A Life to Remember
by unleashthewaters93
Summary: Alison Swan, Bella's cousin, moves to Forks with her mother. After meeting Jacob Black, he imprints on her, but their romance is threatened when James tries to kill Ali. Soon, the Cullens and the werewolves team up to protect Ali, but will they succeed?
1. Chapter 1: New Town, New Start

Chapter 1

New Town, New Start

**(Ali POV)**

The day my dad and brother died was the day my life ended. The truck appeared out of nowhere and hit the car before they had a chance to see it. They were pronounced dead at the scene and I couldn't get the images out of my head. Three months after their deaths, my mother announced that we were moving down to Forks in Washington and going to live with my Uncle Charlie and my cousin Bella. Oh, by the way, my name is Alison Swan, but I prefer to be called Ali. That's what my mother calls me as did everyone back in Georgia. I'm seventeen years old with brown hair that goes to the middle of my back with dark blonde highlights and green eyes that show a tint of blue and grey. I wasn't the tallest person back home, being 5'6" and weighing in the vicinity of 179lbs. For the past ten years, my mother has made me wear a purity ring on my right hand as a sign to show her I'm still a virgin, but it'll never come off as no guys ever went out with me back home. Speaking of guys, I received several letters from Bella before we had told them we were moving in with them about her boyfriend Edward Cullen. When I read them was when I found out he was a vampire. Naturally, you'd think I wouldn't go and live with them after reading that, but I was curious about him and his entire family being vampires. I had dozed off and rested my head against the car window for the drive down to here and awoke when my mum touched my shoulder. I yawned and stretched and rubbed my eyes to wake my self up. "Are we here already?" I asked sleepily.

"Yeah and Charlie has come to welcome us with Bella," she said and got out the car. My mum and Uncle Charlie were related through marriage as my dad was Charlie's brother. My mother kept her last name as Swan as she said that my dad would remain with her if she kept it and he seems to as back home my mother worked as a forensic scientist and she got a job at the local police station doing the same thing. On the salary she was on, my mother bought me an iPod, an iPhone and was on the verge of getting an iPad for my eighteenth birthday, which was in eight months.

I got out of the car and the cold wind whipped at my face as soon as I stepped out the car, making my hair wrap around my face. I looked at the house and saw Charlie standing and talking with my mother. He spotted me and waved and I waved back. I shut the car door and stared at the house. It was a two-storey building with faded red paint and a porch that looked as though it would collapse with the slightest movement. Charlie's police cruiser was in the drive as was Bella's truck. I looked around and spotted Bella coming out the front door.

"Ali, you're here!" she cried and ran down the steps towards me. I smiled and embraced her in a hug. "I missed you so much! We haven't seen each other in, what, ten years?" I nodded and smiled at her. "So, are you OK with me dating Edward with him being what he is?" she asked and I could hear the concern in her voice.

"Of course I am. Why would you ask that? I couldn't be happier. At least you _have_ a boyfriend," I said and sighed.

"Hey, you'll find someone before you realise it," Bella reassured me and pulled me into another hug. That's what I loved about Bella. She always told me to keep my head high and look at life positively. "Come on, time to say hello to my dad." With that, we both walked up to the house and onto the porch.

"Nice to see you again, Ali," Charlie said and hugged me. I always enjoyed the company of Uncle Charlie as he always made me smile whenever I was feeling down.

"It's great to be here, Uncle Charlie," I replied and looked at him.

"You sure you're OK with us staying here, Charlie?" my mother asked.

"Yeah, it's not everyday my favourite niece and sister-in-law come to visit. Come on inside with you're things and get settled in. The place is stocked with food so you're not gonna starve," Charlie replied and helped us with our luggage. My mum had brought three cases with her and I brought a large case and a small one along with my shoulder bag. "Bella, take Ali up to her room and get her settled, will ya?"

"Come on, you're room hasn't changed a bit since you were last here," Bella said enthusiastically and practically shoved me upstairs and made me trip over my cases nearly. I dragged them into a room opposite from Bella's and looked around. My room hadn't changed since I was last here. The bed was against the far wall and the two windows had the same curtains when I was a kid with Bratz on them. There was a desk on another wall and a chest of drawers next to it. Finally, I noticed the wardrobe too on the final wall. All the furniture was oak and had a dark varnish finish to it. The walls were painted white, but it looked darker thanks to the weather, as did the carpet, which was actually dark blue but looked black due to the weather.

"You're right, Bella. It hasn't changed one bit," I said and smiled. I never felt more at home.

"I'll let you get rested and call you when food's up," she said and I nodded. Bella left and I heard her footfalls on the stairs. I went over and opened the window overlooking the backyard where I saw a forest. The cool air hit me and I breathed it in. I was thankful for it as the room made me hot. I took off my jacket and hung it up in the wardrobe. From then on, I started unpacking my cases, putting my shirts, bottoms, socks and underwear in the chest of drawers and my jackets, coats and shoes in the wardrobe. I slipped of my Osiris trainers and put them at the foot of my bed. I grabbed a halter top and shorts and laid them out on my bed as my pyjamas. I never wore full pyjamas as I sweat a lot whenever I wear them. I fell onto the bed and sighed. It was as soft as I imagined it. I rested my head on the pillow and found my head sank right into it. I closed my eyes and fell asleep without warning. Several hours later, my mother's voice called up the stairs telling me dinner was ready. I woke up and looked at the clock. The green light read 17:26 and I realised I had been asleep for four hours. I got off the bed and went downstairs and I could smell the familiar smell of chicken and bacon pasta with mushrooms and garlic bread.

"Hey sweetheart, have a nice nap?" my mum asked as she served the food onto the table.

"Yeah, that bed's really comfy," I replied and took my seat next to Bella and my mum. We all tucked in and started eating. Dinner went by really quickly as we all engaged in conversation about what Forks had to offer and what we were going to do while we were here. That's when my mother sprung it on me.

"Ali, I signed you up to attend Forks High School. You start first thing tomorrow morning," she said and smiled. I smiled back, but it was a forced smile.

"Hey, Edward's coming over later and I think it would be great if you met him, Ali," Bella said and beamed at me.

"Yeah, that would be great. I've heard some interesting things about him," I said and winked at her. After chatting for another ten minutes, mum and Charlie washed up while me and Bella went upstairs into my room and chatted about school.

"Are you sure you don't mind me hanging around with you at school? I don't want to start hovering over you like some lost puppy," I said and flopped onto my pillow.

"No, I don't mind. Besides, you'll get to meet Edward's siblings at lunch aswell as everyone else," she replied and squeezed my hand. "You'll fit in, trust me." I couldn't help but smile.

"Bella, there's someone here to see you," my mum shouted up the stairs.

"That'll be Edward. Come on, you'll like him," Bella said and grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the room and down the stairs. That's when I saw him. Edward was weirdly beautiful and handsome. He was quite tall and slender with copper coloured hair and dark eyes. His skin was pale, paler than mine. But I knew that was due to him being a vampire and I got giddy at the thought. I was meeting a real vampire. I squealed inside. "Hey, you're early," Bella said and kissed him.

"I couldn't wait to see you," he replied and hugged her

"Edward, this is my cousin Ali. Ali, this is Edward," Bella introduced us.

I held out my hand to him. "Bella's told me a lot about you, but I didn't believe it until now," I said and, to my surprise, he took my hand and kissed it.

"Bella's told me all about you and I think she was wrong about certain things," he said and smiled, showing two rows of pearl white teeth. "You're much prettier than what she described you as being."

I was taken aback by what he said and giggled girlishly. "Wow, no one has ever called me prettier. Except my mother," I said and looked at him. _This conversation is turning into a joke fest for him. I'm really stumped for something to say and I'm starting to embarrass myself_, I thought.

"You're not embarrassing yourself. It must be hard to talk about who I really am in front of your mother," he said, causing me to jump back in shock. I then realised he must have read my mind and heard what I was thinking.

"Why don't you three go upstairs and chat while Monica and I talk about where the school is located," Charlie said and we rushed off upstairs.

"God, that was really slow. I thought they would never let us leave," I said and opened the door to my room.

"Yeah, being with a vampire must have made you all choked up," Edward said and smiled.

"Well, that made it more annoying. I just wanted to say that I think it's so cool my cousin is dating a vampire. By the way, never read my mind without telling me again. And that goes for the rest of your family. Be sure to tell them that, please. I don't want to have to deal with a bunch of vampires replying to my thoughts negatively," I told Edward sternly.

He laughed and nodded. "Yeah, I promise they will know about you getting used to vampires and how you get freaked out by our abilities."

I thanked him and flopped down onto the bed, letting out a small sigh. "Don't you think it's weird that I'm not afraid, or supposed to be afraid, of what you are, Edward?" I asked him.

He smiled and looked at me. "No, I don't think it's weird. I mean, Bella was the same. She didn't look the other way and look where we are now," he said and kissed the top of Bella's head. "What's with the ring?" he asked, motioning to my hand.

I looked at it and sighed, well, more like grunted. "My mother makes me wear it. It's a purity ring and it shows to her that I'm still a virgin. Last time I checked, no boys ever came near me as they never wanted to go beyond friendship. So, here I am seventeen years later and without a boyfriend. It actually doesn't bother me when I see other people as a couple," I explained and twisted the ring around my finger.

"Ali, don't be down. Like I said when you arrived, you'll find someone when you least expect it," Bella said and crawled over and pulled me into a hug.

I couldn't help but hug her back and smile. She always made me feel better. "Thanks, Bella. That cheered me up," I said and smiled, making her smile back.

"Well, I better get going. It was nice meeting you Ali and you're welcome to meet my family tomorrow at school," Edward said and hugged me. I was expecting to be crushed, but the hug was surprisingly gentle. "And no, I don't give bear hugs. Maybe Alice, but that's about it," he said and raised his eyebrows.

"What did I say about reading my thoughts, Edward Cullen?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"I have to go as my parents are expecting me. See you tomorrow Ali," he told and walked out the door.

I heard his footfalls on the stairs and him saying bye to my mother and Charlie, then the front door slam and his car pull away. "You're right Bella, I did like him. Although the mind reading got on my nerves. Is his whole family like that?"

"No, they're nice. But I'll warn you now. Rosalie will probably ignore you as she doesn't take kindly to strangers. But apart from that, everyone else is nice. It's like Edward said, Alice will take an instant liking to you as she loves meeting new people." From that point on, it was nothing but her explaining the Cullen family to me and me asking questions, which she answered in detail. Around midnight, my mother said we should go to bed as school was in the morning. We finished our chat and used the bathroom together, still talking about Edward's family. When we finished, me and Bella hugged each other goodnight and went our separate ways. I changed into my top and shorts and went over and closed the first set of curtains. I closed the window I opened when I got here down until there was a gap big enough to let some air in. As I was about to close the curtains, I noticed something in the distance coming out of the forest. Despite it being almost dark, the hazy light of the moon lit up what appeared to be a wolf. We stared at each other for a while until it went back into the trees. I watched the spot where it had appeared for a bit longer until I closed the curtains and went to bed. But I didn't fall asleep as I kept thinking about the wolf. What caught me as strange was that it seemed larger than an average wolf I saw at the zoo back in Georgia. At around 1:30 in the morning, I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep, my thoughts and dreams focusing on nothing but the wolf.

Chapter 2

First Day of School

**(Ali POV)**

I woke up to my alarm ringing and my phone playing 'Wake Up' by Hilary Duff, telling me to get my lazy ass outta bed and off to school. I looked at the clock on my phone and saw the numbers read 7:23am. I grunted and flopped down hard onto the pillow. I was falling back to sleep when a bright light blared in my eyes and I shot up to see my mother opening the curtains. "Come on, sweetie, time to get up and get ready. Do you want to miss your first day of school?" she asked and pulled the duvet off my head, exposing me to the morning light.

"Yeah, that would be a letdown," I mumbled and got out of bed.

"Well, get dressed and have breakfast as me and Charlie are taking you and Bella to school this morning," my mum said and left me.

I grabbed my bathroom bag and shuffled across the landing into the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I brushed my teeth, had a shower and dried myself off when I finished. I got redressed in my pyjamas and unlocked the door, but nearly walked into Charlie on the way back to my room. "Oh, morning Uncle Charlie. Sleep well?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I woke up early this morning with a pain in my back. But it subsided after five minutes and I got back to sleep. You sleep alright, Ali?" he asked.

I nodded and yawned. "Yeah, but I didn't get to sleep properly until half one this morning. When I went to bed last night, I thought I saw what looked like a wolf. I know, it sounds crazy. But I'm sure I saw it." With that, Charlie headed downstairs and I went back into my room to get changed. I changed into a pair of jeans with Rhinestones down the leg and at the bottom hem and a denim skirt that is attached to it, a light blue halter top, dark blue sweater and denim jacket. I slipped on my Osiris trainers and grabbed my new school bag. After that, I grabbed my iPhone and iPod and stuffed then into my jacket pockets. I went down to breakfast and saw everyone already at the table. I sat next to Bella and she had started on breakfast. She had a bowl of cereal with her and was flipping through a magazine. I instantly noticed that it was one I brought with me. "Isn't that my magazine you're reading, Isabella Swan?" I asked, using her full name. She scowled at me as she hated her full name being used.

"Yes I believe it is, Alison Kerry Swan," she shot back.

I shrugged and grabbed some toast and a toasted waffle. "It doesn't bother me when you use my full name. Everyone used it back in Georgia all the time, from my friends and teachers and even my own mother," I said and took a bite of the waffle. "Besides, Edward doesn't use my full name. Which is strange considering he seems like a proper gentleman?"

Bella rolled her eyes and took a drink of her juice. "Anyway, you looking forward to starting school?" she asked.

"Not really, but it'll take my mind off other things," I said and sighed, resting my head on the table.

"It's not that bad. Edward and his family will be there, so you'll have already some friends," she said and hugged me.

I rested my head on her and smiled. "You're right, I'm sure Edward's sibling will like me. Except for Rosalie, who, like you said, will hate me." We finished breakfast and we all gathered up our things as it was time to go. We all went in my mum's Land Rover and we set off for the school. The drive wasn't that long and we arrived out front. I and Bella got out and I looked at the school. The building was a normal looking building with red brickwork and several smaller buildings interconnecting with it. "Wow, even the prisons you see on TV are more interesting than this (!)" I said sarcastically and shut the door.

My mum rolled down the window and gave me a kiss goodbye. "Now, Charlie said we're both going to be late home so see if you can get a lift home with Edward. If he's taking Bella home, he may aswell take you home. Have a good day sweetheart," she said and I smiled.

"Enjoy yourselves, kids," Charlie said and with one final beep of the horn, my mum drove away.

"Welcome to hell, Ali," I said and slung my school bag over my shoulder.

Bella looked at me and interlocked her arm with mine. "Don't be like that, Ali, I was like that when I first started, but I came to enjoy it. I'm sure you will too," she said and pulled me towards the main office.

When we got inside, I saw none other than Edward standing there already. "Oh, great, just what my days needs. Some mind reader to tell me not to worry and to look up and keep my head high, you get the picture," I said and looked at him.

He smiled and laughed. "Don't worry; I won't freak you out on your first day at school."

"Here, I got your schedule and a slip that has to be signed by your teachers and handed in at the end of the day," Bella said and handed me several pieces of paper.

"Great, another reason to hate school," I mumbled and looked at my schedule. "Maths, Biology, English Literature? What the hell kind of school is this, a torture school?"

Bella grunted and grabbed my shoulders. "It'll be alright, Ali. Edward and I have several classes with you, so we'll help. Let's go before we're late," she said and they led me out to our first lesson, which was Maths.

I handed the teacher the slip and he signed and motioned for me to take a seat. This day was going well as I didn't have to stand up and introduce myself. Let's hope I can go through my first week without doing it. I took a seat behind Edward and next to Bella, since it was the only seat left. "Well, that went better than I thought. No introducing myself to the class and I'm sitting with my cousin and Count Dracula here," I said and winked at Edward when I said that. He rolled his eyes and watched the front of the class as the teacher called for attention. After he explained what we were doing today, he set us to work and said we could chat quietly amongst ourselves. From then on, Edward, Bella and I chatted about the rest of the classes and what they were like. The next bell signalled the end of the lesson and the start of lesson two. We went to the second lesson, which was none other than Geography, and I had the slip signed again. Once again, the teacher told me to sit without introducing myself.

"See, you're getting away without introducing yourself to the class. So, what do you think _now_?" she asked and stared at me with Edward.

I looked at them both and nodded. "It's better than what I expected." With that, everyone went back to work and the lesson was over before we knew it. The whole school piled into the cafeteria and I queued with Edward and Bella. Edward bought a bottle of water and waited for me and Bella. Bella got a tuna salad and coke, while I bought a chicken pasta salad, two cookies and a bottle of water. Both of us paid and we went to sit. I followed Bella and Edward and realised where we were headed. "Let me guess, those three are your family?" I said, motioning to three people who looked similar to Edward.

"Yeah, my adopted siblings. If you're wondering, Alice isn't here yet, so prepare yourself because you will like her," he replied and we sat with them.

I was nervous to be sitting with four other vampires, but I took a deep breath and sat down. I immediately recognised Rosalie, from the expression she was giving me. "You must be Rosalie. It's obvious from the look you're giving me. Bella said you wouldn't take kindly to me, but I accept that," I said and started eating.

"Edward, who is this smartass bimbo sitting with us?" Rosalie asked and tightened her hold on her bottle.

"'Smartass bimbo?' Yeah, that's real original," I said and took a drink of water.

"You wanna go now, bitch or should I kill you when you are alone," she responded and squeezed the bottle so hard, the top flew off and water flowed over the top.

Edward intervened before I did anything else. "Both of you calm down. You don't want to make a scene do you?"

"She might, but I won't," I said and finished my pasta salad.

Rosalie was about to respond, but Emmet calmed her down. "Don't start anything, Rosalie. She's only trying to be nice," he said and turned towards me. "You must be Ali, right? Bella said you would probably be rational with Rosalie."

"Me being rational with her? More like she's being rational with me," I said and smirked at Rosalie who knitted her eyebrows together with anger. "You're Emmet, I'm guessing," I said and he nodded. "You know, you're exactly how Bella described you, right down to the pushy attitude." I heard Bella start choking on her food and I quickly avoided her gaze and held in a laugh. But I ended up letting it go.

"Emmet, I swear I didn't say that. You know me too well to say things like that," she said and I could feel her look over in my direction. I looked up and she was. "You promised you wouldn't say anything about me saying he had a pushy attitude," she said through gritted teeth.

"Bella, I _said_ I wouldn't say anything, I didn't promise it. You just assumed I would," I grinned and turned back to Emmet. "You must go through a lot of pain having to sit with my cousin," I told him and beamed at her while I ate a cookie.

Emmet, surprisingly, nodded and I knew he was playing along. "You're right; I do endure torture sitting with her. I'm relieved when she goes home after school. That way, I get peace and quiet," he replied and we both started giggling. I was starting to like Emmet more and more.

I looked over at Bella and she was looking hurt by our comments. "Don't take it personally, Bella. We're just having a joke. We love you really," I said and reached across and squeezed her hand.

She smiled and looked at me. "I can see you and Emmet are starting to become fast friends."  
I nodded and thought about the pun. "We definitely have become _fast_ friends," I said and Emmet and Jasper burst out laughing.

"That's good, fast friends. I like it considering our super speed and all," Jasper said and I looked at him with cute eyes.

I stopped myself in time. "You're Jasper and I think you manipulate the emotions of everyone around you. I just had a taste of that."

He looked at me curiously, but then relaxed. "Bella warned you, didn't she? About what I can do with emotions. I can't help it. I do it without thinking about what's happening," he said and looked away.

I thought he was cute and sweet and I let out a big sigh. "He is just like a teddy bear. Can I take him home with me?" I asked and looked around the table. Edward nodded while Bella shook her head and, when they saw what the other had done, broke out into an argument. The rest of us decided to ignore them and I turned back to Jasper. "What do you think? Would you like to come home with me?"

He was about to say something, but closed his mouth. "No, I don't think so. That would upset my girlfriend," he said.

"It wouldn't bother me. I wouldn't miss you one bit," a voice said from behind me and I turned around. A pixie-looking girl with short brown and a nice face was standing behind me. "Hi, I'm Alice and I'm guessing you must be Ali," she said and I nodded. "What's going on with the love birds here?" she asked, motioning to Edward and Bella, who were still arguing with each other.

I rolled my eyes and Alice sat next to me. "I asked if I could take Jasper home with me and Edward said yes, but Bella said no, so now they're fighting and have been for about five minutes now," I explained and looked at them. "Alright, I get I can't take him home so just shut the hell up!" I yelled at them and they stopped arguing.

"He started it," Bella said and pointed to Edward.

He was about to contradict, but I intervened. "It doesn't matter who started it, but I'm ending it," I said and looked at them with narrowed eyes. "I will kill both of you if I had a chance."

"Oh, I like her a lot," Alice said and giggled. "Wanna be best friends?"

I nodded and we both hugged. "You were right, I do like her," I said to Bella and finished my cookies and water. Just then the bell rang for afternoon lessons. Luckily it was Biology for two hours, so I had Bella and Edward to contend with. "What are we doing, dissecting frogs?" I said on the way to class to Bella.

"No, we're starting a new project," she replied.

I handed the slip to the teacher and he signed. Once again, no pep talks to the class. I sat down and did a little victory dance which nobody apart from me saw. "I got through a whole day of not introducing myself to the classes. I'm so lucky and Biology is one of my favourite lessons." The rest of the lesson went by quickly as the teacher explained the agenda and we did the work he had assigned. Near to the end, the teacher expressed interest in finishing off the work at home and handing it in next lesson. The bell went for the end of school and everyone piled out.

"Hey, Ali, I was wondering if you would like to come over at the weekend and meet my parents?" Edward asked when we got to the parking lot.

"Are you serious?" I asked and he nodded. "Yeah, I would love to," I said and he smiled.

"Great, I'm taking Bella over too, so I'll take you aswell," he said and opened the car door for me. I had asked for a ride home and he said he would be honoured to take me. The drive home was short as Edward and Bella told me all about Dr and Mrs Cullen. Carlisle was a doctor who worked at the local hospital and Esme stayed at home, but so did the love she spread around.

"See you later, Ali," Edward called as me and Bella got out the car. Bella and I waved him off and we went inside. The rest of the day also sped by and before I knew it, mum and Charlie were home. We all had lunch together and around 11 that night, we all headed to bed. I used the bathroom first and went to bed. I changed into my top and shorts and closed the curtains. But before I did, I noticed the shape I saw the other night and the moonlight revealed it to be the same wolf too. Only this time, it crept closer to the house and stopped a few yards from it. I saw it more clearly this time and the fur on it was a copper colour. The size made me realise it _was_ larger than the average wolf. It turned to leave but before it did, I was sure it smiled at me and then it sprinted off into the trees. I went to bed, relishing in the thought of seeing both the wolf closer up this time and meeting Edward's parents at the weekend.

Chapter 3

Meeting with the Cullen's

**(Ali POV)**

The rest of the school week seemed to fly by and before I knew it, Saturday had arrived. Today was the day I was going to meet Edward's parents. My mother had let me go and visit as she thought it would be nice to meet the rest of Edward's family. I had trouble deciding what to wear, but in the end settled for a simple top and matching sweater, my favourite jeans with attached mini skirt and my DC trainers. I grabbed my phone and stuck it in my pocket and went downstairs to wait for Edward. Around 10 that morning, Edward arrived and my mum said to enjoy ourselves and not to get into trouble. Bella and I got in the car and Edward drove off. Again, the drive was short since Edward kept telling me more about his parents. Within minutes, we had arrived and I gazed in awe. I got out the car and looked up at the house. It looked liked a mansion from the outside and it looked the same on the inside. All the walls seemed to be made of glass, but I could see some were made of wood panels. The house had three stories and was definitely larger than any of the mansions I had seen in Georgia.

"Impressive, isn't it," Edward said and pushed me towards the door. He opened it and I walked in, followed by Bella and Edward. "Anyone here?" he asked as he closed the door.

"It's more impressive inside than it is outside," I remarked.

"Thank you, you're very obliging," said a voice and I turned to see it belonged to Esme.

"Carlisle, Esme, this is Bella's cousin Ali. Ali, these are my adoptive parents, Carlisle and Esme," Edward introduced us and they stepped towards us.

"It's nice to meet you, Ali," Carlisle said and we shook hands.

"Same here, Dr Cullen," I said

"Ali, call me Carlisle," he said and smiled.

"Ali, it's a pleasure to finally meet you," Esme said and gave me a hug.

"Thank you, it's a pleasure for me too, Esme." I returned the hug.

"Hope you're hungry. We're having Chinese," Esme said and walked towards the kitchen.

"Yeah, Chinese is my favourite. I bet Bella told you that," I said and she nodded. "What didn't she tell you?" I asked and followed her and Carlisle into the kitchen.

"You're IQ," said a familiar voice and I saw Rosalie in the kitchen with Emmet, Alice and Jasper. "Apparently it's probably a good thing she didn't. We can guess it by looking at you," she sneered and eyed me viciously.

"Rosalie, babe, don't start. Ali is a guest, try and be civilised," Emmet said and winked at me. "Anything in particular you want, meat-wise?" he asked as he chopped some chicken and beef.

"Just whatever it is you're chopping. Chicken and beef are the only things I have with a Chinese," I replied.

"Simple things, just like you," said Alice and she hugged me. "I'm so happy you said yes. Now we can have some fun," she squealed and jumped up and down excitedly.

"Please let it be fun that I'll enjoy, Alice. I don't want to do something that I find less fun," I told her and she smiled.

"Don't worry, I won't do it until after we eat," she assured me and smiled.

While Esme, Alice and Rosalie, no surprise there, worked on finishing preparing the meal, I and the rest settled down into the living room. "So, what do you think of Forks, Ali?" Emmet asked me as he settled into the spare seat next to me.

"Less bright than Georgia, weather-wise, but I'm still liking it," I replied.

"You can't change that unfortunately, Ali. If you could, you would have to make it rain less," Bella said and rested her head on Edward's shoulder.

We chatted for another ten minutes about what I did back in Georgia and my personal and social life until Esme called us in for dinner. Dinner went smoothly and all of us chatted and laughed amongst ourselves, talking about what my dreams were and what I enjoyed in life the most. "I don't think we have met anyone as interesting as you in our years, Ali," Carlisle said after I explained a story involving my best friends back home and the dogs they owned.

"Well, it's not everyday you can actually tell the teacher the dog ate some homework. I didn't even think it was possible until I saw Rodriguez literally eat Phoebe's homework. I only thought it was possible in cartoons," I said and ate the ice cream that had been placed before me. It wasn't a bowl of ice cream. It was more like a sundae that was 2 feet tall. "By the way, this sundae is delicious. Esme, I don't know how you do it," I said.

She just smiled and patted my hand. "I'm glad you like it. You're probably the only person apart from Bella who has touched it."

When dinner was over, Alice and Jasper brought out Dance-Dance Revolution. When I looked at them, they smiled. "Bella said you had a thing for it, so we thought we would get it for you," Jasper said.

"Wow, thank you. That's so unexpected. Bella, sweetie, stop telling them things or I may have to punch you," I said and smiled sweetly. She knew I was messing with her and hugged me. "OK, who's gonna go first then?" I asked and all eyes landed on me. "Seriously, it's been ages since I played it," I said, but still they insisted until I gave in.

"Don't worry, we'll let Emmet go up against you," Edward said and pushed Emmet forward.

"Oh, I go up against big boy. I guess this will make things very easy," I smirked and walked past him.

"Up to the point he loses it and tears your throat out for beating him," Rosalie said and let out a little snort.

I ignored her and turned to Emmet. "What song is it we're going to be dancing to?"

"I thought about it and I had no clue, until now," he said and pressed the start button.

When I saw what song it was, I dropped my face and looked at him "JLS? The Club is Alive? You can't be serious," I said and put my face in my hands. "Oh well, I suppose it's better than nothing." I took off my jacket, handed it to Bella and tied my hair up so it wouldn't get in my eyes when I was playing. "By the way, I haven't played this for ages, so I may be a bit rusty. But don't worry, I'll catch up." Emmet didn't know it, but I was the Dance-Dance Revolution champion 4 years in a row back in Georgia, beating the original champion Nancy Turnbull.

"Oh, I'll go easy on you then. But I should warn ya, I'm a mean machine when it comes to Dance-Dance Revolution" he said and hit 'START'. The song started up and we mashed the directional pads with Emmet missing the first seven while I got all perfects. From then on, Emmet started losing concentration when he saw me hit the pads like I was a professional, which I was. Whenever there was music, it kept saying freestyle, so I mashed any directional buttons and got perfects for all, making my score rise up to above 45, 000 points. The rest of the song played out and Emmet was losing by 3, 000 points each time while I was getting either perfects or greats. To piss Emmet off further, I kept doing handstands and spins on the mat while hitting the buttons and I could see the envy in Emmet's eyes. However, Alice, Bella, Edward and the rest, apart from Rosalie, were cheering for me. When the song finished, I mashed the last button and it said perfect. The scores showed the winner as Emmet finished with 53, 980 points while I got 92, 990 points as a voice said "Player 2 wins" and me and Bella cheered and hugged.

Emmet looked like he had been hit by something in the face and I turned to him and said, "I was the reigning champion back home in Georgia for four running years. Don't you think I would lie just to throw you off and then show you how good I am?" I smirked and turned to high five Jasper and Edward and Alice hugged me.

"I'm impressed, Ali. I didn't think anyone besides me was that good," he said and hugged me to show he respected me.

"Well, maybe we could have a rematch someday to decide who the best is once and for all," I said after he released me. "Maybe everyone else could take sides and bet." I looked around and saw everyone nod and smile.

"You're on, Swann. Say you come by next weekend and we have that rematch?" Emmet said and I nodded.

Before I knew it, it was time to go home. I hugged everyone goodbye, apart from Rosalie who just glared at me and snorted her goodbye. Edward drove us home and when we returned, we said goodbye and he was looking forward to seeing us on Monday at school. We got in the house and saw that Charlie and my mum were in bed. Bella locked up the house and we quietly went upstairs. We both used the bathroom at the same time while we got ready for bed. "I like Edward's family, especially Alice and Emmet. Carlisle and Esme seem to like me, as does Jasper although he does keep his distance," I told her and I saw her smile.

"I'm glad you do. They seemed pleased to meet you. Esme was really interested in you and Carlisle thought you were interesting." We finished up in the bathroom and went our separate ways.

I changed into my shirt and shorts and put on a hoodie as it was a bit colder. I looked out the window and saw the wolf again. This time it seemed as though it wanted me to go outside. I glanced at the clock and saw the lights read 11:04pm. "One trip outside wouldn't hurt, will it?" I said aloud and decided to go. I tiptoed downstairs and unlocked the front door, holding my breath as it creaked open. I stepped out and shut the door, looking around for my wolf. That sounded so weird, calling it my wolf. I whistled for it and got no reply. I decided to sit on the steps and I leaned against the porch beam. It seemed like it was taking forever to come, so I rested my head against the beam and closed my eyes. Next thing I knew, I was being nudged by something and I opened my eyes to see the wolf. It backed up a bit and sat down immediately and its tongue hung out the corner of its mouth. "Wow, you _are_ beautiful and big. Way bigger than what I thought," I reached out my hand and it moved forward to allow me to touch it. I started patting the head and it rested it in my lap. Naturally, people would be scared of a wolf this size, but I wasn't as this wolf was really tame. I sat there for another five minutes and stopped petting it. "I gotta get in. It's getting late and everyone would get pissed if I was out here. But, you can come back tomorrow at the same if you want to," I said and it started to lick me with happiness. It stopped licking me and I got up and went inside. Before I did, I turned around and went to it and gave the wolf a kiss. It seemed to like that as it starting wagging its tail happily and nuzzled into me again. "OK, I'll see you tomorrow," I said and went inside.

**(Jacob POV)**

That was probably the best moment of my life. She kissed me on the head and told me to come by tomorrow. I was so happy; I sprinted off into the woods. I decided to call for everyone's attention and let them know that I had imprinted. On Bella's cousin, I might add. Oh, those eyes were like emeralds and that hair looked like chocolate with streaks of caramel in it. She smelled gorgeous, apart from the fact she smelled of vampire, so I assumed she must have visited Edward's family. She was the most wonderful and beautiful girl I had ever seen. When I got to the middle of the clearing, I howled and waited for a while. Soon, enough I saw Sam, Jared and Paul come out. We all phased back into our human forms and put on a pair of shorts each.

"Dude, what was so important, or at least important, to call us here. I was about to score with Kim," Jared said and I ignored his comment.

"It better be important, otherwise I'm gonna have to kill you, Jacob," Paul said, but I knew he wasn't serious. Whenever Sam was there, Paul would never do anything stupid.

"Guys, I think I may have imprinted," I said and looked at them.

"What do you mean 'you think?" Sam asked and had a confused look on his face.

"Well, Bella's cousin moved to Forks a few days ago and I picked up her scent and followed her. Now I'm sure I imprinted on her," I explained and Sam nodded.

"You're right there, Jacob. You definitely have imprinted on Bella's cousin. What's her name, anyway?" he asked.

I smiled and sighed happily. "Alison, but I've heard her being called Ali. She has pretty eyes, pretty hair and is just pretty in general."

Jared and Paul started to burst out laughing. "Aww, our little Jacob's in love. Well done, dude. We thought you would never get over Bella," Paul said and high fived Jared.

I rolled my eyes and Sam put his arm around my shoulder. "You know something Jake. This is probably the turning point in your life. You seem to have stopped trying to compete with Edward for her love and now you imprint on her cousin. I'm proud of you, Jacob," he said and we walked off back home.

Chapter 4

Jacob Black

**(Ali POV)**

I woke up from a peaceful night sleep after dreaming all night about the wolf that I had meet in person. It was wonderful to actually see it up close and personal. I could remember everything about it: the dark brown eyes, the russet-coloured fur and the size of it. My theory is that it's got bigger bones than a normal wolf. I got up and got dressed, heading into the bathroom for a shower. I finished off and dried my hair and went downstairs for breakfast. I grabbed a bowl and some cereal and sat down at the table. My mum and Charlie were in the living room and so Bella and I were left alone. "So, what's on the agenda for today, Bells?" I asked as I ate my cereal.

"Well, we're all gonna visit Billy and Jacob Black today," she said and flipped through another of my magazines.

I gasped and covered my mouth to stop a squeal. "Do you mean 'Uncle' Billy Black?" I asked and she nodded. I meet Billy when I was younger, though I never really meet Jacob, his son. Ever since I saw him, I kept calling him 'uncle' as he seemed like an important part of my family. "Are we visiting him today?"

She nodded and closed the magazine, putting it on the table. "Yeah, you're gonna see him again and meet Jake. You know, he told me he was excited about meeting you after I told him what you were like. He never really got a chance to meet you, so he's really pleased to finally see you," she said and crossed her arms.

Soon, Charlie came into the kitchen. I finished my cereal and washed my bowl. "So, ready to meet 'Uncle' Billy, Ali?" he asked and I nodded.

We all went in Charlie's cruiser this time and we pulled out onto the road. After a short pause, my mum asked me if I enjoyed spending time with the Cullen's. I told her everything that happened and how I beat Emmet at Dance-Dance Revolution. She seemed pleased that I was enjoying spending time with Edward and his family. Soon, we pulled up outside of the Black's house and Charlie killed the engine. We stepped out and I sighed. It was just how I remembered it from when I was a kid. "Nothing ever changes around here, does it?" I asked Bella and she shook her head.

"Yeah, the only thing to change is Jacob. He gets taller everytime I see him. Come on, let's go see Uncle Billy," she said and interlocked our arms. We walked up to the porch and Charlie knocked on the door.

Soon, the door opened and I saw Billy in his wheelchair. "Charlie, I'm so glad you came to visit. And I see you've dragged Bella and Monica along. How are you, Monica?" he asked as my mum kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm well, Billy you seem to be doing well." He nodded and smiled.

"Well, Jacob keeps looking out for me and never lets me down. Whatever I need, he's there," he replied and wheeled himself back from the doorway.

But my mum stopped him. "Oh, by the way, I would like you to meet my daughter, Ali," she said and I stood next to her.

"Hey, Uncle Billy," I said nervously and waved.

It took him a while, but he finally recognised me. "My god, Ali, you _have_ changed. Bella said you were getting prettier, but I didn't take her seriously. Give your Uncle Billy a hug." We embraced each other and I felt him smile. "Wow, I can't believe it's really you. The last time I saw you, you were only eight and about 3 feet shorter."

"Well, I have grown just a bit," I said and brushed some hair out of my face.

Billy wheeled back from the doorway and motioned for us to come in. "Come on in, you must be cold standing out there. Charlie, get some beer. Monica, get some snacks. The game starts soon." I had forgotten Billy and Charlie were into the big game. The new season started and my mom was also a sports fanatic.

I knew Bella didn't want to be part of this, so she asked where Jacob was. Billy said he was outside in the garage and Bella practically dragged me out the house and towards a small shed. But I stopped her before we reached the garage. "What happens if Jake doesn't like me?"

She rolled her eyes and put her hands on my shoulders. "He will, Ali, he will. Didn't you hear me say he was excited to meet you? Come on, let's see what he's up to," she said and pulled towards the garage again.

**(Jacob POV)**

I was underneath my car, a Volkswagen Rabbit to be exact, checking to see if it was still working. Luckily, it was, so that was a relief. I heard the door open and Bella called out. "Jake, do you ever not work on that car?"

I laughed at her question. "No, because it means too much to me," I replied and I heard her scoff.

"Wow, you're right Bella, he _is_ obnoxious. Guess I should have took that part seriously," a voice said and I recognised it wasn't Bella. Suddenly, a familiar scent went up my nose and I realised that the voice belonged to her cousin.

I pushed myself out from under the car and there she was. It was like looking at the face of an angel. The chocolate and caramel hair, the emerald eyes and finally, the smile that reminded me of the night I first meet her properly. I stood up and held out my hand and she shook it. "Jacob Black, but you can call me Jake. Wow, so you're Bella's cousin? I can't believe I'm really meeting you. You're even more amazing that what Bella described you as being. I mean, she was right, but it's a hundred times better in person."

"Wow, you seem quite the charmer don't you?" she replied and laughed. When I saw that smile, I knew two things had definitely happened. One was that the smile made me go weak at the knees and two, I had imprinted on Ali for definite. How could I not? "Hello, Jake, are you alright?" she asked and I realised I must have zoned out.

"Yeah, I guess meeting you has clouded my head," I told her and laughed.

"Oh, cool, this your car?" she asked and went over to my rabbit. "Let me guess, Volkswagen Rabbit, 1986?"

Now I was 100% certain I had imprinted. Apart from being hot, awesome and beautiful, Ali knew about cars. "Yeah, but I wouldn't take you for a car aficionado. I thought someone like you would be more into girly stuff, like make-up, clothes and shopping. But a girl knowing about cars is hot!"

She blushed and giggled. "Oh, so a girl knowing about cars turns you on, is that what you're saying. Bella, am I imagining it or is young Jake here getting a boner?" she asked.

Bella nodded and her face turned serious. "Well, he used to when I came over, so you get used to it," she replied and they both started giggling.

I immediately looked down at my shorts and saw nothing to indicate I was getting a boner. "There's nothing there."

"Made you look!" They both shouted and gave each other a high five. "We didn't think you would look, but you did and that was awesome!" Bella said and I started glaring at her.

"Whoa, watch out Bella. Seems Jake is about to turn into a wolf. He might just kill you," Ali said and playfully pulled her cousin away. "Look, the eyes are wild, the teeth are bared and I'm pretty sure he'll morph soon, like in the new version of The Wolfman."

I stopped glaring and leaned against the car. "Oh, don't worry girls. I'll try not to go after you and satisfy my lust for Ali," I said and winked at her.

"Oh, so now I've turned into Gwen Conliffe and you're Lawrence Talbot. Fantasy becomes reality, it seems," she said and smiled at me.

"Wow, Jake, you've grown again. How tall are you this time?" Bella asked and I smirked triumphantly.

"Nearly six foot four inches. I'm starting to get taller than Sam now, but he's still tall," I said.

"Is this something you go through or is it just a growth thing?" Ali asked and leaned next to me.

Even though my body heat was naturally 108.9 °F, I'm sure it started to get higher as soon as she came anywhere near me. I just wanted to lean over and kiss her perfect lips, but I had to control that urge. "It's a bit of both really. It's something we go through, but it's also a growth spurt. What about you? How tall are you?" I asked.

She looked away, probably embarrassed about her height. "Five foot six, but I wasn't the shortest person back in Georgia. There were a few girls who only reached five foot four. But, compared to you, I'm tiny."

I put my arm around her shoulders and pulled her close into a hug and she didn't pull away. "You're not tiny, Ali. You just do what all girls do. Stop growing at sixteen. How old are you?"

"Seventeen, I'll be turning eighteen in April. Spring birthdays are the worst in my opinion," she said and put her head on my shoulder. "What about you?"

"I just turned eighteen in June. But I've been told I look twenty five, according to Bella," I replied. From that point on, we chatted and laughed and told each other about what we've been doing before Ali arrived. She even talked about meeting the Cullen family and beating Emmet at Dance-Dance Revolution. Suddenly, Charlie called that it was time to go and I realised that it was nearly 5 at night.

"We gotta go, Jake. See you later," Bella said and walked out the garage.

"It was nice meeting you, Jake. I had a really nice time talking with you. I hope we can do this again," Ali said and hugged me, only to jump back in shock. "Jesus Christ, Jake. What is up with the body temperature? Is this another normal thing you go through?"

I looked guiltily at the floor and nodded. "Yeah, but it helps in the cold weather. Sure you don't wanna try again?" I asked and held open my arms. She smiled and gave me another hug. We walked to the garage door and, as she was about to walk off, I grabbed her hand and stopped her. She turned and looked at me. "Ali, I don't know if this is sudden, but do you wanna hang out next weekend? Maybe meet everyone else."

She seemed speechless at first, but she nodded enthusiastically. "Sure, I would love that. Maybe you would like some help with your car aswell?"

I couldn't believe it. She would come over and help me fix my car. But I knew I would be seeing her tonight. But I wouldn't be staying long as she had school tomorrow. "Yeah, that would be awesome. I still can't believe you want to help me with fixing my car. Even Bella won't do something like that," I said.

"I heard that, Jacob Black! Don't make me come over there and sever your manhood," she yelled and we both giggled.

"She's actually being serious, Jake; you do know that, right?" Ali told me and I winced about losing my manhood. "Well, I gotta go, but see ya next weekend," she said and was about to head out when thunder rumbled and lightning struck the sky. Ali leaped back with fear and into my arms. She placed both her hands on my shoulders and I instantly wrapped my arms around her waist. This was what I was waiting for: to hold the girl I had imprinted on in my arms. I looked down at her and she looked up. "Sorry, but I kinda get scared when thunder and lightning occur. It's been that way since I was about 4," she explained and I smiled, making her smile back. I wrapped my arms tighter and more protectively around her and she melted to my body perfectly.

"Are you abusing my body heat and using it for your own selfish game?" I asked and looked into her eyes.

She nodded and giggled. "Yeah, but do you mind? I could go if you want," she asked and I almost died when she asked that question.

"No, but I don't want Charlie to arrest me for taking you hostage," I said and she smiled.

"Don't worry about Charlie. He likes you too much," she replied and placed her head on my chest. "Your heartbeat is really soothing. I could fall asleep." Charlie called again and Ali and I said goodbye and she ran through the rain to the car. Before she got in, she turned and waved at me and smiled. She then made a phone shape with her hands and mouthed the words 'call me' and got in the car. I watched the car drive off and put my hands in the pockets of my shorts, only to retrieve a piece of paper with a phone number. I smiled and my heart lurched from my chest. Underneath the number were the words call me and Ali, with a few kisses. She must have slipped it into my pocket when we were embracing. Don't know when she wrote it, but I didn't care. All I knew is she was coming round next weekend and I was seeing her later tonight.

**(Ali POV)**

I was really excited to be seeing Jake next week. I was too busy looking out the window that Bella's conversation with me had faded into the background. I kept thinking about Jake and his warmth and his soothing heartbeat. I could have fallen asleep with that. It wasn't until Bella yelled my name into my ear that I snapped back to reality. "Sorry Bella, but I was lost. What were you saying?"

She rolled her eyes and then smiled devilishly. "Were you thinking about Jake?" she asked.

"No, why would you even think that." Lie. That what it was that just happened. It was a lie. But how could I _not_ think about him. He was sweet, kind, funny and not to mention buff and hot. When I jumped against him when the thunder and lightning started, I could feel the muscles through the shirt.

Bella kept eyeing me suspiciously and then shook her head. "Ali, I know you. Even though you maybe my cousin, I can tell when you lie. You smile innocently and then giggle girlishly," she said and then asked me again if I was thinking about Jake. After a long pause, she asked again. She was right. I couldn't lie again. She would see right through it. So I nodded slowly and she beamed at me. "I told ya you would like him. And he seems to like you too, the way he was holding you. It was like he didn't want you to leave."

"It was the same for me. I didn't want to leave either. He was so warm and comfortable and he seemed like he wasn't going to let anything bad happen to me," I explained and smiled. We arrived home and my mum started dinner while Bella and I chatted in the living room until it was time to eat. We kept talking about Jake when I told her Jake asked me back next weekend. My mum and Charlie said it was alright and Bella practically spat out her food when I told her. We finished dinner and went upstairs after washing out our plates. We were in the middle of a conversation in Bella's room when Edward popped through the window.

"Why does it smell like wet dog in here?" he asked and both of them turned their attention to me.

I turned back to them and smiled sheepishly. "Well, he was warm and nice. I couldn't say no to a hug."

Edward shook his head and let out a sigh. "Ali, I should tell you something. The way you said it, it was like you are in love with him."

When he said that, it made me both speechless and made my cheeks burn red. "Look, Jake is cute and funny, but I'm not in love with him. Besides, I don't think he would fall for me. I mean, I just moved here and met him. How could he even fancy me?" I asked.

Both Edward and Bella looked at each other and smiled. "Very easily. It was the way he kept looking at you, like you were the one," Bella explained.

"'I was the one?' What the hell does that even mean?" I asked.

Edward gave Bella a kiss on her head and headed for the open window. "You'll find soon enough," he said and disappeared out into the dark night.

I stared at the spot that he used to occupy until I blinked and went to get ready for bed. After I finished in the bathroom, I bid Bella goodnight and opened my bedroom window. Sure enough, the wolf had arrived like I said, but I knew Bella was still up. So I did the unthinkable: I climbed out onto the roof of the house where my window was situated above and made my way carefully across to the nearest tree and climbed down it. When I safely made it to the ground, I turned and saw the wolf sitting behind me. I sat down underneath the tree and the wolf immediately lay down with me and rested his head on my lap and I started stroking it. After what seemed like an hour, I got up and made my way back up the tree, with the help of the wolf, to my room as the door was locked and back across the roof. Before I went through the window, I took the ribbon that I had tied around my hair, kissed it and threw it down to the wolf. It floated gently down, but caught in the tree, but the wolf stood up on its hind legs and grabbed the ribbon with its teeth. I blew it a kiss and went through the window and turned to see it running off into the trees. I smiled that I got to spend more time with my wolf and went to bed, looking at the clock and the green numbers read 1:23am. I must have spent longer with it than I thought. I settled down and fell asleep at once and before I knew it I was dreaming about the wolf. But suddenly something occurred to me: the eyes of the wolf were exactly the same as the ones Jake had. I shook off the thought as a coincidence and settled back into bed until blackness consumed me entirely.

Chapter 5

Jacob imprints on Ali

**(Jacob POV)**

I hadn't stopped smelling the ribbon she gave me even after I got back home. My dad had asked me about it and when I told him, he laughed and told me I was crazy for her. I couldn't argue with or deny that fact for certain. I _was_ crazy for Ali. It was my day off from patrolling, so I spent most of the morning in my room, twirling the ribbon around my fingers gently so I didn't snap the only connection I had when I wasn't around her. I needed to tell her about me imprinting on her, but I was afraid of how she would react. I only just met her and she only moved here, so it might be a bit of a strain on her. But I didn't care. I needed to get it off my chest. I eventually got up and decided to tell Billy about my imprinting. I walked out of my room and down the hall to the living room where he was sitting watching the TV. "Hey, dad, I need to talk to you about something," I asked nervously.

He switched the TV off and wheeled round to face me sitting on the sofa. "What do you want to talk, Jacob?"

I took even breaths and told him. "I've imprinted, but before you say anything, the imprintee is a bit embarrassing."

Billy looked at me with narrowed eyes and concern in his face. "Son, whoever you've imprinted on is never embarrassing. Who's the lucky girl?"

I took a deep breath and answered without hesitation. "Ali."

Billy's face dropped, but then he grinned hugely and laughed and clapped his hands together. "I knew it. It's the way you hold that ribbon she gave you. Like it's the only connection you have when you're not around her," he repeated my thoughts correctly.

"But the thing is what if she doesn't accept me? That's the one thing that worries me. If she doesn't accept me, I'm gonna end up looking like a loser," I said and put my face in my hands.

I felt my dad place his hand on my shoulder and I looked at him. "Son, whether she accepts you or not, the main advantage is she's already your friend. Think about that OK."

I cheered up when he mentioned how we were already friends and I smiled. "Thanks dad, that's made me feel better." I stood up and hugged him. "I'm gonna take a run and stretch my legs."

"And think about Ali," he smirked and turned to the TV and switched it on. "Don't lie to me and say you won't be thinking about her because you will Jacob."

I couldn't deny that. I would be thinking of nothing _but_ her. "I'll be back before dinner. I'm just glad school closed for the day. I need the time to think," I said and walked out the door. I tied the ribbon around my wrist and went into the trees and phased. I grabbed my shorts in my mouth and was surprised to find the ribbon didn't snap. It must be thick and long enough to not snap when I was a wolf. I sniffed it again and barked happily and ran off into the woods to find Sam and the gang.

**(Ali POV)**

School this morning had been a drag. First period was Gym, and we ended up playing tennis. I got hit the face with the ball, threw my racket at someone's groin and finally got tangled in the net. That caused a bit of gossiping and when second period arrived, it got worse. I don't wish to share the whole story, but the outcome involved three students being rushed to hospital and another going to see the nurse because he looked like a toad. And don't get me started on third period as that turned out to be the worst of the lot. When lunch finally came, I was glad to get away from all the chaos. I walked into the cafeteria, dragging my bag along the floor and sat forcefully into the spare seat between Alice and Emmet. I rested my head against Emmet's shoulder and pretended to sob. "If one of you loves me enough, you will kill me at this precise moment," I said and pushed further into Emmet's shoulder.

"Had a rough day?" Emmet asked and I nodded, as best as I could, against his shoulder. "We all have one, only not as eventful as yours."

That's when I looked up. "You overheard what happened in Gym today, all of you?" I asked and looked around, seeing everyone, including Rosalie, nodding.

I started to really cry and Alice pulled me into a hug shushing and soothing me, my tears staining her shirt. "Oh, Ali, it's alright. Don't worry. It's an off day. You won't get another one, I promise."

"How do you know, Alice? How do you know?" Then it hit me about the ability Alice had. "Oh, you can see the future. When will I get a next rough day?" I asked hopefully.

She smiled and her face went blank and then came back to reality. "Don't worry, it won't be for another 30 years," she replied and I threw myself at her. "Well, you seem to be overjoyed by that news," she said and rubbed my back.

"I am Alice, but I'm still gonna be haunted by this morning for the rest of my life here at Forks High School," I explained and Emmet embraced me from behind.

"As long as we're here, you won't be," he said and pulled me further to him.

"Emmet, can you let go please? I'm starting to lose my breath," I said when my lungs were feeling compressed.

He let me go and looked apologetic. "Sorry, but I am stronger than most vampires. I can't control it, unfortunately."

I rubbed his shoulder and smiled at him. "Don't worry about it. It's like Edward can't control not reading my mind. It's his ability." _I wonder what Edward would look like with a beer belly. I know it's random but I will definitely get a kick outta what his reaction would be._ I looked over at him and his eyes narrowed at me evilly. "There are some things that are meant to be heard, my dear Edward and some things that aren't. What I just thought now was in the 'meant to be heard' pile."

He ignored me and started talking with Jasper, Bella and Rosalie.

"What did you think?" Alice asked me immediately.

"What Edward would look like with a beer belly," I replied.

This caused Emmet to spray water everywhere across the table and hit Bella. He started to laugh and choke at the same time. "Edward, you gotta admit, that's both disturbing and funny. She knows how to make me laugh," he said and started to laugh louder, making it sound like a roar.

Alice started to laugh; only it sounded like bells were ringing instead. "I like her, have I mentioned that?"

Edward gritted his teeth and squeezed his hands into fists. "Yes, thank you Alice."

Lunch finished rather too quickly and I sulked off to class, which was English Literature, but I had Alice, Emmet and Rosalie to keep me company. From that point on, I knew I had made a mistake in coming to lesson.

**(Jacob POV)**

I ran into the woods and didn't stop running until I saw Sam, Quil and Embry standing around chatting with each other. I dropped my shorts, phased and put them on and walked into the clearing.

Embry was the first to notice the ribbon around my wrist. "Oh dude, she gave you a memento of your time together. How cute, Jake," he said and I playfully pushed his shoulder.

"Don't start, OK Embry. I'm going to tell her this weekend when she comes to visit about my imprinting on her." I knew I resented telling them that as they all grinned from ear to ear happily.

"You're bringing your girlfriend here to meet us?" Quil asked and I nodded cautiously. "Oh that is cool. Is it true she has hair like chocolate and eyes like emeralds?"

I knew they were mocking me because of what I thought of her. But they were right. Her hair _was_ like chocolate and her eyes _were_ like emeralds. "Yeah and how many times do I have to tell you Quil, stay out of my head when I thinking of personal thoughts!" I said loudly, but Quil just grinned. "You know those are my personal thoughts about my imprint. Don't make me hurt you."

Sam started laughing and stepped between us. "Alright lads, put your muscles away. You can show off your skills in front of Ali at the weekend."

I laughed with everyone, but stopped suddenly. "What would Paul be like around her? You know he has a habit of trying to flirt with new girls and try and 'persuade' them to come home with him. I don't want him alone with her. If you're with him, make sure he doesn't try any funny business. I don't wanna have to kill him, defending Ali," I said and shuddered at the thought of Paul making out with Ali.

Sam put his hand on my shoulder and play-punched my chin. "Keep your head up, Jacob. We'll make sure Paul doesn't try anything funny with your girl."

I smiled and nodded at him. "Appreciate that, Sam. I can always count on you to make me feel better." After that, everyone kept asking me questions about her personality, her favourite things and where she lived before she moved here. When I told them every detail about her, they all came to the same conclusion that I was obsessed with her, but I told them I wasn't. That was a lie. I _was_ obsessed with her and I knew it, but I didn't want to tell them.After the meeting with Sam, Embry and Quil about my supposed 'obsession' with Ali, I went back home and told dad I was gonna lie down for a while to get my head around three important things: 1, telling Ali I had imprinted on her, 2, seeing what her reaction would be and 3, feeling either depression or happiness from her news.

**(Ali POV)**

"I am so sorry, Mr Turner. I didn't mean to trip you over," I explained to my English Literature teacher. I was right about going to class and it being a mistake. All of the school was standing in the parking lot while two ambulance men wheeled Mr Turner into the back. Alice had put one arm around my shoulders and was rubbing one of my arms with her other hand. I had my arms crossed and was on the verge of crying in guilt. All I did was reach over to get a pen out of my bag and I had my leg stuck out in the aisle. Mr Turner was busy handing back our essays on Hamlet when he tripped over my leg and went over his desk headfirst, giving himself minor injuries. But he also broke a rib, popped his shoulder out of its socket and hit his head on his chair, splitting it and causing it to bleed.

"Don't worry about it, Ali. But you do know what this means and what to do in the future?" he told me, smiling to show it wasn't my fault.

"Not to come to school whenever you're in?" I replied. He laughed, but winced at the pain in his ribs and he was put into the back of the ambulance. The doors shut and the ambulance pulled away and every student went back inside, except for me, Bella and all the Cullen's. "I am such a klutz. I thought I wasn't gonna have another bad day until thirty years from now?" I asked Alice and buried my head into her shoulder.

She rubbed my back with both hands while I wrapped my arms around her waist and cried into her shoulder. "I'm sorry, I guess I didn't see this happening," she said sadly and I could feel her face drop.

Soon, the head teacher came over and looked at me and smiled. "Ali, I don't normally allow this, but I think it would be best if you took the rest of the day off. If you have any work to do, I would do it to keep your mind off what just happened." I nodded and grabbed my bag from my feet. Alice and Jasper offered to take me home and wait until Charlie and my mum were home. We got into Rosalie's red convertible, which she said Alice could drive with care, and she drove off. We arrived at my house quicker than normal and we got out the car. I unlocked the door and hung my bag up, getting my work out and hanging my jacket over my bag. I trudged upstairs and went into my room, followed by Alice and Jasper. I flopped onto my bed and dropped my work onto the floor.

"Stop beating yourself up, Ali. It wasn't your fault what happened," Jasper said, kneeling beside me and hugged me as best as he could.

I smiled at him and he smiled back. "Thanks Jasper, but I don't think I'll ever forget this day."

"You want me to wipe your memory?" he asked.

"Jasper, don't think about it! You know what Carlisle said," Alice hissed and I looked at them.

"You can erase my memory? Will it be all of it or just certain events?" I asked and Alice looked sceptical while Jasper sat next to me on the bed.

"Carlisle said it's a tricky process and can wipe all of your memory, but we can also wipe certain days too. Like this day, for example. If you want to," he explained and I listened carefully while Alice just sat at the end of the bed and sighed everytime Jasper told me something bad.

After Jasper had explained the memory erasing process, I did some homework, with Alice and Jasper doing the same, until I decided we needed music. So I plugged my iPod into my speakers and turned the volume up so we could hear it in the room, but no-one outside could. I looked through my tracks until I found 'Play with Fire' by Hilary Duff and pressed play. The music started playing and when the song started, I sang along and soon Alice joined in. Alice's singing sounded even more beautiful than her laughter, which made me smile. While Alice and I sang along to the song, Jasper was desperately trying to cover his ears and block out our singing. He failed miserably and sat there with a huge frown on his face until it finished and he breathed a sigh of relief.

That's when Ke$ha came on Alice squealed, "Oh my God! I love this song!" and we both started singing along again, making Jasper lie down on the bed and cover his head with the pillow.

Soon enough, we heard Edward's Volvo pull up outside, so I had to pause the song, which was 'Ego' by The Saturdays. Alice and Jasper bid me farewell and hoped I got better soon. I watched them say bye to Bella and they got into the car and Edward drove off.

"Are you feeling better or worst?" Bella asked me and I made a face.

"I'm better, but I can tell ya I'm right off listening to Jasper. He talks shit sometimes and I can't even understand what he says. But I just did work after that and me and Alice sat and sung songs, much to his disappointment," I told her and she laughed.

My mum and Charlie came back for tea and my mum had a worried look on her face. "Oh, Ali, sweetheart, are you alright? We heard off the head teacher she sent you home early because of an incident you accidentally caused. It wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known he was coming down your aisle," she said and crushed my into a hugged.

Even thought I knew she was right, I still couldn't accept the fact that what I did was an accident. I still felt guilty about injuring Mr Turner. However, I remembered I would be seeing Jake on Saturday and that cheered me up.

Chapter 6

I don't want to get her involved

**(Jake POV)**

The rest of the week seemed to fly by because, before I knew it, it was Saturday and that meant Ali was coming to visit. And I was gonna tell her that I had imprinted on her. But I was scared and concerned for Ali's life because Jared had said he could smell a rogue vampire. Not one of the Cullen vampires, but another vampire that seemed to be a human drinker. If I had been told about this before I arranged the visit, I could have told Ali not to come down. However, they were nowhere near us, so I breathed a sigh of relief. If they were far away from La Push, then Ali would be safe. I told my dad about it as soon as I heard it from Jared and he told me that Ali would be safe with a group of wolves around. He was right, but I was still worried about her. It was 10 that morning and I went into the living room and sat down on the sofa.

My dad must have sensed there was something wrong because he asked, "What's up, son?"

I sighed and shook my head. "I'm still concerned Ali might be hurt by this rogue vampire. I remember what happened to Bella when she got mixed up in this. It's the same thing with Ali. I don't want to get her involved in this, dad," I explained to him and he nodded.

"Well son, if she does get mixed up in this Vampires vs. Werewolves charade, you gonna have to tell her the truth. Anyway, when's she coming by?" he asked and I smiled.

"Bella said she was spending the day with Edward, so she was gonna drop her off on the way," I said. Even though saying his name still made me wince, I had come to view Edward as a brother of sorts, including all the Cullen family. They promised to keep Bella safe and they did. We had decided to let them come onto our land and the same for us. Jared had told Carlisle about the rogue vampire and said him and the rest would keep an eye out for it if it came near Bella and Ali. Just then, Bella's truck's horn sounded and I ran outside to see Ali climbing out the truck. "Ali, you're here. Thank god, I was gonna go crazy if you didn't turn up," I yelled and she laughed. She hugged Bella through the window and she drove away, waving to me as she did. I ran up to Ali and when she turned around, I scooped her up in my arms and gave her a bear hug, twirling her around on the spot as I did. "I'm so glad you decided to say yes. I have been waiting for this day since last week and all the guys have wanted to see you."

"Jake, I'm glad to see you too, but can you put me down before I lose consciousness," she asked and I put her down.

"Let's go inside and warm you up. It's cold out here. When's Bella picking you up?" I said and led her towards the house. We went inside and dad was wheeling into the kitchen.

"Oh, hey Ali, you're here. Jake wouldn't stop worrying when you were coming. He's been excited to see you ever since you agreed to come down here," he said and winked at me.

I felt myself burning up and looked at the floor. "Thanks dad, you know how to make me feel more of a loser than I already am." I heard Ali giggle beside me and I looked at her. "What's so funny?"

She shook her head and looked away. "Nothing, but I find it cute when you get embarrassed by your dad. Anyway, didn't you say the guys wanted to meet me? Come one, I wanna meet them too." She grabbed my hand and dragged me out the door.

"You kids have fun and make sure you're back in time to get picked up Ali," my dad yelled and Ali said she would.

I led the way through the forest to Emily's house and told Ali about her. She seemed really interested in Emily and we arrived at her house. I stopped her before we went in. "One more thing, don't stare at her as it makes Sam really uncomfortable," I told her and she nodded. I took her hand and led her into the house.

**(Ali POV)**

We went into Emily's house and no-one was there. "Hello, anybody here?" Jake yelled and pulled me through the door, never letting go of my hand.

"Jake, is that you?" a voice replied from somewhere in the house. Soon, I saw Emily and I realised what Jake meant by not staring at her. On one side of her face, it was scared, dragging one eye down and one side of her mouth into a frown. Despite that, Emily was really pretty with charcoal hair and she seemed to have a warm personality. "Oh, who's your little friend, Jacob?" she asked, looking at me.

Jake let go of my hand and put his arm around my waist. "This, Emily, is Bella's dear cousin, Ali," he said and pulled me closer to him.

"Oh, so your the famous Ali that Jacob Black hasn't stopped talking about since he met you?" she asked and I nodded. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Ali and you're welcome to drop by any time," she said and hugged me.

"It's really nice to meet you too, Emily. Where are the guys?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Probably still out patrolling. It's something they do to make sure no-one steps on our land," she told me and I was surprised that Jake hadn't mentioned anything like it before. "I hope you're hungry because if you don't get anything now, all the rest will eat it all. They have appetites like wolves, literally," Emily said and I laughed.

"Is it the same with Jake?" I asked and she nodded.

"Jake has a bigger appetite than the rest. He's the worst of the bunch," she replied and we both burst into fits of laughter. I can tell we were gonna get along just fine.

I saw Jake looking shocked and upset. "Emily, please, not in front of the new girl," he pleaded and I found it cute that he was pleading. Just then, I heard a load of noise and realised it must be the rest of the gang coming back.

"Ali, grab a few things before everything is gone or you may not get another chance," she said and I did as she said. I grabbed a doughnut, a muffin and three packets of crisps.

The door opened and in walked five lads with the same skin tone as Jake, same height and build. I also noticed they had the same amount of muscles that Jake had when I hugged him last week. I instantly recognised Sam as he strode over to Emily and kissed her scars. Everyone else was a mystery to me.

Soon, one of them noticed me. "Well hello, pretty lady. Wanna hang with the big boys rather than young Jake here?" he asked and I gagged inside.

"Yeah, if you were hung like a bull, which you aren't," I replied and all the rest burst out laughing. Even Sam roared with laughter at that.

Jake started sniggering and finally laughed out loud too. "You just got owned, Paul. I told ya she wouldn't fall for your charms."

"Oh, so you're Paul?" I questioned and he nodded and I could see the anger in his eyes. "Jake said you would try and flirt, but I shouldn't fall for it."

Paul stalked off angrily and someone else came over. "I'm Jared, nice to meet you," he said and held out his hand, which I shook. "Wow, you _really are_ pretty Ali. No wonder Jake is obsessed with you." A low growl escaped from Jake's throat, but Jared ignored it. He went and sat down.

Two other guys came over and held out their hands. "Ali, these are Embry and Quil. The two annoying ones," Jake said and the pair shot him evil glances. I shook both their hands and they went over to eat.

Finally, Sam came over and shook my hand. "It's nice to finally meet you, Ali. I'm Sam and I just wanna congratulate you on making Paul look like a dick," he said and Paul threw a half eaten muffin at him.

"Don't start encouraging her, Sam or I'll have to keep trying a new strategy," he said and I scoffed.

"Yeah as if that will help," I said under my breath. Jake and Sam must have heard and started sniggering. I was definitely going to like spending time here and it seemed everyone else enjoyed me turning down Paul.

**(Jacob POV)**

After Ali got acquainted with everyone, I thought about taking her down to First Beach and tell her the news. "Hey Ali, how about I show you First Beach. Maybe we could take a walk and talk a bit more. And get out of everyone's way for a bit," I suggested and she nodded. I grabbed her hand and led her out the door. I was sure I heard someone shout something about me and Ali getting it on, but I ignored them. We made it to First Beach and we started walking.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Ali asked, breaking the very awkward silence between us.

I took a deep breath and squeezed her hand. "There's this tribe called the Quileute tribe and I'm descended from them, but I can't be arsed to tell you about it so just look it up. Well, there's a process called 'Imprinting' and it's where we find our soul mate," I said and waited for her reaction.

She seemed to be contemplating it at first, and then a wave of realisation hit her. "Jake, are you serious?" she asked and pulled her hand away. She put her hands over her face and turned away.

"Ali, I u-u-understand if you don't feel the same way, but I want you to know," I went over and turned her around to face me. She took her hands away from her face and I took them both in my hands, "I love you and I have since I first met you last week. If you don't accept me, I understand it's too early."

"Jake, it's not that I don't accept it, which I do greatly, but it's that no boy has ever said that to me. It's always been the popular girls who got the happily ever after. I accept you imprinting on me," she said and I smiled. I let go of her hands and wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close. Ali placed both hands on my chest and I leaned down and kissed her on the lips, finally completing my dream.

Chapter 7

Spending Time with Jacob

**(Ali POV)**

"He told you? Bella practically screamed after I told her and the Cullen family about Jake imprinting on me when I went over to the Cullen house on Sunday.

I nodded and smiled hugely. "I couldn't believe it either. He also said he loved me, something no-one else has ever done," I explained and everyone's faces were blank. "I'm guessing what I just said was a bad thing?"

Not one of them moved until finally Rosalie spoke up. "Well, the Quileute tribe were our long time rivals until a few weeks before you arrived when they renewed a 'contract' between us and now we're allowed to pass onto their land to hunt down rival vampires. But, and I know this might sound weird coming from me, I think it's really sweet that he imprinted on you. Now you have a boyfriend to show off to the prom this year," she told me and my mouth dropped.

"Prom? You gotta be kidding me! I don't dance and never have. I get too nervous and I fall over," I said and started hyperventilating.

Alice and Esme came over and told me to breath. I couldn't stop hyperventilating though, so Esme fetched me a paper bag and I started blowing into it until I could breath properly again. "Honey, maybe we could teach you to dance without falling over. I mean, we all consider you a part of the family," Esme said and I smiled and nodded.

"With the exception of Rosalie, who seems to hate your guts," Alice murmured and Rosalie narrowed her eyes at her.

"I don't hate her and I'm not particularly fond of her, but I would never harm her unless they hurt her," she said and I knew when she said 'them', she was talking about Jake and the pack in La Push.

"My best friend is finally happy. Maybe she'll stop tripping teachers over and sending them to hospital," she teased and I shook my head at her.

"Not funny Alice, not funny," I said and threw the bag into the nearest waste paper basket.

"Come on Ali, it was a little funny," Emmet said and I glared at him.

"No Emmet, it's not funny. It is actually quite hurtful, being reminded of the incident that happened on Monday," I told him and clutched at my chest, pretending my heart ached. "You have no idea of the pain you just caused me."

Jasper, Edward and Carlisle started sniggering and I saw Emmet roll his eyes and flop down next to Rosalie. "Dude, she's just playing. Man, you can be such a wet blanket sometimes," Edward said and Emmet started to rugby tackle him.

"Boys, not in the house, please. If you're gonna act like monkeys, go outside and mess around," Esme said and they surprisingly did. I turned and saw her face was expressionless. "I was joking about it, but at least we can some peace and quiet now. Jasper, why don't you join them and see if you can them both down, honey?" she suggested. He nodded, kissed Alice on the cheek and went outside to join his brothers.

Carlisle shook his head and went to sit next to Esme. "I'll never understand my boys sometimes, but at least they're happy doing what they love," he said.

"What, acting like monkeys?" I asked and he nodded.

Suddenly, I saw Bella's face light up. "How about next Saturday, we have a slumber party? Just me, Alice, Rosalie, Esme and Ali?"  
My mouth dropped open again, but Alice shut it at once. "A slumber party, are you crazy? I'm seventeen, not seven Bella," I said and crossed my arms in a huff.

"Oh come on, Ali. It'll be fun. We could watch Mamma Mia," she said and I started contemplating that. Mamma Mia was my favourite musical romantic-comedy. Pierce Brosnan could sing really well and Amanda Seyfried had a voice like Alice's when she sang. That hooked me. "Alright, I'm in. But I am not sleeping on the floor. I would prefer sleeping on the sofa," I said and Esme nodded her approval.

Alice squealed with delight and hugged me. "Yes, next Saturday it is then," and with that, she disappeared out of the room in a blur.

I looked at my watch and saw that it was starting to get late. "Come on, Bella. Time to go home." As soon as I had said that, Alice came back downstairs and she had a pout on her face.

"Do you have to go? Can't you stay a bit longer?" she pleaded.

I shook my head. "Alice, we promised Charlie to be back by 5. It's nearly that now," I said and showed her my watch. "But don't worry; we'll see each other tomorrow at school." Her face lit and she squeezed me to death nearly with her hug. Just then, my phone rang and Alice let me go. "Hello?" I answered.

"_I was wondering when you were gonna pick up_," a husky voice said on the other end.

I smiled and mouthed 'wolf boy' to everyone when they gave me a look of confusion. "I was just thinking about you," I replied. I wasn't, but he didn't need to know that.

"_So, I was wondering if you wanted to come by next Saturday and help fix my Rabbit some more_," he asked and my face fell.

"I'm sorry Jake, but Bella," I spat her name through gritted teeth, "dragged me into having a slumber party with her, Alice, Rosalie and Esme."

"_Oh, that's a major problem. Do you want me to come and rescue you_?" he asked and I mouthed 'thank you' to the ceiling.

"I would greatly appreciate that. But I don't think Alice would like that," I said.

"_Alice can't see what I'm doing. He visions only comply with people like you, Bella and other vampires. She can't see what people like us do_," he explained and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"So, she could only see me agreeing to this? She can't see you coming to rescue me?" I asked.

I felt him nod and then I could hear the tone of his voice change. "_Yeah, so when I come to rescue you, she won't see it until it's too late_" he said and I wanted to scream to the heavens.

But there was a fault in his plan. "The only drawback would be she'll see me agreeing to it so it's a bad idea. Don't get me wrong; use it another time, but not this time. I'm really sorry, but she hooked with Mamma Mia."

"_Is that the film based on the songs by ABBA? If it is, I feel really sorry for you_," he said and I started fuming.

"Mamma Mia is my favourite musical. Don't hate it, ok?" I told him and he sniggered.

"_Tell you what, how about I come over and suffer with ya_?" My heart jumped when he said that.

"You would do that for me?" I asked.

"_I would take a bullet for you if someone fired a gun_," he said and I giggled sheepishly.

"I'll have a word with Bella and see what she says. But if Alice or anyone doesn't like it, come over anyway and say you're suffering whether they like it not," I told him.

He laughed again. "_OK, I'll come and suffer with ya. See you next week, probably. Love you_," he whispered at the end.

I smiled and went light-headed. Even though I had heard it a few times, I still couldn't wrap my head around the fact that we were dating. "Love you too, Jake," I replied and he hung up. I whirled around and everyone was standing there.

Rosalie in general was standing with a disgusted look on her face. "You can't be serious about telling that mutt you love him," she spat, but Carlisle calmed her down.

"Look, I don't care about your peppy attitude towards them or him in general, but he imprinted on me so you're gonna have to get used to it. Whether you like it or not," I said and she curled her hands up into fists. "And he says he'll come and suffer with _me_ next weekend at the party."  
"Jake said he would suffer with you?" Bella asked and I nodded.

Rosalie threw her hands into the air and glared at me. "Now the whole thing is ruined thanks to him! Can't you spend one minute away from him or is that too much like hard work?" she yelled and I felt the tears start to form.

"Rose, you're going too far. Stop it now or you're banned from the party!" Esme told her and she sat down on the sofa.

"You know, you may have not had a chance to have a happily ever after yourself, but I want a chance at mine," I replied and soon the tears overflowed and split out.

Esme came over and pulled me into a hug. "See what you've done now Rosalie. She's finally got a chance at happiness and you had to ruin it. Either apologise for your or you're banned from hunting," Esme said.

Rosalie said nothing for a few minutes, but then got up off the sofa and stood in front of me. "Ali, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt your feelings. I guess the realisation of you dating someone like him made me angry. I hope you'll forgive me," she said, but I knew she didn't mean it.

"I forgive you, Rosalie," I said, but I didn't mean it either.

"That's better, Rosalie. Are you alright now, sweetheart?" Esme asked and I nodded.

"Thank you, Esme. I really appreciate it," I told her and she smiled.

"You're part of the family now, Ali. I think of you as another daughter. Just like Bella," she told me and kissed my forehead.

"Ali, I think we need to go now," Bella said and I wiped away the rest of the tears. I hugged Alice goodbye, along with Emmet, Edward and Jasper, and walked out the door. I climbed into Bella's truck and she started the engine. "Don't get too upset. Rosalie just has a great dislike of the Quileute's and you announcing that Jake imprinted on you made her too angry. It's not your fault, Ali, so don't beat yourself up," Bella told me and pulled away. I knew she was right, but I was seriously regretting letting Jake come over next week.

**(Jacob POV)**

After I told Ali I would suffer at the party next with her, she was excited and pleased. But I was more pleased than her as I was getting to spend time with her. It seemed like a dream, but I knew that it was reality. It had been two weeks since me and Ali started dating and I could tell she had told the Cullen's about it. I didn't really care if they didn't like, but I wouldn't stand for them hurting her. I know they wouldn't with Bella being there, but I just hoped they would never hurt her. It was getting late, so I decided to go to sleep. I looked at my clock and the hands read 11: 04pm, making me sigh as it wasn't that late. I wasn't gonna bother with seeing Ali tonight as a wolf because I would tell her next time she came by. I know it's sudden and Sam said it would be aswell, but she needed to know that the wolf she had become close with is me. If she didn't believe me about it, I would turn into my wolf form and show her. The only problem would be that she would leave me and never love me again. But what would the difference be anyway? She had fallen for the wolf, so what would stop her from loving me that same way? As I lay contemplating how I was gonna tell her, my phone buzzed and I saw that it was a text message from none other than my angel. I opened the message and it read:

_Miss you lots. Hope we can see each other again soon. Love you like no other person, Ali xxx_

I smiled and my heart jumped a little. She wanted to see me again and I did too. I replied with:

_Miss you too. We're saying each other next week at the party remember. Love you too, Jake xxx_

I sent the message and several seconds later, she replied:

_Alice cancelled the party as Bella and Edward are having a meal on Saturday night, so could I stop by next Saturday? My mum and Charlie are working from 7 in the morning until 12 at night xxx_

Alice cancelled the party? Oh, I was _really_ pleased now. I replied that she could stop by next week and she could come round at 9. I knew it was early, but the earlier she stopped by, the more time I could spend with her. I sent the message and she said that she was looking forward to it. From that point onwards, we texted back and forth until Ali said she wanted to sleep. We finished up and I looked at the clock. The hands read 2: 34am and I clicked that we had been talking for three and a half hours. I didn't care, though. Ali was coming by next week, she would see who the wolf she had grown attached to was and I had been chatting with her tonight. I was getting a feeling that this was going to be a life to remember for eternity.

Chapter 8

Ali is attacked

**(Ali POV)**

School today waseasier than what I thought. My misadventures were last week's gossip and new gossip about me dating Jake was in. I wasn't embarrassed by it and several students kept coming over to confirm it. I told them the truth and they all seemed to be either jealous or annoyed that they had to find out off Edward. Of course it would be Edward as he cannot keep that trap of his shut. But for once, I was at ease being asked about dating Jake. It didn't bother me and Alice was happy because I was happy, as was Bella. She said that she wasn't bothered who I was dating, as long as it made me happy. When I told her it was Jake, she was speechless that her best friend had imprinted on her cousin. But she was overjoyed that I finally had a boyfriend. It had been a total of a month coming up since Jake told me that I was his imprintee. When I had some spare time after finishing work, I decided to look up the legend of the Quileute tribe and found out that they were descended from wolves and that vampires were their mortal enemies. But then Rosalie said that a few weeks before I had arrived, the Quileute's and the vampires had stopped being enemies and became allies to take down rival vampires. This seemed a bit risky, but Jake and Edward both told me it was alright and they would never start a fight that would hurt either me or Bella.

After school, I was getting ready to get a lift home with Edward, when he came over. "Ali, I am really sorry, but I need to get home straight away. It's a family emergency and I'm needed. A rogue vampire has been alerted by your good friends in La Push and Carlisle says it's was last sighted near the forest range in Washington. Bella's off too so she can't give you a lift home," he said and I could see he was feeling guilty.

"Edward, don't worry about it. I'll walk, it's not that far. Plus, if I do get lost, I'll call Jake or my mum as she gets home in fifteen minutes. Go make sure we're not harmed, OK?" I told him and hugged him.

"Thank you for understanding, Ali. I'll make it up to you, I promise," he yelled as he ran to his car. He peeled out of the parking lot, followed by Rosalie, and disappeared down the road.

"I know you'll make it up to me as I'll be reminding you," I said to myself and turned around. I started walking along the path and pulled out my iPod and put the headphones in my ears and searched through my song list. I found what I was looking for and started playing Lady Gaga's album 'The Fame' and her other album, 'The Fame Monster' would follow on from that. I put the iPod into my top jacket pocket and started singing along. After ten minutes of walking, Poker Face started playing, so I turned the volume all the way up and sang at the top of my voice. Half an hour passed and I was no where near home, I could tell. I was starting to feel nervous and anxious, but I suddenly spotted the street and switched my iPod off, wrapping the headphones around it and put in my bag. I didn't know why, but I soon had the strangest feeling I was being followed. I kept looking over my shoulder to make sure, but there was nothing there. I kept walking and suddenly, I heard a twig snap behind me. I turned around fully and scanned the woods behind me. "Hello, is anyone there?" I asked and stood still to be answered. I got no reply, so I kept walking. Another twig snapped and I asked again, but got no reply. That's when I saw it. A shadowed figure silhouetted against the light, in a crouched position as though it was ready to attack. I instantly realised what it was: it was the rogue vampire that Edward had told me about. It turned towards me and I had feeling it was smiling, as though it found me. "What the fuck?" I breathed and it darted toward me with no warning. "Oh, shit and I'm not wearing proper running shoes," I mumbled and started running myself. I didn't look to see where it was as it tripped me over and leaned over me.

It growled and sniffed my throat. "I found you at last, Ali," it said and I froze with fear. Suddenly, a large shape knocked him off me and put itself between me and the rogue vampire. Neither of them moved until the vampire gave in and ran off into the trees. After staring at the shape for a minute, I realised that my saviour was none other than my favourite wolf.

**(Jacob POV)**

I didn't know how or why, but for some strange reason, I had a feeling Ali was in trouble. I was sitting on the sofa watching TV and suddenly caught a whiff of her scent. I inhaled deeply and smiled as she was the most amazing smell I had ever inhaled. But suddenly, her strawberry scent was overtaken by a foul scent: the rogue vampire that Jared had told me about. I knew he was after her, so I sprinted out of the house and exploded into my wolf form. I followed the scent of the vampire and that would lead me to Ali. I got there in time as the vampire was about to bite her. I leaped at it and knocked him away before he could hurt my imprint. I stood between them and held my ground until the bloodsucker turned and ran into the trees. I stood high and proud and looked at Ali. She was panting heavily and seemed to be shocked by what happened, making me upset. I walked over to her and lay down so I matched her eye level.

She stared at the spot where that leech had been and then turned to me. "Thank you, that was amazing. I guess Edward was right. A rogue vampire is on the loose. But Edward said that he was last spotted in the mountains." She looked at her watch and sighed heavily. "I need to get home or my mum will be worried. I don't suppose my favourite wolf would be interested in escorting me home so he doesn't come and attack me again?" she asked as she tickled me behind the ears, making my tongue hang out of my mouth and my back leg started twitching. "Oh, you like that, do ya?" she asked and I barked. "Come on, let's get home," she said and I stood up.

Ali had trouble getting up, so I went over and used my huge muzzle of a nose to help her. I grabbed her bag in my mouth and held it out for her to take. She smiled as she took it and my heart soared. She started walking off and I caught up with her in fewer strides than what it took her.

I looked down at her and brushed my face fur ever so gently against her and she giggled. "Don't you find it weird that I'm not scared of you? Most people would be," she asked and I shook my head. "Wow, you don't seemed afraid that I'm not afraid of you. You must be really naive," she said and I growled playfully. She laughed out loud this time and I smiled inside. Her laugh sounded even better than the one Alice did. "You know, you're eyes remind of someone I met," she said and I grew anxious. "They remind me of Jacob Black." When she said that, I barked happily and nuzzled her ever so gently. "Oh, you like the name Jake, do you? Well, how about I call you that. I and the human Jake are dating and he is so sweet, kind, funny and the most caring guy I have ever met." Whenever she said that, my heart leaped for joy and I felt even warmer inside. We got home quicker than what I thought and she turned toward me. "Thank you for saving my life," she said and kissed me once, "for bringing me home," she kissed me again on the other cheek, "and for not being afraid of me not being afraid of you." With that she kissed me on the nose and I licked her back, leaving a huge lump of drool on her face. "Oh, Jake, that's gross. Don't do that until you have no drool left," she complained and I put on my puppy dog eyes, even managing a small whimper. "Stop acting cute, it won't work with me," she said, but I persisted. Finally, she gave in and hugged me. "How can I stay mad at you? You are so cute," she told me and kissed my head. "I gotta go, but I hope to see you later." I didn't want her to go, so I grabbed her jacket and tugged on it, bringing back my puppy eyes and whimpering. "Jake, it's really late and my mum's gonna be waiting and I'm starving. Please let go or I won't be able to stop myself from leaving you." I did as she instructed and she smiled, waved and went inside. I thought I was about to tear, but I didn't. Instead, I ran off into the woods and started to bark happily. I was silly to think she wasn't happy with me, but she was.

**(Ali POV)**

I walked into the house and was all giddy inside from being saved by my wolf I had called Jake. I hung up my jacket and bag and went into the kitchen. The first thing I saw was my mum, Uncle Charlie and Bella sitting at the table looking worried. "Look, I'm sorry but I got lost. Edward could have offered me a ride, but I said I would walk. I didn't know it would be that far from the school," I explained and waited for the shouting.

But what I got instead was a crushing hug from my mother and a shower of tears in my hair. "I am just relieved that you're safe. I thought something had attacked you." _You can say that again. I was and it almost killed me._ "I'm just so relieved you're safe. Are you hungry or are you tired?"

I looked at her and then at Bella. She must have understood and went upstairs. "I'm really tired, mum. It's been a long day and I just wanna lie down." My mum nodded and I went upstairs.

Bella practically dragged me into my room and slammed the door shut. "Were you outta your mind? Walking alone through the woods when a rogue vampire is on the loose? Ali, you could have been hurt or worse!"  
"I wasn't, alright. I'm here, I'm alive and I feel better," I told her. I didn't want to let her know about the series of unfortunate events, but she didn't need to know.

She shook her head and sat down on my bed. "What are we going to do with you, Ali? You seem to be getting mixed up in the same thing I was when I first arrived. Soon, you'll be stalked and tracked by this vampire." I didn't like the sound of that, but soon Edward popped through the window.

"You're late home, aren't ya?" he asked and I rolled my eyes.

"She got lost on the way home and she made us worried," Bella said and smirked at me.

Edward decided to not bother asking and I nodded. "Well, the rogue vampire evaded us and escaped. We followed his scent, but he disappeared. But I picked up another strange scent. The scent of a certain imprinter," he said and looked at me.

Bella stared at me, shocked. "You never said Jake was there? How could you leave that out?"

"It wasn't exactly Jake, but it looked like Jake in the shape of a huge wolf. I know it's crazy, but this wolf had the same eyes as Jake," I explained and they were speechless.

Before I had a chance to say anything further, Edward shook his head and turned to Bella. "I'll make sure he comes nowhere near here. Ali is the one in danger this time."

Bella gasped and wrenched away from Edward and over to me. "What's that mean?" Before I said anything, she clicked. "He attacked you, didn't he? Ali, what's wrong with you? Why do you always have Edward explain the little details? I can't deal with this anymore. If you won't tell me everything, then you aren't worth even talking to." Bella then stormed out of my room and I heard her door slam shut.

I sat down on my bed and was on the verge of tears. Edward sat next to me and comforted me. I started to sob quietly on his shoulder and he rubbed my back soothingly. "Give her by tomorrow and she'll forgive you. Trust me, been there, done that."

I felt better after that and I looked at him. "Thanks Edward, you know Bella more than I do. Except you can't read her mind which must annoying sometimes," I said and he nodded. He kissed me on the head and headed out through the window. I spent the rest of the afternoon and evening thinking about how much that wolf had the same eyes as Jake. I couldn't help but think back to the information I looked up about the Quileute tribe and how they were descendant from wolves. That got me thinking and thinking until the question came to me: is Jacob Black, my boyfriend, a real werewolf? The question kept repeating over and over in my head until I told myself he wasn't and I finally fell asleep.

Chapter 9

Jacob's true form

**(Ali POV)**

I arrived at Jake's house around half nine that morning and my mum had kindly let me borrow her SUV for the day. I got out the car, shut the door and ran up to the house and knocked on the door, but got no answer. I waited and finally the door to reveal Billy. "Hey Billy, is Jake up yet?" I asked.

He shook his head and scoffed. "That boy never wakes up on time. Come in if you want to wait for him," he said, but I shook my head.

"I'll go have a wander. When he does eventually wake up, tell him I'll be round the area, OK?" Billy nodded and I ran off the porch. I walked round the back of the house and a few birds circled around my head. One came fluttering down and I held out my hand and it landed on it. Suddenly, a few rabbits came out along with some squirrels. I don't know why, but I'm an animal magnet for some reason. I sat down on the grass, which was dry thank god and leaned against a log. A rabbit lay across my lap and a few squirrels curled around my shoulders. After five minutes of petting them, a twig snapped and they all scattered rapidly. I stood up and saw Paul emerge from the woods.

Paul was looking funnily at me and I realised I had made a mistake in coming back here. "Good morning, beautiful. You looked lost so I came here to help," he said and smiled slyly.

"I'm not lost; I'm just waiting for Jake to wake up. Billy said he was still asleep so I decided to take a walk. I can see I made a mistake in doing so," I said and took a step back.

Paul stepped forward and was exactly a few inches from me. "Don't be like that, Ali. I know we got off on the wrong foot and I wanna apologise for behaving like that. I can see now what Jake sees in you." Without warning, he grabbed me round the waist and held me in a vice-like grip.

I struggled against him and looked up at his face. "Paul, let me go now. Jake said not to try anything funny," I told him through gritted teeth.

He pulled me further into him and I could feel him pressing his groin against me. "Jake's asleep, so he won't know that I gave you a kiss," he said and leaned down.

With what energy I had in me, I pushed hard enough to create some space to knee Paul in the groin. He let me go and I stumbled back while he fell to the floor holding his jewels. "You should never try anything like that with me. I know where guys are the most sensitive," I said and turned to walk back to the house.

However, Paul must have recovered as next thing I knew, a hand grabbed my right wrist and locked it against my side. My other arm was also useless as that was locked between my leg and his arm. I looked down and saw he had used his whole left arm to lock my arms to my side so I couldn't hit him and his right arm came up across my chest, just below my breasts. He pulled me into him again and had pressed his groin up against me too. "You should never have tried that with me. I just can't take no for an answer," he said and planted a kiss in my hair. I felt sick and wanted to cry for Jake to help, but I knew Paul would never give me up. "Don't think about calling for your boyfriend's help as by the time he gets up, you'll be my imprintee." It was as though he read my mind and sneered at the last part about me being his imprint and then he kissed my ear. Just then, he licked the inside of it and I shivered from how disgusting it was. Paul, however, sneered at the ear lick. He was enjoying himself, but I wasn't.

I was started to get angry and annoyed from him trying to screw me over. "I will _never_ be your imprint, even if Jake hadn't imprinted on me. You're vile, disgusting, nauseating and, above all, sick-minded. If you think you can get in my pants with that disgusting banter of yours, you are wrong, Paul."

He said nothing but planted another kiss in my hair. I heard him inhale deeply and sigh heavily. Jake's right, you _do_ smell like strawberries," he said and inhaled deeply again.

I was about to do something, but I heard a voice call out from the woods. "Paul, let her go. Remember what Jake said?" It was Sam.

Paul turned around and I saw that Jared was with him. "But Jakey boy's not here is he Sam? Besides, I'm just getting 'better acquainted' with Ali here," Paul replied and sneered.

"Paul, you'll realise that when you are injured about what Jake said about messing with his imprint," Jared said and I smiled. "He won't like it that you're messing with Ali."

While Paul was distracted, I realised that he had forgotten to trap my feet. I used all my might to stamp as hard as I could on Paul's foot, which seemed to work as he cried out in pain and let me go. I also elbowed him in the stomach and that knocked the wind out of him. "You're fucking disgusting, Paul. Leave me alone!" I yelled at him and tried to walk back towards the house, but he stopped me. I saw Sam and Jared try to restrain him, but he threw them off. Without warning, Paul pulled me forward, put his free hand behind my head and forcefully kissed me on the lips.

After what seemed like minutes he pulled away and smiled. "That was way better than Jake now, wasn't it Ali?" he asked and I lost it. All the anger that I had built up went into my left hand and, without giving him any warning, I slapped Paul across the face.

He let go of my hand and his whole body started to shake. Sam came over and put a hand on his shoulder. "We warned ya, Paul. We said not to do it." His whole body shook even faster and he was starting to growl heavily. "Ali, get back now," Sam said and I obeyed. I backed up a few steps and suddenly, Paul exploded outwards into a dark grey wolf. I was speechless. If I had known that this would happen, I would have waited in the house.

**(Jacob POV)**

I woke up from a peaceful nights sleep and realised that Ali would be round. I scrambled out of bed and went into the living room, but found only my dad. "Isn't Ali here yet, dad?" I asked curiously.

He laughed gruffly and smiled. "She came by ten minutes ago, but I said you were still asleep. She went round back and she said to go see her when you eventually get up. Now you're up, you can go see her," he said and turned back to the fridge.

I went back into my room and pulled on a shirt. I looked out the window and saw the worst sight ever. It was what I was afraid would happen: I saw Paul holding Ali in a vice-like grip and he had himself pressed up against her. I was more than angry. I was pissed at Paul. I specifically told him not to try anything with her and he ignored me on purpose. I saw Ali knee him in the groin, making me smile, but Paul grabbed her again and I saw him plant a kiss in her hair. I was almost shaking violently, but I breathed when I saw Sam and Jared try to calm him down. Ali stamped on his foot and elbowed him in the stomach. She tried to get away again, but Paul grabbed her wrist. Sam and Jared were trying their hardest to restrain him, but didn't succeed as Paul threw them off. I was now off the edge when Paul pulled Ali to him and kissed her forcefully. That was it. I've had enough. Paul deliberately disobeyed me about not trying anything with Ali. I ran out of my room and out the front door. I looked around and saw that Paul had exploded into his wolf form. Ali was scared out of her mind now and I had to help her. "Ali, hang on. I'm coming!" I yelled and jumped over the porch railing.

She turned and saw me and then ran towards me. "Jake, run. Run, Jake, run!" she yelled back. When she was a few feet away, I jumped over her as she fell to the floor and I exploded in my wolf form. I stood my ground between Ali and Paul and growled viciously at him.

"Oh, Jake's gonna get it now, Ali. He'll never survive," Jared taunted, but I ignored him.

Paul leaped at me and I leaped at him. It should have been a normal Saturday morning, but instead it had turned into a full scale werewolf battle. Paul snapped at my throat but I grabbed him by scruff of his neck and threw him to the floor. Dirt and mud flew up and scattered everywhere. Paul lunged and grabbed me by my front leg, but I sunk my teeth into his back and he yowled in pain. He let go and I rammed into his belly, causing both of us to tumble into the woods and snap trees on the way down. From that point on, Paul and I attacked and blocked and leaped out of the way of each other as not to get any serious injuries. But I couldn't stop myself from what I did next: I ducked out of the way of Paul's attack and lunged at him, grabbing him by the throat and swinging him around. His body hit the trees, causing them to snap and bark to splinter and fly everywhere. I dragged his body out into the clearing and saw Ali, Jared and Sam standing there. When I saw the look on Ali's face, I released Paul and walked over to her.

However, when I tried to nuzzle her, she pushed me away and started to tear. "No, Jake, leave me alone," she said and scrambled to her feet. She ran to her car and got in. The engine started up and she pulled away.

I watched her drive off and phased back into my human form. Sam handed me a pair of shorts and I put them on, but I didn't move from my kneeling position on the grass. "What have I done?" I said to no-one in particular. Then I remembered. I turned to Paul and jumped up practically. "I told you to not try any funny business with her! I said to leave her alone and everything would be alright. So what do you do? You purposely ignore me and put your tongue in her mouth!" I spat and went to attack Paul, but Jared restrained me and Sam stood between us.

"Jake, violence won't solve the problem. Go to her house and explain in person. But don't expect her to forgive you," he said and Jared let me go. I ran to my car, which Ali had helped me finish last time she visited, and got in. I started it up and pulled out of the garage and sped down the road. Sam was right for definite about Ali not forgiving me. But I needed to explain why I didn't tell her. All I knew is I wanted her to understand, even if she didn't want to listen.

Chapter 10

Why didn't you tell me?

**(Ali POV)**

I stopped the car outside of Charlie's house and got out, tears streaming down my face. I got out the car and locked it up. I was heading up the gravel path when I heard another car stop and Jake's voice call out, "Ali, wait. I want to explain something."

I didn't want to listen. If I could get in the house, then I could just lock him out. But I only got as far as the porch when he grabbed my hand and turned me around. "I don't wanna listen, Jake. There's nothing to explain! I had a feeling you were one. I kept telling myself that it was impossible, but I had a feeling it was true. Why didn't you tell me?" The tears had started to form again, but I wasn't about to break down in front of Jake.

He looked thoughtful for a minute, but didn't say anything. Eventually, he did. "I didn't want to see you get hurt. You're my whole world and I couldn't bear it if Paul hurt you. I told him not to do anything funny, but he did and that got me mad, angry and annoyed. I couldn't control myself and I just let the thought of him kissing you overtake me. Ali, please understand, this is why I didn't tell you," Jake explained, but I didn't believe him.

"So those times when the wolf was outside my house was you." He nodded and I thought back to the attack on Monday night. "And the attack from the rogue vampire was you saving me," I said and he nodded again. "So, all this time you've been lying to protect me?"

He nodded and smiled sweetly. "Yes, because I love you, Ali."

That set me off. I slapped him as hard as I could, like I did with Paul, in the face. He didn't seem hurt or even bothered by what I had just done. He rubbed the side of his face and looked at me. "How can you even tell me you love me when you've been lying to me for a whole month?" He was lost for words and he tried to think of something to say, but he couldn't so he just stood there looking stupid. "Fine, if there's nothing more to say, I think it's time for you leave, Jake." I pulled my hand away and went through the door, shutting it in his face.

He started to knock on the door and soon the tears I had been holding back overflowed as I leaned against the door and slid down it. "Ali, please understand. I didn't want to see you hurt or worse. Ali, come on, I need you." When he said he needed me, I cried harder and harder. I wanted him too, but he lied to me, so I didn't want to see him again.

"Go away, Jake, you've done too much damage to turn things around now," I said through the door. He kept trying to make me let him in, but I didn't. He eventually gave up and I looked through the glass to see him get into his car and drive away. I cried for a few more minutes until I heard voices coming from the living room.

Bella and Edward came in and, when they saw me, Bella's face dropped. "Ali, are you alright?"

I looked at her and stood up. "You knew what he was, didn't you?" Even though she never said anything, I could see the answer on Bella's face. "You knew and didn't tell me? How could you, Bella? And you talk about me leaving out details," I said and ran up the stairs and into my room, slamming the door behind me. I threw my jacket to the floor and flung myself onto my bed and muffled my sobs of hurt, pain and heartbreak into the pillow. Later that day, I heard a knock on my door and Bella call through it. I ignored her and lay back down on the pillow. Jake had texted me several times, but I ignored them as they were all the same about him wanting me to forgive him. I didn't want to and I never want to. When the sky outside was completely black and the street lights came on, I changed into my top and shorts as I was gonna go to bed early. Suddenly, I heard something hit my window, followed by two more _plinks_ and I realised something was being thrown against my window. I looked at the clock and saw the green lights read 11: 39pm. I got off the bed and went to the window and opened it. I looked out and saw Jake standing there, wearing only shorts that hugged him around his waist and no shirt, showing off his well toned chest and six pack of abs. "Jake, what the hell are you doing? Is it hard to understand the concept of me not replying to your texts?"

"Ali, can we just talk about it? Stay back, I'm coming in," he said and got ready to do his fancy acrobatics that he had done other nights to get in my room. He always came after a certain time and we would just lie on my bed and fall asleep just after midnight. He would leave early in the morning, but would always give me a goodbye kiss before he left.

But now, I didn't want him to come in my room. "Jake, before you do your circus tricks, answer me truthfully. You would do anything for me, wouldn't you?"

He nodded and looked up at me. "I would give my life for you, Ali. You know I would. You're my whole world. I would even obey orders given by you," he replied.

I knew this would hurt him, but he needed to hear it. "Well, consider this a request. Never see me again, Jake."

As soon as the words left my lips, his face dropped. "Ali, please, you can't be serious?"

I nodded and a tear fell down my cheek. "I _am_ serious, Jake. Never come near me again, never try to contact me again and never see me again. We're through, Jake, I'm sorry."

Jake looked as though he would break down. "No, Ali, please don't do this. I can't live without you," he said and I felt guilty for saying everything.

But I needed a break from everything that I had become embroiled in. "I'm sorry Jake, but it's for the best. I need time to think things through. When I'm ready, I'll forgive you. But I don't know if I ever will," I told him and I shut the window and locked it, locking Jake out of my life for good. I went to bed and, I was about to switch the light off when I heard a howl in the distance: the howl of a heartbroken werewolf.

**(Jacob POV)**

I couldn't believe she never wanted to see me again. The love of my life wanted me to leave her. After she had shut the window, I phased into my wolf form, shredding my shorts in the process. I took off into the woods and, when I reached a good spot, I inhaled a deep breath and howled as loud as I could. I wanted Ali to know how lonely I was without her and how much I needed her. But I knew she wouldn't forgive me for lying to her and not telling her who I really was. I sat where I was for an hour and decided to head home. I got home and phased back into my human form. Luckily, my dad had gone to bed so I didn't need to explain to him why I was naked. I went to my room and went to the drawers and rummaged around for a pair of shorts. I pulled a pair out, slipped them on and crawled into bed. I didn't fall straight to sleep. Instead, I lay awake for what seemed like hours just thinking of what Ali had said to me: _"Never come near me again, never try to contact me again and never see me again. We're through, Jake, I'm sorry."_ Those words would haunt me forever. I rolled over onto my side and started to sob quietly until I fell asleep.

Chapter 11

He did it to protect you

**(Ali POV)**

School the next week turned out to be horrible. With Jake not being in my life anymore, I had decided to give up on both school work and life in general altogether. I was seriously regretting shutting Jake out of my life, but it was for the best. But shutting Jake out came with the price of it punching a huge hole through my chest. Several nights I had woken up screaming and crying hysterically and Bella attended to me as she knew what it was like. She told me about the time Edward left her and that Jake had been there for her. She told me she would always be there for me, as would Edward and all the Cullen family. Friday night I was gonna spend the whole weekend sleeping over at the Cullen household to try and forget all the things that went on with Jake as my house had too many memories. My mum said it was a good idea as I had told her about Jake and she said I should forgive him for what he did because she says he means too much to me. I had to admit she was right, but he left out the little detail of him being a freaking werewolf. Friday had arrived, so Edward drove me to the Cullen house.

I got out the car, went inside and Esme was the first to comfort me. "Ali, I am so sorry about what happened. I know how much he meant to you. Maybe sleeping over will be for the best." I nodded and she was right too. Being at the Cullen house was already starting to make me feel better. Alice was the next one to comfort me, followed by Carlisle, Emmet and finally Jasper. Even Rosalie told me she was sorry and gave me a hug.

Bella took me upstairs to the spare room they had and I dropped my stuff on the floor. "I feel guilty for telling him he shouldn't be part of my life anymore, Bella. I broke him, I hurt him and he must be in pain. I heard him last night, howling and showing how much he needed me," I told Bella and sat on the bed.

She came and sat next to me and I rested my head on her shoulder, eventually letting the tears fall out. "Ali, it'll be OK, I promise. Sooner or later, you'll realise that Jake being a werewolf won't matter to you. The thing that will matter is getting your relationship back on track," she said and hugged me tightly.

"I don't know if I can ever get the relationship back on track. He lied to me Bella and I don't know if I can forgive him," I said and took my head off her shoulder to look at her.

Bella still had her hands on my arms and she had a look on her face that told me she was going to tell me something important. "Ali, what he did, he did to keep you safe. He did it to protect you. Jake only lied to you because he couldn't bear to see you get hurt or worse. Edward did that to me. He lied to keep me safe, but I eventually found out. I guess getting mixed up with magical creature's runs in the family," she said and laughed meekly.

I didn't feel like laughing, so I just sighed and flopped down onto the bed. "Bella, can you go for a while? I wanna be left alone to think about things." She said she would and I heard walk her out the room and shut the door behind her. I lay on the bed for a few minutes and decided to unpack my things. Once I had finished unpacking, I grabbed my bathroom bag and went into the bathroom. I undressed and got into the shower. I turned on the water and it washed over me, cleansing away all the guilt and frustration and depression that I had built up inside me from the last week. Soon, the tears came again and I sat down in the shower and let the water mix with my tears. I didn't care if I used up all the hot water in the house, but I knew they wouldn't mind. I wasn't sure how long I would sit there, but the thing I knew was that Bella was right. Jake had lied to me to protect me and I understood it now. Emily's face must have been caused when Sam phased too near her because he got angry at something. That was the same for Jake. If he got angry and phased too near me, he might have caused me pain and himself guilt and grief. That was why he phased in front of me then. Paul kissed me and Jake was pissed about it. I was too, as Paul is vile and disgusting. After what seemed like hours, the door opened and I saw Emmet walk in. He opened the shower and stepped inside. He shut off the water and handed me a robe, which I put on. Once all the water had drained away, he sat down next to me and put one arm around my shoulder and pulled me close to him. I instantly nestled my head into his shoulder and started to cry again. He then took hold of my hand and squeezed it reassuringly, causing me to grab hold of his shirt with my free hand and sob louder into his shoulder. Neither of us seemed bothered about it because Emmet knew I needed some sort of comfort and I knew that by him comforting me, I was starting to regret shutting Jake out of my life for good.

**(Jacob POV)**

Ever since Ali had shut me out from her life, I was getting more and more depressed. I had missed school the past few weeks and phoned up to say that I wasn't feeling well. Everything I said was true. I was sick. Sick from being cut off from Ali. Dad was a bit annoyed I had cut school, but I told him I wasn't bothered because with Ali not in my life, school was nothing more than a burden. The whole gang came by to check up on me, even Paul. He kept apologising for his behaviour, but I wasn't ready to forgive him. I told him he was starting to get out of hand and he should learn to behave and control his urges around my missing angel. Saturday arrived and it was like any other day I had suffered: lonely, miserable and no Ali. I was ready to give up and run away. Start fresh somewhere.

Bella came over to check up on me and when she took one look at me, her face caved in. She rushed over to me and squeezed me into a hug. "Jake, you look terrible and when was the last time you had a shower?"

I looked away and towards the floor when I answered her. "Does it even matter now? Now that Ali is nowhere near me?" I said and sighed heavily. A tear rolled down my cheek, followed by several more. "Bella, the pain I have now is the one you had when Edward left you. It feels like a huge hole has been punched through my chest."

"That's funny as that's what Ali said the first night she told you not to see her again," Bella said and I managed to smile. "Look, it smiles at last."

I was a bit happier that Ali was sharing the same pain as me. "She's in pain too?" I asked with concern.

Bella nodded and looked at me. "She said she's regretting shutting you out of her life. She can't eat, she can't sleep without crying out in pain and she's let her grades drop in school. Jake, she wants to forgive you but she's not ready. Ali told me when she's ready, she'll forgive you. She also says that she misses you heavily and dearly, but can't bring herself to tell you that you can go back to her," Bella said and I warmed up.

"She said all that? She really wants me back?" I asked and she nodded. "Wow, she really _does_ care about me."

"Of course she does, Jake. Ever since she met you, you've changed her for the better and she's never been happier." Bella squeezed my hand reassuringly and I smiled. "I gotta go, but I'll update you every so often," she said and hugged me again. She walked out of my room and I heard her drive away. So Ali was sharing the same pain as me. I felt much better because since Ali was regretting shutting me out of her life, she needed me near her. But I was willing to wait until she forgave me so I could hold her and smell her heavenly scent and keep Paul at a distance. But this much I knew for sure: Ali was in despair, just like me, and we both needed each other to fix the pain.

Chapter 12

Baseball with the Cullen's

**(Ali POV)**

I woke up in the Cullen household to find an extra blanket covering me and the robe Emmet had gave me last night when I was sobbing hysterically into his shoulder. I blinked several times so my eyes could get adjusted to the light that was pouring through the glass doors in my room. It was Sunday morning and looked to see none other than Alice and Esme sitting on my bed with Rosalie kneeling beside me. "What happened last night?" I asked cautiously.

Alice and Esme looked at each other and, before they had a chance to speak, Rosalie sat on the edge beside me and grabbed my hand. "You were screaming and crying uncontrollably. You were like Bella was when Edward left her. It was her all over again. Ali, you were unable to stop screaming like a mental patient. It took Bella an hour and a half to calm you down so she could comfort you. When you fell back to sleep, we stayed with you to make sure it didn't happen again. But you didn't," she explained and I gasped in surprise. "Is it stopping Jake from seeing you that's causing you this pain?" she asked.

I nodded and I felt the tears starting to come. "Ever since I told him to stay away from me, I've never wanted him so badly beside me. I'm ready to take him back," I said and, to my surprise, Rosalie enveloped me in a hug.

"It's OK, Ali. We're here and we're willing to accept you taking him back," Rosalie told me while rubbing my back soothingly. She pulled away and smiled at me.

"Thank you, Rosalie. That's really sweet of you," I said and Alice came over and squeezed me.

"I thought you would never stop with the screaming. I was almost upset about it and nearly cried myself," she said and I wanted to cry but I held back the tears. "Ali, if you didn't stop, I dunno what I would have done without my best friend going back to her sweet, innocent self."

I smiled and laughed at her comment. "Alice, I wouldn't have gone anywhere, except to a loony bin. But I'm alright thanks to Bella," I told her and I could feel her squeezed me a bit closer.

"I'll start fixing you some breakfast, sweetheart," Esme said and kissed my forehead. She went out the door and downstairs. Rosalie and Alice helped me get dressed and then helped me downstairs like a child.

The first person to barrel towards me and hug me tight was Bella. "Oh Ali, you're alright. I was so worried and scared," she said and held me at arms length. "Carlisle told me it was you're regret and guilt towards telling Jake to stop seeing you that was causing the violent screaming and hysterical sobs. But after I calmed you down, you stopped and were sweating like mad," she explained and I cringed at me sweating. "Esme and Alice cooled off your sweat until you were sleeping peacefully again. They stayed, along with Rosalie to make sure it didn't happen again. Luckily, it never happened."

I smiled and thanked her for helping me through the night. Carlisle came over and did an examination to make sure I was in good condition, which I was and then I sat down as Esme placed a plate of pancakes and omelettes in front of me. "Thanks Esme. I'm starving from screaming last night," I said as I tucked into the pancakes. She ruffled my hair and placed a kiss on my head. Emmet turned on the radio and Christina Aguilera's 'Not Myself Tonight' came on. "Turn it up, Emmet. I love this song," I said and he did. Me, Alice, Bella and Rosalie started singing along to it. Esme and Carlisle smiled and continued fixing breakfast for Bella. Jasper, Edward and Emmet stuck whatever was available or near them in their ears and went back to doing what they were doing. The song finished and all four of us stopped singing, laughed and did a group high five. The boys unplugged their ears and went to help Esme and Carlisle wash the dishes that I and Bella had finished eating off.

"Carlisle, can we go and play baseball today? There's a storm scheduled for later this afternoon and Ali can come too, please?" Alice asked and I looked shocked.

"I didn't know you guys played baseball. But is the storm necessary for it?" I asked and Emmet nodded.

"It's so we don't get heard by any passing people," he explained and sat down next to me. "We play baseball during a thunderstorm as it's the only time we can."  
"What do you say Ali? Fancy playing baseball and having fun for the day?" Jasper asked and leaned against the counter.

Everyone looked at me thoughtfully for a moment as I contemplated my answer. "Yeah, I'll go and have a game."

As soon as I said that, Alice squealed loudly and hugged me tightly. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, Ali. I knew you would say yes as you don't like to disappoint me," she said and kissed me on the cheek.

"It's not that she doesn't want to disappoint you Alice, more like you wouldn't give her a choice and drag her along," Edward said and I nodded. "See, she even agrees."  
Alice looked at me and I thought she was going to break into tears. "Alice, I would say no if I had a choice, but I think it might take my mind off Jake for the day," I told her and she brightened up again.

"It'll help for definite and you'll experience how we play baseball," Carlisle said and came over and put his arm around my shoulders. "How we play is better and more extreme and physical."  
I looked at him and giggled. "Let me guess, Emmet climbs trees to retrieve high balls?" Emmet nodded and gave me a hug. "You're welcome for me coming to play baseball, Emmet," I said before he had a chance to say thank you. I ran upstairs with Alice and Bella to wrap up for baseball. Hopefully it would make me feel better and give me a decent night sleep tonight back home.

**(Jacob POV)**

I woke up from my deep slumber and had a feeling, during the night, that Ali was in serious pain. It put me in pain when I felt she was in pain. I got up and threw on a shirt and my trainers and went into the kitchen. I fixed myself some breakfast and ate.

My dad came in and saw I had a pained expression on my face. "Still missing Ali, aren't ya Jake." He said it as though it wasn't a question and I nodded.

"She made me feel alive and happy and more energetic. But since she learned the truth about me, she ran out on me and I've been lost ever since, dad." I finished my breakfast and washed the plate and went to sit on the sofa.

My dad rolled himself over and put his hand on my shoulder. "Son, she'll forgive you sooner or later as she thinks the world of you. Bella told me when she came by the other day to check on ya," he said when he saw the expression on my face. "Cheer up; she'll be back before you know it."  
He was so confident that Ali would get back together with me, but I didn't feel as confident. If anything, I felt worse. For the past 3 weeks, I have felt nothing but sadness and misery as I haven't been able to hold her in my arms. Even Paul has been bugging me about how I must be upset that she left and I said that it was his fault. "I hope you're right, dad. I hope she comes back before long." I thanked him for building up my hopes and ran outside. I tied my shirts, shorts and trainers to my legs and phased. I took off into the woods and, after finding the clearing I felt that I could be alone, I lay down and rested my head on my front paws. _Ali, please come back to me soon. I miss you terribly._

_You keep hoping and she will for definite._ Sam was in his wolf form and heard me.

_Don't worry, Jakey boy. Ali seems to be a forgiving person_, Jared thought.

I sniffed heavily and started crying. _It just hurts not to feel her against me or rubbing my fur or tickling behind my ears._ I let out a small howl that showed I was in less pain than I was before but I still felt pain. I, Sam and Jared just talked to each other after that while I told them how much I missed her and how I wanted to see her again. But I wanted more than to see her: I wanted to make love to her. I wanted to show Paul who Ali really belongs to. I wanted to make her mine forever.

**(Ali POV)**

We arrived at a deserted field and Emmet and Jasper set out the bases. I had decided to wear a pair of jeans, my best running shoes, a long sleeved top and sweater and a thick hoodie. While everyone was setting up who was gonna bat and who was going to field, Bella and I sat down and started talking some more about Jake. "I can feel I hurt him, Bella. Every night, I hear a sad howl from him and it makes me depressed. I just wanna see him again and tell him I'm sorry for what I've put him through," I said and Bella nodded.

"He really wants to see you too, Ali." I looked at her and realised she went to see him. "I went to make sure he was alright. Ali, when I got there, he was in turmoil. He wasn't eating well, it looked like he hardly slept and he told me he hadn't been to school for the past 3 weeks. He's been lying to everyone about how he feels because he doesn't want to show he's in pain. He misses you, Ali, and he wants to be with you again."

I was about to say something, but Esme came over and said Bella was to umpire and I was going to bat. "I know you might not know how to play baseball, but try your hardest," she said and I nodded.

Alice stood on the pitcher's mound and waited until a loud crack of thunder echoed over the field. "It's time," she said and stretched a few times.

Rosalie batted first and hit the ball straight into the trees. "I can see why you need the thunder. That's gotta be a homerun," I said to Esme as Edward ran after it.

"Edward's pretty fast. For someone his age," Esme replied and I watched as he disappeared into the trees.

Rosalie ran around the bases and, as she was about to make last base, the ball flew through the air and Esme caught it. She put it down on the base as Rosalie slid to it, but didn't get there in time. "You're out," Bella said as she called it. I heard Emmet whoop as Rosalie playfully punched Bella on the arm.

"Almost got it, but Edward beat ya," I said to Rosalie and she smiled.

"Let's see if you can outrun him when it's your turn," she said and stood next to me. Carlisle went up to the plate next and hit the ball. Emmet and Edward both leaped into the air for the ball, but hit each instead and fell to the floor, laughing and shoving each other playfully. Carlisle got a homerun himself and I high-fived him as he went past. Jasper batted next and hit it into the trees, but Emmet climbed up one and caught it, calling Jasper out. "My monkey man," Rosalie smirked and I shook my head. I was right about Emmet climbing trees to retrieve high balls.

Soon, it was turn and I was nervous. "There's nothing to worry about, Ali. Hit the ball and run as fast as you can," Jasper said and I nodded.

I turned towards Alice and I saw her smile in encouragement. I breathed evenly a few times and readied the bat. Alice threw the ball and, with all the energy and strength I had built up in my arms, swung the bat and it collided with the ball, sending it flying off through the air and into the trees. I heard Rosalie, Bella and Alice shout run as I stood there dumbstruck that I hit the ball. I ran as fast as I could and saw that Edward was near the ball. I pushed myself as fast as I would go and, just before the ball reached Esme; I jumped through the air and rolled past final base before she caught it. Alice squealed in delight and I lay flat on the ground out of breath. "That was AWESOME!" I yelled and Jasper and Carlisle helped me up. "I didn't think I could do it, but I did."  
Alice came bounding over to me and we hugged each other tightly. "Oh, that was cool, Ali. You _are_ good at baseball." Suddenly, her face went blank and she came back looking worried. "They're coming and they'll be here soon," she said and I didn't understand.

I grabbed Edward's arm as he came to us. "What's going on? Who's coming?" I asked frantically.

Edward looked around at the rest of his family and they all stood protectively in front of me and Bella. "We shouldn't have brought you here. It's dangerous," Edward told me.

Alice came over and put her arms around me. "It's the rogue vampire. He's picked up your scent, Ali. He's coming to kill you," Alice told me as I gasped with horror.

Chapter 13

James' second visit

**(Ali POV)**

We all waited anxiously for the rogue vampire to come and it seemed like it was taking ages for him to arrive. Just then, a heavy mist swirled in and three figures stalked towards us. Two of the figures were male and the third was female. They all looked frightening and malevolent in a group. Even on their own, they would still be scary. "Get behind us and don't give yourself away," Edward said and there was no arguing with him there.

Alice came and stood beside me on one side and Jasper took the other side. "It'll be OK, Ali; we'll make sure you won't get hurt. If he tries to come one step too close, we'll push him back." Alice grabbed my hand and I felt completely safe with her words. Emmet and Rosalie stood in front of me and Carlisle and Esme took up the front of the pack. Bella squeezed in between Jasper and me and grabbed my other hand and Edward stood in front of me and behind Emmet and Rosalie. We all waited and finally, the three rogue vampires stood not four feet from us. I could see them clearly now. One of them was a tall, black vampire with black hair that hung like dreadlocks and he carried the baseball. The woman had wild, orange hair that made it look as though her head was on fire. The final vampire was the same size as Edward and built close to Jake. He was the most amazingly beautiful yet scary one of the three. Somehow, when he looked at me, I seemed to recognise him and that's when I realised he was the rogue vampire who attacked a few weeks ago. He didn't seem to recognise so I just stayed calm and collected.

"Hello, my name is Carlisle and this is my family: Esme, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Bella and Ali," he introduced and pointed to each of us in turn.

The black vampire stood forward first. "My name is Laurent and this is Victoria and James," he pointed to the other two and James' eyes lingered on me. "May I ask what you are doing playing baseball out here?" Laurent asked, throwing Carlisle the baseball and caught it.

"It's the only place we can play where we aren't disturbed or heard by passers-by," Carlisle responded and Victoria eyed him closely. I looked over and saw Alice watching James and so were Edward and Emmet.

"I don't suppose you could use three more players?" he asked and I knew that was a bad idea. All the Cullen's did too and it could put me in further danger.

"We were just wrapping up, but I think we have time for another game," he replied and threw the ball at Laurent, but Victoria caught it.

"I'm the one with the wicked curve ball," she said proudly. Everyone started to head off, but James remained standing and eyeing me carefully. Edward growled quietly in his throat and James turned away.

However, a gust of wind blew through my hair and James instinctively caught the scent, turning sharply towards me. "I thought you looked familiar, Ali." James stepped forward, but all the Cullen's went back in a protective shield.

"The girl is with us. Leave her alone, James," Carlisle growled.

"You try and touch her, you're dead," Emmet said and James laughed.

"I would like to see you try," he replied. Everyone was ready to strike and Bella picked that moment to back up slowly without actually causing a scene. She tugged at me and I backed up, but I almost tripped.

James sped towards me and wrapped his arms around me. He pressed himself up against me and smelled me. "You are a stubborn child, aren't ya?" he said and squeezed me tighter, causing me to lose my breath. It reminded me of the Paul incident. "You have a strange scent. It reminds me of a dog or a werewolf. You've been imprinted on, haven't you sweetie?" he sneered and grabbed my hair, pulling my head to one side. He sniffed up and down my neck and growled happily. I let out a small whimper and was on the verge of tearing in fear, but I needed to remain strong. "How about I make you my mate and let Victoria turn you into one of us?"

As soon as he said her name, Victoria came over and pushed a strand of hair out of my face. "You're so pretty, almost as pretty as us, sweetheart." She then touched the side of my face and I pulled off her. "She's feisty, which makes her more interesting."

She reached out her hand again, but I avoided it. "Don't you dare touch me," I spat, causing her to backhand slap me across the face.

"You need to respect your elders, Ali. It's rude if you don't" she smirked and James pulled my head back to the side. I mouthed the words 'help me' to Alice and she nodded. "Don't squirm; it'll make it less quick. The less you squirm, the quicker it'll be over." James licked down my neck and I shivered.

As Victoria was about to make her move, she was flung forcefully to the ground by Rosalie. "We warned you not to touch her," she spat and picked Victoria up and threw her across the field. This caught James off guard, so Edward, Emmet and Jasper flung themselves at James, causing both of us to fall to the ground. He let his grip slacken and I wriggled out, but he grabbed my ankle. Edward, Emmet and Jasper had put their bodies on top of James to stop him from moving, so I kicked him in the face and he yelled in pain and let me go. Laurent had escaped into the forest, while Esme, Alice and Rosalie faced off against Victoria.

"Bella, get Ali out of here and run as fast as you can!" Edward yelled and struggled against James' movements.

Bella grabbed me and I jumped up. "Come on, we gotta go now!" she said and I ran with her into the trees on the other side of the field.

I looked back and saw the girls and Carlisle blocking Victoria from getting to me. However, James had freed himself and threw the boys off and over the field. "You can't run from me, Ali. I'll catch you no matter what!" he yelled and laughed triumphantly.

"Ignore him and run," Bella said and I did. Unfortunately, she tripped over a root and I stopped to help her. However, James had caught up and walked past her. "Don't worry about me; just run and I'll get Edward," she told me and I nodded. I ran into the trees and didn't look back. Then I remembered something: a certain some_one_ had rescued me from him before and he could do it again. _Jake, help me. He's after me and the Cullen's can't hold him. You're my only hope and I need you. Please help me, Jake. I love you._

**(Jacob POV)**

I was sitting in the living room in my house and I suddenly felt that Ali was in trouble. I bounded out of the house and ripped my body apart until I was a wolf. I sniffed the air and ran in the direction of Ali. _Sam, Ali's in trouble. That rogue leech is after. I'm on my way there now._

_We'll finish up here and help you out_, he thought back.

But I knew he wasn't the one with a vengeance. _Don't bother; this is between me and that son-of-a-bitch. He hurt her, he hurts me. I'll call if I need help_, I replied.

_Good luck and give him a growl for us_, Jared said and I pushed my legs as fast as they would go. I sprinted further on and weaved in and out of the trees, following Ali's scent and that was overtaken by the leech. I kept running and running, ignoring the cries of pain my muscles gave as I needed to get to Ali and soon, otherwise she was dead. I reached the inner ring of the scent and realised I was close.

_Jake, you're almost there. He's closing in and Ali won't be able to run much longer. She's trapping herself like a wild boar. You need to hurry or she'll be dead in less than five minutes_, Sam said and I barked with determination.

I kept pushing myself and making my muscles ache like hell, but if I stopped now, my angel would become a literal one. _Just hold on for a few minutes, Ali. I'm coming and I'm ready to rip a vampire to pieces_.

Chapter 14

Jacob rescues Ali again

**(Ali POV)**

I was running for my life and on a path I didn't recognise. All I knew was that James was after me and I was going to be turned into one of them. I was out of breath and ready to give up and just face my fate. I stopped running and saw that I had lost James for now. I leaned against the closest tree and panted heavily, trying to catch my breath.

Suddenly, I heard him call out, "Ali, where are you? Come out, come out wherever you are," he taunted and I gasped in horror. He sounded close and I would be dead soon. I slid around the tree I was leaning against and pressed my body up as far as it would go. I then clamped my hands over my mouth and breathed through my nose. "There's no use trying hide. Your scent is calling to me and I'll find you soon. And then, you'll be one of us and with me." I muffled my sob at being his mate against my hands. The thought of making love to James made me sick and I wanted to cry out loud. I waited for a few moments and looked around the tree. He was searching for me, hunting me, stalking me. Like some kind of prized animal. I took my hands away from my mouth and counted to ten and looked around again. I saw James had his back to me, so I took the opportunity to make my way quietly onto the safe path. I know he would follow my scent, but if I could make it back to the Cullen's, then I would be safe. I walked as quickly and quietly as I could and, when I was sure I was out of range of James, started to run through the trees. I ran as fast I could and pushed my muscles into overdrive. Soon, I heard him calling out for me and running after me, closing in faster than what I had hoped. I hid behind another tree and watched him run past me. I then sprinted off in another direction and looked to see if James was following me, walking backwards slowly. Unfortunately, James appeared behind me and grabbed me in a bear hug and started to crush me. "Scream all you want, Ali. No-one will hear ya once I'm finished breaking every bone in your body," he sneered and squeezed harder and harder. I started to gasp for breath and finally, I swung my leg and hit him in the knee. James let me go and I fell to the muddy earth, panting and gasping for air. I looked to see him stumbling over the undergrowth, holding his knee in pain. Suddenly, James snapped his head up and his eyes were wild with hunger and anger. "You are _really_ testing my patience now, Ali." He snarled viciously and I got up and ran. I didn't know how far I got before I tripped over and rolled over to see James leaning over me. "It seems that the prey has trapped itself. It must be my lucky day," he glowered and got ready to strike. I saw part of a tree branch that looked like it would break apart. I reached for it and swung it hard, hitting James across the head. It didn't get him off unfortunately. It just made him even more angry and determined. "That wasn't a smart thing to do," he growled and pinned my arms to my side, pressing his body up against me and he started to move his groin up and down me like we were making love. James was about to bite me when a huge shape grab him by the arm and flung him into the trees, snapping a few to pieces. I sat up and watched as James and the shape, which I saw was my favourite wolf, battled each other and threw attacks and ducking at the right moments. After what seemed like a while of battling, the two mystical creatures stood facing each other and staring each other down. Finally, James broke the silence between them. "You can't keep her safe forever. You'll let your guard slip one time and then, that's when I'll get her. When you come back one time, she'll be in pieces and her blood will be spilt everywhere," he said and took off towards the field.

The wolf watched to make sure he wasn't coming back and then turned to me. As soon as I caught a glimpse of those eyes, my heart stopped beating. It was him; he heard me. "Jake. . ." was all I could manage before I lost consciousness and blackness overtook me.

**(Jacob POV)**

After the leech ran away, I stood my ground to make sure he wasn't coming back. He never did, so I turned towards Ali. As soon as she took one look at my eyes, she lost her breath. "Jake. . ." she gasped before she lost consciousness and fainted. I was so glad she was safe, but I needed to get her home. I walked over to her and nuzzled her, but she didn't open her eyes. She was breathing peacefully, which I was overjoyed about.

I tried to slip my nose under her to get her on my back, but I had trouble. _Sam, I need help. Ali fainted and I can't get her on my back._

Sam came out the trees and phased into his human form. "Let me get her on," he offered and picked her up and set her gently on my back. "Take her home, but don't let her fall off," he said and I nodded. I took off quickly but carefully for Bella's house and didn't stop running until I got there. Luckily, her mum and Charlie were out, so no-one needed to explain what happened to Ali and why a wolf was helping her.

I barked three times in succession and the door opened. Bella looked out and gasped with shock. "Ali, what happened to you? Edward, ask Jacob what happened," she said while tending to Ali. I saw Alice come out with Carlisle and Emmet, who picked her up gently and took her inside. Bella and Carlisle followed her while Edward and Alice stayed.

Edward looked at me and fell to one knee. "Jacob, thank you for bringing her back," he said and I nodded.

"Where was she? How did you find her? Is she hurt badly?" Alice asked the questions rapidly, but Edward held his hand up.

"Alice, give Jacob a chance to explain the series of events." He looked to me and nodded for me to start.

_The rogue vampire was about to turn her so I knocked him away by grabbing his arm and flinging him off her. We battled each other for a while until he vowed to kill her and took off. Ali lost consciousness, so Sam came and put her on my back and told me to bring her here_, I explained while Edward told Alice.

She then looked at me and smiled. "Thank you, Jacob. If we both lost her, as she means a lot to us, I dunno what we would have done," she said and patted my head. She gracefully glided up the stairs and into the house.

Edward went and sat on the porch and I sat next to him. "Jacob, go and get some rest. Ali will be fine, trust me. Carlisle will keep her alive and well," he said and I nodded. I walked down the steps and turned towards Edward, but he was a step ahead of me. "I'll call you when she wakes up." He held out his hand and I hit my paw on it like a high five. I barked my thanks at him and ran off into the woods.

I reached my house where Sam and the gang were waiting. "Hey, is she gonna be alright?" Sam asked and I nodded.

"Carlisle's gonna take care of her," I replied as I phased and dressed in the shorts Sam had brought. "Edward said he would call when she woke up. I'm so glad I got there in time or she would be dead or one of them." I winced at the thought of my sweet, innocent Ali being turned into a vampire. We waited and it had been four hours since I had dropped Ali off at home. Edward said he would call when she awoke and I prayed to God she would, very, very soon.

**(Ali POV)**

I awoke from what seemed like a long nap and the first thing that hit me was a bright light coming through the windows. I rubbed my eyes and tried to sit up, but a sharp pain shot through my ribs. I looked and saw that my right hand was in the early stages of healing and I lifted my shirt to see several bruises around my rib cage.

The first person to come through the door was none other than Bella, who rushed over and pulled me into a hug. "You're finally awake. Carlisle was worried you weren't gonna wake up as you were in a bad condition," she explained and soon she started tearing.

I rubbed her back soothingly and pushed her back so I could look at her face. "Bella, have long have I been asleep or out or whatever you wanna call it?" I asked and waited for the answer.

Carlisle appeared at the door and leaned against the frame. "Ali, you've been out for at least 5 days. I told the school about it and they said that they would give you as much time off as needed to recover properly."

I was both relieved and upset because I was awake but I had missed a whole school week. "What happened after I fainted?" I asked Bella.

"Jake brought you home and Carlisle attended to you and you were asleep for so long that we would leave you. You woke up to eat and got to the toilet, but apart from that, you were asleep mostly," Bella replied and squeezed my hand.

"Jake saved me, I know that much. He fought James off and then when I looked at his eyes, I fainted. He brought me here?" I was so pleased that Jake was there and then I remembered he would be worried. "I gotta call Jake and tell him I'm alright," I said and tried to get out of bed, but Bella and Carlisle pushed me back.

"Edward called him and Jacob said he would come by tonight. He's been worried about you and he thought you would never wake up. But when he heard you were awake, he was 'howling' for joy," he joked and I laughed. I lay down on my pillow and felt my eyes closing. "Come on, Bella. She needs to get some more sleep and rest. Bella, tell Monica and Charlie I'll come by tomorrow to check on her," I heard him say and that was the last thing I heard as I fell asleep after that. I woke up to see my mum sitting on the bed and holding back the tears. "Mum, I'm fine, don't worry about it," I assured her, but she was on the edge of shedding tears.

"I know, but I just can't accept the fact that my baby almost got hurt. Luckily, Carlisle says you'll make a full recovery and be back to school in time for Prom," she said and squealed at mentioning the word 'prom.' Oh god, prom was the last thing I wanted to talk about. "Anyway, how are things going between you and Jake?" she asked and I felt warm inside.

I smiled at her and remembered him coming over tonight. "He's calling tonight and we'll make it up. I've forgiven him even before he's begged for forgiveness," I answered and she smiled.

"I hope you two get back on track with things soon enough as you make the cutest couple," my mum reminded me and I nodded. She kissed me on the head and told me to sleep off everything as I would be allowed a lie I tomorrow morning. It was Saturday tomorrow and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"I thought she would never leave," a voice made me jump and I saw Edward hiding behind my door. "She can talk when she starts, can't she?"

I lowered my eyes at him and crossed my arms. "How long have you been there?" I asked and he laughed.

"Long enough to hear that you and Jake are cute together," he replied and I threw a pillow at him, but he caught it.

Just then, Bella came in and looked surprised. "So, you're hiding in here now, are ya?" she asked.

Edward was about to respond, but I beat him to the punch. "Yes, he is and he's harassing me really weirdly," I said and opened the window fully. "Get him outta here before I do something I'll regret later."

"But first, what would you say if Jacob was here? There must be something that you want to tell him and I think this might be the best time to practice the speech," Edward said and I looked towards my bed.

"If Jake were here, I'd tell him I was sorry for yelling at him and saying never to see me again and I forgive him for the secrets he kept from me. Thanks to Bella, I understand he did it to make sure I didn't get hurt. I mean the world to him and he loves me as much as I love him and if he wants to apologise a thousand times, I'll forgive him after the first one. I realise now he does what he does to keep people like me safe and now I know what I want to say to him: Jake, I love you and forgive you. I just wish he were here so I could tell him," I said and sighed.

"You already have told me," a voice I instantly recognised said and I smiled. I turned around and saw Jake standing near the window, arms folded across his chest a smile on his face.

Chapter 15

Ali and Jacob 'make up'

**(Jacob POV)**

I watched as Ali had trouble forming words as she was surprised I was here. Without warning her, I closed the gap between us and pulled her into a hug, wrapping my arms around her and pulling her tight against my chest.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and rested her head on my shoulder. "You have no idea what I have been through when you weren't near me," she whispered and I smiled.

"I have a pretty good idea what you've been through," I replied and kissed her hair.

"We'll leave you two alone," Edward said and dragged Bella out of the room and shut the door.

When I heard them going down the stairs, I pushed back a bit and looked in her eyes. "I've missed you so much, Ali. I've never wanted to do this so badly." With that, I planted a kiss on her lips and led her to the bed. I lowered her down on it, using my arms as support and finally lay her down, wrapping my arms around her and kissing her passionately. I missed doing this and I missed her badly for the past 3 weeks. Ali tightened her grip around my neck and laced her fingers in my hair. I planted kisses along her neck and went back to her lips. After a while, I broke off and lay next to her and she rested her head on my chest.

"Jake, do you hate me for what I did?" she asked and sat up and I looked at her in shock. "I mean, I understand if I hurt you and I don't care if you hate me for abandoning you," she said and I could see tears forming in her eyes.

I sat up and wiped the tears away with my thumbs. I then placed my hands on either side of her face and rested my forehead on her. "Ali, I could _never_ hate you for doing what you did to me. If anything, _I_ should be the one apologising for not telling you the truth. I was just afraid _you_ would leave _me_. But that's probably silly because you spent so much time with me as wolf and you weren't afraid," I said and kissed her again.

Ali laughed and rested her head on my shoulder. "Jake, I wasn't scared of you when you were a wolf. I had this feeling that it was you all along, but I wasn't sure. And when I saw those eyes, I knew it was you and you were just protecting me from James. I would never leave you for doing that," she told me and I smiled.

I knew she wouldn't leave me for not telling her I was a wolf. She hadn't been scared of it before she knew it was me and she wasn't scared now. "So, what was the reason you told me we were through?" I asked, puzzled.

"I was so angry with you not telling and annoyed at myself not realising it sooner that I said things I didn't mean. It just came out and I just needed a break to understand everything. I never meant to cause you so much hassle," she explained and turned my head so I was looking into her emerald eyes. "You mean too much to me Jake for those things to stop us being together. I love you and that's all that matters, right?"

I smiled and kissed her nose, making her giggle. "Right, everything that came between us is nothing compared to what it means to me to be with you again," I told her. "And I love you too." I lay back down and Ali did too, resting her head on my chest. I automatically wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer and tighter. After everything that we've been through lately, I never wanted her out of my sight again. And then I remember how much I wanted to show Paul he couldn't have her. I never wanted to have sex with Ali so badly. "Ali, I know this might be too sudden, but I was just thinking about something?"

She sat up and sat down on my stomach and looked at me. "And what were you thinking about?" she asked curiously.

In the heat of the moment, I lost control and wrapped my arms around her waist and we fell backwards onto the bed. "Ali, I want to make love to you and make the connection I've wanted to so badly since I met you," I told her and she looked upset. "What's the matter? Oh, I came on too strong didn't I? Son-of-a-bitch, I always does that."

She then turned my head towards and I waited for rejection. "Jake, it's not that I don't wanna have sex, which I do greatly, but I'm afraid you might forget how fragile I am and just lose control, you know, 'dominate' me," she said and I sighed.

I looked at her and she was right. My animal instinct would _definitely_ take over and I would forget how fragile she was. I would hurt her and that would hurt me. "Ali, I would never hurt you. I would even take it slow and gentle until you were ready. You know I respect your decisions," I told her and kissed her lips softly.

Soon, she smiled seductively and forcefully pushed back and sat on my stomach. "I lied, _I'm_ the one who's gonna dominate _you_," she said and I sat up and pulled her head towards me, closing the space between our lips. I hesitated, but then put one hand up the back of her shirt. "Take it off, you know you want to," she breathed against my lips. I didn't think twice about it as I pulled the shirt over head and threw it to the floor. I saw she wasn't wearing a bra and that made my 'little Jake' begin to move. To complicate matters further, she pressed herself up against me and I felt it harden further. I then took off my trainers and her shorts, to reveal no underwear and I was fully erect by the end of it. I threw my shorts off onto the floor and, thinking back to the movie Watchmen, I went to sit in the computer chair. However, Ali grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "Jake, what about protection?" she asked, concerned.

I hadn't thought about protection, but then I remembered what Sam said about the first time him and Emily had sex. "Ali, this might sound strange, but we can't wear condoms. If we did, the latex would melt due to our extreme body heat, but don't be worried as Sam told me something that eased me. And it only applies to if we have sex three times in the same night. The first time we have sex, like now, there is a hundred percent chance of no pregnancies and that is for definite. The second time round, there is a fifty-fifty chance, meaning it could go either way. And the third time, you will get pregnant, no doubt about that." After that little explanation, she still looked worried. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "Ali, I'll go slowly since it's your first time, I promise," I reassured her and went to sit in the computer chair. The lights in the house were off and the street lights were off too. The only light coming in through the window was from the moon. Ali came over and hovered over me, wrapping her arms around my neck. Ali took a deep breath and, looking almost as eager as me, lowered her body down onto me, causing both of us to gasp. She tightened herself around my neck and I tightened my grip around her waist as she moved up and down like she was a professional. Keeping her hands locked around my neck, Ali leaned back and showed off her bare breasts and manage to keep the rhythm going too. After a while, she came back and we started kissing. I decided we needed another level to this, so I pushed both of us back onto the bed and threw the sheets and duvet over our naked bodies while I gently thrusted inside of her.

"Jake, you know what you want and I'm OK with it. Just do it. I want it just as much as you do," she said and she knew I wanted to go faster. So I quickened it and it felt good. I went faster and thrusted harder and Ali didn't seem bothered by it. I tightened my arms around her waist and kissed her fully on the lips while I moved around inside her. I soon realised I was ready to let go, so with the amount of time I had left, I thrusted as fast and as hard as I could. Ali let go of my neck and grabbed the sheets on the bed and started to moan with pleasure. I kept thrusting as fast and as hard as I could until I emptied myself inside her, causing both of us to moan out in pleasure.

**(Ali POV)**

I was resting my head on Jake's chest and listening to his heartbeat. It was so soothing, I was almost falling asleep. But I managed to keep myself awake and looked up at him. "Jake, what we just did was amazing. Who knew you were like that?" I asked him and smiled at him. He smiled back and kissed me on the nose.

"Well, you were just as good. You seemed like a pro," he replied.

I giggled and looked at the purity ring on my hand. "I guess I don't need this anymore," I said as I slid it off my finger and placed it on the side table next to my bed.

As I was pulling back my hand, Jake grabbed it and placed it against his chest, keeping his hand on top of mine and tightened his other arm around me. "I wonder if we woke up the house with our little make up session," he said and laughed huskily.

"The way we went on, we would be lucky to wake the whole street," I replied and snuggled closer to his, nestling my head under his chin. Then a thought occurred to me. "Jake, why did Paul ignore you when you told him not to hit on me? Did he think I would fall for his charms or was he just trying his luck?"

He was quiet for a minute and finally spoke. "I think it was a bit of both. But you denied him and made me proud."

I blushed and snuggled closer, Jake tightening his hold on me. "I would never do it with Paul. He's too gross to even kiss or hug. He's nothing compared to you," I told him and suddenly shivered. "Hold me tighter," I whispered and he did.

"I will _never_ lose you again. Not to Paul or even that leech that started grinding you. You're too special, Ali and I am glad I was blessed with someone like you." He tilted my head up and kissed my lips, eventually flipping us over and wrapping his arms around me again.

I went around his neck and he started on my neck and went down to my chest before going to my jaw line and then back to my lips. He went back to the original position, placing me on his chest. "Why is your heartbeat so soothing? It makes me want to sleep."

He looked at the clock and looked back at me. "It's only 3 in the morning. Go to sleep and I promise you I'll be here when you wake up." I felt my eyes beginning to close and the last thing I heard before I went completely to sleep was Jake saying, "You have nothing to worry about. I'll be here for all eternity."


	2. Chapter 2: First Day of School

Chapter 1

New Town, New Start

**(Ali POV)**

The day my dad and brother died was the day my life ended. The truck appeared out of nowhere and hit the car before they had a chance to see it. They were pronounced dead at the scene and I couldn't get the images out of my head. Three months after their deaths, my mother announced that we were moving down to Forks in Washington and going to live with my Uncle Charlie and my cousin Bella. Oh, by the way, my name is Alison Swan, but I prefer to be called Ali. That's what my mother calls me as did everyone back in Georgia. I'm seventeen years old with brown hair that goes to the middle of my back with dark blonde highlights and green eyes that show a tint of blue and grey. I wasn't the tallest person back home, being 5'6" and weighing in the vicinity of 179lbs. For the past ten years, my mother has made me wear a purity ring on my right hand as a sign to show her I'm still a virgin, but it'll never come off as no guys ever went out with me back home. Speaking of guys, I received several letters from Bella before we had told them we were moving in with them about her boyfriend Edward Cullen. When I read them was when I found out he was a vampire. Naturally, you'd think I wouldn't go and live with them after reading that, but I was curious about him and his entire family being vampires. I had dozed off and rested my head against the car window for the drive down to here and awoke when my mum touched my shoulder. I yawned and stretched and rubbed my eyes to wake my self up. "Are we here already?" I asked sleepily.

"Yeah and Charlie has come to welcome us with Bella," she said and got out the car. My mum and Uncle Charlie were related through marriage as my dad was Charlie's brother. My mother kept her last name as Swan as she said that my dad would remain with her if she kept it and he seems to as back home my mother worked as a forensic scientist and she got a job at the local police station doing the same thing. On the salary she was on, my mother bought me an iPod, an iPhone and was on the verge of getting an iPad for my eighteenth birthday, which was in eight months.

I got out of the car and the cold wind whipped at my face as soon as I stepped out the car, making my hair wrap around my face. I looked at the house and saw Charlie standing and talking with my mother. He spotted me and waved and I waved back. I shut the car door and stared at the house. It was a two-storey building with faded red paint and a porch that looked as though it would collapse with the slightest movement. Charlie's police cruiser was in the drive as was Bella's truck. I looked around and spotted Bella coming out the front door.

"Ali, you're here!" she cried and ran down the steps towards me. I smiled and embraced her in a hug. "I missed you so much! We haven't seen each other in, what, ten years?" I nodded and smiled at her. "So, are you OK with me dating Edward with him being what he is?" she asked and I could hear the concern in her voice.

"Of course I am. Why would you ask that? I couldn't be happier. At least you _have_ a boyfriend," I said and sighed.

"Hey, you'll find someone before you realise it," Bella reassured me and pulled me into another hug. That's what I loved about Bella. She always told me to keep my head high and look at life positively. "Come on, time to say hello to my dad." With that, we both walked up to the house and onto the porch.

"Nice to see you again, Ali," Charlie said and hugged me. I always enjoyed the company of Uncle Charlie as he always made me smile whenever I was feeling down.

"It's great to be here, Uncle Charlie," I replied and looked at him.

"You sure you're OK with us staying here, Charlie?" my mother asked.

"Yeah, it's not everyday my favourite niece and sister-in-law come to visit. Come on inside with you're things and get settled in. The place is stocked with food so you're not gonna starve," Charlie replied and helped us with our luggage. My mum had brought three cases with her and I brought a large case and a small one along with my shoulder bag. "Bella, take Ali up to her room and get her settled, will ya?"

"Come on, you're room hasn't changed a bit since you were last here," Bella said enthusiastically and practically shoved me upstairs and made me trip over my cases nearly. I dragged them into a room opposite from Bella's and looked around. My room hadn't changed since I was last here. The bed was against the far wall and the two windows had the same curtains when I was a kid with Bratz on them. There was a desk on another wall and a chest of drawers next to it. Finally, I noticed the wardrobe too on the final wall. All the furniture was oak and had a dark varnish finish to it. The walls were painted white, but it looked darker thanks to the weather, as did the carpet, which was actually dark blue but looked black due to the weather.

"You're right, Bella. It hasn't changed one bit," I said and smiled. I never felt more at home.

"I'll let you get rested and call you when food's up," she said and I nodded. Bella left and I heard her footfalls on the stairs. I went over and opened the window overlooking the backyard where I saw a forest. The cool air hit me and I breathed it in. I was thankful for it as the room made me hot. I took off my jacket and hung it up in the wardrobe. From then on, I started unpacking my cases, putting my shirts, bottoms, socks and underwear in the chest of drawers and my jackets, coats and shoes in the wardrobe. I slipped of my Osiris trainers and put them at the foot of my bed. I grabbed a halter top and shorts and laid them out on my bed as my pyjamas. I never wore full pyjamas as I sweat a lot whenever I wear them. I fell onto the bed and sighed. It was as soft as I imagined it. I rested my head on the pillow and found my head sank right into it. I closed my eyes and fell asleep without warning. Several hours later, my mother's voice called up the stairs telling me dinner was ready. I woke up and looked at the clock. The green light read 17:26 and I realised I had been asleep for four hours. I got off the bed and went downstairs and I could smell the familiar smell of chicken and bacon pasta with mushrooms and garlic bread.

"Hey sweetheart, have a nice nap?" my mum asked as she served the food onto the table.

"Yeah, that bed's really comfy," I replied and took my seat next to Bella and my mum. We all tucked in and started eating. Dinner went by really quickly as we all engaged in conversation about what Forks had to offer and what we were going to do while we were here. That's when my mother sprung it on me.

"Ali, I signed you up to attend Forks High School. You start first thing tomorrow morning," she said and smiled. I smiled back, but it was a forced smile.

"Hey, Edward's coming over later and I think it would be great if you met him, Ali," Bella said and beamed at me.

"Yeah, that would be great. I've heard some interesting things about him," I said and winked at her. After chatting for another ten minutes, mum and Charlie washed up while me and Bella went upstairs into my room and chatted about school.

"Are you sure you don't mind me hanging around with you at school? I don't want to start hovering over you like some lost puppy," I said and flopped onto my pillow.

"No, I don't mind. Besides, you'll get to meet Edward's siblings at lunch aswell as everyone else," she replied and squeezed my hand. "You'll fit in, trust me." I couldn't help but smile.

"Bella, there's someone here to see you," my mum shouted up the stairs.

"That'll be Edward. Come on, you'll like him," Bella said and grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the room and down the stairs. That's when I saw him. Edward was weirdly beautiful and handsome. He was quite tall and slender with copper coloured hair and dark eyes. His skin was pale, paler than mine. But I knew that was due to him being a vampire and I got giddy at the thought. I was meeting a real vampire. I squealed inside. "Hey, you're early," Bella said and kissed him.

"I couldn't wait to see you," he replied and hugged her

"Edward, this is my cousin Ali. Ali, this is Edward," Bella introduced us.

I held out my hand to him. "Bella's told me a lot about you, but I didn't believe it until now," I said and, to my surprise, he took my hand and kissed it.

"Bella's told me all about you and I think she was wrong about certain things," he said and smiled, showing two rows of pearl white teeth. "You're much prettier than what she described you as being."

I was taken aback by what he said and giggled girlishly. "Wow, no one has ever called me prettier. Except my mother," I said and looked at him. _This conversation is turning into a joke fest for him. I'm really stumped for something to say and I'm starting to embarrass myself_, I thought.

"You're not embarrassing yourself. It must be hard to talk about who I really am in front of your mother," he said, causing me to jump back in shock. I then realised he must have read my mind and heard what I was thinking.

"Why don't you three go upstairs and chat while Monica and I talk about where the school is located," Charlie said and we rushed off upstairs.

"God, that was really slow. I thought they would never let us leave," I said and opened the door to my room.

"Yeah, being with a vampire must have made you all choked up," Edward said and smiled.

"Well, that made it more annoying. I just wanted to say that I think it's so cool my cousin is dating a vampire. By the way, never read my mind without telling me again. And that goes for the rest of your family. Be sure to tell them that, please. I don't want to have to deal with a bunch of vampires replying to my thoughts negatively," I told Edward sternly.

He laughed and nodded. "Yeah, I promise they will know about you getting used to vampires and how you get freaked out by our abilities."

I thanked him and flopped down onto the bed, letting out a small sigh. "Don't you think it's weird that I'm not afraid, or supposed to be afraid, of what you are, Edward?" I asked him.

He smiled and looked at me. "No, I don't think it's weird. I mean, Bella was the same. She didn't look the other way and look where we are now," he said and kissed the top of Bella's head. "What's with the ring?" he asked, motioning to my hand.

I looked at it and sighed, well, more like grunted. "My mother makes me wear it. It's a purity ring and it shows to her that I'm still a virgin. Last time I checked, no boys ever came near me as they never wanted to go beyond friendship. So, here I am seventeen years later and without a boyfriend. It actually doesn't bother me when I see other people as a couple," I explained and twisted the ring around my finger.

"Ali, don't be down. Like I said when you arrived, you'll find someone when you least expect it," Bella said and crawled over and pulled me into a hug.

I couldn't help but hug her back and smile. She always made me feel better. "Thanks, Bella. That cheered me up," I said and smiled, making her smile back.

"Well, I better get going. It was nice meeting you Ali and you're welcome to meet my family tomorrow at school," Edward said and hugged me. I was expecting to be crushed, but the hug was surprisingly gentle. "And no, I don't give bear hugs. Maybe Alice, but that's about it," he said and raised his eyebrows.

"What did I say about reading my thoughts, Edward Cullen?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"I have to go as my parents are expecting me. See you tomorrow Ali," he told and walked out the door.

I heard his footfalls on the stairs and him saying bye to my mother and Charlie, then the front door slam and his car pull away. "You're right Bella, I did like him. Although the mind reading got on my nerves. Is his whole family like that?"

"No, they're nice. But I'll warn you now. Rosalie will probably ignore you as she doesn't take kindly to strangers. But apart from that, everyone else is nice. It's like Edward said, Alice will take an instant liking to you as she loves meeting new people." From that point on, it was nothing but her explaining the Cullen family to me and me asking questions, which she answered in detail. Around midnight, my mother said we should go to bed as school was in the morning. We finished our chat and used the bathroom together, still talking about Edward's family. When we finished, me and Bella hugged each other goodnight and went our separate ways. I changed into my top and shorts and went over and closed the first set of curtains. I closed the window I opened when I got here down until there was a gap big enough to let some air in. As I was about to close the curtains, I noticed something in the distance coming out of the forest. Despite it being almost dark, the hazy light of the moon lit up what appeared to be a wolf. We stared at each other for a while until it went back into the trees. I watched the spot where it had appeared for a bit longer until I closed the curtains and went to bed. But I didn't fall asleep as I kept thinking about the wolf. What caught me as strange was that it seemed larger than an average wolf I saw at the zoo back in Georgia. At around 1:30 in the morning, I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep, my thoughts and dreams focusing on nothing but the wolf.

Chapter 2

First Day of School

**(Ali POV)**

I woke up to my alarm ringing and my phone playing 'Wake Up' by Hilary Duff, telling me to get my lazy ass outta bed and off to school. I looked at the clock on my phone and saw the numbers read 7:23am. I grunted and flopped down hard onto the pillow. I was falling back to sleep when a bright light blared in my eyes and I shot up to see my mother opening the curtains. "Come on, sweetie, time to get up and get ready. Do you want to miss your first day of school?" she asked and pulled the duvet off my head, exposing me to the morning light.

"Yeah, that would be a letdown," I mumbled and got out of bed.

"Well, get dressed and have breakfast as me and Charlie are taking you and Bella to school this morning," my mum said and left me.

I grabbed my bathroom bag and shuffled across the landing into the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I brushed my teeth, had a shower and dried myself off when I finished. I got redressed in my pyjamas and unlocked the door, but nearly walked into Charlie on the way back to my room. "Oh, morning Uncle Charlie. Sleep well?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I woke up early this morning with a pain in my back. But it subsided after five minutes and I got back to sleep. You sleep alright, Ali?" he asked.

I nodded and yawned. "Yeah, but I didn't get to sleep properly until half one this morning. When I went to bed last night, I thought I saw what looked like a wolf. I know, it sounds crazy. But I'm sure I saw it." With that, Charlie headed downstairs and I went back into my room to get changed. I changed into a pair of jeans with Rhinestones down the leg and at the bottom hem and a denim skirt that is attached to it, a light blue halter top, dark blue sweater and denim jacket. I slipped on my Osiris trainers and grabbed my new school bag. After that, I grabbed my iPhone and iPod and stuffed then into my jacket pockets. I went down to breakfast and saw everyone already at the table. I sat next to Bella and she had started on breakfast. She had a bowl of cereal with her and was flipping through a magazine. I instantly noticed that it was one I brought with me. "Isn't that my magazine you're reading, Isabella Swan?" I asked, using her full name. She scowled at me as she hated her full name being used.

"Yes I believe it is, Alison Kerry Swan," she shot back.

I shrugged and grabbed some toast and a toasted waffle. "It doesn't bother me when you use my full name. Everyone used it back in Georgia all the time, from my friends and teachers and even my own mother," I said and took a bite of the waffle. "Besides, Edward doesn't use my full name. Which is strange considering he seems like a proper gentleman?"

Bella rolled her eyes and took a drink of her juice. "Anyway, you looking forward to starting school?" she asked.

"Not really, but it'll take my mind off other things," I said and sighed, resting my head on the table.

"It's not that bad. Edward and his family will be there, so you'll have already some friends," she said and hugged me.

I rested my head on her and smiled. "You're right, I'm sure Edward's sibling will like me. Except for Rosalie, who, like you said, will hate me." We finished breakfast and we all gathered up our things as it was time to go. We all went in my mum's Land Rover and we set off for the school. The drive wasn't that long and we arrived out front. I and Bella got out and I looked at the school. The building was a normal looking building with red brickwork and several smaller buildings interconnecting with it. "Wow, even the prisons you see on TV are more interesting than this (!)" I said sarcastically and shut the door.

My mum rolled down the window and gave me a kiss goodbye. "Now, Charlie said we're both going to be late home so see if you can get a lift home with Edward. If he's taking Bella home, he may aswell take you home. Have a good day sweetheart," she said and I smiled.

"Enjoy yourselves, kids," Charlie said and with one final beep of the horn, my mum drove away.

"Welcome to hell, Ali," I said and slung my school bag over my shoulder.

Bella looked at me and interlocked her arm with mine. "Don't be like that, Ali, I was like that when I first started, but I came to enjoy it. I'm sure you will too," she said and pulled me towards the main office.

When we got inside, I saw none other than Edward standing there already. "Oh, great, just what my days needs. Some mind reader to tell me not to worry and to look up and keep my head high, you get the picture," I said and looked at him.

He smiled and laughed. "Don't worry; I won't freak you out on your first day at school."

"Here, I got your schedule and a slip that has to be signed by your teachers and handed in at the end of the day," Bella said and handed me several pieces of paper.

"Great, another reason to hate school," I mumbled and looked at my schedule. "Maths, Biology, English Literature? What the hell kind of school is this, a torture school?"

Bella grunted and grabbed my shoulders. "It'll be alright, Ali. Edward and I have several classes with you, so we'll help. Let's go before we're late," she said and they led me out to our first lesson, which was Maths.

I handed the teacher the slip and he signed and motioned for me to take a seat. This day was going well as I didn't have to stand up and introduce myself. Let's hope I can go through my first week without doing it. I took a seat behind Edward and next to Bella, since it was the only seat left. "Well, that went better than I thought. No introducing myself to the class and I'm sitting with my cousin and Count Dracula here," I said and winked at Edward when I said that. He rolled his eyes and watched the front of the class as the teacher called for attention. After he explained what we were doing today, he set us to work and said we could chat quietly amongst ourselves. From then on, Edward, Bella and I chatted about the rest of the classes and what they were like. The next bell signalled the end of the lesson and the start of lesson two. We went to the second lesson, which was none other than Geography, and I had the slip signed again. Once again, the teacher told me to sit without introducing myself.

"See, you're getting away without introducing yourself to the class. So, what do you think _now_?" she asked and stared at me with Edward.

I looked at them both and nodded. "It's better than what I expected." With that, everyone went back to work and the lesson was over before we knew it. The whole school piled into the cafeteria and I queued with Edward and Bella. Edward bought a bottle of water and waited for me and Bella. Bella got a tuna salad and coke, while I bought a chicken pasta salad, two cookies and a bottle of water. Both of us paid and we went to sit. I followed Bella and Edward and realised where we were headed. "Let me guess, those three are your family?" I said, motioning to three people who looked similar to Edward.

"Yeah, my adopted siblings. If you're wondering, Alice isn't here yet, so prepare yourself because you will like her," he replied and we sat with them.

I was nervous to be sitting with four other vampires, but I took a deep breath and sat down. I immediately recognised Rosalie, from the expression she was giving me. "You must be Rosalie. It's obvious from the look you're giving me. Bella said you wouldn't take kindly to me, but I accept that," I said and started eating.

"Edward, who is this smartass bimbo sitting with us?" Rosalie asked and tightened her hold on her bottle.

"'Smartass bimbo?' Yeah, that's real original," I said and took a drink of water.

"You wanna go now, bitch or should I kill you when you are alone," she responded and squeezed the bottle so hard, the top flew off and water flowed over the top.

Edward intervened before I did anything else. "Both of you calm down. You don't want to make a scene do you?"

"She might, but I won't," I said and finished my pasta salad.

Rosalie was about to respond, but Emmet calmed her down. "Don't start anything, Rosalie. She's only trying to be nice," he said and turned towards me. "You must be Ali, right? Bella said you would probably be rational with Rosalie."

"Me being rational with her? More like she's being rational with me," I said and smirked at Rosalie who knitted her eyebrows together with anger. "You're Emmet, I'm guessing," I said and he nodded. "You know, you're exactly how Bella described you, right down to the pushy attitude." I heard Bella start choking on her food and I quickly avoided her gaze and held in a laugh. But I ended up letting it go.

"Emmet, I swear I didn't say that. You know me too well to say things like that," she said and I could feel her look over in my direction. I looked up and she was. "You promised you wouldn't say anything about me saying he had a pushy attitude," she said through gritted teeth.

"Bella, I _said_ I wouldn't say anything, I didn't promise it. You just assumed I would," I grinned and turned back to Emmet. "You must go through a lot of pain having to sit with my cousin," I told him and beamed at her while I ate a cookie.

Emmet, surprisingly, nodded and I knew he was playing along. "You're right; I do endure torture sitting with her. I'm relieved when she goes home after school. That way, I get peace and quiet," he replied and we both started giggling. I was starting to like Emmet more and more.

I looked over at Bella and she was looking hurt by our comments. "Don't take it personally, Bella. We're just having a joke. We love you really," I said and reached across and squeezed her hand.

She smiled and looked at me. "I can see you and Emmet are starting to become fast friends."  
I nodded and thought about the pun. "We definitely have become _fast_ friends," I said and Emmet and Jasper burst out laughing.

"That's good, fast friends. I like it considering our super speed and all," Jasper said and I looked at him with cute eyes.

I stopped myself in time. "You're Jasper and I think you manipulate the emotions of everyone around you. I just had a taste of that."

He looked at me curiously, but then relaxed. "Bella warned you, didn't she? About what I can do with emotions. I can't help it. I do it without thinking about what's happening," he said and looked away.

I thought he was cute and sweet and I let out a big sigh. "He is just like a teddy bear. Can I take him home with me?" I asked and looked around the table. Edward nodded while Bella shook her head and, when they saw what the other had done, broke out into an argument. The rest of us decided to ignore them and I turned back to Jasper. "What do you think? Would you like to come home with me?"

He was about to say something, but closed his mouth. "No, I don't think so. That would upset my girlfriend," he said.

"It wouldn't bother me. I wouldn't miss you one bit," a voice said from behind me and I turned around. A pixie-looking girl with short brown and a nice face was standing behind me. "Hi, I'm Alice and I'm guessing you must be Ali," she said and I nodded. "What's going on with the love birds here?" she asked, motioning to Edward and Bella, who were still arguing with each other.

I rolled my eyes and Alice sat next to me. "I asked if I could take Jasper home with me and Edward said yes, but Bella said no, so now they're fighting and have been for about five minutes now," I explained and looked at them. "Alright, I get I can't take him home so just shut the hell up!" I yelled at them and they stopped arguing.

"He started it," Bella said and pointed to Edward.

He was about to contradict, but I intervened. "It doesn't matter who started it, but I'm ending it," I said and looked at them with narrowed eyes. "I will kill both of you if I had a chance."

"Oh, I like her a lot," Alice said and giggled. "Wanna be best friends?"

I nodded and we both hugged. "You were right, I do like her," I said to Bella and finished my cookies and water. Just then the bell rang for afternoon lessons. Luckily it was Biology for two hours, so I had Bella and Edward to contend with. "What are we doing, dissecting frogs?" I said on the way to class to Bella.

"No, we're starting a new project," she replied.

I handed the slip to the teacher and he signed. Once again, no pep talks to the class. I sat down and did a little victory dance which nobody apart from me saw. "I got through a whole day of not introducing myself to the classes. I'm so lucky and Biology is one of my favourite lessons." The rest of the lesson went by quickly as the teacher explained the agenda and we did the work he had assigned. Near to the end, the teacher expressed interest in finishing off the work at home and handing it in next lesson. The bell went for the end of school and everyone piled out.

"Hey, Ali, I was wondering if you would like to come over at the weekend and meet my parents?" Edward asked when we got to the parking lot.

"Are you serious?" I asked and he nodded. "Yeah, I would love to," I said and he smiled.

"Great, I'm taking Bella over too, so I'll take you aswell," he said and opened the car door for me. I had asked for a ride home and he said he would be honoured to take me. The drive home was short as Edward and Bella told me all about Dr and Mrs Cullen. Carlisle was a doctor who worked at the local hospital and Esme stayed at home, but so did the love she spread around.

"See you later, Ali," Edward called as me and Bella got out the car. Bella and I waved him off and we went inside. The rest of the day also sped by and before I knew it, mum and Charlie were home. We all had lunch together and around 11 that night, we all headed to bed. I used the bathroom first and went to bed. I changed into my top and shorts and closed the curtains. But before I did, I noticed the shape I saw the other night and the moonlight revealed it to be the same wolf too. Only this time, it crept closer to the house and stopped a few yards from it. I saw it more clearly this time and the fur on it was a copper colour. The size made me realise it _was_ larger than the average wolf. It turned to leave but before it did, I was sure it smiled at me and then it sprinted off into the trees. I went to bed, relishing in the thought of seeing both the wolf closer up this time and meeting Edward's parents at the weekend.

Chapter 3

Meeting with the Cullen's

**(Ali POV)**

The rest of the school week seemed to fly by and before I knew it, Saturday had arrived. Today was the day I was going to meet Edward's parents. My mother had let me go and visit as she thought it would be nice to meet the rest of Edward's family. I had trouble deciding what to wear, but in the end settled for a simple top and matching sweater, my favourite jeans with attached mini skirt and my DC trainers. I grabbed my phone and stuck it in my pocket and went downstairs to wait for Edward. Around 10 that morning, Edward arrived and my mum said to enjoy ourselves and not to get into trouble. Bella and I got in the car and Edward drove off. Again, the drive was short since Edward kept telling me more about his parents. Within minutes, we had arrived and I gazed in awe. I got out the car and looked up at the house. It looked liked a mansion from the outside and it looked the same on the inside. All the walls seemed to be made of glass, but I could see some were made of wood panels. The house had three stories and was definitely larger than any of the mansions I had seen in Georgia.

"Impressive, isn't it," Edward said and pushed me towards the door. He opened it and I walked in, followed by Bella and Edward. "Anyone here?" he asked as he closed the door.

"It's more impressive inside than it is outside," I remarked.

"Thank you, you're very obliging," said a voice and I turned to see it belonged to Esme.

"Carlisle, Esme, this is Bella's cousin Ali. Ali, these are my adoptive parents, Carlisle and Esme," Edward introduced us and they stepped towards us.

"It's nice to meet you, Ali," Carlisle said and we shook hands.

"Same here, Dr Cullen," I said

"Ali, call me Carlisle," he said and smiled.

"Ali, it's a pleasure to finally meet you," Esme said and gave me a hug.

"Thank you, it's a pleasure for me too, Esme." I returned the hug.

"Hope you're hungry. We're having Chinese," Esme said and walked towards the kitchen.

"Yeah, Chinese is my favourite. I bet Bella told you that," I said and she nodded. "What didn't she tell you?" I asked and followed her and Carlisle into the kitchen.

"You're IQ," said a familiar voice and I saw Rosalie in the kitchen with Emmet, Alice and Jasper. "Apparently it's probably a good thing she didn't. We can guess it by looking at you," she sneered and eyed me viciously.

"Rosalie, babe, don't start. Ali is a guest, try and be civilised," Emmet said and winked at me. "Anything in particular you want, meat-wise?" he asked as he chopped some chicken and beef.

"Just whatever it is you're chopping. Chicken and beef are the only things I have with a Chinese," I replied.

"Simple things, just like you," said Alice and she hugged me. "I'm so happy you said yes. Now we can have some fun," she squealed and jumped up and down excitedly.

"Please let it be fun that I'll enjoy, Alice. I don't want to do something that I find less fun," I told her and she smiled.

"Don't worry, I won't do it until after we eat," she assured me and smiled.

While Esme, Alice and Rosalie, no surprise there, worked on finishing preparing the meal, I and the rest settled down into the living room. "So, what do you think of Forks, Ali?" Emmet asked me as he settled into the spare seat next to me.

"Less bright than Georgia, weather-wise, but I'm still liking it," I replied.

"You can't change that unfortunately, Ali. If you could, you would have to make it rain less," Bella said and rested her head on Edward's shoulder.

We chatted for another ten minutes about what I did back in Georgia and my personal and social life until Esme called us in for dinner. Dinner went smoothly and all of us chatted and laughed amongst ourselves, talking about what my dreams were and what I enjoyed in life the most. "I don't think we have met anyone as interesting as you in our years, Ali," Carlisle said after I explained a story involving my best friends back home and the dogs they owned.

"Well, it's not everyday you can actually tell the teacher the dog ate some homework. I didn't even think it was possible until I saw Rodriguez literally eat Phoebe's homework. I only thought it was possible in cartoons," I said and ate the ice cream that had been placed before me. It wasn't a bowl of ice cream. It was more like a sundae that was 2 feet tall. "By the way, this sundae is delicious. Esme, I don't know how you do it," I said.

She just smiled and patted my hand. "I'm glad you like it. You're probably the only person apart from Bella who has touched it."

When dinner was over, Alice and Jasper brought out Dance-Dance Revolution. When I looked at them, they smiled. "Bella said you had a thing for it, so we thought we would get it for you," Jasper said.

"Wow, thank you. That's so unexpected. Bella, sweetie, stop telling them things or I may have to punch you," I said and smiled sweetly. She knew I was messing with her and hugged me. "OK, who's gonna go first then?" I asked and all eyes landed on me. "Seriously, it's been ages since I played it," I said, but still they insisted until I gave in.

"Don't worry, we'll let Emmet go up against you," Edward said and pushed Emmet forward.

"Oh, I go up against big boy. I guess this will make things very easy," I smirked and walked past him.

"Up to the point he loses it and tears your throat out for beating him," Rosalie said and let out a little snort.

I ignored her and turned to Emmet. "What song is it we're going to be dancing to?"

"I thought about it and I had no clue, until now," he said and pressed the start button.

When I saw what song it was, I dropped my face and looked at him "JLS? The Club is Alive? You can't be serious," I said and put my face in my hands. "Oh well, I suppose it's better than nothing." I took off my jacket, handed it to Bella and tied my hair up so it wouldn't get in my eyes when I was playing. "By the way, I haven't played this for ages, so I may be a bit rusty. But don't worry, I'll catch up." Emmet didn't know it, but I was the Dance-Dance Revolution champion 4 years in a row back in Georgia, beating the original champion Nancy Turnbull.

"Oh, I'll go easy on you then. But I should warn ya, I'm a mean machine when it comes to Dance-Dance Revolution" he said and hit 'START'. The song started up and we mashed the directional pads with Emmet missing the first seven while I got all perfects. From then on, Emmet started losing concentration when he saw me hit the pads like I was a professional, which I was. Whenever there was music, it kept saying freestyle, so I mashed any directional buttons and got perfects for all, making my score rise up to above 45, 000 points. The rest of the song played out and Emmet was losing by 3, 000 points each time while I was getting either perfects or greats. To piss Emmet off further, I kept doing handstands and spins on the mat while hitting the buttons and I could see the envy in Emmet's eyes. However, Alice, Bella, Edward and the rest, apart from Rosalie, were cheering for me. When the song finished, I mashed the last button and it said perfect. The scores showed the winner as Emmet finished with 53, 980 points while I got 92, 990 points as a voice said "Player 2 wins" and me and Bella cheered and hugged.

Emmet looked like he had been hit by something in the face and I turned to him and said, "I was the reigning champion back home in Georgia for four running years. Don't you think I would lie just to throw you off and then show you how good I am?" I smirked and turned to high five Jasper and Edward and Alice hugged me.

"I'm impressed, Ali. I didn't think anyone besides me was that good," he said and hugged me to show he respected me.

"Well, maybe we could have a rematch someday to decide who the best is once and for all," I said after he released me. "Maybe everyone else could take sides and bet." I looked around and saw everyone nod and smile.

"You're on, Swann. Say you come by next weekend and we have that rematch?" Emmet said and I nodded.

Before I knew it, it was time to go home. I hugged everyone goodbye, apart from Rosalie who just glared at me and snorted her goodbye. Edward drove us home and when we returned, we said goodbye and he was looking forward to seeing us on Monday at school. We got in the house and saw that Charlie and my mum were in bed. Bella locked up the house and we quietly went upstairs. We both used the bathroom at the same time while we got ready for bed. "I like Edward's family, especially Alice and Emmet. Carlisle and Esme seem to like me, as does Jasper although he does keep his distance," I told her and I saw her smile.

"I'm glad you do. They seemed pleased to meet you. Esme was really interested in you and Carlisle thought you were interesting." We finished up in the bathroom and went our separate ways.

I changed into my shirt and shorts and put on a hoodie as it was a bit colder. I looked out the window and saw the wolf again. This time it seemed as though it wanted me to go outside. I glanced at the clock and saw the lights read 11:04pm. "One trip outside wouldn't hurt, will it?" I said aloud and decided to go. I tiptoed downstairs and unlocked the front door, holding my breath as it creaked open. I stepped out and shut the door, looking around for my wolf. That sounded so weird, calling it my wolf. I whistled for it and got no reply. I decided to sit on the steps and I leaned against the porch beam. It seemed like it was taking forever to come, so I rested my head against the beam and closed my eyes. Next thing I knew, I was being nudged by something and I opened my eyes to see the wolf. It backed up a bit and sat down immediately and its tongue hung out the corner of its mouth. "Wow, you _are_ beautiful and big. Way bigger than what I thought," I reached out my hand and it moved forward to allow me to touch it. I started patting the head and it rested it in my lap. Naturally, people would be scared of a wolf this size, but I wasn't as this wolf was really tame. I sat there for another five minutes and stopped petting it. "I gotta get in. It's getting late and everyone would get pissed if I was out here. But, you can come back tomorrow at the same if you want to," I said and it started to lick me with happiness. It stopped licking me and I got up and went inside. Before I did, I turned around and went to it and gave the wolf a kiss. It seemed to like that as it starting wagging its tail happily and nuzzled into me again. "OK, I'll see you tomorrow," I said and went inside.

**(Jacob POV)**

That was probably the best moment of my life. She kissed me on the head and told me to come by tomorrow. I was so happy; I sprinted off into the woods. I decided to call for everyone's attention and let them know that I had imprinted. On Bella's cousin, I might add. Oh, those eyes were like emeralds and that hair looked like chocolate with streaks of caramel in it. She smelled gorgeous, apart from the fact she smelled of vampire, so I assumed she must have visited Edward's family. She was the most wonderful and beautiful girl I had ever seen. When I got to the middle of the clearing, I howled and waited for a while. Soon, enough I saw Sam, Jared and Paul come out. We all phased back into our human forms and put on a pair of shorts each.

"Dude, what was so important, or at least important, to call us here. I was about to score with Kim," Jared said and I ignored his comment.

"It better be important, otherwise I'm gonna have to kill you, Jacob," Paul said, but I knew he wasn't serious. Whenever Sam was there, Paul would never do anything stupid.

"Guys, I think I may have imprinted," I said and looked at them.

"What do you mean 'you think?" Sam asked and had a confused look on his face.

"Well, Bella's cousin moved to Forks a few days ago and I picked up her scent and followed her. Now I'm sure I imprinted on her," I explained and Sam nodded.

"You're right there, Jacob. You definitely have imprinted on Bella's cousin. What's her name, anyway?" he asked.

I smiled and sighed happily. "Alison, but I've heard her being called Ali. She has pretty eyes, pretty hair and is just pretty in general."

Jared and Paul started to burst out laughing. "Aww, our little Jacob's in love. Well done, dude. We thought you would never get over Bella," Paul said and high fived Jared.

I rolled my eyes and Sam put his arm around my shoulder. "You know something Jake. This is probably the turning point in your life. You seem to have stopped trying to compete with Edward for her love and now you imprint on her cousin. I'm proud of you, Jacob," he said and we walked off back home.

Chapter 4

Jacob Black

**(Ali POV)**

I woke up from a peaceful night sleep after dreaming all night about the wolf that I had meet in person. It was wonderful to actually see it up close and personal. I could remember everything about it: the dark brown eyes, the russet-coloured fur and the size of it. My theory is that it's got bigger bones than a normal wolf. I got up and got dressed, heading into the bathroom for a shower. I finished off and dried my hair and went downstairs for breakfast. I grabbed a bowl and some cereal and sat down at the table. My mum and Charlie were in the living room and so Bella and I were left alone. "So, what's on the agenda for today, Bells?" I asked as I ate my cereal.

"Well, we're all gonna visit Billy and Jacob Black today," she said and flipped through another of my magazines.

I gasped and covered my mouth to stop a squeal. "Do you mean 'Uncle' Billy Black?" I asked and she nodded. I meet Billy when I was younger, though I never really meet Jacob, his son. Ever since I saw him, I kept calling him 'uncle' as he seemed like an important part of my family. "Are we visiting him today?"

She nodded and closed the magazine, putting it on the table. "Yeah, you're gonna see him again and meet Jake. You know, he told me he was excited about meeting you after I told him what you were like. He never really got a chance to meet you, so he's really pleased to finally see you," she said and crossed her arms.

Soon, Charlie came into the kitchen. I finished my cereal and washed my bowl. "So, ready to meet 'Uncle' Billy, Ali?" he asked and I nodded.

We all went in Charlie's cruiser this time and we pulled out onto the road. After a short pause, my mum asked me if I enjoyed spending time with the Cullen's. I told her everything that happened and how I beat Emmet at Dance-Dance Revolution. She seemed pleased that I was enjoying spending time with Edward and his family. Soon, we pulled up outside of the Black's house and Charlie killed the engine. We stepped out and I sighed. It was just how I remembered it from when I was a kid. "Nothing ever changes around here, does it?" I asked Bella and she shook her head.

"Yeah, the only thing to change is Jacob. He gets taller everytime I see him. Come on, let's go see Uncle Billy," she said and interlocked our arms. We walked up to the porch and Charlie knocked on the door.

Soon, the door opened and I saw Billy in his wheelchair. "Charlie, I'm so glad you came to visit. And I see you've dragged Bella and Monica along. How are you, Monica?" he asked as my mum kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm well, Billy you seem to be doing well." He nodded and smiled.

"Well, Jacob keeps looking out for me and never lets me down. Whatever I need, he's there," he replied and wheeled himself back from the doorway.

But my mum stopped him. "Oh, by the way, I would like you to meet my daughter, Ali," she said and I stood next to her.

"Hey, Uncle Billy," I said nervously and waved.

It took him a while, but he finally recognised me. "My god, Ali, you _have_ changed. Bella said you were getting prettier, but I didn't take her seriously. Give your Uncle Billy a hug." We embraced each other and I felt him smile. "Wow, I can't believe it's really you. The last time I saw you, you were only eight and about 3 feet shorter."

"Well, I have grown just a bit," I said and brushed some hair out of my face.

Billy wheeled back from the doorway and motioned for us to come in. "Come on in, you must be cold standing out there. Charlie, get some beer. Monica, get some snacks. The game starts soon." I had forgotten Billy and Charlie were into the big game. The new season started and my mom was also a sports fanatic.

I knew Bella didn't want to be part of this, so she asked where Jacob was. Billy said he was outside in the garage and Bella practically dragged me out the house and towards a small shed. But I stopped her before we reached the garage. "What happens if Jake doesn't like me?"

She rolled her eyes and put her hands on my shoulders. "He will, Ali, he will. Didn't you hear me say he was excited to meet you? Come on, let's see what he's up to," she said and pulled towards the garage again.

**(Jacob POV)**

I was underneath my car, a Volkswagen Rabbit to be exact, checking to see if it was still working. Luckily, it was, so that was a relief. I heard the door open and Bella called out. "Jake, do you ever not work on that car?"

I laughed at her question. "No, because it means too much to me," I replied and I heard her scoff.

"Wow, you're right Bella, he _is_ obnoxious. Guess I should have took that part seriously," a voice said and I recognised it wasn't Bella. Suddenly, a familiar scent went up my nose and I realised that the voice belonged to her cousin.

I pushed myself out from under the car and there she was. It was like looking at the face of an angel. The chocolate and caramel hair, the emerald eyes and finally, the smile that reminded me of the night I first meet her properly. I stood up and held out my hand and she shook it. "Jacob Black, but you can call me Jake. Wow, so you're Bella's cousin? I can't believe I'm really meeting you. You're even more amazing that what Bella described you as being. I mean, she was right, but it's a hundred times better in person."

"Wow, you seem quite the charmer don't you?" she replied and laughed. When I saw that smile, I knew two things had definitely happened. One was that the smile made me go weak at the knees and two, I had imprinted on Ali for definite. How could I not? "Hello, Jake, are you alright?" she asked and I realised I must have zoned out.

"Yeah, I guess meeting you has clouded my head," I told her and laughed.

"Oh, cool, this your car?" she asked and went over to my rabbit. "Let me guess, Volkswagen Rabbit, 1986?"

Now I was 100% certain I had imprinted. Apart from being hot, awesome and beautiful, Ali knew about cars. "Yeah, but I wouldn't take you for a car aficionado. I thought someone like you would be more into girly stuff, like make-up, clothes and shopping. But a girl knowing about cars is hot!"

She blushed and giggled. "Oh, so a girl knowing about cars turns you on, is that what you're saying. Bella, am I imagining it or is young Jake here getting a boner?" she asked.

Bella nodded and her face turned serious. "Well, he used to when I came over, so you get used to it," she replied and they both started giggling.

I immediately looked down at my shorts and saw nothing to indicate I was getting a boner. "There's nothing there."

"Made you look!" They both shouted and gave each other a high five. "We didn't think you would look, but you did and that was awesome!" Bella said and I started glaring at her.

"Whoa, watch out Bella. Seems Jake is about to turn into a wolf. He might just kill you," Ali said and playfully pulled her cousin away. "Look, the eyes are wild, the teeth are bared and I'm pretty sure he'll morph soon, like in the new version of The Wolfman."

I stopped glaring and leaned against the car. "Oh, don't worry girls. I'll try not to go after you and satisfy my lust for Ali," I said and winked at her.

"Oh, so now I've turned into Gwen Conliffe and you're Lawrence Talbot. Fantasy becomes reality, it seems," she said and smiled at me.

"Wow, Jake, you've grown again. How tall are you this time?" Bella asked and I smirked triumphantly.

"Nearly six foot four inches. I'm starting to get taller than Sam now, but he's still tall," I said.

"Is this something you go through or is it just a growth thing?" Ali asked and leaned next to me.

Even though my body heat was naturally 108.9 °F, I'm sure it started to get higher as soon as she came anywhere near me. I just wanted to lean over and kiss her perfect lips, but I had to control that urge. "It's a bit of both really. It's something we go through, but it's also a growth spurt. What about you? How tall are you?" I asked.

She looked away, probably embarrassed about her height. "Five foot six, but I wasn't the shortest person back in Georgia. There were a few girls who only reached five foot four. But, compared to you, I'm tiny."

I put my arm around her shoulders and pulled her close into a hug and she didn't pull away. "You're not tiny, Ali. You just do what all girls do. Stop growing at sixteen. How old are you?"

"Seventeen, I'll be turning eighteen in April. Spring birthdays are the worst in my opinion," she said and put her head on my shoulder. "What about you?"

"I just turned eighteen in June. But I've been told I look twenty five, according to Bella," I replied. From that point on, we chatted and laughed and told each other about what we've been doing before Ali arrived. She even talked about meeting the Cullen family and beating Emmet at Dance-Dance Revolution. Suddenly, Charlie called that it was time to go and I realised that it was nearly 5 at night.

"We gotta go, Jake. See you later," Bella said and walked out the garage.

"It was nice meeting you, Jake. I had a really nice time talking with you. I hope we can do this again," Ali said and hugged me, only to jump back in shock. "Jesus Christ, Jake. What is up with the body temperature? Is this another normal thing you go through?"

I looked guiltily at the floor and nodded. "Yeah, but it helps in the cold weather. Sure you don't wanna try again?" I asked and held open my arms. She smiled and gave me another hug. We walked to the garage door and, as she was about to walk off, I grabbed her hand and stopped her. She turned and looked at me. "Ali, I don't know if this is sudden, but do you wanna hang out next weekend? Maybe meet everyone else."

She seemed speechless at first, but she nodded enthusiastically. "Sure, I would love that. Maybe you would like some help with your car aswell?"

I couldn't believe it. She would come over and help me fix my car. But I knew I would be seeing her tonight. But I wouldn't be staying long as she had school tomorrow. "Yeah, that would be awesome. I still can't believe you want to help me with fixing my car. Even Bella won't do something like that," I said.

"I heard that, Jacob Black! Don't make me come over there and sever your manhood," she yelled and we both giggled.

"She's actually being serious, Jake; you do know that, right?" Ali told me and I winced about losing my manhood. "Well, I gotta go, but see ya next weekend," she said and was about to head out when thunder rumbled and lightning struck the sky. Ali leaped back with fear and into my arms. She placed both her hands on my shoulders and I instantly wrapped my arms around her waist. This was what I was waiting for: to hold the girl I had imprinted on in my arms. I looked down at her and she looked up. "Sorry, but I kinda get scared when thunder and lightning occur. It's been that way since I was about 4," she explained and I smiled, making her smile back. I wrapped my arms tighter and more protectively around her and she melted to my body perfectly.

"Are you abusing my body heat and using it for your own selfish game?" I asked and looked into her eyes.

She nodded and giggled. "Yeah, but do you mind? I could go if you want," she asked and I almost died when she asked that question.

"No, but I don't want Charlie to arrest me for taking you hostage," I said and she smiled.

"Don't worry about Charlie. He likes you too much," she replied and placed her head on my chest. "Your heartbeat is really soothing. I could fall asleep." Charlie called again and Ali and I said goodbye and she ran through the rain to the car. Before she got in, she turned and waved at me and smiled. She then made a phone shape with her hands and mouthed the words 'call me' and got in the car. I watched the car drive off and put my hands in the pockets of my shorts, only to retrieve a piece of paper with a phone number. I smiled and my heart lurched from my chest. Underneath the number were the words call me and Ali, with a few kisses. She must have slipped it into my pocket when we were embracing. Don't know when she wrote it, but I didn't care. All I knew is she was coming round next weekend and I was seeing her later tonight.

**(Ali POV)**

I was really excited to be seeing Jake next week. I was too busy looking out the window that Bella's conversation with me had faded into the background. I kept thinking about Jake and his warmth and his soothing heartbeat. I could have fallen asleep with that. It wasn't until Bella yelled my name into my ear that I snapped back to reality. "Sorry Bella, but I was lost. What were you saying?"

She rolled her eyes and then smiled devilishly. "Were you thinking about Jake?" she asked.

"No, why would you even think that." Lie. That what it was that just happened. It was a lie. But how could I _not_ think about him. He was sweet, kind, funny and not to mention buff and hot. When I jumped against him when the thunder and lightning started, I could feel the muscles through the shirt.

Bella kept eyeing me suspiciously and then shook her head. "Ali, I know you. Even though you maybe my cousin, I can tell when you lie. You smile innocently and then giggle girlishly," she said and then asked me again if I was thinking about Jake. After a long pause, she asked again. She was right. I couldn't lie again. She would see right through it. So I nodded slowly and she beamed at me. "I told ya you would like him. And he seems to like you too, the way he was holding you. It was like he didn't want you to leave."

"It was the same for me. I didn't want to leave either. He was so warm and comfortable and he seemed like he wasn't going to let anything bad happen to me," I explained and smiled. We arrived home and my mum started dinner while Bella and I chatted in the living room until it was time to eat. We kept talking about Jake when I told her Jake asked me back next weekend. My mum and Charlie said it was alright and Bella practically spat out her food when I told her. We finished dinner and went upstairs after washing out our plates. We were in the middle of a conversation in Bella's room when Edward popped through the window.

"Why does it smell like wet dog in here?" he asked and both of them turned their attention to me.

I turned back to them and smiled sheepishly. "Well, he was warm and nice. I couldn't say no to a hug."

Edward shook his head and let out a sigh. "Ali, I should tell you something. The way you said it, it was like you are in love with him."

When he said that, it made me both speechless and made my cheeks burn red. "Look, Jake is cute and funny, but I'm not in love with him. Besides, I don't think he would fall for me. I mean, I just moved here and met him. How could he even fancy me?" I asked.

Both Edward and Bella looked at each other and smiled. "Very easily. It was the way he kept looking at you, like you were the one," Bella explained.

"'I was the one?' What the hell does that even mean?" I asked.

Edward gave Bella a kiss on her head and headed for the open window. "You'll find soon enough," he said and disappeared out into the dark night.

I stared at the spot that he used to occupy until I blinked and went to get ready for bed. After I finished in the bathroom, I bid Bella goodnight and opened my bedroom window. Sure enough, the wolf had arrived like I said, but I knew Bella was still up. So I did the unthinkable: I climbed out onto the roof of the house where my window was situated above and made my way carefully across to the nearest tree and climbed down it. When I safely made it to the ground, I turned and saw the wolf sitting behind me. I sat down underneath the tree and the wolf immediately lay down with me and rested his head on my lap and I started stroking it. After what seemed like an hour, I got up and made my way back up the tree, with the help of the wolf, to my room as the door was locked and back across the roof. Before I went through the window, I took the ribbon that I had tied around my hair, kissed it and threw it down to the wolf. It floated gently down, but caught in the tree, but the wolf stood up on its hind legs and grabbed the ribbon with its teeth. I blew it a kiss and went through the window and turned to see it running off into the trees. I smiled that I got to spend more time with my wolf and went to bed, looking at the clock and the green numbers read 1:23am. I must have spent longer with it than I thought. I settled down and fell asleep at once and before I knew it I was dreaming about the wolf. But suddenly something occurred to me: the eyes of the wolf were exactly the same as the ones Jake had. I shook off the thought as a coincidence and settled back into bed until blackness consumed me entirely.

Chapter 5

Jacob imprints on Ali

**(Jacob POV)**

I hadn't stopped smelling the ribbon she gave me even after I got back home. My dad had asked me about it and when I told him, he laughed and told me I was crazy for her. I couldn't argue with or deny that fact for certain. I _was_ crazy for Ali. It was my day off from patrolling, so I spent most of the morning in my room, twirling the ribbon around my fingers gently so I didn't snap the only connection I had when I wasn't around her. I needed to tell her about me imprinting on her, but I was afraid of how she would react. I only just met her and she only moved here, so it might be a bit of a strain on her. But I didn't care. I needed to get it off my chest. I eventually got up and decided to tell Billy about my imprinting. I walked out of my room and down the hall to the living room where he was sitting watching the TV. "Hey, dad, I need to talk to you about something," I asked nervously.

He switched the TV off and wheeled round to face me sitting on the sofa. "What do you want to talk, Jacob?"

I took even breaths and told him. "I've imprinted, but before you say anything, the imprintee is a bit embarrassing."

Billy looked at me with narrowed eyes and concern in his face. "Son, whoever you've imprinted on is never embarrassing. Who's the lucky girl?"

I took a deep breath and answered without hesitation. "Ali."

Billy's face dropped, but then he grinned hugely and laughed and clapped his hands together. "I knew it. It's the way you hold that ribbon she gave you. Like it's the only connection you have when you're not around her," he repeated my thoughts correctly.

"But the thing is what if she doesn't accept me? That's the one thing that worries me. If she doesn't accept me, I'm gonna end up looking like a loser," I said and put my face in my hands.

I felt my dad place his hand on my shoulder and I looked at him. "Son, whether she accepts you or not, the main advantage is she's already your friend. Think about that OK."

I cheered up when he mentioned how we were already friends and I smiled. "Thanks dad, that's made me feel better." I stood up and hugged him. "I'm gonna take a run and stretch my legs."

"And think about Ali," he smirked and turned to the TV and switched it on. "Don't lie to me and say you won't be thinking about her because you will Jacob."

I couldn't deny that. I would be thinking of nothing _but_ her. "I'll be back before dinner. I'm just glad school closed for the day. I need the time to think," I said and walked out the door. I tied the ribbon around my wrist and went into the trees and phased. I grabbed my shorts in my mouth and was surprised to find the ribbon didn't snap. It must be thick and long enough to not snap when I was a wolf. I sniffed it again and barked happily and ran off into the woods to find Sam and the gang.

**(Ali POV)**

School this morning had been a drag. First period was Gym, and we ended up playing tennis. I got hit the face with the ball, threw my racket at someone's groin and finally got tangled in the net. That caused a bit of gossiping and when second period arrived, it got worse. I don't wish to share the whole story, but the outcome involved three students being rushed to hospital and another going to see the nurse because he looked like a toad. And don't get me started on third period as that turned out to be the worst of the lot. When lunch finally came, I was glad to get away from all the chaos. I walked into the cafeteria, dragging my bag along the floor and sat forcefully into the spare seat between Alice and Emmet. I rested my head against Emmet's shoulder and pretended to sob. "If one of you loves me enough, you will kill me at this precise moment," I said and pushed further into Emmet's shoulder.

"Had a rough day?" Emmet asked and I nodded, as best as I could, against his shoulder. "We all have one, only not as eventful as yours."

That's when I looked up. "You overheard what happened in Gym today, all of you?" I asked and looked around, seeing everyone, including Rosalie, nodding.

I started to really cry and Alice pulled me into a hug shushing and soothing me, my tears staining her shirt. "Oh, Ali, it's alright. Don't worry. It's an off day. You won't get another one, I promise."

"How do you know, Alice? How do you know?" Then it hit me about the ability Alice had. "Oh, you can see the future. When will I get a next rough day?" I asked hopefully.

She smiled and her face went blank and then came back to reality. "Don't worry, it won't be for another 30 years," she replied and I threw myself at her. "Well, you seem to be overjoyed by that news," she said and rubbed my back.

"I am Alice, but I'm still gonna be haunted by this morning for the rest of my life here at Forks High School," I explained and Emmet embraced me from behind.

"As long as we're here, you won't be," he said and pulled me further to him.

"Emmet, can you let go please? I'm starting to lose my breath," I said when my lungs were feeling compressed.

He let me go and looked apologetic. "Sorry, but I am stronger than most vampires. I can't control it, unfortunately."

I rubbed his shoulder and smiled at him. "Don't worry about it. It's like Edward can't control not reading my mind. It's his ability." _I wonder what Edward would look like with a beer belly. I know it's random but I will definitely get a kick outta what his reaction would be._ I looked over at him and his eyes narrowed at me evilly. "There are some things that are meant to be heard, my dear Edward and some things that aren't. What I just thought now was in the 'meant to be heard' pile."

He ignored me and started talking with Jasper, Bella and Rosalie.

"What did you think?" Alice asked me immediately.

"What Edward would look like with a beer belly," I replied.

This caused Emmet to spray water everywhere across the table and hit Bella. He started to laugh and choke at the same time. "Edward, you gotta admit, that's both disturbing and funny. She knows how to make me laugh," he said and started to laugh louder, making it sound like a roar.

Alice started to laugh; only it sounded like bells were ringing instead. "I like her, have I mentioned that?"

Edward gritted his teeth and squeezed his hands into fists. "Yes, thank you Alice."

Lunch finished rather too quickly and I sulked off to class, which was English Literature, but I had Alice, Emmet and Rosalie to keep me company. From that point on, I knew I had made a mistake in coming to lesson.

**(Jacob POV)**

I ran into the woods and didn't stop running until I saw Sam, Quil and Embry standing around chatting with each other. I dropped my shorts, phased and put them on and walked into the clearing.

Embry was the first to notice the ribbon around my wrist. "Oh dude, she gave you a memento of your time together. How cute, Jake," he said and I playfully pushed his shoulder.

"Don't start, OK Embry. I'm going to tell her this weekend when she comes to visit about my imprinting on her." I knew I resented telling them that as they all grinned from ear to ear happily.

"You're bringing your girlfriend here to meet us?" Quil asked and I nodded cautiously. "Oh that is cool. Is it true she has hair like chocolate and eyes like emeralds?"

I knew they were mocking me because of what I thought of her. But they were right. Her hair _was_ like chocolate and her eyes _were_ like emeralds. "Yeah and how many times do I have to tell you Quil, stay out of my head when I thinking of personal thoughts!" I said loudly, but Quil just grinned. "You know those are my personal thoughts about my imprint. Don't make me hurt you."

Sam started laughing and stepped between us. "Alright lads, put your muscles away. You can show off your skills in front of Ali at the weekend."

I laughed with everyone, but stopped suddenly. "What would Paul be like around her? You know he has a habit of trying to flirt with new girls and try and 'persuade' them to come home with him. I don't want him alone with her. If you're with him, make sure he doesn't try any funny business. I don't wanna have to kill him, defending Ali," I said and shuddered at the thought of Paul making out with Ali.

Sam put his hand on my shoulder and play-punched my chin. "Keep your head up, Jacob. We'll make sure Paul doesn't try anything funny with your girl."

I smiled and nodded at him. "Appreciate that, Sam. I can always count on you to make me feel better." After that, everyone kept asking me questions about her personality, her favourite things and where she lived before she moved here. When I told them every detail about her, they all came to the same conclusion that I was obsessed with her, but I told them I wasn't. That was a lie. I _was_ obsessed with her and I knew it, but I didn't want to tell them.After the meeting with Sam, Embry and Quil about my supposed 'obsession' with Ali, I went back home and told dad I was gonna lie down for a while to get my head around three important things: 1, telling Ali I had imprinted on her, 2, seeing what her reaction would be and 3, feeling either depression or happiness from her news.

**(Ali POV)**

"I am so sorry, Mr Turner. I didn't mean to trip you over," I explained to my English Literature teacher. I was right about going to class and it being a mistake. All of the school was standing in the parking lot while two ambulance men wheeled Mr Turner into the back. Alice had put one arm around my shoulders and was rubbing one of my arms with her other hand. I had my arms crossed and was on the verge of crying in guilt. All I did was reach over to get a pen out of my bag and I had my leg stuck out in the aisle. Mr Turner was busy handing back our essays on Hamlet when he tripped over my leg and went over his desk headfirst, giving himself minor injuries. But he also broke a rib, popped his shoulder out of its socket and hit his head on his chair, splitting it and causing it to bleed.

"Don't worry about it, Ali. But you do know what this means and what to do in the future?" he told me, smiling to show it wasn't my fault.

"Not to come to school whenever you're in?" I replied. He laughed, but winced at the pain in his ribs and he was put into the back of the ambulance. The doors shut and the ambulance pulled away and every student went back inside, except for me, Bella and all the Cullen's. "I am such a klutz. I thought I wasn't gonna have another bad day until thirty years from now?" I asked Alice and buried my head into her shoulder.

She rubbed my back with both hands while I wrapped my arms around her waist and cried into her shoulder. "I'm sorry, I guess I didn't see this happening," she said sadly and I could feel her face drop.

Soon, the head teacher came over and looked at me and smiled. "Ali, I don't normally allow this, but I think it would be best if you took the rest of the day off. If you have any work to do, I would do it to keep your mind off what just happened." I nodded and grabbed my bag from my feet. Alice and Jasper offered to take me home and wait until Charlie and my mum were home. We got into Rosalie's red convertible, which she said Alice could drive with care, and she drove off. We arrived at my house quicker than normal and we got out the car. I unlocked the door and hung my bag up, getting my work out and hanging my jacket over my bag. I trudged upstairs and went into my room, followed by Alice and Jasper. I flopped onto my bed and dropped my work onto the floor.

"Stop beating yourself up, Ali. It wasn't your fault what happened," Jasper said, kneeling beside me and hugged me as best as he could.

I smiled at him and he smiled back. "Thanks Jasper, but I don't think I'll ever forget this day."

"You want me to wipe your memory?" he asked.

"Jasper, don't think about it! You know what Carlisle said," Alice hissed and I looked at them.

"You can erase my memory? Will it be all of it or just certain events?" I asked and Alice looked sceptical while Jasper sat next to me on the bed.

"Carlisle said it's a tricky process and can wipe all of your memory, but we can also wipe certain days too. Like this day, for example. If you want to," he explained and I listened carefully while Alice just sat at the end of the bed and sighed everytime Jasper told me something bad.

After Jasper had explained the memory erasing process, I did some homework, with Alice and Jasper doing the same, until I decided we needed music. So I plugged my iPod into my speakers and turned the volume up so we could hear it in the room, but no-one outside could. I looked through my tracks until I found 'Play with Fire' by Hilary Duff and pressed play. The music started playing and when the song started, I sang along and soon Alice joined in. Alice's singing sounded even more beautiful than her laughter, which made me smile. While Alice and I sang along to the song, Jasper was desperately trying to cover his ears and block out our singing. He failed miserably and sat there with a huge frown on his face until it finished and he breathed a sigh of relief.

That's when Ke$ha came on Alice squealed, "Oh my God! I love this song!" and we both started singing along again, making Jasper lie down on the bed and cover his head with the pillow.

Soon enough, we heard Edward's Volvo pull up outside, so I had to pause the song, which was 'Ego' by The Saturdays. Alice and Jasper bid me farewell and hoped I got better soon. I watched them say bye to Bella and they got into the car and Edward drove off.

"Are you feeling better or worst?" Bella asked me and I made a face.

"I'm better, but I can tell ya I'm right off listening to Jasper. He talks shit sometimes and I can't even understand what he says. But I just did work after that and me and Alice sat and sung songs, much to his disappointment," I told her and she laughed.

My mum and Charlie came back for tea and my mum had a worried look on her face. "Oh, Ali, sweetheart, are you alright? We heard off the head teacher she sent you home early because of an incident you accidentally caused. It wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known he was coming down your aisle," she said and crushed my into a hugged.

Even thought I knew she was right, I still couldn't accept the fact that what I did was an accident. I still felt guilty about injuring Mr Turner. However, I remembered I would be seeing Jake on Saturday and that cheered me up.

Chapter 6

I don't want to get her involved

**(Jake POV)**

The rest of the week seemed to fly by because, before I knew it, it was Saturday and that meant Ali was coming to visit. And I was gonna tell her that I had imprinted on her. But I was scared and concerned for Ali's life because Jared had said he could smell a rogue vampire. Not one of the Cullen vampires, but another vampire that seemed to be a human drinker. If I had been told about this before I arranged the visit, I could have told Ali not to come down. However, they were nowhere near us, so I breathed a sigh of relief. If they were far away from La Push, then Ali would be safe. I told my dad about it as soon as I heard it from Jared and he told me that Ali would be safe with a group of wolves around. He was right, but I was still worried about her. It was 10 that morning and I went into the living room and sat down on the sofa.

My dad must have sensed there was something wrong because he asked, "What's up, son?"

I sighed and shook my head. "I'm still concerned Ali might be hurt by this rogue vampire. I remember what happened to Bella when she got mixed up in this. It's the same thing with Ali. I don't want to get her involved in this, dad," I explained to him and he nodded.

"Well son, if she does get mixed up in this Vampires vs. Werewolves charade, you gonna have to tell her the truth. Anyway, when's she coming by?" he asked and I smiled.

"Bella said she was spending the day with Edward, so she was gonna drop her off on the way," I said. Even though saying his name still made me wince, I had come to view Edward as a brother of sorts, including all the Cullen family. They promised to keep Bella safe and they did. We had decided to let them come onto our land and the same for us. Jared had told Carlisle about the rogue vampire and said him and the rest would keep an eye out for it if it came near Bella and Ali. Just then, Bella's truck's horn sounded and I ran outside to see Ali climbing out the truck. "Ali, you're here. Thank god, I was gonna go crazy if you didn't turn up," I yelled and she laughed. She hugged Bella through the window and she drove away, waving to me as she did. I ran up to Ali and when she turned around, I scooped her up in my arms and gave her a bear hug, twirling her around on the spot as I did. "I'm so glad you decided to say yes. I have been waiting for this day since last week and all the guys have wanted to see you."

"Jake, I'm glad to see you too, but can you put me down before I lose consciousness," she asked and I put her down.

"Let's go inside and warm you up. It's cold out here. When's Bella picking you up?" I said and led her towards the house. We went inside and dad was wheeling into the kitchen.

"Oh, hey Ali, you're here. Jake wouldn't stop worrying when you were coming. He's been excited to see you ever since you agreed to come down here," he said and winked at me.

I felt myself burning up and looked at the floor. "Thanks dad, you know how to make me feel more of a loser than I already am." I heard Ali giggle beside me and I looked at her. "What's so funny?"

She shook her head and looked away. "Nothing, but I find it cute when you get embarrassed by your dad. Anyway, didn't you say the guys wanted to meet me? Come one, I wanna meet them too." She grabbed my hand and dragged me out the door.

"You kids have fun and make sure you're back in time to get picked up Ali," my dad yelled and Ali said she would.

I led the way through the forest to Emily's house and told Ali about her. She seemed really interested in Emily and we arrived at her house. I stopped her before we went in. "One more thing, don't stare at her as it makes Sam really uncomfortable," I told her and she nodded. I took her hand and led her into the house.

**(Ali POV)**

We went into Emily's house and no-one was there. "Hello, anybody here?" Jake yelled and pulled me through the door, never letting go of my hand.

"Jake, is that you?" a voice replied from somewhere in the house. Soon, I saw Emily and I realised what Jake meant by not staring at her. On one side of her face, it was scared, dragging one eye down and one side of her mouth into a frown. Despite that, Emily was really pretty with charcoal hair and she seemed to have a warm personality. "Oh, who's your little friend, Jacob?" she asked, looking at me.

Jake let go of my hand and put his arm around my waist. "This, Emily, is Bella's dear cousin, Ali," he said and pulled me closer to him.

"Oh, so your the famous Ali that Jacob Black hasn't stopped talking about since he met you?" she asked and I nodded. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Ali and you're welcome to drop by any time," she said and hugged me.

"It's really nice to meet you too, Emily. Where are the guys?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Probably still out patrolling. It's something they do to make sure no-one steps on our land," she told me and I was surprised that Jake hadn't mentioned anything like it before. "I hope you're hungry because if you don't get anything now, all the rest will eat it all. They have appetites like wolves, literally," Emily said and I laughed.

"Is it the same with Jake?" I asked and she nodded.

"Jake has a bigger appetite than the rest. He's the worst of the bunch," she replied and we both burst into fits of laughter. I can tell we were gonna get along just fine.

I saw Jake looking shocked and upset. "Emily, please, not in front of the new girl," he pleaded and I found it cute that he was pleading. Just then, I heard a load of noise and realised it must be the rest of the gang coming back.

"Ali, grab a few things before everything is gone or you may not get another chance," she said and I did as she said. I grabbed a doughnut, a muffin and three packets of crisps.

The door opened and in walked five lads with the same skin tone as Jake, same height and build. I also noticed they had the same amount of muscles that Jake had when I hugged him last week. I instantly recognised Sam as he strode over to Emily and kissed her scars. Everyone else was a mystery to me.

Soon, one of them noticed me. "Well hello, pretty lady. Wanna hang with the big boys rather than young Jake here?" he asked and I gagged inside.

"Yeah, if you were hung like a bull, which you aren't," I replied and all the rest burst out laughing. Even Sam roared with laughter at that.

Jake started sniggering and finally laughed out loud too. "You just got owned, Paul. I told ya she wouldn't fall for your charms."

"Oh, so you're Paul?" I questioned and he nodded and I could see the anger in his eyes. "Jake said you would try and flirt, but I shouldn't fall for it."

Paul stalked off angrily and someone else came over. "I'm Jared, nice to meet you," he said and held out his hand, which I shook. "Wow, you _really are_ pretty Ali. No wonder Jake is obsessed with you." A low growl escaped from Jake's throat, but Jared ignored it. He went and sat down.

Two other guys came over and held out their hands. "Ali, these are Embry and Quil. The two annoying ones," Jake said and the pair shot him evil glances. I shook both their hands and they went over to eat.

Finally, Sam came over and shook my hand. "It's nice to finally meet you, Ali. I'm Sam and I just wanna congratulate you on making Paul look like a dick," he said and Paul threw a half eaten muffin at him.

"Don't start encouraging her, Sam or I'll have to keep trying a new strategy," he said and I scoffed.

"Yeah as if that will help," I said under my breath. Jake and Sam must have heard and started sniggering. I was definitely going to like spending time here and it seemed everyone else enjoyed me turning down Paul.

**(Jacob POV)**

After Ali got acquainted with everyone, I thought about taking her down to First Beach and tell her the news. "Hey Ali, how about I show you First Beach. Maybe we could take a walk and talk a bit more. And get out of everyone's way for a bit," I suggested and she nodded. I grabbed her hand and led her out the door. I was sure I heard someone shout something about me and Ali getting it on, but I ignored them. We made it to First Beach and we started walking.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Ali asked, breaking the very awkward silence between us.

I took a deep breath and squeezed her hand. "There's this tribe called the Quileute tribe and I'm descended from them, but I can't be arsed to tell you about it so just look it up. Well, there's a process called 'Imprinting' and it's where we find our soul mate," I said and waited for her reaction.

She seemed to be contemplating it at first, and then a wave of realisation hit her. "Jake, are you serious?" she asked and pulled her hand away. She put her hands over her face and turned away.

"Ali, I u-u-understand if you don't feel the same way, but I want you to know," I went over and turned her around to face me. She took her hands away from her face and I took them both in my hands, "I love you and I have since I first met you last week. If you don't accept me, I understand it's too early."

"Jake, it's not that I don't accept it, which I do greatly, but it's that no boy has ever said that to me. It's always been the popular girls who got the happily ever after. I accept you imprinting on me," she said and I smiled. I let go of her hands and wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close. Ali placed both hands on my chest and I leaned down and kissed her on the lips, finally completing my dream.

Chapter 7

Spending Time with Jacob

**(Ali POV)**

"He told you? Bella practically screamed after I told her and the Cullen family about Jake imprinting on me when I went over to the Cullen house on Sunday.

I nodded and smiled hugely. "I couldn't believe it either. He also said he loved me, something no-one else has ever done," I explained and everyone's faces were blank. "I'm guessing what I just said was a bad thing?"

Not one of them moved until finally Rosalie spoke up. "Well, the Quileute tribe were our long time rivals until a few weeks before you arrived when they renewed a 'contract' between us and now we're allowed to pass onto their land to hunt down rival vampires. But, and I know this might sound weird coming from me, I think it's really sweet that he imprinted on you. Now you have a boyfriend to show off to the prom this year," she told me and my mouth dropped.

"Prom? You gotta be kidding me! I don't dance and never have. I get too nervous and I fall over," I said and started hyperventilating.

Alice and Esme came over and told me to breath. I couldn't stop hyperventilating though, so Esme fetched me a paper bag and I started blowing into it until I could breath properly again. "Honey, maybe we could teach you to dance without falling over. I mean, we all consider you a part of the family," Esme said and I smiled and nodded.

"With the exception of Rosalie, who seems to hate your guts," Alice murmured and Rosalie narrowed her eyes at her.

"I don't hate her and I'm not particularly fond of her, but I would never harm her unless they hurt her," she said and I knew when she said 'them', she was talking about Jake and the pack in La Push.

"My best friend is finally happy. Maybe she'll stop tripping teachers over and sending them to hospital," she teased and I shook my head at her.

"Not funny Alice, not funny," I said and threw the bag into the nearest waste paper basket.

"Come on Ali, it was a little funny," Emmet said and I glared at him.

"No Emmet, it's not funny. It is actually quite hurtful, being reminded of the incident that happened on Monday," I told him and clutched at my chest, pretending my heart ached. "You have no idea of the pain you just caused me."

Jasper, Edward and Carlisle started sniggering and I saw Emmet roll his eyes and flop down next to Rosalie. "Dude, she's just playing. Man, you can be such a wet blanket sometimes," Edward said and Emmet started to rugby tackle him.

"Boys, not in the house, please. If you're gonna act like monkeys, go outside and mess around," Esme said and they surprisingly did. I turned and saw her face was expressionless. "I was joking about it, but at least we can some peace and quiet now. Jasper, why don't you join them and see if you can them both down, honey?" she suggested. He nodded, kissed Alice on the cheek and went outside to join his brothers.

Carlisle shook his head and went to sit next to Esme. "I'll never understand my boys sometimes, but at least they're happy doing what they love," he said.

"What, acting like monkeys?" I asked and he nodded.

Suddenly, I saw Bella's face light up. "How about next Saturday, we have a slumber party? Just me, Alice, Rosalie, Esme and Ali?"  
My mouth dropped open again, but Alice shut it at once. "A slumber party, are you crazy? I'm seventeen, not seven Bella," I said and crossed my arms in a huff.

"Oh come on, Ali. It'll be fun. We could watch Mamma Mia," she said and I started contemplating that. Mamma Mia was my favourite musical romantic-comedy. Pierce Brosnan could sing really well and Amanda Seyfried had a voice like Alice's when she sang. That hooked me. "Alright, I'm in. But I am not sleeping on the floor. I would prefer sleeping on the sofa," I said and Esme nodded her approval.

Alice squealed with delight and hugged me. "Yes, next Saturday it is then," and with that, she disappeared out of the room in a blur.

I looked at my watch and saw that it was starting to get late. "Come on, Bella. Time to go home." As soon as I had said that, Alice came back downstairs and she had a pout on her face.

"Do you have to go? Can't you stay a bit longer?" she pleaded.

I shook my head. "Alice, we promised Charlie to be back by 5. It's nearly that now," I said and showed her my watch. "But don't worry; we'll see each other tomorrow at school." Her face lit and she squeezed me to death nearly with her hug. Just then, my phone rang and Alice let me go. "Hello?" I answered.

"_I was wondering when you were gonna pick up_," a husky voice said on the other end.

I smiled and mouthed 'wolf boy' to everyone when they gave me a look of confusion. "I was just thinking about you," I replied. I wasn't, but he didn't need to know that.

"_So, I was wondering if you wanted to come by next Saturday and help fix my Rabbit some more_," he asked and my face fell.

"I'm sorry Jake, but Bella," I spat her name through gritted teeth, "dragged me into having a slumber party with her, Alice, Rosalie and Esme."

"_Oh, that's a major problem. Do you want me to come and rescue you_?" he asked and I mouthed 'thank you' to the ceiling.

"I would greatly appreciate that. But I don't think Alice would like that," I said.

"_Alice can't see what I'm doing. He visions only comply with people like you, Bella and other vampires. She can't see what people like us do_," he explained and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"So, she could only see me agreeing to this? She can't see you coming to rescue me?" I asked.

I felt him nod and then I could hear the tone of his voice change. "_Yeah, so when I come to rescue you, she won't see it until it's too late_" he said and I wanted to scream to the heavens.

But there was a fault in his plan. "The only drawback would be she'll see me agreeing to it so it's a bad idea. Don't get me wrong; use it another time, but not this time. I'm really sorry, but she hooked with Mamma Mia."

"_Is that the film based on the songs by ABBA? If it is, I feel really sorry for you_," he said and I started fuming.

"Mamma Mia is my favourite musical. Don't hate it, ok?" I told him and he sniggered.

"_Tell you what, how about I come over and suffer with ya_?" My heart jumped when he said that.

"You would do that for me?" I asked.

"_I would take a bullet for you if someone fired a gun_," he said and I giggled sheepishly.

"I'll have a word with Bella and see what she says. But if Alice or anyone doesn't like it, come over anyway and say you're suffering whether they like it not," I told him.

He laughed again. "_OK, I'll come and suffer with ya. See you next week, probably. Love you_," he whispered at the end.

I smiled and went light-headed. Even though I had heard it a few times, I still couldn't wrap my head around the fact that we were dating. "Love you too, Jake," I replied and he hung up. I whirled around and everyone was standing there.

Rosalie in general was standing with a disgusted look on her face. "You can't be serious about telling that mutt you love him," she spat, but Carlisle calmed her down.

"Look, I don't care about your peppy attitude towards them or him in general, but he imprinted on me so you're gonna have to get used to it. Whether you like it or not," I said and she curled her hands up into fists. "And he says he'll come and suffer with _me_ next weekend at the party."  
"Jake said he would suffer with you?" Bella asked and I nodded.

Rosalie threw her hands into the air and glared at me. "Now the whole thing is ruined thanks to him! Can't you spend one minute away from him or is that too much like hard work?" she yelled and I felt the tears start to form.

"Rose, you're going too far. Stop it now or you're banned from the party!" Esme told her and she sat down on the sofa.

"You know, you may have not had a chance to have a happily ever after yourself, but I want a chance at mine," I replied and soon the tears overflowed and split out.

Esme came over and pulled me into a hug. "See what you've done now Rosalie. She's finally got a chance at happiness and you had to ruin it. Either apologise for your or you're banned from hunting," Esme said.

Rosalie said nothing for a few minutes, but then got up off the sofa and stood in front of me. "Ali, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt your feelings. I guess the realisation of you dating someone like him made me angry. I hope you'll forgive me," she said, but I knew she didn't mean it.

"I forgive you, Rosalie," I said, but I didn't mean it either.

"That's better, Rosalie. Are you alright now, sweetheart?" Esme asked and I nodded.

"Thank you, Esme. I really appreciate it," I told her and she smiled.

"You're part of the family now, Ali. I think of you as another daughter. Just like Bella," she told me and kissed my forehead.

"Ali, I think we need to go now," Bella said and I wiped away the rest of the tears. I hugged Alice goodbye, along with Emmet, Edward and Jasper, and walked out the door. I climbed into Bella's truck and she started the engine. "Don't get too upset. Rosalie just has a great dislike of the Quileute's and you announcing that Jake imprinted on you made her too angry. It's not your fault, Ali, so don't beat yourself up," Bella told me and pulled away. I knew she was right, but I was seriously regretting letting Jake come over next week.

**(Jacob POV)**

After I told Ali I would suffer at the party next with her, she was excited and pleased. But I was more pleased than her as I was getting to spend time with her. It seemed like a dream, but I knew that it was reality. It had been two weeks since me and Ali started dating and I could tell she had told the Cullen's about it. I didn't really care if they didn't like, but I wouldn't stand for them hurting her. I know they wouldn't with Bella being there, but I just hoped they would never hurt her. It was getting late, so I decided to go to sleep. I looked at my clock and the hands read 11: 04pm, making me sigh as it wasn't that late. I wasn't gonna bother with seeing Ali tonight as a wolf because I would tell her next time she came by. I know it's sudden and Sam said it would be aswell, but she needed to know that the wolf she had become close with is me. If she didn't believe me about it, I would turn into my wolf form and show her. The only problem would be that she would leave me and never love me again. But what would the difference be anyway? She had fallen for the wolf, so what would stop her from loving me that same way? As I lay contemplating how I was gonna tell her, my phone buzzed and I saw that it was a text message from none other than my angel. I opened the message and it read:

_Miss you lots. Hope we can see each other again soon. Love you like no other person, Ali xxx_

I smiled and my heart jumped a little. She wanted to see me again and I did too. I replied with:

_Miss you too. We're saying each other next week at the party remember. Love you too, Jake xxx_

I sent the message and several seconds later, she replied:

_Alice cancelled the party as Bella and Edward are having a meal on Saturday night, so could I stop by next Saturday? My mum and Charlie are working from 7 in the morning until 12 at night xxx_

Alice cancelled the party? Oh, I was _really_ pleased now. I replied that she could stop by next week and she could come round at 9. I knew it was early, but the earlier she stopped by, the more time I could spend with her. I sent the message and she said that she was looking forward to it. From that point onwards, we texted back and forth until Ali said she wanted to sleep. We finished up and I looked at the clock. The hands read 2: 34am and I clicked that we had been talking for three and a half hours. I didn't care, though. Ali was coming by next week, she would see who the wolf she had grown attached to was and I had been chatting with her tonight. I was getting a feeling that this was going to be a life to remember for eternity.

Chapter 8

Ali is attacked

**(Ali POV)**

School today waseasier than what I thought. My misadventures were last week's gossip and new gossip about me dating Jake was in. I wasn't embarrassed by it and several students kept coming over to confirm it. I told them the truth and they all seemed to be either jealous or annoyed that they had to find out off Edward. Of course it would be Edward as he cannot keep that trap of his shut. But for once, I was at ease being asked about dating Jake. It didn't bother me and Alice was happy because I was happy, as was Bella. She said that she wasn't bothered who I was dating, as long as it made me happy. When I told her it was Jake, she was speechless that her best friend had imprinted on her cousin. But she was overjoyed that I finally had a boyfriend. It had been a total of a month coming up since Jake told me that I was his imprintee. When I had some spare time after finishing work, I decided to look up the legend of the Quileute tribe and found out that they were descended from wolves and that vampires were their mortal enemies. But then Rosalie said that a few weeks before I had arrived, the Quileute's and the vampires had stopped being enemies and became allies to take down rival vampires. This seemed a bit risky, but Jake and Edward both told me it was alright and they would never start a fight that would hurt either me or Bella.

After school, I was getting ready to get a lift home with Edward, when he came over. "Ali, I am really sorry, but I need to get home straight away. It's a family emergency and I'm needed. A rogue vampire has been alerted by your good friends in La Push and Carlisle says it's was last sighted near the forest range in Washington. Bella's off too so she can't give you a lift home," he said and I could see he was feeling guilty.

"Edward, don't worry about it. I'll walk, it's not that far. Plus, if I do get lost, I'll call Jake or my mum as she gets home in fifteen minutes. Go make sure we're not harmed, OK?" I told him and hugged him.

"Thank you for understanding, Ali. I'll make it up to you, I promise," he yelled as he ran to his car. He peeled out of the parking lot, followed by Rosalie, and disappeared down the road.

"I know you'll make it up to me as I'll be reminding you," I said to myself and turned around. I started walking along the path and pulled out my iPod and put the headphones in my ears and searched through my song list. I found what I was looking for and started playing Lady Gaga's album 'The Fame' and her other album, 'The Fame Monster' would follow on from that. I put the iPod into my top jacket pocket and started singing along. After ten minutes of walking, Poker Face started playing, so I turned the volume all the way up and sang at the top of my voice. Half an hour passed and I was no where near home, I could tell. I was starting to feel nervous and anxious, but I suddenly spotted the street and switched my iPod off, wrapping the headphones around it and put in my bag. I didn't know why, but I soon had the strangest feeling I was being followed. I kept looking over my shoulder to make sure, but there was nothing there. I kept walking and suddenly, I heard a twig snap behind me. I turned around fully and scanned the woods behind me. "Hello, is anyone there?" I asked and stood still to be answered. I got no reply, so I kept walking. Another twig snapped and I asked again, but got no reply. That's when I saw it. A shadowed figure silhouetted against the light, in a crouched position as though it was ready to attack. I instantly realised what it was: it was the rogue vampire that Edward had told me about. It turned towards me and I had feeling it was smiling, as though it found me. "What the fuck?" I breathed and it darted toward me with no warning. "Oh, shit and I'm not wearing proper running shoes," I mumbled and started running myself. I didn't look to see where it was as it tripped me over and leaned over me.

It growled and sniffed my throat. "I found you at last, Ali," it said and I froze with fear. Suddenly, a large shape knocked him off me and put itself between me and the rogue vampire. Neither of them moved until the vampire gave in and ran off into the trees. After staring at the shape for a minute, I realised that my saviour was none other than my favourite wolf.

**(Jacob POV)**

I didn't know how or why, but for some strange reason, I had a feeling Ali was in trouble. I was sitting on the sofa watching TV and suddenly caught a whiff of her scent. I inhaled deeply and smiled as she was the most amazing smell I had ever inhaled. But suddenly, her strawberry scent was overtaken by a foul scent: the rogue vampire that Jared had told me about. I knew he was after her, so I sprinted out of the house and exploded into my wolf form. I followed the scent of the vampire and that would lead me to Ali. I got there in time as the vampire was about to bite her. I leaped at it and knocked him away before he could hurt my imprint. I stood between them and held my ground until the bloodsucker turned and ran into the trees. I stood high and proud and looked at Ali. She was panting heavily and seemed to be shocked by what happened, making me upset. I walked over to her and lay down so I matched her eye level.

She stared at the spot where that leech had been and then turned to me. "Thank you, that was amazing. I guess Edward was right. A rogue vampire is on the loose. But Edward said that he was last spotted in the mountains." She looked at her watch and sighed heavily. "I need to get home or my mum will be worried. I don't suppose my favourite wolf would be interested in escorting me home so he doesn't come and attack me again?" she asked as she tickled me behind the ears, making my tongue hang out of my mouth and my back leg started twitching. "Oh, you like that, do ya?" she asked and I barked. "Come on, let's get home," she said and I stood up.

Ali had trouble getting up, so I went over and used my huge muzzle of a nose to help her. I grabbed her bag in my mouth and held it out for her to take. She smiled as she took it and my heart soared. She started walking off and I caught up with her in fewer strides than what it took her.

I looked down at her and brushed my face fur ever so gently against her and she giggled. "Don't you find it weird that I'm not scared of you? Most people would be," she asked and I shook my head. "Wow, you don't seemed afraid that I'm not afraid of you. You must be really naive," she said and I growled playfully. She laughed out loud this time and I smiled inside. Her laugh sounded even better than the one Alice did. "You know, you're eyes remind of someone I met," she said and I grew anxious. "They remind me of Jacob Black." When she said that, I barked happily and nuzzled her ever so gently. "Oh, you like the name Jake, do you? Well, how about I call you that. I and the human Jake are dating and he is so sweet, kind, funny and the most caring guy I have ever met." Whenever she said that, my heart leaped for joy and I felt even warmer inside. We got home quicker than what I thought and she turned toward me. "Thank you for saving my life," she said and kissed me once, "for bringing me home," she kissed me again on the other cheek, "and for not being afraid of me not being afraid of you." With that she kissed me on the nose and I licked her back, leaving a huge lump of drool on her face. "Oh, Jake, that's gross. Don't do that until you have no drool left," she complained and I put on my puppy dog eyes, even managing a small whimper. "Stop acting cute, it won't work with me," she said, but I persisted. Finally, she gave in and hugged me. "How can I stay mad at you? You are so cute," she told me and kissed my head. "I gotta go, but I hope to see you later." I didn't want her to go, so I grabbed her jacket and tugged on it, bringing back my puppy eyes and whimpering. "Jake, it's really late and my mum's gonna be waiting and I'm starving. Please let go or I won't be able to stop myself from leaving you." I did as she instructed and she smiled, waved and went inside. I thought I was about to tear, but I didn't. Instead, I ran off into the woods and started to bark happily. I was silly to think she wasn't happy with me, but she was.

**(Ali POV)**

I walked into the house and was all giddy inside from being saved by my wolf I had called Jake. I hung up my jacket and bag and went into the kitchen. The first thing I saw was my mum, Uncle Charlie and Bella sitting at the table looking worried. "Look, I'm sorry but I got lost. Edward could have offered me a ride, but I said I would walk. I didn't know it would be that far from the school," I explained and waited for the shouting.

But what I got instead was a crushing hug from my mother and a shower of tears in my hair. "I am just relieved that you're safe. I thought something had attacked you." _You can say that again. I was and it almost killed me._ "I'm just so relieved you're safe. Are you hungry or are you tired?"

I looked at her and then at Bella. She must have understood and went upstairs. "I'm really tired, mum. It's been a long day and I just wanna lie down." My mum nodded and I went upstairs.

Bella practically dragged me into my room and slammed the door shut. "Were you outta your mind? Walking alone through the woods when a rogue vampire is on the loose? Ali, you could have been hurt or worse!"  
"I wasn't, alright. I'm here, I'm alive and I feel better," I told her. I didn't want to let her know about the series of unfortunate events, but she didn't need to know.

She shook her head and sat down on my bed. "What are we going to do with you, Ali? You seem to be getting mixed up in the same thing I was when I first arrived. Soon, you'll be stalked and tracked by this vampire." I didn't like the sound of that, but soon Edward popped through the window.

"You're late home, aren't ya?" he asked and I rolled my eyes.

"She got lost on the way home and she made us worried," Bella said and smirked at me.

Edward decided to not bother asking and I nodded. "Well, the rogue vampire evaded us and escaped. We followed his scent, but he disappeared. But I picked up another strange scent. The scent of a certain imprinter," he said and looked at me.

Bella stared at me, shocked. "You never said Jake was there? How could you leave that out?"

"It wasn't exactly Jake, but it looked like Jake in the shape of a huge wolf. I know it's crazy, but this wolf had the same eyes as Jake," I explained and they were speechless.

Before I had a chance to say anything further, Edward shook his head and turned to Bella. "I'll make sure he comes nowhere near here. Ali is the one in danger this time."

Bella gasped and wrenched away from Edward and over to me. "What's that mean?" Before I said anything, she clicked. "He attacked you, didn't he? Ali, what's wrong with you? Why do you always have Edward explain the little details? I can't deal with this anymore. If you won't tell me everything, then you aren't worth even talking to." Bella then stormed out of my room and I heard her door slam shut.

I sat down on my bed and was on the verge of tears. Edward sat next to me and comforted me. I started to sob quietly on his shoulder and he rubbed my back soothingly. "Give her by tomorrow and she'll forgive you. Trust me, been there, done that."

I felt better after that and I looked at him. "Thanks Edward, you know Bella more than I do. Except you can't read her mind which must annoying sometimes," I said and he nodded. He kissed me on the head and headed out through the window. I spent the rest of the afternoon and evening thinking about how much that wolf had the same eyes as Jake. I couldn't help but think back to the information I looked up about the Quileute tribe and how they were descendant from wolves. That got me thinking and thinking until the question came to me: is Jacob Black, my boyfriend, a real werewolf? The question kept repeating over and over in my head until I told myself he wasn't and I finally fell asleep.

Chapter 9

Jacob's true form

**(Ali POV)**

I arrived at Jake's house around half nine that morning and my mum had kindly let me borrow her SUV for the day. I got out the car, shut the door and ran up to the house and knocked on the door, but got no answer. I waited and finally the door to reveal Billy. "Hey Billy, is Jake up yet?" I asked.

He shook his head and scoffed. "That boy never wakes up on time. Come in if you want to wait for him," he said, but I shook my head.

"I'll go have a wander. When he does eventually wake up, tell him I'll be round the area, OK?" Billy nodded and I ran off the porch. I walked round the back of the house and a few birds circled around my head. One came fluttering down and I held out my hand and it landed on it. Suddenly, a few rabbits came out along with some squirrels. I don't know why, but I'm an animal magnet for some reason. I sat down on the grass, which was dry thank god and leaned against a log. A rabbit lay across my lap and a few squirrels curled around my shoulders. After five minutes of petting them, a twig snapped and they all scattered rapidly. I stood up and saw Paul emerge from the woods.

Paul was looking funnily at me and I realised I had made a mistake in coming back here. "Good morning, beautiful. You looked lost so I came here to help," he said and smiled slyly.

"I'm not lost; I'm just waiting for Jake to wake up. Billy said he was still asleep so I decided to take a walk. I can see I made a mistake in doing so," I said and took a step back.

Paul stepped forward and was exactly a few inches from me. "Don't be like that, Ali. I know we got off on the wrong foot and I wanna apologise for behaving like that. I can see now what Jake sees in you." Without warning, he grabbed me round the waist and held me in a vice-like grip.

I struggled against him and looked up at his face. "Paul, let me go now. Jake said not to try anything funny," I told him through gritted teeth.

He pulled me further into him and I could feel him pressing his groin against me. "Jake's asleep, so he won't know that I gave you a kiss," he said and leaned down.

With what energy I had in me, I pushed hard enough to create some space to knee Paul in the groin. He let me go and I stumbled back while he fell to the floor holding his jewels. "You should never try anything like that with me. I know where guys are the most sensitive," I said and turned to walk back to the house.

However, Paul must have recovered as next thing I knew, a hand grabbed my right wrist and locked it against my side. My other arm was also useless as that was locked between my leg and his arm. I looked down and saw he had used his whole left arm to lock my arms to my side so I couldn't hit him and his right arm came up across my chest, just below my breasts. He pulled me into him again and had pressed his groin up against me too. "You should never have tried that with me. I just can't take no for an answer," he said and planted a kiss in my hair. I felt sick and wanted to cry for Jake to help, but I knew Paul would never give me up. "Don't think about calling for your boyfriend's help as by the time he gets up, you'll be my imprintee." It was as though he read my mind and sneered at the last part about me being his imprint and then he kissed my ear. Just then, he licked the inside of it and I shivered from how disgusting it was. Paul, however, sneered at the ear lick. He was enjoying himself, but I wasn't.

I was started to get angry and annoyed from him trying to screw me over. "I will _never_ be your imprint, even if Jake hadn't imprinted on me. You're vile, disgusting, nauseating and, above all, sick-minded. If you think you can get in my pants with that disgusting banter of yours, you are wrong, Paul."

He said nothing but planted another kiss in my hair. I heard him inhale deeply and sigh heavily. Jake's right, you _do_ smell like strawberries," he said and inhaled deeply again.

I was about to do something, but I heard a voice call out from the woods. "Paul, let her go. Remember what Jake said?" It was Sam.

Paul turned around and I saw that Jared was with him. "But Jakey boy's not here is he Sam? Besides, I'm just getting 'better acquainted' with Ali here," Paul replied and sneered.

"Paul, you'll realise that when you are injured about what Jake said about messing with his imprint," Jared said and I smiled. "He won't like it that you're messing with Ali."

While Paul was distracted, I realised that he had forgotten to trap my feet. I used all my might to stamp as hard as I could on Paul's foot, which seemed to work as he cried out in pain and let me go. I also elbowed him in the stomach and that knocked the wind out of him. "You're fucking disgusting, Paul. Leave me alone!" I yelled at him and tried to walk back towards the house, but he stopped me. I saw Sam and Jared try to restrain him, but he threw them off. Without warning, Paul pulled me forward, put his free hand behind my head and forcefully kissed me on the lips.

After what seemed like minutes he pulled away and smiled. "That was way better than Jake now, wasn't it Ali?" he asked and I lost it. All the anger that I had built up went into my left hand and, without giving him any warning, I slapped Paul across the face.

He let go of my hand and his whole body started to shake. Sam came over and put a hand on his shoulder. "We warned ya, Paul. We said not to do it." His whole body shook even faster and he was starting to growl heavily. "Ali, get back now," Sam said and I obeyed. I backed up a few steps and suddenly, Paul exploded outwards into a dark grey wolf. I was speechless. If I had known that this would happen, I would have waited in the house.

**(Jacob POV)**

I woke up from a peaceful nights sleep and realised that Ali would be round. I scrambled out of bed and went into the living room, but found only my dad. "Isn't Ali here yet, dad?" I asked curiously.

He laughed gruffly and smiled. "She came by ten minutes ago, but I said you were still asleep. She went round back and she said to go see her when you eventually get up. Now you're up, you can go see her," he said and turned back to the fridge.

I went back into my room and pulled on a shirt. I looked out the window and saw the worst sight ever. It was what I was afraid would happen: I saw Paul holding Ali in a vice-like grip and he had himself pressed up against her. I was more than angry. I was pissed at Paul. I specifically told him not to try anything with her and he ignored me on purpose. I saw Ali knee him in the groin, making me smile, but Paul grabbed her again and I saw him plant a kiss in her hair. I was almost shaking violently, but I breathed when I saw Sam and Jared try to calm him down. Ali stamped on his foot and elbowed him in the stomach. She tried to get away again, but Paul grabbed her wrist. Sam and Jared were trying their hardest to restrain him, but didn't succeed as Paul threw them off. I was now off the edge when Paul pulled Ali to him and kissed her forcefully. That was it. I've had enough. Paul deliberately disobeyed me about not trying anything with Ali. I ran out of my room and out the front door. I looked around and saw that Paul had exploded into his wolf form. Ali was scared out of her mind now and I had to help her. "Ali, hang on. I'm coming!" I yelled and jumped over the porch railing.

She turned and saw me and then ran towards me. "Jake, run. Run, Jake, run!" she yelled back. When she was a few feet away, I jumped over her as she fell to the floor and I exploded in my wolf form. I stood my ground between Ali and Paul and growled viciously at him.

"Oh, Jake's gonna get it now, Ali. He'll never survive," Jared taunted, but I ignored him.

Paul leaped at me and I leaped at him. It should have been a normal Saturday morning, but instead it had turned into a full scale werewolf battle. Paul snapped at my throat but I grabbed him by scruff of his neck and threw him to the floor. Dirt and mud flew up and scattered everywhere. Paul lunged and grabbed me by my front leg, but I sunk my teeth into his back and he yowled in pain. He let go and I rammed into his belly, causing both of us to tumble into the woods and snap trees on the way down. From that point on, Paul and I attacked and blocked and leaped out of the way of each other as not to get any serious injuries. But I couldn't stop myself from what I did next: I ducked out of the way of Paul's attack and lunged at him, grabbing him by the throat and swinging him around. His body hit the trees, causing them to snap and bark to splinter and fly everywhere. I dragged his body out into the clearing and saw Ali, Jared and Sam standing there. When I saw the look on Ali's face, I released Paul and walked over to her.

However, when I tried to nuzzle her, she pushed me away and started to tear. "No, Jake, leave me alone," she said and scrambled to her feet. She ran to her car and got in. The engine started up and she pulled away.

I watched her drive off and phased back into my human form. Sam handed me a pair of shorts and I put them on, but I didn't move from my kneeling position on the grass. "What have I done?" I said to no-one in particular. Then I remembered. I turned to Paul and jumped up practically. "I told you to not try any funny business with her! I said to leave her alone and everything would be alright. So what do you do? You purposely ignore me and put your tongue in her mouth!" I spat and went to attack Paul, but Jared restrained me and Sam stood between us.

"Jake, violence won't solve the problem. Go to her house and explain in person. But don't expect her to forgive you," he said and Jared let me go. I ran to my car, which Ali had helped me finish last time she visited, and got in. I started it up and pulled out of the garage and sped down the road. Sam was right for definite about Ali not forgiving me. But I needed to explain why I didn't tell her. All I knew is I wanted her to understand, even if she didn't want to listen.

Chapter 10

Why didn't you tell me?

**(Ali POV)**

I stopped the car outside of Charlie's house and got out, tears streaming down my face. I got out the car and locked it up. I was heading up the gravel path when I heard another car stop and Jake's voice call out, "Ali, wait. I want to explain something."

I didn't want to listen. If I could get in the house, then I could just lock him out. But I only got as far as the porch when he grabbed my hand and turned me around. "I don't wanna listen, Jake. There's nothing to explain! I had a feeling you were one. I kept telling myself that it was impossible, but I had a feeling it was true. Why didn't you tell me?" The tears had started to form again, but I wasn't about to break down in front of Jake.

He looked thoughtful for a minute, but didn't say anything. Eventually, he did. "I didn't want to see you get hurt. You're my whole world and I couldn't bear it if Paul hurt you. I told him not to do anything funny, but he did and that got me mad, angry and annoyed. I couldn't control myself and I just let the thought of him kissing you overtake me. Ali, please understand, this is why I didn't tell you," Jake explained, but I didn't believe him.

"So those times when the wolf was outside my house was you." He nodded and I thought back to the attack on Monday night. "And the attack from the rogue vampire was you saving me," I said and he nodded again. "So, all this time you've been lying to protect me?"

He nodded and smiled sweetly. "Yes, because I love you, Ali."

That set me off. I slapped him as hard as I could, like I did with Paul, in the face. He didn't seem hurt or even bothered by what I had just done. He rubbed the side of his face and looked at me. "How can you even tell me you love me when you've been lying to me for a whole month?" He was lost for words and he tried to think of something to say, but he couldn't so he just stood there looking stupid. "Fine, if there's nothing more to say, I think it's time for you leave, Jake." I pulled my hand away and went through the door, shutting it in his face.

He started to knock on the door and soon the tears I had been holding back overflowed as I leaned against the door and slid down it. "Ali, please understand. I didn't want to see you hurt or worse. Ali, come on, I need you." When he said he needed me, I cried harder and harder. I wanted him too, but he lied to me, so I didn't want to see him again.

"Go away, Jake, you've done too much damage to turn things around now," I said through the door. He kept trying to make me let him in, but I didn't. He eventually gave up and I looked through the glass to see him get into his car and drive away. I cried for a few more minutes until I heard voices coming from the living room.

Bella and Edward came in and, when they saw me, Bella's face dropped. "Ali, are you alright?"

I looked at her and stood up. "You knew what he was, didn't you?" Even though she never said anything, I could see the answer on Bella's face. "You knew and didn't tell me? How could you, Bella? And you talk about me leaving out details," I said and ran up the stairs and into my room, slamming the door behind me. I threw my jacket to the floor and flung myself onto my bed and muffled my sobs of hurt, pain and heartbreak into the pillow. Later that day, I heard a knock on my door and Bella call through it. I ignored her and lay back down on the pillow. Jake had texted me several times, but I ignored them as they were all the same about him wanting me to forgive him. I didn't want to and I never want to. When the sky outside was completely black and the street lights came on, I changed into my top and shorts as I was gonna go to bed early. Suddenly, I heard something hit my window, followed by two more _plinks_ and I realised something was being thrown against my window. I looked at the clock and saw the green lights read 11: 39pm. I got off the bed and went to the window and opened it. I looked out and saw Jake standing there, wearing only shorts that hugged him around his waist and no shirt, showing off his well toned chest and six pack of abs. "Jake, what the hell are you doing? Is it hard to understand the concept of me not replying to your texts?"

"Ali, can we just talk about it? Stay back, I'm coming in," he said and got ready to do his fancy acrobatics that he had done other nights to get in my room. He always came after a certain time and we would just lie on my bed and fall asleep just after midnight. He would leave early in the morning, but would always give me a goodbye kiss before he left.

But now, I didn't want him to come in my room. "Jake, before you do your circus tricks, answer me truthfully. You would do anything for me, wouldn't you?"

He nodded and looked up at me. "I would give my life for you, Ali. You know I would. You're my whole world. I would even obey orders given by you," he replied.

I knew this would hurt him, but he needed to hear it. "Well, consider this a request. Never see me again, Jake."

As soon as the words left my lips, his face dropped. "Ali, please, you can't be serious?"

I nodded and a tear fell down my cheek. "I _am_ serious, Jake. Never come near me again, never try to contact me again and never see me again. We're through, Jake, I'm sorry."

Jake looked as though he would break down. "No, Ali, please don't do this. I can't live without you," he said and I felt guilty for saying everything.

But I needed a break from everything that I had become embroiled in. "I'm sorry Jake, but it's for the best. I need time to think things through. When I'm ready, I'll forgive you. But I don't know if I ever will," I told him and I shut the window and locked it, locking Jake out of my life for good. I went to bed and, I was about to switch the light off when I heard a howl in the distance: the howl of a heartbroken werewolf.

**(Jacob POV)**

I couldn't believe she never wanted to see me again. The love of my life wanted me to leave her. After she had shut the window, I phased into my wolf form, shredding my shorts in the process. I took off into the woods and, when I reached a good spot, I inhaled a deep breath and howled as loud as I could. I wanted Ali to know how lonely I was without her and how much I needed her. But I knew she wouldn't forgive me for lying to her and not telling her who I really was. I sat where I was for an hour and decided to head home. I got home and phased back into my human form. Luckily, my dad had gone to bed so I didn't need to explain to him why I was naked. I went to my room and went to the drawers and rummaged around for a pair of shorts. I pulled a pair out, slipped them on and crawled into bed. I didn't fall straight to sleep. Instead, I lay awake for what seemed like hours just thinking of what Ali had said to me: _"Never come near me again, never try to contact me again and never see me again. We're through, Jake, I'm sorry."_ Those words would haunt me forever. I rolled over onto my side and started to sob quietly until I fell asleep.

Chapter 11

He did it to protect you

**(Ali POV)**

School the next week turned out to be horrible. With Jake not being in my life anymore, I had decided to give up on both school work and life in general altogether. I was seriously regretting shutting Jake out of my life, but it was for the best. But shutting Jake out came with the price of it punching a huge hole through my chest. Several nights I had woken up screaming and crying hysterically and Bella attended to me as she knew what it was like. She told me about the time Edward left her and that Jake had been there for her. She told me she would always be there for me, as would Edward and all the Cullen family. Friday night I was gonna spend the whole weekend sleeping over at the Cullen household to try and forget all the things that went on with Jake as my house had too many memories. My mum said it was a good idea as I had told her about Jake and she said I should forgive him for what he did because she says he means too much to me. I had to admit she was right, but he left out the little detail of him being a freaking werewolf. Friday had arrived, so Edward drove me to the Cullen house.

I got out the car, went inside and Esme was the first to comfort me. "Ali, I am so sorry about what happened. I know how much he meant to you. Maybe sleeping over will be for the best." I nodded and she was right too. Being at the Cullen house was already starting to make me feel better. Alice was the next one to comfort me, followed by Carlisle, Emmet and finally Jasper. Even Rosalie told me she was sorry and gave me a hug.

Bella took me upstairs to the spare room they had and I dropped my stuff on the floor. "I feel guilty for telling him he shouldn't be part of my life anymore, Bella. I broke him, I hurt him and he must be in pain. I heard him last night, howling and showing how much he needed me," I told Bella and sat on the bed.

She came and sat next to me and I rested my head on her shoulder, eventually letting the tears fall out. "Ali, it'll be OK, I promise. Sooner or later, you'll realise that Jake being a werewolf won't matter to you. The thing that will matter is getting your relationship back on track," she said and hugged me tightly.

"I don't know if I can ever get the relationship back on track. He lied to me Bella and I don't know if I can forgive him," I said and took my head off her shoulder to look at her.

Bella still had her hands on my arms and she had a look on her face that told me she was going to tell me something important. "Ali, what he did, he did to keep you safe. He did it to protect you. Jake only lied to you because he couldn't bear to see you get hurt or worse. Edward did that to me. He lied to keep me safe, but I eventually found out. I guess getting mixed up with magical creature's runs in the family," she said and laughed meekly.

I didn't feel like laughing, so I just sighed and flopped down onto the bed. "Bella, can you go for a while? I wanna be left alone to think about things." She said she would and I heard walk her out the room and shut the door behind her. I lay on the bed for a few minutes and decided to unpack my things. Once I had finished unpacking, I grabbed my bathroom bag and went into the bathroom. I undressed and got into the shower. I turned on the water and it washed over me, cleansing away all the guilt and frustration and depression that I had built up inside me from the last week. Soon, the tears came again and I sat down in the shower and let the water mix with my tears. I didn't care if I used up all the hot water in the house, but I knew they wouldn't mind. I wasn't sure how long I would sit there, but the thing I knew was that Bella was right. Jake had lied to me to protect me and I understood it now. Emily's face must have been caused when Sam phased too near her because he got angry at something. That was the same for Jake. If he got angry and phased too near me, he might have caused me pain and himself guilt and grief. That was why he phased in front of me then. Paul kissed me and Jake was pissed about it. I was too, as Paul is vile and disgusting. After what seemed like hours, the door opened and I saw Emmet walk in. He opened the shower and stepped inside. He shut off the water and handed me a robe, which I put on. Once all the water had drained away, he sat down next to me and put one arm around my shoulder and pulled me close to him. I instantly nestled my head into his shoulder and started to cry again. He then took hold of my hand and squeezed it reassuringly, causing me to grab hold of his shirt with my free hand and sob louder into his shoulder. Neither of us seemed bothered about it because Emmet knew I needed some sort of comfort and I knew that by him comforting me, I was starting to regret shutting Jake out of my life for good.

**(Jacob POV)**

Ever since Ali had shut me out from her life, I was getting more and more depressed. I had missed school the past few weeks and phoned up to say that I wasn't feeling well. Everything I said was true. I was sick. Sick from being cut off from Ali. Dad was a bit annoyed I had cut school, but I told him I wasn't bothered because with Ali not in my life, school was nothing more than a burden. The whole gang came by to check up on me, even Paul. He kept apologising for his behaviour, but I wasn't ready to forgive him. I told him he was starting to get out of hand and he should learn to behave and control his urges around my missing angel. Saturday arrived and it was like any other day I had suffered: lonely, miserable and no Ali. I was ready to give up and run away. Start fresh somewhere.

Bella came over to check up on me and when she took one look at me, her face caved in. She rushed over to me and squeezed me into a hug. "Jake, you look terrible and when was the last time you had a shower?"

I looked away and towards the floor when I answered her. "Does it even matter now? Now that Ali is nowhere near me?" I said and sighed heavily. A tear rolled down my cheek, followed by several more. "Bella, the pain I have now is the one you had when Edward left you. It feels like a huge hole has been punched through my chest."

"That's funny as that's what Ali said the first night she told you not to see her again," Bella said and I managed to smile. "Look, it smiles at last."

I was a bit happier that Ali was sharing the same pain as me. "She's in pain too?" I asked with concern.

Bella nodded and looked at me. "She said she's regretting shutting you out of her life. She can't eat, she can't sleep without crying out in pain and she's let her grades drop in school. Jake, she wants to forgive you but she's not ready. Ali told me when she's ready, she'll forgive you. She also says that she misses you heavily and dearly, but can't bring herself to tell you that you can go back to her," Bella said and I warmed up.

"She said all that? She really wants me back?" I asked and she nodded. "Wow, she really _does_ care about me."

"Of course she does, Jake. Ever since she met you, you've changed her for the better and she's never been happier." Bella squeezed my hand reassuringly and I smiled. "I gotta go, but I'll update you every so often," she said and hugged me again. She walked out of my room and I heard her drive away. So Ali was sharing the same pain as me. I felt much better because since Ali was regretting shutting me out of her life, she needed me near her. But I was willing to wait until she forgave me so I could hold her and smell her heavenly scent and keep Paul at a distance. But this much I knew for sure: Ali was in despair, just like me, and we both needed each other to fix the pain.

Chapter 12

Baseball with the Cullen's

**(Ali POV)**

I woke up in the Cullen household to find an extra blanket covering me and the robe Emmet had gave me last night when I was sobbing hysterically into his shoulder. I blinked several times so my eyes could get adjusted to the light that was pouring through the glass doors in my room. It was Sunday morning and looked to see none other than Alice and Esme sitting on my bed with Rosalie kneeling beside me. "What happened last night?" I asked cautiously.

Alice and Esme looked at each other and, before they had a chance to speak, Rosalie sat on the edge beside me and grabbed my hand. "You were screaming and crying uncontrollably. You were like Bella was when Edward left her. It was her all over again. Ali, you were unable to stop screaming like a mental patient. It took Bella an hour and a half to calm you down so she could comfort you. When you fell back to sleep, we stayed with you to make sure it didn't happen again. But you didn't," she explained and I gasped in surprise. "Is it stopping Jake from seeing you that's causing you this pain?" she asked.

I nodded and I felt the tears starting to come. "Ever since I told him to stay away from me, I've never wanted him so badly beside me. I'm ready to take him back," I said and, to my surprise, Rosalie enveloped me in a hug.

"It's OK, Ali. We're here and we're willing to accept you taking him back," Rosalie told me while rubbing my back soothingly. She pulled away and smiled at me.

"Thank you, Rosalie. That's really sweet of you," I said and Alice came over and squeezed me.

"I thought you would never stop with the screaming. I was almost upset about it and nearly cried myself," she said and I wanted to cry but I held back the tears. "Ali, if you didn't stop, I dunno what I would have done without my best friend going back to her sweet, innocent self."

I smiled and laughed at her comment. "Alice, I wouldn't have gone anywhere, except to a loony bin. But I'm alright thanks to Bella," I told her and I could feel her squeezed me a bit closer.

"I'll start fixing you some breakfast, sweetheart," Esme said and kissed my forehead. She went out the door and downstairs. Rosalie and Alice helped me get dressed and then helped me downstairs like a child.

The first person to barrel towards me and hug me tight was Bella. "Oh Ali, you're alright. I was so worried and scared," she said and held me at arms length. "Carlisle told me it was you're regret and guilt towards telling Jake to stop seeing you that was causing the violent screaming and hysterical sobs. But after I calmed you down, you stopped and were sweating like mad," she explained and I cringed at me sweating. "Esme and Alice cooled off your sweat until you were sleeping peacefully again. They stayed, along with Rosalie to make sure it didn't happen again. Luckily, it never happened."

I smiled and thanked her for helping me through the night. Carlisle came over and did an examination to make sure I was in good condition, which I was and then I sat down as Esme placed a plate of pancakes and omelettes in front of me. "Thanks Esme. I'm starving from screaming last night," I said as I tucked into the pancakes. She ruffled my hair and placed a kiss on my head. Emmet turned on the radio and Christina Aguilera's 'Not Myself Tonight' came on. "Turn it up, Emmet. I love this song," I said and he did. Me, Alice, Bella and Rosalie started singing along to it. Esme and Carlisle smiled and continued fixing breakfast for Bella. Jasper, Edward and Emmet stuck whatever was available or near them in their ears and went back to doing what they were doing. The song finished and all four of us stopped singing, laughed and did a group high five. The boys unplugged their ears and went to help Esme and Carlisle wash the dishes that I and Bella had finished eating off.

"Carlisle, can we go and play baseball today? There's a storm scheduled for later this afternoon and Ali can come too, please?" Alice asked and I looked shocked.

"I didn't know you guys played baseball. But is the storm necessary for it?" I asked and Emmet nodded.

"It's so we don't get heard by any passing people," he explained and sat down next to me. "We play baseball during a thunderstorm as it's the only time we can."  
"What do you say Ali? Fancy playing baseball and having fun for the day?" Jasper asked and leaned against the counter.

Everyone looked at me thoughtfully for a moment as I contemplated my answer. "Yeah, I'll go and have a game."

As soon as I said that, Alice squealed loudly and hugged me tightly. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, Ali. I knew you would say yes as you don't like to disappoint me," she said and kissed me on the cheek.

"It's not that she doesn't want to disappoint you Alice, more like you wouldn't give her a choice and drag her along," Edward said and I nodded. "See, she even agrees."  
Alice looked at me and I thought she was going to break into tears. "Alice, I would say no if I had a choice, but I think it might take my mind off Jake for the day," I told her and she brightened up again.

"It'll help for definite and you'll experience how we play baseball," Carlisle said and came over and put his arm around my shoulders. "How we play is better and more extreme and physical."  
I looked at him and giggled. "Let me guess, Emmet climbs trees to retrieve high balls?" Emmet nodded and gave me a hug. "You're welcome for me coming to play baseball, Emmet," I said before he had a chance to say thank you. I ran upstairs with Alice and Bella to wrap up for baseball. Hopefully it would make me feel better and give me a decent night sleep tonight back home.

**(Jacob POV)**

I woke up from my deep slumber and had a feeling, during the night, that Ali was in serious pain. It put me in pain when I felt she was in pain. I got up and threw on a shirt and my trainers and went into the kitchen. I fixed myself some breakfast and ate.

My dad came in and saw I had a pained expression on my face. "Still missing Ali, aren't ya Jake." He said it as though it wasn't a question and I nodded.

"She made me feel alive and happy and more energetic. But since she learned the truth about me, she ran out on me and I've been lost ever since, dad." I finished my breakfast and washed the plate and went to sit on the sofa.

My dad rolled himself over and put his hand on my shoulder. "Son, she'll forgive you sooner or later as she thinks the world of you. Bella told me when she came by the other day to check on ya," he said when he saw the expression on my face. "Cheer up; she'll be back before you know it."  
He was so confident that Ali would get back together with me, but I didn't feel as confident. If anything, I felt worse. For the past 3 weeks, I have felt nothing but sadness and misery as I haven't been able to hold her in my arms. Even Paul has been bugging me about how I must be upset that she left and I said that it was his fault. "I hope you're right, dad. I hope she comes back before long." I thanked him for building up my hopes and ran outside. I tied my shirts, shorts and trainers to my legs and phased. I took off into the woods and, after finding the clearing I felt that I could be alone, I lay down and rested my head on my front paws. _Ali, please come back to me soon. I miss you terribly._

_You keep hoping and she will for definite._ Sam was in his wolf form and heard me.

_Don't worry, Jakey boy. Ali seems to be a forgiving person_, Jared thought.

I sniffed heavily and started crying. _It just hurts not to feel her against me or rubbing my fur or tickling behind my ears._ I let out a small howl that showed I was in less pain than I was before but I still felt pain. I, Sam and Jared just talked to each other after that while I told them how much I missed her and how I wanted to see her again. But I wanted more than to see her: I wanted to make love to her. I wanted to show Paul who Ali really belongs to. I wanted to make her mine forever.

**(Ali POV)**

We arrived at a deserted field and Emmet and Jasper set out the bases. I had decided to wear a pair of jeans, my best running shoes, a long sleeved top and sweater and a thick hoodie. While everyone was setting up who was gonna bat and who was going to field, Bella and I sat down and started talking some more about Jake. "I can feel I hurt him, Bella. Every night, I hear a sad howl from him and it makes me depressed. I just wanna see him again and tell him I'm sorry for what I've put him through," I said and Bella nodded.

"He really wants to see you too, Ali." I looked at her and realised she went to see him. "I went to make sure he was alright. Ali, when I got there, he was in turmoil. He wasn't eating well, it looked like he hardly slept and he told me he hadn't been to school for the past 3 weeks. He's been lying to everyone about how he feels because he doesn't want to show he's in pain. He misses you, Ali, and he wants to be with you again."

I was about to say something, but Esme came over and said Bella was to umpire and I was going to bat. "I know you might not know how to play baseball, but try your hardest," she said and I nodded.

Alice stood on the pitcher's mound and waited until a loud crack of thunder echoed over the field. "It's time," she said and stretched a few times.

Rosalie batted first and hit the ball straight into the trees. "I can see why you need the thunder. That's gotta be a homerun," I said to Esme as Edward ran after it.

"Edward's pretty fast. For someone his age," Esme replied and I watched as he disappeared into the trees.

Rosalie ran around the bases and, as she was about to make last base, the ball flew through the air and Esme caught it. She put it down on the base as Rosalie slid to it, but didn't get there in time. "You're out," Bella said as she called it. I heard Emmet whoop as Rosalie playfully punched Bella on the arm.

"Almost got it, but Edward beat ya," I said to Rosalie and she smiled.

"Let's see if you can outrun him when it's your turn," she said and stood next to me. Carlisle went up to the plate next and hit the ball. Emmet and Edward both leaped into the air for the ball, but hit each instead and fell to the floor, laughing and shoving each other playfully. Carlisle got a homerun himself and I high-fived him as he went past. Jasper batted next and hit it into the trees, but Emmet climbed up one and caught it, calling Jasper out. "My monkey man," Rosalie smirked and I shook my head. I was right about Emmet climbing trees to retrieve high balls.

Soon, it was turn and I was nervous. "There's nothing to worry about, Ali. Hit the ball and run as fast as you can," Jasper said and I nodded.

I turned towards Alice and I saw her smile in encouragement. I breathed evenly a few times and readied the bat. Alice threw the ball and, with all the energy and strength I had built up in my arms, swung the bat and it collided with the ball, sending it flying off through the air and into the trees. I heard Rosalie, Bella and Alice shout run as I stood there dumbstruck that I hit the ball. I ran as fast as I could and saw that Edward was near the ball. I pushed myself as fast as I would go and, just before the ball reached Esme; I jumped through the air and rolled past final base before she caught it. Alice squealed in delight and I lay flat on the ground out of breath. "That was AWESOME!" I yelled and Jasper and Carlisle helped me up. "I didn't think I could do it, but I did."  
Alice came bounding over to me and we hugged each other tightly. "Oh, that was cool, Ali. You _are_ good at baseball." Suddenly, her face went blank and she came back looking worried. "They're coming and they'll be here soon," she said and I didn't understand.

I grabbed Edward's arm as he came to us. "What's going on? Who's coming?" I asked frantically.

Edward looked around at the rest of his family and they all stood protectively in front of me and Bella. "We shouldn't have brought you here. It's dangerous," Edward told me.

Alice came over and put her arms around me. "It's the rogue vampire. He's picked up your scent, Ali. He's coming to kill you," Alice told me as I gasped with horror.

Chapter 13

James' second visit

**(Ali POV)**

We all waited anxiously for the rogue vampire to come and it seemed like it was taking ages for him to arrive. Just then, a heavy mist swirled in and three figures stalked towards us. Two of the figures were male and the third was female. They all looked frightening and malevolent in a group. Even on their own, they would still be scary. "Get behind us and don't give yourself away," Edward said and there was no arguing with him there.

Alice came and stood beside me on one side and Jasper took the other side. "It'll be OK, Ali; we'll make sure you won't get hurt. If he tries to come one step too close, we'll push him back." Alice grabbed my hand and I felt completely safe with her words. Emmet and Rosalie stood in front of me and Carlisle and Esme took up the front of the pack. Bella squeezed in between Jasper and me and grabbed my other hand and Edward stood in front of me and behind Emmet and Rosalie. We all waited and finally, the three rogue vampires stood not four feet from us. I could see them clearly now. One of them was a tall, black vampire with black hair that hung like dreadlocks and he carried the baseball. The woman had wild, orange hair that made it look as though her head was on fire. The final vampire was the same size as Edward and built close to Jake. He was the most amazingly beautiful yet scary one of the three. Somehow, when he looked at me, I seemed to recognise him and that's when I realised he was the rogue vampire who attacked a few weeks ago. He didn't seem to recognise so I just stayed calm and collected.

"Hello, my name is Carlisle and this is my family: Esme, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Bella and Ali," he introduced and pointed to each of us in turn.

The black vampire stood forward first. "My name is Laurent and this is Victoria and James," he pointed to the other two and James' eyes lingered on me. "May I ask what you are doing playing baseball out here?" Laurent asked, throwing Carlisle the baseball and caught it.

"It's the only place we can play where we aren't disturbed or heard by passers-by," Carlisle responded and Victoria eyed him closely. I looked over and saw Alice watching James and so were Edward and Emmet.

"I don't suppose you could use three more players?" he asked and I knew that was a bad idea. All the Cullen's did too and it could put me in further danger.

"We were just wrapping up, but I think we have time for another game," he replied and threw the ball at Laurent, but Victoria caught it.

"I'm the one with the wicked curve ball," she said proudly. Everyone started to head off, but James remained standing and eyeing me carefully. Edward growled quietly in his throat and James turned away.

However, a gust of wind blew through my hair and James instinctively caught the scent, turning sharply towards me. "I thought you looked familiar, Ali." James stepped forward, but all the Cullen's went back in a protective shield.

"The girl is with us. Leave her alone, James," Carlisle growled.

"You try and touch her, you're dead," Emmet said and James laughed.

"I would like to see you try," he replied. Everyone was ready to strike and Bella picked that moment to back up slowly without actually causing a scene. She tugged at me and I backed up, but I almost tripped.

James sped towards me and wrapped his arms around me. He pressed himself up against me and smelled me. "You are a stubborn child, aren't ya?" he said and squeezed me tighter, causing me to lose my breath. It reminded me of the Paul incident. "You have a strange scent. It reminds me of a dog or a werewolf. You've been imprinted on, haven't you sweetie?" he sneered and grabbed my hair, pulling my head to one side. He sniffed up and down my neck and growled happily. I let out a small whimper and was on the verge of tearing in fear, but I needed to remain strong. "How about I make you my mate and let Victoria turn you into one of us?"

As soon as he said her name, Victoria came over and pushed a strand of hair out of my face. "You're so pretty, almost as pretty as us, sweetheart." She then touched the side of my face and I pulled off her. "She's feisty, which makes her more interesting."

She reached out her hand again, but I avoided it. "Don't you dare touch me," I spat, causing her to backhand slap me across the face.

"You need to respect your elders, Ali. It's rude if you don't" she smirked and James pulled my head back to the side. I mouthed the words 'help me' to Alice and she nodded. "Don't squirm; it'll make it less quick. The less you squirm, the quicker it'll be over." James licked down my neck and I shivered.

As Victoria was about to make her move, she was flung forcefully to the ground by Rosalie. "We warned you not to touch her," she spat and picked Victoria up and threw her across the field. This caught James off guard, so Edward, Emmet and Jasper flung themselves at James, causing both of us to fall to the ground. He let his grip slacken and I wriggled out, but he grabbed my ankle. Edward, Emmet and Jasper had put their bodies on top of James to stop him from moving, so I kicked him in the face and he yelled in pain and let me go. Laurent had escaped into the forest, while Esme, Alice and Rosalie faced off against Victoria.

"Bella, get Ali out of here and run as fast as you can!" Edward yelled and struggled against James' movements.

Bella grabbed me and I jumped up. "Come on, we gotta go now!" she said and I ran with her into the trees on the other side of the field.

I looked back and saw the girls and Carlisle blocking Victoria from getting to me. However, James had freed himself and threw the boys off and over the field. "You can't run from me, Ali. I'll catch you no matter what!" he yelled and laughed triumphantly.

"Ignore him and run," Bella said and I did. Unfortunately, she tripped over a root and I stopped to help her. However, James had caught up and walked past her. "Don't worry about me; just run and I'll get Edward," she told me and I nodded. I ran into the trees and didn't look back. Then I remembered something: a certain some_one_ had rescued me from him before and he could do it again. _Jake, help me. He's after me and the Cullen's can't hold him. You're my only hope and I need you. Please help me, Jake. I love you._

**(Jacob POV)**

I was sitting in the living room in my house and I suddenly felt that Ali was in trouble. I bounded out of the house and ripped my body apart until I was a wolf. I sniffed the air and ran in the direction of Ali. _Sam, Ali's in trouble. That rogue leech is after. I'm on my way there now._

_We'll finish up here and help you out_, he thought back.

But I knew he wasn't the one with a vengeance. _Don't bother; this is between me and that son-of-a-bitch. He hurt her, he hurts me. I'll call if I need help_, I replied.

_Good luck and give him a growl for us_, Jared said and I pushed my legs as fast as they would go. I sprinted further on and weaved in and out of the trees, following Ali's scent and that was overtaken by the leech. I kept running and running, ignoring the cries of pain my muscles gave as I needed to get to Ali and soon, otherwise she was dead. I reached the inner ring of the scent and realised I was close.

_Jake, you're almost there. He's closing in and Ali won't be able to run much longer. She's trapping herself like a wild boar. You need to hurry or she'll be dead in less than five minutes_, Sam said and I barked with determination.

I kept pushing myself and making my muscles ache like hell, but if I stopped now, my angel would become a literal one. _Just hold on for a few minutes, Ali. I'm coming and I'm ready to rip a vampire to pieces_.

Chapter 14

Jacob rescues Ali again

**(Ali POV)**

I was running for my life and on a path I didn't recognise. All I knew was that James was after me and I was going to be turned into one of them. I was out of breath and ready to give up and just face my fate. I stopped running and saw that I had lost James for now. I leaned against the closest tree and panted heavily, trying to catch my breath.

Suddenly, I heard him call out, "Ali, where are you? Come out, come out wherever you are," he taunted and I gasped in horror. He sounded close and I would be dead soon. I slid around the tree I was leaning against and pressed my body up as far as it would go. I then clamped my hands over my mouth and breathed through my nose. "There's no use trying hide. Your scent is calling to me and I'll find you soon. And then, you'll be one of us and with me." I muffled my sob at being his mate against my hands. The thought of making love to James made me sick and I wanted to cry out loud. I waited for a few moments and looked around the tree. He was searching for me, hunting me, stalking me. Like some kind of prized animal. I took my hands away from my mouth and counted to ten and looked around again. I saw James had his back to me, so I took the opportunity to make my way quietly onto the safe path. I know he would follow my scent, but if I could make it back to the Cullen's, then I would be safe. I walked as quickly and quietly as I could and, when I was sure I was out of range of James, started to run through the trees. I ran as fast I could and pushed my muscles into overdrive. Soon, I heard him calling out for me and running after me, closing in faster than what I had hoped. I hid behind another tree and watched him run past me. I then sprinted off in another direction and looked to see if James was following me, walking backwards slowly. Unfortunately, James appeared behind me and grabbed me in a bear hug and started to crush me. "Scream all you want, Ali. No-one will hear ya once I'm finished breaking every bone in your body," he sneered and squeezed harder and harder. I started to gasp for breath and finally, I swung my leg and hit him in the knee. James let me go and I fell to the muddy earth, panting and gasping for air. I looked to see him stumbling over the undergrowth, holding his knee in pain. Suddenly, James snapped his head up and his eyes were wild with hunger and anger. "You are _really_ testing my patience now, Ali." He snarled viciously and I got up and ran. I didn't know how far I got before I tripped over and rolled over to see James leaning over me. "It seems that the prey has trapped itself. It must be my lucky day," he glowered and got ready to strike. I saw part of a tree branch that looked like it would break apart. I reached for it and swung it hard, hitting James across the head. It didn't get him off unfortunately. It just made him even more angry and determined. "That wasn't a smart thing to do," he growled and pinned my arms to my side, pressing his body up against me and he started to move his groin up and down me like we were making love. James was about to bite me when a huge shape grab him by the arm and flung him into the trees, snapping a few to pieces. I sat up and watched as James and the shape, which I saw was my favourite wolf, battled each other and threw attacks and ducking at the right moments. After what seemed like a while of battling, the two mystical creatures stood facing each other and staring each other down. Finally, James broke the silence between them. "You can't keep her safe forever. You'll let your guard slip one time and then, that's when I'll get her. When you come back one time, she'll be in pieces and her blood will be spilt everywhere," he said and took off towards the field.

The wolf watched to make sure he wasn't coming back and then turned to me. As soon as I caught a glimpse of those eyes, my heart stopped beating. It was him; he heard me. "Jake. . ." was all I could manage before I lost consciousness and blackness overtook me.

**(Jacob POV)**

After the leech ran away, I stood my ground to make sure he wasn't coming back. He never did, so I turned towards Ali. As soon as she took one look at my eyes, she lost her breath. "Jake. . ." she gasped before she lost consciousness and fainted. I was so glad she was safe, but I needed to get her home. I walked over to her and nuzzled her, but she didn't open her eyes. She was breathing peacefully, which I was overjoyed about.

I tried to slip my nose under her to get her on my back, but I had trouble. _Sam, I need help. Ali fainted and I can't get her on my back._

Sam came out the trees and phased into his human form. "Let me get her on," he offered and picked her up and set her gently on my back. "Take her home, but don't let her fall off," he said and I nodded. I took off quickly but carefully for Bella's house and didn't stop running until I got there. Luckily, her mum and Charlie were out, so no-one needed to explain what happened to Ali and why a wolf was helping her.

I barked three times in succession and the door opened. Bella looked out and gasped with shock. "Ali, what happened to you? Edward, ask Jacob what happened," she said while tending to Ali. I saw Alice come out with Carlisle and Emmet, who picked her up gently and took her inside. Bella and Carlisle followed her while Edward and Alice stayed.

Edward looked at me and fell to one knee. "Jacob, thank you for bringing her back," he said and I nodded.

"Where was she? How did you find her? Is she hurt badly?" Alice asked the questions rapidly, but Edward held his hand up.

"Alice, give Jacob a chance to explain the series of events." He looked to me and nodded for me to start.

_The rogue vampire was about to turn her so I knocked him away by grabbing his arm and flinging him off her. We battled each other for a while until he vowed to kill her and took off. Ali lost consciousness, so Sam came and put her on my back and told me to bring her here_, I explained while Edward told Alice.

She then looked at me and smiled. "Thank you, Jacob. If we both lost her, as she means a lot to us, I dunno what we would have done," she said and patted my head. She gracefully glided up the stairs and into the house.

Edward went and sat on the porch and I sat next to him. "Jacob, go and get some rest. Ali will be fine, trust me. Carlisle will keep her alive and well," he said and I nodded. I walked down the steps and turned towards Edward, but he was a step ahead of me. "I'll call you when she wakes up." He held out his hand and I hit my paw on it like a high five. I barked my thanks at him and ran off into the woods.

I reached my house where Sam and the gang were waiting. "Hey, is she gonna be alright?" Sam asked and I nodded.

"Carlisle's gonna take care of her," I replied as I phased and dressed in the shorts Sam had brought. "Edward said he would call when she woke up. I'm so glad I got there in time or she would be dead or one of them." I winced at the thought of my sweet, innocent Ali being turned into a vampire. We waited and it had been four hours since I had dropped Ali off at home. Edward said he would call when she awoke and I prayed to God she would, very, very soon.

**(Ali POV)**

I awoke from what seemed like a long nap and the first thing that hit me was a bright light coming through the windows. I rubbed my eyes and tried to sit up, but a sharp pain shot through my ribs. I looked and saw that my right hand was in the early stages of healing and I lifted my shirt to see several bruises around my rib cage.

The first person to come through the door was none other than Bella, who rushed over and pulled me into a hug. "You're finally awake. Carlisle was worried you weren't gonna wake up as you were in a bad condition," she explained and soon she started tearing.

I rubbed her back soothingly and pushed her back so I could look at her face. "Bella, have long have I been asleep or out or whatever you wanna call it?" I asked and waited for the answer.

Carlisle appeared at the door and leaned against the frame. "Ali, you've been out for at least 5 days. I told the school about it and they said that they would give you as much time off as needed to recover properly."

I was both relieved and upset because I was awake but I had missed a whole school week. "What happened after I fainted?" I asked Bella.

"Jake brought you home and Carlisle attended to you and you were asleep for so long that we would leave you. You woke up to eat and got to the toilet, but apart from that, you were asleep mostly," Bella replied and squeezed my hand.

"Jake saved me, I know that much. He fought James off and then when I looked at his eyes, I fainted. He brought me here?" I was so pleased that Jake was there and then I remembered he would be worried. "I gotta call Jake and tell him I'm alright," I said and tried to get out of bed, but Bella and Carlisle pushed me back.

"Edward called him and Jacob said he would come by tonight. He's been worried about you and he thought you would never wake up. But when he heard you were awake, he was 'howling' for joy," he joked and I laughed. I lay down on my pillow and felt my eyes closing. "Come on, Bella. She needs to get some more sleep and rest. Bella, tell Monica and Charlie I'll come by tomorrow to check on her," I heard him say and that was the last thing I heard as I fell asleep after that. I woke up to see my mum sitting on the bed and holding back the tears. "Mum, I'm fine, don't worry about it," I assured her, but she was on the edge of shedding tears.

"I know, but I just can't accept the fact that my baby almost got hurt. Luckily, Carlisle says you'll make a full recovery and be back to school in time for Prom," she said and squealed at mentioning the word 'prom.' Oh god, prom was the last thing I wanted to talk about. "Anyway, how are things going between you and Jake?" she asked and I felt warm inside.

I smiled at her and remembered him coming over tonight. "He's calling tonight and we'll make it up. I've forgiven him even before he's begged for forgiveness," I answered and she smiled.

"I hope you two get back on track with things soon enough as you make the cutest couple," my mum reminded me and I nodded. She kissed me on the head and told me to sleep off everything as I would be allowed a lie I tomorrow morning. It was Saturday tomorrow and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"I thought she would never leave," a voice made me jump and I saw Edward hiding behind my door. "She can talk when she starts, can't she?"

I lowered my eyes at him and crossed my arms. "How long have you been there?" I asked and he laughed.

"Long enough to hear that you and Jake are cute together," he replied and I threw a pillow at him, but he caught it.

Just then, Bella came in and looked surprised. "So, you're hiding in here now, are ya?" she asked.

Edward was about to respond, but I beat him to the punch. "Yes, he is and he's harassing me really weirdly," I said and opened the window fully. "Get him outta here before I do something I'll regret later."

"But first, what would you say if Jacob was here? There must be something that you want to tell him and I think this might be the best time to practice the speech," Edward said and I looked towards my bed.

"If Jake were here, I'd tell him I was sorry for yelling at him and saying never to see me again and I forgive him for the secrets he kept from me. Thanks to Bella, I understand he did it to make sure I didn't get hurt. I mean the world to him and he loves me as much as I love him and if he wants to apologise a thousand times, I'll forgive him after the first one. I realise now he does what he does to keep people like me safe and now I know what I want to say to him: Jake, I love you and forgive you. I just wish he were here so I could tell him," I said and sighed.

"You already have told me," a voice I instantly recognised said and I smiled. I turned around and saw Jake standing near the window, arms folded across his chest a smile on his face.

Chapter 15

Ali and Jacob 'make up'

**(Jacob POV)**

I watched as Ali had trouble forming words as she was surprised I was here. Without warning her, I closed the gap between us and pulled her into a hug, wrapping my arms around her and pulling her tight against my chest.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and rested her head on my shoulder. "You have no idea what I have been through when you weren't near me," she whispered and I smiled.

"I have a pretty good idea what you've been through," I replied and kissed her hair.

"We'll leave you two alone," Edward said and dragged Bella out of the room and shut the door.

When I heard them going down the stairs, I pushed back a bit and looked in her eyes. "I've missed you so much, Ali. I've never wanted to do this so badly." With that, I planted a kiss on her lips and led her to the bed. I lowered her down on it, using my arms as support and finally lay her down, wrapping my arms around her and kissing her passionately. I missed doing this and I missed her badly for the past 3 weeks. Ali tightened her grip around my neck and laced her fingers in my hair. I planted kisses along her neck and went back to her lips. After a while, I broke off and lay next to her and she rested her head on my chest.

"Jake, do you hate me for what I did?" she asked and sat up and I looked at her in shock. "I mean, I understand if I hurt you and I don't care if you hate me for abandoning you," she said and I could see tears forming in her eyes.

I sat up and wiped the tears away with my thumbs. I then placed my hands on either side of her face and rested my forehead on her. "Ali, I could _never_ hate you for doing what you did to me. If anything, _I_ should be the one apologising for not telling you the truth. I was just afraid _you_ would leave _me_. But that's probably silly because you spent so much time with me as wolf and you weren't afraid," I said and kissed her again.

Ali laughed and rested her head on my shoulder. "Jake, I wasn't scared of you when you were a wolf. I had this feeling that it was you all along, but I wasn't sure. And when I saw those eyes, I knew it was you and you were just protecting me from James. I would never leave you for doing that," she told me and I smiled.

I knew she wouldn't leave me for not telling her I was a wolf. She hadn't been scared of it before she knew it was me and she wasn't scared now. "So, what was the reason you told me we were through?" I asked, puzzled.

"I was so angry with you not telling and annoyed at myself not realising it sooner that I said things I didn't mean. It just came out and I just needed a break to understand everything. I never meant to cause you so much hassle," she explained and turned my head so I was looking into her emerald eyes. "You mean too much to me Jake for those things to stop us being together. I love you and that's all that matters, right?"

I smiled and kissed her nose, making her giggle. "Right, everything that came between us is nothing compared to what it means to me to be with you again," I told her. "And I love you too." I lay back down and Ali did too, resting her head on my chest. I automatically wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer and tighter. After everything that we've been through lately, I never wanted her out of my sight again. And then I remember how much I wanted to show Paul he couldn't have her. I never wanted to have sex with Ali so badly. "Ali, I know this might be too sudden, but I was just thinking about something?"

She sat up and sat down on my stomach and looked at me. "And what were you thinking about?" she asked curiously.

In the heat of the moment, I lost control and wrapped my arms around her waist and we fell backwards onto the bed. "Ali, I want to make love to you and make the connection I've wanted to so badly since I met you," I told her and she looked upset. "What's the matter? Oh, I came on too strong didn't I? Son-of-a-bitch, I always does that."

She then turned my head towards and I waited for rejection. "Jake, it's not that I don't wanna have sex, which I do greatly, but I'm afraid you might forget how fragile I am and just lose control, you know, 'dominate' me," she said and I sighed.

I looked at her and she was right. My animal instinct would _definitely_ take over and I would forget how fragile she was. I would hurt her and that would hurt me. "Ali, I would never hurt you. I would even take it slow and gentle until you were ready. You know I respect your decisions," I told her and kissed her lips softly.

Soon, she smiled seductively and forcefully pushed back and sat on my stomach. "I lied, _I'm_ the one who's gonna dominate _you_," she said and I sat up and pulled her head towards me, closing the space between our lips. I hesitated, but then put one hand up the back of her shirt. "Take it off, you know you want to," she breathed against my lips. I didn't think twice about it as I pulled the shirt over head and threw it to the floor. I saw she wasn't wearing a bra and that made my 'little Jake' begin to move. To complicate matters further, she pressed herself up against me and I felt it harden further. I then took off my trainers and her shorts, to reveal no underwear and I was fully erect by the end of it. I threw my shorts off onto the floor and, thinking back to the movie Watchmen, I went to sit in the computer chair. However, Ali grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "Jake, what about protection?" she asked, concerned.

I hadn't thought about protection, but then I remembered what Sam said about the first time him and Emily had sex. "Ali, this might sound strange, but we can't wear condoms. If we did, the latex would melt due to our extreme body heat, but don't be worried as Sam told me something that eased me. And it only applies to if we have sex three times in the same night. The first time we have sex, like now, there is a hundred percent chance of no pregnancies and that is for definite. The second time round, there is a fifty-fifty chance, meaning it could go either way. And the third time, you will get pregnant, no doubt about that." After that little explanation, she still looked worried. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "Ali, I'll go slowly since it's your first time, I promise," I reassured her and went to sit in the computer chair. The lights in the house were off and the street lights were off too. The only light coming in through the window was from the moon. Ali came over and hovered over me, wrapping her arms around my neck. Ali took a deep breath and, looking almost as eager as me, lowered her body down onto me, causing both of us to gasp. She tightened herself around my neck and I tightened my grip around her waist as she moved up and down like she was a professional. Keeping her hands locked around my neck, Ali leaned back and showed off her bare breasts and manage to keep the rhythm going too. After a while, she came back and we started kissing. I decided we needed another level to this, so I pushed both of us back onto the bed and threw the sheets and duvet over our naked bodies while I gently thrusted inside of her.

"Jake, you know what you want and I'm OK with it. Just do it. I want it just as much as you do," she said and she knew I wanted to go faster. So I quickened it and it felt good. I went faster and thrusted harder and Ali didn't seem bothered by it. I tightened my arms around her waist and kissed her fully on the lips while I moved around inside her. I soon realised I was ready to let go, so with the amount of time I had left, I thrusted as fast and as hard as I could. Ali let go of my neck and grabbed the sheets on the bed and started to moan with pleasure. I kept thrusting as fast and as hard as I could until I emptied myself inside her, causing both of us to moan out in pleasure.

**(Ali POV)**

I was resting my head on Jake's chest and listening to his heartbeat. It was so soothing, I was almost falling asleep. But I managed to keep myself awake and looked up at him. "Jake, what we just did was amazing. Who knew you were like that?" I asked him and smiled at him. He smiled back and kissed me on the nose.

"Well, you were just as good. You seemed like a pro," he replied.

I giggled and looked at the purity ring on my hand. "I guess I don't need this anymore," I said as I slid it off my finger and placed it on the side table next to my bed.

As I was pulling back my hand, Jake grabbed it and placed it against his chest, keeping his hand on top of mine and tightened his other arm around me. "I wonder if we woke up the house with our little make up session," he said and laughed huskily.

"The way we went on, we would be lucky to wake the whole street," I replied and snuggled closer to his, nestling my head under his chin. Then a thought occurred to me. "Jake, why did Paul ignore you when you told him not to hit on me? Did he think I would fall for his charms or was he just trying his luck?"

He was quiet for a minute and finally spoke. "I think it was a bit of both. But you denied him and made me proud."

I blushed and snuggled closer, Jake tightening his hold on me. "I would never do it with Paul. He's too gross to even kiss or hug. He's nothing compared to you," I told him and suddenly shivered. "Hold me tighter," I whispered and he did.

"I will _never_ lose you again. Not to Paul or even that leech that started grinding you. You're too special, Ali and I am glad I was blessed with someone like you." He tilted my head up and kissed my lips, eventually flipping us over and wrapping his arms around me again.

I went around his neck and he started on my neck and went down to my chest before going to my jaw line and then back to my lips. He went back to the original position, placing me on his chest. "Why is your heartbeat so soothing? It makes me want to sleep."

He looked at the clock and looked back at me. "It's only 3 in the morning. Go to sleep and I promise you I'll be here when you wake up." I felt my eyes beginning to close and the last thing I heard before I went completely to sleep was Jake saying, "You have nothing to worry about. I'll be here for all eternity."


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting with the Cullens

Chapter 1

New Town, New Start

**(Ali POV)**

The day my dad and brother died was the day my life ended. The truck appeared out of nowhere and hit the car before they had a chance to see it. They were pronounced dead at the scene and I couldn't get the images out of my head. Three months after their deaths, my mother announced that we were moving down to Forks in Washington and going to live with my Uncle Charlie and my cousin Bella. Oh, by the way, my name is Alison Swan, but I prefer to be called Ali. That's what my mother calls me as did everyone back in Georgia. I'm seventeen years old with brown hair that goes to the middle of my back with dark blonde highlights and green eyes that show a tint of blue and grey. I wasn't the tallest person back home, being 5'6" and weighing in the vicinity of 179lbs. For the past ten years, my mother has made me wear a purity ring on my right hand as a sign to show her I'm still a virgin, but it'll never come off as no guys ever went out with me back home. Speaking of guys, I received several letters from Bella before we had told them we were moving in with them about her boyfriend Edward Cullen. When I read them was when I found out he was a vampire. Naturally, you'd think I wouldn't go and live with them after reading that, but I was curious about him and his entire family being vampires. I had dozed off and rested my head against the car window for the drive down to here and awoke when my mum touched my shoulder. I yawned and stretched and rubbed my eyes to wake my self up. "Are we here already?" I asked sleepily.

"Yeah and Charlie has come to welcome us with Bella," she said and got out the car. My mum and Uncle Charlie were related through marriage as my dad was Charlie's brother. My mother kept her last name as Swan as she said that my dad would remain with her if she kept it and he seems to as back home my mother worked as a forensic scientist and she got a job at the local police station doing the same thing. On the salary she was on, my mother bought me an iPod, an iPhone and was on the verge of getting an iPad for my eighteenth birthday, which was in eight months.

I got out of the car and the cold wind whipped at my face as soon as I stepped out the car, making my hair wrap around my face. I looked at the house and saw Charlie standing and talking with my mother. He spotted me and waved and I waved back. I shut the car door and stared at the house. It was a two-storey building with faded red paint and a porch that looked as though it would collapse with the slightest movement. Charlie's police cruiser was in the drive as was Bella's truck. I looked around and spotted Bella coming out the front door.

"Ali, you're here!" she cried and ran down the steps towards me. I smiled and embraced her in a hug. "I missed you so much! We haven't seen each other in, what, ten years?" I nodded and smiled at her. "So, are you OK with me dating Edward with him being what he is?" she asked and I could hear the concern in her voice.

"Of course I am. Why would you ask that? I couldn't be happier. At least you _have_ a boyfriend," I said and sighed.

"Hey, you'll find someone before you realise it," Bella reassured me and pulled me into another hug. That's what I loved about Bella. She always told me to keep my head high and look at life positively. "Come on, time to say hello to my dad." With that, we both walked up to the house and onto the porch.

"Nice to see you again, Ali," Charlie said and hugged me. I always enjoyed the company of Uncle Charlie as he always made me smile whenever I was feeling down.

"It's great to be here, Uncle Charlie," I replied and looked at him.

"You sure you're OK with us staying here, Charlie?" my mother asked.

"Yeah, it's not everyday my favourite niece and sister-in-law come to visit. Come on inside with you're things and get settled in. The place is stocked with food so you're not gonna starve," Charlie replied and helped us with our luggage. My mum had brought three cases with her and I brought a large case and a small one along with my shoulder bag. "Bella, take Ali up to her room and get her settled, will ya?"

"Come on, you're room hasn't changed a bit since you were last here," Bella said enthusiastically and practically shoved me upstairs and made me trip over my cases nearly. I dragged them into a room opposite from Bella's and looked around. My room hadn't changed since I was last here. The bed was against the far wall and the two windows had the same curtains when I was a kid with Bratz on them. There was a desk on another wall and a chest of drawers next to it. Finally, I noticed the wardrobe too on the final wall. All the furniture was oak and had a dark varnish finish to it. The walls were painted white, but it looked darker thanks to the weather, as did the carpet, which was actually dark blue but looked black due to the weather.

"You're right, Bella. It hasn't changed one bit," I said and smiled. I never felt more at home.

"I'll let you get rested and call you when food's up," she said and I nodded. Bella left and I heard her footfalls on the stairs. I went over and opened the window overlooking the backyard where I saw a forest. The cool air hit me and I breathed it in. I was thankful for it as the room made me hot. I took off my jacket and hung it up in the wardrobe. From then on, I started unpacking my cases, putting my shirts, bottoms, socks and underwear in the chest of drawers and my jackets, coats and shoes in the wardrobe. I slipped of my Osiris trainers and put them at the foot of my bed. I grabbed a halter top and shorts and laid them out on my bed as my pyjamas. I never wore full pyjamas as I sweat a lot whenever I wear them. I fell onto the bed and sighed. It was as soft as I imagined it. I rested my head on the pillow and found my head sank right into it. I closed my eyes and fell asleep without warning. Several hours later, my mother's voice called up the stairs telling me dinner was ready. I woke up and looked at the clock. The green light read 17:26 and I realised I had been asleep for four hours. I got off the bed and went downstairs and I could smell the familiar smell of chicken and bacon pasta with mushrooms and garlic bread.

"Hey sweetheart, have a nice nap?" my mum asked as she served the food onto the table.

"Yeah, that bed's really comfy," I replied and took my seat next to Bella and my mum. We all tucked in and started eating. Dinner went by really quickly as we all engaged in conversation about what Forks had to offer and what we were going to do while we were here. That's when my mother sprung it on me.

"Ali, I signed you up to attend Forks High School. You start first thing tomorrow morning," she said and smiled. I smiled back, but it was a forced smile.

"Hey, Edward's coming over later and I think it would be great if you met him, Ali," Bella said and beamed at me.

"Yeah, that would be great. I've heard some interesting things about him," I said and winked at her. After chatting for another ten minutes, mum and Charlie washed up while me and Bella went upstairs into my room and chatted about school.

"Are you sure you don't mind me hanging around with you at school? I don't want to start hovering over you like some lost puppy," I said and flopped onto my pillow.

"No, I don't mind. Besides, you'll get to meet Edward's siblings at lunch aswell as everyone else," she replied and squeezed my hand. "You'll fit in, trust me." I couldn't help but smile.

"Bella, there's someone here to see you," my mum shouted up the stairs.

"That'll be Edward. Come on, you'll like him," Bella said and grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the room and down the stairs. That's when I saw him. Edward was weirdly beautiful and handsome. He was quite tall and slender with copper coloured hair and dark eyes. His skin was pale, paler than mine. But I knew that was due to him being a vampire and I got giddy at the thought. I was meeting a real vampire. I squealed inside. "Hey, you're early," Bella said and kissed him.

"I couldn't wait to see you," he replied and hugged her

"Edward, this is my cousin Ali. Ali, this is Edward," Bella introduced us.

I held out my hand to him. "Bella's told me a lot about you, but I didn't believe it until now," I said and, to my surprise, he took my hand and kissed it.

"Bella's told me all about you and I think she was wrong about certain things," he said and smiled, showing two rows of pearl white teeth. "You're much prettier than what she described you as being."

I was taken aback by what he said and giggled girlishly. "Wow, no one has ever called me prettier. Except my mother," I said and looked at him. _This conversation is turning into a joke fest for him. I'm really stumped for something to say and I'm starting to embarrass myself_, I thought.

"You're not embarrassing yourself. It must be hard to talk about who I really am in front of your mother," he said, causing me to jump back in shock. I then realised he must have read my mind and heard what I was thinking.

"Why don't you three go upstairs and chat while Monica and I talk about where the school is located," Charlie said and we rushed off upstairs.

"God, that was really slow. I thought they would never let us leave," I said and opened the door to my room.

"Yeah, being with a vampire must have made you all choked up," Edward said and smiled.

"Well, that made it more annoying. I just wanted to say that I think it's so cool my cousin is dating a vampire. By the way, never read my mind without telling me again. And that goes for the rest of your family. Be sure to tell them that, please. I don't want to have to deal with a bunch of vampires replying to my thoughts negatively," I told Edward sternly.

He laughed and nodded. "Yeah, I promise they will know about you getting used to vampires and how you get freaked out by our abilities."

I thanked him and flopped down onto the bed, letting out a small sigh. "Don't you think it's weird that I'm not afraid, or supposed to be afraid, of what you are, Edward?" I asked him.

He smiled and looked at me. "No, I don't think it's weird. I mean, Bella was the same. She didn't look the other way and look where we are now," he said and kissed the top of Bella's head. "What's with the ring?" he asked, motioning to my hand.

I looked at it and sighed, well, more like grunted. "My mother makes me wear it. It's a purity ring and it shows to her that I'm still a virgin. Last time I checked, no boys ever came near me as they never wanted to go beyond friendship. So, here I am seventeen years later and without a boyfriend. It actually doesn't bother me when I see other people as a couple," I explained and twisted the ring around my finger.

"Ali, don't be down. Like I said when you arrived, you'll find someone when you least expect it," Bella said and crawled over and pulled me into a hug.

I couldn't help but hug her back and smile. She always made me feel better. "Thanks, Bella. That cheered me up," I said and smiled, making her smile back.

"Well, I better get going. It was nice meeting you Ali and you're welcome to meet my family tomorrow at school," Edward said and hugged me. I was expecting to be crushed, but the hug was surprisingly gentle. "And no, I don't give bear hugs. Maybe Alice, but that's about it," he said and raised his eyebrows.

"What did I say about reading my thoughts, Edward Cullen?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"I have to go as my parents are expecting me. See you tomorrow Ali," he told and walked out the door.

I heard his footfalls on the stairs and him saying bye to my mother and Charlie, then the front door slam and his car pull away. "You're right Bella, I did like him. Although the mind reading got on my nerves. Is his whole family like that?"

"No, they're nice. But I'll warn you now. Rosalie will probably ignore you as she doesn't take kindly to strangers. But apart from that, everyone else is nice. It's like Edward said, Alice will take an instant liking to you as she loves meeting new people." From that point on, it was nothing but her explaining the Cullen family to me and me asking questions, which she answered in detail. Around midnight, my mother said we should go to bed as school was in the morning. We finished our chat and used the bathroom together, still talking about Edward's family. When we finished, me and Bella hugged each other goodnight and went our separate ways. I changed into my top and shorts and went over and closed the first set of curtains. I closed the window I opened when I got here down until there was a gap big enough to let some air in. As I was about to close the curtains, I noticed something in the distance coming out of the forest. Despite it being almost dark, the hazy light of the moon lit up what appeared to be a wolf. We stared at each other for a while until it went back into the trees. I watched the spot where it had appeared for a bit longer until I closed the curtains and went to bed. But I didn't fall asleep as I kept thinking about the wolf. What caught me as strange was that it seemed larger than an average wolf I saw at the zoo back in Georgia. At around 1:30 in the morning, I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep, my thoughts and dreams focusing on nothing but the wolf.

Chapter 2

First Day of School

**(Ali POV)**

I woke up to my alarm ringing and my phone playing 'Wake Up' by Hilary Duff, telling me to get my lazy ass outta bed and off to school. I looked at the clock on my phone and saw the numbers read 7:23am. I grunted and flopped down hard onto the pillow. I was falling back to sleep when a bright light blared in my eyes and I shot up to see my mother opening the curtains. "Come on, sweetie, time to get up and get ready. Do you want to miss your first day of school?" she asked and pulled the duvet off my head, exposing me to the morning light.

"Yeah, that would be a letdown," I mumbled and got out of bed.

"Well, get dressed and have breakfast as me and Charlie are taking you and Bella to school this morning," my mum said and left me.

I grabbed my bathroom bag and shuffled across the landing into the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I brushed my teeth, had a shower and dried myself off when I finished. I got redressed in my pyjamas and unlocked the door, but nearly walked into Charlie on the way back to my room. "Oh, morning Uncle Charlie. Sleep well?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I woke up early this morning with a pain in my back. But it subsided after five minutes and I got back to sleep. You sleep alright, Ali?" he asked.

I nodded and yawned. "Yeah, but I didn't get to sleep properly until half one this morning. When I went to bed last night, I thought I saw what looked like a wolf. I know, it sounds crazy. But I'm sure I saw it." With that, Charlie headed downstairs and I went back into my room to get changed. I changed into a pair of jeans with Rhinestones down the leg and at the bottom hem and a denim skirt that is attached to it, a light blue halter top, dark blue sweater and denim jacket. I slipped on my Osiris trainers and grabbed my new school bag. After that, I grabbed my iPhone and iPod and stuffed then into my jacket pockets. I went down to breakfast and saw everyone already at the table. I sat next to Bella and she had started on breakfast. She had a bowl of cereal with her and was flipping through a magazine. I instantly noticed that it was one I brought with me. "Isn't that my magazine you're reading, Isabella Swan?" I asked, using her full name. She scowled at me as she hated her full name being used.

"Yes I believe it is, Alison Kerry Swan," she shot back.

I shrugged and grabbed some toast and a toasted waffle. "It doesn't bother me when you use my full name. Everyone used it back in Georgia all the time, from my friends and teachers and even my own mother," I said and took a bite of the waffle. "Besides, Edward doesn't use my full name. Which is strange considering he seems like a proper gentleman?"

Bella rolled her eyes and took a drink of her juice. "Anyway, you looking forward to starting school?" she asked.

"Not really, but it'll take my mind off other things," I said and sighed, resting my head on the table.

"It's not that bad. Edward and his family will be there, so you'll have already some friends," she said and hugged me.

I rested my head on her and smiled. "You're right, I'm sure Edward's sibling will like me. Except for Rosalie, who, like you said, will hate me." We finished breakfast and we all gathered up our things as it was time to go. We all went in my mum's Land Rover and we set off for the school. The drive wasn't that long and we arrived out front. I and Bella got out and I looked at the school. The building was a normal looking building with red brickwork and several smaller buildings interconnecting with it. "Wow, even the prisons you see on TV are more interesting than this (!)" I said sarcastically and shut the door.

My mum rolled down the window and gave me a kiss goodbye. "Now, Charlie said we're both going to be late home so see if you can get a lift home with Edward. If he's taking Bella home, he may aswell take you home. Have a good day sweetheart," she said and I smiled.

"Enjoy yourselves, kids," Charlie said and with one final beep of the horn, my mum drove away.

"Welcome to hell, Ali," I said and slung my school bag over my shoulder.

Bella looked at me and interlocked her arm with mine. "Don't be like that, Ali, I was like that when I first started, but I came to enjoy it. I'm sure you will too," she said and pulled me towards the main office.

When we got inside, I saw none other than Edward standing there already. "Oh, great, just what my days needs. Some mind reader to tell me not to worry and to look up and keep my head high, you get the picture," I said and looked at him.

He smiled and laughed. "Don't worry; I won't freak you out on your first day at school."

"Here, I got your schedule and a slip that has to be signed by your teachers and handed in at the end of the day," Bella said and handed me several pieces of paper.

"Great, another reason to hate school," I mumbled and looked at my schedule. "Maths, Biology, English Literature? What the hell kind of school is this, a torture school?"

Bella grunted and grabbed my shoulders. "It'll be alright, Ali. Edward and I have several classes with you, so we'll help. Let's go before we're late," she said and they led me out to our first lesson, which was Maths.

I handed the teacher the slip and he signed and motioned for me to take a seat. This day was going well as I didn't have to stand up and introduce myself. Let's hope I can go through my first week without doing it. I took a seat behind Edward and next to Bella, since it was the only seat left. "Well, that went better than I thought. No introducing myself to the class and I'm sitting with my cousin and Count Dracula here," I said and winked at Edward when I said that. He rolled his eyes and watched the front of the class as the teacher called for attention. After he explained what we were doing today, he set us to work and said we could chat quietly amongst ourselves. From then on, Edward, Bella and I chatted about the rest of the classes and what they were like. The next bell signalled the end of the lesson and the start of lesson two. We went to the second lesson, which was none other than Geography, and I had the slip signed again. Once again, the teacher told me to sit without introducing myself.

"See, you're getting away without introducing yourself to the class. So, what do you think _now_?" she asked and stared at me with Edward.

I looked at them both and nodded. "It's better than what I expected." With that, everyone went back to work and the lesson was over before we knew it. The whole school piled into the cafeteria and I queued with Edward and Bella. Edward bought a bottle of water and waited for me and Bella. Bella got a tuna salad and coke, while I bought a chicken pasta salad, two cookies and a bottle of water. Both of us paid and we went to sit. I followed Bella and Edward and realised where we were headed. "Let me guess, those three are your family?" I said, motioning to three people who looked similar to Edward.

"Yeah, my adopted siblings. If you're wondering, Alice isn't here yet, so prepare yourself because you will like her," he replied and we sat with them.

I was nervous to be sitting with four other vampires, but I took a deep breath and sat down. I immediately recognised Rosalie, from the expression she was giving me. "You must be Rosalie. It's obvious from the look you're giving me. Bella said you wouldn't take kindly to me, but I accept that," I said and started eating.

"Edward, who is this smartass bimbo sitting with us?" Rosalie asked and tightened her hold on her bottle.

"'Smartass bimbo?' Yeah, that's real original," I said and took a drink of water.

"You wanna go now, bitch or should I kill you when you are alone," she responded and squeezed the bottle so hard, the top flew off and water flowed over the top.

Edward intervened before I did anything else. "Both of you calm down. You don't want to make a scene do you?"

"She might, but I won't," I said and finished my pasta salad.

Rosalie was about to respond, but Emmet calmed her down. "Don't start anything, Rosalie. She's only trying to be nice," he said and turned towards me. "You must be Ali, right? Bella said you would probably be rational with Rosalie."

"Me being rational with her? More like she's being rational with me," I said and smirked at Rosalie who knitted her eyebrows together with anger. "You're Emmet, I'm guessing," I said and he nodded. "You know, you're exactly how Bella described you, right down to the pushy attitude." I heard Bella start choking on her food and I quickly avoided her gaze and held in a laugh. But I ended up letting it go.

"Emmet, I swear I didn't say that. You know me too well to say things like that," she said and I could feel her look over in my direction. I looked up and she was. "You promised you wouldn't say anything about me saying he had a pushy attitude," she said through gritted teeth.

"Bella, I _said_ I wouldn't say anything, I didn't promise it. You just assumed I would," I grinned and turned back to Emmet. "You must go through a lot of pain having to sit with my cousin," I told him and beamed at her while I ate a cookie.

Emmet, surprisingly, nodded and I knew he was playing along. "You're right; I do endure torture sitting with her. I'm relieved when she goes home after school. That way, I get peace and quiet," he replied and we both started giggling. I was starting to like Emmet more and more.

I looked over at Bella and she was looking hurt by our comments. "Don't take it personally, Bella. We're just having a joke. We love you really," I said and reached across and squeezed her hand.

She smiled and looked at me. "I can see you and Emmet are starting to become fast friends."  
I nodded and thought about the pun. "We definitely have become _fast_ friends," I said and Emmet and Jasper burst out laughing.

"That's good, fast friends. I like it considering our super speed and all," Jasper said and I looked at him with cute eyes.

I stopped myself in time. "You're Jasper and I think you manipulate the emotions of everyone around you. I just had a taste of that."

He looked at me curiously, but then relaxed. "Bella warned you, didn't she? About what I can do with emotions. I can't help it. I do it without thinking about what's happening," he said and looked away.

I thought he was cute and sweet and I let out a big sigh. "He is just like a teddy bear. Can I take him home with me?" I asked and looked around the table. Edward nodded while Bella shook her head and, when they saw what the other had done, broke out into an argument. The rest of us decided to ignore them and I turned back to Jasper. "What do you think? Would you like to come home with me?"

He was about to say something, but closed his mouth. "No, I don't think so. That would upset my girlfriend," he said.

"It wouldn't bother me. I wouldn't miss you one bit," a voice said from behind me and I turned around. A pixie-looking girl with short brown and a nice face was standing behind me. "Hi, I'm Alice and I'm guessing you must be Ali," she said and I nodded. "What's going on with the love birds here?" she asked, motioning to Edward and Bella, who were still arguing with each other.

I rolled my eyes and Alice sat next to me. "I asked if I could take Jasper home with me and Edward said yes, but Bella said no, so now they're fighting and have been for about five minutes now," I explained and looked at them. "Alright, I get I can't take him home so just shut the hell up!" I yelled at them and they stopped arguing.

"He started it," Bella said and pointed to Edward.

He was about to contradict, but I intervened. "It doesn't matter who started it, but I'm ending it," I said and looked at them with narrowed eyes. "I will kill both of you if I had a chance."

"Oh, I like her a lot," Alice said and giggled. "Wanna be best friends?"

I nodded and we both hugged. "You were right, I do like her," I said to Bella and finished my cookies and water. Just then the bell rang for afternoon lessons. Luckily it was Biology for two hours, so I had Bella and Edward to contend with. "What are we doing, dissecting frogs?" I said on the way to class to Bella.

"No, we're starting a new project," she replied.

I handed the slip to the teacher and he signed. Once again, no pep talks to the class. I sat down and did a little victory dance which nobody apart from me saw. "I got through a whole day of not introducing myself to the classes. I'm so lucky and Biology is one of my favourite lessons." The rest of the lesson went by quickly as the teacher explained the agenda and we did the work he had assigned. Near to the end, the teacher expressed interest in finishing off the work at home and handing it in next lesson. The bell went for the end of school and everyone piled out.

"Hey, Ali, I was wondering if you would like to come over at the weekend and meet my parents?" Edward asked when we got to the parking lot.

"Are you serious?" I asked and he nodded. "Yeah, I would love to," I said and he smiled.

"Great, I'm taking Bella over too, so I'll take you aswell," he said and opened the car door for me. I had asked for a ride home and he said he would be honoured to take me. The drive home was short as Edward and Bella told me all about Dr and Mrs Cullen. Carlisle was a doctor who worked at the local hospital and Esme stayed at home, but so did the love she spread around.

"See you later, Ali," Edward called as me and Bella got out the car. Bella and I waved him off and we went inside. The rest of the day also sped by and before I knew it, mum and Charlie were home. We all had lunch together and around 11 that night, we all headed to bed. I used the bathroom first and went to bed. I changed into my top and shorts and closed the curtains. But before I did, I noticed the shape I saw the other night and the moonlight revealed it to be the same wolf too. Only this time, it crept closer to the house and stopped a few yards from it. I saw it more clearly this time and the fur on it was a copper colour. The size made me realise it _was_ larger than the average wolf. It turned to leave but before it did, I was sure it smiled at me and then it sprinted off into the trees. I went to bed, relishing in the thought of seeing both the wolf closer up this time and meeting Edward's parents at the weekend.

Chapter 3

Meeting with the Cullen's

**(Ali POV)**

The rest of the school week seemed to fly by and before I knew it, Saturday had arrived. Today was the day I was going to meet Edward's parents. My mother had let me go and visit as she thought it would be nice to meet the rest of Edward's family. I had trouble deciding what to wear, but in the end settled for a simple top and matching sweater, my favourite jeans with attached mini skirt and my DC trainers. I grabbed my phone and stuck it in my pocket and went downstairs to wait for Edward. Around 10 that morning, Edward arrived and my mum said to enjoy ourselves and not to get into trouble. Bella and I got in the car and Edward drove off. Again, the drive was short since Edward kept telling me more about his parents. Within minutes, we had arrived and I gazed in awe. I got out the car and looked up at the house. It looked liked a mansion from the outside and it looked the same on the inside. All the walls seemed to be made of glass, but I could see some were made of wood panels. The house had three stories and was definitely larger than any of the mansions I had seen in Georgia.

"Impressive, isn't it," Edward said and pushed me towards the door. He opened it and I walked in, followed by Bella and Edward. "Anyone here?" he asked as he closed the door.

"It's more impressive inside than it is outside," I remarked.

"Thank you, you're very obliging," said a voice and I turned to see it belonged to Esme.

"Carlisle, Esme, this is Bella's cousin Ali. Ali, these are my adoptive parents, Carlisle and Esme," Edward introduced us and they stepped towards us.

"It's nice to meet you, Ali," Carlisle said and we shook hands.

"Same here, Dr Cullen," I said

"Ali, call me Carlisle," he said and smiled.

"Ali, it's a pleasure to finally meet you," Esme said and gave me a hug.

"Thank you, it's a pleasure for me too, Esme." I returned the hug.

"Hope you're hungry. We're having Chinese," Esme said and walked towards the kitchen.

"Yeah, Chinese is my favourite. I bet Bella told you that," I said and she nodded. "What didn't she tell you?" I asked and followed her and Carlisle into the kitchen.

"You're IQ," said a familiar voice and I saw Rosalie in the kitchen with Emmet, Alice and Jasper. "Apparently it's probably a good thing she didn't. We can guess it by looking at you," she sneered and eyed me viciously.

"Rosalie, babe, don't start. Ali is a guest, try and be civilised," Emmet said and winked at me. "Anything in particular you want, meat-wise?" he asked as he chopped some chicken and beef.

"Just whatever it is you're chopping. Chicken and beef are the only things I have with a Chinese," I replied.

"Simple things, just like you," said Alice and she hugged me. "I'm so happy you said yes. Now we can have some fun," she squealed and jumped up and down excitedly.

"Please let it be fun that I'll enjoy, Alice. I don't want to do something that I find less fun," I told her and she smiled.

"Don't worry, I won't do it until after we eat," she assured me and smiled.

While Esme, Alice and Rosalie, no surprise there, worked on finishing preparing the meal, I and the rest settled down into the living room. "So, what do you think of Forks, Ali?" Emmet asked me as he settled into the spare seat next to me.

"Less bright than Georgia, weather-wise, but I'm still liking it," I replied.

"You can't change that unfortunately, Ali. If you could, you would have to make it rain less," Bella said and rested her head on Edward's shoulder.

We chatted for another ten minutes about what I did back in Georgia and my personal and social life until Esme called us in for dinner. Dinner went smoothly and all of us chatted and laughed amongst ourselves, talking about what my dreams were and what I enjoyed in life the most. "I don't think we have met anyone as interesting as you in our years, Ali," Carlisle said after I explained a story involving my best friends back home and the dogs they owned.

"Well, it's not everyday you can actually tell the teacher the dog ate some homework. I didn't even think it was possible until I saw Rodriguez literally eat Phoebe's homework. I only thought it was possible in cartoons," I said and ate the ice cream that had been placed before me. It wasn't a bowl of ice cream. It was more like a sundae that was 2 feet tall. "By the way, this sundae is delicious. Esme, I don't know how you do it," I said.

She just smiled and patted my hand. "I'm glad you like it. You're probably the only person apart from Bella who has touched it."

When dinner was over, Alice and Jasper brought out Dance-Dance Revolution. When I looked at them, they smiled. "Bella said you had a thing for it, so we thought we would get it for you," Jasper said.

"Wow, thank you. That's so unexpected. Bella, sweetie, stop telling them things or I may have to punch you," I said and smiled sweetly. She knew I was messing with her and hugged me. "OK, who's gonna go first then?" I asked and all eyes landed on me. "Seriously, it's been ages since I played it," I said, but still they insisted until I gave in.

"Don't worry, we'll let Emmet go up against you," Edward said and pushed Emmet forward.

"Oh, I go up against big boy. I guess this will make things very easy," I smirked and walked past him.

"Up to the point he loses it and tears your throat out for beating him," Rosalie said and let out a little snort.

I ignored her and turned to Emmet. "What song is it we're going to be dancing to?"

"I thought about it and I had no clue, until now," he said and pressed the start button.

When I saw what song it was, I dropped my face and looked at him "JLS? The Club is Alive? You can't be serious," I said and put my face in my hands. "Oh well, I suppose it's better than nothing." I took off my jacket, handed it to Bella and tied my hair up so it wouldn't get in my eyes when I was playing. "By the way, I haven't played this for ages, so I may be a bit rusty. But don't worry, I'll catch up." Emmet didn't know it, but I was the Dance-Dance Revolution champion 4 years in a row back in Georgia, beating the original champion Nancy Turnbull.

"Oh, I'll go easy on you then. But I should warn ya, I'm a mean machine when it comes to Dance-Dance Revolution" he said and hit 'START'. The song started up and we mashed the directional pads with Emmet missing the first seven while I got all perfects. From then on, Emmet started losing concentration when he saw me hit the pads like I was a professional, which I was. Whenever there was music, it kept saying freestyle, so I mashed any directional buttons and got perfects for all, making my score rise up to above 45, 000 points. The rest of the song played out and Emmet was losing by 3, 000 points each time while I was getting either perfects or greats. To piss Emmet off further, I kept doing handstands and spins on the mat while hitting the buttons and I could see the envy in Emmet's eyes. However, Alice, Bella, Edward and the rest, apart from Rosalie, were cheering for me. When the song finished, I mashed the last button and it said perfect. The scores showed the winner as Emmet finished with 53, 980 points while I got 92, 990 points as a voice said "Player 2 wins" and me and Bella cheered and hugged.

Emmet looked like he had been hit by something in the face and I turned to him and said, "I was the reigning champion back home in Georgia for four running years. Don't you think I would lie just to throw you off and then show you how good I am?" I smirked and turned to high five Jasper and Edward and Alice hugged me.

"I'm impressed, Ali. I didn't think anyone besides me was that good," he said and hugged me to show he respected me.

"Well, maybe we could have a rematch someday to decide who the best is once and for all," I said after he released me. "Maybe everyone else could take sides and bet." I looked around and saw everyone nod and smile.

"You're on, Swann. Say you come by next weekend and we have that rematch?" Emmet said and I nodded.

Before I knew it, it was time to go home. I hugged everyone goodbye, apart from Rosalie who just glared at me and snorted her goodbye. Edward drove us home and when we returned, we said goodbye and he was looking forward to seeing us on Monday at school. We got in the house and saw that Charlie and my mum were in bed. Bella locked up the house and we quietly went upstairs. We both used the bathroom at the same time while we got ready for bed. "I like Edward's family, especially Alice and Emmet. Carlisle and Esme seem to like me, as does Jasper although he does keep his distance," I told her and I saw her smile.

"I'm glad you do. They seemed pleased to meet you. Esme was really interested in you and Carlisle thought you were interesting." We finished up in the bathroom and went our separate ways.

I changed into my shirt and shorts and put on a hoodie as it was a bit colder. I looked out the window and saw the wolf again. This time it seemed as though it wanted me to go outside. I glanced at the clock and saw the lights read 11:04pm. "One trip outside wouldn't hurt, will it?" I said aloud and decided to go. I tiptoed downstairs and unlocked the front door, holding my breath as it creaked open. I stepped out and shut the door, looking around for my wolf. That sounded so weird, calling it my wolf. I whistled for it and got no reply. I decided to sit on the steps and I leaned against the porch beam. It seemed like it was taking forever to come, so I rested my head against the beam and closed my eyes. Next thing I knew, I was being nudged by something and I opened my eyes to see the wolf. It backed up a bit and sat down immediately and its tongue hung out the corner of its mouth. "Wow, you _are_ beautiful and big. Way bigger than what I thought," I reached out my hand and it moved forward to allow me to touch it. I started patting the head and it rested it in my lap. Naturally, people would be scared of a wolf this size, but I wasn't as this wolf was really tame. I sat there for another five minutes and stopped petting it. "I gotta get in. It's getting late and everyone would get pissed if I was out here. But, you can come back tomorrow at the same if you want to," I said and it started to lick me with happiness. It stopped licking me and I got up and went inside. Before I did, I turned around and went to it and gave the wolf a kiss. It seemed to like that as it starting wagging its tail happily and nuzzled into me again. "OK, I'll see you tomorrow," I said and went inside.

**(Jacob POV)**

That was probably the best moment of my life. She kissed me on the head and told me to come by tomorrow. I was so happy; I sprinted off into the woods. I decided to call for everyone's attention and let them know that I had imprinted. On Bella's cousin, I might add. Oh, those eyes were like emeralds and that hair looked like chocolate with streaks of caramel in it. She smelled gorgeous, apart from the fact she smelled of vampire, so I assumed she must have visited Edward's family. She was the most wonderful and beautiful girl I had ever seen. When I got to the middle of the clearing, I howled and waited for a while. Soon, enough I saw Sam, Jared and Paul come out. We all phased back into our human forms and put on a pair of shorts each.

"Dude, what was so important, or at least important, to call us here. I was about to score with Kim," Jared said and I ignored his comment.

"It better be important, otherwise I'm gonna have to kill you, Jacob," Paul said, but I knew he wasn't serious. Whenever Sam was there, Paul would never do anything stupid.

"Guys, I think I may have imprinted," I said and looked at them.

"What do you mean 'you think?" Sam asked and had a confused look on his face.

"Well, Bella's cousin moved to Forks a few days ago and I picked up her scent and followed her. Now I'm sure I imprinted on her," I explained and Sam nodded.

"You're right there, Jacob. You definitely have imprinted on Bella's cousin. What's her name, anyway?" he asked.

I smiled and sighed happily. "Alison, but I've heard her being called Ali. She has pretty eyes, pretty hair and is just pretty in general."

Jared and Paul started to burst out laughing. "Aww, our little Jacob's in love. Well done, dude. We thought you would never get over Bella," Paul said and high fived Jared.

I rolled my eyes and Sam put his arm around my shoulder. "You know something Jake. This is probably the turning point in your life. You seem to have stopped trying to compete with Edward for her love and now you imprint on her cousin. I'm proud of you, Jacob," he said and we walked off back home.

Chapter 4

Jacob Black

**(Ali POV)**

I woke up from a peaceful night sleep after dreaming all night about the wolf that I had meet in person. It was wonderful to actually see it up close and personal. I could remember everything about it: the dark brown eyes, the russet-coloured fur and the size of it. My theory is that it's got bigger bones than a normal wolf. I got up and got dressed, heading into the bathroom for a shower. I finished off and dried my hair and went downstairs for breakfast. I grabbed a bowl and some cereal and sat down at the table. My mum and Charlie were in the living room and so Bella and I were left alone. "So, what's on the agenda for today, Bells?" I asked as I ate my cereal.

"Well, we're all gonna visit Billy and Jacob Black today," she said and flipped through another of my magazines.

I gasped and covered my mouth to stop a squeal. "Do you mean 'Uncle' Billy Black?" I asked and she nodded. I meet Billy when I was younger, though I never really meet Jacob, his son. Ever since I saw him, I kept calling him 'uncle' as he seemed like an important part of my family. "Are we visiting him today?"

She nodded and closed the magazine, putting it on the table. "Yeah, you're gonna see him again and meet Jake. You know, he told me he was excited about meeting you after I told him what you were like. He never really got a chance to meet you, so he's really pleased to finally see you," she said and crossed her arms.

Soon, Charlie came into the kitchen. I finished my cereal and washed my bowl. "So, ready to meet 'Uncle' Billy, Ali?" he asked and I nodded.

We all went in Charlie's cruiser this time and we pulled out onto the road. After a short pause, my mum asked me if I enjoyed spending time with the Cullen's. I told her everything that happened and how I beat Emmet at Dance-Dance Revolution. She seemed pleased that I was enjoying spending time with Edward and his family. Soon, we pulled up outside of the Black's house and Charlie killed the engine. We stepped out and I sighed. It was just how I remembered it from when I was a kid. "Nothing ever changes around here, does it?" I asked Bella and she shook her head.

"Yeah, the only thing to change is Jacob. He gets taller everytime I see him. Come on, let's go see Uncle Billy," she said and interlocked our arms. We walked up to the porch and Charlie knocked on the door.

Soon, the door opened and I saw Billy in his wheelchair. "Charlie, I'm so glad you came to visit. And I see you've dragged Bella and Monica along. How are you, Monica?" he asked as my mum kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm well, Billy you seem to be doing well." He nodded and smiled.

"Well, Jacob keeps looking out for me and never lets me down. Whatever I need, he's there," he replied and wheeled himself back from the doorway.

But my mum stopped him. "Oh, by the way, I would like you to meet my daughter, Ali," she said and I stood next to her.

"Hey, Uncle Billy," I said nervously and waved.

It took him a while, but he finally recognised me. "My god, Ali, you _have_ changed. Bella said you were getting prettier, but I didn't take her seriously. Give your Uncle Billy a hug." We embraced each other and I felt him smile. "Wow, I can't believe it's really you. The last time I saw you, you were only eight and about 3 feet shorter."

"Well, I have grown just a bit," I said and brushed some hair out of my face.

Billy wheeled back from the doorway and motioned for us to come in. "Come on in, you must be cold standing out there. Charlie, get some beer. Monica, get some snacks. The game starts soon." I had forgotten Billy and Charlie were into the big game. The new season started and my mom was also a sports fanatic.

I knew Bella didn't want to be part of this, so she asked where Jacob was. Billy said he was outside in the garage and Bella practically dragged me out the house and towards a small shed. But I stopped her before we reached the garage. "What happens if Jake doesn't like me?"

She rolled her eyes and put her hands on my shoulders. "He will, Ali, he will. Didn't you hear me say he was excited to meet you? Come on, let's see what he's up to," she said and pulled towards the garage again.

**(Jacob POV)**

I was underneath my car, a Volkswagen Rabbit to be exact, checking to see if it was still working. Luckily, it was, so that was a relief. I heard the door open and Bella called out. "Jake, do you ever not work on that car?"

I laughed at her question. "No, because it means too much to me," I replied and I heard her scoff.

"Wow, you're right Bella, he _is_ obnoxious. Guess I should have took that part seriously," a voice said and I recognised it wasn't Bella. Suddenly, a familiar scent went up my nose and I realised that the voice belonged to her cousin.

I pushed myself out from under the car and there she was. It was like looking at the face of an angel. The chocolate and caramel hair, the emerald eyes and finally, the smile that reminded me of the night I first meet her properly. I stood up and held out my hand and she shook it. "Jacob Black, but you can call me Jake. Wow, so you're Bella's cousin? I can't believe I'm really meeting you. You're even more amazing that what Bella described you as being. I mean, she was right, but it's a hundred times better in person."

"Wow, you seem quite the charmer don't you?" she replied and laughed. When I saw that smile, I knew two things had definitely happened. One was that the smile made me go weak at the knees and two, I had imprinted on Ali for definite. How could I not? "Hello, Jake, are you alright?" she asked and I realised I must have zoned out.

"Yeah, I guess meeting you has clouded my head," I told her and laughed.

"Oh, cool, this your car?" she asked and went over to my rabbit. "Let me guess, Volkswagen Rabbit, 1986?"

Now I was 100% certain I had imprinted. Apart from being hot, awesome and beautiful, Ali knew about cars. "Yeah, but I wouldn't take you for a car aficionado. I thought someone like you would be more into girly stuff, like make-up, clothes and shopping. But a girl knowing about cars is hot!"

She blushed and giggled. "Oh, so a girl knowing about cars turns you on, is that what you're saying. Bella, am I imagining it or is young Jake here getting a boner?" she asked.

Bella nodded and her face turned serious. "Well, he used to when I came over, so you get used to it," she replied and they both started giggling.

I immediately looked down at my shorts and saw nothing to indicate I was getting a boner. "There's nothing there."

"Made you look!" They both shouted and gave each other a high five. "We didn't think you would look, but you did and that was awesome!" Bella said and I started glaring at her.

"Whoa, watch out Bella. Seems Jake is about to turn into a wolf. He might just kill you," Ali said and playfully pulled her cousin away. "Look, the eyes are wild, the teeth are bared and I'm pretty sure he'll morph soon, like in the new version of The Wolfman."

I stopped glaring and leaned against the car. "Oh, don't worry girls. I'll try not to go after you and satisfy my lust for Ali," I said and winked at her.

"Oh, so now I've turned into Gwen Conliffe and you're Lawrence Talbot. Fantasy becomes reality, it seems," she said and smiled at me.

"Wow, Jake, you've grown again. How tall are you this time?" Bella asked and I smirked triumphantly.

"Nearly six foot four inches. I'm starting to get taller than Sam now, but he's still tall," I said.

"Is this something you go through or is it just a growth thing?" Ali asked and leaned next to me.

Even though my body heat was naturally 108.9 °F, I'm sure it started to get higher as soon as she came anywhere near me. I just wanted to lean over and kiss her perfect lips, but I had to control that urge. "It's a bit of both really. It's something we go through, but it's also a growth spurt. What about you? How tall are you?" I asked.

She looked away, probably embarrassed about her height. "Five foot six, but I wasn't the shortest person back in Georgia. There were a few girls who only reached five foot four. But, compared to you, I'm tiny."

I put my arm around her shoulders and pulled her close into a hug and she didn't pull away. "You're not tiny, Ali. You just do what all girls do. Stop growing at sixteen. How old are you?"

"Seventeen, I'll be turning eighteen in April. Spring birthdays are the worst in my opinion," she said and put her head on my shoulder. "What about you?"

"I just turned eighteen in June. But I've been told I look twenty five, according to Bella," I replied. From that point on, we chatted and laughed and told each other about what we've been doing before Ali arrived. She even talked about meeting the Cullen family and beating Emmet at Dance-Dance Revolution. Suddenly, Charlie called that it was time to go and I realised that it was nearly 5 at night.

"We gotta go, Jake. See you later," Bella said and walked out the garage.

"It was nice meeting you, Jake. I had a really nice time talking with you. I hope we can do this again," Ali said and hugged me, only to jump back in shock. "Jesus Christ, Jake. What is up with the body temperature? Is this another normal thing you go through?"

I looked guiltily at the floor and nodded. "Yeah, but it helps in the cold weather. Sure you don't wanna try again?" I asked and held open my arms. She smiled and gave me another hug. We walked to the garage door and, as she was about to walk off, I grabbed her hand and stopped her. She turned and looked at me. "Ali, I don't know if this is sudden, but do you wanna hang out next weekend? Maybe meet everyone else."

She seemed speechless at first, but she nodded enthusiastically. "Sure, I would love that. Maybe you would like some help with your car aswell?"

I couldn't believe it. She would come over and help me fix my car. But I knew I would be seeing her tonight. But I wouldn't be staying long as she had school tomorrow. "Yeah, that would be awesome. I still can't believe you want to help me with fixing my car. Even Bella won't do something like that," I said.

"I heard that, Jacob Black! Don't make me come over there and sever your manhood," she yelled and we both giggled.

"She's actually being serious, Jake; you do know that, right?" Ali told me and I winced about losing my manhood. "Well, I gotta go, but see ya next weekend," she said and was about to head out when thunder rumbled and lightning struck the sky. Ali leaped back with fear and into my arms. She placed both her hands on my shoulders and I instantly wrapped my arms around her waist. This was what I was waiting for: to hold the girl I had imprinted on in my arms. I looked down at her and she looked up. "Sorry, but I kinda get scared when thunder and lightning occur. It's been that way since I was about 4," she explained and I smiled, making her smile back. I wrapped my arms tighter and more protectively around her and she melted to my body perfectly.

"Are you abusing my body heat and using it for your own selfish game?" I asked and looked into her eyes.

She nodded and giggled. "Yeah, but do you mind? I could go if you want," she asked and I almost died when she asked that question.

"No, but I don't want Charlie to arrest me for taking you hostage," I said and she smiled.

"Don't worry about Charlie. He likes you too much," she replied and placed her head on my chest. "Your heartbeat is really soothing. I could fall asleep." Charlie called again and Ali and I said goodbye and she ran through the rain to the car. Before she got in, she turned and waved at me and smiled. She then made a phone shape with her hands and mouthed the words 'call me' and got in the car. I watched the car drive off and put my hands in the pockets of my shorts, only to retrieve a piece of paper with a phone number. I smiled and my heart lurched from my chest. Underneath the number were the words call me and Ali, with a few kisses. She must have slipped it into my pocket when we were embracing. Don't know when she wrote it, but I didn't care. All I knew is she was coming round next weekend and I was seeing her later tonight.

**(Ali POV)**

I was really excited to be seeing Jake next week. I was too busy looking out the window that Bella's conversation with me had faded into the background. I kept thinking about Jake and his warmth and his soothing heartbeat. I could have fallen asleep with that. It wasn't until Bella yelled my name into my ear that I snapped back to reality. "Sorry Bella, but I was lost. What were you saying?"

She rolled her eyes and then smiled devilishly. "Were you thinking about Jake?" she asked.

"No, why would you even think that." Lie. That what it was that just happened. It was a lie. But how could I _not_ think about him. He was sweet, kind, funny and not to mention buff and hot. When I jumped against him when the thunder and lightning started, I could feel the muscles through the shirt.

Bella kept eyeing me suspiciously and then shook her head. "Ali, I know you. Even though you maybe my cousin, I can tell when you lie. You smile innocently and then giggle girlishly," she said and then asked me again if I was thinking about Jake. After a long pause, she asked again. She was right. I couldn't lie again. She would see right through it. So I nodded slowly and she beamed at me. "I told ya you would like him. And he seems to like you too, the way he was holding you. It was like he didn't want you to leave."

"It was the same for me. I didn't want to leave either. He was so warm and comfortable and he seemed like he wasn't going to let anything bad happen to me," I explained and smiled. We arrived home and my mum started dinner while Bella and I chatted in the living room until it was time to eat. We kept talking about Jake when I told her Jake asked me back next weekend. My mum and Charlie said it was alright and Bella practically spat out her food when I told her. We finished dinner and went upstairs after washing out our plates. We were in the middle of a conversation in Bella's room when Edward popped through the window.

"Why does it smell like wet dog in here?" he asked and both of them turned their attention to me.

I turned back to them and smiled sheepishly. "Well, he was warm and nice. I couldn't say no to a hug."

Edward shook his head and let out a sigh. "Ali, I should tell you something. The way you said it, it was like you are in love with him."

When he said that, it made me both speechless and made my cheeks burn red. "Look, Jake is cute and funny, but I'm not in love with him. Besides, I don't think he would fall for me. I mean, I just moved here and met him. How could he even fancy me?" I asked.

Both Edward and Bella looked at each other and smiled. "Very easily. It was the way he kept looking at you, like you were the one," Bella explained.

"'I was the one?' What the hell does that even mean?" I asked.

Edward gave Bella a kiss on her head and headed for the open window. "You'll find soon enough," he said and disappeared out into the dark night.

I stared at the spot that he used to occupy until I blinked and went to get ready for bed. After I finished in the bathroom, I bid Bella goodnight and opened my bedroom window. Sure enough, the wolf had arrived like I said, but I knew Bella was still up. So I did the unthinkable: I climbed out onto the roof of the house where my window was situated above and made my way carefully across to the nearest tree and climbed down it. When I safely made it to the ground, I turned and saw the wolf sitting behind me. I sat down underneath the tree and the wolf immediately lay down with me and rested his head on my lap and I started stroking it. After what seemed like an hour, I got up and made my way back up the tree, with the help of the wolf, to my room as the door was locked and back across the roof. Before I went through the window, I took the ribbon that I had tied around my hair, kissed it and threw it down to the wolf. It floated gently down, but caught in the tree, but the wolf stood up on its hind legs and grabbed the ribbon with its teeth. I blew it a kiss and went through the window and turned to see it running off into the trees. I smiled that I got to spend more time with my wolf and went to bed, looking at the clock and the green numbers read 1:23am. I must have spent longer with it than I thought. I settled down and fell asleep at once and before I knew it I was dreaming about the wolf. But suddenly something occurred to me: the eyes of the wolf were exactly the same as the ones Jake had. I shook off the thought as a coincidence and settled back into bed until blackness consumed me entirely.

Chapter 5

Jacob imprints on Ali

**(Jacob POV)**

I hadn't stopped smelling the ribbon she gave me even after I got back home. My dad had asked me about it and when I told him, he laughed and told me I was crazy for her. I couldn't argue with or deny that fact for certain. I _was_ crazy for Ali. It was my day off from patrolling, so I spent most of the morning in my room, twirling the ribbon around my fingers gently so I didn't snap the only connection I had when I wasn't around her. I needed to tell her about me imprinting on her, but I was afraid of how she would react. I only just met her and she only moved here, so it might be a bit of a strain on her. But I didn't care. I needed to get it off my chest. I eventually got up and decided to tell Billy about my imprinting. I walked out of my room and down the hall to the living room where he was sitting watching the TV. "Hey, dad, I need to talk to you about something," I asked nervously.

He switched the TV off and wheeled round to face me sitting on the sofa. "What do you want to talk, Jacob?"

I took even breaths and told him. "I've imprinted, but before you say anything, the imprintee is a bit embarrassing."

Billy looked at me with narrowed eyes and concern in his face. "Son, whoever you've imprinted on is never embarrassing. Who's the lucky girl?"

I took a deep breath and answered without hesitation. "Ali."

Billy's face dropped, but then he grinned hugely and laughed and clapped his hands together. "I knew it. It's the way you hold that ribbon she gave you. Like it's the only connection you have when you're not around her," he repeated my thoughts correctly.

"But the thing is what if she doesn't accept me? That's the one thing that worries me. If she doesn't accept me, I'm gonna end up looking like a loser," I said and put my face in my hands.

I felt my dad place his hand on my shoulder and I looked at him. "Son, whether she accepts you or not, the main advantage is she's already your friend. Think about that OK."

I cheered up when he mentioned how we were already friends and I smiled. "Thanks dad, that's made me feel better." I stood up and hugged him. "I'm gonna take a run and stretch my legs."

"And think about Ali," he smirked and turned to the TV and switched it on. "Don't lie to me and say you won't be thinking about her because you will Jacob."

I couldn't deny that. I would be thinking of nothing _but_ her. "I'll be back before dinner. I'm just glad school closed for the day. I need the time to think," I said and walked out the door. I tied the ribbon around my wrist and went into the trees and phased. I grabbed my shorts in my mouth and was surprised to find the ribbon didn't snap. It must be thick and long enough to not snap when I was a wolf. I sniffed it again and barked happily and ran off into the woods to find Sam and the gang.

**(Ali POV)**

School this morning had been a drag. First period was Gym, and we ended up playing tennis. I got hit the face with the ball, threw my racket at someone's groin and finally got tangled in the net. That caused a bit of gossiping and when second period arrived, it got worse. I don't wish to share the whole story, but the outcome involved three students being rushed to hospital and another going to see the nurse because he looked like a toad. And don't get me started on third period as that turned out to be the worst of the lot. When lunch finally came, I was glad to get away from all the chaos. I walked into the cafeteria, dragging my bag along the floor and sat forcefully into the spare seat between Alice and Emmet. I rested my head against Emmet's shoulder and pretended to sob. "If one of you loves me enough, you will kill me at this precise moment," I said and pushed further into Emmet's shoulder.

"Had a rough day?" Emmet asked and I nodded, as best as I could, against his shoulder. "We all have one, only not as eventful as yours."

That's when I looked up. "You overheard what happened in Gym today, all of you?" I asked and looked around, seeing everyone, including Rosalie, nodding.

I started to really cry and Alice pulled me into a hug shushing and soothing me, my tears staining her shirt. "Oh, Ali, it's alright. Don't worry. It's an off day. You won't get another one, I promise."

"How do you know, Alice? How do you know?" Then it hit me about the ability Alice had. "Oh, you can see the future. When will I get a next rough day?" I asked hopefully.

She smiled and her face went blank and then came back to reality. "Don't worry, it won't be for another 30 years," she replied and I threw myself at her. "Well, you seem to be overjoyed by that news," she said and rubbed my back.

"I am Alice, but I'm still gonna be haunted by this morning for the rest of my life here at Forks High School," I explained and Emmet embraced me from behind.

"As long as we're here, you won't be," he said and pulled me further to him.

"Emmet, can you let go please? I'm starting to lose my breath," I said when my lungs were feeling compressed.

He let me go and looked apologetic. "Sorry, but I am stronger than most vampires. I can't control it, unfortunately."

I rubbed his shoulder and smiled at him. "Don't worry about it. It's like Edward can't control not reading my mind. It's his ability." _I wonder what Edward would look like with a beer belly. I know it's random but I will definitely get a kick outta what his reaction would be._ I looked over at him and his eyes narrowed at me evilly. "There are some things that are meant to be heard, my dear Edward and some things that aren't. What I just thought now was in the 'meant to be heard' pile."

He ignored me and started talking with Jasper, Bella and Rosalie.

"What did you think?" Alice asked me immediately.

"What Edward would look like with a beer belly," I replied.

This caused Emmet to spray water everywhere across the table and hit Bella. He started to laugh and choke at the same time. "Edward, you gotta admit, that's both disturbing and funny. She knows how to make me laugh," he said and started to laugh louder, making it sound like a roar.

Alice started to laugh; only it sounded like bells were ringing instead. "I like her, have I mentioned that?"

Edward gritted his teeth and squeezed his hands into fists. "Yes, thank you Alice."

Lunch finished rather too quickly and I sulked off to class, which was English Literature, but I had Alice, Emmet and Rosalie to keep me company. From that point on, I knew I had made a mistake in coming to lesson.

**(Jacob POV)**

I ran into the woods and didn't stop running until I saw Sam, Quil and Embry standing around chatting with each other. I dropped my shorts, phased and put them on and walked into the clearing.

Embry was the first to notice the ribbon around my wrist. "Oh dude, she gave you a memento of your time together. How cute, Jake," he said and I playfully pushed his shoulder.

"Don't start, OK Embry. I'm going to tell her this weekend when she comes to visit about my imprinting on her." I knew I resented telling them that as they all grinned from ear to ear happily.

"You're bringing your girlfriend here to meet us?" Quil asked and I nodded cautiously. "Oh that is cool. Is it true she has hair like chocolate and eyes like emeralds?"

I knew they were mocking me because of what I thought of her. But they were right. Her hair _was_ like chocolate and her eyes _were_ like emeralds. "Yeah and how many times do I have to tell you Quil, stay out of my head when I thinking of personal thoughts!" I said loudly, but Quil just grinned. "You know those are my personal thoughts about my imprint. Don't make me hurt you."

Sam started laughing and stepped between us. "Alright lads, put your muscles away. You can show off your skills in front of Ali at the weekend."

I laughed with everyone, but stopped suddenly. "What would Paul be like around her? You know he has a habit of trying to flirt with new girls and try and 'persuade' them to come home with him. I don't want him alone with her. If you're with him, make sure he doesn't try any funny business. I don't wanna have to kill him, defending Ali," I said and shuddered at the thought of Paul making out with Ali.

Sam put his hand on my shoulder and play-punched my chin. "Keep your head up, Jacob. We'll make sure Paul doesn't try anything funny with your girl."

I smiled and nodded at him. "Appreciate that, Sam. I can always count on you to make me feel better." After that, everyone kept asking me questions about her personality, her favourite things and where she lived before she moved here. When I told them every detail about her, they all came to the same conclusion that I was obsessed with her, but I told them I wasn't. That was a lie. I _was_ obsessed with her and I knew it, but I didn't want to tell them.After the meeting with Sam, Embry and Quil about my supposed 'obsession' with Ali, I went back home and told dad I was gonna lie down for a while to get my head around three important things: 1, telling Ali I had imprinted on her, 2, seeing what her reaction would be and 3, feeling either depression or happiness from her news.

**(Ali POV)**

"I am so sorry, Mr Turner. I didn't mean to trip you over," I explained to my English Literature teacher. I was right about going to class and it being a mistake. All of the school was standing in the parking lot while two ambulance men wheeled Mr Turner into the back. Alice had put one arm around my shoulders and was rubbing one of my arms with her other hand. I had my arms crossed and was on the verge of crying in guilt. All I did was reach over to get a pen out of my bag and I had my leg stuck out in the aisle. Mr Turner was busy handing back our essays on Hamlet when he tripped over my leg and went over his desk headfirst, giving himself minor injuries. But he also broke a rib, popped his shoulder out of its socket and hit his head on his chair, splitting it and causing it to bleed.

"Don't worry about it, Ali. But you do know what this means and what to do in the future?" he told me, smiling to show it wasn't my fault.

"Not to come to school whenever you're in?" I replied. He laughed, but winced at the pain in his ribs and he was put into the back of the ambulance. The doors shut and the ambulance pulled away and every student went back inside, except for me, Bella and all the Cullen's. "I am such a klutz. I thought I wasn't gonna have another bad day until thirty years from now?" I asked Alice and buried my head into her shoulder.

She rubbed my back with both hands while I wrapped my arms around her waist and cried into her shoulder. "I'm sorry, I guess I didn't see this happening," she said sadly and I could feel her face drop.

Soon, the head teacher came over and looked at me and smiled. "Ali, I don't normally allow this, but I think it would be best if you took the rest of the day off. If you have any work to do, I would do it to keep your mind off what just happened." I nodded and grabbed my bag from my feet. Alice and Jasper offered to take me home and wait until Charlie and my mum were home. We got into Rosalie's red convertible, which she said Alice could drive with care, and she drove off. We arrived at my house quicker than normal and we got out the car. I unlocked the door and hung my bag up, getting my work out and hanging my jacket over my bag. I trudged upstairs and went into my room, followed by Alice and Jasper. I flopped onto my bed and dropped my work onto the floor.

"Stop beating yourself up, Ali. It wasn't your fault what happened," Jasper said, kneeling beside me and hugged me as best as he could.

I smiled at him and he smiled back. "Thanks Jasper, but I don't think I'll ever forget this day."

"You want me to wipe your memory?" he asked.

"Jasper, don't think about it! You know what Carlisle said," Alice hissed and I looked at them.

"You can erase my memory? Will it be all of it or just certain events?" I asked and Alice looked sceptical while Jasper sat next to me on the bed.

"Carlisle said it's a tricky process and can wipe all of your memory, but we can also wipe certain days too. Like this day, for example. If you want to," he explained and I listened carefully while Alice just sat at the end of the bed and sighed everytime Jasper told me something bad.

After Jasper had explained the memory erasing process, I did some homework, with Alice and Jasper doing the same, until I decided we needed music. So I plugged my iPod into my speakers and turned the volume up so we could hear it in the room, but no-one outside could. I looked through my tracks until I found 'Play with Fire' by Hilary Duff and pressed play. The music started playing and when the song started, I sang along and soon Alice joined in. Alice's singing sounded even more beautiful than her laughter, which made me smile. While Alice and I sang along to the song, Jasper was desperately trying to cover his ears and block out our singing. He failed miserably and sat there with a huge frown on his face until it finished and he breathed a sigh of relief.

That's when Ke$ha came on Alice squealed, "Oh my God! I love this song!" and we both started singing along again, making Jasper lie down on the bed and cover his head with the pillow.

Soon enough, we heard Edward's Volvo pull up outside, so I had to pause the song, which was 'Ego' by The Saturdays. Alice and Jasper bid me farewell and hoped I got better soon. I watched them say bye to Bella and they got into the car and Edward drove off.

"Are you feeling better or worst?" Bella asked me and I made a face.

"I'm better, but I can tell ya I'm right off listening to Jasper. He talks shit sometimes and I can't even understand what he says. But I just did work after that and me and Alice sat and sung songs, much to his disappointment," I told her and she laughed.

My mum and Charlie came back for tea and my mum had a worried look on her face. "Oh, Ali, sweetheart, are you alright? We heard off the head teacher she sent you home early because of an incident you accidentally caused. It wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known he was coming down your aisle," she said and crushed my into a hugged.

Even thought I knew she was right, I still couldn't accept the fact that what I did was an accident. I still felt guilty about injuring Mr Turner. However, I remembered I would be seeing Jake on Saturday and that cheered me up.

Chapter 6

I don't want to get her involved

**(Jake POV)**

The rest of the week seemed to fly by because, before I knew it, it was Saturday and that meant Ali was coming to visit. And I was gonna tell her that I had imprinted on her. But I was scared and concerned for Ali's life because Jared had said he could smell a rogue vampire. Not one of the Cullen vampires, but another vampire that seemed to be a human drinker. If I had been told about this before I arranged the visit, I could have told Ali not to come down. However, they were nowhere near us, so I breathed a sigh of relief. If they were far away from La Push, then Ali would be safe. I told my dad about it as soon as I heard it from Jared and he told me that Ali would be safe with a group of wolves around. He was right, but I was still worried about her. It was 10 that morning and I went into the living room and sat down on the sofa.

My dad must have sensed there was something wrong because he asked, "What's up, son?"

I sighed and shook my head. "I'm still concerned Ali might be hurt by this rogue vampire. I remember what happened to Bella when she got mixed up in this. It's the same thing with Ali. I don't want to get her involved in this, dad," I explained to him and he nodded.

"Well son, if she does get mixed up in this Vampires vs. Werewolves charade, you gonna have to tell her the truth. Anyway, when's she coming by?" he asked and I smiled.

"Bella said she was spending the day with Edward, so she was gonna drop her off on the way," I said. Even though saying his name still made me wince, I had come to view Edward as a brother of sorts, including all the Cullen family. They promised to keep Bella safe and they did. We had decided to let them come onto our land and the same for us. Jared had told Carlisle about the rogue vampire and said him and the rest would keep an eye out for it if it came near Bella and Ali. Just then, Bella's truck's horn sounded and I ran outside to see Ali climbing out the truck. "Ali, you're here. Thank god, I was gonna go crazy if you didn't turn up," I yelled and she laughed. She hugged Bella through the window and she drove away, waving to me as she did. I ran up to Ali and when she turned around, I scooped her up in my arms and gave her a bear hug, twirling her around on the spot as I did. "I'm so glad you decided to say yes. I have been waiting for this day since last week and all the guys have wanted to see you."

"Jake, I'm glad to see you too, but can you put me down before I lose consciousness," she asked and I put her down.

"Let's go inside and warm you up. It's cold out here. When's Bella picking you up?" I said and led her towards the house. We went inside and dad was wheeling into the kitchen.

"Oh, hey Ali, you're here. Jake wouldn't stop worrying when you were coming. He's been excited to see you ever since you agreed to come down here," he said and winked at me.

I felt myself burning up and looked at the floor. "Thanks dad, you know how to make me feel more of a loser than I already am." I heard Ali giggle beside me and I looked at her. "What's so funny?"

She shook her head and looked away. "Nothing, but I find it cute when you get embarrassed by your dad. Anyway, didn't you say the guys wanted to meet me? Come one, I wanna meet them too." She grabbed my hand and dragged me out the door.

"You kids have fun and make sure you're back in time to get picked up Ali," my dad yelled and Ali said she would.

I led the way through the forest to Emily's house and told Ali about her. She seemed really interested in Emily and we arrived at her house. I stopped her before we went in. "One more thing, don't stare at her as it makes Sam really uncomfortable," I told her and she nodded. I took her hand and led her into the house.

**(Ali POV)**

We went into Emily's house and no-one was there. "Hello, anybody here?" Jake yelled and pulled me through the door, never letting go of my hand.

"Jake, is that you?" a voice replied from somewhere in the house. Soon, I saw Emily and I realised what Jake meant by not staring at her. On one side of her face, it was scared, dragging one eye down and one side of her mouth into a frown. Despite that, Emily was really pretty with charcoal hair and she seemed to have a warm personality. "Oh, who's your little friend, Jacob?" she asked, looking at me.

Jake let go of my hand and put his arm around my waist. "This, Emily, is Bella's dear cousin, Ali," he said and pulled me closer to him.

"Oh, so your the famous Ali that Jacob Black hasn't stopped talking about since he met you?" she asked and I nodded. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Ali and you're welcome to drop by any time," she said and hugged me.

"It's really nice to meet you too, Emily. Where are the guys?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Probably still out patrolling. It's something they do to make sure no-one steps on our land," she told me and I was surprised that Jake hadn't mentioned anything like it before. "I hope you're hungry because if you don't get anything now, all the rest will eat it all. They have appetites like wolves, literally," Emily said and I laughed.

"Is it the same with Jake?" I asked and she nodded.

"Jake has a bigger appetite than the rest. He's the worst of the bunch," she replied and we both burst into fits of laughter. I can tell we were gonna get along just fine.

I saw Jake looking shocked and upset. "Emily, please, not in front of the new girl," he pleaded and I found it cute that he was pleading. Just then, I heard a load of noise and realised it must be the rest of the gang coming back.

"Ali, grab a few things before everything is gone or you may not get another chance," she said and I did as she said. I grabbed a doughnut, a muffin and three packets of crisps.

The door opened and in walked five lads with the same skin tone as Jake, same height and build. I also noticed they had the same amount of muscles that Jake had when I hugged him last week. I instantly recognised Sam as he strode over to Emily and kissed her scars. Everyone else was a mystery to me.

Soon, one of them noticed me. "Well hello, pretty lady. Wanna hang with the big boys rather than young Jake here?" he asked and I gagged inside.

"Yeah, if you were hung like a bull, which you aren't," I replied and all the rest burst out laughing. Even Sam roared with laughter at that.

Jake started sniggering and finally laughed out loud too. "You just got owned, Paul. I told ya she wouldn't fall for your charms."

"Oh, so you're Paul?" I questioned and he nodded and I could see the anger in his eyes. "Jake said you would try and flirt, but I shouldn't fall for it."

Paul stalked off angrily and someone else came over. "I'm Jared, nice to meet you," he said and held out his hand, which I shook. "Wow, you _really are_ pretty Ali. No wonder Jake is obsessed with you." A low growl escaped from Jake's throat, but Jared ignored it. He went and sat down.

Two other guys came over and held out their hands. "Ali, these are Embry and Quil. The two annoying ones," Jake said and the pair shot him evil glances. I shook both their hands and they went over to eat.

Finally, Sam came over and shook my hand. "It's nice to finally meet you, Ali. I'm Sam and I just wanna congratulate you on making Paul look like a dick," he said and Paul threw a half eaten muffin at him.

"Don't start encouraging her, Sam or I'll have to keep trying a new strategy," he said and I scoffed.

"Yeah as if that will help," I said under my breath. Jake and Sam must have heard and started sniggering. I was definitely going to like spending time here and it seemed everyone else enjoyed me turning down Paul.

**(Jacob POV)**

After Ali got acquainted with everyone, I thought about taking her down to First Beach and tell her the news. "Hey Ali, how about I show you First Beach. Maybe we could take a walk and talk a bit more. And get out of everyone's way for a bit," I suggested and she nodded. I grabbed her hand and led her out the door. I was sure I heard someone shout something about me and Ali getting it on, but I ignored them. We made it to First Beach and we started walking.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Ali asked, breaking the very awkward silence between us.

I took a deep breath and squeezed her hand. "There's this tribe called the Quileute tribe and I'm descended from them, but I can't be arsed to tell you about it so just look it up. Well, there's a process called 'Imprinting' and it's where we find our soul mate," I said and waited for her reaction.

She seemed to be contemplating it at first, and then a wave of realisation hit her. "Jake, are you serious?" she asked and pulled her hand away. She put her hands over her face and turned away.

"Ali, I u-u-understand if you don't feel the same way, but I want you to know," I went over and turned her around to face me. She took her hands away from her face and I took them both in my hands, "I love you and I have since I first met you last week. If you don't accept me, I understand it's too early."

"Jake, it's not that I don't accept it, which I do greatly, but it's that no boy has ever said that to me. It's always been the popular girls who got the happily ever after. I accept you imprinting on me," she said and I smiled. I let go of her hands and wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close. Ali placed both hands on my chest and I leaned down and kissed her on the lips, finally completing my dream.

Chapter 7

Spending Time with Jacob

**(Ali POV)**

"He told you? Bella practically screamed after I told her and the Cullen family about Jake imprinting on me when I went over to the Cullen house on Sunday.

I nodded and smiled hugely. "I couldn't believe it either. He also said he loved me, something no-one else has ever done," I explained and everyone's faces were blank. "I'm guessing what I just said was a bad thing?"

Not one of them moved until finally Rosalie spoke up. "Well, the Quileute tribe were our long time rivals until a few weeks before you arrived when they renewed a 'contract' between us and now we're allowed to pass onto their land to hunt down rival vampires. But, and I know this might sound weird coming from me, I think it's really sweet that he imprinted on you. Now you have a boyfriend to show off to the prom this year," she told me and my mouth dropped.

"Prom? You gotta be kidding me! I don't dance and never have. I get too nervous and I fall over," I said and started hyperventilating.

Alice and Esme came over and told me to breath. I couldn't stop hyperventilating though, so Esme fetched me a paper bag and I started blowing into it until I could breath properly again. "Honey, maybe we could teach you to dance without falling over. I mean, we all consider you a part of the family," Esme said and I smiled and nodded.

"With the exception of Rosalie, who seems to hate your guts," Alice murmured and Rosalie narrowed her eyes at her.

"I don't hate her and I'm not particularly fond of her, but I would never harm her unless they hurt her," she said and I knew when she said 'them', she was talking about Jake and the pack in La Push.

"My best friend is finally happy. Maybe she'll stop tripping teachers over and sending them to hospital," she teased and I shook my head at her.

"Not funny Alice, not funny," I said and threw the bag into the nearest waste paper basket.

"Come on Ali, it was a little funny," Emmet said and I glared at him.

"No Emmet, it's not funny. It is actually quite hurtful, being reminded of the incident that happened on Monday," I told him and clutched at my chest, pretending my heart ached. "You have no idea of the pain you just caused me."

Jasper, Edward and Carlisle started sniggering and I saw Emmet roll his eyes and flop down next to Rosalie. "Dude, she's just playing. Man, you can be such a wet blanket sometimes," Edward said and Emmet started to rugby tackle him.

"Boys, not in the house, please. If you're gonna act like monkeys, go outside and mess around," Esme said and they surprisingly did. I turned and saw her face was expressionless. "I was joking about it, but at least we can some peace and quiet now. Jasper, why don't you join them and see if you can them both down, honey?" she suggested. He nodded, kissed Alice on the cheek and went outside to join his brothers.

Carlisle shook his head and went to sit next to Esme. "I'll never understand my boys sometimes, but at least they're happy doing what they love," he said.

"What, acting like monkeys?" I asked and he nodded.

Suddenly, I saw Bella's face light up. "How about next Saturday, we have a slumber party? Just me, Alice, Rosalie, Esme and Ali?"  
My mouth dropped open again, but Alice shut it at once. "A slumber party, are you crazy? I'm seventeen, not seven Bella," I said and crossed my arms in a huff.

"Oh come on, Ali. It'll be fun. We could watch Mamma Mia," she said and I started contemplating that. Mamma Mia was my favourite musical romantic-comedy. Pierce Brosnan could sing really well and Amanda Seyfried had a voice like Alice's when she sang. That hooked me. "Alright, I'm in. But I am not sleeping on the floor. I would prefer sleeping on the sofa," I said and Esme nodded her approval.

Alice squealed with delight and hugged me. "Yes, next Saturday it is then," and with that, she disappeared out of the room in a blur.

I looked at my watch and saw that it was starting to get late. "Come on, Bella. Time to go home." As soon as I had said that, Alice came back downstairs and she had a pout on her face.

"Do you have to go? Can't you stay a bit longer?" she pleaded.

I shook my head. "Alice, we promised Charlie to be back by 5. It's nearly that now," I said and showed her my watch. "But don't worry; we'll see each other tomorrow at school." Her face lit and she squeezed me to death nearly with her hug. Just then, my phone rang and Alice let me go. "Hello?" I answered.

"_I was wondering when you were gonna pick up_," a husky voice said on the other end.

I smiled and mouthed 'wolf boy' to everyone when they gave me a look of confusion. "I was just thinking about you," I replied. I wasn't, but he didn't need to know that.

"_So, I was wondering if you wanted to come by next Saturday and help fix my Rabbit some more_," he asked and my face fell.

"I'm sorry Jake, but Bella," I spat her name through gritted teeth, "dragged me into having a slumber party with her, Alice, Rosalie and Esme."

"_Oh, that's a major problem. Do you want me to come and rescue you_?" he asked and I mouthed 'thank you' to the ceiling.

"I would greatly appreciate that. But I don't think Alice would like that," I said.

"_Alice can't see what I'm doing. He visions only comply with people like you, Bella and other vampires. She can't see what people like us do_," he explained and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"So, she could only see me agreeing to this? She can't see you coming to rescue me?" I asked.

I felt him nod and then I could hear the tone of his voice change. "_Yeah, so when I come to rescue you, she won't see it until it's too late_" he said and I wanted to scream to the heavens.

But there was a fault in his plan. "The only drawback would be she'll see me agreeing to it so it's a bad idea. Don't get me wrong; use it another time, but not this time. I'm really sorry, but she hooked with Mamma Mia."

"_Is that the film based on the songs by ABBA? If it is, I feel really sorry for you_," he said and I started fuming.

"Mamma Mia is my favourite musical. Don't hate it, ok?" I told him and he sniggered.

"_Tell you what, how about I come over and suffer with ya_?" My heart jumped when he said that.

"You would do that for me?" I asked.

"_I would take a bullet for you if someone fired a gun_," he said and I giggled sheepishly.

"I'll have a word with Bella and see what she says. But if Alice or anyone doesn't like it, come over anyway and say you're suffering whether they like it not," I told him.

He laughed again. "_OK, I'll come and suffer with ya. See you next week, probably. Love you_," he whispered at the end.

I smiled and went light-headed. Even though I had heard it a few times, I still couldn't wrap my head around the fact that we were dating. "Love you too, Jake," I replied and he hung up. I whirled around and everyone was standing there.

Rosalie in general was standing with a disgusted look on her face. "You can't be serious about telling that mutt you love him," she spat, but Carlisle calmed her down.

"Look, I don't care about your peppy attitude towards them or him in general, but he imprinted on me so you're gonna have to get used to it. Whether you like it or not," I said and she curled her hands up into fists. "And he says he'll come and suffer with _me_ next weekend at the party."  
"Jake said he would suffer with you?" Bella asked and I nodded.

Rosalie threw her hands into the air and glared at me. "Now the whole thing is ruined thanks to him! Can't you spend one minute away from him or is that too much like hard work?" she yelled and I felt the tears start to form.

"Rose, you're going too far. Stop it now or you're banned from the party!" Esme told her and she sat down on the sofa.

"You know, you may have not had a chance to have a happily ever after yourself, but I want a chance at mine," I replied and soon the tears overflowed and split out.

Esme came over and pulled me into a hug. "See what you've done now Rosalie. She's finally got a chance at happiness and you had to ruin it. Either apologise for your or you're banned from hunting," Esme said.

Rosalie said nothing for a few minutes, but then got up off the sofa and stood in front of me. "Ali, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt your feelings. I guess the realisation of you dating someone like him made me angry. I hope you'll forgive me," she said, but I knew she didn't mean it.

"I forgive you, Rosalie," I said, but I didn't mean it either.

"That's better, Rosalie. Are you alright now, sweetheart?" Esme asked and I nodded.

"Thank you, Esme. I really appreciate it," I told her and she smiled.

"You're part of the family now, Ali. I think of you as another daughter. Just like Bella," she told me and kissed my forehead.

"Ali, I think we need to go now," Bella said and I wiped away the rest of the tears. I hugged Alice goodbye, along with Emmet, Edward and Jasper, and walked out the door. I climbed into Bella's truck and she started the engine. "Don't get too upset. Rosalie just has a great dislike of the Quileute's and you announcing that Jake imprinted on you made her too angry. It's not your fault, Ali, so don't beat yourself up," Bella told me and pulled away. I knew she was right, but I was seriously regretting letting Jake come over next week.

**(Jacob POV)**

After I told Ali I would suffer at the party next with her, she was excited and pleased. But I was more pleased than her as I was getting to spend time with her. It seemed like a dream, but I knew that it was reality. It had been two weeks since me and Ali started dating and I could tell she had told the Cullen's about it. I didn't really care if they didn't like, but I wouldn't stand for them hurting her. I know they wouldn't with Bella being there, but I just hoped they would never hurt her. It was getting late, so I decided to go to sleep. I looked at my clock and the hands read 11: 04pm, making me sigh as it wasn't that late. I wasn't gonna bother with seeing Ali tonight as a wolf because I would tell her next time she came by. I know it's sudden and Sam said it would be aswell, but she needed to know that the wolf she had become close with is me. If she didn't believe me about it, I would turn into my wolf form and show her. The only problem would be that she would leave me and never love me again. But what would the difference be anyway? She had fallen for the wolf, so what would stop her from loving me that same way? As I lay contemplating how I was gonna tell her, my phone buzzed and I saw that it was a text message from none other than my angel. I opened the message and it read:

_Miss you lots. Hope we can see each other again soon. Love you like no other person, Ali xxx_

I smiled and my heart jumped a little. She wanted to see me again and I did too. I replied with:

_Miss you too. We're saying each other next week at the party remember. Love you too, Jake xxx_

I sent the message and several seconds later, she replied:

_Alice cancelled the party as Bella and Edward are having a meal on Saturday night, so could I stop by next Saturday? My mum and Charlie are working from 7 in the morning until 12 at night xxx_

Alice cancelled the party? Oh, I was _really_ pleased now. I replied that she could stop by next week and she could come round at 9. I knew it was early, but the earlier she stopped by, the more time I could spend with her. I sent the message and she said that she was looking forward to it. From that point onwards, we texted back and forth until Ali said she wanted to sleep. We finished up and I looked at the clock. The hands read 2: 34am and I clicked that we had been talking for three and a half hours. I didn't care, though. Ali was coming by next week, she would see who the wolf she had grown attached to was and I had been chatting with her tonight. I was getting a feeling that this was going to be a life to remember for eternity.

Chapter 8

Ali is attacked

**(Ali POV)**

School today waseasier than what I thought. My misadventures were last week's gossip and new gossip about me dating Jake was in. I wasn't embarrassed by it and several students kept coming over to confirm it. I told them the truth and they all seemed to be either jealous or annoyed that they had to find out off Edward. Of course it would be Edward as he cannot keep that trap of his shut. But for once, I was at ease being asked about dating Jake. It didn't bother me and Alice was happy because I was happy, as was Bella. She said that she wasn't bothered who I was dating, as long as it made me happy. When I told her it was Jake, she was speechless that her best friend had imprinted on her cousin. But she was overjoyed that I finally had a boyfriend. It had been a total of a month coming up since Jake told me that I was his imprintee. When I had some spare time after finishing work, I decided to look up the legend of the Quileute tribe and found out that they were descended from wolves and that vampires were their mortal enemies. But then Rosalie said that a few weeks before I had arrived, the Quileute's and the vampires had stopped being enemies and became allies to take down rival vampires. This seemed a bit risky, but Jake and Edward both told me it was alright and they would never start a fight that would hurt either me or Bella.

After school, I was getting ready to get a lift home with Edward, when he came over. "Ali, I am really sorry, but I need to get home straight away. It's a family emergency and I'm needed. A rogue vampire has been alerted by your good friends in La Push and Carlisle says it's was last sighted near the forest range in Washington. Bella's off too so she can't give you a lift home," he said and I could see he was feeling guilty.

"Edward, don't worry about it. I'll walk, it's not that far. Plus, if I do get lost, I'll call Jake or my mum as she gets home in fifteen minutes. Go make sure we're not harmed, OK?" I told him and hugged him.

"Thank you for understanding, Ali. I'll make it up to you, I promise," he yelled as he ran to his car. He peeled out of the parking lot, followed by Rosalie, and disappeared down the road.

"I know you'll make it up to me as I'll be reminding you," I said to myself and turned around. I started walking along the path and pulled out my iPod and put the headphones in my ears and searched through my song list. I found what I was looking for and started playing Lady Gaga's album 'The Fame' and her other album, 'The Fame Monster' would follow on from that. I put the iPod into my top jacket pocket and started singing along. After ten minutes of walking, Poker Face started playing, so I turned the volume all the way up and sang at the top of my voice. Half an hour passed and I was no where near home, I could tell. I was starting to feel nervous and anxious, but I suddenly spotted the street and switched my iPod off, wrapping the headphones around it and put in my bag. I didn't know why, but I soon had the strangest feeling I was being followed. I kept looking over my shoulder to make sure, but there was nothing there. I kept walking and suddenly, I heard a twig snap behind me. I turned around fully and scanned the woods behind me. "Hello, is anyone there?" I asked and stood still to be answered. I got no reply, so I kept walking. Another twig snapped and I asked again, but got no reply. That's when I saw it. A shadowed figure silhouetted against the light, in a crouched position as though it was ready to attack. I instantly realised what it was: it was the rogue vampire that Edward had told me about. It turned towards me and I had feeling it was smiling, as though it found me. "What the fuck?" I breathed and it darted toward me with no warning. "Oh, shit and I'm not wearing proper running shoes," I mumbled and started running myself. I didn't look to see where it was as it tripped me over and leaned over me.

It growled and sniffed my throat. "I found you at last, Ali," it said and I froze with fear. Suddenly, a large shape knocked him off me and put itself between me and the rogue vampire. Neither of them moved until the vampire gave in and ran off into the trees. After staring at the shape for a minute, I realised that my saviour was none other than my favourite wolf.

**(Jacob POV)**

I didn't know how or why, but for some strange reason, I had a feeling Ali was in trouble. I was sitting on the sofa watching TV and suddenly caught a whiff of her scent. I inhaled deeply and smiled as she was the most amazing smell I had ever inhaled. But suddenly, her strawberry scent was overtaken by a foul scent: the rogue vampire that Jared had told me about. I knew he was after her, so I sprinted out of the house and exploded into my wolf form. I followed the scent of the vampire and that would lead me to Ali. I got there in time as the vampire was about to bite her. I leaped at it and knocked him away before he could hurt my imprint. I stood between them and held my ground until the bloodsucker turned and ran into the trees. I stood high and proud and looked at Ali. She was panting heavily and seemed to be shocked by what happened, making me upset. I walked over to her and lay down so I matched her eye level.

She stared at the spot where that leech had been and then turned to me. "Thank you, that was amazing. I guess Edward was right. A rogue vampire is on the loose. But Edward said that he was last spotted in the mountains." She looked at her watch and sighed heavily. "I need to get home or my mum will be worried. I don't suppose my favourite wolf would be interested in escorting me home so he doesn't come and attack me again?" she asked as she tickled me behind the ears, making my tongue hang out of my mouth and my back leg started twitching. "Oh, you like that, do ya?" she asked and I barked. "Come on, let's get home," she said and I stood up.

Ali had trouble getting up, so I went over and used my huge muzzle of a nose to help her. I grabbed her bag in my mouth and held it out for her to take. She smiled as she took it and my heart soared. She started walking off and I caught up with her in fewer strides than what it took her.

I looked down at her and brushed my face fur ever so gently against her and she giggled. "Don't you find it weird that I'm not scared of you? Most people would be," she asked and I shook my head. "Wow, you don't seemed afraid that I'm not afraid of you. You must be really naive," she said and I growled playfully. She laughed out loud this time and I smiled inside. Her laugh sounded even better than the one Alice did. "You know, you're eyes remind of someone I met," she said and I grew anxious. "They remind me of Jacob Black." When she said that, I barked happily and nuzzled her ever so gently. "Oh, you like the name Jake, do you? Well, how about I call you that. I and the human Jake are dating and he is so sweet, kind, funny and the most caring guy I have ever met." Whenever she said that, my heart leaped for joy and I felt even warmer inside. We got home quicker than what I thought and she turned toward me. "Thank you for saving my life," she said and kissed me once, "for bringing me home," she kissed me again on the other cheek, "and for not being afraid of me not being afraid of you." With that she kissed me on the nose and I licked her back, leaving a huge lump of drool on her face. "Oh, Jake, that's gross. Don't do that until you have no drool left," she complained and I put on my puppy dog eyes, even managing a small whimper. "Stop acting cute, it won't work with me," she said, but I persisted. Finally, she gave in and hugged me. "How can I stay mad at you? You are so cute," she told me and kissed my head. "I gotta go, but I hope to see you later." I didn't want her to go, so I grabbed her jacket and tugged on it, bringing back my puppy eyes and whimpering. "Jake, it's really late and my mum's gonna be waiting and I'm starving. Please let go or I won't be able to stop myself from leaving you." I did as she instructed and she smiled, waved and went inside. I thought I was about to tear, but I didn't. Instead, I ran off into the woods and started to bark happily. I was silly to think she wasn't happy with me, but she was.

**(Ali POV)**

I walked into the house and was all giddy inside from being saved by my wolf I had called Jake. I hung up my jacket and bag and went into the kitchen. The first thing I saw was my mum, Uncle Charlie and Bella sitting at the table looking worried. "Look, I'm sorry but I got lost. Edward could have offered me a ride, but I said I would walk. I didn't know it would be that far from the school," I explained and waited for the shouting.

But what I got instead was a crushing hug from my mother and a shower of tears in my hair. "I am just relieved that you're safe. I thought something had attacked you." _You can say that again. I was and it almost killed me._ "I'm just so relieved you're safe. Are you hungry or are you tired?"

I looked at her and then at Bella. She must have understood and went upstairs. "I'm really tired, mum. It's been a long day and I just wanna lie down." My mum nodded and I went upstairs.

Bella practically dragged me into my room and slammed the door shut. "Were you outta your mind? Walking alone through the woods when a rogue vampire is on the loose? Ali, you could have been hurt or worse!"  
"I wasn't, alright. I'm here, I'm alive and I feel better," I told her. I didn't want to let her know about the series of unfortunate events, but she didn't need to know.

She shook her head and sat down on my bed. "What are we going to do with you, Ali? You seem to be getting mixed up in the same thing I was when I first arrived. Soon, you'll be stalked and tracked by this vampire." I didn't like the sound of that, but soon Edward popped through the window.

"You're late home, aren't ya?" he asked and I rolled my eyes.

"She got lost on the way home and she made us worried," Bella said and smirked at me.

Edward decided to not bother asking and I nodded. "Well, the rogue vampire evaded us and escaped. We followed his scent, but he disappeared. But I picked up another strange scent. The scent of a certain imprinter," he said and looked at me.

Bella stared at me, shocked. "You never said Jake was there? How could you leave that out?"

"It wasn't exactly Jake, but it looked like Jake in the shape of a huge wolf. I know it's crazy, but this wolf had the same eyes as Jake," I explained and they were speechless.

Before I had a chance to say anything further, Edward shook his head and turned to Bella. "I'll make sure he comes nowhere near here. Ali is the one in danger this time."

Bella gasped and wrenched away from Edward and over to me. "What's that mean?" Before I said anything, she clicked. "He attacked you, didn't he? Ali, what's wrong with you? Why do you always have Edward explain the little details? I can't deal with this anymore. If you won't tell me everything, then you aren't worth even talking to." Bella then stormed out of my room and I heard her door slam shut.

I sat down on my bed and was on the verge of tears. Edward sat next to me and comforted me. I started to sob quietly on his shoulder and he rubbed my back soothingly. "Give her by tomorrow and she'll forgive you. Trust me, been there, done that."

I felt better after that and I looked at him. "Thanks Edward, you know Bella more than I do. Except you can't read her mind which must annoying sometimes," I said and he nodded. He kissed me on the head and headed out through the window. I spent the rest of the afternoon and evening thinking about how much that wolf had the same eyes as Jake. I couldn't help but think back to the information I looked up about the Quileute tribe and how they were descendant from wolves. That got me thinking and thinking until the question came to me: is Jacob Black, my boyfriend, a real werewolf? The question kept repeating over and over in my head until I told myself he wasn't and I finally fell asleep.

Chapter 9

Jacob's true form

**(Ali POV)**

I arrived at Jake's house around half nine that morning and my mum had kindly let me borrow her SUV for the day. I got out the car, shut the door and ran up to the house and knocked on the door, but got no answer. I waited and finally the door to reveal Billy. "Hey Billy, is Jake up yet?" I asked.

He shook his head and scoffed. "That boy never wakes up on time. Come in if you want to wait for him," he said, but I shook my head.

"I'll go have a wander. When he does eventually wake up, tell him I'll be round the area, OK?" Billy nodded and I ran off the porch. I walked round the back of the house and a few birds circled around my head. One came fluttering down and I held out my hand and it landed on it. Suddenly, a few rabbits came out along with some squirrels. I don't know why, but I'm an animal magnet for some reason. I sat down on the grass, which was dry thank god and leaned against a log. A rabbit lay across my lap and a few squirrels curled around my shoulders. After five minutes of petting them, a twig snapped and they all scattered rapidly. I stood up and saw Paul emerge from the woods.

Paul was looking funnily at me and I realised I had made a mistake in coming back here. "Good morning, beautiful. You looked lost so I came here to help," he said and smiled slyly.

"I'm not lost; I'm just waiting for Jake to wake up. Billy said he was still asleep so I decided to take a walk. I can see I made a mistake in doing so," I said and took a step back.

Paul stepped forward and was exactly a few inches from me. "Don't be like that, Ali. I know we got off on the wrong foot and I wanna apologise for behaving like that. I can see now what Jake sees in you." Without warning, he grabbed me round the waist and held me in a vice-like grip.

I struggled against him and looked up at his face. "Paul, let me go now. Jake said not to try anything funny," I told him through gritted teeth.

He pulled me further into him and I could feel him pressing his groin against me. "Jake's asleep, so he won't know that I gave you a kiss," he said and leaned down.

With what energy I had in me, I pushed hard enough to create some space to knee Paul in the groin. He let me go and I stumbled back while he fell to the floor holding his jewels. "You should never try anything like that with me. I know where guys are the most sensitive," I said and turned to walk back to the house.

However, Paul must have recovered as next thing I knew, a hand grabbed my right wrist and locked it against my side. My other arm was also useless as that was locked between my leg and his arm. I looked down and saw he had used his whole left arm to lock my arms to my side so I couldn't hit him and his right arm came up across my chest, just below my breasts. He pulled me into him again and had pressed his groin up against me too. "You should never have tried that with me. I just can't take no for an answer," he said and planted a kiss in my hair. I felt sick and wanted to cry for Jake to help, but I knew Paul would never give me up. "Don't think about calling for your boyfriend's help as by the time he gets up, you'll be my imprintee." It was as though he read my mind and sneered at the last part about me being his imprint and then he kissed my ear. Just then, he licked the inside of it and I shivered from how disgusting it was. Paul, however, sneered at the ear lick. He was enjoying himself, but I wasn't.

I was started to get angry and annoyed from him trying to screw me over. "I will _never_ be your imprint, even if Jake hadn't imprinted on me. You're vile, disgusting, nauseating and, above all, sick-minded. If you think you can get in my pants with that disgusting banter of yours, you are wrong, Paul."

He said nothing but planted another kiss in my hair. I heard him inhale deeply and sigh heavily. Jake's right, you _do_ smell like strawberries," he said and inhaled deeply again.

I was about to do something, but I heard a voice call out from the woods. "Paul, let her go. Remember what Jake said?" It was Sam.

Paul turned around and I saw that Jared was with him. "But Jakey boy's not here is he Sam? Besides, I'm just getting 'better acquainted' with Ali here," Paul replied and sneered.

"Paul, you'll realise that when you are injured about what Jake said about messing with his imprint," Jared said and I smiled. "He won't like it that you're messing with Ali."

While Paul was distracted, I realised that he had forgotten to trap my feet. I used all my might to stamp as hard as I could on Paul's foot, which seemed to work as he cried out in pain and let me go. I also elbowed him in the stomach and that knocked the wind out of him. "You're fucking disgusting, Paul. Leave me alone!" I yelled at him and tried to walk back towards the house, but he stopped me. I saw Sam and Jared try to restrain him, but he threw them off. Without warning, Paul pulled me forward, put his free hand behind my head and forcefully kissed me on the lips.

After what seemed like minutes he pulled away and smiled. "That was way better than Jake now, wasn't it Ali?" he asked and I lost it. All the anger that I had built up went into my left hand and, without giving him any warning, I slapped Paul across the face.

He let go of my hand and his whole body started to shake. Sam came over and put a hand on his shoulder. "We warned ya, Paul. We said not to do it." His whole body shook even faster and he was starting to growl heavily. "Ali, get back now," Sam said and I obeyed. I backed up a few steps and suddenly, Paul exploded outwards into a dark grey wolf. I was speechless. If I had known that this would happen, I would have waited in the house.

**(Jacob POV)**

I woke up from a peaceful nights sleep and realised that Ali would be round. I scrambled out of bed and went into the living room, but found only my dad. "Isn't Ali here yet, dad?" I asked curiously.

He laughed gruffly and smiled. "She came by ten minutes ago, but I said you were still asleep. She went round back and she said to go see her when you eventually get up. Now you're up, you can go see her," he said and turned back to the fridge.

I went back into my room and pulled on a shirt. I looked out the window and saw the worst sight ever. It was what I was afraid would happen: I saw Paul holding Ali in a vice-like grip and he had himself pressed up against her. I was more than angry. I was pissed at Paul. I specifically told him not to try anything with her and he ignored me on purpose. I saw Ali knee him in the groin, making me smile, but Paul grabbed her again and I saw him plant a kiss in her hair. I was almost shaking violently, but I breathed when I saw Sam and Jared try to calm him down. Ali stamped on his foot and elbowed him in the stomach. She tried to get away again, but Paul grabbed her wrist. Sam and Jared were trying their hardest to restrain him, but didn't succeed as Paul threw them off. I was now off the edge when Paul pulled Ali to him and kissed her forcefully. That was it. I've had enough. Paul deliberately disobeyed me about not trying anything with Ali. I ran out of my room and out the front door. I looked around and saw that Paul had exploded into his wolf form. Ali was scared out of her mind now and I had to help her. "Ali, hang on. I'm coming!" I yelled and jumped over the porch railing.

She turned and saw me and then ran towards me. "Jake, run. Run, Jake, run!" she yelled back. When she was a few feet away, I jumped over her as she fell to the floor and I exploded in my wolf form. I stood my ground between Ali and Paul and growled viciously at him.

"Oh, Jake's gonna get it now, Ali. He'll never survive," Jared taunted, but I ignored him.

Paul leaped at me and I leaped at him. It should have been a normal Saturday morning, but instead it had turned into a full scale werewolf battle. Paul snapped at my throat but I grabbed him by scruff of his neck and threw him to the floor. Dirt and mud flew up and scattered everywhere. Paul lunged and grabbed me by my front leg, but I sunk my teeth into his back and he yowled in pain. He let go and I rammed into his belly, causing both of us to tumble into the woods and snap trees on the way down. From that point on, Paul and I attacked and blocked and leaped out of the way of each other as not to get any serious injuries. But I couldn't stop myself from what I did next: I ducked out of the way of Paul's attack and lunged at him, grabbing him by the throat and swinging him around. His body hit the trees, causing them to snap and bark to splinter and fly everywhere. I dragged his body out into the clearing and saw Ali, Jared and Sam standing there. When I saw the look on Ali's face, I released Paul and walked over to her.

However, when I tried to nuzzle her, she pushed me away and started to tear. "No, Jake, leave me alone," she said and scrambled to her feet. She ran to her car and got in. The engine started up and she pulled away.

I watched her drive off and phased back into my human form. Sam handed me a pair of shorts and I put them on, but I didn't move from my kneeling position on the grass. "What have I done?" I said to no-one in particular. Then I remembered. I turned to Paul and jumped up practically. "I told you to not try any funny business with her! I said to leave her alone and everything would be alright. So what do you do? You purposely ignore me and put your tongue in her mouth!" I spat and went to attack Paul, but Jared restrained me and Sam stood between us.

"Jake, violence won't solve the problem. Go to her house and explain in person. But don't expect her to forgive you," he said and Jared let me go. I ran to my car, which Ali had helped me finish last time she visited, and got in. I started it up and pulled out of the garage and sped down the road. Sam was right for definite about Ali not forgiving me. But I needed to explain why I didn't tell her. All I knew is I wanted her to understand, even if she didn't want to listen.

Chapter 10

Why didn't you tell me?

**(Ali POV)**

I stopped the car outside of Charlie's house and got out, tears streaming down my face. I got out the car and locked it up. I was heading up the gravel path when I heard another car stop and Jake's voice call out, "Ali, wait. I want to explain something."

I didn't want to listen. If I could get in the house, then I could just lock him out. But I only got as far as the porch when he grabbed my hand and turned me around. "I don't wanna listen, Jake. There's nothing to explain! I had a feeling you were one. I kept telling myself that it was impossible, but I had a feeling it was true. Why didn't you tell me?" The tears had started to form again, but I wasn't about to break down in front of Jake.

He looked thoughtful for a minute, but didn't say anything. Eventually, he did. "I didn't want to see you get hurt. You're my whole world and I couldn't bear it if Paul hurt you. I told him not to do anything funny, but he did and that got me mad, angry and annoyed. I couldn't control myself and I just let the thought of him kissing you overtake me. Ali, please understand, this is why I didn't tell you," Jake explained, but I didn't believe him.

"So those times when the wolf was outside my house was you." He nodded and I thought back to the attack on Monday night. "And the attack from the rogue vampire was you saving me," I said and he nodded again. "So, all this time you've been lying to protect me?"

He nodded and smiled sweetly. "Yes, because I love you, Ali."

That set me off. I slapped him as hard as I could, like I did with Paul, in the face. He didn't seem hurt or even bothered by what I had just done. He rubbed the side of his face and looked at me. "How can you even tell me you love me when you've been lying to me for a whole month?" He was lost for words and he tried to think of something to say, but he couldn't so he just stood there looking stupid. "Fine, if there's nothing more to say, I think it's time for you leave, Jake." I pulled my hand away and went through the door, shutting it in his face.

He started to knock on the door and soon the tears I had been holding back overflowed as I leaned against the door and slid down it. "Ali, please understand. I didn't want to see you hurt or worse. Ali, come on, I need you." When he said he needed me, I cried harder and harder. I wanted him too, but he lied to me, so I didn't want to see him again.

"Go away, Jake, you've done too much damage to turn things around now," I said through the door. He kept trying to make me let him in, but I didn't. He eventually gave up and I looked through the glass to see him get into his car and drive away. I cried for a few more minutes until I heard voices coming from the living room.

Bella and Edward came in and, when they saw me, Bella's face dropped. "Ali, are you alright?"

I looked at her and stood up. "You knew what he was, didn't you?" Even though she never said anything, I could see the answer on Bella's face. "You knew and didn't tell me? How could you, Bella? And you talk about me leaving out details," I said and ran up the stairs and into my room, slamming the door behind me. I threw my jacket to the floor and flung myself onto my bed and muffled my sobs of hurt, pain and heartbreak into the pillow. Later that day, I heard a knock on my door and Bella call through it. I ignored her and lay back down on the pillow. Jake had texted me several times, but I ignored them as they were all the same about him wanting me to forgive him. I didn't want to and I never want to. When the sky outside was completely black and the street lights came on, I changed into my top and shorts as I was gonna go to bed early. Suddenly, I heard something hit my window, followed by two more _plinks_ and I realised something was being thrown against my window. I looked at the clock and saw the green lights read 11: 39pm. I got off the bed and went to the window and opened it. I looked out and saw Jake standing there, wearing only shorts that hugged him around his waist and no shirt, showing off his well toned chest and six pack of abs. "Jake, what the hell are you doing? Is it hard to understand the concept of me not replying to your texts?"

"Ali, can we just talk about it? Stay back, I'm coming in," he said and got ready to do his fancy acrobatics that he had done other nights to get in my room. He always came after a certain time and we would just lie on my bed and fall asleep just after midnight. He would leave early in the morning, but would always give me a goodbye kiss before he left.

But now, I didn't want him to come in my room. "Jake, before you do your circus tricks, answer me truthfully. You would do anything for me, wouldn't you?"

He nodded and looked up at me. "I would give my life for you, Ali. You know I would. You're my whole world. I would even obey orders given by you," he replied.

I knew this would hurt him, but he needed to hear it. "Well, consider this a request. Never see me again, Jake."

As soon as the words left my lips, his face dropped. "Ali, please, you can't be serious?"

I nodded and a tear fell down my cheek. "I _am_ serious, Jake. Never come near me again, never try to contact me again and never see me again. We're through, Jake, I'm sorry."

Jake looked as though he would break down. "No, Ali, please don't do this. I can't live without you," he said and I felt guilty for saying everything.

But I needed a break from everything that I had become embroiled in. "I'm sorry Jake, but it's for the best. I need time to think things through. When I'm ready, I'll forgive you. But I don't know if I ever will," I told him and I shut the window and locked it, locking Jake out of my life for good. I went to bed and, I was about to switch the light off when I heard a howl in the distance: the howl of a heartbroken werewolf.

**(Jacob POV)**

I couldn't believe she never wanted to see me again. The love of my life wanted me to leave her. After she had shut the window, I phased into my wolf form, shredding my shorts in the process. I took off into the woods and, when I reached a good spot, I inhaled a deep breath and howled as loud as I could. I wanted Ali to know how lonely I was without her and how much I needed her. But I knew she wouldn't forgive me for lying to her and not telling her who I really was. I sat where I was for an hour and decided to head home. I got home and phased back into my human form. Luckily, my dad had gone to bed so I didn't need to explain to him why I was naked. I went to my room and went to the drawers and rummaged around for a pair of shorts. I pulled a pair out, slipped them on and crawled into bed. I didn't fall straight to sleep. Instead, I lay awake for what seemed like hours just thinking of what Ali had said to me: _"Never come near me again, never try to contact me again and never see me again. We're through, Jake, I'm sorry."_ Those words would haunt me forever. I rolled over onto my side and started to sob quietly until I fell asleep.

Chapter 11

He did it to protect you

**(Ali POV)**

School the next week turned out to be horrible. With Jake not being in my life anymore, I had decided to give up on both school work and life in general altogether. I was seriously regretting shutting Jake out of my life, but it was for the best. But shutting Jake out came with the price of it punching a huge hole through my chest. Several nights I had woken up screaming and crying hysterically and Bella attended to me as she knew what it was like. She told me about the time Edward left her and that Jake had been there for her. She told me she would always be there for me, as would Edward and all the Cullen family. Friday night I was gonna spend the whole weekend sleeping over at the Cullen household to try and forget all the things that went on with Jake as my house had too many memories. My mum said it was a good idea as I had told her about Jake and she said I should forgive him for what he did because she says he means too much to me. I had to admit she was right, but he left out the little detail of him being a freaking werewolf. Friday had arrived, so Edward drove me to the Cullen house.

I got out the car, went inside and Esme was the first to comfort me. "Ali, I am so sorry about what happened. I know how much he meant to you. Maybe sleeping over will be for the best." I nodded and she was right too. Being at the Cullen house was already starting to make me feel better. Alice was the next one to comfort me, followed by Carlisle, Emmet and finally Jasper. Even Rosalie told me she was sorry and gave me a hug.

Bella took me upstairs to the spare room they had and I dropped my stuff on the floor. "I feel guilty for telling him he shouldn't be part of my life anymore, Bella. I broke him, I hurt him and he must be in pain. I heard him last night, howling and showing how much he needed me," I told Bella and sat on the bed.

She came and sat next to me and I rested my head on her shoulder, eventually letting the tears fall out. "Ali, it'll be OK, I promise. Sooner or later, you'll realise that Jake being a werewolf won't matter to you. The thing that will matter is getting your relationship back on track," she said and hugged me tightly.

"I don't know if I can ever get the relationship back on track. He lied to me Bella and I don't know if I can forgive him," I said and took my head off her shoulder to look at her.

Bella still had her hands on my arms and she had a look on her face that told me she was going to tell me something important. "Ali, what he did, he did to keep you safe. He did it to protect you. Jake only lied to you because he couldn't bear to see you get hurt or worse. Edward did that to me. He lied to keep me safe, but I eventually found out. I guess getting mixed up with magical creature's runs in the family," she said and laughed meekly.

I didn't feel like laughing, so I just sighed and flopped down onto the bed. "Bella, can you go for a while? I wanna be left alone to think about things." She said she would and I heard walk her out the room and shut the door behind her. I lay on the bed for a few minutes and decided to unpack my things. Once I had finished unpacking, I grabbed my bathroom bag and went into the bathroom. I undressed and got into the shower. I turned on the water and it washed over me, cleansing away all the guilt and frustration and depression that I had built up inside me from the last week. Soon, the tears came again and I sat down in the shower and let the water mix with my tears. I didn't care if I used up all the hot water in the house, but I knew they wouldn't mind. I wasn't sure how long I would sit there, but the thing I knew was that Bella was right. Jake had lied to me to protect me and I understood it now. Emily's face must have been caused when Sam phased too near her because he got angry at something. That was the same for Jake. If he got angry and phased too near me, he might have caused me pain and himself guilt and grief. That was why he phased in front of me then. Paul kissed me and Jake was pissed about it. I was too, as Paul is vile and disgusting. After what seemed like hours, the door opened and I saw Emmet walk in. He opened the shower and stepped inside. He shut off the water and handed me a robe, which I put on. Once all the water had drained away, he sat down next to me and put one arm around my shoulder and pulled me close to him. I instantly nestled my head into his shoulder and started to cry again. He then took hold of my hand and squeezed it reassuringly, causing me to grab hold of his shirt with my free hand and sob louder into his shoulder. Neither of us seemed bothered about it because Emmet knew I needed some sort of comfort and I knew that by him comforting me, I was starting to regret shutting Jake out of my life for good.

**(Jacob POV)**

Ever since Ali had shut me out from her life, I was getting more and more depressed. I had missed school the past few weeks and phoned up to say that I wasn't feeling well. Everything I said was true. I was sick. Sick from being cut off from Ali. Dad was a bit annoyed I had cut school, but I told him I wasn't bothered because with Ali not in my life, school was nothing more than a burden. The whole gang came by to check up on me, even Paul. He kept apologising for his behaviour, but I wasn't ready to forgive him. I told him he was starting to get out of hand and he should learn to behave and control his urges around my missing angel. Saturday arrived and it was like any other day I had suffered: lonely, miserable and no Ali. I was ready to give up and run away. Start fresh somewhere.

Bella came over to check up on me and when she took one look at me, her face caved in. She rushed over to me and squeezed me into a hug. "Jake, you look terrible and when was the last time you had a shower?"

I looked away and towards the floor when I answered her. "Does it even matter now? Now that Ali is nowhere near me?" I said and sighed heavily. A tear rolled down my cheek, followed by several more. "Bella, the pain I have now is the one you had when Edward left you. It feels like a huge hole has been punched through my chest."

"That's funny as that's what Ali said the first night she told you not to see her again," Bella said and I managed to smile. "Look, it smiles at last."

I was a bit happier that Ali was sharing the same pain as me. "She's in pain too?" I asked with concern.

Bella nodded and looked at me. "She said she's regretting shutting you out of her life. She can't eat, she can't sleep without crying out in pain and she's let her grades drop in school. Jake, she wants to forgive you but she's not ready. Ali told me when she's ready, she'll forgive you. She also says that she misses you heavily and dearly, but can't bring herself to tell you that you can go back to her," Bella said and I warmed up.

"She said all that? She really wants me back?" I asked and she nodded. "Wow, she really _does_ care about me."

"Of course she does, Jake. Ever since she met you, you've changed her for the better and she's never been happier." Bella squeezed my hand reassuringly and I smiled. "I gotta go, but I'll update you every so often," she said and hugged me again. She walked out of my room and I heard her drive away. So Ali was sharing the same pain as me. I felt much better because since Ali was regretting shutting me out of her life, she needed me near her. But I was willing to wait until she forgave me so I could hold her and smell her heavenly scent and keep Paul at a distance. But this much I knew for sure: Ali was in despair, just like me, and we both needed each other to fix the pain.

Chapter 12

Baseball with the Cullen's

**(Ali POV)**

I woke up in the Cullen household to find an extra blanket covering me and the robe Emmet had gave me last night when I was sobbing hysterically into his shoulder. I blinked several times so my eyes could get adjusted to the light that was pouring through the glass doors in my room. It was Sunday morning and looked to see none other than Alice and Esme sitting on my bed with Rosalie kneeling beside me. "What happened last night?" I asked cautiously.

Alice and Esme looked at each other and, before they had a chance to speak, Rosalie sat on the edge beside me and grabbed my hand. "You were screaming and crying uncontrollably. You were like Bella was when Edward left her. It was her all over again. Ali, you were unable to stop screaming like a mental patient. It took Bella an hour and a half to calm you down so she could comfort you. When you fell back to sleep, we stayed with you to make sure it didn't happen again. But you didn't," she explained and I gasped in surprise. "Is it stopping Jake from seeing you that's causing you this pain?" she asked.

I nodded and I felt the tears starting to come. "Ever since I told him to stay away from me, I've never wanted him so badly beside me. I'm ready to take him back," I said and, to my surprise, Rosalie enveloped me in a hug.

"It's OK, Ali. We're here and we're willing to accept you taking him back," Rosalie told me while rubbing my back soothingly. She pulled away and smiled at me.

"Thank you, Rosalie. That's really sweet of you," I said and Alice came over and squeezed me.

"I thought you would never stop with the screaming. I was almost upset about it and nearly cried myself," she said and I wanted to cry but I held back the tears. "Ali, if you didn't stop, I dunno what I would have done without my best friend going back to her sweet, innocent self."

I smiled and laughed at her comment. "Alice, I wouldn't have gone anywhere, except to a loony bin. But I'm alright thanks to Bella," I told her and I could feel her squeezed me a bit closer.

"I'll start fixing you some breakfast, sweetheart," Esme said and kissed my forehead. She went out the door and downstairs. Rosalie and Alice helped me get dressed and then helped me downstairs like a child.

The first person to barrel towards me and hug me tight was Bella. "Oh Ali, you're alright. I was so worried and scared," she said and held me at arms length. "Carlisle told me it was you're regret and guilt towards telling Jake to stop seeing you that was causing the violent screaming and hysterical sobs. But after I calmed you down, you stopped and were sweating like mad," she explained and I cringed at me sweating. "Esme and Alice cooled off your sweat until you were sleeping peacefully again. They stayed, along with Rosalie to make sure it didn't happen again. Luckily, it never happened."

I smiled and thanked her for helping me through the night. Carlisle came over and did an examination to make sure I was in good condition, which I was and then I sat down as Esme placed a plate of pancakes and omelettes in front of me. "Thanks Esme. I'm starving from screaming last night," I said as I tucked into the pancakes. She ruffled my hair and placed a kiss on my head. Emmet turned on the radio and Christina Aguilera's 'Not Myself Tonight' came on. "Turn it up, Emmet. I love this song," I said and he did. Me, Alice, Bella and Rosalie started singing along to it. Esme and Carlisle smiled and continued fixing breakfast for Bella. Jasper, Edward and Emmet stuck whatever was available or near them in their ears and went back to doing what they were doing. The song finished and all four of us stopped singing, laughed and did a group high five. The boys unplugged their ears and went to help Esme and Carlisle wash the dishes that I and Bella had finished eating off.

"Carlisle, can we go and play baseball today? There's a storm scheduled for later this afternoon and Ali can come too, please?" Alice asked and I looked shocked.

"I didn't know you guys played baseball. But is the storm necessary for it?" I asked and Emmet nodded.

"It's so we don't get heard by any passing people," he explained and sat down next to me. "We play baseball during a thunderstorm as it's the only time we can."  
"What do you say Ali? Fancy playing baseball and having fun for the day?" Jasper asked and leaned against the counter.

Everyone looked at me thoughtfully for a moment as I contemplated my answer. "Yeah, I'll go and have a game."

As soon as I said that, Alice squealed loudly and hugged me tightly. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, Ali. I knew you would say yes as you don't like to disappoint me," she said and kissed me on the cheek.

"It's not that she doesn't want to disappoint you Alice, more like you wouldn't give her a choice and drag her along," Edward said and I nodded. "See, she even agrees."  
Alice looked at me and I thought she was going to break into tears. "Alice, I would say no if I had a choice, but I think it might take my mind off Jake for the day," I told her and she brightened up again.

"It'll help for definite and you'll experience how we play baseball," Carlisle said and came over and put his arm around my shoulders. "How we play is better and more extreme and physical."  
I looked at him and giggled. "Let me guess, Emmet climbs trees to retrieve high balls?" Emmet nodded and gave me a hug. "You're welcome for me coming to play baseball, Emmet," I said before he had a chance to say thank you. I ran upstairs with Alice and Bella to wrap up for baseball. Hopefully it would make me feel better and give me a decent night sleep tonight back home.

**(Jacob POV)**

I woke up from my deep slumber and had a feeling, during the night, that Ali was in serious pain. It put me in pain when I felt she was in pain. I got up and threw on a shirt and my trainers and went into the kitchen. I fixed myself some breakfast and ate.

My dad came in and saw I had a pained expression on my face. "Still missing Ali, aren't ya Jake." He said it as though it wasn't a question and I nodded.

"She made me feel alive and happy and more energetic. But since she learned the truth about me, she ran out on me and I've been lost ever since, dad." I finished my breakfast and washed the plate and went to sit on the sofa.

My dad rolled himself over and put his hand on my shoulder. "Son, she'll forgive you sooner or later as she thinks the world of you. Bella told me when she came by the other day to check on ya," he said when he saw the expression on my face. "Cheer up; she'll be back before you know it."  
He was so confident that Ali would get back together with me, but I didn't feel as confident. If anything, I felt worse. For the past 3 weeks, I have felt nothing but sadness and misery as I haven't been able to hold her in my arms. Even Paul has been bugging me about how I must be upset that she left and I said that it was his fault. "I hope you're right, dad. I hope she comes back before long." I thanked him for building up my hopes and ran outside. I tied my shirts, shorts and trainers to my legs and phased. I took off into the woods and, after finding the clearing I felt that I could be alone, I lay down and rested my head on my front paws. _Ali, please come back to me soon. I miss you terribly._

_You keep hoping and she will for definite._ Sam was in his wolf form and heard me.

_Don't worry, Jakey boy. Ali seems to be a forgiving person_, Jared thought.

I sniffed heavily and started crying. _It just hurts not to feel her against me or rubbing my fur or tickling behind my ears._ I let out a small howl that showed I was in less pain than I was before but I still felt pain. I, Sam and Jared just talked to each other after that while I told them how much I missed her and how I wanted to see her again. But I wanted more than to see her: I wanted to make love to her. I wanted to show Paul who Ali really belongs to. I wanted to make her mine forever.

**(Ali POV)**

We arrived at a deserted field and Emmet and Jasper set out the bases. I had decided to wear a pair of jeans, my best running shoes, a long sleeved top and sweater and a thick hoodie. While everyone was setting up who was gonna bat and who was going to field, Bella and I sat down and started talking some more about Jake. "I can feel I hurt him, Bella. Every night, I hear a sad howl from him and it makes me depressed. I just wanna see him again and tell him I'm sorry for what I've put him through," I said and Bella nodded.

"He really wants to see you too, Ali." I looked at her and realised she went to see him. "I went to make sure he was alright. Ali, when I got there, he was in turmoil. He wasn't eating well, it looked like he hardly slept and he told me he hadn't been to school for the past 3 weeks. He's been lying to everyone about how he feels because he doesn't want to show he's in pain. He misses you, Ali, and he wants to be with you again."

I was about to say something, but Esme came over and said Bella was to umpire and I was going to bat. "I know you might not know how to play baseball, but try your hardest," she said and I nodded.

Alice stood on the pitcher's mound and waited until a loud crack of thunder echoed over the field. "It's time," she said and stretched a few times.

Rosalie batted first and hit the ball straight into the trees. "I can see why you need the thunder. That's gotta be a homerun," I said to Esme as Edward ran after it.

"Edward's pretty fast. For someone his age," Esme replied and I watched as he disappeared into the trees.

Rosalie ran around the bases and, as she was about to make last base, the ball flew through the air and Esme caught it. She put it down on the base as Rosalie slid to it, but didn't get there in time. "You're out," Bella said as she called it. I heard Emmet whoop as Rosalie playfully punched Bella on the arm.

"Almost got it, but Edward beat ya," I said to Rosalie and she smiled.

"Let's see if you can outrun him when it's your turn," she said and stood next to me. Carlisle went up to the plate next and hit the ball. Emmet and Edward both leaped into the air for the ball, but hit each instead and fell to the floor, laughing and shoving each other playfully. Carlisle got a homerun himself and I high-fived him as he went past. Jasper batted next and hit it into the trees, but Emmet climbed up one and caught it, calling Jasper out. "My monkey man," Rosalie smirked and I shook my head. I was right about Emmet climbing trees to retrieve high balls.

Soon, it was turn and I was nervous. "There's nothing to worry about, Ali. Hit the ball and run as fast as you can," Jasper said and I nodded.

I turned towards Alice and I saw her smile in encouragement. I breathed evenly a few times and readied the bat. Alice threw the ball and, with all the energy and strength I had built up in my arms, swung the bat and it collided with the ball, sending it flying off through the air and into the trees. I heard Rosalie, Bella and Alice shout run as I stood there dumbstruck that I hit the ball. I ran as fast as I could and saw that Edward was near the ball. I pushed myself as fast as I would go and, just before the ball reached Esme; I jumped through the air and rolled past final base before she caught it. Alice squealed in delight and I lay flat on the ground out of breath. "That was AWESOME!" I yelled and Jasper and Carlisle helped me up. "I didn't think I could do it, but I did."  
Alice came bounding over to me and we hugged each other tightly. "Oh, that was cool, Ali. You _are_ good at baseball." Suddenly, her face went blank and she came back looking worried. "They're coming and they'll be here soon," she said and I didn't understand.

I grabbed Edward's arm as he came to us. "What's going on? Who's coming?" I asked frantically.

Edward looked around at the rest of his family and they all stood protectively in front of me and Bella. "We shouldn't have brought you here. It's dangerous," Edward told me.

Alice came over and put her arms around me. "It's the rogue vampire. He's picked up your scent, Ali. He's coming to kill you," Alice told me as I gasped with horror.

Chapter 13

James' second visit

**(Ali POV)**

We all waited anxiously for the rogue vampire to come and it seemed like it was taking ages for him to arrive. Just then, a heavy mist swirled in and three figures stalked towards us. Two of the figures were male and the third was female. They all looked frightening and malevolent in a group. Even on their own, they would still be scary. "Get behind us and don't give yourself away," Edward said and there was no arguing with him there.

Alice came and stood beside me on one side and Jasper took the other side. "It'll be OK, Ali; we'll make sure you won't get hurt. If he tries to come one step too close, we'll push him back." Alice grabbed my hand and I felt completely safe with her words. Emmet and Rosalie stood in front of me and Carlisle and Esme took up the front of the pack. Bella squeezed in between Jasper and me and grabbed my other hand and Edward stood in front of me and behind Emmet and Rosalie. We all waited and finally, the three rogue vampires stood not four feet from us. I could see them clearly now. One of them was a tall, black vampire with black hair that hung like dreadlocks and he carried the baseball. The woman had wild, orange hair that made it look as though her head was on fire. The final vampire was the same size as Edward and built close to Jake. He was the most amazingly beautiful yet scary one of the three. Somehow, when he looked at me, I seemed to recognise him and that's when I realised he was the rogue vampire who attacked a few weeks ago. He didn't seem to recognise so I just stayed calm and collected.

"Hello, my name is Carlisle and this is my family: Esme, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Bella and Ali," he introduced and pointed to each of us in turn.

The black vampire stood forward first. "My name is Laurent and this is Victoria and James," he pointed to the other two and James' eyes lingered on me. "May I ask what you are doing playing baseball out here?" Laurent asked, throwing Carlisle the baseball and caught it.

"It's the only place we can play where we aren't disturbed or heard by passers-by," Carlisle responded and Victoria eyed him closely. I looked over and saw Alice watching James and so were Edward and Emmet.

"I don't suppose you could use three more players?" he asked and I knew that was a bad idea. All the Cullen's did too and it could put me in further danger.

"We were just wrapping up, but I think we have time for another game," he replied and threw the ball at Laurent, but Victoria caught it.

"I'm the one with the wicked curve ball," she said proudly. Everyone started to head off, but James remained standing and eyeing me carefully. Edward growled quietly in his throat and James turned away.

However, a gust of wind blew through my hair and James instinctively caught the scent, turning sharply towards me. "I thought you looked familiar, Ali." James stepped forward, but all the Cullen's went back in a protective shield.

"The girl is with us. Leave her alone, James," Carlisle growled.

"You try and touch her, you're dead," Emmet said and James laughed.

"I would like to see you try," he replied. Everyone was ready to strike and Bella picked that moment to back up slowly without actually causing a scene. She tugged at me and I backed up, but I almost tripped.

James sped towards me and wrapped his arms around me. He pressed himself up against me and smelled me. "You are a stubborn child, aren't ya?" he said and squeezed me tighter, causing me to lose my breath. It reminded me of the Paul incident. "You have a strange scent. It reminds me of a dog or a werewolf. You've been imprinted on, haven't you sweetie?" he sneered and grabbed my hair, pulling my head to one side. He sniffed up and down my neck and growled happily. I let out a small whimper and was on the verge of tearing in fear, but I needed to remain strong. "How about I make you my mate and let Victoria turn you into one of us?"

As soon as he said her name, Victoria came over and pushed a strand of hair out of my face. "You're so pretty, almost as pretty as us, sweetheart." She then touched the side of my face and I pulled off her. "She's feisty, which makes her more interesting."

She reached out her hand again, but I avoided it. "Don't you dare touch me," I spat, causing her to backhand slap me across the face.

"You need to respect your elders, Ali. It's rude if you don't" she smirked and James pulled my head back to the side. I mouthed the words 'help me' to Alice and she nodded. "Don't squirm; it'll make it less quick. The less you squirm, the quicker it'll be over." James licked down my neck and I shivered.

As Victoria was about to make her move, she was flung forcefully to the ground by Rosalie. "We warned you not to touch her," she spat and picked Victoria up and threw her across the field. This caught James off guard, so Edward, Emmet and Jasper flung themselves at James, causing both of us to fall to the ground. He let his grip slacken and I wriggled out, but he grabbed my ankle. Edward, Emmet and Jasper had put their bodies on top of James to stop him from moving, so I kicked him in the face and he yelled in pain and let me go. Laurent had escaped into the forest, while Esme, Alice and Rosalie faced off against Victoria.

"Bella, get Ali out of here and run as fast as you can!" Edward yelled and struggled against James' movements.

Bella grabbed me and I jumped up. "Come on, we gotta go now!" she said and I ran with her into the trees on the other side of the field.

I looked back and saw the girls and Carlisle blocking Victoria from getting to me. However, James had freed himself and threw the boys off and over the field. "You can't run from me, Ali. I'll catch you no matter what!" he yelled and laughed triumphantly.

"Ignore him and run," Bella said and I did. Unfortunately, she tripped over a root and I stopped to help her. However, James had caught up and walked past her. "Don't worry about me; just run and I'll get Edward," she told me and I nodded. I ran into the trees and didn't look back. Then I remembered something: a certain some_one_ had rescued me from him before and he could do it again. _Jake, help me. He's after me and the Cullen's can't hold him. You're my only hope and I need you. Please help me, Jake. I love you._

**(Jacob POV)**

I was sitting in the living room in my house and I suddenly felt that Ali was in trouble. I bounded out of the house and ripped my body apart until I was a wolf. I sniffed the air and ran in the direction of Ali. _Sam, Ali's in trouble. That rogue leech is after. I'm on my way there now._

_We'll finish up here and help you out_, he thought back.

But I knew he wasn't the one with a vengeance. _Don't bother; this is between me and that son-of-a-bitch. He hurt her, he hurts me. I'll call if I need help_, I replied.

_Good luck and give him a growl for us_, Jared said and I pushed my legs as fast as they would go. I sprinted further on and weaved in and out of the trees, following Ali's scent and that was overtaken by the leech. I kept running and running, ignoring the cries of pain my muscles gave as I needed to get to Ali and soon, otherwise she was dead. I reached the inner ring of the scent and realised I was close.

_Jake, you're almost there. He's closing in and Ali won't be able to run much longer. She's trapping herself like a wild boar. You need to hurry or she'll be dead in less than five minutes_, Sam said and I barked with determination.

I kept pushing myself and making my muscles ache like hell, but if I stopped now, my angel would become a literal one. _Just hold on for a few minutes, Ali. I'm coming and I'm ready to rip a vampire to pieces_.

Chapter 14

Jacob rescues Ali again

**(Ali POV)**

I was running for my life and on a path I didn't recognise. All I knew was that James was after me and I was going to be turned into one of them. I was out of breath and ready to give up and just face my fate. I stopped running and saw that I had lost James for now. I leaned against the closest tree and panted heavily, trying to catch my breath.

Suddenly, I heard him call out, "Ali, where are you? Come out, come out wherever you are," he taunted and I gasped in horror. He sounded close and I would be dead soon. I slid around the tree I was leaning against and pressed my body up as far as it would go. I then clamped my hands over my mouth and breathed through my nose. "There's no use trying hide. Your scent is calling to me and I'll find you soon. And then, you'll be one of us and with me." I muffled my sob at being his mate against my hands. The thought of making love to James made me sick and I wanted to cry out loud. I waited for a few moments and looked around the tree. He was searching for me, hunting me, stalking me. Like some kind of prized animal. I took my hands away from my mouth and counted to ten and looked around again. I saw James had his back to me, so I took the opportunity to make my way quietly onto the safe path. I know he would follow my scent, but if I could make it back to the Cullen's, then I would be safe. I walked as quickly and quietly as I could and, when I was sure I was out of range of James, started to run through the trees. I ran as fast I could and pushed my muscles into overdrive. Soon, I heard him calling out for me and running after me, closing in faster than what I had hoped. I hid behind another tree and watched him run past me. I then sprinted off in another direction and looked to see if James was following me, walking backwards slowly. Unfortunately, James appeared behind me and grabbed me in a bear hug and started to crush me. "Scream all you want, Ali. No-one will hear ya once I'm finished breaking every bone in your body," he sneered and squeezed harder and harder. I started to gasp for breath and finally, I swung my leg and hit him in the knee. James let me go and I fell to the muddy earth, panting and gasping for air. I looked to see him stumbling over the undergrowth, holding his knee in pain. Suddenly, James snapped his head up and his eyes were wild with hunger and anger. "You are _really_ testing my patience now, Ali." He snarled viciously and I got up and ran. I didn't know how far I got before I tripped over and rolled over to see James leaning over me. "It seems that the prey has trapped itself. It must be my lucky day," he glowered and got ready to strike. I saw part of a tree branch that looked like it would break apart. I reached for it and swung it hard, hitting James across the head. It didn't get him off unfortunately. It just made him even more angry and determined. "That wasn't a smart thing to do," he growled and pinned my arms to my side, pressing his body up against me and he started to move his groin up and down me like we were making love. James was about to bite me when a huge shape grab him by the arm and flung him into the trees, snapping a few to pieces. I sat up and watched as James and the shape, which I saw was my favourite wolf, battled each other and threw attacks and ducking at the right moments. After what seemed like a while of battling, the two mystical creatures stood facing each other and staring each other down. Finally, James broke the silence between them. "You can't keep her safe forever. You'll let your guard slip one time and then, that's when I'll get her. When you come back one time, she'll be in pieces and her blood will be spilt everywhere," he said and took off towards the field.

The wolf watched to make sure he wasn't coming back and then turned to me. As soon as I caught a glimpse of those eyes, my heart stopped beating. It was him; he heard me. "Jake. . ." was all I could manage before I lost consciousness and blackness overtook me.

**(Jacob POV)**

After the leech ran away, I stood my ground to make sure he wasn't coming back. He never did, so I turned towards Ali. As soon as she took one look at my eyes, she lost her breath. "Jake. . ." she gasped before she lost consciousness and fainted. I was so glad she was safe, but I needed to get her home. I walked over to her and nuzzled her, but she didn't open her eyes. She was breathing peacefully, which I was overjoyed about.

I tried to slip my nose under her to get her on my back, but I had trouble. _Sam, I need help. Ali fainted and I can't get her on my back._

Sam came out the trees and phased into his human form. "Let me get her on," he offered and picked her up and set her gently on my back. "Take her home, but don't let her fall off," he said and I nodded. I took off quickly but carefully for Bella's house and didn't stop running until I got there. Luckily, her mum and Charlie were out, so no-one needed to explain what happened to Ali and why a wolf was helping her.

I barked three times in succession and the door opened. Bella looked out and gasped with shock. "Ali, what happened to you? Edward, ask Jacob what happened," she said while tending to Ali. I saw Alice come out with Carlisle and Emmet, who picked her up gently and took her inside. Bella and Carlisle followed her while Edward and Alice stayed.

Edward looked at me and fell to one knee. "Jacob, thank you for bringing her back," he said and I nodded.

"Where was she? How did you find her? Is she hurt badly?" Alice asked the questions rapidly, but Edward held his hand up.

"Alice, give Jacob a chance to explain the series of events." He looked to me and nodded for me to start.

_The rogue vampire was about to turn her so I knocked him away by grabbing his arm and flinging him off her. We battled each other for a while until he vowed to kill her and took off. Ali lost consciousness, so Sam came and put her on my back and told me to bring her here_, I explained while Edward told Alice.

She then looked at me and smiled. "Thank you, Jacob. If we both lost her, as she means a lot to us, I dunno what we would have done," she said and patted my head. She gracefully glided up the stairs and into the house.

Edward went and sat on the porch and I sat next to him. "Jacob, go and get some rest. Ali will be fine, trust me. Carlisle will keep her alive and well," he said and I nodded. I walked down the steps and turned towards Edward, but he was a step ahead of me. "I'll call you when she wakes up." He held out his hand and I hit my paw on it like a high five. I barked my thanks at him and ran off into the woods.

I reached my house where Sam and the gang were waiting. "Hey, is she gonna be alright?" Sam asked and I nodded.

"Carlisle's gonna take care of her," I replied as I phased and dressed in the shorts Sam had brought. "Edward said he would call when she woke up. I'm so glad I got there in time or she would be dead or one of them." I winced at the thought of my sweet, innocent Ali being turned into a vampire. We waited and it had been four hours since I had dropped Ali off at home. Edward said he would call when she awoke and I prayed to God she would, very, very soon.

**(Ali POV)**

I awoke from what seemed like a long nap and the first thing that hit me was a bright light coming through the windows. I rubbed my eyes and tried to sit up, but a sharp pain shot through my ribs. I looked and saw that my right hand was in the early stages of healing and I lifted my shirt to see several bruises around my rib cage.

The first person to come through the door was none other than Bella, who rushed over and pulled me into a hug. "You're finally awake. Carlisle was worried you weren't gonna wake up as you were in a bad condition," she explained and soon she started tearing.

I rubbed her back soothingly and pushed her back so I could look at her face. "Bella, have long have I been asleep or out or whatever you wanna call it?" I asked and waited for the answer.

Carlisle appeared at the door and leaned against the frame. "Ali, you've been out for at least 5 days. I told the school about it and they said that they would give you as much time off as needed to recover properly."

I was both relieved and upset because I was awake but I had missed a whole school week. "What happened after I fainted?" I asked Bella.

"Jake brought you home and Carlisle attended to you and you were asleep for so long that we would leave you. You woke up to eat and got to the toilet, but apart from that, you were asleep mostly," Bella replied and squeezed my hand.

"Jake saved me, I know that much. He fought James off and then when I looked at his eyes, I fainted. He brought me here?" I was so pleased that Jake was there and then I remembered he would be worried. "I gotta call Jake and tell him I'm alright," I said and tried to get out of bed, but Bella and Carlisle pushed me back.

"Edward called him and Jacob said he would come by tonight. He's been worried about you and he thought you would never wake up. But when he heard you were awake, he was 'howling' for joy," he joked and I laughed. I lay down on my pillow and felt my eyes closing. "Come on, Bella. She needs to get some more sleep and rest. Bella, tell Monica and Charlie I'll come by tomorrow to check on her," I heard him say and that was the last thing I heard as I fell asleep after that. I woke up to see my mum sitting on the bed and holding back the tears. "Mum, I'm fine, don't worry about it," I assured her, but she was on the edge of shedding tears.

"I know, but I just can't accept the fact that my baby almost got hurt. Luckily, Carlisle says you'll make a full recovery and be back to school in time for Prom," she said and squealed at mentioning the word 'prom.' Oh god, prom was the last thing I wanted to talk about. "Anyway, how are things going between you and Jake?" she asked and I felt warm inside.

I smiled at her and remembered him coming over tonight. "He's calling tonight and we'll make it up. I've forgiven him even before he's begged for forgiveness," I answered and she smiled.

"I hope you two get back on track with things soon enough as you make the cutest couple," my mum reminded me and I nodded. She kissed me on the head and told me to sleep off everything as I would be allowed a lie I tomorrow morning. It was Saturday tomorrow and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"I thought she would never leave," a voice made me jump and I saw Edward hiding behind my door. "She can talk when she starts, can't she?"

I lowered my eyes at him and crossed my arms. "How long have you been there?" I asked and he laughed.

"Long enough to hear that you and Jake are cute together," he replied and I threw a pillow at him, but he caught it.

Just then, Bella came in and looked surprised. "So, you're hiding in here now, are ya?" she asked.

Edward was about to respond, but I beat him to the punch. "Yes, he is and he's harassing me really weirdly," I said and opened the window fully. "Get him outta here before I do something I'll regret later."

"But first, what would you say if Jacob was here? There must be something that you want to tell him and I think this might be the best time to practice the speech," Edward said and I looked towards my bed.

"If Jake were here, I'd tell him I was sorry for yelling at him and saying never to see me again and I forgive him for the secrets he kept from me. Thanks to Bella, I understand he did it to make sure I didn't get hurt. I mean the world to him and he loves me as much as I love him and if he wants to apologise a thousand times, I'll forgive him after the first one. I realise now he does what he does to keep people like me safe and now I know what I want to say to him: Jake, I love you and forgive you. I just wish he were here so I could tell him," I said and sighed.

"You already have told me," a voice I instantly recognised said and I smiled. I turned around and saw Jake standing near the window, arms folded across his chest a smile on his face.

Chapter 15

Ali and Jacob 'make up'

**(Jacob POV)**

I watched as Ali had trouble forming words as she was surprised I was here. Without warning her, I closed the gap between us and pulled her into a hug, wrapping my arms around her and pulling her tight against my chest.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and rested her head on my shoulder. "You have no idea what I have been through when you weren't near me," she whispered and I smiled.

"I have a pretty good idea what you've been through," I replied and kissed her hair.

"We'll leave you two alone," Edward said and dragged Bella out of the room and shut the door.

When I heard them going down the stairs, I pushed back a bit and looked in her eyes. "I've missed you so much, Ali. I've never wanted to do this so badly." With that, I planted a kiss on her lips and led her to the bed. I lowered her down on it, using my arms as support and finally lay her down, wrapping my arms around her and kissing her passionately. I missed doing this and I missed her badly for the past 3 weeks. Ali tightened her grip around my neck and laced her fingers in my hair. I planted kisses along her neck and went back to her lips. After a while, I broke off and lay next to her and she rested her head on my chest.

"Jake, do you hate me for what I did?" she asked and sat up and I looked at her in shock. "I mean, I understand if I hurt you and I don't care if you hate me for abandoning you," she said and I could see tears forming in her eyes.

I sat up and wiped the tears away with my thumbs. I then placed my hands on either side of her face and rested my forehead on her. "Ali, I could _never_ hate you for doing what you did to me. If anything, _I_ should be the one apologising for not telling you the truth. I was just afraid _you_ would leave _me_. But that's probably silly because you spent so much time with me as wolf and you weren't afraid," I said and kissed her again.

Ali laughed and rested her head on my shoulder. "Jake, I wasn't scared of you when you were a wolf. I had this feeling that it was you all along, but I wasn't sure. And when I saw those eyes, I knew it was you and you were just protecting me from James. I would never leave you for doing that," she told me and I smiled.

I knew she wouldn't leave me for not telling her I was a wolf. She hadn't been scared of it before she knew it was me and she wasn't scared now. "So, what was the reason you told me we were through?" I asked, puzzled.

"I was so angry with you not telling and annoyed at myself not realising it sooner that I said things I didn't mean. It just came out and I just needed a break to understand everything. I never meant to cause you so much hassle," she explained and turned my head so I was looking into her emerald eyes. "You mean too much to me Jake for those things to stop us being together. I love you and that's all that matters, right?"

I smiled and kissed her nose, making her giggle. "Right, everything that came between us is nothing compared to what it means to me to be with you again," I told her. "And I love you too." I lay back down and Ali did too, resting her head on my chest. I automatically wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer and tighter. After everything that we've been through lately, I never wanted her out of my sight again. And then I remember how much I wanted to show Paul he couldn't have her. I never wanted to have sex with Ali so badly. "Ali, I know this might be too sudden, but I was just thinking about something?"

She sat up and sat down on my stomach and looked at me. "And what were you thinking about?" she asked curiously.

In the heat of the moment, I lost control and wrapped my arms around her waist and we fell backwards onto the bed. "Ali, I want to make love to you and make the connection I've wanted to so badly since I met you," I told her and she looked upset. "What's the matter? Oh, I came on too strong didn't I? Son-of-a-bitch, I always does that."

She then turned my head towards and I waited for rejection. "Jake, it's not that I don't wanna have sex, which I do greatly, but I'm afraid you might forget how fragile I am and just lose control, you know, 'dominate' me," she said and I sighed.

I looked at her and she was right. My animal instinct would _definitely_ take over and I would forget how fragile she was. I would hurt her and that would hurt me. "Ali, I would never hurt you. I would even take it slow and gentle until you were ready. You know I respect your decisions," I told her and kissed her lips softly.

Soon, she smiled seductively and forcefully pushed back and sat on my stomach. "I lied, _I'm_ the one who's gonna dominate _you_," she said and I sat up and pulled her head towards me, closing the space between our lips. I hesitated, but then put one hand up the back of her shirt. "Take it off, you know you want to," she breathed against my lips. I didn't think twice about it as I pulled the shirt over head and threw it to the floor. I saw she wasn't wearing a bra and that made my 'little Jake' begin to move. To complicate matters further, she pressed herself up against me and I felt it harden further. I then took off my trainers and her shorts, to reveal no underwear and I was fully erect by the end of it. I threw my shorts off onto the floor and, thinking back to the movie Watchmen, I went to sit in the computer chair. However, Ali grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "Jake, what about protection?" she asked, concerned.

I hadn't thought about protection, but then I remembered what Sam said about the first time him and Emily had sex. "Ali, this might sound strange, but we can't wear condoms. If we did, the latex would melt due to our extreme body heat, but don't be worried as Sam told me something that eased me. And it only applies to if we have sex three times in the same night. The first time we have sex, like now, there is a hundred percent chance of no pregnancies and that is for definite. The second time round, there is a fifty-fifty chance, meaning it could go either way. And the third time, you will get pregnant, no doubt about that." After that little explanation, she still looked worried. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "Ali, I'll go slowly since it's your first time, I promise," I reassured her and went to sit in the computer chair. The lights in the house were off and the street lights were off too. The only light coming in through the window was from the moon. Ali came over and hovered over me, wrapping her arms around my neck. Ali took a deep breath and, looking almost as eager as me, lowered her body down onto me, causing both of us to gasp. She tightened herself around my neck and I tightened my grip around her waist as she moved up and down like she was a professional. Keeping her hands locked around my neck, Ali leaned back and showed off her bare breasts and manage to keep the rhythm going too. After a while, she came back and we started kissing. I decided we needed another level to this, so I pushed both of us back onto the bed and threw the sheets and duvet over our naked bodies while I gently thrusted inside of her.

"Jake, you know what you want and I'm OK with it. Just do it. I want it just as much as you do," she said and she knew I wanted to go faster. So I quickened it and it felt good. I went faster and thrusted harder and Ali didn't seem bothered by it. I tightened my arms around her waist and kissed her fully on the lips while I moved around inside her. I soon realised I was ready to let go, so with the amount of time I had left, I thrusted as fast and as hard as I could. Ali let go of my neck and grabbed the sheets on the bed and started to moan with pleasure. I kept thrusting as fast and as hard as I could until I emptied myself inside her, causing both of us to moan out in pleasure.

**(Ali POV)**

I was resting my head on Jake's chest and listening to his heartbeat. It was so soothing, I was almost falling asleep. But I managed to keep myself awake and looked up at him. "Jake, what we just did was amazing. Who knew you were like that?" I asked him and smiled at him. He smiled back and kissed me on the nose.

"Well, you were just as good. You seemed like a pro," he replied.

I giggled and looked at the purity ring on my hand. "I guess I don't need this anymore," I said as I slid it off my finger and placed it on the side table next to my bed.

As I was pulling back my hand, Jake grabbed it and placed it against his chest, keeping his hand on top of mine and tightened his other arm around me. "I wonder if we woke up the house with our little make up session," he said and laughed huskily.

"The way we went on, we would be lucky to wake the whole street," I replied and snuggled closer to his, nestling my head under his chin. Then a thought occurred to me. "Jake, why did Paul ignore you when you told him not to hit on me? Did he think I would fall for his charms or was he just trying his luck?"

He was quiet for a minute and finally spoke. "I think it was a bit of both. But you denied him and made me proud."

I blushed and snuggled closer, Jake tightening his hold on me. "I would never do it with Paul. He's too gross to even kiss or hug. He's nothing compared to you," I told him and suddenly shivered. "Hold me tighter," I whispered and he did.

"I will _never_ lose you again. Not to Paul or even that leech that started grinding you. You're too special, Ali and I am glad I was blessed with someone like you." He tilted my head up and kissed my lips, eventually flipping us over and wrapping his arms around me again.

I went around his neck and he started on my neck and went down to my chest before going to my jaw line and then back to my lips. He went back to the original position, placing me on his chest. "Why is your heartbeat so soothing? It makes me want to sleep."

He looked at the clock and looked back at me. "It's only 3 in the morning. Go to sleep and I promise you I'll be here when you wake up." I felt my eyes beginning to close and the last thing I heard before I went completely to sleep was Jake saying, "You have nothing to worry about. I'll be here for all eternity."


	4. Chapter 4: Jacob Black

Chapter 1

New Town, New Start

**(Ali POV)**

The day my dad and brother died was the day my life ended. The truck appeared out of nowhere and hit the car before they had a chance to see it. They were pronounced dead at the scene and I couldn't get the images out of my head. Three months after their deaths, my mother announced that we were moving down to Forks in Washington and going to live with my Uncle Charlie and my cousin Bella. Oh, by the way, my name is Alison Swan, but I prefer to be called Ali. That's what my mother calls me as did everyone back in Georgia. I'm seventeen years old with brown hair that goes to the middle of my back with dark blonde highlights and green eyes that show a tint of blue and grey. I wasn't the tallest person back home, being 5'6" and weighing in the vicinity of 179lbs. For the past ten years, my mother has made me wear a purity ring on my right hand as a sign to show her I'm still a virgin, but it'll never come off as no guys ever went out with me back home. Speaking of guys, I received several letters from Bella before we had told them we were moving in with them about her boyfriend Edward Cullen. When I read them was when I found out he was a vampire. Naturally, you'd think I wouldn't go and live with them after reading that, but I was curious about him and his entire family being vampires. I had dozed off and rested my head against the car window for the drive down to here and awoke when my mum touched my shoulder. I yawned and stretched and rubbed my eyes to wake my self up. "Are we here already?" I asked sleepily.

"Yeah and Charlie has come to welcome us with Bella," she said and got out the car. My mum and Uncle Charlie were related through marriage as my dad was Charlie's brother. My mother kept her last name as Swan as she said that my dad would remain with her if she kept it and he seems to as back home my mother worked as a forensic scientist and she got a job at the local police station doing the same thing. On the salary she was on, my mother bought me an iPod, an iPhone and was on the verge of getting an iPad for my eighteenth birthday, which was in eight months.

I got out of the car and the cold wind whipped at my face as soon as I stepped out the car, making my hair wrap around my face. I looked at the house and saw Charlie standing and talking with my mother. He spotted me and waved and I waved back. I shut the car door and stared at the house. It was a two-storey building with faded red paint and a porch that looked as though it would collapse with the slightest movement. Charlie's police cruiser was in the drive as was Bella's truck. I looked around and spotted Bella coming out the front door.

"Ali, you're here!" she cried and ran down the steps towards me. I smiled and embraced her in a hug. "I missed you so much! We haven't seen each other in, what, ten years?" I nodded and smiled at her. "So, are you OK with me dating Edward with him being what he is?" she asked and I could hear the concern in her voice.

"Of course I am. Why would you ask that? I couldn't be happier. At least you _have_ a boyfriend," I said and sighed.

"Hey, you'll find someone before you realise it," Bella reassured me and pulled me into another hug. That's what I loved about Bella. She always told me to keep my head high and look at life positively. "Come on, time to say hello to my dad." With that, we both walked up to the house and onto the porch.

"Nice to see you again, Ali," Charlie said and hugged me. I always enjoyed the company of Uncle Charlie as he always made me smile whenever I was feeling down.

"It's great to be here, Uncle Charlie," I replied and looked at him.

"You sure you're OK with us staying here, Charlie?" my mother asked.

"Yeah, it's not everyday my favourite niece and sister-in-law come to visit. Come on inside with you're things and get settled in. The place is stocked with food so you're not gonna starve," Charlie replied and helped us with our luggage. My mum had brought three cases with her and I brought a large case and a small one along with my shoulder bag. "Bella, take Ali up to her room and get her settled, will ya?"

"Come on, you're room hasn't changed a bit since you were last here," Bella said enthusiastically and practically shoved me upstairs and made me trip over my cases nearly. I dragged them into a room opposite from Bella's and looked around. My room hadn't changed since I was last here. The bed was against the far wall and the two windows had the same curtains when I was a kid with Bratz on them. There was a desk on another wall and a chest of drawers next to it. Finally, I noticed the wardrobe too on the final wall. All the furniture was oak and had a dark varnish finish to it. The walls were painted white, but it looked darker thanks to the weather, as did the carpet, which was actually dark blue but looked black due to the weather.

"You're right, Bella. It hasn't changed one bit," I said and smiled. I never felt more at home.

"I'll let you get rested and call you when food's up," she said and I nodded. Bella left and I heard her footfalls on the stairs. I went over and opened the window overlooking the backyard where I saw a forest. The cool air hit me and I breathed it in. I was thankful for it as the room made me hot. I took off my jacket and hung it up in the wardrobe. From then on, I started unpacking my cases, putting my shirts, bottoms, socks and underwear in the chest of drawers and my jackets, coats and shoes in the wardrobe. I slipped of my Osiris trainers and put them at the foot of my bed. I grabbed a halter top and shorts and laid them out on my bed as my pyjamas. I never wore full pyjamas as I sweat a lot whenever I wear them. I fell onto the bed and sighed. It was as soft as I imagined it. I rested my head on the pillow and found my head sank right into it. I closed my eyes and fell asleep without warning. Several hours later, my mother's voice called up the stairs telling me dinner was ready. I woke up and looked at the clock. The green light read 17:26 and I realised I had been asleep for four hours. I got off the bed and went downstairs and I could smell the familiar smell of chicken and bacon pasta with mushrooms and garlic bread.

"Hey sweetheart, have a nice nap?" my mum asked as she served the food onto the table.

"Yeah, that bed's really comfy," I replied and took my seat next to Bella and my mum. We all tucked in and started eating. Dinner went by really quickly as we all engaged in conversation about what Forks had to offer and what we were going to do while we were here. That's when my mother sprung it on me.

"Ali, I signed you up to attend Forks High School. You start first thing tomorrow morning," she said and smiled. I smiled back, but it was a forced smile.

"Hey, Edward's coming over later and I think it would be great if you met him, Ali," Bella said and beamed at me.

"Yeah, that would be great. I've heard some interesting things about him," I said and winked at her. After chatting for another ten minutes, mum and Charlie washed up while me and Bella went upstairs into my room and chatted about school.

"Are you sure you don't mind me hanging around with you at school? I don't want to start hovering over you like some lost puppy," I said and flopped onto my pillow.

"No, I don't mind. Besides, you'll get to meet Edward's siblings at lunch aswell as everyone else," she replied and squeezed my hand. "You'll fit in, trust me." I couldn't help but smile.

"Bella, there's someone here to see you," my mum shouted up the stairs.

"That'll be Edward. Come on, you'll like him," Bella said and grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the room and down the stairs. That's when I saw him. Edward was weirdly beautiful and handsome. He was quite tall and slender with copper coloured hair and dark eyes. His skin was pale, paler than mine. But I knew that was due to him being a vampire and I got giddy at the thought. I was meeting a real vampire. I squealed inside. "Hey, you're early," Bella said and kissed him.

"I couldn't wait to see you," he replied and hugged her

"Edward, this is my cousin Ali. Ali, this is Edward," Bella introduced us.

I held out my hand to him. "Bella's told me a lot about you, but I didn't believe it until now," I said and, to my surprise, he took my hand and kissed it.

"Bella's told me all about you and I think she was wrong about certain things," he said and smiled, showing two rows of pearl white teeth. "You're much prettier than what she described you as being."

I was taken aback by what he said and giggled girlishly. "Wow, no one has ever called me prettier. Except my mother," I said and looked at him. _This conversation is turning into a joke fest for him. I'm really stumped for something to say and I'm starting to embarrass myself_, I thought.

"You're not embarrassing yourself. It must be hard to talk about who I really am in front of your mother," he said, causing me to jump back in shock. I then realised he must have read my mind and heard what I was thinking.

"Why don't you three go upstairs and chat while Monica and I talk about where the school is located," Charlie said and we rushed off upstairs.

"God, that was really slow. I thought they would never let us leave," I said and opened the door to my room.

"Yeah, being with a vampire must have made you all choked up," Edward said and smiled.

"Well, that made it more annoying. I just wanted to say that I think it's so cool my cousin is dating a vampire. By the way, never read my mind without telling me again. And that goes for the rest of your family. Be sure to tell them that, please. I don't want to have to deal with a bunch of vampires replying to my thoughts negatively," I told Edward sternly.

He laughed and nodded. "Yeah, I promise they will know about you getting used to vampires and how you get freaked out by our abilities."

I thanked him and flopped down onto the bed, letting out a small sigh. "Don't you think it's weird that I'm not afraid, or supposed to be afraid, of what you are, Edward?" I asked him.

He smiled and looked at me. "No, I don't think it's weird. I mean, Bella was the same. She didn't look the other way and look where we are now," he said and kissed the top of Bella's head. "What's with the ring?" he asked, motioning to my hand.

I looked at it and sighed, well, more like grunted. "My mother makes me wear it. It's a purity ring and it shows to her that I'm still a virgin. Last time I checked, no boys ever came near me as they never wanted to go beyond friendship. So, here I am seventeen years later and without a boyfriend. It actually doesn't bother me when I see other people as a couple," I explained and twisted the ring around my finger.

"Ali, don't be down. Like I said when you arrived, you'll find someone when you least expect it," Bella said and crawled over and pulled me into a hug.

I couldn't help but hug her back and smile. She always made me feel better. "Thanks, Bella. That cheered me up," I said and smiled, making her smile back.

"Well, I better get going. It was nice meeting you Ali and you're welcome to meet my family tomorrow at school," Edward said and hugged me. I was expecting to be crushed, but the hug was surprisingly gentle. "And no, I don't give bear hugs. Maybe Alice, but that's about it," he said and raised his eyebrows.

"What did I say about reading my thoughts, Edward Cullen?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"I have to go as my parents are expecting me. See you tomorrow Ali," he told and walked out the door.

I heard his footfalls on the stairs and him saying bye to my mother and Charlie, then the front door slam and his car pull away. "You're right Bella, I did like him. Although the mind reading got on my nerves. Is his whole family like that?"

"No, they're nice. But I'll warn you now. Rosalie will probably ignore you as she doesn't take kindly to strangers. But apart from that, everyone else is nice. It's like Edward said, Alice will take an instant liking to you as she loves meeting new people." From that point on, it was nothing but her explaining the Cullen family to me and me asking questions, which she answered in detail. Around midnight, my mother said we should go to bed as school was in the morning. We finished our chat and used the bathroom together, still talking about Edward's family. When we finished, me and Bella hugged each other goodnight and went our separate ways. I changed into my top and shorts and went over and closed the first set of curtains. I closed the window I opened when I got here down until there was a gap big enough to let some air in. As I was about to close the curtains, I noticed something in the distance coming out of the forest. Despite it being almost dark, the hazy light of the moon lit up what appeared to be a wolf. We stared at each other for a while until it went back into the trees. I watched the spot where it had appeared for a bit longer until I closed the curtains and went to bed. But I didn't fall asleep as I kept thinking about the wolf. What caught me as strange was that it seemed larger than an average wolf I saw at the zoo back in Georgia. At around 1:30 in the morning, I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep, my thoughts and dreams focusing on nothing but the wolf.

Chapter 2

First Day of School

**(Ali POV)**

I woke up to my alarm ringing and my phone playing 'Wake Up' by Hilary Duff, telling me to get my lazy ass outta bed and off to school. I looked at the clock on my phone and saw the numbers read 7:23am. I grunted and flopped down hard onto the pillow. I was falling back to sleep when a bright light blared in my eyes and I shot up to see my mother opening the curtains. "Come on, sweetie, time to get up and get ready. Do you want to miss your first day of school?" she asked and pulled the duvet off my head, exposing me to the morning light.

"Yeah, that would be a letdown," I mumbled and got out of bed.

"Well, get dressed and have breakfast as me and Charlie are taking you and Bella to school this morning," my mum said and left me.

I grabbed my bathroom bag and shuffled across the landing into the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I brushed my teeth, had a shower and dried myself off when I finished. I got redressed in my pyjamas and unlocked the door, but nearly walked into Charlie on the way back to my room. "Oh, morning Uncle Charlie. Sleep well?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I woke up early this morning with a pain in my back. But it subsided after five minutes and I got back to sleep. You sleep alright, Ali?" he asked.

I nodded and yawned. "Yeah, but I didn't get to sleep properly until half one this morning. When I went to bed last night, I thought I saw what looked like a wolf. I know, it sounds crazy. But I'm sure I saw it." With that, Charlie headed downstairs and I went back into my room to get changed. I changed into a pair of jeans with Rhinestones down the leg and at the bottom hem and a denim skirt that is attached to it, a light blue halter top, dark blue sweater and denim jacket. I slipped on my Osiris trainers and grabbed my new school bag. After that, I grabbed my iPhone and iPod and stuffed then into my jacket pockets. I went down to breakfast and saw everyone already at the table. I sat next to Bella and she had started on breakfast. She had a bowl of cereal with her and was flipping through a magazine. I instantly noticed that it was one I brought with me. "Isn't that my magazine you're reading, Isabella Swan?" I asked, using her full name. She scowled at me as she hated her full name being used.

"Yes I believe it is, Alison Kerry Swan," she shot back.

I shrugged and grabbed some toast and a toasted waffle. "It doesn't bother me when you use my full name. Everyone used it back in Georgia all the time, from my friends and teachers and even my own mother," I said and took a bite of the waffle. "Besides, Edward doesn't use my full name. Which is strange considering he seems like a proper gentleman?"

Bella rolled her eyes and took a drink of her juice. "Anyway, you looking forward to starting school?" she asked.

"Not really, but it'll take my mind off other things," I said and sighed, resting my head on the table.

"It's not that bad. Edward and his family will be there, so you'll have already some friends," she said and hugged me.

I rested my head on her and smiled. "You're right, I'm sure Edward's sibling will like me. Except for Rosalie, who, like you said, will hate me." We finished breakfast and we all gathered up our things as it was time to go. We all went in my mum's Land Rover and we set off for the school. The drive wasn't that long and we arrived out front. I and Bella got out and I looked at the school. The building was a normal looking building with red brickwork and several smaller buildings interconnecting with it. "Wow, even the prisons you see on TV are more interesting than this (!)" I said sarcastically and shut the door.

My mum rolled down the window and gave me a kiss goodbye. "Now, Charlie said we're both going to be late home so see if you can get a lift home with Edward. If he's taking Bella home, he may aswell take you home. Have a good day sweetheart," she said and I smiled.

"Enjoy yourselves, kids," Charlie said and with one final beep of the horn, my mum drove away.

"Welcome to hell, Ali," I said and slung my school bag over my shoulder.

Bella looked at me and interlocked her arm with mine. "Don't be like that, Ali, I was like that when I first started, but I came to enjoy it. I'm sure you will too," she said and pulled me towards the main office.

When we got inside, I saw none other than Edward standing there already. "Oh, great, just what my days needs. Some mind reader to tell me not to worry and to look up and keep my head high, you get the picture," I said and looked at him.

He smiled and laughed. "Don't worry; I won't freak you out on your first day at school."

"Here, I got your schedule and a slip that has to be signed by your teachers and handed in at the end of the day," Bella said and handed me several pieces of paper.

"Great, another reason to hate school," I mumbled and looked at my schedule. "Maths, Biology, English Literature? What the hell kind of school is this, a torture school?"

Bella grunted and grabbed my shoulders. "It'll be alright, Ali. Edward and I have several classes with you, so we'll help. Let's go before we're late," she said and they led me out to our first lesson, which was Maths.

I handed the teacher the slip and he signed and motioned for me to take a seat. This day was going well as I didn't have to stand up and introduce myself. Let's hope I can go through my first week without doing it. I took a seat behind Edward and next to Bella, since it was the only seat left. "Well, that went better than I thought. No introducing myself to the class and I'm sitting with my cousin and Count Dracula here," I said and winked at Edward when I said that. He rolled his eyes and watched the front of the class as the teacher called for attention. After he explained what we were doing today, he set us to work and said we could chat quietly amongst ourselves. From then on, Edward, Bella and I chatted about the rest of the classes and what they were like. The next bell signalled the end of the lesson and the start of lesson two. We went to the second lesson, which was none other than Geography, and I had the slip signed again. Once again, the teacher told me to sit without introducing myself.

"See, you're getting away without introducing yourself to the class. So, what do you think _now_?" she asked and stared at me with Edward.

I looked at them both and nodded. "It's better than what I expected." With that, everyone went back to work and the lesson was over before we knew it. The whole school piled into the cafeteria and I queued with Edward and Bella. Edward bought a bottle of water and waited for me and Bella. Bella got a tuna salad and coke, while I bought a chicken pasta salad, two cookies and a bottle of water. Both of us paid and we went to sit. I followed Bella and Edward and realised where we were headed. "Let me guess, those three are your family?" I said, motioning to three people who looked similar to Edward.

"Yeah, my adopted siblings. If you're wondering, Alice isn't here yet, so prepare yourself because you will like her," he replied and we sat with them.

I was nervous to be sitting with four other vampires, but I took a deep breath and sat down. I immediately recognised Rosalie, from the expression she was giving me. "You must be Rosalie. It's obvious from the look you're giving me. Bella said you wouldn't take kindly to me, but I accept that," I said and started eating.

"Edward, who is this smartass bimbo sitting with us?" Rosalie asked and tightened her hold on her bottle.

"'Smartass bimbo?' Yeah, that's real original," I said and took a drink of water.

"You wanna go now, bitch or should I kill you when you are alone," she responded and squeezed the bottle so hard, the top flew off and water flowed over the top.

Edward intervened before I did anything else. "Both of you calm down. You don't want to make a scene do you?"

"She might, but I won't," I said and finished my pasta salad.

Rosalie was about to respond, but Emmet calmed her down. "Don't start anything, Rosalie. She's only trying to be nice," he said and turned towards me. "You must be Ali, right? Bella said you would probably be rational with Rosalie."

"Me being rational with her? More like she's being rational with me," I said and smirked at Rosalie who knitted her eyebrows together with anger. "You're Emmet, I'm guessing," I said and he nodded. "You know, you're exactly how Bella described you, right down to the pushy attitude." I heard Bella start choking on her food and I quickly avoided her gaze and held in a laugh. But I ended up letting it go.

"Emmet, I swear I didn't say that. You know me too well to say things like that," she said and I could feel her look over in my direction. I looked up and she was. "You promised you wouldn't say anything about me saying he had a pushy attitude," she said through gritted teeth.

"Bella, I _said_ I wouldn't say anything, I didn't promise it. You just assumed I would," I grinned and turned back to Emmet. "You must go through a lot of pain having to sit with my cousin," I told him and beamed at her while I ate a cookie.

Emmet, surprisingly, nodded and I knew he was playing along. "You're right; I do endure torture sitting with her. I'm relieved when she goes home after school. That way, I get peace and quiet," he replied and we both started giggling. I was starting to like Emmet more and more.

I looked over at Bella and she was looking hurt by our comments. "Don't take it personally, Bella. We're just having a joke. We love you really," I said and reached across and squeezed her hand.

She smiled and looked at me. "I can see you and Emmet are starting to become fast friends."  
I nodded and thought about the pun. "We definitely have become _fast_ friends," I said and Emmet and Jasper burst out laughing.

"That's good, fast friends. I like it considering our super speed and all," Jasper said and I looked at him with cute eyes.

I stopped myself in time. "You're Jasper and I think you manipulate the emotions of everyone around you. I just had a taste of that."

He looked at me curiously, but then relaxed. "Bella warned you, didn't she? About what I can do with emotions. I can't help it. I do it without thinking about what's happening," he said and looked away.

I thought he was cute and sweet and I let out a big sigh. "He is just like a teddy bear. Can I take him home with me?" I asked and looked around the table. Edward nodded while Bella shook her head and, when they saw what the other had done, broke out into an argument. The rest of us decided to ignore them and I turned back to Jasper. "What do you think? Would you like to come home with me?"

He was about to say something, but closed his mouth. "No, I don't think so. That would upset my girlfriend," he said.

"It wouldn't bother me. I wouldn't miss you one bit," a voice said from behind me and I turned around. A pixie-looking girl with short brown and a nice face was standing behind me. "Hi, I'm Alice and I'm guessing you must be Ali," she said and I nodded. "What's going on with the love birds here?" she asked, motioning to Edward and Bella, who were still arguing with each other.

I rolled my eyes and Alice sat next to me. "I asked if I could take Jasper home with me and Edward said yes, but Bella said no, so now they're fighting and have been for about five minutes now," I explained and looked at them. "Alright, I get I can't take him home so just shut the hell up!" I yelled at them and they stopped arguing.

"He started it," Bella said and pointed to Edward.

He was about to contradict, but I intervened. "It doesn't matter who started it, but I'm ending it," I said and looked at them with narrowed eyes. "I will kill both of you if I had a chance."

"Oh, I like her a lot," Alice said and giggled. "Wanna be best friends?"

I nodded and we both hugged. "You were right, I do like her," I said to Bella and finished my cookies and water. Just then the bell rang for afternoon lessons. Luckily it was Biology for two hours, so I had Bella and Edward to contend with. "What are we doing, dissecting frogs?" I said on the way to class to Bella.

"No, we're starting a new project," she replied.

I handed the slip to the teacher and he signed. Once again, no pep talks to the class. I sat down and did a little victory dance which nobody apart from me saw. "I got through a whole day of not introducing myself to the classes. I'm so lucky and Biology is one of my favourite lessons." The rest of the lesson went by quickly as the teacher explained the agenda and we did the work he had assigned. Near to the end, the teacher expressed interest in finishing off the work at home and handing it in next lesson. The bell went for the end of school and everyone piled out.

"Hey, Ali, I was wondering if you would like to come over at the weekend and meet my parents?" Edward asked when we got to the parking lot.

"Are you serious?" I asked and he nodded. "Yeah, I would love to," I said and he smiled.

"Great, I'm taking Bella over too, so I'll take you aswell," he said and opened the car door for me. I had asked for a ride home and he said he would be honoured to take me. The drive home was short as Edward and Bella told me all about Dr and Mrs Cullen. Carlisle was a doctor who worked at the local hospital and Esme stayed at home, but so did the love she spread around.

"See you later, Ali," Edward called as me and Bella got out the car. Bella and I waved him off and we went inside. The rest of the day also sped by and before I knew it, mum and Charlie were home. We all had lunch together and around 11 that night, we all headed to bed. I used the bathroom first and went to bed. I changed into my top and shorts and closed the curtains. But before I did, I noticed the shape I saw the other night and the moonlight revealed it to be the same wolf too. Only this time, it crept closer to the house and stopped a few yards from it. I saw it more clearly this time and the fur on it was a copper colour. The size made me realise it _was_ larger than the average wolf. It turned to leave but before it did, I was sure it smiled at me and then it sprinted off into the trees. I went to bed, relishing in the thought of seeing both the wolf closer up this time and meeting Edward's parents at the weekend.

Chapter 3

Meeting with the Cullen's

**(Ali POV)**

The rest of the school week seemed to fly by and before I knew it, Saturday had arrived. Today was the day I was going to meet Edward's parents. My mother had let me go and visit as she thought it would be nice to meet the rest of Edward's family. I had trouble deciding what to wear, but in the end settled for a simple top and matching sweater, my favourite jeans with attached mini skirt and my DC trainers. I grabbed my phone and stuck it in my pocket and went downstairs to wait for Edward. Around 10 that morning, Edward arrived and my mum said to enjoy ourselves and not to get into trouble. Bella and I got in the car and Edward drove off. Again, the drive was short since Edward kept telling me more about his parents. Within minutes, we had arrived and I gazed in awe. I got out the car and looked up at the house. It looked liked a mansion from the outside and it looked the same on the inside. All the walls seemed to be made of glass, but I could see some were made of wood panels. The house had three stories and was definitely larger than any of the mansions I had seen in Georgia.

"Impressive, isn't it," Edward said and pushed me towards the door. He opened it and I walked in, followed by Bella and Edward. "Anyone here?" he asked as he closed the door.

"It's more impressive inside than it is outside," I remarked.

"Thank you, you're very obliging," said a voice and I turned to see it belonged to Esme.

"Carlisle, Esme, this is Bella's cousin Ali. Ali, these are my adoptive parents, Carlisle and Esme," Edward introduced us and they stepped towards us.

"It's nice to meet you, Ali," Carlisle said and we shook hands.

"Same here, Dr Cullen," I said

"Ali, call me Carlisle," he said and smiled.

"Ali, it's a pleasure to finally meet you," Esme said and gave me a hug.

"Thank you, it's a pleasure for me too, Esme." I returned the hug.

"Hope you're hungry. We're having Chinese," Esme said and walked towards the kitchen.

"Yeah, Chinese is my favourite. I bet Bella told you that," I said and she nodded. "What didn't she tell you?" I asked and followed her and Carlisle into the kitchen.

"You're IQ," said a familiar voice and I saw Rosalie in the kitchen with Emmet, Alice and Jasper. "Apparently it's probably a good thing she didn't. We can guess it by looking at you," she sneered and eyed me viciously.

"Rosalie, babe, don't start. Ali is a guest, try and be civilised," Emmet said and winked at me. "Anything in particular you want, meat-wise?" he asked as he chopped some chicken and beef.

"Just whatever it is you're chopping. Chicken and beef are the only things I have with a Chinese," I replied.

"Simple things, just like you," said Alice and she hugged me. "I'm so happy you said yes. Now we can have some fun," she squealed and jumped up and down excitedly.

"Please let it be fun that I'll enjoy, Alice. I don't want to do something that I find less fun," I told her and she smiled.

"Don't worry, I won't do it until after we eat," she assured me and smiled.

While Esme, Alice and Rosalie, no surprise there, worked on finishing preparing the meal, I and the rest settled down into the living room. "So, what do you think of Forks, Ali?" Emmet asked me as he settled into the spare seat next to me.

"Less bright than Georgia, weather-wise, but I'm still liking it," I replied.

"You can't change that unfortunately, Ali. If you could, you would have to make it rain less," Bella said and rested her head on Edward's shoulder.

We chatted for another ten minutes about what I did back in Georgia and my personal and social life until Esme called us in for dinner. Dinner went smoothly and all of us chatted and laughed amongst ourselves, talking about what my dreams were and what I enjoyed in life the most. "I don't think we have met anyone as interesting as you in our years, Ali," Carlisle said after I explained a story involving my best friends back home and the dogs they owned.

"Well, it's not everyday you can actually tell the teacher the dog ate some homework. I didn't even think it was possible until I saw Rodriguez literally eat Phoebe's homework. I only thought it was possible in cartoons," I said and ate the ice cream that had been placed before me. It wasn't a bowl of ice cream. It was more like a sundae that was 2 feet tall. "By the way, this sundae is delicious. Esme, I don't know how you do it," I said.

She just smiled and patted my hand. "I'm glad you like it. You're probably the only person apart from Bella who has touched it."

When dinner was over, Alice and Jasper brought out Dance-Dance Revolution. When I looked at them, they smiled. "Bella said you had a thing for it, so we thought we would get it for you," Jasper said.

"Wow, thank you. That's so unexpected. Bella, sweetie, stop telling them things or I may have to punch you," I said and smiled sweetly. She knew I was messing with her and hugged me. "OK, who's gonna go first then?" I asked and all eyes landed on me. "Seriously, it's been ages since I played it," I said, but still they insisted until I gave in.

"Don't worry, we'll let Emmet go up against you," Edward said and pushed Emmet forward.

"Oh, I go up against big boy. I guess this will make things very easy," I smirked and walked past him.

"Up to the point he loses it and tears your throat out for beating him," Rosalie said and let out a little snort.

I ignored her and turned to Emmet. "What song is it we're going to be dancing to?"

"I thought about it and I had no clue, until now," he said and pressed the start button.

When I saw what song it was, I dropped my face and looked at him "JLS? The Club is Alive? You can't be serious," I said and put my face in my hands. "Oh well, I suppose it's better than nothing." I took off my jacket, handed it to Bella and tied my hair up so it wouldn't get in my eyes when I was playing. "By the way, I haven't played this for ages, so I may be a bit rusty. But don't worry, I'll catch up." Emmet didn't know it, but I was the Dance-Dance Revolution champion 4 years in a row back in Georgia, beating the original champion Nancy Turnbull.

"Oh, I'll go easy on you then. But I should warn ya, I'm a mean machine when it comes to Dance-Dance Revolution" he said and hit 'START'. The song started up and we mashed the directional pads with Emmet missing the first seven while I got all perfects. From then on, Emmet started losing concentration when he saw me hit the pads like I was a professional, which I was. Whenever there was music, it kept saying freestyle, so I mashed any directional buttons and got perfects for all, making my score rise up to above 45, 000 points. The rest of the song played out and Emmet was losing by 3, 000 points each time while I was getting either perfects or greats. To piss Emmet off further, I kept doing handstands and spins on the mat while hitting the buttons and I could see the envy in Emmet's eyes. However, Alice, Bella, Edward and the rest, apart from Rosalie, were cheering for me. When the song finished, I mashed the last button and it said perfect. The scores showed the winner as Emmet finished with 53, 980 points while I got 92, 990 points as a voice said "Player 2 wins" and me and Bella cheered and hugged.

Emmet looked like he had been hit by something in the face and I turned to him and said, "I was the reigning champion back home in Georgia for four running years. Don't you think I would lie just to throw you off and then show you how good I am?" I smirked and turned to high five Jasper and Edward and Alice hugged me.

"I'm impressed, Ali. I didn't think anyone besides me was that good," he said and hugged me to show he respected me.

"Well, maybe we could have a rematch someday to decide who the best is once and for all," I said after he released me. "Maybe everyone else could take sides and bet." I looked around and saw everyone nod and smile.

"You're on, Swann. Say you come by next weekend and we have that rematch?" Emmet said and I nodded.

Before I knew it, it was time to go home. I hugged everyone goodbye, apart from Rosalie who just glared at me and snorted her goodbye. Edward drove us home and when we returned, we said goodbye and he was looking forward to seeing us on Monday at school. We got in the house and saw that Charlie and my mum were in bed. Bella locked up the house and we quietly went upstairs. We both used the bathroom at the same time while we got ready for bed. "I like Edward's family, especially Alice and Emmet. Carlisle and Esme seem to like me, as does Jasper although he does keep his distance," I told her and I saw her smile.

"I'm glad you do. They seemed pleased to meet you. Esme was really interested in you and Carlisle thought you were interesting." We finished up in the bathroom and went our separate ways.

I changed into my shirt and shorts and put on a hoodie as it was a bit colder. I looked out the window and saw the wolf again. This time it seemed as though it wanted me to go outside. I glanced at the clock and saw the lights read 11:04pm. "One trip outside wouldn't hurt, will it?" I said aloud and decided to go. I tiptoed downstairs and unlocked the front door, holding my breath as it creaked open. I stepped out and shut the door, looking around for my wolf. That sounded so weird, calling it my wolf. I whistled for it and got no reply. I decided to sit on the steps and I leaned against the porch beam. It seemed like it was taking forever to come, so I rested my head against the beam and closed my eyes. Next thing I knew, I was being nudged by something and I opened my eyes to see the wolf. It backed up a bit and sat down immediately and its tongue hung out the corner of its mouth. "Wow, you _are_ beautiful and big. Way bigger than what I thought," I reached out my hand and it moved forward to allow me to touch it. I started patting the head and it rested it in my lap. Naturally, people would be scared of a wolf this size, but I wasn't as this wolf was really tame. I sat there for another five minutes and stopped petting it. "I gotta get in. It's getting late and everyone would get pissed if I was out here. But, you can come back tomorrow at the same if you want to," I said and it started to lick me with happiness. It stopped licking me and I got up and went inside. Before I did, I turned around and went to it and gave the wolf a kiss. It seemed to like that as it starting wagging its tail happily and nuzzled into me again. "OK, I'll see you tomorrow," I said and went inside.

**(Jacob POV)**

That was probably the best moment of my life. She kissed me on the head and told me to come by tomorrow. I was so happy; I sprinted off into the woods. I decided to call for everyone's attention and let them know that I had imprinted. On Bella's cousin, I might add. Oh, those eyes were like emeralds and that hair looked like chocolate with streaks of caramel in it. She smelled gorgeous, apart from the fact she smelled of vampire, so I assumed she must have visited Edward's family. She was the most wonderful and beautiful girl I had ever seen. When I got to the middle of the clearing, I howled and waited for a while. Soon, enough I saw Sam, Jared and Paul come out. We all phased back into our human forms and put on a pair of shorts each.

"Dude, what was so important, or at least important, to call us here. I was about to score with Kim," Jared said and I ignored his comment.

"It better be important, otherwise I'm gonna have to kill you, Jacob," Paul said, but I knew he wasn't serious. Whenever Sam was there, Paul would never do anything stupid.

"Guys, I think I may have imprinted," I said and looked at them.

"What do you mean 'you think?" Sam asked and had a confused look on his face.

"Well, Bella's cousin moved to Forks a few days ago and I picked up her scent and followed her. Now I'm sure I imprinted on her," I explained and Sam nodded.

"You're right there, Jacob. You definitely have imprinted on Bella's cousin. What's her name, anyway?" he asked.

I smiled and sighed happily. "Alison, but I've heard her being called Ali. She has pretty eyes, pretty hair and is just pretty in general."

Jared and Paul started to burst out laughing. "Aww, our little Jacob's in love. Well done, dude. We thought you would never get over Bella," Paul said and high fived Jared.

I rolled my eyes and Sam put his arm around my shoulder. "You know something Jake. This is probably the turning point in your life. You seem to have stopped trying to compete with Edward for her love and now you imprint on her cousin. I'm proud of you, Jacob," he said and we walked off back home.

Chapter 4

Jacob Black

**(Ali POV)**

I woke up from a peaceful night sleep after dreaming all night about the wolf that I had meet in person. It was wonderful to actually see it up close and personal. I could remember everything about it: the dark brown eyes, the russet-coloured fur and the size of it. My theory is that it's got bigger bones than a normal wolf. I got up and got dressed, heading into the bathroom for a shower. I finished off and dried my hair and went downstairs for breakfast. I grabbed a bowl and some cereal and sat down at the table. My mum and Charlie were in the living room and so Bella and I were left alone. "So, what's on the agenda for today, Bells?" I asked as I ate my cereal.

"Well, we're all gonna visit Billy and Jacob Black today," she said and flipped through another of my magazines.

I gasped and covered my mouth to stop a squeal. "Do you mean 'Uncle' Billy Black?" I asked and she nodded. I meet Billy when I was younger, though I never really meet Jacob, his son. Ever since I saw him, I kept calling him 'uncle' as he seemed like an important part of my family. "Are we visiting him today?"

She nodded and closed the magazine, putting it on the table. "Yeah, you're gonna see him again and meet Jake. You know, he told me he was excited about meeting you after I told him what you were like. He never really got a chance to meet you, so he's really pleased to finally see you," she said and crossed her arms.

Soon, Charlie came into the kitchen. I finished my cereal and washed my bowl. "So, ready to meet 'Uncle' Billy, Ali?" he asked and I nodded.

We all went in Charlie's cruiser this time and we pulled out onto the road. After a short pause, my mum asked me if I enjoyed spending time with the Cullen's. I told her everything that happened and how I beat Emmet at Dance-Dance Revolution. She seemed pleased that I was enjoying spending time with Edward and his family. Soon, we pulled up outside of the Black's house and Charlie killed the engine. We stepped out and I sighed. It was just how I remembered it from when I was a kid. "Nothing ever changes around here, does it?" I asked Bella and she shook her head.

"Yeah, the only thing to change is Jacob. He gets taller everytime I see him. Come on, let's go see Uncle Billy," she said and interlocked our arms. We walked up to the porch and Charlie knocked on the door.

Soon, the door opened and I saw Billy in his wheelchair. "Charlie, I'm so glad you came to visit. And I see you've dragged Bella and Monica along. How are you, Monica?" he asked as my mum kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm well, Billy you seem to be doing well." He nodded and smiled.

"Well, Jacob keeps looking out for me and never lets me down. Whatever I need, he's there," he replied and wheeled himself back from the doorway.

But my mum stopped him. "Oh, by the way, I would like you to meet my daughter, Ali," she said and I stood next to her.

"Hey, Uncle Billy," I said nervously and waved.

It took him a while, but he finally recognised me. "My god, Ali, you _have_ changed. Bella said you were getting prettier, but I didn't take her seriously. Give your Uncle Billy a hug." We embraced each other and I felt him smile. "Wow, I can't believe it's really you. The last time I saw you, you were only eight and about 3 feet shorter."

"Well, I have grown just a bit," I said and brushed some hair out of my face.

Billy wheeled back from the doorway and motioned for us to come in. "Come on in, you must be cold standing out there. Charlie, get some beer. Monica, get some snacks. The game starts soon." I had forgotten Billy and Charlie were into the big game. The new season started and my mom was also a sports fanatic.

I knew Bella didn't want to be part of this, so she asked where Jacob was. Billy said he was outside in the garage and Bella practically dragged me out the house and towards a small shed. But I stopped her before we reached the garage. "What happens if Jake doesn't like me?"

She rolled her eyes and put her hands on my shoulders. "He will, Ali, he will. Didn't you hear me say he was excited to meet you? Come on, let's see what he's up to," she said and pulled towards the garage again.

**(Jacob POV)**

I was underneath my car, a Volkswagen Rabbit to be exact, checking to see if it was still working. Luckily, it was, so that was a relief. I heard the door open and Bella called out. "Jake, do you ever not work on that car?"

I laughed at her question. "No, because it means too much to me," I replied and I heard her scoff.

"Wow, you're right Bella, he _is_ obnoxious. Guess I should have took that part seriously," a voice said and I recognised it wasn't Bella. Suddenly, a familiar scent went up my nose and I realised that the voice belonged to her cousin.

I pushed myself out from under the car and there she was. It was like looking at the face of an angel. The chocolate and caramel hair, the emerald eyes and finally, the smile that reminded me of the night I first meet her properly. I stood up and held out my hand and she shook it. "Jacob Black, but you can call me Jake. Wow, so you're Bella's cousin? I can't believe I'm really meeting you. You're even more amazing that what Bella described you as being. I mean, she was right, but it's a hundred times better in person."

"Wow, you seem quite the charmer don't you?" she replied and laughed. When I saw that smile, I knew two things had definitely happened. One was that the smile made me go weak at the knees and two, I had imprinted on Ali for definite. How could I not? "Hello, Jake, are you alright?" she asked and I realised I must have zoned out.

"Yeah, I guess meeting you has clouded my head," I told her and laughed.

"Oh, cool, this your car?" she asked and went over to my rabbit. "Let me guess, Volkswagen Rabbit, 1986?"

Now I was 100% certain I had imprinted. Apart from being hot, awesome and beautiful, Ali knew about cars. "Yeah, but I wouldn't take you for a car aficionado. I thought someone like you would be more into girly stuff, like make-up, clothes and shopping. But a girl knowing about cars is hot!"

She blushed and giggled. "Oh, so a girl knowing about cars turns you on, is that what you're saying. Bella, am I imagining it or is young Jake here getting a boner?" she asked.

Bella nodded and her face turned serious. "Well, he used to when I came over, so you get used to it," she replied and they both started giggling.

I immediately looked down at my shorts and saw nothing to indicate I was getting a boner. "There's nothing there."

"Made you look!" They both shouted and gave each other a high five. "We didn't think you would look, but you did and that was awesome!" Bella said and I started glaring at her.

"Whoa, watch out Bella. Seems Jake is about to turn into a wolf. He might just kill you," Ali said and playfully pulled her cousin away. "Look, the eyes are wild, the teeth are bared and I'm pretty sure he'll morph soon, like in the new version of The Wolfman."

I stopped glaring and leaned against the car. "Oh, don't worry girls. I'll try not to go after you and satisfy my lust for Ali," I said and winked at her.

"Oh, so now I've turned into Gwen Conliffe and you're Lawrence Talbot. Fantasy becomes reality, it seems," she said and smiled at me.

"Wow, Jake, you've grown again. How tall are you this time?" Bella asked and I smirked triumphantly.

"Nearly six foot four inches. I'm starting to get taller than Sam now, but he's still tall," I said.

"Is this something you go through or is it just a growth thing?" Ali asked and leaned next to me.

Even though my body heat was naturally 108.9 °F, I'm sure it started to get higher as soon as she came anywhere near me. I just wanted to lean over and kiss her perfect lips, but I had to control that urge. "It's a bit of both really. It's something we go through, but it's also a growth spurt. What about you? How tall are you?" I asked.

She looked away, probably embarrassed about her height. "Five foot six, but I wasn't the shortest person back in Georgia. There were a few girls who only reached five foot four. But, compared to you, I'm tiny."

I put my arm around her shoulders and pulled her close into a hug and she didn't pull away. "You're not tiny, Ali. You just do what all girls do. Stop growing at sixteen. How old are you?"

"Seventeen, I'll be turning eighteen in April. Spring birthdays are the worst in my opinion," she said and put her head on my shoulder. "What about you?"

"I just turned eighteen in June. But I've been told I look twenty five, according to Bella," I replied. From that point on, we chatted and laughed and told each other about what we've been doing before Ali arrived. She even talked about meeting the Cullen family and beating Emmet at Dance-Dance Revolution. Suddenly, Charlie called that it was time to go and I realised that it was nearly 5 at night.

"We gotta go, Jake. See you later," Bella said and walked out the garage.

"It was nice meeting you, Jake. I had a really nice time talking with you. I hope we can do this again," Ali said and hugged me, only to jump back in shock. "Jesus Christ, Jake. What is up with the body temperature? Is this another normal thing you go through?"

I looked guiltily at the floor and nodded. "Yeah, but it helps in the cold weather. Sure you don't wanna try again?" I asked and held open my arms. She smiled and gave me another hug. We walked to the garage door and, as she was about to walk off, I grabbed her hand and stopped her. She turned and looked at me. "Ali, I don't know if this is sudden, but do you wanna hang out next weekend? Maybe meet everyone else."

She seemed speechless at first, but she nodded enthusiastically. "Sure, I would love that. Maybe you would like some help with your car aswell?"

I couldn't believe it. She would come over and help me fix my car. But I knew I would be seeing her tonight. But I wouldn't be staying long as she had school tomorrow. "Yeah, that would be awesome. I still can't believe you want to help me with fixing my car. Even Bella won't do something like that," I said.

"I heard that, Jacob Black! Don't make me come over there and sever your manhood," she yelled and we both giggled.

"She's actually being serious, Jake; you do know that, right?" Ali told me and I winced about losing my manhood. "Well, I gotta go, but see ya next weekend," she said and was about to head out when thunder rumbled and lightning struck the sky. Ali leaped back with fear and into my arms. She placed both her hands on my shoulders and I instantly wrapped my arms around her waist. This was what I was waiting for: to hold the girl I had imprinted on in my arms. I looked down at her and she looked up. "Sorry, but I kinda get scared when thunder and lightning occur. It's been that way since I was about 4," she explained and I smiled, making her smile back. I wrapped my arms tighter and more protectively around her and she melted to my body perfectly.

"Are you abusing my body heat and using it for your own selfish game?" I asked and looked into her eyes.

She nodded and giggled. "Yeah, but do you mind? I could go if you want," she asked and I almost died when she asked that question.

"No, but I don't want Charlie to arrest me for taking you hostage," I said and she smiled.

"Don't worry about Charlie. He likes you too much," she replied and placed her head on my chest. "Your heartbeat is really soothing. I could fall asleep." Charlie called again and Ali and I said goodbye and she ran through the rain to the car. Before she got in, she turned and waved at me and smiled. She then made a phone shape with her hands and mouthed the words 'call me' and got in the car. I watched the car drive off and put my hands in the pockets of my shorts, only to retrieve a piece of paper with a phone number. I smiled and my heart lurched from my chest. Underneath the number were the words call me and Ali, with a few kisses. She must have slipped it into my pocket when we were embracing. Don't know when she wrote it, but I didn't care. All I knew is she was coming round next weekend and I was seeing her later tonight.

**(Ali POV)**

I was really excited to be seeing Jake next week. I was too busy looking out the window that Bella's conversation with me had faded into the background. I kept thinking about Jake and his warmth and his soothing heartbeat. I could have fallen asleep with that. It wasn't until Bella yelled my name into my ear that I snapped back to reality. "Sorry Bella, but I was lost. What were you saying?"

She rolled her eyes and then smiled devilishly. "Were you thinking about Jake?" she asked.

"No, why would you even think that." Lie. That what it was that just happened. It was a lie. But how could I _not_ think about him. He was sweet, kind, funny and not to mention buff and hot. When I jumped against him when the thunder and lightning started, I could feel the muscles through the shirt.

Bella kept eyeing me suspiciously and then shook her head. "Ali, I know you. Even though you maybe my cousin, I can tell when you lie. You smile innocently and then giggle girlishly," she said and then asked me again if I was thinking about Jake. After a long pause, she asked again. She was right. I couldn't lie again. She would see right through it. So I nodded slowly and she beamed at me. "I told ya you would like him. And he seems to like you too, the way he was holding you. It was like he didn't want you to leave."

"It was the same for me. I didn't want to leave either. He was so warm and comfortable and he seemed like he wasn't going to let anything bad happen to me," I explained and smiled. We arrived home and my mum started dinner while Bella and I chatted in the living room until it was time to eat. We kept talking about Jake when I told her Jake asked me back next weekend. My mum and Charlie said it was alright and Bella practically spat out her food when I told her. We finished dinner and went upstairs after washing out our plates. We were in the middle of a conversation in Bella's room when Edward popped through the window.

"Why does it smell like wet dog in here?" he asked and both of them turned their attention to me.

I turned back to them and smiled sheepishly. "Well, he was warm and nice. I couldn't say no to a hug."

Edward shook his head and let out a sigh. "Ali, I should tell you something. The way you said it, it was like you are in love with him."

When he said that, it made me both speechless and made my cheeks burn red. "Look, Jake is cute and funny, but I'm not in love with him. Besides, I don't think he would fall for me. I mean, I just moved here and met him. How could he even fancy me?" I asked.

Both Edward and Bella looked at each other and smiled. "Very easily. It was the way he kept looking at you, like you were the one," Bella explained.

"'I was the one?' What the hell does that even mean?" I asked.

Edward gave Bella a kiss on her head and headed for the open window. "You'll find soon enough," he said and disappeared out into the dark night.

I stared at the spot that he used to occupy until I blinked and went to get ready for bed. After I finished in the bathroom, I bid Bella goodnight and opened my bedroom window. Sure enough, the wolf had arrived like I said, but I knew Bella was still up. So I did the unthinkable: I climbed out onto the roof of the house where my window was situated above and made my way carefully across to the nearest tree and climbed down it. When I safely made it to the ground, I turned and saw the wolf sitting behind me. I sat down underneath the tree and the wolf immediately lay down with me and rested his head on my lap and I started stroking it. After what seemed like an hour, I got up and made my way back up the tree, with the help of the wolf, to my room as the door was locked and back across the roof. Before I went through the window, I took the ribbon that I had tied around my hair, kissed it and threw it down to the wolf. It floated gently down, but caught in the tree, but the wolf stood up on its hind legs and grabbed the ribbon with its teeth. I blew it a kiss and went through the window and turned to see it running off into the trees. I smiled that I got to spend more time with my wolf and went to bed, looking at the clock and the green numbers read 1:23am. I must have spent longer with it than I thought. I settled down and fell asleep at once and before I knew it I was dreaming about the wolf. But suddenly something occurred to me: the eyes of the wolf were exactly the same as the ones Jake had. I shook off the thought as a coincidence and settled back into bed until blackness consumed me entirely.

Chapter 5

Jacob imprints on Ali

**(Jacob POV)**

I hadn't stopped smelling the ribbon she gave me even after I got back home. My dad had asked me about it and when I told him, he laughed and told me I was crazy for her. I couldn't argue with or deny that fact for certain. I _was_ crazy for Ali. It was my day off from patrolling, so I spent most of the morning in my room, twirling the ribbon around my fingers gently so I didn't snap the only connection I had when I wasn't around her. I needed to tell her about me imprinting on her, but I was afraid of how she would react. I only just met her and she only moved here, so it might be a bit of a strain on her. But I didn't care. I needed to get it off my chest. I eventually got up and decided to tell Billy about my imprinting. I walked out of my room and down the hall to the living room where he was sitting watching the TV. "Hey, dad, I need to talk to you about something," I asked nervously.

He switched the TV off and wheeled round to face me sitting on the sofa. "What do you want to talk, Jacob?"

I took even breaths and told him. "I've imprinted, but before you say anything, the imprintee is a bit embarrassing."

Billy looked at me with narrowed eyes and concern in his face. "Son, whoever you've imprinted on is never embarrassing. Who's the lucky girl?"

I took a deep breath and answered without hesitation. "Ali."

Billy's face dropped, but then he grinned hugely and laughed and clapped his hands together. "I knew it. It's the way you hold that ribbon she gave you. Like it's the only connection you have when you're not around her," he repeated my thoughts correctly.

"But the thing is what if she doesn't accept me? That's the one thing that worries me. If she doesn't accept me, I'm gonna end up looking like a loser," I said and put my face in my hands.

I felt my dad place his hand on my shoulder and I looked at him. "Son, whether she accepts you or not, the main advantage is she's already your friend. Think about that OK."

I cheered up when he mentioned how we were already friends and I smiled. "Thanks dad, that's made me feel better." I stood up and hugged him. "I'm gonna take a run and stretch my legs."

"And think about Ali," he smirked and turned to the TV and switched it on. "Don't lie to me and say you won't be thinking about her because you will Jacob."

I couldn't deny that. I would be thinking of nothing _but_ her. "I'll be back before dinner. I'm just glad school closed for the day. I need the time to think," I said and walked out the door. I tied the ribbon around my wrist and went into the trees and phased. I grabbed my shorts in my mouth and was surprised to find the ribbon didn't snap. It must be thick and long enough to not snap when I was a wolf. I sniffed it again and barked happily and ran off into the woods to find Sam and the gang.

**(Ali POV)**

School this morning had been a drag. First period was Gym, and we ended up playing tennis. I got hit the face with the ball, threw my racket at someone's groin and finally got tangled in the net. That caused a bit of gossiping and when second period arrived, it got worse. I don't wish to share the whole story, but the outcome involved three students being rushed to hospital and another going to see the nurse because he looked like a toad. And don't get me started on third period as that turned out to be the worst of the lot. When lunch finally came, I was glad to get away from all the chaos. I walked into the cafeteria, dragging my bag along the floor and sat forcefully into the spare seat between Alice and Emmet. I rested my head against Emmet's shoulder and pretended to sob. "If one of you loves me enough, you will kill me at this precise moment," I said and pushed further into Emmet's shoulder.

"Had a rough day?" Emmet asked and I nodded, as best as I could, against his shoulder. "We all have one, only not as eventful as yours."

That's when I looked up. "You overheard what happened in Gym today, all of you?" I asked and looked around, seeing everyone, including Rosalie, nodding.

I started to really cry and Alice pulled me into a hug shushing and soothing me, my tears staining her shirt. "Oh, Ali, it's alright. Don't worry. It's an off day. You won't get another one, I promise."

"How do you know, Alice? How do you know?" Then it hit me about the ability Alice had. "Oh, you can see the future. When will I get a next rough day?" I asked hopefully.

She smiled and her face went blank and then came back to reality. "Don't worry, it won't be for another 30 years," she replied and I threw myself at her. "Well, you seem to be overjoyed by that news," she said and rubbed my back.

"I am Alice, but I'm still gonna be haunted by this morning for the rest of my life here at Forks High School," I explained and Emmet embraced me from behind.

"As long as we're here, you won't be," he said and pulled me further to him.

"Emmet, can you let go please? I'm starting to lose my breath," I said when my lungs were feeling compressed.

He let me go and looked apologetic. "Sorry, but I am stronger than most vampires. I can't control it, unfortunately."

I rubbed his shoulder and smiled at him. "Don't worry about it. It's like Edward can't control not reading my mind. It's his ability." _I wonder what Edward would look like with a beer belly. I know it's random but I will definitely get a kick outta what his reaction would be._ I looked over at him and his eyes narrowed at me evilly. "There are some things that are meant to be heard, my dear Edward and some things that aren't. What I just thought now was in the 'meant to be heard' pile."

He ignored me and started talking with Jasper, Bella and Rosalie.

"What did you think?" Alice asked me immediately.

"What Edward would look like with a beer belly," I replied.

This caused Emmet to spray water everywhere across the table and hit Bella. He started to laugh and choke at the same time. "Edward, you gotta admit, that's both disturbing and funny. She knows how to make me laugh," he said and started to laugh louder, making it sound like a roar.

Alice started to laugh; only it sounded like bells were ringing instead. "I like her, have I mentioned that?"

Edward gritted his teeth and squeezed his hands into fists. "Yes, thank you Alice."

Lunch finished rather too quickly and I sulked off to class, which was English Literature, but I had Alice, Emmet and Rosalie to keep me company. From that point on, I knew I had made a mistake in coming to lesson.

**(Jacob POV)**

I ran into the woods and didn't stop running until I saw Sam, Quil and Embry standing around chatting with each other. I dropped my shorts, phased and put them on and walked into the clearing.

Embry was the first to notice the ribbon around my wrist. "Oh dude, she gave you a memento of your time together. How cute, Jake," he said and I playfully pushed his shoulder.

"Don't start, OK Embry. I'm going to tell her this weekend when she comes to visit about my imprinting on her." I knew I resented telling them that as they all grinned from ear to ear happily.

"You're bringing your girlfriend here to meet us?" Quil asked and I nodded cautiously. "Oh that is cool. Is it true she has hair like chocolate and eyes like emeralds?"

I knew they were mocking me because of what I thought of her. But they were right. Her hair _was_ like chocolate and her eyes _were_ like emeralds. "Yeah and how many times do I have to tell you Quil, stay out of my head when I thinking of personal thoughts!" I said loudly, but Quil just grinned. "You know those are my personal thoughts about my imprint. Don't make me hurt you."

Sam started laughing and stepped between us. "Alright lads, put your muscles away. You can show off your skills in front of Ali at the weekend."

I laughed with everyone, but stopped suddenly. "What would Paul be like around her? You know he has a habit of trying to flirt with new girls and try and 'persuade' them to come home with him. I don't want him alone with her. If you're with him, make sure he doesn't try any funny business. I don't wanna have to kill him, defending Ali," I said and shuddered at the thought of Paul making out with Ali.

Sam put his hand on my shoulder and play-punched my chin. "Keep your head up, Jacob. We'll make sure Paul doesn't try anything funny with your girl."

I smiled and nodded at him. "Appreciate that, Sam. I can always count on you to make me feel better." After that, everyone kept asking me questions about her personality, her favourite things and where she lived before she moved here. When I told them every detail about her, they all came to the same conclusion that I was obsessed with her, but I told them I wasn't. That was a lie. I _was_ obsessed with her and I knew it, but I didn't want to tell them.After the meeting with Sam, Embry and Quil about my supposed 'obsession' with Ali, I went back home and told dad I was gonna lie down for a while to get my head around three important things: 1, telling Ali I had imprinted on her, 2, seeing what her reaction would be and 3, feeling either depression or happiness from her news.

**(Ali POV)**

"I am so sorry, Mr Turner. I didn't mean to trip you over," I explained to my English Literature teacher. I was right about going to class and it being a mistake. All of the school was standing in the parking lot while two ambulance men wheeled Mr Turner into the back. Alice had put one arm around my shoulders and was rubbing one of my arms with her other hand. I had my arms crossed and was on the verge of crying in guilt. All I did was reach over to get a pen out of my bag and I had my leg stuck out in the aisle. Mr Turner was busy handing back our essays on Hamlet when he tripped over my leg and went over his desk headfirst, giving himself minor injuries. But he also broke a rib, popped his shoulder out of its socket and hit his head on his chair, splitting it and causing it to bleed.

"Don't worry about it, Ali. But you do know what this means and what to do in the future?" he told me, smiling to show it wasn't my fault.

"Not to come to school whenever you're in?" I replied. He laughed, but winced at the pain in his ribs and he was put into the back of the ambulance. The doors shut and the ambulance pulled away and every student went back inside, except for me, Bella and all the Cullen's. "I am such a klutz. I thought I wasn't gonna have another bad day until thirty years from now?" I asked Alice and buried my head into her shoulder.

She rubbed my back with both hands while I wrapped my arms around her waist and cried into her shoulder. "I'm sorry, I guess I didn't see this happening," she said sadly and I could feel her face drop.

Soon, the head teacher came over and looked at me and smiled. "Ali, I don't normally allow this, but I think it would be best if you took the rest of the day off. If you have any work to do, I would do it to keep your mind off what just happened." I nodded and grabbed my bag from my feet. Alice and Jasper offered to take me home and wait until Charlie and my mum were home. We got into Rosalie's red convertible, which she said Alice could drive with care, and she drove off. We arrived at my house quicker than normal and we got out the car. I unlocked the door and hung my bag up, getting my work out and hanging my jacket over my bag. I trudged upstairs and went into my room, followed by Alice and Jasper. I flopped onto my bed and dropped my work onto the floor.

"Stop beating yourself up, Ali. It wasn't your fault what happened," Jasper said, kneeling beside me and hugged me as best as he could.

I smiled at him and he smiled back. "Thanks Jasper, but I don't think I'll ever forget this day."

"You want me to wipe your memory?" he asked.

"Jasper, don't think about it! You know what Carlisle said," Alice hissed and I looked at them.

"You can erase my memory? Will it be all of it or just certain events?" I asked and Alice looked sceptical while Jasper sat next to me on the bed.

"Carlisle said it's a tricky process and can wipe all of your memory, but we can also wipe certain days too. Like this day, for example. If you want to," he explained and I listened carefully while Alice just sat at the end of the bed and sighed everytime Jasper told me something bad.

After Jasper had explained the memory erasing process, I did some homework, with Alice and Jasper doing the same, until I decided we needed music. So I plugged my iPod into my speakers and turned the volume up so we could hear it in the room, but no-one outside could. I looked through my tracks until I found 'Play with Fire' by Hilary Duff and pressed play. The music started playing and when the song started, I sang along and soon Alice joined in. Alice's singing sounded even more beautiful than her laughter, which made me smile. While Alice and I sang along to the song, Jasper was desperately trying to cover his ears and block out our singing. He failed miserably and sat there with a huge frown on his face until it finished and he breathed a sigh of relief.

That's when Ke$ha came on Alice squealed, "Oh my God! I love this song!" and we both started singing along again, making Jasper lie down on the bed and cover his head with the pillow.

Soon enough, we heard Edward's Volvo pull up outside, so I had to pause the song, which was 'Ego' by The Saturdays. Alice and Jasper bid me farewell and hoped I got better soon. I watched them say bye to Bella and they got into the car and Edward drove off.

"Are you feeling better or worst?" Bella asked me and I made a face.

"I'm better, but I can tell ya I'm right off listening to Jasper. He talks shit sometimes and I can't even understand what he says. But I just did work after that and me and Alice sat and sung songs, much to his disappointment," I told her and she laughed.

My mum and Charlie came back for tea and my mum had a worried look on her face. "Oh, Ali, sweetheart, are you alright? We heard off the head teacher she sent you home early because of an incident you accidentally caused. It wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known he was coming down your aisle," she said and crushed my into a hugged.

Even thought I knew she was right, I still couldn't accept the fact that what I did was an accident. I still felt guilty about injuring Mr Turner. However, I remembered I would be seeing Jake on Saturday and that cheered me up.

Chapter 6

I don't want to get her involved

**(Jake POV)**

The rest of the week seemed to fly by because, before I knew it, it was Saturday and that meant Ali was coming to visit. And I was gonna tell her that I had imprinted on her. But I was scared and concerned for Ali's life because Jared had said he could smell a rogue vampire. Not one of the Cullen vampires, but another vampire that seemed to be a human drinker. If I had been told about this before I arranged the visit, I could have told Ali not to come down. However, they were nowhere near us, so I breathed a sigh of relief. If they were far away from La Push, then Ali would be safe. I told my dad about it as soon as I heard it from Jared and he told me that Ali would be safe with a group of wolves around. He was right, but I was still worried about her. It was 10 that morning and I went into the living room and sat down on the sofa.

My dad must have sensed there was something wrong because he asked, "What's up, son?"

I sighed and shook my head. "I'm still concerned Ali might be hurt by this rogue vampire. I remember what happened to Bella when she got mixed up in this. It's the same thing with Ali. I don't want to get her involved in this, dad," I explained to him and he nodded.

"Well son, if she does get mixed up in this Vampires vs. Werewolves charade, you gonna have to tell her the truth. Anyway, when's she coming by?" he asked and I smiled.

"Bella said she was spending the day with Edward, so she was gonna drop her off on the way," I said. Even though saying his name still made me wince, I had come to view Edward as a brother of sorts, including all the Cullen family. They promised to keep Bella safe and they did. We had decided to let them come onto our land and the same for us. Jared had told Carlisle about the rogue vampire and said him and the rest would keep an eye out for it if it came near Bella and Ali. Just then, Bella's truck's horn sounded and I ran outside to see Ali climbing out the truck. "Ali, you're here. Thank god, I was gonna go crazy if you didn't turn up," I yelled and she laughed. She hugged Bella through the window and she drove away, waving to me as she did. I ran up to Ali and when she turned around, I scooped her up in my arms and gave her a bear hug, twirling her around on the spot as I did. "I'm so glad you decided to say yes. I have been waiting for this day since last week and all the guys have wanted to see you."

"Jake, I'm glad to see you too, but can you put me down before I lose consciousness," she asked and I put her down.

"Let's go inside and warm you up. It's cold out here. When's Bella picking you up?" I said and led her towards the house. We went inside and dad was wheeling into the kitchen.

"Oh, hey Ali, you're here. Jake wouldn't stop worrying when you were coming. He's been excited to see you ever since you agreed to come down here," he said and winked at me.

I felt myself burning up and looked at the floor. "Thanks dad, you know how to make me feel more of a loser than I already am." I heard Ali giggle beside me and I looked at her. "What's so funny?"

She shook her head and looked away. "Nothing, but I find it cute when you get embarrassed by your dad. Anyway, didn't you say the guys wanted to meet me? Come one, I wanna meet them too." She grabbed my hand and dragged me out the door.

"You kids have fun and make sure you're back in time to get picked up Ali," my dad yelled and Ali said she would.

I led the way through the forest to Emily's house and told Ali about her. She seemed really interested in Emily and we arrived at her house. I stopped her before we went in. "One more thing, don't stare at her as it makes Sam really uncomfortable," I told her and she nodded. I took her hand and led her into the house.

**(Ali POV)**

We went into Emily's house and no-one was there. "Hello, anybody here?" Jake yelled and pulled me through the door, never letting go of my hand.

"Jake, is that you?" a voice replied from somewhere in the house. Soon, I saw Emily and I realised what Jake meant by not staring at her. On one side of her face, it was scared, dragging one eye down and one side of her mouth into a frown. Despite that, Emily was really pretty with charcoal hair and she seemed to have a warm personality. "Oh, who's your little friend, Jacob?" she asked, looking at me.

Jake let go of my hand and put his arm around my waist. "This, Emily, is Bella's dear cousin, Ali," he said and pulled me closer to him.

"Oh, so your the famous Ali that Jacob Black hasn't stopped talking about since he met you?" she asked and I nodded. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Ali and you're welcome to drop by any time," she said and hugged me.

"It's really nice to meet you too, Emily. Where are the guys?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Probably still out patrolling. It's something they do to make sure no-one steps on our land," she told me and I was surprised that Jake hadn't mentioned anything like it before. "I hope you're hungry because if you don't get anything now, all the rest will eat it all. They have appetites like wolves, literally," Emily said and I laughed.

"Is it the same with Jake?" I asked and she nodded.

"Jake has a bigger appetite than the rest. He's the worst of the bunch," she replied and we both burst into fits of laughter. I can tell we were gonna get along just fine.

I saw Jake looking shocked and upset. "Emily, please, not in front of the new girl," he pleaded and I found it cute that he was pleading. Just then, I heard a load of noise and realised it must be the rest of the gang coming back.

"Ali, grab a few things before everything is gone or you may not get another chance," she said and I did as she said. I grabbed a doughnut, a muffin and three packets of crisps.

The door opened and in walked five lads with the same skin tone as Jake, same height and build. I also noticed they had the same amount of muscles that Jake had when I hugged him last week. I instantly recognised Sam as he strode over to Emily and kissed her scars. Everyone else was a mystery to me.

Soon, one of them noticed me. "Well hello, pretty lady. Wanna hang with the big boys rather than young Jake here?" he asked and I gagged inside.

"Yeah, if you were hung like a bull, which you aren't," I replied and all the rest burst out laughing. Even Sam roared with laughter at that.

Jake started sniggering and finally laughed out loud too. "You just got owned, Paul. I told ya she wouldn't fall for your charms."

"Oh, so you're Paul?" I questioned and he nodded and I could see the anger in his eyes. "Jake said you would try and flirt, but I shouldn't fall for it."

Paul stalked off angrily and someone else came over. "I'm Jared, nice to meet you," he said and held out his hand, which I shook. "Wow, you _really are_ pretty Ali. No wonder Jake is obsessed with you." A low growl escaped from Jake's throat, but Jared ignored it. He went and sat down.

Two other guys came over and held out their hands. "Ali, these are Embry and Quil. The two annoying ones," Jake said and the pair shot him evil glances. I shook both their hands and they went over to eat.

Finally, Sam came over and shook my hand. "It's nice to finally meet you, Ali. I'm Sam and I just wanna congratulate you on making Paul look like a dick," he said and Paul threw a half eaten muffin at him.

"Don't start encouraging her, Sam or I'll have to keep trying a new strategy," he said and I scoffed.

"Yeah as if that will help," I said under my breath. Jake and Sam must have heard and started sniggering. I was definitely going to like spending time here and it seemed everyone else enjoyed me turning down Paul.

**(Jacob POV)**

After Ali got acquainted with everyone, I thought about taking her down to First Beach and tell her the news. "Hey Ali, how about I show you First Beach. Maybe we could take a walk and talk a bit more. And get out of everyone's way for a bit," I suggested and she nodded. I grabbed her hand and led her out the door. I was sure I heard someone shout something about me and Ali getting it on, but I ignored them. We made it to First Beach and we started walking.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Ali asked, breaking the very awkward silence between us.

I took a deep breath and squeezed her hand. "There's this tribe called the Quileute tribe and I'm descended from them, but I can't be arsed to tell you about it so just look it up. Well, there's a process called 'Imprinting' and it's where we find our soul mate," I said and waited for her reaction.

She seemed to be contemplating it at first, and then a wave of realisation hit her. "Jake, are you serious?" she asked and pulled her hand away. She put her hands over her face and turned away.

"Ali, I u-u-understand if you don't feel the same way, but I want you to know," I went over and turned her around to face me. She took her hands away from her face and I took them both in my hands, "I love you and I have since I first met you last week. If you don't accept me, I understand it's too early."

"Jake, it's not that I don't accept it, which I do greatly, but it's that no boy has ever said that to me. It's always been the popular girls who got the happily ever after. I accept you imprinting on me," she said and I smiled. I let go of her hands and wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close. Ali placed both hands on my chest and I leaned down and kissed her on the lips, finally completing my dream.

Chapter 7

Spending Time with Jacob

**(Ali POV)**

"He told you? Bella practically screamed after I told her and the Cullen family about Jake imprinting on me when I went over to the Cullen house on Sunday.

I nodded and smiled hugely. "I couldn't believe it either. He also said he loved me, something no-one else has ever done," I explained and everyone's faces were blank. "I'm guessing what I just said was a bad thing?"

Not one of them moved until finally Rosalie spoke up. "Well, the Quileute tribe were our long time rivals until a few weeks before you arrived when they renewed a 'contract' between us and now we're allowed to pass onto their land to hunt down rival vampires. But, and I know this might sound weird coming from me, I think it's really sweet that he imprinted on you. Now you have a boyfriend to show off to the prom this year," she told me and my mouth dropped.

"Prom? You gotta be kidding me! I don't dance and never have. I get too nervous and I fall over," I said and started hyperventilating.

Alice and Esme came over and told me to breath. I couldn't stop hyperventilating though, so Esme fetched me a paper bag and I started blowing into it until I could breath properly again. "Honey, maybe we could teach you to dance without falling over. I mean, we all consider you a part of the family," Esme said and I smiled and nodded.

"With the exception of Rosalie, who seems to hate your guts," Alice murmured and Rosalie narrowed her eyes at her.

"I don't hate her and I'm not particularly fond of her, but I would never harm her unless they hurt her," she said and I knew when she said 'them', she was talking about Jake and the pack in La Push.

"My best friend is finally happy. Maybe she'll stop tripping teachers over and sending them to hospital," she teased and I shook my head at her.

"Not funny Alice, not funny," I said and threw the bag into the nearest waste paper basket.

"Come on Ali, it was a little funny," Emmet said and I glared at him.

"No Emmet, it's not funny. It is actually quite hurtful, being reminded of the incident that happened on Monday," I told him and clutched at my chest, pretending my heart ached. "You have no idea of the pain you just caused me."

Jasper, Edward and Carlisle started sniggering and I saw Emmet roll his eyes and flop down next to Rosalie. "Dude, she's just playing. Man, you can be such a wet blanket sometimes," Edward said and Emmet started to rugby tackle him.

"Boys, not in the house, please. If you're gonna act like monkeys, go outside and mess around," Esme said and they surprisingly did. I turned and saw her face was expressionless. "I was joking about it, but at least we can some peace and quiet now. Jasper, why don't you join them and see if you can them both down, honey?" she suggested. He nodded, kissed Alice on the cheek and went outside to join his brothers.

Carlisle shook his head and went to sit next to Esme. "I'll never understand my boys sometimes, but at least they're happy doing what they love," he said.

"What, acting like monkeys?" I asked and he nodded.

Suddenly, I saw Bella's face light up. "How about next Saturday, we have a slumber party? Just me, Alice, Rosalie, Esme and Ali?"  
My mouth dropped open again, but Alice shut it at once. "A slumber party, are you crazy? I'm seventeen, not seven Bella," I said and crossed my arms in a huff.

"Oh come on, Ali. It'll be fun. We could watch Mamma Mia," she said and I started contemplating that. Mamma Mia was my favourite musical romantic-comedy. Pierce Brosnan could sing really well and Amanda Seyfried had a voice like Alice's when she sang. That hooked me. "Alright, I'm in. But I am not sleeping on the floor. I would prefer sleeping on the sofa," I said and Esme nodded her approval.

Alice squealed with delight and hugged me. "Yes, next Saturday it is then," and with that, she disappeared out of the room in a blur.

I looked at my watch and saw that it was starting to get late. "Come on, Bella. Time to go home." As soon as I had said that, Alice came back downstairs and she had a pout on her face.

"Do you have to go? Can't you stay a bit longer?" she pleaded.

I shook my head. "Alice, we promised Charlie to be back by 5. It's nearly that now," I said and showed her my watch. "But don't worry; we'll see each other tomorrow at school." Her face lit and she squeezed me to death nearly with her hug. Just then, my phone rang and Alice let me go. "Hello?" I answered.

"_I was wondering when you were gonna pick up_," a husky voice said on the other end.

I smiled and mouthed 'wolf boy' to everyone when they gave me a look of confusion. "I was just thinking about you," I replied. I wasn't, but he didn't need to know that.

"_So, I was wondering if you wanted to come by next Saturday and help fix my Rabbit some more_," he asked and my face fell.

"I'm sorry Jake, but Bella," I spat her name through gritted teeth, "dragged me into having a slumber party with her, Alice, Rosalie and Esme."

"_Oh, that's a major problem. Do you want me to come and rescue you_?" he asked and I mouthed 'thank you' to the ceiling.

"I would greatly appreciate that. But I don't think Alice would like that," I said.

"_Alice can't see what I'm doing. He visions only comply with people like you, Bella and other vampires. She can't see what people like us do_," he explained and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"So, she could only see me agreeing to this? She can't see you coming to rescue me?" I asked.

I felt him nod and then I could hear the tone of his voice change. "_Yeah, so when I come to rescue you, she won't see it until it's too late_" he said and I wanted to scream to the heavens.

But there was a fault in his plan. "The only drawback would be she'll see me agreeing to it so it's a bad idea. Don't get me wrong; use it another time, but not this time. I'm really sorry, but she hooked with Mamma Mia."

"_Is that the film based on the songs by ABBA? If it is, I feel really sorry for you_," he said and I started fuming.

"Mamma Mia is my favourite musical. Don't hate it, ok?" I told him and he sniggered.

"_Tell you what, how about I come over and suffer with ya_?" My heart jumped when he said that.

"You would do that for me?" I asked.

"_I would take a bullet for you if someone fired a gun_," he said and I giggled sheepishly.

"I'll have a word with Bella and see what she says. But if Alice or anyone doesn't like it, come over anyway and say you're suffering whether they like it not," I told him.

He laughed again. "_OK, I'll come and suffer with ya. See you next week, probably. Love you_," he whispered at the end.

I smiled and went light-headed. Even though I had heard it a few times, I still couldn't wrap my head around the fact that we were dating. "Love you too, Jake," I replied and he hung up. I whirled around and everyone was standing there.

Rosalie in general was standing with a disgusted look on her face. "You can't be serious about telling that mutt you love him," she spat, but Carlisle calmed her down.

"Look, I don't care about your peppy attitude towards them or him in general, but he imprinted on me so you're gonna have to get used to it. Whether you like it or not," I said and she curled her hands up into fists. "And he says he'll come and suffer with _me_ next weekend at the party."  
"Jake said he would suffer with you?" Bella asked and I nodded.

Rosalie threw her hands into the air and glared at me. "Now the whole thing is ruined thanks to him! Can't you spend one minute away from him or is that too much like hard work?" she yelled and I felt the tears start to form.

"Rose, you're going too far. Stop it now or you're banned from the party!" Esme told her and she sat down on the sofa.

"You know, you may have not had a chance to have a happily ever after yourself, but I want a chance at mine," I replied and soon the tears overflowed and split out.

Esme came over and pulled me into a hug. "See what you've done now Rosalie. She's finally got a chance at happiness and you had to ruin it. Either apologise for your or you're banned from hunting," Esme said.

Rosalie said nothing for a few minutes, but then got up off the sofa and stood in front of me. "Ali, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt your feelings. I guess the realisation of you dating someone like him made me angry. I hope you'll forgive me," she said, but I knew she didn't mean it.

"I forgive you, Rosalie," I said, but I didn't mean it either.

"That's better, Rosalie. Are you alright now, sweetheart?" Esme asked and I nodded.

"Thank you, Esme. I really appreciate it," I told her and she smiled.

"You're part of the family now, Ali. I think of you as another daughter. Just like Bella," she told me and kissed my forehead.

"Ali, I think we need to go now," Bella said and I wiped away the rest of the tears. I hugged Alice goodbye, along with Emmet, Edward and Jasper, and walked out the door. I climbed into Bella's truck and she started the engine. "Don't get too upset. Rosalie just has a great dislike of the Quileute's and you announcing that Jake imprinted on you made her too angry. It's not your fault, Ali, so don't beat yourself up," Bella told me and pulled away. I knew she was right, but I was seriously regretting letting Jake come over next week.

**(Jacob POV)**

After I told Ali I would suffer at the party next with her, she was excited and pleased. But I was more pleased than her as I was getting to spend time with her. It seemed like a dream, but I knew that it was reality. It had been two weeks since me and Ali started dating and I could tell she had told the Cullen's about it. I didn't really care if they didn't like, but I wouldn't stand for them hurting her. I know they wouldn't with Bella being there, but I just hoped they would never hurt her. It was getting late, so I decided to go to sleep. I looked at my clock and the hands read 11: 04pm, making me sigh as it wasn't that late. I wasn't gonna bother with seeing Ali tonight as a wolf because I would tell her next time she came by. I know it's sudden and Sam said it would be aswell, but she needed to know that the wolf she had become close with is me. If she didn't believe me about it, I would turn into my wolf form and show her. The only problem would be that she would leave me and never love me again. But what would the difference be anyway? She had fallen for the wolf, so what would stop her from loving me that same way? As I lay contemplating how I was gonna tell her, my phone buzzed and I saw that it was a text message from none other than my angel. I opened the message and it read:

_Miss you lots. Hope we can see each other again soon. Love you like no other person, Ali xxx_

I smiled and my heart jumped a little. She wanted to see me again and I did too. I replied with:

_Miss you too. We're saying each other next week at the party remember. Love you too, Jake xxx_

I sent the message and several seconds later, she replied:

_Alice cancelled the party as Bella and Edward are having a meal on Saturday night, so could I stop by next Saturday? My mum and Charlie are working from 7 in the morning until 12 at night xxx_

Alice cancelled the party? Oh, I was _really_ pleased now. I replied that she could stop by next week and she could come round at 9. I knew it was early, but the earlier she stopped by, the more time I could spend with her. I sent the message and she said that she was looking forward to it. From that point onwards, we texted back and forth until Ali said she wanted to sleep. We finished up and I looked at the clock. The hands read 2: 34am and I clicked that we had been talking for three and a half hours. I didn't care, though. Ali was coming by next week, she would see who the wolf she had grown attached to was and I had been chatting with her tonight. I was getting a feeling that this was going to be a life to remember for eternity.

Chapter 8

Ali is attacked

**(Ali POV)**

School today waseasier than what I thought. My misadventures were last week's gossip and new gossip about me dating Jake was in. I wasn't embarrassed by it and several students kept coming over to confirm it. I told them the truth and they all seemed to be either jealous or annoyed that they had to find out off Edward. Of course it would be Edward as he cannot keep that trap of his shut. But for once, I was at ease being asked about dating Jake. It didn't bother me and Alice was happy because I was happy, as was Bella. She said that she wasn't bothered who I was dating, as long as it made me happy. When I told her it was Jake, she was speechless that her best friend had imprinted on her cousin. But she was overjoyed that I finally had a boyfriend. It had been a total of a month coming up since Jake told me that I was his imprintee. When I had some spare time after finishing work, I decided to look up the legend of the Quileute tribe and found out that they were descended from wolves and that vampires were their mortal enemies. But then Rosalie said that a few weeks before I had arrived, the Quileute's and the vampires had stopped being enemies and became allies to take down rival vampires. This seemed a bit risky, but Jake and Edward both told me it was alright and they would never start a fight that would hurt either me or Bella.

After school, I was getting ready to get a lift home with Edward, when he came over. "Ali, I am really sorry, but I need to get home straight away. It's a family emergency and I'm needed. A rogue vampire has been alerted by your good friends in La Push and Carlisle says it's was last sighted near the forest range in Washington. Bella's off too so she can't give you a lift home," he said and I could see he was feeling guilty.

"Edward, don't worry about it. I'll walk, it's not that far. Plus, if I do get lost, I'll call Jake or my mum as she gets home in fifteen minutes. Go make sure we're not harmed, OK?" I told him and hugged him.

"Thank you for understanding, Ali. I'll make it up to you, I promise," he yelled as he ran to his car. He peeled out of the parking lot, followed by Rosalie, and disappeared down the road.

"I know you'll make it up to me as I'll be reminding you," I said to myself and turned around. I started walking along the path and pulled out my iPod and put the headphones in my ears and searched through my song list. I found what I was looking for and started playing Lady Gaga's album 'The Fame' and her other album, 'The Fame Monster' would follow on from that. I put the iPod into my top jacket pocket and started singing along. After ten minutes of walking, Poker Face started playing, so I turned the volume all the way up and sang at the top of my voice. Half an hour passed and I was no where near home, I could tell. I was starting to feel nervous and anxious, but I suddenly spotted the street and switched my iPod off, wrapping the headphones around it and put in my bag. I didn't know why, but I soon had the strangest feeling I was being followed. I kept looking over my shoulder to make sure, but there was nothing there. I kept walking and suddenly, I heard a twig snap behind me. I turned around fully and scanned the woods behind me. "Hello, is anyone there?" I asked and stood still to be answered. I got no reply, so I kept walking. Another twig snapped and I asked again, but got no reply. That's when I saw it. A shadowed figure silhouetted against the light, in a crouched position as though it was ready to attack. I instantly realised what it was: it was the rogue vampire that Edward had told me about. It turned towards me and I had feeling it was smiling, as though it found me. "What the fuck?" I breathed and it darted toward me with no warning. "Oh, shit and I'm not wearing proper running shoes," I mumbled and started running myself. I didn't look to see where it was as it tripped me over and leaned over me.

It growled and sniffed my throat. "I found you at last, Ali," it said and I froze with fear. Suddenly, a large shape knocked him off me and put itself between me and the rogue vampire. Neither of them moved until the vampire gave in and ran off into the trees. After staring at the shape for a minute, I realised that my saviour was none other than my favourite wolf.

**(Jacob POV)**

I didn't know how or why, but for some strange reason, I had a feeling Ali was in trouble. I was sitting on the sofa watching TV and suddenly caught a whiff of her scent. I inhaled deeply and smiled as she was the most amazing smell I had ever inhaled. But suddenly, her strawberry scent was overtaken by a foul scent: the rogue vampire that Jared had told me about. I knew he was after her, so I sprinted out of the house and exploded into my wolf form. I followed the scent of the vampire and that would lead me to Ali. I got there in time as the vampire was about to bite her. I leaped at it and knocked him away before he could hurt my imprint. I stood between them and held my ground until the bloodsucker turned and ran into the trees. I stood high and proud and looked at Ali. She was panting heavily and seemed to be shocked by what happened, making me upset. I walked over to her and lay down so I matched her eye level.

She stared at the spot where that leech had been and then turned to me. "Thank you, that was amazing. I guess Edward was right. A rogue vampire is on the loose. But Edward said that he was last spotted in the mountains." She looked at her watch and sighed heavily. "I need to get home or my mum will be worried. I don't suppose my favourite wolf would be interested in escorting me home so he doesn't come and attack me again?" she asked as she tickled me behind the ears, making my tongue hang out of my mouth and my back leg started twitching. "Oh, you like that, do ya?" she asked and I barked. "Come on, let's get home," she said and I stood up.

Ali had trouble getting up, so I went over and used my huge muzzle of a nose to help her. I grabbed her bag in my mouth and held it out for her to take. She smiled as she took it and my heart soared. She started walking off and I caught up with her in fewer strides than what it took her.

I looked down at her and brushed my face fur ever so gently against her and she giggled. "Don't you find it weird that I'm not scared of you? Most people would be," she asked and I shook my head. "Wow, you don't seemed afraid that I'm not afraid of you. You must be really naive," she said and I growled playfully. She laughed out loud this time and I smiled inside. Her laugh sounded even better than the one Alice did. "You know, you're eyes remind of someone I met," she said and I grew anxious. "They remind me of Jacob Black." When she said that, I barked happily and nuzzled her ever so gently. "Oh, you like the name Jake, do you? Well, how about I call you that. I and the human Jake are dating and he is so sweet, kind, funny and the most caring guy I have ever met." Whenever she said that, my heart leaped for joy and I felt even warmer inside. We got home quicker than what I thought and she turned toward me. "Thank you for saving my life," she said and kissed me once, "for bringing me home," she kissed me again on the other cheek, "and for not being afraid of me not being afraid of you." With that she kissed me on the nose and I licked her back, leaving a huge lump of drool on her face. "Oh, Jake, that's gross. Don't do that until you have no drool left," she complained and I put on my puppy dog eyes, even managing a small whimper. "Stop acting cute, it won't work with me," she said, but I persisted. Finally, she gave in and hugged me. "How can I stay mad at you? You are so cute," she told me and kissed my head. "I gotta go, but I hope to see you later." I didn't want her to go, so I grabbed her jacket and tugged on it, bringing back my puppy eyes and whimpering. "Jake, it's really late and my mum's gonna be waiting and I'm starving. Please let go or I won't be able to stop myself from leaving you." I did as she instructed and she smiled, waved and went inside. I thought I was about to tear, but I didn't. Instead, I ran off into the woods and started to bark happily. I was silly to think she wasn't happy with me, but she was.

**(Ali POV)**

I walked into the house and was all giddy inside from being saved by my wolf I had called Jake. I hung up my jacket and bag and went into the kitchen. The first thing I saw was my mum, Uncle Charlie and Bella sitting at the table looking worried. "Look, I'm sorry but I got lost. Edward could have offered me a ride, but I said I would walk. I didn't know it would be that far from the school," I explained and waited for the shouting.

But what I got instead was a crushing hug from my mother and a shower of tears in my hair. "I am just relieved that you're safe. I thought something had attacked you." _You can say that again. I was and it almost killed me._ "I'm just so relieved you're safe. Are you hungry or are you tired?"

I looked at her and then at Bella. She must have understood and went upstairs. "I'm really tired, mum. It's been a long day and I just wanna lie down." My mum nodded and I went upstairs.

Bella practically dragged me into my room and slammed the door shut. "Were you outta your mind? Walking alone through the woods when a rogue vampire is on the loose? Ali, you could have been hurt or worse!"  
"I wasn't, alright. I'm here, I'm alive and I feel better," I told her. I didn't want to let her know about the series of unfortunate events, but she didn't need to know.

She shook her head and sat down on my bed. "What are we going to do with you, Ali? You seem to be getting mixed up in the same thing I was when I first arrived. Soon, you'll be stalked and tracked by this vampire." I didn't like the sound of that, but soon Edward popped through the window.

"You're late home, aren't ya?" he asked and I rolled my eyes.

"She got lost on the way home and she made us worried," Bella said and smirked at me.

Edward decided to not bother asking and I nodded. "Well, the rogue vampire evaded us and escaped. We followed his scent, but he disappeared. But I picked up another strange scent. The scent of a certain imprinter," he said and looked at me.

Bella stared at me, shocked. "You never said Jake was there? How could you leave that out?"

"It wasn't exactly Jake, but it looked like Jake in the shape of a huge wolf. I know it's crazy, but this wolf had the same eyes as Jake," I explained and they were speechless.

Before I had a chance to say anything further, Edward shook his head and turned to Bella. "I'll make sure he comes nowhere near here. Ali is the one in danger this time."

Bella gasped and wrenched away from Edward and over to me. "What's that mean?" Before I said anything, she clicked. "He attacked you, didn't he? Ali, what's wrong with you? Why do you always have Edward explain the little details? I can't deal with this anymore. If you won't tell me everything, then you aren't worth even talking to." Bella then stormed out of my room and I heard her door slam shut.

I sat down on my bed and was on the verge of tears. Edward sat next to me and comforted me. I started to sob quietly on his shoulder and he rubbed my back soothingly. "Give her by tomorrow and she'll forgive you. Trust me, been there, done that."

I felt better after that and I looked at him. "Thanks Edward, you know Bella more than I do. Except you can't read her mind which must annoying sometimes," I said and he nodded. He kissed me on the head and headed out through the window. I spent the rest of the afternoon and evening thinking about how much that wolf had the same eyes as Jake. I couldn't help but think back to the information I looked up about the Quileute tribe and how they were descendant from wolves. That got me thinking and thinking until the question came to me: is Jacob Black, my boyfriend, a real werewolf? The question kept repeating over and over in my head until I told myself he wasn't and I finally fell asleep.

Chapter 9

Jacob's true form

**(Ali POV)**

I arrived at Jake's house around half nine that morning and my mum had kindly let me borrow her SUV for the day. I got out the car, shut the door and ran up to the house and knocked on the door, but got no answer. I waited and finally the door to reveal Billy. "Hey Billy, is Jake up yet?" I asked.

He shook his head and scoffed. "That boy never wakes up on time. Come in if you want to wait for him," he said, but I shook my head.

"I'll go have a wander. When he does eventually wake up, tell him I'll be round the area, OK?" Billy nodded and I ran off the porch. I walked round the back of the house and a few birds circled around my head. One came fluttering down and I held out my hand and it landed on it. Suddenly, a few rabbits came out along with some squirrels. I don't know why, but I'm an animal magnet for some reason. I sat down on the grass, which was dry thank god and leaned against a log. A rabbit lay across my lap and a few squirrels curled around my shoulders. After five minutes of petting them, a twig snapped and they all scattered rapidly. I stood up and saw Paul emerge from the woods.

Paul was looking funnily at me and I realised I had made a mistake in coming back here. "Good morning, beautiful. You looked lost so I came here to help," he said and smiled slyly.

"I'm not lost; I'm just waiting for Jake to wake up. Billy said he was still asleep so I decided to take a walk. I can see I made a mistake in doing so," I said and took a step back.

Paul stepped forward and was exactly a few inches from me. "Don't be like that, Ali. I know we got off on the wrong foot and I wanna apologise for behaving like that. I can see now what Jake sees in you." Without warning, he grabbed me round the waist and held me in a vice-like grip.

I struggled against him and looked up at his face. "Paul, let me go now. Jake said not to try anything funny," I told him through gritted teeth.

He pulled me further into him and I could feel him pressing his groin against me. "Jake's asleep, so he won't know that I gave you a kiss," he said and leaned down.

With what energy I had in me, I pushed hard enough to create some space to knee Paul in the groin. He let me go and I stumbled back while he fell to the floor holding his jewels. "You should never try anything like that with me. I know where guys are the most sensitive," I said and turned to walk back to the house.

However, Paul must have recovered as next thing I knew, a hand grabbed my right wrist and locked it against my side. My other arm was also useless as that was locked between my leg and his arm. I looked down and saw he had used his whole left arm to lock my arms to my side so I couldn't hit him and his right arm came up across my chest, just below my breasts. He pulled me into him again and had pressed his groin up against me too. "You should never have tried that with me. I just can't take no for an answer," he said and planted a kiss in my hair. I felt sick and wanted to cry for Jake to help, but I knew Paul would never give me up. "Don't think about calling for your boyfriend's help as by the time he gets up, you'll be my imprintee." It was as though he read my mind and sneered at the last part about me being his imprint and then he kissed my ear. Just then, he licked the inside of it and I shivered from how disgusting it was. Paul, however, sneered at the ear lick. He was enjoying himself, but I wasn't.

I was started to get angry and annoyed from him trying to screw me over. "I will _never_ be your imprint, even if Jake hadn't imprinted on me. You're vile, disgusting, nauseating and, above all, sick-minded. If you think you can get in my pants with that disgusting banter of yours, you are wrong, Paul."

He said nothing but planted another kiss in my hair. I heard him inhale deeply and sigh heavily. Jake's right, you _do_ smell like strawberries," he said and inhaled deeply again.

I was about to do something, but I heard a voice call out from the woods. "Paul, let her go. Remember what Jake said?" It was Sam.

Paul turned around and I saw that Jared was with him. "But Jakey boy's not here is he Sam? Besides, I'm just getting 'better acquainted' with Ali here," Paul replied and sneered.

"Paul, you'll realise that when you are injured about what Jake said about messing with his imprint," Jared said and I smiled. "He won't like it that you're messing with Ali."

While Paul was distracted, I realised that he had forgotten to trap my feet. I used all my might to stamp as hard as I could on Paul's foot, which seemed to work as he cried out in pain and let me go. I also elbowed him in the stomach and that knocked the wind out of him. "You're fucking disgusting, Paul. Leave me alone!" I yelled at him and tried to walk back towards the house, but he stopped me. I saw Sam and Jared try to restrain him, but he threw them off. Without warning, Paul pulled me forward, put his free hand behind my head and forcefully kissed me on the lips.

After what seemed like minutes he pulled away and smiled. "That was way better than Jake now, wasn't it Ali?" he asked and I lost it. All the anger that I had built up went into my left hand and, without giving him any warning, I slapped Paul across the face.

He let go of my hand and his whole body started to shake. Sam came over and put a hand on his shoulder. "We warned ya, Paul. We said not to do it." His whole body shook even faster and he was starting to growl heavily. "Ali, get back now," Sam said and I obeyed. I backed up a few steps and suddenly, Paul exploded outwards into a dark grey wolf. I was speechless. If I had known that this would happen, I would have waited in the house.

**(Jacob POV)**

I woke up from a peaceful nights sleep and realised that Ali would be round. I scrambled out of bed and went into the living room, but found only my dad. "Isn't Ali here yet, dad?" I asked curiously.

He laughed gruffly and smiled. "She came by ten minutes ago, but I said you were still asleep. She went round back and she said to go see her when you eventually get up. Now you're up, you can go see her," he said and turned back to the fridge.

I went back into my room and pulled on a shirt. I looked out the window and saw the worst sight ever. It was what I was afraid would happen: I saw Paul holding Ali in a vice-like grip and he had himself pressed up against her. I was more than angry. I was pissed at Paul. I specifically told him not to try anything with her and he ignored me on purpose. I saw Ali knee him in the groin, making me smile, but Paul grabbed her again and I saw him plant a kiss in her hair. I was almost shaking violently, but I breathed when I saw Sam and Jared try to calm him down. Ali stamped on his foot and elbowed him in the stomach. She tried to get away again, but Paul grabbed her wrist. Sam and Jared were trying their hardest to restrain him, but didn't succeed as Paul threw them off. I was now off the edge when Paul pulled Ali to him and kissed her forcefully. That was it. I've had enough. Paul deliberately disobeyed me about not trying anything with Ali. I ran out of my room and out the front door. I looked around and saw that Paul had exploded into his wolf form. Ali was scared out of her mind now and I had to help her. "Ali, hang on. I'm coming!" I yelled and jumped over the porch railing.

She turned and saw me and then ran towards me. "Jake, run. Run, Jake, run!" she yelled back. When she was a few feet away, I jumped over her as she fell to the floor and I exploded in my wolf form. I stood my ground between Ali and Paul and growled viciously at him.

"Oh, Jake's gonna get it now, Ali. He'll never survive," Jared taunted, but I ignored him.

Paul leaped at me and I leaped at him. It should have been a normal Saturday morning, but instead it had turned into a full scale werewolf battle. Paul snapped at my throat but I grabbed him by scruff of his neck and threw him to the floor. Dirt and mud flew up and scattered everywhere. Paul lunged and grabbed me by my front leg, but I sunk my teeth into his back and he yowled in pain. He let go and I rammed into his belly, causing both of us to tumble into the woods and snap trees on the way down. From that point on, Paul and I attacked and blocked and leaped out of the way of each other as not to get any serious injuries. But I couldn't stop myself from what I did next: I ducked out of the way of Paul's attack and lunged at him, grabbing him by the throat and swinging him around. His body hit the trees, causing them to snap and bark to splinter and fly everywhere. I dragged his body out into the clearing and saw Ali, Jared and Sam standing there. When I saw the look on Ali's face, I released Paul and walked over to her.

However, when I tried to nuzzle her, she pushed me away and started to tear. "No, Jake, leave me alone," she said and scrambled to her feet. She ran to her car and got in. The engine started up and she pulled away.

I watched her drive off and phased back into my human form. Sam handed me a pair of shorts and I put them on, but I didn't move from my kneeling position on the grass. "What have I done?" I said to no-one in particular. Then I remembered. I turned to Paul and jumped up practically. "I told you to not try any funny business with her! I said to leave her alone and everything would be alright. So what do you do? You purposely ignore me and put your tongue in her mouth!" I spat and went to attack Paul, but Jared restrained me and Sam stood between us.

"Jake, violence won't solve the problem. Go to her house and explain in person. But don't expect her to forgive you," he said and Jared let me go. I ran to my car, which Ali had helped me finish last time she visited, and got in. I started it up and pulled out of the garage and sped down the road. Sam was right for definite about Ali not forgiving me. But I needed to explain why I didn't tell her. All I knew is I wanted her to understand, even if she didn't want to listen.

Chapter 10

Why didn't you tell me?

**(Ali POV)**

I stopped the car outside of Charlie's house and got out, tears streaming down my face. I got out the car and locked it up. I was heading up the gravel path when I heard another car stop and Jake's voice call out, "Ali, wait. I want to explain something."

I didn't want to listen. If I could get in the house, then I could just lock him out. But I only got as far as the porch when he grabbed my hand and turned me around. "I don't wanna listen, Jake. There's nothing to explain! I had a feeling you were one. I kept telling myself that it was impossible, but I had a feeling it was true. Why didn't you tell me?" The tears had started to form again, but I wasn't about to break down in front of Jake.

He looked thoughtful for a minute, but didn't say anything. Eventually, he did. "I didn't want to see you get hurt. You're my whole world and I couldn't bear it if Paul hurt you. I told him not to do anything funny, but he did and that got me mad, angry and annoyed. I couldn't control myself and I just let the thought of him kissing you overtake me. Ali, please understand, this is why I didn't tell you," Jake explained, but I didn't believe him.

"So those times when the wolf was outside my house was you." He nodded and I thought back to the attack on Monday night. "And the attack from the rogue vampire was you saving me," I said and he nodded again. "So, all this time you've been lying to protect me?"

He nodded and smiled sweetly. "Yes, because I love you, Ali."

That set me off. I slapped him as hard as I could, like I did with Paul, in the face. He didn't seem hurt or even bothered by what I had just done. He rubbed the side of his face and looked at me. "How can you even tell me you love me when you've been lying to me for a whole month?" He was lost for words and he tried to think of something to say, but he couldn't so he just stood there looking stupid. "Fine, if there's nothing more to say, I think it's time for you leave, Jake." I pulled my hand away and went through the door, shutting it in his face.

He started to knock on the door and soon the tears I had been holding back overflowed as I leaned against the door and slid down it. "Ali, please understand. I didn't want to see you hurt or worse. Ali, come on, I need you." When he said he needed me, I cried harder and harder. I wanted him too, but he lied to me, so I didn't want to see him again.

"Go away, Jake, you've done too much damage to turn things around now," I said through the door. He kept trying to make me let him in, but I didn't. He eventually gave up and I looked through the glass to see him get into his car and drive away. I cried for a few more minutes until I heard voices coming from the living room.

Bella and Edward came in and, when they saw me, Bella's face dropped. "Ali, are you alright?"

I looked at her and stood up. "You knew what he was, didn't you?" Even though she never said anything, I could see the answer on Bella's face. "You knew and didn't tell me? How could you, Bella? And you talk about me leaving out details," I said and ran up the stairs and into my room, slamming the door behind me. I threw my jacket to the floor and flung myself onto my bed and muffled my sobs of hurt, pain and heartbreak into the pillow. Later that day, I heard a knock on my door and Bella call through it. I ignored her and lay back down on the pillow. Jake had texted me several times, but I ignored them as they were all the same about him wanting me to forgive him. I didn't want to and I never want to. When the sky outside was completely black and the street lights came on, I changed into my top and shorts as I was gonna go to bed early. Suddenly, I heard something hit my window, followed by two more _plinks_ and I realised something was being thrown against my window. I looked at the clock and saw the green lights read 11: 39pm. I got off the bed and went to the window and opened it. I looked out and saw Jake standing there, wearing only shorts that hugged him around his waist and no shirt, showing off his well toned chest and six pack of abs. "Jake, what the hell are you doing? Is it hard to understand the concept of me not replying to your texts?"

"Ali, can we just talk about it? Stay back, I'm coming in," he said and got ready to do his fancy acrobatics that he had done other nights to get in my room. He always came after a certain time and we would just lie on my bed and fall asleep just after midnight. He would leave early in the morning, but would always give me a goodbye kiss before he left.

But now, I didn't want him to come in my room. "Jake, before you do your circus tricks, answer me truthfully. You would do anything for me, wouldn't you?"

He nodded and looked up at me. "I would give my life for you, Ali. You know I would. You're my whole world. I would even obey orders given by you," he replied.

I knew this would hurt him, but he needed to hear it. "Well, consider this a request. Never see me again, Jake."

As soon as the words left my lips, his face dropped. "Ali, please, you can't be serious?"

I nodded and a tear fell down my cheek. "I _am_ serious, Jake. Never come near me again, never try to contact me again and never see me again. We're through, Jake, I'm sorry."

Jake looked as though he would break down. "No, Ali, please don't do this. I can't live without you," he said and I felt guilty for saying everything.

But I needed a break from everything that I had become embroiled in. "I'm sorry Jake, but it's for the best. I need time to think things through. When I'm ready, I'll forgive you. But I don't know if I ever will," I told him and I shut the window and locked it, locking Jake out of my life for good. I went to bed and, I was about to switch the light off when I heard a howl in the distance: the howl of a heartbroken werewolf.

**(Jacob POV)**

I couldn't believe she never wanted to see me again. The love of my life wanted me to leave her. After she had shut the window, I phased into my wolf form, shredding my shorts in the process. I took off into the woods and, when I reached a good spot, I inhaled a deep breath and howled as loud as I could. I wanted Ali to know how lonely I was without her and how much I needed her. But I knew she wouldn't forgive me for lying to her and not telling her who I really was. I sat where I was for an hour and decided to head home. I got home and phased back into my human form. Luckily, my dad had gone to bed so I didn't need to explain to him why I was naked. I went to my room and went to the drawers and rummaged around for a pair of shorts. I pulled a pair out, slipped them on and crawled into bed. I didn't fall straight to sleep. Instead, I lay awake for what seemed like hours just thinking of what Ali had said to me: _"Never come near me again, never try to contact me again and never see me again. We're through, Jake, I'm sorry."_ Those words would haunt me forever. I rolled over onto my side and started to sob quietly until I fell asleep.

Chapter 11

He did it to protect you

**(Ali POV)**

School the next week turned out to be horrible. With Jake not being in my life anymore, I had decided to give up on both school work and life in general altogether. I was seriously regretting shutting Jake out of my life, but it was for the best. But shutting Jake out came with the price of it punching a huge hole through my chest. Several nights I had woken up screaming and crying hysterically and Bella attended to me as she knew what it was like. She told me about the time Edward left her and that Jake had been there for her. She told me she would always be there for me, as would Edward and all the Cullen family. Friday night I was gonna spend the whole weekend sleeping over at the Cullen household to try and forget all the things that went on with Jake as my house had too many memories. My mum said it was a good idea as I had told her about Jake and she said I should forgive him for what he did because she says he means too much to me. I had to admit she was right, but he left out the little detail of him being a freaking werewolf. Friday had arrived, so Edward drove me to the Cullen house.

I got out the car, went inside and Esme was the first to comfort me. "Ali, I am so sorry about what happened. I know how much he meant to you. Maybe sleeping over will be for the best." I nodded and she was right too. Being at the Cullen house was already starting to make me feel better. Alice was the next one to comfort me, followed by Carlisle, Emmet and finally Jasper. Even Rosalie told me she was sorry and gave me a hug.

Bella took me upstairs to the spare room they had and I dropped my stuff on the floor. "I feel guilty for telling him he shouldn't be part of my life anymore, Bella. I broke him, I hurt him and he must be in pain. I heard him last night, howling and showing how much he needed me," I told Bella and sat on the bed.

She came and sat next to me and I rested my head on her shoulder, eventually letting the tears fall out. "Ali, it'll be OK, I promise. Sooner or later, you'll realise that Jake being a werewolf won't matter to you. The thing that will matter is getting your relationship back on track," she said and hugged me tightly.

"I don't know if I can ever get the relationship back on track. He lied to me Bella and I don't know if I can forgive him," I said and took my head off her shoulder to look at her.

Bella still had her hands on my arms and she had a look on her face that told me she was going to tell me something important. "Ali, what he did, he did to keep you safe. He did it to protect you. Jake only lied to you because he couldn't bear to see you get hurt or worse. Edward did that to me. He lied to keep me safe, but I eventually found out. I guess getting mixed up with magical creature's runs in the family," she said and laughed meekly.

I didn't feel like laughing, so I just sighed and flopped down onto the bed. "Bella, can you go for a while? I wanna be left alone to think about things." She said she would and I heard walk her out the room and shut the door behind her. I lay on the bed for a few minutes and decided to unpack my things. Once I had finished unpacking, I grabbed my bathroom bag and went into the bathroom. I undressed and got into the shower. I turned on the water and it washed over me, cleansing away all the guilt and frustration and depression that I had built up inside me from the last week. Soon, the tears came again and I sat down in the shower and let the water mix with my tears. I didn't care if I used up all the hot water in the house, but I knew they wouldn't mind. I wasn't sure how long I would sit there, but the thing I knew was that Bella was right. Jake had lied to me to protect me and I understood it now. Emily's face must have been caused when Sam phased too near her because he got angry at something. That was the same for Jake. If he got angry and phased too near me, he might have caused me pain and himself guilt and grief. That was why he phased in front of me then. Paul kissed me and Jake was pissed about it. I was too, as Paul is vile and disgusting. After what seemed like hours, the door opened and I saw Emmet walk in. He opened the shower and stepped inside. He shut off the water and handed me a robe, which I put on. Once all the water had drained away, he sat down next to me and put one arm around my shoulder and pulled me close to him. I instantly nestled my head into his shoulder and started to cry again. He then took hold of my hand and squeezed it reassuringly, causing me to grab hold of his shirt with my free hand and sob louder into his shoulder. Neither of us seemed bothered about it because Emmet knew I needed some sort of comfort and I knew that by him comforting me, I was starting to regret shutting Jake out of my life for good.

**(Jacob POV)**

Ever since Ali had shut me out from her life, I was getting more and more depressed. I had missed school the past few weeks and phoned up to say that I wasn't feeling well. Everything I said was true. I was sick. Sick from being cut off from Ali. Dad was a bit annoyed I had cut school, but I told him I wasn't bothered because with Ali not in my life, school was nothing more than a burden. The whole gang came by to check up on me, even Paul. He kept apologising for his behaviour, but I wasn't ready to forgive him. I told him he was starting to get out of hand and he should learn to behave and control his urges around my missing angel. Saturday arrived and it was like any other day I had suffered: lonely, miserable and no Ali. I was ready to give up and run away. Start fresh somewhere.

Bella came over to check up on me and when she took one look at me, her face caved in. She rushed over to me and squeezed me into a hug. "Jake, you look terrible and when was the last time you had a shower?"

I looked away and towards the floor when I answered her. "Does it even matter now? Now that Ali is nowhere near me?" I said and sighed heavily. A tear rolled down my cheek, followed by several more. "Bella, the pain I have now is the one you had when Edward left you. It feels like a huge hole has been punched through my chest."

"That's funny as that's what Ali said the first night she told you not to see her again," Bella said and I managed to smile. "Look, it smiles at last."

I was a bit happier that Ali was sharing the same pain as me. "She's in pain too?" I asked with concern.

Bella nodded and looked at me. "She said she's regretting shutting you out of her life. She can't eat, she can't sleep without crying out in pain and she's let her grades drop in school. Jake, she wants to forgive you but she's not ready. Ali told me when she's ready, she'll forgive you. She also says that she misses you heavily and dearly, but can't bring herself to tell you that you can go back to her," Bella said and I warmed up.

"She said all that? She really wants me back?" I asked and she nodded. "Wow, she really _does_ care about me."

"Of course she does, Jake. Ever since she met you, you've changed her for the better and she's never been happier." Bella squeezed my hand reassuringly and I smiled. "I gotta go, but I'll update you every so often," she said and hugged me again. She walked out of my room and I heard her drive away. So Ali was sharing the same pain as me. I felt much better because since Ali was regretting shutting me out of her life, she needed me near her. But I was willing to wait until she forgave me so I could hold her and smell her heavenly scent and keep Paul at a distance. But this much I knew for sure: Ali was in despair, just like me, and we both needed each other to fix the pain.

Chapter 12

Baseball with the Cullen's

**(Ali POV)**

I woke up in the Cullen household to find an extra blanket covering me and the robe Emmet had gave me last night when I was sobbing hysterically into his shoulder. I blinked several times so my eyes could get adjusted to the light that was pouring through the glass doors in my room. It was Sunday morning and looked to see none other than Alice and Esme sitting on my bed with Rosalie kneeling beside me. "What happened last night?" I asked cautiously.

Alice and Esme looked at each other and, before they had a chance to speak, Rosalie sat on the edge beside me and grabbed my hand. "You were screaming and crying uncontrollably. You were like Bella was when Edward left her. It was her all over again. Ali, you were unable to stop screaming like a mental patient. It took Bella an hour and a half to calm you down so she could comfort you. When you fell back to sleep, we stayed with you to make sure it didn't happen again. But you didn't," she explained and I gasped in surprise. "Is it stopping Jake from seeing you that's causing you this pain?" she asked.

I nodded and I felt the tears starting to come. "Ever since I told him to stay away from me, I've never wanted him so badly beside me. I'm ready to take him back," I said and, to my surprise, Rosalie enveloped me in a hug.

"It's OK, Ali. We're here and we're willing to accept you taking him back," Rosalie told me while rubbing my back soothingly. She pulled away and smiled at me.

"Thank you, Rosalie. That's really sweet of you," I said and Alice came over and squeezed me.

"I thought you would never stop with the screaming. I was almost upset about it and nearly cried myself," she said and I wanted to cry but I held back the tears. "Ali, if you didn't stop, I dunno what I would have done without my best friend going back to her sweet, innocent self."

I smiled and laughed at her comment. "Alice, I wouldn't have gone anywhere, except to a loony bin. But I'm alright thanks to Bella," I told her and I could feel her squeezed me a bit closer.

"I'll start fixing you some breakfast, sweetheart," Esme said and kissed my forehead. She went out the door and downstairs. Rosalie and Alice helped me get dressed and then helped me downstairs like a child.

The first person to barrel towards me and hug me tight was Bella. "Oh Ali, you're alright. I was so worried and scared," she said and held me at arms length. "Carlisle told me it was you're regret and guilt towards telling Jake to stop seeing you that was causing the violent screaming and hysterical sobs. But after I calmed you down, you stopped and were sweating like mad," she explained and I cringed at me sweating. "Esme and Alice cooled off your sweat until you were sleeping peacefully again. They stayed, along with Rosalie to make sure it didn't happen again. Luckily, it never happened."

I smiled and thanked her for helping me through the night. Carlisle came over and did an examination to make sure I was in good condition, which I was and then I sat down as Esme placed a plate of pancakes and omelettes in front of me. "Thanks Esme. I'm starving from screaming last night," I said as I tucked into the pancakes. She ruffled my hair and placed a kiss on my head. Emmet turned on the radio and Christina Aguilera's 'Not Myself Tonight' came on. "Turn it up, Emmet. I love this song," I said and he did. Me, Alice, Bella and Rosalie started singing along to it. Esme and Carlisle smiled and continued fixing breakfast for Bella. Jasper, Edward and Emmet stuck whatever was available or near them in their ears and went back to doing what they were doing. The song finished and all four of us stopped singing, laughed and did a group high five. The boys unplugged their ears and went to help Esme and Carlisle wash the dishes that I and Bella had finished eating off.

"Carlisle, can we go and play baseball today? There's a storm scheduled for later this afternoon and Ali can come too, please?" Alice asked and I looked shocked.

"I didn't know you guys played baseball. But is the storm necessary for it?" I asked and Emmet nodded.

"It's so we don't get heard by any passing people," he explained and sat down next to me. "We play baseball during a thunderstorm as it's the only time we can."  
"What do you say Ali? Fancy playing baseball and having fun for the day?" Jasper asked and leaned against the counter.

Everyone looked at me thoughtfully for a moment as I contemplated my answer. "Yeah, I'll go and have a game."

As soon as I said that, Alice squealed loudly and hugged me tightly. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, Ali. I knew you would say yes as you don't like to disappoint me," she said and kissed me on the cheek.

"It's not that she doesn't want to disappoint you Alice, more like you wouldn't give her a choice and drag her along," Edward said and I nodded. "See, she even agrees."  
Alice looked at me and I thought she was going to break into tears. "Alice, I would say no if I had a choice, but I think it might take my mind off Jake for the day," I told her and she brightened up again.

"It'll help for definite and you'll experience how we play baseball," Carlisle said and came over and put his arm around my shoulders. "How we play is better and more extreme and physical."  
I looked at him and giggled. "Let me guess, Emmet climbs trees to retrieve high balls?" Emmet nodded and gave me a hug. "You're welcome for me coming to play baseball, Emmet," I said before he had a chance to say thank you. I ran upstairs with Alice and Bella to wrap up for baseball. Hopefully it would make me feel better and give me a decent night sleep tonight back home.

**(Jacob POV)**

I woke up from my deep slumber and had a feeling, during the night, that Ali was in serious pain. It put me in pain when I felt she was in pain. I got up and threw on a shirt and my trainers and went into the kitchen. I fixed myself some breakfast and ate.

My dad came in and saw I had a pained expression on my face. "Still missing Ali, aren't ya Jake." He said it as though it wasn't a question and I nodded.

"She made me feel alive and happy and more energetic. But since she learned the truth about me, she ran out on me and I've been lost ever since, dad." I finished my breakfast and washed the plate and went to sit on the sofa.

My dad rolled himself over and put his hand on my shoulder. "Son, she'll forgive you sooner or later as she thinks the world of you. Bella told me when she came by the other day to check on ya," he said when he saw the expression on my face. "Cheer up; she'll be back before you know it."  
He was so confident that Ali would get back together with me, but I didn't feel as confident. If anything, I felt worse. For the past 3 weeks, I have felt nothing but sadness and misery as I haven't been able to hold her in my arms. Even Paul has been bugging me about how I must be upset that she left and I said that it was his fault. "I hope you're right, dad. I hope she comes back before long." I thanked him for building up my hopes and ran outside. I tied my shirts, shorts and trainers to my legs and phased. I took off into the woods and, after finding the clearing I felt that I could be alone, I lay down and rested my head on my front paws. _Ali, please come back to me soon. I miss you terribly._

_You keep hoping and she will for definite._ Sam was in his wolf form and heard me.

_Don't worry, Jakey boy. Ali seems to be a forgiving person_, Jared thought.

I sniffed heavily and started crying. _It just hurts not to feel her against me or rubbing my fur or tickling behind my ears._ I let out a small howl that showed I was in less pain than I was before but I still felt pain. I, Sam and Jared just talked to each other after that while I told them how much I missed her and how I wanted to see her again. But I wanted more than to see her: I wanted to make love to her. I wanted to show Paul who Ali really belongs to. I wanted to make her mine forever.

**(Ali POV)**

We arrived at a deserted field and Emmet and Jasper set out the bases. I had decided to wear a pair of jeans, my best running shoes, a long sleeved top and sweater and a thick hoodie. While everyone was setting up who was gonna bat and who was going to field, Bella and I sat down and started talking some more about Jake. "I can feel I hurt him, Bella. Every night, I hear a sad howl from him and it makes me depressed. I just wanna see him again and tell him I'm sorry for what I've put him through," I said and Bella nodded.

"He really wants to see you too, Ali." I looked at her and realised she went to see him. "I went to make sure he was alright. Ali, when I got there, he was in turmoil. He wasn't eating well, it looked like he hardly slept and he told me he hadn't been to school for the past 3 weeks. He's been lying to everyone about how he feels because he doesn't want to show he's in pain. He misses you, Ali, and he wants to be with you again."

I was about to say something, but Esme came over and said Bella was to umpire and I was going to bat. "I know you might not know how to play baseball, but try your hardest," she said and I nodded.

Alice stood on the pitcher's mound and waited until a loud crack of thunder echoed over the field. "It's time," she said and stretched a few times.

Rosalie batted first and hit the ball straight into the trees. "I can see why you need the thunder. That's gotta be a homerun," I said to Esme as Edward ran after it.

"Edward's pretty fast. For someone his age," Esme replied and I watched as he disappeared into the trees.

Rosalie ran around the bases and, as she was about to make last base, the ball flew through the air and Esme caught it. She put it down on the base as Rosalie slid to it, but didn't get there in time. "You're out," Bella said as she called it. I heard Emmet whoop as Rosalie playfully punched Bella on the arm.

"Almost got it, but Edward beat ya," I said to Rosalie and she smiled.

"Let's see if you can outrun him when it's your turn," she said and stood next to me. Carlisle went up to the plate next and hit the ball. Emmet and Edward both leaped into the air for the ball, but hit each instead and fell to the floor, laughing and shoving each other playfully. Carlisle got a homerun himself and I high-fived him as he went past. Jasper batted next and hit it into the trees, but Emmet climbed up one and caught it, calling Jasper out. "My monkey man," Rosalie smirked and I shook my head. I was right about Emmet climbing trees to retrieve high balls.

Soon, it was turn and I was nervous. "There's nothing to worry about, Ali. Hit the ball and run as fast as you can," Jasper said and I nodded.

I turned towards Alice and I saw her smile in encouragement. I breathed evenly a few times and readied the bat. Alice threw the ball and, with all the energy and strength I had built up in my arms, swung the bat and it collided with the ball, sending it flying off through the air and into the trees. I heard Rosalie, Bella and Alice shout run as I stood there dumbstruck that I hit the ball. I ran as fast as I could and saw that Edward was near the ball. I pushed myself as fast as I would go and, just before the ball reached Esme; I jumped through the air and rolled past final base before she caught it. Alice squealed in delight and I lay flat on the ground out of breath. "That was AWESOME!" I yelled and Jasper and Carlisle helped me up. "I didn't think I could do it, but I did."  
Alice came bounding over to me and we hugged each other tightly. "Oh, that was cool, Ali. You _are_ good at baseball." Suddenly, her face went blank and she came back looking worried. "They're coming and they'll be here soon," she said and I didn't understand.

I grabbed Edward's arm as he came to us. "What's going on? Who's coming?" I asked frantically.

Edward looked around at the rest of his family and they all stood protectively in front of me and Bella. "We shouldn't have brought you here. It's dangerous," Edward told me.

Alice came over and put her arms around me. "It's the rogue vampire. He's picked up your scent, Ali. He's coming to kill you," Alice told me as I gasped with horror.

Chapter 13

James' second visit

**(Ali POV)**

We all waited anxiously for the rogue vampire to come and it seemed like it was taking ages for him to arrive. Just then, a heavy mist swirled in and three figures stalked towards us. Two of the figures were male and the third was female. They all looked frightening and malevolent in a group. Even on their own, they would still be scary. "Get behind us and don't give yourself away," Edward said and there was no arguing with him there.

Alice came and stood beside me on one side and Jasper took the other side. "It'll be OK, Ali; we'll make sure you won't get hurt. If he tries to come one step too close, we'll push him back." Alice grabbed my hand and I felt completely safe with her words. Emmet and Rosalie stood in front of me and Carlisle and Esme took up the front of the pack. Bella squeezed in between Jasper and me and grabbed my other hand and Edward stood in front of me and behind Emmet and Rosalie. We all waited and finally, the three rogue vampires stood not four feet from us. I could see them clearly now. One of them was a tall, black vampire with black hair that hung like dreadlocks and he carried the baseball. The woman had wild, orange hair that made it look as though her head was on fire. The final vampire was the same size as Edward and built close to Jake. He was the most amazingly beautiful yet scary one of the three. Somehow, when he looked at me, I seemed to recognise him and that's when I realised he was the rogue vampire who attacked a few weeks ago. He didn't seem to recognise so I just stayed calm and collected.

"Hello, my name is Carlisle and this is my family: Esme, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Bella and Ali," he introduced and pointed to each of us in turn.

The black vampire stood forward first. "My name is Laurent and this is Victoria and James," he pointed to the other two and James' eyes lingered on me. "May I ask what you are doing playing baseball out here?" Laurent asked, throwing Carlisle the baseball and caught it.

"It's the only place we can play where we aren't disturbed or heard by passers-by," Carlisle responded and Victoria eyed him closely. I looked over and saw Alice watching James and so were Edward and Emmet.

"I don't suppose you could use three more players?" he asked and I knew that was a bad idea. All the Cullen's did too and it could put me in further danger.

"We were just wrapping up, but I think we have time for another game," he replied and threw the ball at Laurent, but Victoria caught it.

"I'm the one with the wicked curve ball," she said proudly. Everyone started to head off, but James remained standing and eyeing me carefully. Edward growled quietly in his throat and James turned away.

However, a gust of wind blew through my hair and James instinctively caught the scent, turning sharply towards me. "I thought you looked familiar, Ali." James stepped forward, but all the Cullen's went back in a protective shield.

"The girl is with us. Leave her alone, James," Carlisle growled.

"You try and touch her, you're dead," Emmet said and James laughed.

"I would like to see you try," he replied. Everyone was ready to strike and Bella picked that moment to back up slowly without actually causing a scene. She tugged at me and I backed up, but I almost tripped.

James sped towards me and wrapped his arms around me. He pressed himself up against me and smelled me. "You are a stubborn child, aren't ya?" he said and squeezed me tighter, causing me to lose my breath. It reminded me of the Paul incident. "You have a strange scent. It reminds me of a dog or a werewolf. You've been imprinted on, haven't you sweetie?" he sneered and grabbed my hair, pulling my head to one side. He sniffed up and down my neck and growled happily. I let out a small whimper and was on the verge of tearing in fear, but I needed to remain strong. "How about I make you my mate and let Victoria turn you into one of us?"

As soon as he said her name, Victoria came over and pushed a strand of hair out of my face. "You're so pretty, almost as pretty as us, sweetheart." She then touched the side of my face and I pulled off her. "She's feisty, which makes her more interesting."

She reached out her hand again, but I avoided it. "Don't you dare touch me," I spat, causing her to backhand slap me across the face.

"You need to respect your elders, Ali. It's rude if you don't" she smirked and James pulled my head back to the side. I mouthed the words 'help me' to Alice and she nodded. "Don't squirm; it'll make it less quick. The less you squirm, the quicker it'll be over." James licked down my neck and I shivered.

As Victoria was about to make her move, she was flung forcefully to the ground by Rosalie. "We warned you not to touch her," she spat and picked Victoria up and threw her across the field. This caught James off guard, so Edward, Emmet and Jasper flung themselves at James, causing both of us to fall to the ground. He let his grip slacken and I wriggled out, but he grabbed my ankle. Edward, Emmet and Jasper had put their bodies on top of James to stop him from moving, so I kicked him in the face and he yelled in pain and let me go. Laurent had escaped into the forest, while Esme, Alice and Rosalie faced off against Victoria.

"Bella, get Ali out of here and run as fast as you can!" Edward yelled and struggled against James' movements.

Bella grabbed me and I jumped up. "Come on, we gotta go now!" she said and I ran with her into the trees on the other side of the field.

I looked back and saw the girls and Carlisle blocking Victoria from getting to me. However, James had freed himself and threw the boys off and over the field. "You can't run from me, Ali. I'll catch you no matter what!" he yelled and laughed triumphantly.

"Ignore him and run," Bella said and I did. Unfortunately, she tripped over a root and I stopped to help her. However, James had caught up and walked past her. "Don't worry about me; just run and I'll get Edward," she told me and I nodded. I ran into the trees and didn't look back. Then I remembered something: a certain some_one_ had rescued me from him before and he could do it again. _Jake, help me. He's after me and the Cullen's can't hold him. You're my only hope and I need you. Please help me, Jake. I love you._

**(Jacob POV)**

I was sitting in the living room in my house and I suddenly felt that Ali was in trouble. I bounded out of the house and ripped my body apart until I was a wolf. I sniffed the air and ran in the direction of Ali. _Sam, Ali's in trouble. That rogue leech is after. I'm on my way there now._

_We'll finish up here and help you out_, he thought back.

But I knew he wasn't the one with a vengeance. _Don't bother; this is between me and that son-of-a-bitch. He hurt her, he hurts me. I'll call if I need help_, I replied.

_Good luck and give him a growl for us_, Jared said and I pushed my legs as fast as they would go. I sprinted further on and weaved in and out of the trees, following Ali's scent and that was overtaken by the leech. I kept running and running, ignoring the cries of pain my muscles gave as I needed to get to Ali and soon, otherwise she was dead. I reached the inner ring of the scent and realised I was close.

_Jake, you're almost there. He's closing in and Ali won't be able to run much longer. She's trapping herself like a wild boar. You need to hurry or she'll be dead in less than five minutes_, Sam said and I barked with determination.

I kept pushing myself and making my muscles ache like hell, but if I stopped now, my angel would become a literal one. _Just hold on for a few minutes, Ali. I'm coming and I'm ready to rip a vampire to pieces_.

Chapter 14

Jacob rescues Ali again

**(Ali POV)**

I was running for my life and on a path I didn't recognise. All I knew was that James was after me and I was going to be turned into one of them. I was out of breath and ready to give up and just face my fate. I stopped running and saw that I had lost James for now. I leaned against the closest tree and panted heavily, trying to catch my breath.

Suddenly, I heard him call out, "Ali, where are you? Come out, come out wherever you are," he taunted and I gasped in horror. He sounded close and I would be dead soon. I slid around the tree I was leaning against and pressed my body up as far as it would go. I then clamped my hands over my mouth and breathed through my nose. "There's no use trying hide. Your scent is calling to me and I'll find you soon. And then, you'll be one of us and with me." I muffled my sob at being his mate against my hands. The thought of making love to James made me sick and I wanted to cry out loud. I waited for a few moments and looked around the tree. He was searching for me, hunting me, stalking me. Like some kind of prized animal. I took my hands away from my mouth and counted to ten and looked around again. I saw James had his back to me, so I took the opportunity to make my way quietly onto the safe path. I know he would follow my scent, but if I could make it back to the Cullen's, then I would be safe. I walked as quickly and quietly as I could and, when I was sure I was out of range of James, started to run through the trees. I ran as fast I could and pushed my muscles into overdrive. Soon, I heard him calling out for me and running after me, closing in faster than what I had hoped. I hid behind another tree and watched him run past me. I then sprinted off in another direction and looked to see if James was following me, walking backwards slowly. Unfortunately, James appeared behind me and grabbed me in a bear hug and started to crush me. "Scream all you want, Ali. No-one will hear ya once I'm finished breaking every bone in your body," he sneered and squeezed harder and harder. I started to gasp for breath and finally, I swung my leg and hit him in the knee. James let me go and I fell to the muddy earth, panting and gasping for air. I looked to see him stumbling over the undergrowth, holding his knee in pain. Suddenly, James snapped his head up and his eyes were wild with hunger and anger. "You are _really_ testing my patience now, Ali." He snarled viciously and I got up and ran. I didn't know how far I got before I tripped over and rolled over to see James leaning over me. "It seems that the prey has trapped itself. It must be my lucky day," he glowered and got ready to strike. I saw part of a tree branch that looked like it would break apart. I reached for it and swung it hard, hitting James across the head. It didn't get him off unfortunately. It just made him even more angry and determined. "That wasn't a smart thing to do," he growled and pinned my arms to my side, pressing his body up against me and he started to move his groin up and down me like we were making love. James was about to bite me when a huge shape grab him by the arm and flung him into the trees, snapping a few to pieces. I sat up and watched as James and the shape, which I saw was my favourite wolf, battled each other and threw attacks and ducking at the right moments. After what seemed like a while of battling, the two mystical creatures stood facing each other and staring each other down. Finally, James broke the silence between them. "You can't keep her safe forever. You'll let your guard slip one time and then, that's when I'll get her. When you come back one time, she'll be in pieces and her blood will be spilt everywhere," he said and took off towards the field.

The wolf watched to make sure he wasn't coming back and then turned to me. As soon as I caught a glimpse of those eyes, my heart stopped beating. It was him; he heard me. "Jake. . ." was all I could manage before I lost consciousness and blackness overtook me.

**(Jacob POV)**

After the leech ran away, I stood my ground to make sure he wasn't coming back. He never did, so I turned towards Ali. As soon as she took one look at my eyes, she lost her breath. "Jake. . ." she gasped before she lost consciousness and fainted. I was so glad she was safe, but I needed to get her home. I walked over to her and nuzzled her, but she didn't open her eyes. She was breathing peacefully, which I was overjoyed about.

I tried to slip my nose under her to get her on my back, but I had trouble. _Sam, I need help. Ali fainted and I can't get her on my back._

Sam came out the trees and phased into his human form. "Let me get her on," he offered and picked her up and set her gently on my back. "Take her home, but don't let her fall off," he said and I nodded. I took off quickly but carefully for Bella's house and didn't stop running until I got there. Luckily, her mum and Charlie were out, so no-one needed to explain what happened to Ali and why a wolf was helping her.

I barked three times in succession and the door opened. Bella looked out and gasped with shock. "Ali, what happened to you? Edward, ask Jacob what happened," she said while tending to Ali. I saw Alice come out with Carlisle and Emmet, who picked her up gently and took her inside. Bella and Carlisle followed her while Edward and Alice stayed.

Edward looked at me and fell to one knee. "Jacob, thank you for bringing her back," he said and I nodded.

"Where was she? How did you find her? Is she hurt badly?" Alice asked the questions rapidly, but Edward held his hand up.

"Alice, give Jacob a chance to explain the series of events." He looked to me and nodded for me to start.

_The rogue vampire was about to turn her so I knocked him away by grabbing his arm and flinging him off her. We battled each other for a while until he vowed to kill her and took off. Ali lost consciousness, so Sam came and put her on my back and told me to bring her here_, I explained while Edward told Alice.

She then looked at me and smiled. "Thank you, Jacob. If we both lost her, as she means a lot to us, I dunno what we would have done," she said and patted my head. She gracefully glided up the stairs and into the house.

Edward went and sat on the porch and I sat next to him. "Jacob, go and get some rest. Ali will be fine, trust me. Carlisle will keep her alive and well," he said and I nodded. I walked down the steps and turned towards Edward, but he was a step ahead of me. "I'll call you when she wakes up." He held out his hand and I hit my paw on it like a high five. I barked my thanks at him and ran off into the woods.

I reached my house where Sam and the gang were waiting. "Hey, is she gonna be alright?" Sam asked and I nodded.

"Carlisle's gonna take care of her," I replied as I phased and dressed in the shorts Sam had brought. "Edward said he would call when she woke up. I'm so glad I got there in time or she would be dead or one of them." I winced at the thought of my sweet, innocent Ali being turned into a vampire. We waited and it had been four hours since I had dropped Ali off at home. Edward said he would call when she awoke and I prayed to God she would, very, very soon.

**(Ali POV)**

I awoke from what seemed like a long nap and the first thing that hit me was a bright light coming through the windows. I rubbed my eyes and tried to sit up, but a sharp pain shot through my ribs. I looked and saw that my right hand was in the early stages of healing and I lifted my shirt to see several bruises around my rib cage.

The first person to come through the door was none other than Bella, who rushed over and pulled me into a hug. "You're finally awake. Carlisle was worried you weren't gonna wake up as you were in a bad condition," she explained and soon she started tearing.

I rubbed her back soothingly and pushed her back so I could look at her face. "Bella, have long have I been asleep or out or whatever you wanna call it?" I asked and waited for the answer.

Carlisle appeared at the door and leaned against the frame. "Ali, you've been out for at least 5 days. I told the school about it and they said that they would give you as much time off as needed to recover properly."

I was both relieved and upset because I was awake but I had missed a whole school week. "What happened after I fainted?" I asked Bella.

"Jake brought you home and Carlisle attended to you and you were asleep for so long that we would leave you. You woke up to eat and got to the toilet, but apart from that, you were asleep mostly," Bella replied and squeezed my hand.

"Jake saved me, I know that much. He fought James off and then when I looked at his eyes, I fainted. He brought me here?" I was so pleased that Jake was there and then I remembered he would be worried. "I gotta call Jake and tell him I'm alright," I said and tried to get out of bed, but Bella and Carlisle pushed me back.

"Edward called him and Jacob said he would come by tonight. He's been worried about you and he thought you would never wake up. But when he heard you were awake, he was 'howling' for joy," he joked and I laughed. I lay down on my pillow and felt my eyes closing. "Come on, Bella. She needs to get some more sleep and rest. Bella, tell Monica and Charlie I'll come by tomorrow to check on her," I heard him say and that was the last thing I heard as I fell asleep after that. I woke up to see my mum sitting on the bed and holding back the tears. "Mum, I'm fine, don't worry about it," I assured her, but she was on the edge of shedding tears.

"I know, but I just can't accept the fact that my baby almost got hurt. Luckily, Carlisle says you'll make a full recovery and be back to school in time for Prom," she said and squealed at mentioning the word 'prom.' Oh god, prom was the last thing I wanted to talk about. "Anyway, how are things going between you and Jake?" she asked and I felt warm inside.

I smiled at her and remembered him coming over tonight. "He's calling tonight and we'll make it up. I've forgiven him even before he's begged for forgiveness," I answered and she smiled.

"I hope you two get back on track with things soon enough as you make the cutest couple," my mum reminded me and I nodded. She kissed me on the head and told me to sleep off everything as I would be allowed a lie I tomorrow morning. It was Saturday tomorrow and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"I thought she would never leave," a voice made me jump and I saw Edward hiding behind my door. "She can talk when she starts, can't she?"

I lowered my eyes at him and crossed my arms. "How long have you been there?" I asked and he laughed.

"Long enough to hear that you and Jake are cute together," he replied and I threw a pillow at him, but he caught it.

Just then, Bella came in and looked surprised. "So, you're hiding in here now, are ya?" she asked.

Edward was about to respond, but I beat him to the punch. "Yes, he is and he's harassing me really weirdly," I said and opened the window fully. "Get him outta here before I do something I'll regret later."

"But first, what would you say if Jacob was here? There must be something that you want to tell him and I think this might be the best time to practice the speech," Edward said and I looked towards my bed.

"If Jake were here, I'd tell him I was sorry for yelling at him and saying never to see me again and I forgive him for the secrets he kept from me. Thanks to Bella, I understand he did it to make sure I didn't get hurt. I mean the world to him and he loves me as much as I love him and if he wants to apologise a thousand times, I'll forgive him after the first one. I realise now he does what he does to keep people like me safe and now I know what I want to say to him: Jake, I love you and forgive you. I just wish he were here so I could tell him," I said and sighed.

"You already have told me," a voice I instantly recognised said and I smiled. I turned around and saw Jake standing near the window, arms folded across his chest a smile on his face.

Chapter 15

Ali and Jacob 'make up'

**(Jacob POV)**

I watched as Ali had trouble forming words as she was surprised I was here. Without warning her, I closed the gap between us and pulled her into a hug, wrapping my arms around her and pulling her tight against my chest.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and rested her head on my shoulder. "You have no idea what I have been through when you weren't near me," she whispered and I smiled.

"I have a pretty good idea what you've been through," I replied and kissed her hair.

"We'll leave you two alone," Edward said and dragged Bella out of the room and shut the door.

When I heard them going down the stairs, I pushed back a bit and looked in her eyes. "I've missed you so much, Ali. I've never wanted to do this so badly." With that, I planted a kiss on her lips and led her to the bed. I lowered her down on it, using my arms as support and finally lay her down, wrapping my arms around her and kissing her passionately. I missed doing this and I missed her badly for the past 3 weeks. Ali tightened her grip around my neck and laced her fingers in my hair. I planted kisses along her neck and went back to her lips. After a while, I broke off and lay next to her and she rested her head on my chest.

"Jake, do you hate me for what I did?" she asked and sat up and I looked at her in shock. "I mean, I understand if I hurt you and I don't care if you hate me for abandoning you," she said and I could see tears forming in her eyes.

I sat up and wiped the tears away with my thumbs. I then placed my hands on either side of her face and rested my forehead on her. "Ali, I could _never_ hate you for doing what you did to me. If anything, _I_ should be the one apologising for not telling you the truth. I was just afraid _you_ would leave _me_. But that's probably silly because you spent so much time with me as wolf and you weren't afraid," I said and kissed her again.

Ali laughed and rested her head on my shoulder. "Jake, I wasn't scared of you when you were a wolf. I had this feeling that it was you all along, but I wasn't sure. And when I saw those eyes, I knew it was you and you were just protecting me from James. I would never leave you for doing that," she told me and I smiled.

I knew she wouldn't leave me for not telling her I was a wolf. She hadn't been scared of it before she knew it was me and she wasn't scared now. "So, what was the reason you told me we were through?" I asked, puzzled.

"I was so angry with you not telling and annoyed at myself not realising it sooner that I said things I didn't mean. It just came out and I just needed a break to understand everything. I never meant to cause you so much hassle," she explained and turned my head so I was looking into her emerald eyes. "You mean too much to me Jake for those things to stop us being together. I love you and that's all that matters, right?"

I smiled and kissed her nose, making her giggle. "Right, everything that came between us is nothing compared to what it means to me to be with you again," I told her. "And I love you too." I lay back down and Ali did too, resting her head on my chest. I automatically wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer and tighter. After everything that we've been through lately, I never wanted her out of my sight again. And then I remember how much I wanted to show Paul he couldn't have her. I never wanted to have sex with Ali so badly. "Ali, I know this might be too sudden, but I was just thinking about something?"

She sat up and sat down on my stomach and looked at me. "And what were you thinking about?" she asked curiously.

In the heat of the moment, I lost control and wrapped my arms around her waist and we fell backwards onto the bed. "Ali, I want to make love to you and make the connection I've wanted to so badly since I met you," I told her and she looked upset. "What's the matter? Oh, I came on too strong didn't I? Son-of-a-bitch, I always does that."

She then turned my head towards and I waited for rejection. "Jake, it's not that I don't wanna have sex, which I do greatly, but I'm afraid you might forget how fragile I am and just lose control, you know, 'dominate' me," she said and I sighed.

I looked at her and she was right. My animal instinct would _definitely_ take over and I would forget how fragile she was. I would hurt her and that would hurt me. "Ali, I would never hurt you. I would even take it slow and gentle until you were ready. You know I respect your decisions," I told her and kissed her lips softly.

Soon, she smiled seductively and forcefully pushed back and sat on my stomach. "I lied, _I'm_ the one who's gonna dominate _you_," she said and I sat up and pulled her head towards me, closing the space between our lips. I hesitated, but then put one hand up the back of her shirt. "Take it off, you know you want to," she breathed against my lips. I didn't think twice about it as I pulled the shirt over head and threw it to the floor. I saw she wasn't wearing a bra and that made my 'little Jake' begin to move. To complicate matters further, she pressed herself up against me and I felt it harden further. I then took off my trainers and her shorts, to reveal no underwear and I was fully erect by the end of it. I threw my shorts off onto the floor and, thinking back to the movie Watchmen, I went to sit in the computer chair. However, Ali grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "Jake, what about protection?" she asked, concerned.

I hadn't thought about protection, but then I remembered what Sam said about the first time him and Emily had sex. "Ali, this might sound strange, but we can't wear condoms. If we did, the latex would melt due to our extreme body heat, but don't be worried as Sam told me something that eased me. And it only applies to if we have sex three times in the same night. The first time we have sex, like now, there is a hundred percent chance of no pregnancies and that is for definite. The second time round, there is a fifty-fifty chance, meaning it could go either way. And the third time, you will get pregnant, no doubt about that." After that little explanation, she still looked worried. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "Ali, I'll go slowly since it's your first time, I promise," I reassured her and went to sit in the computer chair. The lights in the house were off and the street lights were off too. The only light coming in through the window was from the moon. Ali came over and hovered over me, wrapping her arms around my neck. Ali took a deep breath and, looking almost as eager as me, lowered her body down onto me, causing both of us to gasp. She tightened herself around my neck and I tightened my grip around her waist as she moved up and down like she was a professional. Keeping her hands locked around my neck, Ali leaned back and showed off her bare breasts and manage to keep the rhythm going too. After a while, she came back and we started kissing. I decided we needed another level to this, so I pushed both of us back onto the bed and threw the sheets and duvet over our naked bodies while I gently thrusted inside of her.

"Jake, you know what you want and I'm OK with it. Just do it. I want it just as much as you do," she said and she knew I wanted to go faster. So I quickened it and it felt good. I went faster and thrusted harder and Ali didn't seem bothered by it. I tightened my arms around her waist and kissed her fully on the lips while I moved around inside her. I soon realised I was ready to let go, so with the amount of time I had left, I thrusted as fast and as hard as I could. Ali let go of my neck and grabbed the sheets on the bed and started to moan with pleasure. I kept thrusting as fast and as hard as I could until I emptied myself inside her, causing both of us to moan out in pleasure.

**(Ali POV)**

I was resting my head on Jake's chest and listening to his heartbeat. It was so soothing, I was almost falling asleep. But I managed to keep myself awake and looked up at him. "Jake, what we just did was amazing. Who knew you were like that?" I asked him and smiled at him. He smiled back and kissed me on the nose.

"Well, you were just as good. You seemed like a pro," he replied.

I giggled and looked at the purity ring on my hand. "I guess I don't need this anymore," I said as I slid it off my finger and placed it on the side table next to my bed.

As I was pulling back my hand, Jake grabbed it and placed it against his chest, keeping his hand on top of mine and tightened his other arm around me. "I wonder if we woke up the house with our little make up session," he said and laughed huskily.

"The way we went on, we would be lucky to wake the whole street," I replied and snuggled closer to his, nestling my head under his chin. Then a thought occurred to me. "Jake, why did Paul ignore you when you told him not to hit on me? Did he think I would fall for his charms or was he just trying his luck?"

He was quiet for a minute and finally spoke. "I think it was a bit of both. But you denied him and made me proud."

I blushed and snuggled closer, Jake tightening his hold on me. "I would never do it with Paul. He's too gross to even kiss or hug. He's nothing compared to you," I told him and suddenly shivered. "Hold me tighter," I whispered and he did.

"I will _never_ lose you again. Not to Paul or even that leech that started grinding you. You're too special, Ali and I am glad I was blessed with someone like you." He tilted my head up and kissed my lips, eventually flipping us over and wrapping his arms around me again.

I went around his neck and he started on my neck and went down to my chest before going to my jaw line and then back to my lips. He went back to the original position, placing me on his chest. "Why is your heartbeat so soothing? It makes me want to sleep."

He looked at the clock and looked back at me. "It's only 3 in the morning. Go to sleep and I promise you I'll be here when you wake up." I felt my eyes beginning to close and the last thing I heard before I went completely to sleep was Jake saying, "You have nothing to worry about. I'll be here for all eternity."


	5. Chapter 5: Jacob imprints on Ali

Chapter 1

New Town, New Start

**(Ali POV)**

The day my dad and brother died was the day my life ended. The truck appeared out of nowhere and hit the car before they had a chance to see it. They were pronounced dead at the scene and I couldn't get the images out of my head. Three months after their deaths, my mother announced that we were moving down to Forks in Washington and going to live with my Uncle Charlie and my cousin Bella. Oh, by the way, my name is Alison Swan, but I prefer to be called Ali. That's what my mother calls me as did everyone back in Georgia. I'm seventeen years old with brown hair that goes to the middle of my back with dark blonde highlights and green eyes that show a tint of blue and grey. I wasn't the tallest person back home, being 5'6" and weighing in the vicinity of 179lbs. For the past ten years, my mother has made me wear a purity ring on my right hand as a sign to show her I'm still a virgin, but it'll never come off as no guys ever went out with me back home. Speaking of guys, I received several letters from Bella before we had told them we were moving in with them about her boyfriend Edward Cullen. When I read them was when I found out he was a vampire. Naturally, you'd think I wouldn't go and live with them after reading that, but I was curious about him and his entire family being vampires. I had dozed off and rested my head against the car window for the drive down to here and awoke when my mum touched my shoulder. I yawned and stretched and rubbed my eyes to wake my self up. "Are we here already?" I asked sleepily.

"Yeah and Charlie has come to welcome us with Bella," she said and got out the car. My mum and Uncle Charlie were related through marriage as my dad was Charlie's brother. My mother kept her last name as Swan as she said that my dad would remain with her if she kept it and he seems to as back home my mother worked as a forensic scientist and she got a job at the local police station doing the same thing. On the salary she was on, my mother bought me an iPod, an iPhone and was on the verge of getting an iPad for my eighteenth birthday, which was in eight months.

I got out of the car and the cold wind whipped at my face as soon as I stepped out the car, making my hair wrap around my face. I looked at the house and saw Charlie standing and talking with my mother. He spotted me and waved and I waved back. I shut the car door and stared at the house. It was a two-storey building with faded red paint and a porch that looked as though it would collapse with the slightest movement. Charlie's police cruiser was in the drive as was Bella's truck. I looked around and spotted Bella coming out the front door.

"Ali, you're here!" she cried and ran down the steps towards me. I smiled and embraced her in a hug. "I missed you so much! We haven't seen each other in, what, ten years?" I nodded and smiled at her. "So, are you OK with me dating Edward with him being what he is?" she asked and I could hear the concern in her voice.

"Of course I am. Why would you ask that? I couldn't be happier. At least you _have_ a boyfriend," I said and sighed.

"Hey, you'll find someone before you realise it," Bella reassured me and pulled me into another hug. That's what I loved about Bella. She always told me to keep my head high and look at life positively. "Come on, time to say hello to my dad." With that, we both walked up to the house and onto the porch.

"Nice to see you again, Ali," Charlie said and hugged me. I always enjoyed the company of Uncle Charlie as he always made me smile whenever I was feeling down.

"It's great to be here, Uncle Charlie," I replied and looked at him.

"You sure you're OK with us staying here, Charlie?" my mother asked.

"Yeah, it's not everyday my favourite niece and sister-in-law come to visit. Come on inside with you're things and get settled in. The place is stocked with food so you're not gonna starve," Charlie replied and helped us with our luggage. My mum had brought three cases with her and I brought a large case and a small one along with my shoulder bag. "Bella, take Ali up to her room and get her settled, will ya?"

"Come on, you're room hasn't changed a bit since you were last here," Bella said enthusiastically and practically shoved me upstairs and made me trip over my cases nearly. I dragged them into a room opposite from Bella's and looked around. My room hadn't changed since I was last here. The bed was against the far wall and the two windows had the same curtains when I was a kid with Bratz on them. There was a desk on another wall and a chest of drawers next to it. Finally, I noticed the wardrobe too on the final wall. All the furniture was oak and had a dark varnish finish to it. The walls were painted white, but it looked darker thanks to the weather, as did the carpet, which was actually dark blue but looked black due to the weather.

"You're right, Bella. It hasn't changed one bit," I said and smiled. I never felt more at home.

"I'll let you get rested and call you when food's up," she said and I nodded. Bella left and I heard her footfalls on the stairs. I went over and opened the window overlooking the backyard where I saw a forest. The cool air hit me and I breathed it in. I was thankful for it as the room made me hot. I took off my jacket and hung it up in the wardrobe. From then on, I started unpacking my cases, putting my shirts, bottoms, socks and underwear in the chest of drawers and my jackets, coats and shoes in the wardrobe. I slipped of my Osiris trainers and put them at the foot of my bed. I grabbed a halter top and shorts and laid them out on my bed as my pyjamas. I never wore full pyjamas as I sweat a lot whenever I wear them. I fell onto the bed and sighed. It was as soft as I imagined it. I rested my head on the pillow and found my head sank right into it. I closed my eyes and fell asleep without warning. Several hours later, my mother's voice called up the stairs telling me dinner was ready. I woke up and looked at the clock. The green light read 17:26 and I realised I had been asleep for four hours. I got off the bed and went downstairs and I could smell the familiar smell of chicken and bacon pasta with mushrooms and garlic bread.

"Hey sweetheart, have a nice nap?" my mum asked as she served the food onto the table.

"Yeah, that bed's really comfy," I replied and took my seat next to Bella and my mum. We all tucked in and started eating. Dinner went by really quickly as we all engaged in conversation about what Forks had to offer and what we were going to do while we were here. That's when my mother sprung it on me.

"Ali, I signed you up to attend Forks High School. You start first thing tomorrow morning," she said and smiled. I smiled back, but it was a forced smile.

"Hey, Edward's coming over later and I think it would be great if you met him, Ali," Bella said and beamed at me.

"Yeah, that would be great. I've heard some interesting things about him," I said and winked at her. After chatting for another ten minutes, mum and Charlie washed up while me and Bella went upstairs into my room and chatted about school.

"Are you sure you don't mind me hanging around with you at school? I don't want to start hovering over you like some lost puppy," I said and flopped onto my pillow.

"No, I don't mind. Besides, you'll get to meet Edward's siblings at lunch aswell as everyone else," she replied and squeezed my hand. "You'll fit in, trust me." I couldn't help but smile.

"Bella, there's someone here to see you," my mum shouted up the stairs.

"That'll be Edward. Come on, you'll like him," Bella said and grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the room and down the stairs. That's when I saw him. Edward was weirdly beautiful and handsome. He was quite tall and slender with copper coloured hair and dark eyes. His skin was pale, paler than mine. But I knew that was due to him being a vampire and I got giddy at the thought. I was meeting a real vampire. I squealed inside. "Hey, you're early," Bella said and kissed him.

"I couldn't wait to see you," he replied and hugged her

"Edward, this is my cousin Ali. Ali, this is Edward," Bella introduced us.

I held out my hand to him. "Bella's told me a lot about you, but I didn't believe it until now," I said and, to my surprise, he took my hand and kissed it.

"Bella's told me all about you and I think she was wrong about certain things," he said and smiled, showing two rows of pearl white teeth. "You're much prettier than what she described you as being."

I was taken aback by what he said and giggled girlishly. "Wow, no one has ever called me prettier. Except my mother," I said and looked at him. _This conversation is turning into a joke fest for him. I'm really stumped for something to say and I'm starting to embarrass myself_, I thought.

"You're not embarrassing yourself. It must be hard to talk about who I really am in front of your mother," he said, causing me to jump back in shock. I then realised he must have read my mind and heard what I was thinking.

"Why don't you three go upstairs and chat while Monica and I talk about where the school is located," Charlie said and we rushed off upstairs.

"God, that was really slow. I thought they would never let us leave," I said and opened the door to my room.

"Yeah, being with a vampire must have made you all choked up," Edward said and smiled.

"Well, that made it more annoying. I just wanted to say that I think it's so cool my cousin is dating a vampire. By the way, never read my mind without telling me again. And that goes for the rest of your family. Be sure to tell them that, please. I don't want to have to deal with a bunch of vampires replying to my thoughts negatively," I told Edward sternly.

He laughed and nodded. "Yeah, I promise they will know about you getting used to vampires and how you get freaked out by our abilities."

I thanked him and flopped down onto the bed, letting out a small sigh. "Don't you think it's weird that I'm not afraid, or supposed to be afraid, of what you are, Edward?" I asked him.

He smiled and looked at me. "No, I don't think it's weird. I mean, Bella was the same. She didn't look the other way and look where we are now," he said and kissed the top of Bella's head. "What's with the ring?" he asked, motioning to my hand.

I looked at it and sighed, well, more like grunted. "My mother makes me wear it. It's a purity ring and it shows to her that I'm still a virgin. Last time I checked, no boys ever came near me as they never wanted to go beyond friendship. So, here I am seventeen years later and without a boyfriend. It actually doesn't bother me when I see other people as a couple," I explained and twisted the ring around my finger.

"Ali, don't be down. Like I said when you arrived, you'll find someone when you least expect it," Bella said and crawled over and pulled me into a hug.

I couldn't help but hug her back and smile. She always made me feel better. "Thanks, Bella. That cheered me up," I said and smiled, making her smile back.

"Well, I better get going. It was nice meeting you Ali and you're welcome to meet my family tomorrow at school," Edward said and hugged me. I was expecting to be crushed, but the hug was surprisingly gentle. "And no, I don't give bear hugs. Maybe Alice, but that's about it," he said and raised his eyebrows.

"What did I say about reading my thoughts, Edward Cullen?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"I have to go as my parents are expecting me. See you tomorrow Ali," he told and walked out the door.

I heard his footfalls on the stairs and him saying bye to my mother and Charlie, then the front door slam and his car pull away. "You're right Bella, I did like him. Although the mind reading got on my nerves. Is his whole family like that?"

"No, they're nice. But I'll warn you now. Rosalie will probably ignore you as she doesn't take kindly to strangers. But apart from that, everyone else is nice. It's like Edward said, Alice will take an instant liking to you as she loves meeting new people." From that point on, it was nothing but her explaining the Cullen family to me and me asking questions, which she answered in detail. Around midnight, my mother said we should go to bed as school was in the morning. We finished our chat and used the bathroom together, still talking about Edward's family. When we finished, me and Bella hugged each other goodnight and went our separate ways. I changed into my top and shorts and went over and closed the first set of curtains. I closed the window I opened when I got here down until there was a gap big enough to let some air in. As I was about to close the curtains, I noticed something in the distance coming out of the forest. Despite it being almost dark, the hazy light of the moon lit up what appeared to be a wolf. We stared at each other for a while until it went back into the trees. I watched the spot where it had appeared for a bit longer until I closed the curtains and went to bed. But I didn't fall asleep as I kept thinking about the wolf. What caught me as strange was that it seemed larger than an average wolf I saw at the zoo back in Georgia. At around 1:30 in the morning, I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep, my thoughts and dreams focusing on nothing but the wolf.

Chapter 2

First Day of School

**(Ali POV)**

I woke up to my alarm ringing and my phone playing 'Wake Up' by Hilary Duff, telling me to get my lazy ass outta bed and off to school. I looked at the clock on my phone and saw the numbers read 7:23am. I grunted and flopped down hard onto the pillow. I was falling back to sleep when a bright light blared in my eyes and I shot up to see my mother opening the curtains. "Come on, sweetie, time to get up and get ready. Do you want to miss your first day of school?" she asked and pulled the duvet off my head, exposing me to the morning light.

"Yeah, that would be a letdown," I mumbled and got out of bed.

"Well, get dressed and have breakfast as me and Charlie are taking you and Bella to school this morning," my mum said and left me.

I grabbed my bathroom bag and shuffled across the landing into the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I brushed my teeth, had a shower and dried myself off when I finished. I got redressed in my pyjamas and unlocked the door, but nearly walked into Charlie on the way back to my room. "Oh, morning Uncle Charlie. Sleep well?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I woke up early this morning with a pain in my back. But it subsided after five minutes and I got back to sleep. You sleep alright, Ali?" he asked.

I nodded and yawned. "Yeah, but I didn't get to sleep properly until half one this morning. When I went to bed last night, I thought I saw what looked like a wolf. I know, it sounds crazy. But I'm sure I saw it." With that, Charlie headed downstairs and I went back into my room to get changed. I changed into a pair of jeans with Rhinestones down the leg and at the bottom hem and a denim skirt that is attached to it, a light blue halter top, dark blue sweater and denim jacket. I slipped on my Osiris trainers and grabbed my new school bag. After that, I grabbed my iPhone and iPod and stuffed then into my jacket pockets. I went down to breakfast and saw everyone already at the table. I sat next to Bella and she had started on breakfast. She had a bowl of cereal with her and was flipping through a magazine. I instantly noticed that it was one I brought with me. "Isn't that my magazine you're reading, Isabella Swan?" I asked, using her full name. She scowled at me as she hated her full name being used.

"Yes I believe it is, Alison Kerry Swan," she shot back.

I shrugged and grabbed some toast and a toasted waffle. "It doesn't bother me when you use my full name. Everyone used it back in Georgia all the time, from my friends and teachers and even my own mother," I said and took a bite of the waffle. "Besides, Edward doesn't use my full name. Which is strange considering he seems like a proper gentleman?"

Bella rolled her eyes and took a drink of her juice. "Anyway, you looking forward to starting school?" she asked.

"Not really, but it'll take my mind off other things," I said and sighed, resting my head on the table.

"It's not that bad. Edward and his family will be there, so you'll have already some friends," she said and hugged me.

I rested my head on her and smiled. "You're right, I'm sure Edward's sibling will like me. Except for Rosalie, who, like you said, will hate me." We finished breakfast and we all gathered up our things as it was time to go. We all went in my mum's Land Rover and we set off for the school. The drive wasn't that long and we arrived out front. I and Bella got out and I looked at the school. The building was a normal looking building with red brickwork and several smaller buildings interconnecting with it. "Wow, even the prisons you see on TV are more interesting than this (!)" I said sarcastically and shut the door.

My mum rolled down the window and gave me a kiss goodbye. "Now, Charlie said we're both going to be late home so see if you can get a lift home with Edward. If he's taking Bella home, he may aswell take you home. Have a good day sweetheart," she said and I smiled.

"Enjoy yourselves, kids," Charlie said and with one final beep of the horn, my mum drove away.

"Welcome to hell, Ali," I said and slung my school bag over my shoulder.

Bella looked at me and interlocked her arm with mine. "Don't be like that, Ali, I was like that when I first started, but I came to enjoy it. I'm sure you will too," she said and pulled me towards the main office.

When we got inside, I saw none other than Edward standing there already. "Oh, great, just what my days needs. Some mind reader to tell me not to worry and to look up and keep my head high, you get the picture," I said and looked at him.

He smiled and laughed. "Don't worry; I won't freak you out on your first day at school."

"Here, I got your schedule and a slip that has to be signed by your teachers and handed in at the end of the day," Bella said and handed me several pieces of paper.

"Great, another reason to hate school," I mumbled and looked at my schedule. "Maths, Biology, English Literature? What the hell kind of school is this, a torture school?"

Bella grunted and grabbed my shoulders. "It'll be alright, Ali. Edward and I have several classes with you, so we'll help. Let's go before we're late," she said and they led me out to our first lesson, which was Maths.

I handed the teacher the slip and he signed and motioned for me to take a seat. This day was going well as I didn't have to stand up and introduce myself. Let's hope I can go through my first week without doing it. I took a seat behind Edward and next to Bella, since it was the only seat left. "Well, that went better than I thought. No introducing myself to the class and I'm sitting with my cousin and Count Dracula here," I said and winked at Edward when I said that. He rolled his eyes and watched the front of the class as the teacher called for attention. After he explained what we were doing today, he set us to work and said we could chat quietly amongst ourselves. From then on, Edward, Bella and I chatted about the rest of the classes and what they were like. The next bell signalled the end of the lesson and the start of lesson two. We went to the second lesson, which was none other than Geography, and I had the slip signed again. Once again, the teacher told me to sit without introducing myself.

"See, you're getting away without introducing yourself to the class. So, what do you think _now_?" she asked and stared at me with Edward.

I looked at them both and nodded. "It's better than what I expected." With that, everyone went back to work and the lesson was over before we knew it. The whole school piled into the cafeteria and I queued with Edward and Bella. Edward bought a bottle of water and waited for me and Bella. Bella got a tuna salad and coke, while I bought a chicken pasta salad, two cookies and a bottle of water. Both of us paid and we went to sit. I followed Bella and Edward and realised where we were headed. "Let me guess, those three are your family?" I said, motioning to three people who looked similar to Edward.

"Yeah, my adopted siblings. If you're wondering, Alice isn't here yet, so prepare yourself because you will like her," he replied and we sat with them.

I was nervous to be sitting with four other vampires, but I took a deep breath and sat down. I immediately recognised Rosalie, from the expression she was giving me. "You must be Rosalie. It's obvious from the look you're giving me. Bella said you wouldn't take kindly to me, but I accept that," I said and started eating.

"Edward, who is this smartass bimbo sitting with us?" Rosalie asked and tightened her hold on her bottle.

"'Smartass bimbo?' Yeah, that's real original," I said and took a drink of water.

"You wanna go now, bitch or should I kill you when you are alone," she responded and squeezed the bottle so hard, the top flew off and water flowed over the top.

Edward intervened before I did anything else. "Both of you calm down. You don't want to make a scene do you?"

"She might, but I won't," I said and finished my pasta salad.

Rosalie was about to respond, but Emmet calmed her down. "Don't start anything, Rosalie. She's only trying to be nice," he said and turned towards me. "You must be Ali, right? Bella said you would probably be rational with Rosalie."

"Me being rational with her? More like she's being rational with me," I said and smirked at Rosalie who knitted her eyebrows together with anger. "You're Emmet, I'm guessing," I said and he nodded. "You know, you're exactly how Bella described you, right down to the pushy attitude." I heard Bella start choking on her food and I quickly avoided her gaze and held in a laugh. But I ended up letting it go.

"Emmet, I swear I didn't say that. You know me too well to say things like that," she said and I could feel her look over in my direction. I looked up and she was. "You promised you wouldn't say anything about me saying he had a pushy attitude," she said through gritted teeth.

"Bella, I _said_ I wouldn't say anything, I didn't promise it. You just assumed I would," I grinned and turned back to Emmet. "You must go through a lot of pain having to sit with my cousin," I told him and beamed at her while I ate a cookie.

Emmet, surprisingly, nodded and I knew he was playing along. "You're right; I do endure torture sitting with her. I'm relieved when she goes home after school. That way, I get peace and quiet," he replied and we both started giggling. I was starting to like Emmet more and more.

I looked over at Bella and she was looking hurt by our comments. "Don't take it personally, Bella. We're just having a joke. We love you really," I said and reached across and squeezed her hand.

She smiled and looked at me. "I can see you and Emmet are starting to become fast friends."  
I nodded and thought about the pun. "We definitely have become _fast_ friends," I said and Emmet and Jasper burst out laughing.

"That's good, fast friends. I like it considering our super speed and all," Jasper said and I looked at him with cute eyes.

I stopped myself in time. "You're Jasper and I think you manipulate the emotions of everyone around you. I just had a taste of that."

He looked at me curiously, but then relaxed. "Bella warned you, didn't she? About what I can do with emotions. I can't help it. I do it without thinking about what's happening," he said and looked away.

I thought he was cute and sweet and I let out a big sigh. "He is just like a teddy bear. Can I take him home with me?" I asked and looked around the table. Edward nodded while Bella shook her head and, when they saw what the other had done, broke out into an argument. The rest of us decided to ignore them and I turned back to Jasper. "What do you think? Would you like to come home with me?"

He was about to say something, but closed his mouth. "No, I don't think so. That would upset my girlfriend," he said.

"It wouldn't bother me. I wouldn't miss you one bit," a voice said from behind me and I turned around. A pixie-looking girl with short brown and a nice face was standing behind me. "Hi, I'm Alice and I'm guessing you must be Ali," she said and I nodded. "What's going on with the love birds here?" she asked, motioning to Edward and Bella, who were still arguing with each other.

I rolled my eyes and Alice sat next to me. "I asked if I could take Jasper home with me and Edward said yes, but Bella said no, so now they're fighting and have been for about five minutes now," I explained and looked at them. "Alright, I get I can't take him home so just shut the hell up!" I yelled at them and they stopped arguing.

"He started it," Bella said and pointed to Edward.

He was about to contradict, but I intervened. "It doesn't matter who started it, but I'm ending it," I said and looked at them with narrowed eyes. "I will kill both of you if I had a chance."

"Oh, I like her a lot," Alice said and giggled. "Wanna be best friends?"

I nodded and we both hugged. "You were right, I do like her," I said to Bella and finished my cookies and water. Just then the bell rang for afternoon lessons. Luckily it was Biology for two hours, so I had Bella and Edward to contend with. "What are we doing, dissecting frogs?" I said on the way to class to Bella.

"No, we're starting a new project," she replied.

I handed the slip to the teacher and he signed. Once again, no pep talks to the class. I sat down and did a little victory dance which nobody apart from me saw. "I got through a whole day of not introducing myself to the classes. I'm so lucky and Biology is one of my favourite lessons." The rest of the lesson went by quickly as the teacher explained the agenda and we did the work he had assigned. Near to the end, the teacher expressed interest in finishing off the work at home and handing it in next lesson. The bell went for the end of school and everyone piled out.

"Hey, Ali, I was wondering if you would like to come over at the weekend and meet my parents?" Edward asked when we got to the parking lot.

"Are you serious?" I asked and he nodded. "Yeah, I would love to," I said and he smiled.

"Great, I'm taking Bella over too, so I'll take you aswell," he said and opened the car door for me. I had asked for a ride home and he said he would be honoured to take me. The drive home was short as Edward and Bella told me all about Dr and Mrs Cullen. Carlisle was a doctor who worked at the local hospital and Esme stayed at home, but so did the love she spread around.

"See you later, Ali," Edward called as me and Bella got out the car. Bella and I waved him off and we went inside. The rest of the day also sped by and before I knew it, mum and Charlie were home. We all had lunch together and around 11 that night, we all headed to bed. I used the bathroom first and went to bed. I changed into my top and shorts and closed the curtains. But before I did, I noticed the shape I saw the other night and the moonlight revealed it to be the same wolf too. Only this time, it crept closer to the house and stopped a few yards from it. I saw it more clearly this time and the fur on it was a copper colour. The size made me realise it _was_ larger than the average wolf. It turned to leave but before it did, I was sure it smiled at me and then it sprinted off into the trees. I went to bed, relishing in the thought of seeing both the wolf closer up this time and meeting Edward's parents at the weekend.

Chapter 3

Meeting with the Cullen's

**(Ali POV)**

The rest of the school week seemed to fly by and before I knew it, Saturday had arrived. Today was the day I was going to meet Edward's parents. My mother had let me go and visit as she thought it would be nice to meet the rest of Edward's family. I had trouble deciding what to wear, but in the end settled for a simple top and matching sweater, my favourite jeans with attached mini skirt and my DC trainers. I grabbed my phone and stuck it in my pocket and went downstairs to wait for Edward. Around 10 that morning, Edward arrived and my mum said to enjoy ourselves and not to get into trouble. Bella and I got in the car and Edward drove off. Again, the drive was short since Edward kept telling me more about his parents. Within minutes, we had arrived and I gazed in awe. I got out the car and looked up at the house. It looked liked a mansion from the outside and it looked the same on the inside. All the walls seemed to be made of glass, but I could see some were made of wood panels. The house had three stories and was definitely larger than any of the mansions I had seen in Georgia.

"Impressive, isn't it," Edward said and pushed me towards the door. He opened it and I walked in, followed by Bella and Edward. "Anyone here?" he asked as he closed the door.

"It's more impressive inside than it is outside," I remarked.

"Thank you, you're very obliging," said a voice and I turned to see it belonged to Esme.

"Carlisle, Esme, this is Bella's cousin Ali. Ali, these are my adoptive parents, Carlisle and Esme," Edward introduced us and they stepped towards us.

"It's nice to meet you, Ali," Carlisle said and we shook hands.

"Same here, Dr Cullen," I said

"Ali, call me Carlisle," he said and smiled.

"Ali, it's a pleasure to finally meet you," Esme said and gave me a hug.

"Thank you, it's a pleasure for me too, Esme." I returned the hug.

"Hope you're hungry. We're having Chinese," Esme said and walked towards the kitchen.

"Yeah, Chinese is my favourite. I bet Bella told you that," I said and she nodded. "What didn't she tell you?" I asked and followed her and Carlisle into the kitchen.

"You're IQ," said a familiar voice and I saw Rosalie in the kitchen with Emmet, Alice and Jasper. "Apparently it's probably a good thing she didn't. We can guess it by looking at you," she sneered and eyed me viciously.

"Rosalie, babe, don't start. Ali is a guest, try and be civilised," Emmet said and winked at me. "Anything in particular you want, meat-wise?" he asked as he chopped some chicken and beef.

"Just whatever it is you're chopping. Chicken and beef are the only things I have with a Chinese," I replied.

"Simple things, just like you," said Alice and she hugged me. "I'm so happy you said yes. Now we can have some fun," she squealed and jumped up and down excitedly.

"Please let it be fun that I'll enjoy, Alice. I don't want to do something that I find less fun," I told her and she smiled.

"Don't worry, I won't do it until after we eat," she assured me and smiled.

While Esme, Alice and Rosalie, no surprise there, worked on finishing preparing the meal, I and the rest settled down into the living room. "So, what do you think of Forks, Ali?" Emmet asked me as he settled into the spare seat next to me.

"Less bright than Georgia, weather-wise, but I'm still liking it," I replied.

"You can't change that unfortunately, Ali. If you could, you would have to make it rain less," Bella said and rested her head on Edward's shoulder.

We chatted for another ten minutes about what I did back in Georgia and my personal and social life until Esme called us in for dinner. Dinner went smoothly and all of us chatted and laughed amongst ourselves, talking about what my dreams were and what I enjoyed in life the most. "I don't think we have met anyone as interesting as you in our years, Ali," Carlisle said after I explained a story involving my best friends back home and the dogs they owned.

"Well, it's not everyday you can actually tell the teacher the dog ate some homework. I didn't even think it was possible until I saw Rodriguez literally eat Phoebe's homework. I only thought it was possible in cartoons," I said and ate the ice cream that had been placed before me. It wasn't a bowl of ice cream. It was more like a sundae that was 2 feet tall. "By the way, this sundae is delicious. Esme, I don't know how you do it," I said.

She just smiled and patted my hand. "I'm glad you like it. You're probably the only person apart from Bella who has touched it."

When dinner was over, Alice and Jasper brought out Dance-Dance Revolution. When I looked at them, they smiled. "Bella said you had a thing for it, so we thought we would get it for you," Jasper said.

"Wow, thank you. That's so unexpected. Bella, sweetie, stop telling them things or I may have to punch you," I said and smiled sweetly. She knew I was messing with her and hugged me. "OK, who's gonna go first then?" I asked and all eyes landed on me. "Seriously, it's been ages since I played it," I said, but still they insisted until I gave in.

"Don't worry, we'll let Emmet go up against you," Edward said and pushed Emmet forward.

"Oh, I go up against big boy. I guess this will make things very easy," I smirked and walked past him.

"Up to the point he loses it and tears your throat out for beating him," Rosalie said and let out a little snort.

I ignored her and turned to Emmet. "What song is it we're going to be dancing to?"

"I thought about it and I had no clue, until now," he said and pressed the start button.

When I saw what song it was, I dropped my face and looked at him "JLS? The Club is Alive? You can't be serious," I said and put my face in my hands. "Oh well, I suppose it's better than nothing." I took off my jacket, handed it to Bella and tied my hair up so it wouldn't get in my eyes when I was playing. "By the way, I haven't played this for ages, so I may be a bit rusty. But don't worry, I'll catch up." Emmet didn't know it, but I was the Dance-Dance Revolution champion 4 years in a row back in Georgia, beating the original champion Nancy Turnbull.

"Oh, I'll go easy on you then. But I should warn ya, I'm a mean machine when it comes to Dance-Dance Revolution" he said and hit 'START'. The song started up and we mashed the directional pads with Emmet missing the first seven while I got all perfects. From then on, Emmet started losing concentration when he saw me hit the pads like I was a professional, which I was. Whenever there was music, it kept saying freestyle, so I mashed any directional buttons and got perfects for all, making my score rise up to above 45, 000 points. The rest of the song played out and Emmet was losing by 3, 000 points each time while I was getting either perfects or greats. To piss Emmet off further, I kept doing handstands and spins on the mat while hitting the buttons and I could see the envy in Emmet's eyes. However, Alice, Bella, Edward and the rest, apart from Rosalie, were cheering for me. When the song finished, I mashed the last button and it said perfect. The scores showed the winner as Emmet finished with 53, 980 points while I got 92, 990 points as a voice said "Player 2 wins" and me and Bella cheered and hugged.

Emmet looked like he had been hit by something in the face and I turned to him and said, "I was the reigning champion back home in Georgia for four running years. Don't you think I would lie just to throw you off and then show you how good I am?" I smirked and turned to high five Jasper and Edward and Alice hugged me.

"I'm impressed, Ali. I didn't think anyone besides me was that good," he said and hugged me to show he respected me.

"Well, maybe we could have a rematch someday to decide who the best is once and for all," I said after he released me. "Maybe everyone else could take sides and bet." I looked around and saw everyone nod and smile.

"You're on, Swann. Say you come by next weekend and we have that rematch?" Emmet said and I nodded.

Before I knew it, it was time to go home. I hugged everyone goodbye, apart from Rosalie who just glared at me and snorted her goodbye. Edward drove us home and when we returned, we said goodbye and he was looking forward to seeing us on Monday at school. We got in the house and saw that Charlie and my mum were in bed. Bella locked up the house and we quietly went upstairs. We both used the bathroom at the same time while we got ready for bed. "I like Edward's family, especially Alice and Emmet. Carlisle and Esme seem to like me, as does Jasper although he does keep his distance," I told her and I saw her smile.

"I'm glad you do. They seemed pleased to meet you. Esme was really interested in you and Carlisle thought you were interesting." We finished up in the bathroom and went our separate ways.

I changed into my shirt and shorts and put on a hoodie as it was a bit colder. I looked out the window and saw the wolf again. This time it seemed as though it wanted me to go outside. I glanced at the clock and saw the lights read 11:04pm. "One trip outside wouldn't hurt, will it?" I said aloud and decided to go. I tiptoed downstairs and unlocked the front door, holding my breath as it creaked open. I stepped out and shut the door, looking around for my wolf. That sounded so weird, calling it my wolf. I whistled for it and got no reply. I decided to sit on the steps and I leaned against the porch beam. It seemed like it was taking forever to come, so I rested my head against the beam and closed my eyes. Next thing I knew, I was being nudged by something and I opened my eyes to see the wolf. It backed up a bit and sat down immediately and its tongue hung out the corner of its mouth. "Wow, you _are_ beautiful and big. Way bigger than what I thought," I reached out my hand and it moved forward to allow me to touch it. I started patting the head and it rested it in my lap. Naturally, people would be scared of a wolf this size, but I wasn't as this wolf was really tame. I sat there for another five minutes and stopped petting it. "I gotta get in. It's getting late and everyone would get pissed if I was out here. But, you can come back tomorrow at the same if you want to," I said and it started to lick me with happiness. It stopped licking me and I got up and went inside. Before I did, I turned around and went to it and gave the wolf a kiss. It seemed to like that as it starting wagging its tail happily and nuzzled into me again. "OK, I'll see you tomorrow," I said and went inside.

**(Jacob POV)**

That was probably the best moment of my life. She kissed me on the head and told me to come by tomorrow. I was so happy; I sprinted off into the woods. I decided to call for everyone's attention and let them know that I had imprinted. On Bella's cousin, I might add. Oh, those eyes were like emeralds and that hair looked like chocolate with streaks of caramel in it. She smelled gorgeous, apart from the fact she smelled of vampire, so I assumed she must have visited Edward's family. She was the most wonderful and beautiful girl I had ever seen. When I got to the middle of the clearing, I howled and waited for a while. Soon, enough I saw Sam, Jared and Paul come out. We all phased back into our human forms and put on a pair of shorts each.

"Dude, what was so important, or at least important, to call us here. I was about to score with Kim," Jared said and I ignored his comment.

"It better be important, otherwise I'm gonna have to kill you, Jacob," Paul said, but I knew he wasn't serious. Whenever Sam was there, Paul would never do anything stupid.

"Guys, I think I may have imprinted," I said and looked at them.

"What do you mean 'you think?" Sam asked and had a confused look on his face.

"Well, Bella's cousin moved to Forks a few days ago and I picked up her scent and followed her. Now I'm sure I imprinted on her," I explained and Sam nodded.

"You're right there, Jacob. You definitely have imprinted on Bella's cousin. What's her name, anyway?" he asked.

I smiled and sighed happily. "Alison, but I've heard her being called Ali. She has pretty eyes, pretty hair and is just pretty in general."

Jared and Paul started to burst out laughing. "Aww, our little Jacob's in love. Well done, dude. We thought you would never get over Bella," Paul said and high fived Jared.

I rolled my eyes and Sam put his arm around my shoulder. "You know something Jake. This is probably the turning point in your life. You seem to have stopped trying to compete with Edward for her love and now you imprint on her cousin. I'm proud of you, Jacob," he said and we walked off back home.

Chapter 4

Jacob Black

**(Ali POV)**

I woke up from a peaceful night sleep after dreaming all night about the wolf that I had meet in person. It was wonderful to actually see it up close and personal. I could remember everything about it: the dark brown eyes, the russet-coloured fur and the size of it. My theory is that it's got bigger bones than a normal wolf. I got up and got dressed, heading into the bathroom for a shower. I finished off and dried my hair and went downstairs for breakfast. I grabbed a bowl and some cereal and sat down at the table. My mum and Charlie were in the living room and so Bella and I were left alone. "So, what's on the agenda for today, Bells?" I asked as I ate my cereal.

"Well, we're all gonna visit Billy and Jacob Black today," she said and flipped through another of my magazines.

I gasped and covered my mouth to stop a squeal. "Do you mean 'Uncle' Billy Black?" I asked and she nodded. I meet Billy when I was younger, though I never really meet Jacob, his son. Ever since I saw him, I kept calling him 'uncle' as he seemed like an important part of my family. "Are we visiting him today?"

She nodded and closed the magazine, putting it on the table. "Yeah, you're gonna see him again and meet Jake. You know, he told me he was excited about meeting you after I told him what you were like. He never really got a chance to meet you, so he's really pleased to finally see you," she said and crossed her arms.

Soon, Charlie came into the kitchen. I finished my cereal and washed my bowl. "So, ready to meet 'Uncle' Billy, Ali?" he asked and I nodded.

We all went in Charlie's cruiser this time and we pulled out onto the road. After a short pause, my mum asked me if I enjoyed spending time with the Cullen's. I told her everything that happened and how I beat Emmet at Dance-Dance Revolution. She seemed pleased that I was enjoying spending time with Edward and his family. Soon, we pulled up outside of the Black's house and Charlie killed the engine. We stepped out and I sighed. It was just how I remembered it from when I was a kid. "Nothing ever changes around here, does it?" I asked Bella and she shook her head.

"Yeah, the only thing to change is Jacob. He gets taller everytime I see him. Come on, let's go see Uncle Billy," she said and interlocked our arms. We walked up to the porch and Charlie knocked on the door.

Soon, the door opened and I saw Billy in his wheelchair. "Charlie, I'm so glad you came to visit. And I see you've dragged Bella and Monica along. How are you, Monica?" he asked as my mum kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm well, Billy you seem to be doing well." He nodded and smiled.

"Well, Jacob keeps looking out for me and never lets me down. Whatever I need, he's there," he replied and wheeled himself back from the doorway.

But my mum stopped him. "Oh, by the way, I would like you to meet my daughter, Ali," she said and I stood next to her.

"Hey, Uncle Billy," I said nervously and waved.

It took him a while, but he finally recognised me. "My god, Ali, you _have_ changed. Bella said you were getting prettier, but I didn't take her seriously. Give your Uncle Billy a hug." We embraced each other and I felt him smile. "Wow, I can't believe it's really you. The last time I saw you, you were only eight and about 3 feet shorter."

"Well, I have grown just a bit," I said and brushed some hair out of my face.

Billy wheeled back from the doorway and motioned for us to come in. "Come on in, you must be cold standing out there. Charlie, get some beer. Monica, get some snacks. The game starts soon." I had forgotten Billy and Charlie were into the big game. The new season started and my mom was also a sports fanatic.

I knew Bella didn't want to be part of this, so she asked where Jacob was. Billy said he was outside in the garage and Bella practically dragged me out the house and towards a small shed. But I stopped her before we reached the garage. "What happens if Jake doesn't like me?"

She rolled her eyes and put her hands on my shoulders. "He will, Ali, he will. Didn't you hear me say he was excited to meet you? Come on, let's see what he's up to," she said and pulled towards the garage again.

**(Jacob POV)**

I was underneath my car, a Volkswagen Rabbit to be exact, checking to see if it was still working. Luckily, it was, so that was a relief. I heard the door open and Bella called out. "Jake, do you ever not work on that car?"

I laughed at her question. "No, because it means too much to me," I replied and I heard her scoff.

"Wow, you're right Bella, he _is_ obnoxious. Guess I should have took that part seriously," a voice said and I recognised it wasn't Bella. Suddenly, a familiar scent went up my nose and I realised that the voice belonged to her cousin.

I pushed myself out from under the car and there she was. It was like looking at the face of an angel. The chocolate and caramel hair, the emerald eyes and finally, the smile that reminded me of the night I first meet her properly. I stood up and held out my hand and she shook it. "Jacob Black, but you can call me Jake. Wow, so you're Bella's cousin? I can't believe I'm really meeting you. You're even more amazing that what Bella described you as being. I mean, she was right, but it's a hundred times better in person."

"Wow, you seem quite the charmer don't you?" she replied and laughed. When I saw that smile, I knew two things had definitely happened. One was that the smile made me go weak at the knees and two, I had imprinted on Ali for definite. How could I not? "Hello, Jake, are you alright?" she asked and I realised I must have zoned out.

"Yeah, I guess meeting you has clouded my head," I told her and laughed.

"Oh, cool, this your car?" she asked and went over to my rabbit. "Let me guess, Volkswagen Rabbit, 1986?"

Now I was 100% certain I had imprinted. Apart from being hot, awesome and beautiful, Ali knew about cars. "Yeah, but I wouldn't take you for a car aficionado. I thought someone like you would be more into girly stuff, like make-up, clothes and shopping. But a girl knowing about cars is hot!"

She blushed and giggled. "Oh, so a girl knowing about cars turns you on, is that what you're saying. Bella, am I imagining it or is young Jake here getting a boner?" she asked.

Bella nodded and her face turned serious. "Well, he used to when I came over, so you get used to it," she replied and they both started giggling.

I immediately looked down at my shorts and saw nothing to indicate I was getting a boner. "There's nothing there."

"Made you look!" They both shouted and gave each other a high five. "We didn't think you would look, but you did and that was awesome!" Bella said and I started glaring at her.

"Whoa, watch out Bella. Seems Jake is about to turn into a wolf. He might just kill you," Ali said and playfully pulled her cousin away. "Look, the eyes are wild, the teeth are bared and I'm pretty sure he'll morph soon, like in the new version of The Wolfman."

I stopped glaring and leaned against the car. "Oh, don't worry girls. I'll try not to go after you and satisfy my lust for Ali," I said and winked at her.

"Oh, so now I've turned into Gwen Conliffe and you're Lawrence Talbot. Fantasy becomes reality, it seems," she said and smiled at me.

"Wow, Jake, you've grown again. How tall are you this time?" Bella asked and I smirked triumphantly.

"Nearly six foot four inches. I'm starting to get taller than Sam now, but he's still tall," I said.

"Is this something you go through or is it just a growth thing?" Ali asked and leaned next to me.

Even though my body heat was naturally 108.9 °F, I'm sure it started to get higher as soon as she came anywhere near me. I just wanted to lean over and kiss her perfect lips, but I had to control that urge. "It's a bit of both really. It's something we go through, but it's also a growth spurt. What about you? How tall are you?" I asked.

She looked away, probably embarrassed about her height. "Five foot six, but I wasn't the shortest person back in Georgia. There were a few girls who only reached five foot four. But, compared to you, I'm tiny."

I put my arm around her shoulders and pulled her close into a hug and she didn't pull away. "You're not tiny, Ali. You just do what all girls do. Stop growing at sixteen. How old are you?"

"Seventeen, I'll be turning eighteen in April. Spring birthdays are the worst in my opinion," she said and put her head on my shoulder. "What about you?"

"I just turned eighteen in June. But I've been told I look twenty five, according to Bella," I replied. From that point on, we chatted and laughed and told each other about what we've been doing before Ali arrived. She even talked about meeting the Cullen family and beating Emmet at Dance-Dance Revolution. Suddenly, Charlie called that it was time to go and I realised that it was nearly 5 at night.

"We gotta go, Jake. See you later," Bella said and walked out the garage.

"It was nice meeting you, Jake. I had a really nice time talking with you. I hope we can do this again," Ali said and hugged me, only to jump back in shock. "Jesus Christ, Jake. What is up with the body temperature? Is this another normal thing you go through?"

I looked guiltily at the floor and nodded. "Yeah, but it helps in the cold weather. Sure you don't wanna try again?" I asked and held open my arms. She smiled and gave me another hug. We walked to the garage door and, as she was about to walk off, I grabbed her hand and stopped her. She turned and looked at me. "Ali, I don't know if this is sudden, but do you wanna hang out next weekend? Maybe meet everyone else."

She seemed speechless at first, but she nodded enthusiastically. "Sure, I would love that. Maybe you would like some help with your car aswell?"

I couldn't believe it. She would come over and help me fix my car. But I knew I would be seeing her tonight. But I wouldn't be staying long as she had school tomorrow. "Yeah, that would be awesome. I still can't believe you want to help me with fixing my car. Even Bella won't do something like that," I said.

"I heard that, Jacob Black! Don't make me come over there and sever your manhood," she yelled and we both giggled.

"She's actually being serious, Jake; you do know that, right?" Ali told me and I winced about losing my manhood. "Well, I gotta go, but see ya next weekend," she said and was about to head out when thunder rumbled and lightning struck the sky. Ali leaped back with fear and into my arms. She placed both her hands on my shoulders and I instantly wrapped my arms around her waist. This was what I was waiting for: to hold the girl I had imprinted on in my arms. I looked down at her and she looked up. "Sorry, but I kinda get scared when thunder and lightning occur. It's been that way since I was about 4," she explained and I smiled, making her smile back. I wrapped my arms tighter and more protectively around her and she melted to my body perfectly.

"Are you abusing my body heat and using it for your own selfish game?" I asked and looked into her eyes.

She nodded and giggled. "Yeah, but do you mind? I could go if you want," she asked and I almost died when she asked that question.

"No, but I don't want Charlie to arrest me for taking you hostage," I said and she smiled.

"Don't worry about Charlie. He likes you too much," she replied and placed her head on my chest. "Your heartbeat is really soothing. I could fall asleep." Charlie called again and Ali and I said goodbye and she ran through the rain to the car. Before she got in, she turned and waved at me and smiled. She then made a phone shape with her hands and mouthed the words 'call me' and got in the car. I watched the car drive off and put my hands in the pockets of my shorts, only to retrieve a piece of paper with a phone number. I smiled and my heart lurched from my chest. Underneath the number were the words call me and Ali, with a few kisses. She must have slipped it into my pocket when we were embracing. Don't know when she wrote it, but I didn't care. All I knew is she was coming round next weekend and I was seeing her later tonight.

**(Ali POV)**

I was really excited to be seeing Jake next week. I was too busy looking out the window that Bella's conversation with me had faded into the background. I kept thinking about Jake and his warmth and his soothing heartbeat. I could have fallen asleep with that. It wasn't until Bella yelled my name into my ear that I snapped back to reality. "Sorry Bella, but I was lost. What were you saying?"

She rolled her eyes and then smiled devilishly. "Were you thinking about Jake?" she asked.

"No, why would you even think that." Lie. That what it was that just happened. It was a lie. But how could I _not_ think about him. He was sweet, kind, funny and not to mention buff and hot. When I jumped against him when the thunder and lightning started, I could feel the muscles through the shirt.

Bella kept eyeing me suspiciously and then shook her head. "Ali, I know you. Even though you maybe my cousin, I can tell when you lie. You smile innocently and then giggle girlishly," she said and then asked me again if I was thinking about Jake. After a long pause, she asked again. She was right. I couldn't lie again. She would see right through it. So I nodded slowly and she beamed at me. "I told ya you would like him. And he seems to like you too, the way he was holding you. It was like he didn't want you to leave."

"It was the same for me. I didn't want to leave either. He was so warm and comfortable and he seemed like he wasn't going to let anything bad happen to me," I explained and smiled. We arrived home and my mum started dinner while Bella and I chatted in the living room until it was time to eat. We kept talking about Jake when I told her Jake asked me back next weekend. My mum and Charlie said it was alright and Bella practically spat out her food when I told her. We finished dinner and went upstairs after washing out our plates. We were in the middle of a conversation in Bella's room when Edward popped through the window.

"Why does it smell like wet dog in here?" he asked and both of them turned their attention to me.

I turned back to them and smiled sheepishly. "Well, he was warm and nice. I couldn't say no to a hug."

Edward shook his head and let out a sigh. "Ali, I should tell you something. The way you said it, it was like you are in love with him."

When he said that, it made me both speechless and made my cheeks burn red. "Look, Jake is cute and funny, but I'm not in love with him. Besides, I don't think he would fall for me. I mean, I just moved here and met him. How could he even fancy me?" I asked.

Both Edward and Bella looked at each other and smiled. "Very easily. It was the way he kept looking at you, like you were the one," Bella explained.

"'I was the one?' What the hell does that even mean?" I asked.

Edward gave Bella a kiss on her head and headed for the open window. "You'll find soon enough," he said and disappeared out into the dark night.

I stared at the spot that he used to occupy until I blinked and went to get ready for bed. After I finished in the bathroom, I bid Bella goodnight and opened my bedroom window. Sure enough, the wolf had arrived like I said, but I knew Bella was still up. So I did the unthinkable: I climbed out onto the roof of the house where my window was situated above and made my way carefully across to the nearest tree and climbed down it. When I safely made it to the ground, I turned and saw the wolf sitting behind me. I sat down underneath the tree and the wolf immediately lay down with me and rested his head on my lap and I started stroking it. After what seemed like an hour, I got up and made my way back up the tree, with the help of the wolf, to my room as the door was locked and back across the roof. Before I went through the window, I took the ribbon that I had tied around my hair, kissed it and threw it down to the wolf. It floated gently down, but caught in the tree, but the wolf stood up on its hind legs and grabbed the ribbon with its teeth. I blew it a kiss and went through the window and turned to see it running off into the trees. I smiled that I got to spend more time with my wolf and went to bed, looking at the clock and the green numbers read 1:23am. I must have spent longer with it than I thought. I settled down and fell asleep at once and before I knew it I was dreaming about the wolf. But suddenly something occurred to me: the eyes of the wolf were exactly the same as the ones Jake had. I shook off the thought as a coincidence and settled back into bed until blackness consumed me entirely.

Chapter 5

Jacob imprints on Ali

**(Jacob POV)**

I hadn't stopped smelling the ribbon she gave me even after I got back home. My dad had asked me about it and when I told him, he laughed and told me I was crazy for her. I couldn't argue with or deny that fact for certain. I _was_ crazy for Ali. It was my day off from patrolling, so I spent most of the morning in my room, twirling the ribbon around my fingers gently so I didn't snap the only connection I had when I wasn't around her. I needed to tell her about me imprinting on her, but I was afraid of how she would react. I only just met her and she only moved here, so it might be a bit of a strain on her. But I didn't care. I needed to get it off my chest. I eventually got up and decided to tell Billy about my imprinting. I walked out of my room and down the hall to the living room where he was sitting watching the TV. "Hey, dad, I need to talk to you about something," I asked nervously.

He switched the TV off and wheeled round to face me sitting on the sofa. "What do you want to talk, Jacob?"

I took even breaths and told him. "I've imprinted, but before you say anything, the imprintee is a bit embarrassing."

Billy looked at me with narrowed eyes and concern in his face. "Son, whoever you've imprinted on is never embarrassing. Who's the lucky girl?"

I took a deep breath and answered without hesitation. "Ali."

Billy's face dropped, but then he grinned hugely and laughed and clapped his hands together. "I knew it. It's the way you hold that ribbon she gave you. Like it's the only connection you have when you're not around her," he repeated my thoughts correctly.

"But the thing is what if she doesn't accept me? That's the one thing that worries me. If she doesn't accept me, I'm gonna end up looking like a loser," I said and put my face in my hands.

I felt my dad place his hand on my shoulder and I looked at him. "Son, whether she accepts you or not, the main advantage is she's already your friend. Think about that OK."

I cheered up when he mentioned how we were already friends and I smiled. "Thanks dad, that's made me feel better." I stood up and hugged him. "I'm gonna take a run and stretch my legs."

"And think about Ali," he smirked and turned to the TV and switched it on. "Don't lie to me and say you won't be thinking about her because you will Jacob."

I couldn't deny that. I would be thinking of nothing _but_ her. "I'll be back before dinner. I'm just glad school closed for the day. I need the time to think," I said and walked out the door. I tied the ribbon around my wrist and went into the trees and phased. I grabbed my shorts in my mouth and was surprised to find the ribbon didn't snap. It must be thick and long enough to not snap when I was a wolf. I sniffed it again and barked happily and ran off into the woods to find Sam and the gang.

**(Ali POV)**

School this morning had been a drag. First period was Gym, and we ended up playing tennis. I got hit the face with the ball, threw my racket at someone's groin and finally got tangled in the net. That caused a bit of gossiping and when second period arrived, it got worse. I don't wish to share the whole story, but the outcome involved three students being rushed to hospital and another going to see the nurse because he looked like a toad. And don't get me started on third period as that turned out to be the worst of the lot. When lunch finally came, I was glad to get away from all the chaos. I walked into the cafeteria, dragging my bag along the floor and sat forcefully into the spare seat between Alice and Emmet. I rested my head against Emmet's shoulder and pretended to sob. "If one of you loves me enough, you will kill me at this precise moment," I said and pushed further into Emmet's shoulder.

"Had a rough day?" Emmet asked and I nodded, as best as I could, against his shoulder. "We all have one, only not as eventful as yours."

That's when I looked up. "You overheard what happened in Gym today, all of you?" I asked and looked around, seeing everyone, including Rosalie, nodding.

I started to really cry and Alice pulled me into a hug shushing and soothing me, my tears staining her shirt. "Oh, Ali, it's alright. Don't worry. It's an off day. You won't get another one, I promise."

"How do you know, Alice? How do you know?" Then it hit me about the ability Alice had. "Oh, you can see the future. When will I get a next rough day?" I asked hopefully.

She smiled and her face went blank and then came back to reality. "Don't worry, it won't be for another 30 years," she replied and I threw myself at her. "Well, you seem to be overjoyed by that news," she said and rubbed my back.

"I am Alice, but I'm still gonna be haunted by this morning for the rest of my life here at Forks High School," I explained and Emmet embraced me from behind.

"As long as we're here, you won't be," he said and pulled me further to him.

"Emmet, can you let go please? I'm starting to lose my breath," I said when my lungs were feeling compressed.

He let me go and looked apologetic. "Sorry, but I am stronger than most vampires. I can't control it, unfortunately."

I rubbed his shoulder and smiled at him. "Don't worry about it. It's like Edward can't control not reading my mind. It's his ability." _I wonder what Edward would look like with a beer belly. I know it's random but I will definitely get a kick outta what his reaction would be._ I looked over at him and his eyes narrowed at me evilly. "There are some things that are meant to be heard, my dear Edward and some things that aren't. What I just thought now was in the 'meant to be heard' pile."

He ignored me and started talking with Jasper, Bella and Rosalie.

"What did you think?" Alice asked me immediately.

"What Edward would look like with a beer belly," I replied.

This caused Emmet to spray water everywhere across the table and hit Bella. He started to laugh and choke at the same time. "Edward, you gotta admit, that's both disturbing and funny. She knows how to make me laugh," he said and started to laugh louder, making it sound like a roar.

Alice started to laugh; only it sounded like bells were ringing instead. "I like her, have I mentioned that?"

Edward gritted his teeth and squeezed his hands into fists. "Yes, thank you Alice."

Lunch finished rather too quickly and I sulked off to class, which was English Literature, but I had Alice, Emmet and Rosalie to keep me company. From that point on, I knew I had made a mistake in coming to lesson.

**(Jacob POV)**

I ran into the woods and didn't stop running until I saw Sam, Quil and Embry standing around chatting with each other. I dropped my shorts, phased and put them on and walked into the clearing.

Embry was the first to notice the ribbon around my wrist. "Oh dude, she gave you a memento of your time together. How cute, Jake," he said and I playfully pushed his shoulder.

"Don't start, OK Embry. I'm going to tell her this weekend when she comes to visit about my imprinting on her." I knew I resented telling them that as they all grinned from ear to ear happily.

"You're bringing your girlfriend here to meet us?" Quil asked and I nodded cautiously. "Oh that is cool. Is it true she has hair like chocolate and eyes like emeralds?"

I knew they were mocking me because of what I thought of her. But they were right. Her hair _was_ like chocolate and her eyes _were_ like emeralds. "Yeah and how many times do I have to tell you Quil, stay out of my head when I thinking of personal thoughts!" I said loudly, but Quil just grinned. "You know those are my personal thoughts about my imprint. Don't make me hurt you."

Sam started laughing and stepped between us. "Alright lads, put your muscles away. You can show off your skills in front of Ali at the weekend."

I laughed with everyone, but stopped suddenly. "What would Paul be like around her? You know he has a habit of trying to flirt with new girls and try and 'persuade' them to come home with him. I don't want him alone with her. If you're with him, make sure he doesn't try any funny business. I don't wanna have to kill him, defending Ali," I said and shuddered at the thought of Paul making out with Ali.

Sam put his hand on my shoulder and play-punched my chin. "Keep your head up, Jacob. We'll make sure Paul doesn't try anything funny with your girl."

I smiled and nodded at him. "Appreciate that, Sam. I can always count on you to make me feel better." After that, everyone kept asking me questions about her personality, her favourite things and where she lived before she moved here. When I told them every detail about her, they all came to the same conclusion that I was obsessed with her, but I told them I wasn't. That was a lie. I _was_ obsessed with her and I knew it, but I didn't want to tell them.After the meeting with Sam, Embry and Quil about my supposed 'obsession' with Ali, I went back home and told dad I was gonna lie down for a while to get my head around three important things: 1, telling Ali I had imprinted on her, 2, seeing what her reaction would be and 3, feeling either depression or happiness from her news.

**(Ali POV)**

"I am so sorry, Mr Turner. I didn't mean to trip you over," I explained to my English Literature teacher. I was right about going to class and it being a mistake. All of the school was standing in the parking lot while two ambulance men wheeled Mr Turner into the back. Alice had put one arm around my shoulders and was rubbing one of my arms with her other hand. I had my arms crossed and was on the verge of crying in guilt. All I did was reach over to get a pen out of my bag and I had my leg stuck out in the aisle. Mr Turner was busy handing back our essays on Hamlet when he tripped over my leg and went over his desk headfirst, giving himself minor injuries. But he also broke a rib, popped his shoulder out of its socket and hit his head on his chair, splitting it and causing it to bleed.

"Don't worry about it, Ali. But you do know what this means and what to do in the future?" he told me, smiling to show it wasn't my fault.

"Not to come to school whenever you're in?" I replied. He laughed, but winced at the pain in his ribs and he was put into the back of the ambulance. The doors shut and the ambulance pulled away and every student went back inside, except for me, Bella and all the Cullen's. "I am such a klutz. I thought I wasn't gonna have another bad day until thirty years from now?" I asked Alice and buried my head into her shoulder.

She rubbed my back with both hands while I wrapped my arms around her waist and cried into her shoulder. "I'm sorry, I guess I didn't see this happening," she said sadly and I could feel her face drop.

Soon, the head teacher came over and looked at me and smiled. "Ali, I don't normally allow this, but I think it would be best if you took the rest of the day off. If you have any work to do, I would do it to keep your mind off what just happened." I nodded and grabbed my bag from my feet. Alice and Jasper offered to take me home and wait until Charlie and my mum were home. We got into Rosalie's red convertible, which she said Alice could drive with care, and she drove off. We arrived at my house quicker than normal and we got out the car. I unlocked the door and hung my bag up, getting my work out and hanging my jacket over my bag. I trudged upstairs and went into my room, followed by Alice and Jasper. I flopped onto my bed and dropped my work onto the floor.

"Stop beating yourself up, Ali. It wasn't your fault what happened," Jasper said, kneeling beside me and hugged me as best as he could.

I smiled at him and he smiled back. "Thanks Jasper, but I don't think I'll ever forget this day."

"You want me to wipe your memory?" he asked.

"Jasper, don't think about it! You know what Carlisle said," Alice hissed and I looked at them.

"You can erase my memory? Will it be all of it or just certain events?" I asked and Alice looked sceptical while Jasper sat next to me on the bed.

"Carlisle said it's a tricky process and can wipe all of your memory, but we can also wipe certain days too. Like this day, for example. If you want to," he explained and I listened carefully while Alice just sat at the end of the bed and sighed everytime Jasper told me something bad.

After Jasper had explained the memory erasing process, I did some homework, with Alice and Jasper doing the same, until I decided we needed music. So I plugged my iPod into my speakers and turned the volume up so we could hear it in the room, but no-one outside could. I looked through my tracks until I found 'Play with Fire' by Hilary Duff and pressed play. The music started playing and when the song started, I sang along and soon Alice joined in. Alice's singing sounded even more beautiful than her laughter, which made me smile. While Alice and I sang along to the song, Jasper was desperately trying to cover his ears and block out our singing. He failed miserably and sat there with a huge frown on his face until it finished and he breathed a sigh of relief.

That's when Ke$ha came on Alice squealed, "Oh my God! I love this song!" and we both started singing along again, making Jasper lie down on the bed and cover his head with the pillow.

Soon enough, we heard Edward's Volvo pull up outside, so I had to pause the song, which was 'Ego' by The Saturdays. Alice and Jasper bid me farewell and hoped I got better soon. I watched them say bye to Bella and they got into the car and Edward drove off.

"Are you feeling better or worst?" Bella asked me and I made a face.

"I'm better, but I can tell ya I'm right off listening to Jasper. He talks shit sometimes and I can't even understand what he says. But I just did work after that and me and Alice sat and sung songs, much to his disappointment," I told her and she laughed.

My mum and Charlie came back for tea and my mum had a worried look on her face. "Oh, Ali, sweetheart, are you alright? We heard off the head teacher she sent you home early because of an incident you accidentally caused. It wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known he was coming down your aisle," she said and crushed my into a hugged.

Even thought I knew she was right, I still couldn't accept the fact that what I did was an accident. I still felt guilty about injuring Mr Turner. However, I remembered I would be seeing Jake on Saturday and that cheered me up.

Chapter 6

I don't want to get her involved

**(Jake POV)**

The rest of the week seemed to fly by because, before I knew it, it was Saturday and that meant Ali was coming to visit. And I was gonna tell her that I had imprinted on her. But I was scared and concerned for Ali's life because Jared had said he could smell a rogue vampire. Not one of the Cullen vampires, but another vampire that seemed to be a human drinker. If I had been told about this before I arranged the visit, I could have told Ali not to come down. However, they were nowhere near us, so I breathed a sigh of relief. If they were far away from La Push, then Ali would be safe. I told my dad about it as soon as I heard it from Jared and he told me that Ali would be safe with a group of wolves around. He was right, but I was still worried about her. It was 10 that morning and I went into the living room and sat down on the sofa.

My dad must have sensed there was something wrong because he asked, "What's up, son?"

I sighed and shook my head. "I'm still concerned Ali might be hurt by this rogue vampire. I remember what happened to Bella when she got mixed up in this. It's the same thing with Ali. I don't want to get her involved in this, dad," I explained to him and he nodded.

"Well son, if she does get mixed up in this Vampires vs. Werewolves charade, you gonna have to tell her the truth. Anyway, when's she coming by?" he asked and I smiled.

"Bella said she was spending the day with Edward, so she was gonna drop her off on the way," I said. Even though saying his name still made me wince, I had come to view Edward as a brother of sorts, including all the Cullen family. They promised to keep Bella safe and they did. We had decided to let them come onto our land and the same for us. Jared had told Carlisle about the rogue vampire and said him and the rest would keep an eye out for it if it came near Bella and Ali. Just then, Bella's truck's horn sounded and I ran outside to see Ali climbing out the truck. "Ali, you're here. Thank god, I was gonna go crazy if you didn't turn up," I yelled and she laughed. She hugged Bella through the window and she drove away, waving to me as she did. I ran up to Ali and when she turned around, I scooped her up in my arms and gave her a bear hug, twirling her around on the spot as I did. "I'm so glad you decided to say yes. I have been waiting for this day since last week and all the guys have wanted to see you."

"Jake, I'm glad to see you too, but can you put me down before I lose consciousness," she asked and I put her down.

"Let's go inside and warm you up. It's cold out here. When's Bella picking you up?" I said and led her towards the house. We went inside and dad was wheeling into the kitchen.

"Oh, hey Ali, you're here. Jake wouldn't stop worrying when you were coming. He's been excited to see you ever since you agreed to come down here," he said and winked at me.

I felt myself burning up and looked at the floor. "Thanks dad, you know how to make me feel more of a loser than I already am." I heard Ali giggle beside me and I looked at her. "What's so funny?"

She shook her head and looked away. "Nothing, but I find it cute when you get embarrassed by your dad. Anyway, didn't you say the guys wanted to meet me? Come one, I wanna meet them too." She grabbed my hand and dragged me out the door.

"You kids have fun and make sure you're back in time to get picked up Ali," my dad yelled and Ali said she would.

I led the way through the forest to Emily's house and told Ali about her. She seemed really interested in Emily and we arrived at her house. I stopped her before we went in. "One more thing, don't stare at her as it makes Sam really uncomfortable," I told her and she nodded. I took her hand and led her into the house.

**(Ali POV)**

We went into Emily's house and no-one was there. "Hello, anybody here?" Jake yelled and pulled me through the door, never letting go of my hand.

"Jake, is that you?" a voice replied from somewhere in the house. Soon, I saw Emily and I realised what Jake meant by not staring at her. On one side of her face, it was scared, dragging one eye down and one side of her mouth into a frown. Despite that, Emily was really pretty with charcoal hair and she seemed to have a warm personality. "Oh, who's your little friend, Jacob?" she asked, looking at me.

Jake let go of my hand and put his arm around my waist. "This, Emily, is Bella's dear cousin, Ali," he said and pulled me closer to him.

"Oh, so your the famous Ali that Jacob Black hasn't stopped talking about since he met you?" she asked and I nodded. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Ali and you're welcome to drop by any time," she said and hugged me.

"It's really nice to meet you too, Emily. Where are the guys?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Probably still out patrolling. It's something they do to make sure no-one steps on our land," she told me and I was surprised that Jake hadn't mentioned anything like it before. "I hope you're hungry because if you don't get anything now, all the rest will eat it all. They have appetites like wolves, literally," Emily said and I laughed.

"Is it the same with Jake?" I asked and she nodded.

"Jake has a bigger appetite than the rest. He's the worst of the bunch," she replied and we both burst into fits of laughter. I can tell we were gonna get along just fine.

I saw Jake looking shocked and upset. "Emily, please, not in front of the new girl," he pleaded and I found it cute that he was pleading. Just then, I heard a load of noise and realised it must be the rest of the gang coming back.

"Ali, grab a few things before everything is gone or you may not get another chance," she said and I did as she said. I grabbed a doughnut, a muffin and three packets of crisps.

The door opened and in walked five lads with the same skin tone as Jake, same height and build. I also noticed they had the same amount of muscles that Jake had when I hugged him last week. I instantly recognised Sam as he strode over to Emily and kissed her scars. Everyone else was a mystery to me.

Soon, one of them noticed me. "Well hello, pretty lady. Wanna hang with the big boys rather than young Jake here?" he asked and I gagged inside.

"Yeah, if you were hung like a bull, which you aren't," I replied and all the rest burst out laughing. Even Sam roared with laughter at that.

Jake started sniggering and finally laughed out loud too. "You just got owned, Paul. I told ya she wouldn't fall for your charms."

"Oh, so you're Paul?" I questioned and he nodded and I could see the anger in his eyes. "Jake said you would try and flirt, but I shouldn't fall for it."

Paul stalked off angrily and someone else came over. "I'm Jared, nice to meet you," he said and held out his hand, which I shook. "Wow, you _really are_ pretty Ali. No wonder Jake is obsessed with you." A low growl escaped from Jake's throat, but Jared ignored it. He went and sat down.

Two other guys came over and held out their hands. "Ali, these are Embry and Quil. The two annoying ones," Jake said and the pair shot him evil glances. I shook both their hands and they went over to eat.

Finally, Sam came over and shook my hand. "It's nice to finally meet you, Ali. I'm Sam and I just wanna congratulate you on making Paul look like a dick," he said and Paul threw a half eaten muffin at him.

"Don't start encouraging her, Sam or I'll have to keep trying a new strategy," he said and I scoffed.

"Yeah as if that will help," I said under my breath. Jake and Sam must have heard and started sniggering. I was definitely going to like spending time here and it seemed everyone else enjoyed me turning down Paul.

**(Jacob POV)**

After Ali got acquainted with everyone, I thought about taking her down to First Beach and tell her the news. "Hey Ali, how about I show you First Beach. Maybe we could take a walk and talk a bit more. And get out of everyone's way for a bit," I suggested and she nodded. I grabbed her hand and led her out the door. I was sure I heard someone shout something about me and Ali getting it on, but I ignored them. We made it to First Beach and we started walking.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Ali asked, breaking the very awkward silence between us.

I took a deep breath and squeezed her hand. "There's this tribe called the Quileute tribe and I'm descended from them, but I can't be arsed to tell you about it so just look it up. Well, there's a process called 'Imprinting' and it's where we find our soul mate," I said and waited for her reaction.

She seemed to be contemplating it at first, and then a wave of realisation hit her. "Jake, are you serious?" she asked and pulled her hand away. She put her hands over her face and turned away.

"Ali, I u-u-understand if you don't feel the same way, but I want you to know," I went over and turned her around to face me. She took her hands away from her face and I took them both in my hands, "I love you and I have since I first met you last week. If you don't accept me, I understand it's too early."

"Jake, it's not that I don't accept it, which I do greatly, but it's that no boy has ever said that to me. It's always been the popular girls who got the happily ever after. I accept you imprinting on me," she said and I smiled. I let go of her hands and wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close. Ali placed both hands on my chest and I leaned down and kissed her on the lips, finally completing my dream.

Chapter 7

Spending Time with Jacob

**(Ali POV)**

"He told you? Bella practically screamed after I told her and the Cullen family about Jake imprinting on me when I went over to the Cullen house on Sunday.

I nodded and smiled hugely. "I couldn't believe it either. He also said he loved me, something no-one else has ever done," I explained and everyone's faces were blank. "I'm guessing what I just said was a bad thing?"

Not one of them moved until finally Rosalie spoke up. "Well, the Quileute tribe were our long time rivals until a few weeks before you arrived when they renewed a 'contract' between us and now we're allowed to pass onto their land to hunt down rival vampires. But, and I know this might sound weird coming from me, I think it's really sweet that he imprinted on you. Now you have a boyfriend to show off to the prom this year," she told me and my mouth dropped.

"Prom? You gotta be kidding me! I don't dance and never have. I get too nervous and I fall over," I said and started hyperventilating.

Alice and Esme came over and told me to breath. I couldn't stop hyperventilating though, so Esme fetched me a paper bag and I started blowing into it until I could breath properly again. "Honey, maybe we could teach you to dance without falling over. I mean, we all consider you a part of the family," Esme said and I smiled and nodded.

"With the exception of Rosalie, who seems to hate your guts," Alice murmured and Rosalie narrowed her eyes at her.

"I don't hate her and I'm not particularly fond of her, but I would never harm her unless they hurt her," she said and I knew when she said 'them', she was talking about Jake and the pack in La Push.

"My best friend is finally happy. Maybe she'll stop tripping teachers over and sending them to hospital," she teased and I shook my head at her.

"Not funny Alice, not funny," I said and threw the bag into the nearest waste paper basket.

"Come on Ali, it was a little funny," Emmet said and I glared at him.

"No Emmet, it's not funny. It is actually quite hurtful, being reminded of the incident that happened on Monday," I told him and clutched at my chest, pretending my heart ached. "You have no idea of the pain you just caused me."

Jasper, Edward and Carlisle started sniggering and I saw Emmet roll his eyes and flop down next to Rosalie. "Dude, she's just playing. Man, you can be such a wet blanket sometimes," Edward said and Emmet started to rugby tackle him.

"Boys, not in the house, please. If you're gonna act like monkeys, go outside and mess around," Esme said and they surprisingly did. I turned and saw her face was expressionless. "I was joking about it, but at least we can some peace and quiet now. Jasper, why don't you join them and see if you can them both down, honey?" she suggested. He nodded, kissed Alice on the cheek and went outside to join his brothers.

Carlisle shook his head and went to sit next to Esme. "I'll never understand my boys sometimes, but at least they're happy doing what they love," he said.

"What, acting like monkeys?" I asked and he nodded.

Suddenly, I saw Bella's face light up. "How about next Saturday, we have a slumber party? Just me, Alice, Rosalie, Esme and Ali?"  
My mouth dropped open again, but Alice shut it at once. "A slumber party, are you crazy? I'm seventeen, not seven Bella," I said and crossed my arms in a huff.

"Oh come on, Ali. It'll be fun. We could watch Mamma Mia," she said and I started contemplating that. Mamma Mia was my favourite musical romantic-comedy. Pierce Brosnan could sing really well and Amanda Seyfried had a voice like Alice's when she sang. That hooked me. "Alright, I'm in. But I am not sleeping on the floor. I would prefer sleeping on the sofa," I said and Esme nodded her approval.

Alice squealed with delight and hugged me. "Yes, next Saturday it is then," and with that, she disappeared out of the room in a blur.

I looked at my watch and saw that it was starting to get late. "Come on, Bella. Time to go home." As soon as I had said that, Alice came back downstairs and she had a pout on her face.

"Do you have to go? Can't you stay a bit longer?" she pleaded.

I shook my head. "Alice, we promised Charlie to be back by 5. It's nearly that now," I said and showed her my watch. "But don't worry; we'll see each other tomorrow at school." Her face lit and she squeezed me to death nearly with her hug. Just then, my phone rang and Alice let me go. "Hello?" I answered.

"_I was wondering when you were gonna pick up_," a husky voice said on the other end.

I smiled and mouthed 'wolf boy' to everyone when they gave me a look of confusion. "I was just thinking about you," I replied. I wasn't, but he didn't need to know that.

"_So, I was wondering if you wanted to come by next Saturday and help fix my Rabbit some more_," he asked and my face fell.

"I'm sorry Jake, but Bella," I spat her name through gritted teeth, "dragged me into having a slumber party with her, Alice, Rosalie and Esme."

"_Oh, that's a major problem. Do you want me to come and rescue you_?" he asked and I mouthed 'thank you' to the ceiling.

"I would greatly appreciate that. But I don't think Alice would like that," I said.

"_Alice can't see what I'm doing. He visions only comply with people like you, Bella and other vampires. She can't see what people like us do_," he explained and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"So, she could only see me agreeing to this? She can't see you coming to rescue me?" I asked.

I felt him nod and then I could hear the tone of his voice change. "_Yeah, so when I come to rescue you, she won't see it until it's too late_" he said and I wanted to scream to the heavens.

But there was a fault in his plan. "The only drawback would be she'll see me agreeing to it so it's a bad idea. Don't get me wrong; use it another time, but not this time. I'm really sorry, but she hooked with Mamma Mia."

"_Is that the film based on the songs by ABBA? If it is, I feel really sorry for you_," he said and I started fuming.

"Mamma Mia is my favourite musical. Don't hate it, ok?" I told him and he sniggered.

"_Tell you what, how about I come over and suffer with ya_?" My heart jumped when he said that.

"You would do that for me?" I asked.

"_I would take a bullet for you if someone fired a gun_," he said and I giggled sheepishly.

"I'll have a word with Bella and see what she says. But if Alice or anyone doesn't like it, come over anyway and say you're suffering whether they like it not," I told him.

He laughed again. "_OK, I'll come and suffer with ya. See you next week, probably. Love you_," he whispered at the end.

I smiled and went light-headed. Even though I had heard it a few times, I still couldn't wrap my head around the fact that we were dating. "Love you too, Jake," I replied and he hung up. I whirled around and everyone was standing there.

Rosalie in general was standing with a disgusted look on her face. "You can't be serious about telling that mutt you love him," she spat, but Carlisle calmed her down.

"Look, I don't care about your peppy attitude towards them or him in general, but he imprinted on me so you're gonna have to get used to it. Whether you like it or not," I said and she curled her hands up into fists. "And he says he'll come and suffer with _me_ next weekend at the party."  
"Jake said he would suffer with you?" Bella asked and I nodded.

Rosalie threw her hands into the air and glared at me. "Now the whole thing is ruined thanks to him! Can't you spend one minute away from him or is that too much like hard work?" she yelled and I felt the tears start to form.

"Rose, you're going too far. Stop it now or you're banned from the party!" Esme told her and she sat down on the sofa.

"You know, you may have not had a chance to have a happily ever after yourself, but I want a chance at mine," I replied and soon the tears overflowed and split out.

Esme came over and pulled me into a hug. "See what you've done now Rosalie. She's finally got a chance at happiness and you had to ruin it. Either apologise for your or you're banned from hunting," Esme said.

Rosalie said nothing for a few minutes, but then got up off the sofa and stood in front of me. "Ali, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt your feelings. I guess the realisation of you dating someone like him made me angry. I hope you'll forgive me," she said, but I knew she didn't mean it.

"I forgive you, Rosalie," I said, but I didn't mean it either.

"That's better, Rosalie. Are you alright now, sweetheart?" Esme asked and I nodded.

"Thank you, Esme. I really appreciate it," I told her and she smiled.

"You're part of the family now, Ali. I think of you as another daughter. Just like Bella," she told me and kissed my forehead.

"Ali, I think we need to go now," Bella said and I wiped away the rest of the tears. I hugged Alice goodbye, along with Emmet, Edward and Jasper, and walked out the door. I climbed into Bella's truck and she started the engine. "Don't get too upset. Rosalie just has a great dislike of the Quileute's and you announcing that Jake imprinted on you made her too angry. It's not your fault, Ali, so don't beat yourself up," Bella told me and pulled away. I knew she was right, but I was seriously regretting letting Jake come over next week.

**(Jacob POV)**

After I told Ali I would suffer at the party next with her, she was excited and pleased. But I was more pleased than her as I was getting to spend time with her. It seemed like a dream, but I knew that it was reality. It had been two weeks since me and Ali started dating and I could tell she had told the Cullen's about it. I didn't really care if they didn't like, but I wouldn't stand for them hurting her. I know they wouldn't with Bella being there, but I just hoped they would never hurt her. It was getting late, so I decided to go to sleep. I looked at my clock and the hands read 11: 04pm, making me sigh as it wasn't that late. I wasn't gonna bother with seeing Ali tonight as a wolf because I would tell her next time she came by. I know it's sudden and Sam said it would be aswell, but she needed to know that the wolf she had become close with is me. If she didn't believe me about it, I would turn into my wolf form and show her. The only problem would be that she would leave me and never love me again. But what would the difference be anyway? She had fallen for the wolf, so what would stop her from loving me that same way? As I lay contemplating how I was gonna tell her, my phone buzzed and I saw that it was a text message from none other than my angel. I opened the message and it read:

_Miss you lots. Hope we can see each other again soon. Love you like no other person, Ali xxx_

I smiled and my heart jumped a little. She wanted to see me again and I did too. I replied with:

_Miss you too. We're saying each other next week at the party remember. Love you too, Jake xxx_

I sent the message and several seconds later, she replied:

_Alice cancelled the party as Bella and Edward are having a meal on Saturday night, so could I stop by next Saturday? My mum and Charlie are working from 7 in the morning until 12 at night xxx_

Alice cancelled the party? Oh, I was _really_ pleased now. I replied that she could stop by next week and she could come round at 9. I knew it was early, but the earlier she stopped by, the more time I could spend with her. I sent the message and she said that she was looking forward to it. From that point onwards, we texted back and forth until Ali said she wanted to sleep. We finished up and I looked at the clock. The hands read 2: 34am and I clicked that we had been talking for three and a half hours. I didn't care, though. Ali was coming by next week, she would see who the wolf she had grown attached to was and I had been chatting with her tonight. I was getting a feeling that this was going to be a life to remember for eternity.

Chapter 8

Ali is attacked

**(Ali POV)**

School today waseasier than what I thought. My misadventures were last week's gossip and new gossip about me dating Jake was in. I wasn't embarrassed by it and several students kept coming over to confirm it. I told them the truth and they all seemed to be either jealous or annoyed that they had to find out off Edward. Of course it would be Edward as he cannot keep that trap of his shut. But for once, I was at ease being asked about dating Jake. It didn't bother me and Alice was happy because I was happy, as was Bella. She said that she wasn't bothered who I was dating, as long as it made me happy. When I told her it was Jake, she was speechless that her best friend had imprinted on her cousin. But she was overjoyed that I finally had a boyfriend. It had been a total of a month coming up since Jake told me that I was his imprintee. When I had some spare time after finishing work, I decided to look up the legend of the Quileute tribe and found out that they were descended from wolves and that vampires were their mortal enemies. But then Rosalie said that a few weeks before I had arrived, the Quileute's and the vampires had stopped being enemies and became allies to take down rival vampires. This seemed a bit risky, but Jake and Edward both told me it was alright and they would never start a fight that would hurt either me or Bella.

After school, I was getting ready to get a lift home with Edward, when he came over. "Ali, I am really sorry, but I need to get home straight away. It's a family emergency and I'm needed. A rogue vampire has been alerted by your good friends in La Push and Carlisle says it's was last sighted near the forest range in Washington. Bella's off too so she can't give you a lift home," he said and I could see he was feeling guilty.

"Edward, don't worry about it. I'll walk, it's not that far. Plus, if I do get lost, I'll call Jake or my mum as she gets home in fifteen minutes. Go make sure we're not harmed, OK?" I told him and hugged him.

"Thank you for understanding, Ali. I'll make it up to you, I promise," he yelled as he ran to his car. He peeled out of the parking lot, followed by Rosalie, and disappeared down the road.

"I know you'll make it up to me as I'll be reminding you," I said to myself and turned around. I started walking along the path and pulled out my iPod and put the headphones in my ears and searched through my song list. I found what I was looking for and started playing Lady Gaga's album 'The Fame' and her other album, 'The Fame Monster' would follow on from that. I put the iPod into my top jacket pocket and started singing along. After ten minutes of walking, Poker Face started playing, so I turned the volume all the way up and sang at the top of my voice. Half an hour passed and I was no where near home, I could tell. I was starting to feel nervous and anxious, but I suddenly spotted the street and switched my iPod off, wrapping the headphones around it and put in my bag. I didn't know why, but I soon had the strangest feeling I was being followed. I kept looking over my shoulder to make sure, but there was nothing there. I kept walking and suddenly, I heard a twig snap behind me. I turned around fully and scanned the woods behind me. "Hello, is anyone there?" I asked and stood still to be answered. I got no reply, so I kept walking. Another twig snapped and I asked again, but got no reply. That's when I saw it. A shadowed figure silhouetted against the light, in a crouched position as though it was ready to attack. I instantly realised what it was: it was the rogue vampire that Edward had told me about. It turned towards me and I had feeling it was smiling, as though it found me. "What the fuck?" I breathed and it darted toward me with no warning. "Oh, shit and I'm not wearing proper running shoes," I mumbled and started running myself. I didn't look to see where it was as it tripped me over and leaned over me.

It growled and sniffed my throat. "I found you at last, Ali," it said and I froze with fear. Suddenly, a large shape knocked him off me and put itself between me and the rogue vampire. Neither of them moved until the vampire gave in and ran off into the trees. After staring at the shape for a minute, I realised that my saviour was none other than my favourite wolf.

**(Jacob POV)**

I didn't know how or why, but for some strange reason, I had a feeling Ali was in trouble. I was sitting on the sofa watching TV and suddenly caught a whiff of her scent. I inhaled deeply and smiled as she was the most amazing smell I had ever inhaled. But suddenly, her strawberry scent was overtaken by a foul scent: the rogue vampire that Jared had told me about. I knew he was after her, so I sprinted out of the house and exploded into my wolf form. I followed the scent of the vampire and that would lead me to Ali. I got there in time as the vampire was about to bite her. I leaped at it and knocked him away before he could hurt my imprint. I stood between them and held my ground until the bloodsucker turned and ran into the trees. I stood high and proud and looked at Ali. She was panting heavily and seemed to be shocked by what happened, making me upset. I walked over to her and lay down so I matched her eye level.

She stared at the spot where that leech had been and then turned to me. "Thank you, that was amazing. I guess Edward was right. A rogue vampire is on the loose. But Edward said that he was last spotted in the mountains." She looked at her watch and sighed heavily. "I need to get home or my mum will be worried. I don't suppose my favourite wolf would be interested in escorting me home so he doesn't come and attack me again?" she asked as she tickled me behind the ears, making my tongue hang out of my mouth and my back leg started twitching. "Oh, you like that, do ya?" she asked and I barked. "Come on, let's get home," she said and I stood up.

Ali had trouble getting up, so I went over and used my huge muzzle of a nose to help her. I grabbed her bag in my mouth and held it out for her to take. She smiled as she took it and my heart soared. She started walking off and I caught up with her in fewer strides than what it took her.

I looked down at her and brushed my face fur ever so gently against her and she giggled. "Don't you find it weird that I'm not scared of you? Most people would be," she asked and I shook my head. "Wow, you don't seemed afraid that I'm not afraid of you. You must be really naive," she said and I growled playfully. She laughed out loud this time and I smiled inside. Her laugh sounded even better than the one Alice did. "You know, you're eyes remind of someone I met," she said and I grew anxious. "They remind me of Jacob Black." When she said that, I barked happily and nuzzled her ever so gently. "Oh, you like the name Jake, do you? Well, how about I call you that. I and the human Jake are dating and he is so sweet, kind, funny and the most caring guy I have ever met." Whenever she said that, my heart leaped for joy and I felt even warmer inside. We got home quicker than what I thought and she turned toward me. "Thank you for saving my life," she said and kissed me once, "for bringing me home," she kissed me again on the other cheek, "and for not being afraid of me not being afraid of you." With that she kissed me on the nose and I licked her back, leaving a huge lump of drool on her face. "Oh, Jake, that's gross. Don't do that until you have no drool left," she complained and I put on my puppy dog eyes, even managing a small whimper. "Stop acting cute, it won't work with me," she said, but I persisted. Finally, she gave in and hugged me. "How can I stay mad at you? You are so cute," she told me and kissed my head. "I gotta go, but I hope to see you later." I didn't want her to go, so I grabbed her jacket and tugged on it, bringing back my puppy eyes and whimpering. "Jake, it's really late and my mum's gonna be waiting and I'm starving. Please let go or I won't be able to stop myself from leaving you." I did as she instructed and she smiled, waved and went inside. I thought I was about to tear, but I didn't. Instead, I ran off into the woods and started to bark happily. I was silly to think she wasn't happy with me, but she was.

**(Ali POV)**

I walked into the house and was all giddy inside from being saved by my wolf I had called Jake. I hung up my jacket and bag and went into the kitchen. The first thing I saw was my mum, Uncle Charlie and Bella sitting at the table looking worried. "Look, I'm sorry but I got lost. Edward could have offered me a ride, but I said I would walk. I didn't know it would be that far from the school," I explained and waited for the shouting.

But what I got instead was a crushing hug from my mother and a shower of tears in my hair. "I am just relieved that you're safe. I thought something had attacked you." _You can say that again. I was and it almost killed me._ "I'm just so relieved you're safe. Are you hungry or are you tired?"

I looked at her and then at Bella. She must have understood and went upstairs. "I'm really tired, mum. It's been a long day and I just wanna lie down." My mum nodded and I went upstairs.

Bella practically dragged me into my room and slammed the door shut. "Were you outta your mind? Walking alone through the woods when a rogue vampire is on the loose? Ali, you could have been hurt or worse!"  
"I wasn't, alright. I'm here, I'm alive and I feel better," I told her. I didn't want to let her know about the series of unfortunate events, but she didn't need to know.

She shook her head and sat down on my bed. "What are we going to do with you, Ali? You seem to be getting mixed up in the same thing I was when I first arrived. Soon, you'll be stalked and tracked by this vampire." I didn't like the sound of that, but soon Edward popped through the window.

"You're late home, aren't ya?" he asked and I rolled my eyes.

"She got lost on the way home and she made us worried," Bella said and smirked at me.

Edward decided to not bother asking and I nodded. "Well, the rogue vampire evaded us and escaped. We followed his scent, but he disappeared. But I picked up another strange scent. The scent of a certain imprinter," he said and looked at me.

Bella stared at me, shocked. "You never said Jake was there? How could you leave that out?"

"It wasn't exactly Jake, but it looked like Jake in the shape of a huge wolf. I know it's crazy, but this wolf had the same eyes as Jake," I explained and they were speechless.

Before I had a chance to say anything further, Edward shook his head and turned to Bella. "I'll make sure he comes nowhere near here. Ali is the one in danger this time."

Bella gasped and wrenched away from Edward and over to me. "What's that mean?" Before I said anything, she clicked. "He attacked you, didn't he? Ali, what's wrong with you? Why do you always have Edward explain the little details? I can't deal with this anymore. If you won't tell me everything, then you aren't worth even talking to." Bella then stormed out of my room and I heard her door slam shut.

I sat down on my bed and was on the verge of tears. Edward sat next to me and comforted me. I started to sob quietly on his shoulder and he rubbed my back soothingly. "Give her by tomorrow and she'll forgive you. Trust me, been there, done that."

I felt better after that and I looked at him. "Thanks Edward, you know Bella more than I do. Except you can't read her mind which must annoying sometimes," I said and he nodded. He kissed me on the head and headed out through the window. I spent the rest of the afternoon and evening thinking about how much that wolf had the same eyes as Jake. I couldn't help but think back to the information I looked up about the Quileute tribe and how they were descendant from wolves. That got me thinking and thinking until the question came to me: is Jacob Black, my boyfriend, a real werewolf? The question kept repeating over and over in my head until I told myself he wasn't and I finally fell asleep.

Chapter 9

Jacob's true form

**(Ali POV)**

I arrived at Jake's house around half nine that morning and my mum had kindly let me borrow her SUV for the day. I got out the car, shut the door and ran up to the house and knocked on the door, but got no answer. I waited and finally the door to reveal Billy. "Hey Billy, is Jake up yet?" I asked.

He shook his head and scoffed. "That boy never wakes up on time. Come in if you want to wait for him," he said, but I shook my head.

"I'll go have a wander. When he does eventually wake up, tell him I'll be round the area, OK?" Billy nodded and I ran off the porch. I walked round the back of the house and a few birds circled around my head. One came fluttering down and I held out my hand and it landed on it. Suddenly, a few rabbits came out along with some squirrels. I don't know why, but I'm an animal magnet for some reason. I sat down on the grass, which was dry thank god and leaned against a log. A rabbit lay across my lap and a few squirrels curled around my shoulders. After five minutes of petting them, a twig snapped and they all scattered rapidly. I stood up and saw Paul emerge from the woods.

Paul was looking funnily at me and I realised I had made a mistake in coming back here. "Good morning, beautiful. You looked lost so I came here to help," he said and smiled slyly.

"I'm not lost; I'm just waiting for Jake to wake up. Billy said he was still asleep so I decided to take a walk. I can see I made a mistake in doing so," I said and took a step back.

Paul stepped forward and was exactly a few inches from me. "Don't be like that, Ali. I know we got off on the wrong foot and I wanna apologise for behaving like that. I can see now what Jake sees in you." Without warning, he grabbed me round the waist and held me in a vice-like grip.

I struggled against him and looked up at his face. "Paul, let me go now. Jake said not to try anything funny," I told him through gritted teeth.

He pulled me further into him and I could feel him pressing his groin against me. "Jake's asleep, so he won't know that I gave you a kiss," he said and leaned down.

With what energy I had in me, I pushed hard enough to create some space to knee Paul in the groin. He let me go and I stumbled back while he fell to the floor holding his jewels. "You should never try anything like that with me. I know where guys are the most sensitive," I said and turned to walk back to the house.

However, Paul must have recovered as next thing I knew, a hand grabbed my right wrist and locked it against my side. My other arm was also useless as that was locked between my leg and his arm. I looked down and saw he had used his whole left arm to lock my arms to my side so I couldn't hit him and his right arm came up across my chest, just below my breasts. He pulled me into him again and had pressed his groin up against me too. "You should never have tried that with me. I just can't take no for an answer," he said and planted a kiss in my hair. I felt sick and wanted to cry for Jake to help, but I knew Paul would never give me up. "Don't think about calling for your boyfriend's help as by the time he gets up, you'll be my imprintee." It was as though he read my mind and sneered at the last part about me being his imprint and then he kissed my ear. Just then, he licked the inside of it and I shivered from how disgusting it was. Paul, however, sneered at the ear lick. He was enjoying himself, but I wasn't.

I was started to get angry and annoyed from him trying to screw me over. "I will _never_ be your imprint, even if Jake hadn't imprinted on me. You're vile, disgusting, nauseating and, above all, sick-minded. If you think you can get in my pants with that disgusting banter of yours, you are wrong, Paul."

He said nothing but planted another kiss in my hair. I heard him inhale deeply and sigh heavily. Jake's right, you _do_ smell like strawberries," he said and inhaled deeply again.

I was about to do something, but I heard a voice call out from the woods. "Paul, let her go. Remember what Jake said?" It was Sam.

Paul turned around and I saw that Jared was with him. "But Jakey boy's not here is he Sam? Besides, I'm just getting 'better acquainted' with Ali here," Paul replied and sneered.

"Paul, you'll realise that when you are injured about what Jake said about messing with his imprint," Jared said and I smiled. "He won't like it that you're messing with Ali."

While Paul was distracted, I realised that he had forgotten to trap my feet. I used all my might to stamp as hard as I could on Paul's foot, which seemed to work as he cried out in pain and let me go. I also elbowed him in the stomach and that knocked the wind out of him. "You're fucking disgusting, Paul. Leave me alone!" I yelled at him and tried to walk back towards the house, but he stopped me. I saw Sam and Jared try to restrain him, but he threw them off. Without warning, Paul pulled me forward, put his free hand behind my head and forcefully kissed me on the lips.

After what seemed like minutes he pulled away and smiled. "That was way better than Jake now, wasn't it Ali?" he asked and I lost it. All the anger that I had built up went into my left hand and, without giving him any warning, I slapped Paul across the face.

He let go of my hand and his whole body started to shake. Sam came over and put a hand on his shoulder. "We warned ya, Paul. We said not to do it." His whole body shook even faster and he was starting to growl heavily. "Ali, get back now," Sam said and I obeyed. I backed up a few steps and suddenly, Paul exploded outwards into a dark grey wolf. I was speechless. If I had known that this would happen, I would have waited in the house.

**(Jacob POV)**

I woke up from a peaceful nights sleep and realised that Ali would be round. I scrambled out of bed and went into the living room, but found only my dad. "Isn't Ali here yet, dad?" I asked curiously.

He laughed gruffly and smiled. "She came by ten minutes ago, but I said you were still asleep. She went round back and she said to go see her when you eventually get up. Now you're up, you can go see her," he said and turned back to the fridge.

I went back into my room and pulled on a shirt. I looked out the window and saw the worst sight ever. It was what I was afraid would happen: I saw Paul holding Ali in a vice-like grip and he had himself pressed up against her. I was more than angry. I was pissed at Paul. I specifically told him not to try anything with her and he ignored me on purpose. I saw Ali knee him in the groin, making me smile, but Paul grabbed her again and I saw him plant a kiss in her hair. I was almost shaking violently, but I breathed when I saw Sam and Jared try to calm him down. Ali stamped on his foot and elbowed him in the stomach. She tried to get away again, but Paul grabbed her wrist. Sam and Jared were trying their hardest to restrain him, but didn't succeed as Paul threw them off. I was now off the edge when Paul pulled Ali to him and kissed her forcefully. That was it. I've had enough. Paul deliberately disobeyed me about not trying anything with Ali. I ran out of my room and out the front door. I looked around and saw that Paul had exploded into his wolf form. Ali was scared out of her mind now and I had to help her. "Ali, hang on. I'm coming!" I yelled and jumped over the porch railing.

She turned and saw me and then ran towards me. "Jake, run. Run, Jake, run!" she yelled back. When she was a few feet away, I jumped over her as she fell to the floor and I exploded in my wolf form. I stood my ground between Ali and Paul and growled viciously at him.

"Oh, Jake's gonna get it now, Ali. He'll never survive," Jared taunted, but I ignored him.

Paul leaped at me and I leaped at him. It should have been a normal Saturday morning, but instead it had turned into a full scale werewolf battle. Paul snapped at my throat but I grabbed him by scruff of his neck and threw him to the floor. Dirt and mud flew up and scattered everywhere. Paul lunged and grabbed me by my front leg, but I sunk my teeth into his back and he yowled in pain. He let go and I rammed into his belly, causing both of us to tumble into the woods and snap trees on the way down. From that point on, Paul and I attacked and blocked and leaped out of the way of each other as not to get any serious injuries. But I couldn't stop myself from what I did next: I ducked out of the way of Paul's attack and lunged at him, grabbing him by the throat and swinging him around. His body hit the trees, causing them to snap and bark to splinter and fly everywhere. I dragged his body out into the clearing and saw Ali, Jared and Sam standing there. When I saw the look on Ali's face, I released Paul and walked over to her.

However, when I tried to nuzzle her, she pushed me away and started to tear. "No, Jake, leave me alone," she said and scrambled to her feet. She ran to her car and got in. The engine started up and she pulled away.

I watched her drive off and phased back into my human form. Sam handed me a pair of shorts and I put them on, but I didn't move from my kneeling position on the grass. "What have I done?" I said to no-one in particular. Then I remembered. I turned to Paul and jumped up practically. "I told you to not try any funny business with her! I said to leave her alone and everything would be alright. So what do you do? You purposely ignore me and put your tongue in her mouth!" I spat and went to attack Paul, but Jared restrained me and Sam stood between us.

"Jake, violence won't solve the problem. Go to her house and explain in person. But don't expect her to forgive you," he said and Jared let me go. I ran to my car, which Ali had helped me finish last time she visited, and got in. I started it up and pulled out of the garage and sped down the road. Sam was right for definite about Ali not forgiving me. But I needed to explain why I didn't tell her. All I knew is I wanted her to understand, even if she didn't want to listen.

Chapter 10

Why didn't you tell me?

**(Ali POV)**

I stopped the car outside of Charlie's house and got out, tears streaming down my face. I got out the car and locked it up. I was heading up the gravel path when I heard another car stop and Jake's voice call out, "Ali, wait. I want to explain something."

I didn't want to listen. If I could get in the house, then I could just lock him out. But I only got as far as the porch when he grabbed my hand and turned me around. "I don't wanna listen, Jake. There's nothing to explain! I had a feeling you were one. I kept telling myself that it was impossible, but I had a feeling it was true. Why didn't you tell me?" The tears had started to form again, but I wasn't about to break down in front of Jake.

He looked thoughtful for a minute, but didn't say anything. Eventually, he did. "I didn't want to see you get hurt. You're my whole world and I couldn't bear it if Paul hurt you. I told him not to do anything funny, but he did and that got me mad, angry and annoyed. I couldn't control myself and I just let the thought of him kissing you overtake me. Ali, please understand, this is why I didn't tell you," Jake explained, but I didn't believe him.

"So those times when the wolf was outside my house was you." He nodded and I thought back to the attack on Monday night. "And the attack from the rogue vampire was you saving me," I said and he nodded again. "So, all this time you've been lying to protect me?"

He nodded and smiled sweetly. "Yes, because I love you, Ali."

That set me off. I slapped him as hard as I could, like I did with Paul, in the face. He didn't seem hurt or even bothered by what I had just done. He rubbed the side of his face and looked at me. "How can you even tell me you love me when you've been lying to me for a whole month?" He was lost for words and he tried to think of something to say, but he couldn't so he just stood there looking stupid. "Fine, if there's nothing more to say, I think it's time for you leave, Jake." I pulled my hand away and went through the door, shutting it in his face.

He started to knock on the door and soon the tears I had been holding back overflowed as I leaned against the door and slid down it. "Ali, please understand. I didn't want to see you hurt or worse. Ali, come on, I need you." When he said he needed me, I cried harder and harder. I wanted him too, but he lied to me, so I didn't want to see him again.

"Go away, Jake, you've done too much damage to turn things around now," I said through the door. He kept trying to make me let him in, but I didn't. He eventually gave up and I looked through the glass to see him get into his car and drive away. I cried for a few more minutes until I heard voices coming from the living room.

Bella and Edward came in and, when they saw me, Bella's face dropped. "Ali, are you alright?"

I looked at her and stood up. "You knew what he was, didn't you?" Even though she never said anything, I could see the answer on Bella's face. "You knew and didn't tell me? How could you, Bella? And you talk about me leaving out details," I said and ran up the stairs and into my room, slamming the door behind me. I threw my jacket to the floor and flung myself onto my bed and muffled my sobs of hurt, pain and heartbreak into the pillow. Later that day, I heard a knock on my door and Bella call through it. I ignored her and lay back down on the pillow. Jake had texted me several times, but I ignored them as they were all the same about him wanting me to forgive him. I didn't want to and I never want to. When the sky outside was completely black and the street lights came on, I changed into my top and shorts as I was gonna go to bed early. Suddenly, I heard something hit my window, followed by two more _plinks_ and I realised something was being thrown against my window. I looked at the clock and saw the green lights read 11: 39pm. I got off the bed and went to the window and opened it. I looked out and saw Jake standing there, wearing only shorts that hugged him around his waist and no shirt, showing off his well toned chest and six pack of abs. "Jake, what the hell are you doing? Is it hard to understand the concept of me not replying to your texts?"

"Ali, can we just talk about it? Stay back, I'm coming in," he said and got ready to do his fancy acrobatics that he had done other nights to get in my room. He always came after a certain time and we would just lie on my bed and fall asleep just after midnight. He would leave early in the morning, but would always give me a goodbye kiss before he left.

But now, I didn't want him to come in my room. "Jake, before you do your circus tricks, answer me truthfully. You would do anything for me, wouldn't you?"

He nodded and looked up at me. "I would give my life for you, Ali. You know I would. You're my whole world. I would even obey orders given by you," he replied.

I knew this would hurt him, but he needed to hear it. "Well, consider this a request. Never see me again, Jake."

As soon as the words left my lips, his face dropped. "Ali, please, you can't be serious?"

I nodded and a tear fell down my cheek. "I _am_ serious, Jake. Never come near me again, never try to contact me again and never see me again. We're through, Jake, I'm sorry."

Jake looked as though he would break down. "No, Ali, please don't do this. I can't live without you," he said and I felt guilty for saying everything.

But I needed a break from everything that I had become embroiled in. "I'm sorry Jake, but it's for the best. I need time to think things through. When I'm ready, I'll forgive you. But I don't know if I ever will," I told him and I shut the window and locked it, locking Jake out of my life for good. I went to bed and, I was about to switch the light off when I heard a howl in the distance: the howl of a heartbroken werewolf.

**(Jacob POV)**

I couldn't believe she never wanted to see me again. The love of my life wanted me to leave her. After she had shut the window, I phased into my wolf form, shredding my shorts in the process. I took off into the woods and, when I reached a good spot, I inhaled a deep breath and howled as loud as I could. I wanted Ali to know how lonely I was without her and how much I needed her. But I knew she wouldn't forgive me for lying to her and not telling her who I really was. I sat where I was for an hour and decided to head home. I got home and phased back into my human form. Luckily, my dad had gone to bed so I didn't need to explain to him why I was naked. I went to my room and went to the drawers and rummaged around for a pair of shorts. I pulled a pair out, slipped them on and crawled into bed. I didn't fall straight to sleep. Instead, I lay awake for what seemed like hours just thinking of what Ali had said to me: _"Never come near me again, never try to contact me again and never see me again. We're through, Jake, I'm sorry."_ Those words would haunt me forever. I rolled over onto my side and started to sob quietly until I fell asleep.

Chapter 11

He did it to protect you

**(Ali POV)**

School the next week turned out to be horrible. With Jake not being in my life anymore, I had decided to give up on both school work and life in general altogether. I was seriously regretting shutting Jake out of my life, but it was for the best. But shutting Jake out came with the price of it punching a huge hole through my chest. Several nights I had woken up screaming and crying hysterically and Bella attended to me as she knew what it was like. She told me about the time Edward left her and that Jake had been there for her. She told me she would always be there for me, as would Edward and all the Cullen family. Friday night I was gonna spend the whole weekend sleeping over at the Cullen household to try and forget all the things that went on with Jake as my house had too many memories. My mum said it was a good idea as I had told her about Jake and she said I should forgive him for what he did because she says he means too much to me. I had to admit she was right, but he left out the little detail of him being a freaking werewolf. Friday had arrived, so Edward drove me to the Cullen house.

I got out the car, went inside and Esme was the first to comfort me. "Ali, I am so sorry about what happened. I know how much he meant to you. Maybe sleeping over will be for the best." I nodded and she was right too. Being at the Cullen house was already starting to make me feel better. Alice was the next one to comfort me, followed by Carlisle, Emmet and finally Jasper. Even Rosalie told me she was sorry and gave me a hug.

Bella took me upstairs to the spare room they had and I dropped my stuff on the floor. "I feel guilty for telling him he shouldn't be part of my life anymore, Bella. I broke him, I hurt him and he must be in pain. I heard him last night, howling and showing how much he needed me," I told Bella and sat on the bed.

She came and sat next to me and I rested my head on her shoulder, eventually letting the tears fall out. "Ali, it'll be OK, I promise. Sooner or later, you'll realise that Jake being a werewolf won't matter to you. The thing that will matter is getting your relationship back on track," she said and hugged me tightly.

"I don't know if I can ever get the relationship back on track. He lied to me Bella and I don't know if I can forgive him," I said and took my head off her shoulder to look at her.

Bella still had her hands on my arms and she had a look on her face that told me she was going to tell me something important. "Ali, what he did, he did to keep you safe. He did it to protect you. Jake only lied to you because he couldn't bear to see you get hurt or worse. Edward did that to me. He lied to keep me safe, but I eventually found out. I guess getting mixed up with magical creature's runs in the family," she said and laughed meekly.

I didn't feel like laughing, so I just sighed and flopped down onto the bed. "Bella, can you go for a while? I wanna be left alone to think about things." She said she would and I heard walk her out the room and shut the door behind her. I lay on the bed for a few minutes and decided to unpack my things. Once I had finished unpacking, I grabbed my bathroom bag and went into the bathroom. I undressed and got into the shower. I turned on the water and it washed over me, cleansing away all the guilt and frustration and depression that I had built up inside me from the last week. Soon, the tears came again and I sat down in the shower and let the water mix with my tears. I didn't care if I used up all the hot water in the house, but I knew they wouldn't mind. I wasn't sure how long I would sit there, but the thing I knew was that Bella was right. Jake had lied to me to protect me and I understood it now. Emily's face must have been caused when Sam phased too near her because he got angry at something. That was the same for Jake. If he got angry and phased too near me, he might have caused me pain and himself guilt and grief. That was why he phased in front of me then. Paul kissed me and Jake was pissed about it. I was too, as Paul is vile and disgusting. After what seemed like hours, the door opened and I saw Emmet walk in. He opened the shower and stepped inside. He shut off the water and handed me a robe, which I put on. Once all the water had drained away, he sat down next to me and put one arm around my shoulder and pulled me close to him. I instantly nestled my head into his shoulder and started to cry again. He then took hold of my hand and squeezed it reassuringly, causing me to grab hold of his shirt with my free hand and sob louder into his shoulder. Neither of us seemed bothered about it because Emmet knew I needed some sort of comfort and I knew that by him comforting me, I was starting to regret shutting Jake out of my life for good.

**(Jacob POV)**

Ever since Ali had shut me out from her life, I was getting more and more depressed. I had missed school the past few weeks and phoned up to say that I wasn't feeling well. Everything I said was true. I was sick. Sick from being cut off from Ali. Dad was a bit annoyed I had cut school, but I told him I wasn't bothered because with Ali not in my life, school was nothing more than a burden. The whole gang came by to check up on me, even Paul. He kept apologising for his behaviour, but I wasn't ready to forgive him. I told him he was starting to get out of hand and he should learn to behave and control his urges around my missing angel. Saturday arrived and it was like any other day I had suffered: lonely, miserable and no Ali. I was ready to give up and run away. Start fresh somewhere.

Bella came over to check up on me and when she took one look at me, her face caved in. She rushed over to me and squeezed me into a hug. "Jake, you look terrible and when was the last time you had a shower?"

I looked away and towards the floor when I answered her. "Does it even matter now? Now that Ali is nowhere near me?" I said and sighed heavily. A tear rolled down my cheek, followed by several more. "Bella, the pain I have now is the one you had when Edward left you. It feels like a huge hole has been punched through my chest."

"That's funny as that's what Ali said the first night she told you not to see her again," Bella said and I managed to smile. "Look, it smiles at last."

I was a bit happier that Ali was sharing the same pain as me. "She's in pain too?" I asked with concern.

Bella nodded and looked at me. "She said she's regretting shutting you out of her life. She can't eat, she can't sleep without crying out in pain and she's let her grades drop in school. Jake, she wants to forgive you but she's not ready. Ali told me when she's ready, she'll forgive you. She also says that she misses you heavily and dearly, but can't bring herself to tell you that you can go back to her," Bella said and I warmed up.

"She said all that? She really wants me back?" I asked and she nodded. "Wow, she really _does_ care about me."

"Of course she does, Jake. Ever since she met you, you've changed her for the better and she's never been happier." Bella squeezed my hand reassuringly and I smiled. "I gotta go, but I'll update you every so often," she said and hugged me again. She walked out of my room and I heard her drive away. So Ali was sharing the same pain as me. I felt much better because since Ali was regretting shutting me out of her life, she needed me near her. But I was willing to wait until she forgave me so I could hold her and smell her heavenly scent and keep Paul at a distance. But this much I knew for sure: Ali was in despair, just like me, and we both needed each other to fix the pain.

Chapter 12

Baseball with the Cullen's

**(Ali POV)**

I woke up in the Cullen household to find an extra blanket covering me and the robe Emmet had gave me last night when I was sobbing hysterically into his shoulder. I blinked several times so my eyes could get adjusted to the light that was pouring through the glass doors in my room. It was Sunday morning and looked to see none other than Alice and Esme sitting on my bed with Rosalie kneeling beside me. "What happened last night?" I asked cautiously.

Alice and Esme looked at each other and, before they had a chance to speak, Rosalie sat on the edge beside me and grabbed my hand. "You were screaming and crying uncontrollably. You were like Bella was when Edward left her. It was her all over again. Ali, you were unable to stop screaming like a mental patient. It took Bella an hour and a half to calm you down so she could comfort you. When you fell back to sleep, we stayed with you to make sure it didn't happen again. But you didn't," she explained and I gasped in surprise. "Is it stopping Jake from seeing you that's causing you this pain?" she asked.

I nodded and I felt the tears starting to come. "Ever since I told him to stay away from me, I've never wanted him so badly beside me. I'm ready to take him back," I said and, to my surprise, Rosalie enveloped me in a hug.

"It's OK, Ali. We're here and we're willing to accept you taking him back," Rosalie told me while rubbing my back soothingly. She pulled away and smiled at me.

"Thank you, Rosalie. That's really sweet of you," I said and Alice came over and squeezed me.

"I thought you would never stop with the screaming. I was almost upset about it and nearly cried myself," she said and I wanted to cry but I held back the tears. "Ali, if you didn't stop, I dunno what I would have done without my best friend going back to her sweet, innocent self."

I smiled and laughed at her comment. "Alice, I wouldn't have gone anywhere, except to a loony bin. But I'm alright thanks to Bella," I told her and I could feel her squeezed me a bit closer.

"I'll start fixing you some breakfast, sweetheart," Esme said and kissed my forehead. She went out the door and downstairs. Rosalie and Alice helped me get dressed and then helped me downstairs like a child.

The first person to barrel towards me and hug me tight was Bella. "Oh Ali, you're alright. I was so worried and scared," she said and held me at arms length. "Carlisle told me it was you're regret and guilt towards telling Jake to stop seeing you that was causing the violent screaming and hysterical sobs. But after I calmed you down, you stopped and were sweating like mad," she explained and I cringed at me sweating. "Esme and Alice cooled off your sweat until you were sleeping peacefully again. They stayed, along with Rosalie to make sure it didn't happen again. Luckily, it never happened."

I smiled and thanked her for helping me through the night. Carlisle came over and did an examination to make sure I was in good condition, which I was and then I sat down as Esme placed a plate of pancakes and omelettes in front of me. "Thanks Esme. I'm starving from screaming last night," I said as I tucked into the pancakes. She ruffled my hair and placed a kiss on my head. Emmet turned on the radio and Christina Aguilera's 'Not Myself Tonight' came on. "Turn it up, Emmet. I love this song," I said and he did. Me, Alice, Bella and Rosalie started singing along to it. Esme and Carlisle smiled and continued fixing breakfast for Bella. Jasper, Edward and Emmet stuck whatever was available or near them in their ears and went back to doing what they were doing. The song finished and all four of us stopped singing, laughed and did a group high five. The boys unplugged their ears and went to help Esme and Carlisle wash the dishes that I and Bella had finished eating off.

"Carlisle, can we go and play baseball today? There's a storm scheduled for later this afternoon and Ali can come too, please?" Alice asked and I looked shocked.

"I didn't know you guys played baseball. But is the storm necessary for it?" I asked and Emmet nodded.

"It's so we don't get heard by any passing people," he explained and sat down next to me. "We play baseball during a thunderstorm as it's the only time we can."  
"What do you say Ali? Fancy playing baseball and having fun for the day?" Jasper asked and leaned against the counter.

Everyone looked at me thoughtfully for a moment as I contemplated my answer. "Yeah, I'll go and have a game."

As soon as I said that, Alice squealed loudly and hugged me tightly. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, Ali. I knew you would say yes as you don't like to disappoint me," she said and kissed me on the cheek.

"It's not that she doesn't want to disappoint you Alice, more like you wouldn't give her a choice and drag her along," Edward said and I nodded. "See, she even agrees."  
Alice looked at me and I thought she was going to break into tears. "Alice, I would say no if I had a choice, but I think it might take my mind off Jake for the day," I told her and she brightened up again.

"It'll help for definite and you'll experience how we play baseball," Carlisle said and came over and put his arm around my shoulders. "How we play is better and more extreme and physical."  
I looked at him and giggled. "Let me guess, Emmet climbs trees to retrieve high balls?" Emmet nodded and gave me a hug. "You're welcome for me coming to play baseball, Emmet," I said before he had a chance to say thank you. I ran upstairs with Alice and Bella to wrap up for baseball. Hopefully it would make me feel better and give me a decent night sleep tonight back home.

**(Jacob POV)**

I woke up from my deep slumber and had a feeling, during the night, that Ali was in serious pain. It put me in pain when I felt she was in pain. I got up and threw on a shirt and my trainers and went into the kitchen. I fixed myself some breakfast and ate.

My dad came in and saw I had a pained expression on my face. "Still missing Ali, aren't ya Jake." He said it as though it wasn't a question and I nodded.

"She made me feel alive and happy and more energetic. But since she learned the truth about me, she ran out on me and I've been lost ever since, dad." I finished my breakfast and washed the plate and went to sit on the sofa.

My dad rolled himself over and put his hand on my shoulder. "Son, she'll forgive you sooner or later as she thinks the world of you. Bella told me when she came by the other day to check on ya," he said when he saw the expression on my face. "Cheer up; she'll be back before you know it."  
He was so confident that Ali would get back together with me, but I didn't feel as confident. If anything, I felt worse. For the past 3 weeks, I have felt nothing but sadness and misery as I haven't been able to hold her in my arms. Even Paul has been bugging me about how I must be upset that she left and I said that it was his fault. "I hope you're right, dad. I hope she comes back before long." I thanked him for building up my hopes and ran outside. I tied my shirts, shorts and trainers to my legs and phased. I took off into the woods and, after finding the clearing I felt that I could be alone, I lay down and rested my head on my front paws. _Ali, please come back to me soon. I miss you terribly._

_You keep hoping and she will for definite._ Sam was in his wolf form and heard me.

_Don't worry, Jakey boy. Ali seems to be a forgiving person_, Jared thought.

I sniffed heavily and started crying. _It just hurts not to feel her against me or rubbing my fur or tickling behind my ears._ I let out a small howl that showed I was in less pain than I was before but I still felt pain. I, Sam and Jared just talked to each other after that while I told them how much I missed her and how I wanted to see her again. But I wanted more than to see her: I wanted to make love to her. I wanted to show Paul who Ali really belongs to. I wanted to make her mine forever.

**(Ali POV)**

We arrived at a deserted field and Emmet and Jasper set out the bases. I had decided to wear a pair of jeans, my best running shoes, a long sleeved top and sweater and a thick hoodie. While everyone was setting up who was gonna bat and who was going to field, Bella and I sat down and started talking some more about Jake. "I can feel I hurt him, Bella. Every night, I hear a sad howl from him and it makes me depressed. I just wanna see him again and tell him I'm sorry for what I've put him through," I said and Bella nodded.

"He really wants to see you too, Ali." I looked at her and realised she went to see him. "I went to make sure he was alright. Ali, when I got there, he was in turmoil. He wasn't eating well, it looked like he hardly slept and he told me he hadn't been to school for the past 3 weeks. He's been lying to everyone about how he feels because he doesn't want to show he's in pain. He misses you, Ali, and he wants to be with you again."

I was about to say something, but Esme came over and said Bella was to umpire and I was going to bat. "I know you might not know how to play baseball, but try your hardest," she said and I nodded.

Alice stood on the pitcher's mound and waited until a loud crack of thunder echoed over the field. "It's time," she said and stretched a few times.

Rosalie batted first and hit the ball straight into the trees. "I can see why you need the thunder. That's gotta be a homerun," I said to Esme as Edward ran after it.

"Edward's pretty fast. For someone his age," Esme replied and I watched as he disappeared into the trees.

Rosalie ran around the bases and, as she was about to make last base, the ball flew through the air and Esme caught it. She put it down on the base as Rosalie slid to it, but didn't get there in time. "You're out," Bella said as she called it. I heard Emmet whoop as Rosalie playfully punched Bella on the arm.

"Almost got it, but Edward beat ya," I said to Rosalie and she smiled.

"Let's see if you can outrun him when it's your turn," she said and stood next to me. Carlisle went up to the plate next and hit the ball. Emmet and Edward both leaped into the air for the ball, but hit each instead and fell to the floor, laughing and shoving each other playfully. Carlisle got a homerun himself and I high-fived him as he went past. Jasper batted next and hit it into the trees, but Emmet climbed up one and caught it, calling Jasper out. "My monkey man," Rosalie smirked and I shook my head. I was right about Emmet climbing trees to retrieve high balls.

Soon, it was turn and I was nervous. "There's nothing to worry about, Ali. Hit the ball and run as fast as you can," Jasper said and I nodded.

I turned towards Alice and I saw her smile in encouragement. I breathed evenly a few times and readied the bat. Alice threw the ball and, with all the energy and strength I had built up in my arms, swung the bat and it collided with the ball, sending it flying off through the air and into the trees. I heard Rosalie, Bella and Alice shout run as I stood there dumbstruck that I hit the ball. I ran as fast as I could and saw that Edward was near the ball. I pushed myself as fast as I would go and, just before the ball reached Esme; I jumped through the air and rolled past final base before she caught it. Alice squealed in delight and I lay flat on the ground out of breath. "That was AWESOME!" I yelled and Jasper and Carlisle helped me up. "I didn't think I could do it, but I did."  
Alice came bounding over to me and we hugged each other tightly. "Oh, that was cool, Ali. You _are_ good at baseball." Suddenly, her face went blank and she came back looking worried. "They're coming and they'll be here soon," she said and I didn't understand.

I grabbed Edward's arm as he came to us. "What's going on? Who's coming?" I asked frantically.

Edward looked around at the rest of his family and they all stood protectively in front of me and Bella. "We shouldn't have brought you here. It's dangerous," Edward told me.

Alice came over and put her arms around me. "It's the rogue vampire. He's picked up your scent, Ali. He's coming to kill you," Alice told me as I gasped with horror.

Chapter 13

James' second visit

**(Ali POV)**

We all waited anxiously for the rogue vampire to come and it seemed like it was taking ages for him to arrive. Just then, a heavy mist swirled in and three figures stalked towards us. Two of the figures were male and the third was female. They all looked frightening and malevolent in a group. Even on their own, they would still be scary. "Get behind us and don't give yourself away," Edward said and there was no arguing with him there.

Alice came and stood beside me on one side and Jasper took the other side. "It'll be OK, Ali; we'll make sure you won't get hurt. If he tries to come one step too close, we'll push him back." Alice grabbed my hand and I felt completely safe with her words. Emmet and Rosalie stood in front of me and Carlisle and Esme took up the front of the pack. Bella squeezed in between Jasper and me and grabbed my other hand and Edward stood in front of me and behind Emmet and Rosalie. We all waited and finally, the three rogue vampires stood not four feet from us. I could see them clearly now. One of them was a tall, black vampire with black hair that hung like dreadlocks and he carried the baseball. The woman had wild, orange hair that made it look as though her head was on fire. The final vampire was the same size as Edward and built close to Jake. He was the most amazingly beautiful yet scary one of the three. Somehow, when he looked at me, I seemed to recognise him and that's when I realised he was the rogue vampire who attacked a few weeks ago. He didn't seem to recognise so I just stayed calm and collected.

"Hello, my name is Carlisle and this is my family: Esme, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Bella and Ali," he introduced and pointed to each of us in turn.

The black vampire stood forward first. "My name is Laurent and this is Victoria and James," he pointed to the other two and James' eyes lingered on me. "May I ask what you are doing playing baseball out here?" Laurent asked, throwing Carlisle the baseball and caught it.

"It's the only place we can play where we aren't disturbed or heard by passers-by," Carlisle responded and Victoria eyed him closely. I looked over and saw Alice watching James and so were Edward and Emmet.

"I don't suppose you could use three more players?" he asked and I knew that was a bad idea. All the Cullen's did too and it could put me in further danger.

"We were just wrapping up, but I think we have time for another game," he replied and threw the ball at Laurent, but Victoria caught it.

"I'm the one with the wicked curve ball," she said proudly. Everyone started to head off, but James remained standing and eyeing me carefully. Edward growled quietly in his throat and James turned away.

However, a gust of wind blew through my hair and James instinctively caught the scent, turning sharply towards me. "I thought you looked familiar, Ali." James stepped forward, but all the Cullen's went back in a protective shield.

"The girl is with us. Leave her alone, James," Carlisle growled.

"You try and touch her, you're dead," Emmet said and James laughed.

"I would like to see you try," he replied. Everyone was ready to strike and Bella picked that moment to back up slowly without actually causing a scene. She tugged at me and I backed up, but I almost tripped.

James sped towards me and wrapped his arms around me. He pressed himself up against me and smelled me. "You are a stubborn child, aren't ya?" he said and squeezed me tighter, causing me to lose my breath. It reminded me of the Paul incident. "You have a strange scent. It reminds me of a dog or a werewolf. You've been imprinted on, haven't you sweetie?" he sneered and grabbed my hair, pulling my head to one side. He sniffed up and down my neck and growled happily. I let out a small whimper and was on the verge of tearing in fear, but I needed to remain strong. "How about I make you my mate and let Victoria turn you into one of us?"

As soon as he said her name, Victoria came over and pushed a strand of hair out of my face. "You're so pretty, almost as pretty as us, sweetheart." She then touched the side of my face and I pulled off her. "She's feisty, which makes her more interesting."

She reached out her hand again, but I avoided it. "Don't you dare touch me," I spat, causing her to backhand slap me across the face.

"You need to respect your elders, Ali. It's rude if you don't" she smirked and James pulled my head back to the side. I mouthed the words 'help me' to Alice and she nodded. "Don't squirm; it'll make it less quick. The less you squirm, the quicker it'll be over." James licked down my neck and I shivered.

As Victoria was about to make her move, she was flung forcefully to the ground by Rosalie. "We warned you not to touch her," she spat and picked Victoria up and threw her across the field. This caught James off guard, so Edward, Emmet and Jasper flung themselves at James, causing both of us to fall to the ground. He let his grip slacken and I wriggled out, but he grabbed my ankle. Edward, Emmet and Jasper had put their bodies on top of James to stop him from moving, so I kicked him in the face and he yelled in pain and let me go. Laurent had escaped into the forest, while Esme, Alice and Rosalie faced off against Victoria.

"Bella, get Ali out of here and run as fast as you can!" Edward yelled and struggled against James' movements.

Bella grabbed me and I jumped up. "Come on, we gotta go now!" she said and I ran with her into the trees on the other side of the field.

I looked back and saw the girls and Carlisle blocking Victoria from getting to me. However, James had freed himself and threw the boys off and over the field. "You can't run from me, Ali. I'll catch you no matter what!" he yelled and laughed triumphantly.

"Ignore him and run," Bella said and I did. Unfortunately, she tripped over a root and I stopped to help her. However, James had caught up and walked past her. "Don't worry about me; just run and I'll get Edward," she told me and I nodded. I ran into the trees and didn't look back. Then I remembered something: a certain some_one_ had rescued me from him before and he could do it again. _Jake, help me. He's after me and the Cullen's can't hold him. You're my only hope and I need you. Please help me, Jake. I love you._

**(Jacob POV)**

I was sitting in the living room in my house and I suddenly felt that Ali was in trouble. I bounded out of the house and ripped my body apart until I was a wolf. I sniffed the air and ran in the direction of Ali. _Sam, Ali's in trouble. That rogue leech is after. I'm on my way there now._

_We'll finish up here and help you out_, he thought back.

But I knew he wasn't the one with a vengeance. _Don't bother; this is between me and that son-of-a-bitch. He hurt her, he hurts me. I'll call if I need help_, I replied.

_Good luck and give him a growl for us_, Jared said and I pushed my legs as fast as they would go. I sprinted further on and weaved in and out of the trees, following Ali's scent and that was overtaken by the leech. I kept running and running, ignoring the cries of pain my muscles gave as I needed to get to Ali and soon, otherwise she was dead. I reached the inner ring of the scent and realised I was close.

_Jake, you're almost there. He's closing in and Ali won't be able to run much longer. She's trapping herself like a wild boar. You need to hurry or she'll be dead in less than five minutes_, Sam said and I barked with determination.

I kept pushing myself and making my muscles ache like hell, but if I stopped now, my angel would become a literal one. _Just hold on for a few minutes, Ali. I'm coming and I'm ready to rip a vampire to pieces_.

Chapter 14

Jacob rescues Ali again

**(Ali POV)**

I was running for my life and on a path I didn't recognise. All I knew was that James was after me and I was going to be turned into one of them. I was out of breath and ready to give up and just face my fate. I stopped running and saw that I had lost James for now. I leaned against the closest tree and panted heavily, trying to catch my breath.

Suddenly, I heard him call out, "Ali, where are you? Come out, come out wherever you are," he taunted and I gasped in horror. He sounded close and I would be dead soon. I slid around the tree I was leaning against and pressed my body up as far as it would go. I then clamped my hands over my mouth and breathed through my nose. "There's no use trying hide. Your scent is calling to me and I'll find you soon. And then, you'll be one of us and with me." I muffled my sob at being his mate against my hands. The thought of making love to James made me sick and I wanted to cry out loud. I waited for a few moments and looked around the tree. He was searching for me, hunting me, stalking me. Like some kind of prized animal. I took my hands away from my mouth and counted to ten and looked around again. I saw James had his back to me, so I took the opportunity to make my way quietly onto the safe path. I know he would follow my scent, but if I could make it back to the Cullen's, then I would be safe. I walked as quickly and quietly as I could and, when I was sure I was out of range of James, started to run through the trees. I ran as fast I could and pushed my muscles into overdrive. Soon, I heard him calling out for me and running after me, closing in faster than what I had hoped. I hid behind another tree and watched him run past me. I then sprinted off in another direction and looked to see if James was following me, walking backwards slowly. Unfortunately, James appeared behind me and grabbed me in a bear hug and started to crush me. "Scream all you want, Ali. No-one will hear ya once I'm finished breaking every bone in your body," he sneered and squeezed harder and harder. I started to gasp for breath and finally, I swung my leg and hit him in the knee. James let me go and I fell to the muddy earth, panting and gasping for air. I looked to see him stumbling over the undergrowth, holding his knee in pain. Suddenly, James snapped his head up and his eyes were wild with hunger and anger. "You are _really_ testing my patience now, Ali." He snarled viciously and I got up and ran. I didn't know how far I got before I tripped over and rolled over to see James leaning over me. "It seems that the prey has trapped itself. It must be my lucky day," he glowered and got ready to strike. I saw part of a tree branch that looked like it would break apart. I reached for it and swung it hard, hitting James across the head. It didn't get him off unfortunately. It just made him even more angry and determined. "That wasn't a smart thing to do," he growled and pinned my arms to my side, pressing his body up against me and he started to move his groin up and down me like we were making love. James was about to bite me when a huge shape grab him by the arm and flung him into the trees, snapping a few to pieces. I sat up and watched as James and the shape, which I saw was my favourite wolf, battled each other and threw attacks and ducking at the right moments. After what seemed like a while of battling, the two mystical creatures stood facing each other and staring each other down. Finally, James broke the silence between them. "You can't keep her safe forever. You'll let your guard slip one time and then, that's when I'll get her. When you come back one time, she'll be in pieces and her blood will be spilt everywhere," he said and took off towards the field.

The wolf watched to make sure he wasn't coming back and then turned to me. As soon as I caught a glimpse of those eyes, my heart stopped beating. It was him; he heard me. "Jake. . ." was all I could manage before I lost consciousness and blackness overtook me.

**(Jacob POV)**

After the leech ran away, I stood my ground to make sure he wasn't coming back. He never did, so I turned towards Ali. As soon as she took one look at my eyes, she lost her breath. "Jake. . ." she gasped before she lost consciousness and fainted. I was so glad she was safe, but I needed to get her home. I walked over to her and nuzzled her, but she didn't open her eyes. She was breathing peacefully, which I was overjoyed about.

I tried to slip my nose under her to get her on my back, but I had trouble. _Sam, I need help. Ali fainted and I can't get her on my back._

Sam came out the trees and phased into his human form. "Let me get her on," he offered and picked her up and set her gently on my back. "Take her home, but don't let her fall off," he said and I nodded. I took off quickly but carefully for Bella's house and didn't stop running until I got there. Luckily, her mum and Charlie were out, so no-one needed to explain what happened to Ali and why a wolf was helping her.

I barked three times in succession and the door opened. Bella looked out and gasped with shock. "Ali, what happened to you? Edward, ask Jacob what happened," she said while tending to Ali. I saw Alice come out with Carlisle and Emmet, who picked her up gently and took her inside. Bella and Carlisle followed her while Edward and Alice stayed.

Edward looked at me and fell to one knee. "Jacob, thank you for bringing her back," he said and I nodded.

"Where was she? How did you find her? Is she hurt badly?" Alice asked the questions rapidly, but Edward held his hand up.

"Alice, give Jacob a chance to explain the series of events." He looked to me and nodded for me to start.

_The rogue vampire was about to turn her so I knocked him away by grabbing his arm and flinging him off her. We battled each other for a while until he vowed to kill her and took off. Ali lost consciousness, so Sam came and put her on my back and told me to bring her here_, I explained while Edward told Alice.

She then looked at me and smiled. "Thank you, Jacob. If we both lost her, as she means a lot to us, I dunno what we would have done," she said and patted my head. She gracefully glided up the stairs and into the house.

Edward went and sat on the porch and I sat next to him. "Jacob, go and get some rest. Ali will be fine, trust me. Carlisle will keep her alive and well," he said and I nodded. I walked down the steps and turned towards Edward, but he was a step ahead of me. "I'll call you when she wakes up." He held out his hand and I hit my paw on it like a high five. I barked my thanks at him and ran off into the woods.

I reached my house where Sam and the gang were waiting. "Hey, is she gonna be alright?" Sam asked and I nodded.

"Carlisle's gonna take care of her," I replied as I phased and dressed in the shorts Sam had brought. "Edward said he would call when she woke up. I'm so glad I got there in time or she would be dead or one of them." I winced at the thought of my sweet, innocent Ali being turned into a vampire. We waited and it had been four hours since I had dropped Ali off at home. Edward said he would call when she awoke and I prayed to God she would, very, very soon.

**(Ali POV)**

I awoke from what seemed like a long nap and the first thing that hit me was a bright light coming through the windows. I rubbed my eyes and tried to sit up, but a sharp pain shot through my ribs. I looked and saw that my right hand was in the early stages of healing and I lifted my shirt to see several bruises around my rib cage.

The first person to come through the door was none other than Bella, who rushed over and pulled me into a hug. "You're finally awake. Carlisle was worried you weren't gonna wake up as you were in a bad condition," she explained and soon she started tearing.

I rubbed her back soothingly and pushed her back so I could look at her face. "Bella, have long have I been asleep or out or whatever you wanna call it?" I asked and waited for the answer.

Carlisle appeared at the door and leaned against the frame. "Ali, you've been out for at least 5 days. I told the school about it and they said that they would give you as much time off as needed to recover properly."

I was both relieved and upset because I was awake but I had missed a whole school week. "What happened after I fainted?" I asked Bella.

"Jake brought you home and Carlisle attended to you and you were asleep for so long that we would leave you. You woke up to eat and got to the toilet, but apart from that, you were asleep mostly," Bella replied and squeezed my hand.

"Jake saved me, I know that much. He fought James off and then when I looked at his eyes, I fainted. He brought me here?" I was so pleased that Jake was there and then I remembered he would be worried. "I gotta call Jake and tell him I'm alright," I said and tried to get out of bed, but Bella and Carlisle pushed me back.

"Edward called him and Jacob said he would come by tonight. He's been worried about you and he thought you would never wake up. But when he heard you were awake, he was 'howling' for joy," he joked and I laughed. I lay down on my pillow and felt my eyes closing. "Come on, Bella. She needs to get some more sleep and rest. Bella, tell Monica and Charlie I'll come by tomorrow to check on her," I heard him say and that was the last thing I heard as I fell asleep after that. I woke up to see my mum sitting on the bed and holding back the tears. "Mum, I'm fine, don't worry about it," I assured her, but she was on the edge of shedding tears.

"I know, but I just can't accept the fact that my baby almost got hurt. Luckily, Carlisle says you'll make a full recovery and be back to school in time for Prom," she said and squealed at mentioning the word 'prom.' Oh god, prom was the last thing I wanted to talk about. "Anyway, how are things going between you and Jake?" she asked and I felt warm inside.

I smiled at her and remembered him coming over tonight. "He's calling tonight and we'll make it up. I've forgiven him even before he's begged for forgiveness," I answered and she smiled.

"I hope you two get back on track with things soon enough as you make the cutest couple," my mum reminded me and I nodded. She kissed me on the head and told me to sleep off everything as I would be allowed a lie I tomorrow morning. It was Saturday tomorrow and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"I thought she would never leave," a voice made me jump and I saw Edward hiding behind my door. "She can talk when she starts, can't she?"

I lowered my eyes at him and crossed my arms. "How long have you been there?" I asked and he laughed.

"Long enough to hear that you and Jake are cute together," he replied and I threw a pillow at him, but he caught it.

Just then, Bella came in and looked surprised. "So, you're hiding in here now, are ya?" she asked.

Edward was about to respond, but I beat him to the punch. "Yes, he is and he's harassing me really weirdly," I said and opened the window fully. "Get him outta here before I do something I'll regret later."

"But first, what would you say if Jacob was here? There must be something that you want to tell him and I think this might be the best time to practice the speech," Edward said and I looked towards my bed.

"If Jake were here, I'd tell him I was sorry for yelling at him and saying never to see me again and I forgive him for the secrets he kept from me. Thanks to Bella, I understand he did it to make sure I didn't get hurt. I mean the world to him and he loves me as much as I love him and if he wants to apologise a thousand times, I'll forgive him after the first one. I realise now he does what he does to keep people like me safe and now I know what I want to say to him: Jake, I love you and forgive you. I just wish he were here so I could tell him," I said and sighed.

"You already have told me," a voice I instantly recognised said and I smiled. I turned around and saw Jake standing near the window, arms folded across his chest a smile on his face.

Chapter 15

Ali and Jacob 'make up'

**(Jacob POV)**

I watched as Ali had trouble forming words as she was surprised I was here. Without warning her, I closed the gap between us and pulled her into a hug, wrapping my arms around her and pulling her tight against my chest.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and rested her head on my shoulder. "You have no idea what I have been through when you weren't near me," she whispered and I smiled.

"I have a pretty good idea what you've been through," I replied and kissed her hair.

"We'll leave you two alone," Edward said and dragged Bella out of the room and shut the door.

When I heard them going down the stairs, I pushed back a bit and looked in her eyes. "I've missed you so much, Ali. I've never wanted to do this so badly." With that, I planted a kiss on her lips and led her to the bed. I lowered her down on it, using my arms as support and finally lay her down, wrapping my arms around her and kissing her passionately. I missed doing this and I missed her badly for the past 3 weeks. Ali tightened her grip around my neck and laced her fingers in my hair. I planted kisses along her neck and went back to her lips. After a while, I broke off and lay next to her and she rested her head on my chest.

"Jake, do you hate me for what I did?" she asked and sat up and I looked at her in shock. "I mean, I understand if I hurt you and I don't care if you hate me for abandoning you," she said and I could see tears forming in her eyes.

I sat up and wiped the tears away with my thumbs. I then placed my hands on either side of her face and rested my forehead on her. "Ali, I could _never_ hate you for doing what you did to me. If anything, _I_ should be the one apologising for not telling you the truth. I was just afraid _you_ would leave _me_. But that's probably silly because you spent so much time with me as wolf and you weren't afraid," I said and kissed her again.

Ali laughed and rested her head on my shoulder. "Jake, I wasn't scared of you when you were a wolf. I had this feeling that it was you all along, but I wasn't sure. And when I saw those eyes, I knew it was you and you were just protecting me from James. I would never leave you for doing that," she told me and I smiled.

I knew she wouldn't leave me for not telling her I was a wolf. She hadn't been scared of it before she knew it was me and she wasn't scared now. "So, what was the reason you told me we were through?" I asked, puzzled.

"I was so angry with you not telling and annoyed at myself not realising it sooner that I said things I didn't mean. It just came out and I just needed a break to understand everything. I never meant to cause you so much hassle," she explained and turned my head so I was looking into her emerald eyes. "You mean too much to me Jake for those things to stop us being together. I love you and that's all that matters, right?"

I smiled and kissed her nose, making her giggle. "Right, everything that came between us is nothing compared to what it means to me to be with you again," I told her. "And I love you too." I lay back down and Ali did too, resting her head on my chest. I automatically wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer and tighter. After everything that we've been through lately, I never wanted her out of my sight again. And then I remember how much I wanted to show Paul he couldn't have her. I never wanted to have sex with Ali so badly. "Ali, I know this might be too sudden, but I was just thinking about something?"

She sat up and sat down on my stomach and looked at me. "And what were you thinking about?" she asked curiously.

In the heat of the moment, I lost control and wrapped my arms around her waist and we fell backwards onto the bed. "Ali, I want to make love to you and make the connection I've wanted to so badly since I met you," I told her and she looked upset. "What's the matter? Oh, I came on too strong didn't I? Son-of-a-bitch, I always does that."

She then turned my head towards and I waited for rejection. "Jake, it's not that I don't wanna have sex, which I do greatly, but I'm afraid you might forget how fragile I am and just lose control, you know, 'dominate' me," she said and I sighed.

I looked at her and she was right. My animal instinct would _definitely_ take over and I would forget how fragile she was. I would hurt her and that would hurt me. "Ali, I would never hurt you. I would even take it slow and gentle until you were ready. You know I respect your decisions," I told her and kissed her lips softly.

Soon, she smiled seductively and forcefully pushed back and sat on my stomach. "I lied, _I'm_ the one who's gonna dominate _you_," she said and I sat up and pulled her head towards me, closing the space between our lips. I hesitated, but then put one hand up the back of her shirt. "Take it off, you know you want to," she breathed against my lips. I didn't think twice about it as I pulled the shirt over head and threw it to the floor. I saw she wasn't wearing a bra and that made my 'little Jake' begin to move. To complicate matters further, she pressed herself up against me and I felt it harden further. I then took off my trainers and her shorts, to reveal no underwear and I was fully erect by the end of it. I threw my shorts off onto the floor and, thinking back to the movie Watchmen, I went to sit in the computer chair. However, Ali grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "Jake, what about protection?" she asked, concerned.

I hadn't thought about protection, but then I remembered what Sam said about the first time him and Emily had sex. "Ali, this might sound strange, but we can't wear condoms. If we did, the latex would melt due to our extreme body heat, but don't be worried as Sam told me something that eased me. And it only applies to if we have sex three times in the same night. The first time we have sex, like now, there is a hundred percent chance of no pregnancies and that is for definite. The second time round, there is a fifty-fifty chance, meaning it could go either way. And the third time, you will get pregnant, no doubt about that." After that little explanation, she still looked worried. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "Ali, I'll go slowly since it's your first time, I promise," I reassured her and went to sit in the computer chair. The lights in the house were off and the street lights were off too. The only light coming in through the window was from the moon. Ali came over and hovered over me, wrapping her arms around my neck. Ali took a deep breath and, looking almost as eager as me, lowered her body down onto me, causing both of us to gasp. She tightened herself around my neck and I tightened my grip around her waist as she moved up and down like she was a professional. Keeping her hands locked around my neck, Ali leaned back and showed off her bare breasts and manage to keep the rhythm going too. After a while, she came back and we started kissing. I decided we needed another level to this, so I pushed both of us back onto the bed and threw the sheets and duvet over our naked bodies while I gently thrusted inside of her.

"Jake, you know what you want and I'm OK with it. Just do it. I want it just as much as you do," she said and she knew I wanted to go faster. So I quickened it and it felt good. I went faster and thrusted harder and Ali didn't seem bothered by it. I tightened my arms around her waist and kissed her fully on the lips while I moved around inside her. I soon realised I was ready to let go, so with the amount of time I had left, I thrusted as fast and as hard as I could. Ali let go of my neck and grabbed the sheets on the bed and started to moan with pleasure. I kept thrusting as fast and as hard as I could until I emptied myself inside her, causing both of us to moan out in pleasure.

**(Ali POV)**

I was resting my head on Jake's chest and listening to his heartbeat. It was so soothing, I was almost falling asleep. But I managed to keep myself awake and looked up at him. "Jake, what we just did was amazing. Who knew you were like that?" I asked him and smiled at him. He smiled back and kissed me on the nose.

"Well, you were just as good. You seemed like a pro," he replied.

I giggled and looked at the purity ring on my hand. "I guess I don't need this anymore," I said as I slid it off my finger and placed it on the side table next to my bed.

As I was pulling back my hand, Jake grabbed it and placed it against his chest, keeping his hand on top of mine and tightened his other arm around me. "I wonder if we woke up the house with our little make up session," he said and laughed huskily.

"The way we went on, we would be lucky to wake the whole street," I replied and snuggled closer to his, nestling my head under his chin. Then a thought occurred to me. "Jake, why did Paul ignore you when you told him not to hit on me? Did he think I would fall for his charms or was he just trying his luck?"

He was quiet for a minute and finally spoke. "I think it was a bit of both. But you denied him and made me proud."

I blushed and snuggled closer, Jake tightening his hold on me. "I would never do it with Paul. He's too gross to even kiss or hug. He's nothing compared to you," I told him and suddenly shivered. "Hold me tighter," I whispered and he did.

"I will _never_ lose you again. Not to Paul or even that leech that started grinding you. You're too special, Ali and I am glad I was blessed with someone like you." He tilted my head up and kissed my lips, eventually flipping us over and wrapping his arms around me again.

I went around his neck and he started on my neck and went down to my chest before going to my jaw line and then back to my lips. He went back to the original position, placing me on his chest. "Why is your heartbeat so soothing? It makes me want to sleep."

He looked at the clock and looked back at me. "It's only 3 in the morning. Go to sleep and I promise you I'll be here when you wake up." I felt my eyes beginning to close and the last thing I heard before I went completely to sleep was Jake saying, "You have nothing to worry about. I'll be here for all eternity."


	6. Chapter 6: I don't want her involved

Chapter 1

New Town, New Start

**(Ali POV)**

The day my dad and brother died was the day my life ended. The truck appeared out of nowhere and hit the car before they had a chance to see it. They were pronounced dead at the scene and I couldn't get the images out of my head. Three months after their deaths, my mother announced that we were moving down to Forks in Washington and going to live with my Uncle Charlie and my cousin Bella. Oh, by the way, my name is Alison Swan, but I prefer to be called Ali. That's what my mother calls me as did everyone back in Georgia. I'm seventeen years old with brown hair that goes to the middle of my back with dark blonde highlights and green eyes that show a tint of blue and grey. I wasn't the tallest person back home, being 5'6" and weighing in the vicinity of 179lbs. For the past ten years, my mother has made me wear a purity ring on my right hand as a sign to show her I'm still a virgin, but it'll never come off as no guys ever went out with me back home. Speaking of guys, I received several letters from Bella before we had told them we were moving in with them about her boyfriend Edward Cullen. When I read them was when I found out he was a vampire. Naturally, you'd think I wouldn't go and live with them after reading that, but I was curious about him and his entire family being vampires. I had dozed off and rested my head against the car window for the drive down to here and awoke when my mum touched my shoulder. I yawned and stretched and rubbed my eyes to wake my self up. "Are we here already?" I asked sleepily.

"Yeah and Charlie has come to welcome us with Bella," she said and got out the car. My mum and Uncle Charlie were related through marriage as my dad was Charlie's brother. My mother kept her last name as Swan as she said that my dad would remain with her if she kept it and he seems to as back home my mother worked as a forensic scientist and she got a job at the local police station doing the same thing. On the salary she was on, my mother bought me an iPod, an iPhone and was on the verge of getting an iPad for my eighteenth birthday, which was in eight months.

I got out of the car and the cold wind whipped at my face as soon as I stepped out the car, making my hair wrap around my face. I looked at the house and saw Charlie standing and talking with my mother. He spotted me and waved and I waved back. I shut the car door and stared at the house. It was a two-storey building with faded red paint and a porch that looked as though it would collapse with the slightest movement. Charlie's police cruiser was in the drive as was Bella's truck. I looked around and spotted Bella coming out the front door.

"Ali, you're here!" she cried and ran down the steps towards me. I smiled and embraced her in a hug. "I missed you so much! We haven't seen each other in, what, ten years?" I nodded and smiled at her. "So, are you OK with me dating Edward with him being what he is?" she asked and I could hear the concern in her voice.

"Of course I am. Why would you ask that? I couldn't be happier. At least you _have_ a boyfriend," I said and sighed.

"Hey, you'll find someone before you realise it," Bella reassured me and pulled me into another hug. That's what I loved about Bella. She always told me to keep my head high and look at life positively. "Come on, time to say hello to my dad." With that, we both walked up to the house and onto the porch.

"Nice to see you again, Ali," Charlie said and hugged me. I always enjoyed the company of Uncle Charlie as he always made me smile whenever I was feeling down.

"It's great to be here, Uncle Charlie," I replied and looked at him.

"You sure you're OK with us staying here, Charlie?" my mother asked.

"Yeah, it's not everyday my favourite niece and sister-in-law come to visit. Come on inside with you're things and get settled in. The place is stocked with food so you're not gonna starve," Charlie replied and helped us with our luggage. My mum had brought three cases with her and I brought a large case and a small one along with my shoulder bag. "Bella, take Ali up to her room and get her settled, will ya?"

"Come on, you're room hasn't changed a bit since you were last here," Bella said enthusiastically and practically shoved me upstairs and made me trip over my cases nearly. I dragged them into a room opposite from Bella's and looked around. My room hadn't changed since I was last here. The bed was against the far wall and the two windows had the same curtains when I was a kid with Bratz on them. There was a desk on another wall and a chest of drawers next to it. Finally, I noticed the wardrobe too on the final wall. All the furniture was oak and had a dark varnish finish to it. The walls were painted white, but it looked darker thanks to the weather, as did the carpet, which was actually dark blue but looked black due to the weather.

"You're right, Bella. It hasn't changed one bit," I said and smiled. I never felt more at home.

"I'll let you get rested and call you when food's up," she said and I nodded. Bella left and I heard her footfalls on the stairs. I went over and opened the window overlooking the backyard where I saw a forest. The cool air hit me and I breathed it in. I was thankful for it as the room made me hot. I took off my jacket and hung it up in the wardrobe. From then on, I started unpacking my cases, putting my shirts, bottoms, socks and underwear in the chest of drawers and my jackets, coats and shoes in the wardrobe. I slipped of my Osiris trainers and put them at the foot of my bed. I grabbed a halter top and shorts and laid them out on my bed as my pyjamas. I never wore full pyjamas as I sweat a lot whenever I wear them. I fell onto the bed and sighed. It was as soft as I imagined it. I rested my head on the pillow and found my head sank right into it. I closed my eyes and fell asleep without warning. Several hours later, my mother's voice called up the stairs telling me dinner was ready. I woke up and looked at the clock. The green light read 17:26 and I realised I had been asleep for four hours. I got off the bed and went downstairs and I could smell the familiar smell of chicken and bacon pasta with mushrooms and garlic bread.

"Hey sweetheart, have a nice nap?" my mum asked as she served the food onto the table.

"Yeah, that bed's really comfy," I replied and took my seat next to Bella and my mum. We all tucked in and started eating. Dinner went by really quickly as we all engaged in conversation about what Forks had to offer and what we were going to do while we were here. That's when my mother sprung it on me.

"Ali, I signed you up to attend Forks High School. You start first thing tomorrow morning," she said and smiled. I smiled back, but it was a forced smile.

"Hey, Edward's coming over later and I think it would be great if you met him, Ali," Bella said and beamed at me.

"Yeah, that would be great. I've heard some interesting things about him," I said and winked at her. After chatting for another ten minutes, mum and Charlie washed up while me and Bella went upstairs into my room and chatted about school.

"Are you sure you don't mind me hanging around with you at school? I don't want to start hovering over you like some lost puppy," I said and flopped onto my pillow.

"No, I don't mind. Besides, you'll get to meet Edward's siblings at lunch aswell as everyone else," she replied and squeezed my hand. "You'll fit in, trust me." I couldn't help but smile.

"Bella, there's someone here to see you," my mum shouted up the stairs.

"That'll be Edward. Come on, you'll like him," Bella said and grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the room and down the stairs. That's when I saw him. Edward was weirdly beautiful and handsome. He was quite tall and slender with copper coloured hair and dark eyes. His skin was pale, paler than mine. But I knew that was due to him being a vampire and I got giddy at the thought. I was meeting a real vampire. I squealed inside. "Hey, you're early," Bella said and kissed him.

"I couldn't wait to see you," he replied and hugged her

"Edward, this is my cousin Ali. Ali, this is Edward," Bella introduced us.

I held out my hand to him. "Bella's told me a lot about you, but I didn't believe it until now," I said and, to my surprise, he took my hand and kissed it.

"Bella's told me all about you and I think she was wrong about certain things," he said and smiled, showing two rows of pearl white teeth. "You're much prettier than what she described you as being."

I was taken aback by what he said and giggled girlishly. "Wow, no one has ever called me prettier. Except my mother," I said and looked at him. _This conversation is turning into a joke fest for him. I'm really stumped for something to say and I'm starting to embarrass myself_, I thought.

"You're not embarrassing yourself. It must be hard to talk about who I really am in front of your mother," he said, causing me to jump back in shock. I then realised he must have read my mind and heard what I was thinking.

"Why don't you three go upstairs and chat while Monica and I talk about where the school is located," Charlie said and we rushed off upstairs.

"God, that was really slow. I thought they would never let us leave," I said and opened the door to my room.

"Yeah, being with a vampire must have made you all choked up," Edward said and smiled.

"Well, that made it more annoying. I just wanted to say that I think it's so cool my cousin is dating a vampire. By the way, never read my mind without telling me again. And that goes for the rest of your family. Be sure to tell them that, please. I don't want to have to deal with a bunch of vampires replying to my thoughts negatively," I told Edward sternly.

He laughed and nodded. "Yeah, I promise they will know about you getting used to vampires and how you get freaked out by our abilities."

I thanked him and flopped down onto the bed, letting out a small sigh. "Don't you think it's weird that I'm not afraid, or supposed to be afraid, of what you are, Edward?" I asked him.

He smiled and looked at me. "No, I don't think it's weird. I mean, Bella was the same. She didn't look the other way and look where we are now," he said and kissed the top of Bella's head. "What's with the ring?" he asked, motioning to my hand.

I looked at it and sighed, well, more like grunted. "My mother makes me wear it. It's a purity ring and it shows to her that I'm still a virgin. Last time I checked, no boys ever came near me as they never wanted to go beyond friendship. So, here I am seventeen years later and without a boyfriend. It actually doesn't bother me when I see other people as a couple," I explained and twisted the ring around my finger.

"Ali, don't be down. Like I said when you arrived, you'll find someone when you least expect it," Bella said and crawled over and pulled me into a hug.

I couldn't help but hug her back and smile. She always made me feel better. "Thanks, Bella. That cheered me up," I said and smiled, making her smile back.

"Well, I better get going. It was nice meeting you Ali and you're welcome to meet my family tomorrow at school," Edward said and hugged me. I was expecting to be crushed, but the hug was surprisingly gentle. "And no, I don't give bear hugs. Maybe Alice, but that's about it," he said and raised his eyebrows.

"What did I say about reading my thoughts, Edward Cullen?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"I have to go as my parents are expecting me. See you tomorrow Ali," he told and walked out the door.

I heard his footfalls on the stairs and him saying bye to my mother and Charlie, then the front door slam and his car pull away. "You're right Bella, I did like him. Although the mind reading got on my nerves. Is his whole family like that?"

"No, they're nice. But I'll warn you now. Rosalie will probably ignore you as she doesn't take kindly to strangers. But apart from that, everyone else is nice. It's like Edward said, Alice will take an instant liking to you as she loves meeting new people." From that point on, it was nothing but her explaining the Cullen family to me and me asking questions, which she answered in detail. Around midnight, my mother said we should go to bed as school was in the morning. We finished our chat and used the bathroom together, still talking about Edward's family. When we finished, me and Bella hugged each other goodnight and went our separate ways. I changed into my top and shorts and went over and closed the first set of curtains. I closed the window I opened when I got here down until there was a gap big enough to let some air in. As I was about to close the curtains, I noticed something in the distance coming out of the forest. Despite it being almost dark, the hazy light of the moon lit up what appeared to be a wolf. We stared at each other for a while until it went back into the trees. I watched the spot where it had appeared for a bit longer until I closed the curtains and went to bed. But I didn't fall asleep as I kept thinking about the wolf. What caught me as strange was that it seemed larger than an average wolf I saw at the zoo back in Georgia. At around 1:30 in the morning, I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep, my thoughts and dreams focusing on nothing but the wolf.

Chapter 2

First Day of School

**(Ali POV)**

I woke up to my alarm ringing and my phone playing 'Wake Up' by Hilary Duff, telling me to get my lazy ass outta bed and off to school. I looked at the clock on my phone and saw the numbers read 7:23am. I grunted and flopped down hard onto the pillow. I was falling back to sleep when a bright light blared in my eyes and I shot up to see my mother opening the curtains. "Come on, sweetie, time to get up and get ready. Do you want to miss your first day of school?" she asked and pulled the duvet off my head, exposing me to the morning light.

"Yeah, that would be a letdown," I mumbled and got out of bed.

"Well, get dressed and have breakfast as me and Charlie are taking you and Bella to school this morning," my mum said and left me.

I grabbed my bathroom bag and shuffled across the landing into the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I brushed my teeth, had a shower and dried myself off when I finished. I got redressed in my pyjamas and unlocked the door, but nearly walked into Charlie on the way back to my room. "Oh, morning Uncle Charlie. Sleep well?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I woke up early this morning with a pain in my back. But it subsided after five minutes and I got back to sleep. You sleep alright, Ali?" he asked.

I nodded and yawned. "Yeah, but I didn't get to sleep properly until half one this morning. When I went to bed last night, I thought I saw what looked like a wolf. I know, it sounds crazy. But I'm sure I saw it." With that, Charlie headed downstairs and I went back into my room to get changed. I changed into a pair of jeans with Rhinestones down the leg and at the bottom hem and a denim skirt that is attached to it, a light blue halter top, dark blue sweater and denim jacket. I slipped on my Osiris trainers and grabbed my new school bag. After that, I grabbed my iPhone and iPod and stuffed then into my jacket pockets. I went down to breakfast and saw everyone already at the table. I sat next to Bella and she had started on breakfast. She had a bowl of cereal with her and was flipping through a magazine. I instantly noticed that it was one I brought with me. "Isn't that my magazine you're reading, Isabella Swan?" I asked, using her full name. She scowled at me as she hated her full name being used.

"Yes I believe it is, Alison Kerry Swan," she shot back.

I shrugged and grabbed some toast and a toasted waffle. "It doesn't bother me when you use my full name. Everyone used it back in Georgia all the time, from my friends and teachers and even my own mother," I said and took a bite of the waffle. "Besides, Edward doesn't use my full name. Which is strange considering he seems like a proper gentleman?"

Bella rolled her eyes and took a drink of her juice. "Anyway, you looking forward to starting school?" she asked.

"Not really, but it'll take my mind off other things," I said and sighed, resting my head on the table.

"It's not that bad. Edward and his family will be there, so you'll have already some friends," she said and hugged me.

I rested my head on her and smiled. "You're right, I'm sure Edward's sibling will like me. Except for Rosalie, who, like you said, will hate me." We finished breakfast and we all gathered up our things as it was time to go. We all went in my mum's Land Rover and we set off for the school. The drive wasn't that long and we arrived out front. I and Bella got out and I looked at the school. The building was a normal looking building with red brickwork and several smaller buildings interconnecting with it. "Wow, even the prisons you see on TV are more interesting than this (!)" I said sarcastically and shut the door.

My mum rolled down the window and gave me a kiss goodbye. "Now, Charlie said we're both going to be late home so see if you can get a lift home with Edward. If he's taking Bella home, he may aswell take you home. Have a good day sweetheart," she said and I smiled.

"Enjoy yourselves, kids," Charlie said and with one final beep of the horn, my mum drove away.

"Welcome to hell, Ali," I said and slung my school bag over my shoulder.

Bella looked at me and interlocked her arm with mine. "Don't be like that, Ali, I was like that when I first started, but I came to enjoy it. I'm sure you will too," she said and pulled me towards the main office.

When we got inside, I saw none other than Edward standing there already. "Oh, great, just what my days needs. Some mind reader to tell me not to worry and to look up and keep my head high, you get the picture," I said and looked at him.

He smiled and laughed. "Don't worry; I won't freak you out on your first day at school."

"Here, I got your schedule and a slip that has to be signed by your teachers and handed in at the end of the day," Bella said and handed me several pieces of paper.

"Great, another reason to hate school," I mumbled and looked at my schedule. "Maths, Biology, English Literature? What the hell kind of school is this, a torture school?"

Bella grunted and grabbed my shoulders. "It'll be alright, Ali. Edward and I have several classes with you, so we'll help. Let's go before we're late," she said and they led me out to our first lesson, which was Maths.

I handed the teacher the slip and he signed and motioned for me to take a seat. This day was going well as I didn't have to stand up and introduce myself. Let's hope I can go through my first week without doing it. I took a seat behind Edward and next to Bella, since it was the only seat left. "Well, that went better than I thought. No introducing myself to the class and I'm sitting with my cousin and Count Dracula here," I said and winked at Edward when I said that. He rolled his eyes and watched the front of the class as the teacher called for attention. After he explained what we were doing today, he set us to work and said we could chat quietly amongst ourselves. From then on, Edward, Bella and I chatted about the rest of the classes and what they were like. The next bell signalled the end of the lesson and the start of lesson two. We went to the second lesson, which was none other than Geography, and I had the slip signed again. Once again, the teacher told me to sit without introducing myself.

"See, you're getting away without introducing yourself to the class. So, what do you think _now_?" she asked and stared at me with Edward.

I looked at them both and nodded. "It's better than what I expected." With that, everyone went back to work and the lesson was over before we knew it. The whole school piled into the cafeteria and I queued with Edward and Bella. Edward bought a bottle of water and waited for me and Bella. Bella got a tuna salad and coke, while I bought a chicken pasta salad, two cookies and a bottle of water. Both of us paid and we went to sit. I followed Bella and Edward and realised where we were headed. "Let me guess, those three are your family?" I said, motioning to three people who looked similar to Edward.

"Yeah, my adopted siblings. If you're wondering, Alice isn't here yet, so prepare yourself because you will like her," he replied and we sat with them.

I was nervous to be sitting with four other vampires, but I took a deep breath and sat down. I immediately recognised Rosalie, from the expression she was giving me. "You must be Rosalie. It's obvious from the look you're giving me. Bella said you wouldn't take kindly to me, but I accept that," I said and started eating.

"Edward, who is this smartass bimbo sitting with us?" Rosalie asked and tightened her hold on her bottle.

"'Smartass bimbo?' Yeah, that's real original," I said and took a drink of water.

"You wanna go now, bitch or should I kill you when you are alone," she responded and squeezed the bottle so hard, the top flew off and water flowed over the top.

Edward intervened before I did anything else. "Both of you calm down. You don't want to make a scene do you?"

"She might, but I won't," I said and finished my pasta salad.

Rosalie was about to respond, but Emmet calmed her down. "Don't start anything, Rosalie. She's only trying to be nice," he said and turned towards me. "You must be Ali, right? Bella said you would probably be rational with Rosalie."

"Me being rational with her? More like she's being rational with me," I said and smirked at Rosalie who knitted her eyebrows together with anger. "You're Emmet, I'm guessing," I said and he nodded. "You know, you're exactly how Bella described you, right down to the pushy attitude." I heard Bella start choking on her food and I quickly avoided her gaze and held in a laugh. But I ended up letting it go.

"Emmet, I swear I didn't say that. You know me too well to say things like that," she said and I could feel her look over in my direction. I looked up and she was. "You promised you wouldn't say anything about me saying he had a pushy attitude," she said through gritted teeth.

"Bella, I _said_ I wouldn't say anything, I didn't promise it. You just assumed I would," I grinned and turned back to Emmet. "You must go through a lot of pain having to sit with my cousin," I told him and beamed at her while I ate a cookie.

Emmet, surprisingly, nodded and I knew he was playing along. "You're right; I do endure torture sitting with her. I'm relieved when she goes home after school. That way, I get peace and quiet," he replied and we both started giggling. I was starting to like Emmet more and more.

I looked over at Bella and she was looking hurt by our comments. "Don't take it personally, Bella. We're just having a joke. We love you really," I said and reached across and squeezed her hand.

She smiled and looked at me. "I can see you and Emmet are starting to become fast friends."  
I nodded and thought about the pun. "We definitely have become _fast_ friends," I said and Emmet and Jasper burst out laughing.

"That's good, fast friends. I like it considering our super speed and all," Jasper said and I looked at him with cute eyes.

I stopped myself in time. "You're Jasper and I think you manipulate the emotions of everyone around you. I just had a taste of that."

He looked at me curiously, but then relaxed. "Bella warned you, didn't she? About what I can do with emotions. I can't help it. I do it without thinking about what's happening," he said and looked away.

I thought he was cute and sweet and I let out a big sigh. "He is just like a teddy bear. Can I take him home with me?" I asked and looked around the table. Edward nodded while Bella shook her head and, when they saw what the other had done, broke out into an argument. The rest of us decided to ignore them and I turned back to Jasper. "What do you think? Would you like to come home with me?"

He was about to say something, but closed his mouth. "No, I don't think so. That would upset my girlfriend," he said.

"It wouldn't bother me. I wouldn't miss you one bit," a voice said from behind me and I turned around. A pixie-looking girl with short brown and a nice face was standing behind me. "Hi, I'm Alice and I'm guessing you must be Ali," she said and I nodded. "What's going on with the love birds here?" she asked, motioning to Edward and Bella, who were still arguing with each other.

I rolled my eyes and Alice sat next to me. "I asked if I could take Jasper home with me and Edward said yes, but Bella said no, so now they're fighting and have been for about five minutes now," I explained and looked at them. "Alright, I get I can't take him home so just shut the hell up!" I yelled at them and they stopped arguing.

"He started it," Bella said and pointed to Edward.

He was about to contradict, but I intervened. "It doesn't matter who started it, but I'm ending it," I said and looked at them with narrowed eyes. "I will kill both of you if I had a chance."

"Oh, I like her a lot," Alice said and giggled. "Wanna be best friends?"

I nodded and we both hugged. "You were right, I do like her," I said to Bella and finished my cookies and water. Just then the bell rang for afternoon lessons. Luckily it was Biology for two hours, so I had Bella and Edward to contend with. "What are we doing, dissecting frogs?" I said on the way to class to Bella.

"No, we're starting a new project," she replied.

I handed the slip to the teacher and he signed. Once again, no pep talks to the class. I sat down and did a little victory dance which nobody apart from me saw. "I got through a whole day of not introducing myself to the classes. I'm so lucky and Biology is one of my favourite lessons." The rest of the lesson went by quickly as the teacher explained the agenda and we did the work he had assigned. Near to the end, the teacher expressed interest in finishing off the work at home and handing it in next lesson. The bell went for the end of school and everyone piled out.

"Hey, Ali, I was wondering if you would like to come over at the weekend and meet my parents?" Edward asked when we got to the parking lot.

"Are you serious?" I asked and he nodded. "Yeah, I would love to," I said and he smiled.

"Great, I'm taking Bella over too, so I'll take you aswell," he said and opened the car door for me. I had asked for a ride home and he said he would be honoured to take me. The drive home was short as Edward and Bella told me all about Dr and Mrs Cullen. Carlisle was a doctor who worked at the local hospital and Esme stayed at home, but so did the love she spread around.

"See you later, Ali," Edward called as me and Bella got out the car. Bella and I waved him off and we went inside. The rest of the day also sped by and before I knew it, mum and Charlie were home. We all had lunch together and around 11 that night, we all headed to bed. I used the bathroom first and went to bed. I changed into my top and shorts and closed the curtains. But before I did, I noticed the shape I saw the other night and the moonlight revealed it to be the same wolf too. Only this time, it crept closer to the house and stopped a few yards from it. I saw it more clearly this time and the fur on it was a copper colour. The size made me realise it _was_ larger than the average wolf. It turned to leave but before it did, I was sure it smiled at me and then it sprinted off into the trees. I went to bed, relishing in the thought of seeing both the wolf closer up this time and meeting Edward's parents at the weekend.

Chapter 3

Meeting with the Cullen's

**(Ali POV)**

The rest of the school week seemed to fly by and before I knew it, Saturday had arrived. Today was the day I was going to meet Edward's parents. My mother had let me go and visit as she thought it would be nice to meet the rest of Edward's family. I had trouble deciding what to wear, but in the end settled for a simple top and matching sweater, my favourite jeans with attached mini skirt and my DC trainers. I grabbed my phone and stuck it in my pocket and went downstairs to wait for Edward. Around 10 that morning, Edward arrived and my mum said to enjoy ourselves and not to get into trouble. Bella and I got in the car and Edward drove off. Again, the drive was short since Edward kept telling me more about his parents. Within minutes, we had arrived and I gazed in awe. I got out the car and looked up at the house. It looked liked a mansion from the outside and it looked the same on the inside. All the walls seemed to be made of glass, but I could see some were made of wood panels. The house had three stories and was definitely larger than any of the mansions I had seen in Georgia.

"Impressive, isn't it," Edward said and pushed me towards the door. He opened it and I walked in, followed by Bella and Edward. "Anyone here?" he asked as he closed the door.

"It's more impressive inside than it is outside," I remarked.

"Thank you, you're very obliging," said a voice and I turned to see it belonged to Esme.

"Carlisle, Esme, this is Bella's cousin Ali. Ali, these are my adoptive parents, Carlisle and Esme," Edward introduced us and they stepped towards us.

"It's nice to meet you, Ali," Carlisle said and we shook hands.

"Same here, Dr Cullen," I said

"Ali, call me Carlisle," he said and smiled.

"Ali, it's a pleasure to finally meet you," Esme said and gave me a hug.

"Thank you, it's a pleasure for me too, Esme." I returned the hug.

"Hope you're hungry. We're having Chinese," Esme said and walked towards the kitchen.

"Yeah, Chinese is my favourite. I bet Bella told you that," I said and she nodded. "What didn't she tell you?" I asked and followed her and Carlisle into the kitchen.

"You're IQ," said a familiar voice and I saw Rosalie in the kitchen with Emmet, Alice and Jasper. "Apparently it's probably a good thing she didn't. We can guess it by looking at you," she sneered and eyed me viciously.

"Rosalie, babe, don't start. Ali is a guest, try and be civilised," Emmet said and winked at me. "Anything in particular you want, meat-wise?" he asked as he chopped some chicken and beef.

"Just whatever it is you're chopping. Chicken and beef are the only things I have with a Chinese," I replied.

"Simple things, just like you," said Alice and she hugged me. "I'm so happy you said yes. Now we can have some fun," she squealed and jumped up and down excitedly.

"Please let it be fun that I'll enjoy, Alice. I don't want to do something that I find less fun," I told her and she smiled.

"Don't worry, I won't do it until after we eat," she assured me and smiled.

While Esme, Alice and Rosalie, no surprise there, worked on finishing preparing the meal, I and the rest settled down into the living room. "So, what do you think of Forks, Ali?" Emmet asked me as he settled into the spare seat next to me.

"Less bright than Georgia, weather-wise, but I'm still liking it," I replied.

"You can't change that unfortunately, Ali. If you could, you would have to make it rain less," Bella said and rested her head on Edward's shoulder.

We chatted for another ten minutes about what I did back in Georgia and my personal and social life until Esme called us in for dinner. Dinner went smoothly and all of us chatted and laughed amongst ourselves, talking about what my dreams were and what I enjoyed in life the most. "I don't think we have met anyone as interesting as you in our years, Ali," Carlisle said after I explained a story involving my best friends back home and the dogs they owned.

"Well, it's not everyday you can actually tell the teacher the dog ate some homework. I didn't even think it was possible until I saw Rodriguez literally eat Phoebe's homework. I only thought it was possible in cartoons," I said and ate the ice cream that had been placed before me. It wasn't a bowl of ice cream. It was more like a sundae that was 2 feet tall. "By the way, this sundae is delicious. Esme, I don't know how you do it," I said.

She just smiled and patted my hand. "I'm glad you like it. You're probably the only person apart from Bella who has touched it."

When dinner was over, Alice and Jasper brought out Dance-Dance Revolution. When I looked at them, they smiled. "Bella said you had a thing for it, so we thought we would get it for you," Jasper said.

"Wow, thank you. That's so unexpected. Bella, sweetie, stop telling them things or I may have to punch you," I said and smiled sweetly. She knew I was messing with her and hugged me. "OK, who's gonna go first then?" I asked and all eyes landed on me. "Seriously, it's been ages since I played it," I said, but still they insisted until I gave in.

"Don't worry, we'll let Emmet go up against you," Edward said and pushed Emmet forward.

"Oh, I go up against big boy. I guess this will make things very easy," I smirked and walked past him.

"Up to the point he loses it and tears your throat out for beating him," Rosalie said and let out a little snort.

I ignored her and turned to Emmet. "What song is it we're going to be dancing to?"

"I thought about it and I had no clue, until now," he said and pressed the start button.

When I saw what song it was, I dropped my face and looked at him "JLS? The Club is Alive? You can't be serious," I said and put my face in my hands. "Oh well, I suppose it's better than nothing." I took off my jacket, handed it to Bella and tied my hair up so it wouldn't get in my eyes when I was playing. "By the way, I haven't played this for ages, so I may be a bit rusty. But don't worry, I'll catch up." Emmet didn't know it, but I was the Dance-Dance Revolution champion 4 years in a row back in Georgia, beating the original champion Nancy Turnbull.

"Oh, I'll go easy on you then. But I should warn ya, I'm a mean machine when it comes to Dance-Dance Revolution" he said and hit 'START'. The song started up and we mashed the directional pads with Emmet missing the first seven while I got all perfects. From then on, Emmet started losing concentration when he saw me hit the pads like I was a professional, which I was. Whenever there was music, it kept saying freestyle, so I mashed any directional buttons and got perfects for all, making my score rise up to above 45, 000 points. The rest of the song played out and Emmet was losing by 3, 000 points each time while I was getting either perfects or greats. To piss Emmet off further, I kept doing handstands and spins on the mat while hitting the buttons and I could see the envy in Emmet's eyes. However, Alice, Bella, Edward and the rest, apart from Rosalie, were cheering for me. When the song finished, I mashed the last button and it said perfect. The scores showed the winner as Emmet finished with 53, 980 points while I got 92, 990 points as a voice said "Player 2 wins" and me and Bella cheered and hugged.

Emmet looked like he had been hit by something in the face and I turned to him and said, "I was the reigning champion back home in Georgia for four running years. Don't you think I would lie just to throw you off and then show you how good I am?" I smirked and turned to high five Jasper and Edward and Alice hugged me.

"I'm impressed, Ali. I didn't think anyone besides me was that good," he said and hugged me to show he respected me.

"Well, maybe we could have a rematch someday to decide who the best is once and for all," I said after he released me. "Maybe everyone else could take sides and bet." I looked around and saw everyone nod and smile.

"You're on, Swann. Say you come by next weekend and we have that rematch?" Emmet said and I nodded.

Before I knew it, it was time to go home. I hugged everyone goodbye, apart from Rosalie who just glared at me and snorted her goodbye. Edward drove us home and when we returned, we said goodbye and he was looking forward to seeing us on Monday at school. We got in the house and saw that Charlie and my mum were in bed. Bella locked up the house and we quietly went upstairs. We both used the bathroom at the same time while we got ready for bed. "I like Edward's family, especially Alice and Emmet. Carlisle and Esme seem to like me, as does Jasper although he does keep his distance," I told her and I saw her smile.

"I'm glad you do. They seemed pleased to meet you. Esme was really interested in you and Carlisle thought you were interesting." We finished up in the bathroom and went our separate ways.

I changed into my shirt and shorts and put on a hoodie as it was a bit colder. I looked out the window and saw the wolf again. This time it seemed as though it wanted me to go outside. I glanced at the clock and saw the lights read 11:04pm. "One trip outside wouldn't hurt, will it?" I said aloud and decided to go. I tiptoed downstairs and unlocked the front door, holding my breath as it creaked open. I stepped out and shut the door, looking around for my wolf. That sounded so weird, calling it my wolf. I whistled for it and got no reply. I decided to sit on the steps and I leaned against the porch beam. It seemed like it was taking forever to come, so I rested my head against the beam and closed my eyes. Next thing I knew, I was being nudged by something and I opened my eyes to see the wolf. It backed up a bit and sat down immediately and its tongue hung out the corner of its mouth. "Wow, you _are_ beautiful and big. Way bigger than what I thought," I reached out my hand and it moved forward to allow me to touch it. I started patting the head and it rested it in my lap. Naturally, people would be scared of a wolf this size, but I wasn't as this wolf was really tame. I sat there for another five minutes and stopped petting it. "I gotta get in. It's getting late and everyone would get pissed if I was out here. But, you can come back tomorrow at the same if you want to," I said and it started to lick me with happiness. It stopped licking me and I got up and went inside. Before I did, I turned around and went to it and gave the wolf a kiss. It seemed to like that as it starting wagging its tail happily and nuzzled into me again. "OK, I'll see you tomorrow," I said and went inside.

**(Jacob POV)**

That was probably the best moment of my life. She kissed me on the head and told me to come by tomorrow. I was so happy; I sprinted off into the woods. I decided to call for everyone's attention and let them know that I had imprinted. On Bella's cousin, I might add. Oh, those eyes were like emeralds and that hair looked like chocolate with streaks of caramel in it. She smelled gorgeous, apart from the fact she smelled of vampire, so I assumed she must have visited Edward's family. She was the most wonderful and beautiful girl I had ever seen. When I got to the middle of the clearing, I howled and waited for a while. Soon, enough I saw Sam, Jared and Paul come out. We all phased back into our human forms and put on a pair of shorts each.

"Dude, what was so important, or at least important, to call us here. I was about to score with Kim," Jared said and I ignored his comment.

"It better be important, otherwise I'm gonna have to kill you, Jacob," Paul said, but I knew he wasn't serious. Whenever Sam was there, Paul would never do anything stupid.

"Guys, I think I may have imprinted," I said and looked at them.

"What do you mean 'you think?" Sam asked and had a confused look on his face.

"Well, Bella's cousin moved to Forks a few days ago and I picked up her scent and followed her. Now I'm sure I imprinted on her," I explained and Sam nodded.

"You're right there, Jacob. You definitely have imprinted on Bella's cousin. What's her name, anyway?" he asked.

I smiled and sighed happily. "Alison, but I've heard her being called Ali. She has pretty eyes, pretty hair and is just pretty in general."

Jared and Paul started to burst out laughing. "Aww, our little Jacob's in love. Well done, dude. We thought you would never get over Bella," Paul said and high fived Jared.

I rolled my eyes and Sam put his arm around my shoulder. "You know something Jake. This is probably the turning point in your life. You seem to have stopped trying to compete with Edward for her love and now you imprint on her cousin. I'm proud of you, Jacob," he said and we walked off back home.

Chapter 4

Jacob Black

**(Ali POV)**

I woke up from a peaceful night sleep after dreaming all night about the wolf that I had meet in person. It was wonderful to actually see it up close and personal. I could remember everything about it: the dark brown eyes, the russet-coloured fur and the size of it. My theory is that it's got bigger bones than a normal wolf. I got up and got dressed, heading into the bathroom for a shower. I finished off and dried my hair and went downstairs for breakfast. I grabbed a bowl and some cereal and sat down at the table. My mum and Charlie were in the living room and so Bella and I were left alone. "So, what's on the agenda for today, Bells?" I asked as I ate my cereal.

"Well, we're all gonna visit Billy and Jacob Black today," she said and flipped through another of my magazines.

I gasped and covered my mouth to stop a squeal. "Do you mean 'Uncle' Billy Black?" I asked and she nodded. I meet Billy when I was younger, though I never really meet Jacob, his son. Ever since I saw him, I kept calling him 'uncle' as he seemed like an important part of my family. "Are we visiting him today?"

She nodded and closed the magazine, putting it on the table. "Yeah, you're gonna see him again and meet Jake. You know, he told me he was excited about meeting you after I told him what you were like. He never really got a chance to meet you, so he's really pleased to finally see you," she said and crossed her arms.

Soon, Charlie came into the kitchen. I finished my cereal and washed my bowl. "So, ready to meet 'Uncle' Billy, Ali?" he asked and I nodded.

We all went in Charlie's cruiser this time and we pulled out onto the road. After a short pause, my mum asked me if I enjoyed spending time with the Cullen's. I told her everything that happened and how I beat Emmet at Dance-Dance Revolution. She seemed pleased that I was enjoying spending time with Edward and his family. Soon, we pulled up outside of the Black's house and Charlie killed the engine. We stepped out and I sighed. It was just how I remembered it from when I was a kid. "Nothing ever changes around here, does it?" I asked Bella and she shook her head.

"Yeah, the only thing to change is Jacob. He gets taller everytime I see him. Come on, let's go see Uncle Billy," she said and interlocked our arms. We walked up to the porch and Charlie knocked on the door.

Soon, the door opened and I saw Billy in his wheelchair. "Charlie, I'm so glad you came to visit. And I see you've dragged Bella and Monica along. How are you, Monica?" he asked as my mum kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm well, Billy you seem to be doing well." He nodded and smiled.

"Well, Jacob keeps looking out for me and never lets me down. Whatever I need, he's there," he replied and wheeled himself back from the doorway.

But my mum stopped him. "Oh, by the way, I would like you to meet my daughter, Ali," she said and I stood next to her.

"Hey, Uncle Billy," I said nervously and waved.

It took him a while, but he finally recognised me. "My god, Ali, you _have_ changed. Bella said you were getting prettier, but I didn't take her seriously. Give your Uncle Billy a hug." We embraced each other and I felt him smile. "Wow, I can't believe it's really you. The last time I saw you, you were only eight and about 3 feet shorter."

"Well, I have grown just a bit," I said and brushed some hair out of my face.

Billy wheeled back from the doorway and motioned for us to come in. "Come on in, you must be cold standing out there. Charlie, get some beer. Monica, get some snacks. The game starts soon." I had forgotten Billy and Charlie were into the big game. The new season started and my mom was also a sports fanatic.

I knew Bella didn't want to be part of this, so she asked where Jacob was. Billy said he was outside in the garage and Bella practically dragged me out the house and towards a small shed. But I stopped her before we reached the garage. "What happens if Jake doesn't like me?"

She rolled her eyes and put her hands on my shoulders. "He will, Ali, he will. Didn't you hear me say he was excited to meet you? Come on, let's see what he's up to," she said and pulled towards the garage again.

**(Jacob POV)**

I was underneath my car, a Volkswagen Rabbit to be exact, checking to see if it was still working. Luckily, it was, so that was a relief. I heard the door open and Bella called out. "Jake, do you ever not work on that car?"

I laughed at her question. "No, because it means too much to me," I replied and I heard her scoff.

"Wow, you're right Bella, he _is_ obnoxious. Guess I should have took that part seriously," a voice said and I recognised it wasn't Bella. Suddenly, a familiar scent went up my nose and I realised that the voice belonged to her cousin.

I pushed myself out from under the car and there she was. It was like looking at the face of an angel. The chocolate and caramel hair, the emerald eyes and finally, the smile that reminded me of the night I first meet her properly. I stood up and held out my hand and she shook it. "Jacob Black, but you can call me Jake. Wow, so you're Bella's cousin? I can't believe I'm really meeting you. You're even more amazing that what Bella described you as being. I mean, she was right, but it's a hundred times better in person."

"Wow, you seem quite the charmer don't you?" she replied and laughed. When I saw that smile, I knew two things had definitely happened. One was that the smile made me go weak at the knees and two, I had imprinted on Ali for definite. How could I not? "Hello, Jake, are you alright?" she asked and I realised I must have zoned out.

"Yeah, I guess meeting you has clouded my head," I told her and laughed.

"Oh, cool, this your car?" she asked and went over to my rabbit. "Let me guess, Volkswagen Rabbit, 1986?"

Now I was 100% certain I had imprinted. Apart from being hot, awesome and beautiful, Ali knew about cars. "Yeah, but I wouldn't take you for a car aficionado. I thought someone like you would be more into girly stuff, like make-up, clothes and shopping. But a girl knowing about cars is hot!"

She blushed and giggled. "Oh, so a girl knowing about cars turns you on, is that what you're saying. Bella, am I imagining it or is young Jake here getting a boner?" she asked.

Bella nodded and her face turned serious. "Well, he used to when I came over, so you get used to it," she replied and they both started giggling.

I immediately looked down at my shorts and saw nothing to indicate I was getting a boner. "There's nothing there."

"Made you look!" They both shouted and gave each other a high five. "We didn't think you would look, but you did and that was awesome!" Bella said and I started glaring at her.

"Whoa, watch out Bella. Seems Jake is about to turn into a wolf. He might just kill you," Ali said and playfully pulled her cousin away. "Look, the eyes are wild, the teeth are bared and I'm pretty sure he'll morph soon, like in the new version of The Wolfman."

I stopped glaring and leaned against the car. "Oh, don't worry girls. I'll try not to go after you and satisfy my lust for Ali," I said and winked at her.

"Oh, so now I've turned into Gwen Conliffe and you're Lawrence Talbot. Fantasy becomes reality, it seems," she said and smiled at me.

"Wow, Jake, you've grown again. How tall are you this time?" Bella asked and I smirked triumphantly.

"Nearly six foot four inches. I'm starting to get taller than Sam now, but he's still tall," I said.

"Is this something you go through or is it just a growth thing?" Ali asked and leaned next to me.

Even though my body heat was naturally 108.9 °F, I'm sure it started to get higher as soon as she came anywhere near me. I just wanted to lean over and kiss her perfect lips, but I had to control that urge. "It's a bit of both really. It's something we go through, but it's also a growth spurt. What about you? How tall are you?" I asked.

She looked away, probably embarrassed about her height. "Five foot six, but I wasn't the shortest person back in Georgia. There were a few girls who only reached five foot four. But, compared to you, I'm tiny."

I put my arm around her shoulders and pulled her close into a hug and she didn't pull away. "You're not tiny, Ali. You just do what all girls do. Stop growing at sixteen. How old are you?"

"Seventeen, I'll be turning eighteen in April. Spring birthdays are the worst in my opinion," she said and put her head on my shoulder. "What about you?"

"I just turned eighteen in June. But I've been told I look twenty five, according to Bella," I replied. From that point on, we chatted and laughed and told each other about what we've been doing before Ali arrived. She even talked about meeting the Cullen family and beating Emmet at Dance-Dance Revolution. Suddenly, Charlie called that it was time to go and I realised that it was nearly 5 at night.

"We gotta go, Jake. See you later," Bella said and walked out the garage.

"It was nice meeting you, Jake. I had a really nice time talking with you. I hope we can do this again," Ali said and hugged me, only to jump back in shock. "Jesus Christ, Jake. What is up with the body temperature? Is this another normal thing you go through?"

I looked guiltily at the floor and nodded. "Yeah, but it helps in the cold weather. Sure you don't wanna try again?" I asked and held open my arms. She smiled and gave me another hug. We walked to the garage door and, as she was about to walk off, I grabbed her hand and stopped her. She turned and looked at me. "Ali, I don't know if this is sudden, but do you wanna hang out next weekend? Maybe meet everyone else."

She seemed speechless at first, but she nodded enthusiastically. "Sure, I would love that. Maybe you would like some help with your car aswell?"

I couldn't believe it. She would come over and help me fix my car. But I knew I would be seeing her tonight. But I wouldn't be staying long as she had school tomorrow. "Yeah, that would be awesome. I still can't believe you want to help me with fixing my car. Even Bella won't do something like that," I said.

"I heard that, Jacob Black! Don't make me come over there and sever your manhood," she yelled and we both giggled.

"She's actually being serious, Jake; you do know that, right?" Ali told me and I winced about losing my manhood. "Well, I gotta go, but see ya next weekend," she said and was about to head out when thunder rumbled and lightning struck the sky. Ali leaped back with fear and into my arms. She placed both her hands on my shoulders and I instantly wrapped my arms around her waist. This was what I was waiting for: to hold the girl I had imprinted on in my arms. I looked down at her and she looked up. "Sorry, but I kinda get scared when thunder and lightning occur. It's been that way since I was about 4," she explained and I smiled, making her smile back. I wrapped my arms tighter and more protectively around her and she melted to my body perfectly.

"Are you abusing my body heat and using it for your own selfish game?" I asked and looked into her eyes.

She nodded and giggled. "Yeah, but do you mind? I could go if you want," she asked and I almost died when she asked that question.

"No, but I don't want Charlie to arrest me for taking you hostage," I said and she smiled.

"Don't worry about Charlie. He likes you too much," she replied and placed her head on my chest. "Your heartbeat is really soothing. I could fall asleep." Charlie called again and Ali and I said goodbye and she ran through the rain to the car. Before she got in, she turned and waved at me and smiled. She then made a phone shape with her hands and mouthed the words 'call me' and got in the car. I watched the car drive off and put my hands in the pockets of my shorts, only to retrieve a piece of paper with a phone number. I smiled and my heart lurched from my chest. Underneath the number were the words call me and Ali, with a few kisses. She must have slipped it into my pocket when we were embracing. Don't know when she wrote it, but I didn't care. All I knew is she was coming round next weekend and I was seeing her later tonight.

**(Ali POV)**

I was really excited to be seeing Jake next week. I was too busy looking out the window that Bella's conversation with me had faded into the background. I kept thinking about Jake and his warmth and his soothing heartbeat. I could have fallen asleep with that. It wasn't until Bella yelled my name into my ear that I snapped back to reality. "Sorry Bella, but I was lost. What were you saying?"

She rolled her eyes and then smiled devilishly. "Were you thinking about Jake?" she asked.

"No, why would you even think that." Lie. That what it was that just happened. It was a lie. But how could I _not_ think about him. He was sweet, kind, funny and not to mention buff and hot. When I jumped against him when the thunder and lightning started, I could feel the muscles through the shirt.

Bella kept eyeing me suspiciously and then shook her head. "Ali, I know you. Even though you maybe my cousin, I can tell when you lie. You smile innocently and then giggle girlishly," she said and then asked me again if I was thinking about Jake. After a long pause, she asked again. She was right. I couldn't lie again. She would see right through it. So I nodded slowly and she beamed at me. "I told ya you would like him. And he seems to like you too, the way he was holding you. It was like he didn't want you to leave."

"It was the same for me. I didn't want to leave either. He was so warm and comfortable and he seemed like he wasn't going to let anything bad happen to me," I explained and smiled. We arrived home and my mum started dinner while Bella and I chatted in the living room until it was time to eat. We kept talking about Jake when I told her Jake asked me back next weekend. My mum and Charlie said it was alright and Bella practically spat out her food when I told her. We finished dinner and went upstairs after washing out our plates. We were in the middle of a conversation in Bella's room when Edward popped through the window.

"Why does it smell like wet dog in here?" he asked and both of them turned their attention to me.

I turned back to them and smiled sheepishly. "Well, he was warm and nice. I couldn't say no to a hug."

Edward shook his head and let out a sigh. "Ali, I should tell you something. The way you said it, it was like you are in love with him."

When he said that, it made me both speechless and made my cheeks burn red. "Look, Jake is cute and funny, but I'm not in love with him. Besides, I don't think he would fall for me. I mean, I just moved here and met him. How could he even fancy me?" I asked.

Both Edward and Bella looked at each other and smiled. "Very easily. It was the way he kept looking at you, like you were the one," Bella explained.

"'I was the one?' What the hell does that even mean?" I asked.

Edward gave Bella a kiss on her head and headed for the open window. "You'll find soon enough," he said and disappeared out into the dark night.

I stared at the spot that he used to occupy until I blinked and went to get ready for bed. After I finished in the bathroom, I bid Bella goodnight and opened my bedroom window. Sure enough, the wolf had arrived like I said, but I knew Bella was still up. So I did the unthinkable: I climbed out onto the roof of the house where my window was situated above and made my way carefully across to the nearest tree and climbed down it. When I safely made it to the ground, I turned and saw the wolf sitting behind me. I sat down underneath the tree and the wolf immediately lay down with me and rested his head on my lap and I started stroking it. After what seemed like an hour, I got up and made my way back up the tree, with the help of the wolf, to my room as the door was locked and back across the roof. Before I went through the window, I took the ribbon that I had tied around my hair, kissed it and threw it down to the wolf. It floated gently down, but caught in the tree, but the wolf stood up on its hind legs and grabbed the ribbon with its teeth. I blew it a kiss and went through the window and turned to see it running off into the trees. I smiled that I got to spend more time with my wolf and went to bed, looking at the clock and the green numbers read 1:23am. I must have spent longer with it than I thought. I settled down and fell asleep at once and before I knew it I was dreaming about the wolf. But suddenly something occurred to me: the eyes of the wolf were exactly the same as the ones Jake had. I shook off the thought as a coincidence and settled back into bed until blackness consumed me entirely.

Chapter 5

Jacob imprints on Ali

**(Jacob POV)**

I hadn't stopped smelling the ribbon she gave me even after I got back home. My dad had asked me about it and when I told him, he laughed and told me I was crazy for her. I couldn't argue with or deny that fact for certain. I _was_ crazy for Ali. It was my day off from patrolling, so I spent most of the morning in my room, twirling the ribbon around my fingers gently so I didn't snap the only connection I had when I wasn't around her. I needed to tell her about me imprinting on her, but I was afraid of how she would react. I only just met her and she only moved here, so it might be a bit of a strain on her. But I didn't care. I needed to get it off my chest. I eventually got up and decided to tell Billy about my imprinting. I walked out of my room and down the hall to the living room where he was sitting watching the TV. "Hey, dad, I need to talk to you about something," I asked nervously.

He switched the TV off and wheeled round to face me sitting on the sofa. "What do you want to talk, Jacob?"

I took even breaths and told him. "I've imprinted, but before you say anything, the imprintee is a bit embarrassing."

Billy looked at me with narrowed eyes and concern in his face. "Son, whoever you've imprinted on is never embarrassing. Who's the lucky girl?"

I took a deep breath and answered without hesitation. "Ali."

Billy's face dropped, but then he grinned hugely and laughed and clapped his hands together. "I knew it. It's the way you hold that ribbon she gave you. Like it's the only connection you have when you're not around her," he repeated my thoughts correctly.

"But the thing is what if she doesn't accept me? That's the one thing that worries me. If she doesn't accept me, I'm gonna end up looking like a loser," I said and put my face in my hands.

I felt my dad place his hand on my shoulder and I looked at him. "Son, whether she accepts you or not, the main advantage is she's already your friend. Think about that OK."

I cheered up when he mentioned how we were already friends and I smiled. "Thanks dad, that's made me feel better." I stood up and hugged him. "I'm gonna take a run and stretch my legs."

"And think about Ali," he smirked and turned to the TV and switched it on. "Don't lie to me and say you won't be thinking about her because you will Jacob."

I couldn't deny that. I would be thinking of nothing _but_ her. "I'll be back before dinner. I'm just glad school closed for the day. I need the time to think," I said and walked out the door. I tied the ribbon around my wrist and went into the trees and phased. I grabbed my shorts in my mouth and was surprised to find the ribbon didn't snap. It must be thick and long enough to not snap when I was a wolf. I sniffed it again and barked happily and ran off into the woods to find Sam and the gang.

**(Ali POV)**

School this morning had been a drag. First period was Gym, and we ended up playing tennis. I got hit the face with the ball, threw my racket at someone's groin and finally got tangled in the net. That caused a bit of gossiping and when second period arrived, it got worse. I don't wish to share the whole story, but the outcome involved three students being rushed to hospital and another going to see the nurse because he looked like a toad. And don't get me started on third period as that turned out to be the worst of the lot. When lunch finally came, I was glad to get away from all the chaos. I walked into the cafeteria, dragging my bag along the floor and sat forcefully into the spare seat between Alice and Emmet. I rested my head against Emmet's shoulder and pretended to sob. "If one of you loves me enough, you will kill me at this precise moment," I said and pushed further into Emmet's shoulder.

"Had a rough day?" Emmet asked and I nodded, as best as I could, against his shoulder. "We all have one, only not as eventful as yours."

That's when I looked up. "You overheard what happened in Gym today, all of you?" I asked and looked around, seeing everyone, including Rosalie, nodding.

I started to really cry and Alice pulled me into a hug shushing and soothing me, my tears staining her shirt. "Oh, Ali, it's alright. Don't worry. It's an off day. You won't get another one, I promise."

"How do you know, Alice? How do you know?" Then it hit me about the ability Alice had. "Oh, you can see the future. When will I get a next rough day?" I asked hopefully.

She smiled and her face went blank and then came back to reality. "Don't worry, it won't be for another 30 years," she replied and I threw myself at her. "Well, you seem to be overjoyed by that news," she said and rubbed my back.

"I am Alice, but I'm still gonna be haunted by this morning for the rest of my life here at Forks High School," I explained and Emmet embraced me from behind.

"As long as we're here, you won't be," he said and pulled me further to him.

"Emmet, can you let go please? I'm starting to lose my breath," I said when my lungs were feeling compressed.

He let me go and looked apologetic. "Sorry, but I am stronger than most vampires. I can't control it, unfortunately."

I rubbed his shoulder and smiled at him. "Don't worry about it. It's like Edward can't control not reading my mind. It's his ability." _I wonder what Edward would look like with a beer belly. I know it's random but I will definitely get a kick outta what his reaction would be._ I looked over at him and his eyes narrowed at me evilly. "There are some things that are meant to be heard, my dear Edward and some things that aren't. What I just thought now was in the 'meant to be heard' pile."

He ignored me and started talking with Jasper, Bella and Rosalie.

"What did you think?" Alice asked me immediately.

"What Edward would look like with a beer belly," I replied.

This caused Emmet to spray water everywhere across the table and hit Bella. He started to laugh and choke at the same time. "Edward, you gotta admit, that's both disturbing and funny. She knows how to make me laugh," he said and started to laugh louder, making it sound like a roar.

Alice started to laugh; only it sounded like bells were ringing instead. "I like her, have I mentioned that?"

Edward gritted his teeth and squeezed his hands into fists. "Yes, thank you Alice."

Lunch finished rather too quickly and I sulked off to class, which was English Literature, but I had Alice, Emmet and Rosalie to keep me company. From that point on, I knew I had made a mistake in coming to lesson.

**(Jacob POV)**

I ran into the woods and didn't stop running until I saw Sam, Quil and Embry standing around chatting with each other. I dropped my shorts, phased and put them on and walked into the clearing.

Embry was the first to notice the ribbon around my wrist. "Oh dude, she gave you a memento of your time together. How cute, Jake," he said and I playfully pushed his shoulder.

"Don't start, OK Embry. I'm going to tell her this weekend when she comes to visit about my imprinting on her." I knew I resented telling them that as they all grinned from ear to ear happily.

"You're bringing your girlfriend here to meet us?" Quil asked and I nodded cautiously. "Oh that is cool. Is it true she has hair like chocolate and eyes like emeralds?"

I knew they were mocking me because of what I thought of her. But they were right. Her hair _was_ like chocolate and her eyes _were_ like emeralds. "Yeah and how many times do I have to tell you Quil, stay out of my head when I thinking of personal thoughts!" I said loudly, but Quil just grinned. "You know those are my personal thoughts about my imprint. Don't make me hurt you."

Sam started laughing and stepped between us. "Alright lads, put your muscles away. You can show off your skills in front of Ali at the weekend."

I laughed with everyone, but stopped suddenly. "What would Paul be like around her? You know he has a habit of trying to flirt with new girls and try and 'persuade' them to come home with him. I don't want him alone with her. If you're with him, make sure he doesn't try any funny business. I don't wanna have to kill him, defending Ali," I said and shuddered at the thought of Paul making out with Ali.

Sam put his hand on my shoulder and play-punched my chin. "Keep your head up, Jacob. We'll make sure Paul doesn't try anything funny with your girl."

I smiled and nodded at him. "Appreciate that, Sam. I can always count on you to make me feel better." After that, everyone kept asking me questions about her personality, her favourite things and where she lived before she moved here. When I told them every detail about her, they all came to the same conclusion that I was obsessed with her, but I told them I wasn't. That was a lie. I _was_ obsessed with her and I knew it, but I didn't want to tell them.After the meeting with Sam, Embry and Quil about my supposed 'obsession' with Ali, I went back home and told dad I was gonna lie down for a while to get my head around three important things: 1, telling Ali I had imprinted on her, 2, seeing what her reaction would be and 3, feeling either depression or happiness from her news.

**(Ali POV)**

"I am so sorry, Mr Turner. I didn't mean to trip you over," I explained to my English Literature teacher. I was right about going to class and it being a mistake. All of the school was standing in the parking lot while two ambulance men wheeled Mr Turner into the back. Alice had put one arm around my shoulders and was rubbing one of my arms with her other hand. I had my arms crossed and was on the verge of crying in guilt. All I did was reach over to get a pen out of my bag and I had my leg stuck out in the aisle. Mr Turner was busy handing back our essays on Hamlet when he tripped over my leg and went over his desk headfirst, giving himself minor injuries. But he also broke a rib, popped his shoulder out of its socket and hit his head on his chair, splitting it and causing it to bleed.

"Don't worry about it, Ali. But you do know what this means and what to do in the future?" he told me, smiling to show it wasn't my fault.

"Not to come to school whenever you're in?" I replied. He laughed, but winced at the pain in his ribs and he was put into the back of the ambulance. The doors shut and the ambulance pulled away and every student went back inside, except for me, Bella and all the Cullen's. "I am such a klutz. I thought I wasn't gonna have another bad day until thirty years from now?" I asked Alice and buried my head into her shoulder.

She rubbed my back with both hands while I wrapped my arms around her waist and cried into her shoulder. "I'm sorry, I guess I didn't see this happening," she said sadly and I could feel her face drop.

Soon, the head teacher came over and looked at me and smiled. "Ali, I don't normally allow this, but I think it would be best if you took the rest of the day off. If you have any work to do, I would do it to keep your mind off what just happened." I nodded and grabbed my bag from my feet. Alice and Jasper offered to take me home and wait until Charlie and my mum were home. We got into Rosalie's red convertible, which she said Alice could drive with care, and she drove off. We arrived at my house quicker than normal and we got out the car. I unlocked the door and hung my bag up, getting my work out and hanging my jacket over my bag. I trudged upstairs and went into my room, followed by Alice and Jasper. I flopped onto my bed and dropped my work onto the floor.

"Stop beating yourself up, Ali. It wasn't your fault what happened," Jasper said, kneeling beside me and hugged me as best as he could.

I smiled at him and he smiled back. "Thanks Jasper, but I don't think I'll ever forget this day."

"You want me to wipe your memory?" he asked.

"Jasper, don't think about it! You know what Carlisle said," Alice hissed and I looked at them.

"You can erase my memory? Will it be all of it or just certain events?" I asked and Alice looked sceptical while Jasper sat next to me on the bed.

"Carlisle said it's a tricky process and can wipe all of your memory, but we can also wipe certain days too. Like this day, for example. If you want to," he explained and I listened carefully while Alice just sat at the end of the bed and sighed everytime Jasper told me something bad.

After Jasper had explained the memory erasing process, I did some homework, with Alice and Jasper doing the same, until I decided we needed music. So I plugged my iPod into my speakers and turned the volume up so we could hear it in the room, but no-one outside could. I looked through my tracks until I found 'Play with Fire' by Hilary Duff and pressed play. The music started playing and when the song started, I sang along and soon Alice joined in. Alice's singing sounded even more beautiful than her laughter, which made me smile. While Alice and I sang along to the song, Jasper was desperately trying to cover his ears and block out our singing. He failed miserably and sat there with a huge frown on his face until it finished and he breathed a sigh of relief.

That's when Ke$ha came on Alice squealed, "Oh my God! I love this song!" and we both started singing along again, making Jasper lie down on the bed and cover his head with the pillow.

Soon enough, we heard Edward's Volvo pull up outside, so I had to pause the song, which was 'Ego' by The Saturdays. Alice and Jasper bid me farewell and hoped I got better soon. I watched them say bye to Bella and they got into the car and Edward drove off.

"Are you feeling better or worst?" Bella asked me and I made a face.

"I'm better, but I can tell ya I'm right off listening to Jasper. He talks shit sometimes and I can't even understand what he says. But I just did work after that and me and Alice sat and sung songs, much to his disappointment," I told her and she laughed.

My mum and Charlie came back for tea and my mum had a worried look on her face. "Oh, Ali, sweetheart, are you alright? We heard off the head teacher she sent you home early because of an incident you accidentally caused. It wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known he was coming down your aisle," she said and crushed my into a hugged.

Even thought I knew she was right, I still couldn't accept the fact that what I did was an accident. I still felt guilty about injuring Mr Turner. However, I remembered I would be seeing Jake on Saturday and that cheered me up.

Chapter 6

I don't want to get her involved

**(Jake POV)**

The rest of the week seemed to fly by because, before I knew it, it was Saturday and that meant Ali was coming to visit. And I was gonna tell her that I had imprinted on her. But I was scared and concerned for Ali's life because Jared had said he could smell a rogue vampire. Not one of the Cullen vampires, but another vampire that seemed to be a human drinker. If I had been told about this before I arranged the visit, I could have told Ali not to come down. However, they were nowhere near us, so I breathed a sigh of relief. If they were far away from La Push, then Ali would be safe. I told my dad about it as soon as I heard it from Jared and he told me that Ali would be safe with a group of wolves around. He was right, but I was still worried about her. It was 10 that morning and I went into the living room and sat down on the sofa.

My dad must have sensed there was something wrong because he asked, "What's up, son?"

I sighed and shook my head. "I'm still concerned Ali might be hurt by this rogue vampire. I remember what happened to Bella when she got mixed up in this. It's the same thing with Ali. I don't want to get her involved in this, dad," I explained to him and he nodded.

"Well son, if she does get mixed up in this Vampires vs. Werewolves charade, you gonna have to tell her the truth. Anyway, when's she coming by?" he asked and I smiled.

"Bella said she was spending the day with Edward, so she was gonna drop her off on the way," I said. Even though saying his name still made me wince, I had come to view Edward as a brother of sorts, including all the Cullen family. They promised to keep Bella safe and they did. We had decided to let them come onto our land and the same for us. Jared had told Carlisle about the rogue vampire and said him and the rest would keep an eye out for it if it came near Bella and Ali. Just then, Bella's truck's horn sounded and I ran outside to see Ali climbing out the truck. "Ali, you're here. Thank god, I was gonna go crazy if you didn't turn up," I yelled and she laughed. She hugged Bella through the window and she drove away, waving to me as she did. I ran up to Ali and when she turned around, I scooped her up in my arms and gave her a bear hug, twirling her around on the spot as I did. "I'm so glad you decided to say yes. I have been waiting for this day since last week and all the guys have wanted to see you."

"Jake, I'm glad to see you too, but can you put me down before I lose consciousness," she asked and I put her down.

"Let's go inside and warm you up. It's cold out here. When's Bella picking you up?" I said and led her towards the house. We went inside and dad was wheeling into the kitchen.

"Oh, hey Ali, you're here. Jake wouldn't stop worrying when you were coming. He's been excited to see you ever since you agreed to come down here," he said and winked at me.

I felt myself burning up and looked at the floor. "Thanks dad, you know how to make me feel more of a loser than I already am." I heard Ali giggle beside me and I looked at her. "What's so funny?"

She shook her head and looked away. "Nothing, but I find it cute when you get embarrassed by your dad. Anyway, didn't you say the guys wanted to meet me? Come one, I wanna meet them too." She grabbed my hand and dragged me out the door.

"You kids have fun and make sure you're back in time to get picked up Ali," my dad yelled and Ali said she would.

I led the way through the forest to Emily's house and told Ali about her. She seemed really interested in Emily and we arrived at her house. I stopped her before we went in. "One more thing, don't stare at her as it makes Sam really uncomfortable," I told her and she nodded. I took her hand and led her into the house.

**(Ali POV)**

We went into Emily's house and no-one was there. "Hello, anybody here?" Jake yelled and pulled me through the door, never letting go of my hand.

"Jake, is that you?" a voice replied from somewhere in the house. Soon, I saw Emily and I realised what Jake meant by not staring at her. On one side of her face, it was scared, dragging one eye down and one side of her mouth into a frown. Despite that, Emily was really pretty with charcoal hair and she seemed to have a warm personality. "Oh, who's your little friend, Jacob?" she asked, looking at me.

Jake let go of my hand and put his arm around my waist. "This, Emily, is Bella's dear cousin, Ali," he said and pulled me closer to him.

"Oh, so your the famous Ali that Jacob Black hasn't stopped talking about since he met you?" she asked and I nodded. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Ali and you're welcome to drop by any time," she said and hugged me.

"It's really nice to meet you too, Emily. Where are the guys?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Probably still out patrolling. It's something they do to make sure no-one steps on our land," she told me and I was surprised that Jake hadn't mentioned anything like it before. "I hope you're hungry because if you don't get anything now, all the rest will eat it all. They have appetites like wolves, literally," Emily said and I laughed.

"Is it the same with Jake?" I asked and she nodded.

"Jake has a bigger appetite than the rest. He's the worst of the bunch," she replied and we both burst into fits of laughter. I can tell we were gonna get along just fine.

I saw Jake looking shocked and upset. "Emily, please, not in front of the new girl," he pleaded and I found it cute that he was pleading. Just then, I heard a load of noise and realised it must be the rest of the gang coming back.

"Ali, grab a few things before everything is gone or you may not get another chance," she said and I did as she said. I grabbed a doughnut, a muffin and three packets of crisps.

The door opened and in walked five lads with the same skin tone as Jake, same height and build. I also noticed they had the same amount of muscles that Jake had when I hugged him last week. I instantly recognised Sam as he strode over to Emily and kissed her scars. Everyone else was a mystery to me.

Soon, one of them noticed me. "Well hello, pretty lady. Wanna hang with the big boys rather than young Jake here?" he asked and I gagged inside.

"Yeah, if you were hung like a bull, which you aren't," I replied and all the rest burst out laughing. Even Sam roared with laughter at that.

Jake started sniggering and finally laughed out loud too. "You just got owned, Paul. I told ya she wouldn't fall for your charms."

"Oh, so you're Paul?" I questioned and he nodded and I could see the anger in his eyes. "Jake said you would try and flirt, but I shouldn't fall for it."

Paul stalked off angrily and someone else came over. "I'm Jared, nice to meet you," he said and held out his hand, which I shook. "Wow, you _really are_ pretty Ali. No wonder Jake is obsessed with you." A low growl escaped from Jake's throat, but Jared ignored it. He went and sat down.

Two other guys came over and held out their hands. "Ali, these are Embry and Quil. The two annoying ones," Jake said and the pair shot him evil glances. I shook both their hands and they went over to eat.

Finally, Sam came over and shook my hand. "It's nice to finally meet you, Ali. I'm Sam and I just wanna congratulate you on making Paul look like a dick," he said and Paul threw a half eaten muffin at him.

"Don't start encouraging her, Sam or I'll have to keep trying a new strategy," he said and I scoffed.

"Yeah as if that will help," I said under my breath. Jake and Sam must have heard and started sniggering. I was definitely going to like spending time here and it seemed everyone else enjoyed me turning down Paul.

**(Jacob POV)**

After Ali got acquainted with everyone, I thought about taking her down to First Beach and tell her the news. "Hey Ali, how about I show you First Beach. Maybe we could take a walk and talk a bit more. And get out of everyone's way for a bit," I suggested and she nodded. I grabbed her hand and led her out the door. I was sure I heard someone shout something about me and Ali getting it on, but I ignored them. We made it to First Beach and we started walking.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Ali asked, breaking the very awkward silence between us.

I took a deep breath and squeezed her hand. "There's this tribe called the Quileute tribe and I'm descended from them, but I can't be arsed to tell you about it so just look it up. Well, there's a process called 'Imprinting' and it's where we find our soul mate," I said and waited for her reaction.

She seemed to be contemplating it at first, and then a wave of realisation hit her. "Jake, are you serious?" she asked and pulled her hand away. She put her hands over her face and turned away.

"Ali, I u-u-understand if you don't feel the same way, but I want you to know," I went over and turned her around to face me. She took her hands away from her face and I took them both in my hands, "I love you and I have since I first met you last week. If you don't accept me, I understand it's too early."

"Jake, it's not that I don't accept it, which I do greatly, but it's that no boy has ever said that to me. It's always been the popular girls who got the happily ever after. I accept you imprinting on me," she said and I smiled. I let go of her hands and wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close. Ali placed both hands on my chest and I leaned down and kissed her on the lips, finally completing my dream.

Chapter 7

Spending Time with Jacob

**(Ali POV)**

"He told you? Bella practically screamed after I told her and the Cullen family about Jake imprinting on me when I went over to the Cullen house on Sunday.

I nodded and smiled hugely. "I couldn't believe it either. He also said he loved me, something no-one else has ever done," I explained and everyone's faces were blank. "I'm guessing what I just said was a bad thing?"

Not one of them moved until finally Rosalie spoke up. "Well, the Quileute tribe were our long time rivals until a few weeks before you arrived when they renewed a 'contract' between us and now we're allowed to pass onto their land to hunt down rival vampires. But, and I know this might sound weird coming from me, I think it's really sweet that he imprinted on you. Now you have a boyfriend to show off to the prom this year," she told me and my mouth dropped.

"Prom? You gotta be kidding me! I don't dance and never have. I get too nervous and I fall over," I said and started hyperventilating.

Alice and Esme came over and told me to breath. I couldn't stop hyperventilating though, so Esme fetched me a paper bag and I started blowing into it until I could breath properly again. "Honey, maybe we could teach you to dance without falling over. I mean, we all consider you a part of the family," Esme said and I smiled and nodded.

"With the exception of Rosalie, who seems to hate your guts," Alice murmured and Rosalie narrowed her eyes at her.

"I don't hate her and I'm not particularly fond of her, but I would never harm her unless they hurt her," she said and I knew when she said 'them', she was talking about Jake and the pack in La Push.

"My best friend is finally happy. Maybe she'll stop tripping teachers over and sending them to hospital," she teased and I shook my head at her.

"Not funny Alice, not funny," I said and threw the bag into the nearest waste paper basket.

"Come on Ali, it was a little funny," Emmet said and I glared at him.

"No Emmet, it's not funny. It is actually quite hurtful, being reminded of the incident that happened on Monday," I told him and clutched at my chest, pretending my heart ached. "You have no idea of the pain you just caused me."

Jasper, Edward and Carlisle started sniggering and I saw Emmet roll his eyes and flop down next to Rosalie. "Dude, she's just playing. Man, you can be such a wet blanket sometimes," Edward said and Emmet started to rugby tackle him.

"Boys, not in the house, please. If you're gonna act like monkeys, go outside and mess around," Esme said and they surprisingly did. I turned and saw her face was expressionless. "I was joking about it, but at least we can some peace and quiet now. Jasper, why don't you join them and see if you can them both down, honey?" she suggested. He nodded, kissed Alice on the cheek and went outside to join his brothers.

Carlisle shook his head and went to sit next to Esme. "I'll never understand my boys sometimes, but at least they're happy doing what they love," he said.

"What, acting like monkeys?" I asked and he nodded.

Suddenly, I saw Bella's face light up. "How about next Saturday, we have a slumber party? Just me, Alice, Rosalie, Esme and Ali?"  
My mouth dropped open again, but Alice shut it at once. "A slumber party, are you crazy? I'm seventeen, not seven Bella," I said and crossed my arms in a huff.

"Oh come on, Ali. It'll be fun. We could watch Mamma Mia," she said and I started contemplating that. Mamma Mia was my favourite musical romantic-comedy. Pierce Brosnan could sing really well and Amanda Seyfried had a voice like Alice's when she sang. That hooked me. "Alright, I'm in. But I am not sleeping on the floor. I would prefer sleeping on the sofa," I said and Esme nodded her approval.

Alice squealed with delight and hugged me. "Yes, next Saturday it is then," and with that, she disappeared out of the room in a blur.

I looked at my watch and saw that it was starting to get late. "Come on, Bella. Time to go home." As soon as I had said that, Alice came back downstairs and she had a pout on her face.

"Do you have to go? Can't you stay a bit longer?" she pleaded.

I shook my head. "Alice, we promised Charlie to be back by 5. It's nearly that now," I said and showed her my watch. "But don't worry; we'll see each other tomorrow at school." Her face lit and she squeezed me to death nearly with her hug. Just then, my phone rang and Alice let me go. "Hello?" I answered.

"_I was wondering when you were gonna pick up_," a husky voice said on the other end.

I smiled and mouthed 'wolf boy' to everyone when they gave me a look of confusion. "I was just thinking about you," I replied. I wasn't, but he didn't need to know that.

"_So, I was wondering if you wanted to come by next Saturday and help fix my Rabbit some more_," he asked and my face fell.

"I'm sorry Jake, but Bella," I spat her name through gritted teeth, "dragged me into having a slumber party with her, Alice, Rosalie and Esme."

"_Oh, that's a major problem. Do you want me to come and rescue you_?" he asked and I mouthed 'thank you' to the ceiling.

"I would greatly appreciate that. But I don't think Alice would like that," I said.

"_Alice can't see what I'm doing. He visions only comply with people like you, Bella and other vampires. She can't see what people like us do_," he explained and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"So, she could only see me agreeing to this? She can't see you coming to rescue me?" I asked.

I felt him nod and then I could hear the tone of his voice change. "_Yeah, so when I come to rescue you, she won't see it until it's too late_" he said and I wanted to scream to the heavens.

But there was a fault in his plan. "The only drawback would be she'll see me agreeing to it so it's a bad idea. Don't get me wrong; use it another time, but not this time. I'm really sorry, but she hooked with Mamma Mia."

"_Is that the film based on the songs by ABBA? If it is, I feel really sorry for you_," he said and I started fuming.

"Mamma Mia is my favourite musical. Don't hate it, ok?" I told him and he sniggered.

"_Tell you what, how about I come over and suffer with ya_?" My heart jumped when he said that.

"You would do that for me?" I asked.

"_I would take a bullet for you if someone fired a gun_," he said and I giggled sheepishly.

"I'll have a word with Bella and see what she says. But if Alice or anyone doesn't like it, come over anyway and say you're suffering whether they like it not," I told him.

He laughed again. "_OK, I'll come and suffer with ya. See you next week, probably. Love you_," he whispered at the end.

I smiled and went light-headed. Even though I had heard it a few times, I still couldn't wrap my head around the fact that we were dating. "Love you too, Jake," I replied and he hung up. I whirled around and everyone was standing there.

Rosalie in general was standing with a disgusted look on her face. "You can't be serious about telling that mutt you love him," she spat, but Carlisle calmed her down.

"Look, I don't care about your peppy attitude towards them or him in general, but he imprinted on me so you're gonna have to get used to it. Whether you like it or not," I said and she curled her hands up into fists. "And he says he'll come and suffer with _me_ next weekend at the party."  
"Jake said he would suffer with you?" Bella asked and I nodded.

Rosalie threw her hands into the air and glared at me. "Now the whole thing is ruined thanks to him! Can't you spend one minute away from him or is that too much like hard work?" she yelled and I felt the tears start to form.

"Rose, you're going too far. Stop it now or you're banned from the party!" Esme told her and she sat down on the sofa.

"You know, you may have not had a chance to have a happily ever after yourself, but I want a chance at mine," I replied and soon the tears overflowed and split out.

Esme came over and pulled me into a hug. "See what you've done now Rosalie. She's finally got a chance at happiness and you had to ruin it. Either apologise for your or you're banned from hunting," Esme said.

Rosalie said nothing for a few minutes, but then got up off the sofa and stood in front of me. "Ali, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt your feelings. I guess the realisation of you dating someone like him made me angry. I hope you'll forgive me," she said, but I knew she didn't mean it.

"I forgive you, Rosalie," I said, but I didn't mean it either.

"That's better, Rosalie. Are you alright now, sweetheart?" Esme asked and I nodded.

"Thank you, Esme. I really appreciate it," I told her and she smiled.

"You're part of the family now, Ali. I think of you as another daughter. Just like Bella," she told me and kissed my forehead.

"Ali, I think we need to go now," Bella said and I wiped away the rest of the tears. I hugged Alice goodbye, along with Emmet, Edward and Jasper, and walked out the door. I climbed into Bella's truck and she started the engine. "Don't get too upset. Rosalie just has a great dislike of the Quileute's and you announcing that Jake imprinted on you made her too angry. It's not your fault, Ali, so don't beat yourself up," Bella told me and pulled away. I knew she was right, but I was seriously regretting letting Jake come over next week.

**(Jacob POV)**

After I told Ali I would suffer at the party next with her, she was excited and pleased. But I was more pleased than her as I was getting to spend time with her. It seemed like a dream, but I knew that it was reality. It had been two weeks since me and Ali started dating and I could tell she had told the Cullen's about it. I didn't really care if they didn't like, but I wouldn't stand for them hurting her. I know they wouldn't with Bella being there, but I just hoped they would never hurt her. It was getting late, so I decided to go to sleep. I looked at my clock and the hands read 11: 04pm, making me sigh as it wasn't that late. I wasn't gonna bother with seeing Ali tonight as a wolf because I would tell her next time she came by. I know it's sudden and Sam said it would be aswell, but she needed to know that the wolf she had become close with is me. If she didn't believe me about it, I would turn into my wolf form and show her. The only problem would be that she would leave me and never love me again. But what would the difference be anyway? She had fallen for the wolf, so what would stop her from loving me that same way? As I lay contemplating how I was gonna tell her, my phone buzzed and I saw that it was a text message from none other than my angel. I opened the message and it read:

_Miss you lots. Hope we can see each other again soon. Love you like no other person, Ali xxx_

I smiled and my heart jumped a little. She wanted to see me again and I did too. I replied with:

_Miss you too. We're saying each other next week at the party remember. Love you too, Jake xxx_

I sent the message and several seconds later, she replied:

_Alice cancelled the party as Bella and Edward are having a meal on Saturday night, so could I stop by next Saturday? My mum and Charlie are working from 7 in the morning until 12 at night xxx_

Alice cancelled the party? Oh, I was _really_ pleased now. I replied that she could stop by next week and she could come round at 9. I knew it was early, but the earlier she stopped by, the more time I could spend with her. I sent the message and she said that she was looking forward to it. From that point onwards, we texted back and forth until Ali said she wanted to sleep. We finished up and I looked at the clock. The hands read 2: 34am and I clicked that we had been talking for three and a half hours. I didn't care, though. Ali was coming by next week, she would see who the wolf she had grown attached to was and I had been chatting with her tonight. I was getting a feeling that this was going to be a life to remember for eternity.

Chapter 8

Ali is attacked

**(Ali POV)**

School today waseasier than what I thought. My misadventures were last week's gossip and new gossip about me dating Jake was in. I wasn't embarrassed by it and several students kept coming over to confirm it. I told them the truth and they all seemed to be either jealous or annoyed that they had to find out off Edward. Of course it would be Edward as he cannot keep that trap of his shut. But for once, I was at ease being asked about dating Jake. It didn't bother me and Alice was happy because I was happy, as was Bella. She said that she wasn't bothered who I was dating, as long as it made me happy. When I told her it was Jake, she was speechless that her best friend had imprinted on her cousin. But she was overjoyed that I finally had a boyfriend. It had been a total of a month coming up since Jake told me that I was his imprintee. When I had some spare time after finishing work, I decided to look up the legend of the Quileute tribe and found out that they were descended from wolves and that vampires were their mortal enemies. But then Rosalie said that a few weeks before I had arrived, the Quileute's and the vampires had stopped being enemies and became allies to take down rival vampires. This seemed a bit risky, but Jake and Edward both told me it was alright and they would never start a fight that would hurt either me or Bella.

After school, I was getting ready to get a lift home with Edward, when he came over. "Ali, I am really sorry, but I need to get home straight away. It's a family emergency and I'm needed. A rogue vampire has been alerted by your good friends in La Push and Carlisle says it's was last sighted near the forest range in Washington. Bella's off too so she can't give you a lift home," he said and I could see he was feeling guilty.

"Edward, don't worry about it. I'll walk, it's not that far. Plus, if I do get lost, I'll call Jake or my mum as she gets home in fifteen minutes. Go make sure we're not harmed, OK?" I told him and hugged him.

"Thank you for understanding, Ali. I'll make it up to you, I promise," he yelled as he ran to his car. He peeled out of the parking lot, followed by Rosalie, and disappeared down the road.

"I know you'll make it up to me as I'll be reminding you," I said to myself and turned around. I started walking along the path and pulled out my iPod and put the headphones in my ears and searched through my song list. I found what I was looking for and started playing Lady Gaga's album 'The Fame' and her other album, 'The Fame Monster' would follow on from that. I put the iPod into my top jacket pocket and started singing along. After ten minutes of walking, Poker Face started playing, so I turned the volume all the way up and sang at the top of my voice. Half an hour passed and I was no where near home, I could tell. I was starting to feel nervous and anxious, but I suddenly spotted the street and switched my iPod off, wrapping the headphones around it and put in my bag. I didn't know why, but I soon had the strangest feeling I was being followed. I kept looking over my shoulder to make sure, but there was nothing there. I kept walking and suddenly, I heard a twig snap behind me. I turned around fully and scanned the woods behind me. "Hello, is anyone there?" I asked and stood still to be answered. I got no reply, so I kept walking. Another twig snapped and I asked again, but got no reply. That's when I saw it. A shadowed figure silhouetted against the light, in a crouched position as though it was ready to attack. I instantly realised what it was: it was the rogue vampire that Edward had told me about. It turned towards me and I had feeling it was smiling, as though it found me. "What the fuck?" I breathed and it darted toward me with no warning. "Oh, shit and I'm not wearing proper running shoes," I mumbled and started running myself. I didn't look to see where it was as it tripped me over and leaned over me.

It growled and sniffed my throat. "I found you at last, Ali," it said and I froze with fear. Suddenly, a large shape knocked him off me and put itself between me and the rogue vampire. Neither of them moved until the vampire gave in and ran off into the trees. After staring at the shape for a minute, I realised that my saviour was none other than my favourite wolf.

**(Jacob POV)**

I didn't know how or why, but for some strange reason, I had a feeling Ali was in trouble. I was sitting on the sofa watching TV and suddenly caught a whiff of her scent. I inhaled deeply and smiled as she was the most amazing smell I had ever inhaled. But suddenly, her strawberry scent was overtaken by a foul scent: the rogue vampire that Jared had told me about. I knew he was after her, so I sprinted out of the house and exploded into my wolf form. I followed the scent of the vampire and that would lead me to Ali. I got there in time as the vampire was about to bite her. I leaped at it and knocked him away before he could hurt my imprint. I stood between them and held my ground until the bloodsucker turned and ran into the trees. I stood high and proud and looked at Ali. She was panting heavily and seemed to be shocked by what happened, making me upset. I walked over to her and lay down so I matched her eye level.

She stared at the spot where that leech had been and then turned to me. "Thank you, that was amazing. I guess Edward was right. A rogue vampire is on the loose. But Edward said that he was last spotted in the mountains." She looked at her watch and sighed heavily. "I need to get home or my mum will be worried. I don't suppose my favourite wolf would be interested in escorting me home so he doesn't come and attack me again?" she asked as she tickled me behind the ears, making my tongue hang out of my mouth and my back leg started twitching. "Oh, you like that, do ya?" she asked and I barked. "Come on, let's get home," she said and I stood up.

Ali had trouble getting up, so I went over and used my huge muzzle of a nose to help her. I grabbed her bag in my mouth and held it out for her to take. She smiled as she took it and my heart soared. She started walking off and I caught up with her in fewer strides than what it took her.

I looked down at her and brushed my face fur ever so gently against her and she giggled. "Don't you find it weird that I'm not scared of you? Most people would be," she asked and I shook my head. "Wow, you don't seemed afraid that I'm not afraid of you. You must be really naive," she said and I growled playfully. She laughed out loud this time and I smiled inside. Her laugh sounded even better than the one Alice did. "You know, you're eyes remind of someone I met," she said and I grew anxious. "They remind me of Jacob Black." When she said that, I barked happily and nuzzled her ever so gently. "Oh, you like the name Jake, do you? Well, how about I call you that. I and the human Jake are dating and he is so sweet, kind, funny and the most caring guy I have ever met." Whenever she said that, my heart leaped for joy and I felt even warmer inside. We got home quicker than what I thought and she turned toward me. "Thank you for saving my life," she said and kissed me once, "for bringing me home," she kissed me again on the other cheek, "and for not being afraid of me not being afraid of you." With that she kissed me on the nose and I licked her back, leaving a huge lump of drool on her face. "Oh, Jake, that's gross. Don't do that until you have no drool left," she complained and I put on my puppy dog eyes, even managing a small whimper. "Stop acting cute, it won't work with me," she said, but I persisted. Finally, she gave in and hugged me. "How can I stay mad at you? You are so cute," she told me and kissed my head. "I gotta go, but I hope to see you later." I didn't want her to go, so I grabbed her jacket and tugged on it, bringing back my puppy eyes and whimpering. "Jake, it's really late and my mum's gonna be waiting and I'm starving. Please let go or I won't be able to stop myself from leaving you." I did as she instructed and she smiled, waved and went inside. I thought I was about to tear, but I didn't. Instead, I ran off into the woods and started to bark happily. I was silly to think she wasn't happy with me, but she was.

**(Ali POV)**

I walked into the house and was all giddy inside from being saved by my wolf I had called Jake. I hung up my jacket and bag and went into the kitchen. The first thing I saw was my mum, Uncle Charlie and Bella sitting at the table looking worried. "Look, I'm sorry but I got lost. Edward could have offered me a ride, but I said I would walk. I didn't know it would be that far from the school," I explained and waited for the shouting.

But what I got instead was a crushing hug from my mother and a shower of tears in my hair. "I am just relieved that you're safe. I thought something had attacked you." _You can say that again. I was and it almost killed me._ "I'm just so relieved you're safe. Are you hungry or are you tired?"

I looked at her and then at Bella. She must have understood and went upstairs. "I'm really tired, mum. It's been a long day and I just wanna lie down." My mum nodded and I went upstairs.

Bella practically dragged me into my room and slammed the door shut. "Were you outta your mind? Walking alone through the woods when a rogue vampire is on the loose? Ali, you could have been hurt or worse!"  
"I wasn't, alright. I'm here, I'm alive and I feel better," I told her. I didn't want to let her know about the series of unfortunate events, but she didn't need to know.

She shook her head and sat down on my bed. "What are we going to do with you, Ali? You seem to be getting mixed up in the same thing I was when I first arrived. Soon, you'll be stalked and tracked by this vampire." I didn't like the sound of that, but soon Edward popped through the window.

"You're late home, aren't ya?" he asked and I rolled my eyes.

"She got lost on the way home and she made us worried," Bella said and smirked at me.

Edward decided to not bother asking and I nodded. "Well, the rogue vampire evaded us and escaped. We followed his scent, but he disappeared. But I picked up another strange scent. The scent of a certain imprinter," he said and looked at me.

Bella stared at me, shocked. "You never said Jake was there? How could you leave that out?"

"It wasn't exactly Jake, but it looked like Jake in the shape of a huge wolf. I know it's crazy, but this wolf had the same eyes as Jake," I explained and they were speechless.

Before I had a chance to say anything further, Edward shook his head and turned to Bella. "I'll make sure he comes nowhere near here. Ali is the one in danger this time."

Bella gasped and wrenched away from Edward and over to me. "What's that mean?" Before I said anything, she clicked. "He attacked you, didn't he? Ali, what's wrong with you? Why do you always have Edward explain the little details? I can't deal with this anymore. If you won't tell me everything, then you aren't worth even talking to." Bella then stormed out of my room and I heard her door slam shut.

I sat down on my bed and was on the verge of tears. Edward sat next to me and comforted me. I started to sob quietly on his shoulder and he rubbed my back soothingly. "Give her by tomorrow and she'll forgive you. Trust me, been there, done that."

I felt better after that and I looked at him. "Thanks Edward, you know Bella more than I do. Except you can't read her mind which must annoying sometimes," I said and he nodded. He kissed me on the head and headed out through the window. I spent the rest of the afternoon and evening thinking about how much that wolf had the same eyes as Jake. I couldn't help but think back to the information I looked up about the Quileute tribe and how they were descendant from wolves. That got me thinking and thinking until the question came to me: is Jacob Black, my boyfriend, a real werewolf? The question kept repeating over and over in my head until I told myself he wasn't and I finally fell asleep.

Chapter 9

Jacob's true form

**(Ali POV)**

I arrived at Jake's house around half nine that morning and my mum had kindly let me borrow her SUV for the day. I got out the car, shut the door and ran up to the house and knocked on the door, but got no answer. I waited and finally the door to reveal Billy. "Hey Billy, is Jake up yet?" I asked.

He shook his head and scoffed. "That boy never wakes up on time. Come in if you want to wait for him," he said, but I shook my head.

"I'll go have a wander. When he does eventually wake up, tell him I'll be round the area, OK?" Billy nodded and I ran off the porch. I walked round the back of the house and a few birds circled around my head. One came fluttering down and I held out my hand and it landed on it. Suddenly, a few rabbits came out along with some squirrels. I don't know why, but I'm an animal magnet for some reason. I sat down on the grass, which was dry thank god and leaned against a log. A rabbit lay across my lap and a few squirrels curled around my shoulders. After five minutes of petting them, a twig snapped and they all scattered rapidly. I stood up and saw Paul emerge from the woods.

Paul was looking funnily at me and I realised I had made a mistake in coming back here. "Good morning, beautiful. You looked lost so I came here to help," he said and smiled slyly.

"I'm not lost; I'm just waiting for Jake to wake up. Billy said he was still asleep so I decided to take a walk. I can see I made a mistake in doing so," I said and took a step back.

Paul stepped forward and was exactly a few inches from me. "Don't be like that, Ali. I know we got off on the wrong foot and I wanna apologise for behaving like that. I can see now what Jake sees in you." Without warning, he grabbed me round the waist and held me in a vice-like grip.

I struggled against him and looked up at his face. "Paul, let me go now. Jake said not to try anything funny," I told him through gritted teeth.

He pulled me further into him and I could feel him pressing his groin against me. "Jake's asleep, so he won't know that I gave you a kiss," he said and leaned down.

With what energy I had in me, I pushed hard enough to create some space to knee Paul in the groin. He let me go and I stumbled back while he fell to the floor holding his jewels. "You should never try anything like that with me. I know where guys are the most sensitive," I said and turned to walk back to the house.

However, Paul must have recovered as next thing I knew, a hand grabbed my right wrist and locked it against my side. My other arm was also useless as that was locked between my leg and his arm. I looked down and saw he had used his whole left arm to lock my arms to my side so I couldn't hit him and his right arm came up across my chest, just below my breasts. He pulled me into him again and had pressed his groin up against me too. "You should never have tried that with me. I just can't take no for an answer," he said and planted a kiss in my hair. I felt sick and wanted to cry for Jake to help, but I knew Paul would never give me up. "Don't think about calling for your boyfriend's help as by the time he gets up, you'll be my imprintee." It was as though he read my mind and sneered at the last part about me being his imprint and then he kissed my ear. Just then, he licked the inside of it and I shivered from how disgusting it was. Paul, however, sneered at the ear lick. He was enjoying himself, but I wasn't.

I was started to get angry and annoyed from him trying to screw me over. "I will _never_ be your imprint, even if Jake hadn't imprinted on me. You're vile, disgusting, nauseating and, above all, sick-minded. If you think you can get in my pants with that disgusting banter of yours, you are wrong, Paul."

He said nothing but planted another kiss in my hair. I heard him inhale deeply and sigh heavily. Jake's right, you _do_ smell like strawberries," he said and inhaled deeply again.

I was about to do something, but I heard a voice call out from the woods. "Paul, let her go. Remember what Jake said?" It was Sam.

Paul turned around and I saw that Jared was with him. "But Jakey boy's not here is he Sam? Besides, I'm just getting 'better acquainted' with Ali here," Paul replied and sneered.

"Paul, you'll realise that when you are injured about what Jake said about messing with his imprint," Jared said and I smiled. "He won't like it that you're messing with Ali."

While Paul was distracted, I realised that he had forgotten to trap my feet. I used all my might to stamp as hard as I could on Paul's foot, which seemed to work as he cried out in pain and let me go. I also elbowed him in the stomach and that knocked the wind out of him. "You're fucking disgusting, Paul. Leave me alone!" I yelled at him and tried to walk back towards the house, but he stopped me. I saw Sam and Jared try to restrain him, but he threw them off. Without warning, Paul pulled me forward, put his free hand behind my head and forcefully kissed me on the lips.

After what seemed like minutes he pulled away and smiled. "That was way better than Jake now, wasn't it Ali?" he asked and I lost it. All the anger that I had built up went into my left hand and, without giving him any warning, I slapped Paul across the face.

He let go of my hand and his whole body started to shake. Sam came over and put a hand on his shoulder. "We warned ya, Paul. We said not to do it." His whole body shook even faster and he was starting to growl heavily. "Ali, get back now," Sam said and I obeyed. I backed up a few steps and suddenly, Paul exploded outwards into a dark grey wolf. I was speechless. If I had known that this would happen, I would have waited in the house.

**(Jacob POV)**

I woke up from a peaceful nights sleep and realised that Ali would be round. I scrambled out of bed and went into the living room, but found only my dad. "Isn't Ali here yet, dad?" I asked curiously.

He laughed gruffly and smiled. "She came by ten minutes ago, but I said you were still asleep. She went round back and she said to go see her when you eventually get up. Now you're up, you can go see her," he said and turned back to the fridge.

I went back into my room and pulled on a shirt. I looked out the window and saw the worst sight ever. It was what I was afraid would happen: I saw Paul holding Ali in a vice-like grip and he had himself pressed up against her. I was more than angry. I was pissed at Paul. I specifically told him not to try anything with her and he ignored me on purpose. I saw Ali knee him in the groin, making me smile, but Paul grabbed her again and I saw him plant a kiss in her hair. I was almost shaking violently, but I breathed when I saw Sam and Jared try to calm him down. Ali stamped on his foot and elbowed him in the stomach. She tried to get away again, but Paul grabbed her wrist. Sam and Jared were trying their hardest to restrain him, but didn't succeed as Paul threw them off. I was now off the edge when Paul pulled Ali to him and kissed her forcefully. That was it. I've had enough. Paul deliberately disobeyed me about not trying anything with Ali. I ran out of my room and out the front door. I looked around and saw that Paul had exploded into his wolf form. Ali was scared out of her mind now and I had to help her. "Ali, hang on. I'm coming!" I yelled and jumped over the porch railing.

She turned and saw me and then ran towards me. "Jake, run. Run, Jake, run!" she yelled back. When she was a few feet away, I jumped over her as she fell to the floor and I exploded in my wolf form. I stood my ground between Ali and Paul and growled viciously at him.

"Oh, Jake's gonna get it now, Ali. He'll never survive," Jared taunted, but I ignored him.

Paul leaped at me and I leaped at him. It should have been a normal Saturday morning, but instead it had turned into a full scale werewolf battle. Paul snapped at my throat but I grabbed him by scruff of his neck and threw him to the floor. Dirt and mud flew up and scattered everywhere. Paul lunged and grabbed me by my front leg, but I sunk my teeth into his back and he yowled in pain. He let go and I rammed into his belly, causing both of us to tumble into the woods and snap trees on the way down. From that point on, Paul and I attacked and blocked and leaped out of the way of each other as not to get any serious injuries. But I couldn't stop myself from what I did next: I ducked out of the way of Paul's attack and lunged at him, grabbing him by the throat and swinging him around. His body hit the trees, causing them to snap and bark to splinter and fly everywhere. I dragged his body out into the clearing and saw Ali, Jared and Sam standing there. When I saw the look on Ali's face, I released Paul and walked over to her.

However, when I tried to nuzzle her, she pushed me away and started to tear. "No, Jake, leave me alone," she said and scrambled to her feet. She ran to her car and got in. The engine started up and she pulled away.

I watched her drive off and phased back into my human form. Sam handed me a pair of shorts and I put them on, but I didn't move from my kneeling position on the grass. "What have I done?" I said to no-one in particular. Then I remembered. I turned to Paul and jumped up practically. "I told you to not try any funny business with her! I said to leave her alone and everything would be alright. So what do you do? You purposely ignore me and put your tongue in her mouth!" I spat and went to attack Paul, but Jared restrained me and Sam stood between us.

"Jake, violence won't solve the problem. Go to her house and explain in person. But don't expect her to forgive you," he said and Jared let me go. I ran to my car, which Ali had helped me finish last time she visited, and got in. I started it up and pulled out of the garage and sped down the road. Sam was right for definite about Ali not forgiving me. But I needed to explain why I didn't tell her. All I knew is I wanted her to understand, even if she didn't want to listen.

Chapter 10

Why didn't you tell me?

**(Ali POV)**

I stopped the car outside of Charlie's house and got out, tears streaming down my face. I got out the car and locked it up. I was heading up the gravel path when I heard another car stop and Jake's voice call out, "Ali, wait. I want to explain something."

I didn't want to listen. If I could get in the house, then I could just lock him out. But I only got as far as the porch when he grabbed my hand and turned me around. "I don't wanna listen, Jake. There's nothing to explain! I had a feeling you were one. I kept telling myself that it was impossible, but I had a feeling it was true. Why didn't you tell me?" The tears had started to form again, but I wasn't about to break down in front of Jake.

He looked thoughtful for a minute, but didn't say anything. Eventually, he did. "I didn't want to see you get hurt. You're my whole world and I couldn't bear it if Paul hurt you. I told him not to do anything funny, but he did and that got me mad, angry and annoyed. I couldn't control myself and I just let the thought of him kissing you overtake me. Ali, please understand, this is why I didn't tell you," Jake explained, but I didn't believe him.

"So those times when the wolf was outside my house was you." He nodded and I thought back to the attack on Monday night. "And the attack from the rogue vampire was you saving me," I said and he nodded again. "So, all this time you've been lying to protect me?"

He nodded and smiled sweetly. "Yes, because I love you, Ali."

That set me off. I slapped him as hard as I could, like I did with Paul, in the face. He didn't seem hurt or even bothered by what I had just done. He rubbed the side of his face and looked at me. "How can you even tell me you love me when you've been lying to me for a whole month?" He was lost for words and he tried to think of something to say, but he couldn't so he just stood there looking stupid. "Fine, if there's nothing more to say, I think it's time for you leave, Jake." I pulled my hand away and went through the door, shutting it in his face.

He started to knock on the door and soon the tears I had been holding back overflowed as I leaned against the door and slid down it. "Ali, please understand. I didn't want to see you hurt or worse. Ali, come on, I need you." When he said he needed me, I cried harder and harder. I wanted him too, but he lied to me, so I didn't want to see him again.

"Go away, Jake, you've done too much damage to turn things around now," I said through the door. He kept trying to make me let him in, but I didn't. He eventually gave up and I looked through the glass to see him get into his car and drive away. I cried for a few more minutes until I heard voices coming from the living room.

Bella and Edward came in and, when they saw me, Bella's face dropped. "Ali, are you alright?"

I looked at her and stood up. "You knew what he was, didn't you?" Even though she never said anything, I could see the answer on Bella's face. "You knew and didn't tell me? How could you, Bella? And you talk about me leaving out details," I said and ran up the stairs and into my room, slamming the door behind me. I threw my jacket to the floor and flung myself onto my bed and muffled my sobs of hurt, pain and heartbreak into the pillow. Later that day, I heard a knock on my door and Bella call through it. I ignored her and lay back down on the pillow. Jake had texted me several times, but I ignored them as they were all the same about him wanting me to forgive him. I didn't want to and I never want to. When the sky outside was completely black and the street lights came on, I changed into my top and shorts as I was gonna go to bed early. Suddenly, I heard something hit my window, followed by two more _plinks_ and I realised something was being thrown against my window. I looked at the clock and saw the green lights read 11: 39pm. I got off the bed and went to the window and opened it. I looked out and saw Jake standing there, wearing only shorts that hugged him around his waist and no shirt, showing off his well toned chest and six pack of abs. "Jake, what the hell are you doing? Is it hard to understand the concept of me not replying to your texts?"

"Ali, can we just talk about it? Stay back, I'm coming in," he said and got ready to do his fancy acrobatics that he had done other nights to get in my room. He always came after a certain time and we would just lie on my bed and fall asleep just after midnight. He would leave early in the morning, but would always give me a goodbye kiss before he left.

But now, I didn't want him to come in my room. "Jake, before you do your circus tricks, answer me truthfully. You would do anything for me, wouldn't you?"

He nodded and looked up at me. "I would give my life for you, Ali. You know I would. You're my whole world. I would even obey orders given by you," he replied.

I knew this would hurt him, but he needed to hear it. "Well, consider this a request. Never see me again, Jake."

As soon as the words left my lips, his face dropped. "Ali, please, you can't be serious?"

I nodded and a tear fell down my cheek. "I _am_ serious, Jake. Never come near me again, never try to contact me again and never see me again. We're through, Jake, I'm sorry."

Jake looked as though he would break down. "No, Ali, please don't do this. I can't live without you," he said and I felt guilty for saying everything.

But I needed a break from everything that I had become embroiled in. "I'm sorry Jake, but it's for the best. I need time to think things through. When I'm ready, I'll forgive you. But I don't know if I ever will," I told him and I shut the window and locked it, locking Jake out of my life for good. I went to bed and, I was about to switch the light off when I heard a howl in the distance: the howl of a heartbroken werewolf.

**(Jacob POV)**

I couldn't believe she never wanted to see me again. The love of my life wanted me to leave her. After she had shut the window, I phased into my wolf form, shredding my shorts in the process. I took off into the woods and, when I reached a good spot, I inhaled a deep breath and howled as loud as I could. I wanted Ali to know how lonely I was without her and how much I needed her. But I knew she wouldn't forgive me for lying to her and not telling her who I really was. I sat where I was for an hour and decided to head home. I got home and phased back into my human form. Luckily, my dad had gone to bed so I didn't need to explain to him why I was naked. I went to my room and went to the drawers and rummaged around for a pair of shorts. I pulled a pair out, slipped them on and crawled into bed. I didn't fall straight to sleep. Instead, I lay awake for what seemed like hours just thinking of what Ali had said to me: _"Never come near me again, never try to contact me again and never see me again. We're through, Jake, I'm sorry."_ Those words would haunt me forever. I rolled over onto my side and started to sob quietly until I fell asleep.

Chapter 11

He did it to protect you

**(Ali POV)**

School the next week turned out to be horrible. With Jake not being in my life anymore, I had decided to give up on both school work and life in general altogether. I was seriously regretting shutting Jake out of my life, but it was for the best. But shutting Jake out came with the price of it punching a huge hole through my chest. Several nights I had woken up screaming and crying hysterically and Bella attended to me as she knew what it was like. She told me about the time Edward left her and that Jake had been there for her. She told me she would always be there for me, as would Edward and all the Cullen family. Friday night I was gonna spend the whole weekend sleeping over at the Cullen household to try and forget all the things that went on with Jake as my house had too many memories. My mum said it was a good idea as I had told her about Jake and she said I should forgive him for what he did because she says he means too much to me. I had to admit she was right, but he left out the little detail of him being a freaking werewolf. Friday had arrived, so Edward drove me to the Cullen house.

I got out the car, went inside and Esme was the first to comfort me. "Ali, I am so sorry about what happened. I know how much he meant to you. Maybe sleeping over will be for the best." I nodded and she was right too. Being at the Cullen house was already starting to make me feel better. Alice was the next one to comfort me, followed by Carlisle, Emmet and finally Jasper. Even Rosalie told me she was sorry and gave me a hug.

Bella took me upstairs to the spare room they had and I dropped my stuff on the floor. "I feel guilty for telling him he shouldn't be part of my life anymore, Bella. I broke him, I hurt him and he must be in pain. I heard him last night, howling and showing how much he needed me," I told Bella and sat on the bed.

She came and sat next to me and I rested my head on her shoulder, eventually letting the tears fall out. "Ali, it'll be OK, I promise. Sooner or later, you'll realise that Jake being a werewolf won't matter to you. The thing that will matter is getting your relationship back on track," she said and hugged me tightly.

"I don't know if I can ever get the relationship back on track. He lied to me Bella and I don't know if I can forgive him," I said and took my head off her shoulder to look at her.

Bella still had her hands on my arms and she had a look on her face that told me she was going to tell me something important. "Ali, what he did, he did to keep you safe. He did it to protect you. Jake only lied to you because he couldn't bear to see you get hurt or worse. Edward did that to me. He lied to keep me safe, but I eventually found out. I guess getting mixed up with magical creature's runs in the family," she said and laughed meekly.

I didn't feel like laughing, so I just sighed and flopped down onto the bed. "Bella, can you go for a while? I wanna be left alone to think about things." She said she would and I heard walk her out the room and shut the door behind her. I lay on the bed for a few minutes and decided to unpack my things. Once I had finished unpacking, I grabbed my bathroom bag and went into the bathroom. I undressed and got into the shower. I turned on the water and it washed over me, cleansing away all the guilt and frustration and depression that I had built up inside me from the last week. Soon, the tears came again and I sat down in the shower and let the water mix with my tears. I didn't care if I used up all the hot water in the house, but I knew they wouldn't mind. I wasn't sure how long I would sit there, but the thing I knew was that Bella was right. Jake had lied to me to protect me and I understood it now. Emily's face must have been caused when Sam phased too near her because he got angry at something. That was the same for Jake. If he got angry and phased too near me, he might have caused me pain and himself guilt and grief. That was why he phased in front of me then. Paul kissed me and Jake was pissed about it. I was too, as Paul is vile and disgusting. After what seemed like hours, the door opened and I saw Emmet walk in. He opened the shower and stepped inside. He shut off the water and handed me a robe, which I put on. Once all the water had drained away, he sat down next to me and put one arm around my shoulder and pulled me close to him. I instantly nestled my head into his shoulder and started to cry again. He then took hold of my hand and squeezed it reassuringly, causing me to grab hold of his shirt with my free hand and sob louder into his shoulder. Neither of us seemed bothered about it because Emmet knew I needed some sort of comfort and I knew that by him comforting me, I was starting to regret shutting Jake out of my life for good.

**(Jacob POV)**

Ever since Ali had shut me out from her life, I was getting more and more depressed. I had missed school the past few weeks and phoned up to say that I wasn't feeling well. Everything I said was true. I was sick. Sick from being cut off from Ali. Dad was a bit annoyed I had cut school, but I told him I wasn't bothered because with Ali not in my life, school was nothing more than a burden. The whole gang came by to check up on me, even Paul. He kept apologising for his behaviour, but I wasn't ready to forgive him. I told him he was starting to get out of hand and he should learn to behave and control his urges around my missing angel. Saturday arrived and it was like any other day I had suffered: lonely, miserable and no Ali. I was ready to give up and run away. Start fresh somewhere.

Bella came over to check up on me and when she took one look at me, her face caved in. She rushed over to me and squeezed me into a hug. "Jake, you look terrible and when was the last time you had a shower?"

I looked away and towards the floor when I answered her. "Does it even matter now? Now that Ali is nowhere near me?" I said and sighed heavily. A tear rolled down my cheek, followed by several more. "Bella, the pain I have now is the one you had when Edward left you. It feels like a huge hole has been punched through my chest."

"That's funny as that's what Ali said the first night she told you not to see her again," Bella said and I managed to smile. "Look, it smiles at last."

I was a bit happier that Ali was sharing the same pain as me. "She's in pain too?" I asked with concern.

Bella nodded and looked at me. "She said she's regretting shutting you out of her life. She can't eat, she can't sleep without crying out in pain and she's let her grades drop in school. Jake, she wants to forgive you but she's not ready. Ali told me when she's ready, she'll forgive you. She also says that she misses you heavily and dearly, but can't bring herself to tell you that you can go back to her," Bella said and I warmed up.

"She said all that? She really wants me back?" I asked and she nodded. "Wow, she really _does_ care about me."

"Of course she does, Jake. Ever since she met you, you've changed her for the better and she's never been happier." Bella squeezed my hand reassuringly and I smiled. "I gotta go, but I'll update you every so often," she said and hugged me again. She walked out of my room and I heard her drive away. So Ali was sharing the same pain as me. I felt much better because since Ali was regretting shutting me out of her life, she needed me near her. But I was willing to wait until she forgave me so I could hold her and smell her heavenly scent and keep Paul at a distance. But this much I knew for sure: Ali was in despair, just like me, and we both needed each other to fix the pain.

Chapter 12

Baseball with the Cullen's

**(Ali POV)**

I woke up in the Cullen household to find an extra blanket covering me and the robe Emmet had gave me last night when I was sobbing hysterically into his shoulder. I blinked several times so my eyes could get adjusted to the light that was pouring through the glass doors in my room. It was Sunday morning and looked to see none other than Alice and Esme sitting on my bed with Rosalie kneeling beside me. "What happened last night?" I asked cautiously.

Alice and Esme looked at each other and, before they had a chance to speak, Rosalie sat on the edge beside me and grabbed my hand. "You were screaming and crying uncontrollably. You were like Bella was when Edward left her. It was her all over again. Ali, you were unable to stop screaming like a mental patient. It took Bella an hour and a half to calm you down so she could comfort you. When you fell back to sleep, we stayed with you to make sure it didn't happen again. But you didn't," she explained and I gasped in surprise. "Is it stopping Jake from seeing you that's causing you this pain?" she asked.

I nodded and I felt the tears starting to come. "Ever since I told him to stay away from me, I've never wanted him so badly beside me. I'm ready to take him back," I said and, to my surprise, Rosalie enveloped me in a hug.

"It's OK, Ali. We're here and we're willing to accept you taking him back," Rosalie told me while rubbing my back soothingly. She pulled away and smiled at me.

"Thank you, Rosalie. That's really sweet of you," I said and Alice came over and squeezed me.

"I thought you would never stop with the screaming. I was almost upset about it and nearly cried myself," she said and I wanted to cry but I held back the tears. "Ali, if you didn't stop, I dunno what I would have done without my best friend going back to her sweet, innocent self."

I smiled and laughed at her comment. "Alice, I wouldn't have gone anywhere, except to a loony bin. But I'm alright thanks to Bella," I told her and I could feel her squeezed me a bit closer.

"I'll start fixing you some breakfast, sweetheart," Esme said and kissed my forehead. She went out the door and downstairs. Rosalie and Alice helped me get dressed and then helped me downstairs like a child.

The first person to barrel towards me and hug me tight was Bella. "Oh Ali, you're alright. I was so worried and scared," she said and held me at arms length. "Carlisle told me it was you're regret and guilt towards telling Jake to stop seeing you that was causing the violent screaming and hysterical sobs. But after I calmed you down, you stopped and were sweating like mad," she explained and I cringed at me sweating. "Esme and Alice cooled off your sweat until you were sleeping peacefully again. They stayed, along with Rosalie to make sure it didn't happen again. Luckily, it never happened."

I smiled and thanked her for helping me through the night. Carlisle came over and did an examination to make sure I was in good condition, which I was and then I sat down as Esme placed a plate of pancakes and omelettes in front of me. "Thanks Esme. I'm starving from screaming last night," I said as I tucked into the pancakes. She ruffled my hair and placed a kiss on my head. Emmet turned on the radio and Christina Aguilera's 'Not Myself Tonight' came on. "Turn it up, Emmet. I love this song," I said and he did. Me, Alice, Bella and Rosalie started singing along to it. Esme and Carlisle smiled and continued fixing breakfast for Bella. Jasper, Edward and Emmet stuck whatever was available or near them in their ears and went back to doing what they were doing. The song finished and all four of us stopped singing, laughed and did a group high five. The boys unplugged their ears and went to help Esme and Carlisle wash the dishes that I and Bella had finished eating off.

"Carlisle, can we go and play baseball today? There's a storm scheduled for later this afternoon and Ali can come too, please?" Alice asked and I looked shocked.

"I didn't know you guys played baseball. But is the storm necessary for it?" I asked and Emmet nodded.

"It's so we don't get heard by any passing people," he explained and sat down next to me. "We play baseball during a thunderstorm as it's the only time we can."  
"What do you say Ali? Fancy playing baseball and having fun for the day?" Jasper asked and leaned against the counter.

Everyone looked at me thoughtfully for a moment as I contemplated my answer. "Yeah, I'll go and have a game."

As soon as I said that, Alice squealed loudly and hugged me tightly. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, Ali. I knew you would say yes as you don't like to disappoint me," she said and kissed me on the cheek.

"It's not that she doesn't want to disappoint you Alice, more like you wouldn't give her a choice and drag her along," Edward said and I nodded. "See, she even agrees."  
Alice looked at me and I thought she was going to break into tears. "Alice, I would say no if I had a choice, but I think it might take my mind off Jake for the day," I told her and she brightened up again.

"It'll help for definite and you'll experience how we play baseball," Carlisle said and came over and put his arm around my shoulders. "How we play is better and more extreme and physical."  
I looked at him and giggled. "Let me guess, Emmet climbs trees to retrieve high balls?" Emmet nodded and gave me a hug. "You're welcome for me coming to play baseball, Emmet," I said before he had a chance to say thank you. I ran upstairs with Alice and Bella to wrap up for baseball. Hopefully it would make me feel better and give me a decent night sleep tonight back home.

**(Jacob POV)**

I woke up from my deep slumber and had a feeling, during the night, that Ali was in serious pain. It put me in pain when I felt she was in pain. I got up and threw on a shirt and my trainers and went into the kitchen. I fixed myself some breakfast and ate.

My dad came in and saw I had a pained expression on my face. "Still missing Ali, aren't ya Jake." He said it as though it wasn't a question and I nodded.

"She made me feel alive and happy and more energetic. But since she learned the truth about me, she ran out on me and I've been lost ever since, dad." I finished my breakfast and washed the plate and went to sit on the sofa.

My dad rolled himself over and put his hand on my shoulder. "Son, she'll forgive you sooner or later as she thinks the world of you. Bella told me when she came by the other day to check on ya," he said when he saw the expression on my face. "Cheer up; she'll be back before you know it."  
He was so confident that Ali would get back together with me, but I didn't feel as confident. If anything, I felt worse. For the past 3 weeks, I have felt nothing but sadness and misery as I haven't been able to hold her in my arms. Even Paul has been bugging me about how I must be upset that she left and I said that it was his fault. "I hope you're right, dad. I hope she comes back before long." I thanked him for building up my hopes and ran outside. I tied my shirts, shorts and trainers to my legs and phased. I took off into the woods and, after finding the clearing I felt that I could be alone, I lay down and rested my head on my front paws. _Ali, please come back to me soon. I miss you terribly._

_You keep hoping and she will for definite._ Sam was in his wolf form and heard me.

_Don't worry, Jakey boy. Ali seems to be a forgiving person_, Jared thought.

I sniffed heavily and started crying. _It just hurts not to feel her against me or rubbing my fur or tickling behind my ears._ I let out a small howl that showed I was in less pain than I was before but I still felt pain. I, Sam and Jared just talked to each other after that while I told them how much I missed her and how I wanted to see her again. But I wanted more than to see her: I wanted to make love to her. I wanted to show Paul who Ali really belongs to. I wanted to make her mine forever.

**(Ali POV)**

We arrived at a deserted field and Emmet and Jasper set out the bases. I had decided to wear a pair of jeans, my best running shoes, a long sleeved top and sweater and a thick hoodie. While everyone was setting up who was gonna bat and who was going to field, Bella and I sat down and started talking some more about Jake. "I can feel I hurt him, Bella. Every night, I hear a sad howl from him and it makes me depressed. I just wanna see him again and tell him I'm sorry for what I've put him through," I said and Bella nodded.

"He really wants to see you too, Ali." I looked at her and realised she went to see him. "I went to make sure he was alright. Ali, when I got there, he was in turmoil. He wasn't eating well, it looked like he hardly slept and he told me he hadn't been to school for the past 3 weeks. He's been lying to everyone about how he feels because he doesn't want to show he's in pain. He misses you, Ali, and he wants to be with you again."

I was about to say something, but Esme came over and said Bella was to umpire and I was going to bat. "I know you might not know how to play baseball, but try your hardest," she said and I nodded.

Alice stood on the pitcher's mound and waited until a loud crack of thunder echoed over the field. "It's time," she said and stretched a few times.

Rosalie batted first and hit the ball straight into the trees. "I can see why you need the thunder. That's gotta be a homerun," I said to Esme as Edward ran after it.

"Edward's pretty fast. For someone his age," Esme replied and I watched as he disappeared into the trees.

Rosalie ran around the bases and, as she was about to make last base, the ball flew through the air and Esme caught it. She put it down on the base as Rosalie slid to it, but didn't get there in time. "You're out," Bella said as she called it. I heard Emmet whoop as Rosalie playfully punched Bella on the arm.

"Almost got it, but Edward beat ya," I said to Rosalie and she smiled.

"Let's see if you can outrun him when it's your turn," she said and stood next to me. Carlisle went up to the plate next and hit the ball. Emmet and Edward both leaped into the air for the ball, but hit each instead and fell to the floor, laughing and shoving each other playfully. Carlisle got a homerun himself and I high-fived him as he went past. Jasper batted next and hit it into the trees, but Emmet climbed up one and caught it, calling Jasper out. "My monkey man," Rosalie smirked and I shook my head. I was right about Emmet climbing trees to retrieve high balls.

Soon, it was turn and I was nervous. "There's nothing to worry about, Ali. Hit the ball and run as fast as you can," Jasper said and I nodded.

I turned towards Alice and I saw her smile in encouragement. I breathed evenly a few times and readied the bat. Alice threw the ball and, with all the energy and strength I had built up in my arms, swung the bat and it collided with the ball, sending it flying off through the air and into the trees. I heard Rosalie, Bella and Alice shout run as I stood there dumbstruck that I hit the ball. I ran as fast as I could and saw that Edward was near the ball. I pushed myself as fast as I would go and, just before the ball reached Esme; I jumped through the air and rolled past final base before she caught it. Alice squealed in delight and I lay flat on the ground out of breath. "That was AWESOME!" I yelled and Jasper and Carlisle helped me up. "I didn't think I could do it, but I did."  
Alice came bounding over to me and we hugged each other tightly. "Oh, that was cool, Ali. You _are_ good at baseball." Suddenly, her face went blank and she came back looking worried. "They're coming and they'll be here soon," she said and I didn't understand.

I grabbed Edward's arm as he came to us. "What's going on? Who's coming?" I asked frantically.

Edward looked around at the rest of his family and they all stood protectively in front of me and Bella. "We shouldn't have brought you here. It's dangerous," Edward told me.

Alice came over and put her arms around me. "It's the rogue vampire. He's picked up your scent, Ali. He's coming to kill you," Alice told me as I gasped with horror.

Chapter 13

James' second visit

**(Ali POV)**

We all waited anxiously for the rogue vampire to come and it seemed like it was taking ages for him to arrive. Just then, a heavy mist swirled in and three figures stalked towards us. Two of the figures were male and the third was female. They all looked frightening and malevolent in a group. Even on their own, they would still be scary. "Get behind us and don't give yourself away," Edward said and there was no arguing with him there.

Alice came and stood beside me on one side and Jasper took the other side. "It'll be OK, Ali; we'll make sure you won't get hurt. If he tries to come one step too close, we'll push him back." Alice grabbed my hand and I felt completely safe with her words. Emmet and Rosalie stood in front of me and Carlisle and Esme took up the front of the pack. Bella squeezed in between Jasper and me and grabbed my other hand and Edward stood in front of me and behind Emmet and Rosalie. We all waited and finally, the three rogue vampires stood not four feet from us. I could see them clearly now. One of them was a tall, black vampire with black hair that hung like dreadlocks and he carried the baseball. The woman had wild, orange hair that made it look as though her head was on fire. The final vampire was the same size as Edward and built close to Jake. He was the most amazingly beautiful yet scary one of the three. Somehow, when he looked at me, I seemed to recognise him and that's when I realised he was the rogue vampire who attacked a few weeks ago. He didn't seem to recognise so I just stayed calm and collected.

"Hello, my name is Carlisle and this is my family: Esme, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Bella and Ali," he introduced and pointed to each of us in turn.

The black vampire stood forward first. "My name is Laurent and this is Victoria and James," he pointed to the other two and James' eyes lingered on me. "May I ask what you are doing playing baseball out here?" Laurent asked, throwing Carlisle the baseball and caught it.

"It's the only place we can play where we aren't disturbed or heard by passers-by," Carlisle responded and Victoria eyed him closely. I looked over and saw Alice watching James and so were Edward and Emmet.

"I don't suppose you could use three more players?" he asked and I knew that was a bad idea. All the Cullen's did too and it could put me in further danger.

"We were just wrapping up, but I think we have time for another game," he replied and threw the ball at Laurent, but Victoria caught it.

"I'm the one with the wicked curve ball," she said proudly. Everyone started to head off, but James remained standing and eyeing me carefully. Edward growled quietly in his throat and James turned away.

However, a gust of wind blew through my hair and James instinctively caught the scent, turning sharply towards me. "I thought you looked familiar, Ali." James stepped forward, but all the Cullen's went back in a protective shield.

"The girl is with us. Leave her alone, James," Carlisle growled.

"You try and touch her, you're dead," Emmet said and James laughed.

"I would like to see you try," he replied. Everyone was ready to strike and Bella picked that moment to back up slowly without actually causing a scene. She tugged at me and I backed up, but I almost tripped.

James sped towards me and wrapped his arms around me. He pressed himself up against me and smelled me. "You are a stubborn child, aren't ya?" he said and squeezed me tighter, causing me to lose my breath. It reminded me of the Paul incident. "You have a strange scent. It reminds me of a dog or a werewolf. You've been imprinted on, haven't you sweetie?" he sneered and grabbed my hair, pulling my head to one side. He sniffed up and down my neck and growled happily. I let out a small whimper and was on the verge of tearing in fear, but I needed to remain strong. "How about I make you my mate and let Victoria turn you into one of us?"

As soon as he said her name, Victoria came over and pushed a strand of hair out of my face. "You're so pretty, almost as pretty as us, sweetheart." She then touched the side of my face and I pulled off her. "She's feisty, which makes her more interesting."

She reached out her hand again, but I avoided it. "Don't you dare touch me," I spat, causing her to backhand slap me across the face.

"You need to respect your elders, Ali. It's rude if you don't" she smirked and James pulled my head back to the side. I mouthed the words 'help me' to Alice and she nodded. "Don't squirm; it'll make it less quick. The less you squirm, the quicker it'll be over." James licked down my neck and I shivered.

As Victoria was about to make her move, she was flung forcefully to the ground by Rosalie. "We warned you not to touch her," she spat and picked Victoria up and threw her across the field. This caught James off guard, so Edward, Emmet and Jasper flung themselves at James, causing both of us to fall to the ground. He let his grip slacken and I wriggled out, but he grabbed my ankle. Edward, Emmet and Jasper had put their bodies on top of James to stop him from moving, so I kicked him in the face and he yelled in pain and let me go. Laurent had escaped into the forest, while Esme, Alice and Rosalie faced off against Victoria.

"Bella, get Ali out of here and run as fast as you can!" Edward yelled and struggled against James' movements.

Bella grabbed me and I jumped up. "Come on, we gotta go now!" she said and I ran with her into the trees on the other side of the field.

I looked back and saw the girls and Carlisle blocking Victoria from getting to me. However, James had freed himself and threw the boys off and over the field. "You can't run from me, Ali. I'll catch you no matter what!" he yelled and laughed triumphantly.

"Ignore him and run," Bella said and I did. Unfortunately, she tripped over a root and I stopped to help her. However, James had caught up and walked past her. "Don't worry about me; just run and I'll get Edward," she told me and I nodded. I ran into the trees and didn't look back. Then I remembered something: a certain some_one_ had rescued me from him before and he could do it again. _Jake, help me. He's after me and the Cullen's can't hold him. You're my only hope and I need you. Please help me, Jake. I love you._

**(Jacob POV)**

I was sitting in the living room in my house and I suddenly felt that Ali was in trouble. I bounded out of the house and ripped my body apart until I was a wolf. I sniffed the air and ran in the direction of Ali. _Sam, Ali's in trouble. That rogue leech is after. I'm on my way there now._

_We'll finish up here and help you out_, he thought back.

But I knew he wasn't the one with a vengeance. _Don't bother; this is between me and that son-of-a-bitch. He hurt her, he hurts me. I'll call if I need help_, I replied.

_Good luck and give him a growl for us_, Jared said and I pushed my legs as fast as they would go. I sprinted further on and weaved in and out of the trees, following Ali's scent and that was overtaken by the leech. I kept running and running, ignoring the cries of pain my muscles gave as I needed to get to Ali and soon, otherwise she was dead. I reached the inner ring of the scent and realised I was close.

_Jake, you're almost there. He's closing in and Ali won't be able to run much longer. She's trapping herself like a wild boar. You need to hurry or she'll be dead in less than five minutes_, Sam said and I barked with determination.

I kept pushing myself and making my muscles ache like hell, but if I stopped now, my angel would become a literal one. _Just hold on for a few minutes, Ali. I'm coming and I'm ready to rip a vampire to pieces_.

Chapter 14

Jacob rescues Ali again

**(Ali POV)**

I was running for my life and on a path I didn't recognise. All I knew was that James was after me and I was going to be turned into one of them. I was out of breath and ready to give up and just face my fate. I stopped running and saw that I had lost James for now. I leaned against the closest tree and panted heavily, trying to catch my breath.

Suddenly, I heard him call out, "Ali, where are you? Come out, come out wherever you are," he taunted and I gasped in horror. He sounded close and I would be dead soon. I slid around the tree I was leaning against and pressed my body up as far as it would go. I then clamped my hands over my mouth and breathed through my nose. "There's no use trying hide. Your scent is calling to me and I'll find you soon. And then, you'll be one of us and with me." I muffled my sob at being his mate against my hands. The thought of making love to James made me sick and I wanted to cry out loud. I waited for a few moments and looked around the tree. He was searching for me, hunting me, stalking me. Like some kind of prized animal. I took my hands away from my mouth and counted to ten and looked around again. I saw James had his back to me, so I took the opportunity to make my way quietly onto the safe path. I know he would follow my scent, but if I could make it back to the Cullen's, then I would be safe. I walked as quickly and quietly as I could and, when I was sure I was out of range of James, started to run through the trees. I ran as fast I could and pushed my muscles into overdrive. Soon, I heard him calling out for me and running after me, closing in faster than what I had hoped. I hid behind another tree and watched him run past me. I then sprinted off in another direction and looked to see if James was following me, walking backwards slowly. Unfortunately, James appeared behind me and grabbed me in a bear hug and started to crush me. "Scream all you want, Ali. No-one will hear ya once I'm finished breaking every bone in your body," he sneered and squeezed harder and harder. I started to gasp for breath and finally, I swung my leg and hit him in the knee. James let me go and I fell to the muddy earth, panting and gasping for air. I looked to see him stumbling over the undergrowth, holding his knee in pain. Suddenly, James snapped his head up and his eyes were wild with hunger and anger. "You are _really_ testing my patience now, Ali." He snarled viciously and I got up and ran. I didn't know how far I got before I tripped over and rolled over to see James leaning over me. "It seems that the prey has trapped itself. It must be my lucky day," he glowered and got ready to strike. I saw part of a tree branch that looked like it would break apart. I reached for it and swung it hard, hitting James across the head. It didn't get him off unfortunately. It just made him even more angry and determined. "That wasn't a smart thing to do," he growled and pinned my arms to my side, pressing his body up against me and he started to move his groin up and down me like we were making love. James was about to bite me when a huge shape grab him by the arm and flung him into the trees, snapping a few to pieces. I sat up and watched as James and the shape, which I saw was my favourite wolf, battled each other and threw attacks and ducking at the right moments. After what seemed like a while of battling, the two mystical creatures stood facing each other and staring each other down. Finally, James broke the silence between them. "You can't keep her safe forever. You'll let your guard slip one time and then, that's when I'll get her. When you come back one time, she'll be in pieces and her blood will be spilt everywhere," he said and took off towards the field.

The wolf watched to make sure he wasn't coming back and then turned to me. As soon as I caught a glimpse of those eyes, my heart stopped beating. It was him; he heard me. "Jake. . ." was all I could manage before I lost consciousness and blackness overtook me.

**(Jacob POV)**

After the leech ran away, I stood my ground to make sure he wasn't coming back. He never did, so I turned towards Ali. As soon as she took one look at my eyes, she lost her breath. "Jake. . ." she gasped before she lost consciousness and fainted. I was so glad she was safe, but I needed to get her home. I walked over to her and nuzzled her, but she didn't open her eyes. She was breathing peacefully, which I was overjoyed about.

I tried to slip my nose under her to get her on my back, but I had trouble. _Sam, I need help. Ali fainted and I can't get her on my back._

Sam came out the trees and phased into his human form. "Let me get her on," he offered and picked her up and set her gently on my back. "Take her home, but don't let her fall off," he said and I nodded. I took off quickly but carefully for Bella's house and didn't stop running until I got there. Luckily, her mum and Charlie were out, so no-one needed to explain what happened to Ali and why a wolf was helping her.

I barked three times in succession and the door opened. Bella looked out and gasped with shock. "Ali, what happened to you? Edward, ask Jacob what happened," she said while tending to Ali. I saw Alice come out with Carlisle and Emmet, who picked her up gently and took her inside. Bella and Carlisle followed her while Edward and Alice stayed.

Edward looked at me and fell to one knee. "Jacob, thank you for bringing her back," he said and I nodded.

"Where was she? How did you find her? Is she hurt badly?" Alice asked the questions rapidly, but Edward held his hand up.

"Alice, give Jacob a chance to explain the series of events." He looked to me and nodded for me to start.

_The rogue vampire was about to turn her so I knocked him away by grabbing his arm and flinging him off her. We battled each other for a while until he vowed to kill her and took off. Ali lost consciousness, so Sam came and put her on my back and told me to bring her here_, I explained while Edward told Alice.

She then looked at me and smiled. "Thank you, Jacob. If we both lost her, as she means a lot to us, I dunno what we would have done," she said and patted my head. She gracefully glided up the stairs and into the house.

Edward went and sat on the porch and I sat next to him. "Jacob, go and get some rest. Ali will be fine, trust me. Carlisle will keep her alive and well," he said and I nodded. I walked down the steps and turned towards Edward, but he was a step ahead of me. "I'll call you when she wakes up." He held out his hand and I hit my paw on it like a high five. I barked my thanks at him and ran off into the woods.

I reached my house where Sam and the gang were waiting. "Hey, is she gonna be alright?" Sam asked and I nodded.

"Carlisle's gonna take care of her," I replied as I phased and dressed in the shorts Sam had brought. "Edward said he would call when she woke up. I'm so glad I got there in time or she would be dead or one of them." I winced at the thought of my sweet, innocent Ali being turned into a vampire. We waited and it had been four hours since I had dropped Ali off at home. Edward said he would call when she awoke and I prayed to God she would, very, very soon.

**(Ali POV)**

I awoke from what seemed like a long nap and the first thing that hit me was a bright light coming through the windows. I rubbed my eyes and tried to sit up, but a sharp pain shot through my ribs. I looked and saw that my right hand was in the early stages of healing and I lifted my shirt to see several bruises around my rib cage.

The first person to come through the door was none other than Bella, who rushed over and pulled me into a hug. "You're finally awake. Carlisle was worried you weren't gonna wake up as you were in a bad condition," she explained and soon she started tearing.

I rubbed her back soothingly and pushed her back so I could look at her face. "Bella, have long have I been asleep or out or whatever you wanna call it?" I asked and waited for the answer.

Carlisle appeared at the door and leaned against the frame. "Ali, you've been out for at least 5 days. I told the school about it and they said that they would give you as much time off as needed to recover properly."

I was both relieved and upset because I was awake but I had missed a whole school week. "What happened after I fainted?" I asked Bella.

"Jake brought you home and Carlisle attended to you and you were asleep for so long that we would leave you. You woke up to eat and got to the toilet, but apart from that, you were asleep mostly," Bella replied and squeezed my hand.

"Jake saved me, I know that much. He fought James off and then when I looked at his eyes, I fainted. He brought me here?" I was so pleased that Jake was there and then I remembered he would be worried. "I gotta call Jake and tell him I'm alright," I said and tried to get out of bed, but Bella and Carlisle pushed me back.

"Edward called him and Jacob said he would come by tonight. He's been worried about you and he thought you would never wake up. But when he heard you were awake, he was 'howling' for joy," he joked and I laughed. I lay down on my pillow and felt my eyes closing. "Come on, Bella. She needs to get some more sleep and rest. Bella, tell Monica and Charlie I'll come by tomorrow to check on her," I heard him say and that was the last thing I heard as I fell asleep after that. I woke up to see my mum sitting on the bed and holding back the tears. "Mum, I'm fine, don't worry about it," I assured her, but she was on the edge of shedding tears.

"I know, but I just can't accept the fact that my baby almost got hurt. Luckily, Carlisle says you'll make a full recovery and be back to school in time for Prom," she said and squealed at mentioning the word 'prom.' Oh god, prom was the last thing I wanted to talk about. "Anyway, how are things going between you and Jake?" she asked and I felt warm inside.

I smiled at her and remembered him coming over tonight. "He's calling tonight and we'll make it up. I've forgiven him even before he's begged for forgiveness," I answered and she smiled.

"I hope you two get back on track with things soon enough as you make the cutest couple," my mum reminded me and I nodded. She kissed me on the head and told me to sleep off everything as I would be allowed a lie I tomorrow morning. It was Saturday tomorrow and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"I thought she would never leave," a voice made me jump and I saw Edward hiding behind my door. "She can talk when she starts, can't she?"

I lowered my eyes at him and crossed my arms. "How long have you been there?" I asked and he laughed.

"Long enough to hear that you and Jake are cute together," he replied and I threw a pillow at him, but he caught it.

Just then, Bella came in and looked surprised. "So, you're hiding in here now, are ya?" she asked.

Edward was about to respond, but I beat him to the punch. "Yes, he is and he's harassing me really weirdly," I said and opened the window fully. "Get him outta here before I do something I'll regret later."

"But first, what would you say if Jacob was here? There must be something that you want to tell him and I think this might be the best time to practice the speech," Edward said and I looked towards my bed.

"If Jake were here, I'd tell him I was sorry for yelling at him and saying never to see me again and I forgive him for the secrets he kept from me. Thanks to Bella, I understand he did it to make sure I didn't get hurt. I mean the world to him and he loves me as much as I love him and if he wants to apologise a thousand times, I'll forgive him after the first one. I realise now he does what he does to keep people like me safe and now I know what I want to say to him: Jake, I love you and forgive you. I just wish he were here so I could tell him," I said and sighed.

"You already have told me," a voice I instantly recognised said and I smiled. I turned around and saw Jake standing near the window, arms folded across his chest a smile on his face.

Chapter 15

Ali and Jacob 'make up'

**(Jacob POV)**

I watched as Ali had trouble forming words as she was surprised I was here. Without warning her, I closed the gap between us and pulled her into a hug, wrapping my arms around her and pulling her tight against my chest.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and rested her head on my shoulder. "You have no idea what I have been through when you weren't near me," she whispered and I smiled.

"I have a pretty good idea what you've been through," I replied and kissed her hair.

"We'll leave you two alone," Edward said and dragged Bella out of the room and shut the door.

When I heard them going down the stairs, I pushed back a bit and looked in her eyes. "I've missed you so much, Ali. I've never wanted to do this so badly." With that, I planted a kiss on her lips and led her to the bed. I lowered her down on it, using my arms as support and finally lay her down, wrapping my arms around her and kissing her passionately. I missed doing this and I missed her badly for the past 3 weeks. Ali tightened her grip around my neck and laced her fingers in my hair. I planted kisses along her neck and went back to her lips. After a while, I broke off and lay next to her and she rested her head on my chest.

"Jake, do you hate me for what I did?" she asked and sat up and I looked at her in shock. "I mean, I understand if I hurt you and I don't care if you hate me for abandoning you," she said and I could see tears forming in her eyes.

I sat up and wiped the tears away with my thumbs. I then placed my hands on either side of her face and rested my forehead on her. "Ali, I could _never_ hate you for doing what you did to me. If anything, _I_ should be the one apologising for not telling you the truth. I was just afraid _you_ would leave _me_. But that's probably silly because you spent so much time with me as wolf and you weren't afraid," I said and kissed her again.

Ali laughed and rested her head on my shoulder. "Jake, I wasn't scared of you when you were a wolf. I had this feeling that it was you all along, but I wasn't sure. And when I saw those eyes, I knew it was you and you were just protecting me from James. I would never leave you for doing that," she told me and I smiled.

I knew she wouldn't leave me for not telling her I was a wolf. She hadn't been scared of it before she knew it was me and she wasn't scared now. "So, what was the reason you told me we were through?" I asked, puzzled.

"I was so angry with you not telling and annoyed at myself not realising it sooner that I said things I didn't mean. It just came out and I just needed a break to understand everything. I never meant to cause you so much hassle," she explained and turned my head so I was looking into her emerald eyes. "You mean too much to me Jake for those things to stop us being together. I love you and that's all that matters, right?"

I smiled and kissed her nose, making her giggle. "Right, everything that came between us is nothing compared to what it means to me to be with you again," I told her. "And I love you too." I lay back down and Ali did too, resting her head on my chest. I automatically wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer and tighter. After everything that we've been through lately, I never wanted her out of my sight again. And then I remember how much I wanted to show Paul he couldn't have her. I never wanted to have sex with Ali so badly. "Ali, I know this might be too sudden, but I was just thinking about something?"

She sat up and sat down on my stomach and looked at me. "And what were you thinking about?" she asked curiously.

In the heat of the moment, I lost control and wrapped my arms around her waist and we fell backwards onto the bed. "Ali, I want to make love to you and make the connection I've wanted to so badly since I met you," I told her and she looked upset. "What's the matter? Oh, I came on too strong didn't I? Son-of-a-bitch, I always does that."

She then turned my head towards and I waited for rejection. "Jake, it's not that I don't wanna have sex, which I do greatly, but I'm afraid you might forget how fragile I am and just lose control, you know, 'dominate' me," she said and I sighed.

I looked at her and she was right. My animal instinct would _definitely_ take over and I would forget how fragile she was. I would hurt her and that would hurt me. "Ali, I would never hurt you. I would even take it slow and gentle until you were ready. You know I respect your decisions," I told her and kissed her lips softly.

Soon, she smiled seductively and forcefully pushed back and sat on my stomach. "I lied, _I'm_ the one who's gonna dominate _you_," she said and I sat up and pulled her head towards me, closing the space between our lips. I hesitated, but then put one hand up the back of her shirt. "Take it off, you know you want to," she breathed against my lips. I didn't think twice about it as I pulled the shirt over head and threw it to the floor. I saw she wasn't wearing a bra and that made my 'little Jake' begin to move. To complicate matters further, she pressed herself up against me and I felt it harden further. I then took off my trainers and her shorts, to reveal no underwear and I was fully erect by the end of it. I threw my shorts off onto the floor and, thinking back to the movie Watchmen, I went to sit in the computer chair. However, Ali grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "Jake, what about protection?" she asked, concerned.

I hadn't thought about protection, but then I remembered what Sam said about the first time him and Emily had sex. "Ali, this might sound strange, but we can't wear condoms. If we did, the latex would melt due to our extreme body heat, but don't be worried as Sam told me something that eased me. And it only applies to if we have sex three times in the same night. The first time we have sex, like now, there is a hundred percent chance of no pregnancies and that is for definite. The second time round, there is a fifty-fifty chance, meaning it could go either way. And the third time, you will get pregnant, no doubt about that." After that little explanation, she still looked worried. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "Ali, I'll go slowly since it's your first time, I promise," I reassured her and went to sit in the computer chair. The lights in the house were off and the street lights were off too. The only light coming in through the window was from the moon. Ali came over and hovered over me, wrapping her arms around my neck. Ali took a deep breath and, looking almost as eager as me, lowered her body down onto me, causing both of us to gasp. She tightened herself around my neck and I tightened my grip around her waist as she moved up and down like she was a professional. Keeping her hands locked around my neck, Ali leaned back and showed off her bare breasts and manage to keep the rhythm going too. After a while, she came back and we started kissing. I decided we needed another level to this, so I pushed both of us back onto the bed and threw the sheets and duvet over our naked bodies while I gently thrusted inside of her.

"Jake, you know what you want and I'm OK with it. Just do it. I want it just as much as you do," she said and she knew I wanted to go faster. So I quickened it and it felt good. I went faster and thrusted harder and Ali didn't seem bothered by it. I tightened my arms around her waist and kissed her fully on the lips while I moved around inside her. I soon realised I was ready to let go, so with the amount of time I had left, I thrusted as fast and as hard as I could. Ali let go of my neck and grabbed the sheets on the bed and started to moan with pleasure. I kept thrusting as fast and as hard as I could until I emptied myself inside her, causing both of us to moan out in pleasure.

**(Ali POV)**

I was resting my head on Jake's chest and listening to his heartbeat. It was so soothing, I was almost falling asleep. But I managed to keep myself awake and looked up at him. "Jake, what we just did was amazing. Who knew you were like that?" I asked him and smiled at him. He smiled back and kissed me on the nose.

"Well, you were just as good. You seemed like a pro," he replied.

I giggled and looked at the purity ring on my hand. "I guess I don't need this anymore," I said as I slid it off my finger and placed it on the side table next to my bed.

As I was pulling back my hand, Jake grabbed it and placed it against his chest, keeping his hand on top of mine and tightened his other arm around me. "I wonder if we woke up the house with our little make up session," he said and laughed huskily.

"The way we went on, we would be lucky to wake the whole street," I replied and snuggled closer to his, nestling my head under his chin. Then a thought occurred to me. "Jake, why did Paul ignore you when you told him not to hit on me? Did he think I would fall for his charms or was he just trying his luck?"

He was quiet for a minute and finally spoke. "I think it was a bit of both. But you denied him and made me proud."

I blushed and snuggled closer, Jake tightening his hold on me. "I would never do it with Paul. He's too gross to even kiss or hug. He's nothing compared to you," I told him and suddenly shivered. "Hold me tighter," I whispered and he did.

"I will _never_ lose you again. Not to Paul or even that leech that started grinding you. You're too special, Ali and I am glad I was blessed with someone like you." He tilted my head up and kissed my lips, eventually flipping us over and wrapping his arms around me again.

I went around his neck and he started on my neck and went down to my chest before going to my jaw line and then back to my lips. He went back to the original position, placing me on his chest. "Why is your heartbeat so soothing? It makes me want to sleep."

He looked at the clock and looked back at me. "It's only 3 in the morning. Go to sleep and I promise you I'll be here when you wake up." I felt my eyes beginning to close and the last thing I heard before I went completely to sleep was Jake saying, "You have nothing to worry about. I'll be here for all eternity."


	7. Chapter 7: Spending time with Jacob

Chapter 1

New Town, New Start

**(Ali POV)**

The day my dad and brother died was the day my life ended. The truck appeared out of nowhere and hit the car before they had a chance to see it. They were pronounced dead at the scene and I couldn't get the images out of my head. Three months after their deaths, my mother announced that we were moving down to Forks in Washington and going to live with my Uncle Charlie and my cousin Bella. Oh, by the way, my name is Alison Swan, but I prefer to be called Ali. That's what my mother calls me as did everyone back in Georgia. I'm seventeen years old with brown hair that goes to the middle of my back with dark blonde highlights and green eyes that show a tint of blue and grey. I wasn't the tallest person back home, being 5'6" and weighing in the vicinity of 179lbs. For the past ten years, my mother has made me wear a purity ring on my right hand as a sign to show her I'm still a virgin, but it'll never come off as no guys ever went out with me back home. Speaking of guys, I received several letters from Bella before we had told them we were moving in with them about her boyfriend Edward Cullen. When I read them was when I found out he was a vampire. Naturally, you'd think I wouldn't go and live with them after reading that, but I was curious about him and his entire family being vampires. I had dozed off and rested my head against the car window for the drive down to here and awoke when my mum touched my shoulder. I yawned and stretched and rubbed my eyes to wake my self up. "Are we here already?" I asked sleepily.

"Yeah and Charlie has come to welcome us with Bella," she said and got out the car. My mum and Uncle Charlie were related through marriage as my dad was Charlie's brother. My mother kept her last name as Swan as she said that my dad would remain with her if she kept it and he seems to as back home my mother worked as a forensic scientist and she got a job at the local police station doing the same thing. On the salary she was on, my mother bought me an iPod, an iPhone and was on the verge of getting an iPad for my eighteenth birthday, which was in eight months.

I got out of the car and the cold wind whipped at my face as soon as I stepped out the car, making my hair wrap around my face. I looked at the house and saw Charlie standing and talking with my mother. He spotted me and waved and I waved back. I shut the car door and stared at the house. It was a two-storey building with faded red paint and a porch that looked as though it would collapse with the slightest movement. Charlie's police cruiser was in the drive as was Bella's truck. I looked around and spotted Bella coming out the front door.

"Ali, you're here!" she cried and ran down the steps towards me. I smiled and embraced her in a hug. "I missed you so much! We haven't seen each other in, what, ten years?" I nodded and smiled at her. "So, are you OK with me dating Edward with him being what he is?" she asked and I could hear the concern in her voice.

"Of course I am. Why would you ask that? I couldn't be happier. At least you _have_ a boyfriend," I said and sighed.

"Hey, you'll find someone before you realise it," Bella reassured me and pulled me into another hug. That's what I loved about Bella. She always told me to keep my head high and look at life positively. "Come on, time to say hello to my dad." With that, we both walked up to the house and onto the porch.

"Nice to see you again, Ali," Charlie said and hugged me. I always enjoyed the company of Uncle Charlie as he always made me smile whenever I was feeling down.

"It's great to be here, Uncle Charlie," I replied and looked at him.

"You sure you're OK with us staying here, Charlie?" my mother asked.

"Yeah, it's not everyday my favourite niece and sister-in-law come to visit. Come on inside with you're things and get settled in. The place is stocked with food so you're not gonna starve," Charlie replied and helped us with our luggage. My mum had brought three cases with her and I brought a large case and a small one along with my shoulder bag. "Bella, take Ali up to her room and get her settled, will ya?"

"Come on, you're room hasn't changed a bit since you were last here," Bella said enthusiastically and practically shoved me upstairs and made me trip over my cases nearly. I dragged them into a room opposite from Bella's and looked around. My room hadn't changed since I was last here. The bed was against the far wall and the two windows had the same curtains when I was a kid with Bratz on them. There was a desk on another wall and a chest of drawers next to it. Finally, I noticed the wardrobe too on the final wall. All the furniture was oak and had a dark varnish finish to it. The walls were painted white, but it looked darker thanks to the weather, as did the carpet, which was actually dark blue but looked black due to the weather.

"You're right, Bella. It hasn't changed one bit," I said and smiled. I never felt more at home.

"I'll let you get rested and call you when food's up," she said and I nodded. Bella left and I heard her footfalls on the stairs. I went over and opened the window overlooking the backyard where I saw a forest. The cool air hit me and I breathed it in. I was thankful for it as the room made me hot. I took off my jacket and hung it up in the wardrobe. From then on, I started unpacking my cases, putting my shirts, bottoms, socks and underwear in the chest of drawers and my jackets, coats and shoes in the wardrobe. I slipped of my Osiris trainers and put them at the foot of my bed. I grabbed a halter top and shorts and laid them out on my bed as my pyjamas. I never wore full pyjamas as I sweat a lot whenever I wear them. I fell onto the bed and sighed. It was as soft as I imagined it. I rested my head on the pillow and found my head sank right into it. I closed my eyes and fell asleep without warning. Several hours later, my mother's voice called up the stairs telling me dinner was ready. I woke up and looked at the clock. The green light read 17:26 and I realised I had been asleep for four hours. I got off the bed and went downstairs and I could smell the familiar smell of chicken and bacon pasta with mushrooms and garlic bread.

"Hey sweetheart, have a nice nap?" my mum asked as she served the food onto the table.

"Yeah, that bed's really comfy," I replied and took my seat next to Bella and my mum. We all tucked in and started eating. Dinner went by really quickly as we all engaged in conversation about what Forks had to offer and what we were going to do while we were here. That's when my mother sprung it on me.

"Ali, I signed you up to attend Forks High School. You start first thing tomorrow morning," she said and smiled. I smiled back, but it was a forced smile.

"Hey, Edward's coming over later and I think it would be great if you met him, Ali," Bella said and beamed at me.

"Yeah, that would be great. I've heard some interesting things about him," I said and winked at her. After chatting for another ten minutes, mum and Charlie washed up while me and Bella went upstairs into my room and chatted about school.

"Are you sure you don't mind me hanging around with you at school? I don't want to start hovering over you like some lost puppy," I said and flopped onto my pillow.

"No, I don't mind. Besides, you'll get to meet Edward's siblings at lunch aswell as everyone else," she replied and squeezed my hand. "You'll fit in, trust me." I couldn't help but smile.

"Bella, there's someone here to see you," my mum shouted up the stairs.

"That'll be Edward. Come on, you'll like him," Bella said and grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the room and down the stairs. That's when I saw him. Edward was weirdly beautiful and handsome. He was quite tall and slender with copper coloured hair and dark eyes. His skin was pale, paler than mine. But I knew that was due to him being a vampire and I got giddy at the thought. I was meeting a real vampire. I squealed inside. "Hey, you're early," Bella said and kissed him.

"I couldn't wait to see you," he replied and hugged her

"Edward, this is my cousin Ali. Ali, this is Edward," Bella introduced us.

I held out my hand to him. "Bella's told me a lot about you, but I didn't believe it until now," I said and, to my surprise, he took my hand and kissed it.

"Bella's told me all about you and I think she was wrong about certain things," he said and smiled, showing two rows of pearl white teeth. "You're much prettier than what she described you as being."

I was taken aback by what he said and giggled girlishly. "Wow, no one has ever called me prettier. Except my mother," I said and looked at him. _This conversation is turning into a joke fest for him. I'm really stumped for something to say and I'm starting to embarrass myself_, I thought.

"You're not embarrassing yourself. It must be hard to talk about who I really am in front of your mother," he said, causing me to jump back in shock. I then realised he must have read my mind and heard what I was thinking.

"Why don't you three go upstairs and chat while Monica and I talk about where the school is located," Charlie said and we rushed off upstairs.

"God, that was really slow. I thought they would never let us leave," I said and opened the door to my room.

"Yeah, being with a vampire must have made you all choked up," Edward said and smiled.

"Well, that made it more annoying. I just wanted to say that I think it's so cool my cousin is dating a vampire. By the way, never read my mind without telling me again. And that goes for the rest of your family. Be sure to tell them that, please. I don't want to have to deal with a bunch of vampires replying to my thoughts negatively," I told Edward sternly.

He laughed and nodded. "Yeah, I promise they will know about you getting used to vampires and how you get freaked out by our abilities."

I thanked him and flopped down onto the bed, letting out a small sigh. "Don't you think it's weird that I'm not afraid, or supposed to be afraid, of what you are, Edward?" I asked him.

He smiled and looked at me. "No, I don't think it's weird. I mean, Bella was the same. She didn't look the other way and look where we are now," he said and kissed the top of Bella's head. "What's with the ring?" he asked, motioning to my hand.

I looked at it and sighed, well, more like grunted. "My mother makes me wear it. It's a purity ring and it shows to her that I'm still a virgin. Last time I checked, no boys ever came near me as they never wanted to go beyond friendship. So, here I am seventeen years later and without a boyfriend. It actually doesn't bother me when I see other people as a couple," I explained and twisted the ring around my finger.

"Ali, don't be down. Like I said when you arrived, you'll find someone when you least expect it," Bella said and crawled over and pulled me into a hug.

I couldn't help but hug her back and smile. She always made me feel better. "Thanks, Bella. That cheered me up," I said and smiled, making her smile back.

"Well, I better get going. It was nice meeting you Ali and you're welcome to meet my family tomorrow at school," Edward said and hugged me. I was expecting to be crushed, but the hug was surprisingly gentle. "And no, I don't give bear hugs. Maybe Alice, but that's about it," he said and raised his eyebrows.

"What did I say about reading my thoughts, Edward Cullen?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"I have to go as my parents are expecting me. See you tomorrow Ali," he told and walked out the door.

I heard his footfalls on the stairs and him saying bye to my mother and Charlie, then the front door slam and his car pull away. "You're right Bella, I did like him. Although the mind reading got on my nerves. Is his whole family like that?"

"No, they're nice. But I'll warn you now. Rosalie will probably ignore you as she doesn't take kindly to strangers. But apart from that, everyone else is nice. It's like Edward said, Alice will take an instant liking to you as she loves meeting new people." From that point on, it was nothing but her explaining the Cullen family to me and me asking questions, which she answered in detail. Around midnight, my mother said we should go to bed as school was in the morning. We finished our chat and used the bathroom together, still talking about Edward's family. When we finished, me and Bella hugged each other goodnight and went our separate ways. I changed into my top and shorts and went over and closed the first set of curtains. I closed the window I opened when I got here down until there was a gap big enough to let some air in. As I was about to close the curtains, I noticed something in the distance coming out of the forest. Despite it being almost dark, the hazy light of the moon lit up what appeared to be a wolf. We stared at each other for a while until it went back into the trees. I watched the spot where it had appeared for a bit longer until I closed the curtains and went to bed. But I didn't fall asleep as I kept thinking about the wolf. What caught me as strange was that it seemed larger than an average wolf I saw at the zoo back in Georgia. At around 1:30 in the morning, I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep, my thoughts and dreams focusing on nothing but the wolf.

Chapter 2

First Day of School

**(Ali POV)**

I woke up to my alarm ringing and my phone playing 'Wake Up' by Hilary Duff, telling me to get my lazy ass outta bed and off to school. I looked at the clock on my phone and saw the numbers read 7:23am. I grunted and flopped down hard onto the pillow. I was falling back to sleep when a bright light blared in my eyes and I shot up to see my mother opening the curtains. "Come on, sweetie, time to get up and get ready. Do you want to miss your first day of school?" she asked and pulled the duvet off my head, exposing me to the morning light.

"Yeah, that would be a letdown," I mumbled and got out of bed.

"Well, get dressed and have breakfast as me and Charlie are taking you and Bella to school this morning," my mum said and left me.

I grabbed my bathroom bag and shuffled across the landing into the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I brushed my teeth, had a shower and dried myself off when I finished. I got redressed in my pyjamas and unlocked the door, but nearly walked into Charlie on the way back to my room. "Oh, morning Uncle Charlie. Sleep well?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I woke up early this morning with a pain in my back. But it subsided after five minutes and I got back to sleep. You sleep alright, Ali?" he asked.

I nodded and yawned. "Yeah, but I didn't get to sleep properly until half one this morning. When I went to bed last night, I thought I saw what looked like a wolf. I know, it sounds crazy. But I'm sure I saw it." With that, Charlie headed downstairs and I went back into my room to get changed. I changed into a pair of jeans with Rhinestones down the leg and at the bottom hem and a denim skirt that is attached to it, a light blue halter top, dark blue sweater and denim jacket. I slipped on my Osiris trainers and grabbed my new school bag. After that, I grabbed my iPhone and iPod and stuffed then into my jacket pockets. I went down to breakfast and saw everyone already at the table. I sat next to Bella and she had started on breakfast. She had a bowl of cereal with her and was flipping through a magazine. I instantly noticed that it was one I brought with me. "Isn't that my magazine you're reading, Isabella Swan?" I asked, using her full name. She scowled at me as she hated her full name being used.

"Yes I believe it is, Alison Kerry Swan," she shot back.

I shrugged and grabbed some toast and a toasted waffle. "It doesn't bother me when you use my full name. Everyone used it back in Georgia all the time, from my friends and teachers and even my own mother," I said and took a bite of the waffle. "Besides, Edward doesn't use my full name. Which is strange considering he seems like a proper gentleman?"

Bella rolled her eyes and took a drink of her juice. "Anyway, you looking forward to starting school?" she asked.

"Not really, but it'll take my mind off other things," I said and sighed, resting my head on the table.

"It's not that bad. Edward and his family will be there, so you'll have already some friends," she said and hugged me.

I rested my head on her and smiled. "You're right, I'm sure Edward's sibling will like me. Except for Rosalie, who, like you said, will hate me." We finished breakfast and we all gathered up our things as it was time to go. We all went in my mum's Land Rover and we set off for the school. The drive wasn't that long and we arrived out front. I and Bella got out and I looked at the school. The building was a normal looking building with red brickwork and several smaller buildings interconnecting with it. "Wow, even the prisons you see on TV are more interesting than this (!)" I said sarcastically and shut the door.

My mum rolled down the window and gave me a kiss goodbye. "Now, Charlie said we're both going to be late home so see if you can get a lift home with Edward. If he's taking Bella home, he may aswell take you home. Have a good day sweetheart," she said and I smiled.

"Enjoy yourselves, kids," Charlie said and with one final beep of the horn, my mum drove away.

"Welcome to hell, Ali," I said and slung my school bag over my shoulder.

Bella looked at me and interlocked her arm with mine. "Don't be like that, Ali, I was like that when I first started, but I came to enjoy it. I'm sure you will too," she said and pulled me towards the main office.

When we got inside, I saw none other than Edward standing there already. "Oh, great, just what my days needs. Some mind reader to tell me not to worry and to look up and keep my head high, you get the picture," I said and looked at him.

He smiled and laughed. "Don't worry; I won't freak you out on your first day at school."

"Here, I got your schedule and a slip that has to be signed by your teachers and handed in at the end of the day," Bella said and handed me several pieces of paper.

"Great, another reason to hate school," I mumbled and looked at my schedule. "Maths, Biology, English Literature? What the hell kind of school is this, a torture school?"

Bella grunted and grabbed my shoulders. "It'll be alright, Ali. Edward and I have several classes with you, so we'll help. Let's go before we're late," she said and they led me out to our first lesson, which was Maths.

I handed the teacher the slip and he signed and motioned for me to take a seat. This day was going well as I didn't have to stand up and introduce myself. Let's hope I can go through my first week without doing it. I took a seat behind Edward and next to Bella, since it was the only seat left. "Well, that went better than I thought. No introducing myself to the class and I'm sitting with my cousin and Count Dracula here," I said and winked at Edward when I said that. He rolled his eyes and watched the front of the class as the teacher called for attention. After he explained what we were doing today, he set us to work and said we could chat quietly amongst ourselves. From then on, Edward, Bella and I chatted about the rest of the classes and what they were like. The next bell signalled the end of the lesson and the start of lesson two. We went to the second lesson, which was none other than Geography, and I had the slip signed again. Once again, the teacher told me to sit without introducing myself.

"See, you're getting away without introducing yourself to the class. So, what do you think _now_?" she asked and stared at me with Edward.

I looked at them both and nodded. "It's better than what I expected." With that, everyone went back to work and the lesson was over before we knew it. The whole school piled into the cafeteria and I queued with Edward and Bella. Edward bought a bottle of water and waited for me and Bella. Bella got a tuna salad and coke, while I bought a chicken pasta salad, two cookies and a bottle of water. Both of us paid and we went to sit. I followed Bella and Edward and realised where we were headed. "Let me guess, those three are your family?" I said, motioning to three people who looked similar to Edward.

"Yeah, my adopted siblings. If you're wondering, Alice isn't here yet, so prepare yourself because you will like her," he replied and we sat with them.

I was nervous to be sitting with four other vampires, but I took a deep breath and sat down. I immediately recognised Rosalie, from the expression she was giving me. "You must be Rosalie. It's obvious from the look you're giving me. Bella said you wouldn't take kindly to me, but I accept that," I said and started eating.

"Edward, who is this smartass bimbo sitting with us?" Rosalie asked and tightened her hold on her bottle.

"'Smartass bimbo?' Yeah, that's real original," I said and took a drink of water.

"You wanna go now, bitch or should I kill you when you are alone," she responded and squeezed the bottle so hard, the top flew off and water flowed over the top.

Edward intervened before I did anything else. "Both of you calm down. You don't want to make a scene do you?"

"She might, but I won't," I said and finished my pasta salad.

Rosalie was about to respond, but Emmet calmed her down. "Don't start anything, Rosalie. She's only trying to be nice," he said and turned towards me. "You must be Ali, right? Bella said you would probably be rational with Rosalie."

"Me being rational with her? More like she's being rational with me," I said and smirked at Rosalie who knitted her eyebrows together with anger. "You're Emmet, I'm guessing," I said and he nodded. "You know, you're exactly how Bella described you, right down to the pushy attitude." I heard Bella start choking on her food and I quickly avoided her gaze and held in a laugh. But I ended up letting it go.

"Emmet, I swear I didn't say that. You know me too well to say things like that," she said and I could feel her look over in my direction. I looked up and she was. "You promised you wouldn't say anything about me saying he had a pushy attitude," she said through gritted teeth.

"Bella, I _said_ I wouldn't say anything, I didn't promise it. You just assumed I would," I grinned and turned back to Emmet. "You must go through a lot of pain having to sit with my cousin," I told him and beamed at her while I ate a cookie.

Emmet, surprisingly, nodded and I knew he was playing along. "You're right; I do endure torture sitting with her. I'm relieved when she goes home after school. That way, I get peace and quiet," he replied and we both started giggling. I was starting to like Emmet more and more.

I looked over at Bella and she was looking hurt by our comments. "Don't take it personally, Bella. We're just having a joke. We love you really," I said and reached across and squeezed her hand.

She smiled and looked at me. "I can see you and Emmet are starting to become fast friends."  
I nodded and thought about the pun. "We definitely have become _fast_ friends," I said and Emmet and Jasper burst out laughing.

"That's good, fast friends. I like it considering our super speed and all," Jasper said and I looked at him with cute eyes.

I stopped myself in time. "You're Jasper and I think you manipulate the emotions of everyone around you. I just had a taste of that."

He looked at me curiously, but then relaxed. "Bella warned you, didn't she? About what I can do with emotions. I can't help it. I do it without thinking about what's happening," he said and looked away.

I thought he was cute and sweet and I let out a big sigh. "He is just like a teddy bear. Can I take him home with me?" I asked and looked around the table. Edward nodded while Bella shook her head and, when they saw what the other had done, broke out into an argument. The rest of us decided to ignore them and I turned back to Jasper. "What do you think? Would you like to come home with me?"

He was about to say something, but closed his mouth. "No, I don't think so. That would upset my girlfriend," he said.

"It wouldn't bother me. I wouldn't miss you one bit," a voice said from behind me and I turned around. A pixie-looking girl with short brown and a nice face was standing behind me. "Hi, I'm Alice and I'm guessing you must be Ali," she said and I nodded. "What's going on with the love birds here?" she asked, motioning to Edward and Bella, who were still arguing with each other.

I rolled my eyes and Alice sat next to me. "I asked if I could take Jasper home with me and Edward said yes, but Bella said no, so now they're fighting and have been for about five minutes now," I explained and looked at them. "Alright, I get I can't take him home so just shut the hell up!" I yelled at them and they stopped arguing.

"He started it," Bella said and pointed to Edward.

He was about to contradict, but I intervened. "It doesn't matter who started it, but I'm ending it," I said and looked at them with narrowed eyes. "I will kill both of you if I had a chance."

"Oh, I like her a lot," Alice said and giggled. "Wanna be best friends?"

I nodded and we both hugged. "You were right, I do like her," I said to Bella and finished my cookies and water. Just then the bell rang for afternoon lessons. Luckily it was Biology for two hours, so I had Bella and Edward to contend with. "What are we doing, dissecting frogs?" I said on the way to class to Bella.

"No, we're starting a new project," she replied.

I handed the slip to the teacher and he signed. Once again, no pep talks to the class. I sat down and did a little victory dance which nobody apart from me saw. "I got through a whole day of not introducing myself to the classes. I'm so lucky and Biology is one of my favourite lessons." The rest of the lesson went by quickly as the teacher explained the agenda and we did the work he had assigned. Near to the end, the teacher expressed interest in finishing off the work at home and handing it in next lesson. The bell went for the end of school and everyone piled out.

"Hey, Ali, I was wondering if you would like to come over at the weekend and meet my parents?" Edward asked when we got to the parking lot.

"Are you serious?" I asked and he nodded. "Yeah, I would love to," I said and he smiled.

"Great, I'm taking Bella over too, so I'll take you aswell," he said and opened the car door for me. I had asked for a ride home and he said he would be honoured to take me. The drive home was short as Edward and Bella told me all about Dr and Mrs Cullen. Carlisle was a doctor who worked at the local hospital and Esme stayed at home, but so did the love she spread around.

"See you later, Ali," Edward called as me and Bella got out the car. Bella and I waved him off and we went inside. The rest of the day also sped by and before I knew it, mum and Charlie were home. We all had lunch together and around 11 that night, we all headed to bed. I used the bathroom first and went to bed. I changed into my top and shorts and closed the curtains. But before I did, I noticed the shape I saw the other night and the moonlight revealed it to be the same wolf too. Only this time, it crept closer to the house and stopped a few yards from it. I saw it more clearly this time and the fur on it was a copper colour. The size made me realise it _was_ larger than the average wolf. It turned to leave but before it did, I was sure it smiled at me and then it sprinted off into the trees. I went to bed, relishing in the thought of seeing both the wolf closer up this time and meeting Edward's parents at the weekend.

Chapter 3

Meeting with the Cullen's

**(Ali POV)**

The rest of the school week seemed to fly by and before I knew it, Saturday had arrived. Today was the day I was going to meet Edward's parents. My mother had let me go and visit as she thought it would be nice to meet the rest of Edward's family. I had trouble deciding what to wear, but in the end settled for a simple top and matching sweater, my favourite jeans with attached mini skirt and my DC trainers. I grabbed my phone and stuck it in my pocket and went downstairs to wait for Edward. Around 10 that morning, Edward arrived and my mum said to enjoy ourselves and not to get into trouble. Bella and I got in the car and Edward drove off. Again, the drive was short since Edward kept telling me more about his parents. Within minutes, we had arrived and I gazed in awe. I got out the car and looked up at the house. It looked liked a mansion from the outside and it looked the same on the inside. All the walls seemed to be made of glass, but I could see some were made of wood panels. The house had three stories and was definitely larger than any of the mansions I had seen in Georgia.

"Impressive, isn't it," Edward said and pushed me towards the door. He opened it and I walked in, followed by Bella and Edward. "Anyone here?" he asked as he closed the door.

"It's more impressive inside than it is outside," I remarked.

"Thank you, you're very obliging," said a voice and I turned to see it belonged to Esme.

"Carlisle, Esme, this is Bella's cousin Ali. Ali, these are my adoptive parents, Carlisle and Esme," Edward introduced us and they stepped towards us.

"It's nice to meet you, Ali," Carlisle said and we shook hands.

"Same here, Dr Cullen," I said

"Ali, call me Carlisle," he said and smiled.

"Ali, it's a pleasure to finally meet you," Esme said and gave me a hug.

"Thank you, it's a pleasure for me too, Esme." I returned the hug.

"Hope you're hungry. We're having Chinese," Esme said and walked towards the kitchen.

"Yeah, Chinese is my favourite. I bet Bella told you that," I said and she nodded. "What didn't she tell you?" I asked and followed her and Carlisle into the kitchen.

"You're IQ," said a familiar voice and I saw Rosalie in the kitchen with Emmet, Alice and Jasper. "Apparently it's probably a good thing she didn't. We can guess it by looking at you," she sneered and eyed me viciously.

"Rosalie, babe, don't start. Ali is a guest, try and be civilised," Emmet said and winked at me. "Anything in particular you want, meat-wise?" he asked as he chopped some chicken and beef.

"Just whatever it is you're chopping. Chicken and beef are the only things I have with a Chinese," I replied.

"Simple things, just like you," said Alice and she hugged me. "I'm so happy you said yes. Now we can have some fun," she squealed and jumped up and down excitedly.

"Please let it be fun that I'll enjoy, Alice. I don't want to do something that I find less fun," I told her and she smiled.

"Don't worry, I won't do it until after we eat," she assured me and smiled.

While Esme, Alice and Rosalie, no surprise there, worked on finishing preparing the meal, I and the rest settled down into the living room. "So, what do you think of Forks, Ali?" Emmet asked me as he settled into the spare seat next to me.

"Less bright than Georgia, weather-wise, but I'm still liking it," I replied.

"You can't change that unfortunately, Ali. If you could, you would have to make it rain less," Bella said and rested her head on Edward's shoulder.

We chatted for another ten minutes about what I did back in Georgia and my personal and social life until Esme called us in for dinner. Dinner went smoothly and all of us chatted and laughed amongst ourselves, talking about what my dreams were and what I enjoyed in life the most. "I don't think we have met anyone as interesting as you in our years, Ali," Carlisle said after I explained a story involving my best friends back home and the dogs they owned.

"Well, it's not everyday you can actually tell the teacher the dog ate some homework. I didn't even think it was possible until I saw Rodriguez literally eat Phoebe's homework. I only thought it was possible in cartoons," I said and ate the ice cream that had been placed before me. It wasn't a bowl of ice cream. It was more like a sundae that was 2 feet tall. "By the way, this sundae is delicious. Esme, I don't know how you do it," I said.

She just smiled and patted my hand. "I'm glad you like it. You're probably the only person apart from Bella who has touched it."

When dinner was over, Alice and Jasper brought out Dance-Dance Revolution. When I looked at them, they smiled. "Bella said you had a thing for it, so we thought we would get it for you," Jasper said.

"Wow, thank you. That's so unexpected. Bella, sweetie, stop telling them things or I may have to punch you," I said and smiled sweetly. She knew I was messing with her and hugged me. "OK, who's gonna go first then?" I asked and all eyes landed on me. "Seriously, it's been ages since I played it," I said, but still they insisted until I gave in.

"Don't worry, we'll let Emmet go up against you," Edward said and pushed Emmet forward.

"Oh, I go up against big boy. I guess this will make things very easy," I smirked and walked past him.

"Up to the point he loses it and tears your throat out for beating him," Rosalie said and let out a little snort.

I ignored her and turned to Emmet. "What song is it we're going to be dancing to?"

"I thought about it and I had no clue, until now," he said and pressed the start button.

When I saw what song it was, I dropped my face and looked at him "JLS? The Club is Alive? You can't be serious," I said and put my face in my hands. "Oh well, I suppose it's better than nothing." I took off my jacket, handed it to Bella and tied my hair up so it wouldn't get in my eyes when I was playing. "By the way, I haven't played this for ages, so I may be a bit rusty. But don't worry, I'll catch up." Emmet didn't know it, but I was the Dance-Dance Revolution champion 4 years in a row back in Georgia, beating the original champion Nancy Turnbull.

"Oh, I'll go easy on you then. But I should warn ya, I'm a mean machine when it comes to Dance-Dance Revolution" he said and hit 'START'. The song started up and we mashed the directional pads with Emmet missing the first seven while I got all perfects. From then on, Emmet started losing concentration when he saw me hit the pads like I was a professional, which I was. Whenever there was music, it kept saying freestyle, so I mashed any directional buttons and got perfects for all, making my score rise up to above 45, 000 points. The rest of the song played out and Emmet was losing by 3, 000 points each time while I was getting either perfects or greats. To piss Emmet off further, I kept doing handstands and spins on the mat while hitting the buttons and I could see the envy in Emmet's eyes. However, Alice, Bella, Edward and the rest, apart from Rosalie, were cheering for me. When the song finished, I mashed the last button and it said perfect. The scores showed the winner as Emmet finished with 53, 980 points while I got 92, 990 points as a voice said "Player 2 wins" and me and Bella cheered and hugged.

Emmet looked like he had been hit by something in the face and I turned to him and said, "I was the reigning champion back home in Georgia for four running years. Don't you think I would lie just to throw you off and then show you how good I am?" I smirked and turned to high five Jasper and Edward and Alice hugged me.

"I'm impressed, Ali. I didn't think anyone besides me was that good," he said and hugged me to show he respected me.

"Well, maybe we could have a rematch someday to decide who the best is once and for all," I said after he released me. "Maybe everyone else could take sides and bet." I looked around and saw everyone nod and smile.

"You're on, Swann. Say you come by next weekend and we have that rematch?" Emmet said and I nodded.

Before I knew it, it was time to go home. I hugged everyone goodbye, apart from Rosalie who just glared at me and snorted her goodbye. Edward drove us home and when we returned, we said goodbye and he was looking forward to seeing us on Monday at school. We got in the house and saw that Charlie and my mum were in bed. Bella locked up the house and we quietly went upstairs. We both used the bathroom at the same time while we got ready for bed. "I like Edward's family, especially Alice and Emmet. Carlisle and Esme seem to like me, as does Jasper although he does keep his distance," I told her and I saw her smile.

"I'm glad you do. They seemed pleased to meet you. Esme was really interested in you and Carlisle thought you were interesting." We finished up in the bathroom and went our separate ways.

I changed into my shirt and shorts and put on a hoodie as it was a bit colder. I looked out the window and saw the wolf again. This time it seemed as though it wanted me to go outside. I glanced at the clock and saw the lights read 11:04pm. "One trip outside wouldn't hurt, will it?" I said aloud and decided to go. I tiptoed downstairs and unlocked the front door, holding my breath as it creaked open. I stepped out and shut the door, looking around for my wolf. That sounded so weird, calling it my wolf. I whistled for it and got no reply. I decided to sit on the steps and I leaned against the porch beam. It seemed like it was taking forever to come, so I rested my head against the beam and closed my eyes. Next thing I knew, I was being nudged by something and I opened my eyes to see the wolf. It backed up a bit and sat down immediately and its tongue hung out the corner of its mouth. "Wow, you _are_ beautiful and big. Way bigger than what I thought," I reached out my hand and it moved forward to allow me to touch it. I started patting the head and it rested it in my lap. Naturally, people would be scared of a wolf this size, but I wasn't as this wolf was really tame. I sat there for another five minutes and stopped petting it. "I gotta get in. It's getting late and everyone would get pissed if I was out here. But, you can come back tomorrow at the same if you want to," I said and it started to lick me with happiness. It stopped licking me and I got up and went inside. Before I did, I turned around and went to it and gave the wolf a kiss. It seemed to like that as it starting wagging its tail happily and nuzzled into me again. "OK, I'll see you tomorrow," I said and went inside.

**(Jacob POV)**

That was probably the best moment of my life. She kissed me on the head and told me to come by tomorrow. I was so happy; I sprinted off into the woods. I decided to call for everyone's attention and let them know that I had imprinted. On Bella's cousin, I might add. Oh, those eyes were like emeralds and that hair looked like chocolate with streaks of caramel in it. She smelled gorgeous, apart from the fact she smelled of vampire, so I assumed she must have visited Edward's family. She was the most wonderful and beautiful girl I had ever seen. When I got to the middle of the clearing, I howled and waited for a while. Soon, enough I saw Sam, Jared and Paul come out. We all phased back into our human forms and put on a pair of shorts each.

"Dude, what was so important, or at least important, to call us here. I was about to score with Kim," Jared said and I ignored his comment.

"It better be important, otherwise I'm gonna have to kill you, Jacob," Paul said, but I knew he wasn't serious. Whenever Sam was there, Paul would never do anything stupid.

"Guys, I think I may have imprinted," I said and looked at them.

"What do you mean 'you think?" Sam asked and had a confused look on his face.

"Well, Bella's cousin moved to Forks a few days ago and I picked up her scent and followed her. Now I'm sure I imprinted on her," I explained and Sam nodded.

"You're right there, Jacob. You definitely have imprinted on Bella's cousin. What's her name, anyway?" he asked.

I smiled and sighed happily. "Alison, but I've heard her being called Ali. She has pretty eyes, pretty hair and is just pretty in general."

Jared and Paul started to burst out laughing. "Aww, our little Jacob's in love. Well done, dude. We thought you would never get over Bella," Paul said and high fived Jared.

I rolled my eyes and Sam put his arm around my shoulder. "You know something Jake. This is probably the turning point in your life. You seem to have stopped trying to compete with Edward for her love and now you imprint on her cousin. I'm proud of you, Jacob," he said and we walked off back home.

Chapter 4

Jacob Black

**(Ali POV)**

I woke up from a peaceful night sleep after dreaming all night about the wolf that I had meet in person. It was wonderful to actually see it up close and personal. I could remember everything about it: the dark brown eyes, the russet-coloured fur and the size of it. My theory is that it's got bigger bones than a normal wolf. I got up and got dressed, heading into the bathroom for a shower. I finished off and dried my hair and went downstairs for breakfast. I grabbed a bowl and some cereal and sat down at the table. My mum and Charlie were in the living room and so Bella and I were left alone. "So, what's on the agenda for today, Bells?" I asked as I ate my cereal.

"Well, we're all gonna visit Billy and Jacob Black today," she said and flipped through another of my magazines.

I gasped and covered my mouth to stop a squeal. "Do you mean 'Uncle' Billy Black?" I asked and she nodded. I meet Billy when I was younger, though I never really meet Jacob, his son. Ever since I saw him, I kept calling him 'uncle' as he seemed like an important part of my family. "Are we visiting him today?"

She nodded and closed the magazine, putting it on the table. "Yeah, you're gonna see him again and meet Jake. You know, he told me he was excited about meeting you after I told him what you were like. He never really got a chance to meet you, so he's really pleased to finally see you," she said and crossed her arms.

Soon, Charlie came into the kitchen. I finished my cereal and washed my bowl. "So, ready to meet 'Uncle' Billy, Ali?" he asked and I nodded.

We all went in Charlie's cruiser this time and we pulled out onto the road. After a short pause, my mum asked me if I enjoyed spending time with the Cullen's. I told her everything that happened and how I beat Emmet at Dance-Dance Revolution. She seemed pleased that I was enjoying spending time with Edward and his family. Soon, we pulled up outside of the Black's house and Charlie killed the engine. We stepped out and I sighed. It was just how I remembered it from when I was a kid. "Nothing ever changes around here, does it?" I asked Bella and she shook her head.

"Yeah, the only thing to change is Jacob. He gets taller everytime I see him. Come on, let's go see Uncle Billy," she said and interlocked our arms. We walked up to the porch and Charlie knocked on the door.

Soon, the door opened and I saw Billy in his wheelchair. "Charlie, I'm so glad you came to visit. And I see you've dragged Bella and Monica along. How are you, Monica?" he asked as my mum kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm well, Billy you seem to be doing well." He nodded and smiled.

"Well, Jacob keeps looking out for me and never lets me down. Whatever I need, he's there," he replied and wheeled himself back from the doorway.

But my mum stopped him. "Oh, by the way, I would like you to meet my daughter, Ali," she said and I stood next to her.

"Hey, Uncle Billy," I said nervously and waved.

It took him a while, but he finally recognised me. "My god, Ali, you _have_ changed. Bella said you were getting prettier, but I didn't take her seriously. Give your Uncle Billy a hug." We embraced each other and I felt him smile. "Wow, I can't believe it's really you. The last time I saw you, you were only eight and about 3 feet shorter."

"Well, I have grown just a bit," I said and brushed some hair out of my face.

Billy wheeled back from the doorway and motioned for us to come in. "Come on in, you must be cold standing out there. Charlie, get some beer. Monica, get some snacks. The game starts soon." I had forgotten Billy and Charlie were into the big game. The new season started and my mom was also a sports fanatic.

I knew Bella didn't want to be part of this, so she asked where Jacob was. Billy said he was outside in the garage and Bella practically dragged me out the house and towards a small shed. But I stopped her before we reached the garage. "What happens if Jake doesn't like me?"

She rolled her eyes and put her hands on my shoulders. "He will, Ali, he will. Didn't you hear me say he was excited to meet you? Come on, let's see what he's up to," she said and pulled towards the garage again.

**(Jacob POV)**

I was underneath my car, a Volkswagen Rabbit to be exact, checking to see if it was still working. Luckily, it was, so that was a relief. I heard the door open and Bella called out. "Jake, do you ever not work on that car?"

I laughed at her question. "No, because it means too much to me," I replied and I heard her scoff.

"Wow, you're right Bella, he _is_ obnoxious. Guess I should have took that part seriously," a voice said and I recognised it wasn't Bella. Suddenly, a familiar scent went up my nose and I realised that the voice belonged to her cousin.

I pushed myself out from under the car and there she was. It was like looking at the face of an angel. The chocolate and caramel hair, the emerald eyes and finally, the smile that reminded me of the night I first meet her properly. I stood up and held out my hand and she shook it. "Jacob Black, but you can call me Jake. Wow, so you're Bella's cousin? I can't believe I'm really meeting you. You're even more amazing that what Bella described you as being. I mean, she was right, but it's a hundred times better in person."

"Wow, you seem quite the charmer don't you?" she replied and laughed. When I saw that smile, I knew two things had definitely happened. One was that the smile made me go weak at the knees and two, I had imprinted on Ali for definite. How could I not? "Hello, Jake, are you alright?" she asked and I realised I must have zoned out.

"Yeah, I guess meeting you has clouded my head," I told her and laughed.

"Oh, cool, this your car?" she asked and went over to my rabbit. "Let me guess, Volkswagen Rabbit, 1986?"

Now I was 100% certain I had imprinted. Apart from being hot, awesome and beautiful, Ali knew about cars. "Yeah, but I wouldn't take you for a car aficionado. I thought someone like you would be more into girly stuff, like make-up, clothes and shopping. But a girl knowing about cars is hot!"

She blushed and giggled. "Oh, so a girl knowing about cars turns you on, is that what you're saying. Bella, am I imagining it or is young Jake here getting a boner?" she asked.

Bella nodded and her face turned serious. "Well, he used to when I came over, so you get used to it," she replied and they both started giggling.

I immediately looked down at my shorts and saw nothing to indicate I was getting a boner. "There's nothing there."

"Made you look!" They both shouted and gave each other a high five. "We didn't think you would look, but you did and that was awesome!" Bella said and I started glaring at her.

"Whoa, watch out Bella. Seems Jake is about to turn into a wolf. He might just kill you," Ali said and playfully pulled her cousin away. "Look, the eyes are wild, the teeth are bared and I'm pretty sure he'll morph soon, like in the new version of The Wolfman."

I stopped glaring and leaned against the car. "Oh, don't worry girls. I'll try not to go after you and satisfy my lust for Ali," I said and winked at her.

"Oh, so now I've turned into Gwen Conliffe and you're Lawrence Talbot. Fantasy becomes reality, it seems," she said and smiled at me.

"Wow, Jake, you've grown again. How tall are you this time?" Bella asked and I smirked triumphantly.

"Nearly six foot four inches. I'm starting to get taller than Sam now, but he's still tall," I said.

"Is this something you go through or is it just a growth thing?" Ali asked and leaned next to me.

Even though my body heat was naturally 108.9 °F, I'm sure it started to get higher as soon as she came anywhere near me. I just wanted to lean over and kiss her perfect lips, but I had to control that urge. "It's a bit of both really. It's something we go through, but it's also a growth spurt. What about you? How tall are you?" I asked.

She looked away, probably embarrassed about her height. "Five foot six, but I wasn't the shortest person back in Georgia. There were a few girls who only reached five foot four. But, compared to you, I'm tiny."

I put my arm around her shoulders and pulled her close into a hug and she didn't pull away. "You're not tiny, Ali. You just do what all girls do. Stop growing at sixteen. How old are you?"

"Seventeen, I'll be turning eighteen in April. Spring birthdays are the worst in my opinion," she said and put her head on my shoulder. "What about you?"

"I just turned eighteen in June. But I've been told I look twenty five, according to Bella," I replied. From that point on, we chatted and laughed and told each other about what we've been doing before Ali arrived. She even talked about meeting the Cullen family and beating Emmet at Dance-Dance Revolution. Suddenly, Charlie called that it was time to go and I realised that it was nearly 5 at night.

"We gotta go, Jake. See you later," Bella said and walked out the garage.

"It was nice meeting you, Jake. I had a really nice time talking with you. I hope we can do this again," Ali said and hugged me, only to jump back in shock. "Jesus Christ, Jake. What is up with the body temperature? Is this another normal thing you go through?"

I looked guiltily at the floor and nodded. "Yeah, but it helps in the cold weather. Sure you don't wanna try again?" I asked and held open my arms. She smiled and gave me another hug. We walked to the garage door and, as she was about to walk off, I grabbed her hand and stopped her. She turned and looked at me. "Ali, I don't know if this is sudden, but do you wanna hang out next weekend? Maybe meet everyone else."

She seemed speechless at first, but she nodded enthusiastically. "Sure, I would love that. Maybe you would like some help with your car aswell?"

I couldn't believe it. She would come over and help me fix my car. But I knew I would be seeing her tonight. But I wouldn't be staying long as she had school tomorrow. "Yeah, that would be awesome. I still can't believe you want to help me with fixing my car. Even Bella won't do something like that," I said.

"I heard that, Jacob Black! Don't make me come over there and sever your manhood," she yelled and we both giggled.

"She's actually being serious, Jake; you do know that, right?" Ali told me and I winced about losing my manhood. "Well, I gotta go, but see ya next weekend," she said and was about to head out when thunder rumbled and lightning struck the sky. Ali leaped back with fear and into my arms. She placed both her hands on my shoulders and I instantly wrapped my arms around her waist. This was what I was waiting for: to hold the girl I had imprinted on in my arms. I looked down at her and she looked up. "Sorry, but I kinda get scared when thunder and lightning occur. It's been that way since I was about 4," she explained and I smiled, making her smile back. I wrapped my arms tighter and more protectively around her and she melted to my body perfectly.

"Are you abusing my body heat and using it for your own selfish game?" I asked and looked into her eyes.

She nodded and giggled. "Yeah, but do you mind? I could go if you want," she asked and I almost died when she asked that question.

"No, but I don't want Charlie to arrest me for taking you hostage," I said and she smiled.

"Don't worry about Charlie. He likes you too much," she replied and placed her head on my chest. "Your heartbeat is really soothing. I could fall asleep." Charlie called again and Ali and I said goodbye and she ran through the rain to the car. Before she got in, she turned and waved at me and smiled. She then made a phone shape with her hands and mouthed the words 'call me' and got in the car. I watched the car drive off and put my hands in the pockets of my shorts, only to retrieve a piece of paper with a phone number. I smiled and my heart lurched from my chest. Underneath the number were the words call me and Ali, with a few kisses. She must have slipped it into my pocket when we were embracing. Don't know when she wrote it, but I didn't care. All I knew is she was coming round next weekend and I was seeing her later tonight.

**(Ali POV)**

I was really excited to be seeing Jake next week. I was too busy looking out the window that Bella's conversation with me had faded into the background. I kept thinking about Jake and his warmth and his soothing heartbeat. I could have fallen asleep with that. It wasn't until Bella yelled my name into my ear that I snapped back to reality. "Sorry Bella, but I was lost. What were you saying?"

She rolled her eyes and then smiled devilishly. "Were you thinking about Jake?" she asked.

"No, why would you even think that." Lie. That what it was that just happened. It was a lie. But how could I _not_ think about him. He was sweet, kind, funny and not to mention buff and hot. When I jumped against him when the thunder and lightning started, I could feel the muscles through the shirt.

Bella kept eyeing me suspiciously and then shook her head. "Ali, I know you. Even though you maybe my cousin, I can tell when you lie. You smile innocently and then giggle girlishly," she said and then asked me again if I was thinking about Jake. After a long pause, she asked again. She was right. I couldn't lie again. She would see right through it. So I nodded slowly and she beamed at me. "I told ya you would like him. And he seems to like you too, the way he was holding you. It was like he didn't want you to leave."

"It was the same for me. I didn't want to leave either. He was so warm and comfortable and he seemed like he wasn't going to let anything bad happen to me," I explained and smiled. We arrived home and my mum started dinner while Bella and I chatted in the living room until it was time to eat. We kept talking about Jake when I told her Jake asked me back next weekend. My mum and Charlie said it was alright and Bella practically spat out her food when I told her. We finished dinner and went upstairs after washing out our plates. We were in the middle of a conversation in Bella's room when Edward popped through the window.

"Why does it smell like wet dog in here?" he asked and both of them turned their attention to me.

I turned back to them and smiled sheepishly. "Well, he was warm and nice. I couldn't say no to a hug."

Edward shook his head and let out a sigh. "Ali, I should tell you something. The way you said it, it was like you are in love with him."

When he said that, it made me both speechless and made my cheeks burn red. "Look, Jake is cute and funny, but I'm not in love with him. Besides, I don't think he would fall for me. I mean, I just moved here and met him. How could he even fancy me?" I asked.

Both Edward and Bella looked at each other and smiled. "Very easily. It was the way he kept looking at you, like you were the one," Bella explained.

"'I was the one?' What the hell does that even mean?" I asked.

Edward gave Bella a kiss on her head and headed for the open window. "You'll find soon enough," he said and disappeared out into the dark night.

I stared at the spot that he used to occupy until I blinked and went to get ready for bed. After I finished in the bathroom, I bid Bella goodnight and opened my bedroom window. Sure enough, the wolf had arrived like I said, but I knew Bella was still up. So I did the unthinkable: I climbed out onto the roof of the house where my window was situated above and made my way carefully across to the nearest tree and climbed down it. When I safely made it to the ground, I turned and saw the wolf sitting behind me. I sat down underneath the tree and the wolf immediately lay down with me and rested his head on my lap and I started stroking it. After what seemed like an hour, I got up and made my way back up the tree, with the help of the wolf, to my room as the door was locked and back across the roof. Before I went through the window, I took the ribbon that I had tied around my hair, kissed it and threw it down to the wolf. It floated gently down, but caught in the tree, but the wolf stood up on its hind legs and grabbed the ribbon with its teeth. I blew it a kiss and went through the window and turned to see it running off into the trees. I smiled that I got to spend more time with my wolf and went to bed, looking at the clock and the green numbers read 1:23am. I must have spent longer with it than I thought. I settled down and fell asleep at once and before I knew it I was dreaming about the wolf. But suddenly something occurred to me: the eyes of the wolf were exactly the same as the ones Jake had. I shook off the thought as a coincidence and settled back into bed until blackness consumed me entirely.

Chapter 5

Jacob imprints on Ali

**(Jacob POV)**

I hadn't stopped smelling the ribbon she gave me even after I got back home. My dad had asked me about it and when I told him, he laughed and told me I was crazy for her. I couldn't argue with or deny that fact for certain. I _was_ crazy for Ali. It was my day off from patrolling, so I spent most of the morning in my room, twirling the ribbon around my fingers gently so I didn't snap the only connection I had when I wasn't around her. I needed to tell her about me imprinting on her, but I was afraid of how she would react. I only just met her and she only moved here, so it might be a bit of a strain on her. But I didn't care. I needed to get it off my chest. I eventually got up and decided to tell Billy about my imprinting. I walked out of my room and down the hall to the living room where he was sitting watching the TV. "Hey, dad, I need to talk to you about something," I asked nervously.

He switched the TV off and wheeled round to face me sitting on the sofa. "What do you want to talk, Jacob?"

I took even breaths and told him. "I've imprinted, but before you say anything, the imprintee is a bit embarrassing."

Billy looked at me with narrowed eyes and concern in his face. "Son, whoever you've imprinted on is never embarrassing. Who's the lucky girl?"

I took a deep breath and answered without hesitation. "Ali."

Billy's face dropped, but then he grinned hugely and laughed and clapped his hands together. "I knew it. It's the way you hold that ribbon she gave you. Like it's the only connection you have when you're not around her," he repeated my thoughts correctly.

"But the thing is what if she doesn't accept me? That's the one thing that worries me. If she doesn't accept me, I'm gonna end up looking like a loser," I said and put my face in my hands.

I felt my dad place his hand on my shoulder and I looked at him. "Son, whether she accepts you or not, the main advantage is she's already your friend. Think about that OK."

I cheered up when he mentioned how we were already friends and I smiled. "Thanks dad, that's made me feel better." I stood up and hugged him. "I'm gonna take a run and stretch my legs."

"And think about Ali," he smirked and turned to the TV and switched it on. "Don't lie to me and say you won't be thinking about her because you will Jacob."

I couldn't deny that. I would be thinking of nothing _but_ her. "I'll be back before dinner. I'm just glad school closed for the day. I need the time to think," I said and walked out the door. I tied the ribbon around my wrist and went into the trees and phased. I grabbed my shorts in my mouth and was surprised to find the ribbon didn't snap. It must be thick and long enough to not snap when I was a wolf. I sniffed it again and barked happily and ran off into the woods to find Sam and the gang.

**(Ali POV)**

School this morning had been a drag. First period was Gym, and we ended up playing tennis. I got hit the face with the ball, threw my racket at someone's groin and finally got tangled in the net. That caused a bit of gossiping and when second period arrived, it got worse. I don't wish to share the whole story, but the outcome involved three students being rushed to hospital and another going to see the nurse because he looked like a toad. And don't get me started on third period as that turned out to be the worst of the lot. When lunch finally came, I was glad to get away from all the chaos. I walked into the cafeteria, dragging my bag along the floor and sat forcefully into the spare seat between Alice and Emmet. I rested my head against Emmet's shoulder and pretended to sob. "If one of you loves me enough, you will kill me at this precise moment," I said and pushed further into Emmet's shoulder.

"Had a rough day?" Emmet asked and I nodded, as best as I could, against his shoulder. "We all have one, only not as eventful as yours."

That's when I looked up. "You overheard what happened in Gym today, all of you?" I asked and looked around, seeing everyone, including Rosalie, nodding.

I started to really cry and Alice pulled me into a hug shushing and soothing me, my tears staining her shirt. "Oh, Ali, it's alright. Don't worry. It's an off day. You won't get another one, I promise."

"How do you know, Alice? How do you know?" Then it hit me about the ability Alice had. "Oh, you can see the future. When will I get a next rough day?" I asked hopefully.

She smiled and her face went blank and then came back to reality. "Don't worry, it won't be for another 30 years," she replied and I threw myself at her. "Well, you seem to be overjoyed by that news," she said and rubbed my back.

"I am Alice, but I'm still gonna be haunted by this morning for the rest of my life here at Forks High School," I explained and Emmet embraced me from behind.

"As long as we're here, you won't be," he said and pulled me further to him.

"Emmet, can you let go please? I'm starting to lose my breath," I said when my lungs were feeling compressed.

He let me go and looked apologetic. "Sorry, but I am stronger than most vampires. I can't control it, unfortunately."

I rubbed his shoulder and smiled at him. "Don't worry about it. It's like Edward can't control not reading my mind. It's his ability." _I wonder what Edward would look like with a beer belly. I know it's random but I will definitely get a kick outta what his reaction would be._ I looked over at him and his eyes narrowed at me evilly. "There are some things that are meant to be heard, my dear Edward and some things that aren't. What I just thought now was in the 'meant to be heard' pile."

He ignored me and started talking with Jasper, Bella and Rosalie.

"What did you think?" Alice asked me immediately.

"What Edward would look like with a beer belly," I replied.

This caused Emmet to spray water everywhere across the table and hit Bella. He started to laugh and choke at the same time. "Edward, you gotta admit, that's both disturbing and funny. She knows how to make me laugh," he said and started to laugh louder, making it sound like a roar.

Alice started to laugh; only it sounded like bells were ringing instead. "I like her, have I mentioned that?"

Edward gritted his teeth and squeezed his hands into fists. "Yes, thank you Alice."

Lunch finished rather too quickly and I sulked off to class, which was English Literature, but I had Alice, Emmet and Rosalie to keep me company. From that point on, I knew I had made a mistake in coming to lesson.

**(Jacob POV)**

I ran into the woods and didn't stop running until I saw Sam, Quil and Embry standing around chatting with each other. I dropped my shorts, phased and put them on and walked into the clearing.

Embry was the first to notice the ribbon around my wrist. "Oh dude, she gave you a memento of your time together. How cute, Jake," he said and I playfully pushed his shoulder.

"Don't start, OK Embry. I'm going to tell her this weekend when she comes to visit about my imprinting on her." I knew I resented telling them that as they all grinned from ear to ear happily.

"You're bringing your girlfriend here to meet us?" Quil asked and I nodded cautiously. "Oh that is cool. Is it true she has hair like chocolate and eyes like emeralds?"

I knew they were mocking me because of what I thought of her. But they were right. Her hair _was_ like chocolate and her eyes _were_ like emeralds. "Yeah and how many times do I have to tell you Quil, stay out of my head when I thinking of personal thoughts!" I said loudly, but Quil just grinned. "You know those are my personal thoughts about my imprint. Don't make me hurt you."

Sam started laughing and stepped between us. "Alright lads, put your muscles away. You can show off your skills in front of Ali at the weekend."

I laughed with everyone, but stopped suddenly. "What would Paul be like around her? You know he has a habit of trying to flirt with new girls and try and 'persuade' them to come home with him. I don't want him alone with her. If you're with him, make sure he doesn't try any funny business. I don't wanna have to kill him, defending Ali," I said and shuddered at the thought of Paul making out with Ali.

Sam put his hand on my shoulder and play-punched my chin. "Keep your head up, Jacob. We'll make sure Paul doesn't try anything funny with your girl."

I smiled and nodded at him. "Appreciate that, Sam. I can always count on you to make me feel better." After that, everyone kept asking me questions about her personality, her favourite things and where she lived before she moved here. When I told them every detail about her, they all came to the same conclusion that I was obsessed with her, but I told them I wasn't. That was a lie. I _was_ obsessed with her and I knew it, but I didn't want to tell them.After the meeting with Sam, Embry and Quil about my supposed 'obsession' with Ali, I went back home and told dad I was gonna lie down for a while to get my head around three important things: 1, telling Ali I had imprinted on her, 2, seeing what her reaction would be and 3, feeling either depression or happiness from her news.

**(Ali POV)**

"I am so sorry, Mr Turner. I didn't mean to trip you over," I explained to my English Literature teacher. I was right about going to class and it being a mistake. All of the school was standing in the parking lot while two ambulance men wheeled Mr Turner into the back. Alice had put one arm around my shoulders and was rubbing one of my arms with her other hand. I had my arms crossed and was on the verge of crying in guilt. All I did was reach over to get a pen out of my bag and I had my leg stuck out in the aisle. Mr Turner was busy handing back our essays on Hamlet when he tripped over my leg and went over his desk headfirst, giving himself minor injuries. But he also broke a rib, popped his shoulder out of its socket and hit his head on his chair, splitting it and causing it to bleed.

"Don't worry about it, Ali. But you do know what this means and what to do in the future?" he told me, smiling to show it wasn't my fault.

"Not to come to school whenever you're in?" I replied. He laughed, but winced at the pain in his ribs and he was put into the back of the ambulance. The doors shut and the ambulance pulled away and every student went back inside, except for me, Bella and all the Cullen's. "I am such a klutz. I thought I wasn't gonna have another bad day until thirty years from now?" I asked Alice and buried my head into her shoulder.

She rubbed my back with both hands while I wrapped my arms around her waist and cried into her shoulder. "I'm sorry, I guess I didn't see this happening," she said sadly and I could feel her face drop.

Soon, the head teacher came over and looked at me and smiled. "Ali, I don't normally allow this, but I think it would be best if you took the rest of the day off. If you have any work to do, I would do it to keep your mind off what just happened." I nodded and grabbed my bag from my feet. Alice and Jasper offered to take me home and wait until Charlie and my mum were home. We got into Rosalie's red convertible, which she said Alice could drive with care, and she drove off. We arrived at my house quicker than normal and we got out the car. I unlocked the door and hung my bag up, getting my work out and hanging my jacket over my bag. I trudged upstairs and went into my room, followed by Alice and Jasper. I flopped onto my bed and dropped my work onto the floor.

"Stop beating yourself up, Ali. It wasn't your fault what happened," Jasper said, kneeling beside me and hugged me as best as he could.

I smiled at him and he smiled back. "Thanks Jasper, but I don't think I'll ever forget this day."

"You want me to wipe your memory?" he asked.

"Jasper, don't think about it! You know what Carlisle said," Alice hissed and I looked at them.

"You can erase my memory? Will it be all of it or just certain events?" I asked and Alice looked sceptical while Jasper sat next to me on the bed.

"Carlisle said it's a tricky process and can wipe all of your memory, but we can also wipe certain days too. Like this day, for example. If you want to," he explained and I listened carefully while Alice just sat at the end of the bed and sighed everytime Jasper told me something bad.

After Jasper had explained the memory erasing process, I did some homework, with Alice and Jasper doing the same, until I decided we needed music. So I plugged my iPod into my speakers and turned the volume up so we could hear it in the room, but no-one outside could. I looked through my tracks until I found 'Play with Fire' by Hilary Duff and pressed play. The music started playing and when the song started, I sang along and soon Alice joined in. Alice's singing sounded even more beautiful than her laughter, which made me smile. While Alice and I sang along to the song, Jasper was desperately trying to cover his ears and block out our singing. He failed miserably and sat there with a huge frown on his face until it finished and he breathed a sigh of relief.

That's when Ke$ha came on Alice squealed, "Oh my God! I love this song!" and we both started singing along again, making Jasper lie down on the bed and cover his head with the pillow.

Soon enough, we heard Edward's Volvo pull up outside, so I had to pause the song, which was 'Ego' by The Saturdays. Alice and Jasper bid me farewell and hoped I got better soon. I watched them say bye to Bella and they got into the car and Edward drove off.

"Are you feeling better or worst?" Bella asked me and I made a face.

"I'm better, but I can tell ya I'm right off listening to Jasper. He talks shit sometimes and I can't even understand what he says. But I just did work after that and me and Alice sat and sung songs, much to his disappointment," I told her and she laughed.

My mum and Charlie came back for tea and my mum had a worried look on her face. "Oh, Ali, sweetheart, are you alright? We heard off the head teacher she sent you home early because of an incident you accidentally caused. It wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known he was coming down your aisle," she said and crushed my into a hugged.

Even thought I knew she was right, I still couldn't accept the fact that what I did was an accident. I still felt guilty about injuring Mr Turner. However, I remembered I would be seeing Jake on Saturday and that cheered me up.

Chapter 6

I don't want to get her involved

**(Jake POV)**

The rest of the week seemed to fly by because, before I knew it, it was Saturday and that meant Ali was coming to visit. And I was gonna tell her that I had imprinted on her. But I was scared and concerned for Ali's life because Jared had said he could smell a rogue vampire. Not one of the Cullen vampires, but another vampire that seemed to be a human drinker. If I had been told about this before I arranged the visit, I could have told Ali not to come down. However, they were nowhere near us, so I breathed a sigh of relief. If they were far away from La Push, then Ali would be safe. I told my dad about it as soon as I heard it from Jared and he told me that Ali would be safe with a group of wolves around. He was right, but I was still worried about her. It was 10 that morning and I went into the living room and sat down on the sofa.

My dad must have sensed there was something wrong because he asked, "What's up, son?"

I sighed and shook my head. "I'm still concerned Ali might be hurt by this rogue vampire. I remember what happened to Bella when she got mixed up in this. It's the same thing with Ali. I don't want to get her involved in this, dad," I explained to him and he nodded.

"Well son, if she does get mixed up in this Vampires vs. Werewolves charade, you gonna have to tell her the truth. Anyway, when's she coming by?" he asked and I smiled.

"Bella said she was spending the day with Edward, so she was gonna drop her off on the way," I said. Even though saying his name still made me wince, I had come to view Edward as a brother of sorts, including all the Cullen family. They promised to keep Bella safe and they did. We had decided to let them come onto our land and the same for us. Jared had told Carlisle about the rogue vampire and said him and the rest would keep an eye out for it if it came near Bella and Ali. Just then, Bella's truck's horn sounded and I ran outside to see Ali climbing out the truck. "Ali, you're here. Thank god, I was gonna go crazy if you didn't turn up," I yelled and she laughed. She hugged Bella through the window and she drove away, waving to me as she did. I ran up to Ali and when she turned around, I scooped her up in my arms and gave her a bear hug, twirling her around on the spot as I did. "I'm so glad you decided to say yes. I have been waiting for this day since last week and all the guys have wanted to see you."

"Jake, I'm glad to see you too, but can you put me down before I lose consciousness," she asked and I put her down.

"Let's go inside and warm you up. It's cold out here. When's Bella picking you up?" I said and led her towards the house. We went inside and dad was wheeling into the kitchen.

"Oh, hey Ali, you're here. Jake wouldn't stop worrying when you were coming. He's been excited to see you ever since you agreed to come down here," he said and winked at me.

I felt myself burning up and looked at the floor. "Thanks dad, you know how to make me feel more of a loser than I already am." I heard Ali giggle beside me and I looked at her. "What's so funny?"

She shook her head and looked away. "Nothing, but I find it cute when you get embarrassed by your dad. Anyway, didn't you say the guys wanted to meet me? Come one, I wanna meet them too." She grabbed my hand and dragged me out the door.

"You kids have fun and make sure you're back in time to get picked up Ali," my dad yelled and Ali said she would.

I led the way through the forest to Emily's house and told Ali about her. She seemed really interested in Emily and we arrived at her house. I stopped her before we went in. "One more thing, don't stare at her as it makes Sam really uncomfortable," I told her and she nodded. I took her hand and led her into the house.

**(Ali POV)**

We went into Emily's house and no-one was there. "Hello, anybody here?" Jake yelled and pulled me through the door, never letting go of my hand.

"Jake, is that you?" a voice replied from somewhere in the house. Soon, I saw Emily and I realised what Jake meant by not staring at her. On one side of her face, it was scared, dragging one eye down and one side of her mouth into a frown. Despite that, Emily was really pretty with charcoal hair and she seemed to have a warm personality. "Oh, who's your little friend, Jacob?" she asked, looking at me.

Jake let go of my hand and put his arm around my waist. "This, Emily, is Bella's dear cousin, Ali," he said and pulled me closer to him.

"Oh, so your the famous Ali that Jacob Black hasn't stopped talking about since he met you?" she asked and I nodded. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Ali and you're welcome to drop by any time," she said and hugged me.

"It's really nice to meet you too, Emily. Where are the guys?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Probably still out patrolling. It's something they do to make sure no-one steps on our land," she told me and I was surprised that Jake hadn't mentioned anything like it before. "I hope you're hungry because if you don't get anything now, all the rest will eat it all. They have appetites like wolves, literally," Emily said and I laughed.

"Is it the same with Jake?" I asked and she nodded.

"Jake has a bigger appetite than the rest. He's the worst of the bunch," she replied and we both burst into fits of laughter. I can tell we were gonna get along just fine.

I saw Jake looking shocked and upset. "Emily, please, not in front of the new girl," he pleaded and I found it cute that he was pleading. Just then, I heard a load of noise and realised it must be the rest of the gang coming back.

"Ali, grab a few things before everything is gone or you may not get another chance," she said and I did as she said. I grabbed a doughnut, a muffin and three packets of crisps.

The door opened and in walked five lads with the same skin tone as Jake, same height and build. I also noticed they had the same amount of muscles that Jake had when I hugged him last week. I instantly recognised Sam as he strode over to Emily and kissed her scars. Everyone else was a mystery to me.

Soon, one of them noticed me. "Well hello, pretty lady. Wanna hang with the big boys rather than young Jake here?" he asked and I gagged inside.

"Yeah, if you were hung like a bull, which you aren't," I replied and all the rest burst out laughing. Even Sam roared with laughter at that.

Jake started sniggering and finally laughed out loud too. "You just got owned, Paul. I told ya she wouldn't fall for your charms."

"Oh, so you're Paul?" I questioned and he nodded and I could see the anger in his eyes. "Jake said you would try and flirt, but I shouldn't fall for it."

Paul stalked off angrily and someone else came over. "I'm Jared, nice to meet you," he said and held out his hand, which I shook. "Wow, you _really are_ pretty Ali. No wonder Jake is obsessed with you." A low growl escaped from Jake's throat, but Jared ignored it. He went and sat down.

Two other guys came over and held out their hands. "Ali, these are Embry and Quil. The two annoying ones," Jake said and the pair shot him evil glances. I shook both their hands and they went over to eat.

Finally, Sam came over and shook my hand. "It's nice to finally meet you, Ali. I'm Sam and I just wanna congratulate you on making Paul look like a dick," he said and Paul threw a half eaten muffin at him.

"Don't start encouraging her, Sam or I'll have to keep trying a new strategy," he said and I scoffed.

"Yeah as if that will help," I said under my breath. Jake and Sam must have heard and started sniggering. I was definitely going to like spending time here and it seemed everyone else enjoyed me turning down Paul.

**(Jacob POV)**

After Ali got acquainted with everyone, I thought about taking her down to First Beach and tell her the news. "Hey Ali, how about I show you First Beach. Maybe we could take a walk and talk a bit more. And get out of everyone's way for a bit," I suggested and she nodded. I grabbed her hand and led her out the door. I was sure I heard someone shout something about me and Ali getting it on, but I ignored them. We made it to First Beach and we started walking.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Ali asked, breaking the very awkward silence between us.

I took a deep breath and squeezed her hand. "There's this tribe called the Quileute tribe and I'm descended from them, but I can't be arsed to tell you about it so just look it up. Well, there's a process called 'Imprinting' and it's where we find our soul mate," I said and waited for her reaction.

She seemed to be contemplating it at first, and then a wave of realisation hit her. "Jake, are you serious?" she asked and pulled her hand away. She put her hands over her face and turned away.

"Ali, I u-u-understand if you don't feel the same way, but I want you to know," I went over and turned her around to face me. She took her hands away from her face and I took them both in my hands, "I love you and I have since I first met you last week. If you don't accept me, I understand it's too early."

"Jake, it's not that I don't accept it, which I do greatly, but it's that no boy has ever said that to me. It's always been the popular girls who got the happily ever after. I accept you imprinting on me," she said and I smiled. I let go of her hands and wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close. Ali placed both hands on my chest and I leaned down and kissed her on the lips, finally completing my dream.

Chapter 7

Spending Time with Jacob

**(Ali POV)**

"He told you? Bella practically screamed after I told her and the Cullen family about Jake imprinting on me when I went over to the Cullen house on Sunday.

I nodded and smiled hugely. "I couldn't believe it either. He also said he loved me, something no-one else has ever done," I explained and everyone's faces were blank. "I'm guessing what I just said was a bad thing?"

Not one of them moved until finally Rosalie spoke up. "Well, the Quileute tribe were our long time rivals until a few weeks before you arrived when they renewed a 'contract' between us and now we're allowed to pass onto their land to hunt down rival vampires. But, and I know this might sound weird coming from me, I think it's really sweet that he imprinted on you. Now you have a boyfriend to show off to the prom this year," she told me and my mouth dropped.

"Prom? You gotta be kidding me! I don't dance and never have. I get too nervous and I fall over," I said and started hyperventilating.

Alice and Esme came over and told me to breath. I couldn't stop hyperventilating though, so Esme fetched me a paper bag and I started blowing into it until I could breath properly again. "Honey, maybe we could teach you to dance without falling over. I mean, we all consider you a part of the family," Esme said and I smiled and nodded.

"With the exception of Rosalie, who seems to hate your guts," Alice murmured and Rosalie narrowed her eyes at her.

"I don't hate her and I'm not particularly fond of her, but I would never harm her unless they hurt her," she said and I knew when she said 'them', she was talking about Jake and the pack in La Push.

"My best friend is finally happy. Maybe she'll stop tripping teachers over and sending them to hospital," she teased and I shook my head at her.

"Not funny Alice, not funny," I said and threw the bag into the nearest waste paper basket.

"Come on Ali, it was a little funny," Emmet said and I glared at him.

"No Emmet, it's not funny. It is actually quite hurtful, being reminded of the incident that happened on Monday," I told him and clutched at my chest, pretending my heart ached. "You have no idea of the pain you just caused me."

Jasper, Edward and Carlisle started sniggering and I saw Emmet roll his eyes and flop down next to Rosalie. "Dude, she's just playing. Man, you can be such a wet blanket sometimes," Edward said and Emmet started to rugby tackle him.

"Boys, not in the house, please. If you're gonna act like monkeys, go outside and mess around," Esme said and they surprisingly did. I turned and saw her face was expressionless. "I was joking about it, but at least we can some peace and quiet now. Jasper, why don't you join them and see if you can them both down, honey?" she suggested. He nodded, kissed Alice on the cheek and went outside to join his brothers.

Carlisle shook his head and went to sit next to Esme. "I'll never understand my boys sometimes, but at least they're happy doing what they love," he said.

"What, acting like monkeys?" I asked and he nodded.

Suddenly, I saw Bella's face light up. "How about next Saturday, we have a slumber party? Just me, Alice, Rosalie, Esme and Ali?"  
My mouth dropped open again, but Alice shut it at once. "A slumber party, are you crazy? I'm seventeen, not seven Bella," I said and crossed my arms in a huff.

"Oh come on, Ali. It'll be fun. We could watch Mamma Mia," she said and I started contemplating that. Mamma Mia was my favourite musical romantic-comedy. Pierce Brosnan could sing really well and Amanda Seyfried had a voice like Alice's when she sang. That hooked me. "Alright, I'm in. But I am not sleeping on the floor. I would prefer sleeping on the sofa," I said and Esme nodded her approval.

Alice squealed with delight and hugged me. "Yes, next Saturday it is then," and with that, she disappeared out of the room in a blur.

I looked at my watch and saw that it was starting to get late. "Come on, Bella. Time to go home." As soon as I had said that, Alice came back downstairs and she had a pout on her face.

"Do you have to go? Can't you stay a bit longer?" she pleaded.

I shook my head. "Alice, we promised Charlie to be back by 5. It's nearly that now," I said and showed her my watch. "But don't worry; we'll see each other tomorrow at school." Her face lit and she squeezed me to death nearly with her hug. Just then, my phone rang and Alice let me go. "Hello?" I answered.

"_I was wondering when you were gonna pick up_," a husky voice said on the other end.

I smiled and mouthed 'wolf boy' to everyone when they gave me a look of confusion. "I was just thinking about you," I replied. I wasn't, but he didn't need to know that.

"_So, I was wondering if you wanted to come by next Saturday and help fix my Rabbit some more_," he asked and my face fell.

"I'm sorry Jake, but Bella," I spat her name through gritted teeth, "dragged me into having a slumber party with her, Alice, Rosalie and Esme."

"_Oh, that's a major problem. Do you want me to come and rescue you_?" he asked and I mouthed 'thank you' to the ceiling.

"I would greatly appreciate that. But I don't think Alice would like that," I said.

"_Alice can't see what I'm doing. He visions only comply with people like you, Bella and other vampires. She can't see what people like us do_," he explained and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"So, she could only see me agreeing to this? She can't see you coming to rescue me?" I asked.

I felt him nod and then I could hear the tone of his voice change. "_Yeah, so when I come to rescue you, she won't see it until it's too late_" he said and I wanted to scream to the heavens.

But there was a fault in his plan. "The only drawback would be she'll see me agreeing to it so it's a bad idea. Don't get me wrong; use it another time, but not this time. I'm really sorry, but she hooked with Mamma Mia."

"_Is that the film based on the songs by ABBA? If it is, I feel really sorry for you_," he said and I started fuming.

"Mamma Mia is my favourite musical. Don't hate it, ok?" I told him and he sniggered.

"_Tell you what, how about I come over and suffer with ya_?" My heart jumped when he said that.

"You would do that for me?" I asked.

"_I would take a bullet for you if someone fired a gun_," he said and I giggled sheepishly.

"I'll have a word with Bella and see what she says. But if Alice or anyone doesn't like it, come over anyway and say you're suffering whether they like it not," I told him.

He laughed again. "_OK, I'll come and suffer with ya. See you next week, probably. Love you_," he whispered at the end.

I smiled and went light-headed. Even though I had heard it a few times, I still couldn't wrap my head around the fact that we were dating. "Love you too, Jake," I replied and he hung up. I whirled around and everyone was standing there.

Rosalie in general was standing with a disgusted look on her face. "You can't be serious about telling that mutt you love him," she spat, but Carlisle calmed her down.

"Look, I don't care about your peppy attitude towards them or him in general, but he imprinted on me so you're gonna have to get used to it. Whether you like it or not," I said and she curled her hands up into fists. "And he says he'll come and suffer with _me_ next weekend at the party."  
"Jake said he would suffer with you?" Bella asked and I nodded.

Rosalie threw her hands into the air and glared at me. "Now the whole thing is ruined thanks to him! Can't you spend one minute away from him or is that too much like hard work?" she yelled and I felt the tears start to form.

"Rose, you're going too far. Stop it now or you're banned from the party!" Esme told her and she sat down on the sofa.

"You know, you may have not had a chance to have a happily ever after yourself, but I want a chance at mine," I replied and soon the tears overflowed and split out.

Esme came over and pulled me into a hug. "See what you've done now Rosalie. She's finally got a chance at happiness and you had to ruin it. Either apologise for your or you're banned from hunting," Esme said.

Rosalie said nothing for a few minutes, but then got up off the sofa and stood in front of me. "Ali, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt your feelings. I guess the realisation of you dating someone like him made me angry. I hope you'll forgive me," she said, but I knew she didn't mean it.

"I forgive you, Rosalie," I said, but I didn't mean it either.

"That's better, Rosalie. Are you alright now, sweetheart?" Esme asked and I nodded.

"Thank you, Esme. I really appreciate it," I told her and she smiled.

"You're part of the family now, Ali. I think of you as another daughter. Just like Bella," she told me and kissed my forehead.

"Ali, I think we need to go now," Bella said and I wiped away the rest of the tears. I hugged Alice goodbye, along with Emmet, Edward and Jasper, and walked out the door. I climbed into Bella's truck and she started the engine. "Don't get too upset. Rosalie just has a great dislike of the Quileute's and you announcing that Jake imprinted on you made her too angry. It's not your fault, Ali, so don't beat yourself up," Bella told me and pulled away. I knew she was right, but I was seriously regretting letting Jake come over next week.

**(Jacob POV)**

After I told Ali I would suffer at the party next with her, she was excited and pleased. But I was more pleased than her as I was getting to spend time with her. It seemed like a dream, but I knew that it was reality. It had been two weeks since me and Ali started dating and I could tell she had told the Cullen's about it. I didn't really care if they didn't like, but I wouldn't stand for them hurting her. I know they wouldn't with Bella being there, but I just hoped they would never hurt her. It was getting late, so I decided to go to sleep. I looked at my clock and the hands read 11: 04pm, making me sigh as it wasn't that late. I wasn't gonna bother with seeing Ali tonight as a wolf because I would tell her next time she came by. I know it's sudden and Sam said it would be aswell, but she needed to know that the wolf she had become close with is me. If she didn't believe me about it, I would turn into my wolf form and show her. The only problem would be that she would leave me and never love me again. But what would the difference be anyway? She had fallen for the wolf, so what would stop her from loving me that same way? As I lay contemplating how I was gonna tell her, my phone buzzed and I saw that it was a text message from none other than my angel. I opened the message and it read:

_Miss you lots. Hope we can see each other again soon. Love you like no other person, Ali xxx_

I smiled and my heart jumped a little. She wanted to see me again and I did too. I replied with:

_Miss you too. We're saying each other next week at the party remember. Love you too, Jake xxx_

I sent the message and several seconds later, she replied:

_Alice cancelled the party as Bella and Edward are having a meal on Saturday night, so could I stop by next Saturday? My mum and Charlie are working from 7 in the morning until 12 at night xxx_

Alice cancelled the party? Oh, I was _really_ pleased now. I replied that she could stop by next week and she could come round at 9. I knew it was early, but the earlier she stopped by, the more time I could spend with her. I sent the message and she said that she was looking forward to it. From that point onwards, we texted back and forth until Ali said she wanted to sleep. We finished up and I looked at the clock. The hands read 2: 34am and I clicked that we had been talking for three and a half hours. I didn't care, though. Ali was coming by next week, she would see who the wolf she had grown attached to was and I had been chatting with her tonight. I was getting a feeling that this was going to be a life to remember for eternity.

Chapter 8

Ali is attacked

**(Ali POV)**

School today waseasier than what I thought. My misadventures were last week's gossip and new gossip about me dating Jake was in. I wasn't embarrassed by it and several students kept coming over to confirm it. I told them the truth and they all seemed to be either jealous or annoyed that they had to find out off Edward. Of course it would be Edward as he cannot keep that trap of his shut. But for once, I was at ease being asked about dating Jake. It didn't bother me and Alice was happy because I was happy, as was Bella. She said that she wasn't bothered who I was dating, as long as it made me happy. When I told her it was Jake, she was speechless that her best friend had imprinted on her cousin. But she was overjoyed that I finally had a boyfriend. It had been a total of a month coming up since Jake told me that I was his imprintee. When I had some spare time after finishing work, I decided to look up the legend of the Quileute tribe and found out that they were descended from wolves and that vampires were their mortal enemies. But then Rosalie said that a few weeks before I had arrived, the Quileute's and the vampires had stopped being enemies and became allies to take down rival vampires. This seemed a bit risky, but Jake and Edward both told me it was alright and they would never start a fight that would hurt either me or Bella.

After school, I was getting ready to get a lift home with Edward, when he came over. "Ali, I am really sorry, but I need to get home straight away. It's a family emergency and I'm needed. A rogue vampire has been alerted by your good friends in La Push and Carlisle says it's was last sighted near the forest range in Washington. Bella's off too so she can't give you a lift home," he said and I could see he was feeling guilty.

"Edward, don't worry about it. I'll walk, it's not that far. Plus, if I do get lost, I'll call Jake or my mum as she gets home in fifteen minutes. Go make sure we're not harmed, OK?" I told him and hugged him.

"Thank you for understanding, Ali. I'll make it up to you, I promise," he yelled as he ran to his car. He peeled out of the parking lot, followed by Rosalie, and disappeared down the road.

"I know you'll make it up to me as I'll be reminding you," I said to myself and turned around. I started walking along the path and pulled out my iPod and put the headphones in my ears and searched through my song list. I found what I was looking for and started playing Lady Gaga's album 'The Fame' and her other album, 'The Fame Monster' would follow on from that. I put the iPod into my top jacket pocket and started singing along. After ten minutes of walking, Poker Face started playing, so I turned the volume all the way up and sang at the top of my voice. Half an hour passed and I was no where near home, I could tell. I was starting to feel nervous and anxious, but I suddenly spotted the street and switched my iPod off, wrapping the headphones around it and put in my bag. I didn't know why, but I soon had the strangest feeling I was being followed. I kept looking over my shoulder to make sure, but there was nothing there. I kept walking and suddenly, I heard a twig snap behind me. I turned around fully and scanned the woods behind me. "Hello, is anyone there?" I asked and stood still to be answered. I got no reply, so I kept walking. Another twig snapped and I asked again, but got no reply. That's when I saw it. A shadowed figure silhouetted against the light, in a crouched position as though it was ready to attack. I instantly realised what it was: it was the rogue vampire that Edward had told me about. It turned towards me and I had feeling it was smiling, as though it found me. "What the fuck?" I breathed and it darted toward me with no warning. "Oh, shit and I'm not wearing proper running shoes," I mumbled and started running myself. I didn't look to see where it was as it tripped me over and leaned over me.

It growled and sniffed my throat. "I found you at last, Ali," it said and I froze with fear. Suddenly, a large shape knocked him off me and put itself between me and the rogue vampire. Neither of them moved until the vampire gave in and ran off into the trees. After staring at the shape for a minute, I realised that my saviour was none other than my favourite wolf.

**(Jacob POV)**

I didn't know how or why, but for some strange reason, I had a feeling Ali was in trouble. I was sitting on the sofa watching TV and suddenly caught a whiff of her scent. I inhaled deeply and smiled as she was the most amazing smell I had ever inhaled. But suddenly, her strawberry scent was overtaken by a foul scent: the rogue vampire that Jared had told me about. I knew he was after her, so I sprinted out of the house and exploded into my wolf form. I followed the scent of the vampire and that would lead me to Ali. I got there in time as the vampire was about to bite her. I leaped at it and knocked him away before he could hurt my imprint. I stood between them and held my ground until the bloodsucker turned and ran into the trees. I stood high and proud and looked at Ali. She was panting heavily and seemed to be shocked by what happened, making me upset. I walked over to her and lay down so I matched her eye level.

She stared at the spot where that leech had been and then turned to me. "Thank you, that was amazing. I guess Edward was right. A rogue vampire is on the loose. But Edward said that he was last spotted in the mountains." She looked at her watch and sighed heavily. "I need to get home or my mum will be worried. I don't suppose my favourite wolf would be interested in escorting me home so he doesn't come and attack me again?" she asked as she tickled me behind the ears, making my tongue hang out of my mouth and my back leg started twitching. "Oh, you like that, do ya?" she asked and I barked. "Come on, let's get home," she said and I stood up.

Ali had trouble getting up, so I went over and used my huge muzzle of a nose to help her. I grabbed her bag in my mouth and held it out for her to take. She smiled as she took it and my heart soared. She started walking off and I caught up with her in fewer strides than what it took her.

I looked down at her and brushed my face fur ever so gently against her and she giggled. "Don't you find it weird that I'm not scared of you? Most people would be," she asked and I shook my head. "Wow, you don't seemed afraid that I'm not afraid of you. You must be really naive," she said and I growled playfully. She laughed out loud this time and I smiled inside. Her laugh sounded even better than the one Alice did. "You know, you're eyes remind of someone I met," she said and I grew anxious. "They remind me of Jacob Black." When she said that, I barked happily and nuzzled her ever so gently. "Oh, you like the name Jake, do you? Well, how about I call you that. I and the human Jake are dating and he is so sweet, kind, funny and the most caring guy I have ever met." Whenever she said that, my heart leaped for joy and I felt even warmer inside. We got home quicker than what I thought and she turned toward me. "Thank you for saving my life," she said and kissed me once, "for bringing me home," she kissed me again on the other cheek, "and for not being afraid of me not being afraid of you." With that she kissed me on the nose and I licked her back, leaving a huge lump of drool on her face. "Oh, Jake, that's gross. Don't do that until you have no drool left," she complained and I put on my puppy dog eyes, even managing a small whimper. "Stop acting cute, it won't work with me," she said, but I persisted. Finally, she gave in and hugged me. "How can I stay mad at you? You are so cute," she told me and kissed my head. "I gotta go, but I hope to see you later." I didn't want her to go, so I grabbed her jacket and tugged on it, bringing back my puppy eyes and whimpering. "Jake, it's really late and my mum's gonna be waiting and I'm starving. Please let go or I won't be able to stop myself from leaving you." I did as she instructed and she smiled, waved and went inside. I thought I was about to tear, but I didn't. Instead, I ran off into the woods and started to bark happily. I was silly to think she wasn't happy with me, but she was.

**(Ali POV)**

I walked into the house and was all giddy inside from being saved by my wolf I had called Jake. I hung up my jacket and bag and went into the kitchen. The first thing I saw was my mum, Uncle Charlie and Bella sitting at the table looking worried. "Look, I'm sorry but I got lost. Edward could have offered me a ride, but I said I would walk. I didn't know it would be that far from the school," I explained and waited for the shouting.

But what I got instead was a crushing hug from my mother and a shower of tears in my hair. "I am just relieved that you're safe. I thought something had attacked you." _You can say that again. I was and it almost killed me._ "I'm just so relieved you're safe. Are you hungry or are you tired?"

I looked at her and then at Bella. She must have understood and went upstairs. "I'm really tired, mum. It's been a long day and I just wanna lie down." My mum nodded and I went upstairs.

Bella practically dragged me into my room and slammed the door shut. "Were you outta your mind? Walking alone through the woods when a rogue vampire is on the loose? Ali, you could have been hurt or worse!"  
"I wasn't, alright. I'm here, I'm alive and I feel better," I told her. I didn't want to let her know about the series of unfortunate events, but she didn't need to know.

She shook her head and sat down on my bed. "What are we going to do with you, Ali? You seem to be getting mixed up in the same thing I was when I first arrived. Soon, you'll be stalked and tracked by this vampire." I didn't like the sound of that, but soon Edward popped through the window.

"You're late home, aren't ya?" he asked and I rolled my eyes.

"She got lost on the way home and she made us worried," Bella said and smirked at me.

Edward decided to not bother asking and I nodded. "Well, the rogue vampire evaded us and escaped. We followed his scent, but he disappeared. But I picked up another strange scent. The scent of a certain imprinter," he said and looked at me.

Bella stared at me, shocked. "You never said Jake was there? How could you leave that out?"

"It wasn't exactly Jake, but it looked like Jake in the shape of a huge wolf. I know it's crazy, but this wolf had the same eyes as Jake," I explained and they were speechless.

Before I had a chance to say anything further, Edward shook his head and turned to Bella. "I'll make sure he comes nowhere near here. Ali is the one in danger this time."

Bella gasped and wrenched away from Edward and over to me. "What's that mean?" Before I said anything, she clicked. "He attacked you, didn't he? Ali, what's wrong with you? Why do you always have Edward explain the little details? I can't deal with this anymore. If you won't tell me everything, then you aren't worth even talking to." Bella then stormed out of my room and I heard her door slam shut.

I sat down on my bed and was on the verge of tears. Edward sat next to me and comforted me. I started to sob quietly on his shoulder and he rubbed my back soothingly. "Give her by tomorrow and she'll forgive you. Trust me, been there, done that."

I felt better after that and I looked at him. "Thanks Edward, you know Bella more than I do. Except you can't read her mind which must annoying sometimes," I said and he nodded. He kissed me on the head and headed out through the window. I spent the rest of the afternoon and evening thinking about how much that wolf had the same eyes as Jake. I couldn't help but think back to the information I looked up about the Quileute tribe and how they were descendant from wolves. That got me thinking and thinking until the question came to me: is Jacob Black, my boyfriend, a real werewolf? The question kept repeating over and over in my head until I told myself he wasn't and I finally fell asleep.

Chapter 9

Jacob's true form

**(Ali POV)**

I arrived at Jake's house around half nine that morning and my mum had kindly let me borrow her SUV for the day. I got out the car, shut the door and ran up to the house and knocked on the door, but got no answer. I waited and finally the door to reveal Billy. "Hey Billy, is Jake up yet?" I asked.

He shook his head and scoffed. "That boy never wakes up on time. Come in if you want to wait for him," he said, but I shook my head.

"I'll go have a wander. When he does eventually wake up, tell him I'll be round the area, OK?" Billy nodded and I ran off the porch. I walked round the back of the house and a few birds circled around my head. One came fluttering down and I held out my hand and it landed on it. Suddenly, a few rabbits came out along with some squirrels. I don't know why, but I'm an animal magnet for some reason. I sat down on the grass, which was dry thank god and leaned against a log. A rabbit lay across my lap and a few squirrels curled around my shoulders. After five minutes of petting them, a twig snapped and they all scattered rapidly. I stood up and saw Paul emerge from the woods.

Paul was looking funnily at me and I realised I had made a mistake in coming back here. "Good morning, beautiful. You looked lost so I came here to help," he said and smiled slyly.

"I'm not lost; I'm just waiting for Jake to wake up. Billy said he was still asleep so I decided to take a walk. I can see I made a mistake in doing so," I said and took a step back.

Paul stepped forward and was exactly a few inches from me. "Don't be like that, Ali. I know we got off on the wrong foot and I wanna apologise for behaving like that. I can see now what Jake sees in you." Without warning, he grabbed me round the waist and held me in a vice-like grip.

I struggled against him and looked up at his face. "Paul, let me go now. Jake said not to try anything funny," I told him through gritted teeth.

He pulled me further into him and I could feel him pressing his groin against me. "Jake's asleep, so he won't know that I gave you a kiss," he said and leaned down.

With what energy I had in me, I pushed hard enough to create some space to knee Paul in the groin. He let me go and I stumbled back while he fell to the floor holding his jewels. "You should never try anything like that with me. I know where guys are the most sensitive," I said and turned to walk back to the house.

However, Paul must have recovered as next thing I knew, a hand grabbed my right wrist and locked it against my side. My other arm was also useless as that was locked between my leg and his arm. I looked down and saw he had used his whole left arm to lock my arms to my side so I couldn't hit him and his right arm came up across my chest, just below my breasts. He pulled me into him again and had pressed his groin up against me too. "You should never have tried that with me. I just can't take no for an answer," he said and planted a kiss in my hair. I felt sick and wanted to cry for Jake to help, but I knew Paul would never give me up. "Don't think about calling for your boyfriend's help as by the time he gets up, you'll be my imprintee." It was as though he read my mind and sneered at the last part about me being his imprint and then he kissed my ear. Just then, he licked the inside of it and I shivered from how disgusting it was. Paul, however, sneered at the ear lick. He was enjoying himself, but I wasn't.

I was started to get angry and annoyed from him trying to screw me over. "I will _never_ be your imprint, even if Jake hadn't imprinted on me. You're vile, disgusting, nauseating and, above all, sick-minded. If you think you can get in my pants with that disgusting banter of yours, you are wrong, Paul."

He said nothing but planted another kiss in my hair. I heard him inhale deeply and sigh heavily. Jake's right, you _do_ smell like strawberries," he said and inhaled deeply again.

I was about to do something, but I heard a voice call out from the woods. "Paul, let her go. Remember what Jake said?" It was Sam.

Paul turned around and I saw that Jared was with him. "But Jakey boy's not here is he Sam? Besides, I'm just getting 'better acquainted' with Ali here," Paul replied and sneered.

"Paul, you'll realise that when you are injured about what Jake said about messing with his imprint," Jared said and I smiled. "He won't like it that you're messing with Ali."

While Paul was distracted, I realised that he had forgotten to trap my feet. I used all my might to stamp as hard as I could on Paul's foot, which seemed to work as he cried out in pain and let me go. I also elbowed him in the stomach and that knocked the wind out of him. "You're fucking disgusting, Paul. Leave me alone!" I yelled at him and tried to walk back towards the house, but he stopped me. I saw Sam and Jared try to restrain him, but he threw them off. Without warning, Paul pulled me forward, put his free hand behind my head and forcefully kissed me on the lips.

After what seemed like minutes he pulled away and smiled. "That was way better than Jake now, wasn't it Ali?" he asked and I lost it. All the anger that I had built up went into my left hand and, without giving him any warning, I slapped Paul across the face.

He let go of my hand and his whole body started to shake. Sam came over and put a hand on his shoulder. "We warned ya, Paul. We said not to do it." His whole body shook even faster and he was starting to growl heavily. "Ali, get back now," Sam said and I obeyed. I backed up a few steps and suddenly, Paul exploded outwards into a dark grey wolf. I was speechless. If I had known that this would happen, I would have waited in the house.

**(Jacob POV)**

I woke up from a peaceful nights sleep and realised that Ali would be round. I scrambled out of bed and went into the living room, but found only my dad. "Isn't Ali here yet, dad?" I asked curiously.

He laughed gruffly and smiled. "She came by ten minutes ago, but I said you were still asleep. She went round back and she said to go see her when you eventually get up. Now you're up, you can go see her," he said and turned back to the fridge.

I went back into my room and pulled on a shirt. I looked out the window and saw the worst sight ever. It was what I was afraid would happen: I saw Paul holding Ali in a vice-like grip and he had himself pressed up against her. I was more than angry. I was pissed at Paul. I specifically told him not to try anything with her and he ignored me on purpose. I saw Ali knee him in the groin, making me smile, but Paul grabbed her again and I saw him plant a kiss in her hair. I was almost shaking violently, but I breathed when I saw Sam and Jared try to calm him down. Ali stamped on his foot and elbowed him in the stomach. She tried to get away again, but Paul grabbed her wrist. Sam and Jared were trying their hardest to restrain him, but didn't succeed as Paul threw them off. I was now off the edge when Paul pulled Ali to him and kissed her forcefully. That was it. I've had enough. Paul deliberately disobeyed me about not trying anything with Ali. I ran out of my room and out the front door. I looked around and saw that Paul had exploded into his wolf form. Ali was scared out of her mind now and I had to help her. "Ali, hang on. I'm coming!" I yelled and jumped over the porch railing.

She turned and saw me and then ran towards me. "Jake, run. Run, Jake, run!" she yelled back. When she was a few feet away, I jumped over her as she fell to the floor and I exploded in my wolf form. I stood my ground between Ali and Paul and growled viciously at him.

"Oh, Jake's gonna get it now, Ali. He'll never survive," Jared taunted, but I ignored him.

Paul leaped at me and I leaped at him. It should have been a normal Saturday morning, but instead it had turned into a full scale werewolf battle. Paul snapped at my throat but I grabbed him by scruff of his neck and threw him to the floor. Dirt and mud flew up and scattered everywhere. Paul lunged and grabbed me by my front leg, but I sunk my teeth into his back and he yowled in pain. He let go and I rammed into his belly, causing both of us to tumble into the woods and snap trees on the way down. From that point on, Paul and I attacked and blocked and leaped out of the way of each other as not to get any serious injuries. But I couldn't stop myself from what I did next: I ducked out of the way of Paul's attack and lunged at him, grabbing him by the throat and swinging him around. His body hit the trees, causing them to snap and bark to splinter and fly everywhere. I dragged his body out into the clearing and saw Ali, Jared and Sam standing there. When I saw the look on Ali's face, I released Paul and walked over to her.

However, when I tried to nuzzle her, she pushed me away and started to tear. "No, Jake, leave me alone," she said and scrambled to her feet. She ran to her car and got in. The engine started up and she pulled away.

I watched her drive off and phased back into my human form. Sam handed me a pair of shorts and I put them on, but I didn't move from my kneeling position on the grass. "What have I done?" I said to no-one in particular. Then I remembered. I turned to Paul and jumped up practically. "I told you to not try any funny business with her! I said to leave her alone and everything would be alright. So what do you do? You purposely ignore me and put your tongue in her mouth!" I spat and went to attack Paul, but Jared restrained me and Sam stood between us.

"Jake, violence won't solve the problem. Go to her house and explain in person. But don't expect her to forgive you," he said and Jared let me go. I ran to my car, which Ali had helped me finish last time she visited, and got in. I started it up and pulled out of the garage and sped down the road. Sam was right for definite about Ali not forgiving me. But I needed to explain why I didn't tell her. All I knew is I wanted her to understand, even if she didn't want to listen.

Chapter 10

Why didn't you tell me?

**(Ali POV)**

I stopped the car outside of Charlie's house and got out, tears streaming down my face. I got out the car and locked it up. I was heading up the gravel path when I heard another car stop and Jake's voice call out, "Ali, wait. I want to explain something."

I didn't want to listen. If I could get in the house, then I could just lock him out. But I only got as far as the porch when he grabbed my hand and turned me around. "I don't wanna listen, Jake. There's nothing to explain! I had a feeling you were one. I kept telling myself that it was impossible, but I had a feeling it was true. Why didn't you tell me?" The tears had started to form again, but I wasn't about to break down in front of Jake.

He looked thoughtful for a minute, but didn't say anything. Eventually, he did. "I didn't want to see you get hurt. You're my whole world and I couldn't bear it if Paul hurt you. I told him not to do anything funny, but he did and that got me mad, angry and annoyed. I couldn't control myself and I just let the thought of him kissing you overtake me. Ali, please understand, this is why I didn't tell you," Jake explained, but I didn't believe him.

"So those times when the wolf was outside my house was you." He nodded and I thought back to the attack on Monday night. "And the attack from the rogue vampire was you saving me," I said and he nodded again. "So, all this time you've been lying to protect me?"

He nodded and smiled sweetly. "Yes, because I love you, Ali."

That set me off. I slapped him as hard as I could, like I did with Paul, in the face. He didn't seem hurt or even bothered by what I had just done. He rubbed the side of his face and looked at me. "How can you even tell me you love me when you've been lying to me for a whole month?" He was lost for words and he tried to think of something to say, but he couldn't so he just stood there looking stupid. "Fine, if there's nothing more to say, I think it's time for you leave, Jake." I pulled my hand away and went through the door, shutting it in his face.

He started to knock on the door and soon the tears I had been holding back overflowed as I leaned against the door and slid down it. "Ali, please understand. I didn't want to see you hurt or worse. Ali, come on, I need you." When he said he needed me, I cried harder and harder. I wanted him too, but he lied to me, so I didn't want to see him again.

"Go away, Jake, you've done too much damage to turn things around now," I said through the door. He kept trying to make me let him in, but I didn't. He eventually gave up and I looked through the glass to see him get into his car and drive away. I cried for a few more minutes until I heard voices coming from the living room.

Bella and Edward came in and, when they saw me, Bella's face dropped. "Ali, are you alright?"

I looked at her and stood up. "You knew what he was, didn't you?" Even though she never said anything, I could see the answer on Bella's face. "You knew and didn't tell me? How could you, Bella? And you talk about me leaving out details," I said and ran up the stairs and into my room, slamming the door behind me. I threw my jacket to the floor and flung myself onto my bed and muffled my sobs of hurt, pain and heartbreak into the pillow. Later that day, I heard a knock on my door and Bella call through it. I ignored her and lay back down on the pillow. Jake had texted me several times, but I ignored them as they were all the same about him wanting me to forgive him. I didn't want to and I never want to. When the sky outside was completely black and the street lights came on, I changed into my top and shorts as I was gonna go to bed early. Suddenly, I heard something hit my window, followed by two more _plinks_ and I realised something was being thrown against my window. I looked at the clock and saw the green lights read 11: 39pm. I got off the bed and went to the window and opened it. I looked out and saw Jake standing there, wearing only shorts that hugged him around his waist and no shirt, showing off his well toned chest and six pack of abs. "Jake, what the hell are you doing? Is it hard to understand the concept of me not replying to your texts?"

"Ali, can we just talk about it? Stay back, I'm coming in," he said and got ready to do his fancy acrobatics that he had done other nights to get in my room. He always came after a certain time and we would just lie on my bed and fall asleep just after midnight. He would leave early in the morning, but would always give me a goodbye kiss before he left.

But now, I didn't want him to come in my room. "Jake, before you do your circus tricks, answer me truthfully. You would do anything for me, wouldn't you?"

He nodded and looked up at me. "I would give my life for you, Ali. You know I would. You're my whole world. I would even obey orders given by you," he replied.

I knew this would hurt him, but he needed to hear it. "Well, consider this a request. Never see me again, Jake."

As soon as the words left my lips, his face dropped. "Ali, please, you can't be serious?"

I nodded and a tear fell down my cheek. "I _am_ serious, Jake. Never come near me again, never try to contact me again and never see me again. We're through, Jake, I'm sorry."

Jake looked as though he would break down. "No, Ali, please don't do this. I can't live without you," he said and I felt guilty for saying everything.

But I needed a break from everything that I had become embroiled in. "I'm sorry Jake, but it's for the best. I need time to think things through. When I'm ready, I'll forgive you. But I don't know if I ever will," I told him and I shut the window and locked it, locking Jake out of my life for good. I went to bed and, I was about to switch the light off when I heard a howl in the distance: the howl of a heartbroken werewolf.

**(Jacob POV)**

I couldn't believe she never wanted to see me again. The love of my life wanted me to leave her. After she had shut the window, I phased into my wolf form, shredding my shorts in the process. I took off into the woods and, when I reached a good spot, I inhaled a deep breath and howled as loud as I could. I wanted Ali to know how lonely I was without her and how much I needed her. But I knew she wouldn't forgive me for lying to her and not telling her who I really was. I sat where I was for an hour and decided to head home. I got home and phased back into my human form. Luckily, my dad had gone to bed so I didn't need to explain to him why I was naked. I went to my room and went to the drawers and rummaged around for a pair of shorts. I pulled a pair out, slipped them on and crawled into bed. I didn't fall straight to sleep. Instead, I lay awake for what seemed like hours just thinking of what Ali had said to me: _"Never come near me again, never try to contact me again and never see me again. We're through, Jake, I'm sorry."_ Those words would haunt me forever. I rolled over onto my side and started to sob quietly until I fell asleep.

Chapter 11

He did it to protect you

**(Ali POV)**

School the next week turned out to be horrible. With Jake not being in my life anymore, I had decided to give up on both school work and life in general altogether. I was seriously regretting shutting Jake out of my life, but it was for the best. But shutting Jake out came with the price of it punching a huge hole through my chest. Several nights I had woken up screaming and crying hysterically and Bella attended to me as she knew what it was like. She told me about the time Edward left her and that Jake had been there for her. She told me she would always be there for me, as would Edward and all the Cullen family. Friday night I was gonna spend the whole weekend sleeping over at the Cullen household to try and forget all the things that went on with Jake as my house had too many memories. My mum said it was a good idea as I had told her about Jake and she said I should forgive him for what he did because she says he means too much to me. I had to admit she was right, but he left out the little detail of him being a freaking werewolf. Friday had arrived, so Edward drove me to the Cullen house.

I got out the car, went inside and Esme was the first to comfort me. "Ali, I am so sorry about what happened. I know how much he meant to you. Maybe sleeping over will be for the best." I nodded and she was right too. Being at the Cullen house was already starting to make me feel better. Alice was the next one to comfort me, followed by Carlisle, Emmet and finally Jasper. Even Rosalie told me she was sorry and gave me a hug.

Bella took me upstairs to the spare room they had and I dropped my stuff on the floor. "I feel guilty for telling him he shouldn't be part of my life anymore, Bella. I broke him, I hurt him and he must be in pain. I heard him last night, howling and showing how much he needed me," I told Bella and sat on the bed.

She came and sat next to me and I rested my head on her shoulder, eventually letting the tears fall out. "Ali, it'll be OK, I promise. Sooner or later, you'll realise that Jake being a werewolf won't matter to you. The thing that will matter is getting your relationship back on track," she said and hugged me tightly.

"I don't know if I can ever get the relationship back on track. He lied to me Bella and I don't know if I can forgive him," I said and took my head off her shoulder to look at her.

Bella still had her hands on my arms and she had a look on her face that told me she was going to tell me something important. "Ali, what he did, he did to keep you safe. He did it to protect you. Jake only lied to you because he couldn't bear to see you get hurt or worse. Edward did that to me. He lied to keep me safe, but I eventually found out. I guess getting mixed up with magical creature's runs in the family," she said and laughed meekly.

I didn't feel like laughing, so I just sighed and flopped down onto the bed. "Bella, can you go for a while? I wanna be left alone to think about things." She said she would and I heard walk her out the room and shut the door behind her. I lay on the bed for a few minutes and decided to unpack my things. Once I had finished unpacking, I grabbed my bathroom bag and went into the bathroom. I undressed and got into the shower. I turned on the water and it washed over me, cleansing away all the guilt and frustration and depression that I had built up inside me from the last week. Soon, the tears came again and I sat down in the shower and let the water mix with my tears. I didn't care if I used up all the hot water in the house, but I knew they wouldn't mind. I wasn't sure how long I would sit there, but the thing I knew was that Bella was right. Jake had lied to me to protect me and I understood it now. Emily's face must have been caused when Sam phased too near her because he got angry at something. That was the same for Jake. If he got angry and phased too near me, he might have caused me pain and himself guilt and grief. That was why he phased in front of me then. Paul kissed me and Jake was pissed about it. I was too, as Paul is vile and disgusting. After what seemed like hours, the door opened and I saw Emmet walk in. He opened the shower and stepped inside. He shut off the water and handed me a robe, which I put on. Once all the water had drained away, he sat down next to me and put one arm around my shoulder and pulled me close to him. I instantly nestled my head into his shoulder and started to cry again. He then took hold of my hand and squeezed it reassuringly, causing me to grab hold of his shirt with my free hand and sob louder into his shoulder. Neither of us seemed bothered about it because Emmet knew I needed some sort of comfort and I knew that by him comforting me, I was starting to regret shutting Jake out of my life for good.

**(Jacob POV)**

Ever since Ali had shut me out from her life, I was getting more and more depressed. I had missed school the past few weeks and phoned up to say that I wasn't feeling well. Everything I said was true. I was sick. Sick from being cut off from Ali. Dad was a bit annoyed I had cut school, but I told him I wasn't bothered because with Ali not in my life, school was nothing more than a burden. The whole gang came by to check up on me, even Paul. He kept apologising for his behaviour, but I wasn't ready to forgive him. I told him he was starting to get out of hand and he should learn to behave and control his urges around my missing angel. Saturday arrived and it was like any other day I had suffered: lonely, miserable and no Ali. I was ready to give up and run away. Start fresh somewhere.

Bella came over to check up on me and when she took one look at me, her face caved in. She rushed over to me and squeezed me into a hug. "Jake, you look terrible and when was the last time you had a shower?"

I looked away and towards the floor when I answered her. "Does it even matter now? Now that Ali is nowhere near me?" I said and sighed heavily. A tear rolled down my cheek, followed by several more. "Bella, the pain I have now is the one you had when Edward left you. It feels like a huge hole has been punched through my chest."

"That's funny as that's what Ali said the first night she told you not to see her again," Bella said and I managed to smile. "Look, it smiles at last."

I was a bit happier that Ali was sharing the same pain as me. "She's in pain too?" I asked with concern.

Bella nodded and looked at me. "She said she's regretting shutting you out of her life. She can't eat, she can't sleep without crying out in pain and she's let her grades drop in school. Jake, she wants to forgive you but she's not ready. Ali told me when she's ready, she'll forgive you. She also says that she misses you heavily and dearly, but can't bring herself to tell you that you can go back to her," Bella said and I warmed up.

"She said all that? She really wants me back?" I asked and she nodded. "Wow, she really _does_ care about me."

"Of course she does, Jake. Ever since she met you, you've changed her for the better and she's never been happier." Bella squeezed my hand reassuringly and I smiled. "I gotta go, but I'll update you every so often," she said and hugged me again. She walked out of my room and I heard her drive away. So Ali was sharing the same pain as me. I felt much better because since Ali was regretting shutting me out of her life, she needed me near her. But I was willing to wait until she forgave me so I could hold her and smell her heavenly scent and keep Paul at a distance. But this much I knew for sure: Ali was in despair, just like me, and we both needed each other to fix the pain.

Chapter 12

Baseball with the Cullen's

**(Ali POV)**

I woke up in the Cullen household to find an extra blanket covering me and the robe Emmet had gave me last night when I was sobbing hysterically into his shoulder. I blinked several times so my eyes could get adjusted to the light that was pouring through the glass doors in my room. It was Sunday morning and looked to see none other than Alice and Esme sitting on my bed with Rosalie kneeling beside me. "What happened last night?" I asked cautiously.

Alice and Esme looked at each other and, before they had a chance to speak, Rosalie sat on the edge beside me and grabbed my hand. "You were screaming and crying uncontrollably. You were like Bella was when Edward left her. It was her all over again. Ali, you were unable to stop screaming like a mental patient. It took Bella an hour and a half to calm you down so she could comfort you. When you fell back to sleep, we stayed with you to make sure it didn't happen again. But you didn't," she explained and I gasped in surprise. "Is it stopping Jake from seeing you that's causing you this pain?" she asked.

I nodded and I felt the tears starting to come. "Ever since I told him to stay away from me, I've never wanted him so badly beside me. I'm ready to take him back," I said and, to my surprise, Rosalie enveloped me in a hug.

"It's OK, Ali. We're here and we're willing to accept you taking him back," Rosalie told me while rubbing my back soothingly. She pulled away and smiled at me.

"Thank you, Rosalie. That's really sweet of you," I said and Alice came over and squeezed me.

"I thought you would never stop with the screaming. I was almost upset about it and nearly cried myself," she said and I wanted to cry but I held back the tears. "Ali, if you didn't stop, I dunno what I would have done without my best friend going back to her sweet, innocent self."

I smiled and laughed at her comment. "Alice, I wouldn't have gone anywhere, except to a loony bin. But I'm alright thanks to Bella," I told her and I could feel her squeezed me a bit closer.

"I'll start fixing you some breakfast, sweetheart," Esme said and kissed my forehead. She went out the door and downstairs. Rosalie and Alice helped me get dressed and then helped me downstairs like a child.

The first person to barrel towards me and hug me tight was Bella. "Oh Ali, you're alright. I was so worried and scared," she said and held me at arms length. "Carlisle told me it was you're regret and guilt towards telling Jake to stop seeing you that was causing the violent screaming and hysterical sobs. But after I calmed you down, you stopped and were sweating like mad," she explained and I cringed at me sweating. "Esme and Alice cooled off your sweat until you were sleeping peacefully again. They stayed, along with Rosalie to make sure it didn't happen again. Luckily, it never happened."

I smiled and thanked her for helping me through the night. Carlisle came over and did an examination to make sure I was in good condition, which I was and then I sat down as Esme placed a plate of pancakes and omelettes in front of me. "Thanks Esme. I'm starving from screaming last night," I said as I tucked into the pancakes. She ruffled my hair and placed a kiss on my head. Emmet turned on the radio and Christina Aguilera's 'Not Myself Tonight' came on. "Turn it up, Emmet. I love this song," I said and he did. Me, Alice, Bella and Rosalie started singing along to it. Esme and Carlisle smiled and continued fixing breakfast for Bella. Jasper, Edward and Emmet stuck whatever was available or near them in their ears and went back to doing what they were doing. The song finished and all four of us stopped singing, laughed and did a group high five. The boys unplugged their ears and went to help Esme and Carlisle wash the dishes that I and Bella had finished eating off.

"Carlisle, can we go and play baseball today? There's a storm scheduled for later this afternoon and Ali can come too, please?" Alice asked and I looked shocked.

"I didn't know you guys played baseball. But is the storm necessary for it?" I asked and Emmet nodded.

"It's so we don't get heard by any passing people," he explained and sat down next to me. "We play baseball during a thunderstorm as it's the only time we can."  
"What do you say Ali? Fancy playing baseball and having fun for the day?" Jasper asked and leaned against the counter.

Everyone looked at me thoughtfully for a moment as I contemplated my answer. "Yeah, I'll go and have a game."

As soon as I said that, Alice squealed loudly and hugged me tightly. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, Ali. I knew you would say yes as you don't like to disappoint me," she said and kissed me on the cheek.

"It's not that she doesn't want to disappoint you Alice, more like you wouldn't give her a choice and drag her along," Edward said and I nodded. "See, she even agrees."  
Alice looked at me and I thought she was going to break into tears. "Alice, I would say no if I had a choice, but I think it might take my mind off Jake for the day," I told her and she brightened up again.

"It'll help for definite and you'll experience how we play baseball," Carlisle said and came over and put his arm around my shoulders. "How we play is better and more extreme and physical."  
I looked at him and giggled. "Let me guess, Emmet climbs trees to retrieve high balls?" Emmet nodded and gave me a hug. "You're welcome for me coming to play baseball, Emmet," I said before he had a chance to say thank you. I ran upstairs with Alice and Bella to wrap up for baseball. Hopefully it would make me feel better and give me a decent night sleep tonight back home.

**(Jacob POV)**

I woke up from my deep slumber and had a feeling, during the night, that Ali was in serious pain. It put me in pain when I felt she was in pain. I got up and threw on a shirt and my trainers and went into the kitchen. I fixed myself some breakfast and ate.

My dad came in and saw I had a pained expression on my face. "Still missing Ali, aren't ya Jake." He said it as though it wasn't a question and I nodded.

"She made me feel alive and happy and more energetic. But since she learned the truth about me, she ran out on me and I've been lost ever since, dad." I finished my breakfast and washed the plate and went to sit on the sofa.

My dad rolled himself over and put his hand on my shoulder. "Son, she'll forgive you sooner or later as she thinks the world of you. Bella told me when she came by the other day to check on ya," he said when he saw the expression on my face. "Cheer up; she'll be back before you know it."  
He was so confident that Ali would get back together with me, but I didn't feel as confident. If anything, I felt worse. For the past 3 weeks, I have felt nothing but sadness and misery as I haven't been able to hold her in my arms. Even Paul has been bugging me about how I must be upset that she left and I said that it was his fault. "I hope you're right, dad. I hope she comes back before long." I thanked him for building up my hopes and ran outside. I tied my shirts, shorts and trainers to my legs and phased. I took off into the woods and, after finding the clearing I felt that I could be alone, I lay down and rested my head on my front paws. _Ali, please come back to me soon. I miss you terribly._

_You keep hoping and she will for definite._ Sam was in his wolf form and heard me.

_Don't worry, Jakey boy. Ali seems to be a forgiving person_, Jared thought.

I sniffed heavily and started crying. _It just hurts not to feel her against me or rubbing my fur or tickling behind my ears._ I let out a small howl that showed I was in less pain than I was before but I still felt pain. I, Sam and Jared just talked to each other after that while I told them how much I missed her and how I wanted to see her again. But I wanted more than to see her: I wanted to make love to her. I wanted to show Paul who Ali really belongs to. I wanted to make her mine forever.

**(Ali POV)**

We arrived at a deserted field and Emmet and Jasper set out the bases. I had decided to wear a pair of jeans, my best running shoes, a long sleeved top and sweater and a thick hoodie. While everyone was setting up who was gonna bat and who was going to field, Bella and I sat down and started talking some more about Jake. "I can feel I hurt him, Bella. Every night, I hear a sad howl from him and it makes me depressed. I just wanna see him again and tell him I'm sorry for what I've put him through," I said and Bella nodded.

"He really wants to see you too, Ali." I looked at her and realised she went to see him. "I went to make sure he was alright. Ali, when I got there, he was in turmoil. He wasn't eating well, it looked like he hardly slept and he told me he hadn't been to school for the past 3 weeks. He's been lying to everyone about how he feels because he doesn't want to show he's in pain. He misses you, Ali, and he wants to be with you again."

I was about to say something, but Esme came over and said Bella was to umpire and I was going to bat. "I know you might not know how to play baseball, but try your hardest," she said and I nodded.

Alice stood on the pitcher's mound and waited until a loud crack of thunder echoed over the field. "It's time," she said and stretched a few times.

Rosalie batted first and hit the ball straight into the trees. "I can see why you need the thunder. That's gotta be a homerun," I said to Esme as Edward ran after it.

"Edward's pretty fast. For someone his age," Esme replied and I watched as he disappeared into the trees.

Rosalie ran around the bases and, as she was about to make last base, the ball flew through the air and Esme caught it. She put it down on the base as Rosalie slid to it, but didn't get there in time. "You're out," Bella said as she called it. I heard Emmet whoop as Rosalie playfully punched Bella on the arm.

"Almost got it, but Edward beat ya," I said to Rosalie and she smiled.

"Let's see if you can outrun him when it's your turn," she said and stood next to me. Carlisle went up to the plate next and hit the ball. Emmet and Edward both leaped into the air for the ball, but hit each instead and fell to the floor, laughing and shoving each other playfully. Carlisle got a homerun himself and I high-fived him as he went past. Jasper batted next and hit it into the trees, but Emmet climbed up one and caught it, calling Jasper out. "My monkey man," Rosalie smirked and I shook my head. I was right about Emmet climbing trees to retrieve high balls.

Soon, it was turn and I was nervous. "There's nothing to worry about, Ali. Hit the ball and run as fast as you can," Jasper said and I nodded.

I turned towards Alice and I saw her smile in encouragement. I breathed evenly a few times and readied the bat. Alice threw the ball and, with all the energy and strength I had built up in my arms, swung the bat and it collided with the ball, sending it flying off through the air and into the trees. I heard Rosalie, Bella and Alice shout run as I stood there dumbstruck that I hit the ball. I ran as fast as I could and saw that Edward was near the ball. I pushed myself as fast as I would go and, just before the ball reached Esme; I jumped through the air and rolled past final base before she caught it. Alice squealed in delight and I lay flat on the ground out of breath. "That was AWESOME!" I yelled and Jasper and Carlisle helped me up. "I didn't think I could do it, but I did."  
Alice came bounding over to me and we hugged each other tightly. "Oh, that was cool, Ali. You _are_ good at baseball." Suddenly, her face went blank and she came back looking worried. "They're coming and they'll be here soon," she said and I didn't understand.

I grabbed Edward's arm as he came to us. "What's going on? Who's coming?" I asked frantically.

Edward looked around at the rest of his family and they all stood protectively in front of me and Bella. "We shouldn't have brought you here. It's dangerous," Edward told me.

Alice came over and put her arms around me. "It's the rogue vampire. He's picked up your scent, Ali. He's coming to kill you," Alice told me as I gasped with horror.

Chapter 13

James' second visit

**(Ali POV)**

We all waited anxiously for the rogue vampire to come and it seemed like it was taking ages for him to arrive. Just then, a heavy mist swirled in and three figures stalked towards us. Two of the figures were male and the third was female. They all looked frightening and malevolent in a group. Even on their own, they would still be scary. "Get behind us and don't give yourself away," Edward said and there was no arguing with him there.

Alice came and stood beside me on one side and Jasper took the other side. "It'll be OK, Ali; we'll make sure you won't get hurt. If he tries to come one step too close, we'll push him back." Alice grabbed my hand and I felt completely safe with her words. Emmet and Rosalie stood in front of me and Carlisle and Esme took up the front of the pack. Bella squeezed in between Jasper and me and grabbed my other hand and Edward stood in front of me and behind Emmet and Rosalie. We all waited and finally, the three rogue vampires stood not four feet from us. I could see them clearly now. One of them was a tall, black vampire with black hair that hung like dreadlocks and he carried the baseball. The woman had wild, orange hair that made it look as though her head was on fire. The final vampire was the same size as Edward and built close to Jake. He was the most amazingly beautiful yet scary one of the three. Somehow, when he looked at me, I seemed to recognise him and that's when I realised he was the rogue vampire who attacked a few weeks ago. He didn't seem to recognise so I just stayed calm and collected.

"Hello, my name is Carlisle and this is my family: Esme, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Bella and Ali," he introduced and pointed to each of us in turn.

The black vampire stood forward first. "My name is Laurent and this is Victoria and James," he pointed to the other two and James' eyes lingered on me. "May I ask what you are doing playing baseball out here?" Laurent asked, throwing Carlisle the baseball and caught it.

"It's the only place we can play where we aren't disturbed or heard by passers-by," Carlisle responded and Victoria eyed him closely. I looked over and saw Alice watching James and so were Edward and Emmet.

"I don't suppose you could use three more players?" he asked and I knew that was a bad idea. All the Cullen's did too and it could put me in further danger.

"We were just wrapping up, but I think we have time for another game," he replied and threw the ball at Laurent, but Victoria caught it.

"I'm the one with the wicked curve ball," she said proudly. Everyone started to head off, but James remained standing and eyeing me carefully. Edward growled quietly in his throat and James turned away.

However, a gust of wind blew through my hair and James instinctively caught the scent, turning sharply towards me. "I thought you looked familiar, Ali." James stepped forward, but all the Cullen's went back in a protective shield.

"The girl is with us. Leave her alone, James," Carlisle growled.

"You try and touch her, you're dead," Emmet said and James laughed.

"I would like to see you try," he replied. Everyone was ready to strike and Bella picked that moment to back up slowly without actually causing a scene. She tugged at me and I backed up, but I almost tripped.

James sped towards me and wrapped his arms around me. He pressed himself up against me and smelled me. "You are a stubborn child, aren't ya?" he said and squeezed me tighter, causing me to lose my breath. It reminded me of the Paul incident. "You have a strange scent. It reminds me of a dog or a werewolf. You've been imprinted on, haven't you sweetie?" he sneered and grabbed my hair, pulling my head to one side. He sniffed up and down my neck and growled happily. I let out a small whimper and was on the verge of tearing in fear, but I needed to remain strong. "How about I make you my mate and let Victoria turn you into one of us?"

As soon as he said her name, Victoria came over and pushed a strand of hair out of my face. "You're so pretty, almost as pretty as us, sweetheart." She then touched the side of my face and I pulled off her. "She's feisty, which makes her more interesting."

She reached out her hand again, but I avoided it. "Don't you dare touch me," I spat, causing her to backhand slap me across the face.

"You need to respect your elders, Ali. It's rude if you don't" she smirked and James pulled my head back to the side. I mouthed the words 'help me' to Alice and she nodded. "Don't squirm; it'll make it less quick. The less you squirm, the quicker it'll be over." James licked down my neck and I shivered.

As Victoria was about to make her move, she was flung forcefully to the ground by Rosalie. "We warned you not to touch her," she spat and picked Victoria up and threw her across the field. This caught James off guard, so Edward, Emmet and Jasper flung themselves at James, causing both of us to fall to the ground. He let his grip slacken and I wriggled out, but he grabbed my ankle. Edward, Emmet and Jasper had put their bodies on top of James to stop him from moving, so I kicked him in the face and he yelled in pain and let me go. Laurent had escaped into the forest, while Esme, Alice and Rosalie faced off against Victoria.

"Bella, get Ali out of here and run as fast as you can!" Edward yelled and struggled against James' movements.

Bella grabbed me and I jumped up. "Come on, we gotta go now!" she said and I ran with her into the trees on the other side of the field.

I looked back and saw the girls and Carlisle blocking Victoria from getting to me. However, James had freed himself and threw the boys off and over the field. "You can't run from me, Ali. I'll catch you no matter what!" he yelled and laughed triumphantly.

"Ignore him and run," Bella said and I did. Unfortunately, she tripped over a root and I stopped to help her. However, James had caught up and walked past her. "Don't worry about me; just run and I'll get Edward," she told me and I nodded. I ran into the trees and didn't look back. Then I remembered something: a certain some_one_ had rescued me from him before and he could do it again. _Jake, help me. He's after me and the Cullen's can't hold him. You're my only hope and I need you. Please help me, Jake. I love you._

**(Jacob POV)**

I was sitting in the living room in my house and I suddenly felt that Ali was in trouble. I bounded out of the house and ripped my body apart until I was a wolf. I sniffed the air and ran in the direction of Ali. _Sam, Ali's in trouble. That rogue leech is after. I'm on my way there now._

_We'll finish up here and help you out_, he thought back.

But I knew he wasn't the one with a vengeance. _Don't bother; this is between me and that son-of-a-bitch. He hurt her, he hurts me. I'll call if I need help_, I replied.

_Good luck and give him a growl for us_, Jared said and I pushed my legs as fast as they would go. I sprinted further on and weaved in and out of the trees, following Ali's scent and that was overtaken by the leech. I kept running and running, ignoring the cries of pain my muscles gave as I needed to get to Ali and soon, otherwise she was dead. I reached the inner ring of the scent and realised I was close.

_Jake, you're almost there. He's closing in and Ali won't be able to run much longer. She's trapping herself like a wild boar. You need to hurry or she'll be dead in less than five minutes_, Sam said and I barked with determination.

I kept pushing myself and making my muscles ache like hell, but if I stopped now, my angel would become a literal one. _Just hold on for a few minutes, Ali. I'm coming and I'm ready to rip a vampire to pieces_.

Chapter 14

Jacob rescues Ali again

**(Ali POV)**

I was running for my life and on a path I didn't recognise. All I knew was that James was after me and I was going to be turned into one of them. I was out of breath and ready to give up and just face my fate. I stopped running and saw that I had lost James for now. I leaned against the closest tree and panted heavily, trying to catch my breath.

Suddenly, I heard him call out, "Ali, where are you? Come out, come out wherever you are," he taunted and I gasped in horror. He sounded close and I would be dead soon. I slid around the tree I was leaning against and pressed my body up as far as it would go. I then clamped my hands over my mouth and breathed through my nose. "There's no use trying hide. Your scent is calling to me and I'll find you soon. And then, you'll be one of us and with me." I muffled my sob at being his mate against my hands. The thought of making love to James made me sick and I wanted to cry out loud. I waited for a few moments and looked around the tree. He was searching for me, hunting me, stalking me. Like some kind of prized animal. I took my hands away from my mouth and counted to ten and looked around again. I saw James had his back to me, so I took the opportunity to make my way quietly onto the safe path. I know he would follow my scent, but if I could make it back to the Cullen's, then I would be safe. I walked as quickly and quietly as I could and, when I was sure I was out of range of James, started to run through the trees. I ran as fast I could and pushed my muscles into overdrive. Soon, I heard him calling out for me and running after me, closing in faster than what I had hoped. I hid behind another tree and watched him run past me. I then sprinted off in another direction and looked to see if James was following me, walking backwards slowly. Unfortunately, James appeared behind me and grabbed me in a bear hug and started to crush me. "Scream all you want, Ali. No-one will hear ya once I'm finished breaking every bone in your body," he sneered and squeezed harder and harder. I started to gasp for breath and finally, I swung my leg and hit him in the knee. James let me go and I fell to the muddy earth, panting and gasping for air. I looked to see him stumbling over the undergrowth, holding his knee in pain. Suddenly, James snapped his head up and his eyes were wild with hunger and anger. "You are _really_ testing my patience now, Ali." He snarled viciously and I got up and ran. I didn't know how far I got before I tripped over and rolled over to see James leaning over me. "It seems that the prey has trapped itself. It must be my lucky day," he glowered and got ready to strike. I saw part of a tree branch that looked like it would break apart. I reached for it and swung it hard, hitting James across the head. It didn't get him off unfortunately. It just made him even more angry and determined. "That wasn't a smart thing to do," he growled and pinned my arms to my side, pressing his body up against me and he started to move his groin up and down me like we were making love. James was about to bite me when a huge shape grab him by the arm and flung him into the trees, snapping a few to pieces. I sat up and watched as James and the shape, which I saw was my favourite wolf, battled each other and threw attacks and ducking at the right moments. After what seemed like a while of battling, the two mystical creatures stood facing each other and staring each other down. Finally, James broke the silence between them. "You can't keep her safe forever. You'll let your guard slip one time and then, that's when I'll get her. When you come back one time, she'll be in pieces and her blood will be spilt everywhere," he said and took off towards the field.

The wolf watched to make sure he wasn't coming back and then turned to me. As soon as I caught a glimpse of those eyes, my heart stopped beating. It was him; he heard me. "Jake. . ." was all I could manage before I lost consciousness and blackness overtook me.

**(Jacob POV)**

After the leech ran away, I stood my ground to make sure he wasn't coming back. He never did, so I turned towards Ali. As soon as she took one look at my eyes, she lost her breath. "Jake. . ." she gasped before she lost consciousness and fainted. I was so glad she was safe, but I needed to get her home. I walked over to her and nuzzled her, but she didn't open her eyes. She was breathing peacefully, which I was overjoyed about.

I tried to slip my nose under her to get her on my back, but I had trouble. _Sam, I need help. Ali fainted and I can't get her on my back._

Sam came out the trees and phased into his human form. "Let me get her on," he offered and picked her up and set her gently on my back. "Take her home, but don't let her fall off," he said and I nodded. I took off quickly but carefully for Bella's house and didn't stop running until I got there. Luckily, her mum and Charlie were out, so no-one needed to explain what happened to Ali and why a wolf was helping her.

I barked three times in succession and the door opened. Bella looked out and gasped with shock. "Ali, what happened to you? Edward, ask Jacob what happened," she said while tending to Ali. I saw Alice come out with Carlisle and Emmet, who picked her up gently and took her inside. Bella and Carlisle followed her while Edward and Alice stayed.

Edward looked at me and fell to one knee. "Jacob, thank you for bringing her back," he said and I nodded.

"Where was she? How did you find her? Is she hurt badly?" Alice asked the questions rapidly, but Edward held his hand up.

"Alice, give Jacob a chance to explain the series of events." He looked to me and nodded for me to start.

_The rogue vampire was about to turn her so I knocked him away by grabbing his arm and flinging him off her. We battled each other for a while until he vowed to kill her and took off. Ali lost consciousness, so Sam came and put her on my back and told me to bring her here_, I explained while Edward told Alice.

She then looked at me and smiled. "Thank you, Jacob. If we both lost her, as she means a lot to us, I dunno what we would have done," she said and patted my head. She gracefully glided up the stairs and into the house.

Edward went and sat on the porch and I sat next to him. "Jacob, go and get some rest. Ali will be fine, trust me. Carlisle will keep her alive and well," he said and I nodded. I walked down the steps and turned towards Edward, but he was a step ahead of me. "I'll call you when she wakes up." He held out his hand and I hit my paw on it like a high five. I barked my thanks at him and ran off into the woods.

I reached my house where Sam and the gang were waiting. "Hey, is she gonna be alright?" Sam asked and I nodded.

"Carlisle's gonna take care of her," I replied as I phased and dressed in the shorts Sam had brought. "Edward said he would call when she woke up. I'm so glad I got there in time or she would be dead or one of them." I winced at the thought of my sweet, innocent Ali being turned into a vampire. We waited and it had been four hours since I had dropped Ali off at home. Edward said he would call when she awoke and I prayed to God she would, very, very soon.

**(Ali POV)**

I awoke from what seemed like a long nap and the first thing that hit me was a bright light coming through the windows. I rubbed my eyes and tried to sit up, but a sharp pain shot through my ribs. I looked and saw that my right hand was in the early stages of healing and I lifted my shirt to see several bruises around my rib cage.

The first person to come through the door was none other than Bella, who rushed over and pulled me into a hug. "You're finally awake. Carlisle was worried you weren't gonna wake up as you were in a bad condition," she explained and soon she started tearing.

I rubbed her back soothingly and pushed her back so I could look at her face. "Bella, have long have I been asleep or out or whatever you wanna call it?" I asked and waited for the answer.

Carlisle appeared at the door and leaned against the frame. "Ali, you've been out for at least 5 days. I told the school about it and they said that they would give you as much time off as needed to recover properly."

I was both relieved and upset because I was awake but I had missed a whole school week. "What happened after I fainted?" I asked Bella.

"Jake brought you home and Carlisle attended to you and you were asleep for so long that we would leave you. You woke up to eat and got to the toilet, but apart from that, you were asleep mostly," Bella replied and squeezed my hand.

"Jake saved me, I know that much. He fought James off and then when I looked at his eyes, I fainted. He brought me here?" I was so pleased that Jake was there and then I remembered he would be worried. "I gotta call Jake and tell him I'm alright," I said and tried to get out of bed, but Bella and Carlisle pushed me back.

"Edward called him and Jacob said he would come by tonight. He's been worried about you and he thought you would never wake up. But when he heard you were awake, he was 'howling' for joy," he joked and I laughed. I lay down on my pillow and felt my eyes closing. "Come on, Bella. She needs to get some more sleep and rest. Bella, tell Monica and Charlie I'll come by tomorrow to check on her," I heard him say and that was the last thing I heard as I fell asleep after that. I woke up to see my mum sitting on the bed and holding back the tears. "Mum, I'm fine, don't worry about it," I assured her, but she was on the edge of shedding tears.

"I know, but I just can't accept the fact that my baby almost got hurt. Luckily, Carlisle says you'll make a full recovery and be back to school in time for Prom," she said and squealed at mentioning the word 'prom.' Oh god, prom was the last thing I wanted to talk about. "Anyway, how are things going between you and Jake?" she asked and I felt warm inside.

I smiled at her and remembered him coming over tonight. "He's calling tonight and we'll make it up. I've forgiven him even before he's begged for forgiveness," I answered and she smiled.

"I hope you two get back on track with things soon enough as you make the cutest couple," my mum reminded me and I nodded. She kissed me on the head and told me to sleep off everything as I would be allowed a lie I tomorrow morning. It was Saturday tomorrow and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"I thought she would never leave," a voice made me jump and I saw Edward hiding behind my door. "She can talk when she starts, can't she?"

I lowered my eyes at him and crossed my arms. "How long have you been there?" I asked and he laughed.

"Long enough to hear that you and Jake are cute together," he replied and I threw a pillow at him, but he caught it.

Just then, Bella came in and looked surprised. "So, you're hiding in here now, are ya?" she asked.

Edward was about to respond, but I beat him to the punch. "Yes, he is and he's harassing me really weirdly," I said and opened the window fully. "Get him outta here before I do something I'll regret later."

"But first, what would you say if Jacob was here? There must be something that you want to tell him and I think this might be the best time to practice the speech," Edward said and I looked towards my bed.

"If Jake were here, I'd tell him I was sorry for yelling at him and saying never to see me again and I forgive him for the secrets he kept from me. Thanks to Bella, I understand he did it to make sure I didn't get hurt. I mean the world to him and he loves me as much as I love him and if he wants to apologise a thousand times, I'll forgive him after the first one. I realise now he does what he does to keep people like me safe and now I know what I want to say to him: Jake, I love you and forgive you. I just wish he were here so I could tell him," I said and sighed.

"You already have told me," a voice I instantly recognised said and I smiled. I turned around and saw Jake standing near the window, arms folded across his chest a smile on his face.

Chapter 15

Ali and Jacob 'make up'

**(Jacob POV)**

I watched as Ali had trouble forming words as she was surprised I was here. Without warning her, I closed the gap between us and pulled her into a hug, wrapping my arms around her and pulling her tight against my chest.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and rested her head on my shoulder. "You have no idea what I have been through when you weren't near me," she whispered and I smiled.

"I have a pretty good idea what you've been through," I replied and kissed her hair.

"We'll leave you two alone," Edward said and dragged Bella out of the room and shut the door.

When I heard them going down the stairs, I pushed back a bit and looked in her eyes. "I've missed you so much, Ali. I've never wanted to do this so badly." With that, I planted a kiss on her lips and led her to the bed. I lowered her down on it, using my arms as support and finally lay her down, wrapping my arms around her and kissing her passionately. I missed doing this and I missed her badly for the past 3 weeks. Ali tightened her grip around my neck and laced her fingers in my hair. I planted kisses along her neck and went back to her lips. After a while, I broke off and lay next to her and she rested her head on my chest.

"Jake, do you hate me for what I did?" she asked and sat up and I looked at her in shock. "I mean, I understand if I hurt you and I don't care if you hate me for abandoning you," she said and I could see tears forming in her eyes.

I sat up and wiped the tears away with my thumbs. I then placed my hands on either side of her face and rested my forehead on her. "Ali, I could _never_ hate you for doing what you did to me. If anything, _I_ should be the one apologising for not telling you the truth. I was just afraid _you_ would leave _me_. But that's probably silly because you spent so much time with me as wolf and you weren't afraid," I said and kissed her again.

Ali laughed and rested her head on my shoulder. "Jake, I wasn't scared of you when you were a wolf. I had this feeling that it was you all along, but I wasn't sure. And when I saw those eyes, I knew it was you and you were just protecting me from James. I would never leave you for doing that," she told me and I smiled.

I knew she wouldn't leave me for not telling her I was a wolf. She hadn't been scared of it before she knew it was me and she wasn't scared now. "So, what was the reason you told me we were through?" I asked, puzzled.

"I was so angry with you not telling and annoyed at myself not realising it sooner that I said things I didn't mean. It just came out and I just needed a break to understand everything. I never meant to cause you so much hassle," she explained and turned my head so I was looking into her emerald eyes. "You mean too much to me Jake for those things to stop us being together. I love you and that's all that matters, right?"

I smiled and kissed her nose, making her giggle. "Right, everything that came between us is nothing compared to what it means to me to be with you again," I told her. "And I love you too." I lay back down and Ali did too, resting her head on my chest. I automatically wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer and tighter. After everything that we've been through lately, I never wanted her out of my sight again. And then I remember how much I wanted to show Paul he couldn't have her. I never wanted to have sex with Ali so badly. "Ali, I know this might be too sudden, but I was just thinking about something?"

She sat up and sat down on my stomach and looked at me. "And what were you thinking about?" she asked curiously.

In the heat of the moment, I lost control and wrapped my arms around her waist and we fell backwards onto the bed. "Ali, I want to make love to you and make the connection I've wanted to so badly since I met you," I told her and she looked upset. "What's the matter? Oh, I came on too strong didn't I? Son-of-a-bitch, I always does that."

She then turned my head towards and I waited for rejection. "Jake, it's not that I don't wanna have sex, which I do greatly, but I'm afraid you might forget how fragile I am and just lose control, you know, 'dominate' me," she said and I sighed.

I looked at her and she was right. My animal instinct would _definitely_ take over and I would forget how fragile she was. I would hurt her and that would hurt me. "Ali, I would never hurt you. I would even take it slow and gentle until you were ready. You know I respect your decisions," I told her and kissed her lips softly.

Soon, she smiled seductively and forcefully pushed back and sat on my stomach. "I lied, _I'm_ the one who's gonna dominate _you_," she said and I sat up and pulled her head towards me, closing the space between our lips. I hesitated, but then put one hand up the back of her shirt. "Take it off, you know you want to," she breathed against my lips. I didn't think twice about it as I pulled the shirt over head and threw it to the floor. I saw she wasn't wearing a bra and that made my 'little Jake' begin to move. To complicate matters further, she pressed herself up against me and I felt it harden further. I then took off my trainers and her shorts, to reveal no underwear and I was fully erect by the end of it. I threw my shorts off onto the floor and, thinking back to the movie Watchmen, I went to sit in the computer chair. However, Ali grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "Jake, what about protection?" she asked, concerned.

I hadn't thought about protection, but then I remembered what Sam said about the first time him and Emily had sex. "Ali, this might sound strange, but we can't wear condoms. If we did, the latex would melt due to our extreme body heat, but don't be worried as Sam told me something that eased me. And it only applies to if we have sex three times in the same night. The first time we have sex, like now, there is a hundred percent chance of no pregnancies and that is for definite. The second time round, there is a fifty-fifty chance, meaning it could go either way. And the third time, you will get pregnant, no doubt about that." After that little explanation, she still looked worried. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "Ali, I'll go slowly since it's your first time, I promise," I reassured her and went to sit in the computer chair. The lights in the house were off and the street lights were off too. The only light coming in through the window was from the moon. Ali came over and hovered over me, wrapping her arms around my neck. Ali took a deep breath and, looking almost as eager as me, lowered her body down onto me, causing both of us to gasp. She tightened herself around my neck and I tightened my grip around her waist as she moved up and down like she was a professional. Keeping her hands locked around my neck, Ali leaned back and showed off her bare breasts and manage to keep the rhythm going too. After a while, she came back and we started kissing. I decided we needed another level to this, so I pushed both of us back onto the bed and threw the sheets and duvet over our naked bodies while I gently thrusted inside of her.

"Jake, you know what you want and I'm OK with it. Just do it. I want it just as much as you do," she said and she knew I wanted to go faster. So I quickened it and it felt good. I went faster and thrusted harder and Ali didn't seem bothered by it. I tightened my arms around her waist and kissed her fully on the lips while I moved around inside her. I soon realised I was ready to let go, so with the amount of time I had left, I thrusted as fast and as hard as I could. Ali let go of my neck and grabbed the sheets on the bed and started to moan with pleasure. I kept thrusting as fast and as hard as I could until I emptied myself inside her, causing both of us to moan out in pleasure.

**(Ali POV)**

I was resting my head on Jake's chest and listening to his heartbeat. It was so soothing, I was almost falling asleep. But I managed to keep myself awake and looked up at him. "Jake, what we just did was amazing. Who knew you were like that?" I asked him and smiled at him. He smiled back and kissed me on the nose.

"Well, you were just as good. You seemed like a pro," he replied.

I giggled and looked at the purity ring on my hand. "I guess I don't need this anymore," I said as I slid it off my finger and placed it on the side table next to my bed.

As I was pulling back my hand, Jake grabbed it and placed it against his chest, keeping his hand on top of mine and tightened his other arm around me. "I wonder if we woke up the house with our little make up session," he said and laughed huskily.

"The way we went on, we would be lucky to wake the whole street," I replied and snuggled closer to his, nestling my head under his chin. Then a thought occurred to me. "Jake, why did Paul ignore you when you told him not to hit on me? Did he think I would fall for his charms or was he just trying his luck?"

He was quiet for a minute and finally spoke. "I think it was a bit of both. But you denied him and made me proud."

I blushed and snuggled closer, Jake tightening his hold on me. "I would never do it with Paul. He's too gross to even kiss or hug. He's nothing compared to you," I told him and suddenly shivered. "Hold me tighter," I whispered and he did.

"I will _never_ lose you again. Not to Paul or even that leech that started grinding you. You're too special, Ali and I am glad I was blessed with someone like you." He tilted my head up and kissed my lips, eventually flipping us over and wrapping his arms around me again.

I went around his neck and he started on my neck and went down to my chest before going to my jaw line and then back to my lips. He went back to the original position, placing me on his chest. "Why is your heartbeat so soothing? It makes me want to sleep."

He looked at the clock and looked back at me. "It's only 3 in the morning. Go to sleep and I promise you I'll be here when you wake up." I felt my eyes beginning to close and the last thing I heard before I went completely to sleep was Jake saying, "You have nothing to worry about. I'll be here for all eternity."


	8. Chapter 8: Ali is attacked

Chapter 1

New Town, New Start

**(Ali POV)**

The day my dad and brother died was the day my life ended. The truck appeared out of nowhere and hit the car before they had a chance to see it. They were pronounced dead at the scene and I couldn't get the images out of my head. Three months after their deaths, my mother announced that we were moving down to Forks in Washington and going to live with my Uncle Charlie and my cousin Bella. Oh, by the way, my name is Alison Swan, but I prefer to be called Ali. That's what my mother calls me as did everyone back in Georgia. I'm seventeen years old with brown hair that goes to the middle of my back with dark blonde highlights and green eyes that show a tint of blue and grey. I wasn't the tallest person back home, being 5'6" and weighing in the vicinity of 179lbs. For the past ten years, my mother has made me wear a purity ring on my right hand as a sign to show her I'm still a virgin, but it'll never come off as no guys ever went out with me back home. Speaking of guys, I received several letters from Bella before we had told them we were moving in with them about her boyfriend Edward Cullen. When I read them was when I found out he was a vampire. Naturally, you'd think I wouldn't go and live with them after reading that, but I was curious about him and his entire family being vampires. I had dozed off and rested my head against the car window for the drive down to here and awoke when my mum touched my shoulder. I yawned and stretched and rubbed my eyes to wake my self up. "Are we here already?" I asked sleepily.

"Yeah and Charlie has come to welcome us with Bella," she said and got out the car. My mum and Uncle Charlie were related through marriage as my dad was Charlie's brother. My mother kept her last name as Swan as she said that my dad would remain with her if she kept it and he seems to as back home my mother worked as a forensic scientist and she got a job at the local police station doing the same thing. On the salary she was on, my mother bought me an iPod, an iPhone and was on the verge of getting an iPad for my eighteenth birthday, which was in eight months.

I got out of the car and the cold wind whipped at my face as soon as I stepped out the car, making my hair wrap around my face. I looked at the house and saw Charlie standing and talking with my mother. He spotted me and waved and I waved back. I shut the car door and stared at the house. It was a two-storey building with faded red paint and a porch that looked as though it would collapse with the slightest movement. Charlie's police cruiser was in the drive as was Bella's truck. I looked around and spotted Bella coming out the front door.

"Ali, you're here!" she cried and ran down the steps towards me. I smiled and embraced her in a hug. "I missed you so much! We haven't seen each other in, what, ten years?" I nodded and smiled at her. "So, are you OK with me dating Edward with him being what he is?" she asked and I could hear the concern in her voice.

"Of course I am. Why would you ask that? I couldn't be happier. At least you _have_ a boyfriend," I said and sighed.

"Hey, you'll find someone before you realise it," Bella reassured me and pulled me into another hug. That's what I loved about Bella. She always told me to keep my head high and look at life positively. "Come on, time to say hello to my dad." With that, we both walked up to the house and onto the porch.

"Nice to see you again, Ali," Charlie said and hugged me. I always enjoyed the company of Uncle Charlie as he always made me smile whenever I was feeling down.

"It's great to be here, Uncle Charlie," I replied and looked at him.

"You sure you're OK with us staying here, Charlie?" my mother asked.

"Yeah, it's not everyday my favourite niece and sister-in-law come to visit. Come on inside with you're things and get settled in. The place is stocked with food so you're not gonna starve," Charlie replied and helped us with our luggage. My mum had brought three cases with her and I brought a large case and a small one along with my shoulder bag. "Bella, take Ali up to her room and get her settled, will ya?"

"Come on, you're room hasn't changed a bit since you were last here," Bella said enthusiastically and practically shoved me upstairs and made me trip over my cases nearly. I dragged them into a room opposite from Bella's and looked around. My room hadn't changed since I was last here. The bed was against the far wall and the two windows had the same curtains when I was a kid with Bratz on them. There was a desk on another wall and a chest of drawers next to it. Finally, I noticed the wardrobe too on the final wall. All the furniture was oak and had a dark varnish finish to it. The walls were painted white, but it looked darker thanks to the weather, as did the carpet, which was actually dark blue but looked black due to the weather.

"You're right, Bella. It hasn't changed one bit," I said and smiled. I never felt more at home.

"I'll let you get rested and call you when food's up," she said and I nodded. Bella left and I heard her footfalls on the stairs. I went over and opened the window overlooking the backyard where I saw a forest. The cool air hit me and I breathed it in. I was thankful for it as the room made me hot. I took off my jacket and hung it up in the wardrobe. From then on, I started unpacking my cases, putting my shirts, bottoms, socks and underwear in the chest of drawers and my jackets, coats and shoes in the wardrobe. I slipped of my Osiris trainers and put them at the foot of my bed. I grabbed a halter top and shorts and laid them out on my bed as my pyjamas. I never wore full pyjamas as I sweat a lot whenever I wear them. I fell onto the bed and sighed. It was as soft as I imagined it. I rested my head on the pillow and found my head sank right into it. I closed my eyes and fell asleep without warning. Several hours later, my mother's voice called up the stairs telling me dinner was ready. I woke up and looked at the clock. The green light read 17:26 and I realised I had been asleep for four hours. I got off the bed and went downstairs and I could smell the familiar smell of chicken and bacon pasta with mushrooms and garlic bread.

"Hey sweetheart, have a nice nap?" my mum asked as she served the food onto the table.

"Yeah, that bed's really comfy," I replied and took my seat next to Bella and my mum. We all tucked in and started eating. Dinner went by really quickly as we all engaged in conversation about what Forks had to offer and what we were going to do while we were here. That's when my mother sprung it on me.

"Ali, I signed you up to attend Forks High School. You start first thing tomorrow morning," she said and smiled. I smiled back, but it was a forced smile.

"Hey, Edward's coming over later and I think it would be great if you met him, Ali," Bella said and beamed at me.

"Yeah, that would be great. I've heard some interesting things about him," I said and winked at her. After chatting for another ten minutes, mum and Charlie washed up while me and Bella went upstairs into my room and chatted about school.

"Are you sure you don't mind me hanging around with you at school? I don't want to start hovering over you like some lost puppy," I said and flopped onto my pillow.

"No, I don't mind. Besides, you'll get to meet Edward's siblings at lunch aswell as everyone else," she replied and squeezed my hand. "You'll fit in, trust me." I couldn't help but smile.

"Bella, there's someone here to see you," my mum shouted up the stairs.

"That'll be Edward. Come on, you'll like him," Bella said and grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the room and down the stairs. That's when I saw him. Edward was weirdly beautiful and handsome. He was quite tall and slender with copper coloured hair and dark eyes. His skin was pale, paler than mine. But I knew that was due to him being a vampire and I got giddy at the thought. I was meeting a real vampire. I squealed inside. "Hey, you're early," Bella said and kissed him.

"I couldn't wait to see you," he replied and hugged her

"Edward, this is my cousin Ali. Ali, this is Edward," Bella introduced us.

I held out my hand to him. "Bella's told me a lot about you, but I didn't believe it until now," I said and, to my surprise, he took my hand and kissed it.

"Bella's told me all about you and I think she was wrong about certain things," he said and smiled, showing two rows of pearl white teeth. "You're much prettier than what she described you as being."

I was taken aback by what he said and giggled girlishly. "Wow, no one has ever called me prettier. Except my mother," I said and looked at him. _This conversation is turning into a joke fest for him. I'm really stumped for something to say and I'm starting to embarrass myself_, I thought.

"You're not embarrassing yourself. It must be hard to talk about who I really am in front of your mother," he said, causing me to jump back in shock. I then realised he must have read my mind and heard what I was thinking.

"Why don't you three go upstairs and chat while Monica and I talk about where the school is located," Charlie said and we rushed off upstairs.

"God, that was really slow. I thought they would never let us leave," I said and opened the door to my room.

"Yeah, being with a vampire must have made you all choked up," Edward said and smiled.

"Well, that made it more annoying. I just wanted to say that I think it's so cool my cousin is dating a vampire. By the way, never read my mind without telling me again. And that goes for the rest of your family. Be sure to tell them that, please. I don't want to have to deal with a bunch of vampires replying to my thoughts negatively," I told Edward sternly.

He laughed and nodded. "Yeah, I promise they will know about you getting used to vampires and how you get freaked out by our abilities."

I thanked him and flopped down onto the bed, letting out a small sigh. "Don't you think it's weird that I'm not afraid, or supposed to be afraid, of what you are, Edward?" I asked him.

He smiled and looked at me. "No, I don't think it's weird. I mean, Bella was the same. She didn't look the other way and look where we are now," he said and kissed the top of Bella's head. "What's with the ring?" he asked, motioning to my hand.

I looked at it and sighed, well, more like grunted. "My mother makes me wear it. It's a purity ring and it shows to her that I'm still a virgin. Last time I checked, no boys ever came near me as they never wanted to go beyond friendship. So, here I am seventeen years later and without a boyfriend. It actually doesn't bother me when I see other people as a couple," I explained and twisted the ring around my finger.

"Ali, don't be down. Like I said when you arrived, you'll find someone when you least expect it," Bella said and crawled over and pulled me into a hug.

I couldn't help but hug her back and smile. She always made me feel better. "Thanks, Bella. That cheered me up," I said and smiled, making her smile back.

"Well, I better get going. It was nice meeting you Ali and you're welcome to meet my family tomorrow at school," Edward said and hugged me. I was expecting to be crushed, but the hug was surprisingly gentle. "And no, I don't give bear hugs. Maybe Alice, but that's about it," he said and raised his eyebrows.

"What did I say about reading my thoughts, Edward Cullen?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"I have to go as my parents are expecting me. See you tomorrow Ali," he told and walked out the door.

I heard his footfalls on the stairs and him saying bye to my mother and Charlie, then the front door slam and his car pull away. "You're right Bella, I did like him. Although the mind reading got on my nerves. Is his whole family like that?"

"No, they're nice. But I'll warn you now. Rosalie will probably ignore you as she doesn't take kindly to strangers. But apart from that, everyone else is nice. It's like Edward said, Alice will take an instant liking to you as she loves meeting new people." From that point on, it was nothing but her explaining the Cullen family to me and me asking questions, which she answered in detail. Around midnight, my mother said we should go to bed as school was in the morning. We finished our chat and used the bathroom together, still talking about Edward's family. When we finished, me and Bella hugged each other goodnight and went our separate ways. I changed into my top and shorts and went over and closed the first set of curtains. I closed the window I opened when I got here down until there was a gap big enough to let some air in. As I was about to close the curtains, I noticed something in the distance coming out of the forest. Despite it being almost dark, the hazy light of the moon lit up what appeared to be a wolf. We stared at each other for a while until it went back into the trees. I watched the spot where it had appeared for a bit longer until I closed the curtains and went to bed. But I didn't fall asleep as I kept thinking about the wolf. What caught me as strange was that it seemed larger than an average wolf I saw at the zoo back in Georgia. At around 1:30 in the morning, I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep, my thoughts and dreams focusing on nothing but the wolf.

Chapter 2

First Day of School

**(Ali POV)**

I woke up to my alarm ringing and my phone playing 'Wake Up' by Hilary Duff, telling me to get my lazy ass outta bed and off to school. I looked at the clock on my phone and saw the numbers read 7:23am. I grunted and flopped down hard onto the pillow. I was falling back to sleep when a bright light blared in my eyes and I shot up to see my mother opening the curtains. "Come on, sweetie, time to get up and get ready. Do you want to miss your first day of school?" she asked and pulled the duvet off my head, exposing me to the morning light.

"Yeah, that would be a letdown," I mumbled and got out of bed.

"Well, get dressed and have breakfast as me and Charlie are taking you and Bella to school this morning," my mum said and left me.

I grabbed my bathroom bag and shuffled across the landing into the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I brushed my teeth, had a shower and dried myself off when I finished. I got redressed in my pyjamas and unlocked the door, but nearly walked into Charlie on the way back to my room. "Oh, morning Uncle Charlie. Sleep well?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I woke up early this morning with a pain in my back. But it subsided after five minutes and I got back to sleep. You sleep alright, Ali?" he asked.

I nodded and yawned. "Yeah, but I didn't get to sleep properly until half one this morning. When I went to bed last night, I thought I saw what looked like a wolf. I know, it sounds crazy. But I'm sure I saw it." With that, Charlie headed downstairs and I went back into my room to get changed. I changed into a pair of jeans with Rhinestones down the leg and at the bottom hem and a denim skirt that is attached to it, a light blue halter top, dark blue sweater and denim jacket. I slipped on my Osiris trainers and grabbed my new school bag. After that, I grabbed my iPhone and iPod and stuffed then into my jacket pockets. I went down to breakfast and saw everyone already at the table. I sat next to Bella and she had started on breakfast. She had a bowl of cereal with her and was flipping through a magazine. I instantly noticed that it was one I brought with me. "Isn't that my magazine you're reading, Isabella Swan?" I asked, using her full name. She scowled at me as she hated her full name being used.

"Yes I believe it is, Alison Kerry Swan," she shot back.

I shrugged and grabbed some toast and a toasted waffle. "It doesn't bother me when you use my full name. Everyone used it back in Georgia all the time, from my friends and teachers and even my own mother," I said and took a bite of the waffle. "Besides, Edward doesn't use my full name. Which is strange considering he seems like a proper gentleman?"

Bella rolled her eyes and took a drink of her juice. "Anyway, you looking forward to starting school?" she asked.

"Not really, but it'll take my mind off other things," I said and sighed, resting my head on the table.

"It's not that bad. Edward and his family will be there, so you'll have already some friends," she said and hugged me.

I rested my head on her and smiled. "You're right, I'm sure Edward's sibling will like me. Except for Rosalie, who, like you said, will hate me." We finished breakfast and we all gathered up our things as it was time to go. We all went in my mum's Land Rover and we set off for the school. The drive wasn't that long and we arrived out front. I and Bella got out and I looked at the school. The building was a normal looking building with red brickwork and several smaller buildings interconnecting with it. "Wow, even the prisons you see on TV are more interesting than this (!)" I said sarcastically and shut the door.

My mum rolled down the window and gave me a kiss goodbye. "Now, Charlie said we're both going to be late home so see if you can get a lift home with Edward. If he's taking Bella home, he may aswell take you home. Have a good day sweetheart," she said and I smiled.

"Enjoy yourselves, kids," Charlie said and with one final beep of the horn, my mum drove away.

"Welcome to hell, Ali," I said and slung my school bag over my shoulder.

Bella looked at me and interlocked her arm with mine. "Don't be like that, Ali, I was like that when I first started, but I came to enjoy it. I'm sure you will too," she said and pulled me towards the main office.

When we got inside, I saw none other than Edward standing there already. "Oh, great, just what my days needs. Some mind reader to tell me not to worry and to look up and keep my head high, you get the picture," I said and looked at him.

He smiled and laughed. "Don't worry; I won't freak you out on your first day at school."

"Here, I got your schedule and a slip that has to be signed by your teachers and handed in at the end of the day," Bella said and handed me several pieces of paper.

"Great, another reason to hate school," I mumbled and looked at my schedule. "Maths, Biology, English Literature? What the hell kind of school is this, a torture school?"

Bella grunted and grabbed my shoulders. "It'll be alright, Ali. Edward and I have several classes with you, so we'll help. Let's go before we're late," she said and they led me out to our first lesson, which was Maths.

I handed the teacher the slip and he signed and motioned for me to take a seat. This day was going well as I didn't have to stand up and introduce myself. Let's hope I can go through my first week without doing it. I took a seat behind Edward and next to Bella, since it was the only seat left. "Well, that went better than I thought. No introducing myself to the class and I'm sitting with my cousin and Count Dracula here," I said and winked at Edward when I said that. He rolled his eyes and watched the front of the class as the teacher called for attention. After he explained what we were doing today, he set us to work and said we could chat quietly amongst ourselves. From then on, Edward, Bella and I chatted about the rest of the classes and what they were like. The next bell signalled the end of the lesson and the start of lesson two. We went to the second lesson, which was none other than Geography, and I had the slip signed again. Once again, the teacher told me to sit without introducing myself.

"See, you're getting away without introducing yourself to the class. So, what do you think _now_?" she asked and stared at me with Edward.

I looked at them both and nodded. "It's better than what I expected." With that, everyone went back to work and the lesson was over before we knew it. The whole school piled into the cafeteria and I queued with Edward and Bella. Edward bought a bottle of water and waited for me and Bella. Bella got a tuna salad and coke, while I bought a chicken pasta salad, two cookies and a bottle of water. Both of us paid and we went to sit. I followed Bella and Edward and realised where we were headed. "Let me guess, those three are your family?" I said, motioning to three people who looked similar to Edward.

"Yeah, my adopted siblings. If you're wondering, Alice isn't here yet, so prepare yourself because you will like her," he replied and we sat with them.

I was nervous to be sitting with four other vampires, but I took a deep breath and sat down. I immediately recognised Rosalie, from the expression she was giving me. "You must be Rosalie. It's obvious from the look you're giving me. Bella said you wouldn't take kindly to me, but I accept that," I said and started eating.

"Edward, who is this smartass bimbo sitting with us?" Rosalie asked and tightened her hold on her bottle.

"'Smartass bimbo?' Yeah, that's real original," I said and took a drink of water.

"You wanna go now, bitch or should I kill you when you are alone," she responded and squeezed the bottle so hard, the top flew off and water flowed over the top.

Edward intervened before I did anything else. "Both of you calm down. You don't want to make a scene do you?"

"She might, but I won't," I said and finished my pasta salad.

Rosalie was about to respond, but Emmet calmed her down. "Don't start anything, Rosalie. She's only trying to be nice," he said and turned towards me. "You must be Ali, right? Bella said you would probably be rational with Rosalie."

"Me being rational with her? More like she's being rational with me," I said and smirked at Rosalie who knitted her eyebrows together with anger. "You're Emmet, I'm guessing," I said and he nodded. "You know, you're exactly how Bella described you, right down to the pushy attitude." I heard Bella start choking on her food and I quickly avoided her gaze and held in a laugh. But I ended up letting it go.

"Emmet, I swear I didn't say that. You know me too well to say things like that," she said and I could feel her look over in my direction. I looked up and she was. "You promised you wouldn't say anything about me saying he had a pushy attitude," she said through gritted teeth.

"Bella, I _said_ I wouldn't say anything, I didn't promise it. You just assumed I would," I grinned and turned back to Emmet. "You must go through a lot of pain having to sit with my cousin," I told him and beamed at her while I ate a cookie.

Emmet, surprisingly, nodded and I knew he was playing along. "You're right; I do endure torture sitting with her. I'm relieved when she goes home after school. That way, I get peace and quiet," he replied and we both started giggling. I was starting to like Emmet more and more.

I looked over at Bella and she was looking hurt by our comments. "Don't take it personally, Bella. We're just having a joke. We love you really," I said and reached across and squeezed her hand.

She smiled and looked at me. "I can see you and Emmet are starting to become fast friends."  
I nodded and thought about the pun. "We definitely have become _fast_ friends," I said and Emmet and Jasper burst out laughing.

"That's good, fast friends. I like it considering our super speed and all," Jasper said and I looked at him with cute eyes.

I stopped myself in time. "You're Jasper and I think you manipulate the emotions of everyone around you. I just had a taste of that."

He looked at me curiously, but then relaxed. "Bella warned you, didn't she? About what I can do with emotions. I can't help it. I do it without thinking about what's happening," he said and looked away.

I thought he was cute and sweet and I let out a big sigh. "He is just like a teddy bear. Can I take him home with me?" I asked and looked around the table. Edward nodded while Bella shook her head and, when they saw what the other had done, broke out into an argument. The rest of us decided to ignore them and I turned back to Jasper. "What do you think? Would you like to come home with me?"

He was about to say something, but closed his mouth. "No, I don't think so. That would upset my girlfriend," he said.

"It wouldn't bother me. I wouldn't miss you one bit," a voice said from behind me and I turned around. A pixie-looking girl with short brown and a nice face was standing behind me. "Hi, I'm Alice and I'm guessing you must be Ali," she said and I nodded. "What's going on with the love birds here?" she asked, motioning to Edward and Bella, who were still arguing with each other.

I rolled my eyes and Alice sat next to me. "I asked if I could take Jasper home with me and Edward said yes, but Bella said no, so now they're fighting and have been for about five minutes now," I explained and looked at them. "Alright, I get I can't take him home so just shut the hell up!" I yelled at them and they stopped arguing.

"He started it," Bella said and pointed to Edward.

He was about to contradict, but I intervened. "It doesn't matter who started it, but I'm ending it," I said and looked at them with narrowed eyes. "I will kill both of you if I had a chance."

"Oh, I like her a lot," Alice said and giggled. "Wanna be best friends?"

I nodded and we both hugged. "You were right, I do like her," I said to Bella and finished my cookies and water. Just then the bell rang for afternoon lessons. Luckily it was Biology for two hours, so I had Bella and Edward to contend with. "What are we doing, dissecting frogs?" I said on the way to class to Bella.

"No, we're starting a new project," she replied.

I handed the slip to the teacher and he signed. Once again, no pep talks to the class. I sat down and did a little victory dance which nobody apart from me saw. "I got through a whole day of not introducing myself to the classes. I'm so lucky and Biology is one of my favourite lessons." The rest of the lesson went by quickly as the teacher explained the agenda and we did the work he had assigned. Near to the end, the teacher expressed interest in finishing off the work at home and handing it in next lesson. The bell went for the end of school and everyone piled out.

"Hey, Ali, I was wondering if you would like to come over at the weekend and meet my parents?" Edward asked when we got to the parking lot.

"Are you serious?" I asked and he nodded. "Yeah, I would love to," I said and he smiled.

"Great, I'm taking Bella over too, so I'll take you aswell," he said and opened the car door for me. I had asked for a ride home and he said he would be honoured to take me. The drive home was short as Edward and Bella told me all about Dr and Mrs Cullen. Carlisle was a doctor who worked at the local hospital and Esme stayed at home, but so did the love she spread around.

"See you later, Ali," Edward called as me and Bella got out the car. Bella and I waved him off and we went inside. The rest of the day also sped by and before I knew it, mum and Charlie were home. We all had lunch together and around 11 that night, we all headed to bed. I used the bathroom first and went to bed. I changed into my top and shorts and closed the curtains. But before I did, I noticed the shape I saw the other night and the moonlight revealed it to be the same wolf too. Only this time, it crept closer to the house and stopped a few yards from it. I saw it more clearly this time and the fur on it was a copper colour. The size made me realise it _was_ larger than the average wolf. It turned to leave but before it did, I was sure it smiled at me and then it sprinted off into the trees. I went to bed, relishing in the thought of seeing both the wolf closer up this time and meeting Edward's parents at the weekend.

Chapter 3

Meeting with the Cullen's

**(Ali POV)**

The rest of the school week seemed to fly by and before I knew it, Saturday had arrived. Today was the day I was going to meet Edward's parents. My mother had let me go and visit as she thought it would be nice to meet the rest of Edward's family. I had trouble deciding what to wear, but in the end settled for a simple top and matching sweater, my favourite jeans with attached mini skirt and my DC trainers. I grabbed my phone and stuck it in my pocket and went downstairs to wait for Edward. Around 10 that morning, Edward arrived and my mum said to enjoy ourselves and not to get into trouble. Bella and I got in the car and Edward drove off. Again, the drive was short since Edward kept telling me more about his parents. Within minutes, we had arrived and I gazed in awe. I got out the car and looked up at the house. It looked liked a mansion from the outside and it looked the same on the inside. All the walls seemed to be made of glass, but I could see some were made of wood panels. The house had three stories and was definitely larger than any of the mansions I had seen in Georgia.

"Impressive, isn't it," Edward said and pushed me towards the door. He opened it and I walked in, followed by Bella and Edward. "Anyone here?" he asked as he closed the door.

"It's more impressive inside than it is outside," I remarked.

"Thank you, you're very obliging," said a voice and I turned to see it belonged to Esme.

"Carlisle, Esme, this is Bella's cousin Ali. Ali, these are my adoptive parents, Carlisle and Esme," Edward introduced us and they stepped towards us.

"It's nice to meet you, Ali," Carlisle said and we shook hands.

"Same here, Dr Cullen," I said

"Ali, call me Carlisle," he said and smiled.

"Ali, it's a pleasure to finally meet you," Esme said and gave me a hug.

"Thank you, it's a pleasure for me too, Esme." I returned the hug.

"Hope you're hungry. We're having Chinese," Esme said and walked towards the kitchen.

"Yeah, Chinese is my favourite. I bet Bella told you that," I said and she nodded. "What didn't she tell you?" I asked and followed her and Carlisle into the kitchen.

"You're IQ," said a familiar voice and I saw Rosalie in the kitchen with Emmet, Alice and Jasper. "Apparently it's probably a good thing she didn't. We can guess it by looking at you," she sneered and eyed me viciously.

"Rosalie, babe, don't start. Ali is a guest, try and be civilised," Emmet said and winked at me. "Anything in particular you want, meat-wise?" he asked as he chopped some chicken and beef.

"Just whatever it is you're chopping. Chicken and beef are the only things I have with a Chinese," I replied.

"Simple things, just like you," said Alice and she hugged me. "I'm so happy you said yes. Now we can have some fun," she squealed and jumped up and down excitedly.

"Please let it be fun that I'll enjoy, Alice. I don't want to do something that I find less fun," I told her and she smiled.

"Don't worry, I won't do it until after we eat," she assured me and smiled.

While Esme, Alice and Rosalie, no surprise there, worked on finishing preparing the meal, I and the rest settled down into the living room. "So, what do you think of Forks, Ali?" Emmet asked me as he settled into the spare seat next to me.

"Less bright than Georgia, weather-wise, but I'm still liking it," I replied.

"You can't change that unfortunately, Ali. If you could, you would have to make it rain less," Bella said and rested her head on Edward's shoulder.

We chatted for another ten minutes about what I did back in Georgia and my personal and social life until Esme called us in for dinner. Dinner went smoothly and all of us chatted and laughed amongst ourselves, talking about what my dreams were and what I enjoyed in life the most. "I don't think we have met anyone as interesting as you in our years, Ali," Carlisle said after I explained a story involving my best friends back home and the dogs they owned.

"Well, it's not everyday you can actually tell the teacher the dog ate some homework. I didn't even think it was possible until I saw Rodriguez literally eat Phoebe's homework. I only thought it was possible in cartoons," I said and ate the ice cream that had been placed before me. It wasn't a bowl of ice cream. It was more like a sundae that was 2 feet tall. "By the way, this sundae is delicious. Esme, I don't know how you do it," I said.

She just smiled and patted my hand. "I'm glad you like it. You're probably the only person apart from Bella who has touched it."

When dinner was over, Alice and Jasper brought out Dance-Dance Revolution. When I looked at them, they smiled. "Bella said you had a thing for it, so we thought we would get it for you," Jasper said.

"Wow, thank you. That's so unexpected. Bella, sweetie, stop telling them things or I may have to punch you," I said and smiled sweetly. She knew I was messing with her and hugged me. "OK, who's gonna go first then?" I asked and all eyes landed on me. "Seriously, it's been ages since I played it," I said, but still they insisted until I gave in.

"Don't worry, we'll let Emmet go up against you," Edward said and pushed Emmet forward.

"Oh, I go up against big boy. I guess this will make things very easy," I smirked and walked past him.

"Up to the point he loses it and tears your throat out for beating him," Rosalie said and let out a little snort.

I ignored her and turned to Emmet. "What song is it we're going to be dancing to?"

"I thought about it and I had no clue, until now," he said and pressed the start button.

When I saw what song it was, I dropped my face and looked at him "JLS? The Club is Alive? You can't be serious," I said and put my face in my hands. "Oh well, I suppose it's better than nothing." I took off my jacket, handed it to Bella and tied my hair up so it wouldn't get in my eyes when I was playing. "By the way, I haven't played this for ages, so I may be a bit rusty. But don't worry, I'll catch up." Emmet didn't know it, but I was the Dance-Dance Revolution champion 4 years in a row back in Georgia, beating the original champion Nancy Turnbull.

"Oh, I'll go easy on you then. But I should warn ya, I'm a mean machine when it comes to Dance-Dance Revolution" he said and hit 'START'. The song started up and we mashed the directional pads with Emmet missing the first seven while I got all perfects. From then on, Emmet started losing concentration when he saw me hit the pads like I was a professional, which I was. Whenever there was music, it kept saying freestyle, so I mashed any directional buttons and got perfects for all, making my score rise up to above 45, 000 points. The rest of the song played out and Emmet was losing by 3, 000 points each time while I was getting either perfects or greats. To piss Emmet off further, I kept doing handstands and spins on the mat while hitting the buttons and I could see the envy in Emmet's eyes. However, Alice, Bella, Edward and the rest, apart from Rosalie, were cheering for me. When the song finished, I mashed the last button and it said perfect. The scores showed the winner as Emmet finished with 53, 980 points while I got 92, 990 points as a voice said "Player 2 wins" and me and Bella cheered and hugged.

Emmet looked like he had been hit by something in the face and I turned to him and said, "I was the reigning champion back home in Georgia for four running years. Don't you think I would lie just to throw you off and then show you how good I am?" I smirked and turned to high five Jasper and Edward and Alice hugged me.

"I'm impressed, Ali. I didn't think anyone besides me was that good," he said and hugged me to show he respected me.

"Well, maybe we could have a rematch someday to decide who the best is once and for all," I said after he released me. "Maybe everyone else could take sides and bet." I looked around and saw everyone nod and smile.

"You're on, Swann. Say you come by next weekend and we have that rematch?" Emmet said and I nodded.

Before I knew it, it was time to go home. I hugged everyone goodbye, apart from Rosalie who just glared at me and snorted her goodbye. Edward drove us home and when we returned, we said goodbye and he was looking forward to seeing us on Monday at school. We got in the house and saw that Charlie and my mum were in bed. Bella locked up the house and we quietly went upstairs. We both used the bathroom at the same time while we got ready for bed. "I like Edward's family, especially Alice and Emmet. Carlisle and Esme seem to like me, as does Jasper although he does keep his distance," I told her and I saw her smile.

"I'm glad you do. They seemed pleased to meet you. Esme was really interested in you and Carlisle thought you were interesting." We finished up in the bathroom and went our separate ways.

I changed into my shirt and shorts and put on a hoodie as it was a bit colder. I looked out the window and saw the wolf again. This time it seemed as though it wanted me to go outside. I glanced at the clock and saw the lights read 11:04pm. "One trip outside wouldn't hurt, will it?" I said aloud and decided to go. I tiptoed downstairs and unlocked the front door, holding my breath as it creaked open. I stepped out and shut the door, looking around for my wolf. That sounded so weird, calling it my wolf. I whistled for it and got no reply. I decided to sit on the steps and I leaned against the porch beam. It seemed like it was taking forever to come, so I rested my head against the beam and closed my eyes. Next thing I knew, I was being nudged by something and I opened my eyes to see the wolf. It backed up a bit and sat down immediately and its tongue hung out the corner of its mouth. "Wow, you _are_ beautiful and big. Way bigger than what I thought," I reached out my hand and it moved forward to allow me to touch it. I started patting the head and it rested it in my lap. Naturally, people would be scared of a wolf this size, but I wasn't as this wolf was really tame. I sat there for another five minutes and stopped petting it. "I gotta get in. It's getting late and everyone would get pissed if I was out here. But, you can come back tomorrow at the same if you want to," I said and it started to lick me with happiness. It stopped licking me and I got up and went inside. Before I did, I turned around and went to it and gave the wolf a kiss. It seemed to like that as it starting wagging its tail happily and nuzzled into me again. "OK, I'll see you tomorrow," I said and went inside.

**(Jacob POV)**

That was probably the best moment of my life. She kissed me on the head and told me to come by tomorrow. I was so happy; I sprinted off into the woods. I decided to call for everyone's attention and let them know that I had imprinted. On Bella's cousin, I might add. Oh, those eyes were like emeralds and that hair looked like chocolate with streaks of caramel in it. She smelled gorgeous, apart from the fact she smelled of vampire, so I assumed she must have visited Edward's family. She was the most wonderful and beautiful girl I had ever seen. When I got to the middle of the clearing, I howled and waited for a while. Soon, enough I saw Sam, Jared and Paul come out. We all phased back into our human forms and put on a pair of shorts each.

"Dude, what was so important, or at least important, to call us here. I was about to score with Kim," Jared said and I ignored his comment.

"It better be important, otherwise I'm gonna have to kill you, Jacob," Paul said, but I knew he wasn't serious. Whenever Sam was there, Paul would never do anything stupid.

"Guys, I think I may have imprinted," I said and looked at them.

"What do you mean 'you think?" Sam asked and had a confused look on his face.

"Well, Bella's cousin moved to Forks a few days ago and I picked up her scent and followed her. Now I'm sure I imprinted on her," I explained and Sam nodded.

"You're right there, Jacob. You definitely have imprinted on Bella's cousin. What's her name, anyway?" he asked.

I smiled and sighed happily. "Alison, but I've heard her being called Ali. She has pretty eyes, pretty hair and is just pretty in general."

Jared and Paul started to burst out laughing. "Aww, our little Jacob's in love. Well done, dude. We thought you would never get over Bella," Paul said and high fived Jared.

I rolled my eyes and Sam put his arm around my shoulder. "You know something Jake. This is probably the turning point in your life. You seem to have stopped trying to compete with Edward for her love and now you imprint on her cousin. I'm proud of you, Jacob," he said and we walked off back home.

Chapter 4

Jacob Black

**(Ali POV)**

I woke up from a peaceful night sleep after dreaming all night about the wolf that I had meet in person. It was wonderful to actually see it up close and personal. I could remember everything about it: the dark brown eyes, the russet-coloured fur and the size of it. My theory is that it's got bigger bones than a normal wolf. I got up and got dressed, heading into the bathroom for a shower. I finished off and dried my hair and went downstairs for breakfast. I grabbed a bowl and some cereal and sat down at the table. My mum and Charlie were in the living room and so Bella and I were left alone. "So, what's on the agenda for today, Bells?" I asked as I ate my cereal.

"Well, we're all gonna visit Billy and Jacob Black today," she said and flipped through another of my magazines.

I gasped and covered my mouth to stop a squeal. "Do you mean 'Uncle' Billy Black?" I asked and she nodded. I meet Billy when I was younger, though I never really meet Jacob, his son. Ever since I saw him, I kept calling him 'uncle' as he seemed like an important part of my family. "Are we visiting him today?"

She nodded and closed the magazine, putting it on the table. "Yeah, you're gonna see him again and meet Jake. You know, he told me he was excited about meeting you after I told him what you were like. He never really got a chance to meet you, so he's really pleased to finally see you," she said and crossed her arms.

Soon, Charlie came into the kitchen. I finished my cereal and washed my bowl. "So, ready to meet 'Uncle' Billy, Ali?" he asked and I nodded.

We all went in Charlie's cruiser this time and we pulled out onto the road. After a short pause, my mum asked me if I enjoyed spending time with the Cullen's. I told her everything that happened and how I beat Emmet at Dance-Dance Revolution. She seemed pleased that I was enjoying spending time with Edward and his family. Soon, we pulled up outside of the Black's house and Charlie killed the engine. We stepped out and I sighed. It was just how I remembered it from when I was a kid. "Nothing ever changes around here, does it?" I asked Bella and she shook her head.

"Yeah, the only thing to change is Jacob. He gets taller everytime I see him. Come on, let's go see Uncle Billy," she said and interlocked our arms. We walked up to the porch and Charlie knocked on the door.

Soon, the door opened and I saw Billy in his wheelchair. "Charlie, I'm so glad you came to visit. And I see you've dragged Bella and Monica along. How are you, Monica?" he asked as my mum kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm well, Billy you seem to be doing well." He nodded and smiled.

"Well, Jacob keeps looking out for me and never lets me down. Whatever I need, he's there," he replied and wheeled himself back from the doorway.

But my mum stopped him. "Oh, by the way, I would like you to meet my daughter, Ali," she said and I stood next to her.

"Hey, Uncle Billy," I said nervously and waved.

It took him a while, but he finally recognised me. "My god, Ali, you _have_ changed. Bella said you were getting prettier, but I didn't take her seriously. Give your Uncle Billy a hug." We embraced each other and I felt him smile. "Wow, I can't believe it's really you. The last time I saw you, you were only eight and about 3 feet shorter."

"Well, I have grown just a bit," I said and brushed some hair out of my face.

Billy wheeled back from the doorway and motioned for us to come in. "Come on in, you must be cold standing out there. Charlie, get some beer. Monica, get some snacks. The game starts soon." I had forgotten Billy and Charlie were into the big game. The new season started and my mom was also a sports fanatic.

I knew Bella didn't want to be part of this, so she asked where Jacob was. Billy said he was outside in the garage and Bella practically dragged me out the house and towards a small shed. But I stopped her before we reached the garage. "What happens if Jake doesn't like me?"

She rolled her eyes and put her hands on my shoulders. "He will, Ali, he will. Didn't you hear me say he was excited to meet you? Come on, let's see what he's up to," she said and pulled towards the garage again.

**(Jacob POV)**

I was underneath my car, a Volkswagen Rabbit to be exact, checking to see if it was still working. Luckily, it was, so that was a relief. I heard the door open and Bella called out. "Jake, do you ever not work on that car?"

I laughed at her question. "No, because it means too much to me," I replied and I heard her scoff.

"Wow, you're right Bella, he _is_ obnoxious. Guess I should have took that part seriously," a voice said and I recognised it wasn't Bella. Suddenly, a familiar scent went up my nose and I realised that the voice belonged to her cousin.

I pushed myself out from under the car and there she was. It was like looking at the face of an angel. The chocolate and caramel hair, the emerald eyes and finally, the smile that reminded me of the night I first meet her properly. I stood up and held out my hand and she shook it. "Jacob Black, but you can call me Jake. Wow, so you're Bella's cousin? I can't believe I'm really meeting you. You're even more amazing that what Bella described you as being. I mean, she was right, but it's a hundred times better in person."

"Wow, you seem quite the charmer don't you?" she replied and laughed. When I saw that smile, I knew two things had definitely happened. One was that the smile made me go weak at the knees and two, I had imprinted on Ali for definite. How could I not? "Hello, Jake, are you alright?" she asked and I realised I must have zoned out.

"Yeah, I guess meeting you has clouded my head," I told her and laughed.

"Oh, cool, this your car?" she asked and went over to my rabbit. "Let me guess, Volkswagen Rabbit, 1986?"

Now I was 100% certain I had imprinted. Apart from being hot, awesome and beautiful, Ali knew about cars. "Yeah, but I wouldn't take you for a car aficionado. I thought someone like you would be more into girly stuff, like make-up, clothes and shopping. But a girl knowing about cars is hot!"

She blushed and giggled. "Oh, so a girl knowing about cars turns you on, is that what you're saying. Bella, am I imagining it or is young Jake here getting a boner?" she asked.

Bella nodded and her face turned serious. "Well, he used to when I came over, so you get used to it," she replied and they both started giggling.

I immediately looked down at my shorts and saw nothing to indicate I was getting a boner. "There's nothing there."

"Made you look!" They both shouted and gave each other a high five. "We didn't think you would look, but you did and that was awesome!" Bella said and I started glaring at her.

"Whoa, watch out Bella. Seems Jake is about to turn into a wolf. He might just kill you," Ali said and playfully pulled her cousin away. "Look, the eyes are wild, the teeth are bared and I'm pretty sure he'll morph soon, like in the new version of The Wolfman."

I stopped glaring and leaned against the car. "Oh, don't worry girls. I'll try not to go after you and satisfy my lust for Ali," I said and winked at her.

"Oh, so now I've turned into Gwen Conliffe and you're Lawrence Talbot. Fantasy becomes reality, it seems," she said and smiled at me.

"Wow, Jake, you've grown again. How tall are you this time?" Bella asked and I smirked triumphantly.

"Nearly six foot four inches. I'm starting to get taller than Sam now, but he's still tall," I said.

"Is this something you go through or is it just a growth thing?" Ali asked and leaned next to me.

Even though my body heat was naturally 108.9 °F, I'm sure it started to get higher as soon as she came anywhere near me. I just wanted to lean over and kiss her perfect lips, but I had to control that urge. "It's a bit of both really. It's something we go through, but it's also a growth spurt. What about you? How tall are you?" I asked.

She looked away, probably embarrassed about her height. "Five foot six, but I wasn't the shortest person back in Georgia. There were a few girls who only reached five foot four. But, compared to you, I'm tiny."

I put my arm around her shoulders and pulled her close into a hug and she didn't pull away. "You're not tiny, Ali. You just do what all girls do. Stop growing at sixteen. How old are you?"

"Seventeen, I'll be turning eighteen in April. Spring birthdays are the worst in my opinion," she said and put her head on my shoulder. "What about you?"

"I just turned eighteen in June. But I've been told I look twenty five, according to Bella," I replied. From that point on, we chatted and laughed and told each other about what we've been doing before Ali arrived. She even talked about meeting the Cullen family and beating Emmet at Dance-Dance Revolution. Suddenly, Charlie called that it was time to go and I realised that it was nearly 5 at night.

"We gotta go, Jake. See you later," Bella said and walked out the garage.

"It was nice meeting you, Jake. I had a really nice time talking with you. I hope we can do this again," Ali said and hugged me, only to jump back in shock. "Jesus Christ, Jake. What is up with the body temperature? Is this another normal thing you go through?"

I looked guiltily at the floor and nodded. "Yeah, but it helps in the cold weather. Sure you don't wanna try again?" I asked and held open my arms. She smiled and gave me another hug. We walked to the garage door and, as she was about to walk off, I grabbed her hand and stopped her. She turned and looked at me. "Ali, I don't know if this is sudden, but do you wanna hang out next weekend? Maybe meet everyone else."

She seemed speechless at first, but she nodded enthusiastically. "Sure, I would love that. Maybe you would like some help with your car aswell?"

I couldn't believe it. She would come over and help me fix my car. But I knew I would be seeing her tonight. But I wouldn't be staying long as she had school tomorrow. "Yeah, that would be awesome. I still can't believe you want to help me with fixing my car. Even Bella won't do something like that," I said.

"I heard that, Jacob Black! Don't make me come over there and sever your manhood," she yelled and we both giggled.

"She's actually being serious, Jake; you do know that, right?" Ali told me and I winced about losing my manhood. "Well, I gotta go, but see ya next weekend," she said and was about to head out when thunder rumbled and lightning struck the sky. Ali leaped back with fear and into my arms. She placed both her hands on my shoulders and I instantly wrapped my arms around her waist. This was what I was waiting for: to hold the girl I had imprinted on in my arms. I looked down at her and she looked up. "Sorry, but I kinda get scared when thunder and lightning occur. It's been that way since I was about 4," she explained and I smiled, making her smile back. I wrapped my arms tighter and more protectively around her and she melted to my body perfectly.

"Are you abusing my body heat and using it for your own selfish game?" I asked and looked into her eyes.

She nodded and giggled. "Yeah, but do you mind? I could go if you want," she asked and I almost died when she asked that question.

"No, but I don't want Charlie to arrest me for taking you hostage," I said and she smiled.

"Don't worry about Charlie. He likes you too much," she replied and placed her head on my chest. "Your heartbeat is really soothing. I could fall asleep." Charlie called again and Ali and I said goodbye and she ran through the rain to the car. Before she got in, she turned and waved at me and smiled. She then made a phone shape with her hands and mouthed the words 'call me' and got in the car. I watched the car drive off and put my hands in the pockets of my shorts, only to retrieve a piece of paper with a phone number. I smiled and my heart lurched from my chest. Underneath the number were the words call me and Ali, with a few kisses. She must have slipped it into my pocket when we were embracing. Don't know when she wrote it, but I didn't care. All I knew is she was coming round next weekend and I was seeing her later tonight.

**(Ali POV)**

I was really excited to be seeing Jake next week. I was too busy looking out the window that Bella's conversation with me had faded into the background. I kept thinking about Jake and his warmth and his soothing heartbeat. I could have fallen asleep with that. It wasn't until Bella yelled my name into my ear that I snapped back to reality. "Sorry Bella, but I was lost. What were you saying?"

She rolled her eyes and then smiled devilishly. "Were you thinking about Jake?" she asked.

"No, why would you even think that." Lie. That what it was that just happened. It was a lie. But how could I _not_ think about him. He was sweet, kind, funny and not to mention buff and hot. When I jumped against him when the thunder and lightning started, I could feel the muscles through the shirt.

Bella kept eyeing me suspiciously and then shook her head. "Ali, I know you. Even though you maybe my cousin, I can tell when you lie. You smile innocently and then giggle girlishly," she said and then asked me again if I was thinking about Jake. After a long pause, she asked again. She was right. I couldn't lie again. She would see right through it. So I nodded slowly and she beamed at me. "I told ya you would like him. And he seems to like you too, the way he was holding you. It was like he didn't want you to leave."

"It was the same for me. I didn't want to leave either. He was so warm and comfortable and he seemed like he wasn't going to let anything bad happen to me," I explained and smiled. We arrived home and my mum started dinner while Bella and I chatted in the living room until it was time to eat. We kept talking about Jake when I told her Jake asked me back next weekend. My mum and Charlie said it was alright and Bella practically spat out her food when I told her. We finished dinner and went upstairs after washing out our plates. We were in the middle of a conversation in Bella's room when Edward popped through the window.

"Why does it smell like wet dog in here?" he asked and both of them turned their attention to me.

I turned back to them and smiled sheepishly. "Well, he was warm and nice. I couldn't say no to a hug."

Edward shook his head and let out a sigh. "Ali, I should tell you something. The way you said it, it was like you are in love with him."

When he said that, it made me both speechless and made my cheeks burn red. "Look, Jake is cute and funny, but I'm not in love with him. Besides, I don't think he would fall for me. I mean, I just moved here and met him. How could he even fancy me?" I asked.

Both Edward and Bella looked at each other and smiled. "Very easily. It was the way he kept looking at you, like you were the one," Bella explained.

"'I was the one?' What the hell does that even mean?" I asked.

Edward gave Bella a kiss on her head and headed for the open window. "You'll find soon enough," he said and disappeared out into the dark night.

I stared at the spot that he used to occupy until I blinked and went to get ready for bed. After I finished in the bathroom, I bid Bella goodnight and opened my bedroom window. Sure enough, the wolf had arrived like I said, but I knew Bella was still up. So I did the unthinkable: I climbed out onto the roof of the house where my window was situated above and made my way carefully across to the nearest tree and climbed down it. When I safely made it to the ground, I turned and saw the wolf sitting behind me. I sat down underneath the tree and the wolf immediately lay down with me and rested his head on my lap and I started stroking it. After what seemed like an hour, I got up and made my way back up the tree, with the help of the wolf, to my room as the door was locked and back across the roof. Before I went through the window, I took the ribbon that I had tied around my hair, kissed it and threw it down to the wolf. It floated gently down, but caught in the tree, but the wolf stood up on its hind legs and grabbed the ribbon with its teeth. I blew it a kiss and went through the window and turned to see it running off into the trees. I smiled that I got to spend more time with my wolf and went to bed, looking at the clock and the green numbers read 1:23am. I must have spent longer with it than I thought. I settled down and fell asleep at once and before I knew it I was dreaming about the wolf. But suddenly something occurred to me: the eyes of the wolf were exactly the same as the ones Jake had. I shook off the thought as a coincidence and settled back into bed until blackness consumed me entirely.

Chapter 5

Jacob imprints on Ali

**(Jacob POV)**

I hadn't stopped smelling the ribbon she gave me even after I got back home. My dad had asked me about it and when I told him, he laughed and told me I was crazy for her. I couldn't argue with or deny that fact for certain. I _was_ crazy for Ali. It was my day off from patrolling, so I spent most of the morning in my room, twirling the ribbon around my fingers gently so I didn't snap the only connection I had when I wasn't around her. I needed to tell her about me imprinting on her, but I was afraid of how she would react. I only just met her and she only moved here, so it might be a bit of a strain on her. But I didn't care. I needed to get it off my chest. I eventually got up and decided to tell Billy about my imprinting. I walked out of my room and down the hall to the living room where he was sitting watching the TV. "Hey, dad, I need to talk to you about something," I asked nervously.

He switched the TV off and wheeled round to face me sitting on the sofa. "What do you want to talk, Jacob?"

I took even breaths and told him. "I've imprinted, but before you say anything, the imprintee is a bit embarrassing."

Billy looked at me with narrowed eyes and concern in his face. "Son, whoever you've imprinted on is never embarrassing. Who's the lucky girl?"

I took a deep breath and answered without hesitation. "Ali."

Billy's face dropped, but then he grinned hugely and laughed and clapped his hands together. "I knew it. It's the way you hold that ribbon she gave you. Like it's the only connection you have when you're not around her," he repeated my thoughts correctly.

"But the thing is what if she doesn't accept me? That's the one thing that worries me. If she doesn't accept me, I'm gonna end up looking like a loser," I said and put my face in my hands.

I felt my dad place his hand on my shoulder and I looked at him. "Son, whether she accepts you or not, the main advantage is she's already your friend. Think about that OK."

I cheered up when he mentioned how we were already friends and I smiled. "Thanks dad, that's made me feel better." I stood up and hugged him. "I'm gonna take a run and stretch my legs."

"And think about Ali," he smirked and turned to the TV and switched it on. "Don't lie to me and say you won't be thinking about her because you will Jacob."

I couldn't deny that. I would be thinking of nothing _but_ her. "I'll be back before dinner. I'm just glad school closed for the day. I need the time to think," I said and walked out the door. I tied the ribbon around my wrist and went into the trees and phased. I grabbed my shorts in my mouth and was surprised to find the ribbon didn't snap. It must be thick and long enough to not snap when I was a wolf. I sniffed it again and barked happily and ran off into the woods to find Sam and the gang.

**(Ali POV)**

School this morning had been a drag. First period was Gym, and we ended up playing tennis. I got hit the face with the ball, threw my racket at someone's groin and finally got tangled in the net. That caused a bit of gossiping and when second period arrived, it got worse. I don't wish to share the whole story, but the outcome involved three students being rushed to hospital and another going to see the nurse because he looked like a toad. And don't get me started on third period as that turned out to be the worst of the lot. When lunch finally came, I was glad to get away from all the chaos. I walked into the cafeteria, dragging my bag along the floor and sat forcefully into the spare seat between Alice and Emmet. I rested my head against Emmet's shoulder and pretended to sob. "If one of you loves me enough, you will kill me at this precise moment," I said and pushed further into Emmet's shoulder.

"Had a rough day?" Emmet asked and I nodded, as best as I could, against his shoulder. "We all have one, only not as eventful as yours."

That's when I looked up. "You overheard what happened in Gym today, all of you?" I asked and looked around, seeing everyone, including Rosalie, nodding.

I started to really cry and Alice pulled me into a hug shushing and soothing me, my tears staining her shirt. "Oh, Ali, it's alright. Don't worry. It's an off day. You won't get another one, I promise."

"How do you know, Alice? How do you know?" Then it hit me about the ability Alice had. "Oh, you can see the future. When will I get a next rough day?" I asked hopefully.

She smiled and her face went blank and then came back to reality. "Don't worry, it won't be for another 30 years," she replied and I threw myself at her. "Well, you seem to be overjoyed by that news," she said and rubbed my back.

"I am Alice, but I'm still gonna be haunted by this morning for the rest of my life here at Forks High School," I explained and Emmet embraced me from behind.

"As long as we're here, you won't be," he said and pulled me further to him.

"Emmet, can you let go please? I'm starting to lose my breath," I said when my lungs were feeling compressed.

He let me go and looked apologetic. "Sorry, but I am stronger than most vampires. I can't control it, unfortunately."

I rubbed his shoulder and smiled at him. "Don't worry about it. It's like Edward can't control not reading my mind. It's his ability." _I wonder what Edward would look like with a beer belly. I know it's random but I will definitely get a kick outta what his reaction would be._ I looked over at him and his eyes narrowed at me evilly. "There are some things that are meant to be heard, my dear Edward and some things that aren't. What I just thought now was in the 'meant to be heard' pile."

He ignored me and started talking with Jasper, Bella and Rosalie.

"What did you think?" Alice asked me immediately.

"What Edward would look like with a beer belly," I replied.

This caused Emmet to spray water everywhere across the table and hit Bella. He started to laugh and choke at the same time. "Edward, you gotta admit, that's both disturbing and funny. She knows how to make me laugh," he said and started to laugh louder, making it sound like a roar.

Alice started to laugh; only it sounded like bells were ringing instead. "I like her, have I mentioned that?"

Edward gritted his teeth and squeezed his hands into fists. "Yes, thank you Alice."

Lunch finished rather too quickly and I sulked off to class, which was English Literature, but I had Alice, Emmet and Rosalie to keep me company. From that point on, I knew I had made a mistake in coming to lesson.

**(Jacob POV)**

I ran into the woods and didn't stop running until I saw Sam, Quil and Embry standing around chatting with each other. I dropped my shorts, phased and put them on and walked into the clearing.

Embry was the first to notice the ribbon around my wrist. "Oh dude, she gave you a memento of your time together. How cute, Jake," he said and I playfully pushed his shoulder.

"Don't start, OK Embry. I'm going to tell her this weekend when she comes to visit about my imprinting on her." I knew I resented telling them that as they all grinned from ear to ear happily.

"You're bringing your girlfriend here to meet us?" Quil asked and I nodded cautiously. "Oh that is cool. Is it true she has hair like chocolate and eyes like emeralds?"

I knew they were mocking me because of what I thought of her. But they were right. Her hair _was_ like chocolate and her eyes _were_ like emeralds. "Yeah and how many times do I have to tell you Quil, stay out of my head when I thinking of personal thoughts!" I said loudly, but Quil just grinned. "You know those are my personal thoughts about my imprint. Don't make me hurt you."

Sam started laughing and stepped between us. "Alright lads, put your muscles away. You can show off your skills in front of Ali at the weekend."

I laughed with everyone, but stopped suddenly. "What would Paul be like around her? You know he has a habit of trying to flirt with new girls and try and 'persuade' them to come home with him. I don't want him alone with her. If you're with him, make sure he doesn't try any funny business. I don't wanna have to kill him, defending Ali," I said and shuddered at the thought of Paul making out with Ali.

Sam put his hand on my shoulder and play-punched my chin. "Keep your head up, Jacob. We'll make sure Paul doesn't try anything funny with your girl."

I smiled and nodded at him. "Appreciate that, Sam. I can always count on you to make me feel better." After that, everyone kept asking me questions about her personality, her favourite things and where she lived before she moved here. When I told them every detail about her, they all came to the same conclusion that I was obsessed with her, but I told them I wasn't. That was a lie. I _was_ obsessed with her and I knew it, but I didn't want to tell them.After the meeting with Sam, Embry and Quil about my supposed 'obsession' with Ali, I went back home and told dad I was gonna lie down for a while to get my head around three important things: 1, telling Ali I had imprinted on her, 2, seeing what her reaction would be and 3, feeling either depression or happiness from her news.

**(Ali POV)**

"I am so sorry, Mr Turner. I didn't mean to trip you over," I explained to my English Literature teacher. I was right about going to class and it being a mistake. All of the school was standing in the parking lot while two ambulance men wheeled Mr Turner into the back. Alice had put one arm around my shoulders and was rubbing one of my arms with her other hand. I had my arms crossed and was on the verge of crying in guilt. All I did was reach over to get a pen out of my bag and I had my leg stuck out in the aisle. Mr Turner was busy handing back our essays on Hamlet when he tripped over my leg and went over his desk headfirst, giving himself minor injuries. But he also broke a rib, popped his shoulder out of its socket and hit his head on his chair, splitting it and causing it to bleed.

"Don't worry about it, Ali. But you do know what this means and what to do in the future?" he told me, smiling to show it wasn't my fault.

"Not to come to school whenever you're in?" I replied. He laughed, but winced at the pain in his ribs and he was put into the back of the ambulance. The doors shut and the ambulance pulled away and every student went back inside, except for me, Bella and all the Cullen's. "I am such a klutz. I thought I wasn't gonna have another bad day until thirty years from now?" I asked Alice and buried my head into her shoulder.

She rubbed my back with both hands while I wrapped my arms around her waist and cried into her shoulder. "I'm sorry, I guess I didn't see this happening," she said sadly and I could feel her face drop.

Soon, the head teacher came over and looked at me and smiled. "Ali, I don't normally allow this, but I think it would be best if you took the rest of the day off. If you have any work to do, I would do it to keep your mind off what just happened." I nodded and grabbed my bag from my feet. Alice and Jasper offered to take me home and wait until Charlie and my mum were home. We got into Rosalie's red convertible, which she said Alice could drive with care, and she drove off. We arrived at my house quicker than normal and we got out the car. I unlocked the door and hung my bag up, getting my work out and hanging my jacket over my bag. I trudged upstairs and went into my room, followed by Alice and Jasper. I flopped onto my bed and dropped my work onto the floor.

"Stop beating yourself up, Ali. It wasn't your fault what happened," Jasper said, kneeling beside me and hugged me as best as he could.

I smiled at him and he smiled back. "Thanks Jasper, but I don't think I'll ever forget this day."

"You want me to wipe your memory?" he asked.

"Jasper, don't think about it! You know what Carlisle said," Alice hissed and I looked at them.

"You can erase my memory? Will it be all of it or just certain events?" I asked and Alice looked sceptical while Jasper sat next to me on the bed.

"Carlisle said it's a tricky process and can wipe all of your memory, but we can also wipe certain days too. Like this day, for example. If you want to," he explained and I listened carefully while Alice just sat at the end of the bed and sighed everytime Jasper told me something bad.

After Jasper had explained the memory erasing process, I did some homework, with Alice and Jasper doing the same, until I decided we needed music. So I plugged my iPod into my speakers and turned the volume up so we could hear it in the room, but no-one outside could. I looked through my tracks until I found 'Play with Fire' by Hilary Duff and pressed play. The music started playing and when the song started, I sang along and soon Alice joined in. Alice's singing sounded even more beautiful than her laughter, which made me smile. While Alice and I sang along to the song, Jasper was desperately trying to cover his ears and block out our singing. He failed miserably and sat there with a huge frown on his face until it finished and he breathed a sigh of relief.

That's when Ke$ha came on Alice squealed, "Oh my God! I love this song!" and we both started singing along again, making Jasper lie down on the bed and cover his head with the pillow.

Soon enough, we heard Edward's Volvo pull up outside, so I had to pause the song, which was 'Ego' by The Saturdays. Alice and Jasper bid me farewell and hoped I got better soon. I watched them say bye to Bella and they got into the car and Edward drove off.

"Are you feeling better or worst?" Bella asked me and I made a face.

"I'm better, but I can tell ya I'm right off listening to Jasper. He talks shit sometimes and I can't even understand what he says. But I just did work after that and me and Alice sat and sung songs, much to his disappointment," I told her and she laughed.

My mum and Charlie came back for tea and my mum had a worried look on her face. "Oh, Ali, sweetheart, are you alright? We heard off the head teacher she sent you home early because of an incident you accidentally caused. It wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known he was coming down your aisle," she said and crushed my into a hugged.

Even thought I knew she was right, I still couldn't accept the fact that what I did was an accident. I still felt guilty about injuring Mr Turner. However, I remembered I would be seeing Jake on Saturday and that cheered me up.

Chapter 6

I don't want to get her involved

**(Jake POV)**

The rest of the week seemed to fly by because, before I knew it, it was Saturday and that meant Ali was coming to visit. And I was gonna tell her that I had imprinted on her. But I was scared and concerned for Ali's life because Jared had said he could smell a rogue vampire. Not one of the Cullen vampires, but another vampire that seemed to be a human drinker. If I had been told about this before I arranged the visit, I could have told Ali not to come down. However, they were nowhere near us, so I breathed a sigh of relief. If they were far away from La Push, then Ali would be safe. I told my dad about it as soon as I heard it from Jared and he told me that Ali would be safe with a group of wolves around. He was right, but I was still worried about her. It was 10 that morning and I went into the living room and sat down on the sofa.

My dad must have sensed there was something wrong because he asked, "What's up, son?"

I sighed and shook my head. "I'm still concerned Ali might be hurt by this rogue vampire. I remember what happened to Bella when she got mixed up in this. It's the same thing with Ali. I don't want to get her involved in this, dad," I explained to him and he nodded.

"Well son, if she does get mixed up in this Vampires vs. Werewolves charade, you gonna have to tell her the truth. Anyway, when's she coming by?" he asked and I smiled.

"Bella said she was spending the day with Edward, so she was gonna drop her off on the way," I said. Even though saying his name still made me wince, I had come to view Edward as a brother of sorts, including all the Cullen family. They promised to keep Bella safe and they did. We had decided to let them come onto our land and the same for us. Jared had told Carlisle about the rogue vampire and said him and the rest would keep an eye out for it if it came near Bella and Ali. Just then, Bella's truck's horn sounded and I ran outside to see Ali climbing out the truck. "Ali, you're here. Thank god, I was gonna go crazy if you didn't turn up," I yelled and she laughed. She hugged Bella through the window and she drove away, waving to me as she did. I ran up to Ali and when she turned around, I scooped her up in my arms and gave her a bear hug, twirling her around on the spot as I did. "I'm so glad you decided to say yes. I have been waiting for this day since last week and all the guys have wanted to see you."

"Jake, I'm glad to see you too, but can you put me down before I lose consciousness," she asked and I put her down.

"Let's go inside and warm you up. It's cold out here. When's Bella picking you up?" I said and led her towards the house. We went inside and dad was wheeling into the kitchen.

"Oh, hey Ali, you're here. Jake wouldn't stop worrying when you were coming. He's been excited to see you ever since you agreed to come down here," he said and winked at me.

I felt myself burning up and looked at the floor. "Thanks dad, you know how to make me feel more of a loser than I already am." I heard Ali giggle beside me and I looked at her. "What's so funny?"

She shook her head and looked away. "Nothing, but I find it cute when you get embarrassed by your dad. Anyway, didn't you say the guys wanted to meet me? Come one, I wanna meet them too." She grabbed my hand and dragged me out the door.

"You kids have fun and make sure you're back in time to get picked up Ali," my dad yelled and Ali said she would.

I led the way through the forest to Emily's house and told Ali about her. She seemed really interested in Emily and we arrived at her house. I stopped her before we went in. "One more thing, don't stare at her as it makes Sam really uncomfortable," I told her and she nodded. I took her hand and led her into the house.

**(Ali POV)**

We went into Emily's house and no-one was there. "Hello, anybody here?" Jake yelled and pulled me through the door, never letting go of my hand.

"Jake, is that you?" a voice replied from somewhere in the house. Soon, I saw Emily and I realised what Jake meant by not staring at her. On one side of her face, it was scared, dragging one eye down and one side of her mouth into a frown. Despite that, Emily was really pretty with charcoal hair and she seemed to have a warm personality. "Oh, who's your little friend, Jacob?" she asked, looking at me.

Jake let go of my hand and put his arm around my waist. "This, Emily, is Bella's dear cousin, Ali," he said and pulled me closer to him.

"Oh, so your the famous Ali that Jacob Black hasn't stopped talking about since he met you?" she asked and I nodded. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Ali and you're welcome to drop by any time," she said and hugged me.

"It's really nice to meet you too, Emily. Where are the guys?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Probably still out patrolling. It's something they do to make sure no-one steps on our land," she told me and I was surprised that Jake hadn't mentioned anything like it before. "I hope you're hungry because if you don't get anything now, all the rest will eat it all. They have appetites like wolves, literally," Emily said and I laughed.

"Is it the same with Jake?" I asked and she nodded.

"Jake has a bigger appetite than the rest. He's the worst of the bunch," she replied and we both burst into fits of laughter. I can tell we were gonna get along just fine.

I saw Jake looking shocked and upset. "Emily, please, not in front of the new girl," he pleaded and I found it cute that he was pleading. Just then, I heard a load of noise and realised it must be the rest of the gang coming back.

"Ali, grab a few things before everything is gone or you may not get another chance," she said and I did as she said. I grabbed a doughnut, a muffin and three packets of crisps.

The door opened and in walked five lads with the same skin tone as Jake, same height and build. I also noticed they had the same amount of muscles that Jake had when I hugged him last week. I instantly recognised Sam as he strode over to Emily and kissed her scars. Everyone else was a mystery to me.

Soon, one of them noticed me. "Well hello, pretty lady. Wanna hang with the big boys rather than young Jake here?" he asked and I gagged inside.

"Yeah, if you were hung like a bull, which you aren't," I replied and all the rest burst out laughing. Even Sam roared with laughter at that.

Jake started sniggering and finally laughed out loud too. "You just got owned, Paul. I told ya she wouldn't fall for your charms."

"Oh, so you're Paul?" I questioned and he nodded and I could see the anger in his eyes. "Jake said you would try and flirt, but I shouldn't fall for it."

Paul stalked off angrily and someone else came over. "I'm Jared, nice to meet you," he said and held out his hand, which I shook. "Wow, you _really are_ pretty Ali. No wonder Jake is obsessed with you." A low growl escaped from Jake's throat, but Jared ignored it. He went and sat down.

Two other guys came over and held out their hands. "Ali, these are Embry and Quil. The two annoying ones," Jake said and the pair shot him evil glances. I shook both their hands and they went over to eat.

Finally, Sam came over and shook my hand. "It's nice to finally meet you, Ali. I'm Sam and I just wanna congratulate you on making Paul look like a dick," he said and Paul threw a half eaten muffin at him.

"Don't start encouraging her, Sam or I'll have to keep trying a new strategy," he said and I scoffed.

"Yeah as if that will help," I said under my breath. Jake and Sam must have heard and started sniggering. I was definitely going to like spending time here and it seemed everyone else enjoyed me turning down Paul.

**(Jacob POV)**

After Ali got acquainted with everyone, I thought about taking her down to First Beach and tell her the news. "Hey Ali, how about I show you First Beach. Maybe we could take a walk and talk a bit more. And get out of everyone's way for a bit," I suggested and she nodded. I grabbed her hand and led her out the door. I was sure I heard someone shout something about me and Ali getting it on, but I ignored them. We made it to First Beach and we started walking.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Ali asked, breaking the very awkward silence between us.

I took a deep breath and squeezed her hand. "There's this tribe called the Quileute tribe and I'm descended from them, but I can't be arsed to tell you about it so just look it up. Well, there's a process called 'Imprinting' and it's where we find our soul mate," I said and waited for her reaction.

She seemed to be contemplating it at first, and then a wave of realisation hit her. "Jake, are you serious?" she asked and pulled her hand away. She put her hands over her face and turned away.

"Ali, I u-u-understand if you don't feel the same way, but I want you to know," I went over and turned her around to face me. She took her hands away from her face and I took them both in my hands, "I love you and I have since I first met you last week. If you don't accept me, I understand it's too early."

"Jake, it's not that I don't accept it, which I do greatly, but it's that no boy has ever said that to me. It's always been the popular girls who got the happily ever after. I accept you imprinting on me," she said and I smiled. I let go of her hands and wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close. Ali placed both hands on my chest and I leaned down and kissed her on the lips, finally completing my dream.

Chapter 7

Spending Time with Jacob

**(Ali POV)**

"He told you? Bella practically screamed after I told her and the Cullen family about Jake imprinting on me when I went over to the Cullen house on Sunday.

I nodded and smiled hugely. "I couldn't believe it either. He also said he loved me, something no-one else has ever done," I explained and everyone's faces were blank. "I'm guessing what I just said was a bad thing?"

Not one of them moved until finally Rosalie spoke up. "Well, the Quileute tribe were our long time rivals until a few weeks before you arrived when they renewed a 'contract' between us and now we're allowed to pass onto their land to hunt down rival vampires. But, and I know this might sound weird coming from me, I think it's really sweet that he imprinted on you. Now you have a boyfriend to show off to the prom this year," she told me and my mouth dropped.

"Prom? You gotta be kidding me! I don't dance and never have. I get too nervous and I fall over," I said and started hyperventilating.

Alice and Esme came over and told me to breath. I couldn't stop hyperventilating though, so Esme fetched me a paper bag and I started blowing into it until I could breath properly again. "Honey, maybe we could teach you to dance without falling over. I mean, we all consider you a part of the family," Esme said and I smiled and nodded.

"With the exception of Rosalie, who seems to hate your guts," Alice murmured and Rosalie narrowed her eyes at her.

"I don't hate her and I'm not particularly fond of her, but I would never harm her unless they hurt her," she said and I knew when she said 'them', she was talking about Jake and the pack in La Push.

"My best friend is finally happy. Maybe she'll stop tripping teachers over and sending them to hospital," she teased and I shook my head at her.

"Not funny Alice, not funny," I said and threw the bag into the nearest waste paper basket.

"Come on Ali, it was a little funny," Emmet said and I glared at him.

"No Emmet, it's not funny. It is actually quite hurtful, being reminded of the incident that happened on Monday," I told him and clutched at my chest, pretending my heart ached. "You have no idea of the pain you just caused me."

Jasper, Edward and Carlisle started sniggering and I saw Emmet roll his eyes and flop down next to Rosalie. "Dude, she's just playing. Man, you can be such a wet blanket sometimes," Edward said and Emmet started to rugby tackle him.

"Boys, not in the house, please. If you're gonna act like monkeys, go outside and mess around," Esme said and they surprisingly did. I turned and saw her face was expressionless. "I was joking about it, but at least we can some peace and quiet now. Jasper, why don't you join them and see if you can them both down, honey?" she suggested. He nodded, kissed Alice on the cheek and went outside to join his brothers.

Carlisle shook his head and went to sit next to Esme. "I'll never understand my boys sometimes, but at least they're happy doing what they love," he said.

"What, acting like monkeys?" I asked and he nodded.

Suddenly, I saw Bella's face light up. "How about next Saturday, we have a slumber party? Just me, Alice, Rosalie, Esme and Ali?"  
My mouth dropped open again, but Alice shut it at once. "A slumber party, are you crazy? I'm seventeen, not seven Bella," I said and crossed my arms in a huff.

"Oh come on, Ali. It'll be fun. We could watch Mamma Mia," she said and I started contemplating that. Mamma Mia was my favourite musical romantic-comedy. Pierce Brosnan could sing really well and Amanda Seyfried had a voice like Alice's when she sang. That hooked me. "Alright, I'm in. But I am not sleeping on the floor. I would prefer sleeping on the sofa," I said and Esme nodded her approval.

Alice squealed with delight and hugged me. "Yes, next Saturday it is then," and with that, she disappeared out of the room in a blur.

I looked at my watch and saw that it was starting to get late. "Come on, Bella. Time to go home." As soon as I had said that, Alice came back downstairs and she had a pout on her face.

"Do you have to go? Can't you stay a bit longer?" she pleaded.

I shook my head. "Alice, we promised Charlie to be back by 5. It's nearly that now," I said and showed her my watch. "But don't worry; we'll see each other tomorrow at school." Her face lit and she squeezed me to death nearly with her hug. Just then, my phone rang and Alice let me go. "Hello?" I answered.

"_I was wondering when you were gonna pick up_," a husky voice said on the other end.

I smiled and mouthed 'wolf boy' to everyone when they gave me a look of confusion. "I was just thinking about you," I replied. I wasn't, but he didn't need to know that.

"_So, I was wondering if you wanted to come by next Saturday and help fix my Rabbit some more_," he asked and my face fell.

"I'm sorry Jake, but Bella," I spat her name through gritted teeth, "dragged me into having a slumber party with her, Alice, Rosalie and Esme."

"_Oh, that's a major problem. Do you want me to come and rescue you_?" he asked and I mouthed 'thank you' to the ceiling.

"I would greatly appreciate that. But I don't think Alice would like that," I said.

"_Alice can't see what I'm doing. He visions only comply with people like you, Bella and other vampires. She can't see what people like us do_," he explained and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"So, she could only see me agreeing to this? She can't see you coming to rescue me?" I asked.

I felt him nod and then I could hear the tone of his voice change. "_Yeah, so when I come to rescue you, she won't see it until it's too late_" he said and I wanted to scream to the heavens.

But there was a fault in his plan. "The only drawback would be she'll see me agreeing to it so it's a bad idea. Don't get me wrong; use it another time, but not this time. I'm really sorry, but she hooked with Mamma Mia."

"_Is that the film based on the songs by ABBA? If it is, I feel really sorry for you_," he said and I started fuming.

"Mamma Mia is my favourite musical. Don't hate it, ok?" I told him and he sniggered.

"_Tell you what, how about I come over and suffer with ya_?" My heart jumped when he said that.

"You would do that for me?" I asked.

"_I would take a bullet for you if someone fired a gun_," he said and I giggled sheepishly.

"I'll have a word with Bella and see what she says. But if Alice or anyone doesn't like it, come over anyway and say you're suffering whether they like it not," I told him.

He laughed again. "_OK, I'll come and suffer with ya. See you next week, probably. Love you_," he whispered at the end.

I smiled and went light-headed. Even though I had heard it a few times, I still couldn't wrap my head around the fact that we were dating. "Love you too, Jake," I replied and he hung up. I whirled around and everyone was standing there.

Rosalie in general was standing with a disgusted look on her face. "You can't be serious about telling that mutt you love him," she spat, but Carlisle calmed her down.

"Look, I don't care about your peppy attitude towards them or him in general, but he imprinted on me so you're gonna have to get used to it. Whether you like it or not," I said and she curled her hands up into fists. "And he says he'll come and suffer with _me_ next weekend at the party."  
"Jake said he would suffer with you?" Bella asked and I nodded.

Rosalie threw her hands into the air and glared at me. "Now the whole thing is ruined thanks to him! Can't you spend one minute away from him or is that too much like hard work?" she yelled and I felt the tears start to form.

"Rose, you're going too far. Stop it now or you're banned from the party!" Esme told her and she sat down on the sofa.

"You know, you may have not had a chance to have a happily ever after yourself, but I want a chance at mine," I replied and soon the tears overflowed and split out.

Esme came over and pulled me into a hug. "See what you've done now Rosalie. She's finally got a chance at happiness and you had to ruin it. Either apologise for your or you're banned from hunting," Esme said.

Rosalie said nothing for a few minutes, but then got up off the sofa and stood in front of me. "Ali, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt your feelings. I guess the realisation of you dating someone like him made me angry. I hope you'll forgive me," she said, but I knew she didn't mean it.

"I forgive you, Rosalie," I said, but I didn't mean it either.

"That's better, Rosalie. Are you alright now, sweetheart?" Esme asked and I nodded.

"Thank you, Esme. I really appreciate it," I told her and she smiled.

"You're part of the family now, Ali. I think of you as another daughter. Just like Bella," she told me and kissed my forehead.

"Ali, I think we need to go now," Bella said and I wiped away the rest of the tears. I hugged Alice goodbye, along with Emmet, Edward and Jasper, and walked out the door. I climbed into Bella's truck and she started the engine. "Don't get too upset. Rosalie just has a great dislike of the Quileute's and you announcing that Jake imprinted on you made her too angry. It's not your fault, Ali, so don't beat yourself up," Bella told me and pulled away. I knew she was right, but I was seriously regretting letting Jake come over next week.

**(Jacob POV)**

After I told Ali I would suffer at the party next with her, she was excited and pleased. But I was more pleased than her as I was getting to spend time with her. It seemed like a dream, but I knew that it was reality. It had been two weeks since me and Ali started dating and I could tell she had told the Cullen's about it. I didn't really care if they didn't like, but I wouldn't stand for them hurting her. I know they wouldn't with Bella being there, but I just hoped they would never hurt her. It was getting late, so I decided to go to sleep. I looked at my clock and the hands read 11: 04pm, making me sigh as it wasn't that late. I wasn't gonna bother with seeing Ali tonight as a wolf because I would tell her next time she came by. I know it's sudden and Sam said it would be aswell, but she needed to know that the wolf she had become close with is me. If she didn't believe me about it, I would turn into my wolf form and show her. The only problem would be that she would leave me and never love me again. But what would the difference be anyway? She had fallen for the wolf, so what would stop her from loving me that same way? As I lay contemplating how I was gonna tell her, my phone buzzed and I saw that it was a text message from none other than my angel. I opened the message and it read:

_Miss you lots. Hope we can see each other again soon. Love you like no other person, Ali xxx_

I smiled and my heart jumped a little. She wanted to see me again and I did too. I replied with:

_Miss you too. We're saying each other next week at the party remember. Love you too, Jake xxx_

I sent the message and several seconds later, she replied:

_Alice cancelled the party as Bella and Edward are having a meal on Saturday night, so could I stop by next Saturday? My mum and Charlie are working from 7 in the morning until 12 at night xxx_

Alice cancelled the party? Oh, I was _really_ pleased now. I replied that she could stop by next week and she could come round at 9. I knew it was early, but the earlier she stopped by, the more time I could spend with her. I sent the message and she said that she was looking forward to it. From that point onwards, we texted back and forth until Ali said she wanted to sleep. We finished up and I looked at the clock. The hands read 2: 34am and I clicked that we had been talking for three and a half hours. I didn't care, though. Ali was coming by next week, she would see who the wolf she had grown attached to was and I had been chatting with her tonight. I was getting a feeling that this was going to be a life to remember for eternity.

Chapter 8

Ali is attacked

**(Ali POV)**

School today waseasier than what I thought. My misadventures were last week's gossip and new gossip about me dating Jake was in. I wasn't embarrassed by it and several students kept coming over to confirm it. I told them the truth and they all seemed to be either jealous or annoyed that they had to find out off Edward. Of course it would be Edward as he cannot keep that trap of his shut. But for once, I was at ease being asked about dating Jake. It didn't bother me and Alice was happy because I was happy, as was Bella. She said that she wasn't bothered who I was dating, as long as it made me happy. When I told her it was Jake, she was speechless that her best friend had imprinted on her cousin. But she was overjoyed that I finally had a boyfriend. It had been a total of a month coming up since Jake told me that I was his imprintee. When I had some spare time after finishing work, I decided to look up the legend of the Quileute tribe and found out that they were descended from wolves and that vampires were their mortal enemies. But then Rosalie said that a few weeks before I had arrived, the Quileute's and the vampires had stopped being enemies and became allies to take down rival vampires. This seemed a bit risky, but Jake and Edward both told me it was alright and they would never start a fight that would hurt either me or Bella.

After school, I was getting ready to get a lift home with Edward, when he came over. "Ali, I am really sorry, but I need to get home straight away. It's a family emergency and I'm needed. A rogue vampire has been alerted by your good friends in La Push and Carlisle says it's was last sighted near the forest range in Washington. Bella's off too so she can't give you a lift home," he said and I could see he was feeling guilty.

"Edward, don't worry about it. I'll walk, it's not that far. Plus, if I do get lost, I'll call Jake or my mum as she gets home in fifteen minutes. Go make sure we're not harmed, OK?" I told him and hugged him.

"Thank you for understanding, Ali. I'll make it up to you, I promise," he yelled as he ran to his car. He peeled out of the parking lot, followed by Rosalie, and disappeared down the road.

"I know you'll make it up to me as I'll be reminding you," I said to myself and turned around. I started walking along the path and pulled out my iPod and put the headphones in my ears and searched through my song list. I found what I was looking for and started playing Lady Gaga's album 'The Fame' and her other album, 'The Fame Monster' would follow on from that. I put the iPod into my top jacket pocket and started singing along. After ten minutes of walking, Poker Face started playing, so I turned the volume all the way up and sang at the top of my voice. Half an hour passed and I was no where near home, I could tell. I was starting to feel nervous and anxious, but I suddenly spotted the street and switched my iPod off, wrapping the headphones around it and put in my bag. I didn't know why, but I soon had the strangest feeling I was being followed. I kept looking over my shoulder to make sure, but there was nothing there. I kept walking and suddenly, I heard a twig snap behind me. I turned around fully and scanned the woods behind me. "Hello, is anyone there?" I asked and stood still to be answered. I got no reply, so I kept walking. Another twig snapped and I asked again, but got no reply. That's when I saw it. A shadowed figure silhouetted against the light, in a crouched position as though it was ready to attack. I instantly realised what it was: it was the rogue vampire that Edward had told me about. It turned towards me and I had feeling it was smiling, as though it found me. "What the fuck?" I breathed and it darted toward me with no warning. "Oh, shit and I'm not wearing proper running shoes," I mumbled and started running myself. I didn't look to see where it was as it tripped me over and leaned over me.

It growled and sniffed my throat. "I found you at last, Ali," it said and I froze with fear. Suddenly, a large shape knocked him off me and put itself between me and the rogue vampire. Neither of them moved until the vampire gave in and ran off into the trees. After staring at the shape for a minute, I realised that my saviour was none other than my favourite wolf.

**(Jacob POV)**

I didn't know how or why, but for some strange reason, I had a feeling Ali was in trouble. I was sitting on the sofa watching TV and suddenly caught a whiff of her scent. I inhaled deeply and smiled as she was the most amazing smell I had ever inhaled. But suddenly, her strawberry scent was overtaken by a foul scent: the rogue vampire that Jared had told me about. I knew he was after her, so I sprinted out of the house and exploded into my wolf form. I followed the scent of the vampire and that would lead me to Ali. I got there in time as the vampire was about to bite her. I leaped at it and knocked him away before he could hurt my imprint. I stood between them and held my ground until the bloodsucker turned and ran into the trees. I stood high and proud and looked at Ali. She was panting heavily and seemed to be shocked by what happened, making me upset. I walked over to her and lay down so I matched her eye level.

She stared at the spot where that leech had been and then turned to me. "Thank you, that was amazing. I guess Edward was right. A rogue vampire is on the loose. But Edward said that he was last spotted in the mountains." She looked at her watch and sighed heavily. "I need to get home or my mum will be worried. I don't suppose my favourite wolf would be interested in escorting me home so he doesn't come and attack me again?" she asked as she tickled me behind the ears, making my tongue hang out of my mouth and my back leg started twitching. "Oh, you like that, do ya?" she asked and I barked. "Come on, let's get home," she said and I stood up.

Ali had trouble getting up, so I went over and used my huge muzzle of a nose to help her. I grabbed her bag in my mouth and held it out for her to take. She smiled as she took it and my heart soared. She started walking off and I caught up with her in fewer strides than what it took her.

I looked down at her and brushed my face fur ever so gently against her and she giggled. "Don't you find it weird that I'm not scared of you? Most people would be," she asked and I shook my head. "Wow, you don't seemed afraid that I'm not afraid of you. You must be really naive," she said and I growled playfully. She laughed out loud this time and I smiled inside. Her laugh sounded even better than the one Alice did. "You know, you're eyes remind of someone I met," she said and I grew anxious. "They remind me of Jacob Black." When she said that, I barked happily and nuzzled her ever so gently. "Oh, you like the name Jake, do you? Well, how about I call you that. I and the human Jake are dating and he is so sweet, kind, funny and the most caring guy I have ever met." Whenever she said that, my heart leaped for joy and I felt even warmer inside. We got home quicker than what I thought and she turned toward me. "Thank you for saving my life," she said and kissed me once, "for bringing me home," she kissed me again on the other cheek, "and for not being afraid of me not being afraid of you." With that she kissed me on the nose and I licked her back, leaving a huge lump of drool on her face. "Oh, Jake, that's gross. Don't do that until you have no drool left," she complained and I put on my puppy dog eyes, even managing a small whimper. "Stop acting cute, it won't work with me," she said, but I persisted. Finally, she gave in and hugged me. "How can I stay mad at you? You are so cute," she told me and kissed my head. "I gotta go, but I hope to see you later." I didn't want her to go, so I grabbed her jacket and tugged on it, bringing back my puppy eyes and whimpering. "Jake, it's really late and my mum's gonna be waiting and I'm starving. Please let go or I won't be able to stop myself from leaving you." I did as she instructed and she smiled, waved and went inside. I thought I was about to tear, but I didn't. Instead, I ran off into the woods and started to bark happily. I was silly to think she wasn't happy with me, but she was.

**(Ali POV)**

I walked into the house and was all giddy inside from being saved by my wolf I had called Jake. I hung up my jacket and bag and went into the kitchen. The first thing I saw was my mum, Uncle Charlie and Bella sitting at the table looking worried. "Look, I'm sorry but I got lost. Edward could have offered me a ride, but I said I would walk. I didn't know it would be that far from the school," I explained and waited for the shouting.

But what I got instead was a crushing hug from my mother and a shower of tears in my hair. "I am just relieved that you're safe. I thought something had attacked you." _You can say that again. I was and it almost killed me._ "I'm just so relieved you're safe. Are you hungry or are you tired?"

I looked at her and then at Bella. She must have understood and went upstairs. "I'm really tired, mum. It's been a long day and I just wanna lie down." My mum nodded and I went upstairs.

Bella practically dragged me into my room and slammed the door shut. "Were you outta your mind? Walking alone through the woods when a rogue vampire is on the loose? Ali, you could have been hurt or worse!"  
"I wasn't, alright. I'm here, I'm alive and I feel better," I told her. I didn't want to let her know about the series of unfortunate events, but she didn't need to know.

She shook her head and sat down on my bed. "What are we going to do with you, Ali? You seem to be getting mixed up in the same thing I was when I first arrived. Soon, you'll be stalked and tracked by this vampire." I didn't like the sound of that, but soon Edward popped through the window.

"You're late home, aren't ya?" he asked and I rolled my eyes.

"She got lost on the way home and she made us worried," Bella said and smirked at me.

Edward decided to not bother asking and I nodded. "Well, the rogue vampire evaded us and escaped. We followed his scent, but he disappeared. But I picked up another strange scent. The scent of a certain imprinter," he said and looked at me.

Bella stared at me, shocked. "You never said Jake was there? How could you leave that out?"

"It wasn't exactly Jake, but it looked like Jake in the shape of a huge wolf. I know it's crazy, but this wolf had the same eyes as Jake," I explained and they were speechless.

Before I had a chance to say anything further, Edward shook his head and turned to Bella. "I'll make sure he comes nowhere near here. Ali is the one in danger this time."

Bella gasped and wrenched away from Edward and over to me. "What's that mean?" Before I said anything, she clicked. "He attacked you, didn't he? Ali, what's wrong with you? Why do you always have Edward explain the little details? I can't deal with this anymore. If you won't tell me everything, then you aren't worth even talking to." Bella then stormed out of my room and I heard her door slam shut.

I sat down on my bed and was on the verge of tears. Edward sat next to me and comforted me. I started to sob quietly on his shoulder and he rubbed my back soothingly. "Give her by tomorrow and she'll forgive you. Trust me, been there, done that."

I felt better after that and I looked at him. "Thanks Edward, you know Bella more than I do. Except you can't read her mind which must annoying sometimes," I said and he nodded. He kissed me on the head and headed out through the window. I spent the rest of the afternoon and evening thinking about how much that wolf had the same eyes as Jake. I couldn't help but think back to the information I looked up about the Quileute tribe and how they were descendant from wolves. That got me thinking and thinking until the question came to me: is Jacob Black, my boyfriend, a real werewolf? The question kept repeating over and over in my head until I told myself he wasn't and I finally fell asleep.

Chapter 9

Jacob's true form

**(Ali POV)**

I arrived at Jake's house around half nine that morning and my mum had kindly let me borrow her SUV for the day. I got out the car, shut the door and ran up to the house and knocked on the door, but got no answer. I waited and finally the door to reveal Billy. "Hey Billy, is Jake up yet?" I asked.

He shook his head and scoffed. "That boy never wakes up on time. Come in if you want to wait for him," he said, but I shook my head.

"I'll go have a wander. When he does eventually wake up, tell him I'll be round the area, OK?" Billy nodded and I ran off the porch. I walked round the back of the house and a few birds circled around my head. One came fluttering down and I held out my hand and it landed on it. Suddenly, a few rabbits came out along with some squirrels. I don't know why, but I'm an animal magnet for some reason. I sat down on the grass, which was dry thank god and leaned against a log. A rabbit lay across my lap and a few squirrels curled around my shoulders. After five minutes of petting them, a twig snapped and they all scattered rapidly. I stood up and saw Paul emerge from the woods.

Paul was looking funnily at me and I realised I had made a mistake in coming back here. "Good morning, beautiful. You looked lost so I came here to help," he said and smiled slyly.

"I'm not lost; I'm just waiting for Jake to wake up. Billy said he was still asleep so I decided to take a walk. I can see I made a mistake in doing so," I said and took a step back.

Paul stepped forward and was exactly a few inches from me. "Don't be like that, Ali. I know we got off on the wrong foot and I wanna apologise for behaving like that. I can see now what Jake sees in you." Without warning, he grabbed me round the waist and held me in a vice-like grip.

I struggled against him and looked up at his face. "Paul, let me go now. Jake said not to try anything funny," I told him through gritted teeth.

He pulled me further into him and I could feel him pressing his groin against me. "Jake's asleep, so he won't know that I gave you a kiss," he said and leaned down.

With what energy I had in me, I pushed hard enough to create some space to knee Paul in the groin. He let me go and I stumbled back while he fell to the floor holding his jewels. "You should never try anything like that with me. I know where guys are the most sensitive," I said and turned to walk back to the house.

However, Paul must have recovered as next thing I knew, a hand grabbed my right wrist and locked it against my side. My other arm was also useless as that was locked between my leg and his arm. I looked down and saw he had used his whole left arm to lock my arms to my side so I couldn't hit him and his right arm came up across my chest, just below my breasts. He pulled me into him again and had pressed his groin up against me too. "You should never have tried that with me. I just can't take no for an answer," he said and planted a kiss in my hair. I felt sick and wanted to cry for Jake to help, but I knew Paul would never give me up. "Don't think about calling for your boyfriend's help as by the time he gets up, you'll be my imprintee." It was as though he read my mind and sneered at the last part about me being his imprint and then he kissed my ear. Just then, he licked the inside of it and I shivered from how disgusting it was. Paul, however, sneered at the ear lick. He was enjoying himself, but I wasn't.

I was started to get angry and annoyed from him trying to screw me over. "I will _never_ be your imprint, even if Jake hadn't imprinted on me. You're vile, disgusting, nauseating and, above all, sick-minded. If you think you can get in my pants with that disgusting banter of yours, you are wrong, Paul."

He said nothing but planted another kiss in my hair. I heard him inhale deeply and sigh heavily. Jake's right, you _do_ smell like strawberries," he said and inhaled deeply again.

I was about to do something, but I heard a voice call out from the woods. "Paul, let her go. Remember what Jake said?" It was Sam.

Paul turned around and I saw that Jared was with him. "But Jakey boy's not here is he Sam? Besides, I'm just getting 'better acquainted' with Ali here," Paul replied and sneered.

"Paul, you'll realise that when you are injured about what Jake said about messing with his imprint," Jared said and I smiled. "He won't like it that you're messing with Ali."

While Paul was distracted, I realised that he had forgotten to trap my feet. I used all my might to stamp as hard as I could on Paul's foot, which seemed to work as he cried out in pain and let me go. I also elbowed him in the stomach and that knocked the wind out of him. "You're fucking disgusting, Paul. Leave me alone!" I yelled at him and tried to walk back towards the house, but he stopped me. I saw Sam and Jared try to restrain him, but he threw them off. Without warning, Paul pulled me forward, put his free hand behind my head and forcefully kissed me on the lips.

After what seemed like minutes he pulled away and smiled. "That was way better than Jake now, wasn't it Ali?" he asked and I lost it. All the anger that I had built up went into my left hand and, without giving him any warning, I slapped Paul across the face.

He let go of my hand and his whole body started to shake. Sam came over and put a hand on his shoulder. "We warned ya, Paul. We said not to do it." His whole body shook even faster and he was starting to growl heavily. "Ali, get back now," Sam said and I obeyed. I backed up a few steps and suddenly, Paul exploded outwards into a dark grey wolf. I was speechless. If I had known that this would happen, I would have waited in the house.

**(Jacob POV)**

I woke up from a peaceful nights sleep and realised that Ali would be round. I scrambled out of bed and went into the living room, but found only my dad. "Isn't Ali here yet, dad?" I asked curiously.

He laughed gruffly and smiled. "She came by ten minutes ago, but I said you were still asleep. She went round back and she said to go see her when you eventually get up. Now you're up, you can go see her," he said and turned back to the fridge.

I went back into my room and pulled on a shirt. I looked out the window and saw the worst sight ever. It was what I was afraid would happen: I saw Paul holding Ali in a vice-like grip and he had himself pressed up against her. I was more than angry. I was pissed at Paul. I specifically told him not to try anything with her and he ignored me on purpose. I saw Ali knee him in the groin, making me smile, but Paul grabbed her again and I saw him plant a kiss in her hair. I was almost shaking violently, but I breathed when I saw Sam and Jared try to calm him down. Ali stamped on his foot and elbowed him in the stomach. She tried to get away again, but Paul grabbed her wrist. Sam and Jared were trying their hardest to restrain him, but didn't succeed as Paul threw them off. I was now off the edge when Paul pulled Ali to him and kissed her forcefully. That was it. I've had enough. Paul deliberately disobeyed me about not trying anything with Ali. I ran out of my room and out the front door. I looked around and saw that Paul had exploded into his wolf form. Ali was scared out of her mind now and I had to help her. "Ali, hang on. I'm coming!" I yelled and jumped over the porch railing.

She turned and saw me and then ran towards me. "Jake, run. Run, Jake, run!" she yelled back. When she was a few feet away, I jumped over her as she fell to the floor and I exploded in my wolf form. I stood my ground between Ali and Paul and growled viciously at him.

"Oh, Jake's gonna get it now, Ali. He'll never survive," Jared taunted, but I ignored him.

Paul leaped at me and I leaped at him. It should have been a normal Saturday morning, but instead it had turned into a full scale werewolf battle. Paul snapped at my throat but I grabbed him by scruff of his neck and threw him to the floor. Dirt and mud flew up and scattered everywhere. Paul lunged and grabbed me by my front leg, but I sunk my teeth into his back and he yowled in pain. He let go and I rammed into his belly, causing both of us to tumble into the woods and snap trees on the way down. From that point on, Paul and I attacked and blocked and leaped out of the way of each other as not to get any serious injuries. But I couldn't stop myself from what I did next: I ducked out of the way of Paul's attack and lunged at him, grabbing him by the throat and swinging him around. His body hit the trees, causing them to snap and bark to splinter and fly everywhere. I dragged his body out into the clearing and saw Ali, Jared and Sam standing there. When I saw the look on Ali's face, I released Paul and walked over to her.

However, when I tried to nuzzle her, she pushed me away and started to tear. "No, Jake, leave me alone," she said and scrambled to her feet. She ran to her car and got in. The engine started up and she pulled away.

I watched her drive off and phased back into my human form. Sam handed me a pair of shorts and I put them on, but I didn't move from my kneeling position on the grass. "What have I done?" I said to no-one in particular. Then I remembered. I turned to Paul and jumped up practically. "I told you to not try any funny business with her! I said to leave her alone and everything would be alright. So what do you do? You purposely ignore me and put your tongue in her mouth!" I spat and went to attack Paul, but Jared restrained me and Sam stood between us.

"Jake, violence won't solve the problem. Go to her house and explain in person. But don't expect her to forgive you," he said and Jared let me go. I ran to my car, which Ali had helped me finish last time she visited, and got in. I started it up and pulled out of the garage and sped down the road. Sam was right for definite about Ali not forgiving me. But I needed to explain why I didn't tell her. All I knew is I wanted her to understand, even if she didn't want to listen.

Chapter 10

Why didn't you tell me?

**(Ali POV)**

I stopped the car outside of Charlie's house and got out, tears streaming down my face. I got out the car and locked it up. I was heading up the gravel path when I heard another car stop and Jake's voice call out, "Ali, wait. I want to explain something."

I didn't want to listen. If I could get in the house, then I could just lock him out. But I only got as far as the porch when he grabbed my hand and turned me around. "I don't wanna listen, Jake. There's nothing to explain! I had a feeling you were one. I kept telling myself that it was impossible, but I had a feeling it was true. Why didn't you tell me?" The tears had started to form again, but I wasn't about to break down in front of Jake.

He looked thoughtful for a minute, but didn't say anything. Eventually, he did. "I didn't want to see you get hurt. You're my whole world and I couldn't bear it if Paul hurt you. I told him not to do anything funny, but he did and that got me mad, angry and annoyed. I couldn't control myself and I just let the thought of him kissing you overtake me. Ali, please understand, this is why I didn't tell you," Jake explained, but I didn't believe him.

"So those times when the wolf was outside my house was you." He nodded and I thought back to the attack on Monday night. "And the attack from the rogue vampire was you saving me," I said and he nodded again. "So, all this time you've been lying to protect me?"

He nodded and smiled sweetly. "Yes, because I love you, Ali."

That set me off. I slapped him as hard as I could, like I did with Paul, in the face. He didn't seem hurt or even bothered by what I had just done. He rubbed the side of his face and looked at me. "How can you even tell me you love me when you've been lying to me for a whole month?" He was lost for words and he tried to think of something to say, but he couldn't so he just stood there looking stupid. "Fine, if there's nothing more to say, I think it's time for you leave, Jake." I pulled my hand away and went through the door, shutting it in his face.

He started to knock on the door and soon the tears I had been holding back overflowed as I leaned against the door and slid down it. "Ali, please understand. I didn't want to see you hurt or worse. Ali, come on, I need you." When he said he needed me, I cried harder and harder. I wanted him too, but he lied to me, so I didn't want to see him again.

"Go away, Jake, you've done too much damage to turn things around now," I said through the door. He kept trying to make me let him in, but I didn't. He eventually gave up and I looked through the glass to see him get into his car and drive away. I cried for a few more minutes until I heard voices coming from the living room.

Bella and Edward came in and, when they saw me, Bella's face dropped. "Ali, are you alright?"

I looked at her and stood up. "You knew what he was, didn't you?" Even though she never said anything, I could see the answer on Bella's face. "You knew and didn't tell me? How could you, Bella? And you talk about me leaving out details," I said and ran up the stairs and into my room, slamming the door behind me. I threw my jacket to the floor and flung myself onto my bed and muffled my sobs of hurt, pain and heartbreak into the pillow. Later that day, I heard a knock on my door and Bella call through it. I ignored her and lay back down on the pillow. Jake had texted me several times, but I ignored them as they were all the same about him wanting me to forgive him. I didn't want to and I never want to. When the sky outside was completely black and the street lights came on, I changed into my top and shorts as I was gonna go to bed early. Suddenly, I heard something hit my window, followed by two more _plinks_ and I realised something was being thrown against my window. I looked at the clock and saw the green lights read 11: 39pm. I got off the bed and went to the window and opened it. I looked out and saw Jake standing there, wearing only shorts that hugged him around his waist and no shirt, showing off his well toned chest and six pack of abs. "Jake, what the hell are you doing? Is it hard to understand the concept of me not replying to your texts?"

"Ali, can we just talk about it? Stay back, I'm coming in," he said and got ready to do his fancy acrobatics that he had done other nights to get in my room. He always came after a certain time and we would just lie on my bed and fall asleep just after midnight. He would leave early in the morning, but would always give me a goodbye kiss before he left.

But now, I didn't want him to come in my room. "Jake, before you do your circus tricks, answer me truthfully. You would do anything for me, wouldn't you?"

He nodded and looked up at me. "I would give my life for you, Ali. You know I would. You're my whole world. I would even obey orders given by you," he replied.

I knew this would hurt him, but he needed to hear it. "Well, consider this a request. Never see me again, Jake."

As soon as the words left my lips, his face dropped. "Ali, please, you can't be serious?"

I nodded and a tear fell down my cheek. "I _am_ serious, Jake. Never come near me again, never try to contact me again and never see me again. We're through, Jake, I'm sorry."

Jake looked as though he would break down. "No, Ali, please don't do this. I can't live without you," he said and I felt guilty for saying everything.

But I needed a break from everything that I had become embroiled in. "I'm sorry Jake, but it's for the best. I need time to think things through. When I'm ready, I'll forgive you. But I don't know if I ever will," I told him and I shut the window and locked it, locking Jake out of my life for good. I went to bed and, I was about to switch the light off when I heard a howl in the distance: the howl of a heartbroken werewolf.

**(Jacob POV)**

I couldn't believe she never wanted to see me again. The love of my life wanted me to leave her. After she had shut the window, I phased into my wolf form, shredding my shorts in the process. I took off into the woods and, when I reached a good spot, I inhaled a deep breath and howled as loud as I could. I wanted Ali to know how lonely I was without her and how much I needed her. But I knew she wouldn't forgive me for lying to her and not telling her who I really was. I sat where I was for an hour and decided to head home. I got home and phased back into my human form. Luckily, my dad had gone to bed so I didn't need to explain to him why I was naked. I went to my room and went to the drawers and rummaged around for a pair of shorts. I pulled a pair out, slipped them on and crawled into bed. I didn't fall straight to sleep. Instead, I lay awake for what seemed like hours just thinking of what Ali had said to me: _"Never come near me again, never try to contact me again and never see me again. We're through, Jake, I'm sorry."_ Those words would haunt me forever. I rolled over onto my side and started to sob quietly until I fell asleep.

Chapter 11

He did it to protect you

**(Ali POV)**

School the next week turned out to be horrible. With Jake not being in my life anymore, I had decided to give up on both school work and life in general altogether. I was seriously regretting shutting Jake out of my life, but it was for the best. But shutting Jake out came with the price of it punching a huge hole through my chest. Several nights I had woken up screaming and crying hysterically and Bella attended to me as she knew what it was like. She told me about the time Edward left her and that Jake had been there for her. She told me she would always be there for me, as would Edward and all the Cullen family. Friday night I was gonna spend the whole weekend sleeping over at the Cullen household to try and forget all the things that went on with Jake as my house had too many memories. My mum said it was a good idea as I had told her about Jake and she said I should forgive him for what he did because she says he means too much to me. I had to admit she was right, but he left out the little detail of him being a freaking werewolf. Friday had arrived, so Edward drove me to the Cullen house.

I got out the car, went inside and Esme was the first to comfort me. "Ali, I am so sorry about what happened. I know how much he meant to you. Maybe sleeping over will be for the best." I nodded and she was right too. Being at the Cullen house was already starting to make me feel better. Alice was the next one to comfort me, followed by Carlisle, Emmet and finally Jasper. Even Rosalie told me she was sorry and gave me a hug.

Bella took me upstairs to the spare room they had and I dropped my stuff on the floor. "I feel guilty for telling him he shouldn't be part of my life anymore, Bella. I broke him, I hurt him and he must be in pain. I heard him last night, howling and showing how much he needed me," I told Bella and sat on the bed.

She came and sat next to me and I rested my head on her shoulder, eventually letting the tears fall out. "Ali, it'll be OK, I promise. Sooner or later, you'll realise that Jake being a werewolf won't matter to you. The thing that will matter is getting your relationship back on track," she said and hugged me tightly.

"I don't know if I can ever get the relationship back on track. He lied to me Bella and I don't know if I can forgive him," I said and took my head off her shoulder to look at her.

Bella still had her hands on my arms and she had a look on her face that told me she was going to tell me something important. "Ali, what he did, he did to keep you safe. He did it to protect you. Jake only lied to you because he couldn't bear to see you get hurt or worse. Edward did that to me. He lied to keep me safe, but I eventually found out. I guess getting mixed up with magical creature's runs in the family," she said and laughed meekly.

I didn't feel like laughing, so I just sighed and flopped down onto the bed. "Bella, can you go for a while? I wanna be left alone to think about things." She said she would and I heard walk her out the room and shut the door behind her. I lay on the bed for a few minutes and decided to unpack my things. Once I had finished unpacking, I grabbed my bathroom bag and went into the bathroom. I undressed and got into the shower. I turned on the water and it washed over me, cleansing away all the guilt and frustration and depression that I had built up inside me from the last week. Soon, the tears came again and I sat down in the shower and let the water mix with my tears. I didn't care if I used up all the hot water in the house, but I knew they wouldn't mind. I wasn't sure how long I would sit there, but the thing I knew was that Bella was right. Jake had lied to me to protect me and I understood it now. Emily's face must have been caused when Sam phased too near her because he got angry at something. That was the same for Jake. If he got angry and phased too near me, he might have caused me pain and himself guilt and grief. That was why he phased in front of me then. Paul kissed me and Jake was pissed about it. I was too, as Paul is vile and disgusting. After what seemed like hours, the door opened and I saw Emmet walk in. He opened the shower and stepped inside. He shut off the water and handed me a robe, which I put on. Once all the water had drained away, he sat down next to me and put one arm around my shoulder and pulled me close to him. I instantly nestled my head into his shoulder and started to cry again. He then took hold of my hand and squeezed it reassuringly, causing me to grab hold of his shirt with my free hand and sob louder into his shoulder. Neither of us seemed bothered about it because Emmet knew I needed some sort of comfort and I knew that by him comforting me, I was starting to regret shutting Jake out of my life for good.

**(Jacob POV)**

Ever since Ali had shut me out from her life, I was getting more and more depressed. I had missed school the past few weeks and phoned up to say that I wasn't feeling well. Everything I said was true. I was sick. Sick from being cut off from Ali. Dad was a bit annoyed I had cut school, but I told him I wasn't bothered because with Ali not in my life, school was nothing more than a burden. The whole gang came by to check up on me, even Paul. He kept apologising for his behaviour, but I wasn't ready to forgive him. I told him he was starting to get out of hand and he should learn to behave and control his urges around my missing angel. Saturday arrived and it was like any other day I had suffered: lonely, miserable and no Ali. I was ready to give up and run away. Start fresh somewhere.

Bella came over to check up on me and when she took one look at me, her face caved in. She rushed over to me and squeezed me into a hug. "Jake, you look terrible and when was the last time you had a shower?"

I looked away and towards the floor when I answered her. "Does it even matter now? Now that Ali is nowhere near me?" I said and sighed heavily. A tear rolled down my cheek, followed by several more. "Bella, the pain I have now is the one you had when Edward left you. It feels like a huge hole has been punched through my chest."

"That's funny as that's what Ali said the first night she told you not to see her again," Bella said and I managed to smile. "Look, it smiles at last."

I was a bit happier that Ali was sharing the same pain as me. "She's in pain too?" I asked with concern.

Bella nodded and looked at me. "She said she's regretting shutting you out of her life. She can't eat, she can't sleep without crying out in pain and she's let her grades drop in school. Jake, she wants to forgive you but she's not ready. Ali told me when she's ready, she'll forgive you. She also says that she misses you heavily and dearly, but can't bring herself to tell you that you can go back to her," Bella said and I warmed up.

"She said all that? She really wants me back?" I asked and she nodded. "Wow, she really _does_ care about me."

"Of course she does, Jake. Ever since she met you, you've changed her for the better and she's never been happier." Bella squeezed my hand reassuringly and I smiled. "I gotta go, but I'll update you every so often," she said and hugged me again. She walked out of my room and I heard her drive away. So Ali was sharing the same pain as me. I felt much better because since Ali was regretting shutting me out of her life, she needed me near her. But I was willing to wait until she forgave me so I could hold her and smell her heavenly scent and keep Paul at a distance. But this much I knew for sure: Ali was in despair, just like me, and we both needed each other to fix the pain.

Chapter 12

Baseball with the Cullen's

**(Ali POV)**

I woke up in the Cullen household to find an extra blanket covering me and the robe Emmet had gave me last night when I was sobbing hysterically into his shoulder. I blinked several times so my eyes could get adjusted to the light that was pouring through the glass doors in my room. It was Sunday morning and looked to see none other than Alice and Esme sitting on my bed with Rosalie kneeling beside me. "What happened last night?" I asked cautiously.

Alice and Esme looked at each other and, before they had a chance to speak, Rosalie sat on the edge beside me and grabbed my hand. "You were screaming and crying uncontrollably. You were like Bella was when Edward left her. It was her all over again. Ali, you were unable to stop screaming like a mental patient. It took Bella an hour and a half to calm you down so she could comfort you. When you fell back to sleep, we stayed with you to make sure it didn't happen again. But you didn't," she explained and I gasped in surprise. "Is it stopping Jake from seeing you that's causing you this pain?" she asked.

I nodded and I felt the tears starting to come. "Ever since I told him to stay away from me, I've never wanted him so badly beside me. I'm ready to take him back," I said and, to my surprise, Rosalie enveloped me in a hug.

"It's OK, Ali. We're here and we're willing to accept you taking him back," Rosalie told me while rubbing my back soothingly. She pulled away and smiled at me.

"Thank you, Rosalie. That's really sweet of you," I said and Alice came over and squeezed me.

"I thought you would never stop with the screaming. I was almost upset about it and nearly cried myself," she said and I wanted to cry but I held back the tears. "Ali, if you didn't stop, I dunno what I would have done without my best friend going back to her sweet, innocent self."

I smiled and laughed at her comment. "Alice, I wouldn't have gone anywhere, except to a loony bin. But I'm alright thanks to Bella," I told her and I could feel her squeezed me a bit closer.

"I'll start fixing you some breakfast, sweetheart," Esme said and kissed my forehead. She went out the door and downstairs. Rosalie and Alice helped me get dressed and then helped me downstairs like a child.

The first person to barrel towards me and hug me tight was Bella. "Oh Ali, you're alright. I was so worried and scared," she said and held me at arms length. "Carlisle told me it was you're regret and guilt towards telling Jake to stop seeing you that was causing the violent screaming and hysterical sobs. But after I calmed you down, you stopped and were sweating like mad," she explained and I cringed at me sweating. "Esme and Alice cooled off your sweat until you were sleeping peacefully again. They stayed, along with Rosalie to make sure it didn't happen again. Luckily, it never happened."

I smiled and thanked her for helping me through the night. Carlisle came over and did an examination to make sure I was in good condition, which I was and then I sat down as Esme placed a plate of pancakes and omelettes in front of me. "Thanks Esme. I'm starving from screaming last night," I said as I tucked into the pancakes. She ruffled my hair and placed a kiss on my head. Emmet turned on the radio and Christina Aguilera's 'Not Myself Tonight' came on. "Turn it up, Emmet. I love this song," I said and he did. Me, Alice, Bella and Rosalie started singing along to it. Esme and Carlisle smiled and continued fixing breakfast for Bella. Jasper, Edward and Emmet stuck whatever was available or near them in their ears and went back to doing what they were doing. The song finished and all four of us stopped singing, laughed and did a group high five. The boys unplugged their ears and went to help Esme and Carlisle wash the dishes that I and Bella had finished eating off.

"Carlisle, can we go and play baseball today? There's a storm scheduled for later this afternoon and Ali can come too, please?" Alice asked and I looked shocked.

"I didn't know you guys played baseball. But is the storm necessary for it?" I asked and Emmet nodded.

"It's so we don't get heard by any passing people," he explained and sat down next to me. "We play baseball during a thunderstorm as it's the only time we can."  
"What do you say Ali? Fancy playing baseball and having fun for the day?" Jasper asked and leaned against the counter.

Everyone looked at me thoughtfully for a moment as I contemplated my answer. "Yeah, I'll go and have a game."

As soon as I said that, Alice squealed loudly and hugged me tightly. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, Ali. I knew you would say yes as you don't like to disappoint me," she said and kissed me on the cheek.

"It's not that she doesn't want to disappoint you Alice, more like you wouldn't give her a choice and drag her along," Edward said and I nodded. "See, she even agrees."  
Alice looked at me and I thought she was going to break into tears. "Alice, I would say no if I had a choice, but I think it might take my mind off Jake for the day," I told her and she brightened up again.

"It'll help for definite and you'll experience how we play baseball," Carlisle said and came over and put his arm around my shoulders. "How we play is better and more extreme and physical."  
I looked at him and giggled. "Let me guess, Emmet climbs trees to retrieve high balls?" Emmet nodded and gave me a hug. "You're welcome for me coming to play baseball, Emmet," I said before he had a chance to say thank you. I ran upstairs with Alice and Bella to wrap up for baseball. Hopefully it would make me feel better and give me a decent night sleep tonight back home.

**(Jacob POV)**

I woke up from my deep slumber and had a feeling, during the night, that Ali was in serious pain. It put me in pain when I felt she was in pain. I got up and threw on a shirt and my trainers and went into the kitchen. I fixed myself some breakfast and ate.

My dad came in and saw I had a pained expression on my face. "Still missing Ali, aren't ya Jake." He said it as though it wasn't a question and I nodded.

"She made me feel alive and happy and more energetic. But since she learned the truth about me, she ran out on me and I've been lost ever since, dad." I finished my breakfast and washed the plate and went to sit on the sofa.

My dad rolled himself over and put his hand on my shoulder. "Son, she'll forgive you sooner or later as she thinks the world of you. Bella told me when she came by the other day to check on ya," he said when he saw the expression on my face. "Cheer up; she'll be back before you know it."  
He was so confident that Ali would get back together with me, but I didn't feel as confident. If anything, I felt worse. For the past 3 weeks, I have felt nothing but sadness and misery as I haven't been able to hold her in my arms. Even Paul has been bugging me about how I must be upset that she left and I said that it was his fault. "I hope you're right, dad. I hope she comes back before long." I thanked him for building up my hopes and ran outside. I tied my shirts, shorts and trainers to my legs and phased. I took off into the woods and, after finding the clearing I felt that I could be alone, I lay down and rested my head on my front paws. _Ali, please come back to me soon. I miss you terribly._

_You keep hoping and she will for definite._ Sam was in his wolf form and heard me.

_Don't worry, Jakey boy. Ali seems to be a forgiving person_, Jared thought.

I sniffed heavily and started crying. _It just hurts not to feel her against me or rubbing my fur or tickling behind my ears._ I let out a small howl that showed I was in less pain than I was before but I still felt pain. I, Sam and Jared just talked to each other after that while I told them how much I missed her and how I wanted to see her again. But I wanted more than to see her: I wanted to make love to her. I wanted to show Paul who Ali really belongs to. I wanted to make her mine forever.

**(Ali POV)**

We arrived at a deserted field and Emmet and Jasper set out the bases. I had decided to wear a pair of jeans, my best running shoes, a long sleeved top and sweater and a thick hoodie. While everyone was setting up who was gonna bat and who was going to field, Bella and I sat down and started talking some more about Jake. "I can feel I hurt him, Bella. Every night, I hear a sad howl from him and it makes me depressed. I just wanna see him again and tell him I'm sorry for what I've put him through," I said and Bella nodded.

"He really wants to see you too, Ali." I looked at her and realised she went to see him. "I went to make sure he was alright. Ali, when I got there, he was in turmoil. He wasn't eating well, it looked like he hardly slept and he told me he hadn't been to school for the past 3 weeks. He's been lying to everyone about how he feels because he doesn't want to show he's in pain. He misses you, Ali, and he wants to be with you again."

I was about to say something, but Esme came over and said Bella was to umpire and I was going to bat. "I know you might not know how to play baseball, but try your hardest," she said and I nodded.

Alice stood on the pitcher's mound and waited until a loud crack of thunder echoed over the field. "It's time," she said and stretched a few times.

Rosalie batted first and hit the ball straight into the trees. "I can see why you need the thunder. That's gotta be a homerun," I said to Esme as Edward ran after it.

"Edward's pretty fast. For someone his age," Esme replied and I watched as he disappeared into the trees.

Rosalie ran around the bases and, as she was about to make last base, the ball flew through the air and Esme caught it. She put it down on the base as Rosalie slid to it, but didn't get there in time. "You're out," Bella said as she called it. I heard Emmet whoop as Rosalie playfully punched Bella on the arm.

"Almost got it, but Edward beat ya," I said to Rosalie and she smiled.

"Let's see if you can outrun him when it's your turn," she said and stood next to me. Carlisle went up to the plate next and hit the ball. Emmet and Edward both leaped into the air for the ball, but hit each instead and fell to the floor, laughing and shoving each other playfully. Carlisle got a homerun himself and I high-fived him as he went past. Jasper batted next and hit it into the trees, but Emmet climbed up one and caught it, calling Jasper out. "My monkey man," Rosalie smirked and I shook my head. I was right about Emmet climbing trees to retrieve high balls.

Soon, it was turn and I was nervous. "There's nothing to worry about, Ali. Hit the ball and run as fast as you can," Jasper said and I nodded.

I turned towards Alice and I saw her smile in encouragement. I breathed evenly a few times and readied the bat. Alice threw the ball and, with all the energy and strength I had built up in my arms, swung the bat and it collided with the ball, sending it flying off through the air and into the trees. I heard Rosalie, Bella and Alice shout run as I stood there dumbstruck that I hit the ball. I ran as fast as I could and saw that Edward was near the ball. I pushed myself as fast as I would go and, just before the ball reached Esme; I jumped through the air and rolled past final base before she caught it. Alice squealed in delight and I lay flat on the ground out of breath. "That was AWESOME!" I yelled and Jasper and Carlisle helped me up. "I didn't think I could do it, but I did."  
Alice came bounding over to me and we hugged each other tightly. "Oh, that was cool, Ali. You _are_ good at baseball." Suddenly, her face went blank and she came back looking worried. "They're coming and they'll be here soon," she said and I didn't understand.

I grabbed Edward's arm as he came to us. "What's going on? Who's coming?" I asked frantically.

Edward looked around at the rest of his family and they all stood protectively in front of me and Bella. "We shouldn't have brought you here. It's dangerous," Edward told me.

Alice came over and put her arms around me. "It's the rogue vampire. He's picked up your scent, Ali. He's coming to kill you," Alice told me as I gasped with horror.

Chapter 13

James' second visit

**(Ali POV)**

We all waited anxiously for the rogue vampire to come and it seemed like it was taking ages for him to arrive. Just then, a heavy mist swirled in and three figures stalked towards us. Two of the figures were male and the third was female. They all looked frightening and malevolent in a group. Even on their own, they would still be scary. "Get behind us and don't give yourself away," Edward said and there was no arguing with him there.

Alice came and stood beside me on one side and Jasper took the other side. "It'll be OK, Ali; we'll make sure you won't get hurt. If he tries to come one step too close, we'll push him back." Alice grabbed my hand and I felt completely safe with her words. Emmet and Rosalie stood in front of me and Carlisle and Esme took up the front of the pack. Bella squeezed in between Jasper and me and grabbed my other hand and Edward stood in front of me and behind Emmet and Rosalie. We all waited and finally, the three rogue vampires stood not four feet from us. I could see them clearly now. One of them was a tall, black vampire with black hair that hung like dreadlocks and he carried the baseball. The woman had wild, orange hair that made it look as though her head was on fire. The final vampire was the same size as Edward and built close to Jake. He was the most amazingly beautiful yet scary one of the three. Somehow, when he looked at me, I seemed to recognise him and that's when I realised he was the rogue vampire who attacked a few weeks ago. He didn't seem to recognise so I just stayed calm and collected.

"Hello, my name is Carlisle and this is my family: Esme, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Bella and Ali," he introduced and pointed to each of us in turn.

The black vampire stood forward first. "My name is Laurent and this is Victoria and James," he pointed to the other two and James' eyes lingered on me. "May I ask what you are doing playing baseball out here?" Laurent asked, throwing Carlisle the baseball and caught it.

"It's the only place we can play where we aren't disturbed or heard by passers-by," Carlisle responded and Victoria eyed him closely. I looked over and saw Alice watching James and so were Edward and Emmet.

"I don't suppose you could use three more players?" he asked and I knew that was a bad idea. All the Cullen's did too and it could put me in further danger.

"We were just wrapping up, but I think we have time for another game," he replied and threw the ball at Laurent, but Victoria caught it.

"I'm the one with the wicked curve ball," she said proudly. Everyone started to head off, but James remained standing and eyeing me carefully. Edward growled quietly in his throat and James turned away.

However, a gust of wind blew through my hair and James instinctively caught the scent, turning sharply towards me. "I thought you looked familiar, Ali." James stepped forward, but all the Cullen's went back in a protective shield.

"The girl is with us. Leave her alone, James," Carlisle growled.

"You try and touch her, you're dead," Emmet said and James laughed.

"I would like to see you try," he replied. Everyone was ready to strike and Bella picked that moment to back up slowly without actually causing a scene. She tugged at me and I backed up, but I almost tripped.

James sped towards me and wrapped his arms around me. He pressed himself up against me and smelled me. "You are a stubborn child, aren't ya?" he said and squeezed me tighter, causing me to lose my breath. It reminded me of the Paul incident. "You have a strange scent. It reminds me of a dog or a werewolf. You've been imprinted on, haven't you sweetie?" he sneered and grabbed my hair, pulling my head to one side. He sniffed up and down my neck and growled happily. I let out a small whimper and was on the verge of tearing in fear, but I needed to remain strong. "How about I make you my mate and let Victoria turn you into one of us?"

As soon as he said her name, Victoria came over and pushed a strand of hair out of my face. "You're so pretty, almost as pretty as us, sweetheart." She then touched the side of my face and I pulled off her. "She's feisty, which makes her more interesting."

She reached out her hand again, but I avoided it. "Don't you dare touch me," I spat, causing her to backhand slap me across the face.

"You need to respect your elders, Ali. It's rude if you don't" she smirked and James pulled my head back to the side. I mouthed the words 'help me' to Alice and she nodded. "Don't squirm; it'll make it less quick. The less you squirm, the quicker it'll be over." James licked down my neck and I shivered.

As Victoria was about to make her move, she was flung forcefully to the ground by Rosalie. "We warned you not to touch her," she spat and picked Victoria up and threw her across the field. This caught James off guard, so Edward, Emmet and Jasper flung themselves at James, causing both of us to fall to the ground. He let his grip slacken and I wriggled out, but he grabbed my ankle. Edward, Emmet and Jasper had put their bodies on top of James to stop him from moving, so I kicked him in the face and he yelled in pain and let me go. Laurent had escaped into the forest, while Esme, Alice and Rosalie faced off against Victoria.

"Bella, get Ali out of here and run as fast as you can!" Edward yelled and struggled against James' movements.

Bella grabbed me and I jumped up. "Come on, we gotta go now!" she said and I ran with her into the trees on the other side of the field.

I looked back and saw the girls and Carlisle blocking Victoria from getting to me. However, James had freed himself and threw the boys off and over the field. "You can't run from me, Ali. I'll catch you no matter what!" he yelled and laughed triumphantly.

"Ignore him and run," Bella said and I did. Unfortunately, she tripped over a root and I stopped to help her. However, James had caught up and walked past her. "Don't worry about me; just run and I'll get Edward," she told me and I nodded. I ran into the trees and didn't look back. Then I remembered something: a certain some_one_ had rescued me from him before and he could do it again. _Jake, help me. He's after me and the Cullen's can't hold him. You're my only hope and I need you. Please help me, Jake. I love you._

**(Jacob POV)**

I was sitting in the living room in my house and I suddenly felt that Ali was in trouble. I bounded out of the house and ripped my body apart until I was a wolf. I sniffed the air and ran in the direction of Ali. _Sam, Ali's in trouble. That rogue leech is after. I'm on my way there now._

_We'll finish up here and help you out_, he thought back.

But I knew he wasn't the one with a vengeance. _Don't bother; this is between me and that son-of-a-bitch. He hurt her, he hurts me. I'll call if I need help_, I replied.

_Good luck and give him a growl for us_, Jared said and I pushed my legs as fast as they would go. I sprinted further on and weaved in and out of the trees, following Ali's scent and that was overtaken by the leech. I kept running and running, ignoring the cries of pain my muscles gave as I needed to get to Ali and soon, otherwise she was dead. I reached the inner ring of the scent and realised I was close.

_Jake, you're almost there. He's closing in and Ali won't be able to run much longer. She's trapping herself like a wild boar. You need to hurry or she'll be dead in less than five minutes_, Sam said and I barked with determination.

I kept pushing myself and making my muscles ache like hell, but if I stopped now, my angel would become a literal one. _Just hold on for a few minutes, Ali. I'm coming and I'm ready to rip a vampire to pieces_.

Chapter 14

Jacob rescues Ali again

**(Ali POV)**

I was running for my life and on a path I didn't recognise. All I knew was that James was after me and I was going to be turned into one of them. I was out of breath and ready to give up and just face my fate. I stopped running and saw that I had lost James for now. I leaned against the closest tree and panted heavily, trying to catch my breath.

Suddenly, I heard him call out, "Ali, where are you? Come out, come out wherever you are," he taunted and I gasped in horror. He sounded close and I would be dead soon. I slid around the tree I was leaning against and pressed my body up as far as it would go. I then clamped my hands over my mouth and breathed through my nose. "There's no use trying hide. Your scent is calling to me and I'll find you soon. And then, you'll be one of us and with me." I muffled my sob at being his mate against my hands. The thought of making love to James made me sick and I wanted to cry out loud. I waited for a few moments and looked around the tree. He was searching for me, hunting me, stalking me. Like some kind of prized animal. I took my hands away from my mouth and counted to ten and looked around again. I saw James had his back to me, so I took the opportunity to make my way quietly onto the safe path. I know he would follow my scent, but if I could make it back to the Cullen's, then I would be safe. I walked as quickly and quietly as I could and, when I was sure I was out of range of James, started to run through the trees. I ran as fast I could and pushed my muscles into overdrive. Soon, I heard him calling out for me and running after me, closing in faster than what I had hoped. I hid behind another tree and watched him run past me. I then sprinted off in another direction and looked to see if James was following me, walking backwards slowly. Unfortunately, James appeared behind me and grabbed me in a bear hug and started to crush me. "Scream all you want, Ali. No-one will hear ya once I'm finished breaking every bone in your body," he sneered and squeezed harder and harder. I started to gasp for breath and finally, I swung my leg and hit him in the knee. James let me go and I fell to the muddy earth, panting and gasping for air. I looked to see him stumbling over the undergrowth, holding his knee in pain. Suddenly, James snapped his head up and his eyes were wild with hunger and anger. "You are _really_ testing my patience now, Ali." He snarled viciously and I got up and ran. I didn't know how far I got before I tripped over and rolled over to see James leaning over me. "It seems that the prey has trapped itself. It must be my lucky day," he glowered and got ready to strike. I saw part of a tree branch that looked like it would break apart. I reached for it and swung it hard, hitting James across the head. It didn't get him off unfortunately. It just made him even more angry and determined. "That wasn't a smart thing to do," he growled and pinned my arms to my side, pressing his body up against me and he started to move his groin up and down me like we were making love. James was about to bite me when a huge shape grab him by the arm and flung him into the trees, snapping a few to pieces. I sat up and watched as James and the shape, which I saw was my favourite wolf, battled each other and threw attacks and ducking at the right moments. After what seemed like a while of battling, the two mystical creatures stood facing each other and staring each other down. Finally, James broke the silence between them. "You can't keep her safe forever. You'll let your guard slip one time and then, that's when I'll get her. When you come back one time, she'll be in pieces and her blood will be spilt everywhere," he said and took off towards the field.

The wolf watched to make sure he wasn't coming back and then turned to me. As soon as I caught a glimpse of those eyes, my heart stopped beating. It was him; he heard me. "Jake. . ." was all I could manage before I lost consciousness and blackness overtook me.

**(Jacob POV)**

After the leech ran away, I stood my ground to make sure he wasn't coming back. He never did, so I turned towards Ali. As soon as she took one look at my eyes, she lost her breath. "Jake. . ." she gasped before she lost consciousness and fainted. I was so glad she was safe, but I needed to get her home. I walked over to her and nuzzled her, but she didn't open her eyes. She was breathing peacefully, which I was overjoyed about.

I tried to slip my nose under her to get her on my back, but I had trouble. _Sam, I need help. Ali fainted and I can't get her on my back._

Sam came out the trees and phased into his human form. "Let me get her on," he offered and picked her up and set her gently on my back. "Take her home, but don't let her fall off," he said and I nodded. I took off quickly but carefully for Bella's house and didn't stop running until I got there. Luckily, her mum and Charlie were out, so no-one needed to explain what happened to Ali and why a wolf was helping her.

I barked three times in succession and the door opened. Bella looked out and gasped with shock. "Ali, what happened to you? Edward, ask Jacob what happened," she said while tending to Ali. I saw Alice come out with Carlisle and Emmet, who picked her up gently and took her inside. Bella and Carlisle followed her while Edward and Alice stayed.

Edward looked at me and fell to one knee. "Jacob, thank you for bringing her back," he said and I nodded.

"Where was she? How did you find her? Is she hurt badly?" Alice asked the questions rapidly, but Edward held his hand up.

"Alice, give Jacob a chance to explain the series of events." He looked to me and nodded for me to start.

_The rogue vampire was about to turn her so I knocked him away by grabbing his arm and flinging him off her. We battled each other for a while until he vowed to kill her and took off. Ali lost consciousness, so Sam came and put her on my back and told me to bring her here_, I explained while Edward told Alice.

She then looked at me and smiled. "Thank you, Jacob. If we both lost her, as she means a lot to us, I dunno what we would have done," she said and patted my head. She gracefully glided up the stairs and into the house.

Edward went and sat on the porch and I sat next to him. "Jacob, go and get some rest. Ali will be fine, trust me. Carlisle will keep her alive and well," he said and I nodded. I walked down the steps and turned towards Edward, but he was a step ahead of me. "I'll call you when she wakes up." He held out his hand and I hit my paw on it like a high five. I barked my thanks at him and ran off into the woods.

I reached my house where Sam and the gang were waiting. "Hey, is she gonna be alright?" Sam asked and I nodded.

"Carlisle's gonna take care of her," I replied as I phased and dressed in the shorts Sam had brought. "Edward said he would call when she woke up. I'm so glad I got there in time or she would be dead or one of them." I winced at the thought of my sweet, innocent Ali being turned into a vampire. We waited and it had been four hours since I had dropped Ali off at home. Edward said he would call when she awoke and I prayed to God she would, very, very soon.

**(Ali POV)**

I awoke from what seemed like a long nap and the first thing that hit me was a bright light coming through the windows. I rubbed my eyes and tried to sit up, but a sharp pain shot through my ribs. I looked and saw that my right hand was in the early stages of healing and I lifted my shirt to see several bruises around my rib cage.

The first person to come through the door was none other than Bella, who rushed over and pulled me into a hug. "You're finally awake. Carlisle was worried you weren't gonna wake up as you were in a bad condition," she explained and soon she started tearing.

I rubbed her back soothingly and pushed her back so I could look at her face. "Bella, have long have I been asleep or out or whatever you wanna call it?" I asked and waited for the answer.

Carlisle appeared at the door and leaned against the frame. "Ali, you've been out for at least 5 days. I told the school about it and they said that they would give you as much time off as needed to recover properly."

I was both relieved and upset because I was awake but I had missed a whole school week. "What happened after I fainted?" I asked Bella.

"Jake brought you home and Carlisle attended to you and you were asleep for so long that we would leave you. You woke up to eat and got to the toilet, but apart from that, you were asleep mostly," Bella replied and squeezed my hand.

"Jake saved me, I know that much. He fought James off and then when I looked at his eyes, I fainted. He brought me here?" I was so pleased that Jake was there and then I remembered he would be worried. "I gotta call Jake and tell him I'm alright," I said and tried to get out of bed, but Bella and Carlisle pushed me back.

"Edward called him and Jacob said he would come by tonight. He's been worried about you and he thought you would never wake up. But when he heard you were awake, he was 'howling' for joy," he joked and I laughed. I lay down on my pillow and felt my eyes closing. "Come on, Bella. She needs to get some more sleep and rest. Bella, tell Monica and Charlie I'll come by tomorrow to check on her," I heard him say and that was the last thing I heard as I fell asleep after that. I woke up to see my mum sitting on the bed and holding back the tears. "Mum, I'm fine, don't worry about it," I assured her, but she was on the edge of shedding tears.

"I know, but I just can't accept the fact that my baby almost got hurt. Luckily, Carlisle says you'll make a full recovery and be back to school in time for Prom," she said and squealed at mentioning the word 'prom.' Oh god, prom was the last thing I wanted to talk about. "Anyway, how are things going between you and Jake?" she asked and I felt warm inside.

I smiled at her and remembered him coming over tonight. "He's calling tonight and we'll make it up. I've forgiven him even before he's begged for forgiveness," I answered and she smiled.

"I hope you two get back on track with things soon enough as you make the cutest couple," my mum reminded me and I nodded. She kissed me on the head and told me to sleep off everything as I would be allowed a lie I tomorrow morning. It was Saturday tomorrow and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"I thought she would never leave," a voice made me jump and I saw Edward hiding behind my door. "She can talk when she starts, can't she?"

I lowered my eyes at him and crossed my arms. "How long have you been there?" I asked and he laughed.

"Long enough to hear that you and Jake are cute together," he replied and I threw a pillow at him, but he caught it.

Just then, Bella came in and looked surprised. "So, you're hiding in here now, are ya?" she asked.

Edward was about to respond, but I beat him to the punch. "Yes, he is and he's harassing me really weirdly," I said and opened the window fully. "Get him outta here before I do something I'll regret later."

"But first, what would you say if Jacob was here? There must be something that you want to tell him and I think this might be the best time to practice the speech," Edward said and I looked towards my bed.

"If Jake were here, I'd tell him I was sorry for yelling at him and saying never to see me again and I forgive him for the secrets he kept from me. Thanks to Bella, I understand he did it to make sure I didn't get hurt. I mean the world to him and he loves me as much as I love him and if he wants to apologise a thousand times, I'll forgive him after the first one. I realise now he does what he does to keep people like me safe and now I know what I want to say to him: Jake, I love you and forgive you. I just wish he were here so I could tell him," I said and sighed.

"You already have told me," a voice I instantly recognised said and I smiled. I turned around and saw Jake standing near the window, arms folded across his chest a smile on his face.

Chapter 15

Ali and Jacob 'make up'

**(Jacob POV)**

I watched as Ali had trouble forming words as she was surprised I was here. Without warning her, I closed the gap between us and pulled her into a hug, wrapping my arms around her and pulling her tight against my chest.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and rested her head on my shoulder. "You have no idea what I have been through when you weren't near me," she whispered and I smiled.

"I have a pretty good idea what you've been through," I replied and kissed her hair.

"We'll leave you two alone," Edward said and dragged Bella out of the room and shut the door.

When I heard them going down the stairs, I pushed back a bit and looked in her eyes. "I've missed you so much, Ali. I've never wanted to do this so badly." With that, I planted a kiss on her lips and led her to the bed. I lowered her down on it, using my arms as support and finally lay her down, wrapping my arms around her and kissing her passionately. I missed doing this and I missed her badly for the past 3 weeks. Ali tightened her grip around my neck and laced her fingers in my hair. I planted kisses along her neck and went back to her lips. After a while, I broke off and lay next to her and she rested her head on my chest.

"Jake, do you hate me for what I did?" she asked and sat up and I looked at her in shock. "I mean, I understand if I hurt you and I don't care if you hate me for abandoning you," she said and I could see tears forming in her eyes.

I sat up and wiped the tears away with my thumbs. I then placed my hands on either side of her face and rested my forehead on her. "Ali, I could _never_ hate you for doing what you did to me. If anything, _I_ should be the one apologising for not telling you the truth. I was just afraid _you_ would leave _me_. But that's probably silly because you spent so much time with me as wolf and you weren't afraid," I said and kissed her again.

Ali laughed and rested her head on my shoulder. "Jake, I wasn't scared of you when you were a wolf. I had this feeling that it was you all along, but I wasn't sure. And when I saw those eyes, I knew it was you and you were just protecting me from James. I would never leave you for doing that," she told me and I smiled.

I knew she wouldn't leave me for not telling her I was a wolf. She hadn't been scared of it before she knew it was me and she wasn't scared now. "So, what was the reason you told me we were through?" I asked, puzzled.

"I was so angry with you not telling and annoyed at myself not realising it sooner that I said things I didn't mean. It just came out and I just needed a break to understand everything. I never meant to cause you so much hassle," she explained and turned my head so I was looking into her emerald eyes. "You mean too much to me Jake for those things to stop us being together. I love you and that's all that matters, right?"

I smiled and kissed her nose, making her giggle. "Right, everything that came between us is nothing compared to what it means to me to be with you again," I told her. "And I love you too." I lay back down and Ali did too, resting her head on my chest. I automatically wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer and tighter. After everything that we've been through lately, I never wanted her out of my sight again. And then I remember how much I wanted to show Paul he couldn't have her. I never wanted to have sex with Ali so badly. "Ali, I know this might be too sudden, but I was just thinking about something?"

She sat up and sat down on my stomach and looked at me. "And what were you thinking about?" she asked curiously.

In the heat of the moment, I lost control and wrapped my arms around her waist and we fell backwards onto the bed. "Ali, I want to make love to you and make the connection I've wanted to so badly since I met you," I told her and she looked upset. "What's the matter? Oh, I came on too strong didn't I? Son-of-a-bitch, I always does that."

She then turned my head towards and I waited for rejection. "Jake, it's not that I don't wanna have sex, which I do greatly, but I'm afraid you might forget how fragile I am and just lose control, you know, 'dominate' me," she said and I sighed.

I looked at her and she was right. My animal instinct would _definitely_ take over and I would forget how fragile she was. I would hurt her and that would hurt me. "Ali, I would never hurt you. I would even take it slow and gentle until you were ready. You know I respect your decisions," I told her and kissed her lips softly.

Soon, she smiled seductively and forcefully pushed back and sat on my stomach. "I lied, _I'm_ the one who's gonna dominate _you_," she said and I sat up and pulled her head towards me, closing the space between our lips. I hesitated, but then put one hand up the back of her shirt. "Take it off, you know you want to," she breathed against my lips. I didn't think twice about it as I pulled the shirt over head and threw it to the floor. I saw she wasn't wearing a bra and that made my 'little Jake' begin to move. To complicate matters further, she pressed herself up against me and I felt it harden further. I then took off my trainers and her shorts, to reveal no underwear and I was fully erect by the end of it. I threw my shorts off onto the floor and, thinking back to the movie Watchmen, I went to sit in the computer chair. However, Ali grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "Jake, what about protection?" she asked, concerned.

I hadn't thought about protection, but then I remembered what Sam said about the first time him and Emily had sex. "Ali, this might sound strange, but we can't wear condoms. If we did, the latex would melt due to our extreme body heat, but don't be worried as Sam told me something that eased me. And it only applies to if we have sex three times in the same night. The first time we have sex, like now, there is a hundred percent chance of no pregnancies and that is for definite. The second time round, there is a fifty-fifty chance, meaning it could go either way. And the third time, you will get pregnant, no doubt about that." After that little explanation, she still looked worried. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "Ali, I'll go slowly since it's your first time, I promise," I reassured her and went to sit in the computer chair. The lights in the house were off and the street lights were off too. The only light coming in through the window was from the moon. Ali came over and hovered over me, wrapping her arms around my neck. Ali took a deep breath and, looking almost as eager as me, lowered her body down onto me, causing both of us to gasp. She tightened herself around my neck and I tightened my grip around her waist as she moved up and down like she was a professional. Keeping her hands locked around my neck, Ali leaned back and showed off her bare breasts and manage to keep the rhythm going too. After a while, she came back and we started kissing. I decided we needed another level to this, so I pushed both of us back onto the bed and threw the sheets and duvet over our naked bodies while I gently thrusted inside of her.

"Jake, you know what you want and I'm OK with it. Just do it. I want it just as much as you do," she said and she knew I wanted to go faster. So I quickened it and it felt good. I went faster and thrusted harder and Ali didn't seem bothered by it. I tightened my arms around her waist and kissed her fully on the lips while I moved around inside her. I soon realised I was ready to let go, so with the amount of time I had left, I thrusted as fast and as hard as I could. Ali let go of my neck and grabbed the sheets on the bed and started to moan with pleasure. I kept thrusting as fast and as hard as I could until I emptied myself inside her, causing both of us to moan out in pleasure.

**(Ali POV)**

I was resting my head on Jake's chest and listening to his heartbeat. It was so soothing, I was almost falling asleep. But I managed to keep myself awake and looked up at him. "Jake, what we just did was amazing. Who knew you were like that?" I asked him and smiled at him. He smiled back and kissed me on the nose.

"Well, you were just as good. You seemed like a pro," he replied.

I giggled and looked at the purity ring on my hand. "I guess I don't need this anymore," I said as I slid it off my finger and placed it on the side table next to my bed.

As I was pulling back my hand, Jake grabbed it and placed it against his chest, keeping his hand on top of mine and tightened his other arm around me. "I wonder if we woke up the house with our little make up session," he said and laughed huskily.

"The way we went on, we would be lucky to wake the whole street," I replied and snuggled closer to his, nestling my head under his chin. Then a thought occurred to me. "Jake, why did Paul ignore you when you told him not to hit on me? Did he think I would fall for his charms or was he just trying his luck?"

He was quiet for a minute and finally spoke. "I think it was a bit of both. But you denied him and made me proud."

I blushed and snuggled closer, Jake tightening his hold on me. "I would never do it with Paul. He's too gross to even kiss or hug. He's nothing compared to you," I told him and suddenly shivered. "Hold me tighter," I whispered and he did.

"I will _never_ lose you again. Not to Paul or even that leech that started grinding you. You're too special, Ali and I am glad I was blessed with someone like you." He tilted my head up and kissed my lips, eventually flipping us over and wrapping his arms around me again.

I went around his neck and he started on my neck and went down to my chest before going to my jaw line and then back to my lips. He went back to the original position, placing me on his chest. "Why is your heartbeat so soothing? It makes me want to sleep."

He looked at the clock and looked back at me. "It's only 3 in the morning. Go to sleep and I promise you I'll be here when you wake up." I felt my eyes beginning to close and the last thing I heard before I went completely to sleep was Jake saying, "You have nothing to worry about. I'll be here for all eternity."


	9. Chapter 9: Jacob's true form

Chapter 1

New Town, New Start

**(Ali POV)**

The day my dad and brother died was the day my life ended. The truck appeared out of nowhere and hit the car before they had a chance to see it. They were pronounced dead at the scene and I couldn't get the images out of my head. Three months after their deaths, my mother announced that we were moving down to Forks in Washington and going to live with my Uncle Charlie and my cousin Bella. Oh, by the way, my name is Alison Swan, but I prefer to be called Ali. That's what my mother calls me as did everyone back in Georgia. I'm seventeen years old with brown hair that goes to the middle of my back with dark blonde highlights and green eyes that show a tint of blue and grey. I wasn't the tallest person back home, being 5'6" and weighing in the vicinity of 179lbs. For the past ten years, my mother has made me wear a purity ring on my right hand as a sign to show her I'm still a virgin, but it'll never come off as no guys ever went out with me back home. Speaking of guys, I received several letters from Bella before we had told them we were moving in with them about her boyfriend Edward Cullen. When I read them was when I found out he was a vampire. Naturally, you'd think I wouldn't go and live with them after reading that, but I was curious about him and his entire family being vampires. I had dozed off and rested my head against the car window for the drive down to here and awoke when my mum touched my shoulder. I yawned and stretched and rubbed my eyes to wake my self up. "Are we here already?" I asked sleepily.

"Yeah and Charlie has come to welcome us with Bella," she said and got out the car. My mum and Uncle Charlie were related through marriage as my dad was Charlie's brother. My mother kept her last name as Swan as she said that my dad would remain with her if she kept it and he seems to as back home my mother worked as a forensic scientist and she got a job at the local police station doing the same thing. On the salary she was on, my mother bought me an iPod, an iPhone and was on the verge of getting an iPad for my eighteenth birthday, which was in eight months.

I got out of the car and the cold wind whipped at my face as soon as I stepped out the car, making my hair wrap around my face. I looked at the house and saw Charlie standing and talking with my mother. He spotted me and waved and I waved back. I shut the car door and stared at the house. It was a two-storey building with faded red paint and a porch that looked as though it would collapse with the slightest movement. Charlie's police cruiser was in the drive as was Bella's truck. I looked around and spotted Bella coming out the front door.

"Ali, you're here!" she cried and ran down the steps towards me. I smiled and embraced her in a hug. "I missed you so much! We haven't seen each other in, what, ten years?" I nodded and smiled at her. "So, are you OK with me dating Edward with him being what he is?" she asked and I could hear the concern in her voice.

"Of course I am. Why would you ask that? I couldn't be happier. At least you _have_ a boyfriend," I said and sighed.

"Hey, you'll find someone before you realise it," Bella reassured me and pulled me into another hug. That's what I loved about Bella. She always told me to keep my head high and look at life positively. "Come on, time to say hello to my dad." With that, we both walked up to the house and onto the porch.

"Nice to see you again, Ali," Charlie said and hugged me. I always enjoyed the company of Uncle Charlie as he always made me smile whenever I was feeling down.

"It's great to be here, Uncle Charlie," I replied and looked at him.

"You sure you're OK with us staying here, Charlie?" my mother asked.

"Yeah, it's not everyday my favourite niece and sister-in-law come to visit. Come on inside with you're things and get settled in. The place is stocked with food so you're not gonna starve," Charlie replied and helped us with our luggage. My mum had brought three cases with her and I brought a large case and a small one along with my shoulder bag. "Bella, take Ali up to her room and get her settled, will ya?"

"Come on, you're room hasn't changed a bit since you were last here," Bella said enthusiastically and practically shoved me upstairs and made me trip over my cases nearly. I dragged them into a room opposite from Bella's and looked around. My room hadn't changed since I was last here. The bed was against the far wall and the two windows had the same curtains when I was a kid with Bratz on them. There was a desk on another wall and a chest of drawers next to it. Finally, I noticed the wardrobe too on the final wall. All the furniture was oak and had a dark varnish finish to it. The walls were painted white, but it looked darker thanks to the weather, as did the carpet, which was actually dark blue but looked black due to the weather.

"You're right, Bella. It hasn't changed one bit," I said and smiled. I never felt more at home.

"I'll let you get rested and call you when food's up," she said and I nodded. Bella left and I heard her footfalls on the stairs. I went over and opened the window overlooking the backyard where I saw a forest. The cool air hit me and I breathed it in. I was thankful for it as the room made me hot. I took off my jacket and hung it up in the wardrobe. From then on, I started unpacking my cases, putting my shirts, bottoms, socks and underwear in the chest of drawers and my jackets, coats and shoes in the wardrobe. I slipped of my Osiris trainers and put them at the foot of my bed. I grabbed a halter top and shorts and laid them out on my bed as my pyjamas. I never wore full pyjamas as I sweat a lot whenever I wear them. I fell onto the bed and sighed. It was as soft as I imagined it. I rested my head on the pillow and found my head sank right into it. I closed my eyes and fell asleep without warning. Several hours later, my mother's voice called up the stairs telling me dinner was ready. I woke up and looked at the clock. The green light read 17:26 and I realised I had been asleep for four hours. I got off the bed and went downstairs and I could smell the familiar smell of chicken and bacon pasta with mushrooms and garlic bread.

"Hey sweetheart, have a nice nap?" my mum asked as she served the food onto the table.

"Yeah, that bed's really comfy," I replied and took my seat next to Bella and my mum. We all tucked in and started eating. Dinner went by really quickly as we all engaged in conversation about what Forks had to offer and what we were going to do while we were here. That's when my mother sprung it on me.

"Ali, I signed you up to attend Forks High School. You start first thing tomorrow morning," she said and smiled. I smiled back, but it was a forced smile.

"Hey, Edward's coming over later and I think it would be great if you met him, Ali," Bella said and beamed at me.

"Yeah, that would be great. I've heard some interesting things about him," I said and winked at her. After chatting for another ten minutes, mum and Charlie washed up while me and Bella went upstairs into my room and chatted about school.

"Are you sure you don't mind me hanging around with you at school? I don't want to start hovering over you like some lost puppy," I said and flopped onto my pillow.

"No, I don't mind. Besides, you'll get to meet Edward's siblings at lunch aswell as everyone else," she replied and squeezed my hand. "You'll fit in, trust me." I couldn't help but smile.

"Bella, there's someone here to see you," my mum shouted up the stairs.

"That'll be Edward. Come on, you'll like him," Bella said and grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the room and down the stairs. That's when I saw him. Edward was weirdly beautiful and handsome. He was quite tall and slender with copper coloured hair and dark eyes. His skin was pale, paler than mine. But I knew that was due to him being a vampire and I got giddy at the thought. I was meeting a real vampire. I squealed inside. "Hey, you're early," Bella said and kissed him.

"I couldn't wait to see you," he replied and hugged her

"Edward, this is my cousin Ali. Ali, this is Edward," Bella introduced us.

I held out my hand to him. "Bella's told me a lot about you, but I didn't believe it until now," I said and, to my surprise, he took my hand and kissed it.

"Bella's told me all about you and I think she was wrong about certain things," he said and smiled, showing two rows of pearl white teeth. "You're much prettier than what she described you as being."

I was taken aback by what he said and giggled girlishly. "Wow, no one has ever called me prettier. Except my mother," I said and looked at him. _This conversation is turning into a joke fest for him. I'm really stumped for something to say and I'm starting to embarrass myself_, I thought.

"You're not embarrassing yourself. It must be hard to talk about who I really am in front of your mother," he said, causing me to jump back in shock. I then realised he must have read my mind and heard what I was thinking.

"Why don't you three go upstairs and chat while Monica and I talk about where the school is located," Charlie said and we rushed off upstairs.

"God, that was really slow. I thought they would never let us leave," I said and opened the door to my room.

"Yeah, being with a vampire must have made you all choked up," Edward said and smiled.

"Well, that made it more annoying. I just wanted to say that I think it's so cool my cousin is dating a vampire. By the way, never read my mind without telling me again. And that goes for the rest of your family. Be sure to tell them that, please. I don't want to have to deal with a bunch of vampires replying to my thoughts negatively," I told Edward sternly.

He laughed and nodded. "Yeah, I promise they will know about you getting used to vampires and how you get freaked out by our abilities."

I thanked him and flopped down onto the bed, letting out a small sigh. "Don't you think it's weird that I'm not afraid, or supposed to be afraid, of what you are, Edward?" I asked him.

He smiled and looked at me. "No, I don't think it's weird. I mean, Bella was the same. She didn't look the other way and look where we are now," he said and kissed the top of Bella's head. "What's with the ring?" he asked, motioning to my hand.

I looked at it and sighed, well, more like grunted. "My mother makes me wear it. It's a purity ring and it shows to her that I'm still a virgin. Last time I checked, no boys ever came near me as they never wanted to go beyond friendship. So, here I am seventeen years later and without a boyfriend. It actually doesn't bother me when I see other people as a couple," I explained and twisted the ring around my finger.

"Ali, don't be down. Like I said when you arrived, you'll find someone when you least expect it," Bella said and crawled over and pulled me into a hug.

I couldn't help but hug her back and smile. She always made me feel better. "Thanks, Bella. That cheered me up," I said and smiled, making her smile back.

"Well, I better get going. It was nice meeting you Ali and you're welcome to meet my family tomorrow at school," Edward said and hugged me. I was expecting to be crushed, but the hug was surprisingly gentle. "And no, I don't give bear hugs. Maybe Alice, but that's about it," he said and raised his eyebrows.

"What did I say about reading my thoughts, Edward Cullen?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"I have to go as my parents are expecting me. See you tomorrow Ali," he told and walked out the door.

I heard his footfalls on the stairs and him saying bye to my mother and Charlie, then the front door slam and his car pull away. "You're right Bella, I did like him. Although the mind reading got on my nerves. Is his whole family like that?"

"No, they're nice. But I'll warn you now. Rosalie will probably ignore you as she doesn't take kindly to strangers. But apart from that, everyone else is nice. It's like Edward said, Alice will take an instant liking to you as she loves meeting new people." From that point on, it was nothing but her explaining the Cullen family to me and me asking questions, which she answered in detail. Around midnight, my mother said we should go to bed as school was in the morning. We finished our chat and used the bathroom together, still talking about Edward's family. When we finished, me and Bella hugged each other goodnight and went our separate ways. I changed into my top and shorts and went over and closed the first set of curtains. I closed the window I opened when I got here down until there was a gap big enough to let some air in. As I was about to close the curtains, I noticed something in the distance coming out of the forest. Despite it being almost dark, the hazy light of the moon lit up what appeared to be a wolf. We stared at each other for a while until it went back into the trees. I watched the spot where it had appeared for a bit longer until I closed the curtains and went to bed. But I didn't fall asleep as I kept thinking about the wolf. What caught me as strange was that it seemed larger than an average wolf I saw at the zoo back in Georgia. At around 1:30 in the morning, I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep, my thoughts and dreams focusing on nothing but the wolf.

Chapter 2

First Day of School

**(Ali POV)**

I woke up to my alarm ringing and my phone playing 'Wake Up' by Hilary Duff, telling me to get my lazy ass outta bed and off to school. I looked at the clock on my phone and saw the numbers read 7:23am. I grunted and flopped down hard onto the pillow. I was falling back to sleep when a bright light blared in my eyes and I shot up to see my mother opening the curtains. "Come on, sweetie, time to get up and get ready. Do you want to miss your first day of school?" she asked and pulled the duvet off my head, exposing me to the morning light.

"Yeah, that would be a letdown," I mumbled and got out of bed.

"Well, get dressed and have breakfast as me and Charlie are taking you and Bella to school this morning," my mum said and left me.

I grabbed my bathroom bag and shuffled across the landing into the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I brushed my teeth, had a shower and dried myself off when I finished. I got redressed in my pyjamas and unlocked the door, but nearly walked into Charlie on the way back to my room. "Oh, morning Uncle Charlie. Sleep well?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I woke up early this morning with a pain in my back. But it subsided after five minutes and I got back to sleep. You sleep alright, Ali?" he asked.

I nodded and yawned. "Yeah, but I didn't get to sleep properly until half one this morning. When I went to bed last night, I thought I saw what looked like a wolf. I know, it sounds crazy. But I'm sure I saw it." With that, Charlie headed downstairs and I went back into my room to get changed. I changed into a pair of jeans with Rhinestones down the leg and at the bottom hem and a denim skirt that is attached to it, a light blue halter top, dark blue sweater and denim jacket. I slipped on my Osiris trainers and grabbed my new school bag. After that, I grabbed my iPhone and iPod and stuffed then into my jacket pockets. I went down to breakfast and saw everyone already at the table. I sat next to Bella and she had started on breakfast. She had a bowl of cereal with her and was flipping through a magazine. I instantly noticed that it was one I brought with me. "Isn't that my magazine you're reading, Isabella Swan?" I asked, using her full name. She scowled at me as she hated her full name being used.

"Yes I believe it is, Alison Kerry Swan," she shot back.

I shrugged and grabbed some toast and a toasted waffle. "It doesn't bother me when you use my full name. Everyone used it back in Georgia all the time, from my friends and teachers and even my own mother," I said and took a bite of the waffle. "Besides, Edward doesn't use my full name. Which is strange considering he seems like a proper gentleman?"

Bella rolled her eyes and took a drink of her juice. "Anyway, you looking forward to starting school?" she asked.

"Not really, but it'll take my mind off other things," I said and sighed, resting my head on the table.

"It's not that bad. Edward and his family will be there, so you'll have already some friends," she said and hugged me.

I rested my head on her and smiled. "You're right, I'm sure Edward's sibling will like me. Except for Rosalie, who, like you said, will hate me." We finished breakfast and we all gathered up our things as it was time to go. We all went in my mum's Land Rover and we set off for the school. The drive wasn't that long and we arrived out front. I and Bella got out and I looked at the school. The building was a normal looking building with red brickwork and several smaller buildings interconnecting with it. "Wow, even the prisons you see on TV are more interesting than this (!)" I said sarcastically and shut the door.

My mum rolled down the window and gave me a kiss goodbye. "Now, Charlie said we're both going to be late home so see if you can get a lift home with Edward. If he's taking Bella home, he may aswell take you home. Have a good day sweetheart," she said and I smiled.

"Enjoy yourselves, kids," Charlie said and with one final beep of the horn, my mum drove away.

"Welcome to hell, Ali," I said and slung my school bag over my shoulder.

Bella looked at me and interlocked her arm with mine. "Don't be like that, Ali, I was like that when I first started, but I came to enjoy it. I'm sure you will too," she said and pulled me towards the main office.

When we got inside, I saw none other than Edward standing there already. "Oh, great, just what my days needs. Some mind reader to tell me not to worry and to look up and keep my head high, you get the picture," I said and looked at him.

He smiled and laughed. "Don't worry; I won't freak you out on your first day at school."

"Here, I got your schedule and a slip that has to be signed by your teachers and handed in at the end of the day," Bella said and handed me several pieces of paper.

"Great, another reason to hate school," I mumbled and looked at my schedule. "Maths, Biology, English Literature? What the hell kind of school is this, a torture school?"

Bella grunted and grabbed my shoulders. "It'll be alright, Ali. Edward and I have several classes with you, so we'll help. Let's go before we're late," she said and they led me out to our first lesson, which was Maths.

I handed the teacher the slip and he signed and motioned for me to take a seat. This day was going well as I didn't have to stand up and introduce myself. Let's hope I can go through my first week without doing it. I took a seat behind Edward and next to Bella, since it was the only seat left. "Well, that went better than I thought. No introducing myself to the class and I'm sitting with my cousin and Count Dracula here," I said and winked at Edward when I said that. He rolled his eyes and watched the front of the class as the teacher called for attention. After he explained what we were doing today, he set us to work and said we could chat quietly amongst ourselves. From then on, Edward, Bella and I chatted about the rest of the classes and what they were like. The next bell signalled the end of the lesson and the start of lesson two. We went to the second lesson, which was none other than Geography, and I had the slip signed again. Once again, the teacher told me to sit without introducing myself.

"See, you're getting away without introducing yourself to the class. So, what do you think _now_?" she asked and stared at me with Edward.

I looked at them both and nodded. "It's better than what I expected." With that, everyone went back to work and the lesson was over before we knew it. The whole school piled into the cafeteria and I queued with Edward and Bella. Edward bought a bottle of water and waited for me and Bella. Bella got a tuna salad and coke, while I bought a chicken pasta salad, two cookies and a bottle of water. Both of us paid and we went to sit. I followed Bella and Edward and realised where we were headed. "Let me guess, those three are your family?" I said, motioning to three people who looked similar to Edward.

"Yeah, my adopted siblings. If you're wondering, Alice isn't here yet, so prepare yourself because you will like her," he replied and we sat with them.

I was nervous to be sitting with four other vampires, but I took a deep breath and sat down. I immediately recognised Rosalie, from the expression she was giving me. "You must be Rosalie. It's obvious from the look you're giving me. Bella said you wouldn't take kindly to me, but I accept that," I said and started eating.

"Edward, who is this smartass bimbo sitting with us?" Rosalie asked and tightened her hold on her bottle.

"'Smartass bimbo?' Yeah, that's real original," I said and took a drink of water.

"You wanna go now, bitch or should I kill you when you are alone," she responded and squeezed the bottle so hard, the top flew off and water flowed over the top.

Edward intervened before I did anything else. "Both of you calm down. You don't want to make a scene do you?"

"She might, but I won't," I said and finished my pasta salad.

Rosalie was about to respond, but Emmet calmed her down. "Don't start anything, Rosalie. She's only trying to be nice," he said and turned towards me. "You must be Ali, right? Bella said you would probably be rational with Rosalie."

"Me being rational with her? More like she's being rational with me," I said and smirked at Rosalie who knitted her eyebrows together with anger. "You're Emmet, I'm guessing," I said and he nodded. "You know, you're exactly how Bella described you, right down to the pushy attitude." I heard Bella start choking on her food and I quickly avoided her gaze and held in a laugh. But I ended up letting it go.

"Emmet, I swear I didn't say that. You know me too well to say things like that," she said and I could feel her look over in my direction. I looked up and she was. "You promised you wouldn't say anything about me saying he had a pushy attitude," she said through gritted teeth.

"Bella, I _said_ I wouldn't say anything, I didn't promise it. You just assumed I would," I grinned and turned back to Emmet. "You must go through a lot of pain having to sit with my cousin," I told him and beamed at her while I ate a cookie.

Emmet, surprisingly, nodded and I knew he was playing along. "You're right; I do endure torture sitting with her. I'm relieved when she goes home after school. That way, I get peace and quiet," he replied and we both started giggling. I was starting to like Emmet more and more.

I looked over at Bella and she was looking hurt by our comments. "Don't take it personally, Bella. We're just having a joke. We love you really," I said and reached across and squeezed her hand.

She smiled and looked at me. "I can see you and Emmet are starting to become fast friends."  
I nodded and thought about the pun. "We definitely have become _fast_ friends," I said and Emmet and Jasper burst out laughing.

"That's good, fast friends. I like it considering our super speed and all," Jasper said and I looked at him with cute eyes.

I stopped myself in time. "You're Jasper and I think you manipulate the emotions of everyone around you. I just had a taste of that."

He looked at me curiously, but then relaxed. "Bella warned you, didn't she? About what I can do with emotions. I can't help it. I do it without thinking about what's happening," he said and looked away.

I thought he was cute and sweet and I let out a big sigh. "He is just like a teddy bear. Can I take him home with me?" I asked and looked around the table. Edward nodded while Bella shook her head and, when they saw what the other had done, broke out into an argument. The rest of us decided to ignore them and I turned back to Jasper. "What do you think? Would you like to come home with me?"

He was about to say something, but closed his mouth. "No, I don't think so. That would upset my girlfriend," he said.

"It wouldn't bother me. I wouldn't miss you one bit," a voice said from behind me and I turned around. A pixie-looking girl with short brown and a nice face was standing behind me. "Hi, I'm Alice and I'm guessing you must be Ali," she said and I nodded. "What's going on with the love birds here?" she asked, motioning to Edward and Bella, who were still arguing with each other.

I rolled my eyes and Alice sat next to me. "I asked if I could take Jasper home with me and Edward said yes, but Bella said no, so now they're fighting and have been for about five minutes now," I explained and looked at them. "Alright, I get I can't take him home so just shut the hell up!" I yelled at them and they stopped arguing.

"He started it," Bella said and pointed to Edward.

He was about to contradict, but I intervened. "It doesn't matter who started it, but I'm ending it," I said and looked at them with narrowed eyes. "I will kill both of you if I had a chance."

"Oh, I like her a lot," Alice said and giggled. "Wanna be best friends?"

I nodded and we both hugged. "You were right, I do like her," I said to Bella and finished my cookies and water. Just then the bell rang for afternoon lessons. Luckily it was Biology for two hours, so I had Bella and Edward to contend with. "What are we doing, dissecting frogs?" I said on the way to class to Bella.

"No, we're starting a new project," she replied.

I handed the slip to the teacher and he signed. Once again, no pep talks to the class. I sat down and did a little victory dance which nobody apart from me saw. "I got through a whole day of not introducing myself to the classes. I'm so lucky and Biology is one of my favourite lessons." The rest of the lesson went by quickly as the teacher explained the agenda and we did the work he had assigned. Near to the end, the teacher expressed interest in finishing off the work at home and handing it in next lesson. The bell went for the end of school and everyone piled out.

"Hey, Ali, I was wondering if you would like to come over at the weekend and meet my parents?" Edward asked when we got to the parking lot.

"Are you serious?" I asked and he nodded. "Yeah, I would love to," I said and he smiled.

"Great, I'm taking Bella over too, so I'll take you aswell," he said and opened the car door for me. I had asked for a ride home and he said he would be honoured to take me. The drive home was short as Edward and Bella told me all about Dr and Mrs Cullen. Carlisle was a doctor who worked at the local hospital and Esme stayed at home, but so did the love she spread around.

"See you later, Ali," Edward called as me and Bella got out the car. Bella and I waved him off and we went inside. The rest of the day also sped by and before I knew it, mum and Charlie were home. We all had lunch together and around 11 that night, we all headed to bed. I used the bathroom first and went to bed. I changed into my top and shorts and closed the curtains. But before I did, I noticed the shape I saw the other night and the moonlight revealed it to be the same wolf too. Only this time, it crept closer to the house and stopped a few yards from it. I saw it more clearly this time and the fur on it was a copper colour. The size made me realise it _was_ larger than the average wolf. It turned to leave but before it did, I was sure it smiled at me and then it sprinted off into the trees. I went to bed, relishing in the thought of seeing both the wolf closer up this time and meeting Edward's parents at the weekend.

Chapter 3

Meeting with the Cullen's

**(Ali POV)**

The rest of the school week seemed to fly by and before I knew it, Saturday had arrived. Today was the day I was going to meet Edward's parents. My mother had let me go and visit as she thought it would be nice to meet the rest of Edward's family. I had trouble deciding what to wear, but in the end settled for a simple top and matching sweater, my favourite jeans with attached mini skirt and my DC trainers. I grabbed my phone and stuck it in my pocket and went downstairs to wait for Edward. Around 10 that morning, Edward arrived and my mum said to enjoy ourselves and not to get into trouble. Bella and I got in the car and Edward drove off. Again, the drive was short since Edward kept telling me more about his parents. Within minutes, we had arrived and I gazed in awe. I got out the car and looked up at the house. It looked liked a mansion from the outside and it looked the same on the inside. All the walls seemed to be made of glass, but I could see some were made of wood panels. The house had three stories and was definitely larger than any of the mansions I had seen in Georgia.

"Impressive, isn't it," Edward said and pushed me towards the door. He opened it and I walked in, followed by Bella and Edward. "Anyone here?" he asked as he closed the door.

"It's more impressive inside than it is outside," I remarked.

"Thank you, you're very obliging," said a voice and I turned to see it belonged to Esme.

"Carlisle, Esme, this is Bella's cousin Ali. Ali, these are my adoptive parents, Carlisle and Esme," Edward introduced us and they stepped towards us.

"It's nice to meet you, Ali," Carlisle said and we shook hands.

"Same here, Dr Cullen," I said

"Ali, call me Carlisle," he said and smiled.

"Ali, it's a pleasure to finally meet you," Esme said and gave me a hug.

"Thank you, it's a pleasure for me too, Esme." I returned the hug.

"Hope you're hungry. We're having Chinese," Esme said and walked towards the kitchen.

"Yeah, Chinese is my favourite. I bet Bella told you that," I said and she nodded. "What didn't she tell you?" I asked and followed her and Carlisle into the kitchen.

"You're IQ," said a familiar voice and I saw Rosalie in the kitchen with Emmet, Alice and Jasper. "Apparently it's probably a good thing she didn't. We can guess it by looking at you," she sneered and eyed me viciously.

"Rosalie, babe, don't start. Ali is a guest, try and be civilised," Emmet said and winked at me. "Anything in particular you want, meat-wise?" he asked as he chopped some chicken and beef.

"Just whatever it is you're chopping. Chicken and beef are the only things I have with a Chinese," I replied.

"Simple things, just like you," said Alice and she hugged me. "I'm so happy you said yes. Now we can have some fun," she squealed and jumped up and down excitedly.

"Please let it be fun that I'll enjoy, Alice. I don't want to do something that I find less fun," I told her and she smiled.

"Don't worry, I won't do it until after we eat," she assured me and smiled.

While Esme, Alice and Rosalie, no surprise there, worked on finishing preparing the meal, I and the rest settled down into the living room. "So, what do you think of Forks, Ali?" Emmet asked me as he settled into the spare seat next to me.

"Less bright than Georgia, weather-wise, but I'm still liking it," I replied.

"You can't change that unfortunately, Ali. If you could, you would have to make it rain less," Bella said and rested her head on Edward's shoulder.

We chatted for another ten minutes about what I did back in Georgia and my personal and social life until Esme called us in for dinner. Dinner went smoothly and all of us chatted and laughed amongst ourselves, talking about what my dreams were and what I enjoyed in life the most. "I don't think we have met anyone as interesting as you in our years, Ali," Carlisle said after I explained a story involving my best friends back home and the dogs they owned.

"Well, it's not everyday you can actually tell the teacher the dog ate some homework. I didn't even think it was possible until I saw Rodriguez literally eat Phoebe's homework. I only thought it was possible in cartoons," I said and ate the ice cream that had been placed before me. It wasn't a bowl of ice cream. It was more like a sundae that was 2 feet tall. "By the way, this sundae is delicious. Esme, I don't know how you do it," I said.

She just smiled and patted my hand. "I'm glad you like it. You're probably the only person apart from Bella who has touched it."

When dinner was over, Alice and Jasper brought out Dance-Dance Revolution. When I looked at them, they smiled. "Bella said you had a thing for it, so we thought we would get it for you," Jasper said.

"Wow, thank you. That's so unexpected. Bella, sweetie, stop telling them things or I may have to punch you," I said and smiled sweetly. She knew I was messing with her and hugged me. "OK, who's gonna go first then?" I asked and all eyes landed on me. "Seriously, it's been ages since I played it," I said, but still they insisted until I gave in.

"Don't worry, we'll let Emmet go up against you," Edward said and pushed Emmet forward.

"Oh, I go up against big boy. I guess this will make things very easy," I smirked and walked past him.

"Up to the point he loses it and tears your throat out for beating him," Rosalie said and let out a little snort.

I ignored her and turned to Emmet. "What song is it we're going to be dancing to?"

"I thought about it and I had no clue, until now," he said and pressed the start button.

When I saw what song it was, I dropped my face and looked at him "JLS? The Club is Alive? You can't be serious," I said and put my face in my hands. "Oh well, I suppose it's better than nothing." I took off my jacket, handed it to Bella and tied my hair up so it wouldn't get in my eyes when I was playing. "By the way, I haven't played this for ages, so I may be a bit rusty. But don't worry, I'll catch up." Emmet didn't know it, but I was the Dance-Dance Revolution champion 4 years in a row back in Georgia, beating the original champion Nancy Turnbull.

"Oh, I'll go easy on you then. But I should warn ya, I'm a mean machine when it comes to Dance-Dance Revolution" he said and hit 'START'. The song started up and we mashed the directional pads with Emmet missing the first seven while I got all perfects. From then on, Emmet started losing concentration when he saw me hit the pads like I was a professional, which I was. Whenever there was music, it kept saying freestyle, so I mashed any directional buttons and got perfects for all, making my score rise up to above 45, 000 points. The rest of the song played out and Emmet was losing by 3, 000 points each time while I was getting either perfects or greats. To piss Emmet off further, I kept doing handstands and spins on the mat while hitting the buttons and I could see the envy in Emmet's eyes. However, Alice, Bella, Edward and the rest, apart from Rosalie, were cheering for me. When the song finished, I mashed the last button and it said perfect. The scores showed the winner as Emmet finished with 53, 980 points while I got 92, 990 points as a voice said "Player 2 wins" and me and Bella cheered and hugged.

Emmet looked like he had been hit by something in the face and I turned to him and said, "I was the reigning champion back home in Georgia for four running years. Don't you think I would lie just to throw you off and then show you how good I am?" I smirked and turned to high five Jasper and Edward and Alice hugged me.

"I'm impressed, Ali. I didn't think anyone besides me was that good," he said and hugged me to show he respected me.

"Well, maybe we could have a rematch someday to decide who the best is once and for all," I said after he released me. "Maybe everyone else could take sides and bet." I looked around and saw everyone nod and smile.

"You're on, Swann. Say you come by next weekend and we have that rematch?" Emmet said and I nodded.

Before I knew it, it was time to go home. I hugged everyone goodbye, apart from Rosalie who just glared at me and snorted her goodbye. Edward drove us home and when we returned, we said goodbye and he was looking forward to seeing us on Monday at school. We got in the house and saw that Charlie and my mum were in bed. Bella locked up the house and we quietly went upstairs. We both used the bathroom at the same time while we got ready for bed. "I like Edward's family, especially Alice and Emmet. Carlisle and Esme seem to like me, as does Jasper although he does keep his distance," I told her and I saw her smile.

"I'm glad you do. They seemed pleased to meet you. Esme was really interested in you and Carlisle thought you were interesting." We finished up in the bathroom and went our separate ways.

I changed into my shirt and shorts and put on a hoodie as it was a bit colder. I looked out the window and saw the wolf again. This time it seemed as though it wanted me to go outside. I glanced at the clock and saw the lights read 11:04pm. "One trip outside wouldn't hurt, will it?" I said aloud and decided to go. I tiptoed downstairs and unlocked the front door, holding my breath as it creaked open. I stepped out and shut the door, looking around for my wolf. That sounded so weird, calling it my wolf. I whistled for it and got no reply. I decided to sit on the steps and I leaned against the porch beam. It seemed like it was taking forever to come, so I rested my head against the beam and closed my eyes. Next thing I knew, I was being nudged by something and I opened my eyes to see the wolf. It backed up a bit and sat down immediately and its tongue hung out the corner of its mouth. "Wow, you _are_ beautiful and big. Way bigger than what I thought," I reached out my hand and it moved forward to allow me to touch it. I started patting the head and it rested it in my lap. Naturally, people would be scared of a wolf this size, but I wasn't as this wolf was really tame. I sat there for another five minutes and stopped petting it. "I gotta get in. It's getting late and everyone would get pissed if I was out here. But, you can come back tomorrow at the same if you want to," I said and it started to lick me with happiness. It stopped licking me and I got up and went inside. Before I did, I turned around and went to it and gave the wolf a kiss. It seemed to like that as it starting wagging its tail happily and nuzzled into me again. "OK, I'll see you tomorrow," I said and went inside.

**(Jacob POV)**

That was probably the best moment of my life. She kissed me on the head and told me to come by tomorrow. I was so happy; I sprinted off into the woods. I decided to call for everyone's attention and let them know that I had imprinted. On Bella's cousin, I might add. Oh, those eyes were like emeralds and that hair looked like chocolate with streaks of caramel in it. She smelled gorgeous, apart from the fact she smelled of vampire, so I assumed she must have visited Edward's family. She was the most wonderful and beautiful girl I had ever seen. When I got to the middle of the clearing, I howled and waited for a while. Soon, enough I saw Sam, Jared and Paul come out. We all phased back into our human forms and put on a pair of shorts each.

"Dude, what was so important, or at least important, to call us here. I was about to score with Kim," Jared said and I ignored his comment.

"It better be important, otherwise I'm gonna have to kill you, Jacob," Paul said, but I knew he wasn't serious. Whenever Sam was there, Paul would never do anything stupid.

"Guys, I think I may have imprinted," I said and looked at them.

"What do you mean 'you think?" Sam asked and had a confused look on his face.

"Well, Bella's cousin moved to Forks a few days ago and I picked up her scent and followed her. Now I'm sure I imprinted on her," I explained and Sam nodded.

"You're right there, Jacob. You definitely have imprinted on Bella's cousin. What's her name, anyway?" he asked.

I smiled and sighed happily. "Alison, but I've heard her being called Ali. She has pretty eyes, pretty hair and is just pretty in general."

Jared and Paul started to burst out laughing. "Aww, our little Jacob's in love. Well done, dude. We thought you would never get over Bella," Paul said and high fived Jared.

I rolled my eyes and Sam put his arm around my shoulder. "You know something Jake. This is probably the turning point in your life. You seem to have stopped trying to compete with Edward for her love and now you imprint on her cousin. I'm proud of you, Jacob," he said and we walked off back home.

Chapter 4

Jacob Black

**(Ali POV)**

I woke up from a peaceful night sleep after dreaming all night about the wolf that I had meet in person. It was wonderful to actually see it up close and personal. I could remember everything about it: the dark brown eyes, the russet-coloured fur and the size of it. My theory is that it's got bigger bones than a normal wolf. I got up and got dressed, heading into the bathroom for a shower. I finished off and dried my hair and went downstairs for breakfast. I grabbed a bowl and some cereal and sat down at the table. My mum and Charlie were in the living room and so Bella and I were left alone. "So, what's on the agenda for today, Bells?" I asked as I ate my cereal.

"Well, we're all gonna visit Billy and Jacob Black today," she said and flipped through another of my magazines.

I gasped and covered my mouth to stop a squeal. "Do you mean 'Uncle' Billy Black?" I asked and she nodded. I meet Billy when I was younger, though I never really meet Jacob, his son. Ever since I saw him, I kept calling him 'uncle' as he seemed like an important part of my family. "Are we visiting him today?"

She nodded and closed the magazine, putting it on the table. "Yeah, you're gonna see him again and meet Jake. You know, he told me he was excited about meeting you after I told him what you were like. He never really got a chance to meet you, so he's really pleased to finally see you," she said and crossed her arms.

Soon, Charlie came into the kitchen. I finished my cereal and washed my bowl. "So, ready to meet 'Uncle' Billy, Ali?" he asked and I nodded.

We all went in Charlie's cruiser this time and we pulled out onto the road. After a short pause, my mum asked me if I enjoyed spending time with the Cullen's. I told her everything that happened and how I beat Emmet at Dance-Dance Revolution. She seemed pleased that I was enjoying spending time with Edward and his family. Soon, we pulled up outside of the Black's house and Charlie killed the engine. We stepped out and I sighed. It was just how I remembered it from when I was a kid. "Nothing ever changes around here, does it?" I asked Bella and she shook her head.

"Yeah, the only thing to change is Jacob. He gets taller everytime I see him. Come on, let's go see Uncle Billy," she said and interlocked our arms. We walked up to the porch and Charlie knocked on the door.

Soon, the door opened and I saw Billy in his wheelchair. "Charlie, I'm so glad you came to visit. And I see you've dragged Bella and Monica along. How are you, Monica?" he asked as my mum kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm well, Billy you seem to be doing well." He nodded and smiled.

"Well, Jacob keeps looking out for me and never lets me down. Whatever I need, he's there," he replied and wheeled himself back from the doorway.

But my mum stopped him. "Oh, by the way, I would like you to meet my daughter, Ali," she said and I stood next to her.

"Hey, Uncle Billy," I said nervously and waved.

It took him a while, but he finally recognised me. "My god, Ali, you _have_ changed. Bella said you were getting prettier, but I didn't take her seriously. Give your Uncle Billy a hug." We embraced each other and I felt him smile. "Wow, I can't believe it's really you. The last time I saw you, you were only eight and about 3 feet shorter."

"Well, I have grown just a bit," I said and brushed some hair out of my face.

Billy wheeled back from the doorway and motioned for us to come in. "Come on in, you must be cold standing out there. Charlie, get some beer. Monica, get some snacks. The game starts soon." I had forgotten Billy and Charlie were into the big game. The new season started and my mom was also a sports fanatic.

I knew Bella didn't want to be part of this, so she asked where Jacob was. Billy said he was outside in the garage and Bella practically dragged me out the house and towards a small shed. But I stopped her before we reached the garage. "What happens if Jake doesn't like me?"

She rolled her eyes and put her hands on my shoulders. "He will, Ali, he will. Didn't you hear me say he was excited to meet you? Come on, let's see what he's up to," she said and pulled towards the garage again.

**(Jacob POV)**

I was underneath my car, a Volkswagen Rabbit to be exact, checking to see if it was still working. Luckily, it was, so that was a relief. I heard the door open and Bella called out. "Jake, do you ever not work on that car?"

I laughed at her question. "No, because it means too much to me," I replied and I heard her scoff.

"Wow, you're right Bella, he _is_ obnoxious. Guess I should have took that part seriously," a voice said and I recognised it wasn't Bella. Suddenly, a familiar scent went up my nose and I realised that the voice belonged to her cousin.

I pushed myself out from under the car and there she was. It was like looking at the face of an angel. The chocolate and caramel hair, the emerald eyes and finally, the smile that reminded me of the night I first meet her properly. I stood up and held out my hand and she shook it. "Jacob Black, but you can call me Jake. Wow, so you're Bella's cousin? I can't believe I'm really meeting you. You're even more amazing that what Bella described you as being. I mean, she was right, but it's a hundred times better in person."

"Wow, you seem quite the charmer don't you?" she replied and laughed. When I saw that smile, I knew two things had definitely happened. One was that the smile made me go weak at the knees and two, I had imprinted on Ali for definite. How could I not? "Hello, Jake, are you alright?" she asked and I realised I must have zoned out.

"Yeah, I guess meeting you has clouded my head," I told her and laughed.

"Oh, cool, this your car?" she asked and went over to my rabbit. "Let me guess, Volkswagen Rabbit, 1986?"

Now I was 100% certain I had imprinted. Apart from being hot, awesome and beautiful, Ali knew about cars. "Yeah, but I wouldn't take you for a car aficionado. I thought someone like you would be more into girly stuff, like make-up, clothes and shopping. But a girl knowing about cars is hot!"

She blushed and giggled. "Oh, so a girl knowing about cars turns you on, is that what you're saying. Bella, am I imagining it or is young Jake here getting a boner?" she asked.

Bella nodded and her face turned serious. "Well, he used to when I came over, so you get used to it," she replied and they both started giggling.

I immediately looked down at my shorts and saw nothing to indicate I was getting a boner. "There's nothing there."

"Made you look!" They both shouted and gave each other a high five. "We didn't think you would look, but you did and that was awesome!" Bella said and I started glaring at her.

"Whoa, watch out Bella. Seems Jake is about to turn into a wolf. He might just kill you," Ali said and playfully pulled her cousin away. "Look, the eyes are wild, the teeth are bared and I'm pretty sure he'll morph soon, like in the new version of The Wolfman."

I stopped glaring and leaned against the car. "Oh, don't worry girls. I'll try not to go after you and satisfy my lust for Ali," I said and winked at her.

"Oh, so now I've turned into Gwen Conliffe and you're Lawrence Talbot. Fantasy becomes reality, it seems," she said and smiled at me.

"Wow, Jake, you've grown again. How tall are you this time?" Bella asked and I smirked triumphantly.

"Nearly six foot four inches. I'm starting to get taller than Sam now, but he's still tall," I said.

"Is this something you go through or is it just a growth thing?" Ali asked and leaned next to me.

Even though my body heat was naturally 108.9 °F, I'm sure it started to get higher as soon as she came anywhere near me. I just wanted to lean over and kiss her perfect lips, but I had to control that urge. "It's a bit of both really. It's something we go through, but it's also a growth spurt. What about you? How tall are you?" I asked.

She looked away, probably embarrassed about her height. "Five foot six, but I wasn't the shortest person back in Georgia. There were a few girls who only reached five foot four. But, compared to you, I'm tiny."

I put my arm around her shoulders and pulled her close into a hug and she didn't pull away. "You're not tiny, Ali. You just do what all girls do. Stop growing at sixteen. How old are you?"

"Seventeen, I'll be turning eighteen in April. Spring birthdays are the worst in my opinion," she said and put her head on my shoulder. "What about you?"

"I just turned eighteen in June. But I've been told I look twenty five, according to Bella," I replied. From that point on, we chatted and laughed and told each other about what we've been doing before Ali arrived. She even talked about meeting the Cullen family and beating Emmet at Dance-Dance Revolution. Suddenly, Charlie called that it was time to go and I realised that it was nearly 5 at night.

"We gotta go, Jake. See you later," Bella said and walked out the garage.

"It was nice meeting you, Jake. I had a really nice time talking with you. I hope we can do this again," Ali said and hugged me, only to jump back in shock. "Jesus Christ, Jake. What is up with the body temperature? Is this another normal thing you go through?"

I looked guiltily at the floor and nodded. "Yeah, but it helps in the cold weather. Sure you don't wanna try again?" I asked and held open my arms. She smiled and gave me another hug. We walked to the garage door and, as she was about to walk off, I grabbed her hand and stopped her. She turned and looked at me. "Ali, I don't know if this is sudden, but do you wanna hang out next weekend? Maybe meet everyone else."

She seemed speechless at first, but she nodded enthusiastically. "Sure, I would love that. Maybe you would like some help with your car aswell?"

I couldn't believe it. She would come over and help me fix my car. But I knew I would be seeing her tonight. But I wouldn't be staying long as she had school tomorrow. "Yeah, that would be awesome. I still can't believe you want to help me with fixing my car. Even Bella won't do something like that," I said.

"I heard that, Jacob Black! Don't make me come over there and sever your manhood," she yelled and we both giggled.

"She's actually being serious, Jake; you do know that, right?" Ali told me and I winced about losing my manhood. "Well, I gotta go, but see ya next weekend," she said and was about to head out when thunder rumbled and lightning struck the sky. Ali leaped back with fear and into my arms. She placed both her hands on my shoulders and I instantly wrapped my arms around her waist. This was what I was waiting for: to hold the girl I had imprinted on in my arms. I looked down at her and she looked up. "Sorry, but I kinda get scared when thunder and lightning occur. It's been that way since I was about 4," she explained and I smiled, making her smile back. I wrapped my arms tighter and more protectively around her and she melted to my body perfectly.

"Are you abusing my body heat and using it for your own selfish game?" I asked and looked into her eyes.

She nodded and giggled. "Yeah, but do you mind? I could go if you want," she asked and I almost died when she asked that question.

"No, but I don't want Charlie to arrest me for taking you hostage," I said and she smiled.

"Don't worry about Charlie. He likes you too much," she replied and placed her head on my chest. "Your heartbeat is really soothing. I could fall asleep." Charlie called again and Ali and I said goodbye and she ran through the rain to the car. Before she got in, she turned and waved at me and smiled. She then made a phone shape with her hands and mouthed the words 'call me' and got in the car. I watched the car drive off and put my hands in the pockets of my shorts, only to retrieve a piece of paper with a phone number. I smiled and my heart lurched from my chest. Underneath the number were the words call me and Ali, with a few kisses. She must have slipped it into my pocket when we were embracing. Don't know when she wrote it, but I didn't care. All I knew is she was coming round next weekend and I was seeing her later tonight.

**(Ali POV)**

I was really excited to be seeing Jake next week. I was too busy looking out the window that Bella's conversation with me had faded into the background. I kept thinking about Jake and his warmth and his soothing heartbeat. I could have fallen asleep with that. It wasn't until Bella yelled my name into my ear that I snapped back to reality. "Sorry Bella, but I was lost. What were you saying?"

She rolled her eyes and then smiled devilishly. "Were you thinking about Jake?" she asked.

"No, why would you even think that." Lie. That what it was that just happened. It was a lie. But how could I _not_ think about him. He was sweet, kind, funny and not to mention buff and hot. When I jumped against him when the thunder and lightning started, I could feel the muscles through the shirt.

Bella kept eyeing me suspiciously and then shook her head. "Ali, I know you. Even though you maybe my cousin, I can tell when you lie. You smile innocently and then giggle girlishly," she said and then asked me again if I was thinking about Jake. After a long pause, she asked again. She was right. I couldn't lie again. She would see right through it. So I nodded slowly and she beamed at me. "I told ya you would like him. And he seems to like you too, the way he was holding you. It was like he didn't want you to leave."

"It was the same for me. I didn't want to leave either. He was so warm and comfortable and he seemed like he wasn't going to let anything bad happen to me," I explained and smiled. We arrived home and my mum started dinner while Bella and I chatted in the living room until it was time to eat. We kept talking about Jake when I told her Jake asked me back next weekend. My mum and Charlie said it was alright and Bella practically spat out her food when I told her. We finished dinner and went upstairs after washing out our plates. We were in the middle of a conversation in Bella's room when Edward popped through the window.

"Why does it smell like wet dog in here?" he asked and both of them turned their attention to me.

I turned back to them and smiled sheepishly. "Well, he was warm and nice. I couldn't say no to a hug."

Edward shook his head and let out a sigh. "Ali, I should tell you something. The way you said it, it was like you are in love with him."

When he said that, it made me both speechless and made my cheeks burn red. "Look, Jake is cute and funny, but I'm not in love with him. Besides, I don't think he would fall for me. I mean, I just moved here and met him. How could he even fancy me?" I asked.

Both Edward and Bella looked at each other and smiled. "Very easily. It was the way he kept looking at you, like you were the one," Bella explained.

"'I was the one?' What the hell does that even mean?" I asked.

Edward gave Bella a kiss on her head and headed for the open window. "You'll find soon enough," he said and disappeared out into the dark night.

I stared at the spot that he used to occupy until I blinked and went to get ready for bed. After I finished in the bathroom, I bid Bella goodnight and opened my bedroom window. Sure enough, the wolf had arrived like I said, but I knew Bella was still up. So I did the unthinkable: I climbed out onto the roof of the house where my window was situated above and made my way carefully across to the nearest tree and climbed down it. When I safely made it to the ground, I turned and saw the wolf sitting behind me. I sat down underneath the tree and the wolf immediately lay down with me and rested his head on my lap and I started stroking it. After what seemed like an hour, I got up and made my way back up the tree, with the help of the wolf, to my room as the door was locked and back across the roof. Before I went through the window, I took the ribbon that I had tied around my hair, kissed it and threw it down to the wolf. It floated gently down, but caught in the tree, but the wolf stood up on its hind legs and grabbed the ribbon with its teeth. I blew it a kiss and went through the window and turned to see it running off into the trees. I smiled that I got to spend more time with my wolf and went to bed, looking at the clock and the green numbers read 1:23am. I must have spent longer with it than I thought. I settled down and fell asleep at once and before I knew it I was dreaming about the wolf. But suddenly something occurred to me: the eyes of the wolf were exactly the same as the ones Jake had. I shook off the thought as a coincidence and settled back into bed until blackness consumed me entirely.

Chapter 5

Jacob imprints on Ali

**(Jacob POV)**

I hadn't stopped smelling the ribbon she gave me even after I got back home. My dad had asked me about it and when I told him, he laughed and told me I was crazy for her. I couldn't argue with or deny that fact for certain. I _was_ crazy for Ali. It was my day off from patrolling, so I spent most of the morning in my room, twirling the ribbon around my fingers gently so I didn't snap the only connection I had when I wasn't around her. I needed to tell her about me imprinting on her, but I was afraid of how she would react. I only just met her and she only moved here, so it might be a bit of a strain on her. But I didn't care. I needed to get it off my chest. I eventually got up and decided to tell Billy about my imprinting. I walked out of my room and down the hall to the living room where he was sitting watching the TV. "Hey, dad, I need to talk to you about something," I asked nervously.

He switched the TV off and wheeled round to face me sitting on the sofa. "What do you want to talk, Jacob?"

I took even breaths and told him. "I've imprinted, but before you say anything, the imprintee is a bit embarrassing."

Billy looked at me with narrowed eyes and concern in his face. "Son, whoever you've imprinted on is never embarrassing. Who's the lucky girl?"

I took a deep breath and answered without hesitation. "Ali."

Billy's face dropped, but then he grinned hugely and laughed and clapped his hands together. "I knew it. It's the way you hold that ribbon she gave you. Like it's the only connection you have when you're not around her," he repeated my thoughts correctly.

"But the thing is what if she doesn't accept me? That's the one thing that worries me. If she doesn't accept me, I'm gonna end up looking like a loser," I said and put my face in my hands.

I felt my dad place his hand on my shoulder and I looked at him. "Son, whether she accepts you or not, the main advantage is she's already your friend. Think about that OK."

I cheered up when he mentioned how we were already friends and I smiled. "Thanks dad, that's made me feel better." I stood up and hugged him. "I'm gonna take a run and stretch my legs."

"And think about Ali," he smirked and turned to the TV and switched it on. "Don't lie to me and say you won't be thinking about her because you will Jacob."

I couldn't deny that. I would be thinking of nothing _but_ her. "I'll be back before dinner. I'm just glad school closed for the day. I need the time to think," I said and walked out the door. I tied the ribbon around my wrist and went into the trees and phased. I grabbed my shorts in my mouth and was surprised to find the ribbon didn't snap. It must be thick and long enough to not snap when I was a wolf. I sniffed it again and barked happily and ran off into the woods to find Sam and the gang.

**(Ali POV)**

School this morning had been a drag. First period was Gym, and we ended up playing tennis. I got hit the face with the ball, threw my racket at someone's groin and finally got tangled in the net. That caused a bit of gossiping and when second period arrived, it got worse. I don't wish to share the whole story, but the outcome involved three students being rushed to hospital and another going to see the nurse because he looked like a toad. And don't get me started on third period as that turned out to be the worst of the lot. When lunch finally came, I was glad to get away from all the chaos. I walked into the cafeteria, dragging my bag along the floor and sat forcefully into the spare seat between Alice and Emmet. I rested my head against Emmet's shoulder and pretended to sob. "If one of you loves me enough, you will kill me at this precise moment," I said and pushed further into Emmet's shoulder.

"Had a rough day?" Emmet asked and I nodded, as best as I could, against his shoulder. "We all have one, only not as eventful as yours."

That's when I looked up. "You overheard what happened in Gym today, all of you?" I asked and looked around, seeing everyone, including Rosalie, nodding.

I started to really cry and Alice pulled me into a hug shushing and soothing me, my tears staining her shirt. "Oh, Ali, it's alright. Don't worry. It's an off day. You won't get another one, I promise."

"How do you know, Alice? How do you know?" Then it hit me about the ability Alice had. "Oh, you can see the future. When will I get a next rough day?" I asked hopefully.

She smiled and her face went blank and then came back to reality. "Don't worry, it won't be for another 30 years," she replied and I threw myself at her. "Well, you seem to be overjoyed by that news," she said and rubbed my back.

"I am Alice, but I'm still gonna be haunted by this morning for the rest of my life here at Forks High School," I explained and Emmet embraced me from behind.

"As long as we're here, you won't be," he said and pulled me further to him.

"Emmet, can you let go please? I'm starting to lose my breath," I said when my lungs were feeling compressed.

He let me go and looked apologetic. "Sorry, but I am stronger than most vampires. I can't control it, unfortunately."

I rubbed his shoulder and smiled at him. "Don't worry about it. It's like Edward can't control not reading my mind. It's his ability." _I wonder what Edward would look like with a beer belly. I know it's random but I will definitely get a kick outta what his reaction would be._ I looked over at him and his eyes narrowed at me evilly. "There are some things that are meant to be heard, my dear Edward and some things that aren't. What I just thought now was in the 'meant to be heard' pile."

He ignored me and started talking with Jasper, Bella and Rosalie.

"What did you think?" Alice asked me immediately.

"What Edward would look like with a beer belly," I replied.

This caused Emmet to spray water everywhere across the table and hit Bella. He started to laugh and choke at the same time. "Edward, you gotta admit, that's both disturbing and funny. She knows how to make me laugh," he said and started to laugh louder, making it sound like a roar.

Alice started to laugh; only it sounded like bells were ringing instead. "I like her, have I mentioned that?"

Edward gritted his teeth and squeezed his hands into fists. "Yes, thank you Alice."

Lunch finished rather too quickly and I sulked off to class, which was English Literature, but I had Alice, Emmet and Rosalie to keep me company. From that point on, I knew I had made a mistake in coming to lesson.

**(Jacob POV)**

I ran into the woods and didn't stop running until I saw Sam, Quil and Embry standing around chatting with each other. I dropped my shorts, phased and put them on and walked into the clearing.

Embry was the first to notice the ribbon around my wrist. "Oh dude, she gave you a memento of your time together. How cute, Jake," he said and I playfully pushed his shoulder.

"Don't start, OK Embry. I'm going to tell her this weekend when she comes to visit about my imprinting on her." I knew I resented telling them that as they all grinned from ear to ear happily.

"You're bringing your girlfriend here to meet us?" Quil asked and I nodded cautiously. "Oh that is cool. Is it true she has hair like chocolate and eyes like emeralds?"

I knew they were mocking me because of what I thought of her. But they were right. Her hair _was_ like chocolate and her eyes _were_ like emeralds. "Yeah and how many times do I have to tell you Quil, stay out of my head when I thinking of personal thoughts!" I said loudly, but Quil just grinned. "You know those are my personal thoughts about my imprint. Don't make me hurt you."

Sam started laughing and stepped between us. "Alright lads, put your muscles away. You can show off your skills in front of Ali at the weekend."

I laughed with everyone, but stopped suddenly. "What would Paul be like around her? You know he has a habit of trying to flirt with new girls and try and 'persuade' them to come home with him. I don't want him alone with her. If you're with him, make sure he doesn't try any funny business. I don't wanna have to kill him, defending Ali," I said and shuddered at the thought of Paul making out with Ali.

Sam put his hand on my shoulder and play-punched my chin. "Keep your head up, Jacob. We'll make sure Paul doesn't try anything funny with your girl."

I smiled and nodded at him. "Appreciate that, Sam. I can always count on you to make me feel better." After that, everyone kept asking me questions about her personality, her favourite things and where she lived before she moved here. When I told them every detail about her, they all came to the same conclusion that I was obsessed with her, but I told them I wasn't. That was a lie. I _was_ obsessed with her and I knew it, but I didn't want to tell them.After the meeting with Sam, Embry and Quil about my supposed 'obsession' with Ali, I went back home and told dad I was gonna lie down for a while to get my head around three important things: 1, telling Ali I had imprinted on her, 2, seeing what her reaction would be and 3, feeling either depression or happiness from her news.

**(Ali POV)**

"I am so sorry, Mr Turner. I didn't mean to trip you over," I explained to my English Literature teacher. I was right about going to class and it being a mistake. All of the school was standing in the parking lot while two ambulance men wheeled Mr Turner into the back. Alice had put one arm around my shoulders and was rubbing one of my arms with her other hand. I had my arms crossed and was on the verge of crying in guilt. All I did was reach over to get a pen out of my bag and I had my leg stuck out in the aisle. Mr Turner was busy handing back our essays on Hamlet when he tripped over my leg and went over his desk headfirst, giving himself minor injuries. But he also broke a rib, popped his shoulder out of its socket and hit his head on his chair, splitting it and causing it to bleed.

"Don't worry about it, Ali. But you do know what this means and what to do in the future?" he told me, smiling to show it wasn't my fault.

"Not to come to school whenever you're in?" I replied. He laughed, but winced at the pain in his ribs and he was put into the back of the ambulance. The doors shut and the ambulance pulled away and every student went back inside, except for me, Bella and all the Cullen's. "I am such a klutz. I thought I wasn't gonna have another bad day until thirty years from now?" I asked Alice and buried my head into her shoulder.

She rubbed my back with both hands while I wrapped my arms around her waist and cried into her shoulder. "I'm sorry, I guess I didn't see this happening," she said sadly and I could feel her face drop.

Soon, the head teacher came over and looked at me and smiled. "Ali, I don't normally allow this, but I think it would be best if you took the rest of the day off. If you have any work to do, I would do it to keep your mind off what just happened." I nodded and grabbed my bag from my feet. Alice and Jasper offered to take me home and wait until Charlie and my mum were home. We got into Rosalie's red convertible, which she said Alice could drive with care, and she drove off. We arrived at my house quicker than normal and we got out the car. I unlocked the door and hung my bag up, getting my work out and hanging my jacket over my bag. I trudged upstairs and went into my room, followed by Alice and Jasper. I flopped onto my bed and dropped my work onto the floor.

"Stop beating yourself up, Ali. It wasn't your fault what happened," Jasper said, kneeling beside me and hugged me as best as he could.

I smiled at him and he smiled back. "Thanks Jasper, but I don't think I'll ever forget this day."

"You want me to wipe your memory?" he asked.

"Jasper, don't think about it! You know what Carlisle said," Alice hissed and I looked at them.

"You can erase my memory? Will it be all of it or just certain events?" I asked and Alice looked sceptical while Jasper sat next to me on the bed.

"Carlisle said it's a tricky process and can wipe all of your memory, but we can also wipe certain days too. Like this day, for example. If you want to," he explained and I listened carefully while Alice just sat at the end of the bed and sighed everytime Jasper told me something bad.

After Jasper had explained the memory erasing process, I did some homework, with Alice and Jasper doing the same, until I decided we needed music. So I plugged my iPod into my speakers and turned the volume up so we could hear it in the room, but no-one outside could. I looked through my tracks until I found 'Play with Fire' by Hilary Duff and pressed play. The music started playing and when the song started, I sang along and soon Alice joined in. Alice's singing sounded even more beautiful than her laughter, which made me smile. While Alice and I sang along to the song, Jasper was desperately trying to cover his ears and block out our singing. He failed miserably and sat there with a huge frown on his face until it finished and he breathed a sigh of relief.

That's when Ke$ha came on Alice squealed, "Oh my God! I love this song!" and we both started singing along again, making Jasper lie down on the bed and cover his head with the pillow.

Soon enough, we heard Edward's Volvo pull up outside, so I had to pause the song, which was 'Ego' by The Saturdays. Alice and Jasper bid me farewell and hoped I got better soon. I watched them say bye to Bella and they got into the car and Edward drove off.

"Are you feeling better or worst?" Bella asked me and I made a face.

"I'm better, but I can tell ya I'm right off listening to Jasper. He talks shit sometimes and I can't even understand what he says. But I just did work after that and me and Alice sat and sung songs, much to his disappointment," I told her and she laughed.

My mum and Charlie came back for tea and my mum had a worried look on her face. "Oh, Ali, sweetheart, are you alright? We heard off the head teacher she sent you home early because of an incident you accidentally caused. It wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known he was coming down your aisle," she said and crushed my into a hugged.

Even thought I knew she was right, I still couldn't accept the fact that what I did was an accident. I still felt guilty about injuring Mr Turner. However, I remembered I would be seeing Jake on Saturday and that cheered me up.

Chapter 6

I don't want to get her involved

**(Jake POV)**

The rest of the week seemed to fly by because, before I knew it, it was Saturday and that meant Ali was coming to visit. And I was gonna tell her that I had imprinted on her. But I was scared and concerned for Ali's life because Jared had said he could smell a rogue vampire. Not one of the Cullen vampires, but another vampire that seemed to be a human drinker. If I had been told about this before I arranged the visit, I could have told Ali not to come down. However, they were nowhere near us, so I breathed a sigh of relief. If they were far away from La Push, then Ali would be safe. I told my dad about it as soon as I heard it from Jared and he told me that Ali would be safe with a group of wolves around. He was right, but I was still worried about her. It was 10 that morning and I went into the living room and sat down on the sofa.

My dad must have sensed there was something wrong because he asked, "What's up, son?"

I sighed and shook my head. "I'm still concerned Ali might be hurt by this rogue vampire. I remember what happened to Bella when she got mixed up in this. It's the same thing with Ali. I don't want to get her involved in this, dad," I explained to him and he nodded.

"Well son, if she does get mixed up in this Vampires vs. Werewolves charade, you gonna have to tell her the truth. Anyway, when's she coming by?" he asked and I smiled.

"Bella said she was spending the day with Edward, so she was gonna drop her off on the way," I said. Even though saying his name still made me wince, I had come to view Edward as a brother of sorts, including all the Cullen family. They promised to keep Bella safe and they did. We had decided to let them come onto our land and the same for us. Jared had told Carlisle about the rogue vampire and said him and the rest would keep an eye out for it if it came near Bella and Ali. Just then, Bella's truck's horn sounded and I ran outside to see Ali climbing out the truck. "Ali, you're here. Thank god, I was gonna go crazy if you didn't turn up," I yelled and she laughed. She hugged Bella through the window and she drove away, waving to me as she did. I ran up to Ali and when she turned around, I scooped her up in my arms and gave her a bear hug, twirling her around on the spot as I did. "I'm so glad you decided to say yes. I have been waiting for this day since last week and all the guys have wanted to see you."

"Jake, I'm glad to see you too, but can you put me down before I lose consciousness," she asked and I put her down.

"Let's go inside and warm you up. It's cold out here. When's Bella picking you up?" I said and led her towards the house. We went inside and dad was wheeling into the kitchen.

"Oh, hey Ali, you're here. Jake wouldn't stop worrying when you were coming. He's been excited to see you ever since you agreed to come down here," he said and winked at me.

I felt myself burning up and looked at the floor. "Thanks dad, you know how to make me feel more of a loser than I already am." I heard Ali giggle beside me and I looked at her. "What's so funny?"

She shook her head and looked away. "Nothing, but I find it cute when you get embarrassed by your dad. Anyway, didn't you say the guys wanted to meet me? Come one, I wanna meet them too." She grabbed my hand and dragged me out the door.

"You kids have fun and make sure you're back in time to get picked up Ali," my dad yelled and Ali said she would.

I led the way through the forest to Emily's house and told Ali about her. She seemed really interested in Emily and we arrived at her house. I stopped her before we went in. "One more thing, don't stare at her as it makes Sam really uncomfortable," I told her and she nodded. I took her hand and led her into the house.

**(Ali POV)**

We went into Emily's house and no-one was there. "Hello, anybody here?" Jake yelled and pulled me through the door, never letting go of my hand.

"Jake, is that you?" a voice replied from somewhere in the house. Soon, I saw Emily and I realised what Jake meant by not staring at her. On one side of her face, it was scared, dragging one eye down and one side of her mouth into a frown. Despite that, Emily was really pretty with charcoal hair and she seemed to have a warm personality. "Oh, who's your little friend, Jacob?" she asked, looking at me.

Jake let go of my hand and put his arm around my waist. "This, Emily, is Bella's dear cousin, Ali," he said and pulled me closer to him.

"Oh, so your the famous Ali that Jacob Black hasn't stopped talking about since he met you?" she asked and I nodded. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Ali and you're welcome to drop by any time," she said and hugged me.

"It's really nice to meet you too, Emily. Where are the guys?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Probably still out patrolling. It's something they do to make sure no-one steps on our land," she told me and I was surprised that Jake hadn't mentioned anything like it before. "I hope you're hungry because if you don't get anything now, all the rest will eat it all. They have appetites like wolves, literally," Emily said and I laughed.

"Is it the same with Jake?" I asked and she nodded.

"Jake has a bigger appetite than the rest. He's the worst of the bunch," she replied and we both burst into fits of laughter. I can tell we were gonna get along just fine.

I saw Jake looking shocked and upset. "Emily, please, not in front of the new girl," he pleaded and I found it cute that he was pleading. Just then, I heard a load of noise and realised it must be the rest of the gang coming back.

"Ali, grab a few things before everything is gone or you may not get another chance," she said and I did as she said. I grabbed a doughnut, a muffin and three packets of crisps.

The door opened and in walked five lads with the same skin tone as Jake, same height and build. I also noticed they had the same amount of muscles that Jake had when I hugged him last week. I instantly recognised Sam as he strode over to Emily and kissed her scars. Everyone else was a mystery to me.

Soon, one of them noticed me. "Well hello, pretty lady. Wanna hang with the big boys rather than young Jake here?" he asked and I gagged inside.

"Yeah, if you were hung like a bull, which you aren't," I replied and all the rest burst out laughing. Even Sam roared with laughter at that.

Jake started sniggering and finally laughed out loud too. "You just got owned, Paul. I told ya she wouldn't fall for your charms."

"Oh, so you're Paul?" I questioned and he nodded and I could see the anger in his eyes. "Jake said you would try and flirt, but I shouldn't fall for it."

Paul stalked off angrily and someone else came over. "I'm Jared, nice to meet you," he said and held out his hand, which I shook. "Wow, you _really are_ pretty Ali. No wonder Jake is obsessed with you." A low growl escaped from Jake's throat, but Jared ignored it. He went and sat down.

Two other guys came over and held out their hands. "Ali, these are Embry and Quil. The two annoying ones," Jake said and the pair shot him evil glances. I shook both their hands and they went over to eat.

Finally, Sam came over and shook my hand. "It's nice to finally meet you, Ali. I'm Sam and I just wanna congratulate you on making Paul look like a dick," he said and Paul threw a half eaten muffin at him.

"Don't start encouraging her, Sam or I'll have to keep trying a new strategy," he said and I scoffed.

"Yeah as if that will help," I said under my breath. Jake and Sam must have heard and started sniggering. I was definitely going to like spending time here and it seemed everyone else enjoyed me turning down Paul.

**(Jacob POV)**

After Ali got acquainted with everyone, I thought about taking her down to First Beach and tell her the news. "Hey Ali, how about I show you First Beach. Maybe we could take a walk and talk a bit more. And get out of everyone's way for a bit," I suggested and she nodded. I grabbed her hand and led her out the door. I was sure I heard someone shout something about me and Ali getting it on, but I ignored them. We made it to First Beach and we started walking.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Ali asked, breaking the very awkward silence between us.

I took a deep breath and squeezed her hand. "There's this tribe called the Quileute tribe and I'm descended from them, but I can't be arsed to tell you about it so just look it up. Well, there's a process called 'Imprinting' and it's where we find our soul mate," I said and waited for her reaction.

She seemed to be contemplating it at first, and then a wave of realisation hit her. "Jake, are you serious?" she asked and pulled her hand away. She put her hands over her face and turned away.

"Ali, I u-u-understand if you don't feel the same way, but I want you to know," I went over and turned her around to face me. She took her hands away from her face and I took them both in my hands, "I love you and I have since I first met you last week. If you don't accept me, I understand it's too early."

"Jake, it's not that I don't accept it, which I do greatly, but it's that no boy has ever said that to me. It's always been the popular girls who got the happily ever after. I accept you imprinting on me," she said and I smiled. I let go of her hands and wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close. Ali placed both hands on my chest and I leaned down and kissed her on the lips, finally completing my dream.

Chapter 7

Spending Time with Jacob

**(Ali POV)**

"He told you? Bella practically screamed after I told her and the Cullen family about Jake imprinting on me when I went over to the Cullen house on Sunday.

I nodded and smiled hugely. "I couldn't believe it either. He also said he loved me, something no-one else has ever done," I explained and everyone's faces were blank. "I'm guessing what I just said was a bad thing?"

Not one of them moved until finally Rosalie spoke up. "Well, the Quileute tribe were our long time rivals until a few weeks before you arrived when they renewed a 'contract' between us and now we're allowed to pass onto their land to hunt down rival vampires. But, and I know this might sound weird coming from me, I think it's really sweet that he imprinted on you. Now you have a boyfriend to show off to the prom this year," she told me and my mouth dropped.

"Prom? You gotta be kidding me! I don't dance and never have. I get too nervous and I fall over," I said and started hyperventilating.

Alice and Esme came over and told me to breath. I couldn't stop hyperventilating though, so Esme fetched me a paper bag and I started blowing into it until I could breath properly again. "Honey, maybe we could teach you to dance without falling over. I mean, we all consider you a part of the family," Esme said and I smiled and nodded.

"With the exception of Rosalie, who seems to hate your guts," Alice murmured and Rosalie narrowed her eyes at her.

"I don't hate her and I'm not particularly fond of her, but I would never harm her unless they hurt her," she said and I knew when she said 'them', she was talking about Jake and the pack in La Push.

"My best friend is finally happy. Maybe she'll stop tripping teachers over and sending them to hospital," she teased and I shook my head at her.

"Not funny Alice, not funny," I said and threw the bag into the nearest waste paper basket.

"Come on Ali, it was a little funny," Emmet said and I glared at him.

"No Emmet, it's not funny. It is actually quite hurtful, being reminded of the incident that happened on Monday," I told him and clutched at my chest, pretending my heart ached. "You have no idea of the pain you just caused me."

Jasper, Edward and Carlisle started sniggering and I saw Emmet roll his eyes and flop down next to Rosalie. "Dude, she's just playing. Man, you can be such a wet blanket sometimes," Edward said and Emmet started to rugby tackle him.

"Boys, not in the house, please. If you're gonna act like monkeys, go outside and mess around," Esme said and they surprisingly did. I turned and saw her face was expressionless. "I was joking about it, but at least we can some peace and quiet now. Jasper, why don't you join them and see if you can them both down, honey?" she suggested. He nodded, kissed Alice on the cheek and went outside to join his brothers.

Carlisle shook his head and went to sit next to Esme. "I'll never understand my boys sometimes, but at least they're happy doing what they love," he said.

"What, acting like monkeys?" I asked and he nodded.

Suddenly, I saw Bella's face light up. "How about next Saturday, we have a slumber party? Just me, Alice, Rosalie, Esme and Ali?"  
My mouth dropped open again, but Alice shut it at once. "A slumber party, are you crazy? I'm seventeen, not seven Bella," I said and crossed my arms in a huff.

"Oh come on, Ali. It'll be fun. We could watch Mamma Mia," she said and I started contemplating that. Mamma Mia was my favourite musical romantic-comedy. Pierce Brosnan could sing really well and Amanda Seyfried had a voice like Alice's when she sang. That hooked me. "Alright, I'm in. But I am not sleeping on the floor. I would prefer sleeping on the sofa," I said and Esme nodded her approval.

Alice squealed with delight and hugged me. "Yes, next Saturday it is then," and with that, she disappeared out of the room in a blur.

I looked at my watch and saw that it was starting to get late. "Come on, Bella. Time to go home." As soon as I had said that, Alice came back downstairs and she had a pout on her face.

"Do you have to go? Can't you stay a bit longer?" she pleaded.

I shook my head. "Alice, we promised Charlie to be back by 5. It's nearly that now," I said and showed her my watch. "But don't worry; we'll see each other tomorrow at school." Her face lit and she squeezed me to death nearly with her hug. Just then, my phone rang and Alice let me go. "Hello?" I answered.

"_I was wondering when you were gonna pick up_," a husky voice said on the other end.

I smiled and mouthed 'wolf boy' to everyone when they gave me a look of confusion. "I was just thinking about you," I replied. I wasn't, but he didn't need to know that.

"_So, I was wondering if you wanted to come by next Saturday and help fix my Rabbit some more_," he asked and my face fell.

"I'm sorry Jake, but Bella," I spat her name through gritted teeth, "dragged me into having a slumber party with her, Alice, Rosalie and Esme."

"_Oh, that's a major problem. Do you want me to come and rescue you_?" he asked and I mouthed 'thank you' to the ceiling.

"I would greatly appreciate that. But I don't think Alice would like that," I said.

"_Alice can't see what I'm doing. He visions only comply with people like you, Bella and other vampires. She can't see what people like us do_," he explained and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"So, she could only see me agreeing to this? She can't see you coming to rescue me?" I asked.

I felt him nod and then I could hear the tone of his voice change. "_Yeah, so when I come to rescue you, she won't see it until it's too late_" he said and I wanted to scream to the heavens.

But there was a fault in his plan. "The only drawback would be she'll see me agreeing to it so it's a bad idea. Don't get me wrong; use it another time, but not this time. I'm really sorry, but she hooked with Mamma Mia."

"_Is that the film based on the songs by ABBA? If it is, I feel really sorry for you_," he said and I started fuming.

"Mamma Mia is my favourite musical. Don't hate it, ok?" I told him and he sniggered.

"_Tell you what, how about I come over and suffer with ya_?" My heart jumped when he said that.

"You would do that for me?" I asked.

"_I would take a bullet for you if someone fired a gun_," he said and I giggled sheepishly.

"I'll have a word with Bella and see what she says. But if Alice or anyone doesn't like it, come over anyway and say you're suffering whether they like it not," I told him.

He laughed again. "_OK, I'll come and suffer with ya. See you next week, probably. Love you_," he whispered at the end.

I smiled and went light-headed. Even though I had heard it a few times, I still couldn't wrap my head around the fact that we were dating. "Love you too, Jake," I replied and he hung up. I whirled around and everyone was standing there.

Rosalie in general was standing with a disgusted look on her face. "You can't be serious about telling that mutt you love him," she spat, but Carlisle calmed her down.

"Look, I don't care about your peppy attitude towards them or him in general, but he imprinted on me so you're gonna have to get used to it. Whether you like it or not," I said and she curled her hands up into fists. "And he says he'll come and suffer with _me_ next weekend at the party."  
"Jake said he would suffer with you?" Bella asked and I nodded.

Rosalie threw her hands into the air and glared at me. "Now the whole thing is ruined thanks to him! Can't you spend one minute away from him or is that too much like hard work?" she yelled and I felt the tears start to form.

"Rose, you're going too far. Stop it now or you're banned from the party!" Esme told her and she sat down on the sofa.

"You know, you may have not had a chance to have a happily ever after yourself, but I want a chance at mine," I replied and soon the tears overflowed and split out.

Esme came over and pulled me into a hug. "See what you've done now Rosalie. She's finally got a chance at happiness and you had to ruin it. Either apologise for your or you're banned from hunting," Esme said.

Rosalie said nothing for a few minutes, but then got up off the sofa and stood in front of me. "Ali, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt your feelings. I guess the realisation of you dating someone like him made me angry. I hope you'll forgive me," she said, but I knew she didn't mean it.

"I forgive you, Rosalie," I said, but I didn't mean it either.

"That's better, Rosalie. Are you alright now, sweetheart?" Esme asked and I nodded.

"Thank you, Esme. I really appreciate it," I told her and she smiled.

"You're part of the family now, Ali. I think of you as another daughter. Just like Bella," she told me and kissed my forehead.

"Ali, I think we need to go now," Bella said and I wiped away the rest of the tears. I hugged Alice goodbye, along with Emmet, Edward and Jasper, and walked out the door. I climbed into Bella's truck and she started the engine. "Don't get too upset. Rosalie just has a great dislike of the Quileute's and you announcing that Jake imprinted on you made her too angry. It's not your fault, Ali, so don't beat yourself up," Bella told me and pulled away. I knew she was right, but I was seriously regretting letting Jake come over next week.

**(Jacob POV)**

After I told Ali I would suffer at the party next with her, she was excited and pleased. But I was more pleased than her as I was getting to spend time with her. It seemed like a dream, but I knew that it was reality. It had been two weeks since me and Ali started dating and I could tell she had told the Cullen's about it. I didn't really care if they didn't like, but I wouldn't stand for them hurting her. I know they wouldn't with Bella being there, but I just hoped they would never hurt her. It was getting late, so I decided to go to sleep. I looked at my clock and the hands read 11: 04pm, making me sigh as it wasn't that late. I wasn't gonna bother with seeing Ali tonight as a wolf because I would tell her next time she came by. I know it's sudden and Sam said it would be aswell, but she needed to know that the wolf she had become close with is me. If she didn't believe me about it, I would turn into my wolf form and show her. The only problem would be that she would leave me and never love me again. But what would the difference be anyway? She had fallen for the wolf, so what would stop her from loving me that same way? As I lay contemplating how I was gonna tell her, my phone buzzed and I saw that it was a text message from none other than my angel. I opened the message and it read:

_Miss you lots. Hope we can see each other again soon. Love you like no other person, Ali xxx_

I smiled and my heart jumped a little. She wanted to see me again and I did too. I replied with:

_Miss you too. We're saying each other next week at the party remember. Love you too, Jake xxx_

I sent the message and several seconds later, she replied:

_Alice cancelled the party as Bella and Edward are having a meal on Saturday night, so could I stop by next Saturday? My mum and Charlie are working from 7 in the morning until 12 at night xxx_

Alice cancelled the party? Oh, I was _really_ pleased now. I replied that she could stop by next week and she could come round at 9. I knew it was early, but the earlier she stopped by, the more time I could spend with her. I sent the message and she said that she was looking forward to it. From that point onwards, we texted back and forth until Ali said she wanted to sleep. We finished up and I looked at the clock. The hands read 2: 34am and I clicked that we had been talking for three and a half hours. I didn't care, though. Ali was coming by next week, she would see who the wolf she had grown attached to was and I had been chatting with her tonight. I was getting a feeling that this was going to be a life to remember for eternity.

Chapter 8

Ali is attacked

**(Ali POV)**

School today waseasier than what I thought. My misadventures were last week's gossip and new gossip about me dating Jake was in. I wasn't embarrassed by it and several students kept coming over to confirm it. I told them the truth and they all seemed to be either jealous or annoyed that they had to find out off Edward. Of course it would be Edward as he cannot keep that trap of his shut. But for once, I was at ease being asked about dating Jake. It didn't bother me and Alice was happy because I was happy, as was Bella. She said that she wasn't bothered who I was dating, as long as it made me happy. When I told her it was Jake, she was speechless that her best friend had imprinted on her cousin. But she was overjoyed that I finally had a boyfriend. It had been a total of a month coming up since Jake told me that I was his imprintee. When I had some spare time after finishing work, I decided to look up the legend of the Quileute tribe and found out that they were descended from wolves and that vampires were their mortal enemies. But then Rosalie said that a few weeks before I had arrived, the Quileute's and the vampires had stopped being enemies and became allies to take down rival vampires. This seemed a bit risky, but Jake and Edward both told me it was alright and they would never start a fight that would hurt either me or Bella.

After school, I was getting ready to get a lift home with Edward, when he came over. "Ali, I am really sorry, but I need to get home straight away. It's a family emergency and I'm needed. A rogue vampire has been alerted by your good friends in La Push and Carlisle says it's was last sighted near the forest range in Washington. Bella's off too so she can't give you a lift home," he said and I could see he was feeling guilty.

"Edward, don't worry about it. I'll walk, it's not that far. Plus, if I do get lost, I'll call Jake or my mum as she gets home in fifteen minutes. Go make sure we're not harmed, OK?" I told him and hugged him.

"Thank you for understanding, Ali. I'll make it up to you, I promise," he yelled as he ran to his car. He peeled out of the parking lot, followed by Rosalie, and disappeared down the road.

"I know you'll make it up to me as I'll be reminding you," I said to myself and turned around. I started walking along the path and pulled out my iPod and put the headphones in my ears and searched through my song list. I found what I was looking for and started playing Lady Gaga's album 'The Fame' and her other album, 'The Fame Monster' would follow on from that. I put the iPod into my top jacket pocket and started singing along. After ten minutes of walking, Poker Face started playing, so I turned the volume all the way up and sang at the top of my voice. Half an hour passed and I was no where near home, I could tell. I was starting to feel nervous and anxious, but I suddenly spotted the street and switched my iPod off, wrapping the headphones around it and put in my bag. I didn't know why, but I soon had the strangest feeling I was being followed. I kept looking over my shoulder to make sure, but there was nothing there. I kept walking and suddenly, I heard a twig snap behind me. I turned around fully and scanned the woods behind me. "Hello, is anyone there?" I asked and stood still to be answered. I got no reply, so I kept walking. Another twig snapped and I asked again, but got no reply. That's when I saw it. A shadowed figure silhouetted against the light, in a crouched position as though it was ready to attack. I instantly realised what it was: it was the rogue vampire that Edward had told me about. It turned towards me and I had feeling it was smiling, as though it found me. "What the fuck?" I breathed and it darted toward me with no warning. "Oh, shit and I'm not wearing proper running shoes," I mumbled and started running myself. I didn't look to see where it was as it tripped me over and leaned over me.

It growled and sniffed my throat. "I found you at last, Ali," it said and I froze with fear. Suddenly, a large shape knocked him off me and put itself between me and the rogue vampire. Neither of them moved until the vampire gave in and ran off into the trees. After staring at the shape for a minute, I realised that my saviour was none other than my favourite wolf.

**(Jacob POV)**

I didn't know how or why, but for some strange reason, I had a feeling Ali was in trouble. I was sitting on the sofa watching TV and suddenly caught a whiff of her scent. I inhaled deeply and smiled as she was the most amazing smell I had ever inhaled. But suddenly, her strawberry scent was overtaken by a foul scent: the rogue vampire that Jared had told me about. I knew he was after her, so I sprinted out of the house and exploded into my wolf form. I followed the scent of the vampire and that would lead me to Ali. I got there in time as the vampire was about to bite her. I leaped at it and knocked him away before he could hurt my imprint. I stood between them and held my ground until the bloodsucker turned and ran into the trees. I stood high and proud and looked at Ali. She was panting heavily and seemed to be shocked by what happened, making me upset. I walked over to her and lay down so I matched her eye level.

She stared at the spot where that leech had been and then turned to me. "Thank you, that was amazing. I guess Edward was right. A rogue vampire is on the loose. But Edward said that he was last spotted in the mountains." She looked at her watch and sighed heavily. "I need to get home or my mum will be worried. I don't suppose my favourite wolf would be interested in escorting me home so he doesn't come and attack me again?" she asked as she tickled me behind the ears, making my tongue hang out of my mouth and my back leg started twitching. "Oh, you like that, do ya?" she asked and I barked. "Come on, let's get home," she said and I stood up.

Ali had trouble getting up, so I went over and used my huge muzzle of a nose to help her. I grabbed her bag in my mouth and held it out for her to take. She smiled as she took it and my heart soared. She started walking off and I caught up with her in fewer strides than what it took her.

I looked down at her and brushed my face fur ever so gently against her and she giggled. "Don't you find it weird that I'm not scared of you? Most people would be," she asked and I shook my head. "Wow, you don't seemed afraid that I'm not afraid of you. You must be really naive," she said and I growled playfully. She laughed out loud this time and I smiled inside. Her laugh sounded even better than the one Alice did. "You know, you're eyes remind of someone I met," she said and I grew anxious. "They remind me of Jacob Black." When she said that, I barked happily and nuzzled her ever so gently. "Oh, you like the name Jake, do you? Well, how about I call you that. I and the human Jake are dating and he is so sweet, kind, funny and the most caring guy I have ever met." Whenever she said that, my heart leaped for joy and I felt even warmer inside. We got home quicker than what I thought and she turned toward me. "Thank you for saving my life," she said and kissed me once, "for bringing me home," she kissed me again on the other cheek, "and for not being afraid of me not being afraid of you." With that she kissed me on the nose and I licked her back, leaving a huge lump of drool on her face. "Oh, Jake, that's gross. Don't do that until you have no drool left," she complained and I put on my puppy dog eyes, even managing a small whimper. "Stop acting cute, it won't work with me," she said, but I persisted. Finally, she gave in and hugged me. "How can I stay mad at you? You are so cute," she told me and kissed my head. "I gotta go, but I hope to see you later." I didn't want her to go, so I grabbed her jacket and tugged on it, bringing back my puppy eyes and whimpering. "Jake, it's really late and my mum's gonna be waiting and I'm starving. Please let go or I won't be able to stop myself from leaving you." I did as she instructed and she smiled, waved and went inside. I thought I was about to tear, but I didn't. Instead, I ran off into the woods and started to bark happily. I was silly to think she wasn't happy with me, but she was.

**(Ali POV)**

I walked into the house and was all giddy inside from being saved by my wolf I had called Jake. I hung up my jacket and bag and went into the kitchen. The first thing I saw was my mum, Uncle Charlie and Bella sitting at the table looking worried. "Look, I'm sorry but I got lost. Edward could have offered me a ride, but I said I would walk. I didn't know it would be that far from the school," I explained and waited for the shouting.

But what I got instead was a crushing hug from my mother and a shower of tears in my hair. "I am just relieved that you're safe. I thought something had attacked you." _You can say that again. I was and it almost killed me._ "I'm just so relieved you're safe. Are you hungry or are you tired?"

I looked at her and then at Bella. She must have understood and went upstairs. "I'm really tired, mum. It's been a long day and I just wanna lie down." My mum nodded and I went upstairs.

Bella practically dragged me into my room and slammed the door shut. "Were you outta your mind? Walking alone through the woods when a rogue vampire is on the loose? Ali, you could have been hurt or worse!"  
"I wasn't, alright. I'm here, I'm alive and I feel better," I told her. I didn't want to let her know about the series of unfortunate events, but she didn't need to know.

She shook her head and sat down on my bed. "What are we going to do with you, Ali? You seem to be getting mixed up in the same thing I was when I first arrived. Soon, you'll be stalked and tracked by this vampire." I didn't like the sound of that, but soon Edward popped through the window.

"You're late home, aren't ya?" he asked and I rolled my eyes.

"She got lost on the way home and she made us worried," Bella said and smirked at me.

Edward decided to not bother asking and I nodded. "Well, the rogue vampire evaded us and escaped. We followed his scent, but he disappeared. But I picked up another strange scent. The scent of a certain imprinter," he said and looked at me.

Bella stared at me, shocked. "You never said Jake was there? How could you leave that out?"

"It wasn't exactly Jake, but it looked like Jake in the shape of a huge wolf. I know it's crazy, but this wolf had the same eyes as Jake," I explained and they were speechless.

Before I had a chance to say anything further, Edward shook his head and turned to Bella. "I'll make sure he comes nowhere near here. Ali is the one in danger this time."

Bella gasped and wrenched away from Edward and over to me. "What's that mean?" Before I said anything, she clicked. "He attacked you, didn't he? Ali, what's wrong with you? Why do you always have Edward explain the little details? I can't deal with this anymore. If you won't tell me everything, then you aren't worth even talking to." Bella then stormed out of my room and I heard her door slam shut.

I sat down on my bed and was on the verge of tears. Edward sat next to me and comforted me. I started to sob quietly on his shoulder and he rubbed my back soothingly. "Give her by tomorrow and she'll forgive you. Trust me, been there, done that."

I felt better after that and I looked at him. "Thanks Edward, you know Bella more than I do. Except you can't read her mind which must annoying sometimes," I said and he nodded. He kissed me on the head and headed out through the window. I spent the rest of the afternoon and evening thinking about how much that wolf had the same eyes as Jake. I couldn't help but think back to the information I looked up about the Quileute tribe and how they were descendant from wolves. That got me thinking and thinking until the question came to me: is Jacob Black, my boyfriend, a real werewolf? The question kept repeating over and over in my head until I told myself he wasn't and I finally fell asleep.

Chapter 9

Jacob's true form

**(Ali POV)**

I arrived at Jake's house around half nine that morning and my mum had kindly let me borrow her SUV for the day. I got out the car, shut the door and ran up to the house and knocked on the door, but got no answer. I waited and finally the door to reveal Billy. "Hey Billy, is Jake up yet?" I asked.

He shook his head and scoffed. "That boy never wakes up on time. Come in if you want to wait for him," he said, but I shook my head.

"I'll go have a wander. When he does eventually wake up, tell him I'll be round the area, OK?" Billy nodded and I ran off the porch. I walked round the back of the house and a few birds circled around my head. One came fluttering down and I held out my hand and it landed on it. Suddenly, a few rabbits came out along with some squirrels. I don't know why, but I'm an animal magnet for some reason. I sat down on the grass, which was dry thank god and leaned against a log. A rabbit lay across my lap and a few squirrels curled around my shoulders. After five minutes of petting them, a twig snapped and they all scattered rapidly. I stood up and saw Paul emerge from the woods.

Paul was looking funnily at me and I realised I had made a mistake in coming back here. "Good morning, beautiful. You looked lost so I came here to help," he said and smiled slyly.

"I'm not lost; I'm just waiting for Jake to wake up. Billy said he was still asleep so I decided to take a walk. I can see I made a mistake in doing so," I said and took a step back.

Paul stepped forward and was exactly a few inches from me. "Don't be like that, Ali. I know we got off on the wrong foot and I wanna apologise for behaving like that. I can see now what Jake sees in you." Without warning, he grabbed me round the waist and held me in a vice-like grip.

I struggled against him and looked up at his face. "Paul, let me go now. Jake said not to try anything funny," I told him through gritted teeth.

He pulled me further into him and I could feel him pressing his groin against me. "Jake's asleep, so he won't know that I gave you a kiss," he said and leaned down.

With what energy I had in me, I pushed hard enough to create some space to knee Paul in the groin. He let me go and I stumbled back while he fell to the floor holding his jewels. "You should never try anything like that with me. I know where guys are the most sensitive," I said and turned to walk back to the house.

However, Paul must have recovered as next thing I knew, a hand grabbed my right wrist and locked it against my side. My other arm was also useless as that was locked between my leg and his arm. I looked down and saw he had used his whole left arm to lock my arms to my side so I couldn't hit him and his right arm came up across my chest, just below my breasts. He pulled me into him again and had pressed his groin up against me too. "You should never have tried that with me. I just can't take no for an answer," he said and planted a kiss in my hair. I felt sick and wanted to cry for Jake to help, but I knew Paul would never give me up. "Don't think about calling for your boyfriend's help as by the time he gets up, you'll be my imprintee." It was as though he read my mind and sneered at the last part about me being his imprint and then he kissed my ear. Just then, he licked the inside of it and I shivered from how disgusting it was. Paul, however, sneered at the ear lick. He was enjoying himself, but I wasn't.

I was started to get angry and annoyed from him trying to screw me over. "I will _never_ be your imprint, even if Jake hadn't imprinted on me. You're vile, disgusting, nauseating and, above all, sick-minded. If you think you can get in my pants with that disgusting banter of yours, you are wrong, Paul."

He said nothing but planted another kiss in my hair. I heard him inhale deeply and sigh heavily. Jake's right, you _do_ smell like strawberries," he said and inhaled deeply again.

I was about to do something, but I heard a voice call out from the woods. "Paul, let her go. Remember what Jake said?" It was Sam.

Paul turned around and I saw that Jared was with him. "But Jakey boy's not here is he Sam? Besides, I'm just getting 'better acquainted' with Ali here," Paul replied and sneered.

"Paul, you'll realise that when you are injured about what Jake said about messing with his imprint," Jared said and I smiled. "He won't like it that you're messing with Ali."

While Paul was distracted, I realised that he had forgotten to trap my feet. I used all my might to stamp as hard as I could on Paul's foot, which seemed to work as he cried out in pain and let me go. I also elbowed him in the stomach and that knocked the wind out of him. "You're fucking disgusting, Paul. Leave me alone!" I yelled at him and tried to walk back towards the house, but he stopped me. I saw Sam and Jared try to restrain him, but he threw them off. Without warning, Paul pulled me forward, put his free hand behind my head and forcefully kissed me on the lips.

After what seemed like minutes he pulled away and smiled. "That was way better than Jake now, wasn't it Ali?" he asked and I lost it. All the anger that I had built up went into my left hand and, without giving him any warning, I slapped Paul across the face.

He let go of my hand and his whole body started to shake. Sam came over and put a hand on his shoulder. "We warned ya, Paul. We said not to do it." His whole body shook even faster and he was starting to growl heavily. "Ali, get back now," Sam said and I obeyed. I backed up a few steps and suddenly, Paul exploded outwards into a dark grey wolf. I was speechless. If I had known that this would happen, I would have waited in the house.

**(Jacob POV)**

I woke up from a peaceful nights sleep and realised that Ali would be round. I scrambled out of bed and went into the living room, but found only my dad. "Isn't Ali here yet, dad?" I asked curiously.

He laughed gruffly and smiled. "She came by ten minutes ago, but I said you were still asleep. She went round back and she said to go see her when you eventually get up. Now you're up, you can go see her," he said and turned back to the fridge.

I went back into my room and pulled on a shirt. I looked out the window and saw the worst sight ever. It was what I was afraid would happen: I saw Paul holding Ali in a vice-like grip and he had himself pressed up against her. I was more than angry. I was pissed at Paul. I specifically told him not to try anything with her and he ignored me on purpose. I saw Ali knee him in the groin, making me smile, but Paul grabbed her again and I saw him plant a kiss in her hair. I was almost shaking violently, but I breathed when I saw Sam and Jared try to calm him down. Ali stamped on his foot and elbowed him in the stomach. She tried to get away again, but Paul grabbed her wrist. Sam and Jared were trying their hardest to restrain him, but didn't succeed as Paul threw them off. I was now off the edge when Paul pulled Ali to him and kissed her forcefully. That was it. I've had enough. Paul deliberately disobeyed me about not trying anything with Ali. I ran out of my room and out the front door. I looked around and saw that Paul had exploded into his wolf form. Ali was scared out of her mind now and I had to help her. "Ali, hang on. I'm coming!" I yelled and jumped over the porch railing.

She turned and saw me and then ran towards me. "Jake, run. Run, Jake, run!" she yelled back. When she was a few feet away, I jumped over her as she fell to the floor and I exploded in my wolf form. I stood my ground between Ali and Paul and growled viciously at him.

"Oh, Jake's gonna get it now, Ali. He'll never survive," Jared taunted, but I ignored him.

Paul leaped at me and I leaped at him. It should have been a normal Saturday morning, but instead it had turned into a full scale werewolf battle. Paul snapped at my throat but I grabbed him by scruff of his neck and threw him to the floor. Dirt and mud flew up and scattered everywhere. Paul lunged and grabbed me by my front leg, but I sunk my teeth into his back and he yowled in pain. He let go and I rammed into his belly, causing both of us to tumble into the woods and snap trees on the way down. From that point on, Paul and I attacked and blocked and leaped out of the way of each other as not to get any serious injuries. But I couldn't stop myself from what I did next: I ducked out of the way of Paul's attack and lunged at him, grabbing him by the throat and swinging him around. His body hit the trees, causing them to snap and bark to splinter and fly everywhere. I dragged his body out into the clearing and saw Ali, Jared and Sam standing there. When I saw the look on Ali's face, I released Paul and walked over to her.

However, when I tried to nuzzle her, she pushed me away and started to tear. "No, Jake, leave me alone," she said and scrambled to her feet. She ran to her car and got in. The engine started up and she pulled away.

I watched her drive off and phased back into my human form. Sam handed me a pair of shorts and I put them on, but I didn't move from my kneeling position on the grass. "What have I done?" I said to no-one in particular. Then I remembered. I turned to Paul and jumped up practically. "I told you to not try any funny business with her! I said to leave her alone and everything would be alright. So what do you do? You purposely ignore me and put your tongue in her mouth!" I spat and went to attack Paul, but Jared restrained me and Sam stood between us.

"Jake, violence won't solve the problem. Go to her house and explain in person. But don't expect her to forgive you," he said and Jared let me go. I ran to my car, which Ali had helped me finish last time she visited, and got in. I started it up and pulled out of the garage and sped down the road. Sam was right for definite about Ali not forgiving me. But I needed to explain why I didn't tell her. All I knew is I wanted her to understand, even if she didn't want to listen.

Chapter 10

Why didn't you tell me?

**(Ali POV)**

I stopped the car outside of Charlie's house and got out, tears streaming down my face. I got out the car and locked it up. I was heading up the gravel path when I heard another car stop and Jake's voice call out, "Ali, wait. I want to explain something."

I didn't want to listen. If I could get in the house, then I could just lock him out. But I only got as far as the porch when he grabbed my hand and turned me around. "I don't wanna listen, Jake. There's nothing to explain! I had a feeling you were one. I kept telling myself that it was impossible, but I had a feeling it was true. Why didn't you tell me?" The tears had started to form again, but I wasn't about to break down in front of Jake.

He looked thoughtful for a minute, but didn't say anything. Eventually, he did. "I didn't want to see you get hurt. You're my whole world and I couldn't bear it if Paul hurt you. I told him not to do anything funny, but he did and that got me mad, angry and annoyed. I couldn't control myself and I just let the thought of him kissing you overtake me. Ali, please understand, this is why I didn't tell you," Jake explained, but I didn't believe him.

"So those times when the wolf was outside my house was you." He nodded and I thought back to the attack on Monday night. "And the attack from the rogue vampire was you saving me," I said and he nodded again. "So, all this time you've been lying to protect me?"

He nodded and smiled sweetly. "Yes, because I love you, Ali."

That set me off. I slapped him as hard as I could, like I did with Paul, in the face. He didn't seem hurt or even bothered by what I had just done. He rubbed the side of his face and looked at me. "How can you even tell me you love me when you've been lying to me for a whole month?" He was lost for words and he tried to think of something to say, but he couldn't so he just stood there looking stupid. "Fine, if there's nothing more to say, I think it's time for you leave, Jake." I pulled my hand away and went through the door, shutting it in his face.

He started to knock on the door and soon the tears I had been holding back overflowed as I leaned against the door and slid down it. "Ali, please understand. I didn't want to see you hurt or worse. Ali, come on, I need you." When he said he needed me, I cried harder and harder. I wanted him too, but he lied to me, so I didn't want to see him again.

"Go away, Jake, you've done too much damage to turn things around now," I said through the door. He kept trying to make me let him in, but I didn't. He eventually gave up and I looked through the glass to see him get into his car and drive away. I cried for a few more minutes until I heard voices coming from the living room.

Bella and Edward came in and, when they saw me, Bella's face dropped. "Ali, are you alright?"

I looked at her and stood up. "You knew what he was, didn't you?" Even though she never said anything, I could see the answer on Bella's face. "You knew and didn't tell me? How could you, Bella? And you talk about me leaving out details," I said and ran up the stairs and into my room, slamming the door behind me. I threw my jacket to the floor and flung myself onto my bed and muffled my sobs of hurt, pain and heartbreak into the pillow. Later that day, I heard a knock on my door and Bella call through it. I ignored her and lay back down on the pillow. Jake had texted me several times, but I ignored them as they were all the same about him wanting me to forgive him. I didn't want to and I never want to. When the sky outside was completely black and the street lights came on, I changed into my top and shorts as I was gonna go to bed early. Suddenly, I heard something hit my window, followed by two more _plinks_ and I realised something was being thrown against my window. I looked at the clock and saw the green lights read 11: 39pm. I got off the bed and went to the window and opened it. I looked out and saw Jake standing there, wearing only shorts that hugged him around his waist and no shirt, showing off his well toned chest and six pack of abs. "Jake, what the hell are you doing? Is it hard to understand the concept of me not replying to your texts?"

"Ali, can we just talk about it? Stay back, I'm coming in," he said and got ready to do his fancy acrobatics that he had done other nights to get in my room. He always came after a certain time and we would just lie on my bed and fall asleep just after midnight. He would leave early in the morning, but would always give me a goodbye kiss before he left.

But now, I didn't want him to come in my room. "Jake, before you do your circus tricks, answer me truthfully. You would do anything for me, wouldn't you?"

He nodded and looked up at me. "I would give my life for you, Ali. You know I would. You're my whole world. I would even obey orders given by you," he replied.

I knew this would hurt him, but he needed to hear it. "Well, consider this a request. Never see me again, Jake."

As soon as the words left my lips, his face dropped. "Ali, please, you can't be serious?"

I nodded and a tear fell down my cheek. "I _am_ serious, Jake. Never come near me again, never try to contact me again and never see me again. We're through, Jake, I'm sorry."

Jake looked as though he would break down. "No, Ali, please don't do this. I can't live without you," he said and I felt guilty for saying everything.

But I needed a break from everything that I had become embroiled in. "I'm sorry Jake, but it's for the best. I need time to think things through. When I'm ready, I'll forgive you. But I don't know if I ever will," I told him and I shut the window and locked it, locking Jake out of my life for good. I went to bed and, I was about to switch the light off when I heard a howl in the distance: the howl of a heartbroken werewolf.

**(Jacob POV)**

I couldn't believe she never wanted to see me again. The love of my life wanted me to leave her. After she had shut the window, I phased into my wolf form, shredding my shorts in the process. I took off into the woods and, when I reached a good spot, I inhaled a deep breath and howled as loud as I could. I wanted Ali to know how lonely I was without her and how much I needed her. But I knew she wouldn't forgive me for lying to her and not telling her who I really was. I sat where I was for an hour and decided to head home. I got home and phased back into my human form. Luckily, my dad had gone to bed so I didn't need to explain to him why I was naked. I went to my room and went to the drawers and rummaged around for a pair of shorts. I pulled a pair out, slipped them on and crawled into bed. I didn't fall straight to sleep. Instead, I lay awake for what seemed like hours just thinking of what Ali had said to me: _"Never come near me again, never try to contact me again and never see me again. We're through, Jake, I'm sorry."_ Those words would haunt me forever. I rolled over onto my side and started to sob quietly until I fell asleep.

Chapter 11

He did it to protect you

**(Ali POV)**

School the next week turned out to be horrible. With Jake not being in my life anymore, I had decided to give up on both school work and life in general altogether. I was seriously regretting shutting Jake out of my life, but it was for the best. But shutting Jake out came with the price of it punching a huge hole through my chest. Several nights I had woken up screaming and crying hysterically and Bella attended to me as she knew what it was like. She told me about the time Edward left her and that Jake had been there for her. She told me she would always be there for me, as would Edward and all the Cullen family. Friday night I was gonna spend the whole weekend sleeping over at the Cullen household to try and forget all the things that went on with Jake as my house had too many memories. My mum said it was a good idea as I had told her about Jake and she said I should forgive him for what he did because she says he means too much to me. I had to admit she was right, but he left out the little detail of him being a freaking werewolf. Friday had arrived, so Edward drove me to the Cullen house.

I got out the car, went inside and Esme was the first to comfort me. "Ali, I am so sorry about what happened. I know how much he meant to you. Maybe sleeping over will be for the best." I nodded and she was right too. Being at the Cullen house was already starting to make me feel better. Alice was the next one to comfort me, followed by Carlisle, Emmet and finally Jasper. Even Rosalie told me she was sorry and gave me a hug.

Bella took me upstairs to the spare room they had and I dropped my stuff on the floor. "I feel guilty for telling him he shouldn't be part of my life anymore, Bella. I broke him, I hurt him and he must be in pain. I heard him last night, howling and showing how much he needed me," I told Bella and sat on the bed.

She came and sat next to me and I rested my head on her shoulder, eventually letting the tears fall out. "Ali, it'll be OK, I promise. Sooner or later, you'll realise that Jake being a werewolf won't matter to you. The thing that will matter is getting your relationship back on track," she said and hugged me tightly.

"I don't know if I can ever get the relationship back on track. He lied to me Bella and I don't know if I can forgive him," I said and took my head off her shoulder to look at her.

Bella still had her hands on my arms and she had a look on her face that told me she was going to tell me something important. "Ali, what he did, he did to keep you safe. He did it to protect you. Jake only lied to you because he couldn't bear to see you get hurt or worse. Edward did that to me. He lied to keep me safe, but I eventually found out. I guess getting mixed up with magical creature's runs in the family," she said and laughed meekly.

I didn't feel like laughing, so I just sighed and flopped down onto the bed. "Bella, can you go for a while? I wanna be left alone to think about things." She said she would and I heard walk her out the room and shut the door behind her. I lay on the bed for a few minutes and decided to unpack my things. Once I had finished unpacking, I grabbed my bathroom bag and went into the bathroom. I undressed and got into the shower. I turned on the water and it washed over me, cleansing away all the guilt and frustration and depression that I had built up inside me from the last week. Soon, the tears came again and I sat down in the shower and let the water mix with my tears. I didn't care if I used up all the hot water in the house, but I knew they wouldn't mind. I wasn't sure how long I would sit there, but the thing I knew was that Bella was right. Jake had lied to me to protect me and I understood it now. Emily's face must have been caused when Sam phased too near her because he got angry at something. That was the same for Jake. If he got angry and phased too near me, he might have caused me pain and himself guilt and grief. That was why he phased in front of me then. Paul kissed me and Jake was pissed about it. I was too, as Paul is vile and disgusting. After what seemed like hours, the door opened and I saw Emmet walk in. He opened the shower and stepped inside. He shut off the water and handed me a robe, which I put on. Once all the water had drained away, he sat down next to me and put one arm around my shoulder and pulled me close to him. I instantly nestled my head into his shoulder and started to cry again. He then took hold of my hand and squeezed it reassuringly, causing me to grab hold of his shirt with my free hand and sob louder into his shoulder. Neither of us seemed bothered about it because Emmet knew I needed some sort of comfort and I knew that by him comforting me, I was starting to regret shutting Jake out of my life for good.

**(Jacob POV)**

Ever since Ali had shut me out from her life, I was getting more and more depressed. I had missed school the past few weeks and phoned up to say that I wasn't feeling well. Everything I said was true. I was sick. Sick from being cut off from Ali. Dad was a bit annoyed I had cut school, but I told him I wasn't bothered because with Ali not in my life, school was nothing more than a burden. The whole gang came by to check up on me, even Paul. He kept apologising for his behaviour, but I wasn't ready to forgive him. I told him he was starting to get out of hand and he should learn to behave and control his urges around my missing angel. Saturday arrived and it was like any other day I had suffered: lonely, miserable and no Ali. I was ready to give up and run away. Start fresh somewhere.

Bella came over to check up on me and when she took one look at me, her face caved in. She rushed over to me and squeezed me into a hug. "Jake, you look terrible and when was the last time you had a shower?"

I looked away and towards the floor when I answered her. "Does it even matter now? Now that Ali is nowhere near me?" I said and sighed heavily. A tear rolled down my cheek, followed by several more. "Bella, the pain I have now is the one you had when Edward left you. It feels like a huge hole has been punched through my chest."

"That's funny as that's what Ali said the first night she told you not to see her again," Bella said and I managed to smile. "Look, it smiles at last."

I was a bit happier that Ali was sharing the same pain as me. "She's in pain too?" I asked with concern.

Bella nodded and looked at me. "She said she's regretting shutting you out of her life. She can't eat, she can't sleep without crying out in pain and she's let her grades drop in school. Jake, she wants to forgive you but she's not ready. Ali told me when she's ready, she'll forgive you. She also says that she misses you heavily and dearly, but can't bring herself to tell you that you can go back to her," Bella said and I warmed up.

"She said all that? She really wants me back?" I asked and she nodded. "Wow, she really _does_ care about me."

"Of course she does, Jake. Ever since she met you, you've changed her for the better and she's never been happier." Bella squeezed my hand reassuringly and I smiled. "I gotta go, but I'll update you every so often," she said and hugged me again. She walked out of my room and I heard her drive away. So Ali was sharing the same pain as me. I felt much better because since Ali was regretting shutting me out of her life, she needed me near her. But I was willing to wait until she forgave me so I could hold her and smell her heavenly scent and keep Paul at a distance. But this much I knew for sure: Ali was in despair, just like me, and we both needed each other to fix the pain.

Chapter 12

Baseball with the Cullen's

**(Ali POV)**

I woke up in the Cullen household to find an extra blanket covering me and the robe Emmet had gave me last night when I was sobbing hysterically into his shoulder. I blinked several times so my eyes could get adjusted to the light that was pouring through the glass doors in my room. It was Sunday morning and looked to see none other than Alice and Esme sitting on my bed with Rosalie kneeling beside me. "What happened last night?" I asked cautiously.

Alice and Esme looked at each other and, before they had a chance to speak, Rosalie sat on the edge beside me and grabbed my hand. "You were screaming and crying uncontrollably. You were like Bella was when Edward left her. It was her all over again. Ali, you were unable to stop screaming like a mental patient. It took Bella an hour and a half to calm you down so she could comfort you. When you fell back to sleep, we stayed with you to make sure it didn't happen again. But you didn't," she explained and I gasped in surprise. "Is it stopping Jake from seeing you that's causing you this pain?" she asked.

I nodded and I felt the tears starting to come. "Ever since I told him to stay away from me, I've never wanted him so badly beside me. I'm ready to take him back," I said and, to my surprise, Rosalie enveloped me in a hug.

"It's OK, Ali. We're here and we're willing to accept you taking him back," Rosalie told me while rubbing my back soothingly. She pulled away and smiled at me.

"Thank you, Rosalie. That's really sweet of you," I said and Alice came over and squeezed me.

"I thought you would never stop with the screaming. I was almost upset about it and nearly cried myself," she said and I wanted to cry but I held back the tears. "Ali, if you didn't stop, I dunno what I would have done without my best friend going back to her sweet, innocent self."

I smiled and laughed at her comment. "Alice, I wouldn't have gone anywhere, except to a loony bin. But I'm alright thanks to Bella," I told her and I could feel her squeezed me a bit closer.

"I'll start fixing you some breakfast, sweetheart," Esme said and kissed my forehead. She went out the door and downstairs. Rosalie and Alice helped me get dressed and then helped me downstairs like a child.

The first person to barrel towards me and hug me tight was Bella. "Oh Ali, you're alright. I was so worried and scared," she said and held me at arms length. "Carlisle told me it was you're regret and guilt towards telling Jake to stop seeing you that was causing the violent screaming and hysterical sobs. But after I calmed you down, you stopped and were sweating like mad," she explained and I cringed at me sweating. "Esme and Alice cooled off your sweat until you were sleeping peacefully again. They stayed, along with Rosalie to make sure it didn't happen again. Luckily, it never happened."

I smiled and thanked her for helping me through the night. Carlisle came over and did an examination to make sure I was in good condition, which I was and then I sat down as Esme placed a plate of pancakes and omelettes in front of me. "Thanks Esme. I'm starving from screaming last night," I said as I tucked into the pancakes. She ruffled my hair and placed a kiss on my head. Emmet turned on the radio and Christina Aguilera's 'Not Myself Tonight' came on. "Turn it up, Emmet. I love this song," I said and he did. Me, Alice, Bella and Rosalie started singing along to it. Esme and Carlisle smiled and continued fixing breakfast for Bella. Jasper, Edward and Emmet stuck whatever was available or near them in their ears and went back to doing what they were doing. The song finished and all four of us stopped singing, laughed and did a group high five. The boys unplugged their ears and went to help Esme and Carlisle wash the dishes that I and Bella had finished eating off.

"Carlisle, can we go and play baseball today? There's a storm scheduled for later this afternoon and Ali can come too, please?" Alice asked and I looked shocked.

"I didn't know you guys played baseball. But is the storm necessary for it?" I asked and Emmet nodded.

"It's so we don't get heard by any passing people," he explained and sat down next to me. "We play baseball during a thunderstorm as it's the only time we can."  
"What do you say Ali? Fancy playing baseball and having fun for the day?" Jasper asked and leaned against the counter.

Everyone looked at me thoughtfully for a moment as I contemplated my answer. "Yeah, I'll go and have a game."

As soon as I said that, Alice squealed loudly and hugged me tightly. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, Ali. I knew you would say yes as you don't like to disappoint me," she said and kissed me on the cheek.

"It's not that she doesn't want to disappoint you Alice, more like you wouldn't give her a choice and drag her along," Edward said and I nodded. "See, she even agrees."  
Alice looked at me and I thought she was going to break into tears. "Alice, I would say no if I had a choice, but I think it might take my mind off Jake for the day," I told her and she brightened up again.

"It'll help for definite and you'll experience how we play baseball," Carlisle said and came over and put his arm around my shoulders. "How we play is better and more extreme and physical."  
I looked at him and giggled. "Let me guess, Emmet climbs trees to retrieve high balls?" Emmet nodded and gave me a hug. "You're welcome for me coming to play baseball, Emmet," I said before he had a chance to say thank you. I ran upstairs with Alice and Bella to wrap up for baseball. Hopefully it would make me feel better and give me a decent night sleep tonight back home.

**(Jacob POV)**

I woke up from my deep slumber and had a feeling, during the night, that Ali was in serious pain. It put me in pain when I felt she was in pain. I got up and threw on a shirt and my trainers and went into the kitchen. I fixed myself some breakfast and ate.

My dad came in and saw I had a pained expression on my face. "Still missing Ali, aren't ya Jake." He said it as though it wasn't a question and I nodded.

"She made me feel alive and happy and more energetic. But since she learned the truth about me, she ran out on me and I've been lost ever since, dad." I finished my breakfast and washed the plate and went to sit on the sofa.

My dad rolled himself over and put his hand on my shoulder. "Son, she'll forgive you sooner or later as she thinks the world of you. Bella told me when she came by the other day to check on ya," he said when he saw the expression on my face. "Cheer up; she'll be back before you know it."  
He was so confident that Ali would get back together with me, but I didn't feel as confident. If anything, I felt worse. For the past 3 weeks, I have felt nothing but sadness and misery as I haven't been able to hold her in my arms. Even Paul has been bugging me about how I must be upset that she left and I said that it was his fault. "I hope you're right, dad. I hope she comes back before long." I thanked him for building up my hopes and ran outside. I tied my shirts, shorts and trainers to my legs and phased. I took off into the woods and, after finding the clearing I felt that I could be alone, I lay down and rested my head on my front paws. _Ali, please come back to me soon. I miss you terribly._

_You keep hoping and she will for definite._ Sam was in his wolf form and heard me.

_Don't worry, Jakey boy. Ali seems to be a forgiving person_, Jared thought.

I sniffed heavily and started crying. _It just hurts not to feel her against me or rubbing my fur or tickling behind my ears._ I let out a small howl that showed I was in less pain than I was before but I still felt pain. I, Sam and Jared just talked to each other after that while I told them how much I missed her and how I wanted to see her again. But I wanted more than to see her: I wanted to make love to her. I wanted to show Paul who Ali really belongs to. I wanted to make her mine forever.

**(Ali POV)**

We arrived at a deserted field and Emmet and Jasper set out the bases. I had decided to wear a pair of jeans, my best running shoes, a long sleeved top and sweater and a thick hoodie. While everyone was setting up who was gonna bat and who was going to field, Bella and I sat down and started talking some more about Jake. "I can feel I hurt him, Bella. Every night, I hear a sad howl from him and it makes me depressed. I just wanna see him again and tell him I'm sorry for what I've put him through," I said and Bella nodded.

"He really wants to see you too, Ali." I looked at her and realised she went to see him. "I went to make sure he was alright. Ali, when I got there, he was in turmoil. He wasn't eating well, it looked like he hardly slept and he told me he hadn't been to school for the past 3 weeks. He's been lying to everyone about how he feels because he doesn't want to show he's in pain. He misses you, Ali, and he wants to be with you again."

I was about to say something, but Esme came over and said Bella was to umpire and I was going to bat. "I know you might not know how to play baseball, but try your hardest," she said and I nodded.

Alice stood on the pitcher's mound and waited until a loud crack of thunder echoed over the field. "It's time," she said and stretched a few times.

Rosalie batted first and hit the ball straight into the trees. "I can see why you need the thunder. That's gotta be a homerun," I said to Esme as Edward ran after it.

"Edward's pretty fast. For someone his age," Esme replied and I watched as he disappeared into the trees.

Rosalie ran around the bases and, as she was about to make last base, the ball flew through the air and Esme caught it. She put it down on the base as Rosalie slid to it, but didn't get there in time. "You're out," Bella said as she called it. I heard Emmet whoop as Rosalie playfully punched Bella on the arm.

"Almost got it, but Edward beat ya," I said to Rosalie and she smiled.

"Let's see if you can outrun him when it's your turn," she said and stood next to me. Carlisle went up to the plate next and hit the ball. Emmet and Edward both leaped into the air for the ball, but hit each instead and fell to the floor, laughing and shoving each other playfully. Carlisle got a homerun himself and I high-fived him as he went past. Jasper batted next and hit it into the trees, but Emmet climbed up one and caught it, calling Jasper out. "My monkey man," Rosalie smirked and I shook my head. I was right about Emmet climbing trees to retrieve high balls.

Soon, it was turn and I was nervous. "There's nothing to worry about, Ali. Hit the ball and run as fast as you can," Jasper said and I nodded.

I turned towards Alice and I saw her smile in encouragement. I breathed evenly a few times and readied the bat. Alice threw the ball and, with all the energy and strength I had built up in my arms, swung the bat and it collided with the ball, sending it flying off through the air and into the trees. I heard Rosalie, Bella and Alice shout run as I stood there dumbstruck that I hit the ball. I ran as fast as I could and saw that Edward was near the ball. I pushed myself as fast as I would go and, just before the ball reached Esme; I jumped through the air and rolled past final base before she caught it. Alice squealed in delight and I lay flat on the ground out of breath. "That was AWESOME!" I yelled and Jasper and Carlisle helped me up. "I didn't think I could do it, but I did."  
Alice came bounding over to me and we hugged each other tightly. "Oh, that was cool, Ali. You _are_ good at baseball." Suddenly, her face went blank and she came back looking worried. "They're coming and they'll be here soon," she said and I didn't understand.

I grabbed Edward's arm as he came to us. "What's going on? Who's coming?" I asked frantically.

Edward looked around at the rest of his family and they all stood protectively in front of me and Bella. "We shouldn't have brought you here. It's dangerous," Edward told me.

Alice came over and put her arms around me. "It's the rogue vampire. He's picked up your scent, Ali. He's coming to kill you," Alice told me as I gasped with horror.

Chapter 13

James' second visit

**(Ali POV)**

We all waited anxiously for the rogue vampire to come and it seemed like it was taking ages for him to arrive. Just then, a heavy mist swirled in and three figures stalked towards us. Two of the figures were male and the third was female. They all looked frightening and malevolent in a group. Even on their own, they would still be scary. "Get behind us and don't give yourself away," Edward said and there was no arguing with him there.

Alice came and stood beside me on one side and Jasper took the other side. "It'll be OK, Ali; we'll make sure you won't get hurt. If he tries to come one step too close, we'll push him back." Alice grabbed my hand and I felt completely safe with her words. Emmet and Rosalie stood in front of me and Carlisle and Esme took up the front of the pack. Bella squeezed in between Jasper and me and grabbed my other hand and Edward stood in front of me and behind Emmet and Rosalie. We all waited and finally, the three rogue vampires stood not four feet from us. I could see them clearly now. One of them was a tall, black vampire with black hair that hung like dreadlocks and he carried the baseball. The woman had wild, orange hair that made it look as though her head was on fire. The final vampire was the same size as Edward and built close to Jake. He was the most amazingly beautiful yet scary one of the three. Somehow, when he looked at me, I seemed to recognise him and that's when I realised he was the rogue vampire who attacked a few weeks ago. He didn't seem to recognise so I just stayed calm and collected.

"Hello, my name is Carlisle and this is my family: Esme, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Bella and Ali," he introduced and pointed to each of us in turn.

The black vampire stood forward first. "My name is Laurent and this is Victoria and James," he pointed to the other two and James' eyes lingered on me. "May I ask what you are doing playing baseball out here?" Laurent asked, throwing Carlisle the baseball and caught it.

"It's the only place we can play where we aren't disturbed or heard by passers-by," Carlisle responded and Victoria eyed him closely. I looked over and saw Alice watching James and so were Edward and Emmet.

"I don't suppose you could use three more players?" he asked and I knew that was a bad idea. All the Cullen's did too and it could put me in further danger.

"We were just wrapping up, but I think we have time for another game," he replied and threw the ball at Laurent, but Victoria caught it.

"I'm the one with the wicked curve ball," she said proudly. Everyone started to head off, but James remained standing and eyeing me carefully. Edward growled quietly in his throat and James turned away.

However, a gust of wind blew through my hair and James instinctively caught the scent, turning sharply towards me. "I thought you looked familiar, Ali." James stepped forward, but all the Cullen's went back in a protective shield.

"The girl is with us. Leave her alone, James," Carlisle growled.

"You try and touch her, you're dead," Emmet said and James laughed.

"I would like to see you try," he replied. Everyone was ready to strike and Bella picked that moment to back up slowly without actually causing a scene. She tugged at me and I backed up, but I almost tripped.

James sped towards me and wrapped his arms around me. He pressed himself up against me and smelled me. "You are a stubborn child, aren't ya?" he said and squeezed me tighter, causing me to lose my breath. It reminded me of the Paul incident. "You have a strange scent. It reminds me of a dog or a werewolf. You've been imprinted on, haven't you sweetie?" he sneered and grabbed my hair, pulling my head to one side. He sniffed up and down my neck and growled happily. I let out a small whimper and was on the verge of tearing in fear, but I needed to remain strong. "How about I make you my mate and let Victoria turn you into one of us?"

As soon as he said her name, Victoria came over and pushed a strand of hair out of my face. "You're so pretty, almost as pretty as us, sweetheart." She then touched the side of my face and I pulled off her. "She's feisty, which makes her more interesting."

She reached out her hand again, but I avoided it. "Don't you dare touch me," I spat, causing her to backhand slap me across the face.

"You need to respect your elders, Ali. It's rude if you don't" she smirked and James pulled my head back to the side. I mouthed the words 'help me' to Alice and she nodded. "Don't squirm; it'll make it less quick. The less you squirm, the quicker it'll be over." James licked down my neck and I shivered.

As Victoria was about to make her move, she was flung forcefully to the ground by Rosalie. "We warned you not to touch her," she spat and picked Victoria up and threw her across the field. This caught James off guard, so Edward, Emmet and Jasper flung themselves at James, causing both of us to fall to the ground. He let his grip slacken and I wriggled out, but he grabbed my ankle. Edward, Emmet and Jasper had put their bodies on top of James to stop him from moving, so I kicked him in the face and he yelled in pain and let me go. Laurent had escaped into the forest, while Esme, Alice and Rosalie faced off against Victoria.

"Bella, get Ali out of here and run as fast as you can!" Edward yelled and struggled against James' movements.

Bella grabbed me and I jumped up. "Come on, we gotta go now!" she said and I ran with her into the trees on the other side of the field.

I looked back and saw the girls and Carlisle blocking Victoria from getting to me. However, James had freed himself and threw the boys off and over the field. "You can't run from me, Ali. I'll catch you no matter what!" he yelled and laughed triumphantly.

"Ignore him and run," Bella said and I did. Unfortunately, she tripped over a root and I stopped to help her. However, James had caught up and walked past her. "Don't worry about me; just run and I'll get Edward," she told me and I nodded. I ran into the trees and didn't look back. Then I remembered something: a certain some_one_ had rescued me from him before and he could do it again. _Jake, help me. He's after me and the Cullen's can't hold him. You're my only hope and I need you. Please help me, Jake. I love you._

**(Jacob POV)**

I was sitting in the living room in my house and I suddenly felt that Ali was in trouble. I bounded out of the house and ripped my body apart until I was a wolf. I sniffed the air and ran in the direction of Ali. _Sam, Ali's in trouble. That rogue leech is after. I'm on my way there now._

_We'll finish up here and help you out_, he thought back.

But I knew he wasn't the one with a vengeance. _Don't bother; this is between me and that son-of-a-bitch. He hurt her, he hurts me. I'll call if I need help_, I replied.

_Good luck and give him a growl for us_, Jared said and I pushed my legs as fast as they would go. I sprinted further on and weaved in and out of the trees, following Ali's scent and that was overtaken by the leech. I kept running and running, ignoring the cries of pain my muscles gave as I needed to get to Ali and soon, otherwise she was dead. I reached the inner ring of the scent and realised I was close.

_Jake, you're almost there. He's closing in and Ali won't be able to run much longer. She's trapping herself like a wild boar. You need to hurry or she'll be dead in less than five minutes_, Sam said and I barked with determination.

I kept pushing myself and making my muscles ache like hell, but if I stopped now, my angel would become a literal one. _Just hold on for a few minutes, Ali. I'm coming and I'm ready to rip a vampire to pieces_.

Chapter 14

Jacob rescues Ali again

**(Ali POV)**

I was running for my life and on a path I didn't recognise. All I knew was that James was after me and I was going to be turned into one of them. I was out of breath and ready to give up and just face my fate. I stopped running and saw that I had lost James for now. I leaned against the closest tree and panted heavily, trying to catch my breath.

Suddenly, I heard him call out, "Ali, where are you? Come out, come out wherever you are," he taunted and I gasped in horror. He sounded close and I would be dead soon. I slid around the tree I was leaning against and pressed my body up as far as it would go. I then clamped my hands over my mouth and breathed through my nose. "There's no use trying hide. Your scent is calling to me and I'll find you soon. And then, you'll be one of us and with me." I muffled my sob at being his mate against my hands. The thought of making love to James made me sick and I wanted to cry out loud. I waited for a few moments and looked around the tree. He was searching for me, hunting me, stalking me. Like some kind of prized animal. I took my hands away from my mouth and counted to ten and looked around again. I saw James had his back to me, so I took the opportunity to make my way quietly onto the safe path. I know he would follow my scent, but if I could make it back to the Cullen's, then I would be safe. I walked as quickly and quietly as I could and, when I was sure I was out of range of James, started to run through the trees. I ran as fast I could and pushed my muscles into overdrive. Soon, I heard him calling out for me and running after me, closing in faster than what I had hoped. I hid behind another tree and watched him run past me. I then sprinted off in another direction and looked to see if James was following me, walking backwards slowly. Unfortunately, James appeared behind me and grabbed me in a bear hug and started to crush me. "Scream all you want, Ali. No-one will hear ya once I'm finished breaking every bone in your body," he sneered and squeezed harder and harder. I started to gasp for breath and finally, I swung my leg and hit him in the knee. James let me go and I fell to the muddy earth, panting and gasping for air. I looked to see him stumbling over the undergrowth, holding his knee in pain. Suddenly, James snapped his head up and his eyes were wild with hunger and anger. "You are _really_ testing my patience now, Ali." He snarled viciously and I got up and ran. I didn't know how far I got before I tripped over and rolled over to see James leaning over me. "It seems that the prey has trapped itself. It must be my lucky day," he glowered and got ready to strike. I saw part of a tree branch that looked like it would break apart. I reached for it and swung it hard, hitting James across the head. It didn't get him off unfortunately. It just made him even more angry and determined. "That wasn't a smart thing to do," he growled and pinned my arms to my side, pressing his body up against me and he started to move his groin up and down me like we were making love. James was about to bite me when a huge shape grab him by the arm and flung him into the trees, snapping a few to pieces. I sat up and watched as James and the shape, which I saw was my favourite wolf, battled each other and threw attacks and ducking at the right moments. After what seemed like a while of battling, the two mystical creatures stood facing each other and staring each other down. Finally, James broke the silence between them. "You can't keep her safe forever. You'll let your guard slip one time and then, that's when I'll get her. When you come back one time, she'll be in pieces and her blood will be spilt everywhere," he said and took off towards the field.

The wolf watched to make sure he wasn't coming back and then turned to me. As soon as I caught a glimpse of those eyes, my heart stopped beating. It was him; he heard me. "Jake. . ." was all I could manage before I lost consciousness and blackness overtook me.

**(Jacob POV)**

After the leech ran away, I stood my ground to make sure he wasn't coming back. He never did, so I turned towards Ali. As soon as she took one look at my eyes, she lost her breath. "Jake. . ." she gasped before she lost consciousness and fainted. I was so glad she was safe, but I needed to get her home. I walked over to her and nuzzled her, but she didn't open her eyes. She was breathing peacefully, which I was overjoyed about.

I tried to slip my nose under her to get her on my back, but I had trouble. _Sam, I need help. Ali fainted and I can't get her on my back._

Sam came out the trees and phased into his human form. "Let me get her on," he offered and picked her up and set her gently on my back. "Take her home, but don't let her fall off," he said and I nodded. I took off quickly but carefully for Bella's house and didn't stop running until I got there. Luckily, her mum and Charlie were out, so no-one needed to explain what happened to Ali and why a wolf was helping her.

I barked three times in succession and the door opened. Bella looked out and gasped with shock. "Ali, what happened to you? Edward, ask Jacob what happened," she said while tending to Ali. I saw Alice come out with Carlisle and Emmet, who picked her up gently and took her inside. Bella and Carlisle followed her while Edward and Alice stayed.

Edward looked at me and fell to one knee. "Jacob, thank you for bringing her back," he said and I nodded.

"Where was she? How did you find her? Is she hurt badly?" Alice asked the questions rapidly, but Edward held his hand up.

"Alice, give Jacob a chance to explain the series of events." He looked to me and nodded for me to start.

_The rogue vampire was about to turn her so I knocked him away by grabbing his arm and flinging him off her. We battled each other for a while until he vowed to kill her and took off. Ali lost consciousness, so Sam came and put her on my back and told me to bring her here_, I explained while Edward told Alice.

She then looked at me and smiled. "Thank you, Jacob. If we both lost her, as she means a lot to us, I dunno what we would have done," she said and patted my head. She gracefully glided up the stairs and into the house.

Edward went and sat on the porch and I sat next to him. "Jacob, go and get some rest. Ali will be fine, trust me. Carlisle will keep her alive and well," he said and I nodded. I walked down the steps and turned towards Edward, but he was a step ahead of me. "I'll call you when she wakes up." He held out his hand and I hit my paw on it like a high five. I barked my thanks at him and ran off into the woods.

I reached my house where Sam and the gang were waiting. "Hey, is she gonna be alright?" Sam asked and I nodded.

"Carlisle's gonna take care of her," I replied as I phased and dressed in the shorts Sam had brought. "Edward said he would call when she woke up. I'm so glad I got there in time or she would be dead or one of them." I winced at the thought of my sweet, innocent Ali being turned into a vampire. We waited and it had been four hours since I had dropped Ali off at home. Edward said he would call when she awoke and I prayed to God she would, very, very soon.

**(Ali POV)**

I awoke from what seemed like a long nap and the first thing that hit me was a bright light coming through the windows. I rubbed my eyes and tried to sit up, but a sharp pain shot through my ribs. I looked and saw that my right hand was in the early stages of healing and I lifted my shirt to see several bruises around my rib cage.

The first person to come through the door was none other than Bella, who rushed over and pulled me into a hug. "You're finally awake. Carlisle was worried you weren't gonna wake up as you were in a bad condition," she explained and soon she started tearing.

I rubbed her back soothingly and pushed her back so I could look at her face. "Bella, have long have I been asleep or out or whatever you wanna call it?" I asked and waited for the answer.

Carlisle appeared at the door and leaned against the frame. "Ali, you've been out for at least 5 days. I told the school about it and they said that they would give you as much time off as needed to recover properly."

I was both relieved and upset because I was awake but I had missed a whole school week. "What happened after I fainted?" I asked Bella.

"Jake brought you home and Carlisle attended to you and you were asleep for so long that we would leave you. You woke up to eat and got to the toilet, but apart from that, you were asleep mostly," Bella replied and squeezed my hand.

"Jake saved me, I know that much. He fought James off and then when I looked at his eyes, I fainted. He brought me here?" I was so pleased that Jake was there and then I remembered he would be worried. "I gotta call Jake and tell him I'm alright," I said and tried to get out of bed, but Bella and Carlisle pushed me back.

"Edward called him and Jacob said he would come by tonight. He's been worried about you and he thought you would never wake up. But when he heard you were awake, he was 'howling' for joy," he joked and I laughed. I lay down on my pillow and felt my eyes closing. "Come on, Bella. She needs to get some more sleep and rest. Bella, tell Monica and Charlie I'll come by tomorrow to check on her," I heard him say and that was the last thing I heard as I fell asleep after that. I woke up to see my mum sitting on the bed and holding back the tears. "Mum, I'm fine, don't worry about it," I assured her, but she was on the edge of shedding tears.

"I know, but I just can't accept the fact that my baby almost got hurt. Luckily, Carlisle says you'll make a full recovery and be back to school in time for Prom," she said and squealed at mentioning the word 'prom.' Oh god, prom was the last thing I wanted to talk about. "Anyway, how are things going between you and Jake?" she asked and I felt warm inside.

I smiled at her and remembered him coming over tonight. "He's calling tonight and we'll make it up. I've forgiven him even before he's begged for forgiveness," I answered and she smiled.

"I hope you two get back on track with things soon enough as you make the cutest couple," my mum reminded me and I nodded. She kissed me on the head and told me to sleep off everything as I would be allowed a lie I tomorrow morning. It was Saturday tomorrow and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"I thought she would never leave," a voice made me jump and I saw Edward hiding behind my door. "She can talk when she starts, can't she?"

I lowered my eyes at him and crossed my arms. "How long have you been there?" I asked and he laughed.

"Long enough to hear that you and Jake are cute together," he replied and I threw a pillow at him, but he caught it.

Just then, Bella came in and looked surprised. "So, you're hiding in here now, are ya?" she asked.

Edward was about to respond, but I beat him to the punch. "Yes, he is and he's harassing me really weirdly," I said and opened the window fully. "Get him outta here before I do something I'll regret later."

"But first, what would you say if Jacob was here? There must be something that you want to tell him and I think this might be the best time to practice the speech," Edward said and I looked towards my bed.

"If Jake were here, I'd tell him I was sorry for yelling at him and saying never to see me again and I forgive him for the secrets he kept from me. Thanks to Bella, I understand he did it to make sure I didn't get hurt. I mean the world to him and he loves me as much as I love him and if he wants to apologise a thousand times, I'll forgive him after the first one. I realise now he does what he does to keep people like me safe and now I know what I want to say to him: Jake, I love you and forgive you. I just wish he were here so I could tell him," I said and sighed.

"You already have told me," a voice I instantly recognised said and I smiled. I turned around and saw Jake standing near the window, arms folded across his chest a smile on his face.

Chapter 15

Ali and Jacob 'make up'

**(Jacob POV)**

I watched as Ali had trouble forming words as she was surprised I was here. Without warning her, I closed the gap between us and pulled her into a hug, wrapping my arms around her and pulling her tight against my chest.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and rested her head on my shoulder. "You have no idea what I have been through when you weren't near me," she whispered and I smiled.

"I have a pretty good idea what you've been through," I replied and kissed her hair.

"We'll leave you two alone," Edward said and dragged Bella out of the room and shut the door.

When I heard them going down the stairs, I pushed back a bit and looked in her eyes. "I've missed you so much, Ali. I've never wanted to do this so badly." With that, I planted a kiss on her lips and led her to the bed. I lowered her down on it, using my arms as support and finally lay her down, wrapping my arms around her and kissing her passionately. I missed doing this and I missed her badly for the past 3 weeks. Ali tightened her grip around my neck and laced her fingers in my hair. I planted kisses along her neck and went back to her lips. After a while, I broke off and lay next to her and she rested her head on my chest.

"Jake, do you hate me for what I did?" she asked and sat up and I looked at her in shock. "I mean, I understand if I hurt you and I don't care if you hate me for abandoning you," she said and I could see tears forming in her eyes.

I sat up and wiped the tears away with my thumbs. I then placed my hands on either side of her face and rested my forehead on her. "Ali, I could _never_ hate you for doing what you did to me. If anything, _I_ should be the one apologising for not telling you the truth. I was just afraid _you_ would leave _me_. But that's probably silly because you spent so much time with me as wolf and you weren't afraid," I said and kissed her again.

Ali laughed and rested her head on my shoulder. "Jake, I wasn't scared of you when you were a wolf. I had this feeling that it was you all along, but I wasn't sure. And when I saw those eyes, I knew it was you and you were just protecting me from James. I would never leave you for doing that," she told me and I smiled.

I knew she wouldn't leave me for not telling her I was a wolf. She hadn't been scared of it before she knew it was me and she wasn't scared now. "So, what was the reason you told me we were through?" I asked, puzzled.

"I was so angry with you not telling and annoyed at myself not realising it sooner that I said things I didn't mean. It just came out and I just needed a break to understand everything. I never meant to cause you so much hassle," she explained and turned my head so I was looking into her emerald eyes. "You mean too much to me Jake for those things to stop us being together. I love you and that's all that matters, right?"

I smiled and kissed her nose, making her giggle. "Right, everything that came between us is nothing compared to what it means to me to be with you again," I told her. "And I love you too." I lay back down and Ali did too, resting her head on my chest. I automatically wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer and tighter. After everything that we've been through lately, I never wanted her out of my sight again. And then I remember how much I wanted to show Paul he couldn't have her. I never wanted to have sex with Ali so badly. "Ali, I know this might be too sudden, but I was just thinking about something?"

She sat up and sat down on my stomach and looked at me. "And what were you thinking about?" she asked curiously.

In the heat of the moment, I lost control and wrapped my arms around her waist and we fell backwards onto the bed. "Ali, I want to make love to you and make the connection I've wanted to so badly since I met you," I told her and she looked upset. "What's the matter? Oh, I came on too strong didn't I? Son-of-a-bitch, I always does that."

She then turned my head towards and I waited for rejection. "Jake, it's not that I don't wanna have sex, which I do greatly, but I'm afraid you might forget how fragile I am and just lose control, you know, 'dominate' me," she said and I sighed.

I looked at her and she was right. My animal instinct would _definitely_ take over and I would forget how fragile she was. I would hurt her and that would hurt me. "Ali, I would never hurt you. I would even take it slow and gentle until you were ready. You know I respect your decisions," I told her and kissed her lips softly.

Soon, she smiled seductively and forcefully pushed back and sat on my stomach. "I lied, _I'm_ the one who's gonna dominate _you_," she said and I sat up and pulled her head towards me, closing the space between our lips. I hesitated, but then put one hand up the back of her shirt. "Take it off, you know you want to," she breathed against my lips. I didn't think twice about it as I pulled the shirt over head and threw it to the floor. I saw she wasn't wearing a bra and that made my 'little Jake' begin to move. To complicate matters further, she pressed herself up against me and I felt it harden further. I then took off my trainers and her shorts, to reveal no underwear and I was fully erect by the end of it. I threw my shorts off onto the floor and, thinking back to the movie Watchmen, I went to sit in the computer chair. However, Ali grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "Jake, what about protection?" she asked, concerned.

I hadn't thought about protection, but then I remembered what Sam said about the first time him and Emily had sex. "Ali, this might sound strange, but we can't wear condoms. If we did, the latex would melt due to our extreme body heat, but don't be worried as Sam told me something that eased me. And it only applies to if we have sex three times in the same night. The first time we have sex, like now, there is a hundred percent chance of no pregnancies and that is for definite. The second time round, there is a fifty-fifty chance, meaning it could go either way. And the third time, you will get pregnant, no doubt about that." After that little explanation, she still looked worried. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "Ali, I'll go slowly since it's your first time, I promise," I reassured her and went to sit in the computer chair. The lights in the house were off and the street lights were off too. The only light coming in through the window was from the moon. Ali came over and hovered over me, wrapping her arms around my neck. Ali took a deep breath and, looking almost as eager as me, lowered her body down onto me, causing both of us to gasp. She tightened herself around my neck and I tightened my grip around her waist as she moved up and down like she was a professional. Keeping her hands locked around my neck, Ali leaned back and showed off her bare breasts and manage to keep the rhythm going too. After a while, she came back and we started kissing. I decided we needed another level to this, so I pushed both of us back onto the bed and threw the sheets and duvet over our naked bodies while I gently thrusted inside of her.

"Jake, you know what you want and I'm OK with it. Just do it. I want it just as much as you do," she said and she knew I wanted to go faster. So I quickened it and it felt good. I went faster and thrusted harder and Ali didn't seem bothered by it. I tightened my arms around her waist and kissed her fully on the lips while I moved around inside her. I soon realised I was ready to let go, so with the amount of time I had left, I thrusted as fast and as hard as I could. Ali let go of my neck and grabbed the sheets on the bed and started to moan with pleasure. I kept thrusting as fast and as hard as I could until I emptied myself inside her, causing both of us to moan out in pleasure.

**(Ali POV)**

I was resting my head on Jake's chest and listening to his heartbeat. It was so soothing, I was almost falling asleep. But I managed to keep myself awake and looked up at him. "Jake, what we just did was amazing. Who knew you were like that?" I asked him and smiled at him. He smiled back and kissed me on the nose.

"Well, you were just as good. You seemed like a pro," he replied.

I giggled and looked at the purity ring on my hand. "I guess I don't need this anymore," I said as I slid it off my finger and placed it on the side table next to my bed.

As I was pulling back my hand, Jake grabbed it and placed it against his chest, keeping his hand on top of mine and tightened his other arm around me. "I wonder if we woke up the house with our little make up session," he said and laughed huskily.

"The way we went on, we would be lucky to wake the whole street," I replied and snuggled closer to his, nestling my head under his chin. Then a thought occurred to me. "Jake, why did Paul ignore you when you told him not to hit on me? Did he think I would fall for his charms or was he just trying his luck?"

He was quiet for a minute and finally spoke. "I think it was a bit of both. But you denied him and made me proud."

I blushed and snuggled closer, Jake tightening his hold on me. "I would never do it with Paul. He's too gross to even kiss or hug. He's nothing compared to you," I told him and suddenly shivered. "Hold me tighter," I whispered and he did.

"I will _never_ lose you again. Not to Paul or even that leech that started grinding you. You're too special, Ali and I am glad I was blessed with someone like you." He tilted my head up and kissed my lips, eventually flipping us over and wrapping his arms around me again.

I went around his neck and he started on my neck and went down to my chest before going to my jaw line and then back to my lips. He went back to the original position, placing me on his chest. "Why is your heartbeat so soothing? It makes me want to sleep."

He looked at the clock and looked back at me. "It's only 3 in the morning. Go to sleep and I promise you I'll be here when you wake up." I felt my eyes beginning to close and the last thing I heard before I went completely to sleep was Jake saying, "You have nothing to worry about. I'll be here for all eternity."


	10. Chapter 10: Why didn't you tell me?

Chapter 1

New Town, New Start

**(Ali POV)**

The day my dad and brother died was the day my life ended. The truck appeared out of nowhere and hit the car before they had a chance to see it. They were pronounced dead at the scene and I couldn't get the images out of my head. Three months after their deaths, my mother announced that we were moving down to Forks in Washington and going to live with my Uncle Charlie and my cousin Bella. Oh, by the way, my name is Alison Swan, but I prefer to be called Ali. That's what my mother calls me as did everyone back in Georgia. I'm seventeen years old with brown hair that goes to the middle of my back with dark blonde highlights and green eyes that show a tint of blue and grey. I wasn't the tallest person back home, being 5'6" and weighing in the vicinity of 179lbs. For the past ten years, my mother has made me wear a purity ring on my right hand as a sign to show her I'm still a virgin, but it'll never come off as no guys ever went out with me back home. Speaking of guys, I received several letters from Bella before we had told them we were moving in with them about her boyfriend Edward Cullen. When I read them was when I found out he was a vampire. Naturally, you'd think I wouldn't go and live with them after reading that, but I was curious about him and his entire family being vampires. I had dozed off and rested my head against the car window for the drive down to here and awoke when my mum touched my shoulder. I yawned and stretched and rubbed my eyes to wake my self up. "Are we here already?" I asked sleepily.

"Yeah and Charlie has come to welcome us with Bella," she said and got out the car. My mum and Uncle Charlie were related through marriage as my dad was Charlie's brother. My mother kept her last name as Swan as she said that my dad would remain with her if she kept it and he seems to as back home my mother worked as a forensic scientist and she got a job at the local police station doing the same thing. On the salary she was on, my mother bought me an iPod, an iPhone and was on the verge of getting an iPad for my eighteenth birthday, which was in eight months.

I got out of the car and the cold wind whipped at my face as soon as I stepped out the car, making my hair wrap around my face. I looked at the house and saw Charlie standing and talking with my mother. He spotted me and waved and I waved back. I shut the car door and stared at the house. It was a two-storey building with faded red paint and a porch that looked as though it would collapse with the slightest movement. Charlie's police cruiser was in the drive as was Bella's truck. I looked around and spotted Bella coming out the front door.

"Ali, you're here!" she cried and ran down the steps towards me. I smiled and embraced her in a hug. "I missed you so much! We haven't seen each other in, what, ten years?" I nodded and smiled at her. "So, are you OK with me dating Edward with him being what he is?" she asked and I could hear the concern in her voice.

"Of course I am. Why would you ask that? I couldn't be happier. At least you _have_ a boyfriend," I said and sighed.

"Hey, you'll find someone before you realise it," Bella reassured me and pulled me into another hug. That's what I loved about Bella. She always told me to keep my head high and look at life positively. "Come on, time to say hello to my dad." With that, we both walked up to the house and onto the porch.

"Nice to see you again, Ali," Charlie said and hugged me. I always enjoyed the company of Uncle Charlie as he always made me smile whenever I was feeling down.

"It's great to be here, Uncle Charlie," I replied and looked at him.

"You sure you're OK with us staying here, Charlie?" my mother asked.

"Yeah, it's not everyday my favourite niece and sister-in-law come to visit. Come on inside with you're things and get settled in. The place is stocked with food so you're not gonna starve," Charlie replied and helped us with our luggage. My mum had brought three cases with her and I brought a large case and a small one along with my shoulder bag. "Bella, take Ali up to her room and get her settled, will ya?"

"Come on, you're room hasn't changed a bit since you were last here," Bella said enthusiastically and practically shoved me upstairs and made me trip over my cases nearly. I dragged them into a room opposite from Bella's and looked around. My room hadn't changed since I was last here. The bed was against the far wall and the two windows had the same curtains when I was a kid with Bratz on them. There was a desk on another wall and a chest of drawers next to it. Finally, I noticed the wardrobe too on the final wall. All the furniture was oak and had a dark varnish finish to it. The walls were painted white, but it looked darker thanks to the weather, as did the carpet, which was actually dark blue but looked black due to the weather.

"You're right, Bella. It hasn't changed one bit," I said and smiled. I never felt more at home.

"I'll let you get rested and call you when food's up," she said and I nodded. Bella left and I heard her footfalls on the stairs. I went over and opened the window overlooking the backyard where I saw a forest. The cool air hit me and I breathed it in. I was thankful for it as the room made me hot. I took off my jacket and hung it up in the wardrobe. From then on, I started unpacking my cases, putting my shirts, bottoms, socks and underwear in the chest of drawers and my jackets, coats and shoes in the wardrobe. I slipped of my Osiris trainers and put them at the foot of my bed. I grabbed a halter top and shorts and laid them out on my bed as my pyjamas. I never wore full pyjamas as I sweat a lot whenever I wear them. I fell onto the bed and sighed. It was as soft as I imagined it. I rested my head on the pillow and found my head sank right into it. I closed my eyes and fell asleep without warning. Several hours later, my mother's voice called up the stairs telling me dinner was ready. I woke up and looked at the clock. The green light read 17:26 and I realised I had been asleep for four hours. I got off the bed and went downstairs and I could smell the familiar smell of chicken and bacon pasta with mushrooms and garlic bread.

"Hey sweetheart, have a nice nap?" my mum asked as she served the food onto the table.

"Yeah, that bed's really comfy," I replied and took my seat next to Bella and my mum. We all tucked in and started eating. Dinner went by really quickly as we all engaged in conversation about what Forks had to offer and what we were going to do while we were here. That's when my mother sprung it on me.

"Ali, I signed you up to attend Forks High School. You start first thing tomorrow morning," she said and smiled. I smiled back, but it was a forced smile.

"Hey, Edward's coming over later and I think it would be great if you met him, Ali," Bella said and beamed at me.

"Yeah, that would be great. I've heard some interesting things about him," I said and winked at her. After chatting for another ten minutes, mum and Charlie washed up while me and Bella went upstairs into my room and chatted about school.

"Are you sure you don't mind me hanging around with you at school? I don't want to start hovering over you like some lost puppy," I said and flopped onto my pillow.

"No, I don't mind. Besides, you'll get to meet Edward's siblings at lunch aswell as everyone else," she replied and squeezed my hand. "You'll fit in, trust me." I couldn't help but smile.

"Bella, there's someone here to see you," my mum shouted up the stairs.

"That'll be Edward. Come on, you'll like him," Bella said and grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the room and down the stairs. That's when I saw him. Edward was weirdly beautiful and handsome. He was quite tall and slender with copper coloured hair and dark eyes. His skin was pale, paler than mine. But I knew that was due to him being a vampire and I got giddy at the thought. I was meeting a real vampire. I squealed inside. "Hey, you're early," Bella said and kissed him.

"I couldn't wait to see you," he replied and hugged her

"Edward, this is my cousin Ali. Ali, this is Edward," Bella introduced us.

I held out my hand to him. "Bella's told me a lot about you, but I didn't believe it until now," I said and, to my surprise, he took my hand and kissed it.

"Bella's told me all about you and I think she was wrong about certain things," he said and smiled, showing two rows of pearl white teeth. "You're much prettier than what she described you as being."

I was taken aback by what he said and giggled girlishly. "Wow, no one has ever called me prettier. Except my mother," I said and looked at him. _This conversation is turning into a joke fest for him. I'm really stumped for something to say and I'm starting to embarrass myself_, I thought.

"You're not embarrassing yourself. It must be hard to talk about who I really am in front of your mother," he said, causing me to jump back in shock. I then realised he must have read my mind and heard what I was thinking.

"Why don't you three go upstairs and chat while Monica and I talk about where the school is located," Charlie said and we rushed off upstairs.

"God, that was really slow. I thought they would never let us leave," I said and opened the door to my room.

"Yeah, being with a vampire must have made you all choked up," Edward said and smiled.

"Well, that made it more annoying. I just wanted to say that I think it's so cool my cousin is dating a vampire. By the way, never read my mind without telling me again. And that goes for the rest of your family. Be sure to tell them that, please. I don't want to have to deal with a bunch of vampires replying to my thoughts negatively," I told Edward sternly.

He laughed and nodded. "Yeah, I promise they will know about you getting used to vampires and how you get freaked out by our abilities."

I thanked him and flopped down onto the bed, letting out a small sigh. "Don't you think it's weird that I'm not afraid, or supposed to be afraid, of what you are, Edward?" I asked him.

He smiled and looked at me. "No, I don't think it's weird. I mean, Bella was the same. She didn't look the other way and look where we are now," he said and kissed the top of Bella's head. "What's with the ring?" he asked, motioning to my hand.

I looked at it and sighed, well, more like grunted. "My mother makes me wear it. It's a purity ring and it shows to her that I'm still a virgin. Last time I checked, no boys ever came near me as they never wanted to go beyond friendship. So, here I am seventeen years later and without a boyfriend. It actually doesn't bother me when I see other people as a couple," I explained and twisted the ring around my finger.

"Ali, don't be down. Like I said when you arrived, you'll find someone when you least expect it," Bella said and crawled over and pulled me into a hug.

I couldn't help but hug her back and smile. She always made me feel better. "Thanks, Bella. That cheered me up," I said and smiled, making her smile back.

"Well, I better get going. It was nice meeting you Ali and you're welcome to meet my family tomorrow at school," Edward said and hugged me. I was expecting to be crushed, but the hug was surprisingly gentle. "And no, I don't give bear hugs. Maybe Alice, but that's about it," he said and raised his eyebrows.

"What did I say about reading my thoughts, Edward Cullen?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"I have to go as my parents are expecting me. See you tomorrow Ali," he told and walked out the door.

I heard his footfalls on the stairs and him saying bye to my mother and Charlie, then the front door slam and his car pull away. "You're right Bella, I did like him. Although the mind reading got on my nerves. Is his whole family like that?"

"No, they're nice. But I'll warn you now. Rosalie will probably ignore you as she doesn't take kindly to strangers. But apart from that, everyone else is nice. It's like Edward said, Alice will take an instant liking to you as she loves meeting new people." From that point on, it was nothing but her explaining the Cullen family to me and me asking questions, which she answered in detail. Around midnight, my mother said we should go to bed as school was in the morning. We finished our chat and used the bathroom together, still talking about Edward's family. When we finished, me and Bella hugged each other goodnight and went our separate ways. I changed into my top and shorts and went over and closed the first set of curtains. I closed the window I opened when I got here down until there was a gap big enough to let some air in. As I was about to close the curtains, I noticed something in the distance coming out of the forest. Despite it being almost dark, the hazy light of the moon lit up what appeared to be a wolf. We stared at each other for a while until it went back into the trees. I watched the spot where it had appeared for a bit longer until I closed the curtains and went to bed. But I didn't fall asleep as I kept thinking about the wolf. What caught me as strange was that it seemed larger than an average wolf I saw at the zoo back in Georgia. At around 1:30 in the morning, I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep, my thoughts and dreams focusing on nothing but the wolf.

Chapter 2

First Day of School

**(Ali POV)**

I woke up to my alarm ringing and my phone playing 'Wake Up' by Hilary Duff, telling me to get my lazy ass outta bed and off to school. I looked at the clock on my phone and saw the numbers read 7:23am. I grunted and flopped down hard onto the pillow. I was falling back to sleep when a bright light blared in my eyes and I shot up to see my mother opening the curtains. "Come on, sweetie, time to get up and get ready. Do you want to miss your first day of school?" she asked and pulled the duvet off my head, exposing me to the morning light.

"Yeah, that would be a letdown," I mumbled and got out of bed.

"Well, get dressed and have breakfast as me and Charlie are taking you and Bella to school this morning," my mum said and left me.

I grabbed my bathroom bag and shuffled across the landing into the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I brushed my teeth, had a shower and dried myself off when I finished. I got redressed in my pyjamas and unlocked the door, but nearly walked into Charlie on the way back to my room. "Oh, morning Uncle Charlie. Sleep well?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I woke up early this morning with a pain in my back. But it subsided after five minutes and I got back to sleep. You sleep alright, Ali?" he asked.

I nodded and yawned. "Yeah, but I didn't get to sleep properly until half one this morning. When I went to bed last night, I thought I saw what looked like a wolf. I know, it sounds crazy. But I'm sure I saw it." With that, Charlie headed downstairs and I went back into my room to get changed. I changed into a pair of jeans with Rhinestones down the leg and at the bottom hem and a denim skirt that is attached to it, a light blue halter top, dark blue sweater and denim jacket. I slipped on my Osiris trainers and grabbed my new school bag. After that, I grabbed my iPhone and iPod and stuffed then into my jacket pockets. I went down to breakfast and saw everyone already at the table. I sat next to Bella and she had started on breakfast. She had a bowl of cereal with her and was flipping through a magazine. I instantly noticed that it was one I brought with me. "Isn't that my magazine you're reading, Isabella Swan?" I asked, using her full name. She scowled at me as she hated her full name being used.

"Yes I believe it is, Alison Kerry Swan," she shot back.

I shrugged and grabbed some toast and a toasted waffle. "It doesn't bother me when you use my full name. Everyone used it back in Georgia all the time, from my friends and teachers and even my own mother," I said and took a bite of the waffle. "Besides, Edward doesn't use my full name. Which is strange considering he seems like a proper gentleman?"

Bella rolled her eyes and took a drink of her juice. "Anyway, you looking forward to starting school?" she asked.

"Not really, but it'll take my mind off other things," I said and sighed, resting my head on the table.

"It's not that bad. Edward and his family will be there, so you'll have already some friends," she said and hugged me.

I rested my head on her and smiled. "You're right, I'm sure Edward's sibling will like me. Except for Rosalie, who, like you said, will hate me." We finished breakfast and we all gathered up our things as it was time to go. We all went in my mum's Land Rover and we set off for the school. The drive wasn't that long and we arrived out front. I and Bella got out and I looked at the school. The building was a normal looking building with red brickwork and several smaller buildings interconnecting with it. "Wow, even the prisons you see on TV are more interesting than this (!)" I said sarcastically and shut the door.

My mum rolled down the window and gave me a kiss goodbye. "Now, Charlie said we're both going to be late home so see if you can get a lift home with Edward. If he's taking Bella home, he may aswell take you home. Have a good day sweetheart," she said and I smiled.

"Enjoy yourselves, kids," Charlie said and with one final beep of the horn, my mum drove away.

"Welcome to hell, Ali," I said and slung my school bag over my shoulder.

Bella looked at me and interlocked her arm with mine. "Don't be like that, Ali, I was like that when I first started, but I came to enjoy it. I'm sure you will too," she said and pulled me towards the main office.

When we got inside, I saw none other than Edward standing there already. "Oh, great, just what my days needs. Some mind reader to tell me not to worry and to look up and keep my head high, you get the picture," I said and looked at him.

He smiled and laughed. "Don't worry; I won't freak you out on your first day at school."

"Here, I got your schedule and a slip that has to be signed by your teachers and handed in at the end of the day," Bella said and handed me several pieces of paper.

"Great, another reason to hate school," I mumbled and looked at my schedule. "Maths, Biology, English Literature? What the hell kind of school is this, a torture school?"

Bella grunted and grabbed my shoulders. "It'll be alright, Ali. Edward and I have several classes with you, so we'll help. Let's go before we're late," she said and they led me out to our first lesson, which was Maths.

I handed the teacher the slip and he signed and motioned for me to take a seat. This day was going well as I didn't have to stand up and introduce myself. Let's hope I can go through my first week without doing it. I took a seat behind Edward and next to Bella, since it was the only seat left. "Well, that went better than I thought. No introducing myself to the class and I'm sitting with my cousin and Count Dracula here," I said and winked at Edward when I said that. He rolled his eyes and watched the front of the class as the teacher called for attention. After he explained what we were doing today, he set us to work and said we could chat quietly amongst ourselves. From then on, Edward, Bella and I chatted about the rest of the classes and what they were like. The next bell signalled the end of the lesson and the start of lesson two. We went to the second lesson, which was none other than Geography, and I had the slip signed again. Once again, the teacher told me to sit without introducing myself.

"See, you're getting away without introducing yourself to the class. So, what do you think _now_?" she asked and stared at me with Edward.

I looked at them both and nodded. "It's better than what I expected." With that, everyone went back to work and the lesson was over before we knew it. The whole school piled into the cafeteria and I queued with Edward and Bella. Edward bought a bottle of water and waited for me and Bella. Bella got a tuna salad and coke, while I bought a chicken pasta salad, two cookies and a bottle of water. Both of us paid and we went to sit. I followed Bella and Edward and realised where we were headed. "Let me guess, those three are your family?" I said, motioning to three people who looked similar to Edward.

"Yeah, my adopted siblings. If you're wondering, Alice isn't here yet, so prepare yourself because you will like her," he replied and we sat with them.

I was nervous to be sitting with four other vampires, but I took a deep breath and sat down. I immediately recognised Rosalie, from the expression she was giving me. "You must be Rosalie. It's obvious from the look you're giving me. Bella said you wouldn't take kindly to me, but I accept that," I said and started eating.

"Edward, who is this smartass bimbo sitting with us?" Rosalie asked and tightened her hold on her bottle.

"'Smartass bimbo?' Yeah, that's real original," I said and took a drink of water.

"You wanna go now, bitch or should I kill you when you are alone," she responded and squeezed the bottle so hard, the top flew off and water flowed over the top.

Edward intervened before I did anything else. "Both of you calm down. You don't want to make a scene do you?"

"She might, but I won't," I said and finished my pasta salad.

Rosalie was about to respond, but Emmet calmed her down. "Don't start anything, Rosalie. She's only trying to be nice," he said and turned towards me. "You must be Ali, right? Bella said you would probably be rational with Rosalie."

"Me being rational with her? More like she's being rational with me," I said and smirked at Rosalie who knitted her eyebrows together with anger. "You're Emmet, I'm guessing," I said and he nodded. "You know, you're exactly how Bella described you, right down to the pushy attitude." I heard Bella start choking on her food and I quickly avoided her gaze and held in a laugh. But I ended up letting it go.

"Emmet, I swear I didn't say that. You know me too well to say things like that," she said and I could feel her look over in my direction. I looked up and she was. "You promised you wouldn't say anything about me saying he had a pushy attitude," she said through gritted teeth.

"Bella, I _said_ I wouldn't say anything, I didn't promise it. You just assumed I would," I grinned and turned back to Emmet. "You must go through a lot of pain having to sit with my cousin," I told him and beamed at her while I ate a cookie.

Emmet, surprisingly, nodded and I knew he was playing along. "You're right; I do endure torture sitting with her. I'm relieved when she goes home after school. That way, I get peace and quiet," he replied and we both started giggling. I was starting to like Emmet more and more.

I looked over at Bella and she was looking hurt by our comments. "Don't take it personally, Bella. We're just having a joke. We love you really," I said and reached across and squeezed her hand.

She smiled and looked at me. "I can see you and Emmet are starting to become fast friends."  
I nodded and thought about the pun. "We definitely have become _fast_ friends," I said and Emmet and Jasper burst out laughing.

"That's good, fast friends. I like it considering our super speed and all," Jasper said and I looked at him with cute eyes.

I stopped myself in time. "You're Jasper and I think you manipulate the emotions of everyone around you. I just had a taste of that."

He looked at me curiously, but then relaxed. "Bella warned you, didn't she? About what I can do with emotions. I can't help it. I do it without thinking about what's happening," he said and looked away.

I thought he was cute and sweet and I let out a big sigh. "He is just like a teddy bear. Can I take him home with me?" I asked and looked around the table. Edward nodded while Bella shook her head and, when they saw what the other had done, broke out into an argument. The rest of us decided to ignore them and I turned back to Jasper. "What do you think? Would you like to come home with me?"

He was about to say something, but closed his mouth. "No, I don't think so. That would upset my girlfriend," he said.

"It wouldn't bother me. I wouldn't miss you one bit," a voice said from behind me and I turned around. A pixie-looking girl with short brown and a nice face was standing behind me. "Hi, I'm Alice and I'm guessing you must be Ali," she said and I nodded. "What's going on with the love birds here?" she asked, motioning to Edward and Bella, who were still arguing with each other.

I rolled my eyes and Alice sat next to me. "I asked if I could take Jasper home with me and Edward said yes, but Bella said no, so now they're fighting and have been for about five minutes now," I explained and looked at them. "Alright, I get I can't take him home so just shut the hell up!" I yelled at them and they stopped arguing.

"He started it," Bella said and pointed to Edward.

He was about to contradict, but I intervened. "It doesn't matter who started it, but I'm ending it," I said and looked at them with narrowed eyes. "I will kill both of you if I had a chance."

"Oh, I like her a lot," Alice said and giggled. "Wanna be best friends?"

I nodded and we both hugged. "You were right, I do like her," I said to Bella and finished my cookies and water. Just then the bell rang for afternoon lessons. Luckily it was Biology for two hours, so I had Bella and Edward to contend with. "What are we doing, dissecting frogs?" I said on the way to class to Bella.

"No, we're starting a new project," she replied.

I handed the slip to the teacher and he signed. Once again, no pep talks to the class. I sat down and did a little victory dance which nobody apart from me saw. "I got through a whole day of not introducing myself to the classes. I'm so lucky and Biology is one of my favourite lessons." The rest of the lesson went by quickly as the teacher explained the agenda and we did the work he had assigned. Near to the end, the teacher expressed interest in finishing off the work at home and handing it in next lesson. The bell went for the end of school and everyone piled out.

"Hey, Ali, I was wondering if you would like to come over at the weekend and meet my parents?" Edward asked when we got to the parking lot.

"Are you serious?" I asked and he nodded. "Yeah, I would love to," I said and he smiled.

"Great, I'm taking Bella over too, so I'll take you aswell," he said and opened the car door for me. I had asked for a ride home and he said he would be honoured to take me. The drive home was short as Edward and Bella told me all about Dr and Mrs Cullen. Carlisle was a doctor who worked at the local hospital and Esme stayed at home, but so did the love she spread around.

"See you later, Ali," Edward called as me and Bella got out the car. Bella and I waved him off and we went inside. The rest of the day also sped by and before I knew it, mum and Charlie were home. We all had lunch together and around 11 that night, we all headed to bed. I used the bathroom first and went to bed. I changed into my top and shorts and closed the curtains. But before I did, I noticed the shape I saw the other night and the moonlight revealed it to be the same wolf too. Only this time, it crept closer to the house and stopped a few yards from it. I saw it more clearly this time and the fur on it was a copper colour. The size made me realise it _was_ larger than the average wolf. It turned to leave but before it did, I was sure it smiled at me and then it sprinted off into the trees. I went to bed, relishing in the thought of seeing both the wolf closer up this time and meeting Edward's parents at the weekend.

Chapter 3

Meeting with the Cullen's

**(Ali POV)**

The rest of the school week seemed to fly by and before I knew it, Saturday had arrived. Today was the day I was going to meet Edward's parents. My mother had let me go and visit as she thought it would be nice to meet the rest of Edward's family. I had trouble deciding what to wear, but in the end settled for a simple top and matching sweater, my favourite jeans with attached mini skirt and my DC trainers. I grabbed my phone and stuck it in my pocket and went downstairs to wait for Edward. Around 10 that morning, Edward arrived and my mum said to enjoy ourselves and not to get into trouble. Bella and I got in the car and Edward drove off. Again, the drive was short since Edward kept telling me more about his parents. Within minutes, we had arrived and I gazed in awe. I got out the car and looked up at the house. It looked liked a mansion from the outside and it looked the same on the inside. All the walls seemed to be made of glass, but I could see some were made of wood panels. The house had three stories and was definitely larger than any of the mansions I had seen in Georgia.

"Impressive, isn't it," Edward said and pushed me towards the door. He opened it and I walked in, followed by Bella and Edward. "Anyone here?" he asked as he closed the door.

"It's more impressive inside than it is outside," I remarked.

"Thank you, you're very obliging," said a voice and I turned to see it belonged to Esme.

"Carlisle, Esme, this is Bella's cousin Ali. Ali, these are my adoptive parents, Carlisle and Esme," Edward introduced us and they stepped towards us.

"It's nice to meet you, Ali," Carlisle said and we shook hands.

"Same here, Dr Cullen," I said

"Ali, call me Carlisle," he said and smiled.

"Ali, it's a pleasure to finally meet you," Esme said and gave me a hug.

"Thank you, it's a pleasure for me too, Esme." I returned the hug.

"Hope you're hungry. We're having Chinese," Esme said and walked towards the kitchen.

"Yeah, Chinese is my favourite. I bet Bella told you that," I said and she nodded. "What didn't she tell you?" I asked and followed her and Carlisle into the kitchen.

"You're IQ," said a familiar voice and I saw Rosalie in the kitchen with Emmet, Alice and Jasper. "Apparently it's probably a good thing she didn't. We can guess it by looking at you," she sneered and eyed me viciously.

"Rosalie, babe, don't start. Ali is a guest, try and be civilised," Emmet said and winked at me. "Anything in particular you want, meat-wise?" he asked as he chopped some chicken and beef.

"Just whatever it is you're chopping. Chicken and beef are the only things I have with a Chinese," I replied.

"Simple things, just like you," said Alice and she hugged me. "I'm so happy you said yes. Now we can have some fun," she squealed and jumped up and down excitedly.

"Please let it be fun that I'll enjoy, Alice. I don't want to do something that I find less fun," I told her and she smiled.

"Don't worry, I won't do it until after we eat," she assured me and smiled.

While Esme, Alice and Rosalie, no surprise there, worked on finishing preparing the meal, I and the rest settled down into the living room. "So, what do you think of Forks, Ali?" Emmet asked me as he settled into the spare seat next to me.

"Less bright than Georgia, weather-wise, but I'm still liking it," I replied.

"You can't change that unfortunately, Ali. If you could, you would have to make it rain less," Bella said and rested her head on Edward's shoulder.

We chatted for another ten minutes about what I did back in Georgia and my personal and social life until Esme called us in for dinner. Dinner went smoothly and all of us chatted and laughed amongst ourselves, talking about what my dreams were and what I enjoyed in life the most. "I don't think we have met anyone as interesting as you in our years, Ali," Carlisle said after I explained a story involving my best friends back home and the dogs they owned.

"Well, it's not everyday you can actually tell the teacher the dog ate some homework. I didn't even think it was possible until I saw Rodriguez literally eat Phoebe's homework. I only thought it was possible in cartoons," I said and ate the ice cream that had been placed before me. It wasn't a bowl of ice cream. It was more like a sundae that was 2 feet tall. "By the way, this sundae is delicious. Esme, I don't know how you do it," I said.

She just smiled and patted my hand. "I'm glad you like it. You're probably the only person apart from Bella who has touched it."

When dinner was over, Alice and Jasper brought out Dance-Dance Revolution. When I looked at them, they smiled. "Bella said you had a thing for it, so we thought we would get it for you," Jasper said.

"Wow, thank you. That's so unexpected. Bella, sweetie, stop telling them things or I may have to punch you," I said and smiled sweetly. She knew I was messing with her and hugged me. "OK, who's gonna go first then?" I asked and all eyes landed on me. "Seriously, it's been ages since I played it," I said, but still they insisted until I gave in.

"Don't worry, we'll let Emmet go up against you," Edward said and pushed Emmet forward.

"Oh, I go up against big boy. I guess this will make things very easy," I smirked and walked past him.

"Up to the point he loses it and tears your throat out for beating him," Rosalie said and let out a little snort.

I ignored her and turned to Emmet. "What song is it we're going to be dancing to?"

"I thought about it and I had no clue, until now," he said and pressed the start button.

When I saw what song it was, I dropped my face and looked at him "JLS? The Club is Alive? You can't be serious," I said and put my face in my hands. "Oh well, I suppose it's better than nothing." I took off my jacket, handed it to Bella and tied my hair up so it wouldn't get in my eyes when I was playing. "By the way, I haven't played this for ages, so I may be a bit rusty. But don't worry, I'll catch up." Emmet didn't know it, but I was the Dance-Dance Revolution champion 4 years in a row back in Georgia, beating the original champion Nancy Turnbull.

"Oh, I'll go easy on you then. But I should warn ya, I'm a mean machine when it comes to Dance-Dance Revolution" he said and hit 'START'. The song started up and we mashed the directional pads with Emmet missing the first seven while I got all perfects. From then on, Emmet started losing concentration when he saw me hit the pads like I was a professional, which I was. Whenever there was music, it kept saying freestyle, so I mashed any directional buttons and got perfects for all, making my score rise up to above 45, 000 points. The rest of the song played out and Emmet was losing by 3, 000 points each time while I was getting either perfects or greats. To piss Emmet off further, I kept doing handstands and spins on the mat while hitting the buttons and I could see the envy in Emmet's eyes. However, Alice, Bella, Edward and the rest, apart from Rosalie, were cheering for me. When the song finished, I mashed the last button and it said perfect. The scores showed the winner as Emmet finished with 53, 980 points while I got 92, 990 points as a voice said "Player 2 wins" and me and Bella cheered and hugged.

Emmet looked like he had been hit by something in the face and I turned to him and said, "I was the reigning champion back home in Georgia for four running years. Don't you think I would lie just to throw you off and then show you how good I am?" I smirked and turned to high five Jasper and Edward and Alice hugged me.

"I'm impressed, Ali. I didn't think anyone besides me was that good," he said and hugged me to show he respected me.

"Well, maybe we could have a rematch someday to decide who the best is once and for all," I said after he released me. "Maybe everyone else could take sides and bet." I looked around and saw everyone nod and smile.

"You're on, Swann. Say you come by next weekend and we have that rematch?" Emmet said and I nodded.

Before I knew it, it was time to go home. I hugged everyone goodbye, apart from Rosalie who just glared at me and snorted her goodbye. Edward drove us home and when we returned, we said goodbye and he was looking forward to seeing us on Monday at school. We got in the house and saw that Charlie and my mum were in bed. Bella locked up the house and we quietly went upstairs. We both used the bathroom at the same time while we got ready for bed. "I like Edward's family, especially Alice and Emmet. Carlisle and Esme seem to like me, as does Jasper although he does keep his distance," I told her and I saw her smile.

"I'm glad you do. They seemed pleased to meet you. Esme was really interested in you and Carlisle thought you were interesting." We finished up in the bathroom and went our separate ways.

I changed into my shirt and shorts and put on a hoodie as it was a bit colder. I looked out the window and saw the wolf again. This time it seemed as though it wanted me to go outside. I glanced at the clock and saw the lights read 11:04pm. "One trip outside wouldn't hurt, will it?" I said aloud and decided to go. I tiptoed downstairs and unlocked the front door, holding my breath as it creaked open. I stepped out and shut the door, looking around for my wolf. That sounded so weird, calling it my wolf. I whistled for it and got no reply. I decided to sit on the steps and I leaned against the porch beam. It seemed like it was taking forever to come, so I rested my head against the beam and closed my eyes. Next thing I knew, I was being nudged by something and I opened my eyes to see the wolf. It backed up a bit and sat down immediately and its tongue hung out the corner of its mouth. "Wow, you _are_ beautiful and big. Way bigger than what I thought," I reached out my hand and it moved forward to allow me to touch it. I started patting the head and it rested it in my lap. Naturally, people would be scared of a wolf this size, but I wasn't as this wolf was really tame. I sat there for another five minutes and stopped petting it. "I gotta get in. It's getting late and everyone would get pissed if I was out here. But, you can come back tomorrow at the same if you want to," I said and it started to lick me with happiness. It stopped licking me and I got up and went inside. Before I did, I turned around and went to it and gave the wolf a kiss. It seemed to like that as it starting wagging its tail happily and nuzzled into me again. "OK, I'll see you tomorrow," I said and went inside.

**(Jacob POV)**

That was probably the best moment of my life. She kissed me on the head and told me to come by tomorrow. I was so happy; I sprinted off into the woods. I decided to call for everyone's attention and let them know that I had imprinted. On Bella's cousin, I might add. Oh, those eyes were like emeralds and that hair looked like chocolate with streaks of caramel in it. She smelled gorgeous, apart from the fact she smelled of vampire, so I assumed she must have visited Edward's family. She was the most wonderful and beautiful girl I had ever seen. When I got to the middle of the clearing, I howled and waited for a while. Soon, enough I saw Sam, Jared and Paul come out. We all phased back into our human forms and put on a pair of shorts each.

"Dude, what was so important, or at least important, to call us here. I was about to score with Kim," Jared said and I ignored his comment.

"It better be important, otherwise I'm gonna have to kill you, Jacob," Paul said, but I knew he wasn't serious. Whenever Sam was there, Paul would never do anything stupid.

"Guys, I think I may have imprinted," I said and looked at them.

"What do you mean 'you think?" Sam asked and had a confused look on his face.

"Well, Bella's cousin moved to Forks a few days ago and I picked up her scent and followed her. Now I'm sure I imprinted on her," I explained and Sam nodded.

"You're right there, Jacob. You definitely have imprinted on Bella's cousin. What's her name, anyway?" he asked.

I smiled and sighed happily. "Alison, but I've heard her being called Ali. She has pretty eyes, pretty hair and is just pretty in general."

Jared and Paul started to burst out laughing. "Aww, our little Jacob's in love. Well done, dude. We thought you would never get over Bella," Paul said and high fived Jared.

I rolled my eyes and Sam put his arm around my shoulder. "You know something Jake. This is probably the turning point in your life. You seem to have stopped trying to compete with Edward for her love and now you imprint on her cousin. I'm proud of you, Jacob," he said and we walked off back home.

Chapter 4

Jacob Black

**(Ali POV)**

I woke up from a peaceful night sleep after dreaming all night about the wolf that I had meet in person. It was wonderful to actually see it up close and personal. I could remember everything about it: the dark brown eyes, the russet-coloured fur and the size of it. My theory is that it's got bigger bones than a normal wolf. I got up and got dressed, heading into the bathroom for a shower. I finished off and dried my hair and went downstairs for breakfast. I grabbed a bowl and some cereal and sat down at the table. My mum and Charlie were in the living room and so Bella and I were left alone. "So, what's on the agenda for today, Bells?" I asked as I ate my cereal.

"Well, we're all gonna visit Billy and Jacob Black today," she said and flipped through another of my magazines.

I gasped and covered my mouth to stop a squeal. "Do you mean 'Uncle' Billy Black?" I asked and she nodded. I meet Billy when I was younger, though I never really meet Jacob, his son. Ever since I saw him, I kept calling him 'uncle' as he seemed like an important part of my family. "Are we visiting him today?"

She nodded and closed the magazine, putting it on the table. "Yeah, you're gonna see him again and meet Jake. You know, he told me he was excited about meeting you after I told him what you were like. He never really got a chance to meet you, so he's really pleased to finally see you," she said and crossed her arms.

Soon, Charlie came into the kitchen. I finished my cereal and washed my bowl. "So, ready to meet 'Uncle' Billy, Ali?" he asked and I nodded.

We all went in Charlie's cruiser this time and we pulled out onto the road. After a short pause, my mum asked me if I enjoyed spending time with the Cullen's. I told her everything that happened and how I beat Emmet at Dance-Dance Revolution. She seemed pleased that I was enjoying spending time with Edward and his family. Soon, we pulled up outside of the Black's house and Charlie killed the engine. We stepped out and I sighed. It was just how I remembered it from when I was a kid. "Nothing ever changes around here, does it?" I asked Bella and she shook her head.

"Yeah, the only thing to change is Jacob. He gets taller everytime I see him. Come on, let's go see Uncle Billy," she said and interlocked our arms. We walked up to the porch and Charlie knocked on the door.

Soon, the door opened and I saw Billy in his wheelchair. "Charlie, I'm so glad you came to visit. And I see you've dragged Bella and Monica along. How are you, Monica?" he asked as my mum kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm well, Billy you seem to be doing well." He nodded and smiled.

"Well, Jacob keeps looking out for me and never lets me down. Whatever I need, he's there," he replied and wheeled himself back from the doorway.

But my mum stopped him. "Oh, by the way, I would like you to meet my daughter, Ali," she said and I stood next to her.

"Hey, Uncle Billy," I said nervously and waved.

It took him a while, but he finally recognised me. "My god, Ali, you _have_ changed. Bella said you were getting prettier, but I didn't take her seriously. Give your Uncle Billy a hug." We embraced each other and I felt him smile. "Wow, I can't believe it's really you. The last time I saw you, you were only eight and about 3 feet shorter."

"Well, I have grown just a bit," I said and brushed some hair out of my face.

Billy wheeled back from the doorway and motioned for us to come in. "Come on in, you must be cold standing out there. Charlie, get some beer. Monica, get some snacks. The game starts soon." I had forgotten Billy and Charlie were into the big game. The new season started and my mom was also a sports fanatic.

I knew Bella didn't want to be part of this, so she asked where Jacob was. Billy said he was outside in the garage and Bella practically dragged me out the house and towards a small shed. But I stopped her before we reached the garage. "What happens if Jake doesn't like me?"

She rolled her eyes and put her hands on my shoulders. "He will, Ali, he will. Didn't you hear me say he was excited to meet you? Come on, let's see what he's up to," she said and pulled towards the garage again.

**(Jacob POV)**

I was underneath my car, a Volkswagen Rabbit to be exact, checking to see if it was still working. Luckily, it was, so that was a relief. I heard the door open and Bella called out. "Jake, do you ever not work on that car?"

I laughed at her question. "No, because it means too much to me," I replied and I heard her scoff.

"Wow, you're right Bella, he _is_ obnoxious. Guess I should have took that part seriously," a voice said and I recognised it wasn't Bella. Suddenly, a familiar scent went up my nose and I realised that the voice belonged to her cousin.

I pushed myself out from under the car and there she was. It was like looking at the face of an angel. The chocolate and caramel hair, the emerald eyes and finally, the smile that reminded me of the night I first meet her properly. I stood up and held out my hand and she shook it. "Jacob Black, but you can call me Jake. Wow, so you're Bella's cousin? I can't believe I'm really meeting you. You're even more amazing that what Bella described you as being. I mean, she was right, but it's a hundred times better in person."

"Wow, you seem quite the charmer don't you?" she replied and laughed. When I saw that smile, I knew two things had definitely happened. One was that the smile made me go weak at the knees and two, I had imprinted on Ali for definite. How could I not? "Hello, Jake, are you alright?" she asked and I realised I must have zoned out.

"Yeah, I guess meeting you has clouded my head," I told her and laughed.

"Oh, cool, this your car?" she asked and went over to my rabbit. "Let me guess, Volkswagen Rabbit, 1986?"

Now I was 100% certain I had imprinted. Apart from being hot, awesome and beautiful, Ali knew about cars. "Yeah, but I wouldn't take you for a car aficionado. I thought someone like you would be more into girly stuff, like make-up, clothes and shopping. But a girl knowing about cars is hot!"

She blushed and giggled. "Oh, so a girl knowing about cars turns you on, is that what you're saying. Bella, am I imagining it or is young Jake here getting a boner?" she asked.

Bella nodded and her face turned serious. "Well, he used to when I came over, so you get used to it," she replied and they both started giggling.

I immediately looked down at my shorts and saw nothing to indicate I was getting a boner. "There's nothing there."

"Made you look!" They both shouted and gave each other a high five. "We didn't think you would look, but you did and that was awesome!" Bella said and I started glaring at her.

"Whoa, watch out Bella. Seems Jake is about to turn into a wolf. He might just kill you," Ali said and playfully pulled her cousin away. "Look, the eyes are wild, the teeth are bared and I'm pretty sure he'll morph soon, like in the new version of The Wolfman."

I stopped glaring and leaned against the car. "Oh, don't worry girls. I'll try not to go after you and satisfy my lust for Ali," I said and winked at her.

"Oh, so now I've turned into Gwen Conliffe and you're Lawrence Talbot. Fantasy becomes reality, it seems," she said and smiled at me.

"Wow, Jake, you've grown again. How tall are you this time?" Bella asked and I smirked triumphantly.

"Nearly six foot four inches. I'm starting to get taller than Sam now, but he's still tall," I said.

"Is this something you go through or is it just a growth thing?" Ali asked and leaned next to me.

Even though my body heat was naturally 108.9 °F, I'm sure it started to get higher as soon as she came anywhere near me. I just wanted to lean over and kiss her perfect lips, but I had to control that urge. "It's a bit of both really. It's something we go through, but it's also a growth spurt. What about you? How tall are you?" I asked.

She looked away, probably embarrassed about her height. "Five foot six, but I wasn't the shortest person back in Georgia. There were a few girls who only reached five foot four. But, compared to you, I'm tiny."

I put my arm around her shoulders and pulled her close into a hug and she didn't pull away. "You're not tiny, Ali. You just do what all girls do. Stop growing at sixteen. How old are you?"

"Seventeen, I'll be turning eighteen in April. Spring birthdays are the worst in my opinion," she said and put her head on my shoulder. "What about you?"

"I just turned eighteen in June. But I've been told I look twenty five, according to Bella," I replied. From that point on, we chatted and laughed and told each other about what we've been doing before Ali arrived. She even talked about meeting the Cullen family and beating Emmet at Dance-Dance Revolution. Suddenly, Charlie called that it was time to go and I realised that it was nearly 5 at night.

"We gotta go, Jake. See you later," Bella said and walked out the garage.

"It was nice meeting you, Jake. I had a really nice time talking with you. I hope we can do this again," Ali said and hugged me, only to jump back in shock. "Jesus Christ, Jake. What is up with the body temperature? Is this another normal thing you go through?"

I looked guiltily at the floor and nodded. "Yeah, but it helps in the cold weather. Sure you don't wanna try again?" I asked and held open my arms. She smiled and gave me another hug. We walked to the garage door and, as she was about to walk off, I grabbed her hand and stopped her. She turned and looked at me. "Ali, I don't know if this is sudden, but do you wanna hang out next weekend? Maybe meet everyone else."

She seemed speechless at first, but she nodded enthusiastically. "Sure, I would love that. Maybe you would like some help with your car aswell?"

I couldn't believe it. She would come over and help me fix my car. But I knew I would be seeing her tonight. But I wouldn't be staying long as she had school tomorrow. "Yeah, that would be awesome. I still can't believe you want to help me with fixing my car. Even Bella won't do something like that," I said.

"I heard that, Jacob Black! Don't make me come over there and sever your manhood," she yelled and we both giggled.

"She's actually being serious, Jake; you do know that, right?" Ali told me and I winced about losing my manhood. "Well, I gotta go, but see ya next weekend," she said and was about to head out when thunder rumbled and lightning struck the sky. Ali leaped back with fear and into my arms. She placed both her hands on my shoulders and I instantly wrapped my arms around her waist. This was what I was waiting for: to hold the girl I had imprinted on in my arms. I looked down at her and she looked up. "Sorry, but I kinda get scared when thunder and lightning occur. It's been that way since I was about 4," she explained and I smiled, making her smile back. I wrapped my arms tighter and more protectively around her and she melted to my body perfectly.

"Are you abusing my body heat and using it for your own selfish game?" I asked and looked into her eyes.

She nodded and giggled. "Yeah, but do you mind? I could go if you want," she asked and I almost died when she asked that question.

"No, but I don't want Charlie to arrest me for taking you hostage," I said and she smiled.

"Don't worry about Charlie. He likes you too much," she replied and placed her head on my chest. "Your heartbeat is really soothing. I could fall asleep." Charlie called again and Ali and I said goodbye and she ran through the rain to the car. Before she got in, she turned and waved at me and smiled. She then made a phone shape with her hands and mouthed the words 'call me' and got in the car. I watched the car drive off and put my hands in the pockets of my shorts, only to retrieve a piece of paper with a phone number. I smiled and my heart lurched from my chest. Underneath the number were the words call me and Ali, with a few kisses. She must have slipped it into my pocket when we were embracing. Don't know when she wrote it, but I didn't care. All I knew is she was coming round next weekend and I was seeing her later tonight.

**(Ali POV)**

I was really excited to be seeing Jake next week. I was too busy looking out the window that Bella's conversation with me had faded into the background. I kept thinking about Jake and his warmth and his soothing heartbeat. I could have fallen asleep with that. It wasn't until Bella yelled my name into my ear that I snapped back to reality. "Sorry Bella, but I was lost. What were you saying?"

She rolled her eyes and then smiled devilishly. "Were you thinking about Jake?" she asked.

"No, why would you even think that." Lie. That what it was that just happened. It was a lie. But how could I _not_ think about him. He was sweet, kind, funny and not to mention buff and hot. When I jumped against him when the thunder and lightning started, I could feel the muscles through the shirt.

Bella kept eyeing me suspiciously and then shook her head. "Ali, I know you. Even though you maybe my cousin, I can tell when you lie. You smile innocently and then giggle girlishly," she said and then asked me again if I was thinking about Jake. After a long pause, she asked again. She was right. I couldn't lie again. She would see right through it. So I nodded slowly and she beamed at me. "I told ya you would like him. And he seems to like you too, the way he was holding you. It was like he didn't want you to leave."

"It was the same for me. I didn't want to leave either. He was so warm and comfortable and he seemed like he wasn't going to let anything bad happen to me," I explained and smiled. We arrived home and my mum started dinner while Bella and I chatted in the living room until it was time to eat. We kept talking about Jake when I told her Jake asked me back next weekend. My mum and Charlie said it was alright and Bella practically spat out her food when I told her. We finished dinner and went upstairs after washing out our plates. We were in the middle of a conversation in Bella's room when Edward popped through the window.

"Why does it smell like wet dog in here?" he asked and both of them turned their attention to me.

I turned back to them and smiled sheepishly. "Well, he was warm and nice. I couldn't say no to a hug."

Edward shook his head and let out a sigh. "Ali, I should tell you something. The way you said it, it was like you are in love with him."

When he said that, it made me both speechless and made my cheeks burn red. "Look, Jake is cute and funny, but I'm not in love with him. Besides, I don't think he would fall for me. I mean, I just moved here and met him. How could he even fancy me?" I asked.

Both Edward and Bella looked at each other and smiled. "Very easily. It was the way he kept looking at you, like you were the one," Bella explained.

"'I was the one?' What the hell does that even mean?" I asked.

Edward gave Bella a kiss on her head and headed for the open window. "You'll find soon enough," he said and disappeared out into the dark night.

I stared at the spot that he used to occupy until I blinked and went to get ready for bed. After I finished in the bathroom, I bid Bella goodnight and opened my bedroom window. Sure enough, the wolf had arrived like I said, but I knew Bella was still up. So I did the unthinkable: I climbed out onto the roof of the house where my window was situated above and made my way carefully across to the nearest tree and climbed down it. When I safely made it to the ground, I turned and saw the wolf sitting behind me. I sat down underneath the tree and the wolf immediately lay down with me and rested his head on my lap and I started stroking it. After what seemed like an hour, I got up and made my way back up the tree, with the help of the wolf, to my room as the door was locked and back across the roof. Before I went through the window, I took the ribbon that I had tied around my hair, kissed it and threw it down to the wolf. It floated gently down, but caught in the tree, but the wolf stood up on its hind legs and grabbed the ribbon with its teeth. I blew it a kiss and went through the window and turned to see it running off into the trees. I smiled that I got to spend more time with my wolf and went to bed, looking at the clock and the green numbers read 1:23am. I must have spent longer with it than I thought. I settled down and fell asleep at once and before I knew it I was dreaming about the wolf. But suddenly something occurred to me: the eyes of the wolf were exactly the same as the ones Jake had. I shook off the thought as a coincidence and settled back into bed until blackness consumed me entirely.

Chapter 5

Jacob imprints on Ali

**(Jacob POV)**

I hadn't stopped smelling the ribbon she gave me even after I got back home. My dad had asked me about it and when I told him, he laughed and told me I was crazy for her. I couldn't argue with or deny that fact for certain. I _was_ crazy for Ali. It was my day off from patrolling, so I spent most of the morning in my room, twirling the ribbon around my fingers gently so I didn't snap the only connection I had when I wasn't around her. I needed to tell her about me imprinting on her, but I was afraid of how she would react. I only just met her and she only moved here, so it might be a bit of a strain on her. But I didn't care. I needed to get it off my chest. I eventually got up and decided to tell Billy about my imprinting. I walked out of my room and down the hall to the living room where he was sitting watching the TV. "Hey, dad, I need to talk to you about something," I asked nervously.

He switched the TV off and wheeled round to face me sitting on the sofa. "What do you want to talk, Jacob?"

I took even breaths and told him. "I've imprinted, but before you say anything, the imprintee is a bit embarrassing."

Billy looked at me with narrowed eyes and concern in his face. "Son, whoever you've imprinted on is never embarrassing. Who's the lucky girl?"

I took a deep breath and answered without hesitation. "Ali."

Billy's face dropped, but then he grinned hugely and laughed and clapped his hands together. "I knew it. It's the way you hold that ribbon she gave you. Like it's the only connection you have when you're not around her," he repeated my thoughts correctly.

"But the thing is what if she doesn't accept me? That's the one thing that worries me. If she doesn't accept me, I'm gonna end up looking like a loser," I said and put my face in my hands.

I felt my dad place his hand on my shoulder and I looked at him. "Son, whether she accepts you or not, the main advantage is she's already your friend. Think about that OK."

I cheered up when he mentioned how we were already friends and I smiled. "Thanks dad, that's made me feel better." I stood up and hugged him. "I'm gonna take a run and stretch my legs."

"And think about Ali," he smirked and turned to the TV and switched it on. "Don't lie to me and say you won't be thinking about her because you will Jacob."

I couldn't deny that. I would be thinking of nothing _but_ her. "I'll be back before dinner. I'm just glad school closed for the day. I need the time to think," I said and walked out the door. I tied the ribbon around my wrist and went into the trees and phased. I grabbed my shorts in my mouth and was surprised to find the ribbon didn't snap. It must be thick and long enough to not snap when I was a wolf. I sniffed it again and barked happily and ran off into the woods to find Sam and the gang.

**(Ali POV)**

School this morning had been a drag. First period was Gym, and we ended up playing tennis. I got hit the face with the ball, threw my racket at someone's groin and finally got tangled in the net. That caused a bit of gossiping and when second period arrived, it got worse. I don't wish to share the whole story, but the outcome involved three students being rushed to hospital and another going to see the nurse because he looked like a toad. And don't get me started on third period as that turned out to be the worst of the lot. When lunch finally came, I was glad to get away from all the chaos. I walked into the cafeteria, dragging my bag along the floor and sat forcefully into the spare seat between Alice and Emmet. I rested my head against Emmet's shoulder and pretended to sob. "If one of you loves me enough, you will kill me at this precise moment," I said and pushed further into Emmet's shoulder.

"Had a rough day?" Emmet asked and I nodded, as best as I could, against his shoulder. "We all have one, only not as eventful as yours."

That's when I looked up. "You overheard what happened in Gym today, all of you?" I asked and looked around, seeing everyone, including Rosalie, nodding.

I started to really cry and Alice pulled me into a hug shushing and soothing me, my tears staining her shirt. "Oh, Ali, it's alright. Don't worry. It's an off day. You won't get another one, I promise."

"How do you know, Alice? How do you know?" Then it hit me about the ability Alice had. "Oh, you can see the future. When will I get a next rough day?" I asked hopefully.

She smiled and her face went blank and then came back to reality. "Don't worry, it won't be for another 30 years," she replied and I threw myself at her. "Well, you seem to be overjoyed by that news," she said and rubbed my back.

"I am Alice, but I'm still gonna be haunted by this morning for the rest of my life here at Forks High School," I explained and Emmet embraced me from behind.

"As long as we're here, you won't be," he said and pulled me further to him.

"Emmet, can you let go please? I'm starting to lose my breath," I said when my lungs were feeling compressed.

He let me go and looked apologetic. "Sorry, but I am stronger than most vampires. I can't control it, unfortunately."

I rubbed his shoulder and smiled at him. "Don't worry about it. It's like Edward can't control not reading my mind. It's his ability." _I wonder what Edward would look like with a beer belly. I know it's random but I will definitely get a kick outta what his reaction would be._ I looked over at him and his eyes narrowed at me evilly. "There are some things that are meant to be heard, my dear Edward and some things that aren't. What I just thought now was in the 'meant to be heard' pile."

He ignored me and started talking with Jasper, Bella and Rosalie.

"What did you think?" Alice asked me immediately.

"What Edward would look like with a beer belly," I replied.

This caused Emmet to spray water everywhere across the table and hit Bella. He started to laugh and choke at the same time. "Edward, you gotta admit, that's both disturbing and funny. She knows how to make me laugh," he said and started to laugh louder, making it sound like a roar.

Alice started to laugh; only it sounded like bells were ringing instead. "I like her, have I mentioned that?"

Edward gritted his teeth and squeezed his hands into fists. "Yes, thank you Alice."

Lunch finished rather too quickly and I sulked off to class, which was English Literature, but I had Alice, Emmet and Rosalie to keep me company. From that point on, I knew I had made a mistake in coming to lesson.

**(Jacob POV)**

I ran into the woods and didn't stop running until I saw Sam, Quil and Embry standing around chatting with each other. I dropped my shorts, phased and put them on and walked into the clearing.

Embry was the first to notice the ribbon around my wrist. "Oh dude, she gave you a memento of your time together. How cute, Jake," he said and I playfully pushed his shoulder.

"Don't start, OK Embry. I'm going to tell her this weekend when she comes to visit about my imprinting on her." I knew I resented telling them that as they all grinned from ear to ear happily.

"You're bringing your girlfriend here to meet us?" Quil asked and I nodded cautiously. "Oh that is cool. Is it true she has hair like chocolate and eyes like emeralds?"

I knew they were mocking me because of what I thought of her. But they were right. Her hair _was_ like chocolate and her eyes _were_ like emeralds. "Yeah and how many times do I have to tell you Quil, stay out of my head when I thinking of personal thoughts!" I said loudly, but Quil just grinned. "You know those are my personal thoughts about my imprint. Don't make me hurt you."

Sam started laughing and stepped between us. "Alright lads, put your muscles away. You can show off your skills in front of Ali at the weekend."

I laughed with everyone, but stopped suddenly. "What would Paul be like around her? You know he has a habit of trying to flirt with new girls and try and 'persuade' them to come home with him. I don't want him alone with her. If you're with him, make sure he doesn't try any funny business. I don't wanna have to kill him, defending Ali," I said and shuddered at the thought of Paul making out with Ali.

Sam put his hand on my shoulder and play-punched my chin. "Keep your head up, Jacob. We'll make sure Paul doesn't try anything funny with your girl."

I smiled and nodded at him. "Appreciate that, Sam. I can always count on you to make me feel better." After that, everyone kept asking me questions about her personality, her favourite things and where she lived before she moved here. When I told them every detail about her, they all came to the same conclusion that I was obsessed with her, but I told them I wasn't. That was a lie. I _was_ obsessed with her and I knew it, but I didn't want to tell them.After the meeting with Sam, Embry and Quil about my supposed 'obsession' with Ali, I went back home and told dad I was gonna lie down for a while to get my head around three important things: 1, telling Ali I had imprinted on her, 2, seeing what her reaction would be and 3, feeling either depression or happiness from her news.

**(Ali POV)**

"I am so sorry, Mr Turner. I didn't mean to trip you over," I explained to my English Literature teacher. I was right about going to class and it being a mistake. All of the school was standing in the parking lot while two ambulance men wheeled Mr Turner into the back. Alice had put one arm around my shoulders and was rubbing one of my arms with her other hand. I had my arms crossed and was on the verge of crying in guilt. All I did was reach over to get a pen out of my bag and I had my leg stuck out in the aisle. Mr Turner was busy handing back our essays on Hamlet when he tripped over my leg and went over his desk headfirst, giving himself minor injuries. But he also broke a rib, popped his shoulder out of its socket and hit his head on his chair, splitting it and causing it to bleed.

"Don't worry about it, Ali. But you do know what this means and what to do in the future?" he told me, smiling to show it wasn't my fault.

"Not to come to school whenever you're in?" I replied. He laughed, but winced at the pain in his ribs and he was put into the back of the ambulance. The doors shut and the ambulance pulled away and every student went back inside, except for me, Bella and all the Cullen's. "I am such a klutz. I thought I wasn't gonna have another bad day until thirty years from now?" I asked Alice and buried my head into her shoulder.

She rubbed my back with both hands while I wrapped my arms around her waist and cried into her shoulder. "I'm sorry, I guess I didn't see this happening," she said sadly and I could feel her face drop.

Soon, the head teacher came over and looked at me and smiled. "Ali, I don't normally allow this, but I think it would be best if you took the rest of the day off. If you have any work to do, I would do it to keep your mind off what just happened." I nodded and grabbed my bag from my feet. Alice and Jasper offered to take me home and wait until Charlie and my mum were home. We got into Rosalie's red convertible, which she said Alice could drive with care, and she drove off. We arrived at my house quicker than normal and we got out the car. I unlocked the door and hung my bag up, getting my work out and hanging my jacket over my bag. I trudged upstairs and went into my room, followed by Alice and Jasper. I flopped onto my bed and dropped my work onto the floor.

"Stop beating yourself up, Ali. It wasn't your fault what happened," Jasper said, kneeling beside me and hugged me as best as he could.

I smiled at him and he smiled back. "Thanks Jasper, but I don't think I'll ever forget this day."

"You want me to wipe your memory?" he asked.

"Jasper, don't think about it! You know what Carlisle said," Alice hissed and I looked at them.

"You can erase my memory? Will it be all of it or just certain events?" I asked and Alice looked sceptical while Jasper sat next to me on the bed.

"Carlisle said it's a tricky process and can wipe all of your memory, but we can also wipe certain days too. Like this day, for example. If you want to," he explained and I listened carefully while Alice just sat at the end of the bed and sighed everytime Jasper told me something bad.

After Jasper had explained the memory erasing process, I did some homework, with Alice and Jasper doing the same, until I decided we needed music. So I plugged my iPod into my speakers and turned the volume up so we could hear it in the room, but no-one outside could. I looked through my tracks until I found 'Play with Fire' by Hilary Duff and pressed play. The music started playing and when the song started, I sang along and soon Alice joined in. Alice's singing sounded even more beautiful than her laughter, which made me smile. While Alice and I sang along to the song, Jasper was desperately trying to cover his ears and block out our singing. He failed miserably and sat there with a huge frown on his face until it finished and he breathed a sigh of relief.

That's when Ke$ha came on Alice squealed, "Oh my God! I love this song!" and we both started singing along again, making Jasper lie down on the bed and cover his head with the pillow.

Soon enough, we heard Edward's Volvo pull up outside, so I had to pause the song, which was 'Ego' by The Saturdays. Alice and Jasper bid me farewell and hoped I got better soon. I watched them say bye to Bella and they got into the car and Edward drove off.

"Are you feeling better or worst?" Bella asked me and I made a face.

"I'm better, but I can tell ya I'm right off listening to Jasper. He talks shit sometimes and I can't even understand what he says. But I just did work after that and me and Alice sat and sung songs, much to his disappointment," I told her and she laughed.

My mum and Charlie came back for tea and my mum had a worried look on her face. "Oh, Ali, sweetheart, are you alright? We heard off the head teacher she sent you home early because of an incident you accidentally caused. It wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known he was coming down your aisle," she said and crushed my into a hugged.

Even thought I knew she was right, I still couldn't accept the fact that what I did was an accident. I still felt guilty about injuring Mr Turner. However, I remembered I would be seeing Jake on Saturday and that cheered me up.

Chapter 6

I don't want to get her involved

**(Jake POV)**

The rest of the week seemed to fly by because, before I knew it, it was Saturday and that meant Ali was coming to visit. And I was gonna tell her that I had imprinted on her. But I was scared and concerned for Ali's life because Jared had said he could smell a rogue vampire. Not one of the Cullen vampires, but another vampire that seemed to be a human drinker. If I had been told about this before I arranged the visit, I could have told Ali not to come down. However, they were nowhere near us, so I breathed a sigh of relief. If they were far away from La Push, then Ali would be safe. I told my dad about it as soon as I heard it from Jared and he told me that Ali would be safe with a group of wolves around. He was right, but I was still worried about her. It was 10 that morning and I went into the living room and sat down on the sofa.

My dad must have sensed there was something wrong because he asked, "What's up, son?"

I sighed and shook my head. "I'm still concerned Ali might be hurt by this rogue vampire. I remember what happened to Bella when she got mixed up in this. It's the same thing with Ali. I don't want to get her involved in this, dad," I explained to him and he nodded.

"Well son, if she does get mixed up in this Vampires vs. Werewolves charade, you gonna have to tell her the truth. Anyway, when's she coming by?" he asked and I smiled.

"Bella said she was spending the day with Edward, so she was gonna drop her off on the way," I said. Even though saying his name still made me wince, I had come to view Edward as a brother of sorts, including all the Cullen family. They promised to keep Bella safe and they did. We had decided to let them come onto our land and the same for us. Jared had told Carlisle about the rogue vampire and said him and the rest would keep an eye out for it if it came near Bella and Ali. Just then, Bella's truck's horn sounded and I ran outside to see Ali climbing out the truck. "Ali, you're here. Thank god, I was gonna go crazy if you didn't turn up," I yelled and she laughed. She hugged Bella through the window and she drove away, waving to me as she did. I ran up to Ali and when she turned around, I scooped her up in my arms and gave her a bear hug, twirling her around on the spot as I did. "I'm so glad you decided to say yes. I have been waiting for this day since last week and all the guys have wanted to see you."

"Jake, I'm glad to see you too, but can you put me down before I lose consciousness," she asked and I put her down.

"Let's go inside and warm you up. It's cold out here. When's Bella picking you up?" I said and led her towards the house. We went inside and dad was wheeling into the kitchen.

"Oh, hey Ali, you're here. Jake wouldn't stop worrying when you were coming. He's been excited to see you ever since you agreed to come down here," he said and winked at me.

I felt myself burning up and looked at the floor. "Thanks dad, you know how to make me feel more of a loser than I already am." I heard Ali giggle beside me and I looked at her. "What's so funny?"

She shook her head and looked away. "Nothing, but I find it cute when you get embarrassed by your dad. Anyway, didn't you say the guys wanted to meet me? Come one, I wanna meet them too." She grabbed my hand and dragged me out the door.

"You kids have fun and make sure you're back in time to get picked up Ali," my dad yelled and Ali said she would.

I led the way through the forest to Emily's house and told Ali about her. She seemed really interested in Emily and we arrived at her house. I stopped her before we went in. "One more thing, don't stare at her as it makes Sam really uncomfortable," I told her and she nodded. I took her hand and led her into the house.

**(Ali POV)**

We went into Emily's house and no-one was there. "Hello, anybody here?" Jake yelled and pulled me through the door, never letting go of my hand.

"Jake, is that you?" a voice replied from somewhere in the house. Soon, I saw Emily and I realised what Jake meant by not staring at her. On one side of her face, it was scared, dragging one eye down and one side of her mouth into a frown. Despite that, Emily was really pretty with charcoal hair and she seemed to have a warm personality. "Oh, who's your little friend, Jacob?" she asked, looking at me.

Jake let go of my hand and put his arm around my waist. "This, Emily, is Bella's dear cousin, Ali," he said and pulled me closer to him.

"Oh, so your the famous Ali that Jacob Black hasn't stopped talking about since he met you?" she asked and I nodded. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Ali and you're welcome to drop by any time," she said and hugged me.

"It's really nice to meet you too, Emily. Where are the guys?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Probably still out patrolling. It's something they do to make sure no-one steps on our land," she told me and I was surprised that Jake hadn't mentioned anything like it before. "I hope you're hungry because if you don't get anything now, all the rest will eat it all. They have appetites like wolves, literally," Emily said and I laughed.

"Is it the same with Jake?" I asked and she nodded.

"Jake has a bigger appetite than the rest. He's the worst of the bunch," she replied and we both burst into fits of laughter. I can tell we were gonna get along just fine.

I saw Jake looking shocked and upset. "Emily, please, not in front of the new girl," he pleaded and I found it cute that he was pleading. Just then, I heard a load of noise and realised it must be the rest of the gang coming back.

"Ali, grab a few things before everything is gone or you may not get another chance," she said and I did as she said. I grabbed a doughnut, a muffin and three packets of crisps.

The door opened and in walked five lads with the same skin tone as Jake, same height and build. I also noticed they had the same amount of muscles that Jake had when I hugged him last week. I instantly recognised Sam as he strode over to Emily and kissed her scars. Everyone else was a mystery to me.

Soon, one of them noticed me. "Well hello, pretty lady. Wanna hang with the big boys rather than young Jake here?" he asked and I gagged inside.

"Yeah, if you were hung like a bull, which you aren't," I replied and all the rest burst out laughing. Even Sam roared with laughter at that.

Jake started sniggering and finally laughed out loud too. "You just got owned, Paul. I told ya she wouldn't fall for your charms."

"Oh, so you're Paul?" I questioned and he nodded and I could see the anger in his eyes. "Jake said you would try and flirt, but I shouldn't fall for it."

Paul stalked off angrily and someone else came over. "I'm Jared, nice to meet you," he said and held out his hand, which I shook. "Wow, you _really are_ pretty Ali. No wonder Jake is obsessed with you." A low growl escaped from Jake's throat, but Jared ignored it. He went and sat down.

Two other guys came over and held out their hands. "Ali, these are Embry and Quil. The two annoying ones," Jake said and the pair shot him evil glances. I shook both their hands and they went over to eat.

Finally, Sam came over and shook my hand. "It's nice to finally meet you, Ali. I'm Sam and I just wanna congratulate you on making Paul look like a dick," he said and Paul threw a half eaten muffin at him.

"Don't start encouraging her, Sam or I'll have to keep trying a new strategy," he said and I scoffed.

"Yeah as if that will help," I said under my breath. Jake and Sam must have heard and started sniggering. I was definitely going to like spending time here and it seemed everyone else enjoyed me turning down Paul.

**(Jacob POV)**

After Ali got acquainted with everyone, I thought about taking her down to First Beach and tell her the news. "Hey Ali, how about I show you First Beach. Maybe we could take a walk and talk a bit more. And get out of everyone's way for a bit," I suggested and she nodded. I grabbed her hand and led her out the door. I was sure I heard someone shout something about me and Ali getting it on, but I ignored them. We made it to First Beach and we started walking.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Ali asked, breaking the very awkward silence between us.

I took a deep breath and squeezed her hand. "There's this tribe called the Quileute tribe and I'm descended from them, but I can't be arsed to tell you about it so just look it up. Well, there's a process called 'Imprinting' and it's where we find our soul mate," I said and waited for her reaction.

She seemed to be contemplating it at first, and then a wave of realisation hit her. "Jake, are you serious?" she asked and pulled her hand away. She put her hands over her face and turned away.

"Ali, I u-u-understand if you don't feel the same way, but I want you to know," I went over and turned her around to face me. She took her hands away from her face and I took them both in my hands, "I love you and I have since I first met you last week. If you don't accept me, I understand it's too early."

"Jake, it's not that I don't accept it, which I do greatly, but it's that no boy has ever said that to me. It's always been the popular girls who got the happily ever after. I accept you imprinting on me," she said and I smiled. I let go of her hands and wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close. Ali placed both hands on my chest and I leaned down and kissed her on the lips, finally completing my dream.

Chapter 7

Spending Time with Jacob

**(Ali POV)**

"He told you? Bella practically screamed after I told her and the Cullen family about Jake imprinting on me when I went over to the Cullen house on Sunday.

I nodded and smiled hugely. "I couldn't believe it either. He also said he loved me, something no-one else has ever done," I explained and everyone's faces were blank. "I'm guessing what I just said was a bad thing?"

Not one of them moved until finally Rosalie spoke up. "Well, the Quileute tribe were our long time rivals until a few weeks before you arrived when they renewed a 'contract' between us and now we're allowed to pass onto their land to hunt down rival vampires. But, and I know this might sound weird coming from me, I think it's really sweet that he imprinted on you. Now you have a boyfriend to show off to the prom this year," she told me and my mouth dropped.

"Prom? You gotta be kidding me! I don't dance and never have. I get too nervous and I fall over," I said and started hyperventilating.

Alice and Esme came over and told me to breath. I couldn't stop hyperventilating though, so Esme fetched me a paper bag and I started blowing into it until I could breath properly again. "Honey, maybe we could teach you to dance without falling over. I mean, we all consider you a part of the family," Esme said and I smiled and nodded.

"With the exception of Rosalie, who seems to hate your guts," Alice murmured and Rosalie narrowed her eyes at her.

"I don't hate her and I'm not particularly fond of her, but I would never harm her unless they hurt her," she said and I knew when she said 'them', she was talking about Jake and the pack in La Push.

"My best friend is finally happy. Maybe she'll stop tripping teachers over and sending them to hospital," she teased and I shook my head at her.

"Not funny Alice, not funny," I said and threw the bag into the nearest waste paper basket.

"Come on Ali, it was a little funny," Emmet said and I glared at him.

"No Emmet, it's not funny. It is actually quite hurtful, being reminded of the incident that happened on Monday," I told him and clutched at my chest, pretending my heart ached. "You have no idea of the pain you just caused me."

Jasper, Edward and Carlisle started sniggering and I saw Emmet roll his eyes and flop down next to Rosalie. "Dude, she's just playing. Man, you can be such a wet blanket sometimes," Edward said and Emmet started to rugby tackle him.

"Boys, not in the house, please. If you're gonna act like monkeys, go outside and mess around," Esme said and they surprisingly did. I turned and saw her face was expressionless. "I was joking about it, but at least we can some peace and quiet now. Jasper, why don't you join them and see if you can them both down, honey?" she suggested. He nodded, kissed Alice on the cheek and went outside to join his brothers.

Carlisle shook his head and went to sit next to Esme. "I'll never understand my boys sometimes, but at least they're happy doing what they love," he said.

"What, acting like monkeys?" I asked and he nodded.

Suddenly, I saw Bella's face light up. "How about next Saturday, we have a slumber party? Just me, Alice, Rosalie, Esme and Ali?"  
My mouth dropped open again, but Alice shut it at once. "A slumber party, are you crazy? I'm seventeen, not seven Bella," I said and crossed my arms in a huff.

"Oh come on, Ali. It'll be fun. We could watch Mamma Mia," she said and I started contemplating that. Mamma Mia was my favourite musical romantic-comedy. Pierce Brosnan could sing really well and Amanda Seyfried had a voice like Alice's when she sang. That hooked me. "Alright, I'm in. But I am not sleeping on the floor. I would prefer sleeping on the sofa," I said and Esme nodded her approval.

Alice squealed with delight and hugged me. "Yes, next Saturday it is then," and with that, she disappeared out of the room in a blur.

I looked at my watch and saw that it was starting to get late. "Come on, Bella. Time to go home." As soon as I had said that, Alice came back downstairs and she had a pout on her face.

"Do you have to go? Can't you stay a bit longer?" she pleaded.

I shook my head. "Alice, we promised Charlie to be back by 5. It's nearly that now," I said and showed her my watch. "But don't worry; we'll see each other tomorrow at school." Her face lit and she squeezed me to death nearly with her hug. Just then, my phone rang and Alice let me go. "Hello?" I answered.

"_I was wondering when you were gonna pick up_," a husky voice said on the other end.

I smiled and mouthed 'wolf boy' to everyone when they gave me a look of confusion. "I was just thinking about you," I replied. I wasn't, but he didn't need to know that.

"_So, I was wondering if you wanted to come by next Saturday and help fix my Rabbit some more_," he asked and my face fell.

"I'm sorry Jake, but Bella," I spat her name through gritted teeth, "dragged me into having a slumber party with her, Alice, Rosalie and Esme."

"_Oh, that's a major problem. Do you want me to come and rescue you_?" he asked and I mouthed 'thank you' to the ceiling.

"I would greatly appreciate that. But I don't think Alice would like that," I said.

"_Alice can't see what I'm doing. He visions only comply with people like you, Bella and other vampires. She can't see what people like us do_," he explained and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"So, she could only see me agreeing to this? She can't see you coming to rescue me?" I asked.

I felt him nod and then I could hear the tone of his voice change. "_Yeah, so when I come to rescue you, she won't see it until it's too late_" he said and I wanted to scream to the heavens.

But there was a fault in his plan. "The only drawback would be she'll see me agreeing to it so it's a bad idea. Don't get me wrong; use it another time, but not this time. I'm really sorry, but she hooked with Mamma Mia."

"_Is that the film based on the songs by ABBA? If it is, I feel really sorry for you_," he said and I started fuming.

"Mamma Mia is my favourite musical. Don't hate it, ok?" I told him and he sniggered.

"_Tell you what, how about I come over and suffer with ya_?" My heart jumped when he said that.

"You would do that for me?" I asked.

"_I would take a bullet for you if someone fired a gun_," he said and I giggled sheepishly.

"I'll have a word with Bella and see what she says. But if Alice or anyone doesn't like it, come over anyway and say you're suffering whether they like it not," I told him.

He laughed again. "_OK, I'll come and suffer with ya. See you next week, probably. Love you_," he whispered at the end.

I smiled and went light-headed. Even though I had heard it a few times, I still couldn't wrap my head around the fact that we were dating. "Love you too, Jake," I replied and he hung up. I whirled around and everyone was standing there.

Rosalie in general was standing with a disgusted look on her face. "You can't be serious about telling that mutt you love him," she spat, but Carlisle calmed her down.

"Look, I don't care about your peppy attitude towards them or him in general, but he imprinted on me so you're gonna have to get used to it. Whether you like it or not," I said and she curled her hands up into fists. "And he says he'll come and suffer with _me_ next weekend at the party."  
"Jake said he would suffer with you?" Bella asked and I nodded.

Rosalie threw her hands into the air and glared at me. "Now the whole thing is ruined thanks to him! Can't you spend one minute away from him or is that too much like hard work?" she yelled and I felt the tears start to form.

"Rose, you're going too far. Stop it now or you're banned from the party!" Esme told her and she sat down on the sofa.

"You know, you may have not had a chance to have a happily ever after yourself, but I want a chance at mine," I replied and soon the tears overflowed and split out.

Esme came over and pulled me into a hug. "See what you've done now Rosalie. She's finally got a chance at happiness and you had to ruin it. Either apologise for your or you're banned from hunting," Esme said.

Rosalie said nothing for a few minutes, but then got up off the sofa and stood in front of me. "Ali, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt your feelings. I guess the realisation of you dating someone like him made me angry. I hope you'll forgive me," she said, but I knew she didn't mean it.

"I forgive you, Rosalie," I said, but I didn't mean it either.

"That's better, Rosalie. Are you alright now, sweetheart?" Esme asked and I nodded.

"Thank you, Esme. I really appreciate it," I told her and she smiled.

"You're part of the family now, Ali. I think of you as another daughter. Just like Bella," she told me and kissed my forehead.

"Ali, I think we need to go now," Bella said and I wiped away the rest of the tears. I hugged Alice goodbye, along with Emmet, Edward and Jasper, and walked out the door. I climbed into Bella's truck and she started the engine. "Don't get too upset. Rosalie just has a great dislike of the Quileute's and you announcing that Jake imprinted on you made her too angry. It's not your fault, Ali, so don't beat yourself up," Bella told me and pulled away. I knew she was right, but I was seriously regretting letting Jake come over next week.

**(Jacob POV)**

After I told Ali I would suffer at the party next with her, she was excited and pleased. But I was more pleased than her as I was getting to spend time with her. It seemed like a dream, but I knew that it was reality. It had been two weeks since me and Ali started dating and I could tell she had told the Cullen's about it. I didn't really care if they didn't like, but I wouldn't stand for them hurting her. I know they wouldn't with Bella being there, but I just hoped they would never hurt her. It was getting late, so I decided to go to sleep. I looked at my clock and the hands read 11: 04pm, making me sigh as it wasn't that late. I wasn't gonna bother with seeing Ali tonight as a wolf because I would tell her next time she came by. I know it's sudden and Sam said it would be aswell, but she needed to know that the wolf she had become close with is me. If she didn't believe me about it, I would turn into my wolf form and show her. The only problem would be that she would leave me and never love me again. But what would the difference be anyway? She had fallen for the wolf, so what would stop her from loving me that same way? As I lay contemplating how I was gonna tell her, my phone buzzed and I saw that it was a text message from none other than my angel. I opened the message and it read:

_Miss you lots. Hope we can see each other again soon. Love you like no other person, Ali xxx_

I smiled and my heart jumped a little. She wanted to see me again and I did too. I replied with:

_Miss you too. We're saying each other next week at the party remember. Love you too, Jake xxx_

I sent the message and several seconds later, she replied:

_Alice cancelled the party as Bella and Edward are having a meal on Saturday night, so could I stop by next Saturday? My mum and Charlie are working from 7 in the morning until 12 at night xxx_

Alice cancelled the party? Oh, I was _really_ pleased now. I replied that she could stop by next week and she could come round at 9. I knew it was early, but the earlier she stopped by, the more time I could spend with her. I sent the message and she said that she was looking forward to it. From that point onwards, we texted back and forth until Ali said she wanted to sleep. We finished up and I looked at the clock. The hands read 2: 34am and I clicked that we had been talking for three and a half hours. I didn't care, though. Ali was coming by next week, she would see who the wolf she had grown attached to was and I had been chatting with her tonight. I was getting a feeling that this was going to be a life to remember for eternity.

Chapter 8

Ali is attacked

**(Ali POV)**

School today waseasier than what I thought. My misadventures were last week's gossip and new gossip about me dating Jake was in. I wasn't embarrassed by it and several students kept coming over to confirm it. I told them the truth and they all seemed to be either jealous or annoyed that they had to find out off Edward. Of course it would be Edward as he cannot keep that trap of his shut. But for once, I was at ease being asked about dating Jake. It didn't bother me and Alice was happy because I was happy, as was Bella. She said that she wasn't bothered who I was dating, as long as it made me happy. When I told her it was Jake, she was speechless that her best friend had imprinted on her cousin. But she was overjoyed that I finally had a boyfriend. It had been a total of a month coming up since Jake told me that I was his imprintee. When I had some spare time after finishing work, I decided to look up the legend of the Quileute tribe and found out that they were descended from wolves and that vampires were their mortal enemies. But then Rosalie said that a few weeks before I had arrived, the Quileute's and the vampires had stopped being enemies and became allies to take down rival vampires. This seemed a bit risky, but Jake and Edward both told me it was alright and they would never start a fight that would hurt either me or Bella.

After school, I was getting ready to get a lift home with Edward, when he came over. "Ali, I am really sorry, but I need to get home straight away. It's a family emergency and I'm needed. A rogue vampire has been alerted by your good friends in La Push and Carlisle says it's was last sighted near the forest range in Washington. Bella's off too so she can't give you a lift home," he said and I could see he was feeling guilty.

"Edward, don't worry about it. I'll walk, it's not that far. Plus, if I do get lost, I'll call Jake or my mum as she gets home in fifteen minutes. Go make sure we're not harmed, OK?" I told him and hugged him.

"Thank you for understanding, Ali. I'll make it up to you, I promise," he yelled as he ran to his car. He peeled out of the parking lot, followed by Rosalie, and disappeared down the road.

"I know you'll make it up to me as I'll be reminding you," I said to myself and turned around. I started walking along the path and pulled out my iPod and put the headphones in my ears and searched through my song list. I found what I was looking for and started playing Lady Gaga's album 'The Fame' and her other album, 'The Fame Monster' would follow on from that. I put the iPod into my top jacket pocket and started singing along. After ten minutes of walking, Poker Face started playing, so I turned the volume all the way up and sang at the top of my voice. Half an hour passed and I was no where near home, I could tell. I was starting to feel nervous and anxious, but I suddenly spotted the street and switched my iPod off, wrapping the headphones around it and put in my bag. I didn't know why, but I soon had the strangest feeling I was being followed. I kept looking over my shoulder to make sure, but there was nothing there. I kept walking and suddenly, I heard a twig snap behind me. I turned around fully and scanned the woods behind me. "Hello, is anyone there?" I asked and stood still to be answered. I got no reply, so I kept walking. Another twig snapped and I asked again, but got no reply. That's when I saw it. A shadowed figure silhouetted against the light, in a crouched position as though it was ready to attack. I instantly realised what it was: it was the rogue vampire that Edward had told me about. It turned towards me and I had feeling it was smiling, as though it found me. "What the fuck?" I breathed and it darted toward me with no warning. "Oh, shit and I'm not wearing proper running shoes," I mumbled and started running myself. I didn't look to see where it was as it tripped me over and leaned over me.

It growled and sniffed my throat. "I found you at last, Ali," it said and I froze with fear. Suddenly, a large shape knocked him off me and put itself between me and the rogue vampire. Neither of them moved until the vampire gave in and ran off into the trees. After staring at the shape for a minute, I realised that my saviour was none other than my favourite wolf.

**(Jacob POV)**

I didn't know how or why, but for some strange reason, I had a feeling Ali was in trouble. I was sitting on the sofa watching TV and suddenly caught a whiff of her scent. I inhaled deeply and smiled as she was the most amazing smell I had ever inhaled. But suddenly, her strawberry scent was overtaken by a foul scent: the rogue vampire that Jared had told me about. I knew he was after her, so I sprinted out of the house and exploded into my wolf form. I followed the scent of the vampire and that would lead me to Ali. I got there in time as the vampire was about to bite her. I leaped at it and knocked him away before he could hurt my imprint. I stood between them and held my ground until the bloodsucker turned and ran into the trees. I stood high and proud and looked at Ali. She was panting heavily and seemed to be shocked by what happened, making me upset. I walked over to her and lay down so I matched her eye level.

She stared at the spot where that leech had been and then turned to me. "Thank you, that was amazing. I guess Edward was right. A rogue vampire is on the loose. But Edward said that he was last spotted in the mountains." She looked at her watch and sighed heavily. "I need to get home or my mum will be worried. I don't suppose my favourite wolf would be interested in escorting me home so he doesn't come and attack me again?" she asked as she tickled me behind the ears, making my tongue hang out of my mouth and my back leg started twitching. "Oh, you like that, do ya?" she asked and I barked. "Come on, let's get home," she said and I stood up.

Ali had trouble getting up, so I went over and used my huge muzzle of a nose to help her. I grabbed her bag in my mouth and held it out for her to take. She smiled as she took it and my heart soared. She started walking off and I caught up with her in fewer strides than what it took her.

I looked down at her and brushed my face fur ever so gently against her and she giggled. "Don't you find it weird that I'm not scared of you? Most people would be," she asked and I shook my head. "Wow, you don't seemed afraid that I'm not afraid of you. You must be really naive," she said and I growled playfully. She laughed out loud this time and I smiled inside. Her laugh sounded even better than the one Alice did. "You know, you're eyes remind of someone I met," she said and I grew anxious. "They remind me of Jacob Black." When she said that, I barked happily and nuzzled her ever so gently. "Oh, you like the name Jake, do you? Well, how about I call you that. I and the human Jake are dating and he is so sweet, kind, funny and the most caring guy I have ever met." Whenever she said that, my heart leaped for joy and I felt even warmer inside. We got home quicker than what I thought and she turned toward me. "Thank you for saving my life," she said and kissed me once, "for bringing me home," she kissed me again on the other cheek, "and for not being afraid of me not being afraid of you." With that she kissed me on the nose and I licked her back, leaving a huge lump of drool on her face. "Oh, Jake, that's gross. Don't do that until you have no drool left," she complained and I put on my puppy dog eyes, even managing a small whimper. "Stop acting cute, it won't work with me," she said, but I persisted. Finally, she gave in and hugged me. "How can I stay mad at you? You are so cute," she told me and kissed my head. "I gotta go, but I hope to see you later." I didn't want her to go, so I grabbed her jacket and tugged on it, bringing back my puppy eyes and whimpering. "Jake, it's really late and my mum's gonna be waiting and I'm starving. Please let go or I won't be able to stop myself from leaving you." I did as she instructed and she smiled, waved and went inside. I thought I was about to tear, but I didn't. Instead, I ran off into the woods and started to bark happily. I was silly to think she wasn't happy with me, but she was.

**(Ali POV)**

I walked into the house and was all giddy inside from being saved by my wolf I had called Jake. I hung up my jacket and bag and went into the kitchen. The first thing I saw was my mum, Uncle Charlie and Bella sitting at the table looking worried. "Look, I'm sorry but I got lost. Edward could have offered me a ride, but I said I would walk. I didn't know it would be that far from the school," I explained and waited for the shouting.

But what I got instead was a crushing hug from my mother and a shower of tears in my hair. "I am just relieved that you're safe. I thought something had attacked you." _You can say that again. I was and it almost killed me._ "I'm just so relieved you're safe. Are you hungry or are you tired?"

I looked at her and then at Bella. She must have understood and went upstairs. "I'm really tired, mum. It's been a long day and I just wanna lie down." My mum nodded and I went upstairs.

Bella practically dragged me into my room and slammed the door shut. "Were you outta your mind? Walking alone through the woods when a rogue vampire is on the loose? Ali, you could have been hurt or worse!"  
"I wasn't, alright. I'm here, I'm alive and I feel better," I told her. I didn't want to let her know about the series of unfortunate events, but she didn't need to know.

She shook her head and sat down on my bed. "What are we going to do with you, Ali? You seem to be getting mixed up in the same thing I was when I first arrived. Soon, you'll be stalked and tracked by this vampire." I didn't like the sound of that, but soon Edward popped through the window.

"You're late home, aren't ya?" he asked and I rolled my eyes.

"She got lost on the way home and she made us worried," Bella said and smirked at me.

Edward decided to not bother asking and I nodded. "Well, the rogue vampire evaded us and escaped. We followed his scent, but he disappeared. But I picked up another strange scent. The scent of a certain imprinter," he said and looked at me.

Bella stared at me, shocked. "You never said Jake was there? How could you leave that out?"

"It wasn't exactly Jake, but it looked like Jake in the shape of a huge wolf. I know it's crazy, but this wolf had the same eyes as Jake," I explained and they were speechless.

Before I had a chance to say anything further, Edward shook his head and turned to Bella. "I'll make sure he comes nowhere near here. Ali is the one in danger this time."

Bella gasped and wrenched away from Edward and over to me. "What's that mean?" Before I said anything, she clicked. "He attacked you, didn't he? Ali, what's wrong with you? Why do you always have Edward explain the little details? I can't deal with this anymore. If you won't tell me everything, then you aren't worth even talking to." Bella then stormed out of my room and I heard her door slam shut.

I sat down on my bed and was on the verge of tears. Edward sat next to me and comforted me. I started to sob quietly on his shoulder and he rubbed my back soothingly. "Give her by tomorrow and she'll forgive you. Trust me, been there, done that."

I felt better after that and I looked at him. "Thanks Edward, you know Bella more than I do. Except you can't read her mind which must annoying sometimes," I said and he nodded. He kissed me on the head and headed out through the window. I spent the rest of the afternoon and evening thinking about how much that wolf had the same eyes as Jake. I couldn't help but think back to the information I looked up about the Quileute tribe and how they were descendant from wolves. That got me thinking and thinking until the question came to me: is Jacob Black, my boyfriend, a real werewolf? The question kept repeating over and over in my head until I told myself he wasn't and I finally fell asleep.

Chapter 9

Jacob's true form

**(Ali POV)**

I arrived at Jake's house around half nine that morning and my mum had kindly let me borrow her SUV for the day. I got out the car, shut the door and ran up to the house and knocked on the door, but got no answer. I waited and finally the door to reveal Billy. "Hey Billy, is Jake up yet?" I asked.

He shook his head and scoffed. "That boy never wakes up on time. Come in if you want to wait for him," he said, but I shook my head.

"I'll go have a wander. When he does eventually wake up, tell him I'll be round the area, OK?" Billy nodded and I ran off the porch. I walked round the back of the house and a few birds circled around my head. One came fluttering down and I held out my hand and it landed on it. Suddenly, a few rabbits came out along with some squirrels. I don't know why, but I'm an animal magnet for some reason. I sat down on the grass, which was dry thank god and leaned against a log. A rabbit lay across my lap and a few squirrels curled around my shoulders. After five minutes of petting them, a twig snapped and they all scattered rapidly. I stood up and saw Paul emerge from the woods.

Paul was looking funnily at me and I realised I had made a mistake in coming back here. "Good morning, beautiful. You looked lost so I came here to help," he said and smiled slyly.

"I'm not lost; I'm just waiting for Jake to wake up. Billy said he was still asleep so I decided to take a walk. I can see I made a mistake in doing so," I said and took a step back.

Paul stepped forward and was exactly a few inches from me. "Don't be like that, Ali. I know we got off on the wrong foot and I wanna apologise for behaving like that. I can see now what Jake sees in you." Without warning, he grabbed me round the waist and held me in a vice-like grip.

I struggled against him and looked up at his face. "Paul, let me go now. Jake said not to try anything funny," I told him through gritted teeth.

He pulled me further into him and I could feel him pressing his groin against me. "Jake's asleep, so he won't know that I gave you a kiss," he said and leaned down.

With what energy I had in me, I pushed hard enough to create some space to knee Paul in the groin. He let me go and I stumbled back while he fell to the floor holding his jewels. "You should never try anything like that with me. I know where guys are the most sensitive," I said and turned to walk back to the house.

However, Paul must have recovered as next thing I knew, a hand grabbed my right wrist and locked it against my side. My other arm was also useless as that was locked between my leg and his arm. I looked down and saw he had used his whole left arm to lock my arms to my side so I couldn't hit him and his right arm came up across my chest, just below my breasts. He pulled me into him again and had pressed his groin up against me too. "You should never have tried that with me. I just can't take no for an answer," he said and planted a kiss in my hair. I felt sick and wanted to cry for Jake to help, but I knew Paul would never give me up. "Don't think about calling for your boyfriend's help as by the time he gets up, you'll be my imprintee." It was as though he read my mind and sneered at the last part about me being his imprint and then he kissed my ear. Just then, he licked the inside of it and I shivered from how disgusting it was. Paul, however, sneered at the ear lick. He was enjoying himself, but I wasn't.

I was started to get angry and annoyed from him trying to screw me over. "I will _never_ be your imprint, even if Jake hadn't imprinted on me. You're vile, disgusting, nauseating and, above all, sick-minded. If you think you can get in my pants with that disgusting banter of yours, you are wrong, Paul."

He said nothing but planted another kiss in my hair. I heard him inhale deeply and sigh heavily. Jake's right, you _do_ smell like strawberries," he said and inhaled deeply again.

I was about to do something, but I heard a voice call out from the woods. "Paul, let her go. Remember what Jake said?" It was Sam.

Paul turned around and I saw that Jared was with him. "But Jakey boy's not here is he Sam? Besides, I'm just getting 'better acquainted' with Ali here," Paul replied and sneered.

"Paul, you'll realise that when you are injured about what Jake said about messing with his imprint," Jared said and I smiled. "He won't like it that you're messing with Ali."

While Paul was distracted, I realised that he had forgotten to trap my feet. I used all my might to stamp as hard as I could on Paul's foot, which seemed to work as he cried out in pain and let me go. I also elbowed him in the stomach and that knocked the wind out of him. "You're fucking disgusting, Paul. Leave me alone!" I yelled at him and tried to walk back towards the house, but he stopped me. I saw Sam and Jared try to restrain him, but he threw them off. Without warning, Paul pulled me forward, put his free hand behind my head and forcefully kissed me on the lips.

After what seemed like minutes he pulled away and smiled. "That was way better than Jake now, wasn't it Ali?" he asked and I lost it. All the anger that I had built up went into my left hand and, without giving him any warning, I slapped Paul across the face.

He let go of my hand and his whole body started to shake. Sam came over and put a hand on his shoulder. "We warned ya, Paul. We said not to do it." His whole body shook even faster and he was starting to growl heavily. "Ali, get back now," Sam said and I obeyed. I backed up a few steps and suddenly, Paul exploded outwards into a dark grey wolf. I was speechless. If I had known that this would happen, I would have waited in the house.

**(Jacob POV)**

I woke up from a peaceful nights sleep and realised that Ali would be round. I scrambled out of bed and went into the living room, but found only my dad. "Isn't Ali here yet, dad?" I asked curiously.

He laughed gruffly and smiled. "She came by ten minutes ago, but I said you were still asleep. She went round back and she said to go see her when you eventually get up. Now you're up, you can go see her," he said and turned back to the fridge.

I went back into my room and pulled on a shirt. I looked out the window and saw the worst sight ever. It was what I was afraid would happen: I saw Paul holding Ali in a vice-like grip and he had himself pressed up against her. I was more than angry. I was pissed at Paul. I specifically told him not to try anything with her and he ignored me on purpose. I saw Ali knee him in the groin, making me smile, but Paul grabbed her again and I saw him plant a kiss in her hair. I was almost shaking violently, but I breathed when I saw Sam and Jared try to calm him down. Ali stamped on his foot and elbowed him in the stomach. She tried to get away again, but Paul grabbed her wrist. Sam and Jared were trying their hardest to restrain him, but didn't succeed as Paul threw them off. I was now off the edge when Paul pulled Ali to him and kissed her forcefully. That was it. I've had enough. Paul deliberately disobeyed me about not trying anything with Ali. I ran out of my room and out the front door. I looked around and saw that Paul had exploded into his wolf form. Ali was scared out of her mind now and I had to help her. "Ali, hang on. I'm coming!" I yelled and jumped over the porch railing.

She turned and saw me and then ran towards me. "Jake, run. Run, Jake, run!" she yelled back. When she was a few feet away, I jumped over her as she fell to the floor and I exploded in my wolf form. I stood my ground between Ali and Paul and growled viciously at him.

"Oh, Jake's gonna get it now, Ali. He'll never survive," Jared taunted, but I ignored him.

Paul leaped at me and I leaped at him. It should have been a normal Saturday morning, but instead it had turned into a full scale werewolf battle. Paul snapped at my throat but I grabbed him by scruff of his neck and threw him to the floor. Dirt and mud flew up and scattered everywhere. Paul lunged and grabbed me by my front leg, but I sunk my teeth into his back and he yowled in pain. He let go and I rammed into his belly, causing both of us to tumble into the woods and snap trees on the way down. From that point on, Paul and I attacked and blocked and leaped out of the way of each other as not to get any serious injuries. But I couldn't stop myself from what I did next: I ducked out of the way of Paul's attack and lunged at him, grabbing him by the throat and swinging him around. His body hit the trees, causing them to snap and bark to splinter and fly everywhere. I dragged his body out into the clearing and saw Ali, Jared and Sam standing there. When I saw the look on Ali's face, I released Paul and walked over to her.

However, when I tried to nuzzle her, she pushed me away and started to tear. "No, Jake, leave me alone," she said and scrambled to her feet. She ran to her car and got in. The engine started up and she pulled away.

I watched her drive off and phased back into my human form. Sam handed me a pair of shorts and I put them on, but I didn't move from my kneeling position on the grass. "What have I done?" I said to no-one in particular. Then I remembered. I turned to Paul and jumped up practically. "I told you to not try any funny business with her! I said to leave her alone and everything would be alright. So what do you do? You purposely ignore me and put your tongue in her mouth!" I spat and went to attack Paul, but Jared restrained me and Sam stood between us.

"Jake, violence won't solve the problem. Go to her house and explain in person. But don't expect her to forgive you," he said and Jared let me go. I ran to my car, which Ali had helped me finish last time she visited, and got in. I started it up and pulled out of the garage and sped down the road. Sam was right for definite about Ali not forgiving me. But I needed to explain why I didn't tell her. All I knew is I wanted her to understand, even if she didn't want to listen.

Chapter 10

Why didn't you tell me?

**(Ali POV)**

I stopped the car outside of Charlie's house and got out, tears streaming down my face. I got out the car and locked it up. I was heading up the gravel path when I heard another car stop and Jake's voice call out, "Ali, wait. I want to explain something."

I didn't want to listen. If I could get in the house, then I could just lock him out. But I only got as far as the porch when he grabbed my hand and turned me around. "I don't wanna listen, Jake. There's nothing to explain! I had a feeling you were one. I kept telling myself that it was impossible, but I had a feeling it was true. Why didn't you tell me?" The tears had started to form again, but I wasn't about to break down in front of Jake.

He looked thoughtful for a minute, but didn't say anything. Eventually, he did. "I didn't want to see you get hurt. You're my whole world and I couldn't bear it if Paul hurt you. I told him not to do anything funny, but he did and that got me mad, angry and annoyed. I couldn't control myself and I just let the thought of him kissing you overtake me. Ali, please understand, this is why I didn't tell you," Jake explained, but I didn't believe him.

"So those times when the wolf was outside my house was you." He nodded and I thought back to the attack on Monday night. "And the attack from the rogue vampire was you saving me," I said and he nodded again. "So, all this time you've been lying to protect me?"

He nodded and smiled sweetly. "Yes, because I love you, Ali."

That set me off. I slapped him as hard as I could, like I did with Paul, in the face. He didn't seem hurt or even bothered by what I had just done. He rubbed the side of his face and looked at me. "How can you even tell me you love me when you've been lying to me for a whole month?" He was lost for words and he tried to think of something to say, but he couldn't so he just stood there looking stupid. "Fine, if there's nothing more to say, I think it's time for you leave, Jake." I pulled my hand away and went through the door, shutting it in his face.

He started to knock on the door and soon the tears I had been holding back overflowed as I leaned against the door and slid down it. "Ali, please understand. I didn't want to see you hurt or worse. Ali, come on, I need you." When he said he needed me, I cried harder and harder. I wanted him too, but he lied to me, so I didn't want to see him again.

"Go away, Jake, you've done too much damage to turn things around now," I said through the door. He kept trying to make me let him in, but I didn't. He eventually gave up and I looked through the glass to see him get into his car and drive away. I cried for a few more minutes until I heard voices coming from the living room.

Bella and Edward came in and, when they saw me, Bella's face dropped. "Ali, are you alright?"

I looked at her and stood up. "You knew what he was, didn't you?" Even though she never said anything, I could see the answer on Bella's face. "You knew and didn't tell me? How could you, Bella? And you talk about me leaving out details," I said and ran up the stairs and into my room, slamming the door behind me. I threw my jacket to the floor and flung myself onto my bed and muffled my sobs of hurt, pain and heartbreak into the pillow. Later that day, I heard a knock on my door and Bella call through it. I ignored her and lay back down on the pillow. Jake had texted me several times, but I ignored them as they were all the same about him wanting me to forgive him. I didn't want to and I never want to. When the sky outside was completely black and the street lights came on, I changed into my top and shorts as I was gonna go to bed early. Suddenly, I heard something hit my window, followed by two more _plinks_ and I realised something was being thrown against my window. I looked at the clock and saw the green lights read 11: 39pm. I got off the bed and went to the window and opened it. I looked out and saw Jake standing there, wearing only shorts that hugged him around his waist and no shirt, showing off his well toned chest and six pack of abs. "Jake, what the hell are you doing? Is it hard to understand the concept of me not replying to your texts?"

"Ali, can we just talk about it? Stay back, I'm coming in," he said and got ready to do his fancy acrobatics that he had done other nights to get in my room. He always came after a certain time and we would just lie on my bed and fall asleep just after midnight. He would leave early in the morning, but would always give me a goodbye kiss before he left.

But now, I didn't want him to come in my room. "Jake, before you do your circus tricks, answer me truthfully. You would do anything for me, wouldn't you?"

He nodded and looked up at me. "I would give my life for you, Ali. You know I would. You're my whole world. I would even obey orders given by you," he replied.

I knew this would hurt him, but he needed to hear it. "Well, consider this a request. Never see me again, Jake."

As soon as the words left my lips, his face dropped. "Ali, please, you can't be serious?"

I nodded and a tear fell down my cheek. "I _am_ serious, Jake. Never come near me again, never try to contact me again and never see me again. We're through, Jake, I'm sorry."

Jake looked as though he would break down. "No, Ali, please don't do this. I can't live without you," he said and I felt guilty for saying everything.

But I needed a break from everything that I had become embroiled in. "I'm sorry Jake, but it's for the best. I need time to think things through. When I'm ready, I'll forgive you. But I don't know if I ever will," I told him and I shut the window and locked it, locking Jake out of my life for good. I went to bed and, I was about to switch the light off when I heard a howl in the distance: the howl of a heartbroken werewolf.

**(Jacob POV)**

I couldn't believe she never wanted to see me again. The love of my life wanted me to leave her. After she had shut the window, I phased into my wolf form, shredding my shorts in the process. I took off into the woods and, when I reached a good spot, I inhaled a deep breath and howled as loud as I could. I wanted Ali to know how lonely I was without her and how much I needed her. But I knew she wouldn't forgive me for lying to her and not telling her who I really was. I sat where I was for an hour and decided to head home. I got home and phased back into my human form. Luckily, my dad had gone to bed so I didn't need to explain to him why I was naked. I went to my room and went to the drawers and rummaged around for a pair of shorts. I pulled a pair out, slipped them on and crawled into bed. I didn't fall straight to sleep. Instead, I lay awake for what seemed like hours just thinking of what Ali had said to me: _"Never come near me again, never try to contact me again and never see me again. We're through, Jake, I'm sorry."_ Those words would haunt me forever. I rolled over onto my side and started to sob quietly until I fell asleep.

Chapter 11

He did it to protect you

**(Ali POV)**

School the next week turned out to be horrible. With Jake not being in my life anymore, I had decided to give up on both school work and life in general altogether. I was seriously regretting shutting Jake out of my life, but it was for the best. But shutting Jake out came with the price of it punching a huge hole through my chest. Several nights I had woken up screaming and crying hysterically and Bella attended to me as she knew what it was like. She told me about the time Edward left her and that Jake had been there for her. She told me she would always be there for me, as would Edward and all the Cullen family. Friday night I was gonna spend the whole weekend sleeping over at the Cullen household to try and forget all the things that went on with Jake as my house had too many memories. My mum said it was a good idea as I had told her about Jake and she said I should forgive him for what he did because she says he means too much to me. I had to admit she was right, but he left out the little detail of him being a freaking werewolf. Friday had arrived, so Edward drove me to the Cullen house.

I got out the car, went inside and Esme was the first to comfort me. "Ali, I am so sorry about what happened. I know how much he meant to you. Maybe sleeping over will be for the best." I nodded and she was right too. Being at the Cullen house was already starting to make me feel better. Alice was the next one to comfort me, followed by Carlisle, Emmet and finally Jasper. Even Rosalie told me she was sorry and gave me a hug.

Bella took me upstairs to the spare room they had and I dropped my stuff on the floor. "I feel guilty for telling him he shouldn't be part of my life anymore, Bella. I broke him, I hurt him and he must be in pain. I heard him last night, howling and showing how much he needed me," I told Bella and sat on the bed.

She came and sat next to me and I rested my head on her shoulder, eventually letting the tears fall out. "Ali, it'll be OK, I promise. Sooner or later, you'll realise that Jake being a werewolf won't matter to you. The thing that will matter is getting your relationship back on track," she said and hugged me tightly.

"I don't know if I can ever get the relationship back on track. He lied to me Bella and I don't know if I can forgive him," I said and took my head off her shoulder to look at her.

Bella still had her hands on my arms and she had a look on her face that told me she was going to tell me something important. "Ali, what he did, he did to keep you safe. He did it to protect you. Jake only lied to you because he couldn't bear to see you get hurt or worse. Edward did that to me. He lied to keep me safe, but I eventually found out. I guess getting mixed up with magical creature's runs in the family," she said and laughed meekly.

I didn't feel like laughing, so I just sighed and flopped down onto the bed. "Bella, can you go for a while? I wanna be left alone to think about things." She said she would and I heard walk her out the room and shut the door behind her. I lay on the bed for a few minutes and decided to unpack my things. Once I had finished unpacking, I grabbed my bathroom bag and went into the bathroom. I undressed and got into the shower. I turned on the water and it washed over me, cleansing away all the guilt and frustration and depression that I had built up inside me from the last week. Soon, the tears came again and I sat down in the shower and let the water mix with my tears. I didn't care if I used up all the hot water in the house, but I knew they wouldn't mind. I wasn't sure how long I would sit there, but the thing I knew was that Bella was right. Jake had lied to me to protect me and I understood it now. Emily's face must have been caused when Sam phased too near her because he got angry at something. That was the same for Jake. If he got angry and phased too near me, he might have caused me pain and himself guilt and grief. That was why he phased in front of me then. Paul kissed me and Jake was pissed about it. I was too, as Paul is vile and disgusting. After what seemed like hours, the door opened and I saw Emmet walk in. He opened the shower and stepped inside. He shut off the water and handed me a robe, which I put on. Once all the water had drained away, he sat down next to me and put one arm around my shoulder and pulled me close to him. I instantly nestled my head into his shoulder and started to cry again. He then took hold of my hand and squeezed it reassuringly, causing me to grab hold of his shirt with my free hand and sob louder into his shoulder. Neither of us seemed bothered about it because Emmet knew I needed some sort of comfort and I knew that by him comforting me, I was starting to regret shutting Jake out of my life for good.

**(Jacob POV)**

Ever since Ali had shut me out from her life, I was getting more and more depressed. I had missed school the past few weeks and phoned up to say that I wasn't feeling well. Everything I said was true. I was sick. Sick from being cut off from Ali. Dad was a bit annoyed I had cut school, but I told him I wasn't bothered because with Ali not in my life, school was nothing more than a burden. The whole gang came by to check up on me, even Paul. He kept apologising for his behaviour, but I wasn't ready to forgive him. I told him he was starting to get out of hand and he should learn to behave and control his urges around my missing angel. Saturday arrived and it was like any other day I had suffered: lonely, miserable and no Ali. I was ready to give up and run away. Start fresh somewhere.

Bella came over to check up on me and when she took one look at me, her face caved in. She rushed over to me and squeezed me into a hug. "Jake, you look terrible and when was the last time you had a shower?"

I looked away and towards the floor when I answered her. "Does it even matter now? Now that Ali is nowhere near me?" I said and sighed heavily. A tear rolled down my cheek, followed by several more. "Bella, the pain I have now is the one you had when Edward left you. It feels like a huge hole has been punched through my chest."

"That's funny as that's what Ali said the first night she told you not to see her again," Bella said and I managed to smile. "Look, it smiles at last."

I was a bit happier that Ali was sharing the same pain as me. "She's in pain too?" I asked with concern.

Bella nodded and looked at me. "She said she's regretting shutting you out of her life. She can't eat, she can't sleep without crying out in pain and she's let her grades drop in school. Jake, she wants to forgive you but she's not ready. Ali told me when she's ready, she'll forgive you. She also says that she misses you heavily and dearly, but can't bring herself to tell you that you can go back to her," Bella said and I warmed up.

"She said all that? She really wants me back?" I asked and she nodded. "Wow, she really _does_ care about me."

"Of course she does, Jake. Ever since she met you, you've changed her for the better and she's never been happier." Bella squeezed my hand reassuringly and I smiled. "I gotta go, but I'll update you every so often," she said and hugged me again. She walked out of my room and I heard her drive away. So Ali was sharing the same pain as me. I felt much better because since Ali was regretting shutting me out of her life, she needed me near her. But I was willing to wait until she forgave me so I could hold her and smell her heavenly scent and keep Paul at a distance. But this much I knew for sure: Ali was in despair, just like me, and we both needed each other to fix the pain.

Chapter 12

Baseball with the Cullen's

**(Ali POV)**

I woke up in the Cullen household to find an extra blanket covering me and the robe Emmet had gave me last night when I was sobbing hysterically into his shoulder. I blinked several times so my eyes could get adjusted to the light that was pouring through the glass doors in my room. It was Sunday morning and looked to see none other than Alice and Esme sitting on my bed with Rosalie kneeling beside me. "What happened last night?" I asked cautiously.

Alice and Esme looked at each other and, before they had a chance to speak, Rosalie sat on the edge beside me and grabbed my hand. "You were screaming and crying uncontrollably. You were like Bella was when Edward left her. It was her all over again. Ali, you were unable to stop screaming like a mental patient. It took Bella an hour and a half to calm you down so she could comfort you. When you fell back to sleep, we stayed with you to make sure it didn't happen again. But you didn't," she explained and I gasped in surprise. "Is it stopping Jake from seeing you that's causing you this pain?" she asked.

I nodded and I felt the tears starting to come. "Ever since I told him to stay away from me, I've never wanted him so badly beside me. I'm ready to take him back," I said and, to my surprise, Rosalie enveloped me in a hug.

"It's OK, Ali. We're here and we're willing to accept you taking him back," Rosalie told me while rubbing my back soothingly. She pulled away and smiled at me.

"Thank you, Rosalie. That's really sweet of you," I said and Alice came over and squeezed me.

"I thought you would never stop with the screaming. I was almost upset about it and nearly cried myself," she said and I wanted to cry but I held back the tears. "Ali, if you didn't stop, I dunno what I would have done without my best friend going back to her sweet, innocent self."

I smiled and laughed at her comment. "Alice, I wouldn't have gone anywhere, except to a loony bin. But I'm alright thanks to Bella," I told her and I could feel her squeezed me a bit closer.

"I'll start fixing you some breakfast, sweetheart," Esme said and kissed my forehead. She went out the door and downstairs. Rosalie and Alice helped me get dressed and then helped me downstairs like a child.

The first person to barrel towards me and hug me tight was Bella. "Oh Ali, you're alright. I was so worried and scared," she said and held me at arms length. "Carlisle told me it was you're regret and guilt towards telling Jake to stop seeing you that was causing the violent screaming and hysterical sobs. But after I calmed you down, you stopped and were sweating like mad," she explained and I cringed at me sweating. "Esme and Alice cooled off your sweat until you were sleeping peacefully again. They stayed, along with Rosalie to make sure it didn't happen again. Luckily, it never happened."

I smiled and thanked her for helping me through the night. Carlisle came over and did an examination to make sure I was in good condition, which I was and then I sat down as Esme placed a plate of pancakes and omelettes in front of me. "Thanks Esme. I'm starving from screaming last night," I said as I tucked into the pancakes. She ruffled my hair and placed a kiss on my head. Emmet turned on the radio and Christina Aguilera's 'Not Myself Tonight' came on. "Turn it up, Emmet. I love this song," I said and he did. Me, Alice, Bella and Rosalie started singing along to it. Esme and Carlisle smiled and continued fixing breakfast for Bella. Jasper, Edward and Emmet stuck whatever was available or near them in their ears and went back to doing what they were doing. The song finished and all four of us stopped singing, laughed and did a group high five. The boys unplugged their ears and went to help Esme and Carlisle wash the dishes that I and Bella had finished eating off.

"Carlisle, can we go and play baseball today? There's a storm scheduled for later this afternoon and Ali can come too, please?" Alice asked and I looked shocked.

"I didn't know you guys played baseball. But is the storm necessary for it?" I asked and Emmet nodded.

"It's so we don't get heard by any passing people," he explained and sat down next to me. "We play baseball during a thunderstorm as it's the only time we can."  
"What do you say Ali? Fancy playing baseball and having fun for the day?" Jasper asked and leaned against the counter.

Everyone looked at me thoughtfully for a moment as I contemplated my answer. "Yeah, I'll go and have a game."

As soon as I said that, Alice squealed loudly and hugged me tightly. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, Ali. I knew you would say yes as you don't like to disappoint me," she said and kissed me on the cheek.

"It's not that she doesn't want to disappoint you Alice, more like you wouldn't give her a choice and drag her along," Edward said and I nodded. "See, she even agrees."  
Alice looked at me and I thought she was going to break into tears. "Alice, I would say no if I had a choice, but I think it might take my mind off Jake for the day," I told her and she brightened up again.

"It'll help for definite and you'll experience how we play baseball," Carlisle said and came over and put his arm around my shoulders. "How we play is better and more extreme and physical."  
I looked at him and giggled. "Let me guess, Emmet climbs trees to retrieve high balls?" Emmet nodded and gave me a hug. "You're welcome for me coming to play baseball, Emmet," I said before he had a chance to say thank you. I ran upstairs with Alice and Bella to wrap up for baseball. Hopefully it would make me feel better and give me a decent night sleep tonight back home.

**(Jacob POV)**

I woke up from my deep slumber and had a feeling, during the night, that Ali was in serious pain. It put me in pain when I felt she was in pain. I got up and threw on a shirt and my trainers and went into the kitchen. I fixed myself some breakfast and ate.

My dad came in and saw I had a pained expression on my face. "Still missing Ali, aren't ya Jake." He said it as though it wasn't a question and I nodded.

"She made me feel alive and happy and more energetic. But since she learned the truth about me, she ran out on me and I've been lost ever since, dad." I finished my breakfast and washed the plate and went to sit on the sofa.

My dad rolled himself over and put his hand on my shoulder. "Son, she'll forgive you sooner or later as she thinks the world of you. Bella told me when she came by the other day to check on ya," he said when he saw the expression on my face. "Cheer up; she'll be back before you know it."  
He was so confident that Ali would get back together with me, but I didn't feel as confident. If anything, I felt worse. For the past 3 weeks, I have felt nothing but sadness and misery as I haven't been able to hold her in my arms. Even Paul has been bugging me about how I must be upset that she left and I said that it was his fault. "I hope you're right, dad. I hope she comes back before long." I thanked him for building up my hopes and ran outside. I tied my shirts, shorts and trainers to my legs and phased. I took off into the woods and, after finding the clearing I felt that I could be alone, I lay down and rested my head on my front paws. _Ali, please come back to me soon. I miss you terribly._

_You keep hoping and she will for definite._ Sam was in his wolf form and heard me.

_Don't worry, Jakey boy. Ali seems to be a forgiving person_, Jared thought.

I sniffed heavily and started crying. _It just hurts not to feel her against me or rubbing my fur or tickling behind my ears._ I let out a small howl that showed I was in less pain than I was before but I still felt pain. I, Sam and Jared just talked to each other after that while I told them how much I missed her and how I wanted to see her again. But I wanted more than to see her: I wanted to make love to her. I wanted to show Paul who Ali really belongs to. I wanted to make her mine forever.

**(Ali POV)**

We arrived at a deserted field and Emmet and Jasper set out the bases. I had decided to wear a pair of jeans, my best running shoes, a long sleeved top and sweater and a thick hoodie. While everyone was setting up who was gonna bat and who was going to field, Bella and I sat down and started talking some more about Jake. "I can feel I hurt him, Bella. Every night, I hear a sad howl from him and it makes me depressed. I just wanna see him again and tell him I'm sorry for what I've put him through," I said and Bella nodded.

"He really wants to see you too, Ali." I looked at her and realised she went to see him. "I went to make sure he was alright. Ali, when I got there, he was in turmoil. He wasn't eating well, it looked like he hardly slept and he told me he hadn't been to school for the past 3 weeks. He's been lying to everyone about how he feels because he doesn't want to show he's in pain. He misses you, Ali, and he wants to be with you again."

I was about to say something, but Esme came over and said Bella was to umpire and I was going to bat. "I know you might not know how to play baseball, but try your hardest," she said and I nodded.

Alice stood on the pitcher's mound and waited until a loud crack of thunder echoed over the field. "It's time," she said and stretched a few times.

Rosalie batted first and hit the ball straight into the trees. "I can see why you need the thunder. That's gotta be a homerun," I said to Esme as Edward ran after it.

"Edward's pretty fast. For someone his age," Esme replied and I watched as he disappeared into the trees.

Rosalie ran around the bases and, as she was about to make last base, the ball flew through the air and Esme caught it. She put it down on the base as Rosalie slid to it, but didn't get there in time. "You're out," Bella said as she called it. I heard Emmet whoop as Rosalie playfully punched Bella on the arm.

"Almost got it, but Edward beat ya," I said to Rosalie and she smiled.

"Let's see if you can outrun him when it's your turn," she said and stood next to me. Carlisle went up to the plate next and hit the ball. Emmet and Edward both leaped into the air for the ball, but hit each instead and fell to the floor, laughing and shoving each other playfully. Carlisle got a homerun himself and I high-fived him as he went past. Jasper batted next and hit it into the trees, but Emmet climbed up one and caught it, calling Jasper out. "My monkey man," Rosalie smirked and I shook my head. I was right about Emmet climbing trees to retrieve high balls.

Soon, it was turn and I was nervous. "There's nothing to worry about, Ali. Hit the ball and run as fast as you can," Jasper said and I nodded.

I turned towards Alice and I saw her smile in encouragement. I breathed evenly a few times and readied the bat. Alice threw the ball and, with all the energy and strength I had built up in my arms, swung the bat and it collided with the ball, sending it flying off through the air and into the trees. I heard Rosalie, Bella and Alice shout run as I stood there dumbstruck that I hit the ball. I ran as fast as I could and saw that Edward was near the ball. I pushed myself as fast as I would go and, just before the ball reached Esme; I jumped through the air and rolled past final base before she caught it. Alice squealed in delight and I lay flat on the ground out of breath. "That was AWESOME!" I yelled and Jasper and Carlisle helped me up. "I didn't think I could do it, but I did."  
Alice came bounding over to me and we hugged each other tightly. "Oh, that was cool, Ali. You _are_ good at baseball." Suddenly, her face went blank and she came back looking worried. "They're coming and they'll be here soon," she said and I didn't understand.

I grabbed Edward's arm as he came to us. "What's going on? Who's coming?" I asked frantically.

Edward looked around at the rest of his family and they all stood protectively in front of me and Bella. "We shouldn't have brought you here. It's dangerous," Edward told me.

Alice came over and put her arms around me. "It's the rogue vampire. He's picked up your scent, Ali. He's coming to kill you," Alice told me as I gasped with horror.

Chapter 13

James' second visit

**(Ali POV)**

We all waited anxiously for the rogue vampire to come and it seemed like it was taking ages for him to arrive. Just then, a heavy mist swirled in and three figures stalked towards us. Two of the figures were male and the third was female. They all looked frightening and malevolent in a group. Even on their own, they would still be scary. "Get behind us and don't give yourself away," Edward said and there was no arguing with him there.

Alice came and stood beside me on one side and Jasper took the other side. "It'll be OK, Ali; we'll make sure you won't get hurt. If he tries to come one step too close, we'll push him back." Alice grabbed my hand and I felt completely safe with her words. Emmet and Rosalie stood in front of me and Carlisle and Esme took up the front of the pack. Bella squeezed in between Jasper and me and grabbed my other hand and Edward stood in front of me and behind Emmet and Rosalie. We all waited and finally, the three rogue vampires stood not four feet from us. I could see them clearly now. One of them was a tall, black vampire with black hair that hung like dreadlocks and he carried the baseball. The woman had wild, orange hair that made it look as though her head was on fire. The final vampire was the same size as Edward and built close to Jake. He was the most amazingly beautiful yet scary one of the three. Somehow, when he looked at me, I seemed to recognise him and that's when I realised he was the rogue vampire who attacked a few weeks ago. He didn't seem to recognise so I just stayed calm and collected.

"Hello, my name is Carlisle and this is my family: Esme, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Bella and Ali," he introduced and pointed to each of us in turn.

The black vampire stood forward first. "My name is Laurent and this is Victoria and James," he pointed to the other two and James' eyes lingered on me. "May I ask what you are doing playing baseball out here?" Laurent asked, throwing Carlisle the baseball and caught it.

"It's the only place we can play where we aren't disturbed or heard by passers-by," Carlisle responded and Victoria eyed him closely. I looked over and saw Alice watching James and so were Edward and Emmet.

"I don't suppose you could use three more players?" he asked and I knew that was a bad idea. All the Cullen's did too and it could put me in further danger.

"We were just wrapping up, but I think we have time for another game," he replied and threw the ball at Laurent, but Victoria caught it.

"I'm the one with the wicked curve ball," she said proudly. Everyone started to head off, but James remained standing and eyeing me carefully. Edward growled quietly in his throat and James turned away.

However, a gust of wind blew through my hair and James instinctively caught the scent, turning sharply towards me. "I thought you looked familiar, Ali." James stepped forward, but all the Cullen's went back in a protective shield.

"The girl is with us. Leave her alone, James," Carlisle growled.

"You try and touch her, you're dead," Emmet said and James laughed.

"I would like to see you try," he replied. Everyone was ready to strike and Bella picked that moment to back up slowly without actually causing a scene. She tugged at me and I backed up, but I almost tripped.

James sped towards me and wrapped his arms around me. He pressed himself up against me and smelled me. "You are a stubborn child, aren't ya?" he said and squeezed me tighter, causing me to lose my breath. It reminded me of the Paul incident. "You have a strange scent. It reminds me of a dog or a werewolf. You've been imprinted on, haven't you sweetie?" he sneered and grabbed my hair, pulling my head to one side. He sniffed up and down my neck and growled happily. I let out a small whimper and was on the verge of tearing in fear, but I needed to remain strong. "How about I make you my mate and let Victoria turn you into one of us?"

As soon as he said her name, Victoria came over and pushed a strand of hair out of my face. "You're so pretty, almost as pretty as us, sweetheart." She then touched the side of my face and I pulled off her. "She's feisty, which makes her more interesting."

She reached out her hand again, but I avoided it. "Don't you dare touch me," I spat, causing her to backhand slap me across the face.

"You need to respect your elders, Ali. It's rude if you don't" she smirked and James pulled my head back to the side. I mouthed the words 'help me' to Alice and she nodded. "Don't squirm; it'll make it less quick. The less you squirm, the quicker it'll be over." James licked down my neck and I shivered.

As Victoria was about to make her move, she was flung forcefully to the ground by Rosalie. "We warned you not to touch her," she spat and picked Victoria up and threw her across the field. This caught James off guard, so Edward, Emmet and Jasper flung themselves at James, causing both of us to fall to the ground. He let his grip slacken and I wriggled out, but he grabbed my ankle. Edward, Emmet and Jasper had put their bodies on top of James to stop him from moving, so I kicked him in the face and he yelled in pain and let me go. Laurent had escaped into the forest, while Esme, Alice and Rosalie faced off against Victoria.

"Bella, get Ali out of here and run as fast as you can!" Edward yelled and struggled against James' movements.

Bella grabbed me and I jumped up. "Come on, we gotta go now!" she said and I ran with her into the trees on the other side of the field.

I looked back and saw the girls and Carlisle blocking Victoria from getting to me. However, James had freed himself and threw the boys off and over the field. "You can't run from me, Ali. I'll catch you no matter what!" he yelled and laughed triumphantly.

"Ignore him and run," Bella said and I did. Unfortunately, she tripped over a root and I stopped to help her. However, James had caught up and walked past her. "Don't worry about me; just run and I'll get Edward," she told me and I nodded. I ran into the trees and didn't look back. Then I remembered something: a certain some_one_ had rescued me from him before and he could do it again. _Jake, help me. He's after me and the Cullen's can't hold him. You're my only hope and I need you. Please help me, Jake. I love you._

**(Jacob POV)**

I was sitting in the living room in my house and I suddenly felt that Ali was in trouble. I bounded out of the house and ripped my body apart until I was a wolf. I sniffed the air and ran in the direction of Ali. _Sam, Ali's in trouble. That rogue leech is after. I'm on my way there now._

_We'll finish up here and help you out_, he thought back.

But I knew he wasn't the one with a vengeance. _Don't bother; this is between me and that son-of-a-bitch. He hurt her, he hurts me. I'll call if I need help_, I replied.

_Good luck and give him a growl for us_, Jared said and I pushed my legs as fast as they would go. I sprinted further on and weaved in and out of the trees, following Ali's scent and that was overtaken by the leech. I kept running and running, ignoring the cries of pain my muscles gave as I needed to get to Ali and soon, otherwise she was dead. I reached the inner ring of the scent and realised I was close.

_Jake, you're almost there. He's closing in and Ali won't be able to run much longer. She's trapping herself like a wild boar. You need to hurry or she'll be dead in less than five minutes_, Sam said and I barked with determination.

I kept pushing myself and making my muscles ache like hell, but if I stopped now, my angel would become a literal one. _Just hold on for a few minutes, Ali. I'm coming and I'm ready to rip a vampire to pieces_.

Chapter 14

Jacob rescues Ali again

**(Ali POV)**

I was running for my life and on a path I didn't recognise. All I knew was that James was after me and I was going to be turned into one of them. I was out of breath and ready to give up and just face my fate. I stopped running and saw that I had lost James for now. I leaned against the closest tree and panted heavily, trying to catch my breath.

Suddenly, I heard him call out, "Ali, where are you? Come out, come out wherever you are," he taunted and I gasped in horror. He sounded close and I would be dead soon. I slid around the tree I was leaning against and pressed my body up as far as it would go. I then clamped my hands over my mouth and breathed through my nose. "There's no use trying hide. Your scent is calling to me and I'll find you soon. And then, you'll be one of us and with me." I muffled my sob at being his mate against my hands. The thought of making love to James made me sick and I wanted to cry out loud. I waited for a few moments and looked around the tree. He was searching for me, hunting me, stalking me. Like some kind of prized animal. I took my hands away from my mouth and counted to ten and looked around again. I saw James had his back to me, so I took the opportunity to make my way quietly onto the safe path. I know he would follow my scent, but if I could make it back to the Cullen's, then I would be safe. I walked as quickly and quietly as I could and, when I was sure I was out of range of James, started to run through the trees. I ran as fast I could and pushed my muscles into overdrive. Soon, I heard him calling out for me and running after me, closing in faster than what I had hoped. I hid behind another tree and watched him run past me. I then sprinted off in another direction and looked to see if James was following me, walking backwards slowly. Unfortunately, James appeared behind me and grabbed me in a bear hug and started to crush me. "Scream all you want, Ali. No-one will hear ya once I'm finished breaking every bone in your body," he sneered and squeezed harder and harder. I started to gasp for breath and finally, I swung my leg and hit him in the knee. James let me go and I fell to the muddy earth, panting and gasping for air. I looked to see him stumbling over the undergrowth, holding his knee in pain. Suddenly, James snapped his head up and his eyes were wild with hunger and anger. "You are _really_ testing my patience now, Ali." He snarled viciously and I got up and ran. I didn't know how far I got before I tripped over and rolled over to see James leaning over me. "It seems that the prey has trapped itself. It must be my lucky day," he glowered and got ready to strike. I saw part of a tree branch that looked like it would break apart. I reached for it and swung it hard, hitting James across the head. It didn't get him off unfortunately. It just made him even more angry and determined. "That wasn't a smart thing to do," he growled and pinned my arms to my side, pressing his body up against me and he started to move his groin up and down me like we were making love. James was about to bite me when a huge shape grab him by the arm and flung him into the trees, snapping a few to pieces. I sat up and watched as James and the shape, which I saw was my favourite wolf, battled each other and threw attacks and ducking at the right moments. After what seemed like a while of battling, the two mystical creatures stood facing each other and staring each other down. Finally, James broke the silence between them. "You can't keep her safe forever. You'll let your guard slip one time and then, that's when I'll get her. When you come back one time, she'll be in pieces and her blood will be spilt everywhere," he said and took off towards the field.

The wolf watched to make sure he wasn't coming back and then turned to me. As soon as I caught a glimpse of those eyes, my heart stopped beating. It was him; he heard me. "Jake. . ." was all I could manage before I lost consciousness and blackness overtook me.

**(Jacob POV)**

After the leech ran away, I stood my ground to make sure he wasn't coming back. He never did, so I turned towards Ali. As soon as she took one look at my eyes, she lost her breath. "Jake. . ." she gasped before she lost consciousness and fainted. I was so glad she was safe, but I needed to get her home. I walked over to her and nuzzled her, but she didn't open her eyes. She was breathing peacefully, which I was overjoyed about.

I tried to slip my nose under her to get her on my back, but I had trouble. _Sam, I need help. Ali fainted and I can't get her on my back._

Sam came out the trees and phased into his human form. "Let me get her on," he offered and picked her up and set her gently on my back. "Take her home, but don't let her fall off," he said and I nodded. I took off quickly but carefully for Bella's house and didn't stop running until I got there. Luckily, her mum and Charlie were out, so no-one needed to explain what happened to Ali and why a wolf was helping her.

I barked three times in succession and the door opened. Bella looked out and gasped with shock. "Ali, what happened to you? Edward, ask Jacob what happened," she said while tending to Ali. I saw Alice come out with Carlisle and Emmet, who picked her up gently and took her inside. Bella and Carlisle followed her while Edward and Alice stayed.

Edward looked at me and fell to one knee. "Jacob, thank you for bringing her back," he said and I nodded.

"Where was she? How did you find her? Is she hurt badly?" Alice asked the questions rapidly, but Edward held his hand up.

"Alice, give Jacob a chance to explain the series of events." He looked to me and nodded for me to start.

_The rogue vampire was about to turn her so I knocked him away by grabbing his arm and flinging him off her. We battled each other for a while until he vowed to kill her and took off. Ali lost consciousness, so Sam came and put her on my back and told me to bring her here_, I explained while Edward told Alice.

She then looked at me and smiled. "Thank you, Jacob. If we both lost her, as she means a lot to us, I dunno what we would have done," she said and patted my head. She gracefully glided up the stairs and into the house.

Edward went and sat on the porch and I sat next to him. "Jacob, go and get some rest. Ali will be fine, trust me. Carlisle will keep her alive and well," he said and I nodded. I walked down the steps and turned towards Edward, but he was a step ahead of me. "I'll call you when she wakes up." He held out his hand and I hit my paw on it like a high five. I barked my thanks at him and ran off into the woods.

I reached my house where Sam and the gang were waiting. "Hey, is she gonna be alright?" Sam asked and I nodded.

"Carlisle's gonna take care of her," I replied as I phased and dressed in the shorts Sam had brought. "Edward said he would call when she woke up. I'm so glad I got there in time or she would be dead or one of them." I winced at the thought of my sweet, innocent Ali being turned into a vampire. We waited and it had been four hours since I had dropped Ali off at home. Edward said he would call when she awoke and I prayed to God she would, very, very soon.

**(Ali POV)**

I awoke from what seemed like a long nap and the first thing that hit me was a bright light coming through the windows. I rubbed my eyes and tried to sit up, but a sharp pain shot through my ribs. I looked and saw that my right hand was in the early stages of healing and I lifted my shirt to see several bruises around my rib cage.

The first person to come through the door was none other than Bella, who rushed over and pulled me into a hug. "You're finally awake. Carlisle was worried you weren't gonna wake up as you were in a bad condition," she explained and soon she started tearing.

I rubbed her back soothingly and pushed her back so I could look at her face. "Bella, have long have I been asleep or out or whatever you wanna call it?" I asked and waited for the answer.

Carlisle appeared at the door and leaned against the frame. "Ali, you've been out for at least 5 days. I told the school about it and they said that they would give you as much time off as needed to recover properly."

I was both relieved and upset because I was awake but I had missed a whole school week. "What happened after I fainted?" I asked Bella.

"Jake brought you home and Carlisle attended to you and you were asleep for so long that we would leave you. You woke up to eat and got to the toilet, but apart from that, you were asleep mostly," Bella replied and squeezed my hand.

"Jake saved me, I know that much. He fought James off and then when I looked at his eyes, I fainted. He brought me here?" I was so pleased that Jake was there and then I remembered he would be worried. "I gotta call Jake and tell him I'm alright," I said and tried to get out of bed, but Bella and Carlisle pushed me back.

"Edward called him and Jacob said he would come by tonight. He's been worried about you and he thought you would never wake up. But when he heard you were awake, he was 'howling' for joy," he joked and I laughed. I lay down on my pillow and felt my eyes closing. "Come on, Bella. She needs to get some more sleep and rest. Bella, tell Monica and Charlie I'll come by tomorrow to check on her," I heard him say and that was the last thing I heard as I fell asleep after that. I woke up to see my mum sitting on the bed and holding back the tears. "Mum, I'm fine, don't worry about it," I assured her, but she was on the edge of shedding tears.

"I know, but I just can't accept the fact that my baby almost got hurt. Luckily, Carlisle says you'll make a full recovery and be back to school in time for Prom," she said and squealed at mentioning the word 'prom.' Oh god, prom was the last thing I wanted to talk about. "Anyway, how are things going between you and Jake?" she asked and I felt warm inside.

I smiled at her and remembered him coming over tonight. "He's calling tonight and we'll make it up. I've forgiven him even before he's begged for forgiveness," I answered and she smiled.

"I hope you two get back on track with things soon enough as you make the cutest couple," my mum reminded me and I nodded. She kissed me on the head and told me to sleep off everything as I would be allowed a lie I tomorrow morning. It was Saturday tomorrow and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"I thought she would never leave," a voice made me jump and I saw Edward hiding behind my door. "She can talk when she starts, can't she?"

I lowered my eyes at him and crossed my arms. "How long have you been there?" I asked and he laughed.

"Long enough to hear that you and Jake are cute together," he replied and I threw a pillow at him, but he caught it.

Just then, Bella came in and looked surprised. "So, you're hiding in here now, are ya?" she asked.

Edward was about to respond, but I beat him to the punch. "Yes, he is and he's harassing me really weirdly," I said and opened the window fully. "Get him outta here before I do something I'll regret later."

"But first, what would you say if Jacob was here? There must be something that you want to tell him and I think this might be the best time to practice the speech," Edward said and I looked towards my bed.

"If Jake were here, I'd tell him I was sorry for yelling at him and saying never to see me again and I forgive him for the secrets he kept from me. Thanks to Bella, I understand he did it to make sure I didn't get hurt. I mean the world to him and he loves me as much as I love him and if he wants to apologise a thousand times, I'll forgive him after the first one. I realise now he does what he does to keep people like me safe and now I know what I want to say to him: Jake, I love you and forgive you. I just wish he were here so I could tell him," I said and sighed.

"You already have told me," a voice I instantly recognised said and I smiled. I turned around and saw Jake standing near the window, arms folded across his chest a smile on his face.

Chapter 15

Ali and Jacob 'make up'

**(Jacob POV)**

I watched as Ali had trouble forming words as she was surprised I was here. Without warning her, I closed the gap between us and pulled her into a hug, wrapping my arms around her and pulling her tight against my chest.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and rested her head on my shoulder. "You have no idea what I have been through when you weren't near me," she whispered and I smiled.

"I have a pretty good idea what you've been through," I replied and kissed her hair.

"We'll leave you two alone," Edward said and dragged Bella out of the room and shut the door.

When I heard them going down the stairs, I pushed back a bit and looked in her eyes. "I've missed you so much, Ali. I've never wanted to do this so badly." With that, I planted a kiss on her lips and led her to the bed. I lowered her down on it, using my arms as support and finally lay her down, wrapping my arms around her and kissing her passionately. I missed doing this and I missed her badly for the past 3 weeks. Ali tightened her grip around my neck and laced her fingers in my hair. I planted kisses along her neck and went back to her lips. After a while, I broke off and lay next to her and she rested her head on my chest.

"Jake, do you hate me for what I did?" she asked and sat up and I looked at her in shock. "I mean, I understand if I hurt you and I don't care if you hate me for abandoning you," she said and I could see tears forming in her eyes.

I sat up and wiped the tears away with my thumbs. I then placed my hands on either side of her face and rested my forehead on her. "Ali, I could _never_ hate you for doing what you did to me. If anything, _I_ should be the one apologising for not telling you the truth. I was just afraid _you_ would leave _me_. But that's probably silly because you spent so much time with me as wolf and you weren't afraid," I said and kissed her again.

Ali laughed and rested her head on my shoulder. "Jake, I wasn't scared of you when you were a wolf. I had this feeling that it was you all along, but I wasn't sure. And when I saw those eyes, I knew it was you and you were just protecting me from James. I would never leave you for doing that," she told me and I smiled.

I knew she wouldn't leave me for not telling her I was a wolf. She hadn't been scared of it before she knew it was me and she wasn't scared now. "So, what was the reason you told me we were through?" I asked, puzzled.

"I was so angry with you not telling and annoyed at myself not realising it sooner that I said things I didn't mean. It just came out and I just needed a break to understand everything. I never meant to cause you so much hassle," she explained and turned my head so I was looking into her emerald eyes. "You mean too much to me Jake for those things to stop us being together. I love you and that's all that matters, right?"

I smiled and kissed her nose, making her giggle. "Right, everything that came between us is nothing compared to what it means to me to be with you again," I told her. "And I love you too." I lay back down and Ali did too, resting her head on my chest. I automatically wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer and tighter. After everything that we've been through lately, I never wanted her out of my sight again. And then I remember how much I wanted to show Paul he couldn't have her. I never wanted to have sex with Ali so badly. "Ali, I know this might be too sudden, but I was just thinking about something?"

She sat up and sat down on my stomach and looked at me. "And what were you thinking about?" she asked curiously.

In the heat of the moment, I lost control and wrapped my arms around her waist and we fell backwards onto the bed. "Ali, I want to make love to you and make the connection I've wanted to so badly since I met you," I told her and she looked upset. "What's the matter? Oh, I came on too strong didn't I? Son-of-a-bitch, I always does that."

She then turned my head towards and I waited for rejection. "Jake, it's not that I don't wanna have sex, which I do greatly, but I'm afraid you might forget how fragile I am and just lose control, you know, 'dominate' me," she said and I sighed.

I looked at her and she was right. My animal instinct would _definitely_ take over and I would forget how fragile she was. I would hurt her and that would hurt me. "Ali, I would never hurt you. I would even take it slow and gentle until you were ready. You know I respect your decisions," I told her and kissed her lips softly.

Soon, she smiled seductively and forcefully pushed back and sat on my stomach. "I lied, _I'm_ the one who's gonna dominate _you_," she said and I sat up and pulled her head towards me, closing the space between our lips. I hesitated, but then put one hand up the back of her shirt. "Take it off, you know you want to," she breathed against my lips. I didn't think twice about it as I pulled the shirt over head and threw it to the floor. I saw she wasn't wearing a bra and that made my 'little Jake' begin to move. To complicate matters further, she pressed herself up against me and I felt it harden further. I then took off my trainers and her shorts, to reveal no underwear and I was fully erect by the end of it. I threw my shorts off onto the floor and, thinking back to the movie Watchmen, I went to sit in the computer chair. However, Ali grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "Jake, what about protection?" she asked, concerned.

I hadn't thought about protection, but then I remembered what Sam said about the first time him and Emily had sex. "Ali, this might sound strange, but we can't wear condoms. If we did, the latex would melt due to our extreme body heat, but don't be worried as Sam told me something that eased me. And it only applies to if we have sex three times in the same night. The first time we have sex, like now, there is a hundred percent chance of no pregnancies and that is for definite. The second time round, there is a fifty-fifty chance, meaning it could go either way. And the third time, you will get pregnant, no doubt about that." After that little explanation, she still looked worried. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "Ali, I'll go slowly since it's your first time, I promise," I reassured her and went to sit in the computer chair. The lights in the house were off and the street lights were off too. The only light coming in through the window was from the moon. Ali came over and hovered over me, wrapping her arms around my neck. Ali took a deep breath and, looking almost as eager as me, lowered her body down onto me, causing both of us to gasp. She tightened herself around my neck and I tightened my grip around her waist as she moved up and down like she was a professional. Keeping her hands locked around my neck, Ali leaned back and showed off her bare breasts and manage to keep the rhythm going too. After a while, she came back and we started kissing. I decided we needed another level to this, so I pushed both of us back onto the bed and threw the sheets and duvet over our naked bodies while I gently thrusted inside of her.

"Jake, you know what you want and I'm OK with it. Just do it. I want it just as much as you do," she said and she knew I wanted to go faster. So I quickened it and it felt good. I went faster and thrusted harder and Ali didn't seem bothered by it. I tightened my arms around her waist and kissed her fully on the lips while I moved around inside her. I soon realised I was ready to let go, so with the amount of time I had left, I thrusted as fast and as hard as I could. Ali let go of my neck and grabbed the sheets on the bed and started to moan with pleasure. I kept thrusting as fast and as hard as I could until I emptied myself inside her, causing both of us to moan out in pleasure.

**(Ali POV)**

I was resting my head on Jake's chest and listening to his heartbeat. It was so soothing, I was almost falling asleep. But I managed to keep myself awake and looked up at him. "Jake, what we just did was amazing. Who knew you were like that?" I asked him and smiled at him. He smiled back and kissed me on the nose.

"Well, you were just as good. You seemed like a pro," he replied.

I giggled and looked at the purity ring on my hand. "I guess I don't need this anymore," I said as I slid it off my finger and placed it on the side table next to my bed.

As I was pulling back my hand, Jake grabbed it and placed it against his chest, keeping his hand on top of mine and tightened his other arm around me. "I wonder if we woke up the house with our little make up session," he said and laughed huskily.

"The way we went on, we would be lucky to wake the whole street," I replied and snuggled closer to his, nestling my head under his chin. Then a thought occurred to me. "Jake, why did Paul ignore you when you told him not to hit on me? Did he think I would fall for his charms or was he just trying his luck?"

He was quiet for a minute and finally spoke. "I think it was a bit of both. But you denied him and made me proud."

I blushed and snuggled closer, Jake tightening his hold on me. "I would never do it with Paul. He's too gross to even kiss or hug. He's nothing compared to you," I told him and suddenly shivered. "Hold me tighter," I whispered and he did.

"I will _never_ lose you again. Not to Paul or even that leech that started grinding you. You're too special, Ali and I am glad I was blessed with someone like you." He tilted my head up and kissed my lips, eventually flipping us over and wrapping his arms around me again.

I went around his neck and he started on my neck and went down to my chest before going to my jaw line and then back to my lips. He went back to the original position, placing me on his chest. "Why is your heartbeat so soothing? It makes me want to sleep."

He looked at the clock and looked back at me. "It's only 3 in the morning. Go to sleep and I promise you I'll be here when you wake up." I felt my eyes beginning to close and the last thing I heard before I went completely to sleep was Jake saying, "You have nothing to worry about. I'll be here for all eternity."


	11. Chapter 11: He did it to protect you

Chapter 1

New Town, New Start

**(Ali POV)**

The day my dad and brother died was the day my life ended. The truck appeared out of nowhere and hit the car before they had a chance to see it. They were pronounced dead at the scene and I couldn't get the images out of my head. Three months after their deaths, my mother announced that we were moving down to Forks in Washington and going to live with my Uncle Charlie and my cousin Bella. Oh, by the way, my name is Alison Swan, but I prefer to be called Ali. That's what my mother calls me as did everyone back in Georgia. I'm seventeen years old with brown hair that goes to the middle of my back with dark blonde highlights and green eyes that show a tint of blue and grey. I wasn't the tallest person back home, being 5'6" and weighing in the vicinity of 179lbs. For the past ten years, my mother has made me wear a purity ring on my right hand as a sign to show her I'm still a virgin, but it'll never come off as no guys ever went out with me back home. Speaking of guys, I received several letters from Bella before we had told them we were moving in with them about her boyfriend Edward Cullen. When I read them was when I found out he was a vampire. Naturally, you'd think I wouldn't go and live with them after reading that, but I was curious about him and his entire family being vampires. I had dozed off and rested my head against the car window for the drive down to here and awoke when my mum touched my shoulder. I yawned and stretched and rubbed my eyes to wake my self up. "Are we here already?" I asked sleepily.

"Yeah and Charlie has come to welcome us with Bella," she said and got out the car. My mum and Uncle Charlie were related through marriage as my dad was Charlie's brother. My mother kept her last name as Swan as she said that my dad would remain with her if she kept it and he seems to as back home my mother worked as a forensic scientist and she got a job at the local police station doing the same thing. On the salary she was on, my mother bought me an iPod, an iPhone and was on the verge of getting an iPad for my eighteenth birthday, which was in eight months.

I got out of the car and the cold wind whipped at my face as soon as I stepped out the car, making my hair wrap around my face. I looked at the house and saw Charlie standing and talking with my mother. He spotted me and waved and I waved back. I shut the car door and stared at the house. It was a two-storey building with faded red paint and a porch that looked as though it would collapse with the slightest movement. Charlie's police cruiser was in the drive as was Bella's truck. I looked around and spotted Bella coming out the front door.

"Ali, you're here!" she cried and ran down the steps towards me. I smiled and embraced her in a hug. "I missed you so much! We haven't seen each other in, what, ten years?" I nodded and smiled at her. "So, are you OK with me dating Edward with him being what he is?" she asked and I could hear the concern in her voice.

"Of course I am. Why would you ask that? I couldn't be happier. At least you _have_ a boyfriend," I said and sighed.

"Hey, you'll find someone before you realise it," Bella reassured me and pulled me into another hug. That's what I loved about Bella. She always told me to keep my head high and look at life positively. "Come on, time to say hello to my dad." With that, we both walked up to the house and onto the porch.

"Nice to see you again, Ali," Charlie said and hugged me. I always enjoyed the company of Uncle Charlie as he always made me smile whenever I was feeling down.

"It's great to be here, Uncle Charlie," I replied and looked at him.

"You sure you're OK with us staying here, Charlie?" my mother asked.

"Yeah, it's not everyday my favourite niece and sister-in-law come to visit. Come on inside with you're things and get settled in. The place is stocked with food so you're not gonna starve," Charlie replied and helped us with our luggage. My mum had brought three cases with her and I brought a large case and a small one along with my shoulder bag. "Bella, take Ali up to her room and get her settled, will ya?"

"Come on, you're room hasn't changed a bit since you were last here," Bella said enthusiastically and practically shoved me upstairs and made me trip over my cases nearly. I dragged them into a room opposite from Bella's and looked around. My room hadn't changed since I was last here. The bed was against the far wall and the two windows had the same curtains when I was a kid with Bratz on them. There was a desk on another wall and a chest of drawers next to it. Finally, I noticed the wardrobe too on the final wall. All the furniture was oak and had a dark varnish finish to it. The walls were painted white, but it looked darker thanks to the weather, as did the carpet, which was actually dark blue but looked black due to the weather.

"You're right, Bella. It hasn't changed one bit," I said and smiled. I never felt more at home.

"I'll let you get rested and call you when food's up," she said and I nodded. Bella left and I heard her footfalls on the stairs. I went over and opened the window overlooking the backyard where I saw a forest. The cool air hit me and I breathed it in. I was thankful for it as the room made me hot. I took off my jacket and hung it up in the wardrobe. From then on, I started unpacking my cases, putting my shirts, bottoms, socks and underwear in the chest of drawers and my jackets, coats and shoes in the wardrobe. I slipped of my Osiris trainers and put them at the foot of my bed. I grabbed a halter top and shorts and laid them out on my bed as my pyjamas. I never wore full pyjamas as I sweat a lot whenever I wear them. I fell onto the bed and sighed. It was as soft as I imagined it. I rested my head on the pillow and found my head sank right into it. I closed my eyes and fell asleep without warning. Several hours later, my mother's voice called up the stairs telling me dinner was ready. I woke up and looked at the clock. The green light read 17:26 and I realised I had been asleep for four hours. I got off the bed and went downstairs and I could smell the familiar smell of chicken and bacon pasta with mushrooms and garlic bread.

"Hey sweetheart, have a nice nap?" my mum asked as she served the food onto the table.

"Yeah, that bed's really comfy," I replied and took my seat next to Bella and my mum. We all tucked in and started eating. Dinner went by really quickly as we all engaged in conversation about what Forks had to offer and what we were going to do while we were here. That's when my mother sprung it on me.

"Ali, I signed you up to attend Forks High School. You start first thing tomorrow morning," she said and smiled. I smiled back, but it was a forced smile.

"Hey, Edward's coming over later and I think it would be great if you met him, Ali," Bella said and beamed at me.

"Yeah, that would be great. I've heard some interesting things about him," I said and winked at her. After chatting for another ten minutes, mum and Charlie washed up while me and Bella went upstairs into my room and chatted about school.

"Are you sure you don't mind me hanging around with you at school? I don't want to start hovering over you like some lost puppy," I said and flopped onto my pillow.

"No, I don't mind. Besides, you'll get to meet Edward's siblings at lunch aswell as everyone else," she replied and squeezed my hand. "You'll fit in, trust me." I couldn't help but smile.

"Bella, there's someone here to see you," my mum shouted up the stairs.

"That'll be Edward. Come on, you'll like him," Bella said and grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the room and down the stairs. That's when I saw him. Edward was weirdly beautiful and handsome. He was quite tall and slender with copper coloured hair and dark eyes. His skin was pale, paler than mine. But I knew that was due to him being a vampire and I got giddy at the thought. I was meeting a real vampire. I squealed inside. "Hey, you're early," Bella said and kissed him.

"I couldn't wait to see you," he replied and hugged her

"Edward, this is my cousin Ali. Ali, this is Edward," Bella introduced us.

I held out my hand to him. "Bella's told me a lot about you, but I didn't believe it until now," I said and, to my surprise, he took my hand and kissed it.

"Bella's told me all about you and I think she was wrong about certain things," he said and smiled, showing two rows of pearl white teeth. "You're much prettier than what she described you as being."

I was taken aback by what he said and giggled girlishly. "Wow, no one has ever called me prettier. Except my mother," I said and looked at him. _This conversation is turning into a joke fest for him. I'm really stumped for something to say and I'm starting to embarrass myself_, I thought.

"You're not embarrassing yourself. It must be hard to talk about who I really am in front of your mother," he said, causing me to jump back in shock. I then realised he must have read my mind and heard what I was thinking.

"Why don't you three go upstairs and chat while Monica and I talk about where the school is located," Charlie said and we rushed off upstairs.

"God, that was really slow. I thought they would never let us leave," I said and opened the door to my room.

"Yeah, being with a vampire must have made you all choked up," Edward said and smiled.

"Well, that made it more annoying. I just wanted to say that I think it's so cool my cousin is dating a vampire. By the way, never read my mind without telling me again. And that goes for the rest of your family. Be sure to tell them that, please. I don't want to have to deal with a bunch of vampires replying to my thoughts negatively," I told Edward sternly.

He laughed and nodded. "Yeah, I promise they will know about you getting used to vampires and how you get freaked out by our abilities."

I thanked him and flopped down onto the bed, letting out a small sigh. "Don't you think it's weird that I'm not afraid, or supposed to be afraid, of what you are, Edward?" I asked him.

He smiled and looked at me. "No, I don't think it's weird. I mean, Bella was the same. She didn't look the other way and look where we are now," he said and kissed the top of Bella's head. "What's with the ring?" he asked, motioning to my hand.

I looked at it and sighed, well, more like grunted. "My mother makes me wear it. It's a purity ring and it shows to her that I'm still a virgin. Last time I checked, no boys ever came near me as they never wanted to go beyond friendship. So, here I am seventeen years later and without a boyfriend. It actually doesn't bother me when I see other people as a couple," I explained and twisted the ring around my finger.

"Ali, don't be down. Like I said when you arrived, you'll find someone when you least expect it," Bella said and crawled over and pulled me into a hug.

I couldn't help but hug her back and smile. She always made me feel better. "Thanks, Bella. That cheered me up," I said and smiled, making her smile back.

"Well, I better get going. It was nice meeting you Ali and you're welcome to meet my family tomorrow at school," Edward said and hugged me. I was expecting to be crushed, but the hug was surprisingly gentle. "And no, I don't give bear hugs. Maybe Alice, but that's about it," he said and raised his eyebrows.

"What did I say about reading my thoughts, Edward Cullen?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"I have to go as my parents are expecting me. See you tomorrow Ali," he told and walked out the door.

I heard his footfalls on the stairs and him saying bye to my mother and Charlie, then the front door slam and his car pull away. "You're right Bella, I did like him. Although the mind reading got on my nerves. Is his whole family like that?"

"No, they're nice. But I'll warn you now. Rosalie will probably ignore you as she doesn't take kindly to strangers. But apart from that, everyone else is nice. It's like Edward said, Alice will take an instant liking to you as she loves meeting new people." From that point on, it was nothing but her explaining the Cullen family to me and me asking questions, which she answered in detail. Around midnight, my mother said we should go to bed as school was in the morning. We finished our chat and used the bathroom together, still talking about Edward's family. When we finished, me and Bella hugged each other goodnight and went our separate ways. I changed into my top and shorts and went over and closed the first set of curtains. I closed the window I opened when I got here down until there was a gap big enough to let some air in. As I was about to close the curtains, I noticed something in the distance coming out of the forest. Despite it being almost dark, the hazy light of the moon lit up what appeared to be a wolf. We stared at each other for a while until it went back into the trees. I watched the spot where it had appeared for a bit longer until I closed the curtains and went to bed. But I didn't fall asleep as I kept thinking about the wolf. What caught me as strange was that it seemed larger than an average wolf I saw at the zoo back in Georgia. At around 1:30 in the morning, I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep, my thoughts and dreams focusing on nothing but the wolf.

Chapter 2

First Day of School

**(Ali POV)**

I woke up to my alarm ringing and my phone playing 'Wake Up' by Hilary Duff, telling me to get my lazy ass outta bed and off to school. I looked at the clock on my phone and saw the numbers read 7:23am. I grunted and flopped down hard onto the pillow. I was falling back to sleep when a bright light blared in my eyes and I shot up to see my mother opening the curtains. "Come on, sweetie, time to get up and get ready. Do you want to miss your first day of school?" she asked and pulled the duvet off my head, exposing me to the morning light.

"Yeah, that would be a letdown," I mumbled and got out of bed.

"Well, get dressed and have breakfast as me and Charlie are taking you and Bella to school this morning," my mum said and left me.

I grabbed my bathroom bag and shuffled across the landing into the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I brushed my teeth, had a shower and dried myself off when I finished. I got redressed in my pyjamas and unlocked the door, but nearly walked into Charlie on the way back to my room. "Oh, morning Uncle Charlie. Sleep well?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I woke up early this morning with a pain in my back. But it subsided after five minutes and I got back to sleep. You sleep alright, Ali?" he asked.

I nodded and yawned. "Yeah, but I didn't get to sleep properly until half one this morning. When I went to bed last night, I thought I saw what looked like a wolf. I know, it sounds crazy. But I'm sure I saw it." With that, Charlie headed downstairs and I went back into my room to get changed. I changed into a pair of jeans with Rhinestones down the leg and at the bottom hem and a denim skirt that is attached to it, a light blue halter top, dark blue sweater and denim jacket. I slipped on my Osiris trainers and grabbed my new school bag. After that, I grabbed my iPhone and iPod and stuffed then into my jacket pockets. I went down to breakfast and saw everyone already at the table. I sat next to Bella and she had started on breakfast. She had a bowl of cereal with her and was flipping through a magazine. I instantly noticed that it was one I brought with me. "Isn't that my magazine you're reading, Isabella Swan?" I asked, using her full name. She scowled at me as she hated her full name being used.

"Yes I believe it is, Alison Kerry Swan," she shot back.

I shrugged and grabbed some toast and a toasted waffle. "It doesn't bother me when you use my full name. Everyone used it back in Georgia all the time, from my friends and teachers and even my own mother," I said and took a bite of the waffle. "Besides, Edward doesn't use my full name. Which is strange considering he seems like a proper gentleman?"

Bella rolled her eyes and took a drink of her juice. "Anyway, you looking forward to starting school?" she asked.

"Not really, but it'll take my mind off other things," I said and sighed, resting my head on the table.

"It's not that bad. Edward and his family will be there, so you'll have already some friends," she said and hugged me.

I rested my head on her and smiled. "You're right, I'm sure Edward's sibling will like me. Except for Rosalie, who, like you said, will hate me." We finished breakfast and we all gathered up our things as it was time to go. We all went in my mum's Land Rover and we set off for the school. The drive wasn't that long and we arrived out front. I and Bella got out and I looked at the school. The building was a normal looking building with red brickwork and several smaller buildings interconnecting with it. "Wow, even the prisons you see on TV are more interesting than this (!)" I said sarcastically and shut the door.

My mum rolled down the window and gave me a kiss goodbye. "Now, Charlie said we're both going to be late home so see if you can get a lift home with Edward. If he's taking Bella home, he may aswell take you home. Have a good day sweetheart," she said and I smiled.

"Enjoy yourselves, kids," Charlie said and with one final beep of the horn, my mum drove away.

"Welcome to hell, Ali," I said and slung my school bag over my shoulder.

Bella looked at me and interlocked her arm with mine. "Don't be like that, Ali, I was like that when I first started, but I came to enjoy it. I'm sure you will too," she said and pulled me towards the main office.

When we got inside, I saw none other than Edward standing there already. "Oh, great, just what my days needs. Some mind reader to tell me not to worry and to look up and keep my head high, you get the picture," I said and looked at him.

He smiled and laughed. "Don't worry; I won't freak you out on your first day at school."

"Here, I got your schedule and a slip that has to be signed by your teachers and handed in at the end of the day," Bella said and handed me several pieces of paper.

"Great, another reason to hate school," I mumbled and looked at my schedule. "Maths, Biology, English Literature? What the hell kind of school is this, a torture school?"

Bella grunted and grabbed my shoulders. "It'll be alright, Ali. Edward and I have several classes with you, so we'll help. Let's go before we're late," she said and they led me out to our first lesson, which was Maths.

I handed the teacher the slip and he signed and motioned for me to take a seat. This day was going well as I didn't have to stand up and introduce myself. Let's hope I can go through my first week without doing it. I took a seat behind Edward and next to Bella, since it was the only seat left. "Well, that went better than I thought. No introducing myself to the class and I'm sitting with my cousin and Count Dracula here," I said and winked at Edward when I said that. He rolled his eyes and watched the front of the class as the teacher called for attention. After he explained what we were doing today, he set us to work and said we could chat quietly amongst ourselves. From then on, Edward, Bella and I chatted about the rest of the classes and what they were like. The next bell signalled the end of the lesson and the start of lesson two. We went to the second lesson, which was none other than Geography, and I had the slip signed again. Once again, the teacher told me to sit without introducing myself.

"See, you're getting away without introducing yourself to the class. So, what do you think _now_?" she asked and stared at me with Edward.

I looked at them both and nodded. "It's better than what I expected." With that, everyone went back to work and the lesson was over before we knew it. The whole school piled into the cafeteria and I queued with Edward and Bella. Edward bought a bottle of water and waited for me and Bella. Bella got a tuna salad and coke, while I bought a chicken pasta salad, two cookies and a bottle of water. Both of us paid and we went to sit. I followed Bella and Edward and realised where we were headed. "Let me guess, those three are your family?" I said, motioning to three people who looked similar to Edward.

"Yeah, my adopted siblings. If you're wondering, Alice isn't here yet, so prepare yourself because you will like her," he replied and we sat with them.

I was nervous to be sitting with four other vampires, but I took a deep breath and sat down. I immediately recognised Rosalie, from the expression she was giving me. "You must be Rosalie. It's obvious from the look you're giving me. Bella said you wouldn't take kindly to me, but I accept that," I said and started eating.

"Edward, who is this smartass bimbo sitting with us?" Rosalie asked and tightened her hold on her bottle.

"'Smartass bimbo?' Yeah, that's real original," I said and took a drink of water.

"You wanna go now, bitch or should I kill you when you are alone," she responded and squeezed the bottle so hard, the top flew off and water flowed over the top.

Edward intervened before I did anything else. "Both of you calm down. You don't want to make a scene do you?"

"She might, but I won't," I said and finished my pasta salad.

Rosalie was about to respond, but Emmet calmed her down. "Don't start anything, Rosalie. She's only trying to be nice," he said and turned towards me. "You must be Ali, right? Bella said you would probably be rational with Rosalie."

"Me being rational with her? More like she's being rational with me," I said and smirked at Rosalie who knitted her eyebrows together with anger. "You're Emmet, I'm guessing," I said and he nodded. "You know, you're exactly how Bella described you, right down to the pushy attitude." I heard Bella start choking on her food and I quickly avoided her gaze and held in a laugh. But I ended up letting it go.

"Emmet, I swear I didn't say that. You know me too well to say things like that," she said and I could feel her look over in my direction. I looked up and she was. "You promised you wouldn't say anything about me saying he had a pushy attitude," she said through gritted teeth.

"Bella, I _said_ I wouldn't say anything, I didn't promise it. You just assumed I would," I grinned and turned back to Emmet. "You must go through a lot of pain having to sit with my cousin," I told him and beamed at her while I ate a cookie.

Emmet, surprisingly, nodded and I knew he was playing along. "You're right; I do endure torture sitting with her. I'm relieved when she goes home after school. That way, I get peace and quiet," he replied and we both started giggling. I was starting to like Emmet more and more.

I looked over at Bella and she was looking hurt by our comments. "Don't take it personally, Bella. We're just having a joke. We love you really," I said and reached across and squeezed her hand.

She smiled and looked at me. "I can see you and Emmet are starting to become fast friends."  
I nodded and thought about the pun. "We definitely have become _fast_ friends," I said and Emmet and Jasper burst out laughing.

"That's good, fast friends. I like it considering our super speed and all," Jasper said and I looked at him with cute eyes.

I stopped myself in time. "You're Jasper and I think you manipulate the emotions of everyone around you. I just had a taste of that."

He looked at me curiously, but then relaxed. "Bella warned you, didn't she? About what I can do with emotions. I can't help it. I do it without thinking about what's happening," he said and looked away.

I thought he was cute and sweet and I let out a big sigh. "He is just like a teddy bear. Can I take him home with me?" I asked and looked around the table. Edward nodded while Bella shook her head and, when they saw what the other had done, broke out into an argument. The rest of us decided to ignore them and I turned back to Jasper. "What do you think? Would you like to come home with me?"

He was about to say something, but closed his mouth. "No, I don't think so. That would upset my girlfriend," he said.

"It wouldn't bother me. I wouldn't miss you one bit," a voice said from behind me and I turned around. A pixie-looking girl with short brown and a nice face was standing behind me. "Hi, I'm Alice and I'm guessing you must be Ali," she said and I nodded. "What's going on with the love birds here?" she asked, motioning to Edward and Bella, who were still arguing with each other.

I rolled my eyes and Alice sat next to me. "I asked if I could take Jasper home with me and Edward said yes, but Bella said no, so now they're fighting and have been for about five minutes now," I explained and looked at them. "Alright, I get I can't take him home so just shut the hell up!" I yelled at them and they stopped arguing.

"He started it," Bella said and pointed to Edward.

He was about to contradict, but I intervened. "It doesn't matter who started it, but I'm ending it," I said and looked at them with narrowed eyes. "I will kill both of you if I had a chance."

"Oh, I like her a lot," Alice said and giggled. "Wanna be best friends?"

I nodded and we both hugged. "You were right, I do like her," I said to Bella and finished my cookies and water. Just then the bell rang for afternoon lessons. Luckily it was Biology for two hours, so I had Bella and Edward to contend with. "What are we doing, dissecting frogs?" I said on the way to class to Bella.

"No, we're starting a new project," she replied.

I handed the slip to the teacher and he signed. Once again, no pep talks to the class. I sat down and did a little victory dance which nobody apart from me saw. "I got through a whole day of not introducing myself to the classes. I'm so lucky and Biology is one of my favourite lessons." The rest of the lesson went by quickly as the teacher explained the agenda and we did the work he had assigned. Near to the end, the teacher expressed interest in finishing off the work at home and handing it in next lesson. The bell went for the end of school and everyone piled out.

"Hey, Ali, I was wondering if you would like to come over at the weekend and meet my parents?" Edward asked when we got to the parking lot.

"Are you serious?" I asked and he nodded. "Yeah, I would love to," I said and he smiled.

"Great, I'm taking Bella over too, so I'll take you aswell," he said and opened the car door for me. I had asked for a ride home and he said he would be honoured to take me. The drive home was short as Edward and Bella told me all about Dr and Mrs Cullen. Carlisle was a doctor who worked at the local hospital and Esme stayed at home, but so did the love she spread around.

"See you later, Ali," Edward called as me and Bella got out the car. Bella and I waved him off and we went inside. The rest of the day also sped by and before I knew it, mum and Charlie were home. We all had lunch together and around 11 that night, we all headed to bed. I used the bathroom first and went to bed. I changed into my top and shorts and closed the curtains. But before I did, I noticed the shape I saw the other night and the moonlight revealed it to be the same wolf too. Only this time, it crept closer to the house and stopped a few yards from it. I saw it more clearly this time and the fur on it was a copper colour. The size made me realise it _was_ larger than the average wolf. It turned to leave but before it did, I was sure it smiled at me and then it sprinted off into the trees. I went to bed, relishing in the thought of seeing both the wolf closer up this time and meeting Edward's parents at the weekend.

Chapter 3

Meeting with the Cullen's

**(Ali POV)**

The rest of the school week seemed to fly by and before I knew it, Saturday had arrived. Today was the day I was going to meet Edward's parents. My mother had let me go and visit as she thought it would be nice to meet the rest of Edward's family. I had trouble deciding what to wear, but in the end settled for a simple top and matching sweater, my favourite jeans with attached mini skirt and my DC trainers. I grabbed my phone and stuck it in my pocket and went downstairs to wait for Edward. Around 10 that morning, Edward arrived and my mum said to enjoy ourselves and not to get into trouble. Bella and I got in the car and Edward drove off. Again, the drive was short since Edward kept telling me more about his parents. Within minutes, we had arrived and I gazed in awe. I got out the car and looked up at the house. It looked liked a mansion from the outside and it looked the same on the inside. All the walls seemed to be made of glass, but I could see some were made of wood panels. The house had three stories and was definitely larger than any of the mansions I had seen in Georgia.

"Impressive, isn't it," Edward said and pushed me towards the door. He opened it and I walked in, followed by Bella and Edward. "Anyone here?" he asked as he closed the door.

"It's more impressive inside than it is outside," I remarked.

"Thank you, you're very obliging," said a voice and I turned to see it belonged to Esme.

"Carlisle, Esme, this is Bella's cousin Ali. Ali, these are my adoptive parents, Carlisle and Esme," Edward introduced us and they stepped towards us.

"It's nice to meet you, Ali," Carlisle said and we shook hands.

"Same here, Dr Cullen," I said

"Ali, call me Carlisle," he said and smiled.

"Ali, it's a pleasure to finally meet you," Esme said and gave me a hug.

"Thank you, it's a pleasure for me too, Esme." I returned the hug.

"Hope you're hungry. We're having Chinese," Esme said and walked towards the kitchen.

"Yeah, Chinese is my favourite. I bet Bella told you that," I said and she nodded. "What didn't she tell you?" I asked and followed her and Carlisle into the kitchen.

"You're IQ," said a familiar voice and I saw Rosalie in the kitchen with Emmet, Alice and Jasper. "Apparently it's probably a good thing she didn't. We can guess it by looking at you," she sneered and eyed me viciously.

"Rosalie, babe, don't start. Ali is a guest, try and be civilised," Emmet said and winked at me. "Anything in particular you want, meat-wise?" he asked as he chopped some chicken and beef.

"Just whatever it is you're chopping. Chicken and beef are the only things I have with a Chinese," I replied.

"Simple things, just like you," said Alice and she hugged me. "I'm so happy you said yes. Now we can have some fun," she squealed and jumped up and down excitedly.

"Please let it be fun that I'll enjoy, Alice. I don't want to do something that I find less fun," I told her and she smiled.

"Don't worry, I won't do it until after we eat," she assured me and smiled.

While Esme, Alice and Rosalie, no surprise there, worked on finishing preparing the meal, I and the rest settled down into the living room. "So, what do you think of Forks, Ali?" Emmet asked me as he settled into the spare seat next to me.

"Less bright than Georgia, weather-wise, but I'm still liking it," I replied.

"You can't change that unfortunately, Ali. If you could, you would have to make it rain less," Bella said and rested her head on Edward's shoulder.

We chatted for another ten minutes about what I did back in Georgia and my personal and social life until Esme called us in for dinner. Dinner went smoothly and all of us chatted and laughed amongst ourselves, talking about what my dreams were and what I enjoyed in life the most. "I don't think we have met anyone as interesting as you in our years, Ali," Carlisle said after I explained a story involving my best friends back home and the dogs they owned.

"Well, it's not everyday you can actually tell the teacher the dog ate some homework. I didn't even think it was possible until I saw Rodriguez literally eat Phoebe's homework. I only thought it was possible in cartoons," I said and ate the ice cream that had been placed before me. It wasn't a bowl of ice cream. It was more like a sundae that was 2 feet tall. "By the way, this sundae is delicious. Esme, I don't know how you do it," I said.

She just smiled and patted my hand. "I'm glad you like it. You're probably the only person apart from Bella who has touched it."

When dinner was over, Alice and Jasper brought out Dance-Dance Revolution. When I looked at them, they smiled. "Bella said you had a thing for it, so we thought we would get it for you," Jasper said.

"Wow, thank you. That's so unexpected. Bella, sweetie, stop telling them things or I may have to punch you," I said and smiled sweetly. She knew I was messing with her and hugged me. "OK, who's gonna go first then?" I asked and all eyes landed on me. "Seriously, it's been ages since I played it," I said, but still they insisted until I gave in.

"Don't worry, we'll let Emmet go up against you," Edward said and pushed Emmet forward.

"Oh, I go up against big boy. I guess this will make things very easy," I smirked and walked past him.

"Up to the point he loses it and tears your throat out for beating him," Rosalie said and let out a little snort.

I ignored her and turned to Emmet. "What song is it we're going to be dancing to?"

"I thought about it and I had no clue, until now," he said and pressed the start button.

When I saw what song it was, I dropped my face and looked at him "JLS? The Club is Alive? You can't be serious," I said and put my face in my hands. "Oh well, I suppose it's better than nothing." I took off my jacket, handed it to Bella and tied my hair up so it wouldn't get in my eyes when I was playing. "By the way, I haven't played this for ages, so I may be a bit rusty. But don't worry, I'll catch up." Emmet didn't know it, but I was the Dance-Dance Revolution champion 4 years in a row back in Georgia, beating the original champion Nancy Turnbull.

"Oh, I'll go easy on you then. But I should warn ya, I'm a mean machine when it comes to Dance-Dance Revolution" he said and hit 'START'. The song started up and we mashed the directional pads with Emmet missing the first seven while I got all perfects. From then on, Emmet started losing concentration when he saw me hit the pads like I was a professional, which I was. Whenever there was music, it kept saying freestyle, so I mashed any directional buttons and got perfects for all, making my score rise up to above 45, 000 points. The rest of the song played out and Emmet was losing by 3, 000 points each time while I was getting either perfects or greats. To piss Emmet off further, I kept doing handstands and spins on the mat while hitting the buttons and I could see the envy in Emmet's eyes. However, Alice, Bella, Edward and the rest, apart from Rosalie, were cheering for me. When the song finished, I mashed the last button and it said perfect. The scores showed the winner as Emmet finished with 53, 980 points while I got 92, 990 points as a voice said "Player 2 wins" and me and Bella cheered and hugged.

Emmet looked like he had been hit by something in the face and I turned to him and said, "I was the reigning champion back home in Georgia for four running years. Don't you think I would lie just to throw you off and then show you how good I am?" I smirked and turned to high five Jasper and Edward and Alice hugged me.

"I'm impressed, Ali. I didn't think anyone besides me was that good," he said and hugged me to show he respected me.

"Well, maybe we could have a rematch someday to decide who the best is once and for all," I said after he released me. "Maybe everyone else could take sides and bet." I looked around and saw everyone nod and smile.

"You're on, Swann. Say you come by next weekend and we have that rematch?" Emmet said and I nodded.

Before I knew it, it was time to go home. I hugged everyone goodbye, apart from Rosalie who just glared at me and snorted her goodbye. Edward drove us home and when we returned, we said goodbye and he was looking forward to seeing us on Monday at school. We got in the house and saw that Charlie and my mum were in bed. Bella locked up the house and we quietly went upstairs. We both used the bathroom at the same time while we got ready for bed. "I like Edward's family, especially Alice and Emmet. Carlisle and Esme seem to like me, as does Jasper although he does keep his distance," I told her and I saw her smile.

"I'm glad you do. They seemed pleased to meet you. Esme was really interested in you and Carlisle thought you were interesting." We finished up in the bathroom and went our separate ways.

I changed into my shirt and shorts and put on a hoodie as it was a bit colder. I looked out the window and saw the wolf again. This time it seemed as though it wanted me to go outside. I glanced at the clock and saw the lights read 11:04pm. "One trip outside wouldn't hurt, will it?" I said aloud and decided to go. I tiptoed downstairs and unlocked the front door, holding my breath as it creaked open. I stepped out and shut the door, looking around for my wolf. That sounded so weird, calling it my wolf. I whistled for it and got no reply. I decided to sit on the steps and I leaned against the porch beam. It seemed like it was taking forever to come, so I rested my head against the beam and closed my eyes. Next thing I knew, I was being nudged by something and I opened my eyes to see the wolf. It backed up a bit and sat down immediately and its tongue hung out the corner of its mouth. "Wow, you _are_ beautiful and big. Way bigger than what I thought," I reached out my hand and it moved forward to allow me to touch it. I started patting the head and it rested it in my lap. Naturally, people would be scared of a wolf this size, but I wasn't as this wolf was really tame. I sat there for another five minutes and stopped petting it. "I gotta get in. It's getting late and everyone would get pissed if I was out here. But, you can come back tomorrow at the same if you want to," I said and it started to lick me with happiness. It stopped licking me and I got up and went inside. Before I did, I turned around and went to it and gave the wolf a kiss. It seemed to like that as it starting wagging its tail happily and nuzzled into me again. "OK, I'll see you tomorrow," I said and went inside.

**(Jacob POV)**

That was probably the best moment of my life. She kissed me on the head and told me to come by tomorrow. I was so happy; I sprinted off into the woods. I decided to call for everyone's attention and let them know that I had imprinted. On Bella's cousin, I might add. Oh, those eyes were like emeralds and that hair looked like chocolate with streaks of caramel in it. She smelled gorgeous, apart from the fact she smelled of vampire, so I assumed she must have visited Edward's family. She was the most wonderful and beautiful girl I had ever seen. When I got to the middle of the clearing, I howled and waited for a while. Soon, enough I saw Sam, Jared and Paul come out. We all phased back into our human forms and put on a pair of shorts each.

"Dude, what was so important, or at least important, to call us here. I was about to score with Kim," Jared said and I ignored his comment.

"It better be important, otherwise I'm gonna have to kill you, Jacob," Paul said, but I knew he wasn't serious. Whenever Sam was there, Paul would never do anything stupid.

"Guys, I think I may have imprinted," I said and looked at them.

"What do you mean 'you think?" Sam asked and had a confused look on his face.

"Well, Bella's cousin moved to Forks a few days ago and I picked up her scent and followed her. Now I'm sure I imprinted on her," I explained and Sam nodded.

"You're right there, Jacob. You definitely have imprinted on Bella's cousin. What's her name, anyway?" he asked.

I smiled and sighed happily. "Alison, but I've heard her being called Ali. She has pretty eyes, pretty hair and is just pretty in general."

Jared and Paul started to burst out laughing. "Aww, our little Jacob's in love. Well done, dude. We thought you would never get over Bella," Paul said and high fived Jared.

I rolled my eyes and Sam put his arm around my shoulder. "You know something Jake. This is probably the turning point in your life. You seem to have stopped trying to compete with Edward for her love and now you imprint on her cousin. I'm proud of you, Jacob," he said and we walked off back home.

Chapter 4

Jacob Black

**(Ali POV)**

I woke up from a peaceful night sleep after dreaming all night about the wolf that I had meet in person. It was wonderful to actually see it up close and personal. I could remember everything about it: the dark brown eyes, the russet-coloured fur and the size of it. My theory is that it's got bigger bones than a normal wolf. I got up and got dressed, heading into the bathroom for a shower. I finished off and dried my hair and went downstairs for breakfast. I grabbed a bowl and some cereal and sat down at the table. My mum and Charlie were in the living room and so Bella and I were left alone. "So, what's on the agenda for today, Bells?" I asked as I ate my cereal.

"Well, we're all gonna visit Billy and Jacob Black today," she said and flipped through another of my magazines.

I gasped and covered my mouth to stop a squeal. "Do you mean 'Uncle' Billy Black?" I asked and she nodded. I meet Billy when I was younger, though I never really meet Jacob, his son. Ever since I saw him, I kept calling him 'uncle' as he seemed like an important part of my family. "Are we visiting him today?"

She nodded and closed the magazine, putting it on the table. "Yeah, you're gonna see him again and meet Jake. You know, he told me he was excited about meeting you after I told him what you were like. He never really got a chance to meet you, so he's really pleased to finally see you," she said and crossed her arms.

Soon, Charlie came into the kitchen. I finished my cereal and washed my bowl. "So, ready to meet 'Uncle' Billy, Ali?" he asked and I nodded.

We all went in Charlie's cruiser this time and we pulled out onto the road. After a short pause, my mum asked me if I enjoyed spending time with the Cullen's. I told her everything that happened and how I beat Emmet at Dance-Dance Revolution. She seemed pleased that I was enjoying spending time with Edward and his family. Soon, we pulled up outside of the Black's house and Charlie killed the engine. We stepped out and I sighed. It was just how I remembered it from when I was a kid. "Nothing ever changes around here, does it?" I asked Bella and she shook her head.

"Yeah, the only thing to change is Jacob. He gets taller everytime I see him. Come on, let's go see Uncle Billy," she said and interlocked our arms. We walked up to the porch and Charlie knocked on the door.

Soon, the door opened and I saw Billy in his wheelchair. "Charlie, I'm so glad you came to visit. And I see you've dragged Bella and Monica along. How are you, Monica?" he asked as my mum kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm well, Billy you seem to be doing well." He nodded and smiled.

"Well, Jacob keeps looking out for me and never lets me down. Whatever I need, he's there," he replied and wheeled himself back from the doorway.

But my mum stopped him. "Oh, by the way, I would like you to meet my daughter, Ali," she said and I stood next to her.

"Hey, Uncle Billy," I said nervously and waved.

It took him a while, but he finally recognised me. "My god, Ali, you _have_ changed. Bella said you were getting prettier, but I didn't take her seriously. Give your Uncle Billy a hug." We embraced each other and I felt him smile. "Wow, I can't believe it's really you. The last time I saw you, you were only eight and about 3 feet shorter."

"Well, I have grown just a bit," I said and brushed some hair out of my face.

Billy wheeled back from the doorway and motioned for us to come in. "Come on in, you must be cold standing out there. Charlie, get some beer. Monica, get some snacks. The game starts soon." I had forgotten Billy and Charlie were into the big game. The new season started and my mom was also a sports fanatic.

I knew Bella didn't want to be part of this, so she asked where Jacob was. Billy said he was outside in the garage and Bella practically dragged me out the house and towards a small shed. But I stopped her before we reached the garage. "What happens if Jake doesn't like me?"

She rolled her eyes and put her hands on my shoulders. "He will, Ali, he will. Didn't you hear me say he was excited to meet you? Come on, let's see what he's up to," she said and pulled towards the garage again.

**(Jacob POV)**

I was underneath my car, a Volkswagen Rabbit to be exact, checking to see if it was still working. Luckily, it was, so that was a relief. I heard the door open and Bella called out. "Jake, do you ever not work on that car?"

I laughed at her question. "No, because it means too much to me," I replied and I heard her scoff.

"Wow, you're right Bella, he _is_ obnoxious. Guess I should have took that part seriously," a voice said and I recognised it wasn't Bella. Suddenly, a familiar scent went up my nose and I realised that the voice belonged to her cousin.

I pushed myself out from under the car and there she was. It was like looking at the face of an angel. The chocolate and caramel hair, the emerald eyes and finally, the smile that reminded me of the night I first meet her properly. I stood up and held out my hand and she shook it. "Jacob Black, but you can call me Jake. Wow, so you're Bella's cousin? I can't believe I'm really meeting you. You're even more amazing that what Bella described you as being. I mean, she was right, but it's a hundred times better in person."

"Wow, you seem quite the charmer don't you?" she replied and laughed. When I saw that smile, I knew two things had definitely happened. One was that the smile made me go weak at the knees and two, I had imprinted on Ali for definite. How could I not? "Hello, Jake, are you alright?" she asked and I realised I must have zoned out.

"Yeah, I guess meeting you has clouded my head," I told her and laughed.

"Oh, cool, this your car?" she asked and went over to my rabbit. "Let me guess, Volkswagen Rabbit, 1986?"

Now I was 100% certain I had imprinted. Apart from being hot, awesome and beautiful, Ali knew about cars. "Yeah, but I wouldn't take you for a car aficionado. I thought someone like you would be more into girly stuff, like make-up, clothes and shopping. But a girl knowing about cars is hot!"

She blushed and giggled. "Oh, so a girl knowing about cars turns you on, is that what you're saying. Bella, am I imagining it or is young Jake here getting a boner?" she asked.

Bella nodded and her face turned serious. "Well, he used to when I came over, so you get used to it," she replied and they both started giggling.

I immediately looked down at my shorts and saw nothing to indicate I was getting a boner. "There's nothing there."

"Made you look!" They both shouted and gave each other a high five. "We didn't think you would look, but you did and that was awesome!" Bella said and I started glaring at her.

"Whoa, watch out Bella. Seems Jake is about to turn into a wolf. He might just kill you," Ali said and playfully pulled her cousin away. "Look, the eyes are wild, the teeth are bared and I'm pretty sure he'll morph soon, like in the new version of The Wolfman."

I stopped glaring and leaned against the car. "Oh, don't worry girls. I'll try not to go after you and satisfy my lust for Ali," I said and winked at her.

"Oh, so now I've turned into Gwen Conliffe and you're Lawrence Talbot. Fantasy becomes reality, it seems," she said and smiled at me.

"Wow, Jake, you've grown again. How tall are you this time?" Bella asked and I smirked triumphantly.

"Nearly six foot four inches. I'm starting to get taller than Sam now, but he's still tall," I said.

"Is this something you go through or is it just a growth thing?" Ali asked and leaned next to me.

Even though my body heat was naturally 108.9 °F, I'm sure it started to get higher as soon as she came anywhere near me. I just wanted to lean over and kiss her perfect lips, but I had to control that urge. "It's a bit of both really. It's something we go through, but it's also a growth spurt. What about you? How tall are you?" I asked.

She looked away, probably embarrassed about her height. "Five foot six, but I wasn't the shortest person back in Georgia. There were a few girls who only reached five foot four. But, compared to you, I'm tiny."

I put my arm around her shoulders and pulled her close into a hug and she didn't pull away. "You're not tiny, Ali. You just do what all girls do. Stop growing at sixteen. How old are you?"

"Seventeen, I'll be turning eighteen in April. Spring birthdays are the worst in my opinion," she said and put her head on my shoulder. "What about you?"

"I just turned eighteen in June. But I've been told I look twenty five, according to Bella," I replied. From that point on, we chatted and laughed and told each other about what we've been doing before Ali arrived. She even talked about meeting the Cullen family and beating Emmet at Dance-Dance Revolution. Suddenly, Charlie called that it was time to go and I realised that it was nearly 5 at night.

"We gotta go, Jake. See you later," Bella said and walked out the garage.

"It was nice meeting you, Jake. I had a really nice time talking with you. I hope we can do this again," Ali said and hugged me, only to jump back in shock. "Jesus Christ, Jake. What is up with the body temperature? Is this another normal thing you go through?"

I looked guiltily at the floor and nodded. "Yeah, but it helps in the cold weather. Sure you don't wanna try again?" I asked and held open my arms. She smiled and gave me another hug. We walked to the garage door and, as she was about to walk off, I grabbed her hand and stopped her. She turned and looked at me. "Ali, I don't know if this is sudden, but do you wanna hang out next weekend? Maybe meet everyone else."

She seemed speechless at first, but she nodded enthusiastically. "Sure, I would love that. Maybe you would like some help with your car aswell?"

I couldn't believe it. She would come over and help me fix my car. But I knew I would be seeing her tonight. But I wouldn't be staying long as she had school tomorrow. "Yeah, that would be awesome. I still can't believe you want to help me with fixing my car. Even Bella won't do something like that," I said.

"I heard that, Jacob Black! Don't make me come over there and sever your manhood," she yelled and we both giggled.

"She's actually being serious, Jake; you do know that, right?" Ali told me and I winced about losing my manhood. "Well, I gotta go, but see ya next weekend," she said and was about to head out when thunder rumbled and lightning struck the sky. Ali leaped back with fear and into my arms. She placed both her hands on my shoulders and I instantly wrapped my arms around her waist. This was what I was waiting for: to hold the girl I had imprinted on in my arms. I looked down at her and she looked up. "Sorry, but I kinda get scared when thunder and lightning occur. It's been that way since I was about 4," she explained and I smiled, making her smile back. I wrapped my arms tighter and more protectively around her and she melted to my body perfectly.

"Are you abusing my body heat and using it for your own selfish game?" I asked and looked into her eyes.

She nodded and giggled. "Yeah, but do you mind? I could go if you want," she asked and I almost died when she asked that question.

"No, but I don't want Charlie to arrest me for taking you hostage," I said and she smiled.

"Don't worry about Charlie. He likes you too much," she replied and placed her head on my chest. "Your heartbeat is really soothing. I could fall asleep." Charlie called again and Ali and I said goodbye and she ran through the rain to the car. Before she got in, she turned and waved at me and smiled. She then made a phone shape with her hands and mouthed the words 'call me' and got in the car. I watched the car drive off and put my hands in the pockets of my shorts, only to retrieve a piece of paper with a phone number. I smiled and my heart lurched from my chest. Underneath the number were the words call me and Ali, with a few kisses. She must have slipped it into my pocket when we were embracing. Don't know when she wrote it, but I didn't care. All I knew is she was coming round next weekend and I was seeing her later tonight.

**(Ali POV)**

I was really excited to be seeing Jake next week. I was too busy looking out the window that Bella's conversation with me had faded into the background. I kept thinking about Jake and his warmth and his soothing heartbeat. I could have fallen asleep with that. It wasn't until Bella yelled my name into my ear that I snapped back to reality. "Sorry Bella, but I was lost. What were you saying?"

She rolled her eyes and then smiled devilishly. "Were you thinking about Jake?" she asked.

"No, why would you even think that." Lie. That what it was that just happened. It was a lie. But how could I _not_ think about him. He was sweet, kind, funny and not to mention buff and hot. When I jumped against him when the thunder and lightning started, I could feel the muscles through the shirt.

Bella kept eyeing me suspiciously and then shook her head. "Ali, I know you. Even though you maybe my cousin, I can tell when you lie. You smile innocently and then giggle girlishly," she said and then asked me again if I was thinking about Jake. After a long pause, she asked again. She was right. I couldn't lie again. She would see right through it. So I nodded slowly and she beamed at me. "I told ya you would like him. And he seems to like you too, the way he was holding you. It was like he didn't want you to leave."

"It was the same for me. I didn't want to leave either. He was so warm and comfortable and he seemed like he wasn't going to let anything bad happen to me," I explained and smiled. We arrived home and my mum started dinner while Bella and I chatted in the living room until it was time to eat. We kept talking about Jake when I told her Jake asked me back next weekend. My mum and Charlie said it was alright and Bella practically spat out her food when I told her. We finished dinner and went upstairs after washing out our plates. We were in the middle of a conversation in Bella's room when Edward popped through the window.

"Why does it smell like wet dog in here?" he asked and both of them turned their attention to me.

I turned back to them and smiled sheepishly. "Well, he was warm and nice. I couldn't say no to a hug."

Edward shook his head and let out a sigh. "Ali, I should tell you something. The way you said it, it was like you are in love with him."

When he said that, it made me both speechless and made my cheeks burn red. "Look, Jake is cute and funny, but I'm not in love with him. Besides, I don't think he would fall for me. I mean, I just moved here and met him. How could he even fancy me?" I asked.

Both Edward and Bella looked at each other and smiled. "Very easily. It was the way he kept looking at you, like you were the one," Bella explained.

"'I was the one?' What the hell does that even mean?" I asked.

Edward gave Bella a kiss on her head and headed for the open window. "You'll find soon enough," he said and disappeared out into the dark night.

I stared at the spot that he used to occupy until I blinked and went to get ready for bed. After I finished in the bathroom, I bid Bella goodnight and opened my bedroom window. Sure enough, the wolf had arrived like I said, but I knew Bella was still up. So I did the unthinkable: I climbed out onto the roof of the house where my window was situated above and made my way carefully across to the nearest tree and climbed down it. When I safely made it to the ground, I turned and saw the wolf sitting behind me. I sat down underneath the tree and the wolf immediately lay down with me and rested his head on my lap and I started stroking it. After what seemed like an hour, I got up and made my way back up the tree, with the help of the wolf, to my room as the door was locked and back across the roof. Before I went through the window, I took the ribbon that I had tied around my hair, kissed it and threw it down to the wolf. It floated gently down, but caught in the tree, but the wolf stood up on its hind legs and grabbed the ribbon with its teeth. I blew it a kiss and went through the window and turned to see it running off into the trees. I smiled that I got to spend more time with my wolf and went to bed, looking at the clock and the green numbers read 1:23am. I must have spent longer with it than I thought. I settled down and fell asleep at once and before I knew it I was dreaming about the wolf. But suddenly something occurred to me: the eyes of the wolf were exactly the same as the ones Jake had. I shook off the thought as a coincidence and settled back into bed until blackness consumed me entirely.

Chapter 5

Jacob imprints on Ali

**(Jacob POV)**

I hadn't stopped smelling the ribbon she gave me even after I got back home. My dad had asked me about it and when I told him, he laughed and told me I was crazy for her. I couldn't argue with or deny that fact for certain. I _was_ crazy for Ali. It was my day off from patrolling, so I spent most of the morning in my room, twirling the ribbon around my fingers gently so I didn't snap the only connection I had when I wasn't around her. I needed to tell her about me imprinting on her, but I was afraid of how she would react. I only just met her and she only moved here, so it might be a bit of a strain on her. But I didn't care. I needed to get it off my chest. I eventually got up and decided to tell Billy about my imprinting. I walked out of my room and down the hall to the living room where he was sitting watching the TV. "Hey, dad, I need to talk to you about something," I asked nervously.

He switched the TV off and wheeled round to face me sitting on the sofa. "What do you want to talk, Jacob?"

I took even breaths and told him. "I've imprinted, but before you say anything, the imprintee is a bit embarrassing."

Billy looked at me with narrowed eyes and concern in his face. "Son, whoever you've imprinted on is never embarrassing. Who's the lucky girl?"

I took a deep breath and answered without hesitation. "Ali."

Billy's face dropped, but then he grinned hugely and laughed and clapped his hands together. "I knew it. It's the way you hold that ribbon she gave you. Like it's the only connection you have when you're not around her," he repeated my thoughts correctly.

"But the thing is what if she doesn't accept me? That's the one thing that worries me. If she doesn't accept me, I'm gonna end up looking like a loser," I said and put my face in my hands.

I felt my dad place his hand on my shoulder and I looked at him. "Son, whether she accepts you or not, the main advantage is she's already your friend. Think about that OK."

I cheered up when he mentioned how we were already friends and I smiled. "Thanks dad, that's made me feel better." I stood up and hugged him. "I'm gonna take a run and stretch my legs."

"And think about Ali," he smirked and turned to the TV and switched it on. "Don't lie to me and say you won't be thinking about her because you will Jacob."

I couldn't deny that. I would be thinking of nothing _but_ her. "I'll be back before dinner. I'm just glad school closed for the day. I need the time to think," I said and walked out the door. I tied the ribbon around my wrist and went into the trees and phased. I grabbed my shorts in my mouth and was surprised to find the ribbon didn't snap. It must be thick and long enough to not snap when I was a wolf. I sniffed it again and barked happily and ran off into the woods to find Sam and the gang.

**(Ali POV)**

School this morning had been a drag. First period was Gym, and we ended up playing tennis. I got hit the face with the ball, threw my racket at someone's groin and finally got tangled in the net. That caused a bit of gossiping and when second period arrived, it got worse. I don't wish to share the whole story, but the outcome involved three students being rushed to hospital and another going to see the nurse because he looked like a toad. And don't get me started on third period as that turned out to be the worst of the lot. When lunch finally came, I was glad to get away from all the chaos. I walked into the cafeteria, dragging my bag along the floor and sat forcefully into the spare seat between Alice and Emmet. I rested my head against Emmet's shoulder and pretended to sob. "If one of you loves me enough, you will kill me at this precise moment," I said and pushed further into Emmet's shoulder.

"Had a rough day?" Emmet asked and I nodded, as best as I could, against his shoulder. "We all have one, only not as eventful as yours."

That's when I looked up. "You overheard what happened in Gym today, all of you?" I asked and looked around, seeing everyone, including Rosalie, nodding.

I started to really cry and Alice pulled me into a hug shushing and soothing me, my tears staining her shirt. "Oh, Ali, it's alright. Don't worry. It's an off day. You won't get another one, I promise."

"How do you know, Alice? How do you know?" Then it hit me about the ability Alice had. "Oh, you can see the future. When will I get a next rough day?" I asked hopefully.

She smiled and her face went blank and then came back to reality. "Don't worry, it won't be for another 30 years," she replied and I threw myself at her. "Well, you seem to be overjoyed by that news," she said and rubbed my back.

"I am Alice, but I'm still gonna be haunted by this morning for the rest of my life here at Forks High School," I explained and Emmet embraced me from behind.

"As long as we're here, you won't be," he said and pulled me further to him.

"Emmet, can you let go please? I'm starting to lose my breath," I said when my lungs were feeling compressed.

He let me go and looked apologetic. "Sorry, but I am stronger than most vampires. I can't control it, unfortunately."

I rubbed his shoulder and smiled at him. "Don't worry about it. It's like Edward can't control not reading my mind. It's his ability." _I wonder what Edward would look like with a beer belly. I know it's random but I will definitely get a kick outta what his reaction would be._ I looked over at him and his eyes narrowed at me evilly. "There are some things that are meant to be heard, my dear Edward and some things that aren't. What I just thought now was in the 'meant to be heard' pile."

He ignored me and started talking with Jasper, Bella and Rosalie.

"What did you think?" Alice asked me immediately.

"What Edward would look like with a beer belly," I replied.

This caused Emmet to spray water everywhere across the table and hit Bella. He started to laugh and choke at the same time. "Edward, you gotta admit, that's both disturbing and funny. She knows how to make me laugh," he said and started to laugh louder, making it sound like a roar.

Alice started to laugh; only it sounded like bells were ringing instead. "I like her, have I mentioned that?"

Edward gritted his teeth and squeezed his hands into fists. "Yes, thank you Alice."

Lunch finished rather too quickly and I sulked off to class, which was English Literature, but I had Alice, Emmet and Rosalie to keep me company. From that point on, I knew I had made a mistake in coming to lesson.

**(Jacob POV)**

I ran into the woods and didn't stop running until I saw Sam, Quil and Embry standing around chatting with each other. I dropped my shorts, phased and put them on and walked into the clearing.

Embry was the first to notice the ribbon around my wrist. "Oh dude, she gave you a memento of your time together. How cute, Jake," he said and I playfully pushed his shoulder.

"Don't start, OK Embry. I'm going to tell her this weekend when she comes to visit about my imprinting on her." I knew I resented telling them that as they all grinned from ear to ear happily.

"You're bringing your girlfriend here to meet us?" Quil asked and I nodded cautiously. "Oh that is cool. Is it true she has hair like chocolate and eyes like emeralds?"

I knew they were mocking me because of what I thought of her. But they were right. Her hair _was_ like chocolate and her eyes _were_ like emeralds. "Yeah and how many times do I have to tell you Quil, stay out of my head when I thinking of personal thoughts!" I said loudly, but Quil just grinned. "You know those are my personal thoughts about my imprint. Don't make me hurt you."

Sam started laughing and stepped between us. "Alright lads, put your muscles away. You can show off your skills in front of Ali at the weekend."

I laughed with everyone, but stopped suddenly. "What would Paul be like around her? You know he has a habit of trying to flirt with new girls and try and 'persuade' them to come home with him. I don't want him alone with her. If you're with him, make sure he doesn't try any funny business. I don't wanna have to kill him, defending Ali," I said and shuddered at the thought of Paul making out with Ali.

Sam put his hand on my shoulder and play-punched my chin. "Keep your head up, Jacob. We'll make sure Paul doesn't try anything funny with your girl."

I smiled and nodded at him. "Appreciate that, Sam. I can always count on you to make me feel better." After that, everyone kept asking me questions about her personality, her favourite things and where she lived before she moved here. When I told them every detail about her, they all came to the same conclusion that I was obsessed with her, but I told them I wasn't. That was a lie. I _was_ obsessed with her and I knew it, but I didn't want to tell them.After the meeting with Sam, Embry and Quil about my supposed 'obsession' with Ali, I went back home and told dad I was gonna lie down for a while to get my head around three important things: 1, telling Ali I had imprinted on her, 2, seeing what her reaction would be and 3, feeling either depression or happiness from her news.

**(Ali POV)**

"I am so sorry, Mr Turner. I didn't mean to trip you over," I explained to my English Literature teacher. I was right about going to class and it being a mistake. All of the school was standing in the parking lot while two ambulance men wheeled Mr Turner into the back. Alice had put one arm around my shoulders and was rubbing one of my arms with her other hand. I had my arms crossed and was on the verge of crying in guilt. All I did was reach over to get a pen out of my bag and I had my leg stuck out in the aisle. Mr Turner was busy handing back our essays on Hamlet when he tripped over my leg and went over his desk headfirst, giving himself minor injuries. But he also broke a rib, popped his shoulder out of its socket and hit his head on his chair, splitting it and causing it to bleed.

"Don't worry about it, Ali. But you do know what this means and what to do in the future?" he told me, smiling to show it wasn't my fault.

"Not to come to school whenever you're in?" I replied. He laughed, but winced at the pain in his ribs and he was put into the back of the ambulance. The doors shut and the ambulance pulled away and every student went back inside, except for me, Bella and all the Cullen's. "I am such a klutz. I thought I wasn't gonna have another bad day until thirty years from now?" I asked Alice and buried my head into her shoulder.

She rubbed my back with both hands while I wrapped my arms around her waist and cried into her shoulder. "I'm sorry, I guess I didn't see this happening," she said sadly and I could feel her face drop.

Soon, the head teacher came over and looked at me and smiled. "Ali, I don't normally allow this, but I think it would be best if you took the rest of the day off. If you have any work to do, I would do it to keep your mind off what just happened." I nodded and grabbed my bag from my feet. Alice and Jasper offered to take me home and wait until Charlie and my mum were home. We got into Rosalie's red convertible, which she said Alice could drive with care, and she drove off. We arrived at my house quicker than normal and we got out the car. I unlocked the door and hung my bag up, getting my work out and hanging my jacket over my bag. I trudged upstairs and went into my room, followed by Alice and Jasper. I flopped onto my bed and dropped my work onto the floor.

"Stop beating yourself up, Ali. It wasn't your fault what happened," Jasper said, kneeling beside me and hugged me as best as he could.

I smiled at him and he smiled back. "Thanks Jasper, but I don't think I'll ever forget this day."

"You want me to wipe your memory?" he asked.

"Jasper, don't think about it! You know what Carlisle said," Alice hissed and I looked at them.

"You can erase my memory? Will it be all of it or just certain events?" I asked and Alice looked sceptical while Jasper sat next to me on the bed.

"Carlisle said it's a tricky process and can wipe all of your memory, but we can also wipe certain days too. Like this day, for example. If you want to," he explained and I listened carefully while Alice just sat at the end of the bed and sighed everytime Jasper told me something bad.

After Jasper had explained the memory erasing process, I did some homework, with Alice and Jasper doing the same, until I decided we needed music. So I plugged my iPod into my speakers and turned the volume up so we could hear it in the room, but no-one outside could. I looked through my tracks until I found 'Play with Fire' by Hilary Duff and pressed play. The music started playing and when the song started, I sang along and soon Alice joined in. Alice's singing sounded even more beautiful than her laughter, which made me smile. While Alice and I sang along to the song, Jasper was desperately trying to cover his ears and block out our singing. He failed miserably and sat there with a huge frown on his face until it finished and he breathed a sigh of relief.

That's when Ke$ha came on Alice squealed, "Oh my God! I love this song!" and we both started singing along again, making Jasper lie down on the bed and cover his head with the pillow.

Soon enough, we heard Edward's Volvo pull up outside, so I had to pause the song, which was 'Ego' by The Saturdays. Alice and Jasper bid me farewell and hoped I got better soon. I watched them say bye to Bella and they got into the car and Edward drove off.

"Are you feeling better or worst?" Bella asked me and I made a face.

"I'm better, but I can tell ya I'm right off listening to Jasper. He talks shit sometimes and I can't even understand what he says. But I just did work after that and me and Alice sat and sung songs, much to his disappointment," I told her and she laughed.

My mum and Charlie came back for tea and my mum had a worried look on her face. "Oh, Ali, sweetheart, are you alright? We heard off the head teacher she sent you home early because of an incident you accidentally caused. It wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known he was coming down your aisle," she said and crushed my into a hugged.

Even thought I knew she was right, I still couldn't accept the fact that what I did was an accident. I still felt guilty about injuring Mr Turner. However, I remembered I would be seeing Jake on Saturday and that cheered me up.

Chapter 6

I don't want to get her involved

**(Jake POV)**

The rest of the week seemed to fly by because, before I knew it, it was Saturday and that meant Ali was coming to visit. And I was gonna tell her that I had imprinted on her. But I was scared and concerned for Ali's life because Jared had said he could smell a rogue vampire. Not one of the Cullen vampires, but another vampire that seemed to be a human drinker. If I had been told about this before I arranged the visit, I could have told Ali not to come down. However, they were nowhere near us, so I breathed a sigh of relief. If they were far away from La Push, then Ali would be safe. I told my dad about it as soon as I heard it from Jared and he told me that Ali would be safe with a group of wolves around. He was right, but I was still worried about her. It was 10 that morning and I went into the living room and sat down on the sofa.

My dad must have sensed there was something wrong because he asked, "What's up, son?"

I sighed and shook my head. "I'm still concerned Ali might be hurt by this rogue vampire. I remember what happened to Bella when she got mixed up in this. It's the same thing with Ali. I don't want to get her involved in this, dad," I explained to him and he nodded.

"Well son, if she does get mixed up in this Vampires vs. Werewolves charade, you gonna have to tell her the truth. Anyway, when's she coming by?" he asked and I smiled.

"Bella said she was spending the day with Edward, so she was gonna drop her off on the way," I said. Even though saying his name still made me wince, I had come to view Edward as a brother of sorts, including all the Cullen family. They promised to keep Bella safe and they did. We had decided to let them come onto our land and the same for us. Jared had told Carlisle about the rogue vampire and said him and the rest would keep an eye out for it if it came near Bella and Ali. Just then, Bella's truck's horn sounded and I ran outside to see Ali climbing out the truck. "Ali, you're here. Thank god, I was gonna go crazy if you didn't turn up," I yelled and she laughed. She hugged Bella through the window and she drove away, waving to me as she did. I ran up to Ali and when she turned around, I scooped her up in my arms and gave her a bear hug, twirling her around on the spot as I did. "I'm so glad you decided to say yes. I have been waiting for this day since last week and all the guys have wanted to see you."

"Jake, I'm glad to see you too, but can you put me down before I lose consciousness," she asked and I put her down.

"Let's go inside and warm you up. It's cold out here. When's Bella picking you up?" I said and led her towards the house. We went inside and dad was wheeling into the kitchen.

"Oh, hey Ali, you're here. Jake wouldn't stop worrying when you were coming. He's been excited to see you ever since you agreed to come down here," he said and winked at me.

I felt myself burning up and looked at the floor. "Thanks dad, you know how to make me feel more of a loser than I already am." I heard Ali giggle beside me and I looked at her. "What's so funny?"

She shook her head and looked away. "Nothing, but I find it cute when you get embarrassed by your dad. Anyway, didn't you say the guys wanted to meet me? Come one, I wanna meet them too." She grabbed my hand and dragged me out the door.

"You kids have fun and make sure you're back in time to get picked up Ali," my dad yelled and Ali said she would.

I led the way through the forest to Emily's house and told Ali about her. She seemed really interested in Emily and we arrived at her house. I stopped her before we went in. "One more thing, don't stare at her as it makes Sam really uncomfortable," I told her and she nodded. I took her hand and led her into the house.

**(Ali POV)**

We went into Emily's house and no-one was there. "Hello, anybody here?" Jake yelled and pulled me through the door, never letting go of my hand.

"Jake, is that you?" a voice replied from somewhere in the house. Soon, I saw Emily and I realised what Jake meant by not staring at her. On one side of her face, it was scared, dragging one eye down and one side of her mouth into a frown. Despite that, Emily was really pretty with charcoal hair and she seemed to have a warm personality. "Oh, who's your little friend, Jacob?" she asked, looking at me.

Jake let go of my hand and put his arm around my waist. "This, Emily, is Bella's dear cousin, Ali," he said and pulled me closer to him.

"Oh, so your the famous Ali that Jacob Black hasn't stopped talking about since he met you?" she asked and I nodded. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Ali and you're welcome to drop by any time," she said and hugged me.

"It's really nice to meet you too, Emily. Where are the guys?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Probably still out patrolling. It's something they do to make sure no-one steps on our land," she told me and I was surprised that Jake hadn't mentioned anything like it before. "I hope you're hungry because if you don't get anything now, all the rest will eat it all. They have appetites like wolves, literally," Emily said and I laughed.

"Is it the same with Jake?" I asked and she nodded.

"Jake has a bigger appetite than the rest. He's the worst of the bunch," she replied and we both burst into fits of laughter. I can tell we were gonna get along just fine.

I saw Jake looking shocked and upset. "Emily, please, not in front of the new girl," he pleaded and I found it cute that he was pleading. Just then, I heard a load of noise and realised it must be the rest of the gang coming back.

"Ali, grab a few things before everything is gone or you may not get another chance," she said and I did as she said. I grabbed a doughnut, a muffin and three packets of crisps.

The door opened and in walked five lads with the same skin tone as Jake, same height and build. I also noticed they had the same amount of muscles that Jake had when I hugged him last week. I instantly recognised Sam as he strode over to Emily and kissed her scars. Everyone else was a mystery to me.

Soon, one of them noticed me. "Well hello, pretty lady. Wanna hang with the big boys rather than young Jake here?" he asked and I gagged inside.

"Yeah, if you were hung like a bull, which you aren't," I replied and all the rest burst out laughing. Even Sam roared with laughter at that.

Jake started sniggering and finally laughed out loud too. "You just got owned, Paul. I told ya she wouldn't fall for your charms."

"Oh, so you're Paul?" I questioned and he nodded and I could see the anger in his eyes. "Jake said you would try and flirt, but I shouldn't fall for it."

Paul stalked off angrily and someone else came over. "I'm Jared, nice to meet you," he said and held out his hand, which I shook. "Wow, you _really are_ pretty Ali. No wonder Jake is obsessed with you." A low growl escaped from Jake's throat, but Jared ignored it. He went and sat down.

Two other guys came over and held out their hands. "Ali, these are Embry and Quil. The two annoying ones," Jake said and the pair shot him evil glances. I shook both their hands and they went over to eat.

Finally, Sam came over and shook my hand. "It's nice to finally meet you, Ali. I'm Sam and I just wanna congratulate you on making Paul look like a dick," he said and Paul threw a half eaten muffin at him.

"Don't start encouraging her, Sam or I'll have to keep trying a new strategy," he said and I scoffed.

"Yeah as if that will help," I said under my breath. Jake and Sam must have heard and started sniggering. I was definitely going to like spending time here and it seemed everyone else enjoyed me turning down Paul.

**(Jacob POV)**

After Ali got acquainted with everyone, I thought about taking her down to First Beach and tell her the news. "Hey Ali, how about I show you First Beach. Maybe we could take a walk and talk a bit more. And get out of everyone's way for a bit," I suggested and she nodded. I grabbed her hand and led her out the door. I was sure I heard someone shout something about me and Ali getting it on, but I ignored them. We made it to First Beach and we started walking.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Ali asked, breaking the very awkward silence between us.

I took a deep breath and squeezed her hand. "There's this tribe called the Quileute tribe and I'm descended from them, but I can't be arsed to tell you about it so just look it up. Well, there's a process called 'Imprinting' and it's where we find our soul mate," I said and waited for her reaction.

She seemed to be contemplating it at first, and then a wave of realisation hit her. "Jake, are you serious?" she asked and pulled her hand away. She put her hands over her face and turned away.

"Ali, I u-u-understand if you don't feel the same way, but I want you to know," I went over and turned her around to face me. She took her hands away from her face and I took them both in my hands, "I love you and I have since I first met you last week. If you don't accept me, I understand it's too early."

"Jake, it's not that I don't accept it, which I do greatly, but it's that no boy has ever said that to me. It's always been the popular girls who got the happily ever after. I accept you imprinting on me," she said and I smiled. I let go of her hands and wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close. Ali placed both hands on my chest and I leaned down and kissed her on the lips, finally completing my dream.

Chapter 7

Spending Time with Jacob

**(Ali POV)**

"He told you? Bella practically screamed after I told her and the Cullen family about Jake imprinting on me when I went over to the Cullen house on Sunday.

I nodded and smiled hugely. "I couldn't believe it either. He also said he loved me, something no-one else has ever done," I explained and everyone's faces were blank. "I'm guessing what I just said was a bad thing?"

Not one of them moved until finally Rosalie spoke up. "Well, the Quileute tribe were our long time rivals until a few weeks before you arrived when they renewed a 'contract' between us and now we're allowed to pass onto their land to hunt down rival vampires. But, and I know this might sound weird coming from me, I think it's really sweet that he imprinted on you. Now you have a boyfriend to show off to the prom this year," she told me and my mouth dropped.

"Prom? You gotta be kidding me! I don't dance and never have. I get too nervous and I fall over," I said and started hyperventilating.

Alice and Esme came over and told me to breath. I couldn't stop hyperventilating though, so Esme fetched me a paper bag and I started blowing into it until I could breath properly again. "Honey, maybe we could teach you to dance without falling over. I mean, we all consider you a part of the family," Esme said and I smiled and nodded.

"With the exception of Rosalie, who seems to hate your guts," Alice murmured and Rosalie narrowed her eyes at her.

"I don't hate her and I'm not particularly fond of her, but I would never harm her unless they hurt her," she said and I knew when she said 'them', she was talking about Jake and the pack in La Push.

"My best friend is finally happy. Maybe she'll stop tripping teachers over and sending them to hospital," she teased and I shook my head at her.

"Not funny Alice, not funny," I said and threw the bag into the nearest waste paper basket.

"Come on Ali, it was a little funny," Emmet said and I glared at him.

"No Emmet, it's not funny. It is actually quite hurtful, being reminded of the incident that happened on Monday," I told him and clutched at my chest, pretending my heart ached. "You have no idea of the pain you just caused me."

Jasper, Edward and Carlisle started sniggering and I saw Emmet roll his eyes and flop down next to Rosalie. "Dude, she's just playing. Man, you can be such a wet blanket sometimes," Edward said and Emmet started to rugby tackle him.

"Boys, not in the house, please. If you're gonna act like monkeys, go outside and mess around," Esme said and they surprisingly did. I turned and saw her face was expressionless. "I was joking about it, but at least we can some peace and quiet now. Jasper, why don't you join them and see if you can them both down, honey?" she suggested. He nodded, kissed Alice on the cheek and went outside to join his brothers.

Carlisle shook his head and went to sit next to Esme. "I'll never understand my boys sometimes, but at least they're happy doing what they love," he said.

"What, acting like monkeys?" I asked and he nodded.

Suddenly, I saw Bella's face light up. "How about next Saturday, we have a slumber party? Just me, Alice, Rosalie, Esme and Ali?"  
My mouth dropped open again, but Alice shut it at once. "A slumber party, are you crazy? I'm seventeen, not seven Bella," I said and crossed my arms in a huff.

"Oh come on, Ali. It'll be fun. We could watch Mamma Mia," she said and I started contemplating that. Mamma Mia was my favourite musical romantic-comedy. Pierce Brosnan could sing really well and Amanda Seyfried had a voice like Alice's when she sang. That hooked me. "Alright, I'm in. But I am not sleeping on the floor. I would prefer sleeping on the sofa," I said and Esme nodded her approval.

Alice squealed with delight and hugged me. "Yes, next Saturday it is then," and with that, she disappeared out of the room in a blur.

I looked at my watch and saw that it was starting to get late. "Come on, Bella. Time to go home." As soon as I had said that, Alice came back downstairs and she had a pout on her face.

"Do you have to go? Can't you stay a bit longer?" she pleaded.

I shook my head. "Alice, we promised Charlie to be back by 5. It's nearly that now," I said and showed her my watch. "But don't worry; we'll see each other tomorrow at school." Her face lit and she squeezed me to death nearly with her hug. Just then, my phone rang and Alice let me go. "Hello?" I answered.

"_I was wondering when you were gonna pick up_," a husky voice said on the other end.

I smiled and mouthed 'wolf boy' to everyone when they gave me a look of confusion. "I was just thinking about you," I replied. I wasn't, but he didn't need to know that.

"_So, I was wondering if you wanted to come by next Saturday and help fix my Rabbit some more_," he asked and my face fell.

"I'm sorry Jake, but Bella," I spat her name through gritted teeth, "dragged me into having a slumber party with her, Alice, Rosalie and Esme."

"_Oh, that's a major problem. Do you want me to come and rescue you_?" he asked and I mouthed 'thank you' to the ceiling.

"I would greatly appreciate that. But I don't think Alice would like that," I said.

"_Alice can't see what I'm doing. He visions only comply with people like you, Bella and other vampires. She can't see what people like us do_," he explained and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"So, she could only see me agreeing to this? She can't see you coming to rescue me?" I asked.

I felt him nod and then I could hear the tone of his voice change. "_Yeah, so when I come to rescue you, she won't see it until it's too late_" he said and I wanted to scream to the heavens.

But there was a fault in his plan. "The only drawback would be she'll see me agreeing to it so it's a bad idea. Don't get me wrong; use it another time, but not this time. I'm really sorry, but she hooked with Mamma Mia."

"_Is that the film based on the songs by ABBA? If it is, I feel really sorry for you_," he said and I started fuming.

"Mamma Mia is my favourite musical. Don't hate it, ok?" I told him and he sniggered.

"_Tell you what, how about I come over and suffer with ya_?" My heart jumped when he said that.

"You would do that for me?" I asked.

"_I would take a bullet for you if someone fired a gun_," he said and I giggled sheepishly.

"I'll have a word with Bella and see what she says. But if Alice or anyone doesn't like it, come over anyway and say you're suffering whether they like it not," I told him.

He laughed again. "_OK, I'll come and suffer with ya. See you next week, probably. Love you_," he whispered at the end.

I smiled and went light-headed. Even though I had heard it a few times, I still couldn't wrap my head around the fact that we were dating. "Love you too, Jake," I replied and he hung up. I whirled around and everyone was standing there.

Rosalie in general was standing with a disgusted look on her face. "You can't be serious about telling that mutt you love him," she spat, but Carlisle calmed her down.

"Look, I don't care about your peppy attitude towards them or him in general, but he imprinted on me so you're gonna have to get used to it. Whether you like it or not," I said and she curled her hands up into fists. "And he says he'll come and suffer with _me_ next weekend at the party."  
"Jake said he would suffer with you?" Bella asked and I nodded.

Rosalie threw her hands into the air and glared at me. "Now the whole thing is ruined thanks to him! Can't you spend one minute away from him or is that too much like hard work?" she yelled and I felt the tears start to form.

"Rose, you're going too far. Stop it now or you're banned from the party!" Esme told her and she sat down on the sofa.

"You know, you may have not had a chance to have a happily ever after yourself, but I want a chance at mine," I replied and soon the tears overflowed and split out.

Esme came over and pulled me into a hug. "See what you've done now Rosalie. She's finally got a chance at happiness and you had to ruin it. Either apologise for your or you're banned from hunting," Esme said.

Rosalie said nothing for a few minutes, but then got up off the sofa and stood in front of me. "Ali, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt your feelings. I guess the realisation of you dating someone like him made me angry. I hope you'll forgive me," she said, but I knew she didn't mean it.

"I forgive you, Rosalie," I said, but I didn't mean it either.

"That's better, Rosalie. Are you alright now, sweetheart?" Esme asked and I nodded.

"Thank you, Esme. I really appreciate it," I told her and she smiled.

"You're part of the family now, Ali. I think of you as another daughter. Just like Bella," she told me and kissed my forehead.

"Ali, I think we need to go now," Bella said and I wiped away the rest of the tears. I hugged Alice goodbye, along with Emmet, Edward and Jasper, and walked out the door. I climbed into Bella's truck and she started the engine. "Don't get too upset. Rosalie just has a great dislike of the Quileute's and you announcing that Jake imprinted on you made her too angry. It's not your fault, Ali, so don't beat yourself up," Bella told me and pulled away. I knew she was right, but I was seriously regretting letting Jake come over next week.

**(Jacob POV)**

After I told Ali I would suffer at the party next with her, she was excited and pleased. But I was more pleased than her as I was getting to spend time with her. It seemed like a dream, but I knew that it was reality. It had been two weeks since me and Ali started dating and I could tell she had told the Cullen's about it. I didn't really care if they didn't like, but I wouldn't stand for them hurting her. I know they wouldn't with Bella being there, but I just hoped they would never hurt her. It was getting late, so I decided to go to sleep. I looked at my clock and the hands read 11: 04pm, making me sigh as it wasn't that late. I wasn't gonna bother with seeing Ali tonight as a wolf because I would tell her next time she came by. I know it's sudden and Sam said it would be aswell, but she needed to know that the wolf she had become close with is me. If she didn't believe me about it, I would turn into my wolf form and show her. The only problem would be that she would leave me and never love me again. But what would the difference be anyway? She had fallen for the wolf, so what would stop her from loving me that same way? As I lay contemplating how I was gonna tell her, my phone buzzed and I saw that it was a text message from none other than my angel. I opened the message and it read:

_Miss you lots. Hope we can see each other again soon. Love you like no other person, Ali xxx_

I smiled and my heart jumped a little. She wanted to see me again and I did too. I replied with:

_Miss you too. We're saying each other next week at the party remember. Love you too, Jake xxx_

I sent the message and several seconds later, she replied:

_Alice cancelled the party as Bella and Edward are having a meal on Saturday night, so could I stop by next Saturday? My mum and Charlie are working from 7 in the morning until 12 at night xxx_

Alice cancelled the party? Oh, I was _really_ pleased now. I replied that she could stop by next week and she could come round at 9. I knew it was early, but the earlier she stopped by, the more time I could spend with her. I sent the message and she said that she was looking forward to it. From that point onwards, we texted back and forth until Ali said she wanted to sleep. We finished up and I looked at the clock. The hands read 2: 34am and I clicked that we had been talking for three and a half hours. I didn't care, though. Ali was coming by next week, she would see who the wolf she had grown attached to was and I had been chatting with her tonight. I was getting a feeling that this was going to be a life to remember for eternity.

Chapter 8

Ali is attacked

**(Ali POV)**

School today waseasier than what I thought. My misadventures were last week's gossip and new gossip about me dating Jake was in. I wasn't embarrassed by it and several students kept coming over to confirm it. I told them the truth and they all seemed to be either jealous or annoyed that they had to find out off Edward. Of course it would be Edward as he cannot keep that trap of his shut. But for once, I was at ease being asked about dating Jake. It didn't bother me and Alice was happy because I was happy, as was Bella. She said that she wasn't bothered who I was dating, as long as it made me happy. When I told her it was Jake, she was speechless that her best friend had imprinted on her cousin. But she was overjoyed that I finally had a boyfriend. It had been a total of a month coming up since Jake told me that I was his imprintee. When I had some spare time after finishing work, I decided to look up the legend of the Quileute tribe and found out that they were descended from wolves and that vampires were their mortal enemies. But then Rosalie said that a few weeks before I had arrived, the Quileute's and the vampires had stopped being enemies and became allies to take down rival vampires. This seemed a bit risky, but Jake and Edward both told me it was alright and they would never start a fight that would hurt either me or Bella.

After school, I was getting ready to get a lift home with Edward, when he came over. "Ali, I am really sorry, but I need to get home straight away. It's a family emergency and I'm needed. A rogue vampire has been alerted by your good friends in La Push and Carlisle says it's was last sighted near the forest range in Washington. Bella's off too so she can't give you a lift home," he said and I could see he was feeling guilty.

"Edward, don't worry about it. I'll walk, it's not that far. Plus, if I do get lost, I'll call Jake or my mum as she gets home in fifteen minutes. Go make sure we're not harmed, OK?" I told him and hugged him.

"Thank you for understanding, Ali. I'll make it up to you, I promise," he yelled as he ran to his car. He peeled out of the parking lot, followed by Rosalie, and disappeared down the road.

"I know you'll make it up to me as I'll be reminding you," I said to myself and turned around. I started walking along the path and pulled out my iPod and put the headphones in my ears and searched through my song list. I found what I was looking for and started playing Lady Gaga's album 'The Fame' and her other album, 'The Fame Monster' would follow on from that. I put the iPod into my top jacket pocket and started singing along. After ten minutes of walking, Poker Face started playing, so I turned the volume all the way up and sang at the top of my voice. Half an hour passed and I was no where near home, I could tell. I was starting to feel nervous and anxious, but I suddenly spotted the street and switched my iPod off, wrapping the headphones around it and put in my bag. I didn't know why, but I soon had the strangest feeling I was being followed. I kept looking over my shoulder to make sure, but there was nothing there. I kept walking and suddenly, I heard a twig snap behind me. I turned around fully and scanned the woods behind me. "Hello, is anyone there?" I asked and stood still to be answered. I got no reply, so I kept walking. Another twig snapped and I asked again, but got no reply. That's when I saw it. A shadowed figure silhouetted against the light, in a crouched position as though it was ready to attack. I instantly realised what it was: it was the rogue vampire that Edward had told me about. It turned towards me and I had feeling it was smiling, as though it found me. "What the fuck?" I breathed and it darted toward me with no warning. "Oh, shit and I'm not wearing proper running shoes," I mumbled and started running myself. I didn't look to see where it was as it tripped me over and leaned over me.

It growled and sniffed my throat. "I found you at last, Ali," it said and I froze with fear. Suddenly, a large shape knocked him off me and put itself between me and the rogue vampire. Neither of them moved until the vampire gave in and ran off into the trees. After staring at the shape for a minute, I realised that my saviour was none other than my favourite wolf.

**(Jacob POV)**

I didn't know how or why, but for some strange reason, I had a feeling Ali was in trouble. I was sitting on the sofa watching TV and suddenly caught a whiff of her scent. I inhaled deeply and smiled as she was the most amazing smell I had ever inhaled. But suddenly, her strawberry scent was overtaken by a foul scent: the rogue vampire that Jared had told me about. I knew he was after her, so I sprinted out of the house and exploded into my wolf form. I followed the scent of the vampire and that would lead me to Ali. I got there in time as the vampire was about to bite her. I leaped at it and knocked him away before he could hurt my imprint. I stood between them and held my ground until the bloodsucker turned and ran into the trees. I stood high and proud and looked at Ali. She was panting heavily and seemed to be shocked by what happened, making me upset. I walked over to her and lay down so I matched her eye level.

She stared at the spot where that leech had been and then turned to me. "Thank you, that was amazing. I guess Edward was right. A rogue vampire is on the loose. But Edward said that he was last spotted in the mountains." She looked at her watch and sighed heavily. "I need to get home or my mum will be worried. I don't suppose my favourite wolf would be interested in escorting me home so he doesn't come and attack me again?" she asked as she tickled me behind the ears, making my tongue hang out of my mouth and my back leg started twitching. "Oh, you like that, do ya?" she asked and I barked. "Come on, let's get home," she said and I stood up.

Ali had trouble getting up, so I went over and used my huge muzzle of a nose to help her. I grabbed her bag in my mouth and held it out for her to take. She smiled as she took it and my heart soared. She started walking off and I caught up with her in fewer strides than what it took her.

I looked down at her and brushed my face fur ever so gently against her and she giggled. "Don't you find it weird that I'm not scared of you? Most people would be," she asked and I shook my head. "Wow, you don't seemed afraid that I'm not afraid of you. You must be really naive," she said and I growled playfully. She laughed out loud this time and I smiled inside. Her laugh sounded even better than the one Alice did. "You know, you're eyes remind of someone I met," she said and I grew anxious. "They remind me of Jacob Black." When she said that, I barked happily and nuzzled her ever so gently. "Oh, you like the name Jake, do you? Well, how about I call you that. I and the human Jake are dating and he is so sweet, kind, funny and the most caring guy I have ever met." Whenever she said that, my heart leaped for joy and I felt even warmer inside. We got home quicker than what I thought and she turned toward me. "Thank you for saving my life," she said and kissed me once, "for bringing me home," she kissed me again on the other cheek, "and for not being afraid of me not being afraid of you." With that she kissed me on the nose and I licked her back, leaving a huge lump of drool on her face. "Oh, Jake, that's gross. Don't do that until you have no drool left," she complained and I put on my puppy dog eyes, even managing a small whimper. "Stop acting cute, it won't work with me," she said, but I persisted. Finally, she gave in and hugged me. "How can I stay mad at you? You are so cute," she told me and kissed my head. "I gotta go, but I hope to see you later." I didn't want her to go, so I grabbed her jacket and tugged on it, bringing back my puppy eyes and whimpering. "Jake, it's really late and my mum's gonna be waiting and I'm starving. Please let go or I won't be able to stop myself from leaving you." I did as she instructed and she smiled, waved and went inside. I thought I was about to tear, but I didn't. Instead, I ran off into the woods and started to bark happily. I was silly to think she wasn't happy with me, but she was.

**(Ali POV)**

I walked into the house and was all giddy inside from being saved by my wolf I had called Jake. I hung up my jacket and bag and went into the kitchen. The first thing I saw was my mum, Uncle Charlie and Bella sitting at the table looking worried. "Look, I'm sorry but I got lost. Edward could have offered me a ride, but I said I would walk. I didn't know it would be that far from the school," I explained and waited for the shouting.

But what I got instead was a crushing hug from my mother and a shower of tears in my hair. "I am just relieved that you're safe. I thought something had attacked you." _You can say that again. I was and it almost killed me._ "I'm just so relieved you're safe. Are you hungry or are you tired?"

I looked at her and then at Bella. She must have understood and went upstairs. "I'm really tired, mum. It's been a long day and I just wanna lie down." My mum nodded and I went upstairs.

Bella practically dragged me into my room and slammed the door shut. "Were you outta your mind? Walking alone through the woods when a rogue vampire is on the loose? Ali, you could have been hurt or worse!"  
"I wasn't, alright. I'm here, I'm alive and I feel better," I told her. I didn't want to let her know about the series of unfortunate events, but she didn't need to know.

She shook her head and sat down on my bed. "What are we going to do with you, Ali? You seem to be getting mixed up in the same thing I was when I first arrived. Soon, you'll be stalked and tracked by this vampire." I didn't like the sound of that, but soon Edward popped through the window.

"You're late home, aren't ya?" he asked and I rolled my eyes.

"She got lost on the way home and she made us worried," Bella said and smirked at me.

Edward decided to not bother asking and I nodded. "Well, the rogue vampire evaded us and escaped. We followed his scent, but he disappeared. But I picked up another strange scent. The scent of a certain imprinter," he said and looked at me.

Bella stared at me, shocked. "You never said Jake was there? How could you leave that out?"

"It wasn't exactly Jake, but it looked like Jake in the shape of a huge wolf. I know it's crazy, but this wolf had the same eyes as Jake," I explained and they were speechless.

Before I had a chance to say anything further, Edward shook his head and turned to Bella. "I'll make sure he comes nowhere near here. Ali is the one in danger this time."

Bella gasped and wrenched away from Edward and over to me. "What's that mean?" Before I said anything, she clicked. "He attacked you, didn't he? Ali, what's wrong with you? Why do you always have Edward explain the little details? I can't deal with this anymore. If you won't tell me everything, then you aren't worth even talking to." Bella then stormed out of my room and I heard her door slam shut.

I sat down on my bed and was on the verge of tears. Edward sat next to me and comforted me. I started to sob quietly on his shoulder and he rubbed my back soothingly. "Give her by tomorrow and she'll forgive you. Trust me, been there, done that."

I felt better after that and I looked at him. "Thanks Edward, you know Bella more than I do. Except you can't read her mind which must annoying sometimes," I said and he nodded. He kissed me on the head and headed out through the window. I spent the rest of the afternoon and evening thinking about how much that wolf had the same eyes as Jake. I couldn't help but think back to the information I looked up about the Quileute tribe and how they were descendant from wolves. That got me thinking and thinking until the question came to me: is Jacob Black, my boyfriend, a real werewolf? The question kept repeating over and over in my head until I told myself he wasn't and I finally fell asleep.

Chapter 9

Jacob's true form

**(Ali POV)**

I arrived at Jake's house around half nine that morning and my mum had kindly let me borrow her SUV for the day. I got out the car, shut the door and ran up to the house and knocked on the door, but got no answer. I waited and finally the door to reveal Billy. "Hey Billy, is Jake up yet?" I asked.

He shook his head and scoffed. "That boy never wakes up on time. Come in if you want to wait for him," he said, but I shook my head.

"I'll go have a wander. When he does eventually wake up, tell him I'll be round the area, OK?" Billy nodded and I ran off the porch. I walked round the back of the house and a few birds circled around my head. One came fluttering down and I held out my hand and it landed on it. Suddenly, a few rabbits came out along with some squirrels. I don't know why, but I'm an animal magnet for some reason. I sat down on the grass, which was dry thank god and leaned against a log. A rabbit lay across my lap and a few squirrels curled around my shoulders. After five minutes of petting them, a twig snapped and they all scattered rapidly. I stood up and saw Paul emerge from the woods.

Paul was looking funnily at me and I realised I had made a mistake in coming back here. "Good morning, beautiful. You looked lost so I came here to help," he said and smiled slyly.

"I'm not lost; I'm just waiting for Jake to wake up. Billy said he was still asleep so I decided to take a walk. I can see I made a mistake in doing so," I said and took a step back.

Paul stepped forward and was exactly a few inches from me. "Don't be like that, Ali. I know we got off on the wrong foot and I wanna apologise for behaving like that. I can see now what Jake sees in you." Without warning, he grabbed me round the waist and held me in a vice-like grip.

I struggled against him and looked up at his face. "Paul, let me go now. Jake said not to try anything funny," I told him through gritted teeth.

He pulled me further into him and I could feel him pressing his groin against me. "Jake's asleep, so he won't know that I gave you a kiss," he said and leaned down.

With what energy I had in me, I pushed hard enough to create some space to knee Paul in the groin. He let me go and I stumbled back while he fell to the floor holding his jewels. "You should never try anything like that with me. I know where guys are the most sensitive," I said and turned to walk back to the house.

However, Paul must have recovered as next thing I knew, a hand grabbed my right wrist and locked it against my side. My other arm was also useless as that was locked between my leg and his arm. I looked down and saw he had used his whole left arm to lock my arms to my side so I couldn't hit him and his right arm came up across my chest, just below my breasts. He pulled me into him again and had pressed his groin up against me too. "You should never have tried that with me. I just can't take no for an answer," he said and planted a kiss in my hair. I felt sick and wanted to cry for Jake to help, but I knew Paul would never give me up. "Don't think about calling for your boyfriend's help as by the time he gets up, you'll be my imprintee." It was as though he read my mind and sneered at the last part about me being his imprint and then he kissed my ear. Just then, he licked the inside of it and I shivered from how disgusting it was. Paul, however, sneered at the ear lick. He was enjoying himself, but I wasn't.

I was started to get angry and annoyed from him trying to screw me over. "I will _never_ be your imprint, even if Jake hadn't imprinted on me. You're vile, disgusting, nauseating and, above all, sick-minded. If you think you can get in my pants with that disgusting banter of yours, you are wrong, Paul."

He said nothing but planted another kiss in my hair. I heard him inhale deeply and sigh heavily. Jake's right, you _do_ smell like strawberries," he said and inhaled deeply again.

I was about to do something, but I heard a voice call out from the woods. "Paul, let her go. Remember what Jake said?" It was Sam.

Paul turned around and I saw that Jared was with him. "But Jakey boy's not here is he Sam? Besides, I'm just getting 'better acquainted' with Ali here," Paul replied and sneered.

"Paul, you'll realise that when you are injured about what Jake said about messing with his imprint," Jared said and I smiled. "He won't like it that you're messing with Ali."

While Paul was distracted, I realised that he had forgotten to trap my feet. I used all my might to stamp as hard as I could on Paul's foot, which seemed to work as he cried out in pain and let me go. I also elbowed him in the stomach and that knocked the wind out of him. "You're fucking disgusting, Paul. Leave me alone!" I yelled at him and tried to walk back towards the house, but he stopped me. I saw Sam and Jared try to restrain him, but he threw them off. Without warning, Paul pulled me forward, put his free hand behind my head and forcefully kissed me on the lips.

After what seemed like minutes he pulled away and smiled. "That was way better than Jake now, wasn't it Ali?" he asked and I lost it. All the anger that I had built up went into my left hand and, without giving him any warning, I slapped Paul across the face.

He let go of my hand and his whole body started to shake. Sam came over and put a hand on his shoulder. "We warned ya, Paul. We said not to do it." His whole body shook even faster and he was starting to growl heavily. "Ali, get back now," Sam said and I obeyed. I backed up a few steps and suddenly, Paul exploded outwards into a dark grey wolf. I was speechless. If I had known that this would happen, I would have waited in the house.

**(Jacob POV)**

I woke up from a peaceful nights sleep and realised that Ali would be round. I scrambled out of bed and went into the living room, but found only my dad. "Isn't Ali here yet, dad?" I asked curiously.

He laughed gruffly and smiled. "She came by ten minutes ago, but I said you were still asleep. She went round back and she said to go see her when you eventually get up. Now you're up, you can go see her," he said and turned back to the fridge.

I went back into my room and pulled on a shirt. I looked out the window and saw the worst sight ever. It was what I was afraid would happen: I saw Paul holding Ali in a vice-like grip and he had himself pressed up against her. I was more than angry. I was pissed at Paul. I specifically told him not to try anything with her and he ignored me on purpose. I saw Ali knee him in the groin, making me smile, but Paul grabbed her again and I saw him plant a kiss in her hair. I was almost shaking violently, but I breathed when I saw Sam and Jared try to calm him down. Ali stamped on his foot and elbowed him in the stomach. She tried to get away again, but Paul grabbed her wrist. Sam and Jared were trying their hardest to restrain him, but didn't succeed as Paul threw them off. I was now off the edge when Paul pulled Ali to him and kissed her forcefully. That was it. I've had enough. Paul deliberately disobeyed me about not trying anything with Ali. I ran out of my room and out the front door. I looked around and saw that Paul had exploded into his wolf form. Ali was scared out of her mind now and I had to help her. "Ali, hang on. I'm coming!" I yelled and jumped over the porch railing.

She turned and saw me and then ran towards me. "Jake, run. Run, Jake, run!" she yelled back. When she was a few feet away, I jumped over her as she fell to the floor and I exploded in my wolf form. I stood my ground between Ali and Paul and growled viciously at him.

"Oh, Jake's gonna get it now, Ali. He'll never survive," Jared taunted, but I ignored him.

Paul leaped at me and I leaped at him. It should have been a normal Saturday morning, but instead it had turned into a full scale werewolf battle. Paul snapped at my throat but I grabbed him by scruff of his neck and threw him to the floor. Dirt and mud flew up and scattered everywhere. Paul lunged and grabbed me by my front leg, but I sunk my teeth into his back and he yowled in pain. He let go and I rammed into his belly, causing both of us to tumble into the woods and snap trees on the way down. From that point on, Paul and I attacked and blocked and leaped out of the way of each other as not to get any serious injuries. But I couldn't stop myself from what I did next: I ducked out of the way of Paul's attack and lunged at him, grabbing him by the throat and swinging him around. His body hit the trees, causing them to snap and bark to splinter and fly everywhere. I dragged his body out into the clearing and saw Ali, Jared and Sam standing there. When I saw the look on Ali's face, I released Paul and walked over to her.

However, when I tried to nuzzle her, she pushed me away and started to tear. "No, Jake, leave me alone," she said and scrambled to her feet. She ran to her car and got in. The engine started up and she pulled away.

I watched her drive off and phased back into my human form. Sam handed me a pair of shorts and I put them on, but I didn't move from my kneeling position on the grass. "What have I done?" I said to no-one in particular. Then I remembered. I turned to Paul and jumped up practically. "I told you to not try any funny business with her! I said to leave her alone and everything would be alright. So what do you do? You purposely ignore me and put your tongue in her mouth!" I spat and went to attack Paul, but Jared restrained me and Sam stood between us.

"Jake, violence won't solve the problem. Go to her house and explain in person. But don't expect her to forgive you," he said and Jared let me go. I ran to my car, which Ali had helped me finish last time she visited, and got in. I started it up and pulled out of the garage and sped down the road. Sam was right for definite about Ali not forgiving me. But I needed to explain why I didn't tell her. All I knew is I wanted her to understand, even if she didn't want to listen.

Chapter 10

Why didn't you tell me?

**(Ali POV)**

I stopped the car outside of Charlie's house and got out, tears streaming down my face. I got out the car and locked it up. I was heading up the gravel path when I heard another car stop and Jake's voice call out, "Ali, wait. I want to explain something."

I didn't want to listen. If I could get in the house, then I could just lock him out. But I only got as far as the porch when he grabbed my hand and turned me around. "I don't wanna listen, Jake. There's nothing to explain! I had a feeling you were one. I kept telling myself that it was impossible, but I had a feeling it was true. Why didn't you tell me?" The tears had started to form again, but I wasn't about to break down in front of Jake.

He looked thoughtful for a minute, but didn't say anything. Eventually, he did. "I didn't want to see you get hurt. You're my whole world and I couldn't bear it if Paul hurt you. I told him not to do anything funny, but he did and that got me mad, angry and annoyed. I couldn't control myself and I just let the thought of him kissing you overtake me. Ali, please understand, this is why I didn't tell you," Jake explained, but I didn't believe him.

"So those times when the wolf was outside my house was you." He nodded and I thought back to the attack on Monday night. "And the attack from the rogue vampire was you saving me," I said and he nodded again. "So, all this time you've been lying to protect me?"

He nodded and smiled sweetly. "Yes, because I love you, Ali."

That set me off. I slapped him as hard as I could, like I did with Paul, in the face. He didn't seem hurt or even bothered by what I had just done. He rubbed the side of his face and looked at me. "How can you even tell me you love me when you've been lying to me for a whole month?" He was lost for words and he tried to think of something to say, but he couldn't so he just stood there looking stupid. "Fine, if there's nothing more to say, I think it's time for you leave, Jake." I pulled my hand away and went through the door, shutting it in his face.

He started to knock on the door and soon the tears I had been holding back overflowed as I leaned against the door and slid down it. "Ali, please understand. I didn't want to see you hurt or worse. Ali, come on, I need you." When he said he needed me, I cried harder and harder. I wanted him too, but he lied to me, so I didn't want to see him again.

"Go away, Jake, you've done too much damage to turn things around now," I said through the door. He kept trying to make me let him in, but I didn't. He eventually gave up and I looked through the glass to see him get into his car and drive away. I cried for a few more minutes until I heard voices coming from the living room.

Bella and Edward came in and, when they saw me, Bella's face dropped. "Ali, are you alright?"

I looked at her and stood up. "You knew what he was, didn't you?" Even though she never said anything, I could see the answer on Bella's face. "You knew and didn't tell me? How could you, Bella? And you talk about me leaving out details," I said and ran up the stairs and into my room, slamming the door behind me. I threw my jacket to the floor and flung myself onto my bed and muffled my sobs of hurt, pain and heartbreak into the pillow. Later that day, I heard a knock on my door and Bella call through it. I ignored her and lay back down on the pillow. Jake had texted me several times, but I ignored them as they were all the same about him wanting me to forgive him. I didn't want to and I never want to. When the sky outside was completely black and the street lights came on, I changed into my top and shorts as I was gonna go to bed early. Suddenly, I heard something hit my window, followed by two more _plinks_ and I realised something was being thrown against my window. I looked at the clock and saw the green lights read 11: 39pm. I got off the bed and went to the window and opened it. I looked out and saw Jake standing there, wearing only shorts that hugged him around his waist and no shirt, showing off his well toned chest and six pack of abs. "Jake, what the hell are you doing? Is it hard to understand the concept of me not replying to your texts?"

"Ali, can we just talk about it? Stay back, I'm coming in," he said and got ready to do his fancy acrobatics that he had done other nights to get in my room. He always came after a certain time and we would just lie on my bed and fall asleep just after midnight. He would leave early in the morning, but would always give me a goodbye kiss before he left.

But now, I didn't want him to come in my room. "Jake, before you do your circus tricks, answer me truthfully. You would do anything for me, wouldn't you?"

He nodded and looked up at me. "I would give my life for you, Ali. You know I would. You're my whole world. I would even obey orders given by you," he replied.

I knew this would hurt him, but he needed to hear it. "Well, consider this a request. Never see me again, Jake."

As soon as the words left my lips, his face dropped. "Ali, please, you can't be serious?"

I nodded and a tear fell down my cheek. "I _am_ serious, Jake. Never come near me again, never try to contact me again and never see me again. We're through, Jake, I'm sorry."

Jake looked as though he would break down. "No, Ali, please don't do this. I can't live without you," he said and I felt guilty for saying everything.

But I needed a break from everything that I had become embroiled in. "I'm sorry Jake, but it's for the best. I need time to think things through. When I'm ready, I'll forgive you. But I don't know if I ever will," I told him and I shut the window and locked it, locking Jake out of my life for good. I went to bed and, I was about to switch the light off when I heard a howl in the distance: the howl of a heartbroken werewolf.

**(Jacob POV)**

I couldn't believe she never wanted to see me again. The love of my life wanted me to leave her. After she had shut the window, I phased into my wolf form, shredding my shorts in the process. I took off into the woods and, when I reached a good spot, I inhaled a deep breath and howled as loud as I could. I wanted Ali to know how lonely I was without her and how much I needed her. But I knew she wouldn't forgive me for lying to her and not telling her who I really was. I sat where I was for an hour and decided to head home. I got home and phased back into my human form. Luckily, my dad had gone to bed so I didn't need to explain to him why I was naked. I went to my room and went to the drawers and rummaged around for a pair of shorts. I pulled a pair out, slipped them on and crawled into bed. I didn't fall straight to sleep. Instead, I lay awake for what seemed like hours just thinking of what Ali had said to me: _"Never come near me again, never try to contact me again and never see me again. We're through, Jake, I'm sorry."_ Those words would haunt me forever. I rolled over onto my side and started to sob quietly until I fell asleep.

Chapter 11

He did it to protect you

**(Ali POV)**

School the next week turned out to be horrible. With Jake not being in my life anymore, I had decided to give up on both school work and life in general altogether. I was seriously regretting shutting Jake out of my life, but it was for the best. But shutting Jake out came with the price of it punching a huge hole through my chest. Several nights I had woken up screaming and crying hysterically and Bella attended to me as she knew what it was like. She told me about the time Edward left her and that Jake had been there for her. She told me she would always be there for me, as would Edward and all the Cullen family. Friday night I was gonna spend the whole weekend sleeping over at the Cullen household to try and forget all the things that went on with Jake as my house had too many memories. My mum said it was a good idea as I had told her about Jake and she said I should forgive him for what he did because she says he means too much to me. I had to admit she was right, but he left out the little detail of him being a freaking werewolf. Friday had arrived, so Edward drove me to the Cullen house.

I got out the car, went inside and Esme was the first to comfort me. "Ali, I am so sorry about what happened. I know how much he meant to you. Maybe sleeping over will be for the best." I nodded and she was right too. Being at the Cullen house was already starting to make me feel better. Alice was the next one to comfort me, followed by Carlisle, Emmet and finally Jasper. Even Rosalie told me she was sorry and gave me a hug.

Bella took me upstairs to the spare room they had and I dropped my stuff on the floor. "I feel guilty for telling him he shouldn't be part of my life anymore, Bella. I broke him, I hurt him and he must be in pain. I heard him last night, howling and showing how much he needed me," I told Bella and sat on the bed.

She came and sat next to me and I rested my head on her shoulder, eventually letting the tears fall out. "Ali, it'll be OK, I promise. Sooner or later, you'll realise that Jake being a werewolf won't matter to you. The thing that will matter is getting your relationship back on track," she said and hugged me tightly.

"I don't know if I can ever get the relationship back on track. He lied to me Bella and I don't know if I can forgive him," I said and took my head off her shoulder to look at her.

Bella still had her hands on my arms and she had a look on her face that told me she was going to tell me something important. "Ali, what he did, he did to keep you safe. He did it to protect you. Jake only lied to you because he couldn't bear to see you get hurt or worse. Edward did that to me. He lied to keep me safe, but I eventually found out. I guess getting mixed up with magical creature's runs in the family," she said and laughed meekly.

I didn't feel like laughing, so I just sighed and flopped down onto the bed. "Bella, can you go for a while? I wanna be left alone to think about things." She said she would and I heard walk her out the room and shut the door behind her. I lay on the bed for a few minutes and decided to unpack my things. Once I had finished unpacking, I grabbed my bathroom bag and went into the bathroom. I undressed and got into the shower. I turned on the water and it washed over me, cleansing away all the guilt and frustration and depression that I had built up inside me from the last week. Soon, the tears came again and I sat down in the shower and let the water mix with my tears. I didn't care if I used up all the hot water in the house, but I knew they wouldn't mind. I wasn't sure how long I would sit there, but the thing I knew was that Bella was right. Jake had lied to me to protect me and I understood it now. Emily's face must have been caused when Sam phased too near her because he got angry at something. That was the same for Jake. If he got angry and phased too near me, he might have caused me pain and himself guilt and grief. That was why he phased in front of me then. Paul kissed me and Jake was pissed about it. I was too, as Paul is vile and disgusting. After what seemed like hours, the door opened and I saw Emmet walk in. He opened the shower and stepped inside. He shut off the water and handed me a robe, which I put on. Once all the water had drained away, he sat down next to me and put one arm around my shoulder and pulled me close to him. I instantly nestled my head into his shoulder and started to cry again. He then took hold of my hand and squeezed it reassuringly, causing me to grab hold of his shirt with my free hand and sob louder into his shoulder. Neither of us seemed bothered about it because Emmet knew I needed some sort of comfort and I knew that by him comforting me, I was starting to regret shutting Jake out of my life for good.

**(Jacob POV)**

Ever since Ali had shut me out from her life, I was getting more and more depressed. I had missed school the past few weeks and phoned up to say that I wasn't feeling well. Everything I said was true. I was sick. Sick from being cut off from Ali. Dad was a bit annoyed I had cut school, but I told him I wasn't bothered because with Ali not in my life, school was nothing more than a burden. The whole gang came by to check up on me, even Paul. He kept apologising for his behaviour, but I wasn't ready to forgive him. I told him he was starting to get out of hand and he should learn to behave and control his urges around my missing angel. Saturday arrived and it was like any other day I had suffered: lonely, miserable and no Ali. I was ready to give up and run away. Start fresh somewhere.

Bella came over to check up on me and when she took one look at me, her face caved in. She rushed over to me and squeezed me into a hug. "Jake, you look terrible and when was the last time you had a shower?"

I looked away and towards the floor when I answered her. "Does it even matter now? Now that Ali is nowhere near me?" I said and sighed heavily. A tear rolled down my cheek, followed by several more. "Bella, the pain I have now is the one you had when Edward left you. It feels like a huge hole has been punched through my chest."

"That's funny as that's what Ali said the first night she told you not to see her again," Bella said and I managed to smile. "Look, it smiles at last."

I was a bit happier that Ali was sharing the same pain as me. "She's in pain too?" I asked with concern.

Bella nodded and looked at me. "She said she's regretting shutting you out of her life. She can't eat, she can't sleep without crying out in pain and she's let her grades drop in school. Jake, she wants to forgive you but she's not ready. Ali told me when she's ready, she'll forgive you. She also says that she misses you heavily and dearly, but can't bring herself to tell you that you can go back to her," Bella said and I warmed up.

"She said all that? She really wants me back?" I asked and she nodded. "Wow, she really _does_ care about me."

"Of course she does, Jake. Ever since she met you, you've changed her for the better and she's never been happier." Bella squeezed my hand reassuringly and I smiled. "I gotta go, but I'll update you every so often," she said and hugged me again. She walked out of my room and I heard her drive away. So Ali was sharing the same pain as me. I felt much better because since Ali was regretting shutting me out of her life, she needed me near her. But I was willing to wait until she forgave me so I could hold her and smell her heavenly scent and keep Paul at a distance. But this much I knew for sure: Ali was in despair, just like me, and we both needed each other to fix the pain.

Chapter 12

Baseball with the Cullen's

**(Ali POV)**

I woke up in the Cullen household to find an extra blanket covering me and the robe Emmet had gave me last night when I was sobbing hysterically into his shoulder. I blinked several times so my eyes could get adjusted to the light that was pouring through the glass doors in my room. It was Sunday morning and looked to see none other than Alice and Esme sitting on my bed with Rosalie kneeling beside me. "What happened last night?" I asked cautiously.

Alice and Esme looked at each other and, before they had a chance to speak, Rosalie sat on the edge beside me and grabbed my hand. "You were screaming and crying uncontrollably. You were like Bella was when Edward left her. It was her all over again. Ali, you were unable to stop screaming like a mental patient. It took Bella an hour and a half to calm you down so she could comfort you. When you fell back to sleep, we stayed with you to make sure it didn't happen again. But you didn't," she explained and I gasped in surprise. "Is it stopping Jake from seeing you that's causing you this pain?" she asked.

I nodded and I felt the tears starting to come. "Ever since I told him to stay away from me, I've never wanted him so badly beside me. I'm ready to take him back," I said and, to my surprise, Rosalie enveloped me in a hug.

"It's OK, Ali. We're here and we're willing to accept you taking him back," Rosalie told me while rubbing my back soothingly. She pulled away and smiled at me.

"Thank you, Rosalie. That's really sweet of you," I said and Alice came over and squeezed me.

"I thought you would never stop with the screaming. I was almost upset about it and nearly cried myself," she said and I wanted to cry but I held back the tears. "Ali, if you didn't stop, I dunno what I would have done without my best friend going back to her sweet, innocent self."

I smiled and laughed at her comment. "Alice, I wouldn't have gone anywhere, except to a loony bin. But I'm alright thanks to Bella," I told her and I could feel her squeezed me a bit closer.

"I'll start fixing you some breakfast, sweetheart," Esme said and kissed my forehead. She went out the door and downstairs. Rosalie and Alice helped me get dressed and then helped me downstairs like a child.

The first person to barrel towards me and hug me tight was Bella. "Oh Ali, you're alright. I was so worried and scared," she said and held me at arms length. "Carlisle told me it was you're regret and guilt towards telling Jake to stop seeing you that was causing the violent screaming and hysterical sobs. But after I calmed you down, you stopped and were sweating like mad," she explained and I cringed at me sweating. "Esme and Alice cooled off your sweat until you were sleeping peacefully again. They stayed, along with Rosalie to make sure it didn't happen again. Luckily, it never happened."

I smiled and thanked her for helping me through the night. Carlisle came over and did an examination to make sure I was in good condition, which I was and then I sat down as Esme placed a plate of pancakes and omelettes in front of me. "Thanks Esme. I'm starving from screaming last night," I said as I tucked into the pancakes. She ruffled my hair and placed a kiss on my head. Emmet turned on the radio and Christina Aguilera's 'Not Myself Tonight' came on. "Turn it up, Emmet. I love this song," I said and he did. Me, Alice, Bella and Rosalie started singing along to it. Esme and Carlisle smiled and continued fixing breakfast for Bella. Jasper, Edward and Emmet stuck whatever was available or near them in their ears and went back to doing what they were doing. The song finished and all four of us stopped singing, laughed and did a group high five. The boys unplugged their ears and went to help Esme and Carlisle wash the dishes that I and Bella had finished eating off.

"Carlisle, can we go and play baseball today? There's a storm scheduled for later this afternoon and Ali can come too, please?" Alice asked and I looked shocked.

"I didn't know you guys played baseball. But is the storm necessary for it?" I asked and Emmet nodded.

"It's so we don't get heard by any passing people," he explained and sat down next to me. "We play baseball during a thunderstorm as it's the only time we can."  
"What do you say Ali? Fancy playing baseball and having fun for the day?" Jasper asked and leaned against the counter.

Everyone looked at me thoughtfully for a moment as I contemplated my answer. "Yeah, I'll go and have a game."

As soon as I said that, Alice squealed loudly and hugged me tightly. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, Ali. I knew you would say yes as you don't like to disappoint me," she said and kissed me on the cheek.

"It's not that she doesn't want to disappoint you Alice, more like you wouldn't give her a choice and drag her along," Edward said and I nodded. "See, she even agrees."  
Alice looked at me and I thought she was going to break into tears. "Alice, I would say no if I had a choice, but I think it might take my mind off Jake for the day," I told her and she brightened up again.

"It'll help for definite and you'll experience how we play baseball," Carlisle said and came over and put his arm around my shoulders. "How we play is better and more extreme and physical."  
I looked at him and giggled. "Let me guess, Emmet climbs trees to retrieve high balls?" Emmet nodded and gave me a hug. "You're welcome for me coming to play baseball, Emmet," I said before he had a chance to say thank you. I ran upstairs with Alice and Bella to wrap up for baseball. Hopefully it would make me feel better and give me a decent night sleep tonight back home.

**(Jacob POV)**

I woke up from my deep slumber and had a feeling, during the night, that Ali was in serious pain. It put me in pain when I felt she was in pain. I got up and threw on a shirt and my trainers and went into the kitchen. I fixed myself some breakfast and ate.

My dad came in and saw I had a pained expression on my face. "Still missing Ali, aren't ya Jake." He said it as though it wasn't a question and I nodded.

"She made me feel alive and happy and more energetic. But since she learned the truth about me, she ran out on me and I've been lost ever since, dad." I finished my breakfast and washed the plate and went to sit on the sofa.

My dad rolled himself over and put his hand on my shoulder. "Son, she'll forgive you sooner or later as she thinks the world of you. Bella told me when she came by the other day to check on ya," he said when he saw the expression on my face. "Cheer up; she'll be back before you know it."  
He was so confident that Ali would get back together with me, but I didn't feel as confident. If anything, I felt worse. For the past 3 weeks, I have felt nothing but sadness and misery as I haven't been able to hold her in my arms. Even Paul has been bugging me about how I must be upset that she left and I said that it was his fault. "I hope you're right, dad. I hope she comes back before long." I thanked him for building up my hopes and ran outside. I tied my shirts, shorts and trainers to my legs and phased. I took off into the woods and, after finding the clearing I felt that I could be alone, I lay down and rested my head on my front paws. _Ali, please come back to me soon. I miss you terribly._

_You keep hoping and she will for definite._ Sam was in his wolf form and heard me.

_Don't worry, Jakey boy. Ali seems to be a forgiving person_, Jared thought.

I sniffed heavily and started crying. _It just hurts not to feel her against me or rubbing my fur or tickling behind my ears._ I let out a small howl that showed I was in less pain than I was before but I still felt pain. I, Sam and Jared just talked to each other after that while I told them how much I missed her and how I wanted to see her again. But I wanted more than to see her: I wanted to make love to her. I wanted to show Paul who Ali really belongs to. I wanted to make her mine forever.

**(Ali POV)**

We arrived at a deserted field and Emmet and Jasper set out the bases. I had decided to wear a pair of jeans, my best running shoes, a long sleeved top and sweater and a thick hoodie. While everyone was setting up who was gonna bat and who was going to field, Bella and I sat down and started talking some more about Jake. "I can feel I hurt him, Bella. Every night, I hear a sad howl from him and it makes me depressed. I just wanna see him again and tell him I'm sorry for what I've put him through," I said and Bella nodded.

"He really wants to see you too, Ali." I looked at her and realised she went to see him. "I went to make sure he was alright. Ali, when I got there, he was in turmoil. He wasn't eating well, it looked like he hardly slept and he told me he hadn't been to school for the past 3 weeks. He's been lying to everyone about how he feels because he doesn't want to show he's in pain. He misses you, Ali, and he wants to be with you again."

I was about to say something, but Esme came over and said Bella was to umpire and I was going to bat. "I know you might not know how to play baseball, but try your hardest," she said and I nodded.

Alice stood on the pitcher's mound and waited until a loud crack of thunder echoed over the field. "It's time," she said and stretched a few times.

Rosalie batted first and hit the ball straight into the trees. "I can see why you need the thunder. That's gotta be a homerun," I said to Esme as Edward ran after it.

"Edward's pretty fast. For someone his age," Esme replied and I watched as he disappeared into the trees.

Rosalie ran around the bases and, as she was about to make last base, the ball flew through the air and Esme caught it. She put it down on the base as Rosalie slid to it, but didn't get there in time. "You're out," Bella said as she called it. I heard Emmet whoop as Rosalie playfully punched Bella on the arm.

"Almost got it, but Edward beat ya," I said to Rosalie and she smiled.

"Let's see if you can outrun him when it's your turn," she said and stood next to me. Carlisle went up to the plate next and hit the ball. Emmet and Edward both leaped into the air for the ball, but hit each instead and fell to the floor, laughing and shoving each other playfully. Carlisle got a homerun himself and I high-fived him as he went past. Jasper batted next and hit it into the trees, but Emmet climbed up one and caught it, calling Jasper out. "My monkey man," Rosalie smirked and I shook my head. I was right about Emmet climbing trees to retrieve high balls.

Soon, it was turn and I was nervous. "There's nothing to worry about, Ali. Hit the ball and run as fast as you can," Jasper said and I nodded.

I turned towards Alice and I saw her smile in encouragement. I breathed evenly a few times and readied the bat. Alice threw the ball and, with all the energy and strength I had built up in my arms, swung the bat and it collided with the ball, sending it flying off through the air and into the trees. I heard Rosalie, Bella and Alice shout run as I stood there dumbstruck that I hit the ball. I ran as fast as I could and saw that Edward was near the ball. I pushed myself as fast as I would go and, just before the ball reached Esme; I jumped through the air and rolled past final base before she caught it. Alice squealed in delight and I lay flat on the ground out of breath. "That was AWESOME!" I yelled and Jasper and Carlisle helped me up. "I didn't think I could do it, but I did."  
Alice came bounding over to me and we hugged each other tightly. "Oh, that was cool, Ali. You _are_ good at baseball." Suddenly, her face went blank and she came back looking worried. "They're coming and they'll be here soon," she said and I didn't understand.

I grabbed Edward's arm as he came to us. "What's going on? Who's coming?" I asked frantically.

Edward looked around at the rest of his family and they all stood protectively in front of me and Bella. "We shouldn't have brought you here. It's dangerous," Edward told me.

Alice came over and put her arms around me. "It's the rogue vampire. He's picked up your scent, Ali. He's coming to kill you," Alice told me as I gasped with horror.

Chapter 13

James' second visit

**(Ali POV)**

We all waited anxiously for the rogue vampire to come and it seemed like it was taking ages for him to arrive. Just then, a heavy mist swirled in and three figures stalked towards us. Two of the figures were male and the third was female. They all looked frightening and malevolent in a group. Even on their own, they would still be scary. "Get behind us and don't give yourself away," Edward said and there was no arguing with him there.

Alice came and stood beside me on one side and Jasper took the other side. "It'll be OK, Ali; we'll make sure you won't get hurt. If he tries to come one step too close, we'll push him back." Alice grabbed my hand and I felt completely safe with her words. Emmet and Rosalie stood in front of me and Carlisle and Esme took up the front of the pack. Bella squeezed in between Jasper and me and grabbed my other hand and Edward stood in front of me and behind Emmet and Rosalie. We all waited and finally, the three rogue vampires stood not four feet from us. I could see them clearly now. One of them was a tall, black vampire with black hair that hung like dreadlocks and he carried the baseball. The woman had wild, orange hair that made it look as though her head was on fire. The final vampire was the same size as Edward and built close to Jake. He was the most amazingly beautiful yet scary one of the three. Somehow, when he looked at me, I seemed to recognise him and that's when I realised he was the rogue vampire who attacked a few weeks ago. He didn't seem to recognise so I just stayed calm and collected.

"Hello, my name is Carlisle and this is my family: Esme, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Bella and Ali," he introduced and pointed to each of us in turn.

The black vampire stood forward first. "My name is Laurent and this is Victoria and James," he pointed to the other two and James' eyes lingered on me. "May I ask what you are doing playing baseball out here?" Laurent asked, throwing Carlisle the baseball and caught it.

"It's the only place we can play where we aren't disturbed or heard by passers-by," Carlisle responded and Victoria eyed him closely. I looked over and saw Alice watching James and so were Edward and Emmet.

"I don't suppose you could use three more players?" he asked and I knew that was a bad idea. All the Cullen's did too and it could put me in further danger.

"We were just wrapping up, but I think we have time for another game," he replied and threw the ball at Laurent, but Victoria caught it.

"I'm the one with the wicked curve ball," she said proudly. Everyone started to head off, but James remained standing and eyeing me carefully. Edward growled quietly in his throat and James turned away.

However, a gust of wind blew through my hair and James instinctively caught the scent, turning sharply towards me. "I thought you looked familiar, Ali." James stepped forward, but all the Cullen's went back in a protective shield.

"The girl is with us. Leave her alone, James," Carlisle growled.

"You try and touch her, you're dead," Emmet said and James laughed.

"I would like to see you try," he replied. Everyone was ready to strike and Bella picked that moment to back up slowly without actually causing a scene. She tugged at me and I backed up, but I almost tripped.

James sped towards me and wrapped his arms around me. He pressed himself up against me and smelled me. "You are a stubborn child, aren't ya?" he said and squeezed me tighter, causing me to lose my breath. It reminded me of the Paul incident. "You have a strange scent. It reminds me of a dog or a werewolf. You've been imprinted on, haven't you sweetie?" he sneered and grabbed my hair, pulling my head to one side. He sniffed up and down my neck and growled happily. I let out a small whimper and was on the verge of tearing in fear, but I needed to remain strong. "How about I make you my mate and let Victoria turn you into one of us?"

As soon as he said her name, Victoria came over and pushed a strand of hair out of my face. "You're so pretty, almost as pretty as us, sweetheart." She then touched the side of my face and I pulled off her. "She's feisty, which makes her more interesting."

She reached out her hand again, but I avoided it. "Don't you dare touch me," I spat, causing her to backhand slap me across the face.

"You need to respect your elders, Ali. It's rude if you don't" she smirked and James pulled my head back to the side. I mouthed the words 'help me' to Alice and she nodded. "Don't squirm; it'll make it less quick. The less you squirm, the quicker it'll be over." James licked down my neck and I shivered.

As Victoria was about to make her move, she was flung forcefully to the ground by Rosalie. "We warned you not to touch her," she spat and picked Victoria up and threw her across the field. This caught James off guard, so Edward, Emmet and Jasper flung themselves at James, causing both of us to fall to the ground. He let his grip slacken and I wriggled out, but he grabbed my ankle. Edward, Emmet and Jasper had put their bodies on top of James to stop him from moving, so I kicked him in the face and he yelled in pain and let me go. Laurent had escaped into the forest, while Esme, Alice and Rosalie faced off against Victoria.

"Bella, get Ali out of here and run as fast as you can!" Edward yelled and struggled against James' movements.

Bella grabbed me and I jumped up. "Come on, we gotta go now!" she said and I ran with her into the trees on the other side of the field.

I looked back and saw the girls and Carlisle blocking Victoria from getting to me. However, James had freed himself and threw the boys off and over the field. "You can't run from me, Ali. I'll catch you no matter what!" he yelled and laughed triumphantly.

"Ignore him and run," Bella said and I did. Unfortunately, she tripped over a root and I stopped to help her. However, James had caught up and walked past her. "Don't worry about me; just run and I'll get Edward," she told me and I nodded. I ran into the trees and didn't look back. Then I remembered something: a certain some_one_ had rescued me from him before and he could do it again. _Jake, help me. He's after me and the Cullen's can't hold him. You're my only hope and I need you. Please help me, Jake. I love you._

**(Jacob POV)**

I was sitting in the living room in my house and I suddenly felt that Ali was in trouble. I bounded out of the house and ripped my body apart until I was a wolf. I sniffed the air and ran in the direction of Ali. _Sam, Ali's in trouble. That rogue leech is after. I'm on my way there now._

_We'll finish up here and help you out_, he thought back.

But I knew he wasn't the one with a vengeance. _Don't bother; this is between me and that son-of-a-bitch. He hurt her, he hurts me. I'll call if I need help_, I replied.

_Good luck and give him a growl for us_, Jared said and I pushed my legs as fast as they would go. I sprinted further on and weaved in and out of the trees, following Ali's scent and that was overtaken by the leech. I kept running and running, ignoring the cries of pain my muscles gave as I needed to get to Ali and soon, otherwise she was dead. I reached the inner ring of the scent and realised I was close.

_Jake, you're almost there. He's closing in and Ali won't be able to run much longer. She's trapping herself like a wild boar. You need to hurry or she'll be dead in less than five minutes_, Sam said and I barked with determination.

I kept pushing myself and making my muscles ache like hell, but if I stopped now, my angel would become a literal one. _Just hold on for a few minutes, Ali. I'm coming and I'm ready to rip a vampire to pieces_.

Chapter 14

Jacob rescues Ali again

**(Ali POV)**

I was running for my life and on a path I didn't recognise. All I knew was that James was after me and I was going to be turned into one of them. I was out of breath and ready to give up and just face my fate. I stopped running and saw that I had lost James for now. I leaned against the closest tree and panted heavily, trying to catch my breath.

Suddenly, I heard him call out, "Ali, where are you? Come out, come out wherever you are," he taunted and I gasped in horror. He sounded close and I would be dead soon. I slid around the tree I was leaning against and pressed my body up as far as it would go. I then clamped my hands over my mouth and breathed through my nose. "There's no use trying hide. Your scent is calling to me and I'll find you soon. And then, you'll be one of us and with me." I muffled my sob at being his mate against my hands. The thought of making love to James made me sick and I wanted to cry out loud. I waited for a few moments and looked around the tree. He was searching for me, hunting me, stalking me. Like some kind of prized animal. I took my hands away from my mouth and counted to ten and looked around again. I saw James had his back to me, so I took the opportunity to make my way quietly onto the safe path. I know he would follow my scent, but if I could make it back to the Cullen's, then I would be safe. I walked as quickly and quietly as I could and, when I was sure I was out of range of James, started to run through the trees. I ran as fast I could and pushed my muscles into overdrive. Soon, I heard him calling out for me and running after me, closing in faster than what I had hoped. I hid behind another tree and watched him run past me. I then sprinted off in another direction and looked to see if James was following me, walking backwards slowly. Unfortunately, James appeared behind me and grabbed me in a bear hug and started to crush me. "Scream all you want, Ali. No-one will hear ya once I'm finished breaking every bone in your body," he sneered and squeezed harder and harder. I started to gasp for breath and finally, I swung my leg and hit him in the knee. James let me go and I fell to the muddy earth, panting and gasping for air. I looked to see him stumbling over the undergrowth, holding his knee in pain. Suddenly, James snapped his head up and his eyes were wild with hunger and anger. "You are _really_ testing my patience now, Ali." He snarled viciously and I got up and ran. I didn't know how far I got before I tripped over and rolled over to see James leaning over me. "It seems that the prey has trapped itself. It must be my lucky day," he glowered and got ready to strike. I saw part of a tree branch that looked like it would break apart. I reached for it and swung it hard, hitting James across the head. It didn't get him off unfortunately. It just made him even more angry and determined. "That wasn't a smart thing to do," he growled and pinned my arms to my side, pressing his body up against me and he started to move his groin up and down me like we were making love. James was about to bite me when a huge shape grab him by the arm and flung him into the trees, snapping a few to pieces. I sat up and watched as James and the shape, which I saw was my favourite wolf, battled each other and threw attacks and ducking at the right moments. After what seemed like a while of battling, the two mystical creatures stood facing each other and staring each other down. Finally, James broke the silence between them. "You can't keep her safe forever. You'll let your guard slip one time and then, that's when I'll get her. When you come back one time, she'll be in pieces and her blood will be spilt everywhere," he said and took off towards the field.

The wolf watched to make sure he wasn't coming back and then turned to me. As soon as I caught a glimpse of those eyes, my heart stopped beating. It was him; he heard me. "Jake. . ." was all I could manage before I lost consciousness and blackness overtook me.

**(Jacob POV)**

After the leech ran away, I stood my ground to make sure he wasn't coming back. He never did, so I turned towards Ali. As soon as she took one look at my eyes, she lost her breath. "Jake. . ." she gasped before she lost consciousness and fainted. I was so glad she was safe, but I needed to get her home. I walked over to her and nuzzled her, but she didn't open her eyes. She was breathing peacefully, which I was overjoyed about.

I tried to slip my nose under her to get her on my back, but I had trouble. _Sam, I need help. Ali fainted and I can't get her on my back._

Sam came out the trees and phased into his human form. "Let me get her on," he offered and picked her up and set her gently on my back. "Take her home, but don't let her fall off," he said and I nodded. I took off quickly but carefully for Bella's house and didn't stop running until I got there. Luckily, her mum and Charlie were out, so no-one needed to explain what happened to Ali and why a wolf was helping her.

I barked three times in succession and the door opened. Bella looked out and gasped with shock. "Ali, what happened to you? Edward, ask Jacob what happened," she said while tending to Ali. I saw Alice come out with Carlisle and Emmet, who picked her up gently and took her inside. Bella and Carlisle followed her while Edward and Alice stayed.

Edward looked at me and fell to one knee. "Jacob, thank you for bringing her back," he said and I nodded.

"Where was she? How did you find her? Is she hurt badly?" Alice asked the questions rapidly, but Edward held his hand up.

"Alice, give Jacob a chance to explain the series of events." He looked to me and nodded for me to start.

_The rogue vampire was about to turn her so I knocked him away by grabbing his arm and flinging him off her. We battled each other for a while until he vowed to kill her and took off. Ali lost consciousness, so Sam came and put her on my back and told me to bring her here_, I explained while Edward told Alice.

She then looked at me and smiled. "Thank you, Jacob. If we both lost her, as she means a lot to us, I dunno what we would have done," she said and patted my head. She gracefully glided up the stairs and into the house.

Edward went and sat on the porch and I sat next to him. "Jacob, go and get some rest. Ali will be fine, trust me. Carlisle will keep her alive and well," he said and I nodded. I walked down the steps and turned towards Edward, but he was a step ahead of me. "I'll call you when she wakes up." He held out his hand and I hit my paw on it like a high five. I barked my thanks at him and ran off into the woods.

I reached my house where Sam and the gang were waiting. "Hey, is she gonna be alright?" Sam asked and I nodded.

"Carlisle's gonna take care of her," I replied as I phased and dressed in the shorts Sam had brought. "Edward said he would call when she woke up. I'm so glad I got there in time or she would be dead or one of them." I winced at the thought of my sweet, innocent Ali being turned into a vampire. We waited and it had been four hours since I had dropped Ali off at home. Edward said he would call when she awoke and I prayed to God she would, very, very soon.

**(Ali POV)**

I awoke from what seemed like a long nap and the first thing that hit me was a bright light coming through the windows. I rubbed my eyes and tried to sit up, but a sharp pain shot through my ribs. I looked and saw that my right hand was in the early stages of healing and I lifted my shirt to see several bruises around my rib cage.

The first person to come through the door was none other than Bella, who rushed over and pulled me into a hug. "You're finally awake. Carlisle was worried you weren't gonna wake up as you were in a bad condition," she explained and soon she started tearing.

I rubbed her back soothingly and pushed her back so I could look at her face. "Bella, have long have I been asleep or out or whatever you wanna call it?" I asked and waited for the answer.

Carlisle appeared at the door and leaned against the frame. "Ali, you've been out for at least 5 days. I told the school about it and they said that they would give you as much time off as needed to recover properly."

I was both relieved and upset because I was awake but I had missed a whole school week. "What happened after I fainted?" I asked Bella.

"Jake brought you home and Carlisle attended to you and you were asleep for so long that we would leave you. You woke up to eat and got to the toilet, but apart from that, you were asleep mostly," Bella replied and squeezed my hand.

"Jake saved me, I know that much. He fought James off and then when I looked at his eyes, I fainted. He brought me here?" I was so pleased that Jake was there and then I remembered he would be worried. "I gotta call Jake and tell him I'm alright," I said and tried to get out of bed, but Bella and Carlisle pushed me back.

"Edward called him and Jacob said he would come by tonight. He's been worried about you and he thought you would never wake up. But when he heard you were awake, he was 'howling' for joy," he joked and I laughed. I lay down on my pillow and felt my eyes closing. "Come on, Bella. She needs to get some more sleep and rest. Bella, tell Monica and Charlie I'll come by tomorrow to check on her," I heard him say and that was the last thing I heard as I fell asleep after that. I woke up to see my mum sitting on the bed and holding back the tears. "Mum, I'm fine, don't worry about it," I assured her, but she was on the edge of shedding tears.

"I know, but I just can't accept the fact that my baby almost got hurt. Luckily, Carlisle says you'll make a full recovery and be back to school in time for Prom," she said and squealed at mentioning the word 'prom.' Oh god, prom was the last thing I wanted to talk about. "Anyway, how are things going between you and Jake?" she asked and I felt warm inside.

I smiled at her and remembered him coming over tonight. "He's calling tonight and we'll make it up. I've forgiven him even before he's begged for forgiveness," I answered and she smiled.

"I hope you two get back on track with things soon enough as you make the cutest couple," my mum reminded me and I nodded. She kissed me on the head and told me to sleep off everything as I would be allowed a lie I tomorrow morning. It was Saturday tomorrow and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"I thought she would never leave," a voice made me jump and I saw Edward hiding behind my door. "She can talk when she starts, can't she?"

I lowered my eyes at him and crossed my arms. "How long have you been there?" I asked and he laughed.

"Long enough to hear that you and Jake are cute together," he replied and I threw a pillow at him, but he caught it.

Just then, Bella came in and looked surprised. "So, you're hiding in here now, are ya?" she asked.

Edward was about to respond, but I beat him to the punch. "Yes, he is and he's harassing me really weirdly," I said and opened the window fully. "Get him outta here before I do something I'll regret later."

"But first, what would you say if Jacob was here? There must be something that you want to tell him and I think this might be the best time to practice the speech," Edward said and I looked towards my bed.

"If Jake were here, I'd tell him I was sorry for yelling at him and saying never to see me again and I forgive him for the secrets he kept from me. Thanks to Bella, I understand he did it to make sure I didn't get hurt. I mean the world to him and he loves me as much as I love him and if he wants to apologise a thousand times, I'll forgive him after the first one. I realise now he does what he does to keep people like me safe and now I know what I want to say to him: Jake, I love you and forgive you. I just wish he were here so I could tell him," I said and sighed.

"You already have told me," a voice I instantly recognised said and I smiled. I turned around and saw Jake standing near the window, arms folded across his chest a smile on his face.

Chapter 15

Ali and Jacob 'make up'

**(Jacob POV)**

I watched as Ali had trouble forming words as she was surprised I was here. Without warning her, I closed the gap between us and pulled her into a hug, wrapping my arms around her and pulling her tight against my chest.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and rested her head on my shoulder. "You have no idea what I have been through when you weren't near me," she whispered and I smiled.

"I have a pretty good idea what you've been through," I replied and kissed her hair.

"We'll leave you two alone," Edward said and dragged Bella out of the room and shut the door.

When I heard them going down the stairs, I pushed back a bit and looked in her eyes. "I've missed you so much, Ali. I've never wanted to do this so badly." With that, I planted a kiss on her lips and led her to the bed. I lowered her down on it, using my arms as support and finally lay her down, wrapping my arms around her and kissing her passionately. I missed doing this and I missed her badly for the past 3 weeks. Ali tightened her grip around my neck and laced her fingers in my hair. I planted kisses along her neck and went back to her lips. After a while, I broke off and lay next to her and she rested her head on my chest.

"Jake, do you hate me for what I did?" she asked and sat up and I looked at her in shock. "I mean, I understand if I hurt you and I don't care if you hate me for abandoning you," she said and I could see tears forming in her eyes.

I sat up and wiped the tears away with my thumbs. I then placed my hands on either side of her face and rested my forehead on her. "Ali, I could _never_ hate you for doing what you did to me. If anything, _I_ should be the one apologising for not telling you the truth. I was just afraid _you_ would leave _me_. But that's probably silly because you spent so much time with me as wolf and you weren't afraid," I said and kissed her again.

Ali laughed and rested her head on my shoulder. "Jake, I wasn't scared of you when you were a wolf. I had this feeling that it was you all along, but I wasn't sure. And when I saw those eyes, I knew it was you and you were just protecting me from James. I would never leave you for doing that," she told me and I smiled.

I knew she wouldn't leave me for not telling her I was a wolf. She hadn't been scared of it before she knew it was me and she wasn't scared now. "So, what was the reason you told me we were through?" I asked, puzzled.

"I was so angry with you not telling and annoyed at myself not realising it sooner that I said things I didn't mean. It just came out and I just needed a break to understand everything. I never meant to cause you so much hassle," she explained and turned my head so I was looking into her emerald eyes. "You mean too much to me Jake for those things to stop us being together. I love you and that's all that matters, right?"

I smiled and kissed her nose, making her giggle. "Right, everything that came between us is nothing compared to what it means to me to be with you again," I told her. "And I love you too." I lay back down and Ali did too, resting her head on my chest. I automatically wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer and tighter. After everything that we've been through lately, I never wanted her out of my sight again. And then I remember how much I wanted to show Paul he couldn't have her. I never wanted to have sex with Ali so badly. "Ali, I know this might be too sudden, but I was just thinking about something?"

She sat up and sat down on my stomach and looked at me. "And what were you thinking about?" she asked curiously.

In the heat of the moment, I lost control and wrapped my arms around her waist and we fell backwards onto the bed. "Ali, I want to make love to you and make the connection I've wanted to so badly since I met you," I told her and she looked upset. "What's the matter? Oh, I came on too strong didn't I? Son-of-a-bitch, I always does that."

She then turned my head towards and I waited for rejection. "Jake, it's not that I don't wanna have sex, which I do greatly, but I'm afraid you might forget how fragile I am and just lose control, you know, 'dominate' me," she said and I sighed.

I looked at her and she was right. My animal instinct would _definitely_ take over and I would forget how fragile she was. I would hurt her and that would hurt me. "Ali, I would never hurt you. I would even take it slow and gentle until you were ready. You know I respect your decisions," I told her and kissed her lips softly.

Soon, she smiled seductively and forcefully pushed back and sat on my stomach. "I lied, _I'm_ the one who's gonna dominate _you_," she said and I sat up and pulled her head towards me, closing the space between our lips. I hesitated, but then put one hand up the back of her shirt. "Take it off, you know you want to," she breathed against my lips. I didn't think twice about it as I pulled the shirt over head and threw it to the floor. I saw she wasn't wearing a bra and that made my 'little Jake' begin to move. To complicate matters further, she pressed herself up against me and I felt it harden further. I then took off my trainers and her shorts, to reveal no underwear and I was fully erect by the end of it. I threw my shorts off onto the floor and, thinking back to the movie Watchmen, I went to sit in the computer chair. However, Ali grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "Jake, what about protection?" she asked, concerned.

I hadn't thought about protection, but then I remembered what Sam said about the first time him and Emily had sex. "Ali, this might sound strange, but we can't wear condoms. If we did, the latex would melt due to our extreme body heat, but don't be worried as Sam told me something that eased me. And it only applies to if we have sex three times in the same night. The first time we have sex, like now, there is a hundred percent chance of no pregnancies and that is for definite. The second time round, there is a fifty-fifty chance, meaning it could go either way. And the third time, you will get pregnant, no doubt about that." After that little explanation, she still looked worried. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "Ali, I'll go slowly since it's your first time, I promise," I reassured her and went to sit in the computer chair. The lights in the house were off and the street lights were off too. The only light coming in through the window was from the moon. Ali came over and hovered over me, wrapping her arms around my neck. Ali took a deep breath and, looking almost as eager as me, lowered her body down onto me, causing both of us to gasp. She tightened herself around my neck and I tightened my grip around her waist as she moved up and down like she was a professional. Keeping her hands locked around my neck, Ali leaned back and showed off her bare breasts and manage to keep the rhythm going too. After a while, she came back and we started kissing. I decided we needed another level to this, so I pushed both of us back onto the bed and threw the sheets and duvet over our naked bodies while I gently thrusted inside of her.

"Jake, you know what you want and I'm OK with it. Just do it. I want it just as much as you do," she said and she knew I wanted to go faster. So I quickened it and it felt good. I went faster and thrusted harder and Ali didn't seem bothered by it. I tightened my arms around her waist and kissed her fully on the lips while I moved around inside her. I soon realised I was ready to let go, so with the amount of time I had left, I thrusted as fast and as hard as I could. Ali let go of my neck and grabbed the sheets on the bed and started to moan with pleasure. I kept thrusting as fast and as hard as I could until I emptied myself inside her, causing both of us to moan out in pleasure.

**(Ali POV)**

I was resting my head on Jake's chest and listening to his heartbeat. It was so soothing, I was almost falling asleep. But I managed to keep myself awake and looked up at him. "Jake, what we just did was amazing. Who knew you were like that?" I asked him and smiled at him. He smiled back and kissed me on the nose.

"Well, you were just as good. You seemed like a pro," he replied.

I giggled and looked at the purity ring on my hand. "I guess I don't need this anymore," I said as I slid it off my finger and placed it on the side table next to my bed.

As I was pulling back my hand, Jake grabbed it and placed it against his chest, keeping his hand on top of mine and tightened his other arm around me. "I wonder if we woke up the house with our little make up session," he said and laughed huskily.

"The way we went on, we would be lucky to wake the whole street," I replied and snuggled closer to his, nestling my head under his chin. Then a thought occurred to me. "Jake, why did Paul ignore you when you told him not to hit on me? Did he think I would fall for his charms or was he just trying his luck?"

He was quiet for a minute and finally spoke. "I think it was a bit of both. But you denied him and made me proud."

I blushed and snuggled closer, Jake tightening his hold on me. "I would never do it with Paul. He's too gross to even kiss or hug. He's nothing compared to you," I told him and suddenly shivered. "Hold me tighter," I whispered and he did.

"I will _never_ lose you again. Not to Paul or even that leech that started grinding you. You're too special, Ali and I am glad I was blessed with someone like you." He tilted my head up and kissed my lips, eventually flipping us over and wrapping his arms around me again.

I went around his neck and he started on my neck and went down to my chest before going to my jaw line and then back to my lips. He went back to the original position, placing me on his chest. "Why is your heartbeat so soothing? It makes me want to sleep."

He looked at the clock and looked back at me. "It's only 3 in the morning. Go to sleep and I promise you I'll be here when you wake up." I felt my eyes beginning to close and the last thing I heard before I went completely to sleep was Jake saying, "You have nothing to worry about. I'll be here for all eternity."


	12. Chapter 12: Baseball with the Cullens

Chapter 1

New Town, New Start

**(Ali POV)**

The day my dad and brother died was the day my life ended. The truck appeared out of nowhere and hit the car before they had a chance to see it. They were pronounced dead at the scene and I couldn't get the images out of my head. Three months after their deaths, my mother announced that we were moving down to Forks in Washington and going to live with my Uncle Charlie and my cousin Bella. Oh, by the way, my name is Alison Swan, but I prefer to be called Ali. That's what my mother calls me as did everyone back in Georgia. I'm seventeen years old with brown hair that goes to the middle of my back with dark blonde highlights and green eyes that show a tint of blue and grey. I wasn't the tallest person back home, being 5'6" and weighing in the vicinity of 179lbs. For the past ten years, my mother has made me wear a purity ring on my right hand as a sign to show her I'm still a virgin, but it'll never come off as no guys ever went out with me back home. Speaking of guys, I received several letters from Bella before we had told them we were moving in with them about her boyfriend Edward Cullen. When I read them was when I found out he was a vampire. Naturally, you'd think I wouldn't go and live with them after reading that, but I was curious about him and his entire family being vampires. I had dozed off and rested my head against the car window for the drive down to here and awoke when my mum touched my shoulder. I yawned and stretched and rubbed my eyes to wake my self up. "Are we here already?" I asked sleepily.

"Yeah and Charlie has come to welcome us with Bella," she said and got out the car. My mum and Uncle Charlie were related through marriage as my dad was Charlie's brother. My mother kept her last name as Swan as she said that my dad would remain with her if she kept it and he seems to as back home my mother worked as a forensic scientist and she got a job at the local police station doing the same thing. On the salary she was on, my mother bought me an iPod, an iPhone and was on the verge of getting an iPad for my eighteenth birthday, which was in eight months.

I got out of the car and the cold wind whipped at my face as soon as I stepped out the car, making my hair wrap around my face. I looked at the house and saw Charlie standing and talking with my mother. He spotted me and waved and I waved back. I shut the car door and stared at the house. It was a two-storey building with faded red paint and a porch that looked as though it would collapse with the slightest movement. Charlie's police cruiser was in the drive as was Bella's truck. I looked around and spotted Bella coming out the front door.

"Ali, you're here!" she cried and ran down the steps towards me. I smiled and embraced her in a hug. "I missed you so much! We haven't seen each other in, what, ten years?" I nodded and smiled at her. "So, are you OK with me dating Edward with him being what he is?" she asked and I could hear the concern in her voice.

"Of course I am. Why would you ask that? I couldn't be happier. At least you _have_ a boyfriend," I said and sighed.

"Hey, you'll find someone before you realise it," Bella reassured me and pulled me into another hug. That's what I loved about Bella. She always told me to keep my head high and look at life positively. "Come on, time to say hello to my dad." With that, we both walked up to the house and onto the porch.

"Nice to see you again, Ali," Charlie said and hugged me. I always enjoyed the company of Uncle Charlie as he always made me smile whenever I was feeling down.

"It's great to be here, Uncle Charlie," I replied and looked at him.

"You sure you're OK with us staying here, Charlie?" my mother asked.

"Yeah, it's not everyday my favourite niece and sister-in-law come to visit. Come on inside with you're things and get settled in. The place is stocked with food so you're not gonna starve," Charlie replied and helped us with our luggage. My mum had brought three cases with her and I brought a large case and a small one along with my shoulder bag. "Bella, take Ali up to her room and get her settled, will ya?"

"Come on, you're room hasn't changed a bit since you were last here," Bella said enthusiastically and practically shoved me upstairs and made me trip over my cases nearly. I dragged them into a room opposite from Bella's and looked around. My room hadn't changed since I was last here. The bed was against the far wall and the two windows had the same curtains when I was a kid with Bratz on them. There was a desk on another wall and a chest of drawers next to it. Finally, I noticed the wardrobe too on the final wall. All the furniture was oak and had a dark varnish finish to it. The walls were painted white, but it looked darker thanks to the weather, as did the carpet, which was actually dark blue but looked black due to the weather.

"You're right, Bella. It hasn't changed one bit," I said and smiled. I never felt more at home.

"I'll let you get rested and call you when food's up," she said and I nodded. Bella left and I heard her footfalls on the stairs. I went over and opened the window overlooking the backyard where I saw a forest. The cool air hit me and I breathed it in. I was thankful for it as the room made me hot. I took off my jacket and hung it up in the wardrobe. From then on, I started unpacking my cases, putting my shirts, bottoms, socks and underwear in the chest of drawers and my jackets, coats and shoes in the wardrobe. I slipped of my Osiris trainers and put them at the foot of my bed. I grabbed a halter top and shorts and laid them out on my bed as my pyjamas. I never wore full pyjamas as I sweat a lot whenever I wear them. I fell onto the bed and sighed. It was as soft as I imagined it. I rested my head on the pillow and found my head sank right into it. I closed my eyes and fell asleep without warning. Several hours later, my mother's voice called up the stairs telling me dinner was ready. I woke up and looked at the clock. The green light read 17:26 and I realised I had been asleep for four hours. I got off the bed and went downstairs and I could smell the familiar smell of chicken and bacon pasta with mushrooms and garlic bread.

"Hey sweetheart, have a nice nap?" my mum asked as she served the food onto the table.

"Yeah, that bed's really comfy," I replied and took my seat next to Bella and my mum. We all tucked in and started eating. Dinner went by really quickly as we all engaged in conversation about what Forks had to offer and what we were going to do while we were here. That's when my mother sprung it on me.

"Ali, I signed you up to attend Forks High School. You start first thing tomorrow morning," she said and smiled. I smiled back, but it was a forced smile.

"Hey, Edward's coming over later and I think it would be great if you met him, Ali," Bella said and beamed at me.

"Yeah, that would be great. I've heard some interesting things about him," I said and winked at her. After chatting for another ten minutes, mum and Charlie washed up while me and Bella went upstairs into my room and chatted about school.

"Are you sure you don't mind me hanging around with you at school? I don't want to start hovering over you like some lost puppy," I said and flopped onto my pillow.

"No, I don't mind. Besides, you'll get to meet Edward's siblings at lunch aswell as everyone else," she replied and squeezed my hand. "You'll fit in, trust me." I couldn't help but smile.

"Bella, there's someone here to see you," my mum shouted up the stairs.

"That'll be Edward. Come on, you'll like him," Bella said and grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the room and down the stairs. That's when I saw him. Edward was weirdly beautiful and handsome. He was quite tall and slender with copper coloured hair and dark eyes. His skin was pale, paler than mine. But I knew that was due to him being a vampire and I got giddy at the thought. I was meeting a real vampire. I squealed inside. "Hey, you're early," Bella said and kissed him.

"I couldn't wait to see you," he replied and hugged her

"Edward, this is my cousin Ali. Ali, this is Edward," Bella introduced us.

I held out my hand to him. "Bella's told me a lot about you, but I didn't believe it until now," I said and, to my surprise, he took my hand and kissed it.

"Bella's told me all about you and I think she was wrong about certain things," he said and smiled, showing two rows of pearl white teeth. "You're much prettier than what she described you as being."

I was taken aback by what he said and giggled girlishly. "Wow, no one has ever called me prettier. Except my mother," I said and looked at him. _This conversation is turning into a joke fest for him. I'm really stumped for something to say and I'm starting to embarrass myself_, I thought.

"You're not embarrassing yourself. It must be hard to talk about who I really am in front of your mother," he said, causing me to jump back in shock. I then realised he must have read my mind and heard what I was thinking.

"Why don't you three go upstairs and chat while Monica and I talk about where the school is located," Charlie said and we rushed off upstairs.

"God, that was really slow. I thought they would never let us leave," I said and opened the door to my room.

"Yeah, being with a vampire must have made you all choked up," Edward said and smiled.

"Well, that made it more annoying. I just wanted to say that I think it's so cool my cousin is dating a vampire. By the way, never read my mind without telling me again. And that goes for the rest of your family. Be sure to tell them that, please. I don't want to have to deal with a bunch of vampires replying to my thoughts negatively," I told Edward sternly.

He laughed and nodded. "Yeah, I promise they will know about you getting used to vampires and how you get freaked out by our abilities."

I thanked him and flopped down onto the bed, letting out a small sigh. "Don't you think it's weird that I'm not afraid, or supposed to be afraid, of what you are, Edward?" I asked him.

He smiled and looked at me. "No, I don't think it's weird. I mean, Bella was the same. She didn't look the other way and look where we are now," he said and kissed the top of Bella's head. "What's with the ring?" he asked, motioning to my hand.

I looked at it and sighed, well, more like grunted. "My mother makes me wear it. It's a purity ring and it shows to her that I'm still a virgin. Last time I checked, no boys ever came near me as they never wanted to go beyond friendship. So, here I am seventeen years later and without a boyfriend. It actually doesn't bother me when I see other people as a couple," I explained and twisted the ring around my finger.

"Ali, don't be down. Like I said when you arrived, you'll find someone when you least expect it," Bella said and crawled over and pulled me into a hug.

I couldn't help but hug her back and smile. She always made me feel better. "Thanks, Bella. That cheered me up," I said and smiled, making her smile back.

"Well, I better get going. It was nice meeting you Ali and you're welcome to meet my family tomorrow at school," Edward said and hugged me. I was expecting to be crushed, but the hug was surprisingly gentle. "And no, I don't give bear hugs. Maybe Alice, but that's about it," he said and raised his eyebrows.

"What did I say about reading my thoughts, Edward Cullen?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"I have to go as my parents are expecting me. See you tomorrow Ali," he told and walked out the door.

I heard his footfalls on the stairs and him saying bye to my mother and Charlie, then the front door slam and his car pull away. "You're right Bella, I did like him. Although the mind reading got on my nerves. Is his whole family like that?"

"No, they're nice. But I'll warn you now. Rosalie will probably ignore you as she doesn't take kindly to strangers. But apart from that, everyone else is nice. It's like Edward said, Alice will take an instant liking to you as she loves meeting new people." From that point on, it was nothing but her explaining the Cullen family to me and me asking questions, which she answered in detail. Around midnight, my mother said we should go to bed as school was in the morning. We finished our chat and used the bathroom together, still talking about Edward's family. When we finished, me and Bella hugged each other goodnight and went our separate ways. I changed into my top and shorts and went over and closed the first set of curtains. I closed the window I opened when I got here down until there was a gap big enough to let some air in. As I was about to close the curtains, I noticed something in the distance coming out of the forest. Despite it being almost dark, the hazy light of the moon lit up what appeared to be a wolf. We stared at each other for a while until it went back into the trees. I watched the spot where it had appeared for a bit longer until I closed the curtains and went to bed. But I didn't fall asleep as I kept thinking about the wolf. What caught me as strange was that it seemed larger than an average wolf I saw at the zoo back in Georgia. At around 1:30 in the morning, I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep, my thoughts and dreams focusing on nothing but the wolf.

Chapter 2

First Day of School

**(Ali POV)**

I woke up to my alarm ringing and my phone playing 'Wake Up' by Hilary Duff, telling me to get my lazy ass outta bed and off to school. I looked at the clock on my phone and saw the numbers read 7:23am. I grunted and flopped down hard onto the pillow. I was falling back to sleep when a bright light blared in my eyes and I shot up to see my mother opening the curtains. "Come on, sweetie, time to get up and get ready. Do you want to miss your first day of school?" she asked and pulled the duvet off my head, exposing me to the morning light.

"Yeah, that would be a letdown," I mumbled and got out of bed.

"Well, get dressed and have breakfast as me and Charlie are taking you and Bella to school this morning," my mum said and left me.

I grabbed my bathroom bag and shuffled across the landing into the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I brushed my teeth, had a shower and dried myself off when I finished. I got redressed in my pyjamas and unlocked the door, but nearly walked into Charlie on the way back to my room. "Oh, morning Uncle Charlie. Sleep well?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I woke up early this morning with a pain in my back. But it subsided after five minutes and I got back to sleep. You sleep alright, Ali?" he asked.

I nodded and yawned. "Yeah, but I didn't get to sleep properly until half one this morning. When I went to bed last night, I thought I saw what looked like a wolf. I know, it sounds crazy. But I'm sure I saw it." With that, Charlie headed downstairs and I went back into my room to get changed. I changed into a pair of jeans with Rhinestones down the leg and at the bottom hem and a denim skirt that is attached to it, a light blue halter top, dark blue sweater and denim jacket. I slipped on my Osiris trainers and grabbed my new school bag. After that, I grabbed my iPhone and iPod and stuffed then into my jacket pockets. I went down to breakfast and saw everyone already at the table. I sat next to Bella and she had started on breakfast. She had a bowl of cereal with her and was flipping through a magazine. I instantly noticed that it was one I brought with me. "Isn't that my magazine you're reading, Isabella Swan?" I asked, using her full name. She scowled at me as she hated her full name being used.

"Yes I believe it is, Alison Kerry Swan," she shot back.

I shrugged and grabbed some toast and a toasted waffle. "It doesn't bother me when you use my full name. Everyone used it back in Georgia all the time, from my friends and teachers and even my own mother," I said and took a bite of the waffle. "Besides, Edward doesn't use my full name. Which is strange considering he seems like a proper gentleman?"

Bella rolled her eyes and took a drink of her juice. "Anyway, you looking forward to starting school?" she asked.

"Not really, but it'll take my mind off other things," I said and sighed, resting my head on the table.

"It's not that bad. Edward and his family will be there, so you'll have already some friends," she said and hugged me.

I rested my head on her and smiled. "You're right, I'm sure Edward's sibling will like me. Except for Rosalie, who, like you said, will hate me." We finished breakfast and we all gathered up our things as it was time to go. We all went in my mum's Land Rover and we set off for the school. The drive wasn't that long and we arrived out front. I and Bella got out and I looked at the school. The building was a normal looking building with red brickwork and several smaller buildings interconnecting with it. "Wow, even the prisons you see on TV are more interesting than this (!)" I said sarcastically and shut the door.

My mum rolled down the window and gave me a kiss goodbye. "Now, Charlie said we're both going to be late home so see if you can get a lift home with Edward. If he's taking Bella home, he may aswell take you home. Have a good day sweetheart," she said and I smiled.

"Enjoy yourselves, kids," Charlie said and with one final beep of the horn, my mum drove away.

"Welcome to hell, Ali," I said and slung my school bag over my shoulder.

Bella looked at me and interlocked her arm with mine. "Don't be like that, Ali, I was like that when I first started, but I came to enjoy it. I'm sure you will too," she said and pulled me towards the main office.

When we got inside, I saw none other than Edward standing there already. "Oh, great, just what my days needs. Some mind reader to tell me not to worry and to look up and keep my head high, you get the picture," I said and looked at him.

He smiled and laughed. "Don't worry; I won't freak you out on your first day at school."

"Here, I got your schedule and a slip that has to be signed by your teachers and handed in at the end of the day," Bella said and handed me several pieces of paper.

"Great, another reason to hate school," I mumbled and looked at my schedule. "Maths, Biology, English Literature? What the hell kind of school is this, a torture school?"

Bella grunted and grabbed my shoulders. "It'll be alright, Ali. Edward and I have several classes with you, so we'll help. Let's go before we're late," she said and they led me out to our first lesson, which was Maths.

I handed the teacher the slip and he signed and motioned for me to take a seat. This day was going well as I didn't have to stand up and introduce myself. Let's hope I can go through my first week without doing it. I took a seat behind Edward and next to Bella, since it was the only seat left. "Well, that went better than I thought. No introducing myself to the class and I'm sitting with my cousin and Count Dracula here," I said and winked at Edward when I said that. He rolled his eyes and watched the front of the class as the teacher called for attention. After he explained what we were doing today, he set us to work and said we could chat quietly amongst ourselves. From then on, Edward, Bella and I chatted about the rest of the classes and what they were like. The next bell signalled the end of the lesson and the start of lesson two. We went to the second lesson, which was none other than Geography, and I had the slip signed again. Once again, the teacher told me to sit without introducing myself.

"See, you're getting away without introducing yourself to the class. So, what do you think _now_?" she asked and stared at me with Edward.

I looked at them both and nodded. "It's better than what I expected." With that, everyone went back to work and the lesson was over before we knew it. The whole school piled into the cafeteria and I queued with Edward and Bella. Edward bought a bottle of water and waited for me and Bella. Bella got a tuna salad and coke, while I bought a chicken pasta salad, two cookies and a bottle of water. Both of us paid and we went to sit. I followed Bella and Edward and realised where we were headed. "Let me guess, those three are your family?" I said, motioning to three people who looked similar to Edward.

"Yeah, my adopted siblings. If you're wondering, Alice isn't here yet, so prepare yourself because you will like her," he replied and we sat with them.

I was nervous to be sitting with four other vampires, but I took a deep breath and sat down. I immediately recognised Rosalie, from the expression she was giving me. "You must be Rosalie. It's obvious from the look you're giving me. Bella said you wouldn't take kindly to me, but I accept that," I said and started eating.

"Edward, who is this smartass bimbo sitting with us?" Rosalie asked and tightened her hold on her bottle.

"'Smartass bimbo?' Yeah, that's real original," I said and took a drink of water.

"You wanna go now, bitch or should I kill you when you are alone," she responded and squeezed the bottle so hard, the top flew off and water flowed over the top.

Edward intervened before I did anything else. "Both of you calm down. You don't want to make a scene do you?"

"She might, but I won't," I said and finished my pasta salad.

Rosalie was about to respond, but Emmet calmed her down. "Don't start anything, Rosalie. She's only trying to be nice," he said and turned towards me. "You must be Ali, right? Bella said you would probably be rational with Rosalie."

"Me being rational with her? More like she's being rational with me," I said and smirked at Rosalie who knitted her eyebrows together with anger. "You're Emmet, I'm guessing," I said and he nodded. "You know, you're exactly how Bella described you, right down to the pushy attitude." I heard Bella start choking on her food and I quickly avoided her gaze and held in a laugh. But I ended up letting it go.

"Emmet, I swear I didn't say that. You know me too well to say things like that," she said and I could feel her look over in my direction. I looked up and she was. "You promised you wouldn't say anything about me saying he had a pushy attitude," she said through gritted teeth.

"Bella, I _said_ I wouldn't say anything, I didn't promise it. You just assumed I would," I grinned and turned back to Emmet. "You must go through a lot of pain having to sit with my cousin," I told him and beamed at her while I ate a cookie.

Emmet, surprisingly, nodded and I knew he was playing along. "You're right; I do endure torture sitting with her. I'm relieved when she goes home after school. That way, I get peace and quiet," he replied and we both started giggling. I was starting to like Emmet more and more.

I looked over at Bella and she was looking hurt by our comments. "Don't take it personally, Bella. We're just having a joke. We love you really," I said and reached across and squeezed her hand.

She smiled and looked at me. "I can see you and Emmet are starting to become fast friends."  
I nodded and thought about the pun. "We definitely have become _fast_ friends," I said and Emmet and Jasper burst out laughing.

"That's good, fast friends. I like it considering our super speed and all," Jasper said and I looked at him with cute eyes.

I stopped myself in time. "You're Jasper and I think you manipulate the emotions of everyone around you. I just had a taste of that."

He looked at me curiously, but then relaxed. "Bella warned you, didn't she? About what I can do with emotions. I can't help it. I do it without thinking about what's happening," he said and looked away.

I thought he was cute and sweet and I let out a big sigh. "He is just like a teddy bear. Can I take him home with me?" I asked and looked around the table. Edward nodded while Bella shook her head and, when they saw what the other had done, broke out into an argument. The rest of us decided to ignore them and I turned back to Jasper. "What do you think? Would you like to come home with me?"

He was about to say something, but closed his mouth. "No, I don't think so. That would upset my girlfriend," he said.

"It wouldn't bother me. I wouldn't miss you one bit," a voice said from behind me and I turned around. A pixie-looking girl with short brown and a nice face was standing behind me. "Hi, I'm Alice and I'm guessing you must be Ali," she said and I nodded. "What's going on with the love birds here?" she asked, motioning to Edward and Bella, who were still arguing with each other.

I rolled my eyes and Alice sat next to me. "I asked if I could take Jasper home with me and Edward said yes, but Bella said no, so now they're fighting and have been for about five minutes now," I explained and looked at them. "Alright, I get I can't take him home so just shut the hell up!" I yelled at them and they stopped arguing.

"He started it," Bella said and pointed to Edward.

He was about to contradict, but I intervened. "It doesn't matter who started it, but I'm ending it," I said and looked at them with narrowed eyes. "I will kill both of you if I had a chance."

"Oh, I like her a lot," Alice said and giggled. "Wanna be best friends?"

I nodded and we both hugged. "You were right, I do like her," I said to Bella and finished my cookies and water. Just then the bell rang for afternoon lessons. Luckily it was Biology for two hours, so I had Bella and Edward to contend with. "What are we doing, dissecting frogs?" I said on the way to class to Bella.

"No, we're starting a new project," she replied.

I handed the slip to the teacher and he signed. Once again, no pep talks to the class. I sat down and did a little victory dance which nobody apart from me saw. "I got through a whole day of not introducing myself to the classes. I'm so lucky and Biology is one of my favourite lessons." The rest of the lesson went by quickly as the teacher explained the agenda and we did the work he had assigned. Near to the end, the teacher expressed interest in finishing off the work at home and handing it in next lesson. The bell went for the end of school and everyone piled out.

"Hey, Ali, I was wondering if you would like to come over at the weekend and meet my parents?" Edward asked when we got to the parking lot.

"Are you serious?" I asked and he nodded. "Yeah, I would love to," I said and he smiled.

"Great, I'm taking Bella over too, so I'll take you aswell," he said and opened the car door for me. I had asked for a ride home and he said he would be honoured to take me. The drive home was short as Edward and Bella told me all about Dr and Mrs Cullen. Carlisle was a doctor who worked at the local hospital and Esme stayed at home, but so did the love she spread around.

"See you later, Ali," Edward called as me and Bella got out the car. Bella and I waved him off and we went inside. The rest of the day also sped by and before I knew it, mum and Charlie were home. We all had lunch together and around 11 that night, we all headed to bed. I used the bathroom first and went to bed. I changed into my top and shorts and closed the curtains. But before I did, I noticed the shape I saw the other night and the moonlight revealed it to be the same wolf too. Only this time, it crept closer to the house and stopped a few yards from it. I saw it more clearly this time and the fur on it was a copper colour. The size made me realise it _was_ larger than the average wolf. It turned to leave but before it did, I was sure it smiled at me and then it sprinted off into the trees. I went to bed, relishing in the thought of seeing both the wolf closer up this time and meeting Edward's parents at the weekend.

Chapter 3

Meeting with the Cullen's

**(Ali POV)**

The rest of the school week seemed to fly by and before I knew it, Saturday had arrived. Today was the day I was going to meet Edward's parents. My mother had let me go and visit as she thought it would be nice to meet the rest of Edward's family. I had trouble deciding what to wear, but in the end settled for a simple top and matching sweater, my favourite jeans with attached mini skirt and my DC trainers. I grabbed my phone and stuck it in my pocket and went downstairs to wait for Edward. Around 10 that morning, Edward arrived and my mum said to enjoy ourselves and not to get into trouble. Bella and I got in the car and Edward drove off. Again, the drive was short since Edward kept telling me more about his parents. Within minutes, we had arrived and I gazed in awe. I got out the car and looked up at the house. It looked liked a mansion from the outside and it looked the same on the inside. All the walls seemed to be made of glass, but I could see some were made of wood panels. The house had three stories and was definitely larger than any of the mansions I had seen in Georgia.

"Impressive, isn't it," Edward said and pushed me towards the door. He opened it and I walked in, followed by Bella and Edward. "Anyone here?" he asked as he closed the door.

"It's more impressive inside than it is outside," I remarked.

"Thank you, you're very obliging," said a voice and I turned to see it belonged to Esme.

"Carlisle, Esme, this is Bella's cousin Ali. Ali, these are my adoptive parents, Carlisle and Esme," Edward introduced us and they stepped towards us.

"It's nice to meet you, Ali," Carlisle said and we shook hands.

"Same here, Dr Cullen," I said

"Ali, call me Carlisle," he said and smiled.

"Ali, it's a pleasure to finally meet you," Esme said and gave me a hug.

"Thank you, it's a pleasure for me too, Esme." I returned the hug.

"Hope you're hungry. We're having Chinese," Esme said and walked towards the kitchen.

"Yeah, Chinese is my favourite. I bet Bella told you that," I said and she nodded. "What didn't she tell you?" I asked and followed her and Carlisle into the kitchen.

"You're IQ," said a familiar voice and I saw Rosalie in the kitchen with Emmet, Alice and Jasper. "Apparently it's probably a good thing she didn't. We can guess it by looking at you," she sneered and eyed me viciously.

"Rosalie, babe, don't start. Ali is a guest, try and be civilised," Emmet said and winked at me. "Anything in particular you want, meat-wise?" he asked as he chopped some chicken and beef.

"Just whatever it is you're chopping. Chicken and beef are the only things I have with a Chinese," I replied.

"Simple things, just like you," said Alice and she hugged me. "I'm so happy you said yes. Now we can have some fun," she squealed and jumped up and down excitedly.

"Please let it be fun that I'll enjoy, Alice. I don't want to do something that I find less fun," I told her and she smiled.

"Don't worry, I won't do it until after we eat," she assured me and smiled.

While Esme, Alice and Rosalie, no surprise there, worked on finishing preparing the meal, I and the rest settled down into the living room. "So, what do you think of Forks, Ali?" Emmet asked me as he settled into the spare seat next to me.

"Less bright than Georgia, weather-wise, but I'm still liking it," I replied.

"You can't change that unfortunately, Ali. If you could, you would have to make it rain less," Bella said and rested her head on Edward's shoulder.

We chatted for another ten minutes about what I did back in Georgia and my personal and social life until Esme called us in for dinner. Dinner went smoothly and all of us chatted and laughed amongst ourselves, talking about what my dreams were and what I enjoyed in life the most. "I don't think we have met anyone as interesting as you in our years, Ali," Carlisle said after I explained a story involving my best friends back home and the dogs they owned.

"Well, it's not everyday you can actually tell the teacher the dog ate some homework. I didn't even think it was possible until I saw Rodriguez literally eat Phoebe's homework. I only thought it was possible in cartoons," I said and ate the ice cream that had been placed before me. It wasn't a bowl of ice cream. It was more like a sundae that was 2 feet tall. "By the way, this sundae is delicious. Esme, I don't know how you do it," I said.

She just smiled and patted my hand. "I'm glad you like it. You're probably the only person apart from Bella who has touched it."

When dinner was over, Alice and Jasper brought out Dance-Dance Revolution. When I looked at them, they smiled. "Bella said you had a thing for it, so we thought we would get it for you," Jasper said.

"Wow, thank you. That's so unexpected. Bella, sweetie, stop telling them things or I may have to punch you," I said and smiled sweetly. She knew I was messing with her and hugged me. "OK, who's gonna go first then?" I asked and all eyes landed on me. "Seriously, it's been ages since I played it," I said, but still they insisted until I gave in.

"Don't worry, we'll let Emmet go up against you," Edward said and pushed Emmet forward.

"Oh, I go up against big boy. I guess this will make things very easy," I smirked and walked past him.

"Up to the point he loses it and tears your throat out for beating him," Rosalie said and let out a little snort.

I ignored her and turned to Emmet. "What song is it we're going to be dancing to?"

"I thought about it and I had no clue, until now," he said and pressed the start button.

When I saw what song it was, I dropped my face and looked at him "JLS? The Club is Alive? You can't be serious," I said and put my face in my hands. "Oh well, I suppose it's better than nothing." I took off my jacket, handed it to Bella and tied my hair up so it wouldn't get in my eyes when I was playing. "By the way, I haven't played this for ages, so I may be a bit rusty. But don't worry, I'll catch up." Emmet didn't know it, but I was the Dance-Dance Revolution champion 4 years in a row back in Georgia, beating the original champion Nancy Turnbull.

"Oh, I'll go easy on you then. But I should warn ya, I'm a mean machine when it comes to Dance-Dance Revolution" he said and hit 'START'. The song started up and we mashed the directional pads with Emmet missing the first seven while I got all perfects. From then on, Emmet started losing concentration when he saw me hit the pads like I was a professional, which I was. Whenever there was music, it kept saying freestyle, so I mashed any directional buttons and got perfects for all, making my score rise up to above 45, 000 points. The rest of the song played out and Emmet was losing by 3, 000 points each time while I was getting either perfects or greats. To piss Emmet off further, I kept doing handstands and spins on the mat while hitting the buttons and I could see the envy in Emmet's eyes. However, Alice, Bella, Edward and the rest, apart from Rosalie, were cheering for me. When the song finished, I mashed the last button and it said perfect. The scores showed the winner as Emmet finished with 53, 980 points while I got 92, 990 points as a voice said "Player 2 wins" and me and Bella cheered and hugged.

Emmet looked like he had been hit by something in the face and I turned to him and said, "I was the reigning champion back home in Georgia for four running years. Don't you think I would lie just to throw you off and then show you how good I am?" I smirked and turned to high five Jasper and Edward and Alice hugged me.

"I'm impressed, Ali. I didn't think anyone besides me was that good," he said and hugged me to show he respected me.

"Well, maybe we could have a rematch someday to decide who the best is once and for all," I said after he released me. "Maybe everyone else could take sides and bet." I looked around and saw everyone nod and smile.

"You're on, Swann. Say you come by next weekend and we have that rematch?" Emmet said and I nodded.

Before I knew it, it was time to go home. I hugged everyone goodbye, apart from Rosalie who just glared at me and snorted her goodbye. Edward drove us home and when we returned, we said goodbye and he was looking forward to seeing us on Monday at school. We got in the house and saw that Charlie and my mum were in bed. Bella locked up the house and we quietly went upstairs. We both used the bathroom at the same time while we got ready for bed. "I like Edward's family, especially Alice and Emmet. Carlisle and Esme seem to like me, as does Jasper although he does keep his distance," I told her and I saw her smile.

"I'm glad you do. They seemed pleased to meet you. Esme was really interested in you and Carlisle thought you were interesting." We finished up in the bathroom and went our separate ways.

I changed into my shirt and shorts and put on a hoodie as it was a bit colder. I looked out the window and saw the wolf again. This time it seemed as though it wanted me to go outside. I glanced at the clock and saw the lights read 11:04pm. "One trip outside wouldn't hurt, will it?" I said aloud and decided to go. I tiptoed downstairs and unlocked the front door, holding my breath as it creaked open. I stepped out and shut the door, looking around for my wolf. That sounded so weird, calling it my wolf. I whistled for it and got no reply. I decided to sit on the steps and I leaned against the porch beam. It seemed like it was taking forever to come, so I rested my head against the beam and closed my eyes. Next thing I knew, I was being nudged by something and I opened my eyes to see the wolf. It backed up a bit and sat down immediately and its tongue hung out the corner of its mouth. "Wow, you _are_ beautiful and big. Way bigger than what I thought," I reached out my hand and it moved forward to allow me to touch it. I started patting the head and it rested it in my lap. Naturally, people would be scared of a wolf this size, but I wasn't as this wolf was really tame. I sat there for another five minutes and stopped petting it. "I gotta get in. It's getting late and everyone would get pissed if I was out here. But, you can come back tomorrow at the same if you want to," I said and it started to lick me with happiness. It stopped licking me and I got up and went inside. Before I did, I turned around and went to it and gave the wolf a kiss. It seemed to like that as it starting wagging its tail happily and nuzzled into me again. "OK, I'll see you tomorrow," I said and went inside.

**(Jacob POV)**

That was probably the best moment of my life. She kissed me on the head and told me to come by tomorrow. I was so happy; I sprinted off into the woods. I decided to call for everyone's attention and let them know that I had imprinted. On Bella's cousin, I might add. Oh, those eyes were like emeralds and that hair looked like chocolate with streaks of caramel in it. She smelled gorgeous, apart from the fact she smelled of vampire, so I assumed she must have visited Edward's family. She was the most wonderful and beautiful girl I had ever seen. When I got to the middle of the clearing, I howled and waited for a while. Soon, enough I saw Sam, Jared and Paul come out. We all phased back into our human forms and put on a pair of shorts each.

"Dude, what was so important, or at least important, to call us here. I was about to score with Kim," Jared said and I ignored his comment.

"It better be important, otherwise I'm gonna have to kill you, Jacob," Paul said, but I knew he wasn't serious. Whenever Sam was there, Paul would never do anything stupid.

"Guys, I think I may have imprinted," I said and looked at them.

"What do you mean 'you think?" Sam asked and had a confused look on his face.

"Well, Bella's cousin moved to Forks a few days ago and I picked up her scent and followed her. Now I'm sure I imprinted on her," I explained and Sam nodded.

"You're right there, Jacob. You definitely have imprinted on Bella's cousin. What's her name, anyway?" he asked.

I smiled and sighed happily. "Alison, but I've heard her being called Ali. She has pretty eyes, pretty hair and is just pretty in general."

Jared and Paul started to burst out laughing. "Aww, our little Jacob's in love. Well done, dude. We thought you would never get over Bella," Paul said and high fived Jared.

I rolled my eyes and Sam put his arm around my shoulder. "You know something Jake. This is probably the turning point in your life. You seem to have stopped trying to compete with Edward for her love and now you imprint on her cousin. I'm proud of you, Jacob," he said and we walked off back home.

Chapter 4

Jacob Black

**(Ali POV)**

I woke up from a peaceful night sleep after dreaming all night about the wolf that I had meet in person. It was wonderful to actually see it up close and personal. I could remember everything about it: the dark brown eyes, the russet-coloured fur and the size of it. My theory is that it's got bigger bones than a normal wolf. I got up and got dressed, heading into the bathroom for a shower. I finished off and dried my hair and went downstairs for breakfast. I grabbed a bowl and some cereal and sat down at the table. My mum and Charlie were in the living room and so Bella and I were left alone. "So, what's on the agenda for today, Bells?" I asked as I ate my cereal.

"Well, we're all gonna visit Billy and Jacob Black today," she said and flipped through another of my magazines.

I gasped and covered my mouth to stop a squeal. "Do you mean 'Uncle' Billy Black?" I asked and she nodded. I meet Billy when I was younger, though I never really meet Jacob, his son. Ever since I saw him, I kept calling him 'uncle' as he seemed like an important part of my family. "Are we visiting him today?"

She nodded and closed the magazine, putting it on the table. "Yeah, you're gonna see him again and meet Jake. You know, he told me he was excited about meeting you after I told him what you were like. He never really got a chance to meet you, so he's really pleased to finally see you," she said and crossed her arms.

Soon, Charlie came into the kitchen. I finished my cereal and washed my bowl. "So, ready to meet 'Uncle' Billy, Ali?" he asked and I nodded.

We all went in Charlie's cruiser this time and we pulled out onto the road. After a short pause, my mum asked me if I enjoyed spending time with the Cullen's. I told her everything that happened and how I beat Emmet at Dance-Dance Revolution. She seemed pleased that I was enjoying spending time with Edward and his family. Soon, we pulled up outside of the Black's house and Charlie killed the engine. We stepped out and I sighed. It was just how I remembered it from when I was a kid. "Nothing ever changes around here, does it?" I asked Bella and she shook her head.

"Yeah, the only thing to change is Jacob. He gets taller everytime I see him. Come on, let's go see Uncle Billy," she said and interlocked our arms. We walked up to the porch and Charlie knocked on the door.

Soon, the door opened and I saw Billy in his wheelchair. "Charlie, I'm so glad you came to visit. And I see you've dragged Bella and Monica along. How are you, Monica?" he asked as my mum kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm well, Billy you seem to be doing well." He nodded and smiled.

"Well, Jacob keeps looking out for me and never lets me down. Whatever I need, he's there," he replied and wheeled himself back from the doorway.

But my mum stopped him. "Oh, by the way, I would like you to meet my daughter, Ali," she said and I stood next to her.

"Hey, Uncle Billy," I said nervously and waved.

It took him a while, but he finally recognised me. "My god, Ali, you _have_ changed. Bella said you were getting prettier, but I didn't take her seriously. Give your Uncle Billy a hug." We embraced each other and I felt him smile. "Wow, I can't believe it's really you. The last time I saw you, you were only eight and about 3 feet shorter."

"Well, I have grown just a bit," I said and brushed some hair out of my face.

Billy wheeled back from the doorway and motioned for us to come in. "Come on in, you must be cold standing out there. Charlie, get some beer. Monica, get some snacks. The game starts soon." I had forgotten Billy and Charlie were into the big game. The new season started and my mom was also a sports fanatic.

I knew Bella didn't want to be part of this, so she asked where Jacob was. Billy said he was outside in the garage and Bella practically dragged me out the house and towards a small shed. But I stopped her before we reached the garage. "What happens if Jake doesn't like me?"

She rolled her eyes and put her hands on my shoulders. "He will, Ali, he will. Didn't you hear me say he was excited to meet you? Come on, let's see what he's up to," she said and pulled towards the garage again.

**(Jacob POV)**

I was underneath my car, a Volkswagen Rabbit to be exact, checking to see if it was still working. Luckily, it was, so that was a relief. I heard the door open and Bella called out. "Jake, do you ever not work on that car?"

I laughed at her question. "No, because it means too much to me," I replied and I heard her scoff.

"Wow, you're right Bella, he _is_ obnoxious. Guess I should have took that part seriously," a voice said and I recognised it wasn't Bella. Suddenly, a familiar scent went up my nose and I realised that the voice belonged to her cousin.

I pushed myself out from under the car and there she was. It was like looking at the face of an angel. The chocolate and caramel hair, the emerald eyes and finally, the smile that reminded me of the night I first meet her properly. I stood up and held out my hand and she shook it. "Jacob Black, but you can call me Jake. Wow, so you're Bella's cousin? I can't believe I'm really meeting you. You're even more amazing that what Bella described you as being. I mean, she was right, but it's a hundred times better in person."

"Wow, you seem quite the charmer don't you?" she replied and laughed. When I saw that smile, I knew two things had definitely happened. One was that the smile made me go weak at the knees and two, I had imprinted on Ali for definite. How could I not? "Hello, Jake, are you alright?" she asked and I realised I must have zoned out.

"Yeah, I guess meeting you has clouded my head," I told her and laughed.

"Oh, cool, this your car?" she asked and went over to my rabbit. "Let me guess, Volkswagen Rabbit, 1986?"

Now I was 100% certain I had imprinted. Apart from being hot, awesome and beautiful, Ali knew about cars. "Yeah, but I wouldn't take you for a car aficionado. I thought someone like you would be more into girly stuff, like make-up, clothes and shopping. But a girl knowing about cars is hot!"

She blushed and giggled. "Oh, so a girl knowing about cars turns you on, is that what you're saying. Bella, am I imagining it or is young Jake here getting a boner?" she asked.

Bella nodded and her face turned serious. "Well, he used to when I came over, so you get used to it," she replied and they both started giggling.

I immediately looked down at my shorts and saw nothing to indicate I was getting a boner. "There's nothing there."

"Made you look!" They both shouted and gave each other a high five. "We didn't think you would look, but you did and that was awesome!" Bella said and I started glaring at her.

"Whoa, watch out Bella. Seems Jake is about to turn into a wolf. He might just kill you," Ali said and playfully pulled her cousin away. "Look, the eyes are wild, the teeth are bared and I'm pretty sure he'll morph soon, like in the new version of The Wolfman."

I stopped glaring and leaned against the car. "Oh, don't worry girls. I'll try not to go after you and satisfy my lust for Ali," I said and winked at her.

"Oh, so now I've turned into Gwen Conliffe and you're Lawrence Talbot. Fantasy becomes reality, it seems," she said and smiled at me.

"Wow, Jake, you've grown again. How tall are you this time?" Bella asked and I smirked triumphantly.

"Nearly six foot four inches. I'm starting to get taller than Sam now, but he's still tall," I said.

"Is this something you go through or is it just a growth thing?" Ali asked and leaned next to me.

Even though my body heat was naturally 108.9 °F, I'm sure it started to get higher as soon as she came anywhere near me. I just wanted to lean over and kiss her perfect lips, but I had to control that urge. "It's a bit of both really. It's something we go through, but it's also a growth spurt. What about you? How tall are you?" I asked.

She looked away, probably embarrassed about her height. "Five foot six, but I wasn't the shortest person back in Georgia. There were a few girls who only reached five foot four. But, compared to you, I'm tiny."

I put my arm around her shoulders and pulled her close into a hug and she didn't pull away. "You're not tiny, Ali. You just do what all girls do. Stop growing at sixteen. How old are you?"

"Seventeen, I'll be turning eighteen in April. Spring birthdays are the worst in my opinion," she said and put her head on my shoulder. "What about you?"

"I just turned eighteen in June. But I've been told I look twenty five, according to Bella," I replied. From that point on, we chatted and laughed and told each other about what we've been doing before Ali arrived. She even talked about meeting the Cullen family and beating Emmet at Dance-Dance Revolution. Suddenly, Charlie called that it was time to go and I realised that it was nearly 5 at night.

"We gotta go, Jake. See you later," Bella said and walked out the garage.

"It was nice meeting you, Jake. I had a really nice time talking with you. I hope we can do this again," Ali said and hugged me, only to jump back in shock. "Jesus Christ, Jake. What is up with the body temperature? Is this another normal thing you go through?"

I looked guiltily at the floor and nodded. "Yeah, but it helps in the cold weather. Sure you don't wanna try again?" I asked and held open my arms. She smiled and gave me another hug. We walked to the garage door and, as she was about to walk off, I grabbed her hand and stopped her. She turned and looked at me. "Ali, I don't know if this is sudden, but do you wanna hang out next weekend? Maybe meet everyone else."

She seemed speechless at first, but she nodded enthusiastically. "Sure, I would love that. Maybe you would like some help with your car aswell?"

I couldn't believe it. She would come over and help me fix my car. But I knew I would be seeing her tonight. But I wouldn't be staying long as she had school tomorrow. "Yeah, that would be awesome. I still can't believe you want to help me with fixing my car. Even Bella won't do something like that," I said.

"I heard that, Jacob Black! Don't make me come over there and sever your manhood," she yelled and we both giggled.

"She's actually being serious, Jake; you do know that, right?" Ali told me and I winced about losing my manhood. "Well, I gotta go, but see ya next weekend," she said and was about to head out when thunder rumbled and lightning struck the sky. Ali leaped back with fear and into my arms. She placed both her hands on my shoulders and I instantly wrapped my arms around her waist. This was what I was waiting for: to hold the girl I had imprinted on in my arms. I looked down at her and she looked up. "Sorry, but I kinda get scared when thunder and lightning occur. It's been that way since I was about 4," she explained and I smiled, making her smile back. I wrapped my arms tighter and more protectively around her and she melted to my body perfectly.

"Are you abusing my body heat and using it for your own selfish game?" I asked and looked into her eyes.

She nodded and giggled. "Yeah, but do you mind? I could go if you want," she asked and I almost died when she asked that question.

"No, but I don't want Charlie to arrest me for taking you hostage," I said and she smiled.

"Don't worry about Charlie. He likes you too much," she replied and placed her head on my chest. "Your heartbeat is really soothing. I could fall asleep." Charlie called again and Ali and I said goodbye and she ran through the rain to the car. Before she got in, she turned and waved at me and smiled. She then made a phone shape with her hands and mouthed the words 'call me' and got in the car. I watched the car drive off and put my hands in the pockets of my shorts, only to retrieve a piece of paper with a phone number. I smiled and my heart lurched from my chest. Underneath the number were the words call me and Ali, with a few kisses. She must have slipped it into my pocket when we were embracing. Don't know when she wrote it, but I didn't care. All I knew is she was coming round next weekend and I was seeing her later tonight.

**(Ali POV)**

I was really excited to be seeing Jake next week. I was too busy looking out the window that Bella's conversation with me had faded into the background. I kept thinking about Jake and his warmth and his soothing heartbeat. I could have fallen asleep with that. It wasn't until Bella yelled my name into my ear that I snapped back to reality. "Sorry Bella, but I was lost. What were you saying?"

She rolled her eyes and then smiled devilishly. "Were you thinking about Jake?" she asked.

"No, why would you even think that." Lie. That what it was that just happened. It was a lie. But how could I _not_ think about him. He was sweet, kind, funny and not to mention buff and hot. When I jumped against him when the thunder and lightning started, I could feel the muscles through the shirt.

Bella kept eyeing me suspiciously and then shook her head. "Ali, I know you. Even though you maybe my cousin, I can tell when you lie. You smile innocently and then giggle girlishly," she said and then asked me again if I was thinking about Jake. After a long pause, she asked again. She was right. I couldn't lie again. She would see right through it. So I nodded slowly and she beamed at me. "I told ya you would like him. And he seems to like you too, the way he was holding you. It was like he didn't want you to leave."

"It was the same for me. I didn't want to leave either. He was so warm and comfortable and he seemed like he wasn't going to let anything bad happen to me," I explained and smiled. We arrived home and my mum started dinner while Bella and I chatted in the living room until it was time to eat. We kept talking about Jake when I told her Jake asked me back next weekend. My mum and Charlie said it was alright and Bella practically spat out her food when I told her. We finished dinner and went upstairs after washing out our plates. We were in the middle of a conversation in Bella's room when Edward popped through the window.

"Why does it smell like wet dog in here?" he asked and both of them turned their attention to me.

I turned back to them and smiled sheepishly. "Well, he was warm and nice. I couldn't say no to a hug."

Edward shook his head and let out a sigh. "Ali, I should tell you something. The way you said it, it was like you are in love with him."

When he said that, it made me both speechless and made my cheeks burn red. "Look, Jake is cute and funny, but I'm not in love with him. Besides, I don't think he would fall for me. I mean, I just moved here and met him. How could he even fancy me?" I asked.

Both Edward and Bella looked at each other and smiled. "Very easily. It was the way he kept looking at you, like you were the one," Bella explained.

"'I was the one?' What the hell does that even mean?" I asked.

Edward gave Bella a kiss on her head and headed for the open window. "You'll find soon enough," he said and disappeared out into the dark night.

I stared at the spot that he used to occupy until I blinked and went to get ready for bed. After I finished in the bathroom, I bid Bella goodnight and opened my bedroom window. Sure enough, the wolf had arrived like I said, but I knew Bella was still up. So I did the unthinkable: I climbed out onto the roof of the house where my window was situated above and made my way carefully across to the nearest tree and climbed down it. When I safely made it to the ground, I turned and saw the wolf sitting behind me. I sat down underneath the tree and the wolf immediately lay down with me and rested his head on my lap and I started stroking it. After what seemed like an hour, I got up and made my way back up the tree, with the help of the wolf, to my room as the door was locked and back across the roof. Before I went through the window, I took the ribbon that I had tied around my hair, kissed it and threw it down to the wolf. It floated gently down, but caught in the tree, but the wolf stood up on its hind legs and grabbed the ribbon with its teeth. I blew it a kiss and went through the window and turned to see it running off into the trees. I smiled that I got to spend more time with my wolf and went to bed, looking at the clock and the green numbers read 1:23am. I must have spent longer with it than I thought. I settled down and fell asleep at once and before I knew it I was dreaming about the wolf. But suddenly something occurred to me: the eyes of the wolf were exactly the same as the ones Jake had. I shook off the thought as a coincidence and settled back into bed until blackness consumed me entirely.

Chapter 5

Jacob imprints on Ali

**(Jacob POV)**

I hadn't stopped smelling the ribbon she gave me even after I got back home. My dad had asked me about it and when I told him, he laughed and told me I was crazy for her. I couldn't argue with or deny that fact for certain. I _was_ crazy for Ali. It was my day off from patrolling, so I spent most of the morning in my room, twirling the ribbon around my fingers gently so I didn't snap the only connection I had when I wasn't around her. I needed to tell her about me imprinting on her, but I was afraid of how she would react. I only just met her and she only moved here, so it might be a bit of a strain on her. But I didn't care. I needed to get it off my chest. I eventually got up and decided to tell Billy about my imprinting. I walked out of my room and down the hall to the living room where he was sitting watching the TV. "Hey, dad, I need to talk to you about something," I asked nervously.

He switched the TV off and wheeled round to face me sitting on the sofa. "What do you want to talk, Jacob?"

I took even breaths and told him. "I've imprinted, but before you say anything, the imprintee is a bit embarrassing."

Billy looked at me with narrowed eyes and concern in his face. "Son, whoever you've imprinted on is never embarrassing. Who's the lucky girl?"

I took a deep breath and answered without hesitation. "Ali."

Billy's face dropped, but then he grinned hugely and laughed and clapped his hands together. "I knew it. It's the way you hold that ribbon she gave you. Like it's the only connection you have when you're not around her," he repeated my thoughts correctly.

"But the thing is what if she doesn't accept me? That's the one thing that worries me. If she doesn't accept me, I'm gonna end up looking like a loser," I said and put my face in my hands.

I felt my dad place his hand on my shoulder and I looked at him. "Son, whether she accepts you or not, the main advantage is she's already your friend. Think about that OK."

I cheered up when he mentioned how we were already friends and I smiled. "Thanks dad, that's made me feel better." I stood up and hugged him. "I'm gonna take a run and stretch my legs."

"And think about Ali," he smirked and turned to the TV and switched it on. "Don't lie to me and say you won't be thinking about her because you will Jacob."

I couldn't deny that. I would be thinking of nothing _but_ her. "I'll be back before dinner. I'm just glad school closed for the day. I need the time to think," I said and walked out the door. I tied the ribbon around my wrist and went into the trees and phased. I grabbed my shorts in my mouth and was surprised to find the ribbon didn't snap. It must be thick and long enough to not snap when I was a wolf. I sniffed it again and barked happily and ran off into the woods to find Sam and the gang.

**(Ali POV)**

School this morning had been a drag. First period was Gym, and we ended up playing tennis. I got hit the face with the ball, threw my racket at someone's groin and finally got tangled in the net. That caused a bit of gossiping and when second period arrived, it got worse. I don't wish to share the whole story, but the outcome involved three students being rushed to hospital and another going to see the nurse because he looked like a toad. And don't get me started on third period as that turned out to be the worst of the lot. When lunch finally came, I was glad to get away from all the chaos. I walked into the cafeteria, dragging my bag along the floor and sat forcefully into the spare seat between Alice and Emmet. I rested my head against Emmet's shoulder and pretended to sob. "If one of you loves me enough, you will kill me at this precise moment," I said and pushed further into Emmet's shoulder.

"Had a rough day?" Emmet asked and I nodded, as best as I could, against his shoulder. "We all have one, only not as eventful as yours."

That's when I looked up. "You overheard what happened in Gym today, all of you?" I asked and looked around, seeing everyone, including Rosalie, nodding.

I started to really cry and Alice pulled me into a hug shushing and soothing me, my tears staining her shirt. "Oh, Ali, it's alright. Don't worry. It's an off day. You won't get another one, I promise."

"How do you know, Alice? How do you know?" Then it hit me about the ability Alice had. "Oh, you can see the future. When will I get a next rough day?" I asked hopefully.

She smiled and her face went blank and then came back to reality. "Don't worry, it won't be for another 30 years," she replied and I threw myself at her. "Well, you seem to be overjoyed by that news," she said and rubbed my back.

"I am Alice, but I'm still gonna be haunted by this morning for the rest of my life here at Forks High School," I explained and Emmet embraced me from behind.

"As long as we're here, you won't be," he said and pulled me further to him.

"Emmet, can you let go please? I'm starting to lose my breath," I said when my lungs were feeling compressed.

He let me go and looked apologetic. "Sorry, but I am stronger than most vampires. I can't control it, unfortunately."

I rubbed his shoulder and smiled at him. "Don't worry about it. It's like Edward can't control not reading my mind. It's his ability." _I wonder what Edward would look like with a beer belly. I know it's random but I will definitely get a kick outta what his reaction would be._ I looked over at him and his eyes narrowed at me evilly. "There are some things that are meant to be heard, my dear Edward and some things that aren't. What I just thought now was in the 'meant to be heard' pile."

He ignored me and started talking with Jasper, Bella and Rosalie.

"What did you think?" Alice asked me immediately.

"What Edward would look like with a beer belly," I replied.

This caused Emmet to spray water everywhere across the table and hit Bella. He started to laugh and choke at the same time. "Edward, you gotta admit, that's both disturbing and funny. She knows how to make me laugh," he said and started to laugh louder, making it sound like a roar.

Alice started to laugh; only it sounded like bells were ringing instead. "I like her, have I mentioned that?"

Edward gritted his teeth and squeezed his hands into fists. "Yes, thank you Alice."

Lunch finished rather too quickly and I sulked off to class, which was English Literature, but I had Alice, Emmet and Rosalie to keep me company. From that point on, I knew I had made a mistake in coming to lesson.

**(Jacob POV)**

I ran into the woods and didn't stop running until I saw Sam, Quil and Embry standing around chatting with each other. I dropped my shorts, phased and put them on and walked into the clearing.

Embry was the first to notice the ribbon around my wrist. "Oh dude, she gave you a memento of your time together. How cute, Jake," he said and I playfully pushed his shoulder.

"Don't start, OK Embry. I'm going to tell her this weekend when she comes to visit about my imprinting on her." I knew I resented telling them that as they all grinned from ear to ear happily.

"You're bringing your girlfriend here to meet us?" Quil asked and I nodded cautiously. "Oh that is cool. Is it true she has hair like chocolate and eyes like emeralds?"

I knew they were mocking me because of what I thought of her. But they were right. Her hair _was_ like chocolate and her eyes _were_ like emeralds. "Yeah and how many times do I have to tell you Quil, stay out of my head when I thinking of personal thoughts!" I said loudly, but Quil just grinned. "You know those are my personal thoughts about my imprint. Don't make me hurt you."

Sam started laughing and stepped between us. "Alright lads, put your muscles away. You can show off your skills in front of Ali at the weekend."

I laughed with everyone, but stopped suddenly. "What would Paul be like around her? You know he has a habit of trying to flirt with new girls and try and 'persuade' them to come home with him. I don't want him alone with her. If you're with him, make sure he doesn't try any funny business. I don't wanna have to kill him, defending Ali," I said and shuddered at the thought of Paul making out with Ali.

Sam put his hand on my shoulder and play-punched my chin. "Keep your head up, Jacob. We'll make sure Paul doesn't try anything funny with your girl."

I smiled and nodded at him. "Appreciate that, Sam. I can always count on you to make me feel better." After that, everyone kept asking me questions about her personality, her favourite things and where she lived before she moved here. When I told them every detail about her, they all came to the same conclusion that I was obsessed with her, but I told them I wasn't. That was a lie. I _was_ obsessed with her and I knew it, but I didn't want to tell them.After the meeting with Sam, Embry and Quil about my supposed 'obsession' with Ali, I went back home and told dad I was gonna lie down for a while to get my head around three important things: 1, telling Ali I had imprinted on her, 2, seeing what her reaction would be and 3, feeling either depression or happiness from her news.

**(Ali POV)**

"I am so sorry, Mr Turner. I didn't mean to trip you over," I explained to my English Literature teacher. I was right about going to class and it being a mistake. All of the school was standing in the parking lot while two ambulance men wheeled Mr Turner into the back. Alice had put one arm around my shoulders and was rubbing one of my arms with her other hand. I had my arms crossed and was on the verge of crying in guilt. All I did was reach over to get a pen out of my bag and I had my leg stuck out in the aisle. Mr Turner was busy handing back our essays on Hamlet when he tripped over my leg and went over his desk headfirst, giving himself minor injuries. But he also broke a rib, popped his shoulder out of its socket and hit his head on his chair, splitting it and causing it to bleed.

"Don't worry about it, Ali. But you do know what this means and what to do in the future?" he told me, smiling to show it wasn't my fault.

"Not to come to school whenever you're in?" I replied. He laughed, but winced at the pain in his ribs and he was put into the back of the ambulance. The doors shut and the ambulance pulled away and every student went back inside, except for me, Bella and all the Cullen's. "I am such a klutz. I thought I wasn't gonna have another bad day until thirty years from now?" I asked Alice and buried my head into her shoulder.

She rubbed my back with both hands while I wrapped my arms around her waist and cried into her shoulder. "I'm sorry, I guess I didn't see this happening," she said sadly and I could feel her face drop.

Soon, the head teacher came over and looked at me and smiled. "Ali, I don't normally allow this, but I think it would be best if you took the rest of the day off. If you have any work to do, I would do it to keep your mind off what just happened." I nodded and grabbed my bag from my feet. Alice and Jasper offered to take me home and wait until Charlie and my mum were home. We got into Rosalie's red convertible, which she said Alice could drive with care, and she drove off. We arrived at my house quicker than normal and we got out the car. I unlocked the door and hung my bag up, getting my work out and hanging my jacket over my bag. I trudged upstairs and went into my room, followed by Alice and Jasper. I flopped onto my bed and dropped my work onto the floor.

"Stop beating yourself up, Ali. It wasn't your fault what happened," Jasper said, kneeling beside me and hugged me as best as he could.

I smiled at him and he smiled back. "Thanks Jasper, but I don't think I'll ever forget this day."

"You want me to wipe your memory?" he asked.

"Jasper, don't think about it! You know what Carlisle said," Alice hissed and I looked at them.

"You can erase my memory? Will it be all of it or just certain events?" I asked and Alice looked sceptical while Jasper sat next to me on the bed.

"Carlisle said it's a tricky process and can wipe all of your memory, but we can also wipe certain days too. Like this day, for example. If you want to," he explained and I listened carefully while Alice just sat at the end of the bed and sighed everytime Jasper told me something bad.

After Jasper had explained the memory erasing process, I did some homework, with Alice and Jasper doing the same, until I decided we needed music. So I plugged my iPod into my speakers and turned the volume up so we could hear it in the room, but no-one outside could. I looked through my tracks until I found 'Play with Fire' by Hilary Duff and pressed play. The music started playing and when the song started, I sang along and soon Alice joined in. Alice's singing sounded even more beautiful than her laughter, which made me smile. While Alice and I sang along to the song, Jasper was desperately trying to cover his ears and block out our singing. He failed miserably and sat there with a huge frown on his face until it finished and he breathed a sigh of relief.

That's when Ke$ha came on Alice squealed, "Oh my God! I love this song!" and we both started singing along again, making Jasper lie down on the bed and cover his head with the pillow.

Soon enough, we heard Edward's Volvo pull up outside, so I had to pause the song, which was 'Ego' by The Saturdays. Alice and Jasper bid me farewell and hoped I got better soon. I watched them say bye to Bella and they got into the car and Edward drove off.

"Are you feeling better or worst?" Bella asked me and I made a face.

"I'm better, but I can tell ya I'm right off listening to Jasper. He talks shit sometimes and I can't even understand what he says. But I just did work after that and me and Alice sat and sung songs, much to his disappointment," I told her and she laughed.

My mum and Charlie came back for tea and my mum had a worried look on her face. "Oh, Ali, sweetheart, are you alright? We heard off the head teacher she sent you home early because of an incident you accidentally caused. It wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known he was coming down your aisle," she said and crushed my into a hugged.

Even thought I knew she was right, I still couldn't accept the fact that what I did was an accident. I still felt guilty about injuring Mr Turner. However, I remembered I would be seeing Jake on Saturday and that cheered me up.

Chapter 6

I don't want to get her involved

**(Jake POV)**

The rest of the week seemed to fly by because, before I knew it, it was Saturday and that meant Ali was coming to visit. And I was gonna tell her that I had imprinted on her. But I was scared and concerned for Ali's life because Jared had said he could smell a rogue vampire. Not one of the Cullen vampires, but another vampire that seemed to be a human drinker. If I had been told about this before I arranged the visit, I could have told Ali not to come down. However, they were nowhere near us, so I breathed a sigh of relief. If they were far away from La Push, then Ali would be safe. I told my dad about it as soon as I heard it from Jared and he told me that Ali would be safe with a group of wolves around. He was right, but I was still worried about her. It was 10 that morning and I went into the living room and sat down on the sofa.

My dad must have sensed there was something wrong because he asked, "What's up, son?"

I sighed and shook my head. "I'm still concerned Ali might be hurt by this rogue vampire. I remember what happened to Bella when she got mixed up in this. It's the same thing with Ali. I don't want to get her involved in this, dad," I explained to him and he nodded.

"Well son, if she does get mixed up in this Vampires vs. Werewolves charade, you gonna have to tell her the truth. Anyway, when's she coming by?" he asked and I smiled.

"Bella said she was spending the day with Edward, so she was gonna drop her off on the way," I said. Even though saying his name still made me wince, I had come to view Edward as a brother of sorts, including all the Cullen family. They promised to keep Bella safe and they did. We had decided to let them come onto our land and the same for us. Jared had told Carlisle about the rogue vampire and said him and the rest would keep an eye out for it if it came near Bella and Ali. Just then, Bella's truck's horn sounded and I ran outside to see Ali climbing out the truck. "Ali, you're here. Thank god, I was gonna go crazy if you didn't turn up," I yelled and she laughed. She hugged Bella through the window and she drove away, waving to me as she did. I ran up to Ali and when she turned around, I scooped her up in my arms and gave her a bear hug, twirling her around on the spot as I did. "I'm so glad you decided to say yes. I have been waiting for this day since last week and all the guys have wanted to see you."

"Jake, I'm glad to see you too, but can you put me down before I lose consciousness," she asked and I put her down.

"Let's go inside and warm you up. It's cold out here. When's Bella picking you up?" I said and led her towards the house. We went inside and dad was wheeling into the kitchen.

"Oh, hey Ali, you're here. Jake wouldn't stop worrying when you were coming. He's been excited to see you ever since you agreed to come down here," he said and winked at me.

I felt myself burning up and looked at the floor. "Thanks dad, you know how to make me feel more of a loser than I already am." I heard Ali giggle beside me and I looked at her. "What's so funny?"

She shook her head and looked away. "Nothing, but I find it cute when you get embarrassed by your dad. Anyway, didn't you say the guys wanted to meet me? Come one, I wanna meet them too." She grabbed my hand and dragged me out the door.

"You kids have fun and make sure you're back in time to get picked up Ali," my dad yelled and Ali said she would.

I led the way through the forest to Emily's house and told Ali about her. She seemed really interested in Emily and we arrived at her house. I stopped her before we went in. "One more thing, don't stare at her as it makes Sam really uncomfortable," I told her and she nodded. I took her hand and led her into the house.

**(Ali POV)**

We went into Emily's house and no-one was there. "Hello, anybody here?" Jake yelled and pulled me through the door, never letting go of my hand.

"Jake, is that you?" a voice replied from somewhere in the house. Soon, I saw Emily and I realised what Jake meant by not staring at her. On one side of her face, it was scared, dragging one eye down and one side of her mouth into a frown. Despite that, Emily was really pretty with charcoal hair and she seemed to have a warm personality. "Oh, who's your little friend, Jacob?" she asked, looking at me.

Jake let go of my hand and put his arm around my waist. "This, Emily, is Bella's dear cousin, Ali," he said and pulled me closer to him.

"Oh, so your the famous Ali that Jacob Black hasn't stopped talking about since he met you?" she asked and I nodded. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Ali and you're welcome to drop by any time," she said and hugged me.

"It's really nice to meet you too, Emily. Where are the guys?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Probably still out patrolling. It's something they do to make sure no-one steps on our land," she told me and I was surprised that Jake hadn't mentioned anything like it before. "I hope you're hungry because if you don't get anything now, all the rest will eat it all. They have appetites like wolves, literally," Emily said and I laughed.

"Is it the same with Jake?" I asked and she nodded.

"Jake has a bigger appetite than the rest. He's the worst of the bunch," she replied and we both burst into fits of laughter. I can tell we were gonna get along just fine.

I saw Jake looking shocked and upset. "Emily, please, not in front of the new girl," he pleaded and I found it cute that he was pleading. Just then, I heard a load of noise and realised it must be the rest of the gang coming back.

"Ali, grab a few things before everything is gone or you may not get another chance," she said and I did as she said. I grabbed a doughnut, a muffin and three packets of crisps.

The door opened and in walked five lads with the same skin tone as Jake, same height and build. I also noticed they had the same amount of muscles that Jake had when I hugged him last week. I instantly recognised Sam as he strode over to Emily and kissed her scars. Everyone else was a mystery to me.

Soon, one of them noticed me. "Well hello, pretty lady. Wanna hang with the big boys rather than young Jake here?" he asked and I gagged inside.

"Yeah, if you were hung like a bull, which you aren't," I replied and all the rest burst out laughing. Even Sam roared with laughter at that.

Jake started sniggering and finally laughed out loud too. "You just got owned, Paul. I told ya she wouldn't fall for your charms."

"Oh, so you're Paul?" I questioned and he nodded and I could see the anger in his eyes. "Jake said you would try and flirt, but I shouldn't fall for it."

Paul stalked off angrily and someone else came over. "I'm Jared, nice to meet you," he said and held out his hand, which I shook. "Wow, you _really are_ pretty Ali. No wonder Jake is obsessed with you." A low growl escaped from Jake's throat, but Jared ignored it. He went and sat down.

Two other guys came over and held out their hands. "Ali, these are Embry and Quil. The two annoying ones," Jake said and the pair shot him evil glances. I shook both their hands and they went over to eat.

Finally, Sam came over and shook my hand. "It's nice to finally meet you, Ali. I'm Sam and I just wanna congratulate you on making Paul look like a dick," he said and Paul threw a half eaten muffin at him.

"Don't start encouraging her, Sam or I'll have to keep trying a new strategy," he said and I scoffed.

"Yeah as if that will help," I said under my breath. Jake and Sam must have heard and started sniggering. I was definitely going to like spending time here and it seemed everyone else enjoyed me turning down Paul.

**(Jacob POV)**

After Ali got acquainted with everyone, I thought about taking her down to First Beach and tell her the news. "Hey Ali, how about I show you First Beach. Maybe we could take a walk and talk a bit more. And get out of everyone's way for a bit," I suggested and she nodded. I grabbed her hand and led her out the door. I was sure I heard someone shout something about me and Ali getting it on, but I ignored them. We made it to First Beach and we started walking.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Ali asked, breaking the very awkward silence between us.

I took a deep breath and squeezed her hand. "There's this tribe called the Quileute tribe and I'm descended from them, but I can't be arsed to tell you about it so just look it up. Well, there's a process called 'Imprinting' and it's where we find our soul mate," I said and waited for her reaction.

She seemed to be contemplating it at first, and then a wave of realisation hit her. "Jake, are you serious?" she asked and pulled her hand away. She put her hands over her face and turned away.

"Ali, I u-u-understand if you don't feel the same way, but I want you to know," I went over and turned her around to face me. She took her hands away from her face and I took them both in my hands, "I love you and I have since I first met you last week. If you don't accept me, I understand it's too early."

"Jake, it's not that I don't accept it, which I do greatly, but it's that no boy has ever said that to me. It's always been the popular girls who got the happily ever after. I accept you imprinting on me," she said and I smiled. I let go of her hands and wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close. Ali placed both hands on my chest and I leaned down and kissed her on the lips, finally completing my dream.

Chapter 7

Spending Time with Jacob

**(Ali POV)**

"He told you? Bella practically screamed after I told her and the Cullen family about Jake imprinting on me when I went over to the Cullen house on Sunday.

I nodded and smiled hugely. "I couldn't believe it either. He also said he loved me, something no-one else has ever done," I explained and everyone's faces were blank. "I'm guessing what I just said was a bad thing?"

Not one of them moved until finally Rosalie spoke up. "Well, the Quileute tribe were our long time rivals until a few weeks before you arrived when they renewed a 'contract' between us and now we're allowed to pass onto their land to hunt down rival vampires. But, and I know this might sound weird coming from me, I think it's really sweet that he imprinted on you. Now you have a boyfriend to show off to the prom this year," she told me and my mouth dropped.

"Prom? You gotta be kidding me! I don't dance and never have. I get too nervous and I fall over," I said and started hyperventilating.

Alice and Esme came over and told me to breath. I couldn't stop hyperventilating though, so Esme fetched me a paper bag and I started blowing into it until I could breath properly again. "Honey, maybe we could teach you to dance without falling over. I mean, we all consider you a part of the family," Esme said and I smiled and nodded.

"With the exception of Rosalie, who seems to hate your guts," Alice murmured and Rosalie narrowed her eyes at her.

"I don't hate her and I'm not particularly fond of her, but I would never harm her unless they hurt her," she said and I knew when she said 'them', she was talking about Jake and the pack in La Push.

"My best friend is finally happy. Maybe she'll stop tripping teachers over and sending them to hospital," she teased and I shook my head at her.

"Not funny Alice, not funny," I said and threw the bag into the nearest waste paper basket.

"Come on Ali, it was a little funny," Emmet said and I glared at him.

"No Emmet, it's not funny. It is actually quite hurtful, being reminded of the incident that happened on Monday," I told him and clutched at my chest, pretending my heart ached. "You have no idea of the pain you just caused me."

Jasper, Edward and Carlisle started sniggering and I saw Emmet roll his eyes and flop down next to Rosalie. "Dude, she's just playing. Man, you can be such a wet blanket sometimes," Edward said and Emmet started to rugby tackle him.

"Boys, not in the house, please. If you're gonna act like monkeys, go outside and mess around," Esme said and they surprisingly did. I turned and saw her face was expressionless. "I was joking about it, but at least we can some peace and quiet now. Jasper, why don't you join them and see if you can them both down, honey?" she suggested. He nodded, kissed Alice on the cheek and went outside to join his brothers.

Carlisle shook his head and went to sit next to Esme. "I'll never understand my boys sometimes, but at least they're happy doing what they love," he said.

"What, acting like monkeys?" I asked and he nodded.

Suddenly, I saw Bella's face light up. "How about next Saturday, we have a slumber party? Just me, Alice, Rosalie, Esme and Ali?"  
My mouth dropped open again, but Alice shut it at once. "A slumber party, are you crazy? I'm seventeen, not seven Bella," I said and crossed my arms in a huff.

"Oh come on, Ali. It'll be fun. We could watch Mamma Mia," she said and I started contemplating that. Mamma Mia was my favourite musical romantic-comedy. Pierce Brosnan could sing really well and Amanda Seyfried had a voice like Alice's when she sang. That hooked me. "Alright, I'm in. But I am not sleeping on the floor. I would prefer sleeping on the sofa," I said and Esme nodded her approval.

Alice squealed with delight and hugged me. "Yes, next Saturday it is then," and with that, she disappeared out of the room in a blur.

I looked at my watch and saw that it was starting to get late. "Come on, Bella. Time to go home." As soon as I had said that, Alice came back downstairs and she had a pout on her face.

"Do you have to go? Can't you stay a bit longer?" she pleaded.

I shook my head. "Alice, we promised Charlie to be back by 5. It's nearly that now," I said and showed her my watch. "But don't worry; we'll see each other tomorrow at school." Her face lit and she squeezed me to death nearly with her hug. Just then, my phone rang and Alice let me go. "Hello?" I answered.

"_I was wondering when you were gonna pick up_," a husky voice said on the other end.

I smiled and mouthed 'wolf boy' to everyone when they gave me a look of confusion. "I was just thinking about you," I replied. I wasn't, but he didn't need to know that.

"_So, I was wondering if you wanted to come by next Saturday and help fix my Rabbit some more_," he asked and my face fell.

"I'm sorry Jake, but Bella," I spat her name through gritted teeth, "dragged me into having a slumber party with her, Alice, Rosalie and Esme."

"_Oh, that's a major problem. Do you want me to come and rescue you_?" he asked and I mouthed 'thank you' to the ceiling.

"I would greatly appreciate that. But I don't think Alice would like that," I said.

"_Alice can't see what I'm doing. He visions only comply with people like you, Bella and other vampires. She can't see what people like us do_," he explained and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"So, she could only see me agreeing to this? She can't see you coming to rescue me?" I asked.

I felt him nod and then I could hear the tone of his voice change. "_Yeah, so when I come to rescue you, she won't see it until it's too late_" he said and I wanted to scream to the heavens.

But there was a fault in his plan. "The only drawback would be she'll see me agreeing to it so it's a bad idea. Don't get me wrong; use it another time, but not this time. I'm really sorry, but she hooked with Mamma Mia."

"_Is that the film based on the songs by ABBA? If it is, I feel really sorry for you_," he said and I started fuming.

"Mamma Mia is my favourite musical. Don't hate it, ok?" I told him and he sniggered.

"_Tell you what, how about I come over and suffer with ya_?" My heart jumped when he said that.

"You would do that for me?" I asked.

"_I would take a bullet for you if someone fired a gun_," he said and I giggled sheepishly.

"I'll have a word with Bella and see what she says. But if Alice or anyone doesn't like it, come over anyway and say you're suffering whether they like it not," I told him.

He laughed again. "_OK, I'll come and suffer with ya. See you next week, probably. Love you_," he whispered at the end.

I smiled and went light-headed. Even though I had heard it a few times, I still couldn't wrap my head around the fact that we were dating. "Love you too, Jake," I replied and he hung up. I whirled around and everyone was standing there.

Rosalie in general was standing with a disgusted look on her face. "You can't be serious about telling that mutt you love him," she spat, but Carlisle calmed her down.

"Look, I don't care about your peppy attitude towards them or him in general, but he imprinted on me so you're gonna have to get used to it. Whether you like it or not," I said and she curled her hands up into fists. "And he says he'll come and suffer with _me_ next weekend at the party."  
"Jake said he would suffer with you?" Bella asked and I nodded.

Rosalie threw her hands into the air and glared at me. "Now the whole thing is ruined thanks to him! Can't you spend one minute away from him or is that too much like hard work?" she yelled and I felt the tears start to form.

"Rose, you're going too far. Stop it now or you're banned from the party!" Esme told her and she sat down on the sofa.

"You know, you may have not had a chance to have a happily ever after yourself, but I want a chance at mine," I replied and soon the tears overflowed and split out.

Esme came over and pulled me into a hug. "See what you've done now Rosalie. She's finally got a chance at happiness and you had to ruin it. Either apologise for your or you're banned from hunting," Esme said.

Rosalie said nothing for a few minutes, but then got up off the sofa and stood in front of me. "Ali, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt your feelings. I guess the realisation of you dating someone like him made me angry. I hope you'll forgive me," she said, but I knew she didn't mean it.

"I forgive you, Rosalie," I said, but I didn't mean it either.

"That's better, Rosalie. Are you alright now, sweetheart?" Esme asked and I nodded.

"Thank you, Esme. I really appreciate it," I told her and she smiled.

"You're part of the family now, Ali. I think of you as another daughter. Just like Bella," she told me and kissed my forehead.

"Ali, I think we need to go now," Bella said and I wiped away the rest of the tears. I hugged Alice goodbye, along with Emmet, Edward and Jasper, and walked out the door. I climbed into Bella's truck and she started the engine. "Don't get too upset. Rosalie just has a great dislike of the Quileute's and you announcing that Jake imprinted on you made her too angry. It's not your fault, Ali, so don't beat yourself up," Bella told me and pulled away. I knew she was right, but I was seriously regretting letting Jake come over next week.

**(Jacob POV)**

After I told Ali I would suffer at the party next with her, she was excited and pleased. But I was more pleased than her as I was getting to spend time with her. It seemed like a dream, but I knew that it was reality. It had been two weeks since me and Ali started dating and I could tell she had told the Cullen's about it. I didn't really care if they didn't like, but I wouldn't stand for them hurting her. I know they wouldn't with Bella being there, but I just hoped they would never hurt her. It was getting late, so I decided to go to sleep. I looked at my clock and the hands read 11: 04pm, making me sigh as it wasn't that late. I wasn't gonna bother with seeing Ali tonight as a wolf because I would tell her next time she came by. I know it's sudden and Sam said it would be aswell, but she needed to know that the wolf she had become close with is me. If she didn't believe me about it, I would turn into my wolf form and show her. The only problem would be that she would leave me and never love me again. But what would the difference be anyway? She had fallen for the wolf, so what would stop her from loving me that same way? As I lay contemplating how I was gonna tell her, my phone buzzed and I saw that it was a text message from none other than my angel. I opened the message and it read:

_Miss you lots. Hope we can see each other again soon. Love you like no other person, Ali xxx_

I smiled and my heart jumped a little. She wanted to see me again and I did too. I replied with:

_Miss you too. We're saying each other next week at the party remember. Love you too, Jake xxx_

I sent the message and several seconds later, she replied:

_Alice cancelled the party as Bella and Edward are having a meal on Saturday night, so could I stop by next Saturday? My mum and Charlie are working from 7 in the morning until 12 at night xxx_

Alice cancelled the party? Oh, I was _really_ pleased now. I replied that she could stop by next week and she could come round at 9. I knew it was early, but the earlier she stopped by, the more time I could spend with her. I sent the message and she said that she was looking forward to it. From that point onwards, we texted back and forth until Ali said she wanted to sleep. We finished up and I looked at the clock. The hands read 2: 34am and I clicked that we had been talking for three and a half hours. I didn't care, though. Ali was coming by next week, she would see who the wolf she had grown attached to was and I had been chatting with her tonight. I was getting a feeling that this was going to be a life to remember for eternity.

Chapter 8

Ali is attacked

**(Ali POV)**

School today waseasier than what I thought. My misadventures were last week's gossip and new gossip about me dating Jake was in. I wasn't embarrassed by it and several students kept coming over to confirm it. I told them the truth and they all seemed to be either jealous or annoyed that they had to find out off Edward. Of course it would be Edward as he cannot keep that trap of his shut. But for once, I was at ease being asked about dating Jake. It didn't bother me and Alice was happy because I was happy, as was Bella. She said that she wasn't bothered who I was dating, as long as it made me happy. When I told her it was Jake, she was speechless that her best friend had imprinted on her cousin. But she was overjoyed that I finally had a boyfriend. It had been a total of a month coming up since Jake told me that I was his imprintee. When I had some spare time after finishing work, I decided to look up the legend of the Quileute tribe and found out that they were descended from wolves and that vampires were their mortal enemies. But then Rosalie said that a few weeks before I had arrived, the Quileute's and the vampires had stopped being enemies and became allies to take down rival vampires. This seemed a bit risky, but Jake and Edward both told me it was alright and they would never start a fight that would hurt either me or Bella.

After school, I was getting ready to get a lift home with Edward, when he came over. "Ali, I am really sorry, but I need to get home straight away. It's a family emergency and I'm needed. A rogue vampire has been alerted by your good friends in La Push and Carlisle says it's was last sighted near the forest range in Washington. Bella's off too so she can't give you a lift home," he said and I could see he was feeling guilty.

"Edward, don't worry about it. I'll walk, it's not that far. Plus, if I do get lost, I'll call Jake or my mum as she gets home in fifteen minutes. Go make sure we're not harmed, OK?" I told him and hugged him.

"Thank you for understanding, Ali. I'll make it up to you, I promise," he yelled as he ran to his car. He peeled out of the parking lot, followed by Rosalie, and disappeared down the road.

"I know you'll make it up to me as I'll be reminding you," I said to myself and turned around. I started walking along the path and pulled out my iPod and put the headphones in my ears and searched through my song list. I found what I was looking for and started playing Lady Gaga's album 'The Fame' and her other album, 'The Fame Monster' would follow on from that. I put the iPod into my top jacket pocket and started singing along. After ten minutes of walking, Poker Face started playing, so I turned the volume all the way up and sang at the top of my voice. Half an hour passed and I was no where near home, I could tell. I was starting to feel nervous and anxious, but I suddenly spotted the street and switched my iPod off, wrapping the headphones around it and put in my bag. I didn't know why, but I soon had the strangest feeling I was being followed. I kept looking over my shoulder to make sure, but there was nothing there. I kept walking and suddenly, I heard a twig snap behind me. I turned around fully and scanned the woods behind me. "Hello, is anyone there?" I asked and stood still to be answered. I got no reply, so I kept walking. Another twig snapped and I asked again, but got no reply. That's when I saw it. A shadowed figure silhouetted against the light, in a crouched position as though it was ready to attack. I instantly realised what it was: it was the rogue vampire that Edward had told me about. It turned towards me and I had feeling it was smiling, as though it found me. "What the fuck?" I breathed and it darted toward me with no warning. "Oh, shit and I'm not wearing proper running shoes," I mumbled and started running myself. I didn't look to see where it was as it tripped me over and leaned over me.

It growled and sniffed my throat. "I found you at last, Ali," it said and I froze with fear. Suddenly, a large shape knocked him off me and put itself between me and the rogue vampire. Neither of them moved until the vampire gave in and ran off into the trees. After staring at the shape for a minute, I realised that my saviour was none other than my favourite wolf.

**(Jacob POV)**

I didn't know how or why, but for some strange reason, I had a feeling Ali was in trouble. I was sitting on the sofa watching TV and suddenly caught a whiff of her scent. I inhaled deeply and smiled as she was the most amazing smell I had ever inhaled. But suddenly, her strawberry scent was overtaken by a foul scent: the rogue vampire that Jared had told me about. I knew he was after her, so I sprinted out of the house and exploded into my wolf form. I followed the scent of the vampire and that would lead me to Ali. I got there in time as the vampire was about to bite her. I leaped at it and knocked him away before he could hurt my imprint. I stood between them and held my ground until the bloodsucker turned and ran into the trees. I stood high and proud and looked at Ali. She was panting heavily and seemed to be shocked by what happened, making me upset. I walked over to her and lay down so I matched her eye level.

She stared at the spot where that leech had been and then turned to me. "Thank you, that was amazing. I guess Edward was right. A rogue vampire is on the loose. But Edward said that he was last spotted in the mountains." She looked at her watch and sighed heavily. "I need to get home or my mum will be worried. I don't suppose my favourite wolf would be interested in escorting me home so he doesn't come and attack me again?" she asked as she tickled me behind the ears, making my tongue hang out of my mouth and my back leg started twitching. "Oh, you like that, do ya?" she asked and I barked. "Come on, let's get home," she said and I stood up.

Ali had trouble getting up, so I went over and used my huge muzzle of a nose to help her. I grabbed her bag in my mouth and held it out for her to take. She smiled as she took it and my heart soared. She started walking off and I caught up with her in fewer strides than what it took her.

I looked down at her and brushed my face fur ever so gently against her and she giggled. "Don't you find it weird that I'm not scared of you? Most people would be," she asked and I shook my head. "Wow, you don't seemed afraid that I'm not afraid of you. You must be really naive," she said and I growled playfully. She laughed out loud this time and I smiled inside. Her laugh sounded even better than the one Alice did. "You know, you're eyes remind of someone I met," she said and I grew anxious. "They remind me of Jacob Black." When she said that, I barked happily and nuzzled her ever so gently. "Oh, you like the name Jake, do you? Well, how about I call you that. I and the human Jake are dating and he is so sweet, kind, funny and the most caring guy I have ever met." Whenever she said that, my heart leaped for joy and I felt even warmer inside. We got home quicker than what I thought and she turned toward me. "Thank you for saving my life," she said and kissed me once, "for bringing me home," she kissed me again on the other cheek, "and for not being afraid of me not being afraid of you." With that she kissed me on the nose and I licked her back, leaving a huge lump of drool on her face. "Oh, Jake, that's gross. Don't do that until you have no drool left," she complained and I put on my puppy dog eyes, even managing a small whimper. "Stop acting cute, it won't work with me," she said, but I persisted. Finally, she gave in and hugged me. "How can I stay mad at you? You are so cute," she told me and kissed my head. "I gotta go, but I hope to see you later." I didn't want her to go, so I grabbed her jacket and tugged on it, bringing back my puppy eyes and whimpering. "Jake, it's really late and my mum's gonna be waiting and I'm starving. Please let go or I won't be able to stop myself from leaving you." I did as she instructed and she smiled, waved and went inside. I thought I was about to tear, but I didn't. Instead, I ran off into the woods and started to bark happily. I was silly to think she wasn't happy with me, but she was.

**(Ali POV)**

I walked into the house and was all giddy inside from being saved by my wolf I had called Jake. I hung up my jacket and bag and went into the kitchen. The first thing I saw was my mum, Uncle Charlie and Bella sitting at the table looking worried. "Look, I'm sorry but I got lost. Edward could have offered me a ride, but I said I would walk. I didn't know it would be that far from the school," I explained and waited for the shouting.

But what I got instead was a crushing hug from my mother and a shower of tears in my hair. "I am just relieved that you're safe. I thought something had attacked you." _You can say that again. I was and it almost killed me._ "I'm just so relieved you're safe. Are you hungry or are you tired?"

I looked at her and then at Bella. She must have understood and went upstairs. "I'm really tired, mum. It's been a long day and I just wanna lie down." My mum nodded and I went upstairs.

Bella practically dragged me into my room and slammed the door shut. "Were you outta your mind? Walking alone through the woods when a rogue vampire is on the loose? Ali, you could have been hurt or worse!"  
"I wasn't, alright. I'm here, I'm alive and I feel better," I told her. I didn't want to let her know about the series of unfortunate events, but she didn't need to know.

She shook her head and sat down on my bed. "What are we going to do with you, Ali? You seem to be getting mixed up in the same thing I was when I first arrived. Soon, you'll be stalked and tracked by this vampire." I didn't like the sound of that, but soon Edward popped through the window.

"You're late home, aren't ya?" he asked and I rolled my eyes.

"She got lost on the way home and she made us worried," Bella said and smirked at me.

Edward decided to not bother asking and I nodded. "Well, the rogue vampire evaded us and escaped. We followed his scent, but he disappeared. But I picked up another strange scent. The scent of a certain imprinter," he said and looked at me.

Bella stared at me, shocked. "You never said Jake was there? How could you leave that out?"

"It wasn't exactly Jake, but it looked like Jake in the shape of a huge wolf. I know it's crazy, but this wolf had the same eyes as Jake," I explained and they were speechless.

Before I had a chance to say anything further, Edward shook his head and turned to Bella. "I'll make sure he comes nowhere near here. Ali is the one in danger this time."

Bella gasped and wrenched away from Edward and over to me. "What's that mean?" Before I said anything, she clicked. "He attacked you, didn't he? Ali, what's wrong with you? Why do you always have Edward explain the little details? I can't deal with this anymore. If you won't tell me everything, then you aren't worth even talking to." Bella then stormed out of my room and I heard her door slam shut.

I sat down on my bed and was on the verge of tears. Edward sat next to me and comforted me. I started to sob quietly on his shoulder and he rubbed my back soothingly. "Give her by tomorrow and she'll forgive you. Trust me, been there, done that."

I felt better after that and I looked at him. "Thanks Edward, you know Bella more than I do. Except you can't read her mind which must annoying sometimes," I said and he nodded. He kissed me on the head and headed out through the window. I spent the rest of the afternoon and evening thinking about how much that wolf had the same eyes as Jake. I couldn't help but think back to the information I looked up about the Quileute tribe and how they were descendant from wolves. That got me thinking and thinking until the question came to me: is Jacob Black, my boyfriend, a real werewolf? The question kept repeating over and over in my head until I told myself he wasn't and I finally fell asleep.

Chapter 9

Jacob's true form

**(Ali POV)**

I arrived at Jake's house around half nine that morning and my mum had kindly let me borrow her SUV for the day. I got out the car, shut the door and ran up to the house and knocked on the door, but got no answer. I waited and finally the door to reveal Billy. "Hey Billy, is Jake up yet?" I asked.

He shook his head and scoffed. "That boy never wakes up on time. Come in if you want to wait for him," he said, but I shook my head.

"I'll go have a wander. When he does eventually wake up, tell him I'll be round the area, OK?" Billy nodded and I ran off the porch. I walked round the back of the house and a few birds circled around my head. One came fluttering down and I held out my hand and it landed on it. Suddenly, a few rabbits came out along with some squirrels. I don't know why, but I'm an animal magnet for some reason. I sat down on the grass, which was dry thank god and leaned against a log. A rabbit lay across my lap and a few squirrels curled around my shoulders. After five minutes of petting them, a twig snapped and they all scattered rapidly. I stood up and saw Paul emerge from the woods.

Paul was looking funnily at me and I realised I had made a mistake in coming back here. "Good morning, beautiful. You looked lost so I came here to help," he said and smiled slyly.

"I'm not lost; I'm just waiting for Jake to wake up. Billy said he was still asleep so I decided to take a walk. I can see I made a mistake in doing so," I said and took a step back.

Paul stepped forward and was exactly a few inches from me. "Don't be like that, Ali. I know we got off on the wrong foot and I wanna apologise for behaving like that. I can see now what Jake sees in you." Without warning, he grabbed me round the waist and held me in a vice-like grip.

I struggled against him and looked up at his face. "Paul, let me go now. Jake said not to try anything funny," I told him through gritted teeth.

He pulled me further into him and I could feel him pressing his groin against me. "Jake's asleep, so he won't know that I gave you a kiss," he said and leaned down.

With what energy I had in me, I pushed hard enough to create some space to knee Paul in the groin. He let me go and I stumbled back while he fell to the floor holding his jewels. "You should never try anything like that with me. I know where guys are the most sensitive," I said and turned to walk back to the house.

However, Paul must have recovered as next thing I knew, a hand grabbed my right wrist and locked it against my side. My other arm was also useless as that was locked between my leg and his arm. I looked down and saw he had used his whole left arm to lock my arms to my side so I couldn't hit him and his right arm came up across my chest, just below my breasts. He pulled me into him again and had pressed his groin up against me too. "You should never have tried that with me. I just can't take no for an answer," he said and planted a kiss in my hair. I felt sick and wanted to cry for Jake to help, but I knew Paul would never give me up. "Don't think about calling for your boyfriend's help as by the time he gets up, you'll be my imprintee." It was as though he read my mind and sneered at the last part about me being his imprint and then he kissed my ear. Just then, he licked the inside of it and I shivered from how disgusting it was. Paul, however, sneered at the ear lick. He was enjoying himself, but I wasn't.

I was started to get angry and annoyed from him trying to screw me over. "I will _never_ be your imprint, even if Jake hadn't imprinted on me. You're vile, disgusting, nauseating and, above all, sick-minded. If you think you can get in my pants with that disgusting banter of yours, you are wrong, Paul."

He said nothing but planted another kiss in my hair. I heard him inhale deeply and sigh heavily. Jake's right, you _do_ smell like strawberries," he said and inhaled deeply again.

I was about to do something, but I heard a voice call out from the woods. "Paul, let her go. Remember what Jake said?" It was Sam.

Paul turned around and I saw that Jared was with him. "But Jakey boy's not here is he Sam? Besides, I'm just getting 'better acquainted' with Ali here," Paul replied and sneered.

"Paul, you'll realise that when you are injured about what Jake said about messing with his imprint," Jared said and I smiled. "He won't like it that you're messing with Ali."

While Paul was distracted, I realised that he had forgotten to trap my feet. I used all my might to stamp as hard as I could on Paul's foot, which seemed to work as he cried out in pain and let me go. I also elbowed him in the stomach and that knocked the wind out of him. "You're fucking disgusting, Paul. Leave me alone!" I yelled at him and tried to walk back towards the house, but he stopped me. I saw Sam and Jared try to restrain him, but he threw them off. Without warning, Paul pulled me forward, put his free hand behind my head and forcefully kissed me on the lips.

After what seemed like minutes he pulled away and smiled. "That was way better than Jake now, wasn't it Ali?" he asked and I lost it. All the anger that I had built up went into my left hand and, without giving him any warning, I slapped Paul across the face.

He let go of my hand and his whole body started to shake. Sam came over and put a hand on his shoulder. "We warned ya, Paul. We said not to do it." His whole body shook even faster and he was starting to growl heavily. "Ali, get back now," Sam said and I obeyed. I backed up a few steps and suddenly, Paul exploded outwards into a dark grey wolf. I was speechless. If I had known that this would happen, I would have waited in the house.

**(Jacob POV)**

I woke up from a peaceful nights sleep and realised that Ali would be round. I scrambled out of bed and went into the living room, but found only my dad. "Isn't Ali here yet, dad?" I asked curiously.

He laughed gruffly and smiled. "She came by ten minutes ago, but I said you were still asleep. She went round back and she said to go see her when you eventually get up. Now you're up, you can go see her," he said and turned back to the fridge.

I went back into my room and pulled on a shirt. I looked out the window and saw the worst sight ever. It was what I was afraid would happen: I saw Paul holding Ali in a vice-like grip and he had himself pressed up against her. I was more than angry. I was pissed at Paul. I specifically told him not to try anything with her and he ignored me on purpose. I saw Ali knee him in the groin, making me smile, but Paul grabbed her again and I saw him plant a kiss in her hair. I was almost shaking violently, but I breathed when I saw Sam and Jared try to calm him down. Ali stamped on his foot and elbowed him in the stomach. She tried to get away again, but Paul grabbed her wrist. Sam and Jared were trying their hardest to restrain him, but didn't succeed as Paul threw them off. I was now off the edge when Paul pulled Ali to him and kissed her forcefully. That was it. I've had enough. Paul deliberately disobeyed me about not trying anything with Ali. I ran out of my room and out the front door. I looked around and saw that Paul had exploded into his wolf form. Ali was scared out of her mind now and I had to help her. "Ali, hang on. I'm coming!" I yelled and jumped over the porch railing.

She turned and saw me and then ran towards me. "Jake, run. Run, Jake, run!" she yelled back. When she was a few feet away, I jumped over her as she fell to the floor and I exploded in my wolf form. I stood my ground between Ali and Paul and growled viciously at him.

"Oh, Jake's gonna get it now, Ali. He'll never survive," Jared taunted, but I ignored him.

Paul leaped at me and I leaped at him. It should have been a normal Saturday morning, but instead it had turned into a full scale werewolf battle. Paul snapped at my throat but I grabbed him by scruff of his neck and threw him to the floor. Dirt and mud flew up and scattered everywhere. Paul lunged and grabbed me by my front leg, but I sunk my teeth into his back and he yowled in pain. He let go and I rammed into his belly, causing both of us to tumble into the woods and snap trees on the way down. From that point on, Paul and I attacked and blocked and leaped out of the way of each other as not to get any serious injuries. But I couldn't stop myself from what I did next: I ducked out of the way of Paul's attack and lunged at him, grabbing him by the throat and swinging him around. His body hit the trees, causing them to snap and bark to splinter and fly everywhere. I dragged his body out into the clearing and saw Ali, Jared and Sam standing there. When I saw the look on Ali's face, I released Paul and walked over to her.

However, when I tried to nuzzle her, she pushed me away and started to tear. "No, Jake, leave me alone," she said and scrambled to her feet. She ran to her car and got in. The engine started up and she pulled away.

I watched her drive off and phased back into my human form. Sam handed me a pair of shorts and I put them on, but I didn't move from my kneeling position on the grass. "What have I done?" I said to no-one in particular. Then I remembered. I turned to Paul and jumped up practically. "I told you to not try any funny business with her! I said to leave her alone and everything would be alright. So what do you do? You purposely ignore me and put your tongue in her mouth!" I spat and went to attack Paul, but Jared restrained me and Sam stood between us.

"Jake, violence won't solve the problem. Go to her house and explain in person. But don't expect her to forgive you," he said and Jared let me go. I ran to my car, which Ali had helped me finish last time she visited, and got in. I started it up and pulled out of the garage and sped down the road. Sam was right for definite about Ali not forgiving me. But I needed to explain why I didn't tell her. All I knew is I wanted her to understand, even if she didn't want to listen.

Chapter 10

Why didn't you tell me?

**(Ali POV)**

I stopped the car outside of Charlie's house and got out, tears streaming down my face. I got out the car and locked it up. I was heading up the gravel path when I heard another car stop and Jake's voice call out, "Ali, wait. I want to explain something."

I didn't want to listen. If I could get in the house, then I could just lock him out. But I only got as far as the porch when he grabbed my hand and turned me around. "I don't wanna listen, Jake. There's nothing to explain! I had a feeling you were one. I kept telling myself that it was impossible, but I had a feeling it was true. Why didn't you tell me?" The tears had started to form again, but I wasn't about to break down in front of Jake.

He looked thoughtful for a minute, but didn't say anything. Eventually, he did. "I didn't want to see you get hurt. You're my whole world and I couldn't bear it if Paul hurt you. I told him not to do anything funny, but he did and that got me mad, angry and annoyed. I couldn't control myself and I just let the thought of him kissing you overtake me. Ali, please understand, this is why I didn't tell you," Jake explained, but I didn't believe him.

"So those times when the wolf was outside my house was you." He nodded and I thought back to the attack on Monday night. "And the attack from the rogue vampire was you saving me," I said and he nodded again. "So, all this time you've been lying to protect me?"

He nodded and smiled sweetly. "Yes, because I love you, Ali."

That set me off. I slapped him as hard as I could, like I did with Paul, in the face. He didn't seem hurt or even bothered by what I had just done. He rubbed the side of his face and looked at me. "How can you even tell me you love me when you've been lying to me for a whole month?" He was lost for words and he tried to think of something to say, but he couldn't so he just stood there looking stupid. "Fine, if there's nothing more to say, I think it's time for you leave, Jake." I pulled my hand away and went through the door, shutting it in his face.

He started to knock on the door and soon the tears I had been holding back overflowed as I leaned against the door and slid down it. "Ali, please understand. I didn't want to see you hurt or worse. Ali, come on, I need you." When he said he needed me, I cried harder and harder. I wanted him too, but he lied to me, so I didn't want to see him again.

"Go away, Jake, you've done too much damage to turn things around now," I said through the door. He kept trying to make me let him in, but I didn't. He eventually gave up and I looked through the glass to see him get into his car and drive away. I cried for a few more minutes until I heard voices coming from the living room.

Bella and Edward came in and, when they saw me, Bella's face dropped. "Ali, are you alright?"

I looked at her and stood up. "You knew what he was, didn't you?" Even though she never said anything, I could see the answer on Bella's face. "You knew and didn't tell me? How could you, Bella? And you talk about me leaving out details," I said and ran up the stairs and into my room, slamming the door behind me. I threw my jacket to the floor and flung myself onto my bed and muffled my sobs of hurt, pain and heartbreak into the pillow. Later that day, I heard a knock on my door and Bella call through it. I ignored her and lay back down on the pillow. Jake had texted me several times, but I ignored them as they were all the same about him wanting me to forgive him. I didn't want to and I never want to. When the sky outside was completely black and the street lights came on, I changed into my top and shorts as I was gonna go to bed early. Suddenly, I heard something hit my window, followed by two more _plinks_ and I realised something was being thrown against my window. I looked at the clock and saw the green lights read 11: 39pm. I got off the bed and went to the window and opened it. I looked out and saw Jake standing there, wearing only shorts that hugged him around his waist and no shirt, showing off his well toned chest and six pack of abs. "Jake, what the hell are you doing? Is it hard to understand the concept of me not replying to your texts?"

"Ali, can we just talk about it? Stay back, I'm coming in," he said and got ready to do his fancy acrobatics that he had done other nights to get in my room. He always came after a certain time and we would just lie on my bed and fall asleep just after midnight. He would leave early in the morning, but would always give me a goodbye kiss before he left.

But now, I didn't want him to come in my room. "Jake, before you do your circus tricks, answer me truthfully. You would do anything for me, wouldn't you?"

He nodded and looked up at me. "I would give my life for you, Ali. You know I would. You're my whole world. I would even obey orders given by you," he replied.

I knew this would hurt him, but he needed to hear it. "Well, consider this a request. Never see me again, Jake."

As soon as the words left my lips, his face dropped. "Ali, please, you can't be serious?"

I nodded and a tear fell down my cheek. "I _am_ serious, Jake. Never come near me again, never try to contact me again and never see me again. We're through, Jake, I'm sorry."

Jake looked as though he would break down. "No, Ali, please don't do this. I can't live without you," he said and I felt guilty for saying everything.

But I needed a break from everything that I had become embroiled in. "I'm sorry Jake, but it's for the best. I need time to think things through. When I'm ready, I'll forgive you. But I don't know if I ever will," I told him and I shut the window and locked it, locking Jake out of my life for good. I went to bed and, I was about to switch the light off when I heard a howl in the distance: the howl of a heartbroken werewolf.

**(Jacob POV)**

I couldn't believe she never wanted to see me again. The love of my life wanted me to leave her. After she had shut the window, I phased into my wolf form, shredding my shorts in the process. I took off into the woods and, when I reached a good spot, I inhaled a deep breath and howled as loud as I could. I wanted Ali to know how lonely I was without her and how much I needed her. But I knew she wouldn't forgive me for lying to her and not telling her who I really was. I sat where I was for an hour and decided to head home. I got home and phased back into my human form. Luckily, my dad had gone to bed so I didn't need to explain to him why I was naked. I went to my room and went to the drawers and rummaged around for a pair of shorts. I pulled a pair out, slipped them on and crawled into bed. I didn't fall straight to sleep. Instead, I lay awake for what seemed like hours just thinking of what Ali had said to me: _"Never come near me again, never try to contact me again and never see me again. We're through, Jake, I'm sorry."_ Those words would haunt me forever. I rolled over onto my side and started to sob quietly until I fell asleep.

Chapter 11

He did it to protect you

**(Ali POV)**

School the next week turned out to be horrible. With Jake not being in my life anymore, I had decided to give up on both school work and life in general altogether. I was seriously regretting shutting Jake out of my life, but it was for the best. But shutting Jake out came with the price of it punching a huge hole through my chest. Several nights I had woken up screaming and crying hysterically and Bella attended to me as she knew what it was like. She told me about the time Edward left her and that Jake had been there for her. She told me she would always be there for me, as would Edward and all the Cullen family. Friday night I was gonna spend the whole weekend sleeping over at the Cullen household to try and forget all the things that went on with Jake as my house had too many memories. My mum said it was a good idea as I had told her about Jake and she said I should forgive him for what he did because she says he means too much to me. I had to admit she was right, but he left out the little detail of him being a freaking werewolf. Friday had arrived, so Edward drove me to the Cullen house.

I got out the car, went inside and Esme was the first to comfort me. "Ali, I am so sorry about what happened. I know how much he meant to you. Maybe sleeping over will be for the best." I nodded and she was right too. Being at the Cullen house was already starting to make me feel better. Alice was the next one to comfort me, followed by Carlisle, Emmet and finally Jasper. Even Rosalie told me she was sorry and gave me a hug.

Bella took me upstairs to the spare room they had and I dropped my stuff on the floor. "I feel guilty for telling him he shouldn't be part of my life anymore, Bella. I broke him, I hurt him and he must be in pain. I heard him last night, howling and showing how much he needed me," I told Bella and sat on the bed.

She came and sat next to me and I rested my head on her shoulder, eventually letting the tears fall out. "Ali, it'll be OK, I promise. Sooner or later, you'll realise that Jake being a werewolf won't matter to you. The thing that will matter is getting your relationship back on track," she said and hugged me tightly.

"I don't know if I can ever get the relationship back on track. He lied to me Bella and I don't know if I can forgive him," I said and took my head off her shoulder to look at her.

Bella still had her hands on my arms and she had a look on her face that told me she was going to tell me something important. "Ali, what he did, he did to keep you safe. He did it to protect you. Jake only lied to you because he couldn't bear to see you get hurt or worse. Edward did that to me. He lied to keep me safe, but I eventually found out. I guess getting mixed up with magical creature's runs in the family," she said and laughed meekly.

I didn't feel like laughing, so I just sighed and flopped down onto the bed. "Bella, can you go for a while? I wanna be left alone to think about things." She said she would and I heard walk her out the room and shut the door behind her. I lay on the bed for a few minutes and decided to unpack my things. Once I had finished unpacking, I grabbed my bathroom bag and went into the bathroom. I undressed and got into the shower. I turned on the water and it washed over me, cleansing away all the guilt and frustration and depression that I had built up inside me from the last week. Soon, the tears came again and I sat down in the shower and let the water mix with my tears. I didn't care if I used up all the hot water in the house, but I knew they wouldn't mind. I wasn't sure how long I would sit there, but the thing I knew was that Bella was right. Jake had lied to me to protect me and I understood it now. Emily's face must have been caused when Sam phased too near her because he got angry at something. That was the same for Jake. If he got angry and phased too near me, he might have caused me pain and himself guilt and grief. That was why he phased in front of me then. Paul kissed me and Jake was pissed about it. I was too, as Paul is vile and disgusting. After what seemed like hours, the door opened and I saw Emmet walk in. He opened the shower and stepped inside. He shut off the water and handed me a robe, which I put on. Once all the water had drained away, he sat down next to me and put one arm around my shoulder and pulled me close to him. I instantly nestled my head into his shoulder and started to cry again. He then took hold of my hand and squeezed it reassuringly, causing me to grab hold of his shirt with my free hand and sob louder into his shoulder. Neither of us seemed bothered about it because Emmet knew I needed some sort of comfort and I knew that by him comforting me, I was starting to regret shutting Jake out of my life for good.

**(Jacob POV)**

Ever since Ali had shut me out from her life, I was getting more and more depressed. I had missed school the past few weeks and phoned up to say that I wasn't feeling well. Everything I said was true. I was sick. Sick from being cut off from Ali. Dad was a bit annoyed I had cut school, but I told him I wasn't bothered because with Ali not in my life, school was nothing more than a burden. The whole gang came by to check up on me, even Paul. He kept apologising for his behaviour, but I wasn't ready to forgive him. I told him he was starting to get out of hand and he should learn to behave and control his urges around my missing angel. Saturday arrived and it was like any other day I had suffered: lonely, miserable and no Ali. I was ready to give up and run away. Start fresh somewhere.

Bella came over to check up on me and when she took one look at me, her face caved in. She rushed over to me and squeezed me into a hug. "Jake, you look terrible and when was the last time you had a shower?"

I looked away and towards the floor when I answered her. "Does it even matter now? Now that Ali is nowhere near me?" I said and sighed heavily. A tear rolled down my cheek, followed by several more. "Bella, the pain I have now is the one you had when Edward left you. It feels like a huge hole has been punched through my chest."

"That's funny as that's what Ali said the first night she told you not to see her again," Bella said and I managed to smile. "Look, it smiles at last."

I was a bit happier that Ali was sharing the same pain as me. "She's in pain too?" I asked with concern.

Bella nodded and looked at me. "She said she's regretting shutting you out of her life. She can't eat, she can't sleep without crying out in pain and she's let her grades drop in school. Jake, she wants to forgive you but she's not ready. Ali told me when she's ready, she'll forgive you. She also says that she misses you heavily and dearly, but can't bring herself to tell you that you can go back to her," Bella said and I warmed up.

"She said all that? She really wants me back?" I asked and she nodded. "Wow, she really _does_ care about me."

"Of course she does, Jake. Ever since she met you, you've changed her for the better and she's never been happier." Bella squeezed my hand reassuringly and I smiled. "I gotta go, but I'll update you every so often," she said and hugged me again. She walked out of my room and I heard her drive away. So Ali was sharing the same pain as me. I felt much better because since Ali was regretting shutting me out of her life, she needed me near her. But I was willing to wait until she forgave me so I could hold her and smell her heavenly scent and keep Paul at a distance. But this much I knew for sure: Ali was in despair, just like me, and we both needed each other to fix the pain.

Chapter 12

Baseball with the Cullen's

**(Ali POV)**

I woke up in the Cullen household to find an extra blanket covering me and the robe Emmet had gave me last night when I was sobbing hysterically into his shoulder. I blinked several times so my eyes could get adjusted to the light that was pouring through the glass doors in my room. It was Sunday morning and looked to see none other than Alice and Esme sitting on my bed with Rosalie kneeling beside me. "What happened last night?" I asked cautiously.

Alice and Esme looked at each other and, before they had a chance to speak, Rosalie sat on the edge beside me and grabbed my hand. "You were screaming and crying uncontrollably. You were like Bella was when Edward left her. It was her all over again. Ali, you were unable to stop screaming like a mental patient. It took Bella an hour and a half to calm you down so she could comfort you. When you fell back to sleep, we stayed with you to make sure it didn't happen again. But you didn't," she explained and I gasped in surprise. "Is it stopping Jake from seeing you that's causing you this pain?" she asked.

I nodded and I felt the tears starting to come. "Ever since I told him to stay away from me, I've never wanted him so badly beside me. I'm ready to take him back," I said and, to my surprise, Rosalie enveloped me in a hug.

"It's OK, Ali. We're here and we're willing to accept you taking him back," Rosalie told me while rubbing my back soothingly. She pulled away and smiled at me.

"Thank you, Rosalie. That's really sweet of you," I said and Alice came over and squeezed me.

"I thought you would never stop with the screaming. I was almost upset about it and nearly cried myself," she said and I wanted to cry but I held back the tears. "Ali, if you didn't stop, I dunno what I would have done without my best friend going back to her sweet, innocent self."

I smiled and laughed at her comment. "Alice, I wouldn't have gone anywhere, except to a loony bin. But I'm alright thanks to Bella," I told her and I could feel her squeezed me a bit closer.

"I'll start fixing you some breakfast, sweetheart," Esme said and kissed my forehead. She went out the door and downstairs. Rosalie and Alice helped me get dressed and then helped me downstairs like a child.

The first person to barrel towards me and hug me tight was Bella. "Oh Ali, you're alright. I was so worried and scared," she said and held me at arms length. "Carlisle told me it was you're regret and guilt towards telling Jake to stop seeing you that was causing the violent screaming and hysterical sobs. But after I calmed you down, you stopped and were sweating like mad," she explained and I cringed at me sweating. "Esme and Alice cooled off your sweat until you were sleeping peacefully again. They stayed, along with Rosalie to make sure it didn't happen again. Luckily, it never happened."

I smiled and thanked her for helping me through the night. Carlisle came over and did an examination to make sure I was in good condition, which I was and then I sat down as Esme placed a plate of pancakes and omelettes in front of me. "Thanks Esme. I'm starving from screaming last night," I said as I tucked into the pancakes. She ruffled my hair and placed a kiss on my head. Emmet turned on the radio and Christina Aguilera's 'Not Myself Tonight' came on. "Turn it up, Emmet. I love this song," I said and he did. Me, Alice, Bella and Rosalie started singing along to it. Esme and Carlisle smiled and continued fixing breakfast for Bella. Jasper, Edward and Emmet stuck whatever was available or near them in their ears and went back to doing what they were doing. The song finished and all four of us stopped singing, laughed and did a group high five. The boys unplugged their ears and went to help Esme and Carlisle wash the dishes that I and Bella had finished eating off.

"Carlisle, can we go and play baseball today? There's a storm scheduled for later this afternoon and Ali can come too, please?" Alice asked and I looked shocked.

"I didn't know you guys played baseball. But is the storm necessary for it?" I asked and Emmet nodded.

"It's so we don't get heard by any passing people," he explained and sat down next to me. "We play baseball during a thunderstorm as it's the only time we can."  
"What do you say Ali? Fancy playing baseball and having fun for the day?" Jasper asked and leaned against the counter.

Everyone looked at me thoughtfully for a moment as I contemplated my answer. "Yeah, I'll go and have a game."

As soon as I said that, Alice squealed loudly and hugged me tightly. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, Ali. I knew you would say yes as you don't like to disappoint me," she said and kissed me on the cheek.

"It's not that she doesn't want to disappoint you Alice, more like you wouldn't give her a choice and drag her along," Edward said and I nodded. "See, she even agrees."  
Alice looked at me and I thought she was going to break into tears. "Alice, I would say no if I had a choice, but I think it might take my mind off Jake for the day," I told her and she brightened up again.

"It'll help for definite and you'll experience how we play baseball," Carlisle said and came over and put his arm around my shoulders. "How we play is better and more extreme and physical."  
I looked at him and giggled. "Let me guess, Emmet climbs trees to retrieve high balls?" Emmet nodded and gave me a hug. "You're welcome for me coming to play baseball, Emmet," I said before he had a chance to say thank you. I ran upstairs with Alice and Bella to wrap up for baseball. Hopefully it would make me feel better and give me a decent night sleep tonight back home.

**(Jacob POV)**

I woke up from my deep slumber and had a feeling, during the night, that Ali was in serious pain. It put me in pain when I felt she was in pain. I got up and threw on a shirt and my trainers and went into the kitchen. I fixed myself some breakfast and ate.

My dad came in and saw I had a pained expression on my face. "Still missing Ali, aren't ya Jake." He said it as though it wasn't a question and I nodded.

"She made me feel alive and happy and more energetic. But since she learned the truth about me, she ran out on me and I've been lost ever since, dad." I finished my breakfast and washed the plate and went to sit on the sofa.

My dad rolled himself over and put his hand on my shoulder. "Son, she'll forgive you sooner or later as she thinks the world of you. Bella told me when she came by the other day to check on ya," he said when he saw the expression on my face. "Cheer up; she'll be back before you know it."  
He was so confident that Ali would get back together with me, but I didn't feel as confident. If anything, I felt worse. For the past 3 weeks, I have felt nothing but sadness and misery as I haven't been able to hold her in my arms. Even Paul has been bugging me about how I must be upset that she left and I said that it was his fault. "I hope you're right, dad. I hope she comes back before long." I thanked him for building up my hopes and ran outside. I tied my shirts, shorts and trainers to my legs and phased. I took off into the woods and, after finding the clearing I felt that I could be alone, I lay down and rested my head on my front paws. _Ali, please come back to me soon. I miss you terribly._

_You keep hoping and she will for definite._ Sam was in his wolf form and heard me.

_Don't worry, Jakey boy. Ali seems to be a forgiving person_, Jared thought.

I sniffed heavily and started crying. _It just hurts not to feel her against me or rubbing my fur or tickling behind my ears._ I let out a small howl that showed I was in less pain than I was before but I still felt pain. I, Sam and Jared just talked to each other after that while I told them how much I missed her and how I wanted to see her again. But I wanted more than to see her: I wanted to make love to her. I wanted to show Paul who Ali really belongs to. I wanted to make her mine forever.

**(Ali POV)**

We arrived at a deserted field and Emmet and Jasper set out the bases. I had decided to wear a pair of jeans, my best running shoes, a long sleeved top and sweater and a thick hoodie. While everyone was setting up who was gonna bat and who was going to field, Bella and I sat down and started talking some more about Jake. "I can feel I hurt him, Bella. Every night, I hear a sad howl from him and it makes me depressed. I just wanna see him again and tell him I'm sorry for what I've put him through," I said and Bella nodded.

"He really wants to see you too, Ali." I looked at her and realised she went to see him. "I went to make sure he was alright. Ali, when I got there, he was in turmoil. He wasn't eating well, it looked like he hardly slept and he told me he hadn't been to school for the past 3 weeks. He's been lying to everyone about how he feels because he doesn't want to show he's in pain. He misses you, Ali, and he wants to be with you again."

I was about to say something, but Esme came over and said Bella was to umpire and I was going to bat. "I know you might not know how to play baseball, but try your hardest," she said and I nodded.

Alice stood on the pitcher's mound and waited until a loud crack of thunder echoed over the field. "It's time," she said and stretched a few times.

Rosalie batted first and hit the ball straight into the trees. "I can see why you need the thunder. That's gotta be a homerun," I said to Esme as Edward ran after it.

"Edward's pretty fast. For someone his age," Esme replied and I watched as he disappeared into the trees.

Rosalie ran around the bases and, as she was about to make last base, the ball flew through the air and Esme caught it. She put it down on the base as Rosalie slid to it, but didn't get there in time. "You're out," Bella said as she called it. I heard Emmet whoop as Rosalie playfully punched Bella on the arm.

"Almost got it, but Edward beat ya," I said to Rosalie and she smiled.

"Let's see if you can outrun him when it's your turn," she said and stood next to me. Carlisle went up to the plate next and hit the ball. Emmet and Edward both leaped into the air for the ball, but hit each instead and fell to the floor, laughing and shoving each other playfully. Carlisle got a homerun himself and I high-fived him as he went past. Jasper batted next and hit it into the trees, but Emmet climbed up one and caught it, calling Jasper out. "My monkey man," Rosalie smirked and I shook my head. I was right about Emmet climbing trees to retrieve high balls.

Soon, it was turn and I was nervous. "There's nothing to worry about, Ali. Hit the ball and run as fast as you can," Jasper said and I nodded.

I turned towards Alice and I saw her smile in encouragement. I breathed evenly a few times and readied the bat. Alice threw the ball and, with all the energy and strength I had built up in my arms, swung the bat and it collided with the ball, sending it flying off through the air and into the trees. I heard Rosalie, Bella and Alice shout run as I stood there dumbstruck that I hit the ball. I ran as fast as I could and saw that Edward was near the ball. I pushed myself as fast as I would go and, just before the ball reached Esme; I jumped through the air and rolled past final base before she caught it. Alice squealed in delight and I lay flat on the ground out of breath. "That was AWESOME!" I yelled and Jasper and Carlisle helped me up. "I didn't think I could do it, but I did."  
Alice came bounding over to me and we hugged each other tightly. "Oh, that was cool, Ali. You _are_ good at baseball." Suddenly, her face went blank and she came back looking worried. "They're coming and they'll be here soon," she said and I didn't understand.

I grabbed Edward's arm as he came to us. "What's going on? Who's coming?" I asked frantically.

Edward looked around at the rest of his family and they all stood protectively in front of me and Bella. "We shouldn't have brought you here. It's dangerous," Edward told me.

Alice came over and put her arms around me. "It's the rogue vampire. He's picked up your scent, Ali. He's coming to kill you," Alice told me as I gasped with horror.

Chapter 13

James' second visit

**(Ali POV)**

We all waited anxiously for the rogue vampire to come and it seemed like it was taking ages for him to arrive. Just then, a heavy mist swirled in and three figures stalked towards us. Two of the figures were male and the third was female. They all looked frightening and malevolent in a group. Even on their own, they would still be scary. "Get behind us and don't give yourself away," Edward said and there was no arguing with him there.

Alice came and stood beside me on one side and Jasper took the other side. "It'll be OK, Ali; we'll make sure you won't get hurt. If he tries to come one step too close, we'll push him back." Alice grabbed my hand and I felt completely safe with her words. Emmet and Rosalie stood in front of me and Carlisle and Esme took up the front of the pack. Bella squeezed in between Jasper and me and grabbed my other hand and Edward stood in front of me and behind Emmet and Rosalie. We all waited and finally, the three rogue vampires stood not four feet from us. I could see them clearly now. One of them was a tall, black vampire with black hair that hung like dreadlocks and he carried the baseball. The woman had wild, orange hair that made it look as though her head was on fire. The final vampire was the same size as Edward and built close to Jake. He was the most amazingly beautiful yet scary one of the three. Somehow, when he looked at me, I seemed to recognise him and that's when I realised he was the rogue vampire who attacked a few weeks ago. He didn't seem to recognise so I just stayed calm and collected.

"Hello, my name is Carlisle and this is my family: Esme, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Bella and Ali," he introduced and pointed to each of us in turn.

The black vampire stood forward first. "My name is Laurent and this is Victoria and James," he pointed to the other two and James' eyes lingered on me. "May I ask what you are doing playing baseball out here?" Laurent asked, throwing Carlisle the baseball and caught it.

"It's the only place we can play where we aren't disturbed or heard by passers-by," Carlisle responded and Victoria eyed him closely. I looked over and saw Alice watching James and so were Edward and Emmet.

"I don't suppose you could use three more players?" he asked and I knew that was a bad idea. All the Cullen's did too and it could put me in further danger.

"We were just wrapping up, but I think we have time for another game," he replied and threw the ball at Laurent, but Victoria caught it.

"I'm the one with the wicked curve ball," she said proudly. Everyone started to head off, but James remained standing and eyeing me carefully. Edward growled quietly in his throat and James turned away.

However, a gust of wind blew through my hair and James instinctively caught the scent, turning sharply towards me. "I thought you looked familiar, Ali." James stepped forward, but all the Cullen's went back in a protective shield.

"The girl is with us. Leave her alone, James," Carlisle growled.

"You try and touch her, you're dead," Emmet said and James laughed.

"I would like to see you try," he replied. Everyone was ready to strike and Bella picked that moment to back up slowly without actually causing a scene. She tugged at me and I backed up, but I almost tripped.

James sped towards me and wrapped his arms around me. He pressed himself up against me and smelled me. "You are a stubborn child, aren't ya?" he said and squeezed me tighter, causing me to lose my breath. It reminded me of the Paul incident. "You have a strange scent. It reminds me of a dog or a werewolf. You've been imprinted on, haven't you sweetie?" he sneered and grabbed my hair, pulling my head to one side. He sniffed up and down my neck and growled happily. I let out a small whimper and was on the verge of tearing in fear, but I needed to remain strong. "How about I make you my mate and let Victoria turn you into one of us?"

As soon as he said her name, Victoria came over and pushed a strand of hair out of my face. "You're so pretty, almost as pretty as us, sweetheart." She then touched the side of my face and I pulled off her. "She's feisty, which makes her more interesting."

She reached out her hand again, but I avoided it. "Don't you dare touch me," I spat, causing her to backhand slap me across the face.

"You need to respect your elders, Ali. It's rude if you don't" she smirked and James pulled my head back to the side. I mouthed the words 'help me' to Alice and she nodded. "Don't squirm; it'll make it less quick. The less you squirm, the quicker it'll be over." James licked down my neck and I shivered.

As Victoria was about to make her move, she was flung forcefully to the ground by Rosalie. "We warned you not to touch her," she spat and picked Victoria up and threw her across the field. This caught James off guard, so Edward, Emmet and Jasper flung themselves at James, causing both of us to fall to the ground. He let his grip slacken and I wriggled out, but he grabbed my ankle. Edward, Emmet and Jasper had put their bodies on top of James to stop him from moving, so I kicked him in the face and he yelled in pain and let me go. Laurent had escaped into the forest, while Esme, Alice and Rosalie faced off against Victoria.

"Bella, get Ali out of here and run as fast as you can!" Edward yelled and struggled against James' movements.

Bella grabbed me and I jumped up. "Come on, we gotta go now!" she said and I ran with her into the trees on the other side of the field.

I looked back and saw the girls and Carlisle blocking Victoria from getting to me. However, James had freed himself and threw the boys off and over the field. "You can't run from me, Ali. I'll catch you no matter what!" he yelled and laughed triumphantly.

"Ignore him and run," Bella said and I did. Unfortunately, she tripped over a root and I stopped to help her. However, James had caught up and walked past her. "Don't worry about me; just run and I'll get Edward," she told me and I nodded. I ran into the trees and didn't look back. Then I remembered something: a certain some_one_ had rescued me from him before and he could do it again. _Jake, help me. He's after me and the Cullen's can't hold him. You're my only hope and I need you. Please help me, Jake. I love you._

**(Jacob POV)**

I was sitting in the living room in my house and I suddenly felt that Ali was in trouble. I bounded out of the house and ripped my body apart until I was a wolf. I sniffed the air and ran in the direction of Ali. _Sam, Ali's in trouble. That rogue leech is after. I'm on my way there now._

_We'll finish up here and help you out_, he thought back.

But I knew he wasn't the one with a vengeance. _Don't bother; this is between me and that son-of-a-bitch. He hurt her, he hurts me. I'll call if I need help_, I replied.

_Good luck and give him a growl for us_, Jared said and I pushed my legs as fast as they would go. I sprinted further on and weaved in and out of the trees, following Ali's scent and that was overtaken by the leech. I kept running and running, ignoring the cries of pain my muscles gave as I needed to get to Ali and soon, otherwise she was dead. I reached the inner ring of the scent and realised I was close.

_Jake, you're almost there. He's closing in and Ali won't be able to run much longer. She's trapping herself like a wild boar. You need to hurry or she'll be dead in less than five minutes_, Sam said and I barked with determination.

I kept pushing myself and making my muscles ache like hell, but if I stopped now, my angel would become a literal one. _Just hold on for a few minutes, Ali. I'm coming and I'm ready to rip a vampire to pieces_.

Chapter 14

Jacob rescues Ali again

**(Ali POV)**

I was running for my life and on a path I didn't recognise. All I knew was that James was after me and I was going to be turned into one of them. I was out of breath and ready to give up and just face my fate. I stopped running and saw that I had lost James for now. I leaned against the closest tree and panted heavily, trying to catch my breath.

Suddenly, I heard him call out, "Ali, where are you? Come out, come out wherever you are," he taunted and I gasped in horror. He sounded close and I would be dead soon. I slid around the tree I was leaning against and pressed my body up as far as it would go. I then clamped my hands over my mouth and breathed through my nose. "There's no use trying hide. Your scent is calling to me and I'll find you soon. And then, you'll be one of us and with me." I muffled my sob at being his mate against my hands. The thought of making love to James made me sick and I wanted to cry out loud. I waited for a few moments and looked around the tree. He was searching for me, hunting me, stalking me. Like some kind of prized animal. I took my hands away from my mouth and counted to ten and looked around again. I saw James had his back to me, so I took the opportunity to make my way quietly onto the safe path. I know he would follow my scent, but if I could make it back to the Cullen's, then I would be safe. I walked as quickly and quietly as I could and, when I was sure I was out of range of James, started to run through the trees. I ran as fast I could and pushed my muscles into overdrive. Soon, I heard him calling out for me and running after me, closing in faster than what I had hoped. I hid behind another tree and watched him run past me. I then sprinted off in another direction and looked to see if James was following me, walking backwards slowly. Unfortunately, James appeared behind me and grabbed me in a bear hug and started to crush me. "Scream all you want, Ali. No-one will hear ya once I'm finished breaking every bone in your body," he sneered and squeezed harder and harder. I started to gasp for breath and finally, I swung my leg and hit him in the knee. James let me go and I fell to the muddy earth, panting and gasping for air. I looked to see him stumbling over the undergrowth, holding his knee in pain. Suddenly, James snapped his head up and his eyes were wild with hunger and anger. "You are _really_ testing my patience now, Ali." He snarled viciously and I got up and ran. I didn't know how far I got before I tripped over and rolled over to see James leaning over me. "It seems that the prey has trapped itself. It must be my lucky day," he glowered and got ready to strike. I saw part of a tree branch that looked like it would break apart. I reached for it and swung it hard, hitting James across the head. It didn't get him off unfortunately. It just made him even more angry and determined. "That wasn't a smart thing to do," he growled and pinned my arms to my side, pressing his body up against me and he started to move his groin up and down me like we were making love. James was about to bite me when a huge shape grab him by the arm and flung him into the trees, snapping a few to pieces. I sat up and watched as James and the shape, which I saw was my favourite wolf, battled each other and threw attacks and ducking at the right moments. After what seemed like a while of battling, the two mystical creatures stood facing each other and staring each other down. Finally, James broke the silence between them. "You can't keep her safe forever. You'll let your guard slip one time and then, that's when I'll get her. When you come back one time, she'll be in pieces and her blood will be spilt everywhere," he said and took off towards the field.

The wolf watched to make sure he wasn't coming back and then turned to me. As soon as I caught a glimpse of those eyes, my heart stopped beating. It was him; he heard me. "Jake. . ." was all I could manage before I lost consciousness and blackness overtook me.

**(Jacob POV)**

After the leech ran away, I stood my ground to make sure he wasn't coming back. He never did, so I turned towards Ali. As soon as she took one look at my eyes, she lost her breath. "Jake. . ." she gasped before she lost consciousness and fainted. I was so glad she was safe, but I needed to get her home. I walked over to her and nuzzled her, but she didn't open her eyes. She was breathing peacefully, which I was overjoyed about.

I tried to slip my nose under her to get her on my back, but I had trouble. _Sam, I need help. Ali fainted and I can't get her on my back._

Sam came out the trees and phased into his human form. "Let me get her on," he offered and picked her up and set her gently on my back. "Take her home, but don't let her fall off," he said and I nodded. I took off quickly but carefully for Bella's house and didn't stop running until I got there. Luckily, her mum and Charlie were out, so no-one needed to explain what happened to Ali and why a wolf was helping her.

I barked three times in succession and the door opened. Bella looked out and gasped with shock. "Ali, what happened to you? Edward, ask Jacob what happened," she said while tending to Ali. I saw Alice come out with Carlisle and Emmet, who picked her up gently and took her inside. Bella and Carlisle followed her while Edward and Alice stayed.

Edward looked at me and fell to one knee. "Jacob, thank you for bringing her back," he said and I nodded.

"Where was she? How did you find her? Is she hurt badly?" Alice asked the questions rapidly, but Edward held his hand up.

"Alice, give Jacob a chance to explain the series of events." He looked to me and nodded for me to start.

_The rogue vampire was about to turn her so I knocked him away by grabbing his arm and flinging him off her. We battled each other for a while until he vowed to kill her and took off. Ali lost consciousness, so Sam came and put her on my back and told me to bring her here_, I explained while Edward told Alice.

She then looked at me and smiled. "Thank you, Jacob. If we both lost her, as she means a lot to us, I dunno what we would have done," she said and patted my head. She gracefully glided up the stairs and into the house.

Edward went and sat on the porch and I sat next to him. "Jacob, go and get some rest. Ali will be fine, trust me. Carlisle will keep her alive and well," he said and I nodded. I walked down the steps and turned towards Edward, but he was a step ahead of me. "I'll call you when she wakes up." He held out his hand and I hit my paw on it like a high five. I barked my thanks at him and ran off into the woods.

I reached my house where Sam and the gang were waiting. "Hey, is she gonna be alright?" Sam asked and I nodded.

"Carlisle's gonna take care of her," I replied as I phased and dressed in the shorts Sam had brought. "Edward said he would call when she woke up. I'm so glad I got there in time or she would be dead or one of them." I winced at the thought of my sweet, innocent Ali being turned into a vampire. We waited and it had been four hours since I had dropped Ali off at home. Edward said he would call when she awoke and I prayed to God she would, very, very soon.

**(Ali POV)**

I awoke from what seemed like a long nap and the first thing that hit me was a bright light coming through the windows. I rubbed my eyes and tried to sit up, but a sharp pain shot through my ribs. I looked and saw that my right hand was in the early stages of healing and I lifted my shirt to see several bruises around my rib cage.

The first person to come through the door was none other than Bella, who rushed over and pulled me into a hug. "You're finally awake. Carlisle was worried you weren't gonna wake up as you were in a bad condition," she explained and soon she started tearing.

I rubbed her back soothingly and pushed her back so I could look at her face. "Bella, have long have I been asleep or out or whatever you wanna call it?" I asked and waited for the answer.

Carlisle appeared at the door and leaned against the frame. "Ali, you've been out for at least 5 days. I told the school about it and they said that they would give you as much time off as needed to recover properly."

I was both relieved and upset because I was awake but I had missed a whole school week. "What happened after I fainted?" I asked Bella.

"Jake brought you home and Carlisle attended to you and you were asleep for so long that we would leave you. You woke up to eat and got to the toilet, but apart from that, you were asleep mostly," Bella replied and squeezed my hand.

"Jake saved me, I know that much. He fought James off and then when I looked at his eyes, I fainted. He brought me here?" I was so pleased that Jake was there and then I remembered he would be worried. "I gotta call Jake and tell him I'm alright," I said and tried to get out of bed, but Bella and Carlisle pushed me back.

"Edward called him and Jacob said he would come by tonight. He's been worried about you and he thought you would never wake up. But when he heard you were awake, he was 'howling' for joy," he joked and I laughed. I lay down on my pillow and felt my eyes closing. "Come on, Bella. She needs to get some more sleep and rest. Bella, tell Monica and Charlie I'll come by tomorrow to check on her," I heard him say and that was the last thing I heard as I fell asleep after that. I woke up to see my mum sitting on the bed and holding back the tears. "Mum, I'm fine, don't worry about it," I assured her, but she was on the edge of shedding tears.

"I know, but I just can't accept the fact that my baby almost got hurt. Luckily, Carlisle says you'll make a full recovery and be back to school in time for Prom," she said and squealed at mentioning the word 'prom.' Oh god, prom was the last thing I wanted to talk about. "Anyway, how are things going between you and Jake?" she asked and I felt warm inside.

I smiled at her and remembered him coming over tonight. "He's calling tonight and we'll make it up. I've forgiven him even before he's begged for forgiveness," I answered and she smiled.

"I hope you two get back on track with things soon enough as you make the cutest couple," my mum reminded me and I nodded. She kissed me on the head and told me to sleep off everything as I would be allowed a lie I tomorrow morning. It was Saturday tomorrow and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"I thought she would never leave," a voice made me jump and I saw Edward hiding behind my door. "She can talk when she starts, can't she?"

I lowered my eyes at him and crossed my arms. "How long have you been there?" I asked and he laughed.

"Long enough to hear that you and Jake are cute together," he replied and I threw a pillow at him, but he caught it.

Just then, Bella came in and looked surprised. "So, you're hiding in here now, are ya?" she asked.

Edward was about to respond, but I beat him to the punch. "Yes, he is and he's harassing me really weirdly," I said and opened the window fully. "Get him outta here before I do something I'll regret later."

"But first, what would you say if Jacob was here? There must be something that you want to tell him and I think this might be the best time to practice the speech," Edward said and I looked towards my bed.

"If Jake were here, I'd tell him I was sorry for yelling at him and saying never to see me again and I forgive him for the secrets he kept from me. Thanks to Bella, I understand he did it to make sure I didn't get hurt. I mean the world to him and he loves me as much as I love him and if he wants to apologise a thousand times, I'll forgive him after the first one. I realise now he does what he does to keep people like me safe and now I know what I want to say to him: Jake, I love you and forgive you. I just wish he were here so I could tell him," I said and sighed.

"You already have told me," a voice I instantly recognised said and I smiled. I turned around and saw Jake standing near the window, arms folded across his chest a smile on his face.

Chapter 15

Ali and Jacob 'make up'

**(Jacob POV)**

I watched as Ali had trouble forming words as she was surprised I was here. Without warning her, I closed the gap between us and pulled her into a hug, wrapping my arms around her and pulling her tight against my chest.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and rested her head on my shoulder. "You have no idea what I have been through when you weren't near me," she whispered and I smiled.

"I have a pretty good idea what you've been through," I replied and kissed her hair.

"We'll leave you two alone," Edward said and dragged Bella out of the room and shut the door.

When I heard them going down the stairs, I pushed back a bit and looked in her eyes. "I've missed you so much, Ali. I've never wanted to do this so badly." With that, I planted a kiss on her lips and led her to the bed. I lowered her down on it, using my arms as support and finally lay her down, wrapping my arms around her and kissing her passionately. I missed doing this and I missed her badly for the past 3 weeks. Ali tightened her grip around my neck and laced her fingers in my hair. I planted kisses along her neck and went back to her lips. After a while, I broke off and lay next to her and she rested her head on my chest.

"Jake, do you hate me for what I did?" she asked and sat up and I looked at her in shock. "I mean, I understand if I hurt you and I don't care if you hate me for abandoning you," she said and I could see tears forming in her eyes.

I sat up and wiped the tears away with my thumbs. I then placed my hands on either side of her face and rested my forehead on her. "Ali, I could _never_ hate you for doing what you did to me. If anything, _I_ should be the one apologising for not telling you the truth. I was just afraid _you_ would leave _me_. But that's probably silly because you spent so much time with me as wolf and you weren't afraid," I said and kissed her again.

Ali laughed and rested her head on my shoulder. "Jake, I wasn't scared of you when you were a wolf. I had this feeling that it was you all along, but I wasn't sure. And when I saw those eyes, I knew it was you and you were just protecting me from James. I would never leave you for doing that," she told me and I smiled.

I knew she wouldn't leave me for not telling her I was a wolf. She hadn't been scared of it before she knew it was me and she wasn't scared now. "So, what was the reason you told me we were through?" I asked, puzzled.

"I was so angry with you not telling and annoyed at myself not realising it sooner that I said things I didn't mean. It just came out and I just needed a break to understand everything. I never meant to cause you so much hassle," she explained and turned my head so I was looking into her emerald eyes. "You mean too much to me Jake for those things to stop us being together. I love you and that's all that matters, right?"

I smiled and kissed her nose, making her giggle. "Right, everything that came between us is nothing compared to what it means to me to be with you again," I told her. "And I love you too." I lay back down and Ali did too, resting her head on my chest. I automatically wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer and tighter. After everything that we've been through lately, I never wanted her out of my sight again. And then I remember how much I wanted to show Paul he couldn't have her. I never wanted to have sex with Ali so badly. "Ali, I know this might be too sudden, but I was just thinking about something?"

She sat up and sat down on my stomach and looked at me. "And what were you thinking about?" she asked curiously.

In the heat of the moment, I lost control and wrapped my arms around her waist and we fell backwards onto the bed. "Ali, I want to make love to you and make the connection I've wanted to so badly since I met you," I told her and she looked upset. "What's the matter? Oh, I came on too strong didn't I? Son-of-a-bitch, I always does that."

She then turned my head towards and I waited for rejection. "Jake, it's not that I don't wanna have sex, which I do greatly, but I'm afraid you might forget how fragile I am and just lose control, you know, 'dominate' me," she said and I sighed.

I looked at her and she was right. My animal instinct would _definitely_ take over and I would forget how fragile she was. I would hurt her and that would hurt me. "Ali, I would never hurt you. I would even take it slow and gentle until you were ready. You know I respect your decisions," I told her and kissed her lips softly.

Soon, she smiled seductively and forcefully pushed back and sat on my stomach. "I lied, _I'm_ the one who's gonna dominate _you_," she said and I sat up and pulled her head towards me, closing the space between our lips. I hesitated, but then put one hand up the back of her shirt. "Take it off, you know you want to," she breathed against my lips. I didn't think twice about it as I pulled the shirt over head and threw it to the floor. I saw she wasn't wearing a bra and that made my 'little Jake' begin to move. To complicate matters further, she pressed herself up against me and I felt it harden further. I then took off my trainers and her shorts, to reveal no underwear and I was fully erect by the end of it. I threw my shorts off onto the floor and, thinking back to the movie Watchmen, I went to sit in the computer chair. However, Ali grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "Jake, what about protection?" she asked, concerned.

I hadn't thought about protection, but then I remembered what Sam said about the first time him and Emily had sex. "Ali, this might sound strange, but we can't wear condoms. If we did, the latex would melt due to our extreme body heat, but don't be worried as Sam told me something that eased me. And it only applies to if we have sex three times in the same night. The first time we have sex, like now, there is a hundred percent chance of no pregnancies and that is for definite. The second time round, there is a fifty-fifty chance, meaning it could go either way. And the third time, you will get pregnant, no doubt about that." After that little explanation, she still looked worried. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "Ali, I'll go slowly since it's your first time, I promise," I reassured her and went to sit in the computer chair. The lights in the house were off and the street lights were off too. The only light coming in through the window was from the moon. Ali came over and hovered over me, wrapping her arms around my neck. Ali took a deep breath and, looking almost as eager as me, lowered her body down onto me, causing both of us to gasp. She tightened herself around my neck and I tightened my grip around her waist as she moved up and down like she was a professional. Keeping her hands locked around my neck, Ali leaned back and showed off her bare breasts and manage to keep the rhythm going too. After a while, she came back and we started kissing. I decided we needed another level to this, so I pushed both of us back onto the bed and threw the sheets and duvet over our naked bodies while I gently thrusted inside of her.

"Jake, you know what you want and I'm OK with it. Just do it. I want it just as much as you do," she said and she knew I wanted to go faster. So I quickened it and it felt good. I went faster and thrusted harder and Ali didn't seem bothered by it. I tightened my arms around her waist and kissed her fully on the lips while I moved around inside her. I soon realised I was ready to let go, so with the amount of time I had left, I thrusted as fast and as hard as I could. Ali let go of my neck and grabbed the sheets on the bed and started to moan with pleasure. I kept thrusting as fast and as hard as I could until I emptied myself inside her, causing both of us to moan out in pleasure.

**(Ali POV)**

I was resting my head on Jake's chest and listening to his heartbeat. It was so soothing, I was almost falling asleep. But I managed to keep myself awake and looked up at him. "Jake, what we just did was amazing. Who knew you were like that?" I asked him and smiled at him. He smiled back and kissed me on the nose.

"Well, you were just as good. You seemed like a pro," he replied.

I giggled and looked at the purity ring on my hand. "I guess I don't need this anymore," I said as I slid it off my finger and placed it on the side table next to my bed.

As I was pulling back my hand, Jake grabbed it and placed it against his chest, keeping his hand on top of mine and tightened his other arm around me. "I wonder if we woke up the house with our little make up session," he said and laughed huskily.

"The way we went on, we would be lucky to wake the whole street," I replied and snuggled closer to his, nestling my head under his chin. Then a thought occurred to me. "Jake, why did Paul ignore you when you told him not to hit on me? Did he think I would fall for his charms or was he just trying his luck?"

He was quiet for a minute and finally spoke. "I think it was a bit of both. But you denied him and made me proud."

I blushed and snuggled closer, Jake tightening his hold on me. "I would never do it with Paul. He's too gross to even kiss or hug. He's nothing compared to you," I told him and suddenly shivered. "Hold me tighter," I whispered and he did.

"I will _never_ lose you again. Not to Paul or even that leech that started grinding you. You're too special, Ali and I am glad I was blessed with someone like you." He tilted my head up and kissed my lips, eventually flipping us over and wrapping his arms around me again.

I went around his neck and he started on my neck and went down to my chest before going to my jaw line and then back to my lips. He went back to the original position, placing me on his chest. "Why is your heartbeat so soothing? It makes me want to sleep."

He looked at the clock and looked back at me. "It's only 3 in the morning. Go to sleep and I promise you I'll be here when you wake up." I felt my eyes beginning to close and the last thing I heard before I went completely to sleep was Jake saying, "You have nothing to worry about. I'll be here for all eternity."


	13. Chapter 13: James' second visit

Chapter 1

New Town, New Start

**(Ali POV)**

The day my dad and brother died was the day my life ended. The truck appeared out of nowhere and hit the car before they had a chance to see it. They were pronounced dead at the scene and I couldn't get the images out of my head. Three months after their deaths, my mother announced that we were moving down to Forks in Washington and going to live with my Uncle Charlie and my cousin Bella. Oh, by the way, my name is Alison Swan, but I prefer to be called Ali. That's what my mother calls me as did everyone back in Georgia. I'm seventeen years old with brown hair that goes to the middle of my back with dark blonde highlights and green eyes that show a tint of blue and grey. I wasn't the tallest person back home, being 5'6" and weighing in the vicinity of 179lbs. For the past ten years, my mother has made me wear a purity ring on my right hand as a sign to show her I'm still a virgin, but it'll never come off as no guys ever went out with me back home. Speaking of guys, I received several letters from Bella before we had told them we were moving in with them about her boyfriend Edward Cullen. When I read them was when I found out he was a vampire. Naturally, you'd think I wouldn't go and live with them after reading that, but I was curious about him and his entire family being vampires. I had dozed off and rested my head against the car window for the drive down to here and awoke when my mum touched my shoulder. I yawned and stretched and rubbed my eyes to wake my self up. "Are we here already?" I asked sleepily.

"Yeah and Charlie has come to welcome us with Bella," she said and got out the car. My mum and Uncle Charlie were related through marriage as my dad was Charlie's brother. My mother kept her last name as Swan as she said that my dad would remain with her if she kept it and he seems to as back home my mother worked as a forensic scientist and she got a job at the local police station doing the same thing. On the salary she was on, my mother bought me an iPod, an iPhone and was on the verge of getting an iPad for my eighteenth birthday, which was in eight months.

I got out of the car and the cold wind whipped at my face as soon as I stepped out the car, making my hair wrap around my face. I looked at the house and saw Charlie standing and talking with my mother. He spotted me and waved and I waved back. I shut the car door and stared at the house. It was a two-storey building with faded red paint and a porch that looked as though it would collapse with the slightest movement. Charlie's police cruiser was in the drive as was Bella's truck. I looked around and spotted Bella coming out the front door.

"Ali, you're here!" she cried and ran down the steps towards me. I smiled and embraced her in a hug. "I missed you so much! We haven't seen each other in, what, ten years?" I nodded and smiled at her. "So, are you OK with me dating Edward with him being what he is?" she asked and I could hear the concern in her voice.

"Of course I am. Why would you ask that? I couldn't be happier. At least you _have_ a boyfriend," I said and sighed.

"Hey, you'll find someone before you realise it," Bella reassured me and pulled me into another hug. That's what I loved about Bella. She always told me to keep my head high and look at life positively. "Come on, time to say hello to my dad." With that, we both walked up to the house and onto the porch.

"Nice to see you again, Ali," Charlie said and hugged me. I always enjoyed the company of Uncle Charlie as he always made me smile whenever I was feeling down.

"It's great to be here, Uncle Charlie," I replied and looked at him.

"You sure you're OK with us staying here, Charlie?" my mother asked.

"Yeah, it's not everyday my favourite niece and sister-in-law come to visit. Come on inside with you're things and get settled in. The place is stocked with food so you're not gonna starve," Charlie replied and helped us with our luggage. My mum had brought three cases with her and I brought a large case and a small one along with my shoulder bag. "Bella, take Ali up to her room and get her settled, will ya?"

"Come on, you're room hasn't changed a bit since you were last here," Bella said enthusiastically and practically shoved me upstairs and made me trip over my cases nearly. I dragged them into a room opposite from Bella's and looked around. My room hadn't changed since I was last here. The bed was against the far wall and the two windows had the same curtains when I was a kid with Bratz on them. There was a desk on another wall and a chest of drawers next to it. Finally, I noticed the wardrobe too on the final wall. All the furniture was oak and had a dark varnish finish to it. The walls were painted white, but it looked darker thanks to the weather, as did the carpet, which was actually dark blue but looked black due to the weather.

"You're right, Bella. It hasn't changed one bit," I said and smiled. I never felt more at home.

"I'll let you get rested and call you when food's up," she said and I nodded. Bella left and I heard her footfalls on the stairs. I went over and opened the window overlooking the backyard where I saw a forest. The cool air hit me and I breathed it in. I was thankful for it as the room made me hot. I took off my jacket and hung it up in the wardrobe. From then on, I started unpacking my cases, putting my shirts, bottoms, socks and underwear in the chest of drawers and my jackets, coats and shoes in the wardrobe. I slipped of my Osiris trainers and put them at the foot of my bed. I grabbed a halter top and shorts and laid them out on my bed as my pyjamas. I never wore full pyjamas as I sweat a lot whenever I wear them. I fell onto the bed and sighed. It was as soft as I imagined it. I rested my head on the pillow and found my head sank right into it. I closed my eyes and fell asleep without warning. Several hours later, my mother's voice called up the stairs telling me dinner was ready. I woke up and looked at the clock. The green light read 17:26 and I realised I had been asleep for four hours. I got off the bed and went downstairs and I could smell the familiar smell of chicken and bacon pasta with mushrooms and garlic bread.

"Hey sweetheart, have a nice nap?" my mum asked as she served the food onto the table.

"Yeah, that bed's really comfy," I replied and took my seat next to Bella and my mum. We all tucked in and started eating. Dinner went by really quickly as we all engaged in conversation about what Forks had to offer and what we were going to do while we were here. That's when my mother sprung it on me.

"Ali, I signed you up to attend Forks High School. You start first thing tomorrow morning," she said and smiled. I smiled back, but it was a forced smile.

"Hey, Edward's coming over later and I think it would be great if you met him, Ali," Bella said and beamed at me.

"Yeah, that would be great. I've heard some interesting things about him," I said and winked at her. After chatting for another ten minutes, mum and Charlie washed up while me and Bella went upstairs into my room and chatted about school.

"Are you sure you don't mind me hanging around with you at school? I don't want to start hovering over you like some lost puppy," I said and flopped onto my pillow.

"No, I don't mind. Besides, you'll get to meet Edward's siblings at lunch aswell as everyone else," she replied and squeezed my hand. "You'll fit in, trust me." I couldn't help but smile.

"Bella, there's someone here to see you," my mum shouted up the stairs.

"That'll be Edward. Come on, you'll like him," Bella said and grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the room and down the stairs. That's when I saw him. Edward was weirdly beautiful and handsome. He was quite tall and slender with copper coloured hair and dark eyes. His skin was pale, paler than mine. But I knew that was due to him being a vampire and I got giddy at the thought. I was meeting a real vampire. I squealed inside. "Hey, you're early," Bella said and kissed him.

"I couldn't wait to see you," he replied and hugged her

"Edward, this is my cousin Ali. Ali, this is Edward," Bella introduced us.

I held out my hand to him. "Bella's told me a lot about you, but I didn't believe it until now," I said and, to my surprise, he took my hand and kissed it.

"Bella's told me all about you and I think she was wrong about certain things," he said and smiled, showing two rows of pearl white teeth. "You're much prettier than what she described you as being."

I was taken aback by what he said and giggled girlishly. "Wow, no one has ever called me prettier. Except my mother," I said and looked at him. _This conversation is turning into a joke fest for him. I'm really stumped for something to say and I'm starting to embarrass myself_, I thought.

"You're not embarrassing yourself. It must be hard to talk about who I really am in front of your mother," he said, causing me to jump back in shock. I then realised he must have read my mind and heard what I was thinking.

"Why don't you three go upstairs and chat while Monica and I talk about where the school is located," Charlie said and we rushed off upstairs.

"God, that was really slow. I thought they would never let us leave," I said and opened the door to my room.

"Yeah, being with a vampire must have made you all choked up," Edward said and smiled.

"Well, that made it more annoying. I just wanted to say that I think it's so cool my cousin is dating a vampire. By the way, never read my mind without telling me again. And that goes for the rest of your family. Be sure to tell them that, please. I don't want to have to deal with a bunch of vampires replying to my thoughts negatively," I told Edward sternly.

He laughed and nodded. "Yeah, I promise they will know about you getting used to vampires and how you get freaked out by our abilities."

I thanked him and flopped down onto the bed, letting out a small sigh. "Don't you think it's weird that I'm not afraid, or supposed to be afraid, of what you are, Edward?" I asked him.

He smiled and looked at me. "No, I don't think it's weird. I mean, Bella was the same. She didn't look the other way and look where we are now," he said and kissed the top of Bella's head. "What's with the ring?" he asked, motioning to my hand.

I looked at it and sighed, well, more like grunted. "My mother makes me wear it. It's a purity ring and it shows to her that I'm still a virgin. Last time I checked, no boys ever came near me as they never wanted to go beyond friendship. So, here I am seventeen years later and without a boyfriend. It actually doesn't bother me when I see other people as a couple," I explained and twisted the ring around my finger.

"Ali, don't be down. Like I said when you arrived, you'll find someone when you least expect it," Bella said and crawled over and pulled me into a hug.

I couldn't help but hug her back and smile. She always made me feel better. "Thanks, Bella. That cheered me up," I said and smiled, making her smile back.

"Well, I better get going. It was nice meeting you Ali and you're welcome to meet my family tomorrow at school," Edward said and hugged me. I was expecting to be crushed, but the hug was surprisingly gentle. "And no, I don't give bear hugs. Maybe Alice, but that's about it," he said and raised his eyebrows.

"What did I say about reading my thoughts, Edward Cullen?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"I have to go as my parents are expecting me. See you tomorrow Ali," he told and walked out the door.

I heard his footfalls on the stairs and him saying bye to my mother and Charlie, then the front door slam and his car pull away. "You're right Bella, I did like him. Although the mind reading got on my nerves. Is his whole family like that?"

"No, they're nice. But I'll warn you now. Rosalie will probably ignore you as she doesn't take kindly to strangers. But apart from that, everyone else is nice. It's like Edward said, Alice will take an instant liking to you as she loves meeting new people." From that point on, it was nothing but her explaining the Cullen family to me and me asking questions, which she answered in detail. Around midnight, my mother said we should go to bed as school was in the morning. We finished our chat and used the bathroom together, still talking about Edward's family. When we finished, me and Bella hugged each other goodnight and went our separate ways. I changed into my top and shorts and went over and closed the first set of curtains. I closed the window I opened when I got here down until there was a gap big enough to let some air in. As I was about to close the curtains, I noticed something in the distance coming out of the forest. Despite it being almost dark, the hazy light of the moon lit up what appeared to be a wolf. We stared at each other for a while until it went back into the trees. I watched the spot where it had appeared for a bit longer until I closed the curtains and went to bed. But I didn't fall asleep as I kept thinking about the wolf. What caught me as strange was that it seemed larger than an average wolf I saw at the zoo back in Georgia. At around 1:30 in the morning, I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep, my thoughts and dreams focusing on nothing but the wolf.

Chapter 2

First Day of School

**(Ali POV)**

I woke up to my alarm ringing and my phone playing 'Wake Up' by Hilary Duff, telling me to get my lazy ass outta bed and off to school. I looked at the clock on my phone and saw the numbers read 7:23am. I grunted and flopped down hard onto the pillow. I was falling back to sleep when a bright light blared in my eyes and I shot up to see my mother opening the curtains. "Come on, sweetie, time to get up and get ready. Do you want to miss your first day of school?" she asked and pulled the duvet off my head, exposing me to the morning light.

"Yeah, that would be a letdown," I mumbled and got out of bed.

"Well, get dressed and have breakfast as me and Charlie are taking you and Bella to school this morning," my mum said and left me.

I grabbed my bathroom bag and shuffled across the landing into the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I brushed my teeth, had a shower and dried myself off when I finished. I got redressed in my pyjamas and unlocked the door, but nearly walked into Charlie on the way back to my room. "Oh, morning Uncle Charlie. Sleep well?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I woke up early this morning with a pain in my back. But it subsided after five minutes and I got back to sleep. You sleep alright, Ali?" he asked.

I nodded and yawned. "Yeah, but I didn't get to sleep properly until half one this morning. When I went to bed last night, I thought I saw what looked like a wolf. I know, it sounds crazy. But I'm sure I saw it." With that, Charlie headed downstairs and I went back into my room to get changed. I changed into a pair of jeans with Rhinestones down the leg and at the bottom hem and a denim skirt that is attached to it, a light blue halter top, dark blue sweater and denim jacket. I slipped on my Osiris trainers and grabbed my new school bag. After that, I grabbed my iPhone and iPod and stuffed then into my jacket pockets. I went down to breakfast and saw everyone already at the table. I sat next to Bella and she had started on breakfast. She had a bowl of cereal with her and was flipping through a magazine. I instantly noticed that it was one I brought with me. "Isn't that my magazine you're reading, Isabella Swan?" I asked, using her full name. She scowled at me as she hated her full name being used.

"Yes I believe it is, Alison Kerry Swan," she shot back.

I shrugged and grabbed some toast and a toasted waffle. "It doesn't bother me when you use my full name. Everyone used it back in Georgia all the time, from my friends and teachers and even my own mother," I said and took a bite of the waffle. "Besides, Edward doesn't use my full name. Which is strange considering he seems like a proper gentleman?"

Bella rolled her eyes and took a drink of her juice. "Anyway, you looking forward to starting school?" she asked.

"Not really, but it'll take my mind off other things," I said and sighed, resting my head on the table.

"It's not that bad. Edward and his family will be there, so you'll have already some friends," she said and hugged me.

I rested my head on her and smiled. "You're right, I'm sure Edward's sibling will like me. Except for Rosalie, who, like you said, will hate me." We finished breakfast and we all gathered up our things as it was time to go. We all went in my mum's Land Rover and we set off for the school. The drive wasn't that long and we arrived out front. I and Bella got out and I looked at the school. The building was a normal looking building with red brickwork and several smaller buildings interconnecting with it. "Wow, even the prisons you see on TV are more interesting than this (!)" I said sarcastically and shut the door.

My mum rolled down the window and gave me a kiss goodbye. "Now, Charlie said we're both going to be late home so see if you can get a lift home with Edward. If he's taking Bella home, he may aswell take you home. Have a good day sweetheart," she said and I smiled.

"Enjoy yourselves, kids," Charlie said and with one final beep of the horn, my mum drove away.

"Welcome to hell, Ali," I said and slung my school bag over my shoulder.

Bella looked at me and interlocked her arm with mine. "Don't be like that, Ali, I was like that when I first started, but I came to enjoy it. I'm sure you will too," she said and pulled me towards the main office.

When we got inside, I saw none other than Edward standing there already. "Oh, great, just what my days needs. Some mind reader to tell me not to worry and to look up and keep my head high, you get the picture," I said and looked at him.

He smiled and laughed. "Don't worry; I won't freak you out on your first day at school."

"Here, I got your schedule and a slip that has to be signed by your teachers and handed in at the end of the day," Bella said and handed me several pieces of paper.

"Great, another reason to hate school," I mumbled and looked at my schedule. "Maths, Biology, English Literature? What the hell kind of school is this, a torture school?"

Bella grunted and grabbed my shoulders. "It'll be alright, Ali. Edward and I have several classes with you, so we'll help. Let's go before we're late," she said and they led me out to our first lesson, which was Maths.

I handed the teacher the slip and he signed and motioned for me to take a seat. This day was going well as I didn't have to stand up and introduce myself. Let's hope I can go through my first week without doing it. I took a seat behind Edward and next to Bella, since it was the only seat left. "Well, that went better than I thought. No introducing myself to the class and I'm sitting with my cousin and Count Dracula here," I said and winked at Edward when I said that. He rolled his eyes and watched the front of the class as the teacher called for attention. After he explained what we were doing today, he set us to work and said we could chat quietly amongst ourselves. From then on, Edward, Bella and I chatted about the rest of the classes and what they were like. The next bell signalled the end of the lesson and the start of lesson two. We went to the second lesson, which was none other than Geography, and I had the slip signed again. Once again, the teacher told me to sit without introducing myself.

"See, you're getting away without introducing yourself to the class. So, what do you think _now_?" she asked and stared at me with Edward.

I looked at them both and nodded. "It's better than what I expected." With that, everyone went back to work and the lesson was over before we knew it. The whole school piled into the cafeteria and I queued with Edward and Bella. Edward bought a bottle of water and waited for me and Bella. Bella got a tuna salad and coke, while I bought a chicken pasta salad, two cookies and a bottle of water. Both of us paid and we went to sit. I followed Bella and Edward and realised where we were headed. "Let me guess, those three are your family?" I said, motioning to three people who looked similar to Edward.

"Yeah, my adopted siblings. If you're wondering, Alice isn't here yet, so prepare yourself because you will like her," he replied and we sat with them.

I was nervous to be sitting with four other vampires, but I took a deep breath and sat down. I immediately recognised Rosalie, from the expression she was giving me. "You must be Rosalie. It's obvious from the look you're giving me. Bella said you wouldn't take kindly to me, but I accept that," I said and started eating.

"Edward, who is this smartass bimbo sitting with us?" Rosalie asked and tightened her hold on her bottle.

"'Smartass bimbo?' Yeah, that's real original," I said and took a drink of water.

"You wanna go now, bitch or should I kill you when you are alone," she responded and squeezed the bottle so hard, the top flew off and water flowed over the top.

Edward intervened before I did anything else. "Both of you calm down. You don't want to make a scene do you?"

"She might, but I won't," I said and finished my pasta salad.

Rosalie was about to respond, but Emmet calmed her down. "Don't start anything, Rosalie. She's only trying to be nice," he said and turned towards me. "You must be Ali, right? Bella said you would probably be rational with Rosalie."

"Me being rational with her? More like she's being rational with me," I said and smirked at Rosalie who knitted her eyebrows together with anger. "You're Emmet, I'm guessing," I said and he nodded. "You know, you're exactly how Bella described you, right down to the pushy attitude." I heard Bella start choking on her food and I quickly avoided her gaze and held in a laugh. But I ended up letting it go.

"Emmet, I swear I didn't say that. You know me too well to say things like that," she said and I could feel her look over in my direction. I looked up and she was. "You promised you wouldn't say anything about me saying he had a pushy attitude," she said through gritted teeth.

"Bella, I _said_ I wouldn't say anything, I didn't promise it. You just assumed I would," I grinned and turned back to Emmet. "You must go through a lot of pain having to sit with my cousin," I told him and beamed at her while I ate a cookie.

Emmet, surprisingly, nodded and I knew he was playing along. "You're right; I do endure torture sitting with her. I'm relieved when she goes home after school. That way, I get peace and quiet," he replied and we both started giggling. I was starting to like Emmet more and more.

I looked over at Bella and she was looking hurt by our comments. "Don't take it personally, Bella. We're just having a joke. We love you really," I said and reached across and squeezed her hand.

She smiled and looked at me. "I can see you and Emmet are starting to become fast friends."  
I nodded and thought about the pun. "We definitely have become _fast_ friends," I said and Emmet and Jasper burst out laughing.

"That's good, fast friends. I like it considering our super speed and all," Jasper said and I looked at him with cute eyes.

I stopped myself in time. "You're Jasper and I think you manipulate the emotions of everyone around you. I just had a taste of that."

He looked at me curiously, but then relaxed. "Bella warned you, didn't she? About what I can do with emotions. I can't help it. I do it without thinking about what's happening," he said and looked away.

I thought he was cute and sweet and I let out a big sigh. "He is just like a teddy bear. Can I take him home with me?" I asked and looked around the table. Edward nodded while Bella shook her head and, when they saw what the other had done, broke out into an argument. The rest of us decided to ignore them and I turned back to Jasper. "What do you think? Would you like to come home with me?"

He was about to say something, but closed his mouth. "No, I don't think so. That would upset my girlfriend," he said.

"It wouldn't bother me. I wouldn't miss you one bit," a voice said from behind me and I turned around. A pixie-looking girl with short brown and a nice face was standing behind me. "Hi, I'm Alice and I'm guessing you must be Ali," she said and I nodded. "What's going on with the love birds here?" she asked, motioning to Edward and Bella, who were still arguing with each other.

I rolled my eyes and Alice sat next to me. "I asked if I could take Jasper home with me and Edward said yes, but Bella said no, so now they're fighting and have been for about five minutes now," I explained and looked at them. "Alright, I get I can't take him home so just shut the hell up!" I yelled at them and they stopped arguing.

"He started it," Bella said and pointed to Edward.

He was about to contradict, but I intervened. "It doesn't matter who started it, but I'm ending it," I said and looked at them with narrowed eyes. "I will kill both of you if I had a chance."

"Oh, I like her a lot," Alice said and giggled. "Wanna be best friends?"

I nodded and we both hugged. "You were right, I do like her," I said to Bella and finished my cookies and water. Just then the bell rang for afternoon lessons. Luckily it was Biology for two hours, so I had Bella and Edward to contend with. "What are we doing, dissecting frogs?" I said on the way to class to Bella.

"No, we're starting a new project," she replied.

I handed the slip to the teacher and he signed. Once again, no pep talks to the class. I sat down and did a little victory dance which nobody apart from me saw. "I got through a whole day of not introducing myself to the classes. I'm so lucky and Biology is one of my favourite lessons." The rest of the lesson went by quickly as the teacher explained the agenda and we did the work he had assigned. Near to the end, the teacher expressed interest in finishing off the work at home and handing it in next lesson. The bell went for the end of school and everyone piled out.

"Hey, Ali, I was wondering if you would like to come over at the weekend and meet my parents?" Edward asked when we got to the parking lot.

"Are you serious?" I asked and he nodded. "Yeah, I would love to," I said and he smiled.

"Great, I'm taking Bella over too, so I'll take you aswell," he said and opened the car door for me. I had asked for a ride home and he said he would be honoured to take me. The drive home was short as Edward and Bella told me all about Dr and Mrs Cullen. Carlisle was a doctor who worked at the local hospital and Esme stayed at home, but so did the love she spread around.

"See you later, Ali," Edward called as me and Bella got out the car. Bella and I waved him off and we went inside. The rest of the day also sped by and before I knew it, mum and Charlie were home. We all had lunch together and around 11 that night, we all headed to bed. I used the bathroom first and went to bed. I changed into my top and shorts and closed the curtains. But before I did, I noticed the shape I saw the other night and the moonlight revealed it to be the same wolf too. Only this time, it crept closer to the house and stopped a few yards from it. I saw it more clearly this time and the fur on it was a copper colour. The size made me realise it _was_ larger than the average wolf. It turned to leave but before it did, I was sure it smiled at me and then it sprinted off into the trees. I went to bed, relishing in the thought of seeing both the wolf closer up this time and meeting Edward's parents at the weekend.

Chapter 3

Meeting with the Cullen's

**(Ali POV)**

The rest of the school week seemed to fly by and before I knew it, Saturday had arrived. Today was the day I was going to meet Edward's parents. My mother had let me go and visit as she thought it would be nice to meet the rest of Edward's family. I had trouble deciding what to wear, but in the end settled for a simple top and matching sweater, my favourite jeans with attached mini skirt and my DC trainers. I grabbed my phone and stuck it in my pocket and went downstairs to wait for Edward. Around 10 that morning, Edward arrived and my mum said to enjoy ourselves and not to get into trouble. Bella and I got in the car and Edward drove off. Again, the drive was short since Edward kept telling me more about his parents. Within minutes, we had arrived and I gazed in awe. I got out the car and looked up at the house. It looked liked a mansion from the outside and it looked the same on the inside. All the walls seemed to be made of glass, but I could see some were made of wood panels. The house had three stories and was definitely larger than any of the mansions I had seen in Georgia.

"Impressive, isn't it," Edward said and pushed me towards the door. He opened it and I walked in, followed by Bella and Edward. "Anyone here?" he asked as he closed the door.

"It's more impressive inside than it is outside," I remarked.

"Thank you, you're very obliging," said a voice and I turned to see it belonged to Esme.

"Carlisle, Esme, this is Bella's cousin Ali. Ali, these are my adoptive parents, Carlisle and Esme," Edward introduced us and they stepped towards us.

"It's nice to meet you, Ali," Carlisle said and we shook hands.

"Same here, Dr Cullen," I said

"Ali, call me Carlisle," he said and smiled.

"Ali, it's a pleasure to finally meet you," Esme said and gave me a hug.

"Thank you, it's a pleasure for me too, Esme." I returned the hug.

"Hope you're hungry. We're having Chinese," Esme said and walked towards the kitchen.

"Yeah, Chinese is my favourite. I bet Bella told you that," I said and she nodded. "What didn't she tell you?" I asked and followed her and Carlisle into the kitchen.

"You're IQ," said a familiar voice and I saw Rosalie in the kitchen with Emmet, Alice and Jasper. "Apparently it's probably a good thing she didn't. We can guess it by looking at you," she sneered and eyed me viciously.

"Rosalie, babe, don't start. Ali is a guest, try and be civilised," Emmet said and winked at me. "Anything in particular you want, meat-wise?" he asked as he chopped some chicken and beef.

"Just whatever it is you're chopping. Chicken and beef are the only things I have with a Chinese," I replied.

"Simple things, just like you," said Alice and she hugged me. "I'm so happy you said yes. Now we can have some fun," she squealed and jumped up and down excitedly.

"Please let it be fun that I'll enjoy, Alice. I don't want to do something that I find less fun," I told her and she smiled.

"Don't worry, I won't do it until after we eat," she assured me and smiled.

While Esme, Alice and Rosalie, no surprise there, worked on finishing preparing the meal, I and the rest settled down into the living room. "So, what do you think of Forks, Ali?" Emmet asked me as he settled into the spare seat next to me.

"Less bright than Georgia, weather-wise, but I'm still liking it," I replied.

"You can't change that unfortunately, Ali. If you could, you would have to make it rain less," Bella said and rested her head on Edward's shoulder.

We chatted for another ten minutes about what I did back in Georgia and my personal and social life until Esme called us in for dinner. Dinner went smoothly and all of us chatted and laughed amongst ourselves, talking about what my dreams were and what I enjoyed in life the most. "I don't think we have met anyone as interesting as you in our years, Ali," Carlisle said after I explained a story involving my best friends back home and the dogs they owned.

"Well, it's not everyday you can actually tell the teacher the dog ate some homework. I didn't even think it was possible until I saw Rodriguez literally eat Phoebe's homework. I only thought it was possible in cartoons," I said and ate the ice cream that had been placed before me. It wasn't a bowl of ice cream. It was more like a sundae that was 2 feet tall. "By the way, this sundae is delicious. Esme, I don't know how you do it," I said.

She just smiled and patted my hand. "I'm glad you like it. You're probably the only person apart from Bella who has touched it."

When dinner was over, Alice and Jasper brought out Dance-Dance Revolution. When I looked at them, they smiled. "Bella said you had a thing for it, so we thought we would get it for you," Jasper said.

"Wow, thank you. That's so unexpected. Bella, sweetie, stop telling them things or I may have to punch you," I said and smiled sweetly. She knew I was messing with her and hugged me. "OK, who's gonna go first then?" I asked and all eyes landed on me. "Seriously, it's been ages since I played it," I said, but still they insisted until I gave in.

"Don't worry, we'll let Emmet go up against you," Edward said and pushed Emmet forward.

"Oh, I go up against big boy. I guess this will make things very easy," I smirked and walked past him.

"Up to the point he loses it and tears your throat out for beating him," Rosalie said and let out a little snort.

I ignored her and turned to Emmet. "What song is it we're going to be dancing to?"

"I thought about it and I had no clue, until now," he said and pressed the start button.

When I saw what song it was, I dropped my face and looked at him "JLS? The Club is Alive? You can't be serious," I said and put my face in my hands. "Oh well, I suppose it's better than nothing." I took off my jacket, handed it to Bella and tied my hair up so it wouldn't get in my eyes when I was playing. "By the way, I haven't played this for ages, so I may be a bit rusty. But don't worry, I'll catch up." Emmet didn't know it, but I was the Dance-Dance Revolution champion 4 years in a row back in Georgia, beating the original champion Nancy Turnbull.

"Oh, I'll go easy on you then. But I should warn ya, I'm a mean machine when it comes to Dance-Dance Revolution" he said and hit 'START'. The song started up and we mashed the directional pads with Emmet missing the first seven while I got all perfects. From then on, Emmet started losing concentration when he saw me hit the pads like I was a professional, which I was. Whenever there was music, it kept saying freestyle, so I mashed any directional buttons and got perfects for all, making my score rise up to above 45, 000 points. The rest of the song played out and Emmet was losing by 3, 000 points each time while I was getting either perfects or greats. To piss Emmet off further, I kept doing handstands and spins on the mat while hitting the buttons and I could see the envy in Emmet's eyes. However, Alice, Bella, Edward and the rest, apart from Rosalie, were cheering for me. When the song finished, I mashed the last button and it said perfect. The scores showed the winner as Emmet finished with 53, 980 points while I got 92, 990 points as a voice said "Player 2 wins" and me and Bella cheered and hugged.

Emmet looked like he had been hit by something in the face and I turned to him and said, "I was the reigning champion back home in Georgia for four running years. Don't you think I would lie just to throw you off and then show you how good I am?" I smirked and turned to high five Jasper and Edward and Alice hugged me.

"I'm impressed, Ali. I didn't think anyone besides me was that good," he said and hugged me to show he respected me.

"Well, maybe we could have a rematch someday to decide who the best is once and for all," I said after he released me. "Maybe everyone else could take sides and bet." I looked around and saw everyone nod and smile.

"You're on, Swann. Say you come by next weekend and we have that rematch?" Emmet said and I nodded.

Before I knew it, it was time to go home. I hugged everyone goodbye, apart from Rosalie who just glared at me and snorted her goodbye. Edward drove us home and when we returned, we said goodbye and he was looking forward to seeing us on Monday at school. We got in the house and saw that Charlie and my mum were in bed. Bella locked up the house and we quietly went upstairs. We both used the bathroom at the same time while we got ready for bed. "I like Edward's family, especially Alice and Emmet. Carlisle and Esme seem to like me, as does Jasper although he does keep his distance," I told her and I saw her smile.

"I'm glad you do. They seemed pleased to meet you. Esme was really interested in you and Carlisle thought you were interesting." We finished up in the bathroom and went our separate ways.

I changed into my shirt and shorts and put on a hoodie as it was a bit colder. I looked out the window and saw the wolf again. This time it seemed as though it wanted me to go outside. I glanced at the clock and saw the lights read 11:04pm. "One trip outside wouldn't hurt, will it?" I said aloud and decided to go. I tiptoed downstairs and unlocked the front door, holding my breath as it creaked open. I stepped out and shut the door, looking around for my wolf. That sounded so weird, calling it my wolf. I whistled for it and got no reply. I decided to sit on the steps and I leaned against the porch beam. It seemed like it was taking forever to come, so I rested my head against the beam and closed my eyes. Next thing I knew, I was being nudged by something and I opened my eyes to see the wolf. It backed up a bit and sat down immediately and its tongue hung out the corner of its mouth. "Wow, you _are_ beautiful and big. Way bigger than what I thought," I reached out my hand and it moved forward to allow me to touch it. I started patting the head and it rested it in my lap. Naturally, people would be scared of a wolf this size, but I wasn't as this wolf was really tame. I sat there for another five minutes and stopped petting it. "I gotta get in. It's getting late and everyone would get pissed if I was out here. But, you can come back tomorrow at the same if you want to," I said and it started to lick me with happiness. It stopped licking me and I got up and went inside. Before I did, I turned around and went to it and gave the wolf a kiss. It seemed to like that as it starting wagging its tail happily and nuzzled into me again. "OK, I'll see you tomorrow," I said and went inside.

**(Jacob POV)**

That was probably the best moment of my life. She kissed me on the head and told me to come by tomorrow. I was so happy; I sprinted off into the woods. I decided to call for everyone's attention and let them know that I had imprinted. On Bella's cousin, I might add. Oh, those eyes were like emeralds and that hair looked like chocolate with streaks of caramel in it. She smelled gorgeous, apart from the fact she smelled of vampire, so I assumed she must have visited Edward's family. She was the most wonderful and beautiful girl I had ever seen. When I got to the middle of the clearing, I howled and waited for a while. Soon, enough I saw Sam, Jared and Paul come out. We all phased back into our human forms and put on a pair of shorts each.

"Dude, what was so important, or at least important, to call us here. I was about to score with Kim," Jared said and I ignored his comment.

"It better be important, otherwise I'm gonna have to kill you, Jacob," Paul said, but I knew he wasn't serious. Whenever Sam was there, Paul would never do anything stupid.

"Guys, I think I may have imprinted," I said and looked at them.

"What do you mean 'you think?" Sam asked and had a confused look on his face.

"Well, Bella's cousin moved to Forks a few days ago and I picked up her scent and followed her. Now I'm sure I imprinted on her," I explained and Sam nodded.

"You're right there, Jacob. You definitely have imprinted on Bella's cousin. What's her name, anyway?" he asked.

I smiled and sighed happily. "Alison, but I've heard her being called Ali. She has pretty eyes, pretty hair and is just pretty in general."

Jared and Paul started to burst out laughing. "Aww, our little Jacob's in love. Well done, dude. We thought you would never get over Bella," Paul said and high fived Jared.

I rolled my eyes and Sam put his arm around my shoulder. "You know something Jake. This is probably the turning point in your life. You seem to have stopped trying to compete with Edward for her love and now you imprint on her cousin. I'm proud of you, Jacob," he said and we walked off back home.

Chapter 4

Jacob Black

**(Ali POV)**

I woke up from a peaceful night sleep after dreaming all night about the wolf that I had meet in person. It was wonderful to actually see it up close and personal. I could remember everything about it: the dark brown eyes, the russet-coloured fur and the size of it. My theory is that it's got bigger bones than a normal wolf. I got up and got dressed, heading into the bathroom for a shower. I finished off and dried my hair and went downstairs for breakfast. I grabbed a bowl and some cereal and sat down at the table. My mum and Charlie were in the living room and so Bella and I were left alone. "So, what's on the agenda for today, Bells?" I asked as I ate my cereal.

"Well, we're all gonna visit Billy and Jacob Black today," she said and flipped through another of my magazines.

I gasped and covered my mouth to stop a squeal. "Do you mean 'Uncle' Billy Black?" I asked and she nodded. I meet Billy when I was younger, though I never really meet Jacob, his son. Ever since I saw him, I kept calling him 'uncle' as he seemed like an important part of my family. "Are we visiting him today?"

She nodded and closed the magazine, putting it on the table. "Yeah, you're gonna see him again and meet Jake. You know, he told me he was excited about meeting you after I told him what you were like. He never really got a chance to meet you, so he's really pleased to finally see you," she said and crossed her arms.

Soon, Charlie came into the kitchen. I finished my cereal and washed my bowl. "So, ready to meet 'Uncle' Billy, Ali?" he asked and I nodded.

We all went in Charlie's cruiser this time and we pulled out onto the road. After a short pause, my mum asked me if I enjoyed spending time with the Cullen's. I told her everything that happened and how I beat Emmet at Dance-Dance Revolution. She seemed pleased that I was enjoying spending time with Edward and his family. Soon, we pulled up outside of the Black's house and Charlie killed the engine. We stepped out and I sighed. It was just how I remembered it from when I was a kid. "Nothing ever changes around here, does it?" I asked Bella and she shook her head.

"Yeah, the only thing to change is Jacob. He gets taller everytime I see him. Come on, let's go see Uncle Billy," she said and interlocked our arms. We walked up to the porch and Charlie knocked on the door.

Soon, the door opened and I saw Billy in his wheelchair. "Charlie, I'm so glad you came to visit. And I see you've dragged Bella and Monica along. How are you, Monica?" he asked as my mum kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm well, Billy you seem to be doing well." He nodded and smiled.

"Well, Jacob keeps looking out for me and never lets me down. Whatever I need, he's there," he replied and wheeled himself back from the doorway.

But my mum stopped him. "Oh, by the way, I would like you to meet my daughter, Ali," she said and I stood next to her.

"Hey, Uncle Billy," I said nervously and waved.

It took him a while, but he finally recognised me. "My god, Ali, you _have_ changed. Bella said you were getting prettier, but I didn't take her seriously. Give your Uncle Billy a hug." We embraced each other and I felt him smile. "Wow, I can't believe it's really you. The last time I saw you, you were only eight and about 3 feet shorter."

"Well, I have grown just a bit," I said and brushed some hair out of my face.

Billy wheeled back from the doorway and motioned for us to come in. "Come on in, you must be cold standing out there. Charlie, get some beer. Monica, get some snacks. The game starts soon." I had forgotten Billy and Charlie were into the big game. The new season started and my mom was also a sports fanatic.

I knew Bella didn't want to be part of this, so she asked where Jacob was. Billy said he was outside in the garage and Bella practically dragged me out the house and towards a small shed. But I stopped her before we reached the garage. "What happens if Jake doesn't like me?"

She rolled her eyes and put her hands on my shoulders. "He will, Ali, he will. Didn't you hear me say he was excited to meet you? Come on, let's see what he's up to," she said and pulled towards the garage again.

**(Jacob POV)**

I was underneath my car, a Volkswagen Rabbit to be exact, checking to see if it was still working. Luckily, it was, so that was a relief. I heard the door open and Bella called out. "Jake, do you ever not work on that car?"

I laughed at her question. "No, because it means too much to me," I replied and I heard her scoff.

"Wow, you're right Bella, he _is_ obnoxious. Guess I should have took that part seriously," a voice said and I recognised it wasn't Bella. Suddenly, a familiar scent went up my nose and I realised that the voice belonged to her cousin.

I pushed myself out from under the car and there she was. It was like looking at the face of an angel. The chocolate and caramel hair, the emerald eyes and finally, the smile that reminded me of the night I first meet her properly. I stood up and held out my hand and she shook it. "Jacob Black, but you can call me Jake. Wow, so you're Bella's cousin? I can't believe I'm really meeting you. You're even more amazing that what Bella described you as being. I mean, she was right, but it's a hundred times better in person."

"Wow, you seem quite the charmer don't you?" she replied and laughed. When I saw that smile, I knew two things had definitely happened. One was that the smile made me go weak at the knees and two, I had imprinted on Ali for definite. How could I not? "Hello, Jake, are you alright?" she asked and I realised I must have zoned out.

"Yeah, I guess meeting you has clouded my head," I told her and laughed.

"Oh, cool, this your car?" she asked and went over to my rabbit. "Let me guess, Volkswagen Rabbit, 1986?"

Now I was 100% certain I had imprinted. Apart from being hot, awesome and beautiful, Ali knew about cars. "Yeah, but I wouldn't take you for a car aficionado. I thought someone like you would be more into girly stuff, like make-up, clothes and shopping. But a girl knowing about cars is hot!"

She blushed and giggled. "Oh, so a girl knowing about cars turns you on, is that what you're saying. Bella, am I imagining it or is young Jake here getting a boner?" she asked.

Bella nodded and her face turned serious. "Well, he used to when I came over, so you get used to it," she replied and they both started giggling.

I immediately looked down at my shorts and saw nothing to indicate I was getting a boner. "There's nothing there."

"Made you look!" They both shouted and gave each other a high five. "We didn't think you would look, but you did and that was awesome!" Bella said and I started glaring at her.

"Whoa, watch out Bella. Seems Jake is about to turn into a wolf. He might just kill you," Ali said and playfully pulled her cousin away. "Look, the eyes are wild, the teeth are bared and I'm pretty sure he'll morph soon, like in the new version of The Wolfman."

I stopped glaring and leaned against the car. "Oh, don't worry girls. I'll try not to go after you and satisfy my lust for Ali," I said and winked at her.

"Oh, so now I've turned into Gwen Conliffe and you're Lawrence Talbot. Fantasy becomes reality, it seems," she said and smiled at me.

"Wow, Jake, you've grown again. How tall are you this time?" Bella asked and I smirked triumphantly.

"Nearly six foot four inches. I'm starting to get taller than Sam now, but he's still tall," I said.

"Is this something you go through or is it just a growth thing?" Ali asked and leaned next to me.

Even though my body heat was naturally 108.9 °F, I'm sure it started to get higher as soon as she came anywhere near me. I just wanted to lean over and kiss her perfect lips, but I had to control that urge. "It's a bit of both really. It's something we go through, but it's also a growth spurt. What about you? How tall are you?" I asked.

She looked away, probably embarrassed about her height. "Five foot six, but I wasn't the shortest person back in Georgia. There were a few girls who only reached five foot four. But, compared to you, I'm tiny."

I put my arm around her shoulders and pulled her close into a hug and she didn't pull away. "You're not tiny, Ali. You just do what all girls do. Stop growing at sixteen. How old are you?"

"Seventeen, I'll be turning eighteen in April. Spring birthdays are the worst in my opinion," she said and put her head on my shoulder. "What about you?"

"I just turned eighteen in June. But I've been told I look twenty five, according to Bella," I replied. From that point on, we chatted and laughed and told each other about what we've been doing before Ali arrived. She even talked about meeting the Cullen family and beating Emmet at Dance-Dance Revolution. Suddenly, Charlie called that it was time to go and I realised that it was nearly 5 at night.

"We gotta go, Jake. See you later," Bella said and walked out the garage.

"It was nice meeting you, Jake. I had a really nice time talking with you. I hope we can do this again," Ali said and hugged me, only to jump back in shock. "Jesus Christ, Jake. What is up with the body temperature? Is this another normal thing you go through?"

I looked guiltily at the floor and nodded. "Yeah, but it helps in the cold weather. Sure you don't wanna try again?" I asked and held open my arms. She smiled and gave me another hug. We walked to the garage door and, as she was about to walk off, I grabbed her hand and stopped her. She turned and looked at me. "Ali, I don't know if this is sudden, but do you wanna hang out next weekend? Maybe meet everyone else."

She seemed speechless at first, but she nodded enthusiastically. "Sure, I would love that. Maybe you would like some help with your car aswell?"

I couldn't believe it. She would come over and help me fix my car. But I knew I would be seeing her tonight. But I wouldn't be staying long as she had school tomorrow. "Yeah, that would be awesome. I still can't believe you want to help me with fixing my car. Even Bella won't do something like that," I said.

"I heard that, Jacob Black! Don't make me come over there and sever your manhood," she yelled and we both giggled.

"She's actually being serious, Jake; you do know that, right?" Ali told me and I winced about losing my manhood. "Well, I gotta go, but see ya next weekend," she said and was about to head out when thunder rumbled and lightning struck the sky. Ali leaped back with fear and into my arms. She placed both her hands on my shoulders and I instantly wrapped my arms around her waist. This was what I was waiting for: to hold the girl I had imprinted on in my arms. I looked down at her and she looked up. "Sorry, but I kinda get scared when thunder and lightning occur. It's been that way since I was about 4," she explained and I smiled, making her smile back. I wrapped my arms tighter and more protectively around her and she melted to my body perfectly.

"Are you abusing my body heat and using it for your own selfish game?" I asked and looked into her eyes.

She nodded and giggled. "Yeah, but do you mind? I could go if you want," she asked and I almost died when she asked that question.

"No, but I don't want Charlie to arrest me for taking you hostage," I said and she smiled.

"Don't worry about Charlie. He likes you too much," she replied and placed her head on my chest. "Your heartbeat is really soothing. I could fall asleep." Charlie called again and Ali and I said goodbye and she ran through the rain to the car. Before she got in, she turned and waved at me and smiled. She then made a phone shape with her hands and mouthed the words 'call me' and got in the car. I watched the car drive off and put my hands in the pockets of my shorts, only to retrieve a piece of paper with a phone number. I smiled and my heart lurched from my chest. Underneath the number were the words call me and Ali, with a few kisses. She must have slipped it into my pocket when we were embracing. Don't know when she wrote it, but I didn't care. All I knew is she was coming round next weekend and I was seeing her later tonight.

**(Ali POV)**

I was really excited to be seeing Jake next week. I was too busy looking out the window that Bella's conversation with me had faded into the background. I kept thinking about Jake and his warmth and his soothing heartbeat. I could have fallen asleep with that. It wasn't until Bella yelled my name into my ear that I snapped back to reality. "Sorry Bella, but I was lost. What were you saying?"

She rolled her eyes and then smiled devilishly. "Were you thinking about Jake?" she asked.

"No, why would you even think that." Lie. That what it was that just happened. It was a lie. But how could I _not_ think about him. He was sweet, kind, funny and not to mention buff and hot. When I jumped against him when the thunder and lightning started, I could feel the muscles through the shirt.

Bella kept eyeing me suspiciously and then shook her head. "Ali, I know you. Even though you maybe my cousin, I can tell when you lie. You smile innocently and then giggle girlishly," she said and then asked me again if I was thinking about Jake. After a long pause, she asked again. She was right. I couldn't lie again. She would see right through it. So I nodded slowly and she beamed at me. "I told ya you would like him. And he seems to like you too, the way he was holding you. It was like he didn't want you to leave."

"It was the same for me. I didn't want to leave either. He was so warm and comfortable and he seemed like he wasn't going to let anything bad happen to me," I explained and smiled. We arrived home and my mum started dinner while Bella and I chatted in the living room until it was time to eat. We kept talking about Jake when I told her Jake asked me back next weekend. My mum and Charlie said it was alright and Bella practically spat out her food when I told her. We finished dinner and went upstairs after washing out our plates. We were in the middle of a conversation in Bella's room when Edward popped through the window.

"Why does it smell like wet dog in here?" he asked and both of them turned their attention to me.

I turned back to them and smiled sheepishly. "Well, he was warm and nice. I couldn't say no to a hug."

Edward shook his head and let out a sigh. "Ali, I should tell you something. The way you said it, it was like you are in love with him."

When he said that, it made me both speechless and made my cheeks burn red. "Look, Jake is cute and funny, but I'm not in love with him. Besides, I don't think he would fall for me. I mean, I just moved here and met him. How could he even fancy me?" I asked.

Both Edward and Bella looked at each other and smiled. "Very easily. It was the way he kept looking at you, like you were the one," Bella explained.

"'I was the one?' What the hell does that even mean?" I asked.

Edward gave Bella a kiss on her head and headed for the open window. "You'll find soon enough," he said and disappeared out into the dark night.

I stared at the spot that he used to occupy until I blinked and went to get ready for bed. After I finished in the bathroom, I bid Bella goodnight and opened my bedroom window. Sure enough, the wolf had arrived like I said, but I knew Bella was still up. So I did the unthinkable: I climbed out onto the roof of the house where my window was situated above and made my way carefully across to the nearest tree and climbed down it. When I safely made it to the ground, I turned and saw the wolf sitting behind me. I sat down underneath the tree and the wolf immediately lay down with me and rested his head on my lap and I started stroking it. After what seemed like an hour, I got up and made my way back up the tree, with the help of the wolf, to my room as the door was locked and back across the roof. Before I went through the window, I took the ribbon that I had tied around my hair, kissed it and threw it down to the wolf. It floated gently down, but caught in the tree, but the wolf stood up on its hind legs and grabbed the ribbon with its teeth. I blew it a kiss and went through the window and turned to see it running off into the trees. I smiled that I got to spend more time with my wolf and went to bed, looking at the clock and the green numbers read 1:23am. I must have spent longer with it than I thought. I settled down and fell asleep at once and before I knew it I was dreaming about the wolf. But suddenly something occurred to me: the eyes of the wolf were exactly the same as the ones Jake had. I shook off the thought as a coincidence and settled back into bed until blackness consumed me entirely.

Chapter 5

Jacob imprints on Ali

**(Jacob POV)**

I hadn't stopped smelling the ribbon she gave me even after I got back home. My dad had asked me about it and when I told him, he laughed and told me I was crazy for her. I couldn't argue with or deny that fact for certain. I _was_ crazy for Ali. It was my day off from patrolling, so I spent most of the morning in my room, twirling the ribbon around my fingers gently so I didn't snap the only connection I had when I wasn't around her. I needed to tell her about me imprinting on her, but I was afraid of how she would react. I only just met her and she only moved here, so it might be a bit of a strain on her. But I didn't care. I needed to get it off my chest. I eventually got up and decided to tell Billy about my imprinting. I walked out of my room and down the hall to the living room where he was sitting watching the TV. "Hey, dad, I need to talk to you about something," I asked nervously.

He switched the TV off and wheeled round to face me sitting on the sofa. "What do you want to talk, Jacob?"

I took even breaths and told him. "I've imprinted, but before you say anything, the imprintee is a bit embarrassing."

Billy looked at me with narrowed eyes and concern in his face. "Son, whoever you've imprinted on is never embarrassing. Who's the lucky girl?"

I took a deep breath and answered without hesitation. "Ali."

Billy's face dropped, but then he grinned hugely and laughed and clapped his hands together. "I knew it. It's the way you hold that ribbon she gave you. Like it's the only connection you have when you're not around her," he repeated my thoughts correctly.

"But the thing is what if she doesn't accept me? That's the one thing that worries me. If she doesn't accept me, I'm gonna end up looking like a loser," I said and put my face in my hands.

I felt my dad place his hand on my shoulder and I looked at him. "Son, whether she accepts you or not, the main advantage is she's already your friend. Think about that OK."

I cheered up when he mentioned how we were already friends and I smiled. "Thanks dad, that's made me feel better." I stood up and hugged him. "I'm gonna take a run and stretch my legs."

"And think about Ali," he smirked and turned to the TV and switched it on. "Don't lie to me and say you won't be thinking about her because you will Jacob."

I couldn't deny that. I would be thinking of nothing _but_ her. "I'll be back before dinner. I'm just glad school closed for the day. I need the time to think," I said and walked out the door. I tied the ribbon around my wrist and went into the trees and phased. I grabbed my shorts in my mouth and was surprised to find the ribbon didn't snap. It must be thick and long enough to not snap when I was a wolf. I sniffed it again and barked happily and ran off into the woods to find Sam and the gang.

**(Ali POV)**

School this morning had been a drag. First period was Gym, and we ended up playing tennis. I got hit the face with the ball, threw my racket at someone's groin and finally got tangled in the net. That caused a bit of gossiping and when second period arrived, it got worse. I don't wish to share the whole story, but the outcome involved three students being rushed to hospital and another going to see the nurse because he looked like a toad. And don't get me started on third period as that turned out to be the worst of the lot. When lunch finally came, I was glad to get away from all the chaos. I walked into the cafeteria, dragging my bag along the floor and sat forcefully into the spare seat between Alice and Emmet. I rested my head against Emmet's shoulder and pretended to sob. "If one of you loves me enough, you will kill me at this precise moment," I said and pushed further into Emmet's shoulder.

"Had a rough day?" Emmet asked and I nodded, as best as I could, against his shoulder. "We all have one, only not as eventful as yours."

That's when I looked up. "You overheard what happened in Gym today, all of you?" I asked and looked around, seeing everyone, including Rosalie, nodding.

I started to really cry and Alice pulled me into a hug shushing and soothing me, my tears staining her shirt. "Oh, Ali, it's alright. Don't worry. It's an off day. You won't get another one, I promise."

"How do you know, Alice? How do you know?" Then it hit me about the ability Alice had. "Oh, you can see the future. When will I get a next rough day?" I asked hopefully.

She smiled and her face went blank and then came back to reality. "Don't worry, it won't be for another 30 years," she replied and I threw myself at her. "Well, you seem to be overjoyed by that news," she said and rubbed my back.

"I am Alice, but I'm still gonna be haunted by this morning for the rest of my life here at Forks High School," I explained and Emmet embraced me from behind.

"As long as we're here, you won't be," he said and pulled me further to him.

"Emmet, can you let go please? I'm starting to lose my breath," I said when my lungs were feeling compressed.

He let me go and looked apologetic. "Sorry, but I am stronger than most vampires. I can't control it, unfortunately."

I rubbed his shoulder and smiled at him. "Don't worry about it. It's like Edward can't control not reading my mind. It's his ability." _I wonder what Edward would look like with a beer belly. I know it's random but I will definitely get a kick outta what his reaction would be._ I looked over at him and his eyes narrowed at me evilly. "There are some things that are meant to be heard, my dear Edward and some things that aren't. What I just thought now was in the 'meant to be heard' pile."

He ignored me and started talking with Jasper, Bella and Rosalie.

"What did you think?" Alice asked me immediately.

"What Edward would look like with a beer belly," I replied.

This caused Emmet to spray water everywhere across the table and hit Bella. He started to laugh and choke at the same time. "Edward, you gotta admit, that's both disturbing and funny. She knows how to make me laugh," he said and started to laugh louder, making it sound like a roar.

Alice started to laugh; only it sounded like bells were ringing instead. "I like her, have I mentioned that?"

Edward gritted his teeth and squeezed his hands into fists. "Yes, thank you Alice."

Lunch finished rather too quickly and I sulked off to class, which was English Literature, but I had Alice, Emmet and Rosalie to keep me company. From that point on, I knew I had made a mistake in coming to lesson.

**(Jacob POV)**

I ran into the woods and didn't stop running until I saw Sam, Quil and Embry standing around chatting with each other. I dropped my shorts, phased and put them on and walked into the clearing.

Embry was the first to notice the ribbon around my wrist. "Oh dude, she gave you a memento of your time together. How cute, Jake," he said and I playfully pushed his shoulder.

"Don't start, OK Embry. I'm going to tell her this weekend when she comes to visit about my imprinting on her." I knew I resented telling them that as they all grinned from ear to ear happily.

"You're bringing your girlfriend here to meet us?" Quil asked and I nodded cautiously. "Oh that is cool. Is it true she has hair like chocolate and eyes like emeralds?"

I knew they were mocking me because of what I thought of her. But they were right. Her hair _was_ like chocolate and her eyes _were_ like emeralds. "Yeah and how many times do I have to tell you Quil, stay out of my head when I thinking of personal thoughts!" I said loudly, but Quil just grinned. "You know those are my personal thoughts about my imprint. Don't make me hurt you."

Sam started laughing and stepped between us. "Alright lads, put your muscles away. You can show off your skills in front of Ali at the weekend."

I laughed with everyone, but stopped suddenly. "What would Paul be like around her? You know he has a habit of trying to flirt with new girls and try and 'persuade' them to come home with him. I don't want him alone with her. If you're with him, make sure he doesn't try any funny business. I don't wanna have to kill him, defending Ali," I said and shuddered at the thought of Paul making out with Ali.

Sam put his hand on my shoulder and play-punched my chin. "Keep your head up, Jacob. We'll make sure Paul doesn't try anything funny with your girl."

I smiled and nodded at him. "Appreciate that, Sam. I can always count on you to make me feel better." After that, everyone kept asking me questions about her personality, her favourite things and where she lived before she moved here. When I told them every detail about her, they all came to the same conclusion that I was obsessed with her, but I told them I wasn't. That was a lie. I _was_ obsessed with her and I knew it, but I didn't want to tell them.After the meeting with Sam, Embry and Quil about my supposed 'obsession' with Ali, I went back home and told dad I was gonna lie down for a while to get my head around three important things: 1, telling Ali I had imprinted on her, 2, seeing what her reaction would be and 3, feeling either depression or happiness from her news.

**(Ali POV)**

"I am so sorry, Mr Turner. I didn't mean to trip you over," I explained to my English Literature teacher. I was right about going to class and it being a mistake. All of the school was standing in the parking lot while two ambulance men wheeled Mr Turner into the back. Alice had put one arm around my shoulders and was rubbing one of my arms with her other hand. I had my arms crossed and was on the verge of crying in guilt. All I did was reach over to get a pen out of my bag and I had my leg stuck out in the aisle. Mr Turner was busy handing back our essays on Hamlet when he tripped over my leg and went over his desk headfirst, giving himself minor injuries. But he also broke a rib, popped his shoulder out of its socket and hit his head on his chair, splitting it and causing it to bleed.

"Don't worry about it, Ali. But you do know what this means and what to do in the future?" he told me, smiling to show it wasn't my fault.

"Not to come to school whenever you're in?" I replied. He laughed, but winced at the pain in his ribs and he was put into the back of the ambulance. The doors shut and the ambulance pulled away and every student went back inside, except for me, Bella and all the Cullen's. "I am such a klutz. I thought I wasn't gonna have another bad day until thirty years from now?" I asked Alice and buried my head into her shoulder.

She rubbed my back with both hands while I wrapped my arms around her waist and cried into her shoulder. "I'm sorry, I guess I didn't see this happening," she said sadly and I could feel her face drop.

Soon, the head teacher came over and looked at me and smiled. "Ali, I don't normally allow this, but I think it would be best if you took the rest of the day off. If you have any work to do, I would do it to keep your mind off what just happened." I nodded and grabbed my bag from my feet. Alice and Jasper offered to take me home and wait until Charlie and my mum were home. We got into Rosalie's red convertible, which she said Alice could drive with care, and she drove off. We arrived at my house quicker than normal and we got out the car. I unlocked the door and hung my bag up, getting my work out and hanging my jacket over my bag. I trudged upstairs and went into my room, followed by Alice and Jasper. I flopped onto my bed and dropped my work onto the floor.

"Stop beating yourself up, Ali. It wasn't your fault what happened," Jasper said, kneeling beside me and hugged me as best as he could.

I smiled at him and he smiled back. "Thanks Jasper, but I don't think I'll ever forget this day."

"You want me to wipe your memory?" he asked.

"Jasper, don't think about it! You know what Carlisle said," Alice hissed and I looked at them.

"You can erase my memory? Will it be all of it or just certain events?" I asked and Alice looked sceptical while Jasper sat next to me on the bed.

"Carlisle said it's a tricky process and can wipe all of your memory, but we can also wipe certain days too. Like this day, for example. If you want to," he explained and I listened carefully while Alice just sat at the end of the bed and sighed everytime Jasper told me something bad.

After Jasper had explained the memory erasing process, I did some homework, with Alice and Jasper doing the same, until I decided we needed music. So I plugged my iPod into my speakers and turned the volume up so we could hear it in the room, but no-one outside could. I looked through my tracks until I found 'Play with Fire' by Hilary Duff and pressed play. The music started playing and when the song started, I sang along and soon Alice joined in. Alice's singing sounded even more beautiful than her laughter, which made me smile. While Alice and I sang along to the song, Jasper was desperately trying to cover his ears and block out our singing. He failed miserably and sat there with a huge frown on his face until it finished and he breathed a sigh of relief.

That's when Ke$ha came on Alice squealed, "Oh my God! I love this song!" and we both started singing along again, making Jasper lie down on the bed and cover his head with the pillow.

Soon enough, we heard Edward's Volvo pull up outside, so I had to pause the song, which was 'Ego' by The Saturdays. Alice and Jasper bid me farewell and hoped I got better soon. I watched them say bye to Bella and they got into the car and Edward drove off.

"Are you feeling better or worst?" Bella asked me and I made a face.

"I'm better, but I can tell ya I'm right off listening to Jasper. He talks shit sometimes and I can't even understand what he says. But I just did work after that and me and Alice sat and sung songs, much to his disappointment," I told her and she laughed.

My mum and Charlie came back for tea and my mum had a worried look on her face. "Oh, Ali, sweetheart, are you alright? We heard off the head teacher she sent you home early because of an incident you accidentally caused. It wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known he was coming down your aisle," she said and crushed my into a hugged.

Even thought I knew she was right, I still couldn't accept the fact that what I did was an accident. I still felt guilty about injuring Mr Turner. However, I remembered I would be seeing Jake on Saturday and that cheered me up.

Chapter 6

I don't want to get her involved

**(Jake POV)**

The rest of the week seemed to fly by because, before I knew it, it was Saturday and that meant Ali was coming to visit. And I was gonna tell her that I had imprinted on her. But I was scared and concerned for Ali's life because Jared had said he could smell a rogue vampire. Not one of the Cullen vampires, but another vampire that seemed to be a human drinker. If I had been told about this before I arranged the visit, I could have told Ali not to come down. However, they were nowhere near us, so I breathed a sigh of relief. If they were far away from La Push, then Ali would be safe. I told my dad about it as soon as I heard it from Jared and he told me that Ali would be safe with a group of wolves around. He was right, but I was still worried about her. It was 10 that morning and I went into the living room and sat down on the sofa.

My dad must have sensed there was something wrong because he asked, "What's up, son?"

I sighed and shook my head. "I'm still concerned Ali might be hurt by this rogue vampire. I remember what happened to Bella when she got mixed up in this. It's the same thing with Ali. I don't want to get her involved in this, dad," I explained to him and he nodded.

"Well son, if she does get mixed up in this Vampires vs. Werewolves charade, you gonna have to tell her the truth. Anyway, when's she coming by?" he asked and I smiled.

"Bella said she was spending the day with Edward, so she was gonna drop her off on the way," I said. Even though saying his name still made me wince, I had come to view Edward as a brother of sorts, including all the Cullen family. They promised to keep Bella safe and they did. We had decided to let them come onto our land and the same for us. Jared had told Carlisle about the rogue vampire and said him and the rest would keep an eye out for it if it came near Bella and Ali. Just then, Bella's truck's horn sounded and I ran outside to see Ali climbing out the truck. "Ali, you're here. Thank god, I was gonna go crazy if you didn't turn up," I yelled and she laughed. She hugged Bella through the window and she drove away, waving to me as she did. I ran up to Ali and when she turned around, I scooped her up in my arms and gave her a bear hug, twirling her around on the spot as I did. "I'm so glad you decided to say yes. I have been waiting for this day since last week and all the guys have wanted to see you."

"Jake, I'm glad to see you too, but can you put me down before I lose consciousness," she asked and I put her down.

"Let's go inside and warm you up. It's cold out here. When's Bella picking you up?" I said and led her towards the house. We went inside and dad was wheeling into the kitchen.

"Oh, hey Ali, you're here. Jake wouldn't stop worrying when you were coming. He's been excited to see you ever since you agreed to come down here," he said and winked at me.

I felt myself burning up and looked at the floor. "Thanks dad, you know how to make me feel more of a loser than I already am." I heard Ali giggle beside me and I looked at her. "What's so funny?"

She shook her head and looked away. "Nothing, but I find it cute when you get embarrassed by your dad. Anyway, didn't you say the guys wanted to meet me? Come one, I wanna meet them too." She grabbed my hand and dragged me out the door.

"You kids have fun and make sure you're back in time to get picked up Ali," my dad yelled and Ali said she would.

I led the way through the forest to Emily's house and told Ali about her. She seemed really interested in Emily and we arrived at her house. I stopped her before we went in. "One more thing, don't stare at her as it makes Sam really uncomfortable," I told her and she nodded. I took her hand and led her into the house.

**(Ali POV)**

We went into Emily's house and no-one was there. "Hello, anybody here?" Jake yelled and pulled me through the door, never letting go of my hand.

"Jake, is that you?" a voice replied from somewhere in the house. Soon, I saw Emily and I realised what Jake meant by not staring at her. On one side of her face, it was scared, dragging one eye down and one side of her mouth into a frown. Despite that, Emily was really pretty with charcoal hair and she seemed to have a warm personality. "Oh, who's your little friend, Jacob?" she asked, looking at me.

Jake let go of my hand and put his arm around my waist. "This, Emily, is Bella's dear cousin, Ali," he said and pulled me closer to him.

"Oh, so your the famous Ali that Jacob Black hasn't stopped talking about since he met you?" she asked and I nodded. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Ali and you're welcome to drop by any time," she said and hugged me.

"It's really nice to meet you too, Emily. Where are the guys?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Probably still out patrolling. It's something they do to make sure no-one steps on our land," she told me and I was surprised that Jake hadn't mentioned anything like it before. "I hope you're hungry because if you don't get anything now, all the rest will eat it all. They have appetites like wolves, literally," Emily said and I laughed.

"Is it the same with Jake?" I asked and she nodded.

"Jake has a bigger appetite than the rest. He's the worst of the bunch," she replied and we both burst into fits of laughter. I can tell we were gonna get along just fine.

I saw Jake looking shocked and upset. "Emily, please, not in front of the new girl," he pleaded and I found it cute that he was pleading. Just then, I heard a load of noise and realised it must be the rest of the gang coming back.

"Ali, grab a few things before everything is gone or you may not get another chance," she said and I did as she said. I grabbed a doughnut, a muffin and three packets of crisps.

The door opened and in walked five lads with the same skin tone as Jake, same height and build. I also noticed they had the same amount of muscles that Jake had when I hugged him last week. I instantly recognised Sam as he strode over to Emily and kissed her scars. Everyone else was a mystery to me.

Soon, one of them noticed me. "Well hello, pretty lady. Wanna hang with the big boys rather than young Jake here?" he asked and I gagged inside.

"Yeah, if you were hung like a bull, which you aren't," I replied and all the rest burst out laughing. Even Sam roared with laughter at that.

Jake started sniggering and finally laughed out loud too. "You just got owned, Paul. I told ya she wouldn't fall for your charms."

"Oh, so you're Paul?" I questioned and he nodded and I could see the anger in his eyes. "Jake said you would try and flirt, but I shouldn't fall for it."

Paul stalked off angrily and someone else came over. "I'm Jared, nice to meet you," he said and held out his hand, which I shook. "Wow, you _really are_ pretty Ali. No wonder Jake is obsessed with you." A low growl escaped from Jake's throat, but Jared ignored it. He went and sat down.

Two other guys came over and held out their hands. "Ali, these are Embry and Quil. The two annoying ones," Jake said and the pair shot him evil glances. I shook both their hands and they went over to eat.

Finally, Sam came over and shook my hand. "It's nice to finally meet you, Ali. I'm Sam and I just wanna congratulate you on making Paul look like a dick," he said and Paul threw a half eaten muffin at him.

"Don't start encouraging her, Sam or I'll have to keep trying a new strategy," he said and I scoffed.

"Yeah as if that will help," I said under my breath. Jake and Sam must have heard and started sniggering. I was definitely going to like spending time here and it seemed everyone else enjoyed me turning down Paul.

**(Jacob POV)**

After Ali got acquainted with everyone, I thought about taking her down to First Beach and tell her the news. "Hey Ali, how about I show you First Beach. Maybe we could take a walk and talk a bit more. And get out of everyone's way for a bit," I suggested and she nodded. I grabbed her hand and led her out the door. I was sure I heard someone shout something about me and Ali getting it on, but I ignored them. We made it to First Beach and we started walking.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Ali asked, breaking the very awkward silence between us.

I took a deep breath and squeezed her hand. "There's this tribe called the Quileute tribe and I'm descended from them, but I can't be arsed to tell you about it so just look it up. Well, there's a process called 'Imprinting' and it's where we find our soul mate," I said and waited for her reaction.

She seemed to be contemplating it at first, and then a wave of realisation hit her. "Jake, are you serious?" she asked and pulled her hand away. She put her hands over her face and turned away.

"Ali, I u-u-understand if you don't feel the same way, but I want you to know," I went over and turned her around to face me. She took her hands away from her face and I took them both in my hands, "I love you and I have since I first met you last week. If you don't accept me, I understand it's too early."

"Jake, it's not that I don't accept it, which I do greatly, but it's that no boy has ever said that to me. It's always been the popular girls who got the happily ever after. I accept you imprinting on me," she said and I smiled. I let go of her hands and wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close. Ali placed both hands on my chest and I leaned down and kissed her on the lips, finally completing my dream.

Chapter 7

Spending Time with Jacob

**(Ali POV)**

"He told you? Bella practically screamed after I told her and the Cullen family about Jake imprinting on me when I went over to the Cullen house on Sunday.

I nodded and smiled hugely. "I couldn't believe it either. He also said he loved me, something no-one else has ever done," I explained and everyone's faces were blank. "I'm guessing what I just said was a bad thing?"

Not one of them moved until finally Rosalie spoke up. "Well, the Quileute tribe were our long time rivals until a few weeks before you arrived when they renewed a 'contract' between us and now we're allowed to pass onto their land to hunt down rival vampires. But, and I know this might sound weird coming from me, I think it's really sweet that he imprinted on you. Now you have a boyfriend to show off to the prom this year," she told me and my mouth dropped.

"Prom? You gotta be kidding me! I don't dance and never have. I get too nervous and I fall over," I said and started hyperventilating.

Alice and Esme came over and told me to breath. I couldn't stop hyperventilating though, so Esme fetched me a paper bag and I started blowing into it until I could breath properly again. "Honey, maybe we could teach you to dance without falling over. I mean, we all consider you a part of the family," Esme said and I smiled and nodded.

"With the exception of Rosalie, who seems to hate your guts," Alice murmured and Rosalie narrowed her eyes at her.

"I don't hate her and I'm not particularly fond of her, but I would never harm her unless they hurt her," she said and I knew when she said 'them', she was talking about Jake and the pack in La Push.

"My best friend is finally happy. Maybe she'll stop tripping teachers over and sending them to hospital," she teased and I shook my head at her.

"Not funny Alice, not funny," I said and threw the bag into the nearest waste paper basket.

"Come on Ali, it was a little funny," Emmet said and I glared at him.

"No Emmet, it's not funny. It is actually quite hurtful, being reminded of the incident that happened on Monday," I told him and clutched at my chest, pretending my heart ached. "You have no idea of the pain you just caused me."

Jasper, Edward and Carlisle started sniggering and I saw Emmet roll his eyes and flop down next to Rosalie. "Dude, she's just playing. Man, you can be such a wet blanket sometimes," Edward said and Emmet started to rugby tackle him.

"Boys, not in the house, please. If you're gonna act like monkeys, go outside and mess around," Esme said and they surprisingly did. I turned and saw her face was expressionless. "I was joking about it, but at least we can some peace and quiet now. Jasper, why don't you join them and see if you can them both down, honey?" she suggested. He nodded, kissed Alice on the cheek and went outside to join his brothers.

Carlisle shook his head and went to sit next to Esme. "I'll never understand my boys sometimes, but at least they're happy doing what they love," he said.

"What, acting like monkeys?" I asked and he nodded.

Suddenly, I saw Bella's face light up. "How about next Saturday, we have a slumber party? Just me, Alice, Rosalie, Esme and Ali?"  
My mouth dropped open again, but Alice shut it at once. "A slumber party, are you crazy? I'm seventeen, not seven Bella," I said and crossed my arms in a huff.

"Oh come on, Ali. It'll be fun. We could watch Mamma Mia," she said and I started contemplating that. Mamma Mia was my favourite musical romantic-comedy. Pierce Brosnan could sing really well and Amanda Seyfried had a voice like Alice's when she sang. That hooked me. "Alright, I'm in. But I am not sleeping on the floor. I would prefer sleeping on the sofa," I said and Esme nodded her approval.

Alice squealed with delight and hugged me. "Yes, next Saturday it is then," and with that, she disappeared out of the room in a blur.

I looked at my watch and saw that it was starting to get late. "Come on, Bella. Time to go home." As soon as I had said that, Alice came back downstairs and she had a pout on her face.

"Do you have to go? Can't you stay a bit longer?" she pleaded.

I shook my head. "Alice, we promised Charlie to be back by 5. It's nearly that now," I said and showed her my watch. "But don't worry; we'll see each other tomorrow at school." Her face lit and she squeezed me to death nearly with her hug. Just then, my phone rang and Alice let me go. "Hello?" I answered.

"_I was wondering when you were gonna pick up_," a husky voice said on the other end.

I smiled and mouthed 'wolf boy' to everyone when they gave me a look of confusion. "I was just thinking about you," I replied. I wasn't, but he didn't need to know that.

"_So, I was wondering if you wanted to come by next Saturday and help fix my Rabbit some more_," he asked and my face fell.

"I'm sorry Jake, but Bella," I spat her name through gritted teeth, "dragged me into having a slumber party with her, Alice, Rosalie and Esme."

"_Oh, that's a major problem. Do you want me to come and rescue you_?" he asked and I mouthed 'thank you' to the ceiling.

"I would greatly appreciate that. But I don't think Alice would like that," I said.

"_Alice can't see what I'm doing. He visions only comply with people like you, Bella and other vampires. She can't see what people like us do_," he explained and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"So, she could only see me agreeing to this? She can't see you coming to rescue me?" I asked.

I felt him nod and then I could hear the tone of his voice change. "_Yeah, so when I come to rescue you, she won't see it until it's too late_" he said and I wanted to scream to the heavens.

But there was a fault in his plan. "The only drawback would be she'll see me agreeing to it so it's a bad idea. Don't get me wrong; use it another time, but not this time. I'm really sorry, but she hooked with Mamma Mia."

"_Is that the film based on the songs by ABBA? If it is, I feel really sorry for you_," he said and I started fuming.

"Mamma Mia is my favourite musical. Don't hate it, ok?" I told him and he sniggered.

"_Tell you what, how about I come over and suffer with ya_?" My heart jumped when he said that.

"You would do that for me?" I asked.

"_I would take a bullet for you if someone fired a gun_," he said and I giggled sheepishly.

"I'll have a word with Bella and see what she says. But if Alice or anyone doesn't like it, come over anyway and say you're suffering whether they like it not," I told him.

He laughed again. "_OK, I'll come and suffer with ya. See you next week, probably. Love you_," he whispered at the end.

I smiled and went light-headed. Even though I had heard it a few times, I still couldn't wrap my head around the fact that we were dating. "Love you too, Jake," I replied and he hung up. I whirled around and everyone was standing there.

Rosalie in general was standing with a disgusted look on her face. "You can't be serious about telling that mutt you love him," she spat, but Carlisle calmed her down.

"Look, I don't care about your peppy attitude towards them or him in general, but he imprinted on me so you're gonna have to get used to it. Whether you like it or not," I said and she curled her hands up into fists. "And he says he'll come and suffer with _me_ next weekend at the party."  
"Jake said he would suffer with you?" Bella asked and I nodded.

Rosalie threw her hands into the air and glared at me. "Now the whole thing is ruined thanks to him! Can't you spend one minute away from him or is that too much like hard work?" she yelled and I felt the tears start to form.

"Rose, you're going too far. Stop it now or you're banned from the party!" Esme told her and she sat down on the sofa.

"You know, you may have not had a chance to have a happily ever after yourself, but I want a chance at mine," I replied and soon the tears overflowed and split out.

Esme came over and pulled me into a hug. "See what you've done now Rosalie. She's finally got a chance at happiness and you had to ruin it. Either apologise for your or you're banned from hunting," Esme said.

Rosalie said nothing for a few minutes, but then got up off the sofa and stood in front of me. "Ali, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt your feelings. I guess the realisation of you dating someone like him made me angry. I hope you'll forgive me," she said, but I knew she didn't mean it.

"I forgive you, Rosalie," I said, but I didn't mean it either.

"That's better, Rosalie. Are you alright now, sweetheart?" Esme asked and I nodded.

"Thank you, Esme. I really appreciate it," I told her and she smiled.

"You're part of the family now, Ali. I think of you as another daughter. Just like Bella," she told me and kissed my forehead.

"Ali, I think we need to go now," Bella said and I wiped away the rest of the tears. I hugged Alice goodbye, along with Emmet, Edward and Jasper, and walked out the door. I climbed into Bella's truck and she started the engine. "Don't get too upset. Rosalie just has a great dislike of the Quileute's and you announcing that Jake imprinted on you made her too angry. It's not your fault, Ali, so don't beat yourself up," Bella told me and pulled away. I knew she was right, but I was seriously regretting letting Jake come over next week.

**(Jacob POV)**

After I told Ali I would suffer at the party next with her, she was excited and pleased. But I was more pleased than her as I was getting to spend time with her. It seemed like a dream, but I knew that it was reality. It had been two weeks since me and Ali started dating and I could tell she had told the Cullen's about it. I didn't really care if they didn't like, but I wouldn't stand for them hurting her. I know they wouldn't with Bella being there, but I just hoped they would never hurt her. It was getting late, so I decided to go to sleep. I looked at my clock and the hands read 11: 04pm, making me sigh as it wasn't that late. I wasn't gonna bother with seeing Ali tonight as a wolf because I would tell her next time she came by. I know it's sudden and Sam said it would be aswell, but she needed to know that the wolf she had become close with is me. If she didn't believe me about it, I would turn into my wolf form and show her. The only problem would be that she would leave me and never love me again. But what would the difference be anyway? She had fallen for the wolf, so what would stop her from loving me that same way? As I lay contemplating how I was gonna tell her, my phone buzzed and I saw that it was a text message from none other than my angel. I opened the message and it read:

_Miss you lots. Hope we can see each other again soon. Love you like no other person, Ali xxx_

I smiled and my heart jumped a little. She wanted to see me again and I did too. I replied with:

_Miss you too. We're saying each other next week at the party remember. Love you too, Jake xxx_

I sent the message and several seconds later, she replied:

_Alice cancelled the party as Bella and Edward are having a meal on Saturday night, so could I stop by next Saturday? My mum and Charlie are working from 7 in the morning until 12 at night xxx_

Alice cancelled the party? Oh, I was _really_ pleased now. I replied that she could stop by next week and she could come round at 9. I knew it was early, but the earlier she stopped by, the more time I could spend with her. I sent the message and she said that she was looking forward to it. From that point onwards, we texted back and forth until Ali said she wanted to sleep. We finished up and I looked at the clock. The hands read 2: 34am and I clicked that we had been talking for three and a half hours. I didn't care, though. Ali was coming by next week, she would see who the wolf she had grown attached to was and I had been chatting with her tonight. I was getting a feeling that this was going to be a life to remember for eternity.

Chapter 8

Ali is attacked

**(Ali POV)**

School today waseasier than what I thought. My misadventures were last week's gossip and new gossip about me dating Jake was in. I wasn't embarrassed by it and several students kept coming over to confirm it. I told them the truth and they all seemed to be either jealous or annoyed that they had to find out off Edward. Of course it would be Edward as he cannot keep that trap of his shut. But for once, I was at ease being asked about dating Jake. It didn't bother me and Alice was happy because I was happy, as was Bella. She said that she wasn't bothered who I was dating, as long as it made me happy. When I told her it was Jake, she was speechless that her best friend had imprinted on her cousin. But she was overjoyed that I finally had a boyfriend. It had been a total of a month coming up since Jake told me that I was his imprintee. When I had some spare time after finishing work, I decided to look up the legend of the Quileute tribe and found out that they were descended from wolves and that vampires were their mortal enemies. But then Rosalie said that a few weeks before I had arrived, the Quileute's and the vampires had stopped being enemies and became allies to take down rival vampires. This seemed a bit risky, but Jake and Edward both told me it was alright and they would never start a fight that would hurt either me or Bella.

After school, I was getting ready to get a lift home with Edward, when he came over. "Ali, I am really sorry, but I need to get home straight away. It's a family emergency and I'm needed. A rogue vampire has been alerted by your good friends in La Push and Carlisle says it's was last sighted near the forest range in Washington. Bella's off too so she can't give you a lift home," he said and I could see he was feeling guilty.

"Edward, don't worry about it. I'll walk, it's not that far. Plus, if I do get lost, I'll call Jake or my mum as she gets home in fifteen minutes. Go make sure we're not harmed, OK?" I told him and hugged him.

"Thank you for understanding, Ali. I'll make it up to you, I promise," he yelled as he ran to his car. He peeled out of the parking lot, followed by Rosalie, and disappeared down the road.

"I know you'll make it up to me as I'll be reminding you," I said to myself and turned around. I started walking along the path and pulled out my iPod and put the headphones in my ears and searched through my song list. I found what I was looking for and started playing Lady Gaga's album 'The Fame' and her other album, 'The Fame Monster' would follow on from that. I put the iPod into my top jacket pocket and started singing along. After ten minutes of walking, Poker Face started playing, so I turned the volume all the way up and sang at the top of my voice. Half an hour passed and I was no where near home, I could tell. I was starting to feel nervous and anxious, but I suddenly spotted the street and switched my iPod off, wrapping the headphones around it and put in my bag. I didn't know why, but I soon had the strangest feeling I was being followed. I kept looking over my shoulder to make sure, but there was nothing there. I kept walking and suddenly, I heard a twig snap behind me. I turned around fully and scanned the woods behind me. "Hello, is anyone there?" I asked and stood still to be answered. I got no reply, so I kept walking. Another twig snapped and I asked again, but got no reply. That's when I saw it. A shadowed figure silhouetted against the light, in a crouched position as though it was ready to attack. I instantly realised what it was: it was the rogue vampire that Edward had told me about. It turned towards me and I had feeling it was smiling, as though it found me. "What the fuck?" I breathed and it darted toward me with no warning. "Oh, shit and I'm not wearing proper running shoes," I mumbled and started running myself. I didn't look to see where it was as it tripped me over and leaned over me.

It growled and sniffed my throat. "I found you at last, Ali," it said and I froze with fear. Suddenly, a large shape knocked him off me and put itself between me and the rogue vampire. Neither of them moved until the vampire gave in and ran off into the trees. After staring at the shape for a minute, I realised that my saviour was none other than my favourite wolf.

**(Jacob POV)**

I didn't know how or why, but for some strange reason, I had a feeling Ali was in trouble. I was sitting on the sofa watching TV and suddenly caught a whiff of her scent. I inhaled deeply and smiled as she was the most amazing smell I had ever inhaled. But suddenly, her strawberry scent was overtaken by a foul scent: the rogue vampire that Jared had told me about. I knew he was after her, so I sprinted out of the house and exploded into my wolf form. I followed the scent of the vampire and that would lead me to Ali. I got there in time as the vampire was about to bite her. I leaped at it and knocked him away before he could hurt my imprint. I stood between them and held my ground until the bloodsucker turned and ran into the trees. I stood high and proud and looked at Ali. She was panting heavily and seemed to be shocked by what happened, making me upset. I walked over to her and lay down so I matched her eye level.

She stared at the spot where that leech had been and then turned to me. "Thank you, that was amazing. I guess Edward was right. A rogue vampire is on the loose. But Edward said that he was last spotted in the mountains." She looked at her watch and sighed heavily. "I need to get home or my mum will be worried. I don't suppose my favourite wolf would be interested in escorting me home so he doesn't come and attack me again?" she asked as she tickled me behind the ears, making my tongue hang out of my mouth and my back leg started twitching. "Oh, you like that, do ya?" she asked and I barked. "Come on, let's get home," she said and I stood up.

Ali had trouble getting up, so I went over and used my huge muzzle of a nose to help her. I grabbed her bag in my mouth and held it out for her to take. She smiled as she took it and my heart soared. She started walking off and I caught up with her in fewer strides than what it took her.

I looked down at her and brushed my face fur ever so gently against her and she giggled. "Don't you find it weird that I'm not scared of you? Most people would be," she asked and I shook my head. "Wow, you don't seemed afraid that I'm not afraid of you. You must be really naive," she said and I growled playfully. She laughed out loud this time and I smiled inside. Her laugh sounded even better than the one Alice did. "You know, you're eyes remind of someone I met," she said and I grew anxious. "They remind me of Jacob Black." When she said that, I barked happily and nuzzled her ever so gently. "Oh, you like the name Jake, do you? Well, how about I call you that. I and the human Jake are dating and he is so sweet, kind, funny and the most caring guy I have ever met." Whenever she said that, my heart leaped for joy and I felt even warmer inside. We got home quicker than what I thought and she turned toward me. "Thank you for saving my life," she said and kissed me once, "for bringing me home," she kissed me again on the other cheek, "and for not being afraid of me not being afraid of you." With that she kissed me on the nose and I licked her back, leaving a huge lump of drool on her face. "Oh, Jake, that's gross. Don't do that until you have no drool left," she complained and I put on my puppy dog eyes, even managing a small whimper. "Stop acting cute, it won't work with me," she said, but I persisted. Finally, she gave in and hugged me. "How can I stay mad at you? You are so cute," she told me and kissed my head. "I gotta go, but I hope to see you later." I didn't want her to go, so I grabbed her jacket and tugged on it, bringing back my puppy eyes and whimpering. "Jake, it's really late and my mum's gonna be waiting and I'm starving. Please let go or I won't be able to stop myself from leaving you." I did as she instructed and she smiled, waved and went inside. I thought I was about to tear, but I didn't. Instead, I ran off into the woods and started to bark happily. I was silly to think she wasn't happy with me, but she was.

**(Ali POV)**

I walked into the house and was all giddy inside from being saved by my wolf I had called Jake. I hung up my jacket and bag and went into the kitchen. The first thing I saw was my mum, Uncle Charlie and Bella sitting at the table looking worried. "Look, I'm sorry but I got lost. Edward could have offered me a ride, but I said I would walk. I didn't know it would be that far from the school," I explained and waited for the shouting.

But what I got instead was a crushing hug from my mother and a shower of tears in my hair. "I am just relieved that you're safe. I thought something had attacked you." _You can say that again. I was and it almost killed me._ "I'm just so relieved you're safe. Are you hungry or are you tired?"

I looked at her and then at Bella. She must have understood and went upstairs. "I'm really tired, mum. It's been a long day and I just wanna lie down." My mum nodded and I went upstairs.

Bella practically dragged me into my room and slammed the door shut. "Were you outta your mind? Walking alone through the woods when a rogue vampire is on the loose? Ali, you could have been hurt or worse!"  
"I wasn't, alright. I'm here, I'm alive and I feel better," I told her. I didn't want to let her know about the series of unfortunate events, but she didn't need to know.

She shook her head and sat down on my bed. "What are we going to do with you, Ali? You seem to be getting mixed up in the same thing I was when I first arrived. Soon, you'll be stalked and tracked by this vampire." I didn't like the sound of that, but soon Edward popped through the window.

"You're late home, aren't ya?" he asked and I rolled my eyes.

"She got lost on the way home and she made us worried," Bella said and smirked at me.

Edward decided to not bother asking and I nodded. "Well, the rogue vampire evaded us and escaped. We followed his scent, but he disappeared. But I picked up another strange scent. The scent of a certain imprinter," he said and looked at me.

Bella stared at me, shocked. "You never said Jake was there? How could you leave that out?"

"It wasn't exactly Jake, but it looked like Jake in the shape of a huge wolf. I know it's crazy, but this wolf had the same eyes as Jake," I explained and they were speechless.

Before I had a chance to say anything further, Edward shook his head and turned to Bella. "I'll make sure he comes nowhere near here. Ali is the one in danger this time."

Bella gasped and wrenched away from Edward and over to me. "What's that mean?" Before I said anything, she clicked. "He attacked you, didn't he? Ali, what's wrong with you? Why do you always have Edward explain the little details? I can't deal with this anymore. If you won't tell me everything, then you aren't worth even talking to." Bella then stormed out of my room and I heard her door slam shut.

I sat down on my bed and was on the verge of tears. Edward sat next to me and comforted me. I started to sob quietly on his shoulder and he rubbed my back soothingly. "Give her by tomorrow and she'll forgive you. Trust me, been there, done that."

I felt better after that and I looked at him. "Thanks Edward, you know Bella more than I do. Except you can't read her mind which must annoying sometimes," I said and he nodded. He kissed me on the head and headed out through the window. I spent the rest of the afternoon and evening thinking about how much that wolf had the same eyes as Jake. I couldn't help but think back to the information I looked up about the Quileute tribe and how they were descendant from wolves. That got me thinking and thinking until the question came to me: is Jacob Black, my boyfriend, a real werewolf? The question kept repeating over and over in my head until I told myself he wasn't and I finally fell asleep.

Chapter 9

Jacob's true form

**(Ali POV)**

I arrived at Jake's house around half nine that morning and my mum had kindly let me borrow her SUV for the day. I got out the car, shut the door and ran up to the house and knocked on the door, but got no answer. I waited and finally the door to reveal Billy. "Hey Billy, is Jake up yet?" I asked.

He shook his head and scoffed. "That boy never wakes up on time. Come in if you want to wait for him," he said, but I shook my head.

"I'll go have a wander. When he does eventually wake up, tell him I'll be round the area, OK?" Billy nodded and I ran off the porch. I walked round the back of the house and a few birds circled around my head. One came fluttering down and I held out my hand and it landed on it. Suddenly, a few rabbits came out along with some squirrels. I don't know why, but I'm an animal magnet for some reason. I sat down on the grass, which was dry thank god and leaned against a log. A rabbit lay across my lap and a few squirrels curled around my shoulders. After five minutes of petting them, a twig snapped and they all scattered rapidly. I stood up and saw Paul emerge from the woods.

Paul was looking funnily at me and I realised I had made a mistake in coming back here. "Good morning, beautiful. You looked lost so I came here to help," he said and smiled slyly.

"I'm not lost; I'm just waiting for Jake to wake up. Billy said he was still asleep so I decided to take a walk. I can see I made a mistake in doing so," I said and took a step back.

Paul stepped forward and was exactly a few inches from me. "Don't be like that, Ali. I know we got off on the wrong foot and I wanna apologise for behaving like that. I can see now what Jake sees in you." Without warning, he grabbed me round the waist and held me in a vice-like grip.

I struggled against him and looked up at his face. "Paul, let me go now. Jake said not to try anything funny," I told him through gritted teeth.

He pulled me further into him and I could feel him pressing his groin against me. "Jake's asleep, so he won't know that I gave you a kiss," he said and leaned down.

With what energy I had in me, I pushed hard enough to create some space to knee Paul in the groin. He let me go and I stumbled back while he fell to the floor holding his jewels. "You should never try anything like that with me. I know where guys are the most sensitive," I said and turned to walk back to the house.

However, Paul must have recovered as next thing I knew, a hand grabbed my right wrist and locked it against my side. My other arm was also useless as that was locked between my leg and his arm. I looked down and saw he had used his whole left arm to lock my arms to my side so I couldn't hit him and his right arm came up across my chest, just below my breasts. He pulled me into him again and had pressed his groin up against me too. "You should never have tried that with me. I just can't take no for an answer," he said and planted a kiss in my hair. I felt sick and wanted to cry for Jake to help, but I knew Paul would never give me up. "Don't think about calling for your boyfriend's help as by the time he gets up, you'll be my imprintee." It was as though he read my mind and sneered at the last part about me being his imprint and then he kissed my ear. Just then, he licked the inside of it and I shivered from how disgusting it was. Paul, however, sneered at the ear lick. He was enjoying himself, but I wasn't.

I was started to get angry and annoyed from him trying to screw me over. "I will _never_ be your imprint, even if Jake hadn't imprinted on me. You're vile, disgusting, nauseating and, above all, sick-minded. If you think you can get in my pants with that disgusting banter of yours, you are wrong, Paul."

He said nothing but planted another kiss in my hair. I heard him inhale deeply and sigh heavily. Jake's right, you _do_ smell like strawberries," he said and inhaled deeply again.

I was about to do something, but I heard a voice call out from the woods. "Paul, let her go. Remember what Jake said?" It was Sam.

Paul turned around and I saw that Jared was with him. "But Jakey boy's not here is he Sam? Besides, I'm just getting 'better acquainted' with Ali here," Paul replied and sneered.

"Paul, you'll realise that when you are injured about what Jake said about messing with his imprint," Jared said and I smiled. "He won't like it that you're messing with Ali."

While Paul was distracted, I realised that he had forgotten to trap my feet. I used all my might to stamp as hard as I could on Paul's foot, which seemed to work as he cried out in pain and let me go. I also elbowed him in the stomach and that knocked the wind out of him. "You're fucking disgusting, Paul. Leave me alone!" I yelled at him and tried to walk back towards the house, but he stopped me. I saw Sam and Jared try to restrain him, but he threw them off. Without warning, Paul pulled me forward, put his free hand behind my head and forcefully kissed me on the lips.

After what seemed like minutes he pulled away and smiled. "That was way better than Jake now, wasn't it Ali?" he asked and I lost it. All the anger that I had built up went into my left hand and, without giving him any warning, I slapped Paul across the face.

He let go of my hand and his whole body started to shake. Sam came over and put a hand on his shoulder. "We warned ya, Paul. We said not to do it." His whole body shook even faster and he was starting to growl heavily. "Ali, get back now," Sam said and I obeyed. I backed up a few steps and suddenly, Paul exploded outwards into a dark grey wolf. I was speechless. If I had known that this would happen, I would have waited in the house.

**(Jacob POV)**

I woke up from a peaceful nights sleep and realised that Ali would be round. I scrambled out of bed and went into the living room, but found only my dad. "Isn't Ali here yet, dad?" I asked curiously.

He laughed gruffly and smiled. "She came by ten minutes ago, but I said you were still asleep. She went round back and she said to go see her when you eventually get up. Now you're up, you can go see her," he said and turned back to the fridge.

I went back into my room and pulled on a shirt. I looked out the window and saw the worst sight ever. It was what I was afraid would happen: I saw Paul holding Ali in a vice-like grip and he had himself pressed up against her. I was more than angry. I was pissed at Paul. I specifically told him not to try anything with her and he ignored me on purpose. I saw Ali knee him in the groin, making me smile, but Paul grabbed her again and I saw him plant a kiss in her hair. I was almost shaking violently, but I breathed when I saw Sam and Jared try to calm him down. Ali stamped on his foot and elbowed him in the stomach. She tried to get away again, but Paul grabbed her wrist. Sam and Jared were trying their hardest to restrain him, but didn't succeed as Paul threw them off. I was now off the edge when Paul pulled Ali to him and kissed her forcefully. That was it. I've had enough. Paul deliberately disobeyed me about not trying anything with Ali. I ran out of my room and out the front door. I looked around and saw that Paul had exploded into his wolf form. Ali was scared out of her mind now and I had to help her. "Ali, hang on. I'm coming!" I yelled and jumped over the porch railing.

She turned and saw me and then ran towards me. "Jake, run. Run, Jake, run!" she yelled back. When she was a few feet away, I jumped over her as she fell to the floor and I exploded in my wolf form. I stood my ground between Ali and Paul and growled viciously at him.

"Oh, Jake's gonna get it now, Ali. He'll never survive," Jared taunted, but I ignored him.

Paul leaped at me and I leaped at him. It should have been a normal Saturday morning, but instead it had turned into a full scale werewolf battle. Paul snapped at my throat but I grabbed him by scruff of his neck and threw him to the floor. Dirt and mud flew up and scattered everywhere. Paul lunged and grabbed me by my front leg, but I sunk my teeth into his back and he yowled in pain. He let go and I rammed into his belly, causing both of us to tumble into the woods and snap trees on the way down. From that point on, Paul and I attacked and blocked and leaped out of the way of each other as not to get any serious injuries. But I couldn't stop myself from what I did next: I ducked out of the way of Paul's attack and lunged at him, grabbing him by the throat and swinging him around. His body hit the trees, causing them to snap and bark to splinter and fly everywhere. I dragged his body out into the clearing and saw Ali, Jared and Sam standing there. When I saw the look on Ali's face, I released Paul and walked over to her.

However, when I tried to nuzzle her, she pushed me away and started to tear. "No, Jake, leave me alone," she said and scrambled to her feet. She ran to her car and got in. The engine started up and she pulled away.

I watched her drive off and phased back into my human form. Sam handed me a pair of shorts and I put them on, but I didn't move from my kneeling position on the grass. "What have I done?" I said to no-one in particular. Then I remembered. I turned to Paul and jumped up practically. "I told you to not try any funny business with her! I said to leave her alone and everything would be alright. So what do you do? You purposely ignore me and put your tongue in her mouth!" I spat and went to attack Paul, but Jared restrained me and Sam stood between us.

"Jake, violence won't solve the problem. Go to her house and explain in person. But don't expect her to forgive you," he said and Jared let me go. I ran to my car, which Ali had helped me finish last time she visited, and got in. I started it up and pulled out of the garage and sped down the road. Sam was right for definite about Ali not forgiving me. But I needed to explain why I didn't tell her. All I knew is I wanted her to understand, even if she didn't want to listen.

Chapter 10

Why didn't you tell me?

**(Ali POV)**

I stopped the car outside of Charlie's house and got out, tears streaming down my face. I got out the car and locked it up. I was heading up the gravel path when I heard another car stop and Jake's voice call out, "Ali, wait. I want to explain something."

I didn't want to listen. If I could get in the house, then I could just lock him out. But I only got as far as the porch when he grabbed my hand and turned me around. "I don't wanna listen, Jake. There's nothing to explain! I had a feeling you were one. I kept telling myself that it was impossible, but I had a feeling it was true. Why didn't you tell me?" The tears had started to form again, but I wasn't about to break down in front of Jake.

He looked thoughtful for a minute, but didn't say anything. Eventually, he did. "I didn't want to see you get hurt. You're my whole world and I couldn't bear it if Paul hurt you. I told him not to do anything funny, but he did and that got me mad, angry and annoyed. I couldn't control myself and I just let the thought of him kissing you overtake me. Ali, please understand, this is why I didn't tell you," Jake explained, but I didn't believe him.

"So those times when the wolf was outside my house was you." He nodded and I thought back to the attack on Monday night. "And the attack from the rogue vampire was you saving me," I said and he nodded again. "So, all this time you've been lying to protect me?"

He nodded and smiled sweetly. "Yes, because I love you, Ali."

That set me off. I slapped him as hard as I could, like I did with Paul, in the face. He didn't seem hurt or even bothered by what I had just done. He rubbed the side of his face and looked at me. "How can you even tell me you love me when you've been lying to me for a whole month?" He was lost for words and he tried to think of something to say, but he couldn't so he just stood there looking stupid. "Fine, if there's nothing more to say, I think it's time for you leave, Jake." I pulled my hand away and went through the door, shutting it in his face.

He started to knock on the door and soon the tears I had been holding back overflowed as I leaned against the door and slid down it. "Ali, please understand. I didn't want to see you hurt or worse. Ali, come on, I need you." When he said he needed me, I cried harder and harder. I wanted him too, but he lied to me, so I didn't want to see him again.

"Go away, Jake, you've done too much damage to turn things around now," I said through the door. He kept trying to make me let him in, but I didn't. He eventually gave up and I looked through the glass to see him get into his car and drive away. I cried for a few more minutes until I heard voices coming from the living room.

Bella and Edward came in and, when they saw me, Bella's face dropped. "Ali, are you alright?"

I looked at her and stood up. "You knew what he was, didn't you?" Even though she never said anything, I could see the answer on Bella's face. "You knew and didn't tell me? How could you, Bella? And you talk about me leaving out details," I said and ran up the stairs and into my room, slamming the door behind me. I threw my jacket to the floor and flung myself onto my bed and muffled my sobs of hurt, pain and heartbreak into the pillow. Later that day, I heard a knock on my door and Bella call through it. I ignored her and lay back down on the pillow. Jake had texted me several times, but I ignored them as they were all the same about him wanting me to forgive him. I didn't want to and I never want to. When the sky outside was completely black and the street lights came on, I changed into my top and shorts as I was gonna go to bed early. Suddenly, I heard something hit my window, followed by two more _plinks_ and I realised something was being thrown against my window. I looked at the clock and saw the green lights read 11: 39pm. I got off the bed and went to the window and opened it. I looked out and saw Jake standing there, wearing only shorts that hugged him around his waist and no shirt, showing off his well toned chest and six pack of abs. "Jake, what the hell are you doing? Is it hard to understand the concept of me not replying to your texts?"

"Ali, can we just talk about it? Stay back, I'm coming in," he said and got ready to do his fancy acrobatics that he had done other nights to get in my room. He always came after a certain time and we would just lie on my bed and fall asleep just after midnight. He would leave early in the morning, but would always give me a goodbye kiss before he left.

But now, I didn't want him to come in my room. "Jake, before you do your circus tricks, answer me truthfully. You would do anything for me, wouldn't you?"

He nodded and looked up at me. "I would give my life for you, Ali. You know I would. You're my whole world. I would even obey orders given by you," he replied.

I knew this would hurt him, but he needed to hear it. "Well, consider this a request. Never see me again, Jake."

As soon as the words left my lips, his face dropped. "Ali, please, you can't be serious?"

I nodded and a tear fell down my cheek. "I _am_ serious, Jake. Never come near me again, never try to contact me again and never see me again. We're through, Jake, I'm sorry."

Jake looked as though he would break down. "No, Ali, please don't do this. I can't live without you," he said and I felt guilty for saying everything.

But I needed a break from everything that I had become embroiled in. "I'm sorry Jake, but it's for the best. I need time to think things through. When I'm ready, I'll forgive you. But I don't know if I ever will," I told him and I shut the window and locked it, locking Jake out of my life for good. I went to bed and, I was about to switch the light off when I heard a howl in the distance: the howl of a heartbroken werewolf.

**(Jacob POV)**

I couldn't believe she never wanted to see me again. The love of my life wanted me to leave her. After she had shut the window, I phased into my wolf form, shredding my shorts in the process. I took off into the woods and, when I reached a good spot, I inhaled a deep breath and howled as loud as I could. I wanted Ali to know how lonely I was without her and how much I needed her. But I knew she wouldn't forgive me for lying to her and not telling her who I really was. I sat where I was for an hour and decided to head home. I got home and phased back into my human form. Luckily, my dad had gone to bed so I didn't need to explain to him why I was naked. I went to my room and went to the drawers and rummaged around for a pair of shorts. I pulled a pair out, slipped them on and crawled into bed. I didn't fall straight to sleep. Instead, I lay awake for what seemed like hours just thinking of what Ali had said to me: _"Never come near me again, never try to contact me again and never see me again. We're through, Jake, I'm sorry."_ Those words would haunt me forever. I rolled over onto my side and started to sob quietly until I fell asleep.

Chapter 11

He did it to protect you

**(Ali POV)**

School the next week turned out to be horrible. With Jake not being in my life anymore, I had decided to give up on both school work and life in general altogether. I was seriously regretting shutting Jake out of my life, but it was for the best. But shutting Jake out came with the price of it punching a huge hole through my chest. Several nights I had woken up screaming and crying hysterically and Bella attended to me as she knew what it was like. She told me about the time Edward left her and that Jake had been there for her. She told me she would always be there for me, as would Edward and all the Cullen family. Friday night I was gonna spend the whole weekend sleeping over at the Cullen household to try and forget all the things that went on with Jake as my house had too many memories. My mum said it was a good idea as I had told her about Jake and she said I should forgive him for what he did because she says he means too much to me. I had to admit she was right, but he left out the little detail of him being a freaking werewolf. Friday had arrived, so Edward drove me to the Cullen house.

I got out the car, went inside and Esme was the first to comfort me. "Ali, I am so sorry about what happened. I know how much he meant to you. Maybe sleeping over will be for the best." I nodded and she was right too. Being at the Cullen house was already starting to make me feel better. Alice was the next one to comfort me, followed by Carlisle, Emmet and finally Jasper. Even Rosalie told me she was sorry and gave me a hug.

Bella took me upstairs to the spare room they had and I dropped my stuff on the floor. "I feel guilty for telling him he shouldn't be part of my life anymore, Bella. I broke him, I hurt him and he must be in pain. I heard him last night, howling and showing how much he needed me," I told Bella and sat on the bed.

She came and sat next to me and I rested my head on her shoulder, eventually letting the tears fall out. "Ali, it'll be OK, I promise. Sooner or later, you'll realise that Jake being a werewolf won't matter to you. The thing that will matter is getting your relationship back on track," she said and hugged me tightly.

"I don't know if I can ever get the relationship back on track. He lied to me Bella and I don't know if I can forgive him," I said and took my head off her shoulder to look at her.

Bella still had her hands on my arms and she had a look on her face that told me she was going to tell me something important. "Ali, what he did, he did to keep you safe. He did it to protect you. Jake only lied to you because he couldn't bear to see you get hurt or worse. Edward did that to me. He lied to keep me safe, but I eventually found out. I guess getting mixed up with magical creature's runs in the family," she said and laughed meekly.

I didn't feel like laughing, so I just sighed and flopped down onto the bed. "Bella, can you go for a while? I wanna be left alone to think about things." She said she would and I heard walk her out the room and shut the door behind her. I lay on the bed for a few minutes and decided to unpack my things. Once I had finished unpacking, I grabbed my bathroom bag and went into the bathroom. I undressed and got into the shower. I turned on the water and it washed over me, cleansing away all the guilt and frustration and depression that I had built up inside me from the last week. Soon, the tears came again and I sat down in the shower and let the water mix with my tears. I didn't care if I used up all the hot water in the house, but I knew they wouldn't mind. I wasn't sure how long I would sit there, but the thing I knew was that Bella was right. Jake had lied to me to protect me and I understood it now. Emily's face must have been caused when Sam phased too near her because he got angry at something. That was the same for Jake. If he got angry and phased too near me, he might have caused me pain and himself guilt and grief. That was why he phased in front of me then. Paul kissed me and Jake was pissed about it. I was too, as Paul is vile and disgusting. After what seemed like hours, the door opened and I saw Emmet walk in. He opened the shower and stepped inside. He shut off the water and handed me a robe, which I put on. Once all the water had drained away, he sat down next to me and put one arm around my shoulder and pulled me close to him. I instantly nestled my head into his shoulder and started to cry again. He then took hold of my hand and squeezed it reassuringly, causing me to grab hold of his shirt with my free hand and sob louder into his shoulder. Neither of us seemed bothered about it because Emmet knew I needed some sort of comfort and I knew that by him comforting me, I was starting to regret shutting Jake out of my life for good.

**(Jacob POV)**

Ever since Ali had shut me out from her life, I was getting more and more depressed. I had missed school the past few weeks and phoned up to say that I wasn't feeling well. Everything I said was true. I was sick. Sick from being cut off from Ali. Dad was a bit annoyed I had cut school, but I told him I wasn't bothered because with Ali not in my life, school was nothing more than a burden. The whole gang came by to check up on me, even Paul. He kept apologising for his behaviour, but I wasn't ready to forgive him. I told him he was starting to get out of hand and he should learn to behave and control his urges around my missing angel. Saturday arrived and it was like any other day I had suffered: lonely, miserable and no Ali. I was ready to give up and run away. Start fresh somewhere.

Bella came over to check up on me and when she took one look at me, her face caved in. She rushed over to me and squeezed me into a hug. "Jake, you look terrible and when was the last time you had a shower?"

I looked away and towards the floor when I answered her. "Does it even matter now? Now that Ali is nowhere near me?" I said and sighed heavily. A tear rolled down my cheek, followed by several more. "Bella, the pain I have now is the one you had when Edward left you. It feels like a huge hole has been punched through my chest."

"That's funny as that's what Ali said the first night she told you not to see her again," Bella said and I managed to smile. "Look, it smiles at last."

I was a bit happier that Ali was sharing the same pain as me. "She's in pain too?" I asked with concern.

Bella nodded and looked at me. "She said she's regretting shutting you out of her life. She can't eat, she can't sleep without crying out in pain and she's let her grades drop in school. Jake, she wants to forgive you but she's not ready. Ali told me when she's ready, she'll forgive you. She also says that she misses you heavily and dearly, but can't bring herself to tell you that you can go back to her," Bella said and I warmed up.

"She said all that? She really wants me back?" I asked and she nodded. "Wow, she really _does_ care about me."

"Of course she does, Jake. Ever since she met you, you've changed her for the better and she's never been happier." Bella squeezed my hand reassuringly and I smiled. "I gotta go, but I'll update you every so often," she said and hugged me again. She walked out of my room and I heard her drive away. So Ali was sharing the same pain as me. I felt much better because since Ali was regretting shutting me out of her life, she needed me near her. But I was willing to wait until she forgave me so I could hold her and smell her heavenly scent and keep Paul at a distance. But this much I knew for sure: Ali was in despair, just like me, and we both needed each other to fix the pain.

Chapter 12

Baseball with the Cullen's

**(Ali POV)**

I woke up in the Cullen household to find an extra blanket covering me and the robe Emmet had gave me last night when I was sobbing hysterically into his shoulder. I blinked several times so my eyes could get adjusted to the light that was pouring through the glass doors in my room. It was Sunday morning and looked to see none other than Alice and Esme sitting on my bed with Rosalie kneeling beside me. "What happened last night?" I asked cautiously.

Alice and Esme looked at each other and, before they had a chance to speak, Rosalie sat on the edge beside me and grabbed my hand. "You were screaming and crying uncontrollably. You were like Bella was when Edward left her. It was her all over again. Ali, you were unable to stop screaming like a mental patient. It took Bella an hour and a half to calm you down so she could comfort you. When you fell back to sleep, we stayed with you to make sure it didn't happen again. But you didn't," she explained and I gasped in surprise. "Is it stopping Jake from seeing you that's causing you this pain?" she asked.

I nodded and I felt the tears starting to come. "Ever since I told him to stay away from me, I've never wanted him so badly beside me. I'm ready to take him back," I said and, to my surprise, Rosalie enveloped me in a hug.

"It's OK, Ali. We're here and we're willing to accept you taking him back," Rosalie told me while rubbing my back soothingly. She pulled away and smiled at me.

"Thank you, Rosalie. That's really sweet of you," I said and Alice came over and squeezed me.

"I thought you would never stop with the screaming. I was almost upset about it and nearly cried myself," she said and I wanted to cry but I held back the tears. "Ali, if you didn't stop, I dunno what I would have done without my best friend going back to her sweet, innocent self."

I smiled and laughed at her comment. "Alice, I wouldn't have gone anywhere, except to a loony bin. But I'm alright thanks to Bella," I told her and I could feel her squeezed me a bit closer.

"I'll start fixing you some breakfast, sweetheart," Esme said and kissed my forehead. She went out the door and downstairs. Rosalie and Alice helped me get dressed and then helped me downstairs like a child.

The first person to barrel towards me and hug me tight was Bella. "Oh Ali, you're alright. I was so worried and scared," she said and held me at arms length. "Carlisle told me it was you're regret and guilt towards telling Jake to stop seeing you that was causing the violent screaming and hysterical sobs. But after I calmed you down, you stopped and were sweating like mad," she explained and I cringed at me sweating. "Esme and Alice cooled off your sweat until you were sleeping peacefully again. They stayed, along with Rosalie to make sure it didn't happen again. Luckily, it never happened."

I smiled and thanked her for helping me through the night. Carlisle came over and did an examination to make sure I was in good condition, which I was and then I sat down as Esme placed a plate of pancakes and omelettes in front of me. "Thanks Esme. I'm starving from screaming last night," I said as I tucked into the pancakes. She ruffled my hair and placed a kiss on my head. Emmet turned on the radio and Christina Aguilera's 'Not Myself Tonight' came on. "Turn it up, Emmet. I love this song," I said and he did. Me, Alice, Bella and Rosalie started singing along to it. Esme and Carlisle smiled and continued fixing breakfast for Bella. Jasper, Edward and Emmet stuck whatever was available or near them in their ears and went back to doing what they were doing. The song finished and all four of us stopped singing, laughed and did a group high five. The boys unplugged their ears and went to help Esme and Carlisle wash the dishes that I and Bella had finished eating off.

"Carlisle, can we go and play baseball today? There's a storm scheduled for later this afternoon and Ali can come too, please?" Alice asked and I looked shocked.

"I didn't know you guys played baseball. But is the storm necessary for it?" I asked and Emmet nodded.

"It's so we don't get heard by any passing people," he explained and sat down next to me. "We play baseball during a thunderstorm as it's the only time we can."  
"What do you say Ali? Fancy playing baseball and having fun for the day?" Jasper asked and leaned against the counter.

Everyone looked at me thoughtfully for a moment as I contemplated my answer. "Yeah, I'll go and have a game."

As soon as I said that, Alice squealed loudly and hugged me tightly. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, Ali. I knew you would say yes as you don't like to disappoint me," she said and kissed me on the cheek.

"It's not that she doesn't want to disappoint you Alice, more like you wouldn't give her a choice and drag her along," Edward said and I nodded. "See, she even agrees."  
Alice looked at me and I thought she was going to break into tears. "Alice, I would say no if I had a choice, but I think it might take my mind off Jake for the day," I told her and she brightened up again.

"It'll help for definite and you'll experience how we play baseball," Carlisle said and came over and put his arm around my shoulders. "How we play is better and more extreme and physical."  
I looked at him and giggled. "Let me guess, Emmet climbs trees to retrieve high balls?" Emmet nodded and gave me a hug. "You're welcome for me coming to play baseball, Emmet," I said before he had a chance to say thank you. I ran upstairs with Alice and Bella to wrap up for baseball. Hopefully it would make me feel better and give me a decent night sleep tonight back home.

**(Jacob POV)**

I woke up from my deep slumber and had a feeling, during the night, that Ali was in serious pain. It put me in pain when I felt she was in pain. I got up and threw on a shirt and my trainers and went into the kitchen. I fixed myself some breakfast and ate.

My dad came in and saw I had a pained expression on my face. "Still missing Ali, aren't ya Jake." He said it as though it wasn't a question and I nodded.

"She made me feel alive and happy and more energetic. But since she learned the truth about me, she ran out on me and I've been lost ever since, dad." I finished my breakfast and washed the plate and went to sit on the sofa.

My dad rolled himself over and put his hand on my shoulder. "Son, she'll forgive you sooner or later as she thinks the world of you. Bella told me when she came by the other day to check on ya," he said when he saw the expression on my face. "Cheer up; she'll be back before you know it."  
He was so confident that Ali would get back together with me, but I didn't feel as confident. If anything, I felt worse. For the past 3 weeks, I have felt nothing but sadness and misery as I haven't been able to hold her in my arms. Even Paul has been bugging me about how I must be upset that she left and I said that it was his fault. "I hope you're right, dad. I hope she comes back before long." I thanked him for building up my hopes and ran outside. I tied my shirts, shorts and trainers to my legs and phased. I took off into the woods and, after finding the clearing I felt that I could be alone, I lay down and rested my head on my front paws. _Ali, please come back to me soon. I miss you terribly._

_You keep hoping and she will for definite._ Sam was in his wolf form and heard me.

_Don't worry, Jakey boy. Ali seems to be a forgiving person_, Jared thought.

I sniffed heavily and started crying. _It just hurts not to feel her against me or rubbing my fur or tickling behind my ears._ I let out a small howl that showed I was in less pain than I was before but I still felt pain. I, Sam and Jared just talked to each other after that while I told them how much I missed her and how I wanted to see her again. But I wanted more than to see her: I wanted to make love to her. I wanted to show Paul who Ali really belongs to. I wanted to make her mine forever.

**(Ali POV)**

We arrived at a deserted field and Emmet and Jasper set out the bases. I had decided to wear a pair of jeans, my best running shoes, a long sleeved top and sweater and a thick hoodie. While everyone was setting up who was gonna bat and who was going to field, Bella and I sat down and started talking some more about Jake. "I can feel I hurt him, Bella. Every night, I hear a sad howl from him and it makes me depressed. I just wanna see him again and tell him I'm sorry for what I've put him through," I said and Bella nodded.

"He really wants to see you too, Ali." I looked at her and realised she went to see him. "I went to make sure he was alright. Ali, when I got there, he was in turmoil. He wasn't eating well, it looked like he hardly slept and he told me he hadn't been to school for the past 3 weeks. He's been lying to everyone about how he feels because he doesn't want to show he's in pain. He misses you, Ali, and he wants to be with you again."

I was about to say something, but Esme came over and said Bella was to umpire and I was going to bat. "I know you might not know how to play baseball, but try your hardest," she said and I nodded.

Alice stood on the pitcher's mound and waited until a loud crack of thunder echoed over the field. "It's time," she said and stretched a few times.

Rosalie batted first and hit the ball straight into the trees. "I can see why you need the thunder. That's gotta be a homerun," I said to Esme as Edward ran after it.

"Edward's pretty fast. For someone his age," Esme replied and I watched as he disappeared into the trees.

Rosalie ran around the bases and, as she was about to make last base, the ball flew through the air and Esme caught it. She put it down on the base as Rosalie slid to it, but didn't get there in time. "You're out," Bella said as she called it. I heard Emmet whoop as Rosalie playfully punched Bella on the arm.

"Almost got it, but Edward beat ya," I said to Rosalie and she smiled.

"Let's see if you can outrun him when it's your turn," she said and stood next to me. Carlisle went up to the plate next and hit the ball. Emmet and Edward both leaped into the air for the ball, but hit each instead and fell to the floor, laughing and shoving each other playfully. Carlisle got a homerun himself and I high-fived him as he went past. Jasper batted next and hit it into the trees, but Emmet climbed up one and caught it, calling Jasper out. "My monkey man," Rosalie smirked and I shook my head. I was right about Emmet climbing trees to retrieve high balls.

Soon, it was turn and I was nervous. "There's nothing to worry about, Ali. Hit the ball and run as fast as you can," Jasper said and I nodded.

I turned towards Alice and I saw her smile in encouragement. I breathed evenly a few times and readied the bat. Alice threw the ball and, with all the energy and strength I had built up in my arms, swung the bat and it collided with the ball, sending it flying off through the air and into the trees. I heard Rosalie, Bella and Alice shout run as I stood there dumbstruck that I hit the ball. I ran as fast as I could and saw that Edward was near the ball. I pushed myself as fast as I would go and, just before the ball reached Esme; I jumped through the air and rolled past final base before she caught it. Alice squealed in delight and I lay flat on the ground out of breath. "That was AWESOME!" I yelled and Jasper and Carlisle helped me up. "I didn't think I could do it, but I did."  
Alice came bounding over to me and we hugged each other tightly. "Oh, that was cool, Ali. You _are_ good at baseball." Suddenly, her face went blank and she came back looking worried. "They're coming and they'll be here soon," she said and I didn't understand.

I grabbed Edward's arm as he came to us. "What's going on? Who's coming?" I asked frantically.

Edward looked around at the rest of his family and they all stood protectively in front of me and Bella. "We shouldn't have brought you here. It's dangerous," Edward told me.

Alice came over and put her arms around me. "It's the rogue vampire. He's picked up your scent, Ali. He's coming to kill you," Alice told me as I gasped with horror.

Chapter 13

James' second visit

**(Ali POV)**

We all waited anxiously for the rogue vampire to come and it seemed like it was taking ages for him to arrive. Just then, a heavy mist swirled in and three figures stalked towards us. Two of the figures were male and the third was female. They all looked frightening and malevolent in a group. Even on their own, they would still be scary. "Get behind us and don't give yourself away," Edward said and there was no arguing with him there.

Alice came and stood beside me on one side and Jasper took the other side. "It'll be OK, Ali; we'll make sure you won't get hurt. If he tries to come one step too close, we'll push him back." Alice grabbed my hand and I felt completely safe with her words. Emmet and Rosalie stood in front of me and Carlisle and Esme took up the front of the pack. Bella squeezed in between Jasper and me and grabbed my other hand and Edward stood in front of me and behind Emmet and Rosalie. We all waited and finally, the three rogue vampires stood not four feet from us. I could see them clearly now. One of them was a tall, black vampire with black hair that hung like dreadlocks and he carried the baseball. The woman had wild, orange hair that made it look as though her head was on fire. The final vampire was the same size as Edward and built close to Jake. He was the most amazingly beautiful yet scary one of the three. Somehow, when he looked at me, I seemed to recognise him and that's when I realised he was the rogue vampire who attacked a few weeks ago. He didn't seem to recognise so I just stayed calm and collected.

"Hello, my name is Carlisle and this is my family: Esme, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Bella and Ali," he introduced and pointed to each of us in turn.

The black vampire stood forward first. "My name is Laurent and this is Victoria and James," he pointed to the other two and James' eyes lingered on me. "May I ask what you are doing playing baseball out here?" Laurent asked, throwing Carlisle the baseball and caught it.

"It's the only place we can play where we aren't disturbed or heard by passers-by," Carlisle responded and Victoria eyed him closely. I looked over and saw Alice watching James and so were Edward and Emmet.

"I don't suppose you could use three more players?" he asked and I knew that was a bad idea. All the Cullen's did too and it could put me in further danger.

"We were just wrapping up, but I think we have time for another game," he replied and threw the ball at Laurent, but Victoria caught it.

"I'm the one with the wicked curve ball," she said proudly. Everyone started to head off, but James remained standing and eyeing me carefully. Edward growled quietly in his throat and James turned away.

However, a gust of wind blew through my hair and James instinctively caught the scent, turning sharply towards me. "I thought you looked familiar, Ali." James stepped forward, but all the Cullen's went back in a protective shield.

"The girl is with us. Leave her alone, James," Carlisle growled.

"You try and touch her, you're dead," Emmet said and James laughed.

"I would like to see you try," he replied. Everyone was ready to strike and Bella picked that moment to back up slowly without actually causing a scene. She tugged at me and I backed up, but I almost tripped.

James sped towards me and wrapped his arms around me. He pressed himself up against me and smelled me. "You are a stubborn child, aren't ya?" he said and squeezed me tighter, causing me to lose my breath. It reminded me of the Paul incident. "You have a strange scent. It reminds me of a dog or a werewolf. You've been imprinted on, haven't you sweetie?" he sneered and grabbed my hair, pulling my head to one side. He sniffed up and down my neck and growled happily. I let out a small whimper and was on the verge of tearing in fear, but I needed to remain strong. "How about I make you my mate and let Victoria turn you into one of us?"

As soon as he said her name, Victoria came over and pushed a strand of hair out of my face. "You're so pretty, almost as pretty as us, sweetheart." She then touched the side of my face and I pulled off her. "She's feisty, which makes her more interesting."

She reached out her hand again, but I avoided it. "Don't you dare touch me," I spat, causing her to backhand slap me across the face.

"You need to respect your elders, Ali. It's rude if you don't" she smirked and James pulled my head back to the side. I mouthed the words 'help me' to Alice and she nodded. "Don't squirm; it'll make it less quick. The less you squirm, the quicker it'll be over." James licked down my neck and I shivered.

As Victoria was about to make her move, she was flung forcefully to the ground by Rosalie. "We warned you not to touch her," she spat and picked Victoria up and threw her across the field. This caught James off guard, so Edward, Emmet and Jasper flung themselves at James, causing both of us to fall to the ground. He let his grip slacken and I wriggled out, but he grabbed my ankle. Edward, Emmet and Jasper had put their bodies on top of James to stop him from moving, so I kicked him in the face and he yelled in pain and let me go. Laurent had escaped into the forest, while Esme, Alice and Rosalie faced off against Victoria.

"Bella, get Ali out of here and run as fast as you can!" Edward yelled and struggled against James' movements.

Bella grabbed me and I jumped up. "Come on, we gotta go now!" she said and I ran with her into the trees on the other side of the field.

I looked back and saw the girls and Carlisle blocking Victoria from getting to me. However, James had freed himself and threw the boys off and over the field. "You can't run from me, Ali. I'll catch you no matter what!" he yelled and laughed triumphantly.

"Ignore him and run," Bella said and I did. Unfortunately, she tripped over a root and I stopped to help her. However, James had caught up and walked past her. "Don't worry about me; just run and I'll get Edward," she told me and I nodded. I ran into the trees and didn't look back. Then I remembered something: a certain some_one_ had rescued me from him before and he could do it again. _Jake, help me. He's after me and the Cullen's can't hold him. You're my only hope and I need you. Please help me, Jake. I love you._

**(Jacob POV)**

I was sitting in the living room in my house and I suddenly felt that Ali was in trouble. I bounded out of the house and ripped my body apart until I was a wolf. I sniffed the air and ran in the direction of Ali. _Sam, Ali's in trouble. That rogue leech is after. I'm on my way there now._

_We'll finish up here and help you out_, he thought back.

But I knew he wasn't the one with a vengeance. _Don't bother; this is between me and that son-of-a-bitch. He hurt her, he hurts me. I'll call if I need help_, I replied.

_Good luck and give him a growl for us_, Jared said and I pushed my legs as fast as they would go. I sprinted further on and weaved in and out of the trees, following Ali's scent and that was overtaken by the leech. I kept running and running, ignoring the cries of pain my muscles gave as I needed to get to Ali and soon, otherwise she was dead. I reached the inner ring of the scent and realised I was close.

_Jake, you're almost there. He's closing in and Ali won't be able to run much longer. She's trapping herself like a wild boar. You need to hurry or she'll be dead in less than five minutes_, Sam said and I barked with determination.

I kept pushing myself and making my muscles ache like hell, but if I stopped now, my angel would become a literal one. _Just hold on for a few minutes, Ali. I'm coming and I'm ready to rip a vampire to pieces_.

Chapter 14

Jacob rescues Ali again

**(Ali POV)**

I was running for my life and on a path I didn't recognise. All I knew was that James was after me and I was going to be turned into one of them. I was out of breath and ready to give up and just face my fate. I stopped running and saw that I had lost James for now. I leaned against the closest tree and panted heavily, trying to catch my breath.

Suddenly, I heard him call out, "Ali, where are you? Come out, come out wherever you are," he taunted and I gasped in horror. He sounded close and I would be dead soon. I slid around the tree I was leaning against and pressed my body up as far as it would go. I then clamped my hands over my mouth and breathed through my nose. "There's no use trying hide. Your scent is calling to me and I'll find you soon. And then, you'll be one of us and with me." I muffled my sob at being his mate against my hands. The thought of making love to James made me sick and I wanted to cry out loud. I waited for a few moments and looked around the tree. He was searching for me, hunting me, stalking me. Like some kind of prized animal. I took my hands away from my mouth and counted to ten and looked around again. I saw James had his back to me, so I took the opportunity to make my way quietly onto the safe path. I know he would follow my scent, but if I could make it back to the Cullen's, then I would be safe. I walked as quickly and quietly as I could and, when I was sure I was out of range of James, started to run through the trees. I ran as fast I could and pushed my muscles into overdrive. Soon, I heard him calling out for me and running after me, closing in faster than what I had hoped. I hid behind another tree and watched him run past me. I then sprinted off in another direction and looked to see if James was following me, walking backwards slowly. Unfortunately, James appeared behind me and grabbed me in a bear hug and started to crush me. "Scream all you want, Ali. No-one will hear ya once I'm finished breaking every bone in your body," he sneered and squeezed harder and harder. I started to gasp for breath and finally, I swung my leg and hit him in the knee. James let me go and I fell to the muddy earth, panting and gasping for air. I looked to see him stumbling over the undergrowth, holding his knee in pain. Suddenly, James snapped his head up and his eyes were wild with hunger and anger. "You are _really_ testing my patience now, Ali." He snarled viciously and I got up and ran. I didn't know how far I got before I tripped over and rolled over to see James leaning over me. "It seems that the prey has trapped itself. It must be my lucky day," he glowered and got ready to strike. I saw part of a tree branch that looked like it would break apart. I reached for it and swung it hard, hitting James across the head. It didn't get him off unfortunately. It just made him even more angry and determined. "That wasn't a smart thing to do," he growled and pinned my arms to my side, pressing his body up against me and he started to move his groin up and down me like we were making love. James was about to bite me when a huge shape grab him by the arm and flung him into the trees, snapping a few to pieces. I sat up and watched as James and the shape, which I saw was my favourite wolf, battled each other and threw attacks and ducking at the right moments. After what seemed like a while of battling, the two mystical creatures stood facing each other and staring each other down. Finally, James broke the silence between them. "You can't keep her safe forever. You'll let your guard slip one time and then, that's when I'll get her. When you come back one time, she'll be in pieces and her blood will be spilt everywhere," he said and took off towards the field.

The wolf watched to make sure he wasn't coming back and then turned to me. As soon as I caught a glimpse of those eyes, my heart stopped beating. It was him; he heard me. "Jake. . ." was all I could manage before I lost consciousness and blackness overtook me.

**(Jacob POV)**

After the leech ran away, I stood my ground to make sure he wasn't coming back. He never did, so I turned towards Ali. As soon as she took one look at my eyes, she lost her breath. "Jake. . ." she gasped before she lost consciousness and fainted. I was so glad she was safe, but I needed to get her home. I walked over to her and nuzzled her, but she didn't open her eyes. She was breathing peacefully, which I was overjoyed about.

I tried to slip my nose under her to get her on my back, but I had trouble. _Sam, I need help. Ali fainted and I can't get her on my back._

Sam came out the trees and phased into his human form. "Let me get her on," he offered and picked her up and set her gently on my back. "Take her home, but don't let her fall off," he said and I nodded. I took off quickly but carefully for Bella's house and didn't stop running until I got there. Luckily, her mum and Charlie were out, so no-one needed to explain what happened to Ali and why a wolf was helping her.

I barked three times in succession and the door opened. Bella looked out and gasped with shock. "Ali, what happened to you? Edward, ask Jacob what happened," she said while tending to Ali. I saw Alice come out with Carlisle and Emmet, who picked her up gently and took her inside. Bella and Carlisle followed her while Edward and Alice stayed.

Edward looked at me and fell to one knee. "Jacob, thank you for bringing her back," he said and I nodded.

"Where was she? How did you find her? Is she hurt badly?" Alice asked the questions rapidly, but Edward held his hand up.

"Alice, give Jacob a chance to explain the series of events." He looked to me and nodded for me to start.

_The rogue vampire was about to turn her so I knocked him away by grabbing his arm and flinging him off her. We battled each other for a while until he vowed to kill her and took off. Ali lost consciousness, so Sam came and put her on my back and told me to bring her here_, I explained while Edward told Alice.

She then looked at me and smiled. "Thank you, Jacob. If we both lost her, as she means a lot to us, I dunno what we would have done," she said and patted my head. She gracefully glided up the stairs and into the house.

Edward went and sat on the porch and I sat next to him. "Jacob, go and get some rest. Ali will be fine, trust me. Carlisle will keep her alive and well," he said and I nodded. I walked down the steps and turned towards Edward, but he was a step ahead of me. "I'll call you when she wakes up." He held out his hand and I hit my paw on it like a high five. I barked my thanks at him and ran off into the woods.

I reached my house where Sam and the gang were waiting. "Hey, is she gonna be alright?" Sam asked and I nodded.

"Carlisle's gonna take care of her," I replied as I phased and dressed in the shorts Sam had brought. "Edward said he would call when she woke up. I'm so glad I got there in time or she would be dead or one of them." I winced at the thought of my sweet, innocent Ali being turned into a vampire. We waited and it had been four hours since I had dropped Ali off at home. Edward said he would call when she awoke and I prayed to God she would, very, very soon.

**(Ali POV)**

I awoke from what seemed like a long nap and the first thing that hit me was a bright light coming through the windows. I rubbed my eyes and tried to sit up, but a sharp pain shot through my ribs. I looked and saw that my right hand was in the early stages of healing and I lifted my shirt to see several bruises around my rib cage.

The first person to come through the door was none other than Bella, who rushed over and pulled me into a hug. "You're finally awake. Carlisle was worried you weren't gonna wake up as you were in a bad condition," she explained and soon she started tearing.

I rubbed her back soothingly and pushed her back so I could look at her face. "Bella, have long have I been asleep or out or whatever you wanna call it?" I asked and waited for the answer.

Carlisle appeared at the door and leaned against the frame. "Ali, you've been out for at least 5 days. I told the school about it and they said that they would give you as much time off as needed to recover properly."

I was both relieved and upset because I was awake but I had missed a whole school week. "What happened after I fainted?" I asked Bella.

"Jake brought you home and Carlisle attended to you and you were asleep for so long that we would leave you. You woke up to eat and got to the toilet, but apart from that, you were asleep mostly," Bella replied and squeezed my hand.

"Jake saved me, I know that much. He fought James off and then when I looked at his eyes, I fainted. He brought me here?" I was so pleased that Jake was there and then I remembered he would be worried. "I gotta call Jake and tell him I'm alright," I said and tried to get out of bed, but Bella and Carlisle pushed me back.

"Edward called him and Jacob said he would come by tonight. He's been worried about you and he thought you would never wake up. But when he heard you were awake, he was 'howling' for joy," he joked and I laughed. I lay down on my pillow and felt my eyes closing. "Come on, Bella. She needs to get some more sleep and rest. Bella, tell Monica and Charlie I'll come by tomorrow to check on her," I heard him say and that was the last thing I heard as I fell asleep after that. I woke up to see my mum sitting on the bed and holding back the tears. "Mum, I'm fine, don't worry about it," I assured her, but she was on the edge of shedding tears.

"I know, but I just can't accept the fact that my baby almost got hurt. Luckily, Carlisle says you'll make a full recovery and be back to school in time for Prom," she said and squealed at mentioning the word 'prom.' Oh god, prom was the last thing I wanted to talk about. "Anyway, how are things going between you and Jake?" she asked and I felt warm inside.

I smiled at her and remembered him coming over tonight. "He's calling tonight and we'll make it up. I've forgiven him even before he's begged for forgiveness," I answered and she smiled.

"I hope you two get back on track with things soon enough as you make the cutest couple," my mum reminded me and I nodded. She kissed me on the head and told me to sleep off everything as I would be allowed a lie I tomorrow morning. It was Saturday tomorrow and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"I thought she would never leave," a voice made me jump and I saw Edward hiding behind my door. "She can talk when she starts, can't she?"

I lowered my eyes at him and crossed my arms. "How long have you been there?" I asked and he laughed.

"Long enough to hear that you and Jake are cute together," he replied and I threw a pillow at him, but he caught it.

Just then, Bella came in and looked surprised. "So, you're hiding in here now, are ya?" she asked.

Edward was about to respond, but I beat him to the punch. "Yes, he is and he's harassing me really weirdly," I said and opened the window fully. "Get him outta here before I do something I'll regret later."

"But first, what would you say if Jacob was here? There must be something that you want to tell him and I think this might be the best time to practice the speech," Edward said and I looked towards my bed.

"If Jake were here, I'd tell him I was sorry for yelling at him and saying never to see me again and I forgive him for the secrets he kept from me. Thanks to Bella, I understand he did it to make sure I didn't get hurt. I mean the world to him and he loves me as much as I love him and if he wants to apologise a thousand times, I'll forgive him after the first one. I realise now he does what he does to keep people like me safe and now I know what I want to say to him: Jake, I love you and forgive you. I just wish he were here so I could tell him," I said and sighed.

"You already have told me," a voice I instantly recognised said and I smiled. I turned around and saw Jake standing near the window, arms folded across his chest a smile on his face.

Chapter 15

Ali and Jacob 'make up'

**(Jacob POV)**

I watched as Ali had trouble forming words as she was surprised I was here. Without warning her, I closed the gap between us and pulled her into a hug, wrapping my arms around her and pulling her tight against my chest.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and rested her head on my shoulder. "You have no idea what I have been through when you weren't near me," she whispered and I smiled.

"I have a pretty good idea what you've been through," I replied and kissed her hair.

"We'll leave you two alone," Edward said and dragged Bella out of the room and shut the door.

When I heard them going down the stairs, I pushed back a bit and looked in her eyes. "I've missed you so much, Ali. I've never wanted to do this so badly." With that, I planted a kiss on her lips and led her to the bed. I lowered her down on it, using my arms as support and finally lay her down, wrapping my arms around her and kissing her passionately. I missed doing this and I missed her badly for the past 3 weeks. Ali tightened her grip around my neck and laced her fingers in my hair. I planted kisses along her neck and went back to her lips. After a while, I broke off and lay next to her and she rested her head on my chest.

"Jake, do you hate me for what I did?" she asked and sat up and I looked at her in shock. "I mean, I understand if I hurt you and I don't care if you hate me for abandoning you," she said and I could see tears forming in her eyes.

I sat up and wiped the tears away with my thumbs. I then placed my hands on either side of her face and rested my forehead on her. "Ali, I could _never_ hate you for doing what you did to me. If anything, _I_ should be the one apologising for not telling you the truth. I was just afraid _you_ would leave _me_. But that's probably silly because you spent so much time with me as wolf and you weren't afraid," I said and kissed her again.

Ali laughed and rested her head on my shoulder. "Jake, I wasn't scared of you when you were a wolf. I had this feeling that it was you all along, but I wasn't sure. And when I saw those eyes, I knew it was you and you were just protecting me from James. I would never leave you for doing that," she told me and I smiled.

I knew she wouldn't leave me for not telling her I was a wolf. She hadn't been scared of it before she knew it was me and she wasn't scared now. "So, what was the reason you told me we were through?" I asked, puzzled.

"I was so angry with you not telling and annoyed at myself not realising it sooner that I said things I didn't mean. It just came out and I just needed a break to understand everything. I never meant to cause you so much hassle," she explained and turned my head so I was looking into her emerald eyes. "You mean too much to me Jake for those things to stop us being together. I love you and that's all that matters, right?"

I smiled and kissed her nose, making her giggle. "Right, everything that came between us is nothing compared to what it means to me to be with you again," I told her. "And I love you too." I lay back down and Ali did too, resting her head on my chest. I automatically wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer and tighter. After everything that we've been through lately, I never wanted her out of my sight again. And then I remember how much I wanted to show Paul he couldn't have her. I never wanted to have sex with Ali so badly. "Ali, I know this might be too sudden, but I was just thinking about something?"

She sat up and sat down on my stomach and looked at me. "And what were you thinking about?" she asked curiously.

In the heat of the moment, I lost control and wrapped my arms around her waist and we fell backwards onto the bed. "Ali, I want to make love to you and make the connection I've wanted to so badly since I met you," I told her and she looked upset. "What's the matter? Oh, I came on too strong didn't I? Son-of-a-bitch, I always does that."

She then turned my head towards and I waited for rejection. "Jake, it's not that I don't wanna have sex, which I do greatly, but I'm afraid you might forget how fragile I am and just lose control, you know, 'dominate' me," she said and I sighed.

I looked at her and she was right. My animal instinct would _definitely_ take over and I would forget how fragile she was. I would hurt her and that would hurt me. "Ali, I would never hurt you. I would even take it slow and gentle until you were ready. You know I respect your decisions," I told her and kissed her lips softly.

Soon, she smiled seductively and forcefully pushed back and sat on my stomach. "I lied, _I'm_ the one who's gonna dominate _you_," she said and I sat up and pulled her head towards me, closing the space between our lips. I hesitated, but then put one hand up the back of her shirt. "Take it off, you know you want to," she breathed against my lips. I didn't think twice about it as I pulled the shirt over head and threw it to the floor. I saw she wasn't wearing a bra and that made my 'little Jake' begin to move. To complicate matters further, she pressed herself up against me and I felt it harden further. I then took off my trainers and her shorts, to reveal no underwear and I was fully erect by the end of it. I threw my shorts off onto the floor and, thinking back to the movie Watchmen, I went to sit in the computer chair. However, Ali grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "Jake, what about protection?" she asked, concerned.

I hadn't thought about protection, but then I remembered what Sam said about the first time him and Emily had sex. "Ali, this might sound strange, but we can't wear condoms. If we did, the latex would melt due to our extreme body heat, but don't be worried as Sam told me something that eased me. And it only applies to if we have sex three times in the same night. The first time we have sex, like now, there is a hundred percent chance of no pregnancies and that is for definite. The second time round, there is a fifty-fifty chance, meaning it could go either way. And the third time, you will get pregnant, no doubt about that." After that little explanation, she still looked worried. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "Ali, I'll go slowly since it's your first time, I promise," I reassured her and went to sit in the computer chair. The lights in the house were off and the street lights were off too. The only light coming in through the window was from the moon. Ali came over and hovered over me, wrapping her arms around my neck. Ali took a deep breath and, looking almost as eager as me, lowered her body down onto me, causing both of us to gasp. She tightened herself around my neck and I tightened my grip around her waist as she moved up and down like she was a professional. Keeping her hands locked around my neck, Ali leaned back and showed off her bare breasts and manage to keep the rhythm going too. After a while, she came back and we started kissing. I decided we needed another level to this, so I pushed both of us back onto the bed and threw the sheets and duvet over our naked bodies while I gently thrusted inside of her.

"Jake, you know what you want and I'm OK with it. Just do it. I want it just as much as you do," she said and she knew I wanted to go faster. So I quickened it and it felt good. I went faster and thrusted harder and Ali didn't seem bothered by it. I tightened my arms around her waist and kissed her fully on the lips while I moved around inside her. I soon realised I was ready to let go, so with the amount of time I had left, I thrusted as fast and as hard as I could. Ali let go of my neck and grabbed the sheets on the bed and started to moan with pleasure. I kept thrusting as fast and as hard as I could until I emptied myself inside her, causing both of us to moan out in pleasure.

**(Ali POV)**

I was resting my head on Jake's chest and listening to his heartbeat. It was so soothing, I was almost falling asleep. But I managed to keep myself awake and looked up at him. "Jake, what we just did was amazing. Who knew you were like that?" I asked him and smiled at him. He smiled back and kissed me on the nose.

"Well, you were just as good. You seemed like a pro," he replied.

I giggled and looked at the purity ring on my hand. "I guess I don't need this anymore," I said as I slid it off my finger and placed it on the side table next to my bed.

As I was pulling back my hand, Jake grabbed it and placed it against his chest, keeping his hand on top of mine and tightened his other arm around me. "I wonder if we woke up the house with our little make up session," he said and laughed huskily.

"The way we went on, we would be lucky to wake the whole street," I replied and snuggled closer to his, nestling my head under his chin. Then a thought occurred to me. "Jake, why did Paul ignore you when you told him not to hit on me? Did he think I would fall for his charms or was he just trying his luck?"

He was quiet for a minute and finally spoke. "I think it was a bit of both. But you denied him and made me proud."

I blushed and snuggled closer, Jake tightening his hold on me. "I would never do it with Paul. He's too gross to even kiss or hug. He's nothing compared to you," I told him and suddenly shivered. "Hold me tighter," I whispered and he did.

"I will _never_ lose you again. Not to Paul or even that leech that started grinding you. You're too special, Ali and I am glad I was blessed with someone like you." He tilted my head up and kissed my lips, eventually flipping us over and wrapping his arms around me again.

I went around his neck and he started on my neck and went down to my chest before going to my jaw line and then back to my lips. He went back to the original position, placing me on his chest. "Why is your heartbeat so soothing? It makes me want to sleep."

He looked at the clock and looked back at me. "It's only 3 in the morning. Go to sleep and I promise you I'll be here when you wake up." I felt my eyes beginning to close and the last thing I heard before I went completely to sleep was Jake saying, "You have nothing to worry about. I'll be here for all eternity."


	14. Chapter 14: Jacob rescues Ali again

Chapter 1

New Town, New Start

**(Ali POV)**

The day my dad and brother died was the day my life ended. The truck appeared out of nowhere and hit the car before they had a chance to see it. They were pronounced dead at the scene and I couldn't get the images out of my head. Three months after their deaths, my mother announced that we were moving down to Forks in Washington and going to live with my Uncle Charlie and my cousin Bella. Oh, by the way, my name is Alison Swan, but I prefer to be called Ali. That's what my mother calls me as did everyone back in Georgia. I'm seventeen years old with brown hair that goes to the middle of my back with dark blonde highlights and green eyes that show a tint of blue and grey. I wasn't the tallest person back home, being 5'6" and weighing in the vicinity of 179lbs. For the past ten years, my mother has made me wear a purity ring on my right hand as a sign to show her I'm still a virgin, but it'll never come off as no guys ever went out with me back home. Speaking of guys, I received several letters from Bella before we had told them we were moving in with them about her boyfriend Edward Cullen. When I read them was when I found out he was a vampire. Naturally, you'd think I wouldn't go and live with them after reading that, but I was curious about him and his entire family being vampires. I had dozed off and rested my head against the car window for the drive down to here and awoke when my mum touched my shoulder. I yawned and stretched and rubbed my eyes to wake my self up. "Are we here already?" I asked sleepily.

"Yeah and Charlie has come to welcome us with Bella," she said and got out the car. My mum and Uncle Charlie were related through marriage as my dad was Charlie's brother. My mother kept her last name as Swan as she said that my dad would remain with her if she kept it and he seems to as back home my mother worked as a forensic scientist and she got a job at the local police station doing the same thing. On the salary she was on, my mother bought me an iPod, an iPhone and was on the verge of getting an iPad for my eighteenth birthday, which was in eight months.

I got out of the car and the cold wind whipped at my face as soon as I stepped out the car, making my hair wrap around my face. I looked at the house and saw Charlie standing and talking with my mother. He spotted me and waved and I waved back. I shut the car door and stared at the house. It was a two-storey building with faded red paint and a porch that looked as though it would collapse with the slightest movement. Charlie's police cruiser was in the drive as was Bella's truck. I looked around and spotted Bella coming out the front door.

"Ali, you're here!" she cried and ran down the steps towards me. I smiled and embraced her in a hug. "I missed you so much! We haven't seen each other in, what, ten years?" I nodded and smiled at her. "So, are you OK with me dating Edward with him being what he is?" she asked and I could hear the concern in her voice.

"Of course I am. Why would you ask that? I couldn't be happier. At least you _have_ a boyfriend," I said and sighed.

"Hey, you'll find someone before you realise it," Bella reassured me and pulled me into another hug. That's what I loved about Bella. She always told me to keep my head high and look at life positively. "Come on, time to say hello to my dad." With that, we both walked up to the house and onto the porch.

"Nice to see you again, Ali," Charlie said and hugged me. I always enjoyed the company of Uncle Charlie as he always made me smile whenever I was feeling down.

"It's great to be here, Uncle Charlie," I replied and looked at him.

"You sure you're OK with us staying here, Charlie?" my mother asked.

"Yeah, it's not everyday my favourite niece and sister-in-law come to visit. Come on inside with you're things and get settled in. The place is stocked with food so you're not gonna starve," Charlie replied and helped us with our luggage. My mum had brought three cases with her and I brought a large case and a small one along with my shoulder bag. "Bella, take Ali up to her room and get her settled, will ya?"

"Come on, you're room hasn't changed a bit since you were last here," Bella said enthusiastically and practically shoved me upstairs and made me trip over my cases nearly. I dragged them into a room opposite from Bella's and looked around. My room hadn't changed since I was last here. The bed was against the far wall and the two windows had the same curtains when I was a kid with Bratz on them. There was a desk on another wall and a chest of drawers next to it. Finally, I noticed the wardrobe too on the final wall. All the furniture was oak and had a dark varnish finish to it. The walls were painted white, but it looked darker thanks to the weather, as did the carpet, which was actually dark blue but looked black due to the weather.

"You're right, Bella. It hasn't changed one bit," I said and smiled. I never felt more at home.

"I'll let you get rested and call you when food's up," she said and I nodded. Bella left and I heard her footfalls on the stairs. I went over and opened the window overlooking the backyard where I saw a forest. The cool air hit me and I breathed it in. I was thankful for it as the room made me hot. I took off my jacket and hung it up in the wardrobe. From then on, I started unpacking my cases, putting my shirts, bottoms, socks and underwear in the chest of drawers and my jackets, coats and shoes in the wardrobe. I slipped of my Osiris trainers and put them at the foot of my bed. I grabbed a halter top and shorts and laid them out on my bed as my pyjamas. I never wore full pyjamas as I sweat a lot whenever I wear them. I fell onto the bed and sighed. It was as soft as I imagined it. I rested my head on the pillow and found my head sank right into it. I closed my eyes and fell asleep without warning. Several hours later, my mother's voice called up the stairs telling me dinner was ready. I woke up and looked at the clock. The green light read 17:26 and I realised I had been asleep for four hours. I got off the bed and went downstairs and I could smell the familiar smell of chicken and bacon pasta with mushrooms and garlic bread.

"Hey sweetheart, have a nice nap?" my mum asked as she served the food onto the table.

"Yeah, that bed's really comfy," I replied and took my seat next to Bella and my mum. We all tucked in and started eating. Dinner went by really quickly as we all engaged in conversation about what Forks had to offer and what we were going to do while we were here. That's when my mother sprung it on me.

"Ali, I signed you up to attend Forks High School. You start first thing tomorrow morning," she said and smiled. I smiled back, but it was a forced smile.

"Hey, Edward's coming over later and I think it would be great if you met him, Ali," Bella said and beamed at me.

"Yeah, that would be great. I've heard some interesting things about him," I said and winked at her. After chatting for another ten minutes, mum and Charlie washed up while me and Bella went upstairs into my room and chatted about school.

"Are you sure you don't mind me hanging around with you at school? I don't want to start hovering over you like some lost puppy," I said and flopped onto my pillow.

"No, I don't mind. Besides, you'll get to meet Edward's siblings at lunch aswell as everyone else," she replied and squeezed my hand. "You'll fit in, trust me." I couldn't help but smile.

"Bella, there's someone here to see you," my mum shouted up the stairs.

"That'll be Edward. Come on, you'll like him," Bella said and grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the room and down the stairs. That's when I saw him. Edward was weirdly beautiful and handsome. He was quite tall and slender with copper coloured hair and dark eyes. His skin was pale, paler than mine. But I knew that was due to him being a vampire and I got giddy at the thought. I was meeting a real vampire. I squealed inside. "Hey, you're early," Bella said and kissed him.

"I couldn't wait to see you," he replied and hugged her

"Edward, this is my cousin Ali. Ali, this is Edward," Bella introduced us.

I held out my hand to him. "Bella's told me a lot about you, but I didn't believe it until now," I said and, to my surprise, he took my hand and kissed it.

"Bella's told me all about you and I think she was wrong about certain things," he said and smiled, showing two rows of pearl white teeth. "You're much prettier than what she described you as being."

I was taken aback by what he said and giggled girlishly. "Wow, no one has ever called me prettier. Except my mother," I said and looked at him. _This conversation is turning into a joke fest for him. I'm really stumped for something to say and I'm starting to embarrass myself_, I thought.

"You're not embarrassing yourself. It must be hard to talk about who I really am in front of your mother," he said, causing me to jump back in shock. I then realised he must have read my mind and heard what I was thinking.

"Why don't you three go upstairs and chat while Monica and I talk about where the school is located," Charlie said and we rushed off upstairs.

"God, that was really slow. I thought they would never let us leave," I said and opened the door to my room.

"Yeah, being with a vampire must have made you all choked up," Edward said and smiled.

"Well, that made it more annoying. I just wanted to say that I think it's so cool my cousin is dating a vampire. By the way, never read my mind without telling me again. And that goes for the rest of your family. Be sure to tell them that, please. I don't want to have to deal with a bunch of vampires replying to my thoughts negatively," I told Edward sternly.

He laughed and nodded. "Yeah, I promise they will know about you getting used to vampires and how you get freaked out by our abilities."

I thanked him and flopped down onto the bed, letting out a small sigh. "Don't you think it's weird that I'm not afraid, or supposed to be afraid, of what you are, Edward?" I asked him.

He smiled and looked at me. "No, I don't think it's weird. I mean, Bella was the same. She didn't look the other way and look where we are now," he said and kissed the top of Bella's head. "What's with the ring?" he asked, motioning to my hand.

I looked at it and sighed, well, more like grunted. "My mother makes me wear it. It's a purity ring and it shows to her that I'm still a virgin. Last time I checked, no boys ever came near me as they never wanted to go beyond friendship. So, here I am seventeen years later and without a boyfriend. It actually doesn't bother me when I see other people as a couple," I explained and twisted the ring around my finger.

"Ali, don't be down. Like I said when you arrived, you'll find someone when you least expect it," Bella said and crawled over and pulled me into a hug.

I couldn't help but hug her back and smile. She always made me feel better. "Thanks, Bella. That cheered me up," I said and smiled, making her smile back.

"Well, I better get going. It was nice meeting you Ali and you're welcome to meet my family tomorrow at school," Edward said and hugged me. I was expecting to be crushed, but the hug was surprisingly gentle. "And no, I don't give bear hugs. Maybe Alice, but that's about it," he said and raised his eyebrows.

"What did I say about reading my thoughts, Edward Cullen?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"I have to go as my parents are expecting me. See you tomorrow Ali," he told and walked out the door.

I heard his footfalls on the stairs and him saying bye to my mother and Charlie, then the front door slam and his car pull away. "You're right Bella, I did like him. Although the mind reading got on my nerves. Is his whole family like that?"

"No, they're nice. But I'll warn you now. Rosalie will probably ignore you as she doesn't take kindly to strangers. But apart from that, everyone else is nice. It's like Edward said, Alice will take an instant liking to you as she loves meeting new people." From that point on, it was nothing but her explaining the Cullen family to me and me asking questions, which she answered in detail. Around midnight, my mother said we should go to bed as school was in the morning. We finished our chat and used the bathroom together, still talking about Edward's family. When we finished, me and Bella hugged each other goodnight and went our separate ways. I changed into my top and shorts and went over and closed the first set of curtains. I closed the window I opened when I got here down until there was a gap big enough to let some air in. As I was about to close the curtains, I noticed something in the distance coming out of the forest. Despite it being almost dark, the hazy light of the moon lit up what appeared to be a wolf. We stared at each other for a while until it went back into the trees. I watched the spot where it had appeared for a bit longer until I closed the curtains and went to bed. But I didn't fall asleep as I kept thinking about the wolf. What caught me as strange was that it seemed larger than an average wolf I saw at the zoo back in Georgia. At around 1:30 in the morning, I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep, my thoughts and dreams focusing on nothing but the wolf.

Chapter 2

First Day of School

**(Ali POV)**

I woke up to my alarm ringing and my phone playing 'Wake Up' by Hilary Duff, telling me to get my lazy ass outta bed and off to school. I looked at the clock on my phone and saw the numbers read 7:23am. I grunted and flopped down hard onto the pillow. I was falling back to sleep when a bright light blared in my eyes and I shot up to see my mother opening the curtains. "Come on, sweetie, time to get up and get ready. Do you want to miss your first day of school?" she asked and pulled the duvet off my head, exposing me to the morning light.

"Yeah, that would be a letdown," I mumbled and got out of bed.

"Well, get dressed and have breakfast as me and Charlie are taking you and Bella to school this morning," my mum said and left me.

I grabbed my bathroom bag and shuffled across the landing into the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I brushed my teeth, had a shower and dried myself off when I finished. I got redressed in my pyjamas and unlocked the door, but nearly walked into Charlie on the way back to my room. "Oh, morning Uncle Charlie. Sleep well?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I woke up early this morning with a pain in my back. But it subsided after five minutes and I got back to sleep. You sleep alright, Ali?" he asked.

I nodded and yawned. "Yeah, but I didn't get to sleep properly until half one this morning. When I went to bed last night, I thought I saw what looked like a wolf. I know, it sounds crazy. But I'm sure I saw it." With that, Charlie headed downstairs and I went back into my room to get changed. I changed into a pair of jeans with Rhinestones down the leg and at the bottom hem and a denim skirt that is attached to it, a light blue halter top, dark blue sweater and denim jacket. I slipped on my Osiris trainers and grabbed my new school bag. After that, I grabbed my iPhone and iPod and stuffed then into my jacket pockets. I went down to breakfast and saw everyone already at the table. I sat next to Bella and she had started on breakfast. She had a bowl of cereal with her and was flipping through a magazine. I instantly noticed that it was one I brought with me. "Isn't that my magazine you're reading, Isabella Swan?" I asked, using her full name. She scowled at me as she hated her full name being used.

"Yes I believe it is, Alison Kerry Swan," she shot back.

I shrugged and grabbed some toast and a toasted waffle. "It doesn't bother me when you use my full name. Everyone used it back in Georgia all the time, from my friends and teachers and even my own mother," I said and took a bite of the waffle. "Besides, Edward doesn't use my full name. Which is strange considering he seems like a proper gentleman?"

Bella rolled her eyes and took a drink of her juice. "Anyway, you looking forward to starting school?" she asked.

"Not really, but it'll take my mind off other things," I said and sighed, resting my head on the table.

"It's not that bad. Edward and his family will be there, so you'll have already some friends," she said and hugged me.

I rested my head on her and smiled. "You're right, I'm sure Edward's sibling will like me. Except for Rosalie, who, like you said, will hate me." We finished breakfast and we all gathered up our things as it was time to go. We all went in my mum's Land Rover and we set off for the school. The drive wasn't that long and we arrived out front. I and Bella got out and I looked at the school. The building was a normal looking building with red brickwork and several smaller buildings interconnecting with it. "Wow, even the prisons you see on TV are more interesting than this (!)" I said sarcastically and shut the door.

My mum rolled down the window and gave me a kiss goodbye. "Now, Charlie said we're both going to be late home so see if you can get a lift home with Edward. If he's taking Bella home, he may aswell take you home. Have a good day sweetheart," she said and I smiled.

"Enjoy yourselves, kids," Charlie said and with one final beep of the horn, my mum drove away.

"Welcome to hell, Ali," I said and slung my school bag over my shoulder.

Bella looked at me and interlocked her arm with mine. "Don't be like that, Ali, I was like that when I first started, but I came to enjoy it. I'm sure you will too," she said and pulled me towards the main office.

When we got inside, I saw none other than Edward standing there already. "Oh, great, just what my days needs. Some mind reader to tell me not to worry and to look up and keep my head high, you get the picture," I said and looked at him.

He smiled and laughed. "Don't worry; I won't freak you out on your first day at school."

"Here, I got your schedule and a slip that has to be signed by your teachers and handed in at the end of the day," Bella said and handed me several pieces of paper.

"Great, another reason to hate school," I mumbled and looked at my schedule. "Maths, Biology, English Literature? What the hell kind of school is this, a torture school?"

Bella grunted and grabbed my shoulders. "It'll be alright, Ali. Edward and I have several classes with you, so we'll help. Let's go before we're late," she said and they led me out to our first lesson, which was Maths.

I handed the teacher the slip and he signed and motioned for me to take a seat. This day was going well as I didn't have to stand up and introduce myself. Let's hope I can go through my first week without doing it. I took a seat behind Edward and next to Bella, since it was the only seat left. "Well, that went better than I thought. No introducing myself to the class and I'm sitting with my cousin and Count Dracula here," I said and winked at Edward when I said that. He rolled his eyes and watched the front of the class as the teacher called for attention. After he explained what we were doing today, he set us to work and said we could chat quietly amongst ourselves. From then on, Edward, Bella and I chatted about the rest of the classes and what they were like. The next bell signalled the end of the lesson and the start of lesson two. We went to the second lesson, which was none other than Geography, and I had the slip signed again. Once again, the teacher told me to sit without introducing myself.

"See, you're getting away without introducing yourself to the class. So, what do you think _now_?" she asked and stared at me with Edward.

I looked at them both and nodded. "It's better than what I expected." With that, everyone went back to work and the lesson was over before we knew it. The whole school piled into the cafeteria and I queued with Edward and Bella. Edward bought a bottle of water and waited for me and Bella. Bella got a tuna salad and coke, while I bought a chicken pasta salad, two cookies and a bottle of water. Both of us paid and we went to sit. I followed Bella and Edward and realised where we were headed. "Let me guess, those three are your family?" I said, motioning to three people who looked similar to Edward.

"Yeah, my adopted siblings. If you're wondering, Alice isn't here yet, so prepare yourself because you will like her," he replied and we sat with them.

I was nervous to be sitting with four other vampires, but I took a deep breath and sat down. I immediately recognised Rosalie, from the expression she was giving me. "You must be Rosalie. It's obvious from the look you're giving me. Bella said you wouldn't take kindly to me, but I accept that," I said and started eating.

"Edward, who is this smartass bimbo sitting with us?" Rosalie asked and tightened her hold on her bottle.

"'Smartass bimbo?' Yeah, that's real original," I said and took a drink of water.

"You wanna go now, bitch or should I kill you when you are alone," she responded and squeezed the bottle so hard, the top flew off and water flowed over the top.

Edward intervened before I did anything else. "Both of you calm down. You don't want to make a scene do you?"

"She might, but I won't," I said and finished my pasta salad.

Rosalie was about to respond, but Emmet calmed her down. "Don't start anything, Rosalie. She's only trying to be nice," he said and turned towards me. "You must be Ali, right? Bella said you would probably be rational with Rosalie."

"Me being rational with her? More like she's being rational with me," I said and smirked at Rosalie who knitted her eyebrows together with anger. "You're Emmet, I'm guessing," I said and he nodded. "You know, you're exactly how Bella described you, right down to the pushy attitude." I heard Bella start choking on her food and I quickly avoided her gaze and held in a laugh. But I ended up letting it go.

"Emmet, I swear I didn't say that. You know me too well to say things like that," she said and I could feel her look over in my direction. I looked up and she was. "You promised you wouldn't say anything about me saying he had a pushy attitude," she said through gritted teeth.

"Bella, I _said_ I wouldn't say anything, I didn't promise it. You just assumed I would," I grinned and turned back to Emmet. "You must go through a lot of pain having to sit with my cousin," I told him and beamed at her while I ate a cookie.

Emmet, surprisingly, nodded and I knew he was playing along. "You're right; I do endure torture sitting with her. I'm relieved when she goes home after school. That way, I get peace and quiet," he replied and we both started giggling. I was starting to like Emmet more and more.

I looked over at Bella and she was looking hurt by our comments. "Don't take it personally, Bella. We're just having a joke. We love you really," I said and reached across and squeezed her hand.

She smiled and looked at me. "I can see you and Emmet are starting to become fast friends."  
I nodded and thought about the pun. "We definitely have become _fast_ friends," I said and Emmet and Jasper burst out laughing.

"That's good, fast friends. I like it considering our super speed and all," Jasper said and I looked at him with cute eyes.

I stopped myself in time. "You're Jasper and I think you manipulate the emotions of everyone around you. I just had a taste of that."

He looked at me curiously, but then relaxed. "Bella warned you, didn't she? About what I can do with emotions. I can't help it. I do it without thinking about what's happening," he said and looked away.

I thought he was cute and sweet and I let out a big sigh. "He is just like a teddy bear. Can I take him home with me?" I asked and looked around the table. Edward nodded while Bella shook her head and, when they saw what the other had done, broke out into an argument. The rest of us decided to ignore them and I turned back to Jasper. "What do you think? Would you like to come home with me?"

He was about to say something, but closed his mouth. "No, I don't think so. That would upset my girlfriend," he said.

"It wouldn't bother me. I wouldn't miss you one bit," a voice said from behind me and I turned around. A pixie-looking girl with short brown and a nice face was standing behind me. "Hi, I'm Alice and I'm guessing you must be Ali," she said and I nodded. "What's going on with the love birds here?" she asked, motioning to Edward and Bella, who were still arguing with each other.

I rolled my eyes and Alice sat next to me. "I asked if I could take Jasper home with me and Edward said yes, but Bella said no, so now they're fighting and have been for about five minutes now," I explained and looked at them. "Alright, I get I can't take him home so just shut the hell up!" I yelled at them and they stopped arguing.

"He started it," Bella said and pointed to Edward.

He was about to contradict, but I intervened. "It doesn't matter who started it, but I'm ending it," I said and looked at them with narrowed eyes. "I will kill both of you if I had a chance."

"Oh, I like her a lot," Alice said and giggled. "Wanna be best friends?"

I nodded and we both hugged. "You were right, I do like her," I said to Bella and finished my cookies and water. Just then the bell rang for afternoon lessons. Luckily it was Biology for two hours, so I had Bella and Edward to contend with. "What are we doing, dissecting frogs?" I said on the way to class to Bella.

"No, we're starting a new project," she replied.

I handed the slip to the teacher and he signed. Once again, no pep talks to the class. I sat down and did a little victory dance which nobody apart from me saw. "I got through a whole day of not introducing myself to the classes. I'm so lucky and Biology is one of my favourite lessons." The rest of the lesson went by quickly as the teacher explained the agenda and we did the work he had assigned. Near to the end, the teacher expressed interest in finishing off the work at home and handing it in next lesson. The bell went for the end of school and everyone piled out.

"Hey, Ali, I was wondering if you would like to come over at the weekend and meet my parents?" Edward asked when we got to the parking lot.

"Are you serious?" I asked and he nodded. "Yeah, I would love to," I said and he smiled.

"Great, I'm taking Bella over too, so I'll take you aswell," he said and opened the car door for me. I had asked for a ride home and he said he would be honoured to take me. The drive home was short as Edward and Bella told me all about Dr and Mrs Cullen. Carlisle was a doctor who worked at the local hospital and Esme stayed at home, but so did the love she spread around.

"See you later, Ali," Edward called as me and Bella got out the car. Bella and I waved him off and we went inside. The rest of the day also sped by and before I knew it, mum and Charlie were home. We all had lunch together and around 11 that night, we all headed to bed. I used the bathroom first and went to bed. I changed into my top and shorts and closed the curtains. But before I did, I noticed the shape I saw the other night and the moonlight revealed it to be the same wolf too. Only this time, it crept closer to the house and stopped a few yards from it. I saw it more clearly this time and the fur on it was a copper colour. The size made me realise it _was_ larger than the average wolf. It turned to leave but before it did, I was sure it smiled at me and then it sprinted off into the trees. I went to bed, relishing in the thought of seeing both the wolf closer up this time and meeting Edward's parents at the weekend.

Chapter 3

Meeting with the Cullen's

**(Ali POV)**

The rest of the school week seemed to fly by and before I knew it, Saturday had arrived. Today was the day I was going to meet Edward's parents. My mother had let me go and visit as she thought it would be nice to meet the rest of Edward's family. I had trouble deciding what to wear, but in the end settled for a simple top and matching sweater, my favourite jeans with attached mini skirt and my DC trainers. I grabbed my phone and stuck it in my pocket and went downstairs to wait for Edward. Around 10 that morning, Edward arrived and my mum said to enjoy ourselves and not to get into trouble. Bella and I got in the car and Edward drove off. Again, the drive was short since Edward kept telling me more about his parents. Within minutes, we had arrived and I gazed in awe. I got out the car and looked up at the house. It looked liked a mansion from the outside and it looked the same on the inside. All the walls seemed to be made of glass, but I could see some were made of wood panels. The house had three stories and was definitely larger than any of the mansions I had seen in Georgia.

"Impressive, isn't it," Edward said and pushed me towards the door. He opened it and I walked in, followed by Bella and Edward. "Anyone here?" he asked as he closed the door.

"It's more impressive inside than it is outside," I remarked.

"Thank you, you're very obliging," said a voice and I turned to see it belonged to Esme.

"Carlisle, Esme, this is Bella's cousin Ali. Ali, these are my adoptive parents, Carlisle and Esme," Edward introduced us and they stepped towards us.

"It's nice to meet you, Ali," Carlisle said and we shook hands.

"Same here, Dr Cullen," I said

"Ali, call me Carlisle," he said and smiled.

"Ali, it's a pleasure to finally meet you," Esme said and gave me a hug.

"Thank you, it's a pleasure for me too, Esme." I returned the hug.

"Hope you're hungry. We're having Chinese," Esme said and walked towards the kitchen.

"Yeah, Chinese is my favourite. I bet Bella told you that," I said and she nodded. "What didn't she tell you?" I asked and followed her and Carlisle into the kitchen.

"You're IQ," said a familiar voice and I saw Rosalie in the kitchen with Emmet, Alice and Jasper. "Apparently it's probably a good thing she didn't. We can guess it by looking at you," she sneered and eyed me viciously.

"Rosalie, babe, don't start. Ali is a guest, try and be civilised," Emmet said and winked at me. "Anything in particular you want, meat-wise?" he asked as he chopped some chicken and beef.

"Just whatever it is you're chopping. Chicken and beef are the only things I have with a Chinese," I replied.

"Simple things, just like you," said Alice and she hugged me. "I'm so happy you said yes. Now we can have some fun," she squealed and jumped up and down excitedly.

"Please let it be fun that I'll enjoy, Alice. I don't want to do something that I find less fun," I told her and she smiled.

"Don't worry, I won't do it until after we eat," she assured me and smiled.

While Esme, Alice and Rosalie, no surprise there, worked on finishing preparing the meal, I and the rest settled down into the living room. "So, what do you think of Forks, Ali?" Emmet asked me as he settled into the spare seat next to me.

"Less bright than Georgia, weather-wise, but I'm still liking it," I replied.

"You can't change that unfortunately, Ali. If you could, you would have to make it rain less," Bella said and rested her head on Edward's shoulder.

We chatted for another ten minutes about what I did back in Georgia and my personal and social life until Esme called us in for dinner. Dinner went smoothly and all of us chatted and laughed amongst ourselves, talking about what my dreams were and what I enjoyed in life the most. "I don't think we have met anyone as interesting as you in our years, Ali," Carlisle said after I explained a story involving my best friends back home and the dogs they owned.

"Well, it's not everyday you can actually tell the teacher the dog ate some homework. I didn't even think it was possible until I saw Rodriguez literally eat Phoebe's homework. I only thought it was possible in cartoons," I said and ate the ice cream that had been placed before me. It wasn't a bowl of ice cream. It was more like a sundae that was 2 feet tall. "By the way, this sundae is delicious. Esme, I don't know how you do it," I said.

She just smiled and patted my hand. "I'm glad you like it. You're probably the only person apart from Bella who has touched it."

When dinner was over, Alice and Jasper brought out Dance-Dance Revolution. When I looked at them, they smiled. "Bella said you had a thing for it, so we thought we would get it for you," Jasper said.

"Wow, thank you. That's so unexpected. Bella, sweetie, stop telling them things or I may have to punch you," I said and smiled sweetly. She knew I was messing with her and hugged me. "OK, who's gonna go first then?" I asked and all eyes landed on me. "Seriously, it's been ages since I played it," I said, but still they insisted until I gave in.

"Don't worry, we'll let Emmet go up against you," Edward said and pushed Emmet forward.

"Oh, I go up against big boy. I guess this will make things very easy," I smirked and walked past him.

"Up to the point he loses it and tears your throat out for beating him," Rosalie said and let out a little snort.

I ignored her and turned to Emmet. "What song is it we're going to be dancing to?"

"I thought about it and I had no clue, until now," he said and pressed the start button.

When I saw what song it was, I dropped my face and looked at him "JLS? The Club is Alive? You can't be serious," I said and put my face in my hands. "Oh well, I suppose it's better than nothing." I took off my jacket, handed it to Bella and tied my hair up so it wouldn't get in my eyes when I was playing. "By the way, I haven't played this for ages, so I may be a bit rusty. But don't worry, I'll catch up." Emmet didn't know it, but I was the Dance-Dance Revolution champion 4 years in a row back in Georgia, beating the original champion Nancy Turnbull.

"Oh, I'll go easy on you then. But I should warn ya, I'm a mean machine when it comes to Dance-Dance Revolution" he said and hit 'START'. The song started up and we mashed the directional pads with Emmet missing the first seven while I got all perfects. From then on, Emmet started losing concentration when he saw me hit the pads like I was a professional, which I was. Whenever there was music, it kept saying freestyle, so I mashed any directional buttons and got perfects for all, making my score rise up to above 45, 000 points. The rest of the song played out and Emmet was losing by 3, 000 points each time while I was getting either perfects or greats. To piss Emmet off further, I kept doing handstands and spins on the mat while hitting the buttons and I could see the envy in Emmet's eyes. However, Alice, Bella, Edward and the rest, apart from Rosalie, were cheering for me. When the song finished, I mashed the last button and it said perfect. The scores showed the winner as Emmet finished with 53, 980 points while I got 92, 990 points as a voice said "Player 2 wins" and me and Bella cheered and hugged.

Emmet looked like he had been hit by something in the face and I turned to him and said, "I was the reigning champion back home in Georgia for four running years. Don't you think I would lie just to throw you off and then show you how good I am?" I smirked and turned to high five Jasper and Edward and Alice hugged me.

"I'm impressed, Ali. I didn't think anyone besides me was that good," he said and hugged me to show he respected me.

"Well, maybe we could have a rematch someday to decide who the best is once and for all," I said after he released me. "Maybe everyone else could take sides and bet." I looked around and saw everyone nod and smile.

"You're on, Swann. Say you come by next weekend and we have that rematch?" Emmet said and I nodded.

Before I knew it, it was time to go home. I hugged everyone goodbye, apart from Rosalie who just glared at me and snorted her goodbye. Edward drove us home and when we returned, we said goodbye and he was looking forward to seeing us on Monday at school. We got in the house and saw that Charlie and my mum were in bed. Bella locked up the house and we quietly went upstairs. We both used the bathroom at the same time while we got ready for bed. "I like Edward's family, especially Alice and Emmet. Carlisle and Esme seem to like me, as does Jasper although he does keep his distance," I told her and I saw her smile.

"I'm glad you do. They seemed pleased to meet you. Esme was really interested in you and Carlisle thought you were interesting." We finished up in the bathroom and went our separate ways.

I changed into my shirt and shorts and put on a hoodie as it was a bit colder. I looked out the window and saw the wolf again. This time it seemed as though it wanted me to go outside. I glanced at the clock and saw the lights read 11:04pm. "One trip outside wouldn't hurt, will it?" I said aloud and decided to go. I tiptoed downstairs and unlocked the front door, holding my breath as it creaked open. I stepped out and shut the door, looking around for my wolf. That sounded so weird, calling it my wolf. I whistled for it and got no reply. I decided to sit on the steps and I leaned against the porch beam. It seemed like it was taking forever to come, so I rested my head against the beam and closed my eyes. Next thing I knew, I was being nudged by something and I opened my eyes to see the wolf. It backed up a bit and sat down immediately and its tongue hung out the corner of its mouth. "Wow, you _are_ beautiful and big. Way bigger than what I thought," I reached out my hand and it moved forward to allow me to touch it. I started patting the head and it rested it in my lap. Naturally, people would be scared of a wolf this size, but I wasn't as this wolf was really tame. I sat there for another five minutes and stopped petting it. "I gotta get in. It's getting late and everyone would get pissed if I was out here. But, you can come back tomorrow at the same if you want to," I said and it started to lick me with happiness. It stopped licking me and I got up and went inside. Before I did, I turned around and went to it and gave the wolf a kiss. It seemed to like that as it starting wagging its tail happily and nuzzled into me again. "OK, I'll see you tomorrow," I said and went inside.

**(Jacob POV)**

That was probably the best moment of my life. She kissed me on the head and told me to come by tomorrow. I was so happy; I sprinted off into the woods. I decided to call for everyone's attention and let them know that I had imprinted. On Bella's cousin, I might add. Oh, those eyes were like emeralds and that hair looked like chocolate with streaks of caramel in it. She smelled gorgeous, apart from the fact she smelled of vampire, so I assumed she must have visited Edward's family. She was the most wonderful and beautiful girl I had ever seen. When I got to the middle of the clearing, I howled and waited for a while. Soon, enough I saw Sam, Jared and Paul come out. We all phased back into our human forms and put on a pair of shorts each.

"Dude, what was so important, or at least important, to call us here. I was about to score with Kim," Jared said and I ignored his comment.

"It better be important, otherwise I'm gonna have to kill you, Jacob," Paul said, but I knew he wasn't serious. Whenever Sam was there, Paul would never do anything stupid.

"Guys, I think I may have imprinted," I said and looked at them.

"What do you mean 'you think?" Sam asked and had a confused look on his face.

"Well, Bella's cousin moved to Forks a few days ago and I picked up her scent and followed her. Now I'm sure I imprinted on her," I explained and Sam nodded.

"You're right there, Jacob. You definitely have imprinted on Bella's cousin. What's her name, anyway?" he asked.

I smiled and sighed happily. "Alison, but I've heard her being called Ali. She has pretty eyes, pretty hair and is just pretty in general."

Jared and Paul started to burst out laughing. "Aww, our little Jacob's in love. Well done, dude. We thought you would never get over Bella," Paul said and high fived Jared.

I rolled my eyes and Sam put his arm around my shoulder. "You know something Jake. This is probably the turning point in your life. You seem to have stopped trying to compete with Edward for her love and now you imprint on her cousin. I'm proud of you, Jacob," he said and we walked off back home.

Chapter 4

Jacob Black

**(Ali POV)**

I woke up from a peaceful night sleep after dreaming all night about the wolf that I had meet in person. It was wonderful to actually see it up close and personal. I could remember everything about it: the dark brown eyes, the russet-coloured fur and the size of it. My theory is that it's got bigger bones than a normal wolf. I got up and got dressed, heading into the bathroom for a shower. I finished off and dried my hair and went downstairs for breakfast. I grabbed a bowl and some cereal and sat down at the table. My mum and Charlie were in the living room and so Bella and I were left alone. "So, what's on the agenda for today, Bells?" I asked as I ate my cereal.

"Well, we're all gonna visit Billy and Jacob Black today," she said and flipped through another of my magazines.

I gasped and covered my mouth to stop a squeal. "Do you mean 'Uncle' Billy Black?" I asked and she nodded. I meet Billy when I was younger, though I never really meet Jacob, his son. Ever since I saw him, I kept calling him 'uncle' as he seemed like an important part of my family. "Are we visiting him today?"

She nodded and closed the magazine, putting it on the table. "Yeah, you're gonna see him again and meet Jake. You know, he told me he was excited about meeting you after I told him what you were like. He never really got a chance to meet you, so he's really pleased to finally see you," she said and crossed her arms.

Soon, Charlie came into the kitchen. I finished my cereal and washed my bowl. "So, ready to meet 'Uncle' Billy, Ali?" he asked and I nodded.

We all went in Charlie's cruiser this time and we pulled out onto the road. After a short pause, my mum asked me if I enjoyed spending time with the Cullen's. I told her everything that happened and how I beat Emmet at Dance-Dance Revolution. She seemed pleased that I was enjoying spending time with Edward and his family. Soon, we pulled up outside of the Black's house and Charlie killed the engine. We stepped out and I sighed. It was just how I remembered it from when I was a kid. "Nothing ever changes around here, does it?" I asked Bella and she shook her head.

"Yeah, the only thing to change is Jacob. He gets taller everytime I see him. Come on, let's go see Uncle Billy," she said and interlocked our arms. We walked up to the porch and Charlie knocked on the door.

Soon, the door opened and I saw Billy in his wheelchair. "Charlie, I'm so glad you came to visit. And I see you've dragged Bella and Monica along. How are you, Monica?" he asked as my mum kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm well, Billy you seem to be doing well." He nodded and smiled.

"Well, Jacob keeps looking out for me and never lets me down. Whatever I need, he's there," he replied and wheeled himself back from the doorway.

But my mum stopped him. "Oh, by the way, I would like you to meet my daughter, Ali," she said and I stood next to her.

"Hey, Uncle Billy," I said nervously and waved.

It took him a while, but he finally recognised me. "My god, Ali, you _have_ changed. Bella said you were getting prettier, but I didn't take her seriously. Give your Uncle Billy a hug." We embraced each other and I felt him smile. "Wow, I can't believe it's really you. The last time I saw you, you were only eight and about 3 feet shorter."

"Well, I have grown just a bit," I said and brushed some hair out of my face.

Billy wheeled back from the doorway and motioned for us to come in. "Come on in, you must be cold standing out there. Charlie, get some beer. Monica, get some snacks. The game starts soon." I had forgotten Billy and Charlie were into the big game. The new season started and my mom was also a sports fanatic.

I knew Bella didn't want to be part of this, so she asked where Jacob was. Billy said he was outside in the garage and Bella practically dragged me out the house and towards a small shed. But I stopped her before we reached the garage. "What happens if Jake doesn't like me?"

She rolled her eyes and put her hands on my shoulders. "He will, Ali, he will. Didn't you hear me say he was excited to meet you? Come on, let's see what he's up to," she said and pulled towards the garage again.

**(Jacob POV)**

I was underneath my car, a Volkswagen Rabbit to be exact, checking to see if it was still working. Luckily, it was, so that was a relief. I heard the door open and Bella called out. "Jake, do you ever not work on that car?"

I laughed at her question. "No, because it means too much to me," I replied and I heard her scoff.

"Wow, you're right Bella, he _is_ obnoxious. Guess I should have took that part seriously," a voice said and I recognised it wasn't Bella. Suddenly, a familiar scent went up my nose and I realised that the voice belonged to her cousin.

I pushed myself out from under the car and there she was. It was like looking at the face of an angel. The chocolate and caramel hair, the emerald eyes and finally, the smile that reminded me of the night I first meet her properly. I stood up and held out my hand and she shook it. "Jacob Black, but you can call me Jake. Wow, so you're Bella's cousin? I can't believe I'm really meeting you. You're even more amazing that what Bella described you as being. I mean, she was right, but it's a hundred times better in person."

"Wow, you seem quite the charmer don't you?" she replied and laughed. When I saw that smile, I knew two things had definitely happened. One was that the smile made me go weak at the knees and two, I had imprinted on Ali for definite. How could I not? "Hello, Jake, are you alright?" she asked and I realised I must have zoned out.

"Yeah, I guess meeting you has clouded my head," I told her and laughed.

"Oh, cool, this your car?" she asked and went over to my rabbit. "Let me guess, Volkswagen Rabbit, 1986?"

Now I was 100% certain I had imprinted. Apart from being hot, awesome and beautiful, Ali knew about cars. "Yeah, but I wouldn't take you for a car aficionado. I thought someone like you would be more into girly stuff, like make-up, clothes and shopping. But a girl knowing about cars is hot!"

She blushed and giggled. "Oh, so a girl knowing about cars turns you on, is that what you're saying. Bella, am I imagining it or is young Jake here getting a boner?" she asked.

Bella nodded and her face turned serious. "Well, he used to when I came over, so you get used to it," she replied and they both started giggling.

I immediately looked down at my shorts and saw nothing to indicate I was getting a boner. "There's nothing there."

"Made you look!" They both shouted and gave each other a high five. "We didn't think you would look, but you did and that was awesome!" Bella said and I started glaring at her.

"Whoa, watch out Bella. Seems Jake is about to turn into a wolf. He might just kill you," Ali said and playfully pulled her cousin away. "Look, the eyes are wild, the teeth are bared and I'm pretty sure he'll morph soon, like in the new version of The Wolfman."

I stopped glaring and leaned against the car. "Oh, don't worry girls. I'll try not to go after you and satisfy my lust for Ali," I said and winked at her.

"Oh, so now I've turned into Gwen Conliffe and you're Lawrence Talbot. Fantasy becomes reality, it seems," she said and smiled at me.

"Wow, Jake, you've grown again. How tall are you this time?" Bella asked and I smirked triumphantly.

"Nearly six foot four inches. I'm starting to get taller than Sam now, but he's still tall," I said.

"Is this something you go through or is it just a growth thing?" Ali asked and leaned next to me.

Even though my body heat was naturally 108.9 °F, I'm sure it started to get higher as soon as she came anywhere near me. I just wanted to lean over and kiss her perfect lips, but I had to control that urge. "It's a bit of both really. It's something we go through, but it's also a growth spurt. What about you? How tall are you?" I asked.

She looked away, probably embarrassed about her height. "Five foot six, but I wasn't the shortest person back in Georgia. There were a few girls who only reached five foot four. But, compared to you, I'm tiny."

I put my arm around her shoulders and pulled her close into a hug and she didn't pull away. "You're not tiny, Ali. You just do what all girls do. Stop growing at sixteen. How old are you?"

"Seventeen, I'll be turning eighteen in April. Spring birthdays are the worst in my opinion," she said and put her head on my shoulder. "What about you?"

"I just turned eighteen in June. But I've been told I look twenty five, according to Bella," I replied. From that point on, we chatted and laughed and told each other about what we've been doing before Ali arrived. She even talked about meeting the Cullen family and beating Emmet at Dance-Dance Revolution. Suddenly, Charlie called that it was time to go and I realised that it was nearly 5 at night.

"We gotta go, Jake. See you later," Bella said and walked out the garage.

"It was nice meeting you, Jake. I had a really nice time talking with you. I hope we can do this again," Ali said and hugged me, only to jump back in shock. "Jesus Christ, Jake. What is up with the body temperature? Is this another normal thing you go through?"

I looked guiltily at the floor and nodded. "Yeah, but it helps in the cold weather. Sure you don't wanna try again?" I asked and held open my arms. She smiled and gave me another hug. We walked to the garage door and, as she was about to walk off, I grabbed her hand and stopped her. She turned and looked at me. "Ali, I don't know if this is sudden, but do you wanna hang out next weekend? Maybe meet everyone else."

She seemed speechless at first, but she nodded enthusiastically. "Sure, I would love that. Maybe you would like some help with your car aswell?"

I couldn't believe it. She would come over and help me fix my car. But I knew I would be seeing her tonight. But I wouldn't be staying long as she had school tomorrow. "Yeah, that would be awesome. I still can't believe you want to help me with fixing my car. Even Bella won't do something like that," I said.

"I heard that, Jacob Black! Don't make me come over there and sever your manhood," she yelled and we both giggled.

"She's actually being serious, Jake; you do know that, right?" Ali told me and I winced about losing my manhood. "Well, I gotta go, but see ya next weekend," she said and was about to head out when thunder rumbled and lightning struck the sky. Ali leaped back with fear and into my arms. She placed both her hands on my shoulders and I instantly wrapped my arms around her waist. This was what I was waiting for: to hold the girl I had imprinted on in my arms. I looked down at her and she looked up. "Sorry, but I kinda get scared when thunder and lightning occur. It's been that way since I was about 4," she explained and I smiled, making her smile back. I wrapped my arms tighter and more protectively around her and she melted to my body perfectly.

"Are you abusing my body heat and using it for your own selfish game?" I asked and looked into her eyes.

She nodded and giggled. "Yeah, but do you mind? I could go if you want," she asked and I almost died when she asked that question.

"No, but I don't want Charlie to arrest me for taking you hostage," I said and she smiled.

"Don't worry about Charlie. He likes you too much," she replied and placed her head on my chest. "Your heartbeat is really soothing. I could fall asleep." Charlie called again and Ali and I said goodbye and she ran through the rain to the car. Before she got in, she turned and waved at me and smiled. She then made a phone shape with her hands and mouthed the words 'call me' and got in the car. I watched the car drive off and put my hands in the pockets of my shorts, only to retrieve a piece of paper with a phone number. I smiled and my heart lurched from my chest. Underneath the number were the words call me and Ali, with a few kisses. She must have slipped it into my pocket when we were embracing. Don't know when she wrote it, but I didn't care. All I knew is she was coming round next weekend and I was seeing her later tonight.

**(Ali POV)**

I was really excited to be seeing Jake next week. I was too busy looking out the window that Bella's conversation with me had faded into the background. I kept thinking about Jake and his warmth and his soothing heartbeat. I could have fallen asleep with that. It wasn't until Bella yelled my name into my ear that I snapped back to reality. "Sorry Bella, but I was lost. What were you saying?"

She rolled her eyes and then smiled devilishly. "Were you thinking about Jake?" she asked.

"No, why would you even think that." Lie. That what it was that just happened. It was a lie. But how could I _not_ think about him. He was sweet, kind, funny and not to mention buff and hot. When I jumped against him when the thunder and lightning started, I could feel the muscles through the shirt.

Bella kept eyeing me suspiciously and then shook her head. "Ali, I know you. Even though you maybe my cousin, I can tell when you lie. You smile innocently and then giggle girlishly," she said and then asked me again if I was thinking about Jake. After a long pause, she asked again. She was right. I couldn't lie again. She would see right through it. So I nodded slowly and she beamed at me. "I told ya you would like him. And he seems to like you too, the way he was holding you. It was like he didn't want you to leave."

"It was the same for me. I didn't want to leave either. He was so warm and comfortable and he seemed like he wasn't going to let anything bad happen to me," I explained and smiled. We arrived home and my mum started dinner while Bella and I chatted in the living room until it was time to eat. We kept talking about Jake when I told her Jake asked me back next weekend. My mum and Charlie said it was alright and Bella practically spat out her food when I told her. We finished dinner and went upstairs after washing out our plates. We were in the middle of a conversation in Bella's room when Edward popped through the window.

"Why does it smell like wet dog in here?" he asked and both of them turned their attention to me.

I turned back to them and smiled sheepishly. "Well, he was warm and nice. I couldn't say no to a hug."

Edward shook his head and let out a sigh. "Ali, I should tell you something. The way you said it, it was like you are in love with him."

When he said that, it made me both speechless and made my cheeks burn red. "Look, Jake is cute and funny, but I'm not in love with him. Besides, I don't think he would fall for me. I mean, I just moved here and met him. How could he even fancy me?" I asked.

Both Edward and Bella looked at each other and smiled. "Very easily. It was the way he kept looking at you, like you were the one," Bella explained.

"'I was the one?' What the hell does that even mean?" I asked.

Edward gave Bella a kiss on her head and headed for the open window. "You'll find soon enough," he said and disappeared out into the dark night.

I stared at the spot that he used to occupy until I blinked and went to get ready for bed. After I finished in the bathroom, I bid Bella goodnight and opened my bedroom window. Sure enough, the wolf had arrived like I said, but I knew Bella was still up. So I did the unthinkable: I climbed out onto the roof of the house where my window was situated above and made my way carefully across to the nearest tree and climbed down it. When I safely made it to the ground, I turned and saw the wolf sitting behind me. I sat down underneath the tree and the wolf immediately lay down with me and rested his head on my lap and I started stroking it. After what seemed like an hour, I got up and made my way back up the tree, with the help of the wolf, to my room as the door was locked and back across the roof. Before I went through the window, I took the ribbon that I had tied around my hair, kissed it and threw it down to the wolf. It floated gently down, but caught in the tree, but the wolf stood up on its hind legs and grabbed the ribbon with its teeth. I blew it a kiss and went through the window and turned to see it running off into the trees. I smiled that I got to spend more time with my wolf and went to bed, looking at the clock and the green numbers read 1:23am. I must have spent longer with it than I thought. I settled down and fell asleep at once and before I knew it I was dreaming about the wolf. But suddenly something occurred to me: the eyes of the wolf were exactly the same as the ones Jake had. I shook off the thought as a coincidence and settled back into bed until blackness consumed me entirely.

Chapter 5

Jacob imprints on Ali

**(Jacob POV)**

I hadn't stopped smelling the ribbon she gave me even after I got back home. My dad had asked me about it and when I told him, he laughed and told me I was crazy for her. I couldn't argue with or deny that fact for certain. I _was_ crazy for Ali. It was my day off from patrolling, so I spent most of the morning in my room, twirling the ribbon around my fingers gently so I didn't snap the only connection I had when I wasn't around her. I needed to tell her about me imprinting on her, but I was afraid of how she would react. I only just met her and she only moved here, so it might be a bit of a strain on her. But I didn't care. I needed to get it off my chest. I eventually got up and decided to tell Billy about my imprinting. I walked out of my room and down the hall to the living room where he was sitting watching the TV. "Hey, dad, I need to talk to you about something," I asked nervously.

He switched the TV off and wheeled round to face me sitting on the sofa. "What do you want to talk, Jacob?"

I took even breaths and told him. "I've imprinted, but before you say anything, the imprintee is a bit embarrassing."

Billy looked at me with narrowed eyes and concern in his face. "Son, whoever you've imprinted on is never embarrassing. Who's the lucky girl?"

I took a deep breath and answered without hesitation. "Ali."

Billy's face dropped, but then he grinned hugely and laughed and clapped his hands together. "I knew it. It's the way you hold that ribbon she gave you. Like it's the only connection you have when you're not around her," he repeated my thoughts correctly.

"But the thing is what if she doesn't accept me? That's the one thing that worries me. If she doesn't accept me, I'm gonna end up looking like a loser," I said and put my face in my hands.

I felt my dad place his hand on my shoulder and I looked at him. "Son, whether she accepts you or not, the main advantage is she's already your friend. Think about that OK."

I cheered up when he mentioned how we were already friends and I smiled. "Thanks dad, that's made me feel better." I stood up and hugged him. "I'm gonna take a run and stretch my legs."

"And think about Ali," he smirked and turned to the TV and switched it on. "Don't lie to me and say you won't be thinking about her because you will Jacob."

I couldn't deny that. I would be thinking of nothing _but_ her. "I'll be back before dinner. I'm just glad school closed for the day. I need the time to think," I said and walked out the door. I tied the ribbon around my wrist and went into the trees and phased. I grabbed my shorts in my mouth and was surprised to find the ribbon didn't snap. It must be thick and long enough to not snap when I was a wolf. I sniffed it again and barked happily and ran off into the woods to find Sam and the gang.

**(Ali POV)**

School this morning had been a drag. First period was Gym, and we ended up playing tennis. I got hit the face with the ball, threw my racket at someone's groin and finally got tangled in the net. That caused a bit of gossiping and when second period arrived, it got worse. I don't wish to share the whole story, but the outcome involved three students being rushed to hospital and another going to see the nurse because he looked like a toad. And don't get me started on third period as that turned out to be the worst of the lot. When lunch finally came, I was glad to get away from all the chaos. I walked into the cafeteria, dragging my bag along the floor and sat forcefully into the spare seat between Alice and Emmet. I rested my head against Emmet's shoulder and pretended to sob. "If one of you loves me enough, you will kill me at this precise moment," I said and pushed further into Emmet's shoulder.

"Had a rough day?" Emmet asked and I nodded, as best as I could, against his shoulder. "We all have one, only not as eventful as yours."

That's when I looked up. "You overheard what happened in Gym today, all of you?" I asked and looked around, seeing everyone, including Rosalie, nodding.

I started to really cry and Alice pulled me into a hug shushing and soothing me, my tears staining her shirt. "Oh, Ali, it's alright. Don't worry. It's an off day. You won't get another one, I promise."

"How do you know, Alice? How do you know?" Then it hit me about the ability Alice had. "Oh, you can see the future. When will I get a next rough day?" I asked hopefully.

She smiled and her face went blank and then came back to reality. "Don't worry, it won't be for another 30 years," she replied and I threw myself at her. "Well, you seem to be overjoyed by that news," she said and rubbed my back.

"I am Alice, but I'm still gonna be haunted by this morning for the rest of my life here at Forks High School," I explained and Emmet embraced me from behind.

"As long as we're here, you won't be," he said and pulled me further to him.

"Emmet, can you let go please? I'm starting to lose my breath," I said when my lungs were feeling compressed.

He let me go and looked apologetic. "Sorry, but I am stronger than most vampires. I can't control it, unfortunately."

I rubbed his shoulder and smiled at him. "Don't worry about it. It's like Edward can't control not reading my mind. It's his ability." _I wonder what Edward would look like with a beer belly. I know it's random but I will definitely get a kick outta what his reaction would be._ I looked over at him and his eyes narrowed at me evilly. "There are some things that are meant to be heard, my dear Edward and some things that aren't. What I just thought now was in the 'meant to be heard' pile."

He ignored me and started talking with Jasper, Bella and Rosalie.

"What did you think?" Alice asked me immediately.

"What Edward would look like with a beer belly," I replied.

This caused Emmet to spray water everywhere across the table and hit Bella. He started to laugh and choke at the same time. "Edward, you gotta admit, that's both disturbing and funny. She knows how to make me laugh," he said and started to laugh louder, making it sound like a roar.

Alice started to laugh; only it sounded like bells were ringing instead. "I like her, have I mentioned that?"

Edward gritted his teeth and squeezed his hands into fists. "Yes, thank you Alice."

Lunch finished rather too quickly and I sulked off to class, which was English Literature, but I had Alice, Emmet and Rosalie to keep me company. From that point on, I knew I had made a mistake in coming to lesson.

**(Jacob POV)**

I ran into the woods and didn't stop running until I saw Sam, Quil and Embry standing around chatting with each other. I dropped my shorts, phased and put them on and walked into the clearing.

Embry was the first to notice the ribbon around my wrist. "Oh dude, she gave you a memento of your time together. How cute, Jake," he said and I playfully pushed his shoulder.

"Don't start, OK Embry. I'm going to tell her this weekend when she comes to visit about my imprinting on her." I knew I resented telling them that as they all grinned from ear to ear happily.

"You're bringing your girlfriend here to meet us?" Quil asked and I nodded cautiously. "Oh that is cool. Is it true she has hair like chocolate and eyes like emeralds?"

I knew they were mocking me because of what I thought of her. But they were right. Her hair _was_ like chocolate and her eyes _were_ like emeralds. "Yeah and how many times do I have to tell you Quil, stay out of my head when I thinking of personal thoughts!" I said loudly, but Quil just grinned. "You know those are my personal thoughts about my imprint. Don't make me hurt you."

Sam started laughing and stepped between us. "Alright lads, put your muscles away. You can show off your skills in front of Ali at the weekend."

I laughed with everyone, but stopped suddenly. "What would Paul be like around her? You know he has a habit of trying to flirt with new girls and try and 'persuade' them to come home with him. I don't want him alone with her. If you're with him, make sure he doesn't try any funny business. I don't wanna have to kill him, defending Ali," I said and shuddered at the thought of Paul making out with Ali.

Sam put his hand on my shoulder and play-punched my chin. "Keep your head up, Jacob. We'll make sure Paul doesn't try anything funny with your girl."

I smiled and nodded at him. "Appreciate that, Sam. I can always count on you to make me feel better." After that, everyone kept asking me questions about her personality, her favourite things and where she lived before she moved here. When I told them every detail about her, they all came to the same conclusion that I was obsessed with her, but I told them I wasn't. That was a lie. I _was_ obsessed with her and I knew it, but I didn't want to tell them.After the meeting with Sam, Embry and Quil about my supposed 'obsession' with Ali, I went back home and told dad I was gonna lie down for a while to get my head around three important things: 1, telling Ali I had imprinted on her, 2, seeing what her reaction would be and 3, feeling either depression or happiness from her news.

**(Ali POV)**

"I am so sorry, Mr Turner. I didn't mean to trip you over," I explained to my English Literature teacher. I was right about going to class and it being a mistake. All of the school was standing in the parking lot while two ambulance men wheeled Mr Turner into the back. Alice had put one arm around my shoulders and was rubbing one of my arms with her other hand. I had my arms crossed and was on the verge of crying in guilt. All I did was reach over to get a pen out of my bag and I had my leg stuck out in the aisle. Mr Turner was busy handing back our essays on Hamlet when he tripped over my leg and went over his desk headfirst, giving himself minor injuries. But he also broke a rib, popped his shoulder out of its socket and hit his head on his chair, splitting it and causing it to bleed.

"Don't worry about it, Ali. But you do know what this means and what to do in the future?" he told me, smiling to show it wasn't my fault.

"Not to come to school whenever you're in?" I replied. He laughed, but winced at the pain in his ribs and he was put into the back of the ambulance. The doors shut and the ambulance pulled away and every student went back inside, except for me, Bella and all the Cullen's. "I am such a klutz. I thought I wasn't gonna have another bad day until thirty years from now?" I asked Alice and buried my head into her shoulder.

She rubbed my back with both hands while I wrapped my arms around her waist and cried into her shoulder. "I'm sorry, I guess I didn't see this happening," she said sadly and I could feel her face drop.

Soon, the head teacher came over and looked at me and smiled. "Ali, I don't normally allow this, but I think it would be best if you took the rest of the day off. If you have any work to do, I would do it to keep your mind off what just happened." I nodded and grabbed my bag from my feet. Alice and Jasper offered to take me home and wait until Charlie and my mum were home. We got into Rosalie's red convertible, which she said Alice could drive with care, and she drove off. We arrived at my house quicker than normal and we got out the car. I unlocked the door and hung my bag up, getting my work out and hanging my jacket over my bag. I trudged upstairs and went into my room, followed by Alice and Jasper. I flopped onto my bed and dropped my work onto the floor.

"Stop beating yourself up, Ali. It wasn't your fault what happened," Jasper said, kneeling beside me and hugged me as best as he could.

I smiled at him and he smiled back. "Thanks Jasper, but I don't think I'll ever forget this day."

"You want me to wipe your memory?" he asked.

"Jasper, don't think about it! You know what Carlisle said," Alice hissed and I looked at them.

"You can erase my memory? Will it be all of it or just certain events?" I asked and Alice looked sceptical while Jasper sat next to me on the bed.

"Carlisle said it's a tricky process and can wipe all of your memory, but we can also wipe certain days too. Like this day, for example. If you want to," he explained and I listened carefully while Alice just sat at the end of the bed and sighed everytime Jasper told me something bad.

After Jasper had explained the memory erasing process, I did some homework, with Alice and Jasper doing the same, until I decided we needed music. So I plugged my iPod into my speakers and turned the volume up so we could hear it in the room, but no-one outside could. I looked through my tracks until I found 'Play with Fire' by Hilary Duff and pressed play. The music started playing and when the song started, I sang along and soon Alice joined in. Alice's singing sounded even more beautiful than her laughter, which made me smile. While Alice and I sang along to the song, Jasper was desperately trying to cover his ears and block out our singing. He failed miserably and sat there with a huge frown on his face until it finished and he breathed a sigh of relief.

That's when Ke$ha came on Alice squealed, "Oh my God! I love this song!" and we both started singing along again, making Jasper lie down on the bed and cover his head with the pillow.

Soon enough, we heard Edward's Volvo pull up outside, so I had to pause the song, which was 'Ego' by The Saturdays. Alice and Jasper bid me farewell and hoped I got better soon. I watched them say bye to Bella and they got into the car and Edward drove off.

"Are you feeling better or worst?" Bella asked me and I made a face.

"I'm better, but I can tell ya I'm right off listening to Jasper. He talks shit sometimes and I can't even understand what he says. But I just did work after that and me and Alice sat and sung songs, much to his disappointment," I told her and she laughed.

My mum and Charlie came back for tea and my mum had a worried look on her face. "Oh, Ali, sweetheart, are you alright? We heard off the head teacher she sent you home early because of an incident you accidentally caused. It wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known he was coming down your aisle," she said and crushed my into a hugged.

Even thought I knew she was right, I still couldn't accept the fact that what I did was an accident. I still felt guilty about injuring Mr Turner. However, I remembered I would be seeing Jake on Saturday and that cheered me up.

Chapter 6

I don't want to get her involved

**(Jake POV)**

The rest of the week seemed to fly by because, before I knew it, it was Saturday and that meant Ali was coming to visit. And I was gonna tell her that I had imprinted on her. But I was scared and concerned for Ali's life because Jared had said he could smell a rogue vampire. Not one of the Cullen vampires, but another vampire that seemed to be a human drinker. If I had been told about this before I arranged the visit, I could have told Ali not to come down. However, they were nowhere near us, so I breathed a sigh of relief. If they were far away from La Push, then Ali would be safe. I told my dad about it as soon as I heard it from Jared and he told me that Ali would be safe with a group of wolves around. He was right, but I was still worried about her. It was 10 that morning and I went into the living room and sat down on the sofa.

My dad must have sensed there was something wrong because he asked, "What's up, son?"

I sighed and shook my head. "I'm still concerned Ali might be hurt by this rogue vampire. I remember what happened to Bella when she got mixed up in this. It's the same thing with Ali. I don't want to get her involved in this, dad," I explained to him and he nodded.

"Well son, if she does get mixed up in this Vampires vs. Werewolves charade, you gonna have to tell her the truth. Anyway, when's she coming by?" he asked and I smiled.

"Bella said she was spending the day with Edward, so she was gonna drop her off on the way," I said. Even though saying his name still made me wince, I had come to view Edward as a brother of sorts, including all the Cullen family. They promised to keep Bella safe and they did. We had decided to let them come onto our land and the same for us. Jared had told Carlisle about the rogue vampire and said him and the rest would keep an eye out for it if it came near Bella and Ali. Just then, Bella's truck's horn sounded and I ran outside to see Ali climbing out the truck. "Ali, you're here. Thank god, I was gonna go crazy if you didn't turn up," I yelled and she laughed. She hugged Bella through the window and she drove away, waving to me as she did. I ran up to Ali and when she turned around, I scooped her up in my arms and gave her a bear hug, twirling her around on the spot as I did. "I'm so glad you decided to say yes. I have been waiting for this day since last week and all the guys have wanted to see you."

"Jake, I'm glad to see you too, but can you put me down before I lose consciousness," she asked and I put her down.

"Let's go inside and warm you up. It's cold out here. When's Bella picking you up?" I said and led her towards the house. We went inside and dad was wheeling into the kitchen.

"Oh, hey Ali, you're here. Jake wouldn't stop worrying when you were coming. He's been excited to see you ever since you agreed to come down here," he said and winked at me.

I felt myself burning up and looked at the floor. "Thanks dad, you know how to make me feel more of a loser than I already am." I heard Ali giggle beside me and I looked at her. "What's so funny?"

She shook her head and looked away. "Nothing, but I find it cute when you get embarrassed by your dad. Anyway, didn't you say the guys wanted to meet me? Come one, I wanna meet them too." She grabbed my hand and dragged me out the door.

"You kids have fun and make sure you're back in time to get picked up Ali," my dad yelled and Ali said she would.

I led the way through the forest to Emily's house and told Ali about her. She seemed really interested in Emily and we arrived at her house. I stopped her before we went in. "One more thing, don't stare at her as it makes Sam really uncomfortable," I told her and she nodded. I took her hand and led her into the house.

**(Ali POV)**

We went into Emily's house and no-one was there. "Hello, anybody here?" Jake yelled and pulled me through the door, never letting go of my hand.

"Jake, is that you?" a voice replied from somewhere in the house. Soon, I saw Emily and I realised what Jake meant by not staring at her. On one side of her face, it was scared, dragging one eye down and one side of her mouth into a frown. Despite that, Emily was really pretty with charcoal hair and she seemed to have a warm personality. "Oh, who's your little friend, Jacob?" she asked, looking at me.

Jake let go of my hand and put his arm around my waist. "This, Emily, is Bella's dear cousin, Ali," he said and pulled me closer to him.

"Oh, so your the famous Ali that Jacob Black hasn't stopped talking about since he met you?" she asked and I nodded. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Ali and you're welcome to drop by any time," she said and hugged me.

"It's really nice to meet you too, Emily. Where are the guys?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Probably still out patrolling. It's something they do to make sure no-one steps on our land," she told me and I was surprised that Jake hadn't mentioned anything like it before. "I hope you're hungry because if you don't get anything now, all the rest will eat it all. They have appetites like wolves, literally," Emily said and I laughed.

"Is it the same with Jake?" I asked and she nodded.

"Jake has a bigger appetite than the rest. He's the worst of the bunch," she replied and we both burst into fits of laughter. I can tell we were gonna get along just fine.

I saw Jake looking shocked and upset. "Emily, please, not in front of the new girl," he pleaded and I found it cute that he was pleading. Just then, I heard a load of noise and realised it must be the rest of the gang coming back.

"Ali, grab a few things before everything is gone or you may not get another chance," she said and I did as she said. I grabbed a doughnut, a muffin and three packets of crisps.

The door opened and in walked five lads with the same skin tone as Jake, same height and build. I also noticed they had the same amount of muscles that Jake had when I hugged him last week. I instantly recognised Sam as he strode over to Emily and kissed her scars. Everyone else was a mystery to me.

Soon, one of them noticed me. "Well hello, pretty lady. Wanna hang with the big boys rather than young Jake here?" he asked and I gagged inside.

"Yeah, if you were hung like a bull, which you aren't," I replied and all the rest burst out laughing. Even Sam roared with laughter at that.

Jake started sniggering and finally laughed out loud too. "You just got owned, Paul. I told ya she wouldn't fall for your charms."

"Oh, so you're Paul?" I questioned and he nodded and I could see the anger in his eyes. "Jake said you would try and flirt, but I shouldn't fall for it."

Paul stalked off angrily and someone else came over. "I'm Jared, nice to meet you," he said and held out his hand, which I shook. "Wow, you _really are_ pretty Ali. No wonder Jake is obsessed with you." A low growl escaped from Jake's throat, but Jared ignored it. He went and sat down.

Two other guys came over and held out their hands. "Ali, these are Embry and Quil. The two annoying ones," Jake said and the pair shot him evil glances. I shook both their hands and they went over to eat.

Finally, Sam came over and shook my hand. "It's nice to finally meet you, Ali. I'm Sam and I just wanna congratulate you on making Paul look like a dick," he said and Paul threw a half eaten muffin at him.

"Don't start encouraging her, Sam or I'll have to keep trying a new strategy," he said and I scoffed.

"Yeah as if that will help," I said under my breath. Jake and Sam must have heard and started sniggering. I was definitely going to like spending time here and it seemed everyone else enjoyed me turning down Paul.

**(Jacob POV)**

After Ali got acquainted with everyone, I thought about taking her down to First Beach and tell her the news. "Hey Ali, how about I show you First Beach. Maybe we could take a walk and talk a bit more. And get out of everyone's way for a bit," I suggested and she nodded. I grabbed her hand and led her out the door. I was sure I heard someone shout something about me and Ali getting it on, but I ignored them. We made it to First Beach and we started walking.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Ali asked, breaking the very awkward silence between us.

I took a deep breath and squeezed her hand. "There's this tribe called the Quileute tribe and I'm descended from them, but I can't be arsed to tell you about it so just look it up. Well, there's a process called 'Imprinting' and it's where we find our soul mate," I said and waited for her reaction.

She seemed to be contemplating it at first, and then a wave of realisation hit her. "Jake, are you serious?" she asked and pulled her hand away. She put her hands over her face and turned away.

"Ali, I u-u-understand if you don't feel the same way, but I want you to know," I went over and turned her around to face me. She took her hands away from her face and I took them both in my hands, "I love you and I have since I first met you last week. If you don't accept me, I understand it's too early."

"Jake, it's not that I don't accept it, which I do greatly, but it's that no boy has ever said that to me. It's always been the popular girls who got the happily ever after. I accept you imprinting on me," she said and I smiled. I let go of her hands and wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close. Ali placed both hands on my chest and I leaned down and kissed her on the lips, finally completing my dream.

Chapter 7

Spending Time with Jacob

**(Ali POV)**

"He told you? Bella practically screamed after I told her and the Cullen family about Jake imprinting on me when I went over to the Cullen house on Sunday.

I nodded and smiled hugely. "I couldn't believe it either. He also said he loved me, something no-one else has ever done," I explained and everyone's faces were blank. "I'm guessing what I just said was a bad thing?"

Not one of them moved until finally Rosalie spoke up. "Well, the Quileute tribe were our long time rivals until a few weeks before you arrived when they renewed a 'contract' between us and now we're allowed to pass onto their land to hunt down rival vampires. But, and I know this might sound weird coming from me, I think it's really sweet that he imprinted on you. Now you have a boyfriend to show off to the prom this year," she told me and my mouth dropped.

"Prom? You gotta be kidding me! I don't dance and never have. I get too nervous and I fall over," I said and started hyperventilating.

Alice and Esme came over and told me to breath. I couldn't stop hyperventilating though, so Esme fetched me a paper bag and I started blowing into it until I could breath properly again. "Honey, maybe we could teach you to dance without falling over. I mean, we all consider you a part of the family," Esme said and I smiled and nodded.

"With the exception of Rosalie, who seems to hate your guts," Alice murmured and Rosalie narrowed her eyes at her.

"I don't hate her and I'm not particularly fond of her, but I would never harm her unless they hurt her," she said and I knew when she said 'them', she was talking about Jake and the pack in La Push.

"My best friend is finally happy. Maybe she'll stop tripping teachers over and sending them to hospital," she teased and I shook my head at her.

"Not funny Alice, not funny," I said and threw the bag into the nearest waste paper basket.

"Come on Ali, it was a little funny," Emmet said and I glared at him.

"No Emmet, it's not funny. It is actually quite hurtful, being reminded of the incident that happened on Monday," I told him and clutched at my chest, pretending my heart ached. "You have no idea of the pain you just caused me."

Jasper, Edward and Carlisle started sniggering and I saw Emmet roll his eyes and flop down next to Rosalie. "Dude, she's just playing. Man, you can be such a wet blanket sometimes," Edward said and Emmet started to rugby tackle him.

"Boys, not in the house, please. If you're gonna act like monkeys, go outside and mess around," Esme said and they surprisingly did. I turned and saw her face was expressionless. "I was joking about it, but at least we can some peace and quiet now. Jasper, why don't you join them and see if you can them both down, honey?" she suggested. He nodded, kissed Alice on the cheek and went outside to join his brothers.

Carlisle shook his head and went to sit next to Esme. "I'll never understand my boys sometimes, but at least they're happy doing what they love," he said.

"What, acting like monkeys?" I asked and he nodded.

Suddenly, I saw Bella's face light up. "How about next Saturday, we have a slumber party? Just me, Alice, Rosalie, Esme and Ali?"  
My mouth dropped open again, but Alice shut it at once. "A slumber party, are you crazy? I'm seventeen, not seven Bella," I said and crossed my arms in a huff.

"Oh come on, Ali. It'll be fun. We could watch Mamma Mia," she said and I started contemplating that. Mamma Mia was my favourite musical romantic-comedy. Pierce Brosnan could sing really well and Amanda Seyfried had a voice like Alice's when she sang. That hooked me. "Alright, I'm in. But I am not sleeping on the floor. I would prefer sleeping on the sofa," I said and Esme nodded her approval.

Alice squealed with delight and hugged me. "Yes, next Saturday it is then," and with that, she disappeared out of the room in a blur.

I looked at my watch and saw that it was starting to get late. "Come on, Bella. Time to go home." As soon as I had said that, Alice came back downstairs and she had a pout on her face.

"Do you have to go? Can't you stay a bit longer?" she pleaded.

I shook my head. "Alice, we promised Charlie to be back by 5. It's nearly that now," I said and showed her my watch. "But don't worry; we'll see each other tomorrow at school." Her face lit and she squeezed me to death nearly with her hug. Just then, my phone rang and Alice let me go. "Hello?" I answered.

"_I was wondering when you were gonna pick up_," a husky voice said on the other end.

I smiled and mouthed 'wolf boy' to everyone when they gave me a look of confusion. "I was just thinking about you," I replied. I wasn't, but he didn't need to know that.

"_So, I was wondering if you wanted to come by next Saturday and help fix my Rabbit some more_," he asked and my face fell.

"I'm sorry Jake, but Bella," I spat her name through gritted teeth, "dragged me into having a slumber party with her, Alice, Rosalie and Esme."

"_Oh, that's a major problem. Do you want me to come and rescue you_?" he asked and I mouthed 'thank you' to the ceiling.

"I would greatly appreciate that. But I don't think Alice would like that," I said.

"_Alice can't see what I'm doing. He visions only comply with people like you, Bella and other vampires. She can't see what people like us do_," he explained and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"So, she could only see me agreeing to this? She can't see you coming to rescue me?" I asked.

I felt him nod and then I could hear the tone of his voice change. "_Yeah, so when I come to rescue you, she won't see it until it's too late_" he said and I wanted to scream to the heavens.

But there was a fault in his plan. "The only drawback would be she'll see me agreeing to it so it's a bad idea. Don't get me wrong; use it another time, but not this time. I'm really sorry, but she hooked with Mamma Mia."

"_Is that the film based on the songs by ABBA? If it is, I feel really sorry for you_," he said and I started fuming.

"Mamma Mia is my favourite musical. Don't hate it, ok?" I told him and he sniggered.

"_Tell you what, how about I come over and suffer with ya_?" My heart jumped when he said that.

"You would do that for me?" I asked.

"_I would take a bullet for you if someone fired a gun_," he said and I giggled sheepishly.

"I'll have a word with Bella and see what she says. But if Alice or anyone doesn't like it, come over anyway and say you're suffering whether they like it not," I told him.

He laughed again. "_OK, I'll come and suffer with ya. See you next week, probably. Love you_," he whispered at the end.

I smiled and went light-headed. Even though I had heard it a few times, I still couldn't wrap my head around the fact that we were dating. "Love you too, Jake," I replied and he hung up. I whirled around and everyone was standing there.

Rosalie in general was standing with a disgusted look on her face. "You can't be serious about telling that mutt you love him," she spat, but Carlisle calmed her down.

"Look, I don't care about your peppy attitude towards them or him in general, but he imprinted on me so you're gonna have to get used to it. Whether you like it or not," I said and she curled her hands up into fists. "And he says he'll come and suffer with _me_ next weekend at the party."  
"Jake said he would suffer with you?" Bella asked and I nodded.

Rosalie threw her hands into the air and glared at me. "Now the whole thing is ruined thanks to him! Can't you spend one minute away from him or is that too much like hard work?" she yelled and I felt the tears start to form.

"Rose, you're going too far. Stop it now or you're banned from the party!" Esme told her and she sat down on the sofa.

"You know, you may have not had a chance to have a happily ever after yourself, but I want a chance at mine," I replied and soon the tears overflowed and split out.

Esme came over and pulled me into a hug. "See what you've done now Rosalie. She's finally got a chance at happiness and you had to ruin it. Either apologise for your or you're banned from hunting," Esme said.

Rosalie said nothing for a few minutes, but then got up off the sofa and stood in front of me. "Ali, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt your feelings. I guess the realisation of you dating someone like him made me angry. I hope you'll forgive me," she said, but I knew she didn't mean it.

"I forgive you, Rosalie," I said, but I didn't mean it either.

"That's better, Rosalie. Are you alright now, sweetheart?" Esme asked and I nodded.

"Thank you, Esme. I really appreciate it," I told her and she smiled.

"You're part of the family now, Ali. I think of you as another daughter. Just like Bella," she told me and kissed my forehead.

"Ali, I think we need to go now," Bella said and I wiped away the rest of the tears. I hugged Alice goodbye, along with Emmet, Edward and Jasper, and walked out the door. I climbed into Bella's truck and she started the engine. "Don't get too upset. Rosalie just has a great dislike of the Quileute's and you announcing that Jake imprinted on you made her too angry. It's not your fault, Ali, so don't beat yourself up," Bella told me and pulled away. I knew she was right, but I was seriously regretting letting Jake come over next week.

**(Jacob POV)**

After I told Ali I would suffer at the party next with her, she was excited and pleased. But I was more pleased than her as I was getting to spend time with her. It seemed like a dream, but I knew that it was reality. It had been two weeks since me and Ali started dating and I could tell she had told the Cullen's about it. I didn't really care if they didn't like, but I wouldn't stand for them hurting her. I know they wouldn't with Bella being there, but I just hoped they would never hurt her. It was getting late, so I decided to go to sleep. I looked at my clock and the hands read 11: 04pm, making me sigh as it wasn't that late. I wasn't gonna bother with seeing Ali tonight as a wolf because I would tell her next time she came by. I know it's sudden and Sam said it would be aswell, but she needed to know that the wolf she had become close with is me. If she didn't believe me about it, I would turn into my wolf form and show her. The only problem would be that she would leave me and never love me again. But what would the difference be anyway? She had fallen for the wolf, so what would stop her from loving me that same way? As I lay contemplating how I was gonna tell her, my phone buzzed and I saw that it was a text message from none other than my angel. I opened the message and it read:

_Miss you lots. Hope we can see each other again soon. Love you like no other person, Ali xxx_

I smiled and my heart jumped a little. She wanted to see me again and I did too. I replied with:

_Miss you too. We're saying each other next week at the party remember. Love you too, Jake xxx_

I sent the message and several seconds later, she replied:

_Alice cancelled the party as Bella and Edward are having a meal on Saturday night, so could I stop by next Saturday? My mum and Charlie are working from 7 in the morning until 12 at night xxx_

Alice cancelled the party? Oh, I was _really_ pleased now. I replied that she could stop by next week and she could come round at 9. I knew it was early, but the earlier she stopped by, the more time I could spend with her. I sent the message and she said that she was looking forward to it. From that point onwards, we texted back and forth until Ali said she wanted to sleep. We finished up and I looked at the clock. The hands read 2: 34am and I clicked that we had been talking for three and a half hours. I didn't care, though. Ali was coming by next week, she would see who the wolf she had grown attached to was and I had been chatting with her tonight. I was getting a feeling that this was going to be a life to remember for eternity.

Chapter 8

Ali is attacked

**(Ali POV)**

School today waseasier than what I thought. My misadventures were last week's gossip and new gossip about me dating Jake was in. I wasn't embarrassed by it and several students kept coming over to confirm it. I told them the truth and they all seemed to be either jealous or annoyed that they had to find out off Edward. Of course it would be Edward as he cannot keep that trap of his shut. But for once, I was at ease being asked about dating Jake. It didn't bother me and Alice was happy because I was happy, as was Bella. She said that she wasn't bothered who I was dating, as long as it made me happy. When I told her it was Jake, she was speechless that her best friend had imprinted on her cousin. But she was overjoyed that I finally had a boyfriend. It had been a total of a month coming up since Jake told me that I was his imprintee. When I had some spare time after finishing work, I decided to look up the legend of the Quileute tribe and found out that they were descended from wolves and that vampires were their mortal enemies. But then Rosalie said that a few weeks before I had arrived, the Quileute's and the vampires had stopped being enemies and became allies to take down rival vampires. This seemed a bit risky, but Jake and Edward both told me it was alright and they would never start a fight that would hurt either me or Bella.

After school, I was getting ready to get a lift home with Edward, when he came over. "Ali, I am really sorry, but I need to get home straight away. It's a family emergency and I'm needed. A rogue vampire has been alerted by your good friends in La Push and Carlisle says it's was last sighted near the forest range in Washington. Bella's off too so she can't give you a lift home," he said and I could see he was feeling guilty.

"Edward, don't worry about it. I'll walk, it's not that far. Plus, if I do get lost, I'll call Jake or my mum as she gets home in fifteen minutes. Go make sure we're not harmed, OK?" I told him and hugged him.

"Thank you for understanding, Ali. I'll make it up to you, I promise," he yelled as he ran to his car. He peeled out of the parking lot, followed by Rosalie, and disappeared down the road.

"I know you'll make it up to me as I'll be reminding you," I said to myself and turned around. I started walking along the path and pulled out my iPod and put the headphones in my ears and searched through my song list. I found what I was looking for and started playing Lady Gaga's album 'The Fame' and her other album, 'The Fame Monster' would follow on from that. I put the iPod into my top jacket pocket and started singing along. After ten minutes of walking, Poker Face started playing, so I turned the volume all the way up and sang at the top of my voice. Half an hour passed and I was no where near home, I could tell. I was starting to feel nervous and anxious, but I suddenly spotted the street and switched my iPod off, wrapping the headphones around it and put in my bag. I didn't know why, but I soon had the strangest feeling I was being followed. I kept looking over my shoulder to make sure, but there was nothing there. I kept walking and suddenly, I heard a twig snap behind me. I turned around fully and scanned the woods behind me. "Hello, is anyone there?" I asked and stood still to be answered. I got no reply, so I kept walking. Another twig snapped and I asked again, but got no reply. That's when I saw it. A shadowed figure silhouetted against the light, in a crouched position as though it was ready to attack. I instantly realised what it was: it was the rogue vampire that Edward had told me about. It turned towards me and I had feeling it was smiling, as though it found me. "What the fuck?" I breathed and it darted toward me with no warning. "Oh, shit and I'm not wearing proper running shoes," I mumbled and started running myself. I didn't look to see where it was as it tripped me over and leaned over me.

It growled and sniffed my throat. "I found you at last, Ali," it said and I froze with fear. Suddenly, a large shape knocked him off me and put itself between me and the rogue vampire. Neither of them moved until the vampire gave in and ran off into the trees. After staring at the shape for a minute, I realised that my saviour was none other than my favourite wolf.

**(Jacob POV)**

I didn't know how or why, but for some strange reason, I had a feeling Ali was in trouble. I was sitting on the sofa watching TV and suddenly caught a whiff of her scent. I inhaled deeply and smiled as she was the most amazing smell I had ever inhaled. But suddenly, her strawberry scent was overtaken by a foul scent: the rogue vampire that Jared had told me about. I knew he was after her, so I sprinted out of the house and exploded into my wolf form. I followed the scent of the vampire and that would lead me to Ali. I got there in time as the vampire was about to bite her. I leaped at it and knocked him away before he could hurt my imprint. I stood between them and held my ground until the bloodsucker turned and ran into the trees. I stood high and proud and looked at Ali. She was panting heavily and seemed to be shocked by what happened, making me upset. I walked over to her and lay down so I matched her eye level.

She stared at the spot where that leech had been and then turned to me. "Thank you, that was amazing. I guess Edward was right. A rogue vampire is on the loose. But Edward said that he was last spotted in the mountains." She looked at her watch and sighed heavily. "I need to get home or my mum will be worried. I don't suppose my favourite wolf would be interested in escorting me home so he doesn't come and attack me again?" she asked as she tickled me behind the ears, making my tongue hang out of my mouth and my back leg started twitching. "Oh, you like that, do ya?" she asked and I barked. "Come on, let's get home," she said and I stood up.

Ali had trouble getting up, so I went over and used my huge muzzle of a nose to help her. I grabbed her bag in my mouth and held it out for her to take. She smiled as she took it and my heart soared. She started walking off and I caught up with her in fewer strides than what it took her.

I looked down at her and brushed my face fur ever so gently against her and she giggled. "Don't you find it weird that I'm not scared of you? Most people would be," she asked and I shook my head. "Wow, you don't seemed afraid that I'm not afraid of you. You must be really naive," she said and I growled playfully. She laughed out loud this time and I smiled inside. Her laugh sounded even better than the one Alice did. "You know, you're eyes remind of someone I met," she said and I grew anxious. "They remind me of Jacob Black." When she said that, I barked happily and nuzzled her ever so gently. "Oh, you like the name Jake, do you? Well, how about I call you that. I and the human Jake are dating and he is so sweet, kind, funny and the most caring guy I have ever met." Whenever she said that, my heart leaped for joy and I felt even warmer inside. We got home quicker than what I thought and she turned toward me. "Thank you for saving my life," she said and kissed me once, "for bringing me home," she kissed me again on the other cheek, "and for not being afraid of me not being afraid of you." With that she kissed me on the nose and I licked her back, leaving a huge lump of drool on her face. "Oh, Jake, that's gross. Don't do that until you have no drool left," she complained and I put on my puppy dog eyes, even managing a small whimper. "Stop acting cute, it won't work with me," she said, but I persisted. Finally, she gave in and hugged me. "How can I stay mad at you? You are so cute," she told me and kissed my head. "I gotta go, but I hope to see you later." I didn't want her to go, so I grabbed her jacket and tugged on it, bringing back my puppy eyes and whimpering. "Jake, it's really late and my mum's gonna be waiting and I'm starving. Please let go or I won't be able to stop myself from leaving you." I did as she instructed and she smiled, waved and went inside. I thought I was about to tear, but I didn't. Instead, I ran off into the woods and started to bark happily. I was silly to think she wasn't happy with me, but she was.

**(Ali POV)**

I walked into the house and was all giddy inside from being saved by my wolf I had called Jake. I hung up my jacket and bag and went into the kitchen. The first thing I saw was my mum, Uncle Charlie and Bella sitting at the table looking worried. "Look, I'm sorry but I got lost. Edward could have offered me a ride, but I said I would walk. I didn't know it would be that far from the school," I explained and waited for the shouting.

But what I got instead was a crushing hug from my mother and a shower of tears in my hair. "I am just relieved that you're safe. I thought something had attacked you." _You can say that again. I was and it almost killed me._ "I'm just so relieved you're safe. Are you hungry or are you tired?"

I looked at her and then at Bella. She must have understood and went upstairs. "I'm really tired, mum. It's been a long day and I just wanna lie down." My mum nodded and I went upstairs.

Bella practically dragged me into my room and slammed the door shut. "Were you outta your mind? Walking alone through the woods when a rogue vampire is on the loose? Ali, you could have been hurt or worse!"  
"I wasn't, alright. I'm here, I'm alive and I feel better," I told her. I didn't want to let her know about the series of unfortunate events, but she didn't need to know.

She shook her head and sat down on my bed. "What are we going to do with you, Ali? You seem to be getting mixed up in the same thing I was when I first arrived. Soon, you'll be stalked and tracked by this vampire." I didn't like the sound of that, but soon Edward popped through the window.

"You're late home, aren't ya?" he asked and I rolled my eyes.

"She got lost on the way home and she made us worried," Bella said and smirked at me.

Edward decided to not bother asking and I nodded. "Well, the rogue vampire evaded us and escaped. We followed his scent, but he disappeared. But I picked up another strange scent. The scent of a certain imprinter," he said and looked at me.

Bella stared at me, shocked. "You never said Jake was there? How could you leave that out?"

"It wasn't exactly Jake, but it looked like Jake in the shape of a huge wolf. I know it's crazy, but this wolf had the same eyes as Jake," I explained and they were speechless.

Before I had a chance to say anything further, Edward shook his head and turned to Bella. "I'll make sure he comes nowhere near here. Ali is the one in danger this time."

Bella gasped and wrenched away from Edward and over to me. "What's that mean?" Before I said anything, she clicked. "He attacked you, didn't he? Ali, what's wrong with you? Why do you always have Edward explain the little details? I can't deal with this anymore. If you won't tell me everything, then you aren't worth even talking to." Bella then stormed out of my room and I heard her door slam shut.

I sat down on my bed and was on the verge of tears. Edward sat next to me and comforted me. I started to sob quietly on his shoulder and he rubbed my back soothingly. "Give her by tomorrow and she'll forgive you. Trust me, been there, done that."

I felt better after that and I looked at him. "Thanks Edward, you know Bella more than I do. Except you can't read her mind which must annoying sometimes," I said and he nodded. He kissed me on the head and headed out through the window. I spent the rest of the afternoon and evening thinking about how much that wolf had the same eyes as Jake. I couldn't help but think back to the information I looked up about the Quileute tribe and how they were descendant from wolves. That got me thinking and thinking until the question came to me: is Jacob Black, my boyfriend, a real werewolf? The question kept repeating over and over in my head until I told myself he wasn't and I finally fell asleep.

Chapter 9

Jacob's true form

**(Ali POV)**

I arrived at Jake's house around half nine that morning and my mum had kindly let me borrow her SUV for the day. I got out the car, shut the door and ran up to the house and knocked on the door, but got no answer. I waited and finally the door to reveal Billy. "Hey Billy, is Jake up yet?" I asked.

He shook his head and scoffed. "That boy never wakes up on time. Come in if you want to wait for him," he said, but I shook my head.

"I'll go have a wander. When he does eventually wake up, tell him I'll be round the area, OK?" Billy nodded and I ran off the porch. I walked round the back of the house and a few birds circled around my head. One came fluttering down and I held out my hand and it landed on it. Suddenly, a few rabbits came out along with some squirrels. I don't know why, but I'm an animal magnet for some reason. I sat down on the grass, which was dry thank god and leaned against a log. A rabbit lay across my lap and a few squirrels curled around my shoulders. After five minutes of petting them, a twig snapped and they all scattered rapidly. I stood up and saw Paul emerge from the woods.

Paul was looking funnily at me and I realised I had made a mistake in coming back here. "Good morning, beautiful. You looked lost so I came here to help," he said and smiled slyly.

"I'm not lost; I'm just waiting for Jake to wake up. Billy said he was still asleep so I decided to take a walk. I can see I made a mistake in doing so," I said and took a step back.

Paul stepped forward and was exactly a few inches from me. "Don't be like that, Ali. I know we got off on the wrong foot and I wanna apologise for behaving like that. I can see now what Jake sees in you." Without warning, he grabbed me round the waist and held me in a vice-like grip.

I struggled against him and looked up at his face. "Paul, let me go now. Jake said not to try anything funny," I told him through gritted teeth.

He pulled me further into him and I could feel him pressing his groin against me. "Jake's asleep, so he won't know that I gave you a kiss," he said and leaned down.

With what energy I had in me, I pushed hard enough to create some space to knee Paul in the groin. He let me go and I stumbled back while he fell to the floor holding his jewels. "You should never try anything like that with me. I know where guys are the most sensitive," I said and turned to walk back to the house.

However, Paul must have recovered as next thing I knew, a hand grabbed my right wrist and locked it against my side. My other arm was also useless as that was locked between my leg and his arm. I looked down and saw he had used his whole left arm to lock my arms to my side so I couldn't hit him and his right arm came up across my chest, just below my breasts. He pulled me into him again and had pressed his groin up against me too. "You should never have tried that with me. I just can't take no for an answer," he said and planted a kiss in my hair. I felt sick and wanted to cry for Jake to help, but I knew Paul would never give me up. "Don't think about calling for your boyfriend's help as by the time he gets up, you'll be my imprintee." It was as though he read my mind and sneered at the last part about me being his imprint and then he kissed my ear. Just then, he licked the inside of it and I shivered from how disgusting it was. Paul, however, sneered at the ear lick. He was enjoying himself, but I wasn't.

I was started to get angry and annoyed from him trying to screw me over. "I will _never_ be your imprint, even if Jake hadn't imprinted on me. You're vile, disgusting, nauseating and, above all, sick-minded. If you think you can get in my pants with that disgusting banter of yours, you are wrong, Paul."

He said nothing but planted another kiss in my hair. I heard him inhale deeply and sigh heavily. Jake's right, you _do_ smell like strawberries," he said and inhaled deeply again.

I was about to do something, but I heard a voice call out from the woods. "Paul, let her go. Remember what Jake said?" It was Sam.

Paul turned around and I saw that Jared was with him. "But Jakey boy's not here is he Sam? Besides, I'm just getting 'better acquainted' with Ali here," Paul replied and sneered.

"Paul, you'll realise that when you are injured about what Jake said about messing with his imprint," Jared said and I smiled. "He won't like it that you're messing with Ali."

While Paul was distracted, I realised that he had forgotten to trap my feet. I used all my might to stamp as hard as I could on Paul's foot, which seemed to work as he cried out in pain and let me go. I also elbowed him in the stomach and that knocked the wind out of him. "You're fucking disgusting, Paul. Leave me alone!" I yelled at him and tried to walk back towards the house, but he stopped me. I saw Sam and Jared try to restrain him, but he threw them off. Without warning, Paul pulled me forward, put his free hand behind my head and forcefully kissed me on the lips.

After what seemed like minutes he pulled away and smiled. "That was way better than Jake now, wasn't it Ali?" he asked and I lost it. All the anger that I had built up went into my left hand and, without giving him any warning, I slapped Paul across the face.

He let go of my hand and his whole body started to shake. Sam came over and put a hand on his shoulder. "We warned ya, Paul. We said not to do it." His whole body shook even faster and he was starting to growl heavily. "Ali, get back now," Sam said and I obeyed. I backed up a few steps and suddenly, Paul exploded outwards into a dark grey wolf. I was speechless. If I had known that this would happen, I would have waited in the house.

**(Jacob POV)**

I woke up from a peaceful nights sleep and realised that Ali would be round. I scrambled out of bed and went into the living room, but found only my dad. "Isn't Ali here yet, dad?" I asked curiously.

He laughed gruffly and smiled. "She came by ten minutes ago, but I said you were still asleep. She went round back and she said to go see her when you eventually get up. Now you're up, you can go see her," he said and turned back to the fridge.

I went back into my room and pulled on a shirt. I looked out the window and saw the worst sight ever. It was what I was afraid would happen: I saw Paul holding Ali in a vice-like grip and he had himself pressed up against her. I was more than angry. I was pissed at Paul. I specifically told him not to try anything with her and he ignored me on purpose. I saw Ali knee him in the groin, making me smile, but Paul grabbed her again and I saw him plant a kiss in her hair. I was almost shaking violently, but I breathed when I saw Sam and Jared try to calm him down. Ali stamped on his foot and elbowed him in the stomach. She tried to get away again, but Paul grabbed her wrist. Sam and Jared were trying their hardest to restrain him, but didn't succeed as Paul threw them off. I was now off the edge when Paul pulled Ali to him and kissed her forcefully. That was it. I've had enough. Paul deliberately disobeyed me about not trying anything with Ali. I ran out of my room and out the front door. I looked around and saw that Paul had exploded into his wolf form. Ali was scared out of her mind now and I had to help her. "Ali, hang on. I'm coming!" I yelled and jumped over the porch railing.

She turned and saw me and then ran towards me. "Jake, run. Run, Jake, run!" she yelled back. When she was a few feet away, I jumped over her as she fell to the floor and I exploded in my wolf form. I stood my ground between Ali and Paul and growled viciously at him.

"Oh, Jake's gonna get it now, Ali. He'll never survive," Jared taunted, but I ignored him.

Paul leaped at me and I leaped at him. It should have been a normal Saturday morning, but instead it had turned into a full scale werewolf battle. Paul snapped at my throat but I grabbed him by scruff of his neck and threw him to the floor. Dirt and mud flew up and scattered everywhere. Paul lunged and grabbed me by my front leg, but I sunk my teeth into his back and he yowled in pain. He let go and I rammed into his belly, causing both of us to tumble into the woods and snap trees on the way down. From that point on, Paul and I attacked and blocked and leaped out of the way of each other as not to get any serious injuries. But I couldn't stop myself from what I did next: I ducked out of the way of Paul's attack and lunged at him, grabbing him by the throat and swinging him around. His body hit the trees, causing them to snap and bark to splinter and fly everywhere. I dragged his body out into the clearing and saw Ali, Jared and Sam standing there. When I saw the look on Ali's face, I released Paul and walked over to her.

However, when I tried to nuzzle her, she pushed me away and started to tear. "No, Jake, leave me alone," she said and scrambled to her feet. She ran to her car and got in. The engine started up and she pulled away.

I watched her drive off and phased back into my human form. Sam handed me a pair of shorts and I put them on, but I didn't move from my kneeling position on the grass. "What have I done?" I said to no-one in particular. Then I remembered. I turned to Paul and jumped up practically. "I told you to not try any funny business with her! I said to leave her alone and everything would be alright. So what do you do? You purposely ignore me and put your tongue in her mouth!" I spat and went to attack Paul, but Jared restrained me and Sam stood between us.

"Jake, violence won't solve the problem. Go to her house and explain in person. But don't expect her to forgive you," he said and Jared let me go. I ran to my car, which Ali had helped me finish last time she visited, and got in. I started it up and pulled out of the garage and sped down the road. Sam was right for definite about Ali not forgiving me. But I needed to explain why I didn't tell her. All I knew is I wanted her to understand, even if she didn't want to listen.

Chapter 10

Why didn't you tell me?

**(Ali POV)**

I stopped the car outside of Charlie's house and got out, tears streaming down my face. I got out the car and locked it up. I was heading up the gravel path when I heard another car stop and Jake's voice call out, "Ali, wait. I want to explain something."

I didn't want to listen. If I could get in the house, then I could just lock him out. But I only got as far as the porch when he grabbed my hand and turned me around. "I don't wanna listen, Jake. There's nothing to explain! I had a feeling you were one. I kept telling myself that it was impossible, but I had a feeling it was true. Why didn't you tell me?" The tears had started to form again, but I wasn't about to break down in front of Jake.

He looked thoughtful for a minute, but didn't say anything. Eventually, he did. "I didn't want to see you get hurt. You're my whole world and I couldn't bear it if Paul hurt you. I told him not to do anything funny, but he did and that got me mad, angry and annoyed. I couldn't control myself and I just let the thought of him kissing you overtake me. Ali, please understand, this is why I didn't tell you," Jake explained, but I didn't believe him.

"So those times when the wolf was outside my house was you." He nodded and I thought back to the attack on Monday night. "And the attack from the rogue vampire was you saving me," I said and he nodded again. "So, all this time you've been lying to protect me?"

He nodded and smiled sweetly. "Yes, because I love you, Ali."

That set me off. I slapped him as hard as I could, like I did with Paul, in the face. He didn't seem hurt or even bothered by what I had just done. He rubbed the side of his face and looked at me. "How can you even tell me you love me when you've been lying to me for a whole month?" He was lost for words and he tried to think of something to say, but he couldn't so he just stood there looking stupid. "Fine, if there's nothing more to say, I think it's time for you leave, Jake." I pulled my hand away and went through the door, shutting it in his face.

He started to knock on the door and soon the tears I had been holding back overflowed as I leaned against the door and slid down it. "Ali, please understand. I didn't want to see you hurt or worse. Ali, come on, I need you." When he said he needed me, I cried harder and harder. I wanted him too, but he lied to me, so I didn't want to see him again.

"Go away, Jake, you've done too much damage to turn things around now," I said through the door. He kept trying to make me let him in, but I didn't. He eventually gave up and I looked through the glass to see him get into his car and drive away. I cried for a few more minutes until I heard voices coming from the living room.

Bella and Edward came in and, when they saw me, Bella's face dropped. "Ali, are you alright?"

I looked at her and stood up. "You knew what he was, didn't you?" Even though she never said anything, I could see the answer on Bella's face. "You knew and didn't tell me? How could you, Bella? And you talk about me leaving out details," I said and ran up the stairs and into my room, slamming the door behind me. I threw my jacket to the floor and flung myself onto my bed and muffled my sobs of hurt, pain and heartbreak into the pillow. Later that day, I heard a knock on my door and Bella call through it. I ignored her and lay back down on the pillow. Jake had texted me several times, but I ignored them as they were all the same about him wanting me to forgive him. I didn't want to and I never want to. When the sky outside was completely black and the street lights came on, I changed into my top and shorts as I was gonna go to bed early. Suddenly, I heard something hit my window, followed by two more _plinks_ and I realised something was being thrown against my window. I looked at the clock and saw the green lights read 11: 39pm. I got off the bed and went to the window and opened it. I looked out and saw Jake standing there, wearing only shorts that hugged him around his waist and no shirt, showing off his well toned chest and six pack of abs. "Jake, what the hell are you doing? Is it hard to understand the concept of me not replying to your texts?"

"Ali, can we just talk about it? Stay back, I'm coming in," he said and got ready to do his fancy acrobatics that he had done other nights to get in my room. He always came after a certain time and we would just lie on my bed and fall asleep just after midnight. He would leave early in the morning, but would always give me a goodbye kiss before he left.

But now, I didn't want him to come in my room. "Jake, before you do your circus tricks, answer me truthfully. You would do anything for me, wouldn't you?"

He nodded and looked up at me. "I would give my life for you, Ali. You know I would. You're my whole world. I would even obey orders given by you," he replied.

I knew this would hurt him, but he needed to hear it. "Well, consider this a request. Never see me again, Jake."

As soon as the words left my lips, his face dropped. "Ali, please, you can't be serious?"

I nodded and a tear fell down my cheek. "I _am_ serious, Jake. Never come near me again, never try to contact me again and never see me again. We're through, Jake, I'm sorry."

Jake looked as though he would break down. "No, Ali, please don't do this. I can't live without you," he said and I felt guilty for saying everything.

But I needed a break from everything that I had become embroiled in. "I'm sorry Jake, but it's for the best. I need time to think things through. When I'm ready, I'll forgive you. But I don't know if I ever will," I told him and I shut the window and locked it, locking Jake out of my life for good. I went to bed and, I was about to switch the light off when I heard a howl in the distance: the howl of a heartbroken werewolf.

**(Jacob POV)**

I couldn't believe she never wanted to see me again. The love of my life wanted me to leave her. After she had shut the window, I phased into my wolf form, shredding my shorts in the process. I took off into the woods and, when I reached a good spot, I inhaled a deep breath and howled as loud as I could. I wanted Ali to know how lonely I was without her and how much I needed her. But I knew she wouldn't forgive me for lying to her and not telling her who I really was. I sat where I was for an hour and decided to head home. I got home and phased back into my human form. Luckily, my dad had gone to bed so I didn't need to explain to him why I was naked. I went to my room and went to the drawers and rummaged around for a pair of shorts. I pulled a pair out, slipped them on and crawled into bed. I didn't fall straight to sleep. Instead, I lay awake for what seemed like hours just thinking of what Ali had said to me: _"Never come near me again, never try to contact me again and never see me again. We're through, Jake, I'm sorry."_ Those words would haunt me forever. I rolled over onto my side and started to sob quietly until I fell asleep.

Chapter 11

He did it to protect you

**(Ali POV)**

School the next week turned out to be horrible. With Jake not being in my life anymore, I had decided to give up on both school work and life in general altogether. I was seriously regretting shutting Jake out of my life, but it was for the best. But shutting Jake out came with the price of it punching a huge hole through my chest. Several nights I had woken up screaming and crying hysterically and Bella attended to me as she knew what it was like. She told me about the time Edward left her and that Jake had been there for her. She told me she would always be there for me, as would Edward and all the Cullen family. Friday night I was gonna spend the whole weekend sleeping over at the Cullen household to try and forget all the things that went on with Jake as my house had too many memories. My mum said it was a good idea as I had told her about Jake and she said I should forgive him for what he did because she says he means too much to me. I had to admit she was right, but he left out the little detail of him being a freaking werewolf. Friday had arrived, so Edward drove me to the Cullen house.

I got out the car, went inside and Esme was the first to comfort me. "Ali, I am so sorry about what happened. I know how much he meant to you. Maybe sleeping over will be for the best." I nodded and she was right too. Being at the Cullen house was already starting to make me feel better. Alice was the next one to comfort me, followed by Carlisle, Emmet and finally Jasper. Even Rosalie told me she was sorry and gave me a hug.

Bella took me upstairs to the spare room they had and I dropped my stuff on the floor. "I feel guilty for telling him he shouldn't be part of my life anymore, Bella. I broke him, I hurt him and he must be in pain. I heard him last night, howling and showing how much he needed me," I told Bella and sat on the bed.

She came and sat next to me and I rested my head on her shoulder, eventually letting the tears fall out. "Ali, it'll be OK, I promise. Sooner or later, you'll realise that Jake being a werewolf won't matter to you. The thing that will matter is getting your relationship back on track," she said and hugged me tightly.

"I don't know if I can ever get the relationship back on track. He lied to me Bella and I don't know if I can forgive him," I said and took my head off her shoulder to look at her.

Bella still had her hands on my arms and she had a look on her face that told me she was going to tell me something important. "Ali, what he did, he did to keep you safe. He did it to protect you. Jake only lied to you because he couldn't bear to see you get hurt or worse. Edward did that to me. He lied to keep me safe, but I eventually found out. I guess getting mixed up with magical creature's runs in the family," she said and laughed meekly.

I didn't feel like laughing, so I just sighed and flopped down onto the bed. "Bella, can you go for a while? I wanna be left alone to think about things." She said she would and I heard walk her out the room and shut the door behind her. I lay on the bed for a few minutes and decided to unpack my things. Once I had finished unpacking, I grabbed my bathroom bag and went into the bathroom. I undressed and got into the shower. I turned on the water and it washed over me, cleansing away all the guilt and frustration and depression that I had built up inside me from the last week. Soon, the tears came again and I sat down in the shower and let the water mix with my tears. I didn't care if I used up all the hot water in the house, but I knew they wouldn't mind. I wasn't sure how long I would sit there, but the thing I knew was that Bella was right. Jake had lied to me to protect me and I understood it now. Emily's face must have been caused when Sam phased too near her because he got angry at something. That was the same for Jake. If he got angry and phased too near me, he might have caused me pain and himself guilt and grief. That was why he phased in front of me then. Paul kissed me and Jake was pissed about it. I was too, as Paul is vile and disgusting. After what seemed like hours, the door opened and I saw Emmet walk in. He opened the shower and stepped inside. He shut off the water and handed me a robe, which I put on. Once all the water had drained away, he sat down next to me and put one arm around my shoulder and pulled me close to him. I instantly nestled my head into his shoulder and started to cry again. He then took hold of my hand and squeezed it reassuringly, causing me to grab hold of his shirt with my free hand and sob louder into his shoulder. Neither of us seemed bothered about it because Emmet knew I needed some sort of comfort and I knew that by him comforting me, I was starting to regret shutting Jake out of my life for good.

**(Jacob POV)**

Ever since Ali had shut me out from her life, I was getting more and more depressed. I had missed school the past few weeks and phoned up to say that I wasn't feeling well. Everything I said was true. I was sick. Sick from being cut off from Ali. Dad was a bit annoyed I had cut school, but I told him I wasn't bothered because with Ali not in my life, school was nothing more than a burden. The whole gang came by to check up on me, even Paul. He kept apologising for his behaviour, but I wasn't ready to forgive him. I told him he was starting to get out of hand and he should learn to behave and control his urges around my missing angel. Saturday arrived and it was like any other day I had suffered: lonely, miserable and no Ali. I was ready to give up and run away. Start fresh somewhere.

Bella came over to check up on me and when she took one look at me, her face caved in. She rushed over to me and squeezed me into a hug. "Jake, you look terrible and when was the last time you had a shower?"

I looked away and towards the floor when I answered her. "Does it even matter now? Now that Ali is nowhere near me?" I said and sighed heavily. A tear rolled down my cheek, followed by several more. "Bella, the pain I have now is the one you had when Edward left you. It feels like a huge hole has been punched through my chest."

"That's funny as that's what Ali said the first night she told you not to see her again," Bella said and I managed to smile. "Look, it smiles at last."

I was a bit happier that Ali was sharing the same pain as me. "She's in pain too?" I asked with concern.

Bella nodded and looked at me. "She said she's regretting shutting you out of her life. She can't eat, she can't sleep without crying out in pain and she's let her grades drop in school. Jake, she wants to forgive you but she's not ready. Ali told me when she's ready, she'll forgive you. She also says that she misses you heavily and dearly, but can't bring herself to tell you that you can go back to her," Bella said and I warmed up.

"She said all that? She really wants me back?" I asked and she nodded. "Wow, she really _does_ care about me."

"Of course she does, Jake. Ever since she met you, you've changed her for the better and she's never been happier." Bella squeezed my hand reassuringly and I smiled. "I gotta go, but I'll update you every so often," she said and hugged me again. She walked out of my room and I heard her drive away. So Ali was sharing the same pain as me. I felt much better because since Ali was regretting shutting me out of her life, she needed me near her. But I was willing to wait until she forgave me so I could hold her and smell her heavenly scent and keep Paul at a distance. But this much I knew for sure: Ali was in despair, just like me, and we both needed each other to fix the pain.

Chapter 12

Baseball with the Cullen's

**(Ali POV)**

I woke up in the Cullen household to find an extra blanket covering me and the robe Emmet had gave me last night when I was sobbing hysterically into his shoulder. I blinked several times so my eyes could get adjusted to the light that was pouring through the glass doors in my room. It was Sunday morning and looked to see none other than Alice and Esme sitting on my bed with Rosalie kneeling beside me. "What happened last night?" I asked cautiously.

Alice and Esme looked at each other and, before they had a chance to speak, Rosalie sat on the edge beside me and grabbed my hand. "You were screaming and crying uncontrollably. You were like Bella was when Edward left her. It was her all over again. Ali, you were unable to stop screaming like a mental patient. It took Bella an hour and a half to calm you down so she could comfort you. When you fell back to sleep, we stayed with you to make sure it didn't happen again. But you didn't," she explained and I gasped in surprise. "Is it stopping Jake from seeing you that's causing you this pain?" she asked.

I nodded and I felt the tears starting to come. "Ever since I told him to stay away from me, I've never wanted him so badly beside me. I'm ready to take him back," I said and, to my surprise, Rosalie enveloped me in a hug.

"It's OK, Ali. We're here and we're willing to accept you taking him back," Rosalie told me while rubbing my back soothingly. She pulled away and smiled at me.

"Thank you, Rosalie. That's really sweet of you," I said and Alice came over and squeezed me.

"I thought you would never stop with the screaming. I was almost upset about it and nearly cried myself," she said and I wanted to cry but I held back the tears. "Ali, if you didn't stop, I dunno what I would have done without my best friend going back to her sweet, innocent self."

I smiled and laughed at her comment. "Alice, I wouldn't have gone anywhere, except to a loony bin. But I'm alright thanks to Bella," I told her and I could feel her squeezed me a bit closer.

"I'll start fixing you some breakfast, sweetheart," Esme said and kissed my forehead. She went out the door and downstairs. Rosalie and Alice helped me get dressed and then helped me downstairs like a child.

The first person to barrel towards me and hug me tight was Bella. "Oh Ali, you're alright. I was so worried and scared," she said and held me at arms length. "Carlisle told me it was you're regret and guilt towards telling Jake to stop seeing you that was causing the violent screaming and hysterical sobs. But after I calmed you down, you stopped and were sweating like mad," she explained and I cringed at me sweating. "Esme and Alice cooled off your sweat until you were sleeping peacefully again. They stayed, along with Rosalie to make sure it didn't happen again. Luckily, it never happened."

I smiled and thanked her for helping me through the night. Carlisle came over and did an examination to make sure I was in good condition, which I was and then I sat down as Esme placed a plate of pancakes and omelettes in front of me. "Thanks Esme. I'm starving from screaming last night," I said as I tucked into the pancakes. She ruffled my hair and placed a kiss on my head. Emmet turned on the radio and Christina Aguilera's 'Not Myself Tonight' came on. "Turn it up, Emmet. I love this song," I said and he did. Me, Alice, Bella and Rosalie started singing along to it. Esme and Carlisle smiled and continued fixing breakfast for Bella. Jasper, Edward and Emmet stuck whatever was available or near them in their ears and went back to doing what they were doing. The song finished and all four of us stopped singing, laughed and did a group high five. The boys unplugged their ears and went to help Esme and Carlisle wash the dishes that I and Bella had finished eating off.

"Carlisle, can we go and play baseball today? There's a storm scheduled for later this afternoon and Ali can come too, please?" Alice asked and I looked shocked.

"I didn't know you guys played baseball. But is the storm necessary for it?" I asked and Emmet nodded.

"It's so we don't get heard by any passing people," he explained and sat down next to me. "We play baseball during a thunderstorm as it's the only time we can."  
"What do you say Ali? Fancy playing baseball and having fun for the day?" Jasper asked and leaned against the counter.

Everyone looked at me thoughtfully for a moment as I contemplated my answer. "Yeah, I'll go and have a game."

As soon as I said that, Alice squealed loudly and hugged me tightly. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, Ali. I knew you would say yes as you don't like to disappoint me," she said and kissed me on the cheek.

"It's not that she doesn't want to disappoint you Alice, more like you wouldn't give her a choice and drag her along," Edward said and I nodded. "See, she even agrees."  
Alice looked at me and I thought she was going to break into tears. "Alice, I would say no if I had a choice, but I think it might take my mind off Jake for the day," I told her and she brightened up again.

"It'll help for definite and you'll experience how we play baseball," Carlisle said and came over and put his arm around my shoulders. "How we play is better and more extreme and physical."  
I looked at him and giggled. "Let me guess, Emmet climbs trees to retrieve high balls?" Emmet nodded and gave me a hug. "You're welcome for me coming to play baseball, Emmet," I said before he had a chance to say thank you. I ran upstairs with Alice and Bella to wrap up for baseball. Hopefully it would make me feel better and give me a decent night sleep tonight back home.

**(Jacob POV)**

I woke up from my deep slumber and had a feeling, during the night, that Ali was in serious pain. It put me in pain when I felt she was in pain. I got up and threw on a shirt and my trainers and went into the kitchen. I fixed myself some breakfast and ate.

My dad came in and saw I had a pained expression on my face. "Still missing Ali, aren't ya Jake." He said it as though it wasn't a question and I nodded.

"She made me feel alive and happy and more energetic. But since she learned the truth about me, she ran out on me and I've been lost ever since, dad." I finished my breakfast and washed the plate and went to sit on the sofa.

My dad rolled himself over and put his hand on my shoulder. "Son, she'll forgive you sooner or later as she thinks the world of you. Bella told me when she came by the other day to check on ya," he said when he saw the expression on my face. "Cheer up; she'll be back before you know it."  
He was so confident that Ali would get back together with me, but I didn't feel as confident. If anything, I felt worse. For the past 3 weeks, I have felt nothing but sadness and misery as I haven't been able to hold her in my arms. Even Paul has been bugging me about how I must be upset that she left and I said that it was his fault. "I hope you're right, dad. I hope she comes back before long." I thanked him for building up my hopes and ran outside. I tied my shirts, shorts and trainers to my legs and phased. I took off into the woods and, after finding the clearing I felt that I could be alone, I lay down and rested my head on my front paws. _Ali, please come back to me soon. I miss you terribly._

_You keep hoping and she will for definite._ Sam was in his wolf form and heard me.

_Don't worry, Jakey boy. Ali seems to be a forgiving person_, Jared thought.

I sniffed heavily and started crying. _It just hurts not to feel her against me or rubbing my fur or tickling behind my ears._ I let out a small howl that showed I was in less pain than I was before but I still felt pain. I, Sam and Jared just talked to each other after that while I told them how much I missed her and how I wanted to see her again. But I wanted more than to see her: I wanted to make love to her. I wanted to show Paul who Ali really belongs to. I wanted to make her mine forever.

**(Ali POV)**

We arrived at a deserted field and Emmet and Jasper set out the bases. I had decided to wear a pair of jeans, my best running shoes, a long sleeved top and sweater and a thick hoodie. While everyone was setting up who was gonna bat and who was going to field, Bella and I sat down and started talking some more about Jake. "I can feel I hurt him, Bella. Every night, I hear a sad howl from him and it makes me depressed. I just wanna see him again and tell him I'm sorry for what I've put him through," I said and Bella nodded.

"He really wants to see you too, Ali." I looked at her and realised she went to see him. "I went to make sure he was alright. Ali, when I got there, he was in turmoil. He wasn't eating well, it looked like he hardly slept and he told me he hadn't been to school for the past 3 weeks. He's been lying to everyone about how he feels because he doesn't want to show he's in pain. He misses you, Ali, and he wants to be with you again."

I was about to say something, but Esme came over and said Bella was to umpire and I was going to bat. "I know you might not know how to play baseball, but try your hardest," she said and I nodded.

Alice stood on the pitcher's mound and waited until a loud crack of thunder echoed over the field. "It's time," she said and stretched a few times.

Rosalie batted first and hit the ball straight into the trees. "I can see why you need the thunder. That's gotta be a homerun," I said to Esme as Edward ran after it.

"Edward's pretty fast. For someone his age," Esme replied and I watched as he disappeared into the trees.

Rosalie ran around the bases and, as she was about to make last base, the ball flew through the air and Esme caught it. She put it down on the base as Rosalie slid to it, but didn't get there in time. "You're out," Bella said as she called it. I heard Emmet whoop as Rosalie playfully punched Bella on the arm.

"Almost got it, but Edward beat ya," I said to Rosalie and she smiled.

"Let's see if you can outrun him when it's your turn," she said and stood next to me. Carlisle went up to the plate next and hit the ball. Emmet and Edward both leaped into the air for the ball, but hit each instead and fell to the floor, laughing and shoving each other playfully. Carlisle got a homerun himself and I high-fived him as he went past. Jasper batted next and hit it into the trees, but Emmet climbed up one and caught it, calling Jasper out. "My monkey man," Rosalie smirked and I shook my head. I was right about Emmet climbing trees to retrieve high balls.

Soon, it was turn and I was nervous. "There's nothing to worry about, Ali. Hit the ball and run as fast as you can," Jasper said and I nodded.

I turned towards Alice and I saw her smile in encouragement. I breathed evenly a few times and readied the bat. Alice threw the ball and, with all the energy and strength I had built up in my arms, swung the bat and it collided with the ball, sending it flying off through the air and into the trees. I heard Rosalie, Bella and Alice shout run as I stood there dumbstruck that I hit the ball. I ran as fast as I could and saw that Edward was near the ball. I pushed myself as fast as I would go and, just before the ball reached Esme; I jumped through the air and rolled past final base before she caught it. Alice squealed in delight and I lay flat on the ground out of breath. "That was AWESOME!" I yelled and Jasper and Carlisle helped me up. "I didn't think I could do it, but I did."  
Alice came bounding over to me and we hugged each other tightly. "Oh, that was cool, Ali. You _are_ good at baseball." Suddenly, her face went blank and she came back looking worried. "They're coming and they'll be here soon," she said and I didn't understand.

I grabbed Edward's arm as he came to us. "What's going on? Who's coming?" I asked frantically.

Edward looked around at the rest of his family and they all stood protectively in front of me and Bella. "We shouldn't have brought you here. It's dangerous," Edward told me.

Alice came over and put her arms around me. "It's the rogue vampire. He's picked up your scent, Ali. He's coming to kill you," Alice told me as I gasped with horror.

Chapter 13

James' second visit

**(Ali POV)**

We all waited anxiously for the rogue vampire to come and it seemed like it was taking ages for him to arrive. Just then, a heavy mist swirled in and three figures stalked towards us. Two of the figures were male and the third was female. They all looked frightening and malevolent in a group. Even on their own, they would still be scary. "Get behind us and don't give yourself away," Edward said and there was no arguing with him there.

Alice came and stood beside me on one side and Jasper took the other side. "It'll be OK, Ali; we'll make sure you won't get hurt. If he tries to come one step too close, we'll push him back." Alice grabbed my hand and I felt completely safe with her words. Emmet and Rosalie stood in front of me and Carlisle and Esme took up the front of the pack. Bella squeezed in between Jasper and me and grabbed my other hand and Edward stood in front of me and behind Emmet and Rosalie. We all waited and finally, the three rogue vampires stood not four feet from us. I could see them clearly now. One of them was a tall, black vampire with black hair that hung like dreadlocks and he carried the baseball. The woman had wild, orange hair that made it look as though her head was on fire. The final vampire was the same size as Edward and built close to Jake. He was the most amazingly beautiful yet scary one of the three. Somehow, when he looked at me, I seemed to recognise him and that's when I realised he was the rogue vampire who attacked a few weeks ago. He didn't seem to recognise so I just stayed calm and collected.

"Hello, my name is Carlisle and this is my family: Esme, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Bella and Ali," he introduced and pointed to each of us in turn.

The black vampire stood forward first. "My name is Laurent and this is Victoria and James," he pointed to the other two and James' eyes lingered on me. "May I ask what you are doing playing baseball out here?" Laurent asked, throwing Carlisle the baseball and caught it.

"It's the only place we can play where we aren't disturbed or heard by passers-by," Carlisle responded and Victoria eyed him closely. I looked over and saw Alice watching James and so were Edward and Emmet.

"I don't suppose you could use three more players?" he asked and I knew that was a bad idea. All the Cullen's did too and it could put me in further danger.

"We were just wrapping up, but I think we have time for another game," he replied and threw the ball at Laurent, but Victoria caught it.

"I'm the one with the wicked curve ball," she said proudly. Everyone started to head off, but James remained standing and eyeing me carefully. Edward growled quietly in his throat and James turned away.

However, a gust of wind blew through my hair and James instinctively caught the scent, turning sharply towards me. "I thought you looked familiar, Ali." James stepped forward, but all the Cullen's went back in a protective shield.

"The girl is with us. Leave her alone, James," Carlisle growled.

"You try and touch her, you're dead," Emmet said and James laughed.

"I would like to see you try," he replied. Everyone was ready to strike and Bella picked that moment to back up slowly without actually causing a scene. She tugged at me and I backed up, but I almost tripped.

James sped towards me and wrapped his arms around me. He pressed himself up against me and smelled me. "You are a stubborn child, aren't ya?" he said and squeezed me tighter, causing me to lose my breath. It reminded me of the Paul incident. "You have a strange scent. It reminds me of a dog or a werewolf. You've been imprinted on, haven't you sweetie?" he sneered and grabbed my hair, pulling my head to one side. He sniffed up and down my neck and growled happily. I let out a small whimper and was on the verge of tearing in fear, but I needed to remain strong. "How about I make you my mate and let Victoria turn you into one of us?"

As soon as he said her name, Victoria came over and pushed a strand of hair out of my face. "You're so pretty, almost as pretty as us, sweetheart." She then touched the side of my face and I pulled off her. "She's feisty, which makes her more interesting."

She reached out her hand again, but I avoided it. "Don't you dare touch me," I spat, causing her to backhand slap me across the face.

"You need to respect your elders, Ali. It's rude if you don't" she smirked and James pulled my head back to the side. I mouthed the words 'help me' to Alice and she nodded. "Don't squirm; it'll make it less quick. The less you squirm, the quicker it'll be over." James licked down my neck and I shivered.

As Victoria was about to make her move, she was flung forcefully to the ground by Rosalie. "We warned you not to touch her," she spat and picked Victoria up and threw her across the field. This caught James off guard, so Edward, Emmet and Jasper flung themselves at James, causing both of us to fall to the ground. He let his grip slacken and I wriggled out, but he grabbed my ankle. Edward, Emmet and Jasper had put their bodies on top of James to stop him from moving, so I kicked him in the face and he yelled in pain and let me go. Laurent had escaped into the forest, while Esme, Alice and Rosalie faced off against Victoria.

"Bella, get Ali out of here and run as fast as you can!" Edward yelled and struggled against James' movements.

Bella grabbed me and I jumped up. "Come on, we gotta go now!" she said and I ran with her into the trees on the other side of the field.

I looked back and saw the girls and Carlisle blocking Victoria from getting to me. However, James had freed himself and threw the boys off and over the field. "You can't run from me, Ali. I'll catch you no matter what!" he yelled and laughed triumphantly.

"Ignore him and run," Bella said and I did. Unfortunately, she tripped over a root and I stopped to help her. However, James had caught up and walked past her. "Don't worry about me; just run and I'll get Edward," she told me and I nodded. I ran into the trees and didn't look back. Then I remembered something: a certain some_one_ had rescued me from him before and he could do it again. _Jake, help me. He's after me and the Cullen's can't hold him. You're my only hope and I need you. Please help me, Jake. I love you._

**(Jacob POV)**

I was sitting in the living room in my house and I suddenly felt that Ali was in trouble. I bounded out of the house and ripped my body apart until I was a wolf. I sniffed the air and ran in the direction of Ali. _Sam, Ali's in trouble. That rogue leech is after. I'm on my way there now._

_We'll finish up here and help you out_, he thought back.

But I knew he wasn't the one with a vengeance. _Don't bother; this is between me and that son-of-a-bitch. He hurt her, he hurts me. I'll call if I need help_, I replied.

_Good luck and give him a growl for us_, Jared said and I pushed my legs as fast as they would go. I sprinted further on and weaved in and out of the trees, following Ali's scent and that was overtaken by the leech. I kept running and running, ignoring the cries of pain my muscles gave as I needed to get to Ali and soon, otherwise she was dead. I reached the inner ring of the scent and realised I was close.

_Jake, you're almost there. He's closing in and Ali won't be able to run much longer. She's trapping herself like a wild boar. You need to hurry or she'll be dead in less than five minutes_, Sam said and I barked with determination.

I kept pushing myself and making my muscles ache like hell, but if I stopped now, my angel would become a literal one. _Just hold on for a few minutes, Ali. I'm coming and I'm ready to rip a vampire to pieces_.

Chapter 14

Jacob rescues Ali again

**(Ali POV)**

I was running for my life and on a path I didn't recognise. All I knew was that James was after me and I was going to be turned into one of them. I was out of breath and ready to give up and just face my fate. I stopped running and saw that I had lost James for now. I leaned against the closest tree and panted heavily, trying to catch my breath.

Suddenly, I heard him call out, "Ali, where are you? Come out, come out wherever you are," he taunted and I gasped in horror. He sounded close and I would be dead soon. I slid around the tree I was leaning against and pressed my body up as far as it would go. I then clamped my hands over my mouth and breathed through my nose. "There's no use trying hide. Your scent is calling to me and I'll find you soon. And then, you'll be one of us and with me." I muffled my sob at being his mate against my hands. The thought of making love to James made me sick and I wanted to cry out loud. I waited for a few moments and looked around the tree. He was searching for me, hunting me, stalking me. Like some kind of prized animal. I took my hands away from my mouth and counted to ten and looked around again. I saw James had his back to me, so I took the opportunity to make my way quietly onto the safe path. I know he would follow my scent, but if I could make it back to the Cullen's, then I would be safe. I walked as quickly and quietly as I could and, when I was sure I was out of range of James, started to run through the trees. I ran as fast I could and pushed my muscles into overdrive. Soon, I heard him calling out for me and running after me, closing in faster than what I had hoped. I hid behind another tree and watched him run past me. I then sprinted off in another direction and looked to see if James was following me, walking backwards slowly. Unfortunately, James appeared behind me and grabbed me in a bear hug and started to crush me. "Scream all you want, Ali. No-one will hear ya once I'm finished breaking every bone in your body," he sneered and squeezed harder and harder. I started to gasp for breath and finally, I swung my leg and hit him in the knee. James let me go and I fell to the muddy earth, panting and gasping for air. I looked to see him stumbling over the undergrowth, holding his knee in pain. Suddenly, James snapped his head up and his eyes were wild with hunger and anger. "You are _really_ testing my patience now, Ali." He snarled viciously and I got up and ran. I didn't know how far I got before I tripped over and rolled over to see James leaning over me. "It seems that the prey has trapped itself. It must be my lucky day," he glowered and got ready to strike. I saw part of a tree branch that looked like it would break apart. I reached for it and swung it hard, hitting James across the head. It didn't get him off unfortunately. It just made him even more angry and determined. "That wasn't a smart thing to do," he growled and pinned my arms to my side, pressing his body up against me and he started to move his groin up and down me like we were making love. James was about to bite me when a huge shape grab him by the arm and flung him into the trees, snapping a few to pieces. I sat up and watched as James and the shape, which I saw was my favourite wolf, battled each other and threw attacks and ducking at the right moments. After what seemed like a while of battling, the two mystical creatures stood facing each other and staring each other down. Finally, James broke the silence between them. "You can't keep her safe forever. You'll let your guard slip one time and then, that's when I'll get her. When you come back one time, she'll be in pieces and her blood will be spilt everywhere," he said and took off towards the field.

The wolf watched to make sure he wasn't coming back and then turned to me. As soon as I caught a glimpse of those eyes, my heart stopped beating. It was him; he heard me. "Jake. . ." was all I could manage before I lost consciousness and blackness overtook me.

**(Jacob POV)**

After the leech ran away, I stood my ground to make sure he wasn't coming back. He never did, so I turned towards Ali. As soon as she took one look at my eyes, she lost her breath. "Jake. . ." she gasped before she lost consciousness and fainted. I was so glad she was safe, but I needed to get her home. I walked over to her and nuzzled her, but she didn't open her eyes. She was breathing peacefully, which I was overjoyed about.

I tried to slip my nose under her to get her on my back, but I had trouble. _Sam, I need help. Ali fainted and I can't get her on my back._

Sam came out the trees and phased into his human form. "Let me get her on," he offered and picked her up and set her gently on my back. "Take her home, but don't let her fall off," he said and I nodded. I took off quickly but carefully for Bella's house and didn't stop running until I got there. Luckily, her mum and Charlie were out, so no-one needed to explain what happened to Ali and why a wolf was helping her.

I barked three times in succession and the door opened. Bella looked out and gasped with shock. "Ali, what happened to you? Edward, ask Jacob what happened," she said while tending to Ali. I saw Alice come out with Carlisle and Emmet, who picked her up gently and took her inside. Bella and Carlisle followed her while Edward and Alice stayed.

Edward looked at me and fell to one knee. "Jacob, thank you for bringing her back," he said and I nodded.

"Where was she? How did you find her? Is she hurt badly?" Alice asked the questions rapidly, but Edward held his hand up.

"Alice, give Jacob a chance to explain the series of events." He looked to me and nodded for me to start.

_The rogue vampire was about to turn her so I knocked him away by grabbing his arm and flinging him off her. We battled each other for a while until he vowed to kill her and took off. Ali lost consciousness, so Sam came and put her on my back and told me to bring her here_, I explained while Edward told Alice.

She then looked at me and smiled. "Thank you, Jacob. If we both lost her, as she means a lot to us, I dunno what we would have done," she said and patted my head. She gracefully glided up the stairs and into the house.

Edward went and sat on the porch and I sat next to him. "Jacob, go and get some rest. Ali will be fine, trust me. Carlisle will keep her alive and well," he said and I nodded. I walked down the steps and turned towards Edward, but he was a step ahead of me. "I'll call you when she wakes up." He held out his hand and I hit my paw on it like a high five. I barked my thanks at him and ran off into the woods.

I reached my house where Sam and the gang were waiting. "Hey, is she gonna be alright?" Sam asked and I nodded.

"Carlisle's gonna take care of her," I replied as I phased and dressed in the shorts Sam had brought. "Edward said he would call when she woke up. I'm so glad I got there in time or she would be dead or one of them." I winced at the thought of my sweet, innocent Ali being turned into a vampire. We waited and it had been four hours since I had dropped Ali off at home. Edward said he would call when she awoke and I prayed to God she would, very, very soon.

**(Ali POV)**

I awoke from what seemed like a long nap and the first thing that hit me was a bright light coming through the windows. I rubbed my eyes and tried to sit up, but a sharp pain shot through my ribs. I looked and saw that my right hand was in the early stages of healing and I lifted my shirt to see several bruises around my rib cage.

The first person to come through the door was none other than Bella, who rushed over and pulled me into a hug. "You're finally awake. Carlisle was worried you weren't gonna wake up as you were in a bad condition," she explained and soon she started tearing.

I rubbed her back soothingly and pushed her back so I could look at her face. "Bella, have long have I been asleep or out or whatever you wanna call it?" I asked and waited for the answer.

Carlisle appeared at the door and leaned against the frame. "Ali, you've been out for at least 5 days. I told the school about it and they said that they would give you as much time off as needed to recover properly."

I was both relieved and upset because I was awake but I had missed a whole school week. "What happened after I fainted?" I asked Bella.

"Jake brought you home and Carlisle attended to you and you were asleep for so long that we would leave you. You woke up to eat and got to the toilet, but apart from that, you were asleep mostly," Bella replied and squeezed my hand.

"Jake saved me, I know that much. He fought James off and then when I looked at his eyes, I fainted. He brought me here?" I was so pleased that Jake was there and then I remembered he would be worried. "I gotta call Jake and tell him I'm alright," I said and tried to get out of bed, but Bella and Carlisle pushed me back.

"Edward called him and Jacob said he would come by tonight. He's been worried about you and he thought you would never wake up. But when he heard you were awake, he was 'howling' for joy," he joked and I laughed. I lay down on my pillow and felt my eyes closing. "Come on, Bella. She needs to get some more sleep and rest. Bella, tell Monica and Charlie I'll come by tomorrow to check on her," I heard him say and that was the last thing I heard as I fell asleep after that. I woke up to see my mum sitting on the bed and holding back the tears. "Mum, I'm fine, don't worry about it," I assured her, but she was on the edge of shedding tears.

"I know, but I just can't accept the fact that my baby almost got hurt. Luckily, Carlisle says you'll make a full recovery and be back to school in time for Prom," she said and squealed at mentioning the word 'prom.' Oh god, prom was the last thing I wanted to talk about. "Anyway, how are things going between you and Jake?" she asked and I felt warm inside.

I smiled at her and remembered him coming over tonight. "He's calling tonight and we'll make it up. I've forgiven him even before he's begged for forgiveness," I answered and she smiled.

"I hope you two get back on track with things soon enough as you make the cutest couple," my mum reminded me and I nodded. She kissed me on the head and told me to sleep off everything as I would be allowed a lie I tomorrow morning. It was Saturday tomorrow and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"I thought she would never leave," a voice made me jump and I saw Edward hiding behind my door. "She can talk when she starts, can't she?"

I lowered my eyes at him and crossed my arms. "How long have you been there?" I asked and he laughed.

"Long enough to hear that you and Jake are cute together," he replied and I threw a pillow at him, but he caught it.

Just then, Bella came in and looked surprised. "So, you're hiding in here now, are ya?" she asked.

Edward was about to respond, but I beat him to the punch. "Yes, he is and he's harassing me really weirdly," I said and opened the window fully. "Get him outta here before I do something I'll regret later."

"But first, what would you say if Jacob was here? There must be something that you want to tell him and I think this might be the best time to practice the speech," Edward said and I looked towards my bed.

"If Jake were here, I'd tell him I was sorry for yelling at him and saying never to see me again and I forgive him for the secrets he kept from me. Thanks to Bella, I understand he did it to make sure I didn't get hurt. I mean the world to him and he loves me as much as I love him and if he wants to apologise a thousand times, I'll forgive him after the first one. I realise now he does what he does to keep people like me safe and now I know what I want to say to him: Jake, I love you and forgive you. I just wish he were here so I could tell him," I said and sighed.

"You already have told me," a voice I instantly recognised said and I smiled. I turned around and saw Jake standing near the window, arms folded across his chest a smile on his face.

Chapter 15

Ali and Jacob 'make up'

**(Jacob POV)**

I watched as Ali had trouble forming words as she was surprised I was here. Without warning her, I closed the gap between us and pulled her into a hug, wrapping my arms around her and pulling her tight against my chest.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and rested her head on my shoulder. "You have no idea what I have been through when you weren't near me," she whispered and I smiled.

"I have a pretty good idea what you've been through," I replied and kissed her hair.

"We'll leave you two alone," Edward said and dragged Bella out of the room and shut the door.

When I heard them going down the stairs, I pushed back a bit and looked in her eyes. "I've missed you so much, Ali. I've never wanted to do this so badly." With that, I planted a kiss on her lips and led her to the bed. I lowered her down on it, using my arms as support and finally lay her down, wrapping my arms around her and kissing her passionately. I missed doing this and I missed her badly for the past 3 weeks. Ali tightened her grip around my neck and laced her fingers in my hair. I planted kisses along her neck and went back to her lips. After a while, I broke off and lay next to her and she rested her head on my chest.

"Jake, do you hate me for what I did?" she asked and sat up and I looked at her in shock. "I mean, I understand if I hurt you and I don't care if you hate me for abandoning you," she said and I could see tears forming in her eyes.

I sat up and wiped the tears away with my thumbs. I then placed my hands on either side of her face and rested my forehead on her. "Ali, I could _never_ hate you for doing what you did to me. If anything, _I_ should be the one apologising for not telling you the truth. I was just afraid _you_ would leave _me_. But that's probably silly because you spent so much time with me as wolf and you weren't afraid," I said and kissed her again.

Ali laughed and rested her head on my shoulder. "Jake, I wasn't scared of you when you were a wolf. I had this feeling that it was you all along, but I wasn't sure. And when I saw those eyes, I knew it was you and you were just protecting me from James. I would never leave you for doing that," she told me and I smiled.

I knew she wouldn't leave me for not telling her I was a wolf. She hadn't been scared of it before she knew it was me and she wasn't scared now. "So, what was the reason you told me we were through?" I asked, puzzled.

"I was so angry with you not telling and annoyed at myself not realising it sooner that I said things I didn't mean. It just came out and I just needed a break to understand everything. I never meant to cause you so much hassle," she explained and turned my head so I was looking into her emerald eyes. "You mean too much to me Jake for those things to stop us being together. I love you and that's all that matters, right?"

I smiled and kissed her nose, making her giggle. "Right, everything that came between us is nothing compared to what it means to me to be with you again," I told her. "And I love you too." I lay back down and Ali did too, resting her head on my chest. I automatically wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer and tighter. After everything that we've been through lately, I never wanted her out of my sight again. And then I remember how much I wanted to show Paul he couldn't have her. I never wanted to have sex with Ali so badly. "Ali, I know this might be too sudden, but I was just thinking about something?"

She sat up and sat down on my stomach and looked at me. "And what were you thinking about?" she asked curiously.

In the heat of the moment, I lost control and wrapped my arms around her waist and we fell backwards onto the bed. "Ali, I want to make love to you and make the connection I've wanted to so badly since I met you," I told her and she looked upset. "What's the matter? Oh, I came on too strong didn't I? Son-of-a-bitch, I always does that."

She then turned my head towards and I waited for rejection. "Jake, it's not that I don't wanna have sex, which I do greatly, but I'm afraid you might forget how fragile I am and just lose control, you know, 'dominate' me," she said and I sighed.

I looked at her and she was right. My animal instinct would _definitely_ take over and I would forget how fragile she was. I would hurt her and that would hurt me. "Ali, I would never hurt you. I would even take it slow and gentle until you were ready. You know I respect your decisions," I told her and kissed her lips softly.

Soon, she smiled seductively and forcefully pushed back and sat on my stomach. "I lied, _I'm_ the one who's gonna dominate _you_," she said and I sat up and pulled her head towards me, closing the space between our lips. I hesitated, but then put one hand up the back of her shirt. "Take it off, you know you want to," she breathed against my lips. I didn't think twice about it as I pulled the shirt over head and threw it to the floor. I saw she wasn't wearing a bra and that made my 'little Jake' begin to move. To complicate matters further, she pressed herself up against me and I felt it harden further. I then took off my trainers and her shorts, to reveal no underwear and I was fully erect by the end of it. I threw my shorts off onto the floor and, thinking back to the movie Watchmen, I went to sit in the computer chair. However, Ali grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "Jake, what about protection?" she asked, concerned.

I hadn't thought about protection, but then I remembered what Sam said about the first time him and Emily had sex. "Ali, this might sound strange, but we can't wear condoms. If we did, the latex would melt due to our extreme body heat, but don't be worried as Sam told me something that eased me. And it only applies to if we have sex three times in the same night. The first time we have sex, like now, there is a hundred percent chance of no pregnancies and that is for definite. The second time round, there is a fifty-fifty chance, meaning it could go either way. And the third time, you will get pregnant, no doubt about that." After that little explanation, she still looked worried. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "Ali, I'll go slowly since it's your first time, I promise," I reassured her and went to sit in the computer chair. The lights in the house were off and the street lights were off too. The only light coming in through the window was from the moon. Ali came over and hovered over me, wrapping her arms around my neck. Ali took a deep breath and, looking almost as eager as me, lowered her body down onto me, causing both of us to gasp. She tightened herself around my neck and I tightened my grip around her waist as she moved up and down like she was a professional. Keeping her hands locked around my neck, Ali leaned back and showed off her bare breasts and manage to keep the rhythm going too. After a while, she came back and we started kissing. I decided we needed another level to this, so I pushed both of us back onto the bed and threw the sheets and duvet over our naked bodies while I gently thrusted inside of her.

"Jake, you know what you want and I'm OK with it. Just do it. I want it just as much as you do," she said and she knew I wanted to go faster. So I quickened it and it felt good. I went faster and thrusted harder and Ali didn't seem bothered by it. I tightened my arms around her waist and kissed her fully on the lips while I moved around inside her. I soon realised I was ready to let go, so with the amount of time I had left, I thrusted as fast and as hard as I could. Ali let go of my neck and grabbed the sheets on the bed and started to moan with pleasure. I kept thrusting as fast and as hard as I could until I emptied myself inside her, causing both of us to moan out in pleasure.

**(Ali POV)**

I was resting my head on Jake's chest and listening to his heartbeat. It was so soothing, I was almost falling asleep. But I managed to keep myself awake and looked up at him. "Jake, what we just did was amazing. Who knew you were like that?" I asked him and smiled at him. He smiled back and kissed me on the nose.

"Well, you were just as good. You seemed like a pro," he replied.

I giggled and looked at the purity ring on my hand. "I guess I don't need this anymore," I said as I slid it off my finger and placed it on the side table next to my bed.

As I was pulling back my hand, Jake grabbed it and placed it against his chest, keeping his hand on top of mine and tightened his other arm around me. "I wonder if we woke up the house with our little make up session," he said and laughed huskily.

"The way we went on, we would be lucky to wake the whole street," I replied and snuggled closer to his, nestling my head under his chin. Then a thought occurred to me. "Jake, why did Paul ignore you when you told him not to hit on me? Did he think I would fall for his charms or was he just trying his luck?"

He was quiet for a minute and finally spoke. "I think it was a bit of both. But you denied him and made me proud."

I blushed and snuggled closer, Jake tightening his hold on me. "I would never do it with Paul. He's too gross to even kiss or hug. He's nothing compared to you," I told him and suddenly shivered. "Hold me tighter," I whispered and he did.

"I will _never_ lose you again. Not to Paul or even that leech that started grinding you. You're too special, Ali and I am glad I was blessed with someone like you." He tilted my head up and kissed my lips, eventually flipping us over and wrapping his arms around me again.

I went around his neck and he started on my neck and went down to my chest before going to my jaw line and then back to my lips. He went back to the original position, placing me on his chest. "Why is your heartbeat so soothing? It makes me want to sleep."

He looked at the clock and looked back at me. "It's only 3 in the morning. Go to sleep and I promise you I'll be here when you wake up." I felt my eyes beginning to close and the last thing I heard before I went completely to sleep was Jake saying, "You have nothing to worry about. I'll be here for all eternity."


	15. Chapter 15: Ali and Jacob 'make up'

Chapter 1

New Town, New Start

**(Ali POV)**

The day my dad and brother died was the day my life ended. The truck appeared out of nowhere and hit the car before they had a chance to see it. They were pronounced dead at the scene and I couldn't get the images out of my head. Three months after their deaths, my mother announced that we were moving down to Forks in Washington and going to live with my Uncle Charlie and my cousin Bella. Oh, by the way, my name is Alison Swan, but I prefer to be called Ali. That's what my mother calls me as did everyone back in Georgia. I'm seventeen years old with brown hair that goes to the middle of my back with dark blonde highlights and green eyes that show a tint of blue and grey. I wasn't the tallest person back home, being 5'6" and weighing in the vicinity of 179lbs. For the past ten years, my mother has made me wear a purity ring on my right hand as a sign to show her I'm still a virgin, but it'll never come off as no guys ever went out with me back home. Speaking of guys, I received several letters from Bella before we had told them we were moving in with them about her boyfriend Edward Cullen. When I read them was when I found out he was a vampire. Naturally, you'd think I wouldn't go and live with them after reading that, but I was curious about him and his entire family being vampires. I had dozed off and rested my head against the car window for the drive down to here and awoke when my mum touched my shoulder. I yawned and stretched and rubbed my eyes to wake my self up. "Are we here already?" I asked sleepily.

"Yeah and Charlie has come to welcome us with Bella," she said and got out the car. My mum and Uncle Charlie were related through marriage as my dad was Charlie's brother. My mother kept her last name as Swan as she said that my dad would remain with her if she kept it and he seems to as back home my mother worked as a forensic scientist and she got a job at the local police station doing the same thing. On the salary she was on, my mother bought me an iPod, an iPhone and was on the verge of getting an iPad for my eighteenth birthday, which was in eight months.

I got out of the car and the cold wind whipped at my face as soon as I stepped out the car, making my hair wrap around my face. I looked at the house and saw Charlie standing and talking with my mother. He spotted me and waved and I waved back. I shut the car door and stared at the house. It was a two-storey building with faded red paint and a porch that looked as though it would collapse with the slightest movement. Charlie's police cruiser was in the drive as was Bella's truck. I looked around and spotted Bella coming out the front door.

"Ali, you're here!" she cried and ran down the steps towards me. I smiled and embraced her in a hug. "I missed you so much! We haven't seen each other in, what, ten years?" I nodded and smiled at her. "So, are you OK with me dating Edward with him being what he is?" she asked and I could hear the concern in her voice.

"Of course I am. Why would you ask that? I couldn't be happier. At least you _have_ a boyfriend," I said and sighed.

"Hey, you'll find someone before you realise it," Bella reassured me and pulled me into another hug. That's what I loved about Bella. She always told me to keep my head high and look at life positively. "Come on, time to say hello to my dad." With that, we both walked up to the house and onto the porch.

"Nice to see you again, Ali," Charlie said and hugged me. I always enjoyed the company of Uncle Charlie as he always made me smile whenever I was feeling down.

"It's great to be here, Uncle Charlie," I replied and looked at him.

"You sure you're OK with us staying here, Charlie?" my mother asked.

"Yeah, it's not everyday my favourite niece and sister-in-law come to visit. Come on inside with you're things and get settled in. The place is stocked with food so you're not gonna starve," Charlie replied and helped us with our luggage. My mum had brought three cases with her and I brought a large case and a small one along with my shoulder bag. "Bella, take Ali up to her room and get her settled, will ya?"

"Come on, you're room hasn't changed a bit since you were last here," Bella said enthusiastically and practically shoved me upstairs and made me trip over my cases nearly. I dragged them into a room opposite from Bella's and looked around. My room hadn't changed since I was last here. The bed was against the far wall and the two windows had the same curtains when I was a kid with Bratz on them. There was a desk on another wall and a chest of drawers next to it. Finally, I noticed the wardrobe too on the final wall. All the furniture was oak and had a dark varnish finish to it. The walls were painted white, but it looked darker thanks to the weather, as did the carpet, which was actually dark blue but looked black due to the weather.

"You're right, Bella. It hasn't changed one bit," I said and smiled. I never felt more at home.

"I'll let you get rested and call you when food's up," she said and I nodded. Bella left and I heard her footfalls on the stairs. I went over and opened the window overlooking the backyard where I saw a forest. The cool air hit me and I breathed it in. I was thankful for it as the room made me hot. I took off my jacket and hung it up in the wardrobe. From then on, I started unpacking my cases, putting my shirts, bottoms, socks and underwear in the chest of drawers and my jackets, coats and shoes in the wardrobe. I slipped of my Osiris trainers and put them at the foot of my bed. I grabbed a halter top and shorts and laid them out on my bed as my pyjamas. I never wore full pyjamas as I sweat a lot whenever I wear them. I fell onto the bed and sighed. It was as soft as I imagined it. I rested my head on the pillow and found my head sank right into it. I closed my eyes and fell asleep without warning. Several hours later, my mother's voice called up the stairs telling me dinner was ready. I woke up and looked at the clock. The green light read 17:26 and I realised I had been asleep for four hours. I got off the bed and went downstairs and I could smell the familiar smell of chicken and bacon pasta with mushrooms and garlic bread.

"Hey sweetheart, have a nice nap?" my mum asked as she served the food onto the table.

"Yeah, that bed's really comfy," I replied and took my seat next to Bella and my mum. We all tucked in and started eating. Dinner went by really quickly as we all engaged in conversation about what Forks had to offer and what we were going to do while we were here. That's when my mother sprung it on me.

"Ali, I signed you up to attend Forks High School. You start first thing tomorrow morning," she said and smiled. I smiled back, but it was a forced smile.

"Hey, Edward's coming over later and I think it would be great if you met him, Ali," Bella said and beamed at me.

"Yeah, that would be great. I've heard some interesting things about him," I said and winked at her. After chatting for another ten minutes, mum and Charlie washed up while me and Bella went upstairs into my room and chatted about school.

"Are you sure you don't mind me hanging around with you at school? I don't want to start hovering over you like some lost puppy," I said and flopped onto my pillow.

"No, I don't mind. Besides, you'll get to meet Edward's siblings at lunch aswell as everyone else," she replied and squeezed my hand. "You'll fit in, trust me." I couldn't help but smile.

"Bella, there's someone here to see you," my mum shouted up the stairs.

"That'll be Edward. Come on, you'll like him," Bella said and grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the room and down the stairs. That's when I saw him. Edward was weirdly beautiful and handsome. He was quite tall and slender with copper coloured hair and dark eyes. His skin was pale, paler than mine. But I knew that was due to him being a vampire and I got giddy at the thought. I was meeting a real vampire. I squealed inside. "Hey, you're early," Bella said and kissed him.

"I couldn't wait to see you," he replied and hugged her

"Edward, this is my cousin Ali. Ali, this is Edward," Bella introduced us.

I held out my hand to him. "Bella's told me a lot about you, but I didn't believe it until now," I said and, to my surprise, he took my hand and kissed it.

"Bella's told me all about you and I think she was wrong about certain things," he said and smiled, showing two rows of pearl white teeth. "You're much prettier than what she described you as being."

I was taken aback by what he said and giggled girlishly. "Wow, no one has ever called me prettier. Except my mother," I said and looked at him. _This conversation is turning into a joke fest for him. I'm really stumped for something to say and I'm starting to embarrass myself_, I thought.

"You're not embarrassing yourself. It must be hard to talk about who I really am in front of your mother," he said, causing me to jump back in shock. I then realised he must have read my mind and heard what I was thinking.

"Why don't you three go upstairs and chat while Monica and I talk about where the school is located," Charlie said and we rushed off upstairs.

"God, that was really slow. I thought they would never let us leave," I said and opened the door to my room.

"Yeah, being with a vampire must have made you all choked up," Edward said and smiled.

"Well, that made it more annoying. I just wanted to say that I think it's so cool my cousin is dating a vampire. By the way, never read my mind without telling me again. And that goes for the rest of your family. Be sure to tell them that, please. I don't want to have to deal with a bunch of vampires replying to my thoughts negatively," I told Edward sternly.

He laughed and nodded. "Yeah, I promise they will know about you getting used to vampires and how you get freaked out by our abilities."

I thanked him and flopped down onto the bed, letting out a small sigh. "Don't you think it's weird that I'm not afraid, or supposed to be afraid, of what you are, Edward?" I asked him.

He smiled and looked at me. "No, I don't think it's weird. I mean, Bella was the same. She didn't look the other way and look where we are now," he said and kissed the top of Bella's head. "What's with the ring?" he asked, motioning to my hand.

I looked at it and sighed, well, more like grunted. "My mother makes me wear it. It's a purity ring and it shows to her that I'm still a virgin. Last time I checked, no boys ever came near me as they never wanted to go beyond friendship. So, here I am seventeen years later and without a boyfriend. It actually doesn't bother me when I see other people as a couple," I explained and twisted the ring around my finger.

"Ali, don't be down. Like I said when you arrived, you'll find someone when you least expect it," Bella said and crawled over and pulled me into a hug.

I couldn't help but hug her back and smile. She always made me feel better. "Thanks, Bella. That cheered me up," I said and smiled, making her smile back.

"Well, I better get going. It was nice meeting you Ali and you're welcome to meet my family tomorrow at school," Edward said and hugged me. I was expecting to be crushed, but the hug was surprisingly gentle. "And no, I don't give bear hugs. Maybe Alice, but that's about it," he said and raised his eyebrows.

"What did I say about reading my thoughts, Edward Cullen?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"I have to go as my parents are expecting me. See you tomorrow Ali," he told and walked out the door.

I heard his footfalls on the stairs and him saying bye to my mother and Charlie, then the front door slam and his car pull away. "You're right Bella, I did like him. Although the mind reading got on my nerves. Is his whole family like that?"

"No, they're nice. But I'll warn you now. Rosalie will probably ignore you as she doesn't take kindly to strangers. But apart from that, everyone else is nice. It's like Edward said, Alice will take an instant liking to you as she loves meeting new people." From that point on, it was nothing but her explaining the Cullen family to me and me asking questions, which she answered in detail. Around midnight, my mother said we should go to bed as school was in the morning. We finished our chat and used the bathroom together, still talking about Edward's family. When we finished, me and Bella hugged each other goodnight and went our separate ways. I changed into my top and shorts and went over and closed the first set of curtains. I closed the window I opened when I got here down until there was a gap big enough to let some air in. As I was about to close the curtains, I noticed something in the distance coming out of the forest. Despite it being almost dark, the hazy light of the moon lit up what appeared to be a wolf. We stared at each other for a while until it went back into the trees. I watched the spot where it had appeared for a bit longer until I closed the curtains and went to bed. But I didn't fall asleep as I kept thinking about the wolf. What caught me as strange was that it seemed larger than an average wolf I saw at the zoo back in Georgia. At around 1:30 in the morning, I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep, my thoughts and dreams focusing on nothing but the wolf.

Chapter 2

First Day of School

**(Ali POV)**

I woke up to my alarm ringing and my phone playing 'Wake Up' by Hilary Duff, telling me to get my lazy ass outta bed and off to school. I looked at the clock on my phone and saw the numbers read 7:23am. I grunted and flopped down hard onto the pillow. I was falling back to sleep when a bright light blared in my eyes and I shot up to see my mother opening the curtains. "Come on, sweetie, time to get up and get ready. Do you want to miss your first day of school?" she asked and pulled the duvet off my head, exposing me to the morning light.

"Yeah, that would be a letdown," I mumbled and got out of bed.

"Well, get dressed and have breakfast as me and Charlie are taking you and Bella to school this morning," my mum said and left me.

I grabbed my bathroom bag and shuffled across the landing into the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I brushed my teeth, had a shower and dried myself off when I finished. I got redressed in my pyjamas and unlocked the door, but nearly walked into Charlie on the way back to my room. "Oh, morning Uncle Charlie. Sleep well?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I woke up early this morning with a pain in my back. But it subsided after five minutes and I got back to sleep. You sleep alright, Ali?" he asked.

I nodded and yawned. "Yeah, but I didn't get to sleep properly until half one this morning. When I went to bed last night, I thought I saw what looked like a wolf. I know, it sounds crazy. But I'm sure I saw it." With that, Charlie headed downstairs and I went back into my room to get changed. I changed into a pair of jeans with Rhinestones down the leg and at the bottom hem and a denim skirt that is attached to it, a light blue halter top, dark blue sweater and denim jacket. I slipped on my Osiris trainers and grabbed my new school bag. After that, I grabbed my iPhone and iPod and stuffed then into my jacket pockets. I went down to breakfast and saw everyone already at the table. I sat next to Bella and she had started on breakfast. She had a bowl of cereal with her and was flipping through a magazine. I instantly noticed that it was one I brought with me. "Isn't that my magazine you're reading, Isabella Swan?" I asked, using her full name. She scowled at me as she hated her full name being used.

"Yes I believe it is, Alison Kerry Swan," she shot back.

I shrugged and grabbed some toast and a toasted waffle. "It doesn't bother me when you use my full name. Everyone used it back in Georgia all the time, from my friends and teachers and even my own mother," I said and took a bite of the waffle. "Besides, Edward doesn't use my full name. Which is strange considering he seems like a proper gentleman?"

Bella rolled her eyes and took a drink of her juice. "Anyway, you looking forward to starting school?" she asked.

"Not really, but it'll take my mind off other things," I said and sighed, resting my head on the table.

"It's not that bad. Edward and his family will be there, so you'll have already some friends," she said and hugged me.

I rested my head on her and smiled. "You're right, I'm sure Edward's sibling will like me. Except for Rosalie, who, like you said, will hate me." We finished breakfast and we all gathered up our things as it was time to go. We all went in my mum's Land Rover and we set off for the school. The drive wasn't that long and we arrived out front. I and Bella got out and I looked at the school. The building was a normal looking building with red brickwork and several smaller buildings interconnecting with it. "Wow, even the prisons you see on TV are more interesting than this (!)" I said sarcastically and shut the door.

My mum rolled down the window and gave me a kiss goodbye. "Now, Charlie said we're both going to be late home so see if you can get a lift home with Edward. If he's taking Bella home, he may aswell take you home. Have a good day sweetheart," she said and I smiled.

"Enjoy yourselves, kids," Charlie said and with one final beep of the horn, my mum drove away.

"Welcome to hell, Ali," I said and slung my school bag over my shoulder.

Bella looked at me and interlocked her arm with mine. "Don't be like that, Ali, I was like that when I first started, but I came to enjoy it. I'm sure you will too," she said and pulled me towards the main office.

When we got inside, I saw none other than Edward standing there already. "Oh, great, just what my days needs. Some mind reader to tell me not to worry and to look up and keep my head high, you get the picture," I said and looked at him.

He smiled and laughed. "Don't worry; I won't freak you out on your first day at school."

"Here, I got your schedule and a slip that has to be signed by your teachers and handed in at the end of the day," Bella said and handed me several pieces of paper.

"Great, another reason to hate school," I mumbled and looked at my schedule. "Maths, Biology, English Literature? What the hell kind of school is this, a torture school?"

Bella grunted and grabbed my shoulders. "It'll be alright, Ali. Edward and I have several classes with you, so we'll help. Let's go before we're late," she said and they led me out to our first lesson, which was Maths.

I handed the teacher the slip and he signed and motioned for me to take a seat. This day was going well as I didn't have to stand up and introduce myself. Let's hope I can go through my first week without doing it. I took a seat behind Edward and next to Bella, since it was the only seat left. "Well, that went better than I thought. No introducing myself to the class and I'm sitting with my cousin and Count Dracula here," I said and winked at Edward when I said that. He rolled his eyes and watched the front of the class as the teacher called for attention. After he explained what we were doing today, he set us to work and said we could chat quietly amongst ourselves. From then on, Edward, Bella and I chatted about the rest of the classes and what they were like. The next bell signalled the end of the lesson and the start of lesson two. We went to the second lesson, which was none other than Geography, and I had the slip signed again. Once again, the teacher told me to sit without introducing myself.

"See, you're getting away without introducing yourself to the class. So, what do you think _now_?" she asked and stared at me with Edward.

I looked at them both and nodded. "It's better than what I expected." With that, everyone went back to work and the lesson was over before we knew it. The whole school piled into the cafeteria and I queued with Edward and Bella. Edward bought a bottle of water and waited for me and Bella. Bella got a tuna salad and coke, while I bought a chicken pasta salad, two cookies and a bottle of water. Both of us paid and we went to sit. I followed Bella and Edward and realised where we were headed. "Let me guess, those three are your family?" I said, motioning to three people who looked similar to Edward.

"Yeah, my adopted siblings. If you're wondering, Alice isn't here yet, so prepare yourself because you will like her," he replied and we sat with them.

I was nervous to be sitting with four other vampires, but I took a deep breath and sat down. I immediately recognised Rosalie, from the expression she was giving me. "You must be Rosalie. It's obvious from the look you're giving me. Bella said you wouldn't take kindly to me, but I accept that," I said and started eating.

"Edward, who is this smartass bimbo sitting with us?" Rosalie asked and tightened her hold on her bottle.

"'Smartass bimbo?' Yeah, that's real original," I said and took a drink of water.

"You wanna go now, bitch or should I kill you when you are alone," she responded and squeezed the bottle so hard, the top flew off and water flowed over the top.

Edward intervened before I did anything else. "Both of you calm down. You don't want to make a scene do you?"

"She might, but I won't," I said and finished my pasta salad.

Rosalie was about to respond, but Emmet calmed her down. "Don't start anything, Rosalie. She's only trying to be nice," he said and turned towards me. "You must be Ali, right? Bella said you would probably be rational with Rosalie."

"Me being rational with her? More like she's being rational with me," I said and smirked at Rosalie who knitted her eyebrows together with anger. "You're Emmet, I'm guessing," I said and he nodded. "You know, you're exactly how Bella described you, right down to the pushy attitude." I heard Bella start choking on her food and I quickly avoided her gaze and held in a laugh. But I ended up letting it go.

"Emmet, I swear I didn't say that. You know me too well to say things like that," she said and I could feel her look over in my direction. I looked up and she was. "You promised you wouldn't say anything about me saying he had a pushy attitude," she said through gritted teeth.

"Bella, I _said_ I wouldn't say anything, I didn't promise it. You just assumed I would," I grinned and turned back to Emmet. "You must go through a lot of pain having to sit with my cousin," I told him and beamed at her while I ate a cookie.

Emmet, surprisingly, nodded and I knew he was playing along. "You're right; I do endure torture sitting with her. I'm relieved when she goes home after school. That way, I get peace and quiet," he replied and we both started giggling. I was starting to like Emmet more and more.

I looked over at Bella and she was looking hurt by our comments. "Don't take it personally, Bella. We're just having a joke. We love you really," I said and reached across and squeezed her hand.

She smiled and looked at me. "I can see you and Emmet are starting to become fast friends."  
I nodded and thought about the pun. "We definitely have become _fast_ friends," I said and Emmet and Jasper burst out laughing.

"That's good, fast friends. I like it considering our super speed and all," Jasper said and I looked at him with cute eyes.

I stopped myself in time. "You're Jasper and I think you manipulate the emotions of everyone around you. I just had a taste of that."

He looked at me curiously, but then relaxed. "Bella warned you, didn't she? About what I can do with emotions. I can't help it. I do it without thinking about what's happening," he said and looked away.

I thought he was cute and sweet and I let out a big sigh. "He is just like a teddy bear. Can I take him home with me?" I asked and looked around the table. Edward nodded while Bella shook her head and, when they saw what the other had done, broke out into an argument. The rest of us decided to ignore them and I turned back to Jasper. "What do you think? Would you like to come home with me?"

He was about to say something, but closed his mouth. "No, I don't think so. That would upset my girlfriend," he said.

"It wouldn't bother me. I wouldn't miss you one bit," a voice said from behind me and I turned around. A pixie-looking girl with short brown and a nice face was standing behind me. "Hi, I'm Alice and I'm guessing you must be Ali," she said and I nodded. "What's going on with the love birds here?" she asked, motioning to Edward and Bella, who were still arguing with each other.

I rolled my eyes and Alice sat next to me. "I asked if I could take Jasper home with me and Edward said yes, but Bella said no, so now they're fighting and have been for about five minutes now," I explained and looked at them. "Alright, I get I can't take him home so just shut the hell up!" I yelled at them and they stopped arguing.

"He started it," Bella said and pointed to Edward.

He was about to contradict, but I intervened. "It doesn't matter who started it, but I'm ending it," I said and looked at them with narrowed eyes. "I will kill both of you if I had a chance."

"Oh, I like her a lot," Alice said and giggled. "Wanna be best friends?"

I nodded and we both hugged. "You were right, I do like her," I said to Bella and finished my cookies and water. Just then the bell rang for afternoon lessons. Luckily it was Biology for two hours, so I had Bella and Edward to contend with. "What are we doing, dissecting frogs?" I said on the way to class to Bella.

"No, we're starting a new project," she replied.

I handed the slip to the teacher and he signed. Once again, no pep talks to the class. I sat down and did a little victory dance which nobody apart from me saw. "I got through a whole day of not introducing myself to the classes. I'm so lucky and Biology is one of my favourite lessons." The rest of the lesson went by quickly as the teacher explained the agenda and we did the work he had assigned. Near to the end, the teacher expressed interest in finishing off the work at home and handing it in next lesson. The bell went for the end of school and everyone piled out.

"Hey, Ali, I was wondering if you would like to come over at the weekend and meet my parents?" Edward asked when we got to the parking lot.

"Are you serious?" I asked and he nodded. "Yeah, I would love to," I said and he smiled.

"Great, I'm taking Bella over too, so I'll take you aswell," he said and opened the car door for me. I had asked for a ride home and he said he would be honoured to take me. The drive home was short as Edward and Bella told me all about Dr and Mrs Cullen. Carlisle was a doctor who worked at the local hospital and Esme stayed at home, but so did the love she spread around.

"See you later, Ali," Edward called as me and Bella got out the car. Bella and I waved him off and we went inside. The rest of the day also sped by and before I knew it, mum and Charlie were home. We all had lunch together and around 11 that night, we all headed to bed. I used the bathroom first and went to bed. I changed into my top and shorts and closed the curtains. But before I did, I noticed the shape I saw the other night and the moonlight revealed it to be the same wolf too. Only this time, it crept closer to the house and stopped a few yards from it. I saw it more clearly this time and the fur on it was a copper colour. The size made me realise it _was_ larger than the average wolf. It turned to leave but before it did, I was sure it smiled at me and then it sprinted off into the trees. I went to bed, relishing in the thought of seeing both the wolf closer up this time and meeting Edward's parents at the weekend.

Chapter 3

Meeting with the Cullen's

**(Ali POV)**

The rest of the school week seemed to fly by and before I knew it, Saturday had arrived. Today was the day I was going to meet Edward's parents. My mother had let me go and visit as she thought it would be nice to meet the rest of Edward's family. I had trouble deciding what to wear, but in the end settled for a simple top and matching sweater, my favourite jeans with attached mini skirt and my DC trainers. I grabbed my phone and stuck it in my pocket and went downstairs to wait for Edward. Around 10 that morning, Edward arrived and my mum said to enjoy ourselves and not to get into trouble. Bella and I got in the car and Edward drove off. Again, the drive was short since Edward kept telling me more about his parents. Within minutes, we had arrived and I gazed in awe. I got out the car and looked up at the house. It looked liked a mansion from the outside and it looked the same on the inside. All the walls seemed to be made of glass, but I could see some were made of wood panels. The house had three stories and was definitely larger than any of the mansions I had seen in Georgia.

"Impressive, isn't it," Edward said and pushed me towards the door. He opened it and I walked in, followed by Bella and Edward. "Anyone here?" he asked as he closed the door.

"It's more impressive inside than it is outside," I remarked.

"Thank you, you're very obliging," said a voice and I turned to see it belonged to Esme.

"Carlisle, Esme, this is Bella's cousin Ali. Ali, these are my adoptive parents, Carlisle and Esme," Edward introduced us and they stepped towards us.

"It's nice to meet you, Ali," Carlisle said and we shook hands.

"Same here, Dr Cullen," I said

"Ali, call me Carlisle," he said and smiled.

"Ali, it's a pleasure to finally meet you," Esme said and gave me a hug.

"Thank you, it's a pleasure for me too, Esme." I returned the hug.

"Hope you're hungry. We're having Chinese," Esme said and walked towards the kitchen.

"Yeah, Chinese is my favourite. I bet Bella told you that," I said and she nodded. "What didn't she tell you?" I asked and followed her and Carlisle into the kitchen.

"You're IQ," said a familiar voice and I saw Rosalie in the kitchen with Emmet, Alice and Jasper. "Apparently it's probably a good thing she didn't. We can guess it by looking at you," she sneered and eyed me viciously.

"Rosalie, babe, don't start. Ali is a guest, try and be civilised," Emmet said and winked at me. "Anything in particular you want, meat-wise?" he asked as he chopped some chicken and beef.

"Just whatever it is you're chopping. Chicken and beef are the only things I have with a Chinese," I replied.

"Simple things, just like you," said Alice and she hugged me. "I'm so happy you said yes. Now we can have some fun," she squealed and jumped up and down excitedly.

"Please let it be fun that I'll enjoy, Alice. I don't want to do something that I find less fun," I told her and she smiled.

"Don't worry, I won't do it until after we eat," she assured me and smiled.

While Esme, Alice and Rosalie, no surprise there, worked on finishing preparing the meal, I and the rest settled down into the living room. "So, what do you think of Forks, Ali?" Emmet asked me as he settled into the spare seat next to me.

"Less bright than Georgia, weather-wise, but I'm still liking it," I replied.

"You can't change that unfortunately, Ali. If you could, you would have to make it rain less," Bella said and rested her head on Edward's shoulder.

We chatted for another ten minutes about what I did back in Georgia and my personal and social life until Esme called us in for dinner. Dinner went smoothly and all of us chatted and laughed amongst ourselves, talking about what my dreams were and what I enjoyed in life the most. "I don't think we have met anyone as interesting as you in our years, Ali," Carlisle said after I explained a story involving my best friends back home and the dogs they owned.

"Well, it's not everyday you can actually tell the teacher the dog ate some homework. I didn't even think it was possible until I saw Rodriguez literally eat Phoebe's homework. I only thought it was possible in cartoons," I said and ate the ice cream that had been placed before me. It wasn't a bowl of ice cream. It was more like a sundae that was 2 feet tall. "By the way, this sundae is delicious. Esme, I don't know how you do it," I said.

She just smiled and patted my hand. "I'm glad you like it. You're probably the only person apart from Bella who has touched it."

When dinner was over, Alice and Jasper brought out Dance-Dance Revolution. When I looked at them, they smiled. "Bella said you had a thing for it, so we thought we would get it for you," Jasper said.

"Wow, thank you. That's so unexpected. Bella, sweetie, stop telling them things or I may have to punch you," I said and smiled sweetly. She knew I was messing with her and hugged me. "OK, who's gonna go first then?" I asked and all eyes landed on me. "Seriously, it's been ages since I played it," I said, but still they insisted until I gave in.

"Don't worry, we'll let Emmet go up against you," Edward said and pushed Emmet forward.

"Oh, I go up against big boy. I guess this will make things very easy," I smirked and walked past him.

"Up to the point he loses it and tears your throat out for beating him," Rosalie said and let out a little snort.

I ignored her and turned to Emmet. "What song is it we're going to be dancing to?"

"I thought about it and I had no clue, until now," he said and pressed the start button.

When I saw what song it was, I dropped my face and looked at him "JLS? The Club is Alive? You can't be serious," I said and put my face in my hands. "Oh well, I suppose it's better than nothing." I took off my jacket, handed it to Bella and tied my hair up so it wouldn't get in my eyes when I was playing. "By the way, I haven't played this for ages, so I may be a bit rusty. But don't worry, I'll catch up." Emmet didn't know it, but I was the Dance-Dance Revolution champion 4 years in a row back in Georgia, beating the original champion Nancy Turnbull.

"Oh, I'll go easy on you then. But I should warn ya, I'm a mean machine when it comes to Dance-Dance Revolution" he said and hit 'START'. The song started up and we mashed the directional pads with Emmet missing the first seven while I got all perfects. From then on, Emmet started losing concentration when he saw me hit the pads like I was a professional, which I was. Whenever there was music, it kept saying freestyle, so I mashed any directional buttons and got perfects for all, making my score rise up to above 45, 000 points. The rest of the song played out and Emmet was losing by 3, 000 points each time while I was getting either perfects or greats. To piss Emmet off further, I kept doing handstands and spins on the mat while hitting the buttons and I could see the envy in Emmet's eyes. However, Alice, Bella, Edward and the rest, apart from Rosalie, were cheering for me. When the song finished, I mashed the last button and it said perfect. The scores showed the winner as Emmet finished with 53, 980 points while I got 92, 990 points as a voice said "Player 2 wins" and me and Bella cheered and hugged.

Emmet looked like he had been hit by something in the face and I turned to him and said, "I was the reigning champion back home in Georgia for four running years. Don't you think I would lie just to throw you off and then show you how good I am?" I smirked and turned to high five Jasper and Edward and Alice hugged me.

"I'm impressed, Ali. I didn't think anyone besides me was that good," he said and hugged me to show he respected me.

"Well, maybe we could have a rematch someday to decide who the best is once and for all," I said after he released me. "Maybe everyone else could take sides and bet." I looked around and saw everyone nod and smile.

"You're on, Swann. Say you come by next weekend and we have that rematch?" Emmet said and I nodded.

Before I knew it, it was time to go home. I hugged everyone goodbye, apart from Rosalie who just glared at me and snorted her goodbye. Edward drove us home and when we returned, we said goodbye and he was looking forward to seeing us on Monday at school. We got in the house and saw that Charlie and my mum were in bed. Bella locked up the house and we quietly went upstairs. We both used the bathroom at the same time while we got ready for bed. "I like Edward's family, especially Alice and Emmet. Carlisle and Esme seem to like me, as does Jasper although he does keep his distance," I told her and I saw her smile.

"I'm glad you do. They seemed pleased to meet you. Esme was really interested in you and Carlisle thought you were interesting." We finished up in the bathroom and went our separate ways.

I changed into my shirt and shorts and put on a hoodie as it was a bit colder. I looked out the window and saw the wolf again. This time it seemed as though it wanted me to go outside. I glanced at the clock and saw the lights read 11:04pm. "One trip outside wouldn't hurt, will it?" I said aloud and decided to go. I tiptoed downstairs and unlocked the front door, holding my breath as it creaked open. I stepped out and shut the door, looking around for my wolf. That sounded so weird, calling it my wolf. I whistled for it and got no reply. I decided to sit on the steps and I leaned against the porch beam. It seemed like it was taking forever to come, so I rested my head against the beam and closed my eyes. Next thing I knew, I was being nudged by something and I opened my eyes to see the wolf. It backed up a bit and sat down immediately and its tongue hung out the corner of its mouth. "Wow, you _are_ beautiful and big. Way bigger than what I thought," I reached out my hand and it moved forward to allow me to touch it. I started patting the head and it rested it in my lap. Naturally, people would be scared of a wolf this size, but I wasn't as this wolf was really tame. I sat there for another five minutes and stopped petting it. "I gotta get in. It's getting late and everyone would get pissed if I was out here. But, you can come back tomorrow at the same if you want to," I said and it started to lick me with happiness. It stopped licking me and I got up and went inside. Before I did, I turned around and went to it and gave the wolf a kiss. It seemed to like that as it starting wagging its tail happily and nuzzled into me again. "OK, I'll see you tomorrow," I said and went inside.

**(Jacob POV)**

That was probably the best moment of my life. She kissed me on the head and told me to come by tomorrow. I was so happy; I sprinted off into the woods. I decided to call for everyone's attention and let them know that I had imprinted. On Bella's cousin, I might add. Oh, those eyes were like emeralds and that hair looked like chocolate with streaks of caramel in it. She smelled gorgeous, apart from the fact she smelled of vampire, so I assumed she must have visited Edward's family. She was the most wonderful and beautiful girl I had ever seen. When I got to the middle of the clearing, I howled and waited for a while. Soon, enough I saw Sam, Jared and Paul come out. We all phased back into our human forms and put on a pair of shorts each.

"Dude, what was so important, or at least important, to call us here. I was about to score with Kim," Jared said and I ignored his comment.

"It better be important, otherwise I'm gonna have to kill you, Jacob," Paul said, but I knew he wasn't serious. Whenever Sam was there, Paul would never do anything stupid.

"Guys, I think I may have imprinted," I said and looked at them.

"What do you mean 'you think?" Sam asked and had a confused look on his face.

"Well, Bella's cousin moved to Forks a few days ago and I picked up her scent and followed her. Now I'm sure I imprinted on her," I explained and Sam nodded.

"You're right there, Jacob. You definitely have imprinted on Bella's cousin. What's her name, anyway?" he asked.

I smiled and sighed happily. "Alison, but I've heard her being called Ali. She has pretty eyes, pretty hair and is just pretty in general."

Jared and Paul started to burst out laughing. "Aww, our little Jacob's in love. Well done, dude. We thought you would never get over Bella," Paul said and high fived Jared.

I rolled my eyes and Sam put his arm around my shoulder. "You know something Jake. This is probably the turning point in your life. You seem to have stopped trying to compete with Edward for her love and now you imprint on her cousin. I'm proud of you, Jacob," he said and we walked off back home.

Chapter 4

Jacob Black

**(Ali POV)**

I woke up from a peaceful night sleep after dreaming all night about the wolf that I had meet in person. It was wonderful to actually see it up close and personal. I could remember everything about it: the dark brown eyes, the russet-coloured fur and the size of it. My theory is that it's got bigger bones than a normal wolf. I got up and got dressed, heading into the bathroom for a shower. I finished off and dried my hair and went downstairs for breakfast. I grabbed a bowl and some cereal and sat down at the table. My mum and Charlie were in the living room and so Bella and I were left alone. "So, what's on the agenda for today, Bells?" I asked as I ate my cereal.

"Well, we're all gonna visit Billy and Jacob Black today," she said and flipped through another of my magazines.

I gasped and covered my mouth to stop a squeal. "Do you mean 'Uncle' Billy Black?" I asked and she nodded. I meet Billy when I was younger, though I never really meet Jacob, his son. Ever since I saw him, I kept calling him 'uncle' as he seemed like an important part of my family. "Are we visiting him today?"

She nodded and closed the magazine, putting it on the table. "Yeah, you're gonna see him again and meet Jake. You know, he told me he was excited about meeting you after I told him what you were like. He never really got a chance to meet you, so he's really pleased to finally see you," she said and crossed her arms.

Soon, Charlie came into the kitchen. I finished my cereal and washed my bowl. "So, ready to meet 'Uncle' Billy, Ali?" he asked and I nodded.

We all went in Charlie's cruiser this time and we pulled out onto the road. After a short pause, my mum asked me if I enjoyed spending time with the Cullen's. I told her everything that happened and how I beat Emmet at Dance-Dance Revolution. She seemed pleased that I was enjoying spending time with Edward and his family. Soon, we pulled up outside of the Black's house and Charlie killed the engine. We stepped out and I sighed. It was just how I remembered it from when I was a kid. "Nothing ever changes around here, does it?" I asked Bella and she shook her head.

"Yeah, the only thing to change is Jacob. He gets taller everytime I see him. Come on, let's go see Uncle Billy," she said and interlocked our arms. We walked up to the porch and Charlie knocked on the door.

Soon, the door opened and I saw Billy in his wheelchair. "Charlie, I'm so glad you came to visit. And I see you've dragged Bella and Monica along. How are you, Monica?" he asked as my mum kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm well, Billy you seem to be doing well." He nodded and smiled.

"Well, Jacob keeps looking out for me and never lets me down. Whatever I need, he's there," he replied and wheeled himself back from the doorway.

But my mum stopped him. "Oh, by the way, I would like you to meet my daughter, Ali," she said and I stood next to her.

"Hey, Uncle Billy," I said nervously and waved.

It took him a while, but he finally recognised me. "My god, Ali, you _have_ changed. Bella said you were getting prettier, but I didn't take her seriously. Give your Uncle Billy a hug." We embraced each other and I felt him smile. "Wow, I can't believe it's really you. The last time I saw you, you were only eight and about 3 feet shorter."

"Well, I have grown just a bit," I said and brushed some hair out of my face.

Billy wheeled back from the doorway and motioned for us to come in. "Come on in, you must be cold standing out there. Charlie, get some beer. Monica, get some snacks. The game starts soon." I had forgotten Billy and Charlie were into the big game. The new season started and my mom was also a sports fanatic.

I knew Bella didn't want to be part of this, so she asked where Jacob was. Billy said he was outside in the garage and Bella practically dragged me out the house and towards a small shed. But I stopped her before we reached the garage. "What happens if Jake doesn't like me?"

She rolled her eyes and put her hands on my shoulders. "He will, Ali, he will. Didn't you hear me say he was excited to meet you? Come on, let's see what he's up to," she said and pulled towards the garage again.

**(Jacob POV)**

I was underneath my car, a Volkswagen Rabbit to be exact, checking to see if it was still working. Luckily, it was, so that was a relief. I heard the door open and Bella called out. "Jake, do you ever not work on that car?"

I laughed at her question. "No, because it means too much to me," I replied and I heard her scoff.

"Wow, you're right Bella, he _is_ obnoxious. Guess I should have took that part seriously," a voice said and I recognised it wasn't Bella. Suddenly, a familiar scent went up my nose and I realised that the voice belonged to her cousin.

I pushed myself out from under the car and there she was. It was like looking at the face of an angel. The chocolate and caramel hair, the emerald eyes and finally, the smile that reminded me of the night I first meet her properly. I stood up and held out my hand and she shook it. "Jacob Black, but you can call me Jake. Wow, so you're Bella's cousin? I can't believe I'm really meeting you. You're even more amazing that what Bella described you as being. I mean, she was right, but it's a hundred times better in person."

"Wow, you seem quite the charmer don't you?" she replied and laughed. When I saw that smile, I knew two things had definitely happened. One was that the smile made me go weak at the knees and two, I had imprinted on Ali for definite. How could I not? "Hello, Jake, are you alright?" she asked and I realised I must have zoned out.

"Yeah, I guess meeting you has clouded my head," I told her and laughed.

"Oh, cool, this your car?" she asked and went over to my rabbit. "Let me guess, Volkswagen Rabbit, 1986?"

Now I was 100% certain I had imprinted. Apart from being hot, awesome and beautiful, Ali knew about cars. "Yeah, but I wouldn't take you for a car aficionado. I thought someone like you would be more into girly stuff, like make-up, clothes and shopping. But a girl knowing about cars is hot!"

She blushed and giggled. "Oh, so a girl knowing about cars turns you on, is that what you're saying. Bella, am I imagining it or is young Jake here getting a boner?" she asked.

Bella nodded and her face turned serious. "Well, he used to when I came over, so you get used to it," she replied and they both started giggling.

I immediately looked down at my shorts and saw nothing to indicate I was getting a boner. "There's nothing there."

"Made you look!" They both shouted and gave each other a high five. "We didn't think you would look, but you did and that was awesome!" Bella said and I started glaring at her.

"Whoa, watch out Bella. Seems Jake is about to turn into a wolf. He might just kill you," Ali said and playfully pulled her cousin away. "Look, the eyes are wild, the teeth are bared and I'm pretty sure he'll morph soon, like in the new version of The Wolfman."

I stopped glaring and leaned against the car. "Oh, don't worry girls. I'll try not to go after you and satisfy my lust for Ali," I said and winked at her.

"Oh, so now I've turned into Gwen Conliffe and you're Lawrence Talbot. Fantasy becomes reality, it seems," she said and smiled at me.

"Wow, Jake, you've grown again. How tall are you this time?" Bella asked and I smirked triumphantly.

"Nearly six foot four inches. I'm starting to get taller than Sam now, but he's still tall," I said.

"Is this something you go through or is it just a growth thing?" Ali asked and leaned next to me.

Even though my body heat was naturally 108.9 °F, I'm sure it started to get higher as soon as she came anywhere near me. I just wanted to lean over and kiss her perfect lips, but I had to control that urge. "It's a bit of both really. It's something we go through, but it's also a growth spurt. What about you? How tall are you?" I asked.

She looked away, probably embarrassed about her height. "Five foot six, but I wasn't the shortest person back in Georgia. There were a few girls who only reached five foot four. But, compared to you, I'm tiny."

I put my arm around her shoulders and pulled her close into a hug and she didn't pull away. "You're not tiny, Ali. You just do what all girls do. Stop growing at sixteen. How old are you?"

"Seventeen, I'll be turning eighteen in April. Spring birthdays are the worst in my opinion," she said and put her head on my shoulder. "What about you?"

"I just turned eighteen in June. But I've been told I look twenty five, according to Bella," I replied. From that point on, we chatted and laughed and told each other about what we've been doing before Ali arrived. She even talked about meeting the Cullen family and beating Emmet at Dance-Dance Revolution. Suddenly, Charlie called that it was time to go and I realised that it was nearly 5 at night.

"We gotta go, Jake. See you later," Bella said and walked out the garage.

"It was nice meeting you, Jake. I had a really nice time talking with you. I hope we can do this again," Ali said and hugged me, only to jump back in shock. "Jesus Christ, Jake. What is up with the body temperature? Is this another normal thing you go through?"

I looked guiltily at the floor and nodded. "Yeah, but it helps in the cold weather. Sure you don't wanna try again?" I asked and held open my arms. She smiled and gave me another hug. We walked to the garage door and, as she was about to walk off, I grabbed her hand and stopped her. She turned and looked at me. "Ali, I don't know if this is sudden, but do you wanna hang out next weekend? Maybe meet everyone else."

She seemed speechless at first, but she nodded enthusiastically. "Sure, I would love that. Maybe you would like some help with your car aswell?"

I couldn't believe it. She would come over and help me fix my car. But I knew I would be seeing her tonight. But I wouldn't be staying long as she had school tomorrow. "Yeah, that would be awesome. I still can't believe you want to help me with fixing my car. Even Bella won't do something like that," I said.

"I heard that, Jacob Black! Don't make me come over there and sever your manhood," she yelled and we both giggled.

"She's actually being serious, Jake; you do know that, right?" Ali told me and I winced about losing my manhood. "Well, I gotta go, but see ya next weekend," she said and was about to head out when thunder rumbled and lightning struck the sky. Ali leaped back with fear and into my arms. She placed both her hands on my shoulders and I instantly wrapped my arms around her waist. This was what I was waiting for: to hold the girl I had imprinted on in my arms. I looked down at her and she looked up. "Sorry, but I kinda get scared when thunder and lightning occur. It's been that way since I was about 4," she explained and I smiled, making her smile back. I wrapped my arms tighter and more protectively around her and she melted to my body perfectly.

"Are you abusing my body heat and using it for your own selfish game?" I asked and looked into her eyes.

She nodded and giggled. "Yeah, but do you mind? I could go if you want," she asked and I almost died when she asked that question.

"No, but I don't want Charlie to arrest me for taking you hostage," I said and she smiled.

"Don't worry about Charlie. He likes you too much," she replied and placed her head on my chest. "Your heartbeat is really soothing. I could fall asleep." Charlie called again and Ali and I said goodbye and she ran through the rain to the car. Before she got in, she turned and waved at me and smiled. She then made a phone shape with her hands and mouthed the words 'call me' and got in the car. I watched the car drive off and put my hands in the pockets of my shorts, only to retrieve a piece of paper with a phone number. I smiled and my heart lurched from my chest. Underneath the number were the words call me and Ali, with a few kisses. She must have slipped it into my pocket when we were embracing. Don't know when she wrote it, but I didn't care. All I knew is she was coming round next weekend and I was seeing her later tonight.

**(Ali POV)**

I was really excited to be seeing Jake next week. I was too busy looking out the window that Bella's conversation with me had faded into the background. I kept thinking about Jake and his warmth and his soothing heartbeat. I could have fallen asleep with that. It wasn't until Bella yelled my name into my ear that I snapped back to reality. "Sorry Bella, but I was lost. What were you saying?"

She rolled her eyes and then smiled devilishly. "Were you thinking about Jake?" she asked.

"No, why would you even think that." Lie. That what it was that just happened. It was a lie. But how could I _not_ think about him. He was sweet, kind, funny and not to mention buff and hot. When I jumped against him when the thunder and lightning started, I could feel the muscles through the shirt.

Bella kept eyeing me suspiciously and then shook her head. "Ali, I know you. Even though you maybe my cousin, I can tell when you lie. You smile innocently and then giggle girlishly," she said and then asked me again if I was thinking about Jake. After a long pause, she asked again. She was right. I couldn't lie again. She would see right through it. So I nodded slowly and she beamed at me. "I told ya you would like him. And he seems to like you too, the way he was holding you. It was like he didn't want you to leave."

"It was the same for me. I didn't want to leave either. He was so warm and comfortable and he seemed like he wasn't going to let anything bad happen to me," I explained and smiled. We arrived home and my mum started dinner while Bella and I chatted in the living room until it was time to eat. We kept talking about Jake when I told her Jake asked me back next weekend. My mum and Charlie said it was alright and Bella practically spat out her food when I told her. We finished dinner and went upstairs after washing out our plates. We were in the middle of a conversation in Bella's room when Edward popped through the window.

"Why does it smell like wet dog in here?" he asked and both of them turned their attention to me.

I turned back to them and smiled sheepishly. "Well, he was warm and nice. I couldn't say no to a hug."

Edward shook his head and let out a sigh. "Ali, I should tell you something. The way you said it, it was like you are in love with him."

When he said that, it made me both speechless and made my cheeks burn red. "Look, Jake is cute and funny, but I'm not in love with him. Besides, I don't think he would fall for me. I mean, I just moved here and met him. How could he even fancy me?" I asked.

Both Edward and Bella looked at each other and smiled. "Very easily. It was the way he kept looking at you, like you were the one," Bella explained.

"'I was the one?' What the hell does that even mean?" I asked.

Edward gave Bella a kiss on her head and headed for the open window. "You'll find soon enough," he said and disappeared out into the dark night.

I stared at the spot that he used to occupy until I blinked and went to get ready for bed. After I finished in the bathroom, I bid Bella goodnight and opened my bedroom window. Sure enough, the wolf had arrived like I said, but I knew Bella was still up. So I did the unthinkable: I climbed out onto the roof of the house where my window was situated above and made my way carefully across to the nearest tree and climbed down it. When I safely made it to the ground, I turned and saw the wolf sitting behind me. I sat down underneath the tree and the wolf immediately lay down with me and rested his head on my lap and I started stroking it. After what seemed like an hour, I got up and made my way back up the tree, with the help of the wolf, to my room as the door was locked and back across the roof. Before I went through the window, I took the ribbon that I had tied around my hair, kissed it and threw it down to the wolf. It floated gently down, but caught in the tree, but the wolf stood up on its hind legs and grabbed the ribbon with its teeth. I blew it a kiss and went through the window and turned to see it running off into the trees. I smiled that I got to spend more time with my wolf and went to bed, looking at the clock and the green numbers read 1:23am. I must have spent longer with it than I thought. I settled down and fell asleep at once and before I knew it I was dreaming about the wolf. But suddenly something occurred to me: the eyes of the wolf were exactly the same as the ones Jake had. I shook off the thought as a coincidence and settled back into bed until blackness consumed me entirely.

Chapter 5

Jacob imprints on Ali

**(Jacob POV)**

I hadn't stopped smelling the ribbon she gave me even after I got back home. My dad had asked me about it and when I told him, he laughed and told me I was crazy for her. I couldn't argue with or deny that fact for certain. I _was_ crazy for Ali. It was my day off from patrolling, so I spent most of the morning in my room, twirling the ribbon around my fingers gently so I didn't snap the only connection I had when I wasn't around her. I needed to tell her about me imprinting on her, but I was afraid of how she would react. I only just met her and she only moved here, so it might be a bit of a strain on her. But I didn't care. I needed to get it off my chest. I eventually got up and decided to tell Billy about my imprinting. I walked out of my room and down the hall to the living room where he was sitting watching the TV. "Hey, dad, I need to talk to you about something," I asked nervously.

He switched the TV off and wheeled round to face me sitting on the sofa. "What do you want to talk, Jacob?"

I took even breaths and told him. "I've imprinted, but before you say anything, the imprintee is a bit embarrassing."

Billy looked at me with narrowed eyes and concern in his face. "Son, whoever you've imprinted on is never embarrassing. Who's the lucky girl?"

I took a deep breath and answered without hesitation. "Ali."

Billy's face dropped, but then he grinned hugely and laughed and clapped his hands together. "I knew it. It's the way you hold that ribbon she gave you. Like it's the only connection you have when you're not around her," he repeated my thoughts correctly.

"But the thing is what if she doesn't accept me? That's the one thing that worries me. If she doesn't accept me, I'm gonna end up looking like a loser," I said and put my face in my hands.

I felt my dad place his hand on my shoulder and I looked at him. "Son, whether she accepts you or not, the main advantage is she's already your friend. Think about that OK."

I cheered up when he mentioned how we were already friends and I smiled. "Thanks dad, that's made me feel better." I stood up and hugged him. "I'm gonna take a run and stretch my legs."

"And think about Ali," he smirked and turned to the TV and switched it on. "Don't lie to me and say you won't be thinking about her because you will Jacob."

I couldn't deny that. I would be thinking of nothing _but_ her. "I'll be back before dinner. I'm just glad school closed for the day. I need the time to think," I said and walked out the door. I tied the ribbon around my wrist and went into the trees and phased. I grabbed my shorts in my mouth and was surprised to find the ribbon didn't snap. It must be thick and long enough to not snap when I was a wolf. I sniffed it again and barked happily and ran off into the woods to find Sam and the gang.

**(Ali POV)**

School this morning had been a drag. First period was Gym, and we ended up playing tennis. I got hit the face with the ball, threw my racket at someone's groin and finally got tangled in the net. That caused a bit of gossiping and when second period arrived, it got worse. I don't wish to share the whole story, but the outcome involved three students being rushed to hospital and another going to see the nurse because he looked like a toad. And don't get me started on third period as that turned out to be the worst of the lot. When lunch finally came, I was glad to get away from all the chaos. I walked into the cafeteria, dragging my bag along the floor and sat forcefully into the spare seat between Alice and Emmet. I rested my head against Emmet's shoulder and pretended to sob. "If one of you loves me enough, you will kill me at this precise moment," I said and pushed further into Emmet's shoulder.

"Had a rough day?" Emmet asked and I nodded, as best as I could, against his shoulder. "We all have one, only not as eventful as yours."

That's when I looked up. "You overheard what happened in Gym today, all of you?" I asked and looked around, seeing everyone, including Rosalie, nodding.

I started to really cry and Alice pulled me into a hug shushing and soothing me, my tears staining her shirt. "Oh, Ali, it's alright. Don't worry. It's an off day. You won't get another one, I promise."

"How do you know, Alice? How do you know?" Then it hit me about the ability Alice had. "Oh, you can see the future. When will I get a next rough day?" I asked hopefully.

She smiled and her face went blank and then came back to reality. "Don't worry, it won't be for another 30 years," she replied and I threw myself at her. "Well, you seem to be overjoyed by that news," she said and rubbed my back.

"I am Alice, but I'm still gonna be haunted by this morning for the rest of my life here at Forks High School," I explained and Emmet embraced me from behind.

"As long as we're here, you won't be," he said and pulled me further to him.

"Emmet, can you let go please? I'm starting to lose my breath," I said when my lungs were feeling compressed.

He let me go and looked apologetic. "Sorry, but I am stronger than most vampires. I can't control it, unfortunately."

I rubbed his shoulder and smiled at him. "Don't worry about it. It's like Edward can't control not reading my mind. It's his ability." _I wonder what Edward would look like with a beer belly. I know it's random but I will definitely get a kick outta what his reaction would be._ I looked over at him and his eyes narrowed at me evilly. "There are some things that are meant to be heard, my dear Edward and some things that aren't. What I just thought now was in the 'meant to be heard' pile."

He ignored me and started talking with Jasper, Bella and Rosalie.

"What did you think?" Alice asked me immediately.

"What Edward would look like with a beer belly," I replied.

This caused Emmet to spray water everywhere across the table and hit Bella. He started to laugh and choke at the same time. "Edward, you gotta admit, that's both disturbing and funny. She knows how to make me laugh," he said and started to laugh louder, making it sound like a roar.

Alice started to laugh; only it sounded like bells were ringing instead. "I like her, have I mentioned that?"

Edward gritted his teeth and squeezed his hands into fists. "Yes, thank you Alice."

Lunch finished rather too quickly and I sulked off to class, which was English Literature, but I had Alice, Emmet and Rosalie to keep me company. From that point on, I knew I had made a mistake in coming to lesson.

**(Jacob POV)**

I ran into the woods and didn't stop running until I saw Sam, Quil and Embry standing around chatting with each other. I dropped my shorts, phased and put them on and walked into the clearing.

Embry was the first to notice the ribbon around my wrist. "Oh dude, she gave you a memento of your time together. How cute, Jake," he said and I playfully pushed his shoulder.

"Don't start, OK Embry. I'm going to tell her this weekend when she comes to visit about my imprinting on her." I knew I resented telling them that as they all grinned from ear to ear happily.

"You're bringing your girlfriend here to meet us?" Quil asked and I nodded cautiously. "Oh that is cool. Is it true she has hair like chocolate and eyes like emeralds?"

I knew they were mocking me because of what I thought of her. But they were right. Her hair _was_ like chocolate and her eyes _were_ like emeralds. "Yeah and how many times do I have to tell you Quil, stay out of my head when I thinking of personal thoughts!" I said loudly, but Quil just grinned. "You know those are my personal thoughts about my imprint. Don't make me hurt you."

Sam started laughing and stepped between us. "Alright lads, put your muscles away. You can show off your skills in front of Ali at the weekend."

I laughed with everyone, but stopped suddenly. "What would Paul be like around her? You know he has a habit of trying to flirt with new girls and try and 'persuade' them to come home with him. I don't want him alone with her. If you're with him, make sure he doesn't try any funny business. I don't wanna have to kill him, defending Ali," I said and shuddered at the thought of Paul making out with Ali.

Sam put his hand on my shoulder and play-punched my chin. "Keep your head up, Jacob. We'll make sure Paul doesn't try anything funny with your girl."

I smiled and nodded at him. "Appreciate that, Sam. I can always count on you to make me feel better." After that, everyone kept asking me questions about her personality, her favourite things and where she lived before she moved here. When I told them every detail about her, they all came to the same conclusion that I was obsessed with her, but I told them I wasn't. That was a lie. I _was_ obsessed with her and I knew it, but I didn't want to tell them.After the meeting with Sam, Embry and Quil about my supposed 'obsession' with Ali, I went back home and told dad I was gonna lie down for a while to get my head around three important things: 1, telling Ali I had imprinted on her, 2, seeing what her reaction would be and 3, feeling either depression or happiness from her news.

**(Ali POV)**

"I am so sorry, Mr Turner. I didn't mean to trip you over," I explained to my English Literature teacher. I was right about going to class and it being a mistake. All of the school was standing in the parking lot while two ambulance men wheeled Mr Turner into the back. Alice had put one arm around my shoulders and was rubbing one of my arms with her other hand. I had my arms crossed and was on the verge of crying in guilt. All I did was reach over to get a pen out of my bag and I had my leg stuck out in the aisle. Mr Turner was busy handing back our essays on Hamlet when he tripped over my leg and went over his desk headfirst, giving himself minor injuries. But he also broke a rib, popped his shoulder out of its socket and hit his head on his chair, splitting it and causing it to bleed.

"Don't worry about it, Ali. But you do know what this means and what to do in the future?" he told me, smiling to show it wasn't my fault.

"Not to come to school whenever you're in?" I replied. He laughed, but winced at the pain in his ribs and he was put into the back of the ambulance. The doors shut and the ambulance pulled away and every student went back inside, except for me, Bella and all the Cullen's. "I am such a klutz. I thought I wasn't gonna have another bad day until thirty years from now?" I asked Alice and buried my head into her shoulder.

She rubbed my back with both hands while I wrapped my arms around her waist and cried into her shoulder. "I'm sorry, I guess I didn't see this happening," she said sadly and I could feel her face drop.

Soon, the head teacher came over and looked at me and smiled. "Ali, I don't normally allow this, but I think it would be best if you took the rest of the day off. If you have any work to do, I would do it to keep your mind off what just happened." I nodded and grabbed my bag from my feet. Alice and Jasper offered to take me home and wait until Charlie and my mum were home. We got into Rosalie's red convertible, which she said Alice could drive with care, and she drove off. We arrived at my house quicker than normal and we got out the car. I unlocked the door and hung my bag up, getting my work out and hanging my jacket over my bag. I trudged upstairs and went into my room, followed by Alice and Jasper. I flopped onto my bed and dropped my work onto the floor.

"Stop beating yourself up, Ali. It wasn't your fault what happened," Jasper said, kneeling beside me and hugged me as best as he could.

I smiled at him and he smiled back. "Thanks Jasper, but I don't think I'll ever forget this day."

"You want me to wipe your memory?" he asked.

"Jasper, don't think about it! You know what Carlisle said," Alice hissed and I looked at them.

"You can erase my memory? Will it be all of it or just certain events?" I asked and Alice looked sceptical while Jasper sat next to me on the bed.

"Carlisle said it's a tricky process and can wipe all of your memory, but we can also wipe certain days too. Like this day, for example. If you want to," he explained and I listened carefully while Alice just sat at the end of the bed and sighed everytime Jasper told me something bad.

After Jasper had explained the memory erasing process, I did some homework, with Alice and Jasper doing the same, until I decided we needed music. So I plugged my iPod into my speakers and turned the volume up so we could hear it in the room, but no-one outside could. I looked through my tracks until I found 'Play with Fire' by Hilary Duff and pressed play. The music started playing and when the song started, I sang along and soon Alice joined in. Alice's singing sounded even more beautiful than her laughter, which made me smile. While Alice and I sang along to the song, Jasper was desperately trying to cover his ears and block out our singing. He failed miserably and sat there with a huge frown on his face until it finished and he breathed a sigh of relief.

That's when Ke$ha came on Alice squealed, "Oh my God! I love this song!" and we both started singing along again, making Jasper lie down on the bed and cover his head with the pillow.

Soon enough, we heard Edward's Volvo pull up outside, so I had to pause the song, which was 'Ego' by The Saturdays. Alice and Jasper bid me farewell and hoped I got better soon. I watched them say bye to Bella and they got into the car and Edward drove off.

"Are you feeling better or worst?" Bella asked me and I made a face.

"I'm better, but I can tell ya I'm right off listening to Jasper. He talks shit sometimes and I can't even understand what he says. But I just did work after that and me and Alice sat and sung songs, much to his disappointment," I told her and she laughed.

My mum and Charlie came back for tea and my mum had a worried look on her face. "Oh, Ali, sweetheart, are you alright? We heard off the head teacher she sent you home early because of an incident you accidentally caused. It wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known he was coming down your aisle," she said and crushed my into a hugged.

Even thought I knew she was right, I still couldn't accept the fact that what I did was an accident. I still felt guilty about injuring Mr Turner. However, I remembered I would be seeing Jake on Saturday and that cheered me up.

Chapter 6

I don't want to get her involved

**(Jake POV)**

The rest of the week seemed to fly by because, before I knew it, it was Saturday and that meant Ali was coming to visit. And I was gonna tell her that I had imprinted on her. But I was scared and concerned for Ali's life because Jared had said he could smell a rogue vampire. Not one of the Cullen vampires, but another vampire that seemed to be a human drinker. If I had been told about this before I arranged the visit, I could have told Ali not to come down. However, they were nowhere near us, so I breathed a sigh of relief. If they were far away from La Push, then Ali would be safe. I told my dad about it as soon as I heard it from Jared and he told me that Ali would be safe with a group of wolves around. He was right, but I was still worried about her. It was 10 that morning and I went into the living room and sat down on the sofa.

My dad must have sensed there was something wrong because he asked, "What's up, son?"

I sighed and shook my head. "I'm still concerned Ali might be hurt by this rogue vampire. I remember what happened to Bella when she got mixed up in this. It's the same thing with Ali. I don't want to get her involved in this, dad," I explained to him and he nodded.

"Well son, if she does get mixed up in this Vampires vs. Werewolves charade, you gonna have to tell her the truth. Anyway, when's she coming by?" he asked and I smiled.

"Bella said she was spending the day with Edward, so she was gonna drop her off on the way," I said. Even though saying his name still made me wince, I had come to view Edward as a brother of sorts, including all the Cullen family. They promised to keep Bella safe and they did. We had decided to let them come onto our land and the same for us. Jared had told Carlisle about the rogue vampire and said him and the rest would keep an eye out for it if it came near Bella and Ali. Just then, Bella's truck's horn sounded and I ran outside to see Ali climbing out the truck. "Ali, you're here. Thank god, I was gonna go crazy if you didn't turn up," I yelled and she laughed. She hugged Bella through the window and she drove away, waving to me as she did. I ran up to Ali and when she turned around, I scooped her up in my arms and gave her a bear hug, twirling her around on the spot as I did. "I'm so glad you decided to say yes. I have been waiting for this day since last week and all the guys have wanted to see you."

"Jake, I'm glad to see you too, but can you put me down before I lose consciousness," she asked and I put her down.

"Let's go inside and warm you up. It's cold out here. When's Bella picking you up?" I said and led her towards the house. We went inside and dad was wheeling into the kitchen.

"Oh, hey Ali, you're here. Jake wouldn't stop worrying when you were coming. He's been excited to see you ever since you agreed to come down here," he said and winked at me.

I felt myself burning up and looked at the floor. "Thanks dad, you know how to make me feel more of a loser than I already am." I heard Ali giggle beside me and I looked at her. "What's so funny?"

She shook her head and looked away. "Nothing, but I find it cute when you get embarrassed by your dad. Anyway, didn't you say the guys wanted to meet me? Come one, I wanna meet them too." She grabbed my hand and dragged me out the door.

"You kids have fun and make sure you're back in time to get picked up Ali," my dad yelled and Ali said she would.

I led the way through the forest to Emily's house and told Ali about her. She seemed really interested in Emily and we arrived at her house. I stopped her before we went in. "One more thing, don't stare at her as it makes Sam really uncomfortable," I told her and she nodded. I took her hand and led her into the house.

**(Ali POV)**

We went into Emily's house and no-one was there. "Hello, anybody here?" Jake yelled and pulled me through the door, never letting go of my hand.

"Jake, is that you?" a voice replied from somewhere in the house. Soon, I saw Emily and I realised what Jake meant by not staring at her. On one side of her face, it was scared, dragging one eye down and one side of her mouth into a frown. Despite that, Emily was really pretty with charcoal hair and she seemed to have a warm personality. "Oh, who's your little friend, Jacob?" she asked, looking at me.

Jake let go of my hand and put his arm around my waist. "This, Emily, is Bella's dear cousin, Ali," he said and pulled me closer to him.

"Oh, so your the famous Ali that Jacob Black hasn't stopped talking about since he met you?" she asked and I nodded. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Ali and you're welcome to drop by any time," she said and hugged me.

"It's really nice to meet you too, Emily. Where are the guys?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Probably still out patrolling. It's something they do to make sure no-one steps on our land," she told me and I was surprised that Jake hadn't mentioned anything like it before. "I hope you're hungry because if you don't get anything now, all the rest will eat it all. They have appetites like wolves, literally," Emily said and I laughed.

"Is it the same with Jake?" I asked and she nodded.

"Jake has a bigger appetite than the rest. He's the worst of the bunch," she replied and we both burst into fits of laughter. I can tell we were gonna get along just fine.

I saw Jake looking shocked and upset. "Emily, please, not in front of the new girl," he pleaded and I found it cute that he was pleading. Just then, I heard a load of noise and realised it must be the rest of the gang coming back.

"Ali, grab a few things before everything is gone or you may not get another chance," she said and I did as she said. I grabbed a doughnut, a muffin and three packets of crisps.

The door opened and in walked five lads with the same skin tone as Jake, same height and build. I also noticed they had the same amount of muscles that Jake had when I hugged him last week. I instantly recognised Sam as he strode over to Emily and kissed her scars. Everyone else was a mystery to me.

Soon, one of them noticed me. "Well hello, pretty lady. Wanna hang with the big boys rather than young Jake here?" he asked and I gagged inside.

"Yeah, if you were hung like a bull, which you aren't," I replied and all the rest burst out laughing. Even Sam roared with laughter at that.

Jake started sniggering and finally laughed out loud too. "You just got owned, Paul. I told ya she wouldn't fall for your charms."

"Oh, so you're Paul?" I questioned and he nodded and I could see the anger in his eyes. "Jake said you would try and flirt, but I shouldn't fall for it."

Paul stalked off angrily and someone else came over. "I'm Jared, nice to meet you," he said and held out his hand, which I shook. "Wow, you _really are_ pretty Ali. No wonder Jake is obsessed with you." A low growl escaped from Jake's throat, but Jared ignored it. He went and sat down.

Two other guys came over and held out their hands. "Ali, these are Embry and Quil. The two annoying ones," Jake said and the pair shot him evil glances. I shook both their hands and they went over to eat.

Finally, Sam came over and shook my hand. "It's nice to finally meet you, Ali. I'm Sam and I just wanna congratulate you on making Paul look like a dick," he said and Paul threw a half eaten muffin at him.

"Don't start encouraging her, Sam or I'll have to keep trying a new strategy," he said and I scoffed.

"Yeah as if that will help," I said under my breath. Jake and Sam must have heard and started sniggering. I was definitely going to like spending time here and it seemed everyone else enjoyed me turning down Paul.

**(Jacob POV)**

After Ali got acquainted with everyone, I thought about taking her down to First Beach and tell her the news. "Hey Ali, how about I show you First Beach. Maybe we could take a walk and talk a bit more. And get out of everyone's way for a bit," I suggested and she nodded. I grabbed her hand and led her out the door. I was sure I heard someone shout something about me and Ali getting it on, but I ignored them. We made it to First Beach and we started walking.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Ali asked, breaking the very awkward silence between us.

I took a deep breath and squeezed her hand. "There's this tribe called the Quileute tribe and I'm descended from them, but I can't be arsed to tell you about it so just look it up. Well, there's a process called 'Imprinting' and it's where we find our soul mate," I said and waited for her reaction.

She seemed to be contemplating it at first, and then a wave of realisation hit her. "Jake, are you serious?" she asked and pulled her hand away. She put her hands over her face and turned away.

"Ali, I u-u-understand if you don't feel the same way, but I want you to know," I went over and turned her around to face me. She took her hands away from her face and I took them both in my hands, "I love you and I have since I first met you last week. If you don't accept me, I understand it's too early."

"Jake, it's not that I don't accept it, which I do greatly, but it's that no boy has ever said that to me. It's always been the popular girls who got the happily ever after. I accept you imprinting on me," she said and I smiled. I let go of her hands and wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close. Ali placed both hands on my chest and I leaned down and kissed her on the lips, finally completing my dream.

Chapter 7

Spending Time with Jacob

**(Ali POV)**

"He told you? Bella practically screamed after I told her and the Cullen family about Jake imprinting on me when I went over to the Cullen house on Sunday.

I nodded and smiled hugely. "I couldn't believe it either. He also said he loved me, something no-one else has ever done," I explained and everyone's faces were blank. "I'm guessing what I just said was a bad thing?"

Not one of them moved until finally Rosalie spoke up. "Well, the Quileute tribe were our long time rivals until a few weeks before you arrived when they renewed a 'contract' between us and now we're allowed to pass onto their land to hunt down rival vampires. But, and I know this might sound weird coming from me, I think it's really sweet that he imprinted on you. Now you have a boyfriend to show off to the prom this year," she told me and my mouth dropped.

"Prom? You gotta be kidding me! I don't dance and never have. I get too nervous and I fall over," I said and started hyperventilating.

Alice and Esme came over and told me to breath. I couldn't stop hyperventilating though, so Esme fetched me a paper bag and I started blowing into it until I could breath properly again. "Honey, maybe we could teach you to dance without falling over. I mean, we all consider you a part of the family," Esme said and I smiled and nodded.

"With the exception of Rosalie, who seems to hate your guts," Alice murmured and Rosalie narrowed her eyes at her.

"I don't hate her and I'm not particularly fond of her, but I would never harm her unless they hurt her," she said and I knew when she said 'them', she was talking about Jake and the pack in La Push.

"My best friend is finally happy. Maybe she'll stop tripping teachers over and sending them to hospital," she teased and I shook my head at her.

"Not funny Alice, not funny," I said and threw the bag into the nearest waste paper basket.

"Come on Ali, it was a little funny," Emmet said and I glared at him.

"No Emmet, it's not funny. It is actually quite hurtful, being reminded of the incident that happened on Monday," I told him and clutched at my chest, pretending my heart ached. "You have no idea of the pain you just caused me."

Jasper, Edward and Carlisle started sniggering and I saw Emmet roll his eyes and flop down next to Rosalie. "Dude, she's just playing. Man, you can be such a wet blanket sometimes," Edward said and Emmet started to rugby tackle him.

"Boys, not in the house, please. If you're gonna act like monkeys, go outside and mess around," Esme said and they surprisingly did. I turned and saw her face was expressionless. "I was joking about it, but at least we can some peace and quiet now. Jasper, why don't you join them and see if you can them both down, honey?" she suggested. He nodded, kissed Alice on the cheek and went outside to join his brothers.

Carlisle shook his head and went to sit next to Esme. "I'll never understand my boys sometimes, but at least they're happy doing what they love," he said.

"What, acting like monkeys?" I asked and he nodded.

Suddenly, I saw Bella's face light up. "How about next Saturday, we have a slumber party? Just me, Alice, Rosalie, Esme and Ali?"  
My mouth dropped open again, but Alice shut it at once. "A slumber party, are you crazy? I'm seventeen, not seven Bella," I said and crossed my arms in a huff.

"Oh come on, Ali. It'll be fun. We could watch Mamma Mia," she said and I started contemplating that. Mamma Mia was my favourite musical romantic-comedy. Pierce Brosnan could sing really well and Amanda Seyfried had a voice like Alice's when she sang. That hooked me. "Alright, I'm in. But I am not sleeping on the floor. I would prefer sleeping on the sofa," I said and Esme nodded her approval.

Alice squealed with delight and hugged me. "Yes, next Saturday it is then," and with that, she disappeared out of the room in a blur.

I looked at my watch and saw that it was starting to get late. "Come on, Bella. Time to go home." As soon as I had said that, Alice came back downstairs and she had a pout on her face.

"Do you have to go? Can't you stay a bit longer?" she pleaded.

I shook my head. "Alice, we promised Charlie to be back by 5. It's nearly that now," I said and showed her my watch. "But don't worry; we'll see each other tomorrow at school." Her face lit and she squeezed me to death nearly with her hug. Just then, my phone rang and Alice let me go. "Hello?" I answered.

"_I was wondering when you were gonna pick up_," a husky voice said on the other end.

I smiled and mouthed 'wolf boy' to everyone when they gave me a look of confusion. "I was just thinking about you," I replied. I wasn't, but he didn't need to know that.

"_So, I was wondering if you wanted to come by next Saturday and help fix my Rabbit some more_," he asked and my face fell.

"I'm sorry Jake, but Bella," I spat her name through gritted teeth, "dragged me into having a slumber party with her, Alice, Rosalie and Esme."

"_Oh, that's a major problem. Do you want me to come and rescue you_?" he asked and I mouthed 'thank you' to the ceiling.

"I would greatly appreciate that. But I don't think Alice would like that," I said.

"_Alice can't see what I'm doing. He visions only comply with people like you, Bella and other vampires. She can't see what people like us do_," he explained and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"So, she could only see me agreeing to this? She can't see you coming to rescue me?" I asked.

I felt him nod and then I could hear the tone of his voice change. "_Yeah, so when I come to rescue you, she won't see it until it's too late_" he said and I wanted to scream to the heavens.

But there was a fault in his plan. "The only drawback would be she'll see me agreeing to it so it's a bad idea. Don't get me wrong; use it another time, but not this time. I'm really sorry, but she hooked with Mamma Mia."

"_Is that the film based on the songs by ABBA? If it is, I feel really sorry for you_," he said and I started fuming.

"Mamma Mia is my favourite musical. Don't hate it, ok?" I told him and he sniggered.

"_Tell you what, how about I come over and suffer with ya_?" My heart jumped when he said that.

"You would do that for me?" I asked.

"_I would take a bullet for you if someone fired a gun_," he said and I giggled sheepishly.

"I'll have a word with Bella and see what she says. But if Alice or anyone doesn't like it, come over anyway and say you're suffering whether they like it not," I told him.

He laughed again. "_OK, I'll come and suffer with ya. See you next week, probably. Love you_," he whispered at the end.

I smiled and went light-headed. Even though I had heard it a few times, I still couldn't wrap my head around the fact that we were dating. "Love you too, Jake," I replied and he hung up. I whirled around and everyone was standing there.

Rosalie in general was standing with a disgusted look on her face. "You can't be serious about telling that mutt you love him," she spat, but Carlisle calmed her down.

"Look, I don't care about your peppy attitude towards them or him in general, but he imprinted on me so you're gonna have to get used to it. Whether you like it or not," I said and she curled her hands up into fists. "And he says he'll come and suffer with _me_ next weekend at the party."  
"Jake said he would suffer with you?" Bella asked and I nodded.

Rosalie threw her hands into the air and glared at me. "Now the whole thing is ruined thanks to him! Can't you spend one minute away from him or is that too much like hard work?" she yelled and I felt the tears start to form.

"Rose, you're going too far. Stop it now or you're banned from the party!" Esme told her and she sat down on the sofa.

"You know, you may have not had a chance to have a happily ever after yourself, but I want a chance at mine," I replied and soon the tears overflowed and split out.

Esme came over and pulled me into a hug. "See what you've done now Rosalie. She's finally got a chance at happiness and you had to ruin it. Either apologise for your or you're banned from hunting," Esme said.

Rosalie said nothing for a few minutes, but then got up off the sofa and stood in front of me. "Ali, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt your feelings. I guess the realisation of you dating someone like him made me angry. I hope you'll forgive me," she said, but I knew she didn't mean it.

"I forgive you, Rosalie," I said, but I didn't mean it either.

"That's better, Rosalie. Are you alright now, sweetheart?" Esme asked and I nodded.

"Thank you, Esme. I really appreciate it," I told her and she smiled.

"You're part of the family now, Ali. I think of you as another daughter. Just like Bella," she told me and kissed my forehead.

"Ali, I think we need to go now," Bella said and I wiped away the rest of the tears. I hugged Alice goodbye, along with Emmet, Edward and Jasper, and walked out the door. I climbed into Bella's truck and she started the engine. "Don't get too upset. Rosalie just has a great dislike of the Quileute's and you announcing that Jake imprinted on you made her too angry. It's not your fault, Ali, so don't beat yourself up," Bella told me and pulled away. I knew she was right, but I was seriously regretting letting Jake come over next week.

**(Jacob POV)**

After I told Ali I would suffer at the party next with her, she was excited and pleased. But I was more pleased than her as I was getting to spend time with her. It seemed like a dream, but I knew that it was reality. It had been two weeks since me and Ali started dating and I could tell she had told the Cullen's about it. I didn't really care if they didn't like, but I wouldn't stand for them hurting her. I know they wouldn't with Bella being there, but I just hoped they would never hurt her. It was getting late, so I decided to go to sleep. I looked at my clock and the hands read 11: 04pm, making me sigh as it wasn't that late. I wasn't gonna bother with seeing Ali tonight as a wolf because I would tell her next time she came by. I know it's sudden and Sam said it would be aswell, but she needed to know that the wolf she had become close with is me. If she didn't believe me about it, I would turn into my wolf form and show her. The only problem would be that she would leave me and never love me again. But what would the difference be anyway? She had fallen for the wolf, so what would stop her from loving me that same way? As I lay contemplating how I was gonna tell her, my phone buzzed and I saw that it was a text message from none other than my angel. I opened the message and it read:

_Miss you lots. Hope we can see each other again soon. Love you like no other person, Ali xxx_

I smiled and my heart jumped a little. She wanted to see me again and I did too. I replied with:

_Miss you too. We're saying each other next week at the party remember. Love you too, Jake xxx_

I sent the message and several seconds later, she replied:

_Alice cancelled the party as Bella and Edward are having a meal on Saturday night, so could I stop by next Saturday? My mum and Charlie are working from 7 in the morning until 12 at night xxx_

Alice cancelled the party? Oh, I was _really_ pleased now. I replied that she could stop by next week and she could come round at 9. I knew it was early, but the earlier she stopped by, the more time I could spend with her. I sent the message and she said that she was looking forward to it. From that point onwards, we texted back and forth until Ali said she wanted to sleep. We finished up and I looked at the clock. The hands read 2: 34am and I clicked that we had been talking for three and a half hours. I didn't care, though. Ali was coming by next week, she would see who the wolf she had grown attached to was and I had been chatting with her tonight. I was getting a feeling that this was going to be a life to remember for eternity.

Chapter 8

Ali is attacked

**(Ali POV)**

School today waseasier than what I thought. My misadventures were last week's gossip and new gossip about me dating Jake was in. I wasn't embarrassed by it and several students kept coming over to confirm it. I told them the truth and they all seemed to be either jealous or annoyed that they had to find out off Edward. Of course it would be Edward as he cannot keep that trap of his shut. But for once, I was at ease being asked about dating Jake. It didn't bother me and Alice was happy because I was happy, as was Bella. She said that she wasn't bothered who I was dating, as long as it made me happy. When I told her it was Jake, she was speechless that her best friend had imprinted on her cousin. But she was overjoyed that I finally had a boyfriend. It had been a total of a month coming up since Jake told me that I was his imprintee. When I had some spare time after finishing work, I decided to look up the legend of the Quileute tribe and found out that they were descended from wolves and that vampires were their mortal enemies. But then Rosalie said that a few weeks before I had arrived, the Quileute's and the vampires had stopped being enemies and became allies to take down rival vampires. This seemed a bit risky, but Jake and Edward both told me it was alright and they would never start a fight that would hurt either me or Bella.

After school, I was getting ready to get a lift home with Edward, when he came over. "Ali, I am really sorry, but I need to get home straight away. It's a family emergency and I'm needed. A rogue vampire has been alerted by your good friends in La Push and Carlisle says it's was last sighted near the forest range in Washington. Bella's off too so she can't give you a lift home," he said and I could see he was feeling guilty.

"Edward, don't worry about it. I'll walk, it's not that far. Plus, if I do get lost, I'll call Jake or my mum as she gets home in fifteen minutes. Go make sure we're not harmed, OK?" I told him and hugged him.

"Thank you for understanding, Ali. I'll make it up to you, I promise," he yelled as he ran to his car. He peeled out of the parking lot, followed by Rosalie, and disappeared down the road.

"I know you'll make it up to me as I'll be reminding you," I said to myself and turned around. I started walking along the path and pulled out my iPod and put the headphones in my ears and searched through my song list. I found what I was looking for and started playing Lady Gaga's album 'The Fame' and her other album, 'The Fame Monster' would follow on from that. I put the iPod into my top jacket pocket and started singing along. After ten minutes of walking, Poker Face started playing, so I turned the volume all the way up and sang at the top of my voice. Half an hour passed and I was no where near home, I could tell. I was starting to feel nervous and anxious, but I suddenly spotted the street and switched my iPod off, wrapping the headphones around it and put in my bag. I didn't know why, but I soon had the strangest feeling I was being followed. I kept looking over my shoulder to make sure, but there was nothing there. I kept walking and suddenly, I heard a twig snap behind me. I turned around fully and scanned the woods behind me. "Hello, is anyone there?" I asked and stood still to be answered. I got no reply, so I kept walking. Another twig snapped and I asked again, but got no reply. That's when I saw it. A shadowed figure silhouetted against the light, in a crouched position as though it was ready to attack. I instantly realised what it was: it was the rogue vampire that Edward had told me about. It turned towards me and I had feeling it was smiling, as though it found me. "What the fuck?" I breathed and it darted toward me with no warning. "Oh, shit and I'm not wearing proper running shoes," I mumbled and started running myself. I didn't look to see where it was as it tripped me over and leaned over me.

It growled and sniffed my throat. "I found you at last, Ali," it said and I froze with fear. Suddenly, a large shape knocked him off me and put itself between me and the rogue vampire. Neither of them moved until the vampire gave in and ran off into the trees. After staring at the shape for a minute, I realised that my saviour was none other than my favourite wolf.

**(Jacob POV)**

I didn't know how or why, but for some strange reason, I had a feeling Ali was in trouble. I was sitting on the sofa watching TV and suddenly caught a whiff of her scent. I inhaled deeply and smiled as she was the most amazing smell I had ever inhaled. But suddenly, her strawberry scent was overtaken by a foul scent: the rogue vampire that Jared had told me about. I knew he was after her, so I sprinted out of the house and exploded into my wolf form. I followed the scent of the vampire and that would lead me to Ali. I got there in time as the vampire was about to bite her. I leaped at it and knocked him away before he could hurt my imprint. I stood between them and held my ground until the bloodsucker turned and ran into the trees. I stood high and proud and looked at Ali. She was panting heavily and seemed to be shocked by what happened, making me upset. I walked over to her and lay down so I matched her eye level.

She stared at the spot where that leech had been and then turned to me. "Thank you, that was amazing. I guess Edward was right. A rogue vampire is on the loose. But Edward said that he was last spotted in the mountains." She looked at her watch and sighed heavily. "I need to get home or my mum will be worried. I don't suppose my favourite wolf would be interested in escorting me home so he doesn't come and attack me again?" she asked as she tickled me behind the ears, making my tongue hang out of my mouth and my back leg started twitching. "Oh, you like that, do ya?" she asked and I barked. "Come on, let's get home," she said and I stood up.

Ali had trouble getting up, so I went over and used my huge muzzle of a nose to help her. I grabbed her bag in my mouth and held it out for her to take. She smiled as she took it and my heart soared. She started walking off and I caught up with her in fewer strides than what it took her.

I looked down at her and brushed my face fur ever so gently against her and she giggled. "Don't you find it weird that I'm not scared of you? Most people would be," she asked and I shook my head. "Wow, you don't seemed afraid that I'm not afraid of you. You must be really naive," she said and I growled playfully. She laughed out loud this time and I smiled inside. Her laugh sounded even better than the one Alice did. "You know, you're eyes remind of someone I met," she said and I grew anxious. "They remind me of Jacob Black." When she said that, I barked happily and nuzzled her ever so gently. "Oh, you like the name Jake, do you? Well, how about I call you that. I and the human Jake are dating and he is so sweet, kind, funny and the most caring guy I have ever met." Whenever she said that, my heart leaped for joy and I felt even warmer inside. We got home quicker than what I thought and she turned toward me. "Thank you for saving my life," she said and kissed me once, "for bringing me home," she kissed me again on the other cheek, "and for not being afraid of me not being afraid of you." With that she kissed me on the nose and I licked her back, leaving a huge lump of drool on her face. "Oh, Jake, that's gross. Don't do that until you have no drool left," she complained and I put on my puppy dog eyes, even managing a small whimper. "Stop acting cute, it won't work with me," she said, but I persisted. Finally, she gave in and hugged me. "How can I stay mad at you? You are so cute," she told me and kissed my head. "I gotta go, but I hope to see you later." I didn't want her to go, so I grabbed her jacket and tugged on it, bringing back my puppy eyes and whimpering. "Jake, it's really late and my mum's gonna be waiting and I'm starving. Please let go or I won't be able to stop myself from leaving you." I did as she instructed and she smiled, waved and went inside. I thought I was about to tear, but I didn't. Instead, I ran off into the woods and started to bark happily. I was silly to think she wasn't happy with me, but she was.

**(Ali POV)**

I walked into the house and was all giddy inside from being saved by my wolf I had called Jake. I hung up my jacket and bag and went into the kitchen. The first thing I saw was my mum, Uncle Charlie and Bella sitting at the table looking worried. "Look, I'm sorry but I got lost. Edward could have offered me a ride, but I said I would walk. I didn't know it would be that far from the school," I explained and waited for the shouting.

But what I got instead was a crushing hug from my mother and a shower of tears in my hair. "I am just relieved that you're safe. I thought something had attacked you." _You can say that again. I was and it almost killed me._ "I'm just so relieved you're safe. Are you hungry or are you tired?"

I looked at her and then at Bella. She must have understood and went upstairs. "I'm really tired, mum. It's been a long day and I just wanna lie down." My mum nodded and I went upstairs.

Bella practically dragged me into my room and slammed the door shut. "Were you outta your mind? Walking alone through the woods when a rogue vampire is on the loose? Ali, you could have been hurt or worse!"  
"I wasn't, alright. I'm here, I'm alive and I feel better," I told her. I didn't want to let her know about the series of unfortunate events, but she didn't need to know.

She shook her head and sat down on my bed. "What are we going to do with you, Ali? You seem to be getting mixed up in the same thing I was when I first arrived. Soon, you'll be stalked and tracked by this vampire." I didn't like the sound of that, but soon Edward popped through the window.

"You're late home, aren't ya?" he asked and I rolled my eyes.

"She got lost on the way home and she made us worried," Bella said and smirked at me.

Edward decided to not bother asking and I nodded. "Well, the rogue vampire evaded us and escaped. We followed his scent, but he disappeared. But I picked up another strange scent. The scent of a certain imprinter," he said and looked at me.

Bella stared at me, shocked. "You never said Jake was there? How could you leave that out?"

"It wasn't exactly Jake, but it looked like Jake in the shape of a huge wolf. I know it's crazy, but this wolf had the same eyes as Jake," I explained and they were speechless.

Before I had a chance to say anything further, Edward shook his head and turned to Bella. "I'll make sure he comes nowhere near here. Ali is the one in danger this time."

Bella gasped and wrenched away from Edward and over to me. "What's that mean?" Before I said anything, she clicked. "He attacked you, didn't he? Ali, what's wrong with you? Why do you always have Edward explain the little details? I can't deal with this anymore. If you won't tell me everything, then you aren't worth even talking to." Bella then stormed out of my room and I heard her door slam shut.

I sat down on my bed and was on the verge of tears. Edward sat next to me and comforted me. I started to sob quietly on his shoulder and he rubbed my back soothingly. "Give her by tomorrow and she'll forgive you. Trust me, been there, done that."

I felt better after that and I looked at him. "Thanks Edward, you know Bella more than I do. Except you can't read her mind which must annoying sometimes," I said and he nodded. He kissed me on the head and headed out through the window. I spent the rest of the afternoon and evening thinking about how much that wolf had the same eyes as Jake. I couldn't help but think back to the information I looked up about the Quileute tribe and how they were descendant from wolves. That got me thinking and thinking until the question came to me: is Jacob Black, my boyfriend, a real werewolf? The question kept repeating over and over in my head until I told myself he wasn't and I finally fell asleep.

Chapter 9

Jacob's true form

**(Ali POV)**

I arrived at Jake's house around half nine that morning and my mum had kindly let me borrow her SUV for the day. I got out the car, shut the door and ran up to the house and knocked on the door, but got no answer. I waited and finally the door to reveal Billy. "Hey Billy, is Jake up yet?" I asked.

He shook his head and scoffed. "That boy never wakes up on time. Come in if you want to wait for him," he said, but I shook my head.

"I'll go have a wander. When he does eventually wake up, tell him I'll be round the area, OK?" Billy nodded and I ran off the porch. I walked round the back of the house and a few birds circled around my head. One came fluttering down and I held out my hand and it landed on it. Suddenly, a few rabbits came out along with some squirrels. I don't know why, but I'm an animal magnet for some reason. I sat down on the grass, which was dry thank god and leaned against a log. A rabbit lay across my lap and a few squirrels curled around my shoulders. After five minutes of petting them, a twig snapped and they all scattered rapidly. I stood up and saw Paul emerge from the woods.

Paul was looking funnily at me and I realised I had made a mistake in coming back here. "Good morning, beautiful. You looked lost so I came here to help," he said and smiled slyly.

"I'm not lost; I'm just waiting for Jake to wake up. Billy said he was still asleep so I decided to take a walk. I can see I made a mistake in doing so," I said and took a step back.

Paul stepped forward and was exactly a few inches from me. "Don't be like that, Ali. I know we got off on the wrong foot and I wanna apologise for behaving like that. I can see now what Jake sees in you." Without warning, he grabbed me round the waist and held me in a vice-like grip.

I struggled against him and looked up at his face. "Paul, let me go now. Jake said not to try anything funny," I told him through gritted teeth.

He pulled me further into him and I could feel him pressing his groin against me. "Jake's asleep, so he won't know that I gave you a kiss," he said and leaned down.

With what energy I had in me, I pushed hard enough to create some space to knee Paul in the groin. He let me go and I stumbled back while he fell to the floor holding his jewels. "You should never try anything like that with me. I know where guys are the most sensitive," I said and turned to walk back to the house.

However, Paul must have recovered as next thing I knew, a hand grabbed my right wrist and locked it against my side. My other arm was also useless as that was locked between my leg and his arm. I looked down and saw he had used his whole left arm to lock my arms to my side so I couldn't hit him and his right arm came up across my chest, just below my breasts. He pulled me into him again and had pressed his groin up against me too. "You should never have tried that with me. I just can't take no for an answer," he said and planted a kiss in my hair. I felt sick and wanted to cry for Jake to help, but I knew Paul would never give me up. "Don't think about calling for your boyfriend's help as by the time he gets up, you'll be my imprintee." It was as though he read my mind and sneered at the last part about me being his imprint and then he kissed my ear. Just then, he licked the inside of it and I shivered from how disgusting it was. Paul, however, sneered at the ear lick. He was enjoying himself, but I wasn't.

I was started to get angry and annoyed from him trying to screw me over. "I will _never_ be your imprint, even if Jake hadn't imprinted on me. You're vile, disgusting, nauseating and, above all, sick-minded. If you think you can get in my pants with that disgusting banter of yours, you are wrong, Paul."

He said nothing but planted another kiss in my hair. I heard him inhale deeply and sigh heavily. Jake's right, you _do_ smell like strawberries," he said and inhaled deeply again.

I was about to do something, but I heard a voice call out from the woods. "Paul, let her go. Remember what Jake said?" It was Sam.

Paul turned around and I saw that Jared was with him. "But Jakey boy's not here is he Sam? Besides, I'm just getting 'better acquainted' with Ali here," Paul replied and sneered.

"Paul, you'll realise that when you are injured about what Jake said about messing with his imprint," Jared said and I smiled. "He won't like it that you're messing with Ali."

While Paul was distracted, I realised that he had forgotten to trap my feet. I used all my might to stamp as hard as I could on Paul's foot, which seemed to work as he cried out in pain and let me go. I also elbowed him in the stomach and that knocked the wind out of him. "You're fucking disgusting, Paul. Leave me alone!" I yelled at him and tried to walk back towards the house, but he stopped me. I saw Sam and Jared try to restrain him, but he threw them off. Without warning, Paul pulled me forward, put his free hand behind my head and forcefully kissed me on the lips.

After what seemed like minutes he pulled away and smiled. "That was way better than Jake now, wasn't it Ali?" he asked and I lost it. All the anger that I had built up went into my left hand and, without giving him any warning, I slapped Paul across the face.

He let go of my hand and his whole body started to shake. Sam came over and put a hand on his shoulder. "We warned ya, Paul. We said not to do it." His whole body shook even faster and he was starting to growl heavily. "Ali, get back now," Sam said and I obeyed. I backed up a few steps and suddenly, Paul exploded outwards into a dark grey wolf. I was speechless. If I had known that this would happen, I would have waited in the house.

**(Jacob POV)**

I woke up from a peaceful nights sleep and realised that Ali would be round. I scrambled out of bed and went into the living room, but found only my dad. "Isn't Ali here yet, dad?" I asked curiously.

He laughed gruffly and smiled. "She came by ten minutes ago, but I said you were still asleep. She went round back and she said to go see her when you eventually get up. Now you're up, you can go see her," he said and turned back to the fridge.

I went back into my room and pulled on a shirt. I looked out the window and saw the worst sight ever. It was what I was afraid would happen: I saw Paul holding Ali in a vice-like grip and he had himself pressed up against her. I was more than angry. I was pissed at Paul. I specifically told him not to try anything with her and he ignored me on purpose. I saw Ali knee him in the groin, making me smile, but Paul grabbed her again and I saw him plant a kiss in her hair. I was almost shaking violently, but I breathed when I saw Sam and Jared try to calm him down. Ali stamped on his foot and elbowed him in the stomach. She tried to get away again, but Paul grabbed her wrist. Sam and Jared were trying their hardest to restrain him, but didn't succeed as Paul threw them off. I was now off the edge when Paul pulled Ali to him and kissed her forcefully. That was it. I've had enough. Paul deliberately disobeyed me about not trying anything with Ali. I ran out of my room and out the front door. I looked around and saw that Paul had exploded into his wolf form. Ali was scared out of her mind now and I had to help her. "Ali, hang on. I'm coming!" I yelled and jumped over the porch railing.

She turned and saw me and then ran towards me. "Jake, run. Run, Jake, run!" she yelled back. When she was a few feet away, I jumped over her as she fell to the floor and I exploded in my wolf form. I stood my ground between Ali and Paul and growled viciously at him.

"Oh, Jake's gonna get it now, Ali. He'll never survive," Jared taunted, but I ignored him.

Paul leaped at me and I leaped at him. It should have been a normal Saturday morning, but instead it had turned into a full scale werewolf battle. Paul snapped at my throat but I grabbed him by scruff of his neck and threw him to the floor. Dirt and mud flew up and scattered everywhere. Paul lunged and grabbed me by my front leg, but I sunk my teeth into his back and he yowled in pain. He let go and I rammed into his belly, causing both of us to tumble into the woods and snap trees on the way down. From that point on, Paul and I attacked and blocked and leaped out of the way of each other as not to get any serious injuries. But I couldn't stop myself from what I did next: I ducked out of the way of Paul's attack and lunged at him, grabbing him by the throat and swinging him around. His body hit the trees, causing them to snap and bark to splinter and fly everywhere. I dragged his body out into the clearing and saw Ali, Jared and Sam standing there. When I saw the look on Ali's face, I released Paul and walked over to her.

However, when I tried to nuzzle her, she pushed me away and started to tear. "No, Jake, leave me alone," she said and scrambled to her feet. She ran to her car and got in. The engine started up and she pulled away.

I watched her drive off and phased back into my human form. Sam handed me a pair of shorts and I put them on, but I didn't move from my kneeling position on the grass. "What have I done?" I said to no-one in particular. Then I remembered. I turned to Paul and jumped up practically. "I told you to not try any funny business with her! I said to leave her alone and everything would be alright. So what do you do? You purposely ignore me and put your tongue in her mouth!" I spat and went to attack Paul, but Jared restrained me and Sam stood between us.

"Jake, violence won't solve the problem. Go to her house and explain in person. But don't expect her to forgive you," he said and Jared let me go. I ran to my car, which Ali had helped me finish last time she visited, and got in. I started it up and pulled out of the garage and sped down the road. Sam was right for definite about Ali not forgiving me. But I needed to explain why I didn't tell her. All I knew is I wanted her to understand, even if she didn't want to listen.

Chapter 10

Why didn't you tell me?

**(Ali POV)**

I stopped the car outside of Charlie's house and got out, tears streaming down my face. I got out the car and locked it up. I was heading up the gravel path when I heard another car stop and Jake's voice call out, "Ali, wait. I want to explain something."

I didn't want to listen. If I could get in the house, then I could just lock him out. But I only got as far as the porch when he grabbed my hand and turned me around. "I don't wanna listen, Jake. There's nothing to explain! I had a feeling you were one. I kept telling myself that it was impossible, but I had a feeling it was true. Why didn't you tell me?" The tears had started to form again, but I wasn't about to break down in front of Jake.

He looked thoughtful for a minute, but didn't say anything. Eventually, he did. "I didn't want to see you get hurt. You're my whole world and I couldn't bear it if Paul hurt you. I told him not to do anything funny, but he did and that got me mad, angry and annoyed. I couldn't control myself and I just let the thought of him kissing you overtake me. Ali, please understand, this is why I didn't tell you," Jake explained, but I didn't believe him.

"So those times when the wolf was outside my house was you." He nodded and I thought back to the attack on Monday night. "And the attack from the rogue vampire was you saving me," I said and he nodded again. "So, all this time you've been lying to protect me?"

He nodded and smiled sweetly. "Yes, because I love you, Ali."

That set me off. I slapped him as hard as I could, like I did with Paul, in the face. He didn't seem hurt or even bothered by what I had just done. He rubbed the side of his face and looked at me. "How can you even tell me you love me when you've been lying to me for a whole month?" He was lost for words and he tried to think of something to say, but he couldn't so he just stood there looking stupid. "Fine, if there's nothing more to say, I think it's time for you leave, Jake." I pulled my hand away and went through the door, shutting it in his face.

He started to knock on the door and soon the tears I had been holding back overflowed as I leaned against the door and slid down it. "Ali, please understand. I didn't want to see you hurt or worse. Ali, come on, I need you." When he said he needed me, I cried harder and harder. I wanted him too, but he lied to me, so I didn't want to see him again.

"Go away, Jake, you've done too much damage to turn things around now," I said through the door. He kept trying to make me let him in, but I didn't. He eventually gave up and I looked through the glass to see him get into his car and drive away. I cried for a few more minutes until I heard voices coming from the living room.

Bella and Edward came in and, when they saw me, Bella's face dropped. "Ali, are you alright?"

I looked at her and stood up. "You knew what he was, didn't you?" Even though she never said anything, I could see the answer on Bella's face. "You knew and didn't tell me? How could you, Bella? And you talk about me leaving out details," I said and ran up the stairs and into my room, slamming the door behind me. I threw my jacket to the floor and flung myself onto my bed and muffled my sobs of hurt, pain and heartbreak into the pillow. Later that day, I heard a knock on my door and Bella call through it. I ignored her and lay back down on the pillow. Jake had texted me several times, but I ignored them as they were all the same about him wanting me to forgive him. I didn't want to and I never want to. When the sky outside was completely black and the street lights came on, I changed into my top and shorts as I was gonna go to bed early. Suddenly, I heard something hit my window, followed by two more _plinks_ and I realised something was being thrown against my window. I looked at the clock and saw the green lights read 11: 39pm. I got off the bed and went to the window and opened it. I looked out and saw Jake standing there, wearing only shorts that hugged him around his waist and no shirt, showing off his well toned chest and six pack of abs. "Jake, what the hell are you doing? Is it hard to understand the concept of me not replying to your texts?"

"Ali, can we just talk about it? Stay back, I'm coming in," he said and got ready to do his fancy acrobatics that he had done other nights to get in my room. He always came after a certain time and we would just lie on my bed and fall asleep just after midnight. He would leave early in the morning, but would always give me a goodbye kiss before he left.

But now, I didn't want him to come in my room. "Jake, before you do your circus tricks, answer me truthfully. You would do anything for me, wouldn't you?"

He nodded and looked up at me. "I would give my life for you, Ali. You know I would. You're my whole world. I would even obey orders given by you," he replied.

I knew this would hurt him, but he needed to hear it. "Well, consider this a request. Never see me again, Jake."

As soon as the words left my lips, his face dropped. "Ali, please, you can't be serious?"

I nodded and a tear fell down my cheek. "I _am_ serious, Jake. Never come near me again, never try to contact me again and never see me again. We're through, Jake, I'm sorry."

Jake looked as though he would break down. "No, Ali, please don't do this. I can't live without you," he said and I felt guilty for saying everything.

But I needed a break from everything that I had become embroiled in. "I'm sorry Jake, but it's for the best. I need time to think things through. When I'm ready, I'll forgive you. But I don't know if I ever will," I told him and I shut the window and locked it, locking Jake out of my life for good. I went to bed and, I was about to switch the light off when I heard a howl in the distance: the howl of a heartbroken werewolf.

**(Jacob POV)**

I couldn't believe she never wanted to see me again. The love of my life wanted me to leave her. After she had shut the window, I phased into my wolf form, shredding my shorts in the process. I took off into the woods and, when I reached a good spot, I inhaled a deep breath and howled as loud as I could. I wanted Ali to know how lonely I was without her and how much I needed her. But I knew she wouldn't forgive me for lying to her and not telling her who I really was. I sat where I was for an hour and decided to head home. I got home and phased back into my human form. Luckily, my dad had gone to bed so I didn't need to explain to him why I was naked. I went to my room and went to the drawers and rummaged around for a pair of shorts. I pulled a pair out, slipped them on and crawled into bed. I didn't fall straight to sleep. Instead, I lay awake for what seemed like hours just thinking of what Ali had said to me: _"Never come near me again, never try to contact me again and never see me again. We're through, Jake, I'm sorry."_ Those words would haunt me forever. I rolled over onto my side and started to sob quietly until I fell asleep.

Chapter 11

He did it to protect you

**(Ali POV)**

School the next week turned out to be horrible. With Jake not being in my life anymore, I had decided to give up on both school work and life in general altogether. I was seriously regretting shutting Jake out of my life, but it was for the best. But shutting Jake out came with the price of it punching a huge hole through my chest. Several nights I had woken up screaming and crying hysterically and Bella attended to me as she knew what it was like. She told me about the time Edward left her and that Jake had been there for her. She told me she would always be there for me, as would Edward and all the Cullen family. Friday night I was gonna spend the whole weekend sleeping over at the Cullen household to try and forget all the things that went on with Jake as my house had too many memories. My mum said it was a good idea as I had told her about Jake and she said I should forgive him for what he did because she says he means too much to me. I had to admit she was right, but he left out the little detail of him being a freaking werewolf. Friday had arrived, so Edward drove me to the Cullen house.

I got out the car, went inside and Esme was the first to comfort me. "Ali, I am so sorry about what happened. I know how much he meant to you. Maybe sleeping over will be for the best." I nodded and she was right too. Being at the Cullen house was already starting to make me feel better. Alice was the next one to comfort me, followed by Carlisle, Emmet and finally Jasper. Even Rosalie told me she was sorry and gave me a hug.

Bella took me upstairs to the spare room they had and I dropped my stuff on the floor. "I feel guilty for telling him he shouldn't be part of my life anymore, Bella. I broke him, I hurt him and he must be in pain. I heard him last night, howling and showing how much he needed me," I told Bella and sat on the bed.

She came and sat next to me and I rested my head on her shoulder, eventually letting the tears fall out. "Ali, it'll be OK, I promise. Sooner or later, you'll realise that Jake being a werewolf won't matter to you. The thing that will matter is getting your relationship back on track," she said and hugged me tightly.

"I don't know if I can ever get the relationship back on track. He lied to me Bella and I don't know if I can forgive him," I said and took my head off her shoulder to look at her.

Bella still had her hands on my arms and she had a look on her face that told me she was going to tell me something important. "Ali, what he did, he did to keep you safe. He did it to protect you. Jake only lied to you because he couldn't bear to see you get hurt or worse. Edward did that to me. He lied to keep me safe, but I eventually found out. I guess getting mixed up with magical creature's runs in the family," she said and laughed meekly.

I didn't feel like laughing, so I just sighed and flopped down onto the bed. "Bella, can you go for a while? I wanna be left alone to think about things." She said she would and I heard walk her out the room and shut the door behind her. I lay on the bed for a few minutes and decided to unpack my things. Once I had finished unpacking, I grabbed my bathroom bag and went into the bathroom. I undressed and got into the shower. I turned on the water and it washed over me, cleansing away all the guilt and frustration and depression that I had built up inside me from the last week. Soon, the tears came again and I sat down in the shower and let the water mix with my tears. I didn't care if I used up all the hot water in the house, but I knew they wouldn't mind. I wasn't sure how long I would sit there, but the thing I knew was that Bella was right. Jake had lied to me to protect me and I understood it now. Emily's face must have been caused when Sam phased too near her because he got angry at something. That was the same for Jake. If he got angry and phased too near me, he might have caused me pain and himself guilt and grief. That was why he phased in front of me then. Paul kissed me and Jake was pissed about it. I was too, as Paul is vile and disgusting. After what seemed like hours, the door opened and I saw Emmet walk in. He opened the shower and stepped inside. He shut off the water and handed me a robe, which I put on. Once all the water had drained away, he sat down next to me and put one arm around my shoulder and pulled me close to him. I instantly nestled my head into his shoulder and started to cry again. He then took hold of my hand and squeezed it reassuringly, causing me to grab hold of his shirt with my free hand and sob louder into his shoulder. Neither of us seemed bothered about it because Emmet knew I needed some sort of comfort and I knew that by him comforting me, I was starting to regret shutting Jake out of my life for good.

**(Jacob POV)**

Ever since Ali had shut me out from her life, I was getting more and more depressed. I had missed school the past few weeks and phoned up to say that I wasn't feeling well. Everything I said was true. I was sick. Sick from being cut off from Ali. Dad was a bit annoyed I had cut school, but I told him I wasn't bothered because with Ali not in my life, school was nothing more than a burden. The whole gang came by to check up on me, even Paul. He kept apologising for his behaviour, but I wasn't ready to forgive him. I told him he was starting to get out of hand and he should learn to behave and control his urges around my missing angel. Saturday arrived and it was like any other day I had suffered: lonely, miserable and no Ali. I was ready to give up and run away. Start fresh somewhere.

Bella came over to check up on me and when she took one look at me, her face caved in. She rushed over to me and squeezed me into a hug. "Jake, you look terrible and when was the last time you had a shower?"

I looked away and towards the floor when I answered her. "Does it even matter now? Now that Ali is nowhere near me?" I said and sighed heavily. A tear rolled down my cheek, followed by several more. "Bella, the pain I have now is the one you had when Edward left you. It feels like a huge hole has been punched through my chest."

"That's funny as that's what Ali said the first night she told you not to see her again," Bella said and I managed to smile. "Look, it smiles at last."

I was a bit happier that Ali was sharing the same pain as me. "She's in pain too?" I asked with concern.

Bella nodded and looked at me. "She said she's regretting shutting you out of her life. She can't eat, she can't sleep without crying out in pain and she's let her grades drop in school. Jake, she wants to forgive you but she's not ready. Ali told me when she's ready, she'll forgive you. She also says that she misses you heavily and dearly, but can't bring herself to tell you that you can go back to her," Bella said and I warmed up.

"She said all that? She really wants me back?" I asked and she nodded. "Wow, she really _does_ care about me."

"Of course she does, Jake. Ever since she met you, you've changed her for the better and she's never been happier." Bella squeezed my hand reassuringly and I smiled. "I gotta go, but I'll update you every so often," she said and hugged me again. She walked out of my room and I heard her drive away. So Ali was sharing the same pain as me. I felt much better because since Ali was regretting shutting me out of her life, she needed me near her. But I was willing to wait until she forgave me so I could hold her and smell her heavenly scent and keep Paul at a distance. But this much I knew for sure: Ali was in despair, just like me, and we both needed each other to fix the pain.

Chapter 12

Baseball with the Cullen's

**(Ali POV)**

I woke up in the Cullen household to find an extra blanket covering me and the robe Emmet had gave me last night when I was sobbing hysterically into his shoulder. I blinked several times so my eyes could get adjusted to the light that was pouring through the glass doors in my room. It was Sunday morning and looked to see none other than Alice and Esme sitting on my bed with Rosalie kneeling beside me. "What happened last night?" I asked cautiously.

Alice and Esme looked at each other and, before they had a chance to speak, Rosalie sat on the edge beside me and grabbed my hand. "You were screaming and crying uncontrollably. You were like Bella was when Edward left her. It was her all over again. Ali, you were unable to stop screaming like a mental patient. It took Bella an hour and a half to calm you down so she could comfort you. When you fell back to sleep, we stayed with you to make sure it didn't happen again. But you didn't," she explained and I gasped in surprise. "Is it stopping Jake from seeing you that's causing you this pain?" she asked.

I nodded and I felt the tears starting to come. "Ever since I told him to stay away from me, I've never wanted him so badly beside me. I'm ready to take him back," I said and, to my surprise, Rosalie enveloped me in a hug.

"It's OK, Ali. We're here and we're willing to accept you taking him back," Rosalie told me while rubbing my back soothingly. She pulled away and smiled at me.

"Thank you, Rosalie. That's really sweet of you," I said and Alice came over and squeezed me.

"I thought you would never stop with the screaming. I was almost upset about it and nearly cried myself," she said and I wanted to cry but I held back the tears. "Ali, if you didn't stop, I dunno what I would have done without my best friend going back to her sweet, innocent self."

I smiled and laughed at her comment. "Alice, I wouldn't have gone anywhere, except to a loony bin. But I'm alright thanks to Bella," I told her and I could feel her squeezed me a bit closer.

"I'll start fixing you some breakfast, sweetheart," Esme said and kissed my forehead. She went out the door and downstairs. Rosalie and Alice helped me get dressed and then helped me downstairs like a child.

The first person to barrel towards me and hug me tight was Bella. "Oh Ali, you're alright. I was so worried and scared," she said and held me at arms length. "Carlisle told me it was you're regret and guilt towards telling Jake to stop seeing you that was causing the violent screaming and hysterical sobs. But after I calmed you down, you stopped and were sweating like mad," she explained and I cringed at me sweating. "Esme and Alice cooled off your sweat until you were sleeping peacefully again. They stayed, along with Rosalie to make sure it didn't happen again. Luckily, it never happened."

I smiled and thanked her for helping me through the night. Carlisle came over and did an examination to make sure I was in good condition, which I was and then I sat down as Esme placed a plate of pancakes and omelettes in front of me. "Thanks Esme. I'm starving from screaming last night," I said as I tucked into the pancakes. She ruffled my hair and placed a kiss on my head. Emmet turned on the radio and Christina Aguilera's 'Not Myself Tonight' came on. "Turn it up, Emmet. I love this song," I said and he did. Me, Alice, Bella and Rosalie started singing along to it. Esme and Carlisle smiled and continued fixing breakfast for Bella. Jasper, Edward and Emmet stuck whatever was available or near them in their ears and went back to doing what they were doing. The song finished and all four of us stopped singing, laughed and did a group high five. The boys unplugged their ears and went to help Esme and Carlisle wash the dishes that I and Bella had finished eating off.

"Carlisle, can we go and play baseball today? There's a storm scheduled for later this afternoon and Ali can come too, please?" Alice asked and I looked shocked.

"I didn't know you guys played baseball. But is the storm necessary for it?" I asked and Emmet nodded.

"It's so we don't get heard by any passing people," he explained and sat down next to me. "We play baseball during a thunderstorm as it's the only time we can."  
"What do you say Ali? Fancy playing baseball and having fun for the day?" Jasper asked and leaned against the counter.

Everyone looked at me thoughtfully for a moment as I contemplated my answer. "Yeah, I'll go and have a game."

As soon as I said that, Alice squealed loudly and hugged me tightly. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, Ali. I knew you would say yes as you don't like to disappoint me," she said and kissed me on the cheek.

"It's not that she doesn't want to disappoint you Alice, more like you wouldn't give her a choice and drag her along," Edward said and I nodded. "See, she even agrees."  
Alice looked at me and I thought she was going to break into tears. "Alice, I would say no if I had a choice, but I think it might take my mind off Jake for the day," I told her and she brightened up again.

"It'll help for definite and you'll experience how we play baseball," Carlisle said and came over and put his arm around my shoulders. "How we play is better and more extreme and physical."  
I looked at him and giggled. "Let me guess, Emmet climbs trees to retrieve high balls?" Emmet nodded and gave me a hug. "You're welcome for me coming to play baseball, Emmet," I said before he had a chance to say thank you. I ran upstairs with Alice and Bella to wrap up for baseball. Hopefully it would make me feel better and give me a decent night sleep tonight back home.

**(Jacob POV)**

I woke up from my deep slumber and had a feeling, during the night, that Ali was in serious pain. It put me in pain when I felt she was in pain. I got up and threw on a shirt and my trainers and went into the kitchen. I fixed myself some breakfast and ate.

My dad came in and saw I had a pained expression on my face. "Still missing Ali, aren't ya Jake." He said it as though it wasn't a question and I nodded.

"She made me feel alive and happy and more energetic. But since she learned the truth about me, she ran out on me and I've been lost ever since, dad." I finished my breakfast and washed the plate and went to sit on the sofa.

My dad rolled himself over and put his hand on my shoulder. "Son, she'll forgive you sooner or later as she thinks the world of you. Bella told me when she came by the other day to check on ya," he said when he saw the expression on my face. "Cheer up; she'll be back before you know it."  
He was so confident that Ali would get back together with me, but I didn't feel as confident. If anything, I felt worse. For the past 3 weeks, I have felt nothing but sadness and misery as I haven't been able to hold her in my arms. Even Paul has been bugging me about how I must be upset that she left and I said that it was his fault. "I hope you're right, dad. I hope she comes back before long." I thanked him for building up my hopes and ran outside. I tied my shirts, shorts and trainers to my legs and phased. I took off into the woods and, after finding the clearing I felt that I could be alone, I lay down and rested my head on my front paws. _Ali, please come back to me soon. I miss you terribly._

_You keep hoping and she will for definite._ Sam was in his wolf form and heard me.

_Don't worry, Jakey boy. Ali seems to be a forgiving person_, Jared thought.

I sniffed heavily and started crying. _It just hurts not to feel her against me or rubbing my fur or tickling behind my ears._ I let out a small howl that showed I was in less pain than I was before but I still felt pain. I, Sam and Jared just talked to each other after that while I told them how much I missed her and how I wanted to see her again. But I wanted more than to see her: I wanted to make love to her. I wanted to show Paul who Ali really belongs to. I wanted to make her mine forever.

**(Ali POV)**

We arrived at a deserted field and Emmet and Jasper set out the bases. I had decided to wear a pair of jeans, my best running shoes, a long sleeved top and sweater and a thick hoodie. While everyone was setting up who was gonna bat and who was going to field, Bella and I sat down and started talking some more about Jake. "I can feel I hurt him, Bella. Every night, I hear a sad howl from him and it makes me depressed. I just wanna see him again and tell him I'm sorry for what I've put him through," I said and Bella nodded.

"He really wants to see you too, Ali." I looked at her and realised she went to see him. "I went to make sure he was alright. Ali, when I got there, he was in turmoil. He wasn't eating well, it looked like he hardly slept and he told me he hadn't been to school for the past 3 weeks. He's been lying to everyone about how he feels because he doesn't want to show he's in pain. He misses you, Ali, and he wants to be with you again."

I was about to say something, but Esme came over and said Bella was to umpire and I was going to bat. "I know you might not know how to play baseball, but try your hardest," she said and I nodded.

Alice stood on the pitcher's mound and waited until a loud crack of thunder echoed over the field. "It's time," she said and stretched a few times.

Rosalie batted first and hit the ball straight into the trees. "I can see why you need the thunder. That's gotta be a homerun," I said to Esme as Edward ran after it.

"Edward's pretty fast. For someone his age," Esme replied and I watched as he disappeared into the trees.

Rosalie ran around the bases and, as she was about to make last base, the ball flew through the air and Esme caught it. She put it down on the base as Rosalie slid to it, but didn't get there in time. "You're out," Bella said as she called it. I heard Emmet whoop as Rosalie playfully punched Bella on the arm.

"Almost got it, but Edward beat ya," I said to Rosalie and she smiled.

"Let's see if you can outrun him when it's your turn," she said and stood next to me. Carlisle went up to the plate next and hit the ball. Emmet and Edward both leaped into the air for the ball, but hit each instead and fell to the floor, laughing and shoving each other playfully. Carlisle got a homerun himself and I high-fived him as he went past. Jasper batted next and hit it into the trees, but Emmet climbed up one and caught it, calling Jasper out. "My monkey man," Rosalie smirked and I shook my head. I was right about Emmet climbing trees to retrieve high balls.

Soon, it was turn and I was nervous. "There's nothing to worry about, Ali. Hit the ball and run as fast as you can," Jasper said and I nodded.

I turned towards Alice and I saw her smile in encouragement. I breathed evenly a few times and readied the bat. Alice threw the ball and, with all the energy and strength I had built up in my arms, swung the bat and it collided with the ball, sending it flying off through the air and into the trees. I heard Rosalie, Bella and Alice shout run as I stood there dumbstruck that I hit the ball. I ran as fast as I could and saw that Edward was near the ball. I pushed myself as fast as I would go and, just before the ball reached Esme; I jumped through the air and rolled past final base before she caught it. Alice squealed in delight and I lay flat on the ground out of breath. "That was AWESOME!" I yelled and Jasper and Carlisle helped me up. "I didn't think I could do it, but I did."  
Alice came bounding over to me and we hugged each other tightly. "Oh, that was cool, Ali. You _are_ good at baseball." Suddenly, her face went blank and she came back looking worried. "They're coming and they'll be here soon," she said and I didn't understand.

I grabbed Edward's arm as he came to us. "What's going on? Who's coming?" I asked frantically.

Edward looked around at the rest of his family and they all stood protectively in front of me and Bella. "We shouldn't have brought you here. It's dangerous," Edward told me.

Alice came over and put her arms around me. "It's the rogue vampire. He's picked up your scent, Ali. He's coming to kill you," Alice told me as I gasped with horror.

Chapter 13

James' second visit

**(Ali POV)**

We all waited anxiously for the rogue vampire to come and it seemed like it was taking ages for him to arrive. Just then, a heavy mist swirled in and three figures stalked towards us. Two of the figures were male and the third was female. They all looked frightening and malevolent in a group. Even on their own, they would still be scary. "Get behind us and don't give yourself away," Edward said and there was no arguing with him there.

Alice came and stood beside me on one side and Jasper took the other side. "It'll be OK, Ali; we'll make sure you won't get hurt. If he tries to come one step too close, we'll push him back." Alice grabbed my hand and I felt completely safe with her words. Emmet and Rosalie stood in front of me and Carlisle and Esme took up the front of the pack. Bella squeezed in between Jasper and me and grabbed my other hand and Edward stood in front of me and behind Emmet and Rosalie. We all waited and finally, the three rogue vampires stood not four feet from us. I could see them clearly now. One of them was a tall, black vampire with black hair that hung like dreadlocks and he carried the baseball. The woman had wild, orange hair that made it look as though her head was on fire. The final vampire was the same size as Edward and built close to Jake. He was the most amazingly beautiful yet scary one of the three. Somehow, when he looked at me, I seemed to recognise him and that's when I realised he was the rogue vampire who attacked a few weeks ago. He didn't seem to recognise so I just stayed calm and collected.

"Hello, my name is Carlisle and this is my family: Esme, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Bella and Ali," he introduced and pointed to each of us in turn.

The black vampire stood forward first. "My name is Laurent and this is Victoria and James," he pointed to the other two and James' eyes lingered on me. "May I ask what you are doing playing baseball out here?" Laurent asked, throwing Carlisle the baseball and caught it.

"It's the only place we can play where we aren't disturbed or heard by passers-by," Carlisle responded and Victoria eyed him closely. I looked over and saw Alice watching James and so were Edward and Emmet.

"I don't suppose you could use three more players?" he asked and I knew that was a bad idea. All the Cullen's did too and it could put me in further danger.

"We were just wrapping up, but I think we have time for another game," he replied and threw the ball at Laurent, but Victoria caught it.

"I'm the one with the wicked curve ball," she said proudly. Everyone started to head off, but James remained standing and eyeing me carefully. Edward growled quietly in his throat and James turned away.

However, a gust of wind blew through my hair and James instinctively caught the scent, turning sharply towards me. "I thought you looked familiar, Ali." James stepped forward, but all the Cullen's went back in a protective shield.

"The girl is with us. Leave her alone, James," Carlisle growled.

"You try and touch her, you're dead," Emmet said and James laughed.

"I would like to see you try," he replied. Everyone was ready to strike and Bella picked that moment to back up slowly without actually causing a scene. She tugged at me and I backed up, but I almost tripped.

James sped towards me and wrapped his arms around me. He pressed himself up against me and smelled me. "You are a stubborn child, aren't ya?" he said and squeezed me tighter, causing me to lose my breath. It reminded me of the Paul incident. "You have a strange scent. It reminds me of a dog or a werewolf. You've been imprinted on, haven't you sweetie?" he sneered and grabbed my hair, pulling my head to one side. He sniffed up and down my neck and growled happily. I let out a small whimper and was on the verge of tearing in fear, but I needed to remain strong. "How about I make you my mate and let Victoria turn you into one of us?"

As soon as he said her name, Victoria came over and pushed a strand of hair out of my face. "You're so pretty, almost as pretty as us, sweetheart." She then touched the side of my face and I pulled off her. "She's feisty, which makes her more interesting."

She reached out her hand again, but I avoided it. "Don't you dare touch me," I spat, causing her to backhand slap me across the face.

"You need to respect your elders, Ali. It's rude if you don't" she smirked and James pulled my head back to the side. I mouthed the words 'help me' to Alice and she nodded. "Don't squirm; it'll make it less quick. The less you squirm, the quicker it'll be over." James licked down my neck and I shivered.

As Victoria was about to make her move, she was flung forcefully to the ground by Rosalie. "We warned you not to touch her," she spat and picked Victoria up and threw her across the field. This caught James off guard, so Edward, Emmet and Jasper flung themselves at James, causing both of us to fall to the ground. He let his grip slacken and I wriggled out, but he grabbed my ankle. Edward, Emmet and Jasper had put their bodies on top of James to stop him from moving, so I kicked him in the face and he yelled in pain and let me go. Laurent had escaped into the forest, while Esme, Alice and Rosalie faced off against Victoria.

"Bella, get Ali out of here and run as fast as you can!" Edward yelled and struggled against James' movements.

Bella grabbed me and I jumped up. "Come on, we gotta go now!" she said and I ran with her into the trees on the other side of the field.

I looked back and saw the girls and Carlisle blocking Victoria from getting to me. However, James had freed himself and threw the boys off and over the field. "You can't run from me, Ali. I'll catch you no matter what!" he yelled and laughed triumphantly.

"Ignore him and run," Bella said and I did. Unfortunately, she tripped over a root and I stopped to help her. However, James had caught up and walked past her. "Don't worry about me; just run and I'll get Edward," she told me and I nodded. I ran into the trees and didn't look back. Then I remembered something: a certain some_one_ had rescued me from him before and he could do it again. _Jake, help me. He's after me and the Cullen's can't hold him. You're my only hope and I need you. Please help me, Jake. I love you._

**(Jacob POV)**

I was sitting in the living room in my house and I suddenly felt that Ali was in trouble. I bounded out of the house and ripped my body apart until I was a wolf. I sniffed the air and ran in the direction of Ali. _Sam, Ali's in trouble. That rogue leech is after. I'm on my way there now._

_We'll finish up here and help you out_, he thought back.

But I knew he wasn't the one with a vengeance. _Don't bother; this is between me and that son-of-a-bitch. He hurt her, he hurts me. I'll call if I need help_, I replied.

_Good luck and give him a growl for us_, Jared said and I pushed my legs as fast as they would go. I sprinted further on and weaved in and out of the trees, following Ali's scent and that was overtaken by the leech. I kept running and running, ignoring the cries of pain my muscles gave as I needed to get to Ali and soon, otherwise she was dead. I reached the inner ring of the scent and realised I was close.

_Jake, you're almost there. He's closing in and Ali won't be able to run much longer. She's trapping herself like a wild boar. You need to hurry or she'll be dead in less than five minutes_, Sam said and I barked with determination.

I kept pushing myself and making my muscles ache like hell, but if I stopped now, my angel would become a literal one. _Just hold on for a few minutes, Ali. I'm coming and I'm ready to rip a vampire to pieces_.

Chapter 14

Jacob rescues Ali again

**(Ali POV)**

I was running for my life and on a path I didn't recognise. All I knew was that James was after me and I was going to be turned into one of them. I was out of breath and ready to give up and just face my fate. I stopped running and saw that I had lost James for now. I leaned against the closest tree and panted heavily, trying to catch my breath.

Suddenly, I heard him call out, "Ali, where are you? Come out, come out wherever you are," he taunted and I gasped in horror. He sounded close and I would be dead soon. I slid around the tree I was leaning against and pressed my body up as far as it would go. I then clamped my hands over my mouth and breathed through my nose. "There's no use trying hide. Your scent is calling to me and I'll find you soon. And then, you'll be one of us and with me." I muffled my sob at being his mate against my hands. The thought of making love to James made me sick and I wanted to cry out loud. I waited for a few moments and looked around the tree. He was searching for me, hunting me, stalking me. Like some kind of prized animal. I took my hands away from my mouth and counted to ten and looked around again. I saw James had his back to me, so I took the opportunity to make my way quietly onto the safe path. I know he would follow my scent, but if I could make it back to the Cullen's, then I would be safe. I walked as quickly and quietly as I could and, when I was sure I was out of range of James, started to run through the trees. I ran as fast I could and pushed my muscles into overdrive. Soon, I heard him calling out for me and running after me, closing in faster than what I had hoped. I hid behind another tree and watched him run past me. I then sprinted off in another direction and looked to see if James was following me, walking backwards slowly. Unfortunately, James appeared behind me and grabbed me in a bear hug and started to crush me. "Scream all you want, Ali. No-one will hear ya once I'm finished breaking every bone in your body," he sneered and squeezed harder and harder. I started to gasp for breath and finally, I swung my leg and hit him in the knee. James let me go and I fell to the muddy earth, panting and gasping for air. I looked to see him stumbling over the undergrowth, holding his knee in pain. Suddenly, James snapped his head up and his eyes were wild with hunger and anger. "You are _really_ testing my patience now, Ali." He snarled viciously and I got up and ran. I didn't know how far I got before I tripped over and rolled over to see James leaning over me. "It seems that the prey has trapped itself. It must be my lucky day," he glowered and got ready to strike. I saw part of a tree branch that looked like it would break apart. I reached for it and swung it hard, hitting James across the head. It didn't get him off unfortunately. It just made him even more angry and determined. "That wasn't a smart thing to do," he growled and pinned my arms to my side, pressing his body up against me and he started to move his groin up and down me like we were making love. James was about to bite me when a huge shape grab him by the arm and flung him into the trees, snapping a few to pieces. I sat up and watched as James and the shape, which I saw was my favourite wolf, battled each other and threw attacks and ducking at the right moments. After what seemed like a while of battling, the two mystical creatures stood facing each other and staring each other down. Finally, James broke the silence between them. "You can't keep her safe forever. You'll let your guard slip one time and then, that's when I'll get her. When you come back one time, she'll be in pieces and her blood will be spilt everywhere," he said and took off towards the field.

The wolf watched to make sure he wasn't coming back and then turned to me. As soon as I caught a glimpse of those eyes, my heart stopped beating. It was him; he heard me. "Jake. . ." was all I could manage before I lost consciousness and blackness overtook me.

**(Jacob POV)**

After the leech ran away, I stood my ground to make sure he wasn't coming back. He never did, so I turned towards Ali. As soon as she took one look at my eyes, she lost her breath. "Jake. . ." she gasped before she lost consciousness and fainted. I was so glad she was safe, but I needed to get her home. I walked over to her and nuzzled her, but she didn't open her eyes. She was breathing peacefully, which I was overjoyed about.

I tried to slip my nose under her to get her on my back, but I had trouble. _Sam, I need help. Ali fainted and I can't get her on my back._

Sam came out the trees and phased into his human form. "Let me get her on," he offered and picked her up and set her gently on my back. "Take her home, but don't let her fall off," he said and I nodded. I took off quickly but carefully for Bella's house and didn't stop running until I got there. Luckily, her mum and Charlie were out, so no-one needed to explain what happened to Ali and why a wolf was helping her.

I barked three times in succession and the door opened. Bella looked out and gasped with shock. "Ali, what happened to you? Edward, ask Jacob what happened," she said while tending to Ali. I saw Alice come out with Carlisle and Emmet, who picked her up gently and took her inside. Bella and Carlisle followed her while Edward and Alice stayed.

Edward looked at me and fell to one knee. "Jacob, thank you for bringing her back," he said and I nodded.

"Where was she? How did you find her? Is she hurt badly?" Alice asked the questions rapidly, but Edward held his hand up.

"Alice, give Jacob a chance to explain the series of events." He looked to me and nodded for me to start.

_The rogue vampire was about to turn her so I knocked him away by grabbing his arm and flinging him off her. We battled each other for a while until he vowed to kill her and took off. Ali lost consciousness, so Sam came and put her on my back and told me to bring her here_, I explained while Edward told Alice.

She then looked at me and smiled. "Thank you, Jacob. If we both lost her, as she means a lot to us, I dunno what we would have done," she said and patted my head. She gracefully glided up the stairs and into the house.

Edward went and sat on the porch and I sat next to him. "Jacob, go and get some rest. Ali will be fine, trust me. Carlisle will keep her alive and well," he said and I nodded. I walked down the steps and turned towards Edward, but he was a step ahead of me. "I'll call you when she wakes up." He held out his hand and I hit my paw on it like a high five. I barked my thanks at him and ran off into the woods.

I reached my house where Sam and the gang were waiting. "Hey, is she gonna be alright?" Sam asked and I nodded.

"Carlisle's gonna take care of her," I replied as I phased and dressed in the shorts Sam had brought. "Edward said he would call when she woke up. I'm so glad I got there in time or she would be dead or one of them." I winced at the thought of my sweet, innocent Ali being turned into a vampire. We waited and it had been four hours since I had dropped Ali off at home. Edward said he would call when she awoke and I prayed to God she would, very, very soon.

**(Ali POV)**

I awoke from what seemed like a long nap and the first thing that hit me was a bright light coming through the windows. I rubbed my eyes and tried to sit up, but a sharp pain shot through my ribs. I looked and saw that my right hand was in the early stages of healing and I lifted my shirt to see several bruises around my rib cage.

The first person to come through the door was none other than Bella, who rushed over and pulled me into a hug. "You're finally awake. Carlisle was worried you weren't gonna wake up as you were in a bad condition," she explained and soon she started tearing.

I rubbed her back soothingly and pushed her back so I could look at her face. "Bella, have long have I been asleep or out or whatever you wanna call it?" I asked and waited for the answer.

Carlisle appeared at the door and leaned against the frame. "Ali, you've been out for at least 5 days. I told the school about it and they said that they would give you as much time off as needed to recover properly."

I was both relieved and upset because I was awake but I had missed a whole school week. "What happened after I fainted?" I asked Bella.

"Jake brought you home and Carlisle attended to you and you were asleep for so long that we would leave you. You woke up to eat and got to the toilet, but apart from that, you were asleep mostly," Bella replied and squeezed my hand.

"Jake saved me, I know that much. He fought James off and then when I looked at his eyes, I fainted. He brought me here?" I was so pleased that Jake was there and then I remembered he would be worried. "I gotta call Jake and tell him I'm alright," I said and tried to get out of bed, but Bella and Carlisle pushed me back.

"Edward called him and Jacob said he would come by tonight. He's been worried about you and he thought you would never wake up. But when he heard you were awake, he was 'howling' for joy," he joked and I laughed. I lay down on my pillow and felt my eyes closing. "Come on, Bella. She needs to get some more sleep and rest. Bella, tell Monica and Charlie I'll come by tomorrow to check on her," I heard him say and that was the last thing I heard as I fell asleep after that. I woke up to see my mum sitting on the bed and holding back the tears. "Mum, I'm fine, don't worry about it," I assured her, but she was on the edge of shedding tears.

"I know, but I just can't accept the fact that my baby almost got hurt. Luckily, Carlisle says you'll make a full recovery and be back to school in time for Prom," she said and squealed at mentioning the word 'prom.' Oh god, prom was the last thing I wanted to talk about. "Anyway, how are things going between you and Jake?" she asked and I felt warm inside.

I smiled at her and remembered him coming over tonight. "He's calling tonight and we'll make it up. I've forgiven him even before he's begged for forgiveness," I answered and she smiled.

"I hope you two get back on track with things soon enough as you make the cutest couple," my mum reminded me and I nodded. She kissed me on the head and told me to sleep off everything as I would be allowed a lie I tomorrow morning. It was Saturday tomorrow and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"I thought she would never leave," a voice made me jump and I saw Edward hiding behind my door. "She can talk when she starts, can't she?"

I lowered my eyes at him and crossed my arms. "How long have you been there?" I asked and he laughed.

"Long enough to hear that you and Jake are cute together," he replied and I threw a pillow at him, but he caught it.

Just then, Bella came in and looked surprised. "So, you're hiding in here now, are ya?" she asked.

Edward was about to respond, but I beat him to the punch. "Yes, he is and he's harassing me really weirdly," I said and opened the window fully. "Get him outta here before I do something I'll regret later."

"But first, what would you say if Jacob was here? There must be something that you want to tell him and I think this might be the best time to practice the speech," Edward said and I looked towards my bed.

"If Jake were here, I'd tell him I was sorry for yelling at him and saying never to see me again and I forgive him for the secrets he kept from me. Thanks to Bella, I understand he did it to make sure I didn't get hurt. I mean the world to him and he loves me as much as I love him and if he wants to apologise a thousand times, I'll forgive him after the first one. I realise now he does what he does to keep people like me safe and now I know what I want to say to him: Jake, I love you and forgive you. I just wish he were here so I could tell him," I said and sighed.

"You already have told me," a voice I instantly recognised said and I smiled. I turned around and saw Jake standing near the window, arms folded across his chest a smile on his face.

Chapter 15

Ali and Jacob 'make up'

**(Jacob POV)**

I watched as Ali had trouble forming words as she was surprised I was here. Without warning her, I closed the gap between us and pulled her into a hug, wrapping my arms around her and pulling her tight against my chest.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and rested her head on my shoulder. "You have no idea what I have been through when you weren't near me," she whispered and I smiled.

"I have a pretty good idea what you've been through," I replied and kissed her hair.

"We'll leave you two alone," Edward said and dragged Bella out of the room and shut the door.

When I heard them going down the stairs, I pushed back a bit and looked in her eyes. "I've missed you so much, Ali. I've never wanted to do this so badly." With that, I planted a kiss on her lips and led her to the bed. I lowered her down on it, using my arms as support and finally lay her down, wrapping my arms around her and kissing her passionately. I missed doing this and I missed her badly for the past 3 weeks. Ali tightened her grip around my neck and laced her fingers in my hair. I planted kisses along her neck and went back to her lips. After a while, I broke off and lay next to her and she rested her head on my chest.

"Jake, do you hate me for what I did?" she asked and sat up and I looked at her in shock. "I mean, I understand if I hurt you and I don't care if you hate me for abandoning you," she said and I could see tears forming in her eyes.

I sat up and wiped the tears away with my thumbs. I then placed my hands on either side of her face and rested my forehead on her. "Ali, I could _never_ hate you for doing what you did to me. If anything, _I_ should be the one apologising for not telling you the truth. I was just afraid _you_ would leave _me_. But that's probably silly because you spent so much time with me as wolf and you weren't afraid," I said and kissed her again.

Ali laughed and rested her head on my shoulder. "Jake, I wasn't scared of you when you were a wolf. I had this feeling that it was you all along, but I wasn't sure. And when I saw those eyes, I knew it was you and you were just protecting me from James. I would never leave you for doing that," she told me and I smiled.

I knew she wouldn't leave me for not telling her I was a wolf. She hadn't been scared of it before she knew it was me and she wasn't scared now. "So, what was the reason you told me we were through?" I asked, puzzled.

"I was so angry with you not telling and annoyed at myself not realising it sooner that I said things I didn't mean. It just came out and I just needed a break to understand everything. I never meant to cause you so much hassle," she explained and turned my head so I was looking into her emerald eyes. "You mean too much to me Jake for those things to stop us being together. I love you and that's all that matters, right?"

I smiled and kissed her nose, making her giggle. "Right, everything that came between us is nothing compared to what it means to me to be with you again," I told her. "And I love you too." I lay back down and Ali did too, resting her head on my chest. I automatically wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer and tighter. After everything that we've been through lately, I never wanted her out of my sight again. And then I remember how much I wanted to show Paul he couldn't have her. I never wanted to have sex with Ali so badly. "Ali, I know this might be too sudden, but I was just thinking about something?"

She sat up and sat down on my stomach and looked at me. "And what were you thinking about?" she asked curiously.

In the heat of the moment, I lost control and wrapped my arms around her waist and we fell backwards onto the bed. "Ali, I want to make love to you and make the connection I've wanted to so badly since I met you," I told her and she looked upset. "What's the matter? Oh, I came on too strong didn't I? Son-of-a-bitch, I always does that."

She then turned my head towards and I waited for rejection. "Jake, it's not that I don't wanna have sex, which I do greatly, but I'm afraid you might forget how fragile I am and just lose control, you know, 'dominate' me," she said and I sighed.

I looked at her and she was right. My animal instinct would _definitely_ take over and I would forget how fragile she was. I would hurt her and that would hurt me. "Ali, I would never hurt you. I would even take it slow and gentle until you were ready. You know I respect your decisions," I told her and kissed her lips softly.

Soon, she smiled seductively and forcefully pushed back and sat on my stomach. "I lied, _I'm_ the one who's gonna dominate _you_," she said and I sat up and pulled her head towards me, closing the space between our lips. I hesitated, but then put one hand up the back of her shirt. "Take it off, you know you want to," she breathed against my lips. I didn't think twice about it as I pulled the shirt over head and threw it to the floor. I saw she wasn't wearing a bra and that made my 'little Jake' begin to move. To complicate matters further, she pressed herself up against me and I felt it harden further. I then took off my trainers and her shorts, to reveal no underwear and I was fully erect by the end of it. I threw my shorts off onto the floor and, thinking back to the movie Watchmen, I went to sit in the computer chair. However, Ali grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "Jake, what about protection?" she asked, concerned.

I hadn't thought about protection, but then I remembered what Sam said about the first time him and Emily had sex. "Ali, this might sound strange, but we can't wear condoms. If we did, the latex would melt due to our extreme body heat, but don't be worried as Sam told me something that eased me. And it only applies to if we have sex three times in the same night. The first time we have sex, like now, there is a hundred percent chance of no pregnancies and that is for definite. The second time round, there is a fifty-fifty chance, meaning it could go either way. And the third time, you will get pregnant, no doubt about that." After that little explanation, she still looked worried. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "Ali, I'll go slowly since it's your first time, I promise," I reassured her and went to sit in the computer chair. The lights in the house were off and the street lights were off too. The only light coming in through the window was from the moon. Ali came over and hovered over me, wrapping her arms around my neck. Ali took a deep breath and, looking almost as eager as me, lowered her body down onto me, causing both of us to gasp. She tightened herself around my neck and I tightened my grip around her waist as she moved up and down like she was a professional. Keeping her hands locked around my neck, Ali leaned back and showed off her bare breasts and manage to keep the rhythm going too. After a while, she came back and we started kissing. I decided we needed another level to this, so I pushed both of us back onto the bed and threw the sheets and duvet over our naked bodies while I gently thrusted inside of her.

"Jake, you know what you want and I'm OK with it. Just do it. I want it just as much as you do," she said and she knew I wanted to go faster. So I quickened it and it felt good. I went faster and thrusted harder and Ali didn't seem bothered by it. I tightened my arms around her waist and kissed her fully on the lips while I moved around inside her. I soon realised I was ready to let go, so with the amount of time I had left, I thrusted as fast and as hard as I could. Ali let go of my neck and grabbed the sheets on the bed and started to moan with pleasure. I kept thrusting as fast and as hard as I could until I emptied myself inside her, causing both of us to moan out in pleasure.

**(Ali POV)**

I was resting my head on Jake's chest and listening to his heartbeat. It was so soothing, I was almost falling asleep. But I managed to keep myself awake and looked up at him. "Jake, what we just did was amazing. Who knew you were like that?" I asked him and smiled at him. He smiled back and kissed me on the nose.

"Well, you were just as good. You seemed like a pro," he replied.

I giggled and looked at the purity ring on my hand. "I guess I don't need this anymore," I said as I slid it off my finger and placed it on the side table next to my bed.

As I was pulling back my hand, Jake grabbed it and placed it against his chest, keeping his hand on top of mine and tightened his other arm around me. "I wonder if we woke up the house with our little make up session," he said and laughed huskily.

"The way we went on, we would be lucky to wake the whole street," I replied and snuggled closer to his, nestling my head under his chin. Then a thought occurred to me. "Jake, why did Paul ignore you when you told him not to hit on me? Did he think I would fall for his charms or was he just trying his luck?"

He was quiet for a minute and finally spoke. "I think it was a bit of both. But you denied him and made me proud."

I blushed and snuggled closer, Jake tightening his hold on me. "I would never do it with Paul. He's too gross to even kiss or hug. He's nothing compared to you," I told him and suddenly shivered. "Hold me tighter," I whispered and he did.

"I will _never_ lose you again. Not to Paul or even that leech that started grinding you. You're too special, Ali and I am glad I was blessed with someone like you." He tilted my head up and kissed my lips, eventually flipping us over and wrapping his arms around me again.

I went around his neck and he started on my neck and went down to my chest before going to my jaw line and then back to my lips. He went back to the original position, placing me on his chest. "Why is your heartbeat so soothing? It makes me want to sleep."

He looked at the clock and looked back at me. "It's only 3 in the morning. Go to sleep and I promise you I'll be here when you wake up." I felt my eyes beginning to close and the last thing I heard before I went completely to sleep was Jake saying, "You have nothing to worry about. I'll be here for all eternity."


End file.
